Naruto: Demon's Path
by Scribe of the Apocalypse
Summary: A six-year-old Naruto taps into the Kyuubi to save Hinata from a cloud-nin who is being helped by Mizuki. Events force him to flee the village and he eventually apprentices under 'The Demon of Mist' Zabuza.
1. Chapter 1 Path's Start

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and I'm writing this for fun not profit**

**Naruto: Demon's Path**

**Chapter 1 Path's Start **

At six years old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting at his a desk in the middle of the classroom and not for the first time questioning his decision to enter the Ninja Academy.

"_Man this sucks_," he ranted to himself, "_I mean when I decided to join the academy I thought I'd be learning awesome jutsu. Not answering stupid question like who started the First Great Ninja War_," as he looked over his homework from the previous night. While continuing to rant in his head he was unaware that he was about to be approached by someone who while only knowing him for the six months they have attended the academy has come to admire him greatly.

"H-h-hello N-n-naruto," stammered Hinata, "Can I sit here?"

"…_and another thing how is this going to help me to become Ho… huh?" _Looking up and spotting a blushing Hinata he asked wonderingly, "Uhm, sure but don't you like to sit in the back?"

"W-w-well it's not that…err, you see…M-m-mizuki-sensei told me to sit here," stated an increasingly flustered Hinata.

"I guess if Mizuki-sensei says to," responded Naruto but thought to himself disappointingly, "_Yeah, It's not like she would want to sit next to me on her own._" Another thing Naruto had begun to regret about his time in the academy was the attitude of his fellow students. Considering he thought that he'd be making friends and that maybe the cold looks that he had been receiving all his life would end. However, the attitudes of the adults seems to have transferred to their children and as a result the seats next to him would always be the last taken. "_Well at least she was willing to talk to me_," he thought, "_they usually just sit down and ignore me_."

Thinking along this vein, Naruto, began to wonder why Mizuki was assigning seats today. "_Maybe we are doing something super exciting_," he reasoned with growing exhilaration, "_wait maybe Hinata knows_."

"Hey Hinata"

"Y-yes, Naruto," Hinata whispered.

"Did Mizuki-sensei say why he assigned you to sit next to me?" asked an increasingly giddy Naruto, " Like is he going to have us do some kind of awesome class assignment, or maybe a team on team spar that would be so cool." In his mind, he began to picture both him and Hinata taking on and defeating the other kids in the class and then the both of them standing on a pile of defeated students. His little fantasy then went on to the 3rd Hokage giving him his hat in acceptance that he was the most worthy shinobi to carry the title of Hokage.

While Naruto was off in his little fantasyland, Hinata was panicking due to the fact that he actually spoke to her and also due to the fact that in her happiness to be put next to him she did not bother to ask.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't ask, Naruto." She stated with a little apprehension expecting his disappointment, however his smile never dropped.

"That's o.k., it stills has to be better than the stuff we normally do."

"I-I-I guess, but the stuff we've been learning is important too, Naruto."

"Oh yeah, how so I mean alls we've done for the most part is listen to lectures when do we get to learn the amazing techniques that will make me Hokage," enjoying the conversation due to the fact that in six months at the academy this was the most he had interacted with anyone.

"W-w-well, what if they took us out to the woods for a trap making lesson?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, do you think that's what we're doing? ", Naruto cut in, "I'm really good at making traps, especially for my pranks."

"Y-yes but you have experience with making them, th-that's a talent not everyone shares," she explained," and these lessons are to teach us how. H-h-how did you learn to make them?"

"Well I'd go out to the woods and practice on them until they would work right. Sometimes they'd blow up in my face though." Naruto then asked, "Are you saying that if I had read about them it would have been easier?"

"I-I-I'm not sure, but you may have h-h-had a better understanding of what would of worked and what wouldn't have," Hinata responded.

"Sure wish someone would have explained it to me before I set up that one with the paint bombs in the teachers' lounge, believe it. I screwed that one so many times that me and the forest were different colors by the time I got that one right."

Hinata smiled and chuckled lightly, "I-I-I imagine it was quite the sight."

"Yeah, by the way you have a very pretty laugh Hinata, believe it."

During this conversation, Hinata had what many of the student who have observed her called a level one blush. Which was just her cheeks getting red and poking her fingers together; however upon hearing Naruto's comment she went straight to a level five which meant her entire face went crimson and she was seconds away from passing out. Also, there was just one thought repeating over and over.

"_Naruto thinks my laugh is pretty_."

Naruto however unaware that Hinata mind had temporarily shut down and not understanding why her face was as red as a tomato decided to get an answer to another question that was bothering him.

"Hey Hinata, maybe you can tell me, who did start the First Great Ninja War?"

While this interaction was taking place the two were being observed by one Mizuki Touji; the twenty-three year old chunin had been an academy instructor for the past three years and had recently discovered just how much he hated it. He believed that he was destined for more than just wiping the noses of these brats. As he was leaning against the entrance to the classroom telling the students who arrived who they should sit next too, he could not help but smile about how his fortunes would soon be improving. Looking up he notices that Hinata face suddenly got red and smiled thinking how thanks to her Hyuuga blood by the end of the day he would be a rich man.

"_Just a few more hours and you my dear will be on your way to lighting country_," he thought to himself with a smile,"_while I'll be rich enough to finally quite this shitty life and spend the rest of my days lounging on the beaches of Moon country_," his smile then got bigger as he added, "_and to sweeten the deal I'll even be responsible for the death of the Kyuubi brat_."

Just then he noticed a flash of pink pass in front of him. Once more slipping into his caring teacher persona he gets her attention.

"Good Morning, Sakura"

Turning around and looking into the smiling face of Mizuki she responded cheerfully, "Good Morning, Mizuki-sensei."

Getting right to business Mizuki told her, "Sakura, I would like you to sit next to Naruto and Hinata ok," however he noticed a look of apprehension cross her face so he adds," Is there a problem with that?"

"It's just that my mom said that I should stay away from Naruto because he is a bad kid who likes to cause trouble," she replied a little afraid of upsetting her teacher.

" I see, well it is just for today and if your mother does have a problem with it tell her she is free to discuss it with me," Mizuki said while thinking," _Not that you'll be around to complain about it_."

"OK Mizuki-sensei," turning around Sakura began to climb the steps while inwardly musing, " _Maybe he is not as bad as mom makes him sound, besides it would be nice to have another friend besides Ino_," when she reached the seats that they were at she thougth," _well this is it_," and aloud she said, "Good Morning, Naruto, Hinata,… Mizuki-sensei said that I should sit with you guys."

Taking her seat she becomes aware that Naruto was just steering at her so self- consciously she asked. "Is that alright?"

Naruto, for his part was thinking. "_Man Mizuki-sensei is the best, not only are we doing something different and probably awesome today but he pairs me with Hinata and Sakura_," Naruto had been wanting to talk to Sakura since the start of the school year due to his thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school; seeing this as his chance to get his feeling out in the open he blurts," You have a nice big forehead, believe it."

Upon hearing this Sakura almost immediately looked like she is about to cry and mumbles," I-i-it's not my fault I have a big forehead."

Desperate to prevent the onslaught of tears he instinctually knows he unwittingly unleashed he tried to explain what he actually meant," I didn't mean it like that…I just mean that it's different," seeing that this was not actually helping his case he explained,"It makes you very pretty."

"Really?" she asked while wiping away the unshed tears.

Giving her a big smile he said,"believe it."

While temporarily forgotten Hinata who was a bit jealous thinks to herself, "_Naruto likes big foreheads_?"

Mizuki having explained the team assignment to the last student to arrive moved to the center of the classroom getting their attention he then announced, "Well class, I have good news and I have bad news."

One the students in back shouted out, "Let's have the good news first Mizuki-sensei."

"Very well," he answered happily, "the good news is this afternoon after lunch we will be heading outside the village for a map reading exercise."

This announcement was of course meet with cheers from most of the students, however a pineapple haired kid in the back who already fell asleep before the start of class, who was awakened by the excitement of the other students groggily mutters, "What a drag."

Naruto meanwhile could barely contain his glee while thinking," _Yes, I knew there was a good reason to get out of bed and come to class today. Nothing can bring me down now_."

"Now the bad news," Mizuki stated, "is that we will be having a surprise exam on the material covered in last night's assignment."

"_Accept that_," thought a suddenly dejected Naruto. While the rest class groans out its frustration.

"Now hand in your homework and pull out a pencil, we will be starting the exam shortly," Mizuki said, while thinking, "_I do so love playing with their emotions like that_."

* * *

One bombed test later as well as a couple hours of listening to Mizuki drone on and on about the battle of someplace or another, Naruto was wandering the halls of the academy in a sour mood due to the continuation of his streak of F's for written exams.

"Stupid test, Kami why does it matter if ancient guy A fought ancient guy B it's not like I was around to care." And like a light switch being hit his mood suddenly brightens as he said, "Who cares it's just another F, it's not like there is a written test for becoming Hokage and besides after lunch we get to head outside the gates for that map reading fieldtrip. Speaking of lunch I better get going if I'm going to make it to Ichiraku in time to eat."

With that though he makes a one eighty degree turn and takes a step slamming right into a teacher who was walking behind him getting knocked to the ground in the process.

"Hey watch it," he shouted.

The teacher's name was Iruka Umino a twenty-year old chunin who had recently joined the academy as an instructor. Looking down Iruka's eyes widen in surprise at who bumped into him. He had of course seen the container of the nine –tails around the academy but this was the first time he had actually interacted with him. Despite losing his own parents to the beast contained within Naruto, Iruka could not bring himself to hate the child in front of him, after all he would be a pretty lousy teacher if he hated one of the very children he would be trying to impart his knowledge too.

"You're Naruto right?" asked Iruka, as he helps Naruto to his feet.

Naruto looks up surprised that the teacher wasn't already reading him the riot act about looking where he was walking. Usually the only teacher who spoke to him civilly was Mizuki-sensei and that was only when necessary.

"Yeah, "he responded, "Who are you?"

"My name is Iruka, I'm training to be a new instructor here," he then added, "and I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Really you must have heard how amazing I am and how…"

"Actually," Iruka interjected, "I've heard you're the biggest troublemaker in the entire academy."

"Oh," said an unhappy Naruto.

"Hey now don't look so depressed," Iruka tells him while he ruffled Naruto's hair," When I as your age I was a little bit of a troublemaker myself.

Naruto perks up at that," Really?"

"Yep, just remember Naruto that it's important to pay attention and to learn what it is your instructors are teaching."

"You bet Iruka-sensei!"

"Now perhaps you can tell me where you were heading off to in such a hurry that you couldn't look where you were going," Iruka asked while crossing his arms.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and raised a hand to the back of his head while explaining," Well you see I was in kind of a hurry to get to Ichiraku for some lunch before Mizuki-sensei takes us out on a field trip."

"A fieldtrip you say," Iruka said with a look of confusion on his face, "I wasn't aware there was a fieldtrip planned for today."

"Oh Yeah, Mizuki-sensei surprised us with it too," Naruto carried on oblivious to the confusion in Iruka's voice, "he says it's to help us practice our map reading skills."

"Hmmm, did he tell you where this exercise would be taking place?" Iruka asked

"Yeah he said right outside the village and east of the main gate and that we have to meet him in front of the academy after lunch," Naruto stated excitedly while bouncing up and down, "I can't wait to go."

"Well I shouldn't keep you any longer than, just be careful ok Naruto."

"You bet Iruka-sensei," Naruto said while running away he adds," it was really nice meeting you; I really hope you're my sensei next year."

Watching the departing Naruto, Iruka thought merrily, "_He's not as bad as the others make him out to be, honestly I see a lot of myself in him_," his thoughts then turned more somber,"_but what is Mizuki thinking he didn't schedule a fieldtrip with the headmaster or the Hokage; also it's too early in the year for such green students to be taken on a exam outside the walls at least without a genin assigned to each team to watch over then. Guess I'll go talk to him during the lunch break." _With that though he began to head towards the teachers' lounge.

While in his classroom Mizuki was talking with the two chunin who he convinced to go along with his scheme. The two were Junzo Chuda and Zeshin Asako both were the type of ninja who realized that they had already risen to the pinnacle of their ability and were destined to spend the rest of their lives as chunin. Junzo, a tall rail thin man in his early thirties, whose only distinguishing characteristic was a moustache with the ends curled up like some old cartoon villain and Zeshin, an overweight man, due to lack of training, in his late twenties with a round face and a rather wide nose had jump at the chance to help Mizuki with his plan. After all, the three of them were being paid a fortune for the Hyuuga girl and they didn't have to get their own hands dirty in the process. They were just finishing going over their roles in the plan, which was just to make sure that the other children didn't stumble into the targeted team while the cloud ninja grabbed Hinata and then acting like concerned teachers searching for their missing students while actually covering any of the tracks that pursuers would use to follow, when a knock at the door announced a visitor. Both Junzo and Zeshin looked nervous till Mizuki sent them a look that screamed relax and then coolly called out," enter."

Iruka who having failed to find Mizuki in the teachers' lounge, where they normal meet for lunch, decided he'd look for him in his class and if that failed wait for his return. Smiling at finding him until he noticed the two chunin next to Mizuki apologetically Iruka said, "I'm sorry am I disturbing you Mizuki?"

"Not at all Iruka, we were just discussing our plans for this afternoon that's all," Mizuki replied

"Does this have to do with the map exercise you have planned?" Iruka questioned

Mizuki eyes widen a little at this but it went unnoticed by Iruka, however his two accomplishes were a little more noticeable suddenly paling a little. Iruka asked concerned, "Are you two alright?"

Mizuki trying to get the spotlight off of the two said, "Zeshin, Junzo, why don't you get the supplies for the fieldtrip."

Knowing they have been dismissed they nodded their heads to both men and leave. After watching them leave Iruka turns to Mizuki and was about to speak, but was cut off by him.

"Now what can I do for you, Iruka"

"Well I ran into one of your students…actually more like he ran into me, and he explained that he was excited about your taking his class outside the village for a fieldtrip."

Mizuki chuckled as he asked, "This student wouldn't happen to be Naruto would it?"

"Yes how did you know?" Iruka wondered aloud.

"Oh, just a hunch," Mizyki replied while inwardly fuming, "_I should have known if a problem came up it would be because of that fucking brat._"

"Well," Iruka began, "don't you think they are a little too new to the academy for such an exercise, and also, you should have scheduled it so that the Hokage could've assigned genin to help watch."

"Don't worry so much Iruka everything will be fine, it's true I forgot to get it scheduled with the Hokage but it is just a map reading exercise and three chunin can easily watch over a group of students."

"Yes, but your spreading them out through the woods Mizuki," Iruka stated with rising concern," you can't be everywhere , maybe I should…."

However Mizuki cut in saying," Iruka calm down, I appreciate the offer but we'll be fine besides don't you have to observe Daikoku-sensei's class this afternoon," he then continued while smirking, "you know before you can be a full instructor for next year you have to get all your observation hours."

Cowed a little bit for lecturing a full sensei three years his senior Iruka adopted a stance similar to a little blonde knucklehead putting a hand behind his head and saying," I'm sorry Mizuki; I didn't mean to lecture you."

"Of course you did, Iruka but," he continued merrily despite Iruka flinching and secretly delighting in it," that just means you care, a great quality for an instructor, you'll do fine here."

"Well I guess I will go finish lunch then, Take care Mizuki," Iruka said as he made his way for the door.

Once Iruka had left and was far enough away Mizuki looked to the back of the class calling out," You can come out now."

"Not bad," replied a shadow that disengaged from the back corner solidifying into the shape of a medium-sized man, with black slicked-back hair, he was dressed in simple civilian clothes that would not hinder him should the need to fight arise," how long have you noticed I have been here."

"Long enough," Mizuki stated his ire beginning to rise, "perhaps the better question is what the fuck do you think you are doing coming here."

The man replied while chuckling, "Perhaps you should take the advice you gave that mother-hen and calm down before you attract attention to us." Once Mizuki got a hold of himself the man continued, "Besides I though you would like to know the money has been transferred to the account."

Mizuki still somewhat upset responded testily, "I already knew that! Do you think we would be proceeding if it wasn't there? Never mind," he said before the man can respond, "just remember that once you grab the girl you will only have a hour maybe two before we have to report her as missing and then you will have the Inuzuka after you and while we'll be able cover your tracks somewhat their mutts will be able to track you via the girls scent."

"I wouldn't worry about that," the man replied calmly

"What did you do?" Mizuki asked, "If a whole bunch of people die during this the investigation will be much larger."

"Again don't worry I just laced their supplies with an odorless agent that will ensure that the fleabags and their partners will be too sick to be much of a factor."

"How did you manage that? The Inuzukas are strict with what they feed their dogs as well as what they eat themselves," Mizuki stated.

"True, however after so many years of peace and due to their trust in their suppliers they do not check what they receive as thoroughly as they used too," the man then looked Mizuki in the eye and then smiled as he saod, "and as you well know, money can bypass loyalty any day. Also, this op has been in the works for a long time ever since the last failure to be exact. Well to our success then." With nothing left to be said the man begins to disappear into the floor in order to make his exit while thinking, "_And once everything is said and done Mizuki you'll be enjoying your reward just like the man who allowed me to spike the Inuzukas' food_."

* * *

Naruto after enjoying a healthy lunch, at least to him, of 6 ramen bowls was rushing back towards the academy thinking, "_Crap, crap, crap, I'm late why of all the days to be late coming back from lunch did I pick today_." However, as the academy pulled into view he relaxed seeing the assembled student in the courtyard.

Mizuki seeing Naruto decided to comment, "Well now that Naruto has decided to join us I guess I can explain the exercise." Taking a breath he continued, "As you can see Zeshin-sensei and Junzo-sensei are currently passing out maps, your objective is to get to the X marked on your maps and retrieve the item I've hidden there, are there any questions so far." Seeing that he hadn't lost anyone he continues," Each of your maps is unique and will lead you to a different area once you have found your object backtrack on the path the map has marked and head to the main gate."

Suddenly a hand raised followed by a, "Mizuki-sensei"

"Yes Naruto."

"Is there a prize for being back first with your item?" Naruto asked hoping there was one, in love with the idea of competing against the other students.

"A prize hmm," Mizuki said while putting a hand under his chin in a thinking pose, "sure why not. Very well, the first team back will get their grade raised to an A on the test that we had this morning."

Naruto of course excitedly shouted out, "That A is ours believe it, right Hinata?"

"S-s-sure N-naruto," whispered a blushing Hinata because Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer while making his proclamation.

Sakura for her part smiled and thought," _Well he certainly is excitable_," and then asked Mizuki, "Err sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Well what if you already got an A?"

"I guess I'll just have to give you an A+ then," he responded.

"Well what if you already got an A+, Mizuki-sensei?

"Then I'll just have to give you extra credit, ok?" he replied impatiently wanting to get them moving, "Well class let get a move on."

* * *

A half hour later Iruka was on his way to Daikoku's class to watch him teach, however his mind was still troubled by Mizuki's class heading out of the village. The fact that while eating his lunch his drinking glass shattered while reaching for it was definitely a huge factor for his continued uneasiness. Pondering aloud he said, "I know I'm being irrational but my gut tells me something about this situation is wrong."

"Well Iruka, it is said that a true shinobi should trust his instincts," responded a gravelly voice that anyone from the village of Kohona would recognize as belonging to the 3rd Hokage, he continued, "for they will rarely lead you astray. Now perhaps you will tell an old man what bothers you so?"

Eyes widening he spins in place and bowed slightly, "Lord Hokage, what are you doing here?"

"Hahaha, relax Iruka I thought I'd wander around a bit and check on the students and also I will admit to being a bit worried myself," the Hokage said with a smile.

"You worried sir, why?" asked a stumped Iruka.

Again laughing lightly the Hokage replied, "Well generally by now Naruto would of caused some sort of havoc and the fact that it has been quiet all day has me slightly apprehensive that whatever mischief he is up to will be far larger than normal."

Seeing a look cross Iruka face at the mention of Naruto and hoping that unlike most of the teachers at the academy Iruka's problem did not pertain to the burden the child carried the Hokage asked, "Is Naruto the source of your discomfort?"

"Yes and no lord Hokage," seeing the Hokage waiting for an explanation he continued and told him of his earlier encounter with Naruto, as well as his confrontation with Mizuki he explained, "…and I just haven't been able to shake this feeling of something being off since talking to Naruto sir."

"Yes I can see why Iruka, this is most irregular, I will have to remind Mizuki of the proper protocols one should follow before arranging for such an activity," the Hokage then smiled at Iruka and said, "well now that you have worried an old man, why don't you go and check on them just to put my mind at ease, even though I'm sure everything is fine."

"I'm sor…,"

"Nonsense Iruka," the Hokage said warmly, "it is good to see such dedication to those you will eventually be teaching and don't worry about missing, Daikoku's lecture I will explain to him why you missed today's class. However, I was wondering what do you think of young Naruto?"

"Well sir to be honest he kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger," Iruka said smiling thinking back on his time in the academy. "I'll be leaving right away Lord Hokage," walking past he added, "I'm sure, I am worrying over nothing."

He didn't notice a suddenly pensive Sarutobi whisper, "I hope you are right, Iruka."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were actually making good time towards their destination; that was however only because Sakura noticed that Naruto apparently had no idea how to read a map and promptly took it away from him. He was currently sulking in the rear over the fact he was no longer leading the expedition, even though technically it wasn't one considering they where only few miles from the village, still to him it was an adventure and he should be leading it damn it. Of course, when he expressed that opinion to Sakura she displayed her quick temper, which would become more prominent in a few years when she was more confident in herself.

"Hey Sakura, can I at least hold the map?" he asked.

Sakura thought about it and considering they were close to where they had to be, as well as the fact she had already memorized the route she handed it over. Sakura was having a hard time believing that this boy was as bad as her mom made him sound. If she went by what her mom said he'd be some kind of monster instead he was just a hyper idiot, but he was so nice and he complimented her forehead something her prince charming did in all her six-year old fantasies. Looking behind her at him and deciding such thoughts would best be figured out after they had returned to the village she turns back towards the trail and begins leading them on their way.

Enjoying her time in Naruto's presence Hinata would have been in heaven except for the fact that Naruto kept showering praise on Sakura. While catty would be a term that no one would of thought about Hinata her thoughts had turned towards the negative in regard to the pink haired girl especially after listening to Naruto continuously showering Sakura with such praises as, "Sakura you're so smart" or "Sakura you're so cool", or the one that still bothered her, "Sakura you have a big beautiful forehead."

"_Ugh_," she thought, "_who ever heard of someone liking big foreheads_."

Of course, she then pictured herself with a larger than average forehead and dreamily thought of Naruto telling her, "_Hinata, I love your humongous forehead it makes Sakura's look so normal_." He then placed a kiss right on it. While trapped in her fantasy she was unaware that her level one blush has steadily climbed to level three while her imagination was running wild. That was until she became aware of the real world again when she noticed a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her and the face attached to them only a couple of inches away from hers.

"Eep," she squeaked out," N-n-naruto what's wrong."

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asksed concerned, "your face keeps getting redder and redder, are you getting sick or something?"

"N-n-no Naruto," she replied while trying to fight down her blush, "I'm f-f-fine thank you for asking." All the while thinking, "_He's concerned for me, he does care_."

"Hey Hinata, do you think you can teach me how to read the map," he asked.

"S-Sakura w-w-would probably be able to explain it to you better than me."

"Yeah, I already asked her but she says she needs to concentrate on the trail and to ask you."

"O-ok Naruto," she replied down about the fact he didn't ask her first even if she told him to ask Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata I'll learn it in no time with you helping me, after all," he said giving her the smile that she liked so much, "you're really smart too."

After coming back to the real world again and fighting down the blush that threatened to send her into unconsciousness from the latest compliment from the blond she proceeded to help him understand the symbols and how best to get to the various places the map denoted. She also learned that while he had many qualities that she liked about him, that when it came to learning he required you to put things into simple ideas in order for him to understand them. After a frustrating twenty minutes of coming up with simple ways for him to process the ins and outs of reading a map, she decided to ask him a question that had been on her mind since first encountering the blond.

"N-n-naruto?" she asked while pointing her fingers together.

Naruto studying the map glad that he finally understood what the symbols in the legend mean and how best to utilize them for getting from point A to point B. Looked up at the glowing cheeked girl, "What is it Hinata?"

"W-w-why do you want to be H-h-hokage," she finally squeaked out.

Folding up the map, he put it in his back pocket and striked his thinking pose with his eyes closed before answering, "I want people to pay attention to me, I guess."

"P-p-pay attention to you?" she asked questioningly.

"Yep," he said while nodding his head, "People are always ignoring me and those that do look at me are always giving me these super cold stares, it's why I like to prank them so much. But you know after today those looks probably won't bother me as much as they used too."

"W-w-why's that," Hinata whispered.

He looked at her and giving his biggest, brightest smile said, "Because where friends, right Hinata."

But when Hinata didn't respond he got a worried look on his face, thinking maybe he presumed too much about how close they were. However, seeing the light fading from his eyes helped bring Hinata out of her stupor ,but since she still couldn't find her voice she just nodded her head yes. Seeing this he returned to his previous level of cheeriness. Sakura having concentrated on making sure they were heading to the right place suddenly said, "Hey guys there's the river, our item is just up ahead."

Looking back and smiling she says, "Come on guys I'll race you."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known as the 3rd Hokage, nodded in passing to his secretary as he made his way into his office. After letting Daikoku know that Iruka wouldn't be showing up today he decided to finish his walk and then look in on Naruto via his viewing crystal. Sitting down at his desk he began reaching into his bottom drawer for it and just as he was about to pull it out there was a knock at the the door which made him pause. Thinking he should tell the councilman, who had shown up for a budget meeting for his district, to come back later due to some instinct that something important was happening. Regrettably, he ignored it as to be courteous to the man and respect his station. Closing the drawer he told the councilor to enter. While he didn't realize it at the time he would spend the next several years wishing he had followed the very advice he gave to Iruka earlier that day.

* * *

"Come on guys I'll race you."

Hearing the sounds of the approaching children the man perched in the tree let a predatory smile appear on his face. Hajime Moy, official listed in the bingo book as an A rank criminal was a former cloud-nin. However unlike most missing-nin he did not have to live in fear of the Raikage's hunter-nin for the simple fact that he still worked for the village of Kumo. While the various crimes associated with the man were all true, ranging from rape to cold-blooded murder of innocents, the Raikage realized he could use such a man for his more sinister plots of which capturing a Hyuuga was one of the highest on the list. Running a hand through his slicked back raven colored hair he took a moment, while his target got into range, to bask in the joy of how close to success his plan was. As he thought about how he got to this point he thought, "_Truly Mizuki was a god send_."

Having infiltrated the village by acting as a wandering tourist the chunin on duty at the gate hadn't even given him a second glance. However, it quickly became apparent that while entering the village was easy, getting his hands on a Hyuuga and escaping the village with them would be next to impossible. After all one of the reasons the first attempt failed was because the Hyuugas at their compound were always on guard against such attempts. However, even the Hyuuga couldn't be on guard at all times and places. Also, his practiced eye had found several ways to exploit weaknesses in Konoha's security once he had a Hyuuga. Such as the company who delivered and handled the Inuzuka clans' food, the man who had allowed him access to the storehouse and then had been promptly sent to the next world as his reward, was a perfect example. So it was while sitting in a bar listening to the slightly drunk Mizuki complaining about his life that he had found the missing piece to his plan. It had been all too easy to convince him to help at one of the few times the Hyuuga's guard was down after all if you can't trust the teachers watching your kids who can you trust.

"_Ah poor Mizuki_," he thought as his grin got even bigger, "you _think your life is about to change and it may but only if they puzzle out _you_ helped me_," finishing the thought with a chuckle at Mizuki's expense. While he did deposit the money into the secret account Mizuki set up in a bank in Tanzaku Town, due to a deal with the bank manger, who secretly helped with Kumo's operations in the Land of Fire, the money would disappear in about another hour. Leaving Mizuki and his cronies with nothing, but the potential to spend the rest of their lives in a Land of Fire's prison. Pushing thoughts of Mizuki fate from his mind he decided to focus on the matter at hand. Reaching into his pouch and pulling out a kunai he mused, "_Now which one to kill first, Pinkie or Blondie?_"

Sakura had just finished challenging Naruto and Hinata to a race and was about to turn and run toward the river bank when Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand.

"What is it Naruto? That's where we have to go to get our item," Sakura asked.

We should go Sakura," he replied his voice sounding small like he is afraid of something, while his eyes looked for some sign that there was something amiss. He was bothered by the fact that the forest seemed so quiet and still all of the sudden.

"Come on, don't be a chicken Naruto it is right up there all we have to do is search the bank for whatever Mizuki hid and go back," she challenged, "if it makes you feel better we can run all the way back, Ok?"

Not exactly put at ease but unwilling to look like a scaredy cat in front of the pinkette he nodded his head in acceptance and they began to head to the riverbank.

Hinata seeing Naruto looking about like he expected something to jump out at him decided to use her Kekkei Genkai to help put his mind at ease. Forming the correct hand seal she whispered while following behind the two.

"Byakugan," suddenly the world around her expanded. Still unused to just how to interpret the sudden expanded vision of her blood line she almost missed the shape of the crouched man in the tree that was until he reached back as if to throw something. Seeing the threat she shouted out to the pair in front of her, "There's someone in the tree."

Sakura looked back to Hinata when she shouted; however Naruto looked up in time to see a kunai launch from the tree canopy on instinct he tackled Sakura to the ground with the kunai just nicking his shoulder as it sailed past him.

"Well done Blondie," said the oily voice of Hajime. Suddenly he dropped down in front of the trio, with his back to the river, and slowly pulled out another kunai and gleefully announced," Time for you to come with me little Hyuuga"

Scrambling to his feet Naruto quickly grabbed the kunai that was thrown at him and holding it with two hands wrapped around the handle in front of him shouted, "What do you want with Hinata?"

"Why those magnificent eyes, of course."Hajime replied while taking a step forward. He then continued, "Unfortunately, I have no need for you or pinkie so I'll just have to kill the both of you." With that said he released a little of his killer intent not a huge amount but enough to freeze them and to enjoy the absolute dread in their eyes.

Sakura having made it back up to her feet sunk back down to her knees upon feeling the jounin KI. Tears unconsciously began falling from her eyes in rivers. The only thought running through her head was," _I don't want to die, I want to go home_." Hinata was also terrified knowing this monster was here for her and like three years ago the people around her were going to suffer for it. Naruto also wanted to cry he wanted to throw away the kunai and run back to Konoha as fast as his legs would carry him. The only thing that stopped him was something the 3rd Hokage had said to him one day while standing on the 4th's head on the Hokage monument. Thinking back to it even while in this situation he can still hear the words the Hokage said, "Naruto the secret of the leaf shinobi isn't the amount of jutsu he knows or the strength of his body, it is the strength that is unlocked only while he is defending those precious to him. Do you understand?" At the time Naruto hadn't understood considering the only person precious to him was the Hokage, and the idea that he would need to be defend by the likes of Naruto was laughable even to him. However, looking right behind him and seeing the silently weeping Sakura and the petrified Hinata as well as the idea of waiting so long to find two precious people only to have them yanked away from him was too much to handle.

A small smile forms on his lips and he thought, "_I understand what you meant Old Man, I won't let this bastard hurt my friends_."

Hajime stopped walking towards the trio when Naruto smiled the idea a six year-old smiling in the face of his killer intent being enough to give him pause. However, it did not stop him for long as he began his slow walk towards them again deciding the boy was no threat.

Naruto crouched preparing to charge and growled, "I won't let you hurt either of them you bastard, you'll have to kill me first." Upon finishing the sentence he ran and leapt at Hajime pulling the kunai back to slam it in his chest. Unfortunately, while initial surprised at how fast the kid moved Hajime was still a jounin and far quicker. Slipping easily into the airborne Naruto's guard and slamming his own kunai into Naruto's right side with enough force to break several ribs and puncture his lung. Naruto landed several feet behind Hajime near the riverbank.

Suddenly the girls came out of their paralysis, long enough to both scream, "**Naruto!"**

Hajime for his part content that the injury to the boy would prove to be fatal ,if a especial slow and painful death, turned to the two girls. Pulling out another kunai and giving the edge a lick he said, "Now for you pinkie."

Hinata having just witnessed the boy she so admired being stabbed joined Sakura on her knees. Sakura knowing this was the end for her and wanting some human contact threw her arms around Hinata who quickly responded. Both girls close their eyes and waited.

Watching the two girls cling to each Hajime basked in his favorite part of the kill. When the one about to die accepted there was nothing they can do to stave off their death and the terror they felt was at its highest. Finally reaching the terrified girls he stopped right in front of them, the pink haired one sensing his presence opened her eyes just as he began to raise the kunai, she then quickly closed them in anticipation of the blow. As his hand reached its highest point he closed his eyes and paused. Almost as if to hold off some sort of sexual satisfaction achieved in the act of killing. Just as he was about swing down and plant the weapon into the top of her skull he was suddenly surrounded by a Killer Intent and chakra so potently evil he felt like a bug in comparison.

"_What is this chakra_," he wondered as he looked behind the girls to see if someone was coming to rescue them. It was so overpowering and so close he could not get a read on from which direction it was coming from. Deciding to stop messing around, he was about to just kill the girl when his chest exploded outward covering the two shivering girls in his blood. Looking down he saw what appeared to be a massive red claw made of chakra sticking out of his chest. Unable to turn his body he just managed to look behind him and saw the boy he was so sure was incapacitated and on death's door standing surrounded in a blazing red chakra with what appeared to be a single chakra tail waving behind him. Also and perhaps more disconcerting to Hajime, the boy's right arm was outstretched with the red chakra extended outward until it apparently made contact with him. Hajime's last thought in the world was," _**What the fuc…**_" alas it was never finished because the boy suddenly pulled back yanking Hajime off his feet towards him with such force that it snapped the neck of his already broken body.

After being stabbed Naruto had a hard time breathing laying on the ground he thought," _So this is it huh,_" he heard Hinata and Sakura scream his name and his thoughts become frantic," _Hinata, Sakura I'm so sorry_." Closing his eyes he began to drift off but then he began to have a vision of that time on the 4th's head. His eyes shot open while trying to will his body to respond, he thought, "_No, not like this. I can't just give up, I have to protect Sakura and Hinata. Please someone give me strength not much just enough to protect my friends_."

As if to answer his silent wish he suddenly felt as if molten lava was poured into his veins. Standing he saw that the bastard who stabbed him was about to slam his kunai down into Sakura. Knowing he couldn't reach them in time but wanting to try anyway he raised his hand towards them as if to say stop when his hand was pointed at the man a red claw shot away from his body. It made contact right in the middle of the bastard's back. It was only then that Naruto realized that he was covered head to toe in the red chakra; as well as the fact that the kunai in his side was pushed out due to the closing of his wound. Getting over his momentary lapse at these revelation he pulled back his arm; however he wasn't expecting that the man would fly at him with such speed and still too weak to move out of the way quickly, the corpse that used to be Hajime slammed into Naruto and both fell into the river.

When both girls felt the blood cover them they opened their eyes. Sakura was vaguely wondering if she was dead. Although this notion was quickly put to rest as she looked at her would be killer and saw that his chest had exploded outwards towards them. Her eyes widen in shock to see a feral looking Naruto who apparently was responsible for the missing part of the man's chest. Just then Naruto pulled back and she watched as the corpse flies back into Naruto knocking them both into the river.

Hinata upon opening her eyes immediately sought out Naruto expecting to still see him lying on the ground. Seeing him surrounded in chakra and looking wild she comes to the conclusion, "_This oppressive chakra is Naruto's_." With that thought the fear welling up inside her ever since the monstrous chakra first started faded away. She knew Naruto would never hurt her and it was just about then that she began to follow the red link of chakra from Naruto to her would be kidnapper. Gasping at the damaged inflicted she could only watch in mute horror as Naruto pulled the man towards him and both of them disappeared beneath the surface of the river.

* * *

Iruka after his talk with the 3rd Hokage was starting to feel slightly foolish for his earlier apprehension. "_Guess I really was worried over nothing_," he thought while tree hopping through the forest, having already spotted several of the three man teams from Mizuki's class. One of which had a black haired boy being dragged by his two teammates while trying to make it back to the gates. Stopping to ask what was wrong the boy who was being dragged said that it was too troublesome to race back to Konoha even if they would get a prize.

Laughing to himself over the kid's lethargic attitude, unaware that someday that very attitude would be driving him up a wall, he made his way deeper into the forest. Deciding to rest on a tree branch he had to admit his presence probably was not necessary; and while Iruka had not encountered any of the other chunin, he had to acknowledge he really didn't want to; otherwise he would have to come clean about his talk with the Hokage with them.

Deciding to swallow his pride and head back to the village he turned to leave when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of horror. Feeling a chakra that he had not felt since that horrible night six years ago, the day he lost his parents.

"_This chakra…it can't be has the seal broken_," thought a panicking Iruka. While extremely worried his ninja training began to take hold and he thought analytically, "_No, while potent this chakra is still only a fraction of what I felt when the Kyuubi attacked_."

Making up his mind he started to head in the direction from which the Kyuubi's chakra was emanating from. As he pushed himself to travel faster he thought, "_Please be alright, Naruto_!"

* * *

Mizuki was herding a team that had gotten lost back to the trail they were supposed to be on. When he had felt Hajime's Killer Intent, he also noticed one of the students shiver a little bit showing he felt it too. But, never having felt such a sensation before the child probably had no idea why he suddenly felt so uneasy. Although, Mizuki did he most certainly was not pleased about it.

"_What the hell does that idiot think he's doing_," he thought vehemently, "just_ kill the Kyuubi brat and the pink haired harlot and be done with it_."

However his thoughts quickly turned to terror when he felt the second more powerful and far more sinister chakra suddenly drown out the first. The child who had shivered before suddenly emptied the contents of his stomach as the Kyuubi's power manifested.

"_Fuck, what did that fool do!"_ Mizuki's mind screamed, as he pondered his options. Should he abandon these children and get the hell out of Kohona or head towards Naruto and the others to take stock of the situation? Deciding for the later, he screams for the children to head for the village and took off.

Halfway to his destination he began to breathe a little easier as the menacing chakra suddenly faded. Quickening his pace, he arrived a few minutes later and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. A shell-shocked Sakura and a crying Hinata who was trying to disengage herself from the other in order to run towards the riverbank. Both were covered in gore, for a moment he considered killing the pair, to silence them, but the need for information in order to try and salvage his plan won out. Also, he had no idea how far the K.I. pulse traveled, dozens of Anbu and Jounin could be arriving shortly.

Switching gears to that of the concerned teacher and with just the right levels of worry in his tone he asked, "Girls are you alright; you're not hurt are you? Quickly followed by," Where's Naruto?"

As he moved closer to the pair he could see that they were apparently both unharmed, which didn't answer why they were covered in so much blood; however before he can ask Iruka dropped down from the branches.

"Iruka, what are you doing here," he asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Iruka replied quickly, "Where is Naruto?" But then he noticed the state of the two girls, "Dear Kami!"

Pushing past Mizuki he tried to comfort the girls, however having never met Iruka before they shrink away from his outstretched hand.

Reassuringly he whispered, "Its ok, you're safe. My names Iruka, I work at the academy."

Something about him put both girls at ease and made them feel like he would protect them, so they suddenly let go of each other and latched onto him. Hugging the pair tight he kept whispering to them that they were safe. Still aware that they needed information he tried to gently ask them to tell him what had happened. Both girls began to relay the events up until he and Mizuki arrived, of course the details were jumbled and colored by the perceptions of a pair of six year-olds but it still formed a relatively clear picture.

"…then both him and the b-b-bad man fell into the river, s-s-sir. W-w-we have to find Naruto, h-he saved me and because he's my friend" finished a distraught Hinata.

Sensing that Iruka was about to take charge and try to find Naruto himself, Mizuki stepped in ordering Iruka.

"Iruka, take these two back to the village and alert the Hokage. Also, try and get some trackers down here to help in the search."

For a moment Iruka looked like he wanted to argue, but considering that was what he was going to say only the one who went back was Mizuki, he agreed. Picking up both girls whom then latch onto his neck he then nodded to Mizuki and took off back to the village.

Before Mizuki could set off to try and find Naruto, the out of shape form of Zeshin dropped in front of him. Panting and out of breath he asked, "What happened, was that the Kyuubi's chakra, I felt?"

"Yeah, apparently that fool Hajime failed to kill the brat and he awakened the power of the fox somehow."

Zeshin hearing this started to panic and in his low scratchy voice whined, "Shit, I knew I shouldn't of gotten involved, we are going to spend the rest of our lives in prison or worse be exec….urgd!"

Mizuki having enough of his sniveling grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a nearby tree, leaning in with a deadly edge in his voice he said "Calm the fuck down! As far as things go this can still work for us, the only thing that has changed is Kumo won't be getting their hands on a Hyuuga, understand."

Zeshin tried to speak but the pressure on his throat prevented it so settled for nodding his head. "Good," Mizuki continued, "Now what I want you to do is find that idiot Junzo and round up the rest of these brats and get them to village."

Letting go of the red, going on purple, faced Zeshin he turned and walked away about to begin his search when Zeshin called out, "What are you going to be doing?"

Looking back Mizuki mockingly stated with a wicked glint in his eye, "Why I'm going to make sure my poor student is safe and if he is, to ensure that he isn't for long. One way or another Naruto is not going to be setting foot in Kohona alive." And unable to resist the temptation, he added Naruto's favorite saying to the end of his sentence. "Believe it." With that he took off down the river to try and deliver on his declaration.

* * *

Having lost consciousness shortly after hitting the water, Naruto awakened to find himself on his back and all alone on the bank of the river. Trying to remember exactly what happened and wondering why it was he didn't drown, Naruto pulled himself completely out of the water. Thinking back to when he was passed out all he has was a vague recollection of floating. But it wasn't like the normal type of floating it was almost like he was on top of the water. Choosing to save puzzling out the mystery for later, he decided to follow the river back to Kohona.

He was unaware that he had been saved once more by the Kyuubi, or more accurately as a result of the fox trying to save itself. Once Naruto had begun drawing on the fox's chakra it had immediately tried to send as much of it as possible. The Kyuubi was trying to force the boy to take in too much of its chakra, thus losing control and allowing it to take over Naruto's body.

However, it quickly discovered this was not possible the seal had instead only allowed out what the boy could safely handle. Once its' container had lost consciousness it found the seal had then shut down, preventing a majority of the one tail of power that was being drained from the fox before from escaping. Beginning to panic upon realizing that it would die right along with its jailor when Naruto inevitably drowned, closing its eye to calm down the mighty kitsune began to think rationally. Realizing that there was always a small steady stream of chakra leaving the seal, to allow for Naruto chakra coils to adapt to the Kyuubi chakra in his system as well as for his accelerated healing, if the fox could manipulate that even just a little it may be able to save the boy, and thus itself.

Opening its eyes upon finding a potential solution it set about trying to use that stream in order to force chakra to Naruto's back in order to force him to the surface of the water. Finally succeeding after a tense half minute or so Naruto broke the surface of the water. However the control and concentration the fox needed in order to do even this little was unimaginable as it began to feel the strain almost immediately. After about forty-five minutes of traveling down river like this with the occasional moment when its control would slip and Naruto would dip below the surface, only to be quickly forced back up, was the fox able to get him onto a riverbank.

Exhausted the Kyuubi had to give the 4th Hokage credit. The Hokage had taken an alarming number of steps to make sure the boy would be protected from its control. Even the small amount that it had used in order to save Naruto would not have been possible had its jailor been awake. No if it was going to escape it would have to trick the fool into letting it out of his own free will. Contemplating this it got more comfortable in its jail as it began to assume a position to rest.

* * *

Sarutobi was bored out of his mind, the councilor had been droning on and on about his districts budget needs. He wondered if this was part of the man's strategy to bore him to tears in order to get him to agree to the increases he desired. The sad thing was it was about to work when one of the chunin who was on duty at the gate barged in.

"Lord Hokage," the chunin shouted, "there has been an incident out in the woods."

Dismissing the councilor with a promise to let him know his decision later he then waited until the councilman closed the door before beckoning the chunin to continue.

The chunin told him how Iruka showed up at the gate with two academy students covered in blood and that he told him to let the Hokage know something had happened, also that Iruka said he would give his report right after dropping the girls off at the Hospital.

The chunin then went further, "It had to be the Kyuubi, sir" quickly continuing, while adding his two cents," I knew nothing good was going to happen when I saw him leading those two off into the woods, why he must of waited until he got them far enough away before he…."

"SILENCE," roared an enraged Hokage, bearing down on the man with the aura that at one time had made him one of the most feared shinobi in the world.

"Since neither of us knows what has happened out there I suggest you keep such idle speculation to yourself understand."

The chunin unable to respond merely nodded his head however this was not good enough for the usually kind hearted old man. So with the steel of a man who has seen countless battles and been in charge most of his life he asked, "Understood?"

"Y-y-yes sir," replied the chunin, while snapping to attention.

"Good," responded Sarutobi, he then ordered, "return to the gate and help round up any of the other missing children."

Acknowledging the order the chunin then shunshined away, The Hokage then reached into the drawer that his viewing crystal was in and pulled it out. He then tried to locate Naruto with it, however it remained cloudy.

"_Damn_," he thought, "_he must be out of range_."

Putting it away he had just closed the drawer when a knock alerted him to the arrival of Iruka. Biding him enter Iruka quickly did so and came to stand directly in front of the wise leader. Sarutobi's practiced eye quickly spots the patches of blood that was transferred to him from the girls.

"Report," he commanded.

Iruka then relayed everything that he knew of the situation, including Naruto apparent tapping into the Kyuubi's power, and the attempted abduction of Hinata.

Lacing his fingers in front of him and resting his elbows on the desk. "This is most troubling," he said gravely, calling for his secretary, he told her to send a messenger over to the Inuzukas' compound to send out some trackers to aid Mizuki in his search for Naruto.

"By the way Iruka, how serious were Hinata and Sakura injured," Sarutobi asked, motioning to the blood on his jacket with his hand.

Looking down as if noticing it for the first time he responds," They weren't sir; the blood belongs to their attacker. I only brought them to the hospital because they had both gone into shock."

Nodding at that, just then the Hokage's secretary peeked in and said there was an Inuzuka here to see him. Telling her to let him in she opened the door and in stepped a middle age man with the traditional features of the Inuzuka clan. Looking at the secretary the man told her to leave the door open; a look of confusion appeared on her face but she complied. A closer inspection of the man showed his features were quite pale and he was sweating quite profusely.

Getting right to business the Hokage asked, "Ah, good how many trackers have you dispatched?"

"None Lord Hokage," the man answered shakily.

"What?" the Hokage replied stunned, "Where's Tsume?"

"She is away on a mission. I'm sorry sir, but every present shinobi in the whole clan has been disabled by some kind of virus. Its infected our canine partners as well, I'm one of the least sick but even I would be useless in helping track down the boy."

As if to prove his point the man's stomach loudly gurgled and he suddenly grabbed his mouth, he then quickly about faced and ran from the office.

The Hokage seemed to deflate as the Inuzuka left the room. Iruka stepped back in front of the Hokage and asked "Sir, permission to form a search and rescue squad."

Looking up at Iruka he smiled at the chunin's desire to help Naruto, "Granted, pull members from all ranks even use available Anbu, leave with your team in fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry sir we'll find him," with that said Iruka shunshins away to assemble his search and rescue team.

"…..But will you find him alive?" whispered a tired old man.

* * *

Naruto was being cautious as he made his way back to the village afraid that the man he killed may have had friends in the area. Having been forced away from the river due to the foliage he was currently sitting in a small clearing with his back against a tree while taking a breather.

"_I wonder how far I'm from the village_," he thought, "_it's almost time for some of old man Teuchi's ramen that's for sure_." He then spent a few minutes deciding on which of all the different flavors of ramen he was going to eat when he got back.

He stopped his musings upon looking at his right hand, the one that he had used to throw that red chakra at his and the girls attacker. "_What was with that red chakra_?" he pondered, and then feels where he was stabbed earlier feeling through the cut cloth as all he feels is smooth skin.

"_How did I heal so fast, was it that weird chakra_," he wondered, knowing that even an incredible ninja in training like him should be dead from the wound he suffered. Also, he recognized that red chakra wasn't exactly normal. He then came to the conclusion that maybe that was the reason why people didn't like him, not to mention the fact that whatever this power was it allowed him to kill an opponent he had no business being able to even touch.

"I _guess that means not only do people hate me, they probably are afraid of me_," Naruto thought crestfallen as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He then pictured Hinata and Sakura and a smile formed on his face.

"_That's right I'm not alone anymore, Hinata said she would be my friend_," he thought as his good cheer returns," _and also Sakura was talking to me. I'm sure if I asked her she would be my friend too_."

Getting up to continue his journey home, he suddenly felts the same warning bell sensation that he felt right before the bastard who attacked them showed up. Settling on listening to his gut this time fearing that the bastard did have friends he hid in some nearby bushes and made himself as small as possible.

Mizuki who had appeared in the clearing was not in one of his better moods. Trying to find Naruto was proving to be rather difficult, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised considering that even though he was only six years old when trying to escape pursuit after a prank he was almost a genius.

He had luckily found where Naruto had come to rest on the riverbank; he had been hoping that the cloud ninja had wounded him too severely and that his killing of Hajime had been the Kyuubi's last gasp. Although that proved to not be the case as the tracks in the dirt led back to Kohona, covering all the tracks so no one else would find them he began to hunt Naruto down in earnest.

What was most troubling to the chunin was the lack of blood, based on the details of the girls Naruto should be on his last legs not making decent time back to the village. It had only been luck that he had spotted this clearing wear Naruto apparently had rested and by the signs of things very recently. After all, as Naruto had gotten away from the river he had left virtually no clues of his route back to the village.

Mizuki had only gambled that Naruto was trying to stay as close to the river as the terrain would allow using it as a marker. Presently, he was debating on whether or not he should just give up this hunt and go back to the village. It wasn't like Naruto knew anything and soon it would be dark which meant tracking the brat would be near impossible for him. He should just head home accept whatever reprimand the old fossil handed him wait for the heat to die down and retire to the good life. He definitely shouldn't let his aspirations to see the demon child dead cause him to make any more mistakes. It was that desire which had resulted in this mess in the first place.

Coming to the conclusion to let fate deal with Naruto he began to crouch to jump up into the branches when he heard a rustling from some bushes roughly twenty feet in front of him with a smile about how fate apparently wanted him to kill the nine-tail brat after all he reached behind him into his pouch to pull out a kunai, when he hears.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

Naruto, having disappeared into bushes kept his eyes closed. He was so afraid right now. His heart was hammering in his chest so loud he was sure that it would give him away. Hearing whoever it was that had appeared in the clearing moving as if searching for something. He figured he should look to see how close the person was, opening one eye to take a peak he saw a man dressed in normal chunin garb with a bandana on his head. Remembering that's what Mizuki-sensei was wearing for the fieldtrip he began to leave the bushes, guessing that the sensation of dread he was feeling was just paranoia.

Naruto came out of the bushes jogging toward the teacher waving and ready to give him the biggest hug he could. Mizuki upon seeing him quickly pulled his hand out of his pouch and sent the kunai sailing towards Naruto.

Many would say that Naruto had no luck especially considering his life up until that point, sealed with a Bijuu at birth, never knowing his parents, and being isolated from everyone due to being a jinchuriki with only an overworked old man and two people who work at a ramen stand for company. Yet, the truth was his luck just manifested itself in other ways such as sometimes he'd find hundred dollar bills of ryo lying around. But his luck definitely came into play such as when he saw the kunai coming at him and realized he couldn't change his direction in time to avoid it his foot caught on a exposed root, thus causing him to stumble enough to his right so that the kunai that would of implanted itself in his left eye merely cut his cheek instead and sails into the bushes.

Coming to a stop and putting his hand up to his cut cheek in shock he looked up to see the usual caring and nice Mizuki replaced by a man that stared at him with hatred and disgust. Understanding it was no accident Naruto immediately turned around and darted back into the bushes with Mizuki hot on his heels.

Mizuki as he took off after Naruto into the bushes, could not believe his luck how had the boy dodged his attack. Angered he suddenly stopped when he realized there was no sign of him. How had he given him the slip so quickly? Realizing that after Naruto had hit the bushes he had just assumed he had kept on running. Backtracking to the clearing as fast as he could to find some signs of where he had gone.

After five minutes of frantic searching Mizuki thinks enraged, "_Goddamn it! How can he be hiding so well?_" Noticing that it was now dark and sure that the boy was nearby he yelled out, "Naruto, I know you can hear me. Don't even think about returning to Kohona if you want to live." Pressing on he stated, "If I catch you, I will kill you and it's not just me that wants to either. You know it's true how everyone hates and despises you. Also, you should think about Hinata."

Mizuki face got even more sinister as he continued, "Oh, you should have heard her when I found her she was so frantic about finding her dear friend. Well guess what you little bastard if you go back to Kohona and I can't get you I'll kill her and Sakura. Do you understand? Run away Naruto, as far as you possible can because Kohona never wanted you."

Taking off into the branches Mizuki made his way toward Konoha figuring that if Naruto did try to get to village he would not be able to get past him. Naruto came out from under the log he was hiding under after making sure Mizuki had left.

"_What am I going to do_?" he weeped as the full effect of what just happened as well as the taking of his first life and almost dying twice came crashing down on him. Knowing that right now the only person he could trust was the Hokage, but having no sure way of getting to him before Mizuki reached to him or worse Hinata and Sakura he truly began to despair.

However, a dark though entered his mind. What if the Hokage hated him too?

"_No, that's stupid_," he thought shaking his head as if to dislodge the idea from it. After all the old man had only ever been kind to him, but then again Mizuki was one of the only teachers whom he considered friendly as well and look how he really felt about him.

Choosing, to believe that the Hokage was every bit the kindly grandfather type he seemed to be, Naruto pushed the dark thoughts from his mind. Naruto then tried to decide what he should do. Figuring that if he did go to Konoha he could probably make it, even with Mizuki looking for him especially considering how poorly the teacher fared when trying to catch him when he ditched class for pranks.

On the other hand, what if other people wanted him dead as well, while no one in the village had ever tried to physically harm him before Naruto was hard pressed to ignore all that hateful looks sent his way. What if it was only the doing of the Hokage that he had never been attacked before? That meant that even should he make it back to the village he could still run into someone who wouldn't mind seeing him dead. After all there was always a pair of chunin watching the gates during the day and they where closed at night.

Not to mention Mizuki's threat against Hinata and Sakura. It wasn't like Naruto could just go up to a random shinobi and ask for help. They may be working with Mizuki or they would just ignore him like they always did unless he was being chased by them when he caused trouble and if word got back to Mizuki that he was in the village before he could get to the old man, the girls could get hurt. Unwilling to risk his new friends he chose to do as Mizuki said and run away.

In any case, with him being able to count the people who cared about him on one hand and two of them only added today he doubted his leaving would cause too much of a fuss. Turning to the east to follow the river to a road that Hinata had pointed out while teaching him how to use a map earlier in the day he began his journey.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Demon

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and I am doing this for fun not profit.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Demon

Naruto did not know how long it took to reach the road. Once he did though he pulled out the map from the days exercise, however due to its time in the water it was pretty much useless. It didn't really matter though because when Hinata had showed him how to read one earlier she had pointed out various places he could go. Thinking back he remembered that there was some kind of outpost a few miles north of the river deciding for now that was his best option he chose to follow the road in that direction.

While on the road he though back to his time in the forest, he had heard what sounded like people searching for him. However, not wanting to be found he had hid from them. Although now with it being the dead of night and all alone he began to wonder if he was making the right decision. Steeling himself, he decided he had to go through with it, Hinata and Sakura could be killed otherwise and the thought of that made his heart clench in pain.

As dawn began to break Naruto finally saw the outpost in the distance. Rushing towards it he stopped at the entrance and began to read the sign, "The Crazy Oxen's Trading Outpost." He smiled at the sign of an ox on two legs in a straight-jacket with a wild look in its eyes. Sneaking past the sleeping guard had been easy; he then made his way towards the back of the outpost where there were a bunch of wagons. Climbing into the back of one with a cover over it he was assaulted by the smell of all kinds of different foods. His stomach then reminded him that he had not eaten since lunch the day before with a loud grumble. Desperate to eat he broke into one of the crates which carried some peaches, after grabbing as many as he could carry he moved to the front of the wagon, behind some crates and he began to eat. After having had his fill his eyes began to feel heavy, deciding a short nap was in order due to being up all day and night he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

After being brought to the hospital by Iruka both Hinata and Sakura where admitted to a room on the second floor. Having been treated for shock and told to stay the night they had both soon gone to sleep after a visit from both of their parents. Sakura mother had rushed in and immediately hugged her daughter. With the curtain dividing their two beds Hinata could not see what was going on but she could hear.

"Oh, my poor baby," cried Misaki Haruno, otherwise known as Sakura's mother, "did either of those horrible monsters hurt you."

"No mommy, I'm fine," responded a relieved Sakura. All throughout the ordeal she had only wanted to be in one place her mother's arms finally having made it to that destination she could not be happier.

For her part though, Hinata had wondered what Sakura's mother had meant by monsters. Was there another man out in the woods trying to kidnap her? However further speculation was put to rest upon the door to their hospital room being opened again and in stepped Hiashi Hyuuga head of the clan, and her father. Following behind him was her mother who had just finished asking a third person if he would like to come in as well however he chose to remain in the hall. Before the door to her room closed she saw a look of anger pass across the boy's face directed at her. However she could not fault her cousin Neji for hating such a worthless girl as her even though it pained her, especially considering that it was widely believed in the Branch family that her father's brother Hizashi had been killed to appease Kumo after the first kidnapping attempt on Hinata and shortly after that her cousin only looked at her with anger.

"I trust you are well Hinata," asked the calm voice of Hiashi.

"We almost lose our daughter and that is how you show your relief, honestly," said the warm voice of Hinata's mother. She then sat next to her daughter on the hospital bed being mindful of the prominent bulge that showed she was pregnant with Hinata's future sibling. Her mother then wrapped her arms around her in such a tight hug that for a moment Hinata could not breathe. The hug finally loosened but her mother kept a hand on her almost as if to reassure herself her daughter was safe.

While her parents were not as vocal as Sakura's mother on the other side of the divider their elation at their daughters safety was easy to see on their usually stoic faces. More so with her father, who except when berating her clumsiness while learning the Gentle Fist style of her clan, always presented an image of calm to the outside world.

"F-father…," Hinata began and then waited, for Hiashi's permission to continue, upon receiving it the form of a head nod, she asked, "H-have they found N-naruto?"

Hiashi simply shook his head no. The truth was Hiashi had disregarded the boy like so many others, not particularly caring one way or the other. That all changed when a messenger from the Hokage had arrived at the Hyuuga compound to inform him his daughter had been in some incident. On his way to the Hokage's tower he ran into a young chunin who asked if he could spare some men to search for the young boy. Unfortunately one of the clan elders was along with him at the time and had promptly shot the idea down. Upon reaching the Hokage's office and hearing that Naruto was the one who had prevented Hinata's abduction he almost over-ruled the elder when the Hokage had asked for assistance. However the elder had said all available branch members would be guarding the hospital as well as the compound, waving off the assurances of the Hokage that it was not necessary. Hiashi was furious with the elder. The boy was owed a debt by the Hyuuga he did not deserve to be simply written off. Afraid if he voiced his opinion out loud he would lose the support of the main house he kept quiet, although seeing the crushed look upon his daughter's face at the lack of news on Naruto almost made him change his mind and assemble a few teams to help. His wife seeing the subtle battle he was waging gave him a look that said, don't do it. She knew that with the Branch family already against him to lose the support of the Main house would result in Hiashi's removal as head of the clan, only to be replaced by someone who had no desire to bring the family back together as one house.

After a while a nurse entered the room and let them know visiting hours were over. Misaki tried to argue not wanting to leave Sakura alone, she only relented when Hiashi told her the Hyuuga have stationed people all over the hospital. After escorting the visitors out, the nurse comes back and tells them to get some rest. Both girls tell the nurse they are not tired but the woman persists and they quickly prove her right when both drift off to sleep within moments of closing their eyes.

Sakura was awakened a few hours later to the soft sound of someone crying, quickly deducing that it was Hinata she got out of bed and walked toward Hinata's side of the room. Seeing the blue haired girl curled in a ball and trying to sob quietly, Sakura asked," Hinata are you alright?"

Startled by Sakura's voice Hinata jumped a little and turned around while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. she shakily answered, "I'm f-f-fine Sakura. I guess all of the e-excitement got to me is all."

Seeing that Hinata was still upset and would probably resume crying as soon as Sakura returned to the other side of the curtain she told Hinata to move over on the bed. Hinata was confused but did as instructed and once Sakura was in the bed and under the covers with her put an arm over Hinata's shoulder and pulled her head down onto her shoulder and then whispered," It's ok Hinata you don't have to hold it in."

As if a floodgate suddenly burst Hinata turned her head into Sakura's shoulder and lets out a gut wrenching sob and began to cry uncontrollably. A few minutes later she began to mumble how it was all her fault they were attacked and that Naruto was missing.

"Shh, it's not your fault," Sakura stated soothingly, while her other hand began to stroke Hinata's hair.

"Y-y-yes it is, this is the second time," countered Hinata in between sobs," and just like the first someone else has suffered because of me."

"Hinata," began Sakura," you heard the man he wanted you for your eyes, he probably would of settled for any Hyuuga it was just you where easier to take then an adult would have been."

"But Naruto…"

"Naruto wanted to defend both of us," Sakura interjected, "he would probably be happy to know we are both safe because of him, besides I'm sure he's fine and the teachers will have him back by morning."

"D-d-do you really think so?" asked a hopefully Hinata, whose eyes had slowly begun to drift close.

"Sure I'm sure," Sakura answered back only to see that Hinata was no longer awake, the truth was Sakura was not sure that she wanted Naruto to come back. That red chakra had scared her not to mention what he had done to their attacker. Also, her mother had been insistent that she was lucky he had fallen into the river because he probably would have done the same to her and Hinata. Seeing how Hinata had blamed herself Sakura kept these thoughts from her. Growing weary as well and not wanting to disturb the girl resting against her shoulder she also closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Iruka was making his way back to the village, as the sun began to rise. The search and rescue team had agreed after splitting up to meet at the main gate at dawn. They had used the fan pattern in their search which had a person go along each side of the river and then the other searchers going along at different angles away from the starting point the idea being that it was like a fan opening, thus the name. It had been slow going, especially after it had gotten dark, he had not wanted to take the chance that he missed anything. Iruka who was one of the searchers along the riverbank had found no signs of anyone leaving the river. The only thing they did find was the body of the attacker it had gotten wedged in between some rocks. Sending one of the chunin the Aburame clan head had graciously loaned to the mission, Iruka hadn't even had to tell him that it was an official mission ordered by the Hokage to get him to agree, like he had to with most of the searchers.

He still was upset with that Hyuuga elder who had told him no. Even in the face of going in opposition to the Hokage's orders, he had simply told Iruka that all available Branch family members were guarding against another attempt to seize a Main house member. Iruka had tried to explain that it was only due to the boy that Hinata was safe. While this seemed to get Hiashi to almost reconsider the elder had persisted that the security of the Hyuuga came first.

Moving on and angry because of the fact that having the Byakugan would have made searching for Naruto in the dark so much easier he had then headed to the Aburame compound hoping another clan known for its tracking ability would help. Meeting with Aburame Shibi, who agreed to have several chunin meet him at the gate, however upon seeing the elation of Iruka's face he warned him not to put too much faith in their ability to track down the boy. He told them the clan's ability to track individuals really relied on the person to be found being marked with one of the females of their Kikaichu bugs. A little disheartened, but still willing to take any help he could get he made his way towards the main gate asking, begging, and even threatening any shinobi he encountered along the way into helping.

Seeing the village coming into view he wondered to himself why he had yet to encounter Mizuki. While his fellow chunin did have a sizeable lead in his search and the darkness had slowed Iruka and the others down considerably, why wasn't there a sign that Mizuki had been in the area. Did he find a set of tracks that led away from the river and if so why didn't he leave a marker for those he knew would be following.

Dropping from the canopy to the road and running the finally distance to the main gate he could see his fellow searchers as well as the 3rd Hokage. Upon reaching the village leader, he is immediately asked to report. Telling the Hokage he had found nothing he saw the wizened leader face flash his worry for a moment before he asked," Has there been any sign of Mizuki during your search, Iruka"

"I have not seen him Lord Hokage, but I cannot speak for everyone," Iruka answered. The Hokage then looked to the other searchers who all responded negatively to having seen the missing teacher. About to send for a fresh team to go looking for not just Naruto but the missing teacher the Third notices another figure drop to the road and run towards them.

"It seems Mizuki has returned," the Hokage mused.

Mizuki, who had hidden near the village it case Naruto, did try to come back, decided to make himself known after he was sure all of the other searchers had returned. Dropping to one knee in front of the Hokage he reported, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage; I've found no sign of Naruto."

"Where were you Mizuki?" questioned Iruka.

"What do you mean Iruka?" responded Mizuki cautiously wondering what Iruka was getting at," I was following the river looking for Naruto."

"Then why was there no sign of you?" Countered Iruka, "Also you should have left some kind of marker on the kidnapper's body that is if you were where you say you where. The body was right out in the middle of the river caught in the rocks."

Narrowing his eyes at the student instructor, Mizuki said while barely keeping his voice even, "I don't like what it is you are implying, Iruka, I was running on the water," continuing he stated," as to the body I'm afraid it must of been at a point where I had left the river." after all he knew better than to try and say he saw it considering the body most likely had been further down the river then he actually went.

"You just said you where following the river…." Iruka tried to say

However tired of answering his questions Mizuki snapped, "Damn it Iruka, I would leave the river when I heard something that needed investigating and then would go back to the river and before you ask the reason you didn't see my tracks leaving the river is because I would jump to the trees. I was moving quickly and didn't want to trample any signs that a slower going searcher would be looking for."

"If you were going that fast, how did you expect to find him in the dark?" Iruka asked not willing to let Mizuki off the hook.

Exasperated Mizuki threw his hands in the air while saying, "Kami Iruka, the kid was wearing an orange vest with matching pants it wasn't like he shouldn't have stood out like a sore thumb out there." Seeing that by attacking a fellow teacher who was only showing concern for a missing student that he wasn't making any friends Mizuki changed tactics.

"Forgive me Iruka," Mizuki said while sounding apologetic he then went on to say," it's been a long night and I'm upset with myself. I should have listened to you."

"On that we can all agree," the Hokage said having watched the exchange with interest. While Mizuki had not given away any tells that he was not telling the truth, his answers seemed rehearsed. Of course, this could be explained by the fact that he knew he had messed up and would be facing questions about his decisions that had played a part in this tragedy, or more sinisterly he had actually set up the attack. One way or the other Sarutobi came to the conclusion that Mizuki was an excellent liar and would need to be watched closely.

With that in mind he announced, "All of you go home and rest, those of you who are teachers the academy has been closed for the day. Mizuki and Iruka I would like you to stay a moment longer." Waiting for the other searchers to leave and once gone the Hokage addressed the remaining chunin, "Mizuki your decision to take these children on this exercise without following proper protocols is directly responsible for this mess. You are hereby suspended until a full investigation of this tragedy has been completed. Now Leave!" Mizuki looked like he wanted to say something but knew better.

What neither man saw was Mizuki's smirk as he left thinking, "_Investigate to your heart's content you old fool, there isn't any direct evidence linking me to this. Then after you're done and I'm in the clear a very contrite teacher will have to inform you that do to the loss of his precious student he will just have to retire_."

As Mizuki was leaving the Hokage noticed Iruka staring intently at his fellow chunin's retreating form, "What is it Iruka?" inquirered the Hokage.

"I believe Mizuki isn't telling the whole truth on the matter sir," answered Iruka.

Nodding his head Sarutobi said, "Walk with me Iruka," as they began walking back to the Hokage's Tower he said while chuckling lightly," You know, if these feelings of yours continue to prove accurate, I'll have to fire my advisors and put you in their place."

Iruka embarrassed at his leaders praise remained silent so the Third continued, "On a more serious note, I fear you are correct; however please do not let him know of your suspicions that way perhaps he will lower his guard and get careless."

"Sir what of his class," Iruka wondered.

"Ah, always thinking of the children Iruka," the Hokage said while smiling. However his face became serious a moment later as he stated, "Well Mizuki has teached his last class regardless of how the investigation turns out. His gross lack of ensuring his student's safety cannot be ignored." His smile then returned as he continued, "The truth is I have someone in mind so he had best get home to get some rest for tomorrow he will be taking over."

Nodding at the Hokage's words until a look of understanding crossed his face he then pointed his thumb towards himself as he stammered in surprise, "M-m-me Lord Hokage, I still have at least a half year of observation to perform before I can be an instructor."

Laughing at Iruka's stunned face the Hokage replied," Perhaps, but you have already demonstrated all the necessary qualities that an instructor should have." He then stated more seriously," The truth is Iruka I know you will make a fine instructor and was greatly pleased when you choose to join the academy as one. So if in order to get you in front of the classroom where you belong I have to bend a few rules to do so, well I am the Hokage."

Face flushed from the praise of the Hokage, Iruka said," Thank you sir, I'm honored you think so highly of me but I was hoping to be part of the next group to go looking for Naruto."

"I am pleased to see you worry about him so Iruka, however the next search and rescue team is leaving in ten minutes and you need to rest." Sarutobi then added," Also, I fear that until the Inuzuka, are back on their feet we will just be wasting our time unless someone gets lucky out there. I would prefer that you assume Mizuki's former responsibilities."

Iruka, knowing that the Hokage had made up his mind bowed as he said," Yes sir, and again thank you for having such faith in me. Well then I had best get some sleep." He then turns to begin heading off to his apartment.

Watching him leave Sarutobi thought," _I have no doubt you will prove me right Iruka. The Will of Fire burns strongly in you and you will undoubtedly pass it along to those you teach providing the village with many strong and dedicated shinobi_." Smiling at the thought of the future of the Leaf his face then returned to a more somber one, as he hoped that his best tracker next to the Inuzuka would return promptly from his mission.

* * *

Akihiro Yasuki, the owner of the wagon that Naruto had stowed away in, was a large man who while carrying a little extra weight was still in very good shape. He was middle-aged and bald but had a brown goatee, his eyes were also brown. Furthermore, he was dressed in the colorful garb that most traders wore so as to draw the attention of potential customers. He had come to the Crazy Ox for the same reason most traders stopped there, it was a relatively secure place at a popular crossroads where he could engage in transactions with customers and his fellow traders. After arriving and parking his wagon in back with the others he had set up his stall for the next day and gone to sleep. At just before dawn the following morning he had woken from the front seat of his wagon and had freshened up. As he made his way to his stall he thought he saw something by his wagon but blew it off as having yet to have his morning cup of tea. Now that it was late afternoon he was heading back to the wagon generally pleased with how the past couple days had been going.

"_Akihiro old boy you've done it again_," he thought while waving to a pair of his fellow merchants. He had made a killing today and even unloaded some old merchandise for a considerable amount more than he expected. Couple that with the fact that the night before he had been able to arrange a trade that allowed him to acquire some Tea Country peaches and he was looking at this trip being his most profitable yet. Reaching the back of the wagon, he climbed in only to see one of the crates of his peaches had been broken into, "Well so much for honor among traders," he said a little dismayed.

Naruto had awoken when the big man had stepped into the back of the wagon and begun cursing internally to himself, "_Stupid, stupid, how could I just fall asleep in here_" as he crouched behind the crates he was behind. Seeing the man sit with his back to him he began to feel guilty. Yeah he had been run out of his home but that didn't give him the right to become a thief.

Coming out from where he was hiding he approached the man who was still counting peaches and tapped him on the shoulder," Uhm, Mister."

Akihiro for his part did not even consider the fact that he wasn't alone in the wagon and upon being tapped on the shoulder gave out a shriek that much to his embarrassment sounded like a young woman, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Naruto backed up in fright when the man had screamed. Akihiro turning and still a little shaken he said," Kami boy, you damn near gave me a heart-attack." Then his face turned angry as he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be my peach thief would you?"

With his head down due to embarrassment and his voice filled with shame Naruto replied, "Yeah, sorry mister I was running last night and snuck in here to hide and since I hadn't eaten anything and they smelled so good well I just couldn't help it."

"Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself at night," Akihiro asked.

Naruto not wanting to tell the man the truth came up with an excuse on the fly," I'm a shinobi and I'm on a training exercise."

"What kind of exercise," Akihiro asked his voiced tinged with concern considering he had a couple of rug rats the boys age," has a boy as young as you out here at night by himself."

"The tough kind, believe it," Naruto said with a smile considering the man didn't seem to still be mad about his stolen peaches.

"Ha-ha, ask a stupid question I suppose," Akihiro said, Naruto a little confused by what the man meant just tilted his head to the side with his eyes squinted. He then continued, "But you said you were running and I assume needed to hide, were you being chased?"

"Uh-hu," Naruto said while nodding his head up and down, "I am supposed to hide from the teachers for as long as possible, while trying to make it to a place on my map."

"I don't know," Akihiro said his voice full of doubt, "Sounds to me like you're trying to pull a fast one on me kid."

"Really mister, I've heard of kids my age being full fledge ninja not just academy students like me, believe it," Naruto said, trying to convince the man of the half-truth after all he was being chased and if his teacher caught him, he would fail. Except this time failure meant death. "Besides this little test is nothing to a future Hokage."

"Ah, so you're from the leaf," Akihiro said oblivious to the small grimace that passed over Naruto's face for a moment. Naruto hadn't wanted to give the man a clear idea from where he was from incase he didn't believe him and would try to take him back. However realizing he trapped himself he nodded his head. Ironically enough that tidbit of information was enough to sell Akihiro as he thought, "_Oh well I guess they are starting them younger and younger_."

"So where are you heading," he asked.

Naruto looking embarrassed, "Well you see my map got ruined so I'm not sure where I have to go anymore."

Understanding Akihiro rummaged in one of his packs in the wagon pulling out a map and after unfolding it he handed it to Naruto. As he looked over the map he realized he hadn't really considered where he was going to go. There was Border Town to the west and from there he could enter Rain Country and just keep going, however that path would take him in the direction of Kohona. Also, most of those countries were friends to the Leaf, therefore he may be more likely to encounter Leaf shinobi, an idea he didn't exactly like. North and South were equally unappealing for various reasons so with only one direction left to go he pointed to one of the furthest cities on the map, Port City. He figured once he got there he could jump onto a ship leaving for another country.

Seeing where the kid pointed Akihiro said, "Port City, well kid looks like you're in luck I have business there myself. You can ride with me and besides it'll give you a chance to work off what you owe for those peaches you ate unless you got the money that is."

Naruto pulling out a frog wallet he called Gamachan, which was a present someone had left in front of his apartment door on his fifth birthday; however there was no need to look inside as it was plain to see that it had been on a diet for some time to which Naruto gave a small pout.

Laughing loudly Akihiro told him, "That's alright like I said I'm heading that way to off load those peaches they are a delicacy in the Land of Water. You'll work for me till we get there in about two days. You can start by helping me bring my remaining merchandise from the stall into the wagon."

Snapping a salute the boy, walked past him and began to get out of the wagon until it dawned on him he had no idea where the man's stall was, he stopped and asked, "Where is your stall?"

Roaring with laughter Akihiro said, "I'll show you. By the way what should I call? You can call me Akihiro."

Not willing to give his real name he said the first thing that popped into his mind, "My name is…. Miso."

"Ok that's a weird name kid," uttered Akihiro.

"Yep my parents must have really liked it huh? Considering I was raised on miso ramen I shouldn't be surprised," Naruto said trying to cover the fact that when he was asked for a name his mind blanked and the first thing to come in it was a flavor of ramen.

"Well Miso, let's get moving, I want to be out of here by nightfall and besides," Akihiro said while looking out the flap of the wagon," looks like a storms coming this way."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was tired, these long A rank solo Anbu black op missions were killers. His job had been to find a daughter of a noblewoman, rescue her, and eliminate her kidnappers all in one go. What had made this particular job all the more of a hassle was the fact that instead of a dainty noble, he had to rescue one that could stand to miss a meal or six, and of course the kidnappers just had to hire a missing-nin as support. In the end he had succeed, but his back was going to need a nice long soak, it certainly wasn't easy to carry someone of that size at full speed while dodging enemy jutsu.

"_Oh well_," he thought with good cheer," _nobody ever said being Anbu was going to be easy_."

The sun was just setting as the gates of Kohona were coming into view; he noticed a gathering out front of the main gate. Deciding to find out what was going on he adjusted his course to approach the chunin in charge. Upon getting closer the chunin, a young woman roughly about the same age as him with striking red eyes, noticed him and seeing his easy pace instead ran up to him.

"Dog, the Hokage wishes for you to report to him right away," the chunin told Kakashi with some urgency.

"Very well," he said not very motivated after all if the Hokage wanted him to report that badly he would probably be sent out on another mission right away and he had just picked up this new book that he was really interested in reading. But orders were orders, so with a nod he quickly shunshinsed to the Hokage Tower. Appearing in front of the Hokage's door and receiving a dirty look from the secretary for all the leaves the jutsu deposited he knocked on the door and entered.

Seeing the Hokage he immediately knew something bad had happened for the village leader looked as if he has gone without sleep for quite some time. Once he is in front of the desk he stood at attention saying, "Dog reporting as order, sir."

"At ease Dog," commanded the Hokage, and then goes on to say," You may remove your mask Kakashi."

Kakashi took off the Anbu dog mask setting it on his belt while waiting for the Hokage to compose his thoughts.

"First off Kakashi, I trust your mission was successful," upon receiving a nod from him the Hokage then went on to say," I'm sorry I have to send you out again so soon but a matter has arisen and I need your talents once more."

"Does this have anything to do with the shinobi at the gate, sir?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Naruto is missing, and possible injured or worse," The Hokage answered with a voice filled with pain and regret.

"W-what, happened?" questioned a stunned Kakashi," and why haven't the Inuzuka been able to locate him?"

"We believe that the Inuzuka have been poisoned, preventing them from joining the search," before Kakashi could inquire about that the Hokage went on to explain the previous day's events. Getting up from the desk the aged leader looked outside seeing lightening in the distance and turning to face Kakashi he said," With this storm approaching I need you to head out right away, before any evidence of his location is washed away ."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," accepting his mission without hesitation and with thoughts of relaxing with his new book furthest from his mind he took off for Naruto's apartment. Upon reaching it he went inside to find something he could use to give his nin-dogs a scent to follow. Seeing the apartment was quite messy he moved to the bedroom stopping by the bed. He then picked up Naruto's sleeping cap; it had been a birthday gift to him from Kakashi. Looking at it, he thought back with some anger to how the Third had ordered him and Jiraiya to give Naruto a wide berth. The Hokage had not wanted the secret of Naruto's parentage to get out and not just to enemies from outside Konoha's walls but within. Therefore, he and Jiraiya were forced to watch Naruto grow from a distance, after all if you had two men so closely tied to the Fourth Hokage looking after an orphaned blond haired boy well even the slowest of people would be able to connect the dots. But that didn't stop them from trying to do what they could to make Naruto's life better such as leaving birthday gifts at his front door, making sure to keep him in free ramen coupons, and hell Jiraiya had bought Naruto's apartment building. While he still paid rent it was all going into a high yield bank account that Naruto would receive upon making it to jounin or he learned the truth whichever came first.

Pushing such thoughts aside he took the cap with him as he made his way outside the village. Once outside the Main Gate of the village he summoned Pakkun, one of his nin-dog.

"Hey Kakashi, long time no see," the small pug like dog said in his rough voice.

"Sorry Pakkun no time for pleasantries," Kakashi said while kneeling down, he then pulled out the cap presenting it to the summons, "Here take a whiff of this, I need you to follow the scent."

"No problem, but who are we looking for," the dog asked.

"Sensei's Legacy," whispered a pessimistic Kakashi, particularly considering that searchers have been looking since yesterday with no sign of Naruto and he feared that he was no longer among the living.

Pakkun nodding in understanding took off in the direction of the scent trail with Kakashi close behind. They quickly arrived at the place where the kidnapper tried to ambush the children. Arriving Pakkun began sniffing around then said," I have seven scents here Kakashi."

"Seven," Kakashi asked trying to figure out which was which based on what the Hokage had told him.

"Yep," Pakkun said, then he begsn trying to explain what it was he was smelling," I have one that based on the amount of things he marked was probably here the longest, it also disappears at the water line with Naruto's scent. I have three others two arrived here with Naruto but left with an unknown person back to Kohona and the last two arrived from different directions and met here then split up, one went up river the other back into the forest."

Kakashi took it all in and thought," _According to what the Hokage told me the ambusher and Naruto fell into the river. Ok so that means the three that headed to the village was the chunin Iruka and the two girls. The one that headed up river must be Naruto's teacher Mizuki and the other I don't know perhaps one of the other teachers_." Believing he had a clear picture of what happened he told his theory to Pakkun and that they are going to head up river.

Pakkun said matter-of-factly," I don't need to tell you my nose isn't going to be a whole lot of good if Naruto never left the river right Kakashi?"

"Let's not think like that Pakkun," he responed, and then looked up at the approaching clouds, "besides it's all we can do. In the end, once it rains any traces of him will be lost."

Both then proceeded east down the center of the river at full speed trusting that the pug's nose will be able to pick up a trail despite how dark it was getting. A short time later the nin–dog came to a halt and began moving to the northern riverbank. Seeing Kakashi come up behind Pakkun stated, "Naruto left the river here." Pulling out a glow road Kakashi cracked it and kneeled down inspecting the riverbank but he saw no sign that anyone had been there.

Looking at Pakkun who had moved onto dry land he asked," Are you sure?"

"Definitely," he responded," Also the teacher, Mizuki, was here and both scents head in the direction of Kohona."

Standing back up, Kakashi ordered, "Alright lead the way."

Following the scent trail, the pair arrived a short time later at a clearing where the nin-dog stopped and began moving around the area picking up the different scents. Looking up he said, "They both passed through this area, but after Naruto reached here he begins to head away from the village."

Looking around with the glow stick Kakashi still saw no sign that anybody had passed through the area. That fact bothered him greatly. Why was there no sign of Naruto passing through the area? Also why after reaching this area did he begin to head away from Kohona? What was it he was not seeing?

Suddenly he heard, "Hey Kakashi come here."

Rousing from his thoughts he made his way over to the small dog who was rifling through some bushes, "What is it?" he asked.

"There's a kunai in these bushes." The summons replied.

"I'm not surprised, this forest is probably filled with them," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah but this one has Mizuki's scent," counters Pakkun, "as well as the smell of Naruto's blood."

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed. Searching the bush he careful pulled out the kunai in question. Moving it under the glow rod he examined it and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. There wasn't enough blood on the kunai for it to have been a debilitating hit. Instead only one side of the edge was coated it probably only grazed him.

Thinking aloud Kakashi asked, "What happened out here?"

"I don't know," Pakkun said," but whatever did go down Naruto begins to head east away from the village and Mizuki continues to head toward it."

"Forget Mizuki for now." Looking up at the ominous clouds, Kakashi stated with growing concern," We have to keep after Naruto."

"Roger," Pakkun then took off in the direction Naruto headed towards with Kakashi right behind him. Racing the impending rain they make it to a road and then follow it to the north where Pakkun stopped them at a trading outpost. Kakashi tells the dog to search inside while he questioned the guard, who looked to be on the verge of sleeping. Questioning the guard proved to be a waste of time. He was apparently as observant as he was diligent in his duties, that was to say he saw nothing. Seeing Pakkun returning he turned to the pug asking hopefully, "Is he here?"

"He was," Pakkun replied, "however I lost him back by where the merchants park their wagons. Considering there is no scent of him leaving the outpost he probably jumped into one of the wagons as it left and before you ask the only way I'll be able to pick up his scent again is if he gets off or he is close enough that the wind carries it to me. We'd have to pick the right road to follow especially, considering the turnover of this place I doubt many of the merchants from this morning are still here."

"I could summon the rest of the pack, to search each of the roa…," however Kakashi left the rest unsaid as he lost his race with nature as the heavens unleash its fury as it began to rain.

Pakkun seeing Kakashi looking depressed tried to cheer him up by point out that even if it hadn't started to rain it still would have been a long shot. They would have had to search every wagon they came across since so many of them were carrying items that would of masked Naruto's scent among them. Also the boy was still alive at least.

Kakashi recognizing what his summons was trying to do, gave a weak eye smile to let Pakkun know he appreciated it. Telling the dog he could return to his home he watched as the dog disappeared into smoke. Alone in front of the outpost a single thought passed through his head, "_I'm sorry sensei_. _I couldn't protect your legacy._"

Standing there he was abruptly over taken by an incredible feeling of rage as his hands closed into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. It may only be backed by circumstantial evidence, but he knew Mizuki was behind Naruto's leaving the village. He would get to the bottom of it and when he had enough proof his vengeance on the chunin would be swift and complete. But first, he would have to tell the Hokage that he had lost Naruto's trail. So turning back to the village he sent a silent prayer that Kami would watch over his sensei's son.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in the woods near a village called Pelican Bay, it was a small port town located in the Land of Water. Helping Akihiro unload his wagon after they arrived at Port City the merchant had given Naruto a few ryo claiming he did more work than he ate. Leaving the man's company he had snuck onto the ship that the peaches were loaded onto knowing that Akihiro had sold them to the ship's captain for a nice profit and that the ship was heading to the Land of Water. After sneaking off the ship upon its docking Naruto had been surprised at what he saw. Apparently, this country was rather poor when compared with the Land of Fire. Also, everything appeared run down and there were lots of homeless orphans running around which made it easy for him to blend in. Unfortunately the town's people did not take kindly to these children because in order to survive they often needed to resort to stealing.

Naruto had tried to make friends with some of them but they all had refused. Probably because having him around would be another mouth to feed and considering they barely had enough for themselves they kept their distance. After someone had tried to press him into joining his gang as a pickpocket Naruto had moved to the forest surrounding the town.

Several weeks had passed since he had left Konoha he really missed the Old Man. He also often found himself thinking about Hinata and Sakura. He wondered if they thought about him and if they missed him. He was doing so now while sitting in some bushes. He had set up several traps to catch some food and was watching one of them now. He was just glad that he had read the books by Kumo Grills about how to survive in the wild. He had already made a shelter and while crude it kept him warm at night. He really wished that he had paid more attention in geography class. He didn't know how bad the winters got in the Land of Water considering all he had on was a orange vest, blue shirt , and orange pants it could get very dicey for him if the winters were serve.

His stomach growled to let its displeasure known at the lack of food in it. It had been about a day in a half since he had eaten anything really substantial. When he had first entered the woods he had been able to catch varies small animals to eat thanks to the traps he had set. However apparently the animals knew to stay away from this area now, luckily there was still varies foliage he could eat. But, he was primarily a meat eater, well technically a ramen eater, so that for him was a last resort.

Naruto sat up a little straighter when he heard a twig snap, looking around he spotted a rabbit with white fur coming towards his snare trap. He briefly wondered at why this one was white when all the other ones he ate were brown but since they probably tasted the same he didn't really care. The rabbit, unaware that it was being watched by a pair of ravenous blue eyes, slowly made its way to the bait. As the rabbit edged closer and closer Naruto smile grew bigger, also he began to drool.

Right before the rabbit would trigger the trap it stopped and inspected the bait however as if it didn't trust the free meal began to back off. Naruto seeing dinner leaving burst out of the bushes and screamed, "Get in my belly rabbit."

Regrettably for him in his zest to catch the rabbit he took the shortest path which was a straight line but seeing as how that line took him right over his own trap he was quickly propelled upwards into the trees upside down. Seeing the rabbit now make its way back towards the bait to eat he told it, "I'll get you next time you varmint."

Hearing a soft laugh, he looked in the direction it came from and saw a young person coming out of the same bushes the rabbit did. Naruto looked at the person who was trying not to laugh too hard at his predicament decided to ask, "Would you mind helping me down? All the blood rushing to my head is making me dizzy."

The person moved to where the rope was tied off and after undoing the knot slowly lowered him to the ground. Once on the ground Naruto assumed a sitting position and said, "Thanks if you hadn't come along I'd probably be there for days. My name's Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Haku. What were you doing up there?"

"Trying to catch something," Naruto said while smiling.

Giving a smile in return Haku stated with some mirth, "Well it appears you succeeded although most people refrain from catching themselves."

Naruto pouted a little at the joke at his expense while saying," Yeah my prey is clever it lured me into my own trap.' While talking to Haku the rabbit made its way towards them Naruto seeing this waited until it was close enough then springs towards it. Haku seeing Naruto sudden movement jumped back slightly but seeing his target quickly grabbed him by the wrist and told him, "Please don't attack Mr. Whiskers."

Naruto surprised at the strength in Haku's grip stopped his charge. Once Haku saw Naruto stop he let go of him. Naruto began to rub his wrist saying, "You're really strong for a girl."

Haku sighed at once again being confused for a female set Naruto straight, "I'm a boy."

"Really?"

Haku nodded his head yes. Naruto put his hand behind his head while apologizing, "Sorry it's just you're prettier than some girls I've seen."

Haku smiled and said," Its ok you're not the first and I doubt you'll be the last."

Naruto's stomach upset at its plight being ignored decided to make its presence known and growled loudly. Looking sheepish Naruto asked, "Are you sure we can't eat the rabbit?"

"Yes," Haku said quickly but seeing Naruto sad look suggested," however if you want, it is almost time for me to prepare dinner and I'm sure Zabuza wouldn't be to upset if I made a little extra for you."

"Really," Naruto asked perking up at the idea of food, "You're the best Haku."

With that said Haku scooped up Mr. Whiskers and they make their way back to his and Zabuza's camp. On the way Haku thought, "_Maybe Zabuza will let him stay with us? It would be nice to have a friend_."

Zabuza Momochi, 'Demon of Hidden Mist", was sitting near a campfire waiting for his associate Haku to return. The boy had been playing with that stupid rabbit of his when it had run off. He still did not know why he allowed Haku to keep it. He figured maybe it would come in use one day like he could use it for the substitution jutsu. Putting such thoughts aside Zabuza thought about the future, he and Haku were heading to the town Pelican Bay. He had a contact there who would smuggle them onto a ship heading for Tea Country. It had gotten too dangerous to remain in the Land of Water; they had just narrowly avoided some hunter-nin who had located their old hideout.

Also, now that Haku was showing some real promise it was time to start hiring out their services so he could begin building funds for his next attempt on the 4th Mizukage. Hearing footsteps he instinctually grabbed his sword, 'The Executioners' Blade', especially due to the fact that if it was Haku he wasn't alone. Haku came out of the brush first holding the rabbit followed by a dirty blonde haired boy wearing an awful lot of orange.

Zabuza addressing Haku said, "If you keep bring back strays every time you go off into the woods alone I'm going to have to tie a leash around you."

Haku at least had the decency to look abashed at his words considering it was almost like how Haku had sprung the rabbit on him the first time.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, however I would like it if Naruto here could travel with us," Haku said calmly. The truth was on the walk back to camp they had shared stories about themselves and he felt a kinship with his fellow outcast.

"Tell him to get lost Haku, I'm not running a babysitting service," Zabuza said sternly.

"Please Zabuza, I know he will be of use to you," a pleading Haku asked. Zabuza arches a figurative eyebrow at this, during the year they have been together Haku would always accept his word as law never once questioning it. Why was it so important to him this boy travel with them?

"Come here boy." Zabuza commanded.

Naruto who was hiding partially behind Haku moved in front of the man holding a great big blade. While Haku led him to the camp Naruto had told him the tale of how he had come to be in the forest. However he had left out the part with the red chakra afraid that whatever had made the adults of the Leaf Village so afraid of him was that and if others knew about it they would fear him too.

Zabuza looking down at the undersize boy had very high doubts that he will be anywhere near as useful as Haku. His face clearly showed this so Haku speaks up, "Go ahead Naruto tell him how you defeated the ninja who attacked your friends."

"You took down a fully trained shinobi I doubt that shrimp," stated Zabuza his voice full of mirth at the idea.

"I did so," responded Naruto angry at being called a liar, "He may have been focused on my friend at the time so he never saw it coming but I beat him so there."

"Tell me how it went down then," Zabuza said still amused.

Naruto then went into how the ninja came, threatening to take Hinata Hyuuga and how after making the ninja believe he had killed him stabbed him in the back with both of them falling into the river. While only a half truth, since the only part he left out was the red chakra, neither Zabuza nor Haku were able to detect the deception.

"Let's just say I believe your story. You're a long way from the Leaf, why aren't you at home being celebrated as a hero then boy?" asked Zabuza.

Naruto told them about his teacher Mizuki's betrayal and also how most of the adults treated him as if he didn't exist for as long as he could remember. However Zabuza remained unconvinced at Naruto's future usefulness so deciding not to bring him with he said, "You can stay and eat with us but in the morning we're leaving and you are not coming with."

"But Zabuza…"

"Quiet Haku," he said cutting off Haku's protest," the boy got lucky that's all. You heard him he was only in the Leaf's academy for six months. Whoever this ninja he killed was made the mistake of dropping his guard and the pipsqueak her simple capitalized on that." Haku simple looked at Zabuza with disappointment, causing him to question his decision considering losing Haku's trust would hurt his future plans. Suddenly a large shout of, "You can go to hell," caught their attention.

Naruto had been sad at being told he couldn't travel with them after all Haku said his master was strong and he still wanted to learn how to be a shinobi. However the way Zabuza spoke of him pissed him off so after he shouted he went on saying, "Yeah I got lucky against the bastard that attacked me and my friends and I haven't been properly trained, but one day I'm going to be Hokage. I don't need you. I'll find a way to make my dream come true, believe it."

Zabuza was impressed with the boy's spirit and looking at him he saw the steel in the boy's eyes. But all he said was, "Hokage… Ha don't make me laugh kid you've been run out of your village. You admit no one acknowledged you and you think you can become one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world."

Naruto undeterred simple continued to glare at Zabuza while countering, "I said it and I'm not going to back down. I'm going to get stronger and then one day I'll go back to the village to kick Mizuki's ass. Just you watch one day Naruto Uzumaki will be the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Zabuza admired the kid's guts to stand up for himself against him. It's a quality that he had always admired in ninja and this kid had it in spades. So he thought, "_Perhaps this boy will be of some use after all_."

Aloud he said, "I imagine they taught you how to gather chakra at the academy?" seeing the boy nod he continued, "Then I want you to gather as much chakra as you can."

Naruto formed the hand sign and began to gather all his chakra. Zabuza's eyes widen as the boy began to glow with it as he quickly gathered enough chakra to put several chunin to shame. When the boy finally stopped Zabuza looked at Haku and said, "You were right, he will prove to be very useful to me."

Turning back to address Naruto he said, "I've changed my mind boy, if you desire you can travel with us. However I'll tell you the same thing I told Haku. I'm not looking for companionship you are nothing but a weapon that I will forge and once you have helped me to achieve my ambition you'll be free to leave to achieve your own, am I clear."

Naruto knew in order to become stronger he would need someone to teach him but asked, "What do you want to do that you need my help?"

"I want to kill the 4th Mizukage," Zabuza answered, "if you can help me to achieve that goal you'll be recognized as strong enough to be at the level of a Kage."

Naruto thought it over for a minute but then stuck his hand out and said, "I'll do my best to be one of your weapons, Zabuza-sensei."

"Don't call me that brat, just Zabuza is fine."

Haku having begun to make dinner after Zabuza changed his mind informed them that it was ready. So the three of them gathered around the fire each contemplating the role the others would play in each of their futures. Naruto about having a sensei who would help him achieve his goal of being Hokage and a friend in Haku. Haku began to wonder if there was more to his existence than to simple being a weapon. Finally Zabuza who after seeing Naruto amazing chakra capacity at only six imagined himself one step closer to killing the bastard of a Mizukage and avenging his own sensei. The three ate in silence and then turned in, for at dawn they would sneak into the town for a ship to Tea. Zabuza last thought before closing his eyes for a light sleep was, "_That boy is the key to fulfilling my dream, well done Haku, you found a true diamond in the rough in that one_."

* * *

Hinata was sitting in Iruka-sensei's class as he gave a lecture on the founding of the Leaf Village. She was sitting next to her best friend Sakura which was the only bright spot that came from the kidnapping attempt on her a few weeks ago. While she had missed the rest of the week following the attempt she had returned only to see Mizuki had been replaced. She had been glad for that considering she blamed her old teacher for his role in what had happened. According to her father Mizuki should have made sure all the children had been protected. She had even heard that he had been demoted to genin for his screw-up, she hoped it was true.

Watching Iruka she was sure that Naruto would have liked having him as a teacher. Thinking of the blonde brought the old familiar pain that it was her fault he wasn't here today. Sakura had continued to try to convince her it wasn't, something she was grateful to the pink-haired girl for, but she just couldn't help it. Also, as no new searches had been conducted for Naruto today the pain had intensified due to her believing another life had been lost in exchange for hers. However, as the anguish of her thoughts began to overwhelm her to the point that she was about to break down and cry in the middle of class a memory of Naruto came to her. It was from their first week at the academy for a preliminary test on their shuriken technique. Naruto had missed all ten targets while Hinata had only missed five. Naruto determined to get better had stayed after class, and probably all night for Hinata had watched for hours before she had to go home, practicing. The next day when the other kids came into class seeing a dirty Naruto wearing the same clothes most of them had mocked him. Later that day they had gone outside to do the test again however this time Naruto managed to hit four targets. The kids teased him again because while he improved he had still hit the lowest amount of targets in the class. While he was still sad at being teased Hinata had saw something pass through his eyes, joy. He may have hit the fewest targets but he had improved and that is what mattered to him so it was no surprise to her when after class he went right out onto the shuriken field to practice some more.

As the memory faded Hinata resolved that she would follow Naruto's example. She may be weak and worthless now but she would dedicate the rest of her life to becoming stronger. Tuning back in she heard Iruka speaking about the 1st Hokage.

"_That's it_," she thought having a little epiphany, "_I'll become Hokage_."

That way she would be able to fulfill, in proxy, the dream of the boy she so admired and also with the power of the Hokage's office she would be able stop the Caged Bird Seal from being used by the Hyuuga Main House. Thereby ensuring her uncle didn't die for nothing and hopefully erasing the growing hatred between the two houses. Her course set, Hinata began listening to the lecture in earnest after all the Hokage had to be a master in all fields, even history.

* * *

As the sun set on another day the 3rd Hokage sat at his desk and he was presently looking at the file of the ninja who had attempted to kidnap Hinata, the missing-nin Hajime Moy. While he could not prove it he believed that this attempt had been sponsored by the Raikage despite Moy's status as a missing-nin. He would of course send a strongly worded message about making sure he kept his eyes off the Hyuuga but in the interest of ensuring the peace that would be as far as it went. Sometimes in his weaker moments he wished Danzou would have been chosen to be Hokage instead of him; however he knew the path that the village would have been led down would have insured its destruction so he always quickly reigned in such thoughts.

As he closed the file he sighed in frustration, for all the power he possessed he continuously found himself compromising on to many fronts. Naruto unfortunately being the most pressing of them, all of the boy's life the Hokage had been trying to balance what was best for Naruto against what was best for the village. However, as recent events could attest Naruto had too often been the one getting the short end of the stick. Despite knowing the he was still alive due to Kakashi's report no massive hunt would be undertaken. Sarutobi could not risk that the other hidden villages would guess as to Naruto's importance thus would try to locate him themselves to use as a weapon. Also, if word of Naruto's survival spread it may prompt Danzou to capture him for his own ends. No it was probably best for both the village and Naruto if only he and a few trusted people knew the truth. So the search for him would be handled like any other case of a missing child a few fliers spread throughout the land with his description and that would be it.

A choice that may have cost him the respect of one of his most trusted Anbu, upon hearing his decision Kakashi had almost quit right there to go looking for him on his own. Only the assurance that he would be allowed to discreetly look for leads had kept him in the village. Kami only knows how Jiraiya would respond when word reached him. Perhaps he should have allowed Jiraiya to take the child with him on his travels even though Naruto may have turned out to be a raging pervert he at least would have been showed the affection he deserved. However, the need for Jiraiya's spy network had been to pressing and thus once again the needs of Kohona trumped those of Naruto.

Lastly there was the Mizuki matter, another area where he and Kakashi had butted heads lately. While he agreed with Kakashi's theory that Mizuki was responsible for Naruto's running away the lack of direct evidence would not allow him to take action. Kakashi had been adamant about trying to force the confession out of him by turning him over to one of the rising stars in the Torture and Interrogation Department who was said to be able to crack a person through mind games alone. But, without the evidence to substantiate such a measure even if Ibiki could make him sing like a canary once the case went to trial the confession would be thrown out. Sarutobi decided to confront Mizuki to try and get him to slip up. So with Kakashi in the background silently intimidating him Sarutobi had questioned him. However the chunin hadn't even batted an eye and had even admitted to handling the kunai with Naruto's blood but had disregarded its importance to the search. When Kakashi asked why his was the only scent on it besides Naruto's. Mizuki hadn't even hesitated when he responded that perhaps Naruto had cut himself on it after all the boy was quite clumsy at times. So with their strongest piece of evidence not even being able to link Mizuki to Naruto directly he was forced to let him leave. But, not before he told Mizuki his final ruling on his suspension not only would he be permanently removed from the academy as an instructor but he was being demoted to genin. At this Mizuki had tried to argue but he had simply stated to the former chunin that apparently his decision making abilities have been compromised leading him to no longer be able to perform his duties to the standards that the rank demanded.

Dismissing them both, with little doubt that Kakashi was going to make Mizuki's life a living hell, Sarutobi began to finish his paperwork. Awoken from his thoughts by his secretary poking her head in to tell him she was going home for the night, she also told him he should do the same considering the number of late nights that he had been putting in lately. With a promise that he would leave soon he wished her a good night and finished the last file. Getting up and hearing his joints protest from sitting at his desk to long he headed off to another person he felt the need to apologize too.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden underground chamber at the compound owned by an elder of Kohona who went by the name Danzou a man with no name knelt before his master.

"Report," demanded the crippled elder.

"The last of the Hokage's search parties looking for the jinchuriki has reported in. They have found no sign of it," responded the man in an emotionless voice.

"What of Kakashi has he been a part of any of the search parties since after the day of the incident?" Danzou asked.

"No sir, however with the Inuzuka being cured of their poison there was no need for him to continue, not to mention the storm."

"True, however the jinchuriki has always had a soft spot in Sarutobi's heart the idea that he would just give up on him implies something," Danzou mused.

The man knowing his master was not addressing him remained quiet. Danzou sat there and thinks, analyzing what he knew of his philosophical rival until he came to one solution and course of action.

"Send out several of my best trackers to look for the jinchuriki tell them to take as long as needed to track it down and capture it," Danzou ordered. He had come to the conclusion that Sarutobi knew the boy was alive and to prevent Danzou from learning of this the Hokage is trying to play it that the boy drowned when in fact he ran away. A perfect opportunity to abduct the jinchuriki and turn it into the weapon it should have already been. The man knowing he has been dismissed despite not really understanding why his master would tie up his best trackers looking for a boy that probably drowned left to fulfill his orders.

* * *

Sarutobi having left the tower made his way to a safe house near the Yamanaka flower shop; he had set it up six and a half years previously. Walking inside he bypassed the seals on the door restricting access to him and only a few of his most trusted associates and Anbu. Walking inside he acknowledged the salutes from the Anbu on guard and made his way to the master bedroom passing the nurse on duty. There in the master bedroom lying in the bed is a woman with red hair. She had been laying here for six and a half years ever since the Kyuubi attack to be exact. After the stress of having given birth and then receiving news about the death of her husband her psyche snapped she then attempted to kill her own child believing him to be the creature he contained.

He and the others such as Jiraiya had attempted to calm her but the only thing that had a lasting effect was a genjutsu, in which a wife never lost a husband and a child had not had a burden of such magnitude placed on him and the three of them were able to live happily together. They have tried to wake her a few times from the illusionary world however her consciousness clings to it with all the desperation of a drowning man holding onto a life preserve. Consequently, the woman laid here a prisoner of her own mind preferring it to the reality she would otherwise half to face. Although, Sarutobi knew that if she was well she would of expected him to watch over her son far better than he had, so bowing slightly to the sleeping woman he said, "I'm sorry…Kushina."


	3. Chapter 3 Demon's Ultimatum

**An**: Thanks for all of the feedback and support. I'm glad to know this story is being so well received, your humble author S.o.t.A. Also, as to the question I received about the pairing in the story, I'd rather not say. I feel it is a little early to worry about that do to any pairings will be happening in the Shippuden time period. However, I will give a small peak into my mind about the subject of pairings by using a quote by Vince Vaughn in the movie Dodgeball, "I like to think there is somebody out there for everybody and sometimes there's two, that's what I call hitting the jackpot."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 3: Demon's Ultimatum**

Over nine months had passed since Naruto had joined up with Zabuza and Haku, the three of them where currently holed up in Tea Country. Zabuza lately had been having second thoughts about Naruto's usefulness. The reason for this was due to the jutsu that Naruto was currently practicing.

"Clone Jutsu," Naruto cried out. However, instead of the perfect replica that he was hoping for a sickly looking version of him was laying on the ground.

Zabuza sighed while saying, "Do it again." Internally he thought, "_How did Heishiro-sensei deal with setbacks such as this_?" In the end it didn't matter Zabuza was not the teacher that his sensei was. Also, he did not have any more time to waste on trying to train a defective weapon.

Making his decision he called out, "Naruto, come here." Naruto, who was looking at his latest failure with the clone jutsu, began walking towards Zabuza. He had grown a little in the past few months, and had been forced by Zabuza to forsake the color orange, for a gray and black version of the vest and pants he had on when they found him. He was also happier than he had ever been, while Zabuza was harsh to train for he had acknowledged him, which is why when Zabuza told him, "I can no longer use you," his world had been crushed.

"But why?" asked a stunned Naruto.

"I'm not going to waste more time training someone who apparently has no talent to be a ninja," Zabuza said bluntly.

"If this is about the clone jutsu…" Naruto began.

Only to be cut off by Zabuza, "It's not just your inability to make a functioning clone but your lack in all the basics jutsus I've taught you."

Haku taking Naruto's side said, "Naruto has mastered the henge jutsu and even created that variation of it."

Rubbing his hand over his forehead frustrated at once more being double teamed by the boys, which was another reason he sometimes regretted taking Naruto with them was that Haku would often come to the younger boys defense whenever he felt Zabuza was being too hard on him.

Zabuza wasn't about to be swayed this time though, "That jutsu is useless it would only work against a raging pervert, Haku."

At that moment in a hot springs in the Land of Fire the world's self proclaimed super pervert sneezed alerting the women that he was 'researching' to know they had an uninvited guest. Running away as fast as possible, the gallant Jiraiya only had enough time to wonder, before being overtaken by the mob of angry women, what sexy lady had been talking about him.

"Hey, it is not useless, and besides what about my taijutsu you said I've really improved at it," Naruto added.

"Yeah you have, but only a fool would be willing to enter a fight with a real shinobi without ninjutsu or genjutsu to back it up," Zabuza countered.

In Konoha a young boy with a magnificent pair of eyebrows sneezed, unfortunately he did so in the face of the young girl he was about to ask out. Needless to say she said no.

"Also, only a bigger fool would be willing to let you live with the idea that you could get by with only taijutsu."

Back in Konoha a man with even larger eyebrows sneezed causing him to lose a staring contest with his rival. Therefore, giving the edge in number of wins to his opponent and forcing him to obey his self imposed rule of doing a thousand laps around Kohona with a boulder on his back.

"Please Zabuza, give me another chance," Naruto begged, "I'll get it this time." With that being said Naruto forms the hand sign for the clone jutsu.

Stopping him Zabuza said, "If you haven't got it by now one last desperate attempt won't change anything."

"Then how about a different one," Naruto asked, "you said that there are different kinds of clone jutsu."

"There are but the one you can't do is the basis for all of them which is why you start with it," Zabuza said. However seeing both Naruto's begging face and Haku's look of disappointment he relents slightly.

"Fine," he said while digging in his pack. Pulling out a worn scroll he threw it at Naruto and said, "You have six hours to learn the water clone jutsu on this scroll. If you do it I'll continue to train you, however if you fail then you travel with us as far as the next town and then you get lost, understood."

Zabuza then explained the basics of the jutsu to him and told him to head down to the nearby stream. Looking at Haku who was a little happier that he gave Naruto another chance, but he warned Haku, "Don't get your hopes up. His inability to do the basic clone jutsu guarantees he isn't going to get that one."

Haku smiled as he said, I think he'll surprise you." With nothing left to be said he returned to his Hyouton practice. Shaking his head at Haku's optimism Zabuza walked over to a log and sat down. Whoever heard of someone being able to pull off the more advanced version of a technique while bombing the easier one?

Naruto after receiving the scroll headed down to the stream and when he was out of sight he stuck his tongue out at Zabuza thinking, "_Stupid Zabuza, Ill show him, I'll have this jutsu mastered in half the time_." Reaching the stream he sat down and began reading the instruction written in the scroll.

* * *

The past few months for Hinata had been especially trying. First, her mother had died while giving birth to her sister Hanabi this led into the second difficulty. Which was her father why always rather hard on her during training became even more so. However she wouldn't allow it to bring her down and instead used it to help build herself up. Even her father, whom never actually came out and said it, had to admit her Jyuuken form had improved considerably. These problems though were not what she was currently fixating on as she made her way to class.

With the start of the new school year she and Sakura had not been assigned to the same class except for the kunoichi classes all girls attended. She had asked Iruka-sensei why once after passing him in the hall. He had explained that as the years went on they may be assigned to the same class again; however the goal of the academy was to weed out those who did not have the necessary skills to be shinobi. Also, it was to see which groups of potential genin worked well together therefore they needed to try different class make-ups. These two things working in conjunction would determine the students who were put into her class until there were only twenty-seven remaining potential genin in her final year ready to graduate.

Before this year her and Sakura would play together and practice the lessons that Iruka-sensei had assigned. Both girls had been serious about becoming proud kunoichi of the Leaf; however as of late Sakura seemed to just go through the motions. Also, Sakura had told her that she and Ino were no longer friends due to their sharing a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had then asked her if she had one on him to, but Hinata assured her that she didn't after all the boy she would of admitted to having one on was presumed dead. Besides, Hinata couldn't really understand what the big deal about Sasuke was, while good looking and happy enough, considering the few times she saw him in the company of his older brother, he was no Naruto.

Seeing her friend also walking to the academy Hinata called out, "Hey Sakura."

Sakura hearing her name turned to see Hinata waving as she quickly made her way towards her. Smiling she said, "Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning," Hinata replied as they begin walking side by side to school.

"Are you ready for Namida-sensei's flower arranging contest?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but we all know Ino-pig is going to win it," Sakura answered with another snide comment at her former friend's expense.

Hinata over the last few months had slowly lost her stutter as her confidence grew. Not to say that certain situations wouldn't bring it back out primarily when her father would rebuke her for sloppiness in her Gentle Fist form, however between her and Sakura it had long since disappeared. Therefore, Sakura wasn't too surprised to hear the mild rebuke as Hinata told her, "You shouldn't speak about Ino like that; maybe if you stopped then she would stop picking on your forehead."

This wasn't the first time that Hinata had tried to play peacemaker between Sakura and Ino. Sakura was a little sick of it though. Hinata just didn't understand what a woman in love had to do to ensure her happily ever after. So stopping to turn toward her friend she said, "I wouldn't expect you to understand Hinata after all your still pining after Naruto even if the village is better off without h…."

Slap

Sakura is surprised that all of the sudden she was no longer looking at Hinata that is until her cheek began to sting with the pain of the slap. Looking at Hinata her eyes widen in shock at the angry look that adorned the usually mellow girls face. Running over what she could have said to upset Hinata so, she cursed herself for letting slip what her mom would tell her every time she had brought up Naruto since he had gone missing. She wanted to apologize because the truth was she still wasn't sure what to think of him. However, noticing most of the adults' happiness at Naruto's disappearance, not to mention her own mothers, had an effect on her way of thinking. She was about to say she was wrong till the little voice that had been getting stronger as a result of Sakura hiding her true feelings in order to fit in with the other girls after Sasuke screamed, "_Cha, who does this bitch think she is_!" She is about to give voice to that opinion when Hinata cuts her off.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing Sakura we're only still here because of Naruto," Hinata said tears beginning to form at the corner of eyes.

Sakura thought," _She's right_," but angry at being slapped she said, "Face it Hinata, everyone agrees with me. I know you've noticed how the adults have been acting happier since he's been gone."

Actually shaking with rage at Sakura's words and afraid if she remains in her presence she will do something that will reflect poorly on the Hyuuga she yelled, "You're an ungrateful bitch, Sakura Haruno and I never want to speak to you again." Turning on her heel she resumed her walk to school.

Sakura was shocked that not only did the soft-spoken Hinata raise her voice to her, but also cussed at her. After watching Hinata disappear around the corner it finally sinked in that she has just driven away her only remaining friend. Tears forming in her own eyes she whispered weakly, "I'm sorry." She then began her own walk to school with her head down feeling far emptier than she was just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Zabuza had waited the six hours as promised and then went in search of Naruto. He found the little idiot a sleep on the bank of the stream. Irritated at the sleeping boy that after having been given a second chance he actually had the audacity to sleep instead of training like his future depended on it. Zabuza picked up Naruto and threw him into the water.

"Gah, what the hell did you that for," screamed Naruto as his head breaks the surface.

"This is what you do with the generous second chance I've given you sleep it away?" Zabuza questioned angrily.

Making his way to shore he said triumphantly, "What are you talking about? I had that jutsu nailed after the first hour."

"Talk is cheap, prove it" Zabuza demanded.

"Right," Naruto said while forming the hand seals then called out," Water Clone Jutsu."

Out on the stream a replica of Naruto formed but instead of the sickly ones Zabuza had gotten used to seeing this one looked perfect. Of course, that is till it fully formed and fell into the river due to the fact that Naruto hadn't learned water walking yet.

The clone made its way to shore grumbling about almost drowning until Naruto points out that it was made of water, therefore couldn't this sets off an argument between the two, which then degenerated into a fist fight.

Zabuza ignored the pair, too stunned at what he has just witnessed. The boy couldn't do the simple bunshin but could easily pull off a harder variation. Haku hearing all the ruckus made his way down to the stream and upon seeing the brawling Narutos smiled saying, "I knew you could do it Naruto." Laughing lightly at the pair of, "Believe it," he got in response.

Still trying to figure out how Naruto pulled it off he gives up and decided to have Naruto walk him through what he did to perform the jutsu.

Naruto began after dispelling his clone, "Well the scroll said that the jutsu required more chakra then the regular bunshin. But I really wasn't sure how much that was, so I started with the amount I was putting into the regular clone jutsu and once I got the hand signs right everything worked just fine."

"Wait," Zabuza said, "You were putting that much chakra into the regular bunshin jutsu, you idiot I told you only needed a small amount to make it work."

Naruto countered, "I can't get my chakra any smaller."

"_Can't get it any smaller_," Zabuza thought surprised, "_Just how much chakra does he have_?"

Aloud he said, "Naruto, I want you to make as many water clones as you can."

Naruto smiled at this after making the last sign and calling out the jutsu both Haku and Zabuza eyes widen at the site that unfolded before them. There are so many water clones of Naruto that the stream runs dry until more water showed up to fill in the amount missing. In unison they say, "Not bad huh?"

Zabuza simply began laughing, while it's true that water clones were more limited needing a water supply and only able to move a certain distance from the one whom cast the jutsu, if he could get this boy to learn say the shadow clone jutsu well Zabuza would practically have a one man army on his side. Kami surely had smiled on him when Haku had found the boy that was for damn sure.

* * *

Hinata was walking home after school still upset with what Sakura had said that morning. Although, she was wondering if she should apologize for slapping Sakura, while Hinata had meant what she said it didn't give her the right to hit her. To be honest her desire to apologize steamed from the fact that she missed her friends company and it had only been one day. Even though they didn't share the same regular class they would meet up at lunch to eat or pair up during certain kunoichi lessons that required a partner.

During lunch she had eaten alone and saw Sakura doing the same. Hinata had also noticed that when Sakura thought she wasn't looking she would glance over with a sad look on her face. Hinata had almost gone over to talk to her then, however remembering Sakura's words she decided that she wouldn't talk to her until Sakura took back what she said about Naruto.

So there she was heading to the Hyuuga compound for her afternoon training with her father when an article of clothing in a store window caught her eye. It was a jacket with a hood with some white fur trimmed around the base of it. However, what she absolutely adored about it was the color it was the same orange that Naruto used to wear. Deciding that she had to have it she went in and bought the merchant's entire stock in her size.

Leaving a very happy merchant considering he had bought jackets that color on a lark never expecting a loan Hyuuga would clean out most of his stock on the first day, Hinata for her part felt a little better. Also, she was glad that she had saved up her allowance and decided she would start wearing her new clothes tomorrow.

Walking home with what she could carry with the rest being delivered later. She decided that until Sakura apologizes that the two of them could no longer be friends. After all just because the rest of the village decided that Naruto's disappearance was good news the two of them owed him too much to ever think like that. Hinata walking faster, so she wouldn't be too late to practice, smiled about her finding another way to emulate Naruto.

* * *

Zabuza was walking back to their camp site after striking out finding work at the local meeting place, aka the bar. He was lost in thought at what he had found. Looking at the missing child flyer in his hand which contained the picture of one Naruto Uzumaki, apparently he wasn't as despised as he believed. However, this posed a problem for Zabuza especially after the display this morning. Before had he found this he would have simply contacted the office for missing children listed and collected any reward they had offered. But now, understanding what was holding Naruto back he knew the kid had the potential to even surpass Haku.

He could just not tell him, but if it ever came to light that Zabuza knew Kohona was looking for him he would lose whatever trust he had built with the boy. On the flip side, if Zabuza did tell Naruto and he decided to go back to his village he was in the same boat. Nearing camp he made up his mind to put such decisions off till later, however if he hadn't been so distracted by his moral dilemma he would of noticed that he had picked up a tail ever since leaving the bar.

The Kiri hunter-nin had not believed her luck when Zabuza walked past her in the bar, especially considering that he was the most wanted man in all of The Land of Water. He even rated higher than one Kisame Hoshigaki something most in her profession couldn't understand. Yes, Zabuza had attempted a coup d'état but he had failed; also his bingo book rating was only A-rank. Kisame on the other hand, had killed an important feudal lord and was S-ranked surely he was the bigger threat. Despite this almost no resource where sent after Kisame while the Hunter Division spent everything on the man hunt for Zabuza. However, such thoughts were for later. The only reason the hunter hadn't attacked him right away was most of her jutsus were water based, and she would need a good water supply for when she attacked. So she would follow the target until the opportune moment.

When Zabuza made it to camp he didn't see either of the boys, figuring they were down by the stream he made his way toward it. Seeing that Naruto was watching Haku practicing his Kekkei Genkai he made his presence known. Getting up Naruto made his way to Zabuza to see if they had any work. Just as he is about to reach him Zabuza tackled him to the ground as two kunai bury themselves where Naruto would have been.

Zabuza quickly rolled into a crouching position using the flat of his sword as a shield keeping it between them and the tree where the kunai knives had came from. Zabuza angrily called out, "You must be a big man to pick a kid as your first target."

Dropping from the trees is a Hunter-nin wearing a white mask that has red marking as well as the Kiri symbol etched into the forehead. The Hunter-nin said in a bland voice, "I'm not so foolish as to believe that these children you've surrounded yourself with are anything but trained weapons."

"So a Kiri hunter-nin has finally caught up to me, huh?" Zabuza said with a smirk. "The Hunter Division must be slipping, since I haven't seen any sign of you guys in over a year."

"Oh, were you in a hurry to die Demon of Mist," countered the Hunter.

"You're the one who's going down," screamed Naruto right into Zabuza's ear.

"Ah, shut up you idiot," Zabuza said bonking Naruto in the head with the hand not bracing the sword up. Looking over at Haku he gave him a hand sign to stay hidden behind the tree he had been using for cover.

"It appears your tool does not know when to be quiet," the Hunter commented after witnessing their interaction.

"You're the tool lady," Naruto countered.

However Zabuza simply replied, "He's a work in progress."

Grabbing Naruto around the midriff he jumped back to where Haku was hiding. "You two stay out of this understood," he ordered.

Walking back towards the hunter-nin with his blade on his shoulder he asked," You got a name?"

"None you would know, traitor."

"Well I guess you'll just haft to die nameless," Zabuza said.

With that said he launched himself at the hunter-nin who responded with a hail of kunai. Zabuza swated them out of the air closing the distance he then cuts the hunter in half only for the two pieces that hit the floor to turn into a split log.

From one of the trees on his left a dozen shuriken fly at him unable to deflect them all he was forced to retreat towards the stream. Landing on the water he made the necessary hand signs and said, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu." In front of him a spinning funnel of water shoots out to hit the tree the shurikens came from blowing all the leaves off of it. When the jutsu ended the body of the hunter-nin, which was pinned to the trunk by the technique, began to fall to the forest floor it hits with a splash looking like a giant rain drop.

"_Shit, water clone_," thought Zabuza. He begins scanning the battlefield for any sign of his opponent. "_She's a mid to long range type fighter apparently. I need to get her out into the open_."

Calling her out he said, "What's the matter, they didn't teach you how to fight up close and personnel in the Hunter Division?"

"I am quite aware that the sword you carry is not just for show, traitor," the hunter countered. The hunter's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere preventing Zabuza from pinpointing her location. Out of the water four water drills raise up around a surprised Zabuza piercing his front and back as well as his sides.

"Zabuza," screamed Naruto. He broke free of Haku's grip running from the tree. A kunai shot out from where the Hunter-nin had been hiding. Naruto saw it and tried to reverse direction falling on his rear. However the Hunter-nin seemed to have expected this as the kunai is in line with imbedding itself in his head. Closing his eyes he missed a thin wall of ice forming in front of him.

'Thunk', was the noise it made as it buried itself into the ice. Naruto opened his eyes surprised dying didn't hurt only to see the kunai poking through the ice. The ice wall Haku made wasn't very strong still having a great deal to learn about his bloodline, but it id the job. Naruto looking at the blade only a foot away from having ended his life thought, "_If it wasn't for Haku, I'd be dead_." Shaken by this revelation he sat there not moving. Haku ran over to Naruto hauling him to his feet while saying," Come on."

Running to another tree opposite from where the kunai was launched from, Haku and Naruto crouch down together, with Haku's arms wrapped around the younger boy protectively. Naruto coming out of his shock said," Thanks Haku, but Zabuza…"

"It's ok Naruto, look at the stream." Haku replied calmly. Naruto did so in time to see Zabuza's floating body dissolve into water.

"_A water clone!_?" the Hunter thought, "_When did he make it…of course, when I lost sight of him behind the water vortex_."

Warning bells go off in her head. She quickly vacated the branch she was standing on. Zabuza, dropping from above, swung his sword downward through the spot an instant later cutting through the branch the hunter had been on. Both land on the forest floor, with the hunter-nin's back to the water. Moving his sword so that it was resting along his shoulder, "Looks like you're not going to be able to hide while firing off jutsu anymore and we both know you can't match me in a straight up fight," Zabuza said gloating.

"It seems I overestimated my ability to bring you to justice traitor. But we have your trail now it is only a matter of time," the hunter said.

"Only if you're alive to report to your superiors," Zabuza rebuked.

The hunter-nin quickly spun on her heel and dashed away over the stream with Zabuza in pursuit. Half-way across though a copy of the hunter, which she made before the fight to lay in ambush, sprung out of the water Zabuza acting quickly cuts it in half along the midsection. But the hunter-nin having reengaged after the distraction used the spilling water from the clone to trap him in the water prison jutsu. The hunter-nin was about to gloat when Zabuza turned into the split log she had used earlier for a substitution only with several exploding tags affixed to it.

Disengaging the jutsu she tried to clear the blast radius and succeeded partly. However the force of the blast lifted her and deposited her on the opposite side of the stream. Trying to force herself up she is pinned to the earth by The Executioner's Blade as Zabuza stabed her in the back. Removing the blade Zabuza picked up her corpse and carried it across the stream and layed it down near the two boys.

Kneeling down he pulled off the mask to see the glassy eyes of a young woman staring back at him. He began checking her person. Finding a bingo book he took it to review later he may find useful information about what the Hunter Division knows about his whereabouts. Also, he took the kunai and scrolls from her pouch, after all it wasn't like there are an abundance of ninja stores outside of the shinobi villages and the ones that do exist are almost sure to have people watching them to see who frequents them.

Haku stepped up with Naruto behind him. Haku looking sad asked, "Did you have to kill her?"

"It was either her or me," Zabuza answered without emotion, "and if she managed to kill me instead, you two would have followed."

Naruto in a weak voice asked," But couldn't you have just knocked her out and left her tied up?"

"For what purpose," Zabuza explained," she would have eventually escaped and tried to hunt us down again. Also, she would have made sure to have brought backup as well." Looking both boys in the eyes he continued, "This is the world we live in, it is cold and unforgiving and the price of failure is almost always death."

Haku nodded. He would have preferred to find a different way, especially due to the guilt he still felt at killing his father. But, that hunter-nin hadn't hesitated in trying to kill Naruto. If in order to protect his precious people he would have to harden his heart then he would. Kneeling down and picking up the hunter's mask he looked at it while thinking he may not be able to simple shut off his emotions, but he would take this mask as a symbol. For whenever he put it on he would behave as a shinobi should.

Naruto though was filled with doubts. He would have died today had Haku not been there. Was this what his life would be, simple killing until he himself was killed? No, he wouldn't accept that. Just because the shinobi world was screwed up didn't mean they couldn't try to make it better. He may not have the answers now, but he would find them eventually. Also he wondered if this was why Zabuza had threatened to abandon him. Did he see him as more than just some weapon? Was Zabuza concerned that if he didn't get stronger he would die? Zabuza liked to claim that he and Haku where nothing but weapons he was forging for his own ends. However, when Zabuza had called out to the hunter-nin after she had threw those kunai at him his voice had been filled with anger. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed as Zabuza simply rolled the corpse into the stream.

He asked, "What are you doing?"

"She may have sent a message to her superiors or other hunter-nin about our location before attacking, and if so then there may be some way of locating her that I may have missed while searching her belongings. This way if there is, the stream will carry her body away from us and will throw off pursuit," Zabuza answered.

"It just doesn't seem right," Naruto said watching the body float away.

"Get use to it," Zabuza told him while making his way back to camp, "if it was the other way around me and Haku would probably be ash and your body would be taken back to Kiri to be dissected."

Haku seeing Naruto's confusion at that statement answered the unasked question," They would have disposed of me and Zabuza to hide the secrets our bodies contain, Naruto."

"But why dissect me?" Naruto inquired.

"To discover the potential secrets your body contains." Haku replied. Missing the small grimace Naruto had at that statement. If they dissected him would they discover the secret of the red chakra, was it some sort of Kekkei Genkai? Whatever it was he still feared it, although not nearly as much as Haku and Zabuza learning about it and treating him like the villagers of the Leaf.

Haku beginning to follow Zabuza back to camp asked," Should we get ready to leave, Zabuza?"

Looking at the setting sun Zabuza replied, "We'll leave in the morning if she had help nearby she never would of attacked by herself."

In the morning Zabuza found Haku making breakfast, Naruto's belongings are packed and ready to go but there is no sign of the boy. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"He went down by the stream to think," Haku responded looking up from the food he is preparing. "I believe he is still upset about what happened yesterday."

Leaving camp Zabuza walked to the place where the fight happened and finds Naruto sitting with his knees curled up into his chest and his arms wrapped around them looking at the moving water.

"Hey, get back to camp for breakfast it's almost ready," Zabuza said but received no response. Annoyed at being ignored and deciding that if he wouldn't respond to the gentle way that he had harsher ways of getting his attention said, "Did you hear me, I said…"

"Was the reason you threatened to leave me behind because you were worried about me?" Naruto asked. The question had bothered him all night. Would he wake up one day only to find out Zabuza didn't need him and would be discarded like an old kunai? Or, was the reason Zabuza wanted to be sure that Naruto was going to be able to take care of himself if he wasn't around.

"I told you, you're a weapon that I will use," Zabuza responding as coldly as he can, "If a weapon is not capable of meeting its wielders expectations than it is discarded and you need to come to terms with that. For that is the truth for all shinobi, we 're used by our villages or employers and when it is expedient for them, they'll discard us for something of greater value." Reaching into a pocket for the flyer he found yesterday, he held it out to Naruto telling him to take it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It appears that the old man you keep talking about is looking for you," Zabuza answered. "If you find that this life is not for you then you should go back. It should be easy enough to get in touch with someone that will not alert that bastard of a teacher you had so you can return to the village and your friends will be safe."

"Also, I don't need a weapon that is going to get all emotional every time there is a…..umph!?" Zabuza tried to continue only for Naruto to spring to his feet and hug him around the waist. Confused and trying to pry the surprisingly strong boy off of him he said, "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Naruto not letting go answered smiling, "You're a big softie at heart. You try to sound all gruff and mean, but if you meant everything about me just being your weapon you'd never have given me the means to go home."

Being called soft by the knucklehead around his waist gave Zabuza the strength to pry the boy loose and lifting him over his head threw him into the water, only for the boy to remerge seconds later attempting to resume the hug. Zabuza responded to this by cutting him in half right down the middle with his sword.

"Hey," shouted Naruto," emerging a few feet from where he went into the water as the clone that was just killed by Zabuza dissolved, "How did you know that wasn't me?"

Zabuza said while smirking beneath his wraps, "I didn't."

Naruto smiled at the obvious lie. Forming over a hundred water clones he said to them, "All right guys it's time for Operation: Somebody needs a hug."

Haku having arrived to inform them that breakfast was ready, watched as Zabuza prepared himself for the onslaught and he grinned at the display. As water clones met their maker Haku wondered what his life would have been like if he had never met Naruto. There was no doubt the blonde boy added something to their group. A zest for life he figured, after all before Naruto he had simply been content to be needed. Now he wasn't so sure, especially considering that Naruto who was the same as him would never give up on his own dreams. While he had promised to help Zabuza achieve his ambition, he also still planned to return to Konoha and become Hokage. Yet Haku had no dreams of his own. Was he even truly alive if he had no ambition for the future? Seeing Zabuza dispose of the last clone and that the real Naruto was trapped under Zabuza's foot face down in the dirt Haku informed them that breakfast was ready. Watching as Naruto, having been let up by Zabuza, appeared to be happy, despite being wet and muddy, came to decide that while he may not have his own dreams for the moment, he would dedicate everything he had to helping his two precious people achieve theirs. And, who knows perhaps in the process discover one for himself.

* * *

Sakura was sitting by herself at lunch again feeling completely miserable. It had taken all her willpower not to cry several times yesterday after the argument with Hinata. When she finally made it home she allowed herself to let go as she ran upstairs to her room. Her mother having heard her came to see what was wrong. Sakura explained what happened and her mother assured her that she wasn't the one at fault. What she had said after all was true the village was better off without Naruto and besides Hinata didn't have the right to strike her over her opinion anyway. After convincing her mother not to tell Hinata's father she had asked to be left alone. The truth was despite what her mother said she still felt as if it was her fault. Also, she did miss having the blonde boy around. While they only really interacted on the day that the attack took place she had secretly enjoyed some of the pranks she had witness and missed his happy go lucky attitude. She then decided she would apologize to Hinata the next day at school.

However that proved to be harder than expected. Hinata had not taken her normal route to the academy that morning. With no classes together until her kunoichi class which was after lunch she had to wait until it was time to eat. Once her class had been dismissed for lunch she rushed outside since Hinata's class was closer to the courtyard she was usually there before her. Although when she got to the spot they used to eat at together, this was under the tree with the swing that Naruto used to eat, Hinata was nowhere to be found. Sad that Hinata was apparently avoiding her and not feeling right eating at their spot alone she moved back to where she ate yesterday.

Looking around the courtyard Sakura couldn't help but feel that being a young kunoichi in love was a lonely life. Except for the bully Ami who somehow still retained her two flunkies despite the fact that they also had crushes on Sasuke, all the other girls where sitting alone. Most of the boys had broken off into groups, there were some here or there who ate alone like the weird Aburame kid, although she expected that it was by choice since he seemed to eat quickly then spend the rest of lunch searching for bugs. To thinks just two days ago she used to think the fact that she still had a female friend put her above some of these other girls. However, upon reflection she supposed that may also have been due to the fact that Hinata did not share feelings for Sasuke.

With fifteen minutes before lunch ended Sakura noticed Hinata making her way to where they used to sit. She was holding a bag from Ichiraku having gone there for lunch. Sakura was surprised to see that Hinata was wearing a new jacket, which while in the same fashion as her white one was orange, also she was wearing her usual black pants and she presumed shirt which was covered by the jacket. Sakura almost wimped out but decided to go through with her apology, had she known how it would of turned out she would have stayed put.

Ami Fu, the academy bully, was having lunch with her usual lackeys Kasumi and Fuki. It wasn't that she liked either of them but they feared being on her bad side so that made them tolerable. To describe her she was pretty plain looking her most outstanding feature being her purple hair she keeps short except for a bang on the left side of her face that was longer than the rest. Her brown eyes narrowed with malice as she watched Sakura get up to make her way to Hinata. Sakura had been her favorite target to pick on before that pig Ino had stepped in. She still was angry about the time Ino made her think she had swallowed a poisonous flower. It had made her look weak as she ran to Namida-sensei only to find out there was no such thing as ninja wolfs bane. Unfortunately, even after Ino and Sakura had stopped being friends she still couldn't go back to picking on Sakura because of Hinata. While she wasn't afraid of the Hyuuga it was generally a bad idea to pick on a girl with the resources of a major clan at her beck and call.

She had been ecstatic when Fuki told her Hinata and Sakura were not talking, something the girl had overheard when Ino asked Sakura about what happened between her and Hinata. While the blonde and pink haired girls were feuding over who would posse Sasuke they still showed their concern for each other now and then. The last thing Ami wanted was for Hinata and Sakura to bury the hatchet unless it was in each other. The reason for this was due to the fact that pretty much every girl in their age group was targeting one boy. This led them to throw away their friendships with each other, and since there was power in numbers, which with her lackeys she had the numbers, it would allow her to be as big a terror as she wanted. Besides she needed to get even with Sakura for being the catalyst for the embarrassing situation Ino had put her in. She would even get to use the jutsu she was planning to use on Ino. So getting up she began walking up to Sakura and when she felt she was close enough acted like she tripped bumping into her almost knocking Sakura down.

"Hey, watch where you're going bitch," Ami yelled.

"You bumped into me dumbass," Sakura threw right back.

Not bothering to say anything Ami continued on her way picking a secluded spot where she could manipulate what was about to happen. Happy with a spot around the corner of the school but still close enough that she could use the jutsu she had convinced her father to teach her. Her father had been a genin during The Second Great Ninja War and having fought against Suna shinobi several times, her father had been left with a high opinion of their puppeteer forces. So he decided to create a puppet jutsu of his own except his would use living people. To do this he would affix chakra strings to whoever he wanted to control, but what was really impressive about the jutsu was its ability to control a person's speech and any jutsu they may have had. To do this required a small chakra needle that was placed at the brainstem of the person to be controlled and had a chakra string attached to it which ran to a similar needle in the controller's brainstem.

When she had bumped into Sakura she had easily placed the needle into the back of her neck. While not as advanced in the jutsu as her father, whom could control multiple opponents with just his the one thread connect to the needle in the neck, she would need both hands to control all of Sakura's motor functions as well as her vocal cords.

Sakura unaware she was about to be controlled made her way to Hinata. "Um… Hello Hinata," she said nervously.

"Sakura," Hinata replied calmly without emotion as she continues to eat her ramen which after putting on her new jacket she had craved all day.

"Well you see…well it's just…that's a nice jacket," Sakura said lamely really unsure about how to approach apologizing for the day before.

"Thank you," Hinata said standing up to meet Sakura's eyes while holding her ramen bowl.

"You bought it to remember Naruto, huh?" Sakura asked figuring it would be a good way to broach the subject. However, after finishing her sentence she feels a little jolt at the base of her skull and began to panic as she lost control of her body. "_What's going on I can't move_?" she thought with rising dread when she heard her voice say, "Well it's missing something."

"W-what's that?" Hinata asked a little guarded after seeing something pass through the pink haired-girl's jade eyes. If she didn't know her friend better she would say malice. Which was why she was caught flat footed when Sakura said," This," as she grabbed the ramen bowl from her and spilled its contents onto her new jacket.

Seeing this the other kids began pointing and laughing at Hinata bring on a level of shyness and embarrassment she hadn't felt in months. All she can do is ask, "W-w-why, Sakura?"

"Did you think I'd let you get away with slapping me?" Ami in Sakura's body said her voice cold and cruel. "Also, you deserve it for wanting to be like that loser Naruto. Let me guess you want to be Hokage too, like that moron kept going on about?" Ami knew this because she was in Hinata regular class this year and at the start of the school year their instructor had asked what their goals as shinobi were.

Deciding to put the nail in the coffin of the girls' friendship she said," As if a white eyed freak like you would ever be made Hokage." Hearing this and seeing the look of complete and utter betrayal that crossed Hinata's face, Sakura tried desperately to regain control of her body while thinking, "_Please don't listen Hinata it isn't me_."

Humiliated and crushed by Sakura's words Hinata can do nothing to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. Not trusting herself not to sound weak and defeated she simply fled the scene leaving behind a gloating Sakura with a victorious smirk.

As the bell rung signaling the end of the lunch period and with the entertainment over the children made their way into the building. Once the last one enters the building Ami disengaged the jutsu and Sakura having not moved from the tree fell to her knees like a puppet with its strings cut.

"My my Sakura, who knew you had such cruelty within you," said a smug Ami.

"It was you. You're the one who was controlling me," shouted Sakura as she launched herself at the girl only to receive a fist to the gut knocking the wind out of her as she fell to her hands and knees.

Smiling Ami simply said," Guilty as charged."

"I'll just tell Hinata…"

"Tell Hinata what?" Ami said cutting off the distraught girl. "That it wasn't you, that you where being controlled. Ha as if she'll believe you, besides what is your excuse for what happened yesterday? Are you going to tell her I was controlling you then too?"

"Why?" Sakura asked defeated.

"Well to get even of course," Ami answered enjoying the tears coming to Sakura's eyes.

Sakura sobbed, "I've never done anything to you."

"Maybe not directly and I really rather of used this jutsu on Ino, but it was worth it to drive a wedge between you and Hinata." Ami then stated, "After all they say paybacks a bitch," she then delivered a quick kick to Sakura's ribs," and I'm the bitch."

Taking her leave of the crying Sakura she thought with satisfaction, "_Today was a good day_."

* * *

Meanwhile for Mizuki the day was shaping up to be anything but good. He was not happy with the course his life had taken. After months of toiling as a genin he had finally pulled a C-ranks courier mission that would allow him out of the village without attracting undue attention as he was sure the Hokage's eyes were still on him, only to make it to Tanzaku Town to find no money waiting for him in his secret account. What was making his life almost unbearable though could be laid at the feet of one man, the Anbu Black Ops member Dog.

Mizuki was on his way to receive a mission from him now. The Anbu had seemed to have made it his life's mission to make Mizuki as miserable as possible without laying a hand on him. For instance, Dog had once had him clean out the Anbu headquarters' shower stalls with a toothbrush that looked suspiciously like his. Needless to say when he got home that night he threw his out despite it showing no sign of having been used for such a purpose.

Approaching training ground seven he caught site of the Anbu with his nose in a book that he was rarely seen without lately. Deciding to get this over with as quickly as possible he said, "What do you want Dog?"

"Ah Mizuki, right on time," Dog replied politely while closing his book.

"Can you explain what task it is that I have to perform today?" Mizuki snapped not in the mode for Dogs usual laidback attitude. "Perhaps you want me to cut all the grass in the training fields with a pair of scissors?"

"That's not a bad idea," Dog said the smile evident in his voice, "but not today. Today I thought you could help me with a little training."

"Don't you think taking on a mere genin is a little easy for an Anbu Black Ops member?" asked Mizuki a little worried at fighting the man.

"I don't think of you as a simple genin Mizuki," said dog, his voice hardening losing its previous cheer. "But, it isn't me you'll be facing," Dog said the merriment once more in his tone.

Making his way over to the Memorial Stone he placed an alarm clock on it and turning to Mizuki he said, "Here catch."

Mizuki snatches what was thrown out of the air and looking in his hand saw two bells. "And who will be trying to get these from me," he asked well aware of what the bell test is.

Cutting his finger, Dog said while making hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu."

Mizuki eyes widen at seeing all eight members of Dog's nin-dog pack. He was about to complain when Dog said in a bored tone, "The sun will set in a little over six hours, my pack has that long to get the bells from you. Are there any questions?"

S-s-shouldn't I be wearing some sort of padding?" Mizuki asked while eyeing the growling dogs' teeth and claws.

"Now now, padding will only slow you down. Think of it as incentive not to be caught," Dog said and despite having on his Anbu mask Mizuki can see his famous eye smile.

Reaching down Dog hit the top of the clock and said, "Now let's begin."

Six hours later Mizuki arrived at the memorial stone, thoroughly convinced that the dogs where solely after him not the bells, covered in scratches, bleeding, and with several severe bite marks. He sighed at hearing the alarm go off seconds later; he then fell to the ground in a heap panting. Dog looked up and closed his book, walking over to Mizuki as his pack lined up nearby. Dog noticed that Mizuki still had the bells with him and in an amused voice said, "Well done Mizuki. I'm glad I decided to test my nin-dogs today, after all if a mere genin can avoid them for so long then it is obvious they need more training."

"We'll try harder next time," the smallest of the dogs said and then they all disperse into smoke.

Already walking away Dog called over his shoulder while giving a dismissive wave, "Well until next time, Mizuki."

Lying there on the ground, while trying to work up the energy to go the hospital and have the worst of his injuries looked at Mizuki thought, "_I wish he'd just go ahead and kill me_."

* * *

After the impromptu training with water clones that morning Zabuza then had them pull up camp. They were going to head towards The Land of Rivers. Naruto was a little nervous about the journey due to if they went by land they would have to skirt the Land of Fire; however Zabuza informed him they were going to go by boat. After walking all day they were all sitting around a fire at the moment. Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Zabuza said, "Naruto you never answered my question this morning, you could go back."

"Do you want me too?" Naruto asked a little worried at the answer he may get.

"That's your call. I just want to make sure before putting anymore effort in your training that you are whiling to live the life of a missing-nin, you got a taste of what is in store for us yesterday."

The truth was Naruto had been debating whether or not to go back all day although he had made up his mind a little while earlier. So to give his answer he said, while shaking his head no, "No, I'm going to stick with you." Seeing the surprise on Haku and Zabuza's faces he continued, "I gave you my word that I'd help you in your ambition. Besides, it would probably look good on my record that I helped to beat a Kage."

Zabuza satisfied with Naruto's decision said, "Well then we'll have to do something about your face. Now that we know Kohona is looking for you, those markings will make you easy to identify." Reaching into his backpack Zabuza pulled out some of the combat wraps that he used for his own face and tossed it to Naruto. "Here wrap this around your lower face."

Naruto attempted to do so but he had trouble doing it by himself so Haku went over and after tying the wraps up said; "Now you look like a little Zabuza."

Naruto smiled at the comparison, although you can only really tell by his eyes. While Zabuza frowned and said, "The brat looks nothing like me Haku."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Zabuza which resulted in a wet spot appearing on the wraps where his mouth was. Zabuza ignored this and said, "Alright that's enough chit-chat for the night go to bed I want to be on a boat for River Country by sundown tomorrow." Both boys got up and went to their sleeping bags falling asleep shortly thereafter. Leaving Zabuza awake to think, he had been glad that Naruto decided to stay but also surprised. The life of a missing-nin was hard after all even Zabuza would have chosen to go back to Kirigakure if the option was on the table. The idea that the boy would stay because he gave something as trivial as his word was laughable, although it was also a little refreshing. He had been living so long with death and deception that Naruto at times seemed to be like a breath of fresh air. The only time he had ever felt anything remotely similar, was when he had been in Kiri and that had been with her.

However, thoughts of the happier times at the Hidden Mist Village and the woman he spent them with would have to wait. Right now he needed to come up with a plan of action for when they reached River Country. This heading to the local watering hole for work wasn't cutting it; he'd need to get in contact with someone who could set him up with the big paydays. So with thoughts of how to find such a person on his mind Zabuza settled into a comfortable position to get some sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Tapping into my Inner Demon

**Disclaimer: do not own naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 4: Tapping into my inner Demon**

Zabuza was currently sitting in a bar waiting for the contact he had made during his time in River Country. The contact, a man by the name of Hisoka Gwon, is in his mid-twenties, with the good looks that people in his line of work needed to get by, and generally wore expensive suits. What's more, he was almost never seen without a designer visor. He was also over an hour late which was making Zabuza quite angry, especial due to the fact that he felt naked sitting there with his face uncovered and without his sword. Unfortunately, he would have to continue to just sit there and wait until the prick arrived. Zabuza had quickly learned that when it came to working as a missing-nin men like Hisoka were necessary annoyances. Sure there were plenty of people willing to hire a missing-nin but they were just as likely to turn on him once the job was done. It wasn't like he could report them to a better business bureau if they screwed him out of money. In addition, all it would take was for them to get word to the right people and hunter-nin would be all over him.

Hisoka acted as a middle man he was sent the job information and he would get in contact with the appropriate missing-nin. Furthermore, he dealt with all the money supplying the ninja with his cut before hand, in most instances, that way if the person offering the job reneged on payment it was his problem. Zabuza had to admit the man was good at what he did, having secured several high paying missions for him in the past.

So with nothing to do until the man arrived and drinking only enough so as not to attract suspicion he thought about his companions. Haku had come a long way since he had first taken him in. At eleven years old had he attended an academy he probably would have already made chunin. Also ever since the attack by the hunter-nin over a year and a half ago he has been way more focused. It was like night and day when he wore the mask he took off the dead hunter-nin. When the mask was off he was a cheerful boy who still enjoyed playing with that stupid rabbit, but when it was on he was the weapon that Zabuza wanted. Although he still didn't enjoy needlessly killing and would often only incapacitating his opponents even if it made his task more difficult.

Then there was Naruto. After finally understanding what was slowing the boy down Zabuza was able to teach him many of his more powerful jutsu. Also, Naruto's growth was fantastic due in part to the fact he never gave up, often training to the point that Zabuza would have to force him to stop before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. However with this growth came a glaring problem he was running out of ninjutsu to teach Naruto. It wasn't as bad with Haku due to the older boy having to basically teach himself how to use his Kekkei Genkai. But, Naruto had no such ability and unfortunately Zabuza was only twenty-one when he was forced to flee Kirigakure which limited his own growth. Moreover, creating jutsu took time, which he did not have if he was going to raise the money for a second coup d'état. He had managed to score some scrolls from various opponents he defeated however very few of them where any higher then C-ranked techniques, but that didn't seem to bother Naruto in the slightest. All he would have to say is I'm teaching you a new jutsu and it could be some lame E-ranked one but Naruto would still get all excited demanding to be taught.

Looking up to scan the room again he spotted his contact making his way towards him at a leisurely pace. He was wearing his visor, despite the bar being dark already, also his black hair was parted down the middle and he was wearing a long black overcoat over his silk business suit.

Sitting down and smiling at him with a smile that Hisoka probably thought was personable, but really just made Zabuza want to punch him in the face, the middle-man says," Sorry I'm late my main man."

"Forget it," Zabuza growls not interested in the man's fake platitudes. "Do you have a job for me?"

"My main man, I have got you a cakewalk of a job with a client that has deep pockets," Hisoka says rather pleased with himself.

Leaning forward in interest Zabuza says, "Do tell."

"Well the job is a simple heist; the client wants you to steal a jewel in the possession of a rich man named Mongkut Zaman," Hisoka says leaning in conspiratorially.

"Never heard of him, what's so special about the jewel?" Zabuza asks.

"Hell if I know my main man, I just know that the mark keeps it on display in his mansion here in River Country and that it's called The Heavenly Reward." Hisoka says then stops to take a sip of his drink setting the glass down he continues, "However there is one catch as well as a condition on this job."

Sitting back in his seat Zabuza says, "I knew it sounded too good to be true."

"Now hold on my main man and hear me out." Seeing Zabuza give him a little wave to go on he says while pulling out a folder containing the job information, "The catch is you'll only get a fifth of the payment up front," Zabuza looks like he is about to explode at that so he quickly carries on, "but considering that is enough to pay for a C-rank mission, which let's be honest this is, you shouldn't be complaining."

"And the condition," Zabuza wonders little dollar signs in his eyes considering a fifth of this job's pay is C-rank all of it would be well over S-rank.

"You have to steal it by the next full moon, which is in a week." Hisoka says smiling seeing that Zabuza is drooling over the idea of the huge payday.

Zabuza pulling himself together asks, "Why is your client willing to bankroll so much for such an easy mission?"

"I don't know and I don't care my main man," Hisoka explains like he has been asked the dumbest question he has ever heard, "his money is good that's all I care about so whether it's to avenge a wrong or pure greed, I just hand out the missions. So are you interested?"

Zabuza mulls it over. The truth is he doesn't like it. This job almost sounds to perfect however in the end his greed wins out so he says, "Just have my money the day after the full moon." Not bothering to finish his drinks Zabuza gets up and takes the folder from the table.

Hisoka leans back into his booth after watching Zabuza leave, ten minutes later a man that had been sitting at the bar the whole time sits in the seat Zabuza vacated.

The man asks, "Did he take the job?"

"Of course he did," Hisoka says while pulling a cigarette out of his golden case, lighting it he takes a drag and leans his head back to look at the ceiling. "One thing all missing-nin have in common is the lust for the big payday and Zabuza has it more than most."

"When should my master be expecting him then?" the man asks.

"By the next full moon," Hisoka answers

"Couldn't you have picked a shorter time frame, seven days is a long time for a ninja to prepare?" the man asks a little concerned.

"Of course I could have. Of course, I could of just told him to show up tonight at seven and not to be late because otherwise he will not fall into the trap that is set for him," replies Hisoka annoyed this peon is questioning his methods. "What does it matter your master's trap has caught all the other missing-nin I've sent his way."

"I suppose you're right, forgive me," the man gets up and hands Hisoka an envelope containing his pay.

After the man takes his leave Hisoka orders another drink and while waiting for it wonders if he did the right thing. Not due to any guilt, but to the fact that missing-nin of Zabuza's caliber don't come along every day. After all Zabuza was one of his best operatives, but then again there were always more waiting to replace him it just might take awhile, that's all.

* * *

Nine year old Hinata was on her way to visit Naruto's grave. It had been almost two and a half years since he disappeared into the river and with no sign that he was still alive the Hokage had declared him official dead on the two year anniversary. With one of the only people that she knew of hoping for his survival giving up, it made her doubt he was still out there. She had heard that the civilian council had put up a serious fight about having Naruto's headstone in the cemetery. The only reason they had any say in the matter was due to the fact that Naruto was not recognized as a shinobi therefore was not able to be buried with them. The matter had only been resolved when her father had stepped in and bought the burial plot at four times the going price. It had pleased her that her father was willing to do that for her rescuer.

On the day of the funeral she remembered that it had rained as if the very heavens were sad at his passing. Almost no one had attendant, the Hokage was there of course, as was an Anbu Black Ops member she assumed was the Hokage's bodyguard, Iruka-sensei, and her father. She had also spotted a large man with white-hair off in the distance whether or not he was watching the funeral she couldn't say. The fact that Sakura hadn't bothered to show up angered her almost to the point where she was about to march to Sakura's house and drag her there to offer at least a single prayer to Naruto. Only the knowledge that Sakura's mother who had recently been elected to the council seat for her district and had personally led the charge against Naruto's inclusion in the cemetery had stopped her.

Thinking of her former friend she wondered how things had gone so wrong so quickly between them. They had both seemed to agree to give each other a wide berth going out of their way at times to avoid each other. The few times they had been forced to work together by Namida-sensei had been pretty awkward with Sakura looking guilty wanting to apologize and Hinata only saying enough to get the job done. Needless to say nothing had been resolved between them.

Approaching his grave marker she smiles at the daffodils that were planted shortly after his funeral, while she had never met the person who did it she was pleased to know someone else cared. Even if the person who was paid to take care of the graves didn't, sighing at seeing the shabby state of Naruto's burial plot when compared with the ones around it. She had complained to the groundskeeper for all the good it did, the ignorant man had just blown her off while telling her not to tell him how to do his job. One day when she became Hokage her and the groundskeeper were going to have a nice long discussion about what proper maintenance of Naruto's gravesite entailed. Although coming here to take care of his resting place at least in spirit if not in body did make her feel closer to him.

Kneeling down to wipe off the dirt that accumulated on his gravestone she says," Hello Naruto, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit, but school has been so hectic lately. However, it's summer break now." Pulling out a canteen she filled before coming sure that if she didn't the flowers would die due to lack of care. "Oh, guess what I won the Kunoichi of the Year Award for our age group. Father was quite pleased and told me to continue to bring honor to the Hyuuga. My cousin Neji is Shinobi of the Year for his, you remember I talked about him before," she says while tracing his name with her fingers.

"The truth is I think father would be less impressed with my award if he saw the competition there was for it. It seems my fellow kunoichi have all loss their drive to be stronger, instead all they do is fight over who Sasuke Uchiha likes best. I think the answer is he doesn't like anyone. He's just gotten so dark, ever since his brother murdered his clan, and of course that makes them want him even more. It's just so silly."

Finishing her chore she smiles, "That is all that's new with me Naruto. I know I say this ever time but," she says while standing up and then bowing slightly," Thank you."

* * *

As Naruto follows Zabuza and Haku through the branches on the way to the mansion they were going to rob he has a minor sneezing fit. Haku decides to tease him a little by saying, "You know what that means right Naruto? It means…"

"It means the moron shouldn't be training in the rain like I told him not too," Zabuza says agitated at the idea that one of his weapons may be coming down with a cold right before they were going to infiltrate the mansion.

Naruto at least looks slightly embarrassed at the rebuke as he says, "I told you I was sorry but I was so close to mastering the Water Dragon Jutsu."

"Yeah and how sorry are you going to be if you give us away because of a sneeze brat," Zabuza counters.

"I'm fine, besides I've never been sick in my entire life. I think Haku's right and it means some pretty girl was talking about me," Naruto says. While thinking of one or two he was hoping kept him in their thoughts.

"Stop your day dreaming knucklehead, were closing in on the mansion so keep your wits about you," Zabuza orders. "We'll scope out the place and then make our move at three in the morning."

Both boys nod their heads in acknowledgement. The plan was simple; once they snuck into the house they would approach the display room for the jewel. Based on the map of the room provided by Gwon there was only two long hallways to and from the room. One was located on the second floor of it and went deeper into the mansion; the other was on the first floor and could be reached from the main entrance. The later was the one they were aiming for due to the fact that their hand drawn map didn't cover anything deeper into the mansion.

Coming to the edge of the forest they stopped, and looked at the place they were about to rob. Mansion didn't do it justice it looked like a castle. It consisted of three pagoda style buildings surrounded by a twenty foot wall. The largest of the buildings was five stories tall and slightly to the rear of the other two. The other two buildings were each three stories tall and not nearly as large, also the fronts of the two building were facing each other so that all the main entrances opened into the central courtyard.

While the wall would pose no problem for the trio making it to the main hall would. Zabuza figured that at least one of the smaller buildings housed the guards. So if they were discovered things would get ugly very quickly for them. The sun was just about to set so they would wait until the appointed time, when they figured the guards were not as alert, to make their move.

Once it was time to go Zabuza gave them the hand sign to move out. He didn't even need to look back as he dashed over the wall while avoiding the guards on patrol. He might have given Naruto a hard time earlier, but now that it was mission time he knew the boy was one-hundred percent focused. Besides, Naruto had taken to the silent killing technique like a fish to water, if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Coming to a stop at the corner behind the smaller building to the right of the main one, Zabuza peaked out to look at the main entrance of the central building. Unfortunately, the guards on duty to either side of the door were still to alert for a frontal entry. Also, there were too many patrols that passed in front of the main doors that the guards would be missed before they could get to the jewel. He had considered having Haku and Naruto henge into them; however he would rather have them with him in case something went wrong.

Giving the hand sign to let them know they were going to use their secondary entry point and that Haku should go first followed by Naruto he then goes back to watching the guards. Haku then quickly made a break for the right side of the main building. Upon reaching it he climbed to the second story of the building using his chakra, once on the tiles of the ledge he peers into the window they had marked as their backup route into the building. Seeing that no one is in the room Haku checks the window to make sure there are no alarms or seals on it to prevent its opening. Sure that there are none he opens the window and makes his way inside.

Naruto seeing Haku go into the window waits for a pair of guards, walking around the perimeter of the main building, to disappear around the back of it before he also runs for the window. Once inside he sees Haku crouched down near the door for the room with it open just a crack and using a hand mirror formed from ice to scope out the hall.

Pulling the mirror back Haku looks behind him and sees that Zabuza has joined them in the room. Holding up one finger to let Zabuza know the number of guards in that branch of the hallway, nodding his head in understanding he points first to Haku and slashes his finger across his neck. Then points to Naruto, the boys acknowledge the silent order by switching places so that Naruto can exit the room first. Naruto then slowly opens the door the rest of the way, then quickly and silently takes off down the hall towards the guard. However, the guard notices him coming but before he can shout an alarm he is silenced by a pair of senbon needles hitting his neck. Naruto prevents the guard's body from hitting the floor and raising an alarm.

Dragging the body back to the room he came from and depositing it on the bed he gives Haku a grin noticing he is looking away from a glaring Zabuza who is upset the boy didn't outright kill the guard. Not commenting on Haku lack of killer instinct for now, Zabuza once more takes point with Haku covering the rear. Making their way down the hall they stop at the door at the end of it. Slowly opening it they are greeted by a lavish main hall, with an ornate chandler that is almost four stories tall hanging from the ceiling at the fifth floor and finally ending at the floor they were on. Looking up he could see that each floor opened up and circled the main hall. Although, what he didn't see was guards and that fact bothered him, ignoring it he makes his way down the center staircase towards the door marked on the map.

Zabuza didn't like that the map they were following was based on what the client supposedly remembered from a time he was here, but thus far it had proven accurate enough. Finding the door that leads to the display room they open it slowly but see no signs of guards in the hall. By now the lack of guards really has begun to bother him. Surely this Mongkut Zaman wasn't so big a fool as to believe the guards he had wondering outside would be enough to protect this jewel from being stolen. Hell a normal thief would have been able to get this far without problems. Furthermore, as they made their way deeper down the hall it felt like they were heading underground. It wasn't a real noticeable effect and if the client who drew the map was a civilian he might have missed it but a trained ninja wouldn't.

His instincts were screaming at him to forget about this job and to return the money he had gotten in advance. However, he couldn't not now, as a missing-nin the only thing he had going for him was his reputation. If he backed out of this job that would be shot, who would hire a ninja that backed out of a job without any real sign of trouble? Knowing his only real option was to continue he presses on until he notices a light at the end of the hall.

Coming to a stop at the end of the hall on one side and Naruto doing it on the other side, they each slowly scan the half of the room they can see. Zabuza is struck by the rooms design; it is a huge round room with a dome ceiling. The walls and floor are made of the same grey stones as the hallway they took to get there. The second story of the room is just a five foot walk way that has the other door the map described. Also, the walk way doesn't appear to go all the way around the room due to at the far edge of the room near the other entrance the wall appears to be uniform, instead of indent back to allow room for people to walk like the rest of the second floor, with some painting hanging from it depicting some grisly sacrifice. Seeing a jewel resting on a pedestal at the far end of the room under the painting Zabuza motions for the boys to stay put while he retrieves their prize. As he makes his way toward the jewel, Haku steps up to where he was to continue watching the side of the room Naruto can't see.

Once he reaches the pedestal he notices that the jewel is an exquisitely crafted fake. Immediately turning for the door he came from he tries to dash for it only for three sections of the ceiling to fall. The large center section hits the lower floor and the other two sections fall on the sides' of the center one blocking his escape along the second floor.

"Welcome Zabuza," a voice says over a speaker box," it is time for you to collect your heavenly reward."

Turning back Zabuza sees that the painting has risen up and that the uniform section of the wall was in actuality a viewing box on the second floor. Looking down on him is a man in his mid-forties dressed in a fine robe and sitting in an ornate chair holding a glass of what Zabuza assumes is some type of expensive liquor.

"I thought that in situations like this you are supposed to say, 'Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly?" Zabuza asks.

"You have no idea how quickly that gets old," the man replies while smirking.

It isn't just the man's words that put Zabuza, even further on edge due to being caught in this trap, it's the calm demeanor that tells him that not only has the man used this trap before, but that he's used it enough that it has become routine. Zabuza looks behind him towards the wall that is now blocking his retreat, gauging its thickness to be at least three feet and knowing only one of his more powerful jutsu would bring it down quickly. However without a water supply even with his elemental affinity being water the attempt would leave him drained. His best hope for escape that way would be for either Naruto or Haku to pound on it with their techniques. Naruto could use the Air bullet jutsu that he had learned from a scroll Zabuza had taken from a dead Sand-nin, and Haku could just punch through it with his ice. Speaking of the boys they were taking their sweet time in knocking down that wall.

As if reading Zabuza's thoughts the man gloats, "Your two young companions are currently too busy to becoming to your rescue, I'm afraid. They are at this moment facing off against my men."

Zabuza ignoring his concern for the boys says, "So I take it you are Zaman."

Putting his left hand to the top of his forehead and giving a mock salute Zaman replies, "Indeed, I am."

"So you fed Gwon false information about this job in order to lure me into your trap for the bounty on my head?" Zabuza growls while reaching over his shoulder for the handle of his blade.

Zaman rears his head back laughing at the question, waiting until he can compose himself he answers, "More like Gwon fed you the false information for you to fall into this trap. But don't take it to personally you weren't the first. You see eventually missing-nin like you outlive your usefulness for him and then he sends you here."

"So is this the part where your guards burst through the door?" Zabuza asks while pulling The Executioners Blade in front of him.

"Oh no, no, no," Zaman replies. As he does so the door slowly opens revealing a muscular man appearing in his mid-thirties, he is shirtless while wearing white baggy fighter pants and black fighter slippers. He is bald except for the top of the back of his head were a long braided ponytail extends reaching to his lower back. Around the upper part of his left arm is tied a headband with the symbol for the Hidden Rock Village.

While the man had made his entrance Zaman had continued taunting Zabuza. "You see my little enterprise here has one more silent partner. The Tsuchikage provides me with the muscle to take missing-nins of your skill down and in return he gets to study the secrets your body contains before I ship your head off to the Mizukage for the reward."

"Burrakuasu here is the instrument of your death." He says pointing to the massive man who had jumped down from the ledge to join Zabuza in the lower portion of the room. "I just so love watching you ninja's duke it out which is why I added this viewing box," Zaman states while refilling his glass. With that said the rock-nin attacked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall that had slammed down Naruto and Haku were having a hard time with things. As soon as it came down the boys had rushed to it trying to find a way thru. However before they could nail it with jutsu they heard another slamming sound, looking behind them they saw that the floor at the entrance they came from had risen up and was blocking their exit. Then hearing an unlocking sound they saw two hidden doors on the upper level open up and dozens of men armed with a variety of weapons entering and dropping down to their level.

The two boys begin to fight off their attackers while watching each other's back. Naruto after fending off a sword strike with a kunai says, "You know Zabuza's going to bitch about how soft hearted you are right."

"I think he will be yelling at both of us for that," Haku replies smiling beneath his hunter's mask, having to dodge a crossbow arrow from one of the later arriving guards, who are around the ledge on the upper level trying to pickoff the two young shinobi.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto says having dispatched the man attacking him with the sword. Quickly turning toward the man who shot the arrow at Haku he fires off his air bullet jutsu at the man catching him in the chest lifting him off his feet and bouncing him into the wall behind him.

"Well it's just that it seems the opponents you have beaten thus far are still breathing, Naruto." Haku replies while sending a pair of senbon into an attacker's neck.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Naruto says but then sighs, "I guess if we survive this it's going to be a long night of, blah, blah...you can call yourselves real shinobi after bathing yourself in the blood of your opponents, blah, blah,… those soft hearts of yours are going to be the death of you and more importantly me."

"You know Zabuza means well, he is just trying to prepare for the hardships we'll face," Haku says chuckling despite the situation sending a kick into an axe wielding guard shattering his knee cap.

"Yeah," Naruto says looking up and seeing more guards jumping into the room to replace the men who have been incapacitated, "More importantly don't you think it's time you make with the ice?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Haku states.

"What!?" Naruto exclaims.

"Have you tried using any water jutsu?" Haku asks avoiding a pair of guards with swords.

"No, you know my primary element is wind. I need a good water source to use them." Naruto says while delivering an axe kick to the top of a guard's head he knocked to the ground sending him into unconsciousness.

"Well my Kekkei Genkai requires me to use both water and wind, however somehow they have blocked my ability to use the water element," Haku states. "My guess would be those marking that have appeared along the walls.

Looking at the wall and seeing the glowing marking Naruto theorizes out loud, "They must be for Zabuza; if they knew our affinities they would have blocked them too."

"I don't think that is wholly it," Haku says having been forced back to back with Naruto while being surrounded by guards."Even without his ability to use water jutsu whoever set this trap can't expect guards of this level to bring down a member of the Seven Swordsmen and from the sounds of battle coming from the other side of the wall he is facing at least one ninja."

"What we don't rate a ninja!" Naruto shouts.

"It appears not, which is why they didn't bother to check what our affinities were and block them as well," Haku states.

Naruto's fists tighten around the kunai he is wielding as he growls, "I don't know about you Haku but it pisses me off to be underestimated."

"Don't let it bother you Naruto," Haku says calmly. "Once we defeat these guard we should be able to find a way to disrupt this barrier and help Zabuza."

"Well then let's get to it," Naruto yells while charging the nearest guard.

The boys continue to fight well, however against so many opponents eventually a mistake would happen for the guards to capitalize on. That mistake was Naruto blocking a blow with his kunai by a massive guard swing a war club, while he prevented it from hitting him the force of the blow knocked him off his feet. Quickly recovering he did not see one of the guards with a crossbow taking aim and firing, although Haku did and acting on instinct pushes Naruto out of the way taking the crossbow bolt in the side.

Looking back he sees Haku face down on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his side. As the feeling of rage begins to overflow from him he sees the guard who fired the arrow reloading his weapon. Feeling a sudden surge of power that is familiar, he reaches to the crossbow wielder sending out a red claw of chakra which wraps around the stunned man. Pulling back he sends the horrified guard flying towards him and with his free hand cuts off the screaming guards head when he is close enough.

After the dead guard's body hits the floor the room is covered silence, it is broken by Naruto's growl of, "I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Attacking the war club guard, who was as stunned as the rest when the blonde boy began to be covered in a red cloak of chakra, he tries to slash the man with his chakra claws. The guard who comes out of his stupor as Naruto launches himself at him brings his club up to block and succeeds only for the claws to cut through it like it wasn't even there leaving vicious gashes across his face, sending the man to the floor holding his ruined face. Before Naruto can finish the screaming man off several more guards attack him whom he quickly dispatches.

Turning his attention to the crossbow wielding guards on the second story he makes a swinging gesture and the chakra claw extends out smashing into them as it follows his motions. The guards hit the ground on the first floor some falling badly breaking arms, leg, and even necks. Those who had survived the fall don't live long as Naruto pounces on them finishing them off. Turning towards the sound of the blocked entrance opening he sees the guard whose face he ruined near a secret panel take off down the hallway he is about to follow when he hears a weak, "N-n-naruto."

Naruto looks towards a weak Haku his mask having fallen off after hitting the floor. While he sighs at seeing Haku is alive the look on the dark haired boys face is a mixture of shock, amazement, and fear. The look of fear on Haku's face pierces Naruto's heart like a knife, but he pushes by it seeing no more guards are on the way and knowing Zabuza is still more than likely still in danger he raises his arms to the wall that had slammed down cutting them off from Zabuza. Sending red chakra claws to anchor into the wall he pulls back and then like a slingshot launches forward smashing into the wall like a red cannonball.

Zabuza for his part was having a really tuff time with his opponent. He had deduced that the markings that had appeared on the wall where responsible for his inability to uses any water based jutsu. He had tried at the start of the fight by using his Hidden Mist Jutsu only for nothing to happen. While he liked to think he was a well balanced ninja never relying too much on his jutsu they certainly made life easier. The rock-nin he was facing obviously was not fighting under such impairment. This became apparent when Zabuza had attempted to cut him down with a vicious overhead strike the ninja had caught the Executioners' Blade with the palm of his hand making a sound like cutting into solid rock. The Rock-nin had then tossed the blade along with Zabuza across the room like they weighed nothing.

Rising back to his feet Zabuza thinks, "_How the hell am I suppose to beat a guy who can't be cut and my most powerful jutsu are denied to me? If I die here, I can already hear Heishiro-sensei's lecture waiting for me on the other side about specializing in only one type of elemental jutsu_."

Vowing not to die if only not to hear a speech from his dead sensei, Zabuza sends a volley of kunai at his opponent, however to his surprise instead of letting them hit and bouncing off of him the rock-nin avoids the majority the few that come close he blocks with his arms.

Trying to buy time to think on what that means Zabuza taunts, "Not much for conversation are you?"

"There is no need to converse with the dead," the rock-nin named Burrakuasu replies before charging at Zabuza again.

Zabuza avoids the punch Burrakuasu throws by jumping to the second level noticing the small crater the man's fist left in the wall Zabuza's back had been against seconds earlier. Launching off the second level floor he tries to jump toward the viewing box window to capture Zaman forcing the man to let them go. But while in midair he has to use his sword to block a large piece of stone the rock-nin throws at him while his sword blocks it the impact is enough to throw off his trajectory preventing him from reaching the smug looking man.

Landing short of the viewing box on the first floor, Zabuza thoughts turn towards the boys, "_Haku and Naruto must be having a hard time, I'll have to step up their training if simple guards are giving them this much trouble_." Looking at the rock-nin he continues, "_But then again who am I to talk when one punk rock-nin can force me into a corner. Alright, what do I know apparently his skin is literally rock hard and judging by that hole in the wall he has some serious muscle behind those punches of his_."

Burrakuasu again launches a flurry of punches at Zabuza seeing a slight opening Zabuza attempts to slash his side only for the rock-nin to block again with his arms and then sends a kick into Zabuza chest. Getting up slow Zabuza formulates a plan based on the information he has on his opponent while thinking, "_As I thought that hardening jutsu only works on his arms the rest of him is normal flesh_." Reaching into his back pouch for a smoke bomb to blind his opponent allowing him the opportunity to use his silent killing technique, however before he can pull it out he feels a familiar yet different sinister chakra flare to life.

Zabuza begins to panic did the rock-nin have a jinchuriki partner, was that what the boys were fighting on the other side? Zabuza knew the power such men could wield having felt it himself on the day he had attempted to kill the 4th Mizukage. He and his fellow conspirators had the fight won before the Mizukage erupted in a sickly sea green chakra after that all he had managed to do was escape with his life most of those who went with him hadn't even did that. However, looking at the rock-nin quickly puts this thought to rest as he sees the man looking at the wall separating the room telling Zabuza whatever was happening on the other side was not part of the plan.

Zabuza is about to capitalize on his opponent's distraction when a small explosion bursts from the wall. As the dust settles he can see a glowing red chakra source at the center of the smoke. Once it is clear enough to see Zabuza eyes widen in surprise as Naruto stands there surrounded in red chakra resembling some beast with ears and a single chakra tail behind him swinging wildly. Naruto first locks eyes with Zabuza before turning his attention to Burrakuasu and with a loud roar speeds off at him on all fours.

The rock-nin recognizing the new threat quickly runs through hand seals and then spits up a giant mud wall. Naruto hits the wall at full speed and easy crashes right through, landing in crouch he sees no sign of the man. Burrakuasu appears behind about to deliver a tremendous punch but before he can launch it the tail turns into a hand and grabs the rock-nin by the head lifting him into the air. The hand tightens around the rock-nin's head crushing it and then throws the body away, only for it to turn into rock revealing it as a rock clone.

A shadow then appears over Naruto who quickly spins out of the way of the descending man as the missed blow shatters the floor where he had been standing. Naruto responds by sending another claw after the man who for his size nimbly evades them. However, it finally is about to connect with his chest forcing him to cross his arms to protect himself. As the claw makes contact with his arms it clamps down preventing him from moving them.

The last thing Burrakuasu hears before being cut in half along his torso is, "Did you forget I was your opponent?" Zabuza says while taking advantage of Burrakuasu arms being tied up. Zabuza then looks at Naruto he is silently afraid the boy cannot tell friend from foe. However he sees the fear in the boys red eyes. Zabuza is about to speak when they hear the door on the second level opening and a panicking Zaman having left his viewing box swiftly entering the hallway and then slamming the door closed while locking it.

Naruto seeing the bastard most likely responsible for the trap and Haku getting hurt, not to mention making him reveal his secret, jumps up to the second level and after ripping the door from its hinges sends a chakra claw after the retreating man, snagging him he begins to retract it. Zabuza hearing the screaming Zaman as Naruto pulls him towards him realizes in his anger Naruto plans to kill the man. However, he knows that when the boy calms down every life he has taken will weigh heavily on his conscious, not willing to let the boy add to his burden he jumps to the second level and places his blade across the entrance so when Zaman hit it he is split in two parts. Naruto discards the half he held onto after Zaman passed the blade; he then refuses to look at Zabuza afraid of what he'll see.

As he calms and the cloak recedes he whispers,"… Haku's hurt."

Zabuza quickly drops to the ground making for the hole that Naruto made in the wall, upon reaching the other side he is shocked to see the level of carnage. Looking around he spots Haku propped up against the wall with an arrow in him. Kneeling in front of the injured boy he tells him to brace himself as he pulls the arrow out.

Moving in and out of consciousness Haku whispers, "Is Naruto, okay?"

"He's fine," Zabuza replies firmly, "rest, Haku."

Glad that the wound wasn't fatal Zabuza goes back through the hole and sees Naruto checking Barrakuasu's remains for weapons and scrolls like Zabuza taught him. Seeing Naruto stuff a few items into his pouch he calls out to him, "Time to move out Naruto."

Making his way back to Haku he gently picks the boy up and carries him out of the mansion a solemn Naruto behind him, stopping long enough to pick up Haku's mask, he makes sure no one tries to attack them from behind. The trip back to the camp is quiet as Zabuza decides to wait until later to confront Naruto about the discovery he is a jinchuriki. Once they reach their camp Naruto sets down the items he removed from the corpse of the rock-nin, as well as the mask, and then quickly runs off into the forest. Zabuza is about to call out for him when Haku who regains consciousness says, "Zabuza what happened, where are we?"

"Were back at camp, as to what happened you were sloppy enough to get hit by an arrow." Zabuza replies still looking into the forest.

It all coming back Haku suddenly sits up, "Where's Naruto, after I was hit…," stopping the thought and remembering how he reacted when he felt the red chakra he states, "…I have to apologize."

Turning to Haku and holding him down Zabuza says, "Calm down, I patched up your wound but I'm no healer you can tear it back open. Besides what do you have to apologize for?"

"When Naruto began emitting that chakra I," Haku pauses to collect himself before continuing," I was afraid of him."

Sighing at the boy, Zabuza states, "Haku you were at ground zero for one of the most menacing chakra's I've ever felt. Hell I was on the other side of the wall and even then I was worried."

"Be that as it may, I should never have doubted Naruto. He is my friend and those guards he killed he did it to protect me," Haku calmly replies while shrugging off Zabuza's hand and standing up. He slowly makes his way in the direction Zabuza had been looking at. Zabuza lets him go. Knowing how pig-headed Haku can get when he feels the need to do something.

Naruto was sitting in the wood worrying about what his future held would Zabuza and Haku abandon him. The idea brought tears to his eyes. Also, all the lives he took began to overwhelm him he had killed before but when he used the red chakra it felt different almost like he enjoyed it. Then there had been Haku's reaction to it, was he afraid of him now, the idea that his friend hated him and may reject him like the leaf villagers was too painful to put into words.

Hearing footsteps approach he looks and sees Haku making his way towards him. Knowing his friend shouldn't be standing he says, "Haku you should be resting."

Smiling weakly Haku says, "I know but first I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry. What are you sorry for?" asks a confused Naruto. "It was my fault you were hit by the arrow in the first place."

"I wish to apologize for how I reacted to you when you used that chakra. I will admit when I first felt it and saw you attacking the guards you frightened me," Haku says. Upon seeing the fear that appeared in Naruto's face he knew he made the right decision in coming out here to talk to him. He then continues, "However, I should never have doubted you. These past few years you have never given me any reason to believe you are anything but a good friend and whatever that power you used today was, you used it to protect me."

Haku's words put Naruto at ease, he says appreciatively, "Thanks Haku."

"You've used that power before haven't you?" Haku asks now curious about what Naruto's hidden power is.

Sighing Naruto says, "Yeah, two and a half years ago was the first time I used it."

Quickly realizing what Naruto was implying, "The day the cloud-nin attacked." Seeing Naruto nod his head yes he continues a little hurt about not being trusted with Naruto's secret, "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I was afraid," Naruto says. Seeing Haku giving him time to collect his thoughts he continues, "All my life I was alone, except for the old man that is, and when I used the chakra the first time I thought I finally understood why." Haku is about to point out his own history but stops when Naruto holds up his hand stalling his reply. Naruto carries on saying," I know about your own past Haku, but Kohona didn't believe that about Kekkei Genkai and they still ignored my existence. I was afraid that if even the people of Kohona were afraid and hated this power that everyone would. I just wish I knew what it was."

"It's the power of the tailed beasts," Zabuza's voice cuts in. Both boys look up to see Zabuza appear from behind a tree. "Haku, the sun is coming up get some rest," he orders.

"But I would like to hear…" Haku tries to say.

However he is cut off by Zabuza, "I'll explain it to you later. Now. Get. Some. Rest."

Excepting that Zabuza isn't going to take no for an answer he begins to make his way to camp, but is stopped by Naruto saying, "Haku, I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you more." Nodding his head in recognition of the apology he leaves the two alone.

Looking at Naruto Zabuza says, "So you're a jinchuriki, huh."

"A jinchu…what?" Naruto asks.

"A jinchuriki," Zabuza replies, "the word has no real meaning it was made up to describe people who had the tailed beasts sealed into them."

"Why would they do that," Naruto asks interested and excited to finally have an answer to the question that had plagued him ever since first tapping into the power.

"To create weapons, of course," Zabuza easily replies noticing the grimace that passes across Naruto's face. "Although, I doubt that was the reason in your case."

"Why's that?" Naruto wonders hoping it's true that he is more than just some secret weapon of Konoha's.

"Well because you had no idea of what you were for one," Zabuza states, "Also, if you were going to be some weapon of Konoha's you would have been kept under careful watch. Furthermore, it just doesn't seem to fit with the image Kohona likes to portray."

"Then why seal one in me in the first, was this the reason that I was always alone? Did that hate me because to them I was just some sort of freak?" Naruto yells as tears come to his eyes remembering the cold gazes of the villagers.

"The answers been there all along brat, you were just missing a key piece is all," Zabuza claims.

"Well I still don't see it," Naruto huffs crossing his arms over his chest and though his face is covered by wraps Zabuza can see him pouting.

"You never were any good at using your brain you knucklehead," Zabuza says a small smile gracing his lips that due to being covered by his own wraps Naruto can't see. "When's your birthday."

"October tenth."

"Okay, now what significant event happened on that day nine years ago?" Zabuza asks trying to give the boy a clue.

"That's easy the Kyuubi atta…ohhhh," Naruto says a flashbulb suddenly lighting in his head. "So the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine Tails into me to stop it."

"Exactly, it was probably some last ditch effort to stop the beast," says Zabuza. "As far as to why you, well I heard they need to be sealed into children it was probably just your bad luck to have been born that day."

"How do you know so much about jinchuriki?" Naruto asks since Zabuza had never really struck him as the scholar type.

"You know the man I want to kill right," Naruto nod his head to Zabuza's question. Seeing this he continues, "He's a jinchuriki too; he contains the three tailed turtle."

Slightly afraid of the answer but needing to ask he says, "Do you want to kill him because he's a jinchuriki?"

Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort the boy Zabuza says, "No, I don't hate him for that. I hate him because he's a bastard who had my sensei killed right before my eyes and has led my home to ruins. He's the one who kicked off the civil war that led to the destruction of Haku's clan and so many others."

"Well maybe he was treated just like me and grew to resent people," Naruto counters for some reason feeling a need to defend someone who may share his pain.

"Unlikely from the time he was born he was the 3rd Mizukage's favorite. So much so that when the 3rd Mizukage disappeared, a bastard in his own right who created the distrust that led to the many civil wars the Land of Water has suffered, he was handed the title of Mizukage," raw anger entering his voice remembering the man he had once served but now one day was going to surpass.

"You must have really loved your sensei huh?" Naruto asks smiling up at Zabuza.

"Hell no," Zabuza says a small smile just visible under his wraps sitting down on a log he continues, "He was the most stubborn, tyrannical man who ever walked the earth. But he took an untrained monster like me that had just killed a hundred academy students and forged me into a man worthy of being one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. A group he formed during the reign of the 1st Mizukage."

"Wow he must have been ancient," Naruto says having assumed a cross-legged sitting position across from Zabuza.

'Yeah but the old buzzard still had the moves when he needed them. He was always telling us tales about how Kiri used to be under the time of the 1st and 2nd Mizukage. That's was before the Third showed up and killed the second assuming his place," Zabuza states. "Before that Kiri was nowhere near as violent, hell it was almost more pacifist then Konoha."

"Why didn't anyone stop the third then?" questions Naruto not understanding why people would not fight such a man if the village was as nice as Kohona.

"Well as Heishiro-sensei put it the young where tired of peace and wanted to taste the fruits of war having missed out on the First Great Shinobi World War and the third Mizukage delivered. Heck he admitted he was as guilty as everyone else wanting to test his skills against the finest the shinobi world had to offer. Hell when Heishiro-sensei drank he'd tell us all tales about how he fought against the Third Hokage," Zabuza smiles thinking about all the times Heishiro would tell the same story over and over again embellishing it a little more each time.

"He sounded so cool. What happened to him," Naruto asks.

"He was betrayed by one of his own swordsman, a fish faced freak by the name of Kisame claimed that he overheard him talking about rebelling and returning Mist to the way it was before the Third Mizukage," Zabuza says his voice hardening remembering his sensei's final moments. "While it was true that Heishiro-sensei was tired of what Kiri had become he would never have openly rebelled. He believed the only way to change Kiri was through the system. So with nothing more than that assholes word the 4th Mizukage had him executed."

Not going into all the gory details to spare Naruto his mind replays the events. How he was summoned to the Mizukage's office and saw his sensei trussed up and beaten. Being informed of the charges by the Mizukage and then having to stand there watching as Kisame carried out the sentence slowly slicing him to ribbons. To the tough old birds credit he never once screamed or cried out instead silent stood there never breaking eye contact with the man many considered his protégé, Zabuza. He could still remember the exact moment when Kisame was no longer cutting into a living man but into the meat that had contained his soul. It was at that exact moment that Zabuza had decided to bring down the Mizukage. Preferable after removing Kisame shoulders of the burden that was his head.

"That's enough talking for tonight, brat" Zabuza says rubbing his jaw not used to talking so much. "I want you to go watch over Haku while I'm gone understood. I'll probably be back late tomorrow."

"Where are you going," Naruto questions getting up and heading back towards camp.

"I'm going to see a man about a job and scrounge up some medical supplies."

* * *

As the sun set on the day after the full moon Hisoka Gwon, was living it up at a gentleman's club called Club KitKat. On either side of him where two of the scantily clad women who worked at the club. He had been blowing through money since entering the establishment and it didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Curiosity getting the better of one of the ladies she asks, "You sure do have a lot of money to spend tonight Mr. Gwon, you recently come into some."

"You could say that," Gwon says with a drunken smile, "a dear friend passed leaving me with quite the windfall."

"Oh, how sad," the greeter says in her sweet voice.

Waving off her concern he says, "Well if he didn't die I wouldn't be here spending my money on you now would I?"

"Seems you have a problem then, because your friend didn't die," a voice says from in front of him.

Taking his widening eyes off the women he had been talking to they settle on a seething Zabuza. Trying to play off his surprise he says while standing, "Zabuza, my main man, I wasn't expecting you so...urk"

However, Zabuza silences the man with a quick jab to the throat knocking him back into the couch he had been occupying.

His anger radiating from him Zabuza says, "I can understand you betraying me after all it is the way of the shinobi world." Reaching behind him and gripping the handle of his blade he says, "But you screwed up when your little trap almost cost the life of one of my boys."

Swinging the blade down through the man and not stopping till it passed all the way to the floor he shouts, "See you in Hell my main man."

Leaving the scene of carnage he created as the women Gwon had been entertaining begins screaming as the two halves of him and the couch split falling onto each other. He thinks,"_Kami I've wanted to do that since meeting that bastard. Now to kick in some doctor's door and take him to Haku_."

Going to rustle up some medical supplies i.e. kidnapping a doctor, Zabuza takes off contemplating whether or not it would be best to leave the Land of Rivers for some time.


	5. Chapter 5 Just me and my Shadow Clones

**An: **Again I would like to take the time to thank everyone who takes the time to review this story it helps to keep the drive to put pen to paper going. So again thanks. Also, in later chapters you'll get a glimpse of the woman Zabuza was thinking about at the end of chapter 3. I know at least one of you will be happy. Sincerely, your humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and I'm writing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 5: Just me and my shadow clones**

"Welcome class, for what most of you will be your final year on your journey to becoming excellent Leaf shinobi," greeted the chipper voice of Iruka Umino. Looking over the assembled students he sees many faces of students whom he has taught before in the past four and a half years he has been a teacher.

Hinata smiled at her favorite teacher while looking around the room spotting varies classmates that she has had in the past. Her eyes settled on Sakura for a moment longer than most, ever since the incident in the courtyard they have avoided each other. A few times Hinata wanted to go over and try to repair their friendship but after so long it seemed like an insurmountable wall had sprung up between them, with neither able to breech it. Moving on to the boy Sakura was sitting next to while lightly blushing every time she looked at him was Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata has never had a class with the last Uchiha before; she had briefly wondered why but figured that due to their clans' old rivalries most assumed they would make poor teammates. Perhaps her Hyuuga blood is what made her immune to the fan girl disease that seemed to afflict kunoichi of her age group.

"I just don't get it," the boy sitting next to her said while eyeing Sasuke.

"What's that Kiba?" Hinata asked smiling having a pretty good idea what was bothering Kiba Inuzuka.

"Why do all the girls in the academy fawn over that guy when there is a prime example of an alpha male right here?" Kiba asked while sticking his thumb into his chest.

"Perhaps it is his quiet and mysterious nature coupled with the dark aura that surrounds him," replied the boy sitting on her other side Shino Aburame.

"Well if being quiet and creepy were all it took, then you'd have women falling all over you too," Kiba countered smiling at the slight jab at his friend.

"What makes you so sure that they do not," Shino replied while looking at the back row where a few of his secret fan club sit. "But to know that you think of a future comrade as creepy is hurtful."

Sweat dropping at Shino's mood shift both Hinata and Kiba thought, "_Great, now he's sulking_."

Trying to raise the bug user's spirits Hinata said, "I'm sure Kiba didn't really mean anything by it Shino,"

"Yeah," Kiba interjected.

Hinata carried on saying, "Besides you know Kiba rarely thinks before speaking."

"Yeah….hey," Kiba said, but smiled at the good natured jab.

Hinata had become good friends with the two boys, having shared classes together over the past couple of years. She hoped when it came time for team selection she would be paired with them.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at the desk with his fingers laced in front of his face and elbow on the desk, while listening to Iruka welcoming the students. He had ignored all of the girls who tried to talk to him including the pink haired one currently sitting next to him. When he was younger he would have been flattered at the attention but now all it did was distract him from his goal. While he knew one day he would need one of these girls to help in rebuilding his clan, as they were now none of them had the strength to be the future matriarch of the Uchiha. The two closest to catching his attention, from his classmates was Ino Yamanaka and Ami Fu, due to them being the strongest of the girls after him.

Putting those thoughts aside Sasuke focused on his teacher again when Iruka stated that in order to see if they have been keeping up with their training they were going to have taijutsu sparring matches outside. Heading outside they spread out around a circle drawn into the ground.

Iruka explained, "I'm sure you know the rules, but for any who may have forgotten there simple. Taijutsu only, no clan techniques, matches go until one student is either knocked out of the circle or I feel is mismatched against their opponent. Are there any questions? "Seeing nobody had any Iruka continued, "Good, then first up is…"

At this point Sasuke tuned back out wondering who he'd be matched with only barely watching the fight between Sakura and one of Ami's lackeys Fuki. After Sakura barely managed to squeak out a win by knocking the girl out of the ring he could hear the Inuzuka whispering, "Let me fight Sasuke," with his eyes closed and fingers crossed. Taking offence that the boy from an inferior clan thought he was a match for him he said, "As if you could take me, Mutt."

Of course this has the desired effect of Kiba roaring, "What did you say?"

"Kiba settle down," warned Iruka. Moving on he announces the next fight, "Sasuke and Shino you're up next."

Sasuke moved towards the center of the circle with Shino taking up a position in front of him. Neither boy saw a reason to taunt one another as they both assumed their fighting stances. Sasuke slipped into his Interceptor Fist while Shino without the ability to use his Kikaichu bugs got into the basic academy stance. Sasuke smiled at this while knocking the Aburame down a few notches on his threat board, apparently without their bugs they were no threat.

Sasuke stood watching the Aburame; however he quickly grew impatient with his opponent who was just studying him. Deciding to get things started he charges the stoic boy sending several jabs at him. Shino easily blocked them and countered with a hit to Sasuke's solar plexus causing him to stagger back with his vision getting blurry.

"One should not underestimate an opponent even if he appears to be weaker," Shino calmly stated.

"Hn," Sasuke said while rubbing the spot Shino had hit, "Thanks for the tip, but I don't need advice from the likes of you."

Once more charging this time he feinted a jab to the face and when Shino attempted to block it, he then struck his real target with his other hand. Hitting the bug user in the same place that he had been hit, as Shino stumbled back Sasuke pressed his advantage. Shino still reeling from the strike to his chest tried to block but his ability to defend was greatly compromised letting more of Sasuke's blows land.

Being driven to the edge of the arena Shino attempted a counter-strike towards Sasuke's jaw. However he avoided the blow by moving his head just out of the way. Gripping Shino's over extended arm Sasuke flipped him over his shoulder onto his back. Sasuke then tried to finish off Shino with a flipping axe kick to the head; however Shino managed to block it by crossing his arms. Both boys quickly rolled to their feet, panting from the exertion.

Trying to regain some momentum Shino went onto the offensive, while not connecting with anything but a few glancing blows he was driving Sasuke to the edge of the circle. Just as Sasuke was about to be ringed out he slammed his knee into Shino's stomach, then spinning behind him Sasuke delivered a hard kick to Shino's back sending him out of the ring. As Iruka declared Sasuke the winner he puts his hands into his pockets and snorted derisively, "Humph, loser."

Hinata and Kiba helped up Shino. Hinata said gently, "You did very well Shino."

"Yeah not bad buddy, of course if it was me I would of won," Kiba joked.

"Perhaps, your taijutsu is superior then mine Kiba, particularly due to the handicap I was faced with," Shino calmly stated not particularly upset with the loss. "Nevertheless that guy is on a higher level than me."

The three then settled in to watch the next couple of matches before it was Kiba's turn. He faced off with Shikamaru Nara, who had been in Hinata's first year class, and if he was still the same he would quickly give up. Sure enough as soon as Iruka said start the lazy boy caught Kiba in his Shadow Possession Jutsu disqualifying himself much to Kiba's displeasure.

As they are walking out of the circle Kiba asked, "What's the big idea?"

"It'd been far more troublesome to fight then to give up," Shikamaru explained.

"Then why use that jutsu on me?" Kiba demanded.

"Because you looked to be in such a big damn hurry, you probably would have hit me before I could forfeit," Shikamaru told the still angry Kiba. "If it'll make you happy, I'll admit your better than me."

"I am better than you," Kiba insisted.

"Good, glad we can agree on something," with nothing left to say the Nara simple fell onto his back and falls asleep.

"Next up, Hinata you'll spar against Ino," Iruka stated.

Ino smiled at this it would be the perfect chance to prove herself to Sasuke. After all Hinata had been Kunoichi of the Year the past two years in a row. Ino had been a contender for the award both years only to lose to Hinata and by a pretty wide margin too. She had always believed that Hinata was given the award due to the prestige of her clan. After all she remembered how Sakura had put Hinata in her place that time in the academy courtyard; the Hyuuga had simply run off crying. While Ino did find the incident strange for Sakura having had the pinkette throw away their friendship too made her think, maybe Hinata said she wanted Sasuke too, after all girls in love could be vicious. Making her way to the center of the circle she watched as the girl in orange got into her clan's fighting style.

Looking at Sasuke the blonde struck a pose and said, "Watch me Sasuke my love," then finished by blowing him a kiss. It was a tactic that had worked in the past for her when sparring against her fellow kunoichi generally any declaration like that would throw her opponent off their game. She could see the other girls who had surrounded the Uchiha had tic marks on their foreheads, most notably on Sakura. Although when she turned back to Hinata she saw just the calm determination that had been on her face from before.

Sighing at the display Iruka said, "Are you ready, Ino?"

"y-Yes, Iruka-sensei," Ino replied no longer as sure of victory as she once was.

Iruka watched Ino get into her stance, which while better than most showed just how much the kunoichi of this age group had let their taijutsu training slide. Then looking to Hinata he thought, "_Well at least one of them has taken their training seriousl_y." Seeing Hinata's slight nod indicating she was ready he announces, "Begin."

What followed was a decidedly one sided battle as Hinata quickly closed in. While the gentle fist wasn't as strong without using chakra or the Byakugan, which she didn't use considering Shino had not been allowed to use his bugs and Kiba couldn't use Akamaru, was easily more than a match for Ino's poor defenses. After landing a three hit combo that ended with a palm strike to Ino's chin which sent the girl into the air landing on her back Iruka called the match. Hinata tried to help Ino to her feet only for the embarrassed blonde girl to ignore the hand up and make her way to the edge of the ring. Hinata made her way towards her friends listening to the loud cheers of, "You Rock Hinata," from Kiba. When she reached them Shino quietly congratulated her by claiming, "While not as loud as Kiba's my opinion of your skill is that you may be the strongest in taijutsu of our class."

"I don't know Sasuke was pretty amazing and not everyone has had a turn yet," Hinata said humbly.

"True," Shino said acknowledging her point but convinced of his assessment added, "However, the only two remaining left to fight are Ami and Kasumi. It is unlikely for them to be in your league, unless both of them have improved considerably from what I recall them capable of last year. As to Sasuke he may be the only one capable of matching you but having now sparred against you both I believe you to be the stronger."

"Thank you Shino," Hinata added happy that someone as analytical as Shino would put her in the same category as the person many would bet had a lock on being recognized as the best student of the academy by year's end.

"Hey what about me," Kiba complained about being ignored followed with a small 'arf' from his puppy Akamaru, "I said you rock."

"Thank you too Kiba," she replied smiling while bending down to pet the puppy at his feet.

As the fight between Ami and Kasumi began Sasuke continued to watch the girl petting the small dog. During the beginning of the fight between Ino and Hinata he had rolled his eyes at Ino's act before the start of the match even if it was one of the reasons he had considered her a possible contender for his favor. It showed she at least could use her opponents' flaws against them. Also, even without that tactic he considered her the strongest of the girls he had seen fight when it came to taijutsu, with Ami being a close second. But, this Hyuuga had demolished her and while he doubted she'd give him a good match she was well above any of these other girls. In truth he had always believed it to be due to the girl's family she had won those awards, even though some could say the same about him with his Shinobi of the Year Awards. Now though he saw that this Hinata Hyuuga did indeed deserve them. Perhaps it was time to put the ancient rivalry between Hyuuga and Uchiha to rest? Besides, she wasn't bad to look at either. Deciding to ask her out after class and sure she would accept he tried to figure out which high-class restaurant should have the benefit of hosting his first date.

* * *

Recently promoted Leaf Village jounin Fumiya Yamada was running through the trees as if his life depended on it and if the bingo book entry on the guy chasing him was accurate it did. Looking back he could see the half-covered face of the man behind him, as well as the giant sword strapped to his back. As he ran he wondered what it was he did to piss off Kami. The job he was given was supposed to be an easy C-rank courier mission, he was transferring secret information between company offices located in Bird Country, it wasn't supposed to be the type of job you encounter a freaking former member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Checking behind him while hoping that maybe it was just some bad dream, yet sure enough he was still there and closing. He needed a distraction turning to a jutsu he had been allowed to learn from the Scroll of Seals upon making jounin he formed the cross hand sign that the technique called for as he shouted out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Behind the Leaf Jounin, Zabuza's eyes widen as two new copies of his target come into existence. Allowing a predatory smile to appear on his lips as he began to chase down the jounin with renewed vigor, after all while he had to take this job for peanuts due to a lack of work it may have yielded an unexpected bonus. Zabuza having increased his speed watches as two of the identical jounin he is chasing take off going different ways. However, he followed the one that didn't change course whoever this guy was he didn't strike him as all that tactically brilliant seeing as the one he continued to follow was taking the direct path toward the city the documents he was carrying had to get too. Besides he had stationed Naruto and Haku closer to the city if he did guess wrong then they would pick up the chase. It might also quiet the blonde boy's complaining about the lack of stimulating jobs ever since he had killed Gwon.

Fumiya seeing his diversionary tactic didn't work began panicking, "Crap, crap, crap, how did he know which one was the real me?"

Looking behind and seeing Zabuza even closer he imagined a giant demon looking aura around the former mist-nin as he closed in. So scared was he that Fumiya forgot one of the fundamentals of tree hopping, which is, "Look out for that tree."

Zabuza winced as the Leaf Jounin ran headlong into the trunk of a tree at full speed. He had to rush to snatch the knocked out fool from the air before the ground could finish the job the tree started. After all, it wouldn't do to have wasted the valuable resource that the man represented now would it?

* * *

Hinata was sitting on one of the benches near the academy after the first day of the new school year. She had agreed to wait for Kiba who had already gotten in trouble for lack of concentration along with Chouji and Shikamaru. She had overheard Iruka saying something about having them learn a leaf concentration exercise before she had exited the classroom. Shino had not been able to wait with her having promised his father to go on a bug hunting expedition after school. He had asked her to come along once but she refused, while having long grown used to the beetles Shino carried in his body it didn't mean she wanted to go out finding new kinds.

Feeling someone staring at her she saw Sasuke leaning against a lamp post with arms crossed gazing at her intensely from across the path. Blushing a little from the scrutiny of his stare she quickly looked away while poking her fingers together in her old nervous habit. Seeing this Sasuke thought confidently "_Got you_."

Walking up to the blushing Hyuuga, Sasuke smiled as he said, "Your Hinata right?"

"…Uhm, Yes," Hinata answered while thinking, "_I wish he'd stop staring at me like that, it's kind of unnerving_."

"You fought well in class today," Sasuke said unaware of his affect on Hinata.

"Thank you, as did you," Hinata politely replied, wondering why Sasuke who hadn't said a word to any of the people who had tried to talk to him all day in class was currently starting a conversation with her.

"You're not like the other so called kunoichi in our class, you actually have talent," Sasuke said unaware how arrogant that made him sound to Hinata.

While Hinata had to admit many of the kunoichi in their class didn't live up to their true potential she never confused it as a lack of ability, just dedication. After all she saw herself as an example of how a person could improve through hard work and perseverance. Naruto had inspired her to become stronger so she could protect others as he had once protected her.

So hearing Sasuke write off the other girls in the class rubbed her the wrong way, which she let him know by saying, "You shouldn't speak that way about them, many of them think very highly of you."

"Hn," Sasuke responded to the rebuke but carried on by saying, "Anyway, I would like to get to know you better and would like to take you out for a date."

"_He's asking me out, how should I respond?_" Hinata wondered. Aloud she said, "I'm honored…"

"Excellent, what time should I…," Sasuke began tuning her out after hearing the beginning of her sentence.

"…but I have to refuse," was how Hinata concluded her sentence.

"…pick you up?" Sasuke finished but when his brain comprehended the rest of what she said he added, "What!?"

"I'm afraid that I have no desire to date you," Hinata explained. "However, if you would still like to get to know me better please feel free to join me and my friends at lunch tomorrow."

"Hn, why would I want to eat lunch with those losers you've surrounded yourself with," Sasuke responded his pride stung by her refusal.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke following his comment and with a bit of steel in her voice she couldn't help but pick-up do to her station as a member of the Hyuuga main family said, "Do not insult my friends again Uchiha."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he walked away not willing to admit his pride had been hurt and that he had been slightly intimidated by the smaller girl.

Silently fuming Hinata thought, "_Oh the nerve of him, to ask me out in one breath and then insult my friends the next. What do the other girls see in him_?"

"Oi, Hinata," Kiba said running up to the girl waving. Upon reaching her he asked, "Hey, was that Sasuke?"

"Yes," Hinata replied her voice still sounding a little irritated do to the Uchiha.

"What the hell did he want?" Kiba asked.

"For me to go on a date with him," Hinata answered wrinkling her nose at the idea, while she had been indifferent about the boy before his attitude had seriously aggravated her.

"WHAT!?" Kiba exclaimed, "You said no right."

"Don't worry I refused Kiba," then turning her head and smiling sweetly at him she added, "Just like I refused you, although you took it a lot better than him."

"Aw c'mon Hinata," Kiba whined, "I already told you the only reason I asked you out is because you're like the only girl in our age group not caught up with the, 'I love Sasuke disease."

Hinata laughed lightly at his remark as Akamaru barked his agreement with his partner's opinion. Wiping his brow, Kiba then blew out a breath as he said, "Whew, it does take a load off of my mind though."

"Oh, why's that?" Hinata asked genuinely puzzled by his statement.

"Well up until now you've never shared a class with Sasuke right?" once Hinata nodded her head he continued, "It's just that I thought that once you did, you would beging coming to school all dolled up proclaiming your love for the jerk, another victim of that horrible disease."

Hinata and Kiba both shared a good laugh at that. Once they calmed down Hinata said, "Don't worry Kiba, I'm immune."

Both continue to walk and talk enjoying their conversation unaware that someone else had witnessed Sasuke talking to Hinata. Ami narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga. Having noticed that Sasuke after leaving class had not taken his normal route home had followed him. While she had not been able to hear what they had said to each other, from where she observed their conversation, the mere fact that Sasuke had sought out the Hyuuga was reason to hate the girl.

Ami had been glad when Hinata had handed Ino her butt earlier in the day but now she was worried it had impressed Sasuke so much that he felt the need to proclaim his love for the Hyuuga. It never entered her mind that Hinata might not be interested in Sasuke. Far from it, it could all just be part of her plan, pretending not be interested to make Sasuke want her all the more. This was bad. Ami had to find a way to make Hinata unappealing to Sasuke; however if the strength she showed today was any indication she wouldn't be able to take her head on. Heck, she doubted she would be able to take her with Fuki and Kasumi backing her up. Just then an idea pops into her head. If she was this worried about Sasuke meeting up with Hinata after school then all the girls competing for his attention would be. Smiling at that she realized she would just have to form a coalition with all of the girls to go against Hinata. Tomorrow she'd have her lackeys put the word out that she'd want to meet with all of them, after all as things presently stood Hinata was a hell of a lot closer to Sasuke's heart then any of them and desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Zabuza was right Naruto was not happy at having missed the opportunity to test his skills against a Leaf Ninja Shinobi. The blonde haired boy was at this moment venting his displeasure to Zabuza who had long since stopped listening. Thinking about how far the boy had come since first joining him and Haku made him smile. Ever since escaping the trap he had practiced how to use the Kyuubi's power without the need for a strong emotional trigger. Naruto could now turn the cloak on and off at will. Zabuza had set only one rule, he didn't know if it was possible to communicate with the creature sealed in him but if it was never listen to anything it said. More importantly never try and strike a bargain with the creature. Naruto had readily agreed, especially after Zabuza told him while the Kyuubi may be willing to help if its containers life was in danger it still was a prisoner and he was the prison and warden all rolled up into one. Bad things always happened to the warden when prisoners escape. Another reason Naruto agreed had to do with the fact that he didn't like using the Kyuubi's chakra. He said it made him feel as if he was cheating, that by using its strength he wasn't developing his own. Zabuza had to agree with that, thinking back to his battle with Yagura the 4th Mizukage. While the Mizukage could fight without his Bijuu's strength he had been nowhere near as good a fighter and had only been able to best Zabuza after unleashing it.

Hearing Naruto say, "We final got a job where I can cut loose and what do you do, you station Haku and I further along his route having all the fun yourself."

"That means everything went according to plan you idiot," Zabuza growled. "If he had reached you that meant he had gotten away from me you were the back-up plan remember."

"That's easy for you to say," Naruto accused while pointing a finger at Zabuza. "You don't have to do all the lame ass missions you've managed to get for us ever since we escaped from that trap two years ago. Whoever heard of a Ninja walking dogs and cleaning gutters, huh?"

Haku having watched the exchange spoke up, "That has to do with the fact that most intermediators refuse to work with us now. Ever since Zabuza killed Gwon they have refused to pass along the more difficult kinds of missions to us."

"Why? That bastard set us up," Naruto pointed out.

Shrugging his shoulders Haku replied, "Perhaps as a sign of brotherhood amongst their profession or because they could see themselves doing the same thing and they do not want to cross a group that has already survived one such attempt. Whatever the reason the result is the same the jobs we get are the ones Zabuza is able to scrounge up."

"Exactly," Zabuza said agreeing with Haku's explanation. "The only reason I was able to get this job was due to the guy that hired us has worked with me before and knows I'm dependable."

"It still sucks," Naruto stated falling to the ground sitting cross-legged with arms crossed over his chest in his classic pouting position.

"Stop your bitching," Zabuza said and then pointing to the leaf ninja tied to the trunk of a tree continued, "the reason I brought this guy to camp was to have him teach you a new jutsu, but now I think I'll have him teach it to Haku."

Instantly standing up Naruto said, "No, I'll behave please teach me the new jutsu."

Zabuza still marveled how quickly the boy can switch modes with just the mention of new training said, "Fine." After all this was the jutsu he had been hoping to get into Naruto's arsenal ever since the boy showed him how many water clones he could make. Naruto realizing that until the jounin woke up he won't get his new jutsu walked over to the tied up man and began to poke him with a stick he picked up saying, "Hey mister wake up you have to teach me a new jutsu."

Fumiya was having a wonderful dream involving him and Yukie Fujikaze the actress who played Princess Gale. He had just saved her from some evil relative and to show her gratitude they had made sweet, sweet love. They were both currently laying in bed together when she leaned over him; he thought she was getting ready for round two when she said, "Hey Mister, wake-up you have to teach me a new jutsu." Looking at her confused she then began poking him in the chest harder and harder until finally.

"Owww," Fumiya exclaimed, being expelled from dreamland to find his self sitting tied against a tree with a blue-eyed blonde haired boy with his lower face covered by wraps crouched in front of him and poking him with a stick. He is about to yell at the brat when he looked behind him and saw Zabuza Momochi who having heard his yell began to make his way toward him. All Fumiya could whimper was, "Oh Kami."

"No not yet," Zabuza replied hearing the man whimper. "However, whether or not you meet her today depends on you."

"What do you want? You already have the documents." Fumiya asked fearfully.

"I want you to teach the brat here that Shadow Clone Jutsu of yours," Zabuza replied.

"Never, I'd rather die," Fumiya countered mustering as much courage as he can.

To respond Zabuza slamed his blade into the tree only stopping when he was about to come into contact with the whimpering mans neck. Leaving the sword buried into the tree he crouched down to eye level with the leaf jounin and informed him, "Look one way or the other you will do what I ask. It's up to you what kind of condition you are left in after the fact. Do what I say with little problem and I'll let you go. Piss me off and they won't even find the pieces understand."

Seeing the man nod his head Zabuza stood up and pulled his blade from the tree. He then said, "So what's it going to be."

Fumiya began to think it over. On one hand if it ever came to light that he gave away Leaf Village secrets he could spend the rest of his life in jail, and that would be getting off lightly. Of course, the alternative was almost certainly dying here in the woods on what should have been an easy C-rank mission. Well what were the chances that Zabuza would ever tell the Hokage who taught the blonde boy standing next to him the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Besides he really wanted to see the next Princess Gale movie, so with that in mind he said, "I'll do it."

"Smart man," Zabuza replied.

For three hours Fumiya watched as the boy attempted to do what he was told to do in order to master the jutsu. Unsurprisingly, when the boy had fully mastered the jutsu by the beginning of the third hour Fumiya had been floored. It had taken him over a week of practice to reach the point the now happily jumping boy did. Then he was further shocked when the blonde boy testing his ability with the jutsu made hundreds maybe even thousands of clones.

Zabuza satisfied with Naruto's mastery of the jutsu turns toward Fumiya saying," Now just one more loose end to tie up."

Fumiya began to panic, while he had been trying to escape since regaining consciousness he couldn't, it was as if his chakra was sealed away making use of any of the escape jutsus impossible. Closing his eyes as Zabuza stepped up to him, sure that the man was reneging on their deal, and not wanting to see the final blow coming. However the ropes suddenly loosened around him and he took off like a terrified rabbit, it would be several hours later before he realized the reason he can't mold chakra was the chakra repression seal Zabuza placed on the back of his neck.

Zabuza scowled at the coward as he ran off. He had half a mind to hunt him down considering the fact that Chakra Repression Seals were not cheap. Also, his lack of talent with Fuuinjutsu would mean paying the high prices the varies black markets charge to get a new one.

Haku walked up before he could take off after the man and asked, "Was it wise to let him go?"

"Did you want me to renege on my deal with him Haku? That's unusually cold blooded for you," Zabuza stated wondering at the boy's question. Especially considering that Haku was usually the last one that wanted blood to be spilled.

Haku shook his head no as he answered, "He is from the Leaf Village is there not a chance that he will have recognized Naruto. Not to mention you just had him teach Naruto a high level jutsu."

"Ha-Ha-ha," Zabuza laughing off Haku concerns before saying," Don't worry Haku that's exactly why I'm not worried about him having recognized Naruto. He'll have a hard enough time explaining how he lost the documents. Do you think he'll admit to treason on top of that? Besides there are plenty of blue-eyed blonde haired boy in the world, as long as those marks of his stay covered I'm sure no one will recognize him."

Naruto having heard Zabuza laughing dispeled his clones and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Forget it," Zabuza replied then giving Naruto a stern look said, "Don't be training yourself into the ground with that jutsu tonight, we have to get the documents we took off the leaf ninja to our client tomorrow."

Throwing Zabuza a mock salute as he said, "Yes sir," he then goes off into the woods to do just that after all there has to be tons of cool ways to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Each of them then proceeds to occupy themselves until it is time to turn in for the night.

* * *

Ami stood in the park where she had Fuki and Kasumi tell the other girls interested in Sasuke to meet her after school. Seeing Ino who was of course the last to arrive she tried to begin the meeting when Ino interrupted her by asking, "Where's Sakura?"

"She ain't coming Hog," Ami replied rudely.

"What did you say you bit…," Ino tried to counter when one of the other girls seeing where this was going asked if Ami could get to the point of why she called them all there.

"The point is that yesterday the milky-eyed whore Hinata met with Sasuke after school," Ami informed the girls. "And from what I could see it was Sasuke that sought her out."

Letting that sink in she noticed the looks of worry crossing all the girls faces until Ino said, "So what?"

"So what," Ami repeated like Ino was an idiot, "Has Sasuke ever come up to you after school?"

"No, but…," Ino began but was cut-off by Ami.

"Exactly, probably due to her kicking your ass yesterday Sasuke was so impressed that he wanted to ask her out," Ami said planting the seed of worry in the other girls minds.

"Well did she say yes?" one of the girls asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear from where I was at," Ami responded.

"Then why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Ino asks.

"Because Hog, Sasuke is showing interest in her whether you want to admit it or not," Ami countered getting fed up with Ino's playing devil's advocate. If it wasn't for her, Ami probably would have had all the other girls signed up for what she had in mind already. "Look Ino if you want the pasty-eyed whore to move in on Sasuke then shove off. Let the rest of us who really want Sasuke do what needs to be done."

"And what would that be?" another of Sasuke's admirers asked.

"We need to make it so Sasuke doesn't even want to look at her again," Ami said glad to see many of the girls coming around to her way of thinking. Even Ino seemed to be wavering; this has to do with her thinking back to right after Hinata bested her the day before she had looked at Sasuke only to see him staring at Hinata as she was petting Akamaru. Looking at the memory with this new information she could now place the look that she had seen in his eyes, desire.

"I'm in," Ino suddenly shouted. She'd be damned before Hinata could suddenly come into the picture and have Sasuke sweep her off her feet. This sets off a chain reaction of all the other girls suddenly agreeing to help take care of Hinata.

"Great the way I see it we need to take a page from Foreheadasaurous and public embarrass her," Ami said referring to the time she had controlled Sakura in the courtyard. Even if only her lackeys knew the truth of what went down. "The Hyuuga bitch might act all calm and collected but get people laughing at her and she'll crack just like last time."

"But how are we supposed to embarrass her like that the only reason Sakura got away with it was because her and Hinata had been friends so her guard was down?" one of the more spineless fan girls asked.

"I'll do it," Ino volunteered. "I'll use my Mind Transfer Jutsu and make her look like a complete dork in front of Sasuke."

"Not bad Ino," Ami said but then a mean smirk formed on her face," but you need to think bigger."

"Bigger how," Ino asked not liking the smirk on Ami's face.

"Simple, why just have her act like a loser when we can really knock her out of the running for Sasuke's affection," Ami replied. "I think it would be best if Hinata has a little accident in front of everybody with her bladder don't you."

Getting what Ami was implying but thinking that was going too far Ino said, "I-I don't know that's a li…"

Seeing Ino about to back out Ami gives her a little push by saying, "Tell you what you do this Ino and the rest of us will let you have first crack at Sasuke once it's all said and done."

Getting first crack at Sasuke and wanting a little payback for the embarrassment she felt yesterday when Hinata beat her she said, "Ok, but I get first shot at Sasuke after right," as she stuck out her hand.

"Absolutely," Ami said shaking her hand while the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then we'll strike tomorrow during taijutsu practice," Ino said as she took her leave of the other girls and feeling a little dirty for agreeing to help Ami. She then thought, "_I'll go find forehead considering how she ambushed Hinata that one time she'll probably want to be a part of this._"

It was getting dark when Ino final decided to go to Sakura's house having been unable to locate the pink-haired girl anywhere else. Knocking on the door she smiled at the person opening it as she said, "Good evening Ms. Haruno. Is Sakura home?"

"Why hello Ino I haven't seen you here for a while," Misaki Haruno said a little surprised at the blonde girl showing up on her door step, "and yes she is up in her room, I'm sure you remember the way. You two behave I have to leave for an important vote tonight okay."

Ino nodded her head at the women who after she let her in left for her council meeting. Ino then made her way upstairs to where Sakura's room was. Knocking on the door she heard a, "Come in."

Ino walking in saw a surprised look appear on Sakura's face as she turned from her desk the homework she was working on quickly forgotten as she asked, "What do you want Ino-pig."

"Why weren't you at the park earlier today?" Ino asked ignoring the jab

"Because I hate Ami, why would I show up to anything she called?" Sakura answered the anger she still felt for Ami easy to hear in her voice.

Holding up her hands Ino said, "Take it easy forehead, and the reason you should of went was to find out Sasuke may have asked Hinata on a date."

"What!" Sakura shouted, and then listened as Ino repeated everything Ami told them during the meeting in the park. Which was why Ino was surprised when after she finished Sakura said, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, I think the weight of your forehead is damaging your brain," Ino said shocked at Sakura lack of response.

Sakura simply countered, "Hinata doesn't want Sasuke," and then counting off her fingers as she made her points said, "First, did they look like a couple today? Second, Ami admits she didn't hear what he asked her it could have been anything. Third, as I said before Hinata doesn't want Sasuke she wants…well she wants someone else." Sakura knew the third point for a fact considering how Hinata still visited Naruto's burial plot to take care of it, however she didn't tell Ino not wanting to give away any of Hinata's secrets.

Ino wasn't convinced though by Sakura's reasons if anything they made her angry. Why is she defending Hinata? Especially, considering what went down between the two of them. Deciding to call her on her B.S. Ino said," First, maybe they are trying to keep it a secret. Second, so what, Sasuke went out looking for her something he has never done before. And third where do you get off sounding like you and Hinata are still friends, huh? When's the last time you really talked to her, like what almost four years ago? Maybe she's changed her mind."

Sakura was about to start yelling back when Ino cut her off saying, "Look my reason for coming here was to let you know that we're going to pull a page from your handbook and publicly embarrass her tomorrow during taijutsu practice."

Upset by the reminder of how Ami controlled her Sakura was unable to look Ino in the eye as she asked, "What are you going to do?"

Ino quickly ran over the plan that Ami and her agreed too. While she admited to feeling soiled for agreeing to this plan, she told her self that it was so she can be with her Sasuke. Seeing Sakura had pulled into herself and that she was still unable to look her in the eye which made Ino feel even worse about agreeing to do this. While she can't really put why into words it feels like Sakura's opinion of her had dropped.

Feeling uncomfortable she made to leave when Sakura grabbed her arm and with tears forming in her eyes said, "Don't do it Ino."

Shaking out of Sakura's grip Ino said, "Look I came here because considering how you ended your friendship with Hinata I thought you'd want to be a part of putting her in her place. But I guess not so just stay out of the way and let those of us who really want Sasuke do what needs to be done." Ino finished having added her variation of what Ami had told her when she had been on the fence about helping and throwing it into Sakura's face then turned to leave.

Watching Ino leave Sakura didn't understand why it was so hard to tell anyone Ami had controlled her during the courtyard incident. However, after Ino closed the door she decided it would be a cold day in hell before she let Ami embarrass Hinata like that again.

* * *

Nighttime at the Black Lotus Bar, located in the Land of Rivers, was always when it was liveliest. It was also the time when the roughest crowd always showed up, generally this meant thugs or bandits although sometimes missing-nin could be found there. Right now though one of the loudest and rowdiest was a man named Thuc, he was a massive man with a war club strapped to his back a favorite weapon of his. He could have been called handsome once except for vicious scars that looked like claw marks that adorned his face. He was currently entertaining a young woman who having seen his scars had come up to talk to him.

"What baby?" Thuc said while pulling the woman closer and leering down the exposed cleavage of her dress. "You want to hear about how I got these scars."

"Please, they just make you look so rugged and sexy," she said smiling up at the drunken man.

"Well I used to work for a man named Zaman and he had this sweet set-up that he used to trap missing-nin," Thuc began to explain unaware that another man at the bar ears had perked up while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Wow, that sounds like it must have been dangerous," the woman said.

"Yeah, but Zaman had it running like clock-work," Thuc replied but then growing bitter continued," That was until he tried to trap the 'Demon of Mist' Zabuza Momochi. I was part of the group that was taking on his two cronies. We had finally taken one of them down when the other suddenly became covered in this weird red chakra and began to move like some beast, when the bastard attacked me he cut through my war club like it was made of paper leaving me with these beauty marks."

Pulling his war club from his back he said, "But when I run into that red eyed bastard again he's going to have a hard time cutting through this one." He then banged it against the bar reveling it was made of metal instead of the usual wood with metal spikes.

"Oh baby the thought of you taking on missing-nin makes me want you even more," she breathed throatily into the Thuc's ear," let's go somewhere more private where you can show me just how much stamina you have." Thuc threw what he owed on the bar as he led the woman out of the bar with his arm around her shoulder intending to do just that.

After the two left the man who had been eavesdropping waited a good twenty minutes before paying his own tab and headed for the exit. After almost five years of looking he believed the person the drunken oaf had been talking about is the target he had been searching for all this time. Once he was outside of the town he wrote his report on a scroll and then pricking his finger made the hand signs and summoned a rat. Attaching the scroll to the creature he ordered it to take it to his superior and then settled in to wait for his master's reply.

* * *

As dawn approached the woman who Thuc had been entertaining that night was currently washing off the results of last night's activities. The truth was Thuc hadn't been half bad and it was the least she could do for such a juicy tidbit of information. Her master had dispatched his varies spies in the hopes of locating men and women of skill to join his banner for some operation he had planned. While not privy to what her master was planning the woman, whose name was Tsukino, knows it was something big. She had first become interested in Thuc due in part to the scars he had. They had healed but still looked red and inflamed almost like he had been cut by chakra. A jutsu where actual chakra was used as a weapon well only the strongest of ninja's could hope to master such techniques. Also, she had heard of Zabuza Momochi and if he was running around with a group of ninjas that strong well she had very little doubt her master would be interested and that was even without mentioning the strange red chakra Thuc claimed covered one of them. Finally clean she watched as the red tinted water swirled down the drain and then dressed as she made her way to the door.

Opening the door to the hall she turned to the bed in the hotel room and said," Thanks again for the story," and then blew a kiss to Thuc's bloody corpse. After all, it wouldn't due for the man to continue spreading his story who knew whom else might be interested. After she shut the door, planning to leave River Country to report to her master, the small flame tag she had set in the bed sparked starting a fire to cover the murder.

* * *

As afternoon taijutsu practice came to an end Ami and Ino were getting ready to ambush Hinata with the Mind Transfer Jutsu. They were currently hiding in the tree line behind the taijutsu field. Hinata was in front of them with her back to them. She was enjoying a conversation with Iruka-sensei. The truth was Ino wantrd to back out of the plan she was truly regretting agreeing to this. She was just about to voice this opinion when Ami id "Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and do it Iruka-sensei is going to call us inside soon or are you going to chicken out."

Not wanting to look weak in front of Ami she said, "I'm going, just make sure nothing happens to my body." Coming out from behind the tree to get a good angle on Hinata she formed the special hand sign of her family's jutsu and just as her spirit left her body her back leg flinched having been struck from behind. It didn't through off her aim much but was enough so that when her spirit entered a body instead of looking up at Iruka as she would have expected she was looking down at Hinata.

A little disoriented she said in Iruka's voice, "What's going on."

Hinata confused by Iruka's sudden change in topic said, "What do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

Ino quickly pulled it together and thought, "_Crap I missed_." She then formed the hand sign to release the jutsu and traveled back to her own body.

Iruka for his part stood there confused for a second until he realized someone used a jutsu on him and having a good idea who said, "Ino Yamanaka, front and center right now!"

As soon as Ino returned to her body she heard Ami say, "Good going Hog you missed, don't you know how to use your own jutsu." Ino was about to counter when she heard Iruka calling for her. Ami hearing Iruka's call decided she can use this to her advantage ran out of the bushes and said, "Ino's over there Iruka-sensei," pointing to where they had been hiding. "She tried to use her jutsu on Hinata to embarrass her in retaliation for the loss to her yesterday."

Ino had been about to follow Ami out when she noticed the object that had hit her in the leg was one of the dull practice kunai they threw at each other in shuriken practice. However, thoughts of who threw it are tossed out the window when she heard Ami selling her out as she screeched, "WHAT!"

Running out of the bushes she was stopped from pummeling the girl by the hard glare from Iruka-sensei. Staring down at her Iruka asked, "Is this true, Ino?"

"W-well it isn't like that Iruka-sensei," Ino tried to explain.

"But I stopped her Iruka-sensei," Ami added.

"That's not true all of us had agreed to try and embarrass her, Iruka-sensei," Ino says trying to justify her actions.

"Is this true?" Iruka asked eyeing all the other girls, however while he suspected it was, the only one who acted was Ino so he had to take the shaking heads of the other girls in the class at their word.

"Be that as it is Ino, you are the only one who acted so for the next three months you will be staying and cleaning up the classroom after class starting tomorrow," Iruka stated.

"I can't Iruka-sensei I have to mind my family flower shop after school," Ino said trying to escape her punishment.

"Don't worry Ino I'm sure your parents will understand after I explain the situation to them," seeing Ino pale at the realization that he was going to tell her parents. Iruka then looked at the other girls as he said, "I better not hear about this kind of thing again or you'll all be sharing her punishment. Now let's head into class."

As Hinata followed Iruka towards the building she wondered why Ino wanted to get back at her so badly. It wasn't like she had never lost to any of the other girls before. However, as she was walking she felt as if she is being glared at. Discreetly activating her Byakugan she saw that all the other girls in the class were giving her dirty looks. She realized, "_Ino was telling the truth they all are after me, but why_?" Thinking about what she could of done to anger just about every girl in the class her eyes widen in understanding, they knew Sasuke had asked her out and either they didn't know or didn't care that she had refused him.

As she made her way back to class she now knew she'll have to keep her guard up for the rest of the year probably or at least until Sasuke asked someone else out. She sadly thought, "_This is going to be a long year._"

* * *

The summoned rat made its way through Konoha's sewers towards its destination the underground Root base located under Danzou's compound. Having made its way to the man in charge of collecting all the reports of the varies Root operatives, the summon then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Making his way towards his master's chamber he dropped to his knee and waited for his master's permission to speak.

"Report," Danzou said.

"We have received a request from the operative codenamed Bloodhound sir,"

Quickly running through the list of codenames for his Root operatives in the field and their tasks he remembered it belonged to the only tracker he still had hunting the nine-tail jinchuriki. Danzou asked, "Has he found the Jinchuriki?"

"Not yet sir, however he has a lead that it is traveling with the ex-Kiri-nin Zabuza Momochi."

"What does he request?" Danzou inquired.

"A team to be assigned to him should this lead prove accurate. He fears if he catches up to the jinchuriki by the time reinforcements arrive they would already have moved on or discovered him."

Closing his visible eye as he pondered on the best course of action, he was hesitant to assign a team to a task that could still take months or even years to complete. This depended on how slippery this Zabuza was and considering the amount of resource dedicated to his eradication by the Kiri's hunter-nin corps his skill at evasion must be pretty high. However, if he didn't send them and the Jinchuriki was indeed traveling with the missing-nin he would be letting a golden opportunity to finally posses the power of the nine-tails slip through his fingers. Also, whomever he sent had to be able to disappear for a long period of times unfortunately his best operatives had posts in Konoha's forces that made this impossible. He would have to draw from his pool of operatives that he had yet to be able to sponsor for joining Konoha's ranks.

"What are the available units that are not necessary for maintaining basic Root operations?" Danzou asked the kneeling man.

"You could pull from any of the teams' designated G one through nine sir. But, as you know they are only at genin level strength with only team G9 being the only one ready to be sponsored for the chunin exams. Although one of the members from team three is probably at chunin level already unfortunately he has never worked with any of the members from team nine before and would probably interfere with their team work."

Nodding his head in agreement with his subordinate's assessment Danzou began issuing his orders, "Very well, inform Team G9 they are to meet up with Bloodhound in River Country. Also, tell them to inform him that before they attack they should procure uniforms of Kiri's Hunter Division so that in case they fail it cannot be traced back to Root."

Understanding his orders and that he had been dismissed the man left his master's chamber to inform the selected party to prepare for their mission.

* * *

Ino was going to kill Ami that was all there was to it. Hell while she was at it she might as well kill all the traitorous bitches that had set her up. It had been bad enough the day before when after school Iruka had escorted her home and informed her parents of what she had attempted to do, as well as her afterschool punishment. Her father had been furious she thought he was going to spank her something he hadn't done in years; however what he did do was much more humiliating. After Iruka left he had marched her down to the Hyuuga compound having her in front of Hinata, her father, and many other Hyuugas publicly apologize for her actions. What was worse was how guilty she felt afterwards especially after Hinata had thanked her for apologizing and then waved off Inochi's offer of having Ino somehow make amends for her actions. Hinata had simply told him her apology was enough. Although on the way home Ino's father informed her that while Hinata may be willing to forgive her he was not and every free moment she had for the next three months was going to be dedicated to either schoolwork or the flower shop pretty much guaranteeing she wasn't going to have a personal life till her punishment was over.

So here she was after school banging together a couple of erasers to clean them of chalk before she had to clean the floors. As she was doing it she thought, "_Kami I'm an idiot, what was I thinking listening to Ami_?"

Further self-loathing was put on hold when she heard the door to the classroom open and close. Turning to the sound she said, "What do you want Forehead? Come to say I told you so?"

Sakura shook her head no and while nervously biting her lower lip. Strengthening her resolve Sakura said, "I've come to give you a hand."

"Why?" Ino asked the confusion easy to see on her face.

Sakura answered almost in a whisper, "Because I'm the reason you got caught."

As expected Ino blew a gasket at this, "What you threw the kunai that threw off my aim? Kami why, I thought you hated Hinata more than anyone?"

Sakura near tears now said "Because I couldn't let Ami have her way again, not again, and besides she didn't need you in order to make Hinata humiliate herself, she has a jutsu that allows her to control people. The only reason she didn't use it was so she wouldn't get her own hands dirty."

"Come on Sakura she isn't a Yama…," but seeing Sakura face and the lengths she went to protect Hinata a light goes off in her head as she said, "That time in the courtyard that was Ami controlling you when you poured the ramen on Hinata."

Sakura nodded her head so Ino asked, "Why haven't you ever said anything?"

Sakura responded, "Because we haven't talked except to trade insults for over four year now. I would have told you yesterday but you would have probably just accused me of somehow trying to get Sasuke for myself." Sakura then pulled out a thin black needle and puts it on Iruka's desk.

Picking it up and looking at it in confusion Ino asked, "What's this?"

"It's a chakra needle I found it in my neck after Ami controlled me," Sakura explained. "By placing in my neck and attaching chakra strings to different parts of my body Ami was able to control me like a living puppet."

"How do you know so much about her jutsu?" Ino asked.

"It's in the jutsu section of the library, apparently Ami's father invented it and put it there to hopefully spread the technique, however the Third Hokage tried to make it a forbidden jutsu. Although he was overruled by his advisors so anyone who's interested can learn about it."

"Well why don't you go to Hinata and explain all this to her? I'll back you up." Ino said trying to help Sakura repair her friendship with Hinata.

Sighing at the memory of what started the whole affair Sakura said, "Because I wasn't being controlled when I insulted the person Hinata respects most and while I appreciate the offer the truth is your word with her is probably even lower than mine at this point."

"Yeah," Ino said while looking guilty but then she looked Sakura in the eye while saying, "I want to thank you Sakura. You prevented me from making a big mistake."

Smiling Sakura reached into a bucket of water for a rag and began wiping the chalkboard. Ino got back to work and asked, "So what do you plan to do if you're not telling Hinata what happened."

"I don't know, maybe one day I'll be able to tell her how sorry I am," Sakura said while looking at Ino, "but until then I'll do what I can to watch out for her from the shadows so Ami isn't allowed to screw with her."

Smiling Ino said, "Yeah count me in too, I owe that bitch some payback and screwing up her plans will be a good start."

Both girls then got back to cleaning satisfied not only with agreeing to secretly help Hinata with Ami but also at the tentative steps they've taken to repairing their own friendship.


	6. Chapter 6 A confrontation with Root

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 6: A confrontation with Root**

Zabuza Momochi was sitting atop a log on a grassy hill over-looking the ocean, watching the local fishermen go about their business. He and his boys were currently located in Sea Country; it was risky considering its close relations with the Land of Water. However, he doubted that anyone from the Hunter Division would be looking for him here. Haku was standing nearby waiting for some sign that Naruto had completed his job. Suddenly a huge jet of water shoots out from the deck of one of the boats.

"It appears Naruto has completed the assignment," Haku says turning towards Zabuza.

Zabuza just grunts in response.

Haku had recently taken to wearing a forgery of the Kiri Hunter Division uniform. Sometimes Haku would pretend to be a member of the Hunter Division if they found themselves in a tight spot and once acting like a corrupt hunter-nin had even sold Zabuza's 'corpse' to one of the varies bounty collection offices. Of course, Zabuza had later woken-up and then proceed to rob the place considering they always kept large sums of cash on hand.

Zabuza watches the blonde boy exit the water while putting away the small device he had used to breathe underwater. Naruto then begins making his way towards them. Zabuza muses about how the blonde boy has grown since learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu the year before. He had found dozens of ways to use the jutsu some of which he combined with jutsu he already knew to make them more powerful. He had even taken that ridiculous sexy jutsu of his to the next level using it.

However his strength wasn't the only thing that has changed, Naruto traded in the black and grey vest and pants combo he used to wear for something new. Unfortunately it contained the shade of orange he loved so much. Zabuza had nobody but himself to blame for Naruto rediscovering his love for the color. After all, when one of their jobs had required somebody to act as a decoy he had volunteered Naruto and dressed him in an orange tracksuit he had bought on the cheap. Needless to say after the mission Naruto had said he was going to change his look. So the blonde boy had come back later in the day dressed in orange pants with a black t-shirt and a black segmented flak jacket with metal buckles on the front. He had also taken to wrapping his hands along with his lower face in combat wraps. The outfit was completed with a ninjato fastened horizontally to his lower back. Unlike most ninja swords this ninjato wasn't made from the left-over steel blacksmiths had when fashioning katanas, no this one was made from a special metal that allowed Naruto to channel his wind chakra making the blade almost unstoppable. It had been a gift from Zabuza for Naruto's tenth birthday and had cost a small fortune but seeing the havoc Naruto could cause with the blade had made it worth it. Also, it didn't hurt that Naruto had loved the gift.

Having joined them on the hill Naruto says, "Mission accomplished even if I'm the only one that got wet doing it."

"You wouldn't have had to get wet if you did what I said and just planted an exploding tag on the boat when it was docked," Zabuza informs him.

"Kind of a hardcore response considering the client just wanted his competitor out of the way for the crab season," Naruto counters.

Scoffing at that Zabuza says, "Dress it up any way you want. You and Haku are still to soft-hearted to call yourselves true shinobi."

Rolling his eyes at Zabuza usual complaint about him and Haku, Naruto says, "Well if I'm wrong about the client not wanting a huge body count then we can just charge him more for a second job seeing as we fulfilled his orders to the letter."

"Now you're starting to think like a ninja," Zabuza says smiling at the idea of a second payday. "Now march into town and collect our pay."

"What, but I've done all the work so far," Naruto says crossing his arms at the idea.

"Well it's your brilliant plan so you can go explain it to the client why his competitor isn't dead even thou with his boat sunk he'll miss the crab season," Zabuza says. "Because I'll be damned before I listen to the client's bitchin. So hurry up and get going."

Grumbling about Zabuza's laziness Naruto turns and begins his trek into town. Haku steps up to Zabuza saying, "I would have made the journey into town Zabuza, also I think the client will be pleased no one died."

"Yeah I know Haku," Zabuza then smiles as he continues, "I just like riling him up from time to time."

"Why?" Haku asks.

"It amuses me," Zabuza answers.

Following Zabuza as they make their way to camp Haku smiles at one of the small dynamics of his surrogate family, Haku sends a silent pray of thanks to Kami for bring Naruto into his and Zabuza's life, sure that the blonde boy made their life better then it would have been without him. Naruto not only brought joy, but he also pushed Haku to become stronger. Haku would probably never have thought of half of the uses for his Kekkei Genkai that Naruto seemed too, his own version of the clone jutsu that he was currently working on mastering being one such example. Who knows what he would of become if he had not meet Naruto until later in life?

* * *

Hinata was getting ready for her last day of actual class considering tomorrow was the day of the final exam. After tomorrow if everything went well she would be a genin of the Leaf Village. After putting on her jacket she exits her room and leaves for the academy. On the way she thinks about the past year, the truth was it didn't turn out to be as bad as she had thought it would be at the start. While the other girls had continued to try and embarrass her, their attempts had all failed.

A major reason for this had been Akamaru; the puppy had somehow been able to get information on many of the attempts before they ever happened. The small puppy wouldn't tell Kiba how he got the information which was kind of strange, but it had always proved accurate. She supposed it was due to the fact most girls didn't know Kiba could understand the puppy so the other girls would talk about their plans around him.

The other reason was Hinata never dropped her guard around the other girls. She was always watching to make sure they couldn't try to take another shot at her. Although one girl did come close, it had been three months into the school year. The incident had happened after a late afternoon sparring match in which she had worked up quite a sweat. She had been matched against Sasuke and had managed to win, however afterword's she had wanted to take a shower. Unfortunately so did a lot of the other girls, so she had waited until they had all finished their showers before she undressed to take her own. The reason for this is she had been an early bloomer having begun to develop her womanly assets and while her jacket helped hide this fact she was afraid that if the other girls knew they would try even harder to get her. Once the last girl had left the ladies changing room she had entered the communal shower, but before dropping her towel she activated her Byakugan to make sure she was truly alone. That was when her eyes detected something strange in the shower stall she liked to use; it was located in the shower head. Unscrewing it she found a dye capsule that when water was run by it would release a dye that would probably change her skin and hair a different color. Quickly screwing the head back on and showering she had then informed Kiba and Shino of the latest attempt.

Kiba had Akamaru find the culprit who turned out to be Kasumi. When Kiba said he was going to retaliate Hinata had tried to convince him to stand down. However he had taken the capsule from her and with Shino's help snuck into Kasumi's house to plant it in her shower except they had added a time delay to the ink. While at the time she had been mad that they hadn't listened to her, she had to admit to feeling a small amount of satisfaction when during one of Iruka's lectures Kasumi's skin had turned blue and her hair a tomato bright red. Of course the class had all begun to laugh at her; even Sasuke had cracked a smile. When Hinata had asked them why they hadn't listened to her it was Shino who justified their actions, he said that by letting the previous attempts slide Hinata was encouraging them to continue. Now that they thought she would retaliate they should at least back off for awhile and they did. Not to say she ever dropped her guard but that had been the last attempt. However none of that mattered now, all she had to do was get through today and tomorrow and she would be starting the next part of her journey, as a genin of Konoha.

* * *

Across town another girl was also preparing for the day, but unlike Hinata who saw today as a small stepping stone on her path to Hokage, this girl saw today as a major milestone in her battle to win Sasuke's heart. After all today would usually be the last day of school with those graduating to genin like her having to go back tomorrow to take the exam as well as the day after the exam for team assignments. But, today was the day they announced who won the various Shinobi and Kunoichi awards for the different age groups. She worked hard all year never getting anything lower than an A on all her assignments. Plus her genjutsu was right up there with Sasuke's and she had excelled in all her Kunoichi classes. All in all Sakura Haruno believed she would be crowned Kunoichi of the Year instead of Hinata.

Thinking of Hinata brings a smile to her face, especially the part she played in foiling Ami's alliance against the blue-haired girl. Ino and her had often spied on the girls and had secretly informed Kiba's puppy Akamaru of what they were up too. By bribing the dog with treats they had managed to keep him quiet about who was giving him all the information. While it was tempting to let the puppy tell them it was her, Sakura was afraid that if Hinata knew who it was giving the information she wouldn't listen to it. After the shower incident it was Sakura who had found out it was Kasumi that had planted the dye capsule. However, after Kiba and Shino had retaliated on Hinata's behalf the alliance fell apart therefore she didn't need to worry for Hinata anymore. Her current plan was to win the top Kunoichi award hopefully impressing Sasuke enough to ask her on a date. So with one last look at her bedroom mirror she then took off for class.

As the day dragged on Sakura's anticipation grew more and more, so with ten minutes left she was really psyched until Iruka-sensei said, "Well class I have nothing left to teach you so I'll be letting you out early don't forget tomorrow is the Genin evaluation exam."

With that many of the student's began to get up till Sakura raised her hand to ask, "Iruka-sensei what about the Shinobi and Kunoichi awards?"

"There are no such awards for last year students, I'm afraid," Iruka answers. "Instead they are combined into the Rookie of the Year Award."

"WHAT?" Ino yells angry due to her having the same plan Sakura had. "Why would they do that?"

Iruka going into lecture mode says, "The reason is the same as why we released the restrictions on sparring and other physical exams. That being, instead of you competing against only students of the same gender you had to compete against those of the opposite as well."

Ino not satisfied with that answer says, "So all those Kunoichi classes we attended were worthless then?"

"Of course not, Ino," Iruka says. "But as women sometimes you need to perform different tasks than your male counterparts, for example if you are asked to pose as a noblewoman to prevent a lord's assassination but have no skill in flower arranging or tea ceremonies you will stand out in those circles limiting your effectiveness. Furthermore, another reason for the combined award is in the field there is no distinction between shinobi and kunoichi instead you are either the best or you are not."

A boy in the back says, "Can you just give it to Sasuke so we can go."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Iruka says while smiling at Hinata. "This year we have a statistical dead-heat between two students for Rookie of the Year. I was going to wait till after class to speak to them but I suppose that it doesn't matter now. Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha you are both contenders for the award."

"What do you mean by contenders Iruka-sensei can't they just share it?" Kiba asks.

Shaking his head no while answering Iruka says, "I'm afraid not Kiba, as I stated earlier you are either the best or you are not. On the battlefield you have to constantly struggle against strong opponents and while sometimes you may be equal in strength you can't just say 'oh well' and give up. Instead you have to go back and face that opponent again and again till you find his weakness or he finds yours. This is the same with how we choose the Hokage there may be dozens of strong candidates but only one can become Hokage."

Looking at both Hinata and Sasuke, the chunin asks, "Are either of you willing to drop out of the running for the award." Seeing both students shake their heads no he continues, "Very well, we'll have to decide this by a one on one contest in either ninjutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu."'

Hinata raises her hand asking, "Iruka-sensei you said we were statically tied that would imply we are not strong in the same subjects but it averages out to be equal right."

Smiling that Hinata had noticed that he answers, "Correct, while you are both equal in genjutsu. Sasuke holds a narrow advantage in ninjutsu while you hold the advantage in taijutsu. We will settle who gets to choose the type of contest by a coin toss."

Hinata sits back at that, if it were up to her she'd obviously choose their match to be taijutsu. However, she almost smiles knowing that with Sasuke's pride the mere thought that the girl who rejected his advances was better than him in anything meant that even if he won the right to choose the type of match it would probably be a taijutsu.

Pulling out a coin Iruka says, "Call it in the air."

Sasuke not being a gentleman calls, "Heads."

Iruka catches the coin and says, "Its heads. Sasuke what type of match do you want to choose?"

Looking at Hinata as if to say 'I'll beat you at your own game' chooses, "Taijutsu."

"Very well tomorrow Hinata and Sasuke will fight a taijutsu match to see who will be Rookie of the Year," Iruka then adds, "Well class I wish you luck on tomorrow' exam."

* * *

Naruto was walking back to camp counting the money from the job he completed. He was in a good mood especially due to the client being happy with how the job had gone down. Thinking smugly, "_And I quote, 'I was afraid of hiring missing-nin for the job because I feared it would result in a large death toll. The fact that my crew can now grab the better fishing grounds and nobody got seriously hurt means I'll be sending any of my future business your way_." Smiling at the praise the client heaped on his and Haku's way of doing things Naruto says to no one in particular, "Didn't want to listen to him bitch, eh Zabuza, more like didn't want to hear how great I am."

So caught up in patting himself on the back he doesn't sense the attack until the senbon needle is already in his neck. Hitting the ground he sees four people dressed in the uniform of Kiri's Hunter Division drop from the trees. Just then Naruto disperses in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto suddenly jerks in the woods only a mile away from camp, having decided to train while a clone collected the money. He thinks, "_What was that_? _It's like I know what the clone I sent to town was up too. But why and how_?"

Pointing to one of the clones he was training with Naruto says, "Go over their behind that tree and do something then disperse."

"Like what?" the clone asks.

"If I told you it would defeat the purpose of you going behind the tree you moron," Naruto says.

Grumbling the clone mumbles under his breath, "You're the moron it's obvious that once we clones disperse you gain the memories of their experiences." Then going behind the tree he flicks off Naruto and disperses.

Naruto gaining the memories of the clone's own insight into what was happening as well as being flicked off says, "That son of a bit…crap…Hunter-nin know where here." Taking off to go warn the others he runs towards camp.

* * *

Back with the hunter's the tallest and presumably oldest in an unemotional voice says, "The target is aware of us now."

"Affirmative it didn't seem likely the target would know the Shadow Clone Jutsu," one of the other's answers equally unemotional and going by the voice this Hunter is female.

"Should we pull back for now and try again at a later date, Bloodhound?" asks one of the other two.

The tallest one that went by the codename Bloodhound shakes his head no saying, "Negative, we will confront the target and his partners head on, Yin." Then pointing to the one that addressed him he says, "Yin, you and Yang will attack Zabuza." Then pointing to the female of the groups says, "Karma you will engage the other boy rumored to be accompanying the target. Meanwhile, I'll secure the jinchuriki. Once I have secured him you three will attempt to delay his partners long enough for me to escape." None of Bloodhounds teammates blinks an eye at seemingly being ordered to stay behind and die while he escapes, just as it is supposed to be for those in Root.

* * *

Running up to Zabuza, Naruto shouts, "We have to go the Hunter Division knows were here."

Quickly explaining what happened to Zabuza and Haku they begin to make their way through the forest towards a port town that will take them out of Sea Country. Of course on the way Zabuza asks, "How long have you been using Shadow Clones now?"

"Almost a year," Naruto answers wondering what Zabuza is getting at.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed you gained the memories of your clones until now," Zabuza says.

"It's not like I use them for anything but combat and an occasional spar. What the hell am I suppose to remember about getting punched or stabbed or killed all the time huh?" Naruto counters.

"Maybe that it's not you doing the dying," Zabuza fires back. Zabuza then laughs a little saying, "But a few missions where I encountered that jutsu before make a little more sense now." Seeing both boys looking at him confused he says, "One time right after I joined the swordsmen we were holed up in a building facing off against several high ranking Leaf jounin. We thought we had the place well defended with plenty of traps set up until they used that jutsu. Our traps killed all the clones but when they attacked for real shortly after they knew where all of them were located forcing us to flee. They were using the clones as scouts."

Naruto says, "Man this jutsu keeps getting cooler and cooler." He then pulls out his ninjato and knocks a senbon out of the air. "You got me once; because I dropped my guard, don't push your luck."

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza all drop to the ground while shucking their backpacks. They then stand with their backs pressing together as they watch their surroundings. Appearing on tree branches surrounding the three are people dressed in the Hunter Division uniform wearing plain white masks with the Kiri symbol on their foreheads. The tallest of them is on a branch directly in front of Naruto, while two of them stand opposite of Zabuza. The third faces Haku and judging by the weapon in her hand is probably the one who had thrown the senbon needle at Naruto.

"Well the Hunter Division has finally caught up to me again after all these years you guys are seriously slipping," Zabuza taunts.

However none of the hunter's react to his taunt so he adds, "What the matter you guys don't have any pride anymore?"

To respond the tall one simply motions at the two facing Zabuza, in response one says, "Fire Style: Ring of Fire." Forming a large circle with both hands he then expels the chakra threw the circle creating a large but slow moving ring of fire. The hunter next to him then says, "Wind Style: Wind Vortex," and then blows a spinning vortex through the ring which catches fire as it heads towards Naruto and the others.

Zabuza eyes widen at the combination jutsu yells, "Scatter."

The jutsu hits where they had been standing setting the area ablaze. The Hunter's then move preventing each of their targets from linking back up to defend each other.

Zabuza has to dodge another fire wind combo attack from the two opponents facing him. At the moment it seemed their attackers were just trying to separate him from the others; however to Zabuza this tactic seemed foolish. Especially considering the two facing him couldn't be any stronger than low chunin, working together they may have given Haku or Naruto a hard time but against him they had very little chance. No if anyone should have been paired to fight him it should have been the tall guy who squared-off against Naruto, he was a jounin at least maybe even Anbu.

Having to dodge another wind and fire combo Zabuza realizes, "_Shit, their after Naruto_."

Putting his sword in the ground he says, "Sorry kids, I don't have time play with you anymore." Going through hand signs he is going to use the Water Dragon Jutsu despite there not being a water source, it would be a huge drain on his chakra but the technique should be able to handle these two.

He gets half-way through the hand-signs when the two Hunters switch things up on him. The one who had been using the wind jutsus to strengthen the fire jutsus suddenly shoots a bunch of mud balls at him, which the fire jutsu user then sets aflame as they travel at him. Zabuza abandons the Water Dragon attack for the much faster Water Wall Jutsu. The water rises in front of Zabuza in time to block the flaming mud balls, unfortunately hidden within the mud attack where kunai and shuriken which hit Zabuza in the chest with enough force to send his body flying back into a tree.

The two hunters then approach the fallen mist-nin slowly with one stopping next to the blade Zabuza stuck into the ground earlier. The other then pulls out a kunai as he continues to advance in order to confirm Zabuza's death. As he gets closer he notices the corpse begins to crumble into rocks and dirt while taking on the color of dried mud. Turning to warn his companion they've been had, he sees Zabuza as he appears behind his partner stabbing a kunai into the back of his partner's head killing him instantly. Then in one smooth motion and before his partner's body even hits the floor Zabuza jerks the Executioners'' Blade out of the ground and sends it flying at him like an over-sized kunai.

The blade catches the remaining hunter in the chest pinning him to the tree Zabuza's Rock Clone had been slumped against. Walking up and pulling free his blade Zabuza reasons, "_It was worth it to learn the Rock Clone Jutsu from the scroll we got while escaping Zaman's trap_."

Taking off running to where Naruto had been forced into the forest when they were separated he thinks, "_Haku should be able to handle his opponent by himself. I need to assist Naruto_."

Haku was currently matched against the female Hunter-nin that had ambushed them. They were in a small clearing within the forest studying each other. The Hunter-nin moved first throwing a hail of senbon needles which Haku easily counters with his own knocking them out of the air.

Haku trying to reason with the hunter says, "Please do not persist in trying to delay me from rejoining my companions, I do not wish to harm you."

To answer the hunter-nin reaches into her back pouch pulling out a pair of gloves with three canisters on each. Quickly donning them, she then charges at Haku throwing a punch which he easily dodges. However after missing the female hunter turns and lines up her fist and pulls a cord attached to the rear of a canister launching a senbon from it, only Haku's quick reflexes allows him to dodge it before it can hit him.

Jumping back to get some distance Haku thinks, "_Senbon are not ideal weapons for hunters to use due to the skill and accuracy necessary for a debilitating hit, even with the added speed and strength due to the launcher. Unless…_" Looking to where the needle landed he notices that the trunk of the tree it had hit was becoming discolored.

Turning his gaze back to the hunter he says, "I see the senbon in those canisters are laced with poison. It would seem I have your answer then."

Forming the hand signs he says, "Secret Ice Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

After the hunter is surrounded by the mirrors Haku steps into one, she then fires another of the canisters at the mirror Haku stepped into. The needle bounces off harmlessly. Images of Haku then appear in all the other mirrors.

Haku says, "Please surrender you are no match for this jutsu."

Reaching into her pouch once more she pulls out several kunai and then throws them around her at the different mirrors. They also bounce off without causing any damage, however Haku notices the explosive tags after they hit the ground. The dome is rocked by the explosion but Haku is unharmed his jutsu easily withstanding the force. Unfortunately, the hunter cannot say the same while she is still standing she appears to be on her last legs.

Reaching back Haku whispers, "I'm sorry," then throws a single senbon into the hunter. It is only after the hunter hits the ground that Haku notices that he didn't hit a kill point but instead a nerve cluster that would only knock out the hunter until the needle is removed. Sighing he says to himself, "I can only hope Zabuza wants to question her or else I'm going to be lectured about my tendency to show leniency."

Naruto was having a hard time with his opponent the guy seemed to be way out of his league. He could use the Kyuubi cloak but he hated turning to it unless it was absolutely necessary. At the moment he was currently hiding in a tree from the hunter-nin he faced, while hiding like a coward bothered him one of the first lessons Zabuza had beat into his head was when faced with a stronger opponent don't attack head on but from behind. After being separated from the others he had tried the head-on approach but the hunter's taijutsu was too strong, even with a dozen shadow clones backing him up he still didn't land a single hit.

The hunter-nin is just standing there so Naruto figures the hunter knew he was still in the area. The problem was that if Naruto attacked he would give away his position. However, any further strategizing was put on hold when the hunter-nin disappeared from his sight, only instinct allowed him to dodge the tanto that the hunter had suddenly acquired. Dropping to the forest floor with the hunter right behind him he parries the next blow with his ninjato allowing the hunter's swing to push him away.

Facing off against the taller man Naruto holds his blade in the ready position taught to him by Zabuza, which is holding it with both hands near his right shoulder with the blade pointing straight up. With this stance he could guard quickly or go on the offensive with serious power behind his blows. When Zabuza had first given him the sword he had tried to use it one handed like Zabuza would often swing his, however Zabuza told him while using a blade one handed might look cool until his proficiency matched Zabuza's a two handed grip was the way to go. This blade also gave Naruto an advantage but he would need to play his cards right for it to allow him to defeat the hunter-nin.

Deciding to start he nods to one of his remaining shadow clones in hiding, the clone runs through the hand signs for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. The hunter reacts immediately charging the clone that cast the jutsu cutting it down with his tanto; however the fog doesn't disperse if anything it gets thicker.

Deciding the silent intimidation isn't working the masked man changes tactics saying in an unemotional voice, "Clever, while I attacked the clone that cast the jutsu you recast it yourself."

From out of the fog comes, "So you jerks actually talk huh."

The disguised hunter thinks, "_Again clever jinchuriki use a clone to try and confuse me about your location, however I was given the codename Bloodhound for more than just my ability to locate my masters targets_."

Knowing that the jinchuriki is about to strike his rear he parries the attack and then swings at him with a counter, although it misses Naruto quickly disappears into the fog.

Naruto thinks with some worry, "_Crap, how did he know I was coming I didn't make a sound_?"

The hunter-nin calls out to Naruto, "I can sense your fear and confusion surrender and agree to come with me peacefully and I'll spare your companions."

"Hah," the real Naruto answers, "Zabuza and Haku have probably already finished off those chumps you came with and are on their way to back me up."

"_Unfortunately that may be true_," the hunter thinks, "_I had best subdue the target quickly_."

The Root operative smells that two Narutos are closing in on him from the front and back, he throws a kunai at the one behind him, he hears the 'thunk' as it hits as well as the telltale poof as the last shadow clone disperses. Bringing his tanto around to the other one in front he attempts to parry the attack, however the jinchuriki's ninjato cuts right through his own weapon and despite the blade not actually touching him cuts into his chest. The wound isn't too deep but if he doesn't bring the fight to a close soon he would weaken due to blood loss.

With the jinchuriki about to attack again bloodhound makes several hand signs and calls out, "Earth Style: Sarutahiko's grasp." Two large hands suddenly shoot out of the ground and grasp Naruto, almost completely covering him with only his head and feet showing. Bloodhound quickly closes the distance slapping a chakra repression seal on the struggling blonde causing the mist to disappear. Then doing several more hand signs says," Earth Style: Earth Ring Binding." The two hands morph into several rings that restrict Naruto's movement but allow for Bloodhound to easily carry him.

"Mister when I get out of these rings I'm going to kick your ass," Naruto says with a slight growl.

Not bothering to respond now that the fight is over he goes to claim the boy and to make his escape. Kicking away Naruto's sword which he dropped when the jutsu hit him, Bloodhound bends down to pick him up. He is forced to jump away thou when Zabuza appears from out of the woods swing his blade at the disguised Hunter-nin.

Zabuza who is standing in front of the bound Naruto says, "It seems this guy is too much for you Naruto."

"Nah," Naruto says from his laying position on the ground, "I'm just letting him think he has me right where he wants me so he'll get overconfident."

Swing his blade Zabuza cuts through the rings binding Naruto, then pointing his blade at the hunter says, "Your little friends failed, and I don't know what you're playing at but you are not from Kiri's Hunter Division."

"No they didn't fail, I did," the hunter says while shaking his head, "I never believed they would defeat you only delay you."

"I thought so. Naruto is who you are really after." Zabuza says. "Who sent you?"

The bogus Hunter says nothing in reply so Zabuza continues, "Look just tell me and we'll let you go. You have to realize that, with that wound you stand very little chance against me let alone the both of us."

Naruto assumes a stance at Zabuza's side having removed the suppression seal and reclaimed his ninjato. However Zabuza tells him, "Stay back Naruto, only step in if it looks like I need help." Naruto doesn't like Zabuza's order but doesn't question it only nodding his head in acceptance of it.

The hunter jumps back pulling out a kunai waiting for Zabuza's attack. He doesn't have to wait long as Zabuza charges the man.

Behind his mask the Hunter smirks while thinking, "_You have underestimated me Zabuza, though I do not possess the strength to defeat you anymore, now that capturing the target is impossible eliminating it is the only recourse."_

Jumping back once more as Zabuza swings at him, Bloodhound waits until he closes with him again to unleash a jutsu that causes him to suddenly disappear into the earth.

"_What the hell_…," Zabuza thinks then realizing what the hunter is up to turns to Naruto and yells, "Naruto…"

Naruto while listening to Zabuza's order wasn't going to just sit there idle, he'd be ready when Zabuza needed him. So when the hunter disappeared he began forming the hand signs for a new clone jutsu he had thought up after watching a clay grenade that bandits like to use explode. He was glad he did so because before Zabuza could finish shouting his warning a kunai followed by the rest of the man begins to come out of the ground right in front of him, but before the kunai impacts his chest he uses a substitution with the newly formed clone.

After his kunai made contact with the boy Bloodhound knew something was wrong it felt like his kunai had hit solid rock and then a vice like grip grabs onto his arm. His feeling was proved correct when the boy he had just stabbed says, "Not today pal." Then the rock clone began to crack but in between the cracks blue chakra was visible next the clone begins to expand just before it explodes killing the faux hunter-nin as the rock pieces of the clone pierce his body.

"Did you see that Zabuza," happy with his new jutsu, "I call that my Frag Clone Explosion Jutsu."

Coming up behind Naruto, Zabuza bonks him on the head saying, "You always have to go overboard don't you, you moron."

Rounding on Zabuza and pointing at him Naruto says, "Hey, he was trying to kill me. Besides, what happened to the two you fought?"

"I didn't have time to take it easy on them when I realized you were facing a jounin level opponent," Zabuza replies.

Pointing to the corpse, after searching its pouch and pocketing several items, Zabuza says "Make a couple clones and bring the corpse to where we stashed our gear, while we go make sure Haku's alright."

However as they reached the clearing where they had been separated Haku is already waiting for them. Haku looks up from the girl whose wounds he is attending and says, "I'm glad to see you're both alright. Do you have any injuries?"

Looking at the girl Zabuza says, "Well at least one of us left their opponent alive so we can get some answers." Then looking at Haku he says, "Although, I don't think that was on your mind when you spared her."

Haku smiles and says, "I'm afraid not."

Sighing at Haku's lack of killer instinct he walks over to the girl slapping several chakra suppression seals he had taken from the guy Naruto killed onto her. He also notices the corpses of the two he killed nearby.

Haku noticing where Zabuza is gazing says, "I brought them here so you could search them to find out who they really are."

Zabuza laughs at that while saying, "So you figured it out too, very good Haku."

Getting a confused look Naruto says, "What are you guys talking about they're Hunter-nin, aren't they?"

Zabuza groans while saying, "Why am I not surprised you have no clue what is going on."

Before Naruto can retort Haku explains, "While they are wearing the Kiri Hunter-nin uniform, much like my own they are forgeries."

Naruto just stares at him with a look that says, 'and' so Haku continues, "For starters they all are wearing white masks and while they are Kiri hunter masks, it is a common practice in the Hunter Division to paint the masks with unique symbols pertaining to the hunter using them." To emphasize his point Haku holds up the one he took from the hunter-nin years ago. "Furthermore, when I went through my opponents gear she didn't carry a hunter's kit neither did either of the two Zabuza killed."

Naruto says, "Maybe they left it somewhere else?"

Haku shakes his head no to that, "If their goal was our deaths they would of carried it with them, after all they would have wanted to dispose of our bodies as soon as the fighting was over."

Zabuza takes over at this point saying, "Also, while it isn't unheard of for hunters to work together in order to take down tough opponents or missing-nin that have banded together, they wouldn't send a genin team with a jounin. There are no genin in the Hunter Division. Not to mention their real target was capturing you."

Naruto just points at himself saying," What?"

Growling Zabuza says, "Weren't you paying attention when I bailed your ass out."

Naruto rubs the back of his head while eye smiling at Zabuza saying, "Not really."

Ignoring Naruto's idiocy for the moment before he really loses his cool Zabuza begins to search the corpse for clues as well as the items Haku took off the girl he captured. In the end all he found were a few weapon scrolls and that's it, nothing about where they came from or who sent them. Having taken the mask off of the two he killed he sees they were twin boys no older then Naruto. He looks at the girl seeing she is roughly the same age thinks, "_Definitely a genin team_." Unfortunately that doesn't help tell him anything about where they came from considering just about every country proscribed to the same type of team compositions. Walking over to the suspected jounin's corpse he fines nothing of value and despite the man's ruined face, from a piece of rock going through it, feels the urge to punch the bastard. The fact he was going to leave his team behind to delay Zabuza and Haku while he made his getaway really pissed him off.

Satisfied there is nothing to be learned from the fake hunters' gear he asks Haku while indicating the captive, "Can you wake her up anytime soon?"

Haku nods while pointing to the senbon still in her, "She'll wake up shortly after you remove the senbon from her shoulder. Should I bind her?"

"Don't bother," Zabuza says," with all the chakra seals on her she can't escape."

Zabuza pulls out the needle, shortly after the girl begins to open her eyes. Once she is fully awake Haku notices that she has the same eyes he used to have empty and lifeless. Bending down slightly he says, "Its okay we won't harm you."

Zabuza reprimands him by saying, "Don't make promise likes that Haku. The truth is, if she doesn't give up who she works for she is going to get hurt."

Her eyes settle on her dead companions. Zabuza noticing her gaze says, "Your partners gave us no choice just tell me who sent you and we'll let you go."

However the girl suddenly grabs her own head and twists breaking her neck, killing herself. Both Naruto and Haku are shocked by her actions while Zabuza feels a small amount of dread at what the girl's suicide means.

Naruto recovers first saying, "What the hell was that?"

Zabuza not really paying attention thinks aloud, "It's worse than I thought."

Haku who is still troubled by the girl's actions however upon hearing Zabuza's musings asks, "What do you mean."

"They were just tools sent by their master," Zabuza replies," and once they failed, death was all that awaited them." Turning away from the dead girl he says, "Grab your packs let's get going."

Hearing Zabuza's explanation touches something in Haku that has been bothering him for awhile now so he asks, "Is that what you wanted to turn Naruto and I into, weapons that think of their own lives as meaningless?"

Turning towards Haku and seeing the troubled look in his eyes asks, "What if I say yes?"

Haku looks away no longer able to meet Zabuza's gaze and says, "I don't know. There was a time when I thought just being needed was enough, but seeing this…" Haku just shakes his head and whispers, "I don't know."

To be honest Zabuza admits there was a time when his answer would have been, yes. However, having seen the growth of both boys he thought differently now. Naruto for instance, grew stronger due to his dream of becoming Hokage as well as to honor the promise he had given to him.

Looking at Haku though Zabuza could see the conflict in the gentle boy, he knew there was a time when Haku could have become just like that girl viewing his own existence as meaningless as long as he was needed. But, Naruto had breathed a zest for life into Haku that hadn't been there before, and that desire to experience life made Haku stronger, as well as setting him on a different path. That path was that of a protector. Having lost everything once Haku was desperate to protect those he deemed precious, although that didn't pertain to just their lives but their dreams as well.

The trouble Haku was feeling had to do with the small part of him that still feared being discarded. Zabuza knew what he needed to say but found it difficult, not to mention if he made it to sappy he would probably have to dodge another barrage of hugs from the blonde knucklehead who for once was being quiet and just observing. Turning away Zabuza says, "While I do want to turn you into a weapon, I can tell you one thing about the bastard that sent these guys after us. He isn't a swordsman, that's for damn sure."

Haku looks at Zabuza again and asks, "What do you mean?"

Zabuza slowly turns back to face Haku and says, "The guy who sent these people treats them like kunai and like kunai doesn't care if they come back only that they hit their target. A swordsman views his weapon as an extension of himself and would never willing sacrifice it, for if his blade breaks or is discarded he will die shortly after."

Haku feels reassured by Zabuza's words. Knowing that Zabuza viewed him as more than just a stepping stone to his ambition and that his life mattered brought a sense of peace to Haku.

Zabuza though suddenly feels uneasy and catches Naruto creeping up on him with a teary look in his eyes. Pulling his blade he points it at Naruto while saying, "So help me boy if you try to hug me again I'll send you to Kami myself."

Naruto says, "What about all the nice things you just said about us."

Smirking Zabuza says, "I was telling Haku that you I can care less about."

Naruto just turns away while crossing his arms saying, "Humph, who needs you."

Haku while pleased at how Zabuza views him asks, "What about them? It doesn't seem right to just leave them here."

Zabuza is about say how they need to keep going when Naruto says, "Don't worry Haku, I'll have a couple shadow clones dig them graves while we keep moving."

Nodding his head in acceptance Haku takes one last look at the discarded tool the girl represented and vowed to find whoever who sent her and her team. Not just to protect Naruto from the threat such a person represented to his friend, but to pay the person back for the casual way he discarded his subordinates.

Later that night Zabuza and the others arrived at a town with a harbor. They managed to get passage on board a ship and were now waiting for it to leave. Zabuza was waiting on deck wondering who sent the fake hunter-nin after them. "_Could the Hokage have sent them after us to reclaim Naruto_," he thinks with more than a little fear at the idea. Having two of the Kages of the Five Great Nations after them could be more trouble than they could handle.

"What's the matter Zabuza?" Naruto asks.

"What makes you think something's the matter?" Zabuza says surprised at Naruto of all people noticing.

"Well, ever since we fought those guys you've been all quiet and serious," Naruto replies.

"I'm always quiet and serious," Zabuza counters.

Giving him a grin that is noticeable despite his lower face being wrapped Naruto says, "True, but I've been standing here for five minutes now and you haven't noticed."

"Heh," Zabuza chuckles without mirth, "I was just wondering who sent those bastards after us."

Naruto wondering at who may have wanted him asks, "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking the Hokage, may be the one who sent them," Zabuza answers.

Waving his hand dismissively Naruto says, "Nah, the Old Man would never send ninja's like that after me he would never demand them to commit suicide if captured."

"Don't be so su…," but then something Naruto said registers with Zabuza, "Wait a second, back up. Are you telling me the Old Man you use to talk about is the freaking Hokage?"

Naruto nods his head yes rapidly like a bobble head.

Slapping his forehead Zabuza mutters to himself, "Kami, this freaking kid is going to give me a brain aneurism." Addressing Naruto he says, "Head below deck we should be leaving soon, and when I come down we're going to discuss what is and isn't relative information you should pass along to me because believe me kid the fact that you're on good terms with the Hokage is pretty damn relative."

Naruto gives a mock salute and leaves. Zabuza turns his attention to the captain who is on shore talking to somebody. Handing the man something the captain then heads up the plank to make ready to shove off. Curious Zabuza asks, "What was that?"

"Oh just some last minute instructions for my men while at sea," The captain answers calmly, "Mr. …?"

Holding up his hand at the man's insistence to learn his name Zabuza says, "You were paid a lot of money not to ask any questions."

"Of course forgive me sir, you should get ready we are leaving soon," the captain informs him."

Zabuza turns and heads below deck while the captain prepares to make the ship ready to leave. A few minutes later the ship called The Lamprey leaves harbor. Shortly after that a message from the captain is strapped to a messenger bird as it leaves town on its way to the ship's owner Gato.

* * *

Hinata felt herself being pulled from sleep shortly after daybreak, deciding she probably wasn't going to get anymore she made to get ready for the day. After changing out of her pajamas she heads to the families training grounds to practice a little before her match with Sasuke. That is where her father found her.

Hiashi had woken up at dawn like always after all being the Head of the Hyuuga family was a time consuming affair so if he wanted time to himself it often came during these morning hours. Walking out to the families training ground for his daily exercise he is surprised to see his eldest daughter Hinata up so early, more so seeing her practicing an unfamiliar taijutsu stance, although he knows its origins.

Greeting his daughter after she finishes her kata he says, "How are you this morning Hinata?"

Caught by surprise Hinata emits a small, "eep," before swiftly recovering while turning and bowing to her father says, "I am well father."

Folding his hands into his robe Hiashi says, "Very good, you must be excited about your match for you to be up at this hour." Giving his daughter a stern look he asks, "Although, I must wonder why it is that you did not tell me you were nominated for Rookie of the Year but instead I had to hear it from the Hokage?"

Blushing lightly from her embarrassment at her father's scrutiny Hinata replies, "Because I have not won it yet and did not want to trouble you with minor details until I could claim the title one way or the other, father."

"Do not sell your efforts short Hinata to even be nominated for the honor is a great achievement." Noticing the time Hiashi says, "Perhaps you should finish preparing for class. I look forward to hearing of your success against the Uchiha."

Bowing slightly to her father Hinata says, "Thank you, Father."

Watching his daughter run off to prepare for school Hiashi allows a small smile to grace his face at Hinata's achievements. Yes she has become incredible strong in the past six years and if she defeated the Uchiha in battle today she would be the first kunoichi to win the Rookie of the Year award. Secure in the knowledge that the strength of the Hyuuga has been passed onto the next generation he prepares for his own morning exercise.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata made her way to class. Her father's words had given her a boost in confidence, while Iruka-sensei said she had the edge in taijutsu all of her fights with Sasuke had been hard fought. It had been after her first fight with the last Uchiha that she realized she would need to come up with something new to continue to best him. While she had won a majority of their matches, she recognized that without chakra to supplement the Gentle Fist style it was lacking against his Interceptor Fist. It was only her superior skill in taijutsu that allowed her to win more matches then him, although not by much and never decisively.

When she asked her father if there was another type of taijutsu mastered by the Hyuuga he had been rather appalled by the idea of the Gentle Fist style being inferior to any taijutsu technique of the other clans. When he had expressed his disproval at the idea she had persisted convincing him that by relying solely on Gentle Fist in an environment that didn't allow her to use it to maximum effect would be detrimental to her growth as a shinobi.

At last her father had relented, and that is when she had been introduced to Ko Hyuuga. Ko was a low ranking Branch House member who often served the clan as a bodyguard. He also was the only Hyuuga to have mastered the taijutsu technique the Hyuuga used before the Byakugan had developed to its present state allowing the for the creation of the Gentle Fist style. Ko's father like his father's father had refused to allow the ancient art to die, so had made a practice of passing the technique on to their children. Also, unlike many in the Branch Family he bared no animosity to the Hyuuga Main Family having been honored to serve them. It had taken Hinata months to convince him to stop calling her Lady Hyuuga; however he would only stop during training.

Reaching the classroom she was sure Sasuke was convinced he could defeat her Gentle Fist, to be honest she was too. Ever since losing to her he had steadily improved against her technique, except in the last few matches he seemed to have peaked. Hinata was sure that Sasuke had thrown those matches knowing that beating her wouldn't put him over the top in taijutsu for consideration of the Rookie of the Year award and was planning to surprise her at today's match. Smiling to herself at the idea that he wasn't the only one who had an ace in the hole, now it would just be a matter of who came up with the better hand.

After entering the classroom and taking her usual seat she was left alone with her thoughts until Kiba came in with Akamaru on his head. Sitting next to her like always he said, "Are you ready to kick Sasuke's ass today Hinata?"

"I'm prepared to do my best Kiba," Hinata answers evenly.

"That's it where the fire and passion? Aren't you going to jump up on the desk and proclaim to the class he's going down?" Kiba says loving the idea of Sasuke getting beaten by the soft spoken Hinata. At that point Sasuke having heard Kiba's boasts looks over to where they were sitting. Kiba notices and mouths to the arrogant Uchiha, "She's going to kick your ass," while pointing to Hinata. Sasuke reads Kiba lips and merely glares at the Inuzuka in response.

Shino having made his way over to catch the last of Kiba's comments as well as his antagonizing Sasuke says, "Perhaps Kiba instead of distracting Hinata and angering her opponent, she would prefer to use this time to relax and contemplate the fact that she may make history today?"

Hinata looks up shocked at that and stutters slightly, "M-m-make history?"

"Where you not aware that if you win today's match and are crowned Rookie of the Year you will be the first Kunoichi in Konoha's history recognized as such," Shino asks while adjusting his glasses.

Hinata shakes her head no and retreats inside herself. Taking a few deep breathes to calm down. She finds her center and reminds herself that while victory would be nice she could learn just as much from defeat.

Kiba seeing that Shino words may have shaken Hinata's confidence says to Shino, "Good going buddy way to pile on the pressure."

Shino in one of his few moments of discomfort says, "Forgive me Hinata it was not m…"

Hinata just shakes her head and says, "Its okay Shino after all what kind of Hokage would I make if I folded up every time I felt a little pressure."

Further discussion is put on hold when Iruka-sensei walks in. The class for a change quiets instantly not requiring his Giant Head Jutsu. Smiling he says, "Welcome class. Today is your final exam; once more I wish you the best of luck." Pulling out a clipboard he says, "First, Hinata, Sasuke, you will fight each other for the taijutsu portion of the exam the winner of that match will determine who is Rookie of the Year."

Seeing both students nod their heads in acceptance of this he takes in the rest of the class and says, "Well then we'll head outside to begin the taijutsu portion of the test."

The class heads outside to the taijutsu part of the training field and Iruka announces, "First up Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke quickly heads to the center of the ring. Hinata follows seconds later after receiving encouragement from Kiba and Shino as well as a small lick to her cheek from Akamaru.

Hinata gets into her Gentle Fist stance while Sasuke just glares at her. Ever since she turned down his advances he had been annoyed by the girl, however after being beaten by her that annoyance had swiftly turned to anger. It didn't help that unlike most Hyuuga she kept up with ninjutsu and genjutsu making her his equal. When he had won the coin toss he had been tempted to make the match ninjutsu and claim the victory, but no he was going to destroy her in the category she was supposed to have the advantage in just to prove how inferior she was. After all, if he couldn't defeat a pampered Hyuuga princess how could he defeat his real enemy?

Deciding to taunt the blue-haired girl he says, "You should give up now. You have no chance against me and are destined to lose. Save yourself the embarrassment."

Instead of being intimidated Hinata smiles as she responds, "Have you been hanging out with my cousin Neji? He is also one for believing in a fight's outcome being destined. If the two of you share the ability to see a fights outcome then perhaps you should take up gambling on such things? I however prefer to see the fight's conclusion before boasting."

Kiba's laughing at Sasuke being put into his place grates on the Uchiha's nerves, closing his hands into fists he assumes his stance and says, "Fine, I'll show just how true my prediction is while I put you in your place, Hyuuga."

Seeing both contest are ready Iruka steps between the two combatants and says, "Hinata are you ready?" Hinata nods her head yes never taking her eyes off of Sasuke. "Sasuke are you ready?"

Sasuke responds with his trademarked, "Hn."

Raising his hand Iruka then says as he begins to drop it, "Very well…"


	7. Chapter 7 The Rookie of the Year is

**Disclaimer: Doing this for fun not for profit**

**Chapter 7: The Rookie of the Year is**…

"…begin." Iruka then jumped out of the way of the two combatants.

However, neither one suddenly charged in, instead opting to study their opponent for weaknesses. Slowly the two opponents inched closer and closer to each other before finally launching themselves at one another, meeting in the center of the circle. The two fighters traded a flurry of attacks but none of them landed a solid blow. Separating for a moment they began to circle each other, both looking for an opening they could exploit in the other's defenses. At the same time they charged at each other once again and traded several more attacks however this time Hinata landed a solid strike to Sasuke's chest. Abandoning her defense to try and capitalize on the strike she was caught unaware when Sasuke countered with a kick that hit her in the stomach as he moved faster than he ever had in any of their previous fights.

Using the momentum of Sasuke's attack to propel herself backwards in order to get some distance Hinata thought while trying to catch her breath, "_Darn it, if I was allowed to use chakra with that strike this fight would have been over. Oh well, I knew my Gentle Fist wouldn't be as effective as it could be, but I didn't expect Sasuke to have improved so much_."

Deciding to taunt the panting girl Sasuke said smugly, "What's a matter Hyuuga didn't expect me to have surpassed your taijutsu huh? I'll let you in on a little secret I threw those last few matches so that when it really mattered I could crush you."

Secretly pleased she had guessed correctly but not foolish enough to give it away Hinata decided to use a verbal attack of her own by going after his pride. Straightening up she said, "You must be proud then, even if you are bragging about being better than me while I'm fighting at a disadvantage."

Sasuke glared at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling sweetly Hinata answered, "Surely you know that Gentle Fist uses chakra and the Byakugan to defeat our opponents." Pointing to where she had struck his chest she said, "If I had been allowed to hit you using my taijutsu as it was meant to be used, that hit I landed on you would of taken you out of the fight completely and I wouldn't even of needed to hit you as hard as I did. So if you do win you can brag about having defeated a Hyuuga who fought you with one hand tied behind their back."

Getting the desired response of Sasuke growling and launching himself at her she was ready to counter, quickly slipping into her Gentle Fist again. After Sasuke closed, he threw several punches and while they had more power than they did before they were thrown with nowhere near as much accuracy. He was simply trying to pound his way through her defenses. During one of his more wild swings Hinata blocked it by moving her arm up and stepping into his guard leaving his center open to attack which she took advantage of landing a quick succession of strikes into his stomach and chest and then finished with a palm strike to his chin which sent the last Uchiha into the air.

Sasuke though recovered while in midair and after a back flip landed on his feet. Sasuke then launched himself at Hinata who met him half-way, while they traded several attacks, it was Sasuke who found the first opening. Rocking Hinata with a punch to the jaw and as her head turned with the blow she was quickly sent the opposite direction from a quick kick that catches her in the forehead. Rolling away on the ground from him due to the strength behind the kick Hinata gets onto her hands and knees while trying to clear her head. While looking at the ground she noticed blood beginning to drip onto it. Touching her forehead she winced a little when she felt the cut above her left eye. Wondering why Sasuke wasn't finishing her off she looked at him and saw he had assumed his usual pose of standing there with hands in his pockets.

Forcing herself back onto her feet she decided to ignore the disrespect he had shown her while assuming her Gentle Fist stance, after all Hinata thought with a small smile it was going to be the cause of his defeat.

Sakura seeing the blood asked a little worried for Hinata, "Shouldn't you call the fight Iruka-sensei?"

Shaking his head no Iruka answered, "Afraid not Sakura once you make genin you will be expected to fight or train even after sustaining such injuries."

Unaware of what was going on outside the circle Hinata thought, "_If I continue to carry on like this I'm going to lose. I guess it's time I show him, he isn't the only one that was holding back_."

But before she could slip out of her stance Sasuke said with his hands still in his pocket, "Give up Hyuuga. It would be a shame to continue pounding on that pretty face of yours, I mean after you realize what a loser you are and give up being a ninja it may be the only thing you have of value to trade on."

Narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha she refused to comment, instead willing to let her fists voice her displeasure. Changing stances she closed the hand she normal held palm up facing her opponent into a fist and brought the arm down to hang in front of her. While moving her left arm back just about level with her head also closed into a fist and looking like a scorpion's tail ready to strike. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw Hinata change her stance into something he had never encountered before.

Sasuke trying to play off his concern said, "Big deal you changed your stance it doesn't make you any less of a loser."

Hinata didn't respond with words instead charging Sasuke throwing several punches at him which Sasuke blocked but not as efficiently as he did before. However he did manage to catch both her arms and confident he could block a kick attempt said, "What. Is this all you g…"

His taunt though was interrupted by a head butt from Hinata which opened up a cut on his head as well. Caught completely off guard by the attack he lets go of her arms. With her arms free Hinata spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke was sent flying from the kick but quickly worked himself to his feet. Still disoriented from the recent blows he barely managed to avoid Hinata's follow up attack. Throwing a punch of his own he was surprised to see Hinata nimbly duck under it. Caught flat footed he was unable to avoid the uppercut she threw which had all the power of her legs behind it.

Sasuke's world went black so he missed hearing Kiba as he said, "Ha, he got knocked the fu…"

"Kiba," Iruka said warning the boy while checking on Sasuke, "Unless you want to run around the school a hundred times I suggest you do not finish that sentence. However, you can help him to the nurses' station, Hinata you go too and once she patches up that cut you and Kiba return here to finish the rest of the exam." Talking to the rest of the class he said, "The rest of you will be sparring against me."

Kiba assured Hinata he didn't need help getting Sasuke to the nurses' station and she can go on ahead. Walking to a still sitting Sasuke having been roused from unconsciousness by Iruka he offered him a hand up only for the Uchiha to knock it away getting to his feet on his own and shoving past the Inuzuka. Following behind so as not to disobey Iruka-sensei Kiba thought, "What a dick."

* * *

Ami was walking home after school having passed her genin exam. She was wearing her headband tied around her left thigh. Ami was currently lost in thought about what had transpired during the previous year, she was mainly upset about the failure of her alliance. Especially considering what had happened today, had her alliance succeeded she could have claimed the credit for Hinata's embarrassment after all it appeared Sasuke did hate Hinata. Of course considering Hinata destroyed Sasuke today it probably would have been a bad idea to announce it to the Hyuuga.

"Oh well," Ami thought, "hopefully I'll be assigned to Sasuke's team tomorrow."

She then turned down the alley she usually took to get home still lost in thought. She didn't notice someone step out in front of her till the person said, "I would have figured your mother told you it was dangerous for young girls to travel down deserted alleys by themselves, Ami."

Looking up at the girl Ami's growled out, "What do you want Hog? I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"My, what a scary face," Ino countered lightly, "if you keep scowling like that you'll cause wrinkles to appear on that ugly mug of yours. Besides I thought you would like to know who helped Hinata against that little alliance of yours."

"It was you! You stupid slut, when I get done with you Sasuke won't ever look at you again," Ami said while closing the distance.

Ino didn't look concerned at all and said, "Oh it wasn't just me, but I should thank you I suppose. Because of your double cross I got my best friend back."

Stopping to try and puzzle out what Ino meant. She noticed the blonde looking behind her and turned just in time to hear Sakura say, "Take this you bitch, Cha!"

The punch sent Ami flying into a bunch of garbage cans lining the side of the alley. Her jaw already swelling up Ami thought, "_How the hell can that pink-haired whore punch so hard_?" Aloud Ami said while trying to smile, "So I guess you're still sore about me ruining your friendship with the White-eyed Whore, huh Foreheadasaurus?"

Ami almost wet herself when Sakura's eyes went white and the pink-haired girl charged at her with the intent to beat her into the ground. Luckily for Ami, Ino intervened by grabbing Sakura around the waist trying to stop her charge.

Still trying to get at Ami, Sakura said, "Let me go Ino. I'm going to kill her."

"That why I can't let go Forehead, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail? Let's just go okay." Ino asked straining to hold Sakura back.

Finally calming down Sakura began to stomp away from the purple-haired girl. She gets to the exit of the alley when she noticed Ino hadn't left yet. Turning back Sakura asked, "Well are you coming?"

"I'll catch up. There's something else I want to say to her," Ino replied. Sakura in response just leaves the alley. Ino sighed lightly and then said, "Whew to piss her off like that you must be either very brave or very stupid Ami. I believe it's the latter though." Smiling Ino continued, "I really doubt Sasuke will go for such a short-tempered girl. But, she is my best friend, so what can you do?"

Walking to the opposite side of the alley Ino crouched down. Ami having enough of Ino games said, "Just say what you want to say and get out of here."

"Oh I don't have anything else to say. It's just here you are lying in a pile of garbage, your jaw swollen, and probably minutes away from blacking out." Ino's smile then turned into a smirk as she said, "What I really think is needed to complete the picture is for you to have an accident with your bladder. Don't you?"

Forming the necessary hand sign Ino called out, "Mind Transfer Jutsu."

A few minutes later Ino walked out of the alley. It would be several hours before Ami left, so no one would see her shame.

* * *

"So that's it huh?" Kiba asked while inspecting the certificate Hinata received for being Rookie of the Year.

"What did you expect, Kiba?" Hinata asked while taking the certificate back.

"I don't know maybe a trophy handed to you personally by the Hokage," Kiba said with a shrug. "I mean you're the first Kunoichi to win the award in Konoha's history, shouldn't there be some kind of ceremony?"

"This is fine Kiba," Hinata responded humbly.

"There is also the matter of what Iruka-sensei said Kiba," Shino interjected. "It shouldn't matter that Hinata is a kunoichi. All that matters is she is the best."

"Yeah, but still, considering all the prestige supposedly behind the title shouldn't there have been a little bit more than Iruka just handing Hinata the certificate and saying 'Well Done'?" Kiba wondered.

"But that's just it Kiba there is no prestige in winning the title it is just what it looks like a meaningless piece of paper," Hinata said while looking at the certificate. "After all until we have actual been in the field we really haven't accomplished anything."

Getting a wolfish grin on his face Kiba asked, "Well if it's so meaningless do you mind if I take it and show it to my mom while claiming to be the top dog of the year?" He then made a grab for the piece of paper.

Hinata quickly clutched it to her chest and said, "I didn't mean I'm not proud of my achievements, just this award doesn't mean I'm ready for the hardships to come. Besides I want to show it to my father."

"Oh well it was worth a shot," Kiba said. An easy silence falls over the three as they wonder what tomorrow had in store for them. It is broken though when Kiba asked, "Hey, Hinata what was that stance you used to knock out that bastard anyway? I've never seen you use it before."

Shino added, "I too am curious, it wasn't something you just came up with, you have been planning to use it for a while now. Am I correct?"

"It's called the Hard Fist," Hinata answered. "It was developed before the Byakugan was as strong as it is now."

Looking at Shino she said, "And you are correct Shino. I've been training in it ever since my first fight with Sasuke."

"What, that long why didn't you ever say anything to us about it?" Kiba asked.

Shino however was the one that answered, "It is obvious Kiba. Hinata has been holding it in reserve for just such an occasion as today. While you may not have noticed, Sasuke's technique only got stronger the more times he fought the same opponent, by changing to a completely unknown technique Hinata managed to completely negate all of that strength. Also, this Hard Fist stance does not require chakra to deal tremendous amounts of damage as the Gentle Fist does, effectively eliminating the handicap Hinata has fought with all year long."

"You know Shino she could have just said 'because she didn't want to'," Kiba said jokingly, "But let me get this straight, you learned a whole fighting style for one match?"

Hinata shook her head no saying, "After my first fight with Sasuke I realized there may be other times when I do not have the chakra to use the Gentle Fist, after all unlike most in my family I plan to learn ninjutsu as well. So having a fighting style that does not rely of chakra will allow me to dedicate chakra to some of the more powerful jutsu I intend to learn without crippling my ability to deal damage via taijutsu."

Reaching the intersection where they usually went their separate ways Kiba raised his hand to wave goodbye and said, "Later guys," while taking off with Akamaru following at his heels. Shino merely nodded his head as he took off down his street.

Hinata alone with her thoughts and once more looking at the certificate smiled as she thought, "_This award also means I'm one step closer to honoring my promise to you Naruto_."

* * *

Somewhere on the ocean between the Land of Seas and Wave Country, "Achoo," sneezed Naruto then while rubbing a finger under his nose said, "Man I hate boats there's nothing to do. I can't even train."

Zabuza turned toward the blonde getting tired of the same complaint every five minutes, "Suck it up and deal with it. We still have a couple days till we make it to Wave Country. However, if being quiet is outside of your ability and you really want to train that bad I'll through you overboard. You can then try and catch up with the ship."

Pretty sure Zabuza wasn't joking Naruto just sat there for a few minutes before trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Waking up at her usually time Hinata got out of bed and prepared for the day. After getting dressed she walked up to her desk and looked happily at the headband laying on it. Tying it around her neck she then left the Hyuuga compound to find out who her teammates would be. On the way to the academy she thought about the night before, her father upon hearing of her victory had the certificate framed and it was now hanging in her room. Also, he had a small banquet prepared in her honor with important guests from both the Main and Branch families in attendance. Her cousin Neji had attended and had even congratulated her, although she figured it was only due to it being proper etiquette.

She knew her father was trying to mend the ties between the houses and had used the banquet as an informal venue to do just that. He had done the same when Neji was named Rookie of the Year the previous year. Although she noticed that several high ranking Main Branch family members that had attended hers did not attend Neji's. Why she couldn't figure out after all a victory by one Hyuuga should be a victory for all Hyuuga as far as she was concerned. Someday she hoped to be able to ban the awful seal that was driving her family apart and giving a false sense of superiority to the Main House at the expense of the Branch family.

But, those were thoughts for the future. Now she just wanted to find out who it would be that she would be teamed with. Having made it to the academy she sat in her normal seat between Kiba and Shino who had arrived before her. Looking around she noticed several faces were missing and wondered if they had failed their exams. Her gaze eventually settled on Shikamaru Nara, who was already asleep, she had to wonder how it was that he of all people had managed to pass.

Her thoughts about the lazy Nara were interrupted by the arrival of Sakura and Ino, who were currently arguing over who made it to class first. While Hinata had noticed the two seemed to be on friendly terms again they still argued constantly. Having abandoned the argument over who arrived first they were now arguing over who was going to take the seat next to Sasuke. Sakura managed to get the seat, but how she did was missed by Hinata due to her having noticed that Ami seemed to be giving the pink and blonde haired girls the evil eye. Turning her attention away from the angry looking girl, Hinata focused on Iruka-sensei as he entered the class with a folder tucked under one arm.

Sitting at his desk and opening the folder Iruka said, "Well class, those of you here have proven that you have the necessary skills to become genin of the Konoha. Congratulations. So without further ado let me tell you who you will be teamed with. Team one…"

Calmly going through the teams on his list he reached Team Seven and called out its members, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," he stopped for a moment after hearing the happy scream of Sakura, "and finally Kiba Inuzuka." Stopping once more Iruka began counting down in his head, "_three…two…one_."

"WHAT!?" shouted Kiba while pointing in the direction of Sasuke. "Why am I stuck on the bastard's team?"

Sighing at Kiba's expected outburst Iruka answered, "Do to Sasuke having some of the best grades and you some of the lowest it was necessary in order to balance out the teams."

Kiba, moved his arm and was now pointing at Shikamaru who was yawning having been roused from his slumber by Kiba's yelling said, "There is no way my grades are worse than that slacker."

Shikamaru, who responded to the statement before Iruka could said, "Do you have to be so damn loud?" he then pointed out, "It doesn't matter if my grades are lower because as soon as I graduated I knew I'd be paired with Chouji and Ino."

Ino of course freaked out at knowing she never stood a chance of being on Sasuke's team screamed, "WHAT! How do you know that?"

Shikamaru just shrugged as he said, "It's obvious really. Due to how well our Dads worked together and that they knocked up our moms at the same time the temptation to make a new Ino Shika Cho team would be too great to pass up."

"While not exactly how I would have put it," Iruka said, "Shikamaru's analyst is correct, so Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

Skipping over team nine due to it still being in rotation and going back to eight Iruka called out, "Finally, Team Eight will be Ami Fu, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." Having nothing of substance left to add Iruka said, "That is all, I wish you luck in all your endeavors. Go enjoy your lunches and your jounin-sensei shall be here to pick you up after. Although I suggest you take the time to learn more about your new teammates." With that said Iruka picked up his folder and left followed shortly by the rest of the students.

Sakura tried to ask Sasuke to eat lunch with her but was quickly shot down. She was tempted to go eat with Ino who had left with her team when Akamaru ran up to her. Bending down she began to pet the puppy when Kiba approached and said, "So he couldn't be bothered to eat with us huh?" Looking at the pink-haired girl he added, "Do want to eat with me? If not I'm going to eat with Hinata and Shino."

Sighing Sakura said, "Sure."

Of course Kiba didn't like feeling like Sakura was being put upon to eat with him because he wasn't Sasuke said, "Hey if you don't want to, go chase after the bastard alright."

Sakura realized how rude she had been and not wanting to eat alone said, "No you're right we should get to know each other better like Iruka suggested."

With Team Eight lunch was not going nearly as smoothly. Ami had tried to set herself up as leader but when Shino and Hinata had ignored her she had responded by grabbing Hinata by the collar of her orange jacket and said, "Listen here bitch, you might think your hot shit due to being Rookie of the Year but I'm the one who's in charge got it."

Hinata wasn't intimidated in the least as she replied, "I believe our jounin-sensei will be the one in charge." Then quickly activating her Kekkei Genkai she nailed the tenketsu points in the arm holding her jacket rendering it useless. Ami furious tried to hit Hinata with her other arm but she quickly countered by closing the tenketsu points in it as well.

Ami degenerated to simply cussing at Hinata however she simply ignored her as she asked Shino, "Perhaps we should go somewhere else to eat?" Shino just nodded his head in agreement as they left to go eat somewhere quieter.

* * *

After lunch the nine teams had all gathered in the classroom and had waited to be picked up. Slowly the number of teams had dwindled down to just one. Team Seven had been waiting for hours. So far Sakura's fantasies of being on the same team as Sasuke were being proven less than accurate. The last Uchiha had said less than ten words during the entire time they have been waiting no matter how she tried to engage him in a conversation. Kiba was still pouting about not being on Team Eight especially after he had seen their jounin-sensei. Sakura had to admit she was probably one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, after the jounin had collected her charges Kiba had immediately began railing against how fate was so cruel as to stick him on Sasuke's team while the team he should have been on had the world's hottest sensei.

Sakura had pointed out what did it matter how she looked she was probably almost twenty years his senior. Kiba had quickly responded that maybe she had a student fetish and may have tried to seduce him eventually. Then getting a faraway look in his eyes he began to get a goofy grin on his face while giggling perversely. When the trickle of blood began to leave his nose Sakura decided to let Kiba be in his little fantasy world. So sitting there while ignoring the occasional giggle coming from the Inuzuka, Sakura sent a silent plea to Kami to send their Jounin-sensei before she lost her mind.

Just then the door began to open and Sakura was about to unleash a yell at the person for being so late when she noticed that it was Iruka-sensei. Looking at the three he said, "Sorry forgot something in my desk," as he made his way to the desk to retrieve the item he was searching for. Once he grabbed it he left leaving the three alone again.

Almost an hour later and with Sakura staring at the door willing it to open to reveal her sensei she finally gets her wish, when in steps a man with Silver Hair and his headband covering one eye. He was also dressed in the standard jounin uniform.

"Hm," the man said, "You must be Team Seven correct." Seeing Sakura and Sasuke just watching him he added, "My first impression is you're all rather dull." Looking up to where Kiba was sitting still in babeland he asked, "What's up with him?"

Sakura replied with a dismissive wave, "Oh, he's just being a pervert."

The jounin said with a chuckle, "Well perhaps this team won't be so bad after all. Now wake him up and meet me on the roof," then did a shunshin to the roof.

Once on the roof Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against a railing waiting for his possible team to show up. To be honest he planned to flunk them like all the other teams the 3rd Hokage had tried to saddle him with. While the elders and Danzou wanted him to train Sasuke the fact of the matter was he had no desire to be a jounin-sensei. He would much rather remain in Anbu whilst using his free time to continue his search for Naruto as well as torturing Mizuki. However, after six years even he was hard pressed to admit the boy was still out there, after all if even Jiraiya's spy network couldn't turn up evidence of him what chance did he have with the limited amount of free time he had.

Still he tried, but the Hokage feared Kakashi was burning out in the Anbu Black Ops and would occasionally try to get him to become a jounin-sensei. However, Kakashi didn't want that. He hadn't been able to protect anyone that mattered to him. How, could he be trusted with the future generation of Konoha shinobi? Luckily he had the perfect counter for the 3rd Hokage's kind hearted attempts to look out for him and get him to move on.

He planned to give these kids the bell test it being the one test with the highest failure rate, which was why most sensei didn't use it, after all those students who just graduated all wanted to be superstar shinobi and never saw the true purpose of the test. He was tempted to just take them to the field now, but he figured he might as well put some effort into this otherwise the Hokage might not validate the results of the test.

Sasuke was the first to arrive on the roof which didn't surprise Kakashi as he thought, "_Probably didn't even bother to wait for his teammates, with that attitude their failure is assured_."

Next to arrive were Kiba and Sakura. Kakashi remembered Sakura as the one of the girls Naruto had saved; to be honest he was extremely disappointed in how she had turned out. While he had caught her praying at Naruto's grave from time to time it was the fact she turned out to be a fangirl that bothered him the most. Now that other girl Hinata he was proud to see how she took Naruto's sacrifice and used it as motivation to make herself stronger. He had petitioned to get her on the Hokage assigned team instead of Sasuke but had been over-ruled by the elders. They wanted him to train the last Uchiha in the use of his Sharingan when he had tried to point out there was no guarantee that Sasuke would even unlock it, the elders had simply disregarded his argument and said their best jounin should be there to protect and guide him. Well after tomorrow he'd be free to rejoin ANBU so he supposed it didn't matter.

"_Well let's get this show on the road_," he though. Then said, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves, such as things you like, dislike, and maybe your dreams for the future. How about you start things off Pinkie?"

But hesitantly Sakura said, "Well maybe you should go first to show us what you want?"

'Very well," Kakashi said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…well I like lots of things, dislikes... Hmmm… that's really none of your business, and my dreams …never really thought about it. Okay now you."

"_That's not fair he didn't tell us anything_." But obediently Sakura said, "My name's Sakura Haruno, my likes are…," then while blushing looked to Sasuke, "my dislikes are jerks who take enjoyment in making other people suffer, and my dream for the future is…," once more she gazed at Sasuke with a blush but then got serious and said, "also I would like to repair a friendship I lost."

"_Hmm, I had her pegged solely as a fangirl_," Kakashi thought," _but perhaps there is more to her then she lets on_." Pointing to Kiba, he said, "Okay you're next."

"Alright," Kiba said excitedly, "My name's Kiba Inuzuka, I like a lot of things too, but my puppy Akamaru, family and friends are at the forefront, I guess I'm also in the same boat as you are sensei because I've never really thought about the future too much."

Kakashi then asked, "And your dislikes?"

"Cats," Kiba said with scorn.

"Now what about you," Kakashi said indicating Sasuke.

"I don't like many things and I dislike to many to name, as far as to my dream it isn't a dream because I will make it a reality I'm going to kill a certain someone and revive my clan," said Sasuke.

"My how dark," Kakashi said, "I imagine if I was a twelve year old girl I'd be all over you too."

Kiba laughed at that liking his new sensei already, while Sasuke just glared at the man for disrespecting him. Ignoring them Kakashi said, "Okay meet me tomorrow at the designated training ground for your first mission."

"Whoa, wait up Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said. "What kind of mission has us going to the training grounds?"

Kakashi responded by chuckling to which Sakura asked, "Why are you laughing Kakashi-sensei? That's a reasonable question."

In-between chuckles Kakashi answered, "Because I know how you'll react when I tell you the truth about tomorrow's mission. You see of the twenty-seven of you who graduated only nine will be accept as genin. That means you have at least a sixty-six percent chance of failing and being sent back to the academy."

Kiba was the first to react vocally to the news saying, "What? That's bull. What about the exam test we took yesterday?"

"Isn't that obvious, Kiba?" Kakashi said. "It was merely to separate those of you who had enough skill to take this test from those who didn't."

Deciding to leave the three alone with their thoughts Kakashi said, "Well until tomorrow then. Oh a piece of advice don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke," and after a nonchalant wave he shunshined away.

* * *

Kiba arrived at the training ground shortly after sunrise not too surprised that he was the last to arrive. He had tried to leave earlier but his mom had insisted he eat breakfast. As she put it, "Did you feed Akamaru this morning?" He of course said yes so with a serious look on her face said, "Why?"

"So Akamaru wouldn't be hunger later and be able to perform to the best of his best abilities." Kiba answered and as he finished his sentence it suddenly made sense. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't want us able to perform at our best, but why?"

Tsume had answered, "It's not that he doesn't want you at your best, but is trying to gauge how well you can see through deception."

Kiba asked, "But I didn't see through it, isn't it cheating that you told me?"

Sticking a plate in front of him his mother said, "Not at all, I'm just acting like a mother who is preventing her son from starting his day without a hearty breakfast." His stomach silenced his argument by growling so he quickly dug in.

After he finished he made his way for the door but was stopped by his mother as she said with her back towards him as she continued to wash the dishes, "Kiba I can't tell you what Kakashi has in store for you today, but follow your instincts their there for a reason."

Kiba responded, "Sure thing mom, thanks for breakfast," and left through the kitchen door

After Kiba left the 3rd Hokage stepped into the kitchen asking, "Are you sure Kiba will be able to see through Kakashi's deceptions? The bell test has a high failure rate for a reason, Tsume."

Turning towards the aged leader Tsume said, "I'm sure; he's an Inuzuka after all. He knows the pack is stronger than any individual could ever be. Besides if you want Kakashi to pass a team so bad you should have stuck Kiba with Hinata and Shino, they would have aced the bell test easily."

Sighing, the Hokage said, "I'm aware of that, but the elders overruled me on the teams compositions. They feel Sasuke will flourish under Kakashi's mentorship."

"Well don't worry about it, Lord Hokage," Tsume said with a smile, "Kiba will make sure his team passes you can bet on it."

"I see… well perhaps I should wager in the pool you have going on what teams will pass this year, eh Tsume?" Sarutobi said with a smirk seeing the matriarch of the Inuzuka's face coloring now that she was aware the 3rd Hokage knew of her secret pool.

"Let me see," he said putting his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. "I have to pick the three teams I believe will pass correct? Very well give me teams eight, ten, and of course seven." With that Sarutobi placed the money for his wager on the table and left.

* * *

With noon only a few hours away Kiba was immensely thankful to his mother especial as he heard the groans coming from his teammates stomachs. Sakura though noticed that Kiba seemed fine so asked, "Aren't you hungry Kiba?"

"Nah," Kiba responded, "My mom made sure that I ate breakfast this morning."

As he finished his sentence Kakashi finally decided to make his entrance and said, "Isn't that against what I said Kiba?"

Kiba stared back defiantly saying, "You mean suggested, don't you Kakashi-sensei?"

Giving an eye smile Kakashi responded, "Your right now that I think about I never did actually order you not to eat." Of course, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs choose that moment to let out a couple of groans.

"Well it appears two of you listened to my suggestion," then addressing all three added, "let me explain what your objective is." Kakashi held up a closed fist and then opened it showing off two bells saying, "The goal is simple all you have to do is take these bells from me." Motioning towards the lunches and alarm clock near the memorial stone Kakashi added, "Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied to the post while I eat lunch and then be sent back to the academy. Oh one more thing, attack with the full intent to kill if you want any chance of getting these bells. If there aren't any questions lets…begin."

Upon saying begin the three potential genin and one puppy disappeared from Kakashi's sight. "Well at least they know how to hide," he thought. Then reaching into his pouch he pulled out his favorite book, Make-out Paradise.

Seeing their potential sensei pull out a book and beginning to read caused different emotions in each of the three. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at being underestimated moving closer while waiting for an opening.

Sakura seeing her potential sensei reading an adult book in broad daylight thought while sweat dropping, "_Great he's a pervert_."

However, Kiba meanwhile was freaking out while whispering to Akamaru, "What take a bell off a full jounin, no way. Hell mom has to hold back when sparring with us or else she'd mop the floor with us right boy," receiving a slight nod from his canine partner who then quietly yipped a question. Responding Kiba whispered, "Yeah I thought about it but the only one who would be willing to help probably is Sakura and I hate to admit it but to even come close to getting those bells we'll need Sasuke's help too." Akamaru yipped once more to which Kiba said while petting the puppy, "Your right it'll be up to me to convince him. We'll wait until after Sasuke gets tired of waiting and attacks before asking him, he may be easier to convince after getting his ass handed to him, let's try to find Sakura. With that Kiba and his puppy silently move towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke was crouched up in some trees observing the jounin, while to the untrained eye the man gave off the air of not having a care in the world Sasuke knew differently. He had been a little surprised that the usually hot-headed Kiba hadn't made a move yet, but maybe he had underestimated the boy a little bit after all his defeat to Hinata had taught him that his skills of observation still needed some fine tuning. Thinking of that loss sill made his blood boil one day he and Hinata would fight again and then he'd show her why the Uchiha were superior.

Still first he would have to get pass this test. Suddenly he saw an opening as the jounin turned the page in his book. "This is it his guard is down," Sasuke thought while sending a volley of shuriken at the man. All of them hit home, except as the body fell to the ground it was replaced by a log. Sasuke immediately dropped down trying to find new cover. Clearing some bushes he appeared in an open area, but found Kakashi there waiting.

"That wasn't very nice," the masked jounin said while putting his book away. "And I was at such a good part in the story."

Sasuke merely smirked, "What not going to try and read it while fighting me."

"Of course not," Kakashi said but then getting a glint in his eye added, "even if you're only the runner-up for Rookie of the Year."

Sasuke having had enough with words leaped at Kakashi trying to take his head off with a kick which was blocked and caught by the jounin. Then he sent a punch towards the man which was also caught, but with both hands now tied up he made a grab for the bells. Kakashi saw this and let go of Sasuke while jumping back.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that if you want these bells," Kakashi said.

Sasuke next began several hand signs seeing that he ended on tiger Kakashi thought, "What? Genin can't use fire jutsu."

Finishing his hand signs Sasuke took a deep breath and thought, "_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_." Once the fire burnt out Sasuke was on guard seeing as there was no sign of Kakashi. Looking all around him, he thought, "_Where did he go_?" Suddenly a hand came up from the ground and pulled him under as Kakashi used the Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu.

Kakashi was about to say something to Sasuke when Kiba came flying out of the bushes. Attacking Kakashi while using beast mimicry, Kakashi easily blocked his attacks seeing this Kiba apparently decided to regroup disappearing back into the bushes. Turning to Sasuke, Kakashi said, "Well it appears Kiba wants to play now so ta-ta," then took off after the Inuzuka.

A few minutes later Kiba and Sakura came out from the same spot the other Kiba had came from. Sasuke stopped trying to free himself asking, "What, but you were just here did you already lose Kakashi?"

Sporting a grin Kiba answered, "Nah that was Akamaru henged to look like me. He's leading him away so we can talk."

"About what," Sasuke asked.

"About teaming up to get those bells," Kiba answered.

"I don't need any help," Sasuke said.

Looking down at the boy who was buried up to his shoulders Kiba just grinned while saying, "I can see that."

Sasuke glared up at him which he ignored while adding, "Look Sasuke I'll admit your strong, but not strong enough to take on a jounin one on one. Look at it this way, a single dog can never beat a bear but a pack of them can overpower it. Besides, I'm starting to think he's using the bells to get us to fight against each other instead of working together knowing we'll never get them on our own."

While Kiba's argument was sound, Sasuke still had a hard time swallowing his pride and asked, "What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong then I'll go back to the academy. Hell, without you there all the cuties will probably think I'm the coolest guy there," Kiba answered with a smirk.

"More like you're the slow kid who needed an extra year of schooling," Sakura said.

"Hey, whose sides are you on? I'm trying to convince this bastard to listen to reason," Kiba said while rounding on Sakura.

"Fine, I'll do it," Sasuke said.

"Good," Kiba said, "Now hold still while we get you out of there."

Kakashi had known that the Kiba he chased was Akamaru, but was curious as to what Kiba had planned. He was surprised that the puppy hadn't led him to an area filled with traps before returning to its original form and taking off back in the direction they had come from. So Kakashi waited in the clearing the puppy had led him to while waiting for whatever it was Kiba had planned. It was almost lunch time, so he figured if they still hadn't worked as a team by then he'd tie Kiba to the post. While giving them the mandatory second chance figuring that since Kiba had already eaten breakfast the other two wouldn't offer him anything even after he explained the true purpose of the test. Then he could put this behind him and return to his duties in Anbu.

Hearing a twig snap he was surprised to see that instead of Kiba it was Sakura who came charging out of the bushes. Jumping at Kakashi he easily parried the attack, but was caught off guard when Sakura clamped onto his arm with her whole body holding it straight. Then both Sasuke and Kiba came out of the woods. Kiba went for his other arm which he managed to snag also pinning it with his body. While Sasuke had gone for Kakashi's feet wrapping his legs around one leg and his arms around the other.

Caught by the three Kakashi said, "Not bad however if even one of you lets go long enough to grab for the bells I'll be able to escape."

Kiba who like Sakura was upside down using his whole body to keep Kakashi arms straight looked up at the jounin and said while smiling, "Actually sensei you forgot something."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Arf, Arf," Akamaru barked while in midair snagging the bells from Kakashi's belt.

"You forgot there are four of us," Kiba said letting go. Akamaru then came up putting the bells in his outstretched hand.

While Kakashi could have easily gotten out of their grips once they had acted as a team there had been no point. So he had allowed them their small victory. "Very good," he said, "you pass provided you can explain to me what the true purpose of the test is."

Sakura was the one who answered, "Its teamwork right Kakashi-sensei."

"Your right Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Well actually Kiba was the one who pointed it out, but the more I think about it the more sense it makes."

Chuckling at that Kakashi stated, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised an Inuzuka saw the true purpose of this test, after all your clan relies so heavily upon the teamwork between you and your partners. Just remember that as a team you may one day be put in a situation where you are forced to decide between your teammates and the mission. While those who disobey the rules that say to choose the mission are trash, those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. Well then I official pronounce you guys as Team Seven so meet me here tomorrow for some training before we go get our first real mission."

As the three newly minted genin headed home Kakashi thought, "_Maybe being a jounin-sensei won't be such a bad thing after all._"

* * *

After several days at sea the Lamprey pulled into dock at a harbor located in Wave Country. One of the boats occupants couldn't wait finding being cooped in the ship unable to do any serious training almost unbearable, which had made the trip almost unbearable for Zabuza as he had to constantly restrain himself from trying to stab the hyper active blond. After docking Naruto had jumped down the ramp saying, "Finally I thought I was going to die of boredom on that ship."

Zabuza whispered, "You almost did but it wouldn't have been boredom that killed you."

While Naruto didn't hear his statement Haku did and said, "You shouldn't joke like that Zabuza."

"Who's joking," he responded dryly.

Once they all assembled on the dock they noticed a rather large armed party waiting for them. Zabuza quickly went for his sword however he stopped when he heard several bow's being drawn back from behind him. Looking behind him he saw the ship's captain along with several of his crew standing there. The crewmen were armed with the bows.

Zabuza said angrily, "Last minute instruction for your men, huh you bastard."

Before the ship captain could respond a tall well dressed man with a scar running down the left side of his face and red hair stepped forward saying, 'Please relax Zabuza, we are not here for the price on your head. Instead, we come offering you an opportunity to work for the man that runs this country."

Naruto asked, "Why would the Daimyo want to hire us?"

The men all began to laugh at that, while the man who had addressed them said, "Ha-ha, no I do not refer to that weak-willed fool, but instead to the man who holds the true reins of power in this country."

Zabuza said, "Before we continue perhaps you should tell me who you are."

"Ah yes, forgive me I am Taro, I am Gato's lieutenant" he said with a slight bow. "As I said Gato has expressed interest in acquiring your services for a job."

"Be that as it may," Zabuza said, "I don't feel comfortable being ambushed like this in order to pressure me into working for him."

"Again I apologize," Taro said while making a gesture which made the men put away their weapons. "They were only here to make sure you listened. If you are interested please come to our headquarters when you are ready. Although I recommend making up your mind soon, otherwise we will have to find someone else for this job." After having said his fill Taro and his men left the dock leaving a stunned Zabuza behind.

Haku looked at Zabuza asking, "Zabuza, who is this Gato he referred too?"

"He's a man with very deep pockets," Zabuza said. "And depending on what he is willing to pay probably our future client."

"So should we head over to their headquarters?" Naruto asked.

"No," Zabuza answered, "we'll give them a few days before heading over there. No sense in looking desperate or else he may lower how much he is willing to pay. In the meantime let's find some lodging for now."

Taking off to find a place to stay, they left the docks. As they walked towards a hotel they noticed that they were being followed. Giving a signal to turn down an alley they hurried and set up their ambush. Naruto made three clones and had two of them henge into Zabuza and Haku. The clones then took off running down the alley while they took positions on the roof of the buildings. The two men following them realizing their cover was blown took off after the clones only to have Naruto and Haku drop down on them pinning them to the ground.

Zabuza stepped in front of the prone men saying, "Who are you guys and what do you want? Speak quickly or else my associates here while snap your necks."

Looking up one of the men said, "What's a matter Zabuza don't you recognize a couple of your old friends,"

"Gouzu," Zabuza said surprised. "So I take it your Meizu," he said while addressing the other prone man. "What do the legendary Demon Brothers want with me?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

"We saw your meeting with Gato's number two man," Gouzu said, "and we want a piece of the action."

"I have half-a-mind to kill you both right here," Zabuza said angered at the brothers' demands.

"You owes us," Meizu the younger twin stated, "If it wasn't for your coup d'état we wouldn't be missing-nin."

"I don't owe you anything," Zabuza growled, "you choose to join me in hopes of money and power. Don't come crying to me because things didn't go as planned."

"Let them up," he ordered Naruto and Haku. While he hated to admit it he did feel partly responsible for the brother's plight so he said, "Fine I'll let you in on this job on one condition."

Gouzu asked, "And that is?"

"After this we go our separate ways and you two stay the hell away from me," Zabuza said.

"Deal," the brothers replied.

"Fine we'll meet at Gato's headquarters in three days," Zabuza said, "until then stay the hell out of my sight."

The brothers made their exit leaving Zabuza and the others alone in the alley. Naruto asked, "Who were they?"

"A couple of weakling that joined in my first attempt against the Mizukage," Zabuza answered the tone of voice showing his contempt for the brothers. "I still don't know how they survived when so many better and stronger warriors didn't. I assume they just hid somewhere till it became apparent that we failed."

"If you don't like or trust them, you should have let us handle them," Naruto stated.

"I trust them enough not to screw up with money on the line and we may need the manpower depending on what Gato wants us for," Zabuza said. "But forget about them for now; let's go find some place to stay. With that said the trio began looking for a suitable hotel.

* * *

After a little over two weeks as a shinobi Kiba had come to a conclusion about the missions they have received thus far. "This sucks," Kiba stated after handing over the god forsaken flea bag that him and his team has captured for the seventh time.

"Kiba," Iruka said who during his time in between academy sessions helped hand out missions, "show some respect."

"Come on Iruka-sensei I'm tired of these lame as missions," the Inuzuka boy said.

"While your mission may be lacking in excitement Kiba you are performing a vital task for the village," the Hokage said.

"Yeah but don't you have something with a little teeth to it?" Kiba asked.

"Well I do have something you may be interested in but let me ask Kakashi first," the Hokage replied. "Well Kakashi is Team Seven ready for a C-ranked escort mission?"

"Hm, let me see," Kakashi said thinking for a moment before saying, "No, I can't recommend them for such a mission I'm afraid."

Each of Team Seven had different reactions to Kakashi's statement Sakura was secretly relieved believing she wasn't ready for the added pressures of a higher ranked mission. Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at his sensei while saying, "Hn." And Kiba, looked as if Kakashi had just kicked Akamaru.

"I see," said the Hokage, "Would you be willing to explain your reasoning?"

"I fear my team has yet to display adequate growth in their teamwork for us to take on such a mission," stated Kakashi.

Kiba upset at that said, "But we passed your bell test because of our teamwork."

"True," Kakashi responded, "but since then you three have been all about individual effort. Take the mission we just completed. It took you far too long to catch Tora all because you each tried to catch it on your own instead of trying to work together to corner it. That kind of thinking on a C-ranked mission could get one of you killed or worse the client."

"Very well Kakashi," the Hokage said, "Well let see what we have remaining from the list of D-ranked missions."

Just then the Daimyo's wife came running back into the room screaming, "Please help Lord Hokage, my precious Tora has escaped again."

"It seems you have your next mission, Kakashi," the Third said replying to the woman's request.

"Understood," Kakashi replied but before he could order his team after it, Kiba had pulled out a kunai running from the room mumbling how he was going to insure the cat would never run away again. So Kakashi ordered his remaining two students to catch up to their temporarily unhinged teammate before he did something foolish.

Watching as Team Seven made its exit Iruka asked, "Sir, what about that escort mission though?"

"Don't worry I have a team in mind for that job," the Hokage assured.

A short time later Team Ten showed up for its first job despite it being mid-afternoon. Commenting on this the Hokage said, "A little late for your team's first mission of the day isn't Asuma?"

"Sorry about that sir. One of my team members felt the need to sleep in today instead of showing up to training," Asuma said while glaring at Shikamaru due to his being put under the spotlight.

Chuckling the Hokage said, "I see he must of felt it was to troublesome to show up on time eh. Well as a result how late it is I'm afraid we are all out of D-ranked missions for the day."

Shikamaru at hearing that particular bit of news looked as happy as he ever did until the Hokage added, "However, there is a C-ranked mission to escort a man to Wave which I'll be assigning to your team due to its members being so well rested."

Ino was ecstatic at the news having long grown tired of D-ranked missions saying, "Finally your laziness paid off for us Shikamaru."

"Man what a drag," Shikamaru said, "if I knew this was how today was going to turn out I'd have stayed in bed."

The Hokage ignoring them called out, "Tazuna you may come in now."

The client walked in and took a swig of his drink saying, "These kids are who you assigned to protect me while I return to Wave." Seeing the Hokage's nod he thought to himself, "_I'm a dead man_."

* * *

Zabuza was returning to the hideout provided by Gato after having a meeting with the man. He was having serious doubts about working for the bastard. For one he was cheap, considering how hard he fought against the price Zabuza had originally demanded. After about a week of negotiating the fee for the assignation of the bridge builder he had relented, of course by then Tazuna was already out of the country supposedly to buy supplies for the bridge. Gato's spies had just located him on a road heading back to his village unfortunately they were unable to tell him if he had any shinobi protection which he believed possible despite Gato's claims that the man was too poor to afford them. Especially, considering the road he was taking back to his village practically led to Konoha's doorstop.

He supposed it was a good thing the Demon Brothers had turned up. Zabuza knew that while his boys would do whatever he asked they more than likely wanted to protect Tazuna then work for the slimy Gato. Naruto he realized had it doubly tough as he knew the blonde would not want to raise his hand against Kohona shinobi knowing it was a possible life or death battle, hell when they had attacked the Leaf courier Naruto had made him promise they wouldn't kill the man even if it meant failing the mission. So he would dispatch the Brothers to do the dirty deed, naturally he would send Naruto to watch over the Brothers to make sure they didn't screw up.

When he entered the hideout he found Naruto maintaining his blade while Haku practiced his Ice Clone Jutsu on the balcony outside of the tree house. While Haku had the form down, what he ended up creating where life-like ice statues that were unable to move on their own.

"Naruto create a shadow clone and have it follow me," Zabuza ordered.

Nodding his head he made the cross hand sign and a single clone popped into existence which followed behind Zabuza as he went to look for the Demon Brothers while the real Naruto just went back to sharpening and polishing his ninjato. Locating the Brothers lounging around in a supply room he said, "Alright you two the target has been located on the main road leading to Wave. You're to kill him if the opportunity arises, Ronin here is in charge whatever he says goes, clear," Zabuza said while trying to keep his contempt for the two to a minimum. Zabuza was aware that the Brothers may run into Konoha shinobi even if they weren't hired by their target so if the Brothers failed he had insisted Naruto go by a codename of Ronin in case they were captured while in the Land of Fire. The last thing he wanted was Konoha to know where Naruto was.

Zabuza wasn't surprised though when the oldest brother Gouzu started complaining, "So let me see if I understand this correctly. Not only do we do all the heavy lifting for this job, but we have to take orders from this snot nosed kid to boot."

Naruto simply ran at the Demon Brothers nailing the younger twin with a kick that sent him crashing into some boxes. Dodging an ineffective punch from the older brother Naruto managed to get behind him and pulling his blade held it under Gouzu's neck, while using him as a shield to block the chain weapon located in the gauntlet Meizu wore on his left arm who after extracting himself from the boxes was trying to get a clear shot.

Naruto whispering in Gouzu's ear, but loud enough for Meizu to hear said, "Do not forget you are only here because Zabuza took pity on you two. Gato didn't hire the Demon Brothers, but the Demon of Mist. So if Zabuza says you are to attack the target then that's what you are going to do and if he says to follow my orders then you had best follow them to the letter otherwise…," Naruto paused a moment while pressing the blade a little harder into Gouzu's neck and then added, "I'll do what we should of done in the alley." Naruto then removed the blade from Gouzu's neck and then pushed him into his brother.

"Good now that the matter of who is in charged is settled," Zabuza said grinning beneath his wraps at how easily Naruto manhandled the two chunin, "I expect you guys to be on your way in an hour."

After the brothers left to grab the rest of their gear, Zabuza addressed the clone saying, "Keep a sharp eye on those two and make sure they don't screw up. We can't afford any mistakes or else it'll be crappy low paying missions for the rest of our lives got it."

The clone saluted him saying, "You can count on me."

Zabuza just put a hand on the clone's shoulder and said, "I know."


	8. Chapter 8 AGTCTTWW

**An**: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. The fact people who enjoy this story take the time to inform me what they enjoy about it makes it worth all the work.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 8: All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait**

Zabuza hated to admit it but he despised the quiet moments like this the most. One thing he enjoyed about Naruto's nature was that there were very few of those to be had, it was always 'train me' or 'let's do something fun.' However, for the moment the blonde was quietly meditating in a corner. It wasn't that he had come to appreciate the art, but with a shadow clone that would need to operate for days out in the field he couldn't push himself during training lest it dispel. Zabuza was tempted to poke him just to make sure he was still alive, considering how long it had been since the blonde had made a peep.

Ignoring the impulse to stir up the hornets' nest he was sure the boy would become, he did what it was he despised about these quiet moments. He let himself think about the past, more specifically a day over seven and a half years ago. The memory always started out the same way, with him running through the sewers of Kiri having just failed to kill the Mizukage. At the time Zabuza had just been glad he had taken the time to map out the sewers in case things did go south. As he ran, he thought about his fallen comrades especially knowing that he was the last true member of the Seven Swordsmen alive. He would never consider Kisame a member again after his betrayal; it was only because he had recently disappeared, after killing a feudal lord that, Zabuza and his other three compatriots had been able to attack the Mizukage. He hadn't bothered to include Raiga Kurosuki in that estimate either due to the man having been placed in the Swordsmen by the Mizukage not by Heishiro.

The plan had been perfect he and his three true swordsmen partners would assault the Mizukage directly while the jounin and chunin he had managed to convince to join up would take over key points of the village. He had been sure that with the Mizukage dead, everything else would fall into place. Unfortunately, they had been unable to deliver, once the Mizukage had gone three tails he had easily overpowered and killed two of his partners while seriously wounding the third. Dying the man told Zabuza to escape while he bought him enough time to get away, sending up the signal flare to let his fellow conspirators know that the plan had failed Zabuza entered the sewers.

Rounding the last corner and entering a branch of the sewer that led to a ladder connected to a disguised exit outside of the village Zabuza encountered the last person he wanted to or expected his fiancée, Mei Terumii. She was merely standing their blocking his path glaring silently at him with her jade eye that wasn't covered by her bangs. Her russet-red hair was short but having finally weaseled out of him that he preferred long hair had vowed to grow it longer. And, even more distressing she was dressed in her form-fitting blue battle gear.

Zabuza remembered thinking, "_Kami, even pissed off she's beautiful_."

His thoughts had turned to how he had first met her after being allowed to become a Kiri shinobi, all the other genin of the time had avoided him like the plague. Even the jounin shinobi had refused to take him as a student only two people had acknowledged him. The first was Heishiro-sensei who had boldly proclaimed he would turn the boy into one of the finest swordsmen Kiri ever fielded. The second had been Mei who as a young girl having recently graduated herself had asked if the reason he covered his face was because he was ugly. Naturally, it was not the smoothest beginning to what would be a long courtship. Finally after years of working together she had managed to sneak past his defenses and capture his heart. He supposed what had made him truly worthy of being her lover in her eyes was when he had found out her secret. That she possessed not one but two Kekkei Genkai. He had been surprised sure, but could have cared less, after all she had long since proven herself a valued companion and to be honest he had been smitten by her ever since they were younger.

The reason she was here glaring at him though, was because he hadn't included her in his plans. Not wanting to put her at risk for one, but also due to if the plan did fail and it ever came out one of the Mizukage's attackers had a blood inheritance then he was sure the bastard would use it as a way to engage in another round of purges to find others who had been hiding their true abilities. Also, she hadn't found the will to rebel just yet; always hoping things would somehow get better in the future. Zabuza knew better though, while he believed Kiri did have a bright future. The path to it was bathed in blood, something Mei had yet to accept.

Although, he had tried his best not to involve Mei, she had still known he was up to something. The night before she had asked him to come over to her apartment and begged him not to embark on whatever craziness he had planned. Eventually Zabuza had assured her he would consider her words, they had then made love before going to sleep. However, if they had been honest with each other they would have admitted that their love-making had been different from all the other times. It was the type two people shared when they expected not to see each other again. Once Zabuza was sure she was asleep he had left to meet up with his fellow conspirators, despite the fact that he knew she might come to hate him there was too much riding on the outcome of the battle to just quit for the sake of his own happiness.

Stopping in front of her Zabuza began to sweat a little. Mei may be one of the kindest kunoichi he had ever met, but when upset could just as easily kill a person as smile at them. While, it was up in the air about who was stronger, she could hurt him and worse delay him long enough for those pursuing to catch up.

"How did you know I'd come this way?" Zabuza asked.

"I noticed several old blueprints of the sewer network in your apartment," Mei answered still glaring at him, her voice icy.

"So you were snooping…," Zabuza tried to say but was cut off when Mei asked, "Why? You told me you wouldn't do anything."

"I promised to think about it," Zabuza corrected.

Her temper flaring Mei shouted, "Think about it! How long did it take you to think about it?" Tears began to leak from her eyes as she continued, "You didn't even wait a day."

"The plan was too far along to stop Mei," Zabuza said, "I couldn't just call it off, there was too much at stake."

"But what about us, we were supposed to get married," she said holding a hand over her heart.

"Face it Mei," Zabuza said sternly, "we could never truly be together in Kiri as it is now."

"That's not true…," she began but was stopped when Zabuza said, "Really, how long have you had to hide your abilities huh? You've always went on about how you wanted kids, would you force them to live the same life you did. Also, what if one day the Mizukage finds out about your gifts and sends his Anbu to cart you away, well? Should I just stand back and do nothing?"

Raising her voice again Mei said, "Don't make this all about me, you're doing this to avenge Heishiro-sensei."

"Of course I am," Zabuza replied, "you know as well as I do he wanted to bring Kirigakure back to how it used to be."

"Yes," Mei said sadly, "but he never wanted it to be through bloodshed."

"Then it's never going to happen," Zabuza said reaching behind him he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Mei it's up to you what happens here, you can stay and try to change the village Heishiro's way, you could come with me, or you can try and stop me from leaving."

Looking a little surprised by what he said Mei asked, "You'd fight me?"

"Yes," Zabuza said evenly despite how much it hurt him to say it, "until the Mizukage is dead I can't die or allow myself to be stopped, even by you."

Wrapping her arms around herself Mei, with tears in her eyes and unable to look at him she whispered, "Go."

Zabuza walked past her to the ladder and as he put a foot on the bottom rung she said with her back still turned, "Aren't you even going to say goodbye?"

"No," Zabuza said, "that would imply I won't ever see you again. I'll be back someday to finish what I started."

Although he couldn't see it, Zabuza knew there was a small smile on her lips as she whispered, "Bastard."

Having made his escape he had run into the Demon Brothers and after losing the shinobi that pursued them, they had gone their separate ways. He and Mei had managed to get in contact with each other after several years and had even managed to meet face to face on several occasions. Mei was the current face of dissention in the Mizukage's ranks quietly building a force that would topple his regime. They had long since set up drop off points for letters and other means of getting in touch with each other, after all Zabuza sent almost all the money he made to her in order to help fund her eventual rebellion.

Zabuza was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Naruto twitch a little like he normal did when he received data from his shadow clones. Making eye contact with Zabuza he said, "We may have a problem."

* * *

Shikamaru was dragging behind the rest of his team ignoring the occasional call from Ino to pick up the pace. What was the Hokage thinking sending Team Ten on a mission like this so soon? Of course, ten years from now would have been too soon for the lazy genin. He believed it was because of the two teams that graduated along with Team Ten his worked together the best, especially if what he had heard from Ino and Asuma was true. According to what Ino heard from Sakura, Team Seven's Kiba and Sasuke were always trying to one up each other and as a result their teamwork was pretty low. While Asuma had said Kurenai was happy with her team except for one member and he didn't need a high I.Q. to figure out who she had to be complaining about.

Looking up Shikamaru thought, "_Man, there aren't even any clouds to look at_." From his position at the rear he was able to simply observe his team; Asuma was on point while Ino and Chouji were on either side of the client. Chouji was eating a bag of chips while walking and Ino was talking to the client Tazuna about his home. The client was making Shikamaru extremely nervous with the way he was acting. He wasn't acting like a man who had hired shinobi in case of trouble. No the way he constantly looked around him he acted like a man expecting trouble.

The more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense. Tazuna said he was just finishing a trip to buy supplies for the bridge he was constructing. Why hire shinobi for the last leg of the trip and then have them stay while he finished building it? His mind had spun him a couple of theories, the most prominent being that the bridge builder had angered someone who more than likely intended the man harm. That meant this mission was more than likely going to get a whole lot more troublesome than advertised.

He supposed he would ask Asuma about it later. Speaking of his sensei he noticed that his guard had suddenly gone up. It wasn't noticeable more of him just him loosening the clips on the holsters that held his trench knives in place. Shikamaru was also the only one that noticed with Ino still talking to Tazuna and Chouji happily munching on his chips. Looking for what had alarmed the jounin he didn't really see any threats until he noticed them approaching a single puddle of water on the ground. Once more he looked up at the sky and saw no clouds.

As Asuma passed the puddle Shikamaru tensed a little expecting something to happen but nothing did. Asuma stopped for a second to let Tazuna, Chouji and Ino get in front of him as he lighted another cigarette. When Shikamaru passed him he began to follow at the rear of the group. Shikamaru was tempted to look back at the puddle; however he didn't want to tempt fate so he kept his gaze straight ahead.

* * *

After the bridge builder and those accompanying him were far enough away the black and orange dressed Naruto ran up to the puddle. The Demon Brothers than emerged and Gouzu angrily demanded, "Why didn't you give the signal to attack."

Naruto unfazed by the eldest twin's anger said, "You're joking right? Did you honestly think you two stood a chance against a jounin?"

Meizu said, "We had the element of surprise."

Laughing Naruto said, "Oh Kami you're serious." Then getting serious he added, "Take a look at the road. What do you see?"

"Dirt," Meizu answered.

"Very good," Naruto said mockingly, "Now look to the sky do you see any rain clouds? No you don't do you because it hasn't rained in days. So let me ask you two idiots something. Don't you think a lone puddle of water on a sunny day stands out like a sore thumb?"

Gouzu getting even angrier said, "Look here you little punk…"

"No," Naruto said cutting him off, "you listen. You assured me you could handle the ambush part of the plan that's why I went on to scout ahead. But, what did I find when I came back, the two of you using that ridiculous jutsu. Had they not been so close when I returned, I would have kicked your asses myself. Now because of your amateurish tactic they may be on their guard."

Maize said trying to defend themselves, "If they knew we were there, why didn't they attack?"

"Do you really need me to explain it to you?" Naruto asked. "Fine, their only priority is the bridge builder. They weren't about to start a fight where he could get injured or killed if they could avoid it."

Sighing Naruto said, "Look forget it, what's done is done. I trust the two of you can make it back to Wave without being seen right?"

"And where are you going?" asked Meizu.

"I'm going to report our failure to Zabuza," with that said the clone dispersed leaving the Demon Brothers stunned.

"Gouzu, what the hell was that? Who in the seven hells is this Ronin character?" Meizu wondered.

"I don't know brother," Gouzu said just as confused, "let's just return to Wave and finish up this mission. I'm sick of Zabuza and his cronies' attitudes towards us."

Meizu nodded his head in agreement and then followed his brother as they took a less traveled path during their return to the tree-house hideout provided by Gato.

* * *

"We may have a problem."

Naruto then explained to Zabuza what had happened expecting to be reprimanded for his failure so he was surprised when Zabuza said, "Forget it, those two idiots have over ten years more experience then you, they should know how to set up a simple ambush. What I'm wondering is why didn't you give the order to attack?"

Naruto had gone over to one of the packs and began looking for something but answered, "I was hoping by not attacking we would convince the jounin that we were robbers and we let them pass for easier pickings."

"Good thinking," Zabuza said proudly, "So the bridge builder has a genin team assigned to him. Did you recognize anyone?"

"I think I went to school with one of the genin, but I can't remember his name," Naruto said having found the bingo book he was looking for and began scanning through the entries. Finding the one he was searching for he turned it around and said, "This was the jounin who was in charge."

Zabuza took the book from Naruto and read the entry then said, "Asuma Sarutobi, shit, just my luck a former member of the Twelve Guardians and the son of the Hokage." Sitting back in the couch he was sitting on Zabuza said, "We'll let them make it to Wave before making our move. When they arrive I want you to create some shadow clones, and henge them to look like villagers so we can learn what the genin are capable of."

Naruto nervously asked, "Um, Zabuza we don't have to kill the shinobi right."

"We'll try not to," Zabuza said, "the last thing I want, is to piss off the Hokage by killing his son, but we can't afford to fail this mission either understood. If we screw this up my reputation would be shot." Seeing that Naruto was still troubled he said, "Look Naruto if you don't want to be a part of this I'll understand."

Naruto shook his head no as he said, "That's okay, besides if I left it up to the Demon Brothers they'd probably kill them for sport. Well, I'm going to go get some training in."

Naruto left Zabuza alone in the hideout heading outside for some training. Zabuza got up from the couch and moved to the window. Looking outside he saw Naruto approach Haku and begin talking to him. Not for the first time Zabuza sent a few mental curses Gato's way. Had the little bastard not been so cheap, the bridge builder would be dead and they'd be on their way. Now though they would have to fight. If he didn't know better he would almost believe that Gato wanted Tazuna to get some ninja protection. Did Gato want them to fight and weaken each other so he could just finish off whoever was left standing? He would have to be on his guard the last thing he needed was to be betrayed by another client, after all he had almost lost Haku the last time. If Gato thought he would be able to dispose of him and his boys like trash after they completed the mission he'd learn the hard way what happened when you pissed of the Demon of Mist.

* * *

Shikamaru had waited until they had made it to an inn before approaching Asuma about his concerns. Walking up to the smoking jounin, who had banished outside by the innkeeper while he enjoyed his cigarettes, Shikamaru asked, "Hey Asuma, you got a minute?"

"Sure what's up Shikamaru," Asuma said not surprised the boy had approached him. He had been aware that his student had picked up on the out of place puddle and had put his incredible mind to work on solving the mystery behind it.

"Well to be honest, I don't think the client has been honest with us about what this mission entails," Shikamaru said confessing his worries, "and if there are ninja involved as that puddle we walked by today suggests I don't think we are ready for this."

Taking a drag from his cigarette and then blowing it out Asuma said, "Relax Shikamaru, there's a good chance whoever was on that road wasn't there for us if they were they would have attacked. However, I do agree that the client is hiding something from us. Unfortunately, until I have proof of that my hands are tied; we still have to honor our contract with him."

"Even if he lied to us about the dangers involved in the mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Afraid so," Asuma said then added to put Shikamaru mind at ease," but don't worry when we stopped at the last town we passed, I sent a message to the Hokage about my concerns. He'll probably send someone to check out the area and then reinforce us."

"Do you honestly think another genin team will help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I doubt he'll send another genin team, especially since Tazuna seems only to be able to afford us for as long as he needs at C-rank pay, which is why he probably has to lie," Asuma said. "No, I expect The Hokage will send a jounin under the pretense of investigating the suspicious activity we spotted in regards to the puddle and after making sure the ninja moved on the jounin will join us for the remainder of our mission."

Shikamaru still didn't look convinced so he said, "Besides, how do you think Chouji and Ino will respond if we pulled out of our first C-ranked mission and the client was murdered?"

Shikamaru simply replied with a, "Troublesome."

Chuckling Asuma said, "Yeah, I'm afraid you're going to learn pretty quick that being a ninja is a whole lot more troublesome than you could possibly imagine."

Suddenly Ino called out, "Hey you two hurry up, dinners been served, get inside before Chouji eats it all."

Asuma said laughing lightly, "Well you heard her we better get going if we want to eat tonight," but then getting serious added, "Just remember these fears you have Shikamaru, because when we get to Wave I plan to make your training even harder. We have to get you guys prepared for if there are ninja after Tazuna."

Sighing Shikamaru said, "Man this mission just keeps getting more and more troublesome," following Asuma inside Shikamaru preparing himself to once more enter the life and death struggle that was trying to get food from Chouji.

* * *

One of Naruto's shadow clones had reported that Tazuna and his shinobi escort had arrived in Wave that morning so Zabuza wasn't too surprised when Gato showed up at the hideout demanding to know why the bridge builder was still alive.

"…and you call yourself the Demon of Mist." Gato said, "More like a baby demon."

Zabuza having enough of the diminutive man's lip pulled his sword from behind the couch he was sitting on pointing it at Gato. His two bodyguards went for their swords but stopped when Naruto and Haku appeared behind them holding kunai to their throats.

Haku calmly said, "Please do not get involved. Let them work out their differences on their own." The bodyguards wisely pulled their hands from their blades.

Nodding to the dark haired boy Zabuza said, Thanks Haku." Then returning his attention to a sweating Gato he said, "First off, I never called myself the Demon of Mist it was a title I earned. Second, the reason the bridge builder is still alive is because you tried to haggle over price while the bridge builder was hiring these ninja. So if you want to get pissed at somebody get angry at the informant that couldn't tell he had hired a group of Leaf shinobi."

While frightened of the shinobi in front of him Gato refused to show it when he said while pointing at the recently returned Demon Brothers, "If I remember correctly I hired you not those two."

"Wrong you hired us as a group," Zabuza countered while lowering his sword, "and for one unarmed civilian they should have been more than enough, especially for what you wanted to pay."

"And yet you haven't done anything after one aborted attempt," Gato said angrily.

"Calm down," demanded Zabuza. "By my estimates we have at least two weeks before the bridge is completed. We'll be using that time to gather information on what these Leaf shinobi are capable of. When we are ready we will crush them in one decisive battle."

Gato replied, "Just make sure there are no more mistakes."

To which Zabuza said, "I'll keep that in mind, but thus far the only mistake I made was in trusting your information."

Done conversing with the missing-nin Gato spun around and walked past his two bodyguards leaving the hideout. Naruto was the first to speak saying, "What an asshole you managed to get us employed for Zabuza."

"Shut up brat. Have your shadow clones managed to learn anything else about our opposition?" Zabuza asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "after arriving at Tazuna's house they then left entering the forest. The jounin then picked a spot to watch both the house and his team. My clones would probably catch his attention if they went into the woods, even if they are disguised as villagers."

"Leave it to me," Haku stated, "I know the woods pretty well."

"Alright fine," Zabuza said, "I'll leave watching the team to you Haku. Naruto keep your surveillance of the town up. Let me know if any new faces appear."

Hearing the replies of, "Got it," and, "Understood," Zabuza lets the boys get to work. As he is about to leave the room Meizu asks, "Hey, what about us?"

"Just stay out of our way until we call on you," Zabuza said," It's time for the real shinobi to work."

* * *

Ino was alone in the woods taking a small break from training in the tree climbing exercise that Asuma had shown them the day before. She was resting by sitting against the tree she had attempted to climb. The boys had all headed back, pleased with their results, before leaving Asuma had told her to keep her wits about her and to not drop her guard. This new training was rather difficult for her and she was upset that even Chouji had managed to do it better than her. Heck, even Shikamaru had done better, so she had opted to stay and train harder.

Speaking of Shikamaru she had noticed something off about the Nara. For one when Asuma had sprung this new training on them minutes after arriving at Tazuna's house he hadn't even complained. He had even told her not to complain about it when she had raised a fuss over training so soon after arriving.

Then there was the training itself. Usually their training consisted of them using their family's techniques together to build up their teamwork. However this new training almost had an air of desperation to it, like Asuma was hoping they would finish it before something big happened. In any case she supposed she may be reading too much into the situation. So far this C-ranked mission was just as dull as any of the D-ranked ones they have had.

Hearing a twig snap, Ino snatched up the kunai she had been using to mark her progress and standing called out, "Whoever's out there had better come out." Hearing no reply she said, "I'm warning you, I'm a shinobi."

From out of the woods stepped a young, well either one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen or the prettiest boy. She decided to go with boy based in how he was dressed in dirty male civilian clothes with his long black hair tied back. The boy said lightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

When Naruto had reported that only the two boys had accompanied the jounin back Haku had decided to try and talk to the girl. After years of traveling with Naruto he had quickly learned that if he didn't want to be confused as a girl he should wear more manly clothes. He could still hear Naruto's laughter when after completing a mission he had bought himself a kimono to celebrate. He just wished it hadn't been bright pink. When he had shown it to Naruto and Zabuza they had just looked at each other and then Naruto had asked him, "Do you like being confused with a girl?" Zabuza had chuckled at the remark, Naruto had then taken the kimono from him, wrapped it around himself and henged to look like Haku with his hair down. Sure enough Haku had to admit the kimono probably hadn't been a good idea. He had returned it the next day for a dark blue one, but he wasn't surprised that Naruto had secretly bought the one he had just returned. He would occasionally pull it out to tease him, like Naruto had when Haku had said he needed to change his clothes before he left to approach the girl genin. When he emerged from his room he had found Naruto was standing there with the pink kimono. He said, "I think you should wear this, she might comment on your fashion sense," taking the joke in good humor while one day swearing to have his revenge on the blonde prankster. Haku had left for the woods, leading up to here with the blonde girl just staring at him with her mouth open.

Ino realized she was just gaping at the angelic looking boy, so closing her mouth she said, "You didn't startle me. I'm just surprised there is someone else out in these woods so late."

"Oh I heard people in the woods while I was out gathering herbs," the boy said.

A little suspicious Ino asked, "And you would be?"

"Forgive me, my name is Haku," he said smiling at her.

Ino felt her cheeks coloring a little, but reminded herself she only had eyes for Sasuke. She said, "I'm Ino. Do you live in the village?"

"No," Haku answered, "I live out here in the woods."

"Why?" Ino asked puzzled.

Shrugging his shoulders Haku answered, "It isn't like the people living in the village are much better off than me. Gato has pretty much run this country into the ground." Looking at her headband he asked, "Are you here to save us from him?"

Ino shook her head no saying, "We were hired to protect Tazuna while he finished his bridge."

"I see, then you are here to save us from Gato," seeing Ino's confused look he continued, " you see the bridge Tazuna is building will free this country from Gato's grip. That is why he will stop at nothing to prevent it from being finished."

"Wow, Tazuna didn't say anything about that," Ino said clearly shocked at the revelation.

"I'm not surprised," Haku stated, "it's probably all he could afford to hire you for a simple escort and protection mission. I mean if your superiors knew about Gato they would probably of charged a far higher price for your services."

"Really," Ino asked.

"Absolutely, after all a person like Gato wouldn't send just thugs after Tazuna but shinobi as well," Haku then added, "I wish you the best of luck against Gato's men."

Haku then turned and began to head back the way he had come from. Ino was floored she decided to head back earlier then she planned to, she needed to inform Asuma about this.

* * *

When Haku returned he found Zabuza and Naruto waiting for him in the hideout's central room the Demon Brother's where also there but off to the side near the bar. "Well?" Zabuza asked.

"I was able to talk to one of the genin. A girl by the name of Ino," Haku stated. "Based on the fact that their jounin-sensei has only recently begun to instruct them in the basics of tree climbing the genin must be recent graduates. Furthermore, I informed her of Gato's intentions towards the bridge builder."

"What!?" said Gouzu but was quickly silenced when Zabuza roared, "Shut the hell up."

But Gouzu sick of Zabuza's attitude said, "No first you mock my brother and me for the ambush we set up and then we find out this idiot gives away the fact someone is after the bridge builder and you're cool with it."

Naruto looking over the couch at Gouzu said, "How have you survived this long when you are so dumb?"

"Watch it punk," Meizu said coming to his brother's defense while rising from the stool he was sitting on slightly.

"Oh scary," Naruto said clearly anything but.

Zabuza deciding to explain Haku's reasoning to the pair said, "That was then, this is now. Apparently your little trick with the puddle has put them on guard."

"You can't know that," said Meizu.

"Of course I can," Zabuza countered. "If you have just made the journey from Konoha to Wave and your job is to watch over the bridge builder then you sit back and relax until he begins working on the bridge. You don't immediately take your team out and begin training them in chakra control unless you're trying to get them ready for something."

"Yeah, well he might as well have well just come out and said that there are shinobi after the guy,' Gouzu countered.

"I did," Haku responded.

Naruto laughed at the twins' stunned faces. Haku ignoring the blonde explained, "The girl didn't know about Gato, this means it's likely the bridge builder lied about the mission he hired them for. If that is the case then it's possible by making them aware of his deception they'll pullout leaving him defenseless."

"All in all it's a gamble," Zabuza said, "but considering they already suspected we could gain far more than we lose."

* * *

Dinner at the Tazuna homestead was a quiet affair, after Ino had dropped the bombshell about Gato being after Tazuna. Asuma had demanded that he explain himself, seeing he was trapped and that his protection may just decide to leave Tazuna had come clean about the whole messy affair. How Gato after gaining a monopoly of Wave's shipping business was slowly bleeding the country dry. He explained that the bridge he was building was meant to free his home from Gato's control. When Asuma told him he should have been honest from the start Tazuna countered he couldn't take the chance of Konoha charging him more for it services. All his capital was tied up in the bridge, all he had been able to afford was the C-ranked mission they had been assigned.

However, he then decided to fight dirty by saying it was alright if they left. He was an old man after all; he would die with dignity even if it would destroy his daughter and grandson. Faced with that and the sad look on Tsunami's face it was no wonder Team Ten chose to continue the mission.

Sitting around the dinner table Asuma took a look at each of his team members. Ino wasn't really aware of how dangerous the situation had just become. While Gato could easily hire from a ninja village he would more than likely simply hire missing-nin and nothing was more dangerous or desperate then missing-nin. Chouji on the other hand was nervous, but Asuma knew that he trusted in him not to let them get in over their heads. Then there was Shikamaru and if Asuma was honest with himself the only one of his team he felt was remotely ready for the trial that was likely ahead.

He was tempted to send his team home without him but if missing-nins were involved he couldn't trust them not to ambush them after they left. Either to simply kill them or use them as potential hostages to get access to Tazuna and knowing that most villages, even Kohona, would never allow such a negotiation to happen they would end up dead regardless. He guessed he would just have to trust in them and hope they rose to the occasion.

Noticing a figure discreetly looking into the kitchen window Asuma said, "Thanks for the delicious meal. Think I'll go outside to enjoy a quick smoke."

"You should quit Asuma-sensei those things will kill you," Ino said.

Jokingly Asuma responded, "I doubt I'll live long enough for these to be the cause of my death Ino."

Walking out onto the front porch he moved towards the far corner before saying, "So the Hokage sent you Hayate.

Just on the other side of the corner of the house Hayate coughed lightly and said, 'Yes, it has been awhile Asuma."

"Yeah," Asuma said, "Though, I wish the reunion could be under better circumstances."

"So you know about Gato then?" Hayate asked.

"We just found out today," Asuma said between puffs of his cigarette. "Was there any sign of the ninja I mentioned?"

"No sorry," answered the coughing jounin, "I checked all around the area, but I'm afraid there was no sign of them."

Taking a particularly long drag from his cigarette Asuma said after blowing the smoke out of his lungs, "I was afraid of that. It means they were more than likely targeting Tazuna, it also means they're cautious not something I want to see in an adversary." Scanning the town from the porch, but only seeing an old beggar who didn't seem to be paying them any attention Asuma said, "Whoever it is probably already has eyes on us."

Coughing lightly in the shadows Hayate asked, "How do you want to handle this?"

Thinking for a moment Asuma said, "Stay out of sight for now, when Gato makes his move, he'll hopefully be caught unaware by your sudden arrival."

"Understood," Hayate said before shunshining away.

Taking one last drag of his cigarette before heading inside to talk with the eavesdropping Shikamaru, he said, "Did you hear all that Shikamaru."

Shikamaru gave up trying to look innocent and said, "Enough is that the backup the Hokage sent? Who is he?" Then commenting on how sickly he sounded said, "Is he going to be alright, he sounded pretty sick?"

"Yeah that's him," Asuma said, "Don't worry he's actually one of the best swordsmen in all of Kohona. Whoever Gato sends after us won't know what hit them." He then thought, "_If only I was as confident as I sounded_."

After a few hours the old beggar eventually wandered off before quietly dispelling when he was sure no one was around. Naruto having received the new information made his way to where Zabuza was training with Haku, not at all alarmed by the recent turn of events. The additional jounin would pose a problem sure, but now that they knew about him they could factor him into their plans.

* * *

Hinata was waiting at the front gate having been the first to arrive for her team's first C-ranked mission. Ever since Ami had heard that Team Ten had received one two weeks ago she had pestered the Hokage into assigning them one also. He had finally relented, but Hinata believed that it was due to it being a joint mission with Team Seven not Ami's insistent whining. Their mission was to escort a large caravan through the Land of Fire. The reason two teams were needed is because at a predetermined point the caravan would split into two separate ones. Then after picking up various artifacts along their individual routes they would meet back up and head to Kohona to sell them. It sounded rather dull, but she was still excited because this would mark the first time she had ever left the village for any significant period of time. Although traveling with Ami would probably be a pain, but she wasn't going to let it bring her down.

Hinata had heard from Kiba about the test he had to take in order to become a genin and she could only be glad that all Kurenai-sensei had wanted them to do was track her down. It had been relatively easy since as soon as they had met up the day after introducing themselves and Kurenai-sensei had explained their task Shino had tagged her with a female beetle which led them straight to her. When she had tried to use a genjutsu to fool them Hinata had used her Byakugan to see through it and had promptly touched her as instructed. Ami for the most part had just been along for the ride, not to say that she didn't complain the entire time. She imagined if they had been given the bell test Ami would have refused to work with them even after the rules had been explained just to spite her.

Furthermore, there was just something about the purple-haired girl that bothered Hinata more than her attitude. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it had to do with how Ami moved and talked at times, as if they were familiar yet different. The end result was a feeling she usually had when something was on the tip of her tongue. She was sure she would figure it out if she just concentrated on it long enough.

"Is the reason you have not noticed my approach a result of your excitement for this mission Hinata," Shino's said surprising Hinata who quickly spun around facing the bug user.

"Shino, don't startle me," Hinata said clutching her chest.

"It was not my attention to surprise you, nor were my methods of approaching you particularly stealthy," Shino said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right," Hinata said smiling," I guess I was letting my mind wander."

"May I inquire as to what had so captivated your attention?" Shino asked.

However, Hinata's reply was interrupted by Kiba calling out, "Well, long time no see you guys," followed by a small bark from Akamaru.

Giving Kiba a light hug who then said, "If that's the type of greeting I get after a few weeks of not seeing you maybe I should see what happens after a few months."

Laughing lightly at Kiba's comment she crouched down and scratched Akamaru behind the ear. Hinata then said, "I would probably forget all about you then," laughing at the pout Kiba gave her while he said, "Man that's cold," Akamaru then barked at her which then addressing the dog in her cutest voice said, "Of course, I could never forget about you Akamaru."

While Hinata continued to pet Akamaru, Shino asked, "Has your time as a genin met with your expectations Kiba?"

"Hell no," Kiba answered, "Kakashi-sensei is always late and Sasuke has the world's biggest chip on his shoulder. Sakura's the only decent one but she spends all day fawning over Sasuke, although she has asked about you a few times Hinata."

That got Hinata's attention straightening up she asked, "What did she want to know?"

Scratching his cheek Kiba answered, "Just the usual stuff, like how you're doing and things like that. I told her that since I haven't really talked to you since making genin, I didn't really know. Maybe she wanted to know if your sensei has been teaching you guys more than Kakashi-sensei has been teaching us. So far he hasn't taught us any jutsu and he only recently showed us how to climb trees with chakra."

"Actually that is about were our own level of instruction is Kiba," Shino said. "As Kurenai-sensei put it, due to our recent graduation and the tasks we are to perform generally taking place in or near Kohona, building teamwork is more important than jutsus or chakra control."

"Man and I thought Kakashi-sensei was just being lazy," Kiba said.

Unexpectedly a hand appeared on his shoulder and a voice said, "Don't worry Kiba, soon you'll be wishing I was as lazy as I appear, when your more strenuous training begins."

"Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said spinning around, "You're on time? I figured we'd have to wait a couple of more hours before you showed up."

Giving an eye smile Kakashi said, "Nice attempt at changing the subject Kiba. Besides it's not like I could keep the client waiting now is it."

"Actually, I believe it had to do with the Hokage threatening to ban those books you read Kakashi," Kurenai said approaching the group.

Putting his hand behind his head Kakashi replied, "Well that may have had something to do with it."

Crossing his arms Kiba said, "I knew it was too good to be true that you were turning over a new leaf."

Kurenai looking around said, "Hmm, we're still three short, while I know Ami will show up at the last possible moment. I hope your other two students haven't begun taking after you in regards to being prompt Kakashi."

Chuckling lightly while rubbing the back of his head Kakashi said, "They'll be here on time," and then thought, "_At least I hope so. I don't know what I'll do if the Hokage took Make-out Paradise from me_."

Sakura had arrived shortly after Hinata but not ready to try and straighten out her friendship with Hinata had simply hung back and observed. Seeing Kakashi show up she decided to meet up with her team. Running up and acting like she was out of breath she said, "I'm not late am I? When I saw Kakashi-sensei here I thought I remembered the wrong time or something."

"Is it really so hard to imagine me being on time?" Kakashi asked.

As if fate wanted to answer the question for him Sasuke approached from the opposite direction and said, "Kakashi's here? Were we given the wrong time to meet?"

Kiba who's chuckling at Sakura's statement turned into full-blown laughter. While Kakashi simply said, "I guess so."

Once Ami showed up, and much like Kurenai predicted it was at the last minute, Teams Eight and Seven took off to meet with the caravan's leader. As they made their way to the man to listen to the schedule they would be keeping to, Kurenai wondered if she was doing the right thing. The truth was she didn't think her team was ready for even a C-ranked mission, well Hinata and Shino were, but she knew the Chunin Exams would be coming up soon and she needed them to get the minimum number of missions in before it was time to recommend teams. She needed to do something drastic in order to jump start the teamwork among Hinata and Ami, she was gambling on the added pressures of the exams without having a jounin-sensei to watch over them would be the catalyst they needed. Though to be honest the fault laid mostly with Ami, the few times it had almost turned physical between the two girls was when Hinata would stop ignoring the comments coming from the purple haired girl and would verbal put her in her place. She could only hope that she was not making a big mistake in hoping the exams would help straighten out her team.

Unbeknownst to Kurenai, Kakashi was thinking along the same lines. In order for his team to be eligible for the Chunin Exams they needed a C-ranked mission under their belts having done more than enough D-ranked ones. He knew the Chunin Exams could be dangerous, but what he was hoping was that by facing strong competition Kiba and Sasuke would realize that they were stronger together rather than separately. Also, maybe seeing the strong kunoichi the exam would almost certainly feature would get Sakura to ditch the fan-girl attitude that she had and really knuckle down with her training. So he figured that even if his team was crushed in the Chunin Exams that it would be a learning experience, well if they survived.

* * *

Listening to Gato's complainants was beginning to feel like a full time job to Zabuza. After the Leaf shinobi had shown up his team had spent the past couple of weeks observing them at every available opportunity, which of course Gato refused to understand. The man refused to accept that when it came to battle it wasn't always the strongest ninja that came out on top, but the one who was better prepared. The businessman expected results right away and as such he was currently venting his frustrations to Zabuza.

"When I hired you I expected results not you sitting around this hideout playing hide and go seek with the ninja Tazuna hired," Gato said red faced with anger.

Naruto who had taken up position next to the entrance behind Gato's bodyguards said, "Settle down Shorty."

Turning to face the blonde Gato said, "I told you not to call me that. But, maybe you need a lesson in manners." His guards grabbed for their swords with Naruto quickly responding in kind.

"That's enough," Zabuza shouted. Haku who had been standing next to Zabuza just sighed at Naruto's provoking of Gato. Addressing the businessman Zabuza said, "I've told you, we'll move on my schedule not yours, got it."

"And how much longer must I wait before you're ready to move?" Gato asked. "According to my spies the bridge is almost finished."

"Don't worry, we've made our preparations tomorrow will be the last sunrise the bridge-builder ever sees," Zabuza said.

"You better deliver Zabuza," Gato warned.

Gato then turns and leaves. Zabuza is about to comment on Naruto's attitude but first said to the Demon Brothers who had remained by the bar throughout his conversation with Gato, "Hey you two get lost."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Gouzu asked angered at being dismissed.

"I don't care, just away from here," Zabuza replied.

* * *

The Demon Brothers where in the storage room located on the grounds of the hideout, when Gato who had been hoping for just such an opportunity to approach the Brothers entered the room and said, "It's such a shame to see the famous Demon Brothers dismissed like common help." Looking behind him at his two bodyguards Gato said, "Wouldn't you agree boys?" to which his men simply nodded in agreement.

"Is there something you want, Gato?" the eldest of the twins asked taking charge.

"Zabuza and his two little punks are too big for their britches and need t be taken care of, if you get my drift," Gato replied.

"Forget it, there is no way the two of us could defeat Zabuza," Meizu said ignoring his older brother's glare.

"You won't be alone; I'll have men stationed nearby to help after the bridge maker dies. Besides, he'll be worn out from fighting the Leaf shinobi, unless of course you think he's going to have you two handle it. However, it seems to me he thinks rather lowly of you and will have you doing little to nothing tomorrow," Gato said with a small smirk seeing his words were registering with the pair.

Gato then added, "And to sweeten the deal, I'll split the bounty Zabuza has on his head with you two fifty-fifty and hire you two on retainer. How's that sound?"

Both brothers looked at each other before Gouzu said, "Sounds like we have a deal to me"

Smiling Gato said, "Excellent."

As Gato and his men left the hideout to return to his headquarters one of his bodyguards asked, "Are you really going to split the bounty with those two Mister Gato?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gato said dismissively, "I fully expect them to die fighting against Zabuza, and if they don't the rest of the men will finish them off. Now as for you two, I want you pay a visit to Tazuna's house tomorrow and bring me his daughter in case the bastard Tazuna manages to survive. It'll be nice to have something over his head, and if he doesn't make it we can always put her to work in one of my brothels." Receiving two affirmatives from his men Gato smiled secure in the feeling tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

Once the Demon Brothers had left Zabuza asked Naruto, "Mind telling me what that was about back there? Are you looking to pick a fight with Gato so you can kill him?"

Not receiving an answer but knowing he hit the nail on the head due to the masked blonde's inability to look him in the eye. But then Naruto blurted out, "I don't want to do this."

"Fine, I'll have the Demon Brothers handle your part of the plan,' Zabuza said.

"That's not what I mean," replied the distressed blonde, "I mean we shouldn't do this."

"Kami boy," Zabuza said throwing his hands in the air, "You know I need the money."

"Come on Zabuza you have to admit Gato is acting fishy," Naruto said just as passionately, "First his spies where able to tell us what road Tazuna was taking back home, but they conveniently forget to mention he had shinobi protection. Then he keeps pestering us to attack before we're ready, he's setting us up to fail. Besides I don't want to kill Tazuna he's a good man who is single handily trying to breathe life into this country."

Looking at Haku and not really needing to ask, since the answer was clearly on his face, but Zabuza did so anyways, "I take it you're in agreement with him on this."

Haku said, "I agree with Naruto. I would prefer not to kill the man, especially since it does appear Gato intends to betray us at some point."

"Look I have to go through with this," Zabuza said ignoring the looks of disappointment from the two boys, "all I have is my reputation. If I start backing out of jobs I'll lose that and the means to raise money for my next attempt on the Mizukage. So if you want to sit this one out, then do so but I can't."

Naruto however wasn't going to just give up said, "What if we compromise?"

"I doubt Gato is going to be satisfied by just roughing up the bridge builder," Zabuza said not seeing where the boy was going.

"That's not what I mean," Naruto said. "If Gato intends to betray us, it will be after he believes that Tazuna is dead right?" Seeing Zabuza nod his head he continued, "So all we need to do is convince him we killed him and then see what happens. If nothing does and Gato pays us you can kill him then, but if I'm right then we'll have to probably kill Gato anyway. There'll have been no point to killing Tazuna then."

"That's all good in theory," Zabuza said, "but I think you forgot about the Leaf shinobi that'll be between us and him. Do you think if you ask them sweetly enough they'll just hand him over so you can gamble on Gato being a scumbag?"

"I haven't forgotten about them,' Naruto replied, "just hear me out I have a plan."

Deciding it couldn't hurt to hear Naruto out especially since he had the same sneaking suspicion about Gato. Besides killing the bridge builder would draw attention to him and while it would have been worth it if they were getting paid. If they were going to get screwed why do Gato's dirty work? With that in mind Zabuza said, "Very well I'm listening, but it had better be a spectacular plan understood?"

Smiling underneath his wraps Naruto said, "Believe it!"


	9. Chapter 9 Showdown

**AN**: In thanks of everyone who reviewed, as well as the fact that I also hate cliffhangers I give to you my version of the end of Wave Arc. Please enjoy sincerely your humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer: I am doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 9: Showdown**

Asuma woke up that morning feeling restless. After years as a shinobi he recognized the feeling was his instincts warning him that a battle was approaching. In just a few days the bridge would be done, but instead of bringing a feeling of peace that the mission would end without incident it brought a certainty that the next couple of days would be the most dangerous. What bothered him most was knowing that they almost certainly faced enemy shinobi but after over two weeks of being in the village Hayate and him have yet to catch wind that they were even there.

Heading downstairs and seeing his team already eating breakfast, he joined them at the table and Tsunami put a plate down in front of him. Once he had eaten a little Ino asked, "So what's the plan for today Asuma-sensei, more training?"

"No, you three have sufficiently mastered the tree-climbing exercise," Asuma answered between bites, "from this point on, until the bridge is finished you'll be joining me on the bridge in watching over Tazuna."

Ino then asked tsunami, "Where's Inari?"

"Oh, he'll probably be down to eat after you leave," replied Tsunami.

Although she didn't say it, they all knew that it had to do with how the young boy had exploded at them the night before. Telling them how they were all going to die for standing up to Gato. After the boy had gone upstairs Tazuna had told them about his stepfather and how Gato had murdered him in front of the whole town. Chouji had been the one to say they would just have to show Inari that heroes did exist by getting the bridged finished. Asuma only wished it would be that simple.

After breakfast Tazuna grabbed his gear and just before exiting the house turned to his daughter saying, "Tell Inari… I said goodbye." Ignoring his daughter's sad face at the finality his words implied, Tazuna walked out of the house. Asuma mused while following behind the man that Tazuna felt it as well, that today would be the day his fate was decided.

The walk to the bridge seemed muted, while the birds were still chirping like they did every morning during the walk to the bridge the ominous feeling Asuma had seemed to sap the sharpness from their calls. Making it to the bridge the complete absence of noise was deafening, by now some of the workers should have already arrived and begun construction. While walking to the work site the often present morning fog seemed to thicken the closer they got to it.

Speaking aloud as if to calm himself, "Maybe they are waiting for this fog to disperse it does seem thicker than usual.

A voice then called out behind them, "I'm afraid nobody is going to be showing up to work today, after all we went through a lot of trouble to sedate them last night. Especially in light of the fact only one of you needs to die."

Team Ten quickly took up a defensive position around Tazuna, seconds later from out of the fog several copies of a boy with blonde her dressed in a black flak-jacket and orange pants with his lower face wrapped in bandages attacked them. Team Ten effortlessly repelled the attack only for the bodies to turn into water.

The fog lessened ever so slightly to reveal four shinobi standing behind them cutting off their path of retreat from the bridge. One of them was the boy who had just used the Water Clone jutsu against them; Asuma didn't recognize him from any of the bingo books he had read. The other two were dressed similarly with rebreather masks on that covered their faces. Also, from the occasional glint he caught coming from under the poncho's they wore, they were also equipped with a metal gauntlet on one of their hands. They looked familiar but he couldn't place them, Asuma could only hope that meant they were small fries. The last one though was anything but; the man was wearing a dark blue almost black sleeveless shirt along with matching pants. His lower arms were adorned with light purple arm warmers; also his feet were covered in matching ninja sandals. He wore bandages around his lower face similarly to the blonde boy and wore a Kiri headband tilted to the side. Also strapped to his back was a giant sword. No he recognized the man standing before him was none other than the 'Demon of Mist'.

"Zabuza Momochi," Asuma said, "A-ranked missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village also known as the Demon of Mist. Carries The Executioners' Blade and is an expert in the Silent Killing Technique. So Gato hired you to murder Tazuna. I assume this fog is your doing?"

Showing two could play that game Zabuza replied, "Asuma Sarutobi, A-ranked jounin of Kohona, primary element is wind which you channel into two trench knives you carry around. Also a former Twelve Ninja Guardian of the Fire Daimyo and currently carries a bounty of twelve million Ryo.

"And no the fog is my apprentices doing," he said indicating the blonde haired boy. "Now if you don't mind answering a question of my own, I take it this is the newest generation of your village's famed Ino Shika Cho team?" Zabuza added enjoying the small grimace that passed across Asuma's face at the realization that Zabuza knew about his teams abilities further giving him the edge.

Continuing Zabuza said, "Look we know the bridge builder lied to you about this mission, nobody would think less of you or your village from backing out under the circumstances. Hand him over and everyone can go home happy."

"I doubt Tazuna's family would be happy about his death," Ino shouted.

Turning his attention to the girl Zabuza said, "It's the way of the world girl. The bridge builder tried to stand up to someone with more power than him; he should have known that he was going to be squashed."

"We aren't turning him over, we'll show his village that there are still such things as heroes," Chouji added.

Laughing Zabuza said, "How wonderfully naïve, I'm sorry to break it to you but this isn't some fantasy tale where the heroes triumph in the end."

Asuma putting on a smile of his own said, "Maybe, put this tale isn't finished just yet."

"You seem to be a little more confident then I would be in your position," Zabuza said with a superior tone, "I hope you aren't banking on Hayate Gekkou who is currently sneaking up behind us to change the odds in your favor."

Hayate seeing no further reason to hide appeared behind Zabuza's group. Asuma said confidently despite Zabuza knowing about his ace in the hole, "Actually I do." Finally recognizing the Demon Brothers he added, "I'm pretty sure two jounin as well as three genin are more than a match for a jounin, with what three chunin backing him up?"

"Do you really think we would have shown ourselves if we weren't confident of success?" Zabuza asked.

"Regardless, you know we won't just hand over Tazuna, so any further posturing is pointless," Asuma replied.

Ino shouted, "You're going to need an army to beat us."

"An army you say, well I just so happen to have one," Looking to the blonde boy Zabuza said, "Show them."

The blonde made a hand-sign that Asuma instantly recognized his eyes widened in shock when the area between his team and Hayate who had remained behind Zabuza's group was filled with copies of the blonde kid.

Ino not grasping the danger said, "Big deal he knows the bunshin jutsu."

However Shikamaru did though as he said, "Ino look at their feet."

Doing as Shikamaru instructed she noticed that as the blondes moved they kicked up dust turning to Asuma she asked, "Their real? But, I didn't see him summoning any water to make more Water Clones."

Asuma answered his earlier confidence draining at the sheer number of clones the kid had made, not even his father in his prime could make that many, "It's the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and it uses chakra to make a physical copy of its user." Then looking pointedly at Zabuza said, "It's also a forbidden jutsu exclusive to the Hidden Leaf Village. However, did you manage to teach that jutsu to the boy?"

Smiling at the perplexed jounin Zabuza said, "You'd be surprised what people are willing to teach you with the proper application of fear. Now I'll give you one last chance, hand over the bridge builder or die."

Not bothering to respond to the threat Asuma said addressing his team, "Guys remain near Tazuna at all times you'll have to handle anyone that make it past me. Hayate will make sure Zabuza is tied up and I'll try to make sure the other three don't make it to you. Hopefully you'll only have to deal with a few clones." To which his team nodded their heads clearly nervous and afraid so he added, "Work together as a team and you'll be just fine."

Zabuza addressed his own team with their instructions, "Gouzu, you and your brother will stay back and harass Asuma while the clones keep him busy. Ronin when you see an opening to get to the bridge builder make your move. I'll deal with the one at our backs" Nodding his head Naruto then increased the fog making them disappear from view.

Gouzu then asked, "Hey where's the other kid?"

Glaring at Gouzu Zabuza said, "Don't worry about that, he has his own job to do."

* * *

"I'm such a coward," Inari thought as he chased after the two men who had kidnapped his mother. He had just stood there when the two men had escorted her out of the house. As he ran to catch up he thought back to the night before. After he had blown up at dinner he had snuck outside to sit at his favorite place to watch the stars. A short time later the pineapple haired boy had asked if he could sit there to watch the clouds, while Inari had said no he had sat down anyway.

Finally after a long silence Inari had asked, "Why, won't you guys just give up? Don't you realize it's hopeless?"

The boy had replied, "I'll admit this mission has become a whole lot more troublesome than I ever wanted to deal with in my life. I think I can honestly say it's worth the trouble." He then added, "Your grandfather told us about your dad, he sounded like a really cool guy."

"What does it matter he's dead now, because he tried to stand up to Gato," Inari said while on the verge of tears.

"Your right," pineapple head had said, "but I can easily imagine that the only thing he regretted is leaving you and your mom behind with Gato still in charge. Ultimately though now your grandfather is in the same position, he isn't afraid to risk his life because the chance that he will succeed and make a better future for your mother and you is worth it."

Silence had descended on the pair until the boy said, "Man there just aren't any good clouds to be seen tonight, I'm heading back in." Getting up he had left Inari alone to think.

However, when the two men had come he had just cowered at the sight of them. One of the men had threatened him until his mother said she would kill herself if they touched him. He had just stood there as they left, a few seconds later he began to remember all the things he had admired about his father. Well from that moment on he would live like his father had lived and he would protect the things important to him with his two arms just like his dad, with that in mind he had set off after them.

He had caught up to them on a pier leading up to one of Gato's boats. Inari called out, "Stop, let go of my mom."

The two men turned sniggering while going for their swords, Tsunami screamed, "No, Inari run away."

"I'm not running anymore, it's my turn to protect you, mom," Inari said then charged at the two thugs.

When he got close enough he jumped at them. The two men quickly drew their swords cutting the boy into pieces, but what hit the deck was kindling. Looking between them they noticed that their captive was also gone. Turning to look behind them they saw the blonde-haired boy that worked with Zabuza gently setting the woman on the ground followed by her son.

One of the thugs said, "What the fuck are you doing here, you're supposed to be killing the bridge-builder."

"What's the point I know about Gato's plans to betray us," Naruto said.

"How the hell do you know about that?" the other thug asked.

Smirking Naruto answered, "I didn't you just told me."

Grimacing at being so easily tricked, the thug said, "Well, it only matters if you're alive to tell your friends about it," then hefting their swords that charged at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto quickly drew his own ninjato while meeting the charge of Gato's bodyguards. Tsunami clutched Inari to her while covering his eyes, she then followed suit as she closed her own eyes not wishing to view the coming violence. A few seconds later she heard twin splashes as the dead bodies of the thugs hit the water. Opening her eyes she saw the blonde-boy making his way towards her while sheathing his blade.

"Stay away," she called out. She didn't know why the blonde had saved them but she heard the man say he was one of the people after her father. Inari had managed to get loose from his mother's grip and stood defiantly between her and the ninja.

They were caught off guard as the masked boy said with a kindness that reached his expressive blue-eyes, "Are you both alright?"

Tsunami answered cautiously, "We're both unharmed. But why are you helping us they said you were supposed to kill my father?"

The boy blue-eyes lighted up with what she assumed was the smile that the boy was giving her as he said, "Well they also confirmed our suspicions that Gato is going to betray us, so there's no need to kill your father now." Turning to Inari he said, "That was a real brave thing you did," then ruffling his hair he said, "but you should get stronger before doing anything so reckless again."

Inari said, "I plan to."

Giving another smile that reached his eyes the blonde-boy said, "Good, now I want you to take your mother someplace safe and protect her. Things may get worse before they get better okay."

The boy then disappeared into smoke, so Inari grabbed his mother's hand as he said, "Come on mom, I have to get you home, because then I'm going to go to the bridge and help grandpa," with his resolve set he led his mother home.

* * *

Zabuza was having a great time it had been far too long since he had been matched against a swordsmen of Hayate's caliber. Dodging a series of slashes from the Leaf jounin Zabuza said, "Come on is this the best the Leaf has to offer in kenjutsu."

Going on the offensive Zabuza brought his own blade down in an overhead strike that Hayate parried but he was quickly being over powered as Zabuza continued to push down on him. Hayate managed to move from beneath the blade causing Zabuza's sword to continue downward biting into the ground. Hayate then tried to swing at Zabuza's back but he nimbly moved out of the way while easily yanking his blade free.

"Not bad, but your still light-years away from ever being on my level," Zabuza said lifting his blade onto his shoulder.

"Perhaps, but I only need to delay you long enough for Asuma to deal with your friends and then we'll see how smug you are when facing two Leaf jounin," Hayate said.

"Ha, what makes you so sure you're the one doing the delaying," Zabuza said, "my apprentice can be very surprising and if he manages to get past Asuma, he'll be more than a match for those genin you have guarding our target."

"_Unfortunately, I have to agree with that assessment, I'll have to end this quickly_," Hayate thought but said, "Don't underestimate the Leaf," then charging once more at Zabuza he said, "we'll see if you are able to boast after this, Crescent Moon Dance."

Hayate suddenly split into three and while Zabuza lost track of which was the real one, years of experience told him where the attack would be coming from. Quickly holding his blade in a guard to protect from an attack above him he caught Hayate's downward slash. Then using his incredible strength pushed up with enough force that it sent Hayate flying backwards. He managed to land several feet away after completing a mid-air somersault.

"Now whose is getting full of themselves," Zabuza said, "you're not going to be able to beat me with flashy but weak attacks like that." Then getting louder he added while charging, "Who do you think your fighting, I'm a god-damned member of the Seven Swordsman of Mist. I was taught by the founder of the group a man that fought your Third Hokage and survived. You better take this fight a whole lot more serious than this if you expect to live."

It appeared to Hayate that Zabuza had taken off the kiddy-gloves. As all of the sudden, Zabuza's moves became faster and the blows that Hayate managed to block packed far more strength behind them. Having been forced completely on the defensive it was all Hayate could do just to block the attacks. Locking guards they each fought for a better position before Zabuza surprised Hayate by taking one of his hands off of his sword and punching him in the face. As Hayate reeled back from the blow, Zabuza followed up with a spinning back-slash that had Hayate been a second slower in dodging would of taken his head clean off. However, it did manage to cut away the protective collar on the left side of his flak jacket, which protected his neck from thrown objects such as kunai or shuriken. Zabuza's next attack was a spinning kick to the stomach that sent Hayate crashing into the railing of the bridge. Hayate barely managed to bring his sword up to defend against Zabuza's next slash who then locked guards with him effectively pinning him to the railing; unfortunately since he was held against the railing and disoriented he was unable to properly defend himself when he heard a whistling sound that signaled the pair of senbon that slid into his unprotected neck.

As Hayate's body went limp Zabuza said, "Nicely done Haku."

"Thank You Zabuza," Haku said emerging from the fog.

"Get into position for the next phase of the plan," Zabuza ordered.

Haku nodded his head but before leaving he placed an injector into Zabuza's hand, "This is the sedative I made from the plants I've gathered. It should serve the purpose of removing Asuma as an obstacle." Haku then took off to the place he needed to be in order to perform his next task in Naruto's plan.

* * *

After receiving the clone's memories Naruto had to smile at having been right about Gato's intentions for them. While fighting the jounin was exhilarating it also showed him just how far he needed to grow in order to become Hokage. Asuma had been able to easily defend himself from all of his clones while preventing them from moving towards his team. Of course, Naruto hadn't really been attempting to make a break for Tazuna at least not yet. He had to wait for Haku to get into place before that would happen, but he did send one every now and then to make Asuma think that was his goal.

Taking the words from his student mouth Asuma had to admit today was turning out to be a real drag. He had long ago lost count of the number of clones he killed plus every few moments the Demon Brothers who were hiding in the fog would fire the chain weapons located in their gauntlets at him. The only good thing about that was they made a very distinct sound so he knew when they were being fired.

He was starting to breath heavy plus he was beginning to get worried that it had been a few moments since he heard any sword crashes coming from the fog. One of the clones came in with a jumping overhead slash with his blade. Asuma easily side stepped it and bringing his own knife up he tried to slash the clone with a uppercut, the clone managed to jump back but Asuma had channeled his chakra into his blade extending its reach. The end result was while the clone managed to avoid most of the damage it was still cut along its face. The bandages fell away for a split second before the clone dispersed revealing three distinctive marks on the cheek visible to him. Eyes going wide with shock at the realization of just who the blonde-boy was Asuma failed to notice the sudden appearance of Zabuza behind him until the injector was plunged into his neck.

A Naruto seeing Zabuza appearance and realizing they had entered the next phase of his plan then broke away from the pack and dashed through the fog towards Tazuna and the genin defending him. The genin saw him coming with the dark-haired one kneeling while making the hand-sign signaling he was about use the shadow jutsu he possessed. The blonde-girl also was making the unique hand-sign of her family to take over his body once he was caught in the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu of the Nara clan. The big guy he assumed was an Akimichi had taken up a position in front of the pair to defend them while they worked their magic. That was okay, Naruto was prepared to deal with them. Reaching behind him into his pouch he pulled out his flash bomb, jumping into the air as the Nara sent his shadow at him he threw it between them. Just as the shadow was about to make contact the bomb went off removing the shadow below him while blinding the three genin.

With the Nara's concentration broken his jutsu stopped so Naruto upon landing swept the Akimichi off his feet using a low kick. Springing up between the blonde girl and Nara, Naruto did a jumping split-kick that sent them crashing away from him.

Landing, he then ran straight at Tazuna tackling him to the ground while yelling, "Now!"

A solid ice down formed around Naruto and Tazuna using the water from the Water Clones that had first attacked Team Ten. Once the dome went up Chouji who had been the first to recover immediately began pounding on it. However despite all his strength the ice refused to break, Ino soon joined him trying to use a kunai to chip away at the ice but met with similar results.

Shikamaru said, "That's enough you two."

Ino rounded on him yelling, "You can give up but I'm not stopping until I get in there."

Shikamaru said just as heatedly, "It'll do you no good Ino. He's already dead. All we can do now is to be ready for when he comes out." Chouji just ignored his friend as he continued to pound on the dome.

* * *

Inside the dome Tazuna was scared out of his mind, but he refused to show it, instead vowing to go out with the same dignity as his son-in-law had shown. He was surprised when the blonde stood up and ignored him as an ice mirror formed in front of him. Once the mirror was fully formed Tazuna saw what looked like another boy with a mask on standing inside of it. The figure then morphed into him and then was pushed through the mirror into the dome. The copy of him looked cold and stiff almost like a corpse. The blonde boy then turned to him and grabbing a hold of Tazuna throwing him into the mirror. For the briefest of moments Tazuna felt a strange sensation of acceleration and then he was underneath the bridge falling towards the water.

Haku who had been standing upside down under the bridge snatched the falling man out of the air, silencing him with a quick chop to the neck. He then threw Tazuna over his shoulder and carried him back to dry land. The jutsu that he had used to teleport Tazuna out of the dome was another result of the creative mind Naruto had when thinking of ways to use his Kekkei Genkai he called it Ice Release: Ice Doorway Jutsu, due to it literally creating a doorway that he as well as others could use. He created it because one time when trapped in Haku's Ice Release: Ice Crystal Mirrors Jutsu, Naruto had asked how Haku was able to enter the mirrors. Haku explained that he entered a pocket dimension while in the mirror. Of course, Naruto had been excited at the idea of another dimension and had demanded that Haku let him into it too. It had taken a lot of trial and error but eventually he could allow others to travel through the dimension giving him access to a powerful space/time jutsu. Unfortunately, it had several drawbacks one was the high energy cost behind it at most Haku could hold a doorway open for an hour before entering a state of chakra exhaustion. The other was while the distant one could traverse may very well be unlimited he had to open a doorway near where he wanted to go first before opening the doorway that would take him there. Thus the jutsu was limited to how far he could travel in an hour and he could only go to the place he had opened the first doorway at or back again.

This had been the first time he had used it in an actual combat situation, he had also created the unfinished Ice clone that he had henged to look like Tazuna. Since his clones all looked stiff and frozen like a corpse, since they were still unable to move on their own, it was the perfect replacement for Tazuna and should hopefully convince Gato they had succeeded. Once he dropped Tazuna off with a clone of Naruto, hiding in the woods near the entrance of the bridge, he would return to the others to see how everything played out.

* * *

While Chouji continued to pound on the dome Shikamaru assumed his thinking position while trying to find a way into the dome. Analyzing everything that happened he realized the blonde boy had called out to somebody before the dome had risen. He quickly came to the conclusion that the person had to be under the bridge. About to alert his companions to his finding he was interrupted when Chouji's hand suddenly and effortlessly crashed through the dome.

Shikamaru tried to shout out a warning to back away when Chouji was pulled into the dome. Shikamaru charged in an effort to rescue his friend but was sent the opposite way as Chouji was sent flying out of the dome crashing into him and sending them both into unconsciousness. Ino simply stood there dumbfounded with the ease her teammates had been defeated. Her back to the dome she was unable to defend herself as the blonde-boys arms wrapped around her neck putting her asleep via a choke hold.

Naruto after defeating the trio bound them and brought them over to where Zabuza had moved the bodies of Asuma and Hayate.

* * *

The battle completed the fog began to disperse revealing to Gato, who had used a boat to dock on the unfinished side of the bridge, that Zabuza's forces were the victors. The ice dome no longer sustained by chakra and damaged by Naruto's exit finally collapsed revealing the corpse of Tazuna to him. The missing-nin began to make his way closer to the businessman while Naruto took up a position near the captives with the Demon Brothers behind him and surrounded by the remaining clones.

Smiling Gato said, "That's far enough Zabuza." After saying that the armed mercenaries Gato brought with him begin filling out behind him.

"If your offering to help the job's already done," Zabuza said.

While moving towards Tazuna's corpse Gato said, "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans, it seems I no longer need your services so you can feel free to die now."

As soon as he finished his sentence the distinct sound of the Demon Brother gauntlet weapons were heard as the chains wrapped around a stunned Naruto. Gato decided to give Tazuna's corpse a kick for the trouble he caused him. However he was baffled when the body began to crack, eventually breaking apart into ice.

He looked up stunned and asked, "What the devil is this?"

His answer was a senbon needle to the temple which killed him instantly as Haku who had returned said, "This is us turning the tables on our betrayers."

"The Demon Brothers realizing they are in trouble settled on at least killing the boy they knew as Ronin before making their escape. Pulling the chains tight they are shocked when instead of the bloody mess they were expecting they are rewarded with a puff of smoke.

Suddenly behind them they heard, "You didn't think the real me was necessary to handle three rookie genin did you?"

Gouzu instead of retracting the chain disengaged it and then tried to bring his arm around to backhand the boy behind him. Naruto grabbed his arm locking it straight and then brought up his other one slamming it down on his locked elbow breaking it. His screams were quickly silenced when Naruto grabbed him by the back of the head and then spun him around slamming him head first into the metal railing of the bridge.

Meizu also tried to turn and attack Naruto but he made the mistake of thinking that because Haku was far away he wasn't a threat. He soon learned otherwise as Haku hit him with a hail of ice needles. Naruto was surprised that despite looking like a pincushion the younger twin was still breathing.

The thugs despite watching their boss die and the two ninjas, that were supposed to support them, get taken out within a few seconds of each other felt their numbers gave them an advantage. So one of them said, "Hey, you bastards you just killed our meal ticket. But that's okay we'll just take it out of the town up ahead, unless you got a problem with that."

While Zabuza couldn't care less what happened to the town he was royally pissed that these low rent thugs thought they could intimidate him so he said addressing Naruto, "Hey brat, your no killing rule apply to these pieces of trash?"

"I could care less what happens to them," Naruto replied while securing the unconscious Demon Brothers.

The lead thug said, "You think you can take us all on, we out number you fifty to three?"

"Wrong," Zabuza said pulling his sword from behind his back," you out number me fifty to one. They won't need to lift a finger; besides you clowns won't even be a decent workout." With that said Zabuza charged at the shocked mercenaries.

* * *

Tazuna was making his way out of the forest. He had awakened while the masked boy carried him into the woods. The boy had explained what was going to happen to him, that his fate depended on what Gato did and that how he owed it to the blonde boy he was even being given that chance. The masked boy had then dropped him off with what he assumed was another copy of the blonde one who had thrown him into the mirror, and then took off, probably returning to the battle.

Finally getting tired of the silence Tazuna had asked why they didn't just kill him. To which the blonde boy answered because he knew he was a good man, however they also had to protect their master's reputation. The only way both could be saved was if Gato attempted to betray Zabuza. So they were going to have to wait and see.

Just when Tazuna couldn't take the waiting anymore, the blonde had turned to him and said he was free to go. For a moment he thought the masked blonde was playing some sort of twisted game with him. It must have showed on his face because a hurt look reached the boys eyes, but then he sighed as if he understood before puffing into smoke. Tazuna of course didn't need any further incentive to make his way out of the woods as he ran back to the bridge.

He had just reached the entrance when he heard, "Grandpa you're okay."

Looking behind him he saw Inari wearing a helmet and holding a crossbow while flanked by all the men of the town. "Inari what are you doing out here?" Tazuna asked.

"We've all come to help protect the village," Inari replied which was followed by similar sentiments of support from the other villagers.

"Well come on then," he said waving for them to follow him.

When they had reached the worksite they had been shocked by what greeted them. The unconscious Leaf shinobi were lying in the middle of the bridge. Tied to the railing were the Demon Brothers clad in nothing but their boxers with a note detailing the proper care and maintenance of them like they were a couple of puppies. The note pretty much said to do what they wanted with them and so long as the chakra repression seals remained on them they should be easy to handle. At the far end of the bridge where the remains of what they had to assume were Gato's men, although how many there where would take some time to figure out due to most of them being cut into pieces. But, what had made most of the villagers believe that Wave had a bright future ahead of it was the strung up body of Gato with a note pinned to it that said simply, 'This is what happens to those who cross the Demon of Mist.' The boat that Gato had docked to the bridge was nowhere to be seen.

Tazuna taking charge said, "What are you all standing around for. Let's get some medical help for these guys," indicating Team Ten, "and find a cage to stick those two into," while pointing to the Demon Brothers. "We still have a lot to do if where going to breathe new life into our home."

* * *

On the stolen boat Naruto and the others were basking in the glow of their success. Well Naruto and Haku were Zabuza however was brooding in the wheelhouse. Naruto was sitting in the back of the boat watching the bridge fade into the horizon. Haku noticed that despite winning a great victory and achieving all his objectives Naruto seemed rather reserved. Haku approached Naruto handing him a canteen filled with water.

After Naruto had a drink Haku said, "You must be pleased that your plan was a success."

"Yeah, "Naruto answered but without his usual exuberance.

"Then why aren't you bouncing off the walls in joy if I might ask?"

Sighing Naruto said, "I guess I'm afraid that I may have damaged my chances of returning to the Konoha one day. I doubt I made any friends back there, if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," Haku said. "I made sure Tazuna knew that it was only due to you that he was given the chance to live. I'm sure Tazuna will relay that message to the Leaf Shinobi and that they'll realize that they owe their own survival to you as well."

His happiness quickly rising at Haku's statement, Naruto said, "You're right Haku. I guess I am worrying over nothing, besides when I return to the Konoha I'll be so strong they'll practically beg me to return."

Zabuza coming down from the wheelhouse said, "What a waste of time that was."

"Aw, come on you can't tell us it doesn't feel good to have helped the people of Wave like that," Naruto said.

"Unless they are going to send us a check for our services, I can honestly say I don't feel good about it," Zabuza said. "Doing good deeds for free isn't going to help me fulfill my dreams now are they? But, do you know what would, cash and lots of it."

"Well then it's a good thing my plan has a means for you to get your hands on a large sum of cash then," Naruto said smugly.

"What, you didn't say anything about that when you explained it to me," Zabuza said his voice tinged with doubt.

"That's because I wanted you to do it for the right reasons, and while you can claim you don't feel good about helping them, I know it's a lie," Naruto said confidently, "Otherwise you would never have gone along with it."

"Whatever brat," Zabuza said trying to turn the subject, "now about my big payday."

"Well first we'll need to head towards Gato's headquarters, and then leave everything to me," Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

Asuma and Team Ten where leaving Tazuna's village using the newly constructed bridge. It had been several days since the battle. Hayate would need a few more days to recover from the senbon attack he suffered, but once he was back on his feet he would follow and bring the Demon Brothers back to Kohona for interrogation.

The bridge had been officially finished that morning and later there was going to be a large celebration. However despite Ino's protests Asuma had said they needed to return so they wouldn't be able to attend. Asuma was in a hurry to get back to Kohona to report his spotting of Naruto. He couldn't trust the news to a courier or messenger hawk too many eyes would see it that way.

The town's people had all gathered to wish them farewell. Before his team had left Tazuna had discreetly asked him if he knew the name of the boy that had convinced Zabuza to spare their lives. He told him he did but he couldn't reveal it just yet, however when Tazuna told him he wanted to name the bridge after him he relented. But, he asked him not to call it by that name until Tazuna received the okay from him or the Hokage otherwise he would be putting the boy at risk.

Tazuna and the rest of the villagers had just finished watching Team Ten be the first people to cross the newly finished bridge when one of the villagers asked, "Well Tazuna what are we going to call the bridge now that it is completed?"

Thinking a moment Tazuna finally said, "Well until I can reveal its true name we'll call it 'The Three Demon Bridge' in honor of the three people who fought like demons and rid this land of Gato."


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath

**An:** Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and I can only hope this story continues to please. Your humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

Naruto and Haku were currently having lunch at a fancy restaurant enjoying the sudden reversal of their fortunes. It had turned out that Naruto's plan of temporarily pretending to be Gato had paid huge dividends. In the week since the tiny tycoon's death they had traveled all over Fire Country's coast cleaning out the banks Gato had kept his money in. The legal ones were all locate in fire Country and with the files they had procured from Gato's headquarters they could take their time with collecting the dead man's hidden assets located in Grass Country. It was the accounts people knew about that would dry up once word of his death spread.

Eating at one of the finer restaurants in Port City the two of them were dressed as rich citizens and were currently waiting for their food. Also, Zabuza who after making them wait in the town for a few days had said he was going to visit the brothel he liked and then would join them there.

Commenting on Zabuza's behavior Naruto said, "I don't get it. Why is it every time we visit this city does he make us wait here so he can visit the same prostitute?"

"Perhaps he has feelings for her," Haku supplied.

"Well she still takes all his money, he's always broke after visiting her," Naruto said, "He'd probably be a lot closer to his ambition if he stopped blowing it all on her." Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Oh well, he'd be hard pressed to go through all the millions we've stolen from Gato."

Turning toward Haku and leaning in conspiratorially Naruto asked, "So what are you going to do with your cut?"

Looking a little sheepish Haku said, "Well the thing is I already spent it."

"What?" Naruto said shocked, "How did you blow through all that money?"

"Well as I was buying these clothes I saw a charity for the local orphanage. Apparently it was in danger of being shut down because of a lack of funds." Haku said. "The head of the orphanage was trying to raise the money by asking for donations in the marketplace so I just gave it all to her."

"Wow Zabuza is right you are a bleeding heart." Naruto said.

"As an orphan yourself I figured you would have more sympathy for those of our ilk," Haku said a little offended.

"I do, but you probably gave them enough money to keep the orphanage going for years," Naruto said, "There is a thing as to much charity, especially if it puts you in the poorhouse."

"Perhaps, but our lives as missing-nin do not truly allow us the luxury of many possessions. Take these clothes we bought for instances, they were only purchased to help us blend in," Haku said holding up his sleeve showing off the expensive material. "Once we are back on the road we'll discard them to make room for more practical things."

"I guess, however," Naruto said holding up his fat frog wallet, "I like it when Gamachan is full like this."

Further discussion was put on hold by the arrival of the snooty waiter who couldn't understand with all the fine meals on the menu why the one kid refused to eat anything but ramen. He was further horrified that by the time he had handed the dark-haired boy his food the other one was already done and asking for more. Running back to the kitchen to try and sate the blonde's ravenous appetite he left the boys who wondered how long they'd have to wait for Zabuza.

* * *

Lady Gigi, better known as Mei Terumii, watched the man she loved as he sat on the bed putting his shirt back on. Lady Gigi was an alias she used when she conducted her secret business here. She and the lady who owned this particular establishment had long ago worked out an arrangement that allowed her to meet with Zabuza from time to time, generally when they would meet he'd give her the money that he had accumulated which she then used to secure warriors in their bid to kill the Mizukage. In the process of dropping off the money he and his boys had stolen from Gato, they had gotten a little side tracked.

Lying on her stomach naked, Zabuza's view of her backside was blocked by her long red-russet hair. Watching as he stood to grab his pants, she reflected on how much time she had missed with him because of her unwillingness to fight in the past.

With that in mind she said, "You must despise me don't you?"

A little perplexed by her mood swing Zabuza said, "If I do, I have a funny way of showing it considering how we spent the last few hours."

Looking away she said, "You know what I mean, if I had been stronger back then we could have been together all this time."

"Or you could be dead like the rest of my comrades, instead of being the blade pressed against Yagura's throat," Zabuza replied in his most soothing voice.

Mei giggled a little at the tone of voice he used, so Zabuza said wondering about her suddenly happier mood, "Now what?"

"It's just those boys of yours seem to have an effect on you," she said still giggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said while sitting back down on the bed to put on his pants.

Getting up to press herself against his back she whispered into his ear, "They have made you far more sensitive, when we were younger instead of trying to soothe my feelings you would of told me to stop being a silly emotional woman."

Getting up and ignoring her laughter at her own remark he said, "Bah, read into it however you want."

"Thank you I will," she said in a childish manner, "but at least I know you'll be a good father, so I think I can love the kinder-gentler you too."

Doing what he normally does when not wanting to deal with his feeling which was ignoring them he went to grab his blade. Seeing this she said, "Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Afraid so, I told the boys I'd meet them by lunch. I'm already over an hour late so one of two things is going to happen. Either Naruto is bored out of his mind or the restaurant served ramen and the cooks are about ready to faint from trying to feed him," he said bending down to give her a passionate kiss.

Then after he fastened the blade to his back and turned to leave she asked, "Did you ever figure out what Heishiro-sensei meant when he said he was glad that you ended up with the Executioners Blade after exiting the Hall of Swords?"

"Yeah," he said.

Leaning forward in interest she asked, "Really, What did he mean? There are many who say you ended up with the weakest of the swords located in there."

Looking back at her he said with a smirk, "Maybe I'll tell you someday," and then left the room.

Whining she said to his back, "But, I want to know now." Then she came to a sudden realization and said, "Bastard, he didn't even tell me good-bye. Kami I love that man."

Her eyes looking at the scroll he dropped off she smiled as she thought, "_And with the money inside this scroll we'll be able to topple Yagura and finally be together instead always having to sneak around_." Getting under the covers she dreamed of a future we're Zabuza was thought of as the savior of Kiri instead of its greatest traitor.

* * *

When Zabuza reached the restaurant the site that awaited him was rather amusing, the table Naruto was sitting at was overflowing with discarded bowls. Also the look on the other patrons' faces ranged from amused to outright disgust. Taking a seat next to the boys Naruto took enough time from scarfing down his meal to ask, "Um, shouldn't you be disguised like us or something?"

Looking around Zabuza answered, "Don't worry about it. All these fools see is a bodyguard sitting at the table with his charges."But apparently Naruto didn't really care about the answer because he had went right back to eating after asking, so Zabuza doubted he heard the answer.

Suddenly the waiter put a plate in front of him, looking at it confused Haku said, "I figured you would be hungry after your activities so I took the liberty of ordering you something."

Nodding his head in appreciation Zabuza dug in eating quickly. After they all had their fill a rather happy waiter brought the bill. Zabuza passed it over too Naruto saying, "Here pay the man."

Naruto's mouth dropped as he said, "What? But, you got way more money than me."

Zabuza just shrugged as he said, "Spent it."

"You blew it all at the brothel," Naruto said incredulously, "how is that even humanly possible."

Shrugging Zabuza said, "You'll understand when you get older, now if you don't mind pay the man so we can get out of here."

Pulling out Gamachan, Naruto threw the necessary amount on the table before saying, "So where to now?"

"We'll be leaving The Land of Fire for the time being. After the ruckus we caused in Wave, I'm sure we'll have attracted the attention of Kiri's hunter-nin and who knows what the Hokage will send after us," Zabuza said. "I think we'll head west towards Grass Country for now to collect the hidden funds Gato has there." Leaving the restaurant the trio returned to the inn to grab their gear and began the journey towards Grass.

* * *

"So despite being defeated by Zabuza and his minions the bridge builder is still alive?" asked the Third Hokage with his back turned to them while looking over the village he loved so much.

"That is correct, sir," Asuma said while catching the grimaces that crossed his teams' faces.

"Well do to Tazuna's survival and the increased difficulty of the mission I suppose we can mark this as a success then," the Hokage said turning away from the window.

Despite the exhilaration that passed over his charges faces Asuma said, "Actually I would prefer that you didn't," ignoring the looks of betrayal he continued, "We don't deserve it because we were completely removed from play; it was only because they suspected Gato's intention for them that any of us survived, probably so as to not attract any undue wraith from you and the village."

"I see, very well. Team Ten you are dismissed," the Hokage said.

Shikamaru noticed Asuma had not moved said, "Aren't you coming Asuma."

Asuma reaching into his pocket said, "I'll catch up," then pulling out some money added," Here you guys go get yourselves some B.B.Q, my treat."

"But you just said we failed the mission Asuma-sensei," Ino said clearly confused considering Asuma only offered to treat after successful missions.

"Consider it a celebration of surviving after all the mission did get bumped up to A-ranked, sometimes surviving is success enough," Asuma said.

After Team Ten left the Hokage said, "Go join your team Asuma I'm sure everything I need to know is in the report."

"I'm afraid not, there are several details missing," Asuma said.

"Oh that's not like you, Asuma," the elder Sarutobi said while he moved towards his desk to sit.

Asuma said, "Well I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want a paper trail for what I'm about reveal." Then just before his father sat down he said, "The masked blonde that was with Zabuza is Naruto."

Sarutobi who was in the process of sitting froze in place for a moment before collapsing backwards into the chair. "I see, are you sure?"

"Positive during the fight I cut away one of the clones bandages. So unless there is another blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy out there with the same birthmarks on his face then I'd say it was definitively him," Asuma said.

"This is most troubling, what affect a man like Zabuza could have on Naruto is frightening to imagine," Sarutobi said gravely.

"To be honest sir, I think Naruto may be having a greater affect on Zabuza," Asuma said, "According to Tazuna we owe our lives to Naruto. He somehow managed to convince Zabuza to do the job without needlessly killing anyone until Gato proved his intentions. Also, to be honest I don't think they ever intended to kill me and my team. While it could be not to stir up trouble with Konoha, I believe Naruto still may have feelings for his old home."

"That does ease my mind greatly," the Hokage said, "However Konoha isn't Naruto's old home it is and will always be his home and it is time that he be made aware of that."

"So should I put a team together to take him from Zabuza?" Asuma asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sarutobi answered confusing Asuma so he explained, "The need for secrecy hasn't changed sending a team out even one composed of ninja I trusted would create a trail for those interested in the boy to follow."

"Then how do you plan…ahhh, him," Asuma said in understanding.

"Yes, with this new lead I'm sure he'll quickly be able to ascertain the location of Konoha's wayward son," Sarutobi said. Then though, "_And with Naruto's return, perhaps he'll finally be able to forgive an old man for his failures_."

* * *

Sakura was relieved to see the gates of Konoha coming into view. While the mission Teams Seven and Eight had been on had started out easy enough the end had been another matter. After the caravan split each Team had followed one of them. That part had gone off without a hitch unfortunately a group of bandits called 'The Hundred Thieves,' even though there had been only sixty of them, had targeted the caravan.

For the journey back each team had walked on a side of the caravan spread out. Kiba had been in front near the head of it with Sasuke in the middle and she had taken up the rear. On the other side it was Ami, then Shino and with Hinata at the end. Their senseis had pulled rank and were sitting comfortable in the lead wagon.

The bandits had waited until the caravan had linked back up before attacking. Upon the bandits showing up on both sides of the wagon Kakashi and Kurenai took up a position on the middle wagon; however they only seemed to be interested in observing, trusting in their teams to handle the bandits. As the battle had first started Kiba and Sasuke had quickly met the charging bandits in their attempts to outperform one another. This left them out of position to help Sakura as one of the bandits made his way to attack her and much to her embarrassment she froze.

She still couldn't completely understand why but as the bandit had closed with her she couldn't get any of her muscles to respond. Looking to her teammates and hoping one of them would rescue her she saw that Sasuke hadn't even noticed her predicament and while Kiba had he was too far away to help. Luckily for her Hinata who had activated her Byakugan had noticed and having easily handled the seven bandits she had initially faced came to her rescue.

Sakura had simply stood there unmoving as Hinata suddenly came sliding from under the wagon behind Sakura and then regaining her feet while spinning in front of her had struck the man in the chest with her Gentle Fist killing him on the spot. The half-dozen men who had followed behind the one she had killed seemed to be intent of getting revenge for their fallen comrade. Sakura was still amazed at how beautifully and effortlessly Hinata had dealt with the men. It had been like watching a dancer as she had nimbly avoided their blades and when she struck it had been with the speed of a viper as she shut down the men's ability to fight.

After the last bandit had fallen and without turning to look at her Hinata had said, "Pull yourself together Sakura. Or are you just playing at being a Shinobi?"

Then as quickly as she appeared she had bound over the wagon to attack some bandits who attempted to take advantage of her absence on the other side. She had managed to get herself moving to deal with the few that managed to get past Sasuke and Kiba. In the end she had managed to defeat two bandits. Hinata had led the pack with eighteen while Sasuke and Kiba had tied at twelve with Shino having bested ten. Even Ami had beaten her at six.

"_Kami_," she thought, "_how pathetic. Is Hinata right, am I just playing at being a ninja?_"She remembered entering the academy with such high expectations for herself but somewhere along the way she had apparently lost her focus on achieving those old goals of hers.

After the fight she had thanked Hinata only to receive an icy, "There is no need to thank me Sakura. I would do the same for any member of the Konoha." Guessing now wasn't the time to try and repair their friendship she had left her alone after thanking her again anyway. Deciding to just focus on finishing this mission she cleared her mind and followed the caravan.

Sasuke was still fuming about the results of the battle as they passed the main gates. First he had once again fallen short of Hinata. Thinking about the Hyuuga still enraged him as he thought, "_How? How is she so much stronger than me? I have filled my heart with hatred and dedicated my life to avenging my clan but still the gap between us only seems to be widening. What gives her so much strength?_"

The other person that bothered him was Kiba. While he found the boy tolerable and at times would even admit to enjoying his company what truly bothered him was that the gap in power between them was narrowing not growing. The battle had only proven that as they had taken down the same amount of bandits. When he had demanded that Kakashi stop wasting time and teach him some powerful jutsu the one-eyed jounin had admonished him. He had told him that teamwork was far more important than jutsus after all every person has weaknesses and teammates help cover those weaknesses. Sasuke had of course been less than satisfied with that answer.

If only he could unlock the Sharingan he wouldn't need Kakashi, he probably wouldn't even need Kohona. Then he could finally pursue the only thing that truly mattered to him killing Itachi. But he doubted that if Kohona continued to send him on weak missions like this one he would ever unlock it.

Once the caravan had reached its final destination Kakashi said taking charge, "Alright guys mission accomplished, Team Seven you are free to go, I'll give our report to the Hokage." Kurenai had given similar instructions to her team and then together they began to head to the Hokage's Tower.

Along the way Kurenai asked, "Kakashi may I ask you a question?"

"Sure why not," Kakashi answered while reading his book.

"Why didn't you step in to save Sakura?" Kurenai said having asked the question that had been bothering her ever since the battle; she had almost gone to help until she noticed Hinata moving to help the frozen pinkette.

"I would have had I needed to, however Sakura hasn't realized the dangers associated with our profession yet. I was hoping a close call would help her to understand," Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

"Still isn't it a little cold to gamble with her life like that?" Kurenai wondered aloud.

"Make no mistake Kurenai we are always gambling, take this mission for example. While basically a C-ranked one what if instead of normal bandits it was a gang of shinobi who attacked. Unlikely, perhaps but still a possibility, if that had been the case then both our teams may have been wiped out." Kakashi said. "Better she understand the hardships now and either she changes her ways or quits then on a mission when it's too late."

"You know you could just talk to her about it," Kurenai replied.

"True, but sometimes a bucket of cold water wakes a person up better than a gentle nudge," Kakashi countered.

"You know I noticed she has a talent for genjutsu I would be willing to take her under my wing," Kurenai offered.

"I'm sure you would, but I doubt you'd be willing to trade…hmm let's say… Hinata for her now would you," Kakashi said with a hint of levity.

Busted Kurenai said, "That wasn't who I had in mind."

Closing his book and giving an eye-smile he said, "I know and while I'm sure Sakura would end up appreciating the trade for the opportunities both as a ninja and personally that it would provide. That would mean I would end up with two problem children. Now wouldn't it. I'm afraid I'm not emotional ready to deal with such hardships."

Venting her frustrations Kurenai said, "I'm just not sure what to do with Ami, she is throwing off the teams dynamics and nothing I do seems to get through to her."

Shrugging Kakashi said, "I understand how you feel you saw Kiba and Sasuke out there. They completely left their teammate behind in order to prove who is better. Kiba at least tries with Sakura but Sasuke is convinced everyone else will just slow him down. Unfortunately, Kiba sometimes gets caught up in the need to prove he is Sasuke's equal, this competition between them does cause their strength to grow but it hinders their ability to work together efficiently."

"So what do you think we should do?" Kurenai asked.

"Obviously we need to find away to jump start the teamwork among our problem children and the rest of their teams, and if that doesn't work maybe take them out into the woods one day and make them disappear."

"Don't even joke like that, people might think you're serious," Kurenai said while thinking, "_Although it is very tempting some days_."

* * *

After receiving Kurenai and Kakashi's report on their missions Sarutobi dismissed them and then returned to his paperwork. Towards the end of his stack he saw a new law that he thought he had put the kibosh on, The Clan Restoration Act. He had vetoed it the first time the council had tried to push it through, it was a pointless law he felt considering that there was no law against having multiple spouses. After all the Fire Daimyo may have only been technically married to Madam Shijimi but he had several concubines.

While it wasn't a common practice it still existed, hell as Jiraiya had put it once, "I believe there is someone out there for everybody, and sometimes there's two. That's what I call hitting the jackpot." Of course Tsunade had then clobbered him for being a pervert.

He tried to stay out of how clans or even civilians wanted to conduct their relationships. The reason he had vetoed this particular piece of legislation hadn't anything to do with a moral indignation against it but the purpose it was passed. That was giving Sasuke another reason to think he and the Uchiha were indispensable to Kohona. The boy's ego was already quite large and giving him the impression that Kohona would be throwing its young women at him just to bring the clan back would hardly help matters.

However, there was a part of him that realized that he would probably be fine with it if someone had suggested the CRA be passed for the benefit of the Uzumaki. Thinking of the blonde boy he couldn't help but wonder how the past six years had treated him. He was glad to hear that Naruto had been responsible for Team Ten's survival at the battle in Wave. It showed that the blonde had not come to hate his home.

But, he was left with more questions than answers. How long had he been with Zabuza? Would he leave the Demon of Mist if given a chance? Would they have to take him by force and if so would he come to hate Konoha for it? Finally was Zabuza aware of Naruto's tenet and if so what purpose sinister or otherwise did he have for the boy?

Closing his eyes and sighing he thought, "So many ways I've failed you my boy. Would I be doing so again by taking you from someone who seems to have acknowledged you?"

Turning his eyes back to the folder he read the name of the councilor who managed to override his veto. "Councilwoman Haruno," he said quietly to himself. He was a bit surprised that the women would pass a law that almost guaranteed that should her daughter succeed in capturing young Sasuke's heart that she may become just one of many, but he figured the woman was just hedging her bets in case one of the other girls was the victor for the last Uchiha. Whether it was for political means or just to help her daughter to achieve her dream of being with Sasuke he couldn't say. The woman was smart, personable, and also very shrewd, he was quite sure Sakura's keen intellect came from the woman. The only thing she reacted to poorly was anything to do with the nine-tailed fox including the boy who contained it.

Musing that it was often the ones that most people wrote off as worthless or hated that often proved to be the most indispensible. He had been guilty of that once with his own disciple Jiraiya. Upon meeting the three young would-be Sannin he had immediately disregarded Jiraiya as a buffoon and while the boy could and still acted the fool he had proven to be the most reliable of the trio, while the one he had put all his hopes into turned out to be the greatest traitor since Madara Uchiha. Naruto was the same, the village may disregard him but Sarutobi was convinced the boy was just as irreplaceable and necessary to Konoha's future as Jiraiya had been to its past and present.

To no one in particular he said, "If only people truly understood the service you provided to the village already Naruto, this law would be called the NRA."

"Well that's the trouble this village has always had, it always recognizes it's hero to late to truly appreciate them," said a voice from his window.

Startled Sarutobi turned to see his disciple Jiraiya lounging across the window sill. Dressed in his usual garb the toad sage took a drink from a gourd that Sarutobi presumed was filled with sake. "Jiraiya how long have you been there?" Sarutobi asked.

"Long enough to read over your shoulder that the village passed a law to offer up its women to resurrect a clan that is better off dead and gone instead of demanding to find one of its true heroes," he replied bitterly.

Trying to lighten the mood Sarutobi said, "Funny, I thought you would be happy with such a passing you could petion to start a clan yourself and with your reputation you…"

"Can you just get to what was so damn important that you summoned me here? I had to bribe Gamabunta with fifty crates of Fire Water Sake to get him to transport me here from Demon Country," Jiraiya said irritably.

Disappointed in the fact that his disciple still refused to forgive him for Naruto's disappearance he said, "Yes forgive me, but I'm sure you'll be glad when you hear the reason. We have a clue as to where Naruto was at least as far as a week ago. "

"What I haven't heard anything. Is the source reliable?" Jiraiya said excitedly having not received news about his godson in over six years.

"Quite, it was Asuma who ran across him in a mission recently and as to the reason you haven't heard anything he seems to have fallen in with a missing-nin named Zabuza Momochi," Sarutobi said and then went into the details of the Wave mission.

"So I trust I'm allowed to pursue this fully then?" Jiraiya finally asked after absorbing all the details.

"Yes, I don't care what it takes, bring the boy home Jiraiya," Sarutobi answered.

Nodding his head Jiraiya walked to the window and leapt out. Getting up from his chair and watching his old student run down the street with an exuberance that he hadn't seen in the Toad Sage in over six years he smiled. Yes, he had meant what he said he would make a deal with a demon if it meant bringing Naruto home.

* * *

Jiraiya couldn't believe it as he ran through the village, after six years finally a lead. He had scoured half the globe for the boy the fact that he turned up in Wave was a blow to his pride as a spymaster but it filled him with relief that the boy was alive. The idea that he would end up in the hands of a missing-nin was something he had never even surmised. Well it didn't matter now, with a starting point and the name of the man he was traveling with Jiraiya would be able to find out everything he needed to about both Zabuza and his movements. Once outside the village he created several shadow clones, each would take a different path in hopes of stumbling onto their trail while he himself would start at Wave.

* * *

Naruto was bored, plain and simple. After leaving their inn they had dressed as travelers and were currently walking to Grass. Since the majority of their travel to Grass would be through the Land of Fire, Zabuza wanted them to keep a low profile so no tree hopping. That meant a journey that may have taken a week at most was going to take considerably longer. However, that wasn't even the worse restriction. No, that was the no training one. Well actually as Zabuza had put it, "If I even catch you thinking about training, I'll erase your very existence am I clear."

All Naruto could do was nod his head, of course he did think about training but at one point Zabuza had looked back at him and glared so he quickly stopped for fear that he had learned to read minds. He was amazed at how when you were used to doing things a certain way suddenly being unable to do them made you truly appreciate that you could. He doubted he would ever really get used to moving at a normal pace after years of needing to move quickly, but as Zabuza had warned, they may be wanted men in Fire Country and needed to keep a much lower profile than usual. As such he wasn't even allowed to wear his wraps, so to cover his birthmarks they had just rubbed a little dirt over them as Zabuza said, "Sometimes the simple tricks are the best ones," the fact that nobody even looked twice at them was proof of that. So hunkering in for a long journey he turned his mind to more constructive tasks like counting the number of steps he took today.

* * *

In a secret base located in Grass Country, the spy Tsukino made her way towards her master's chamber having finally found a lead on the man her mastered charged her with locating. Entering the chamber she immediately dropped to one knee as she gazed upon her master who was sitting in a throne like chair flanked by two of the Sound Ninja Five.

"Lord Orochimaru," she said without making eye contact.

"Ah Tsukino, it has been quite some time since I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance. I was beginning to doubt you would ever return," Orochimaru said causing Tsukino to grimace a little at disappointing the Sannin. "I trust you have something of value to report on the task I gave you."

"Yes my lord," she said eager to please her master, "Zabuza was recently in Wave and I believe he is currently making his way towards Grass Country."

"Oh and what do you base this on, thus far you have had very little luck in locating him," Orochimaru said dangerously.

Bowing her head further Tsukino said, "I know my lord. I am sorry to have disappointed you for so long, but Zabuza is a hard man to find. It is one of the reasons Kiri's Hunter-nin seem to be always one step behind him. The reason I believe he is on his way here is after he killed Gato several of the merchant's legitimate accounts have been emptied after his death. The most recent in Port City in The Land of Fire, I believe that Zabuza is on his way here due to Grass Country being notorious for allowing criminals to set up their less then legal accounts in its banks."

"Still," the Sannin said disappointedly, "unless you know what banks to watch your information is useless."

"Please forgive me for correcting you my lord," Tsukino said carefully afraid of rousing her master's anger, "but that isn't necessarily the case."

More amused than angry Orochimaru said, "Is that right, well why don't you enlighten me."

"Yes my lord, all of Gato's legitimate finances were located along the coast of Fire Country, Zabuza had to move quickly before word of his death spread to empty those accounts. However the ones rumored to be located here would be under alias so there is no need for him to rush. Furthermore, due to his recent victory over Leaf shinobi he would wish to be cautious for the long trek from Port City to Grass Country's border."

Pulling out a rolled up map she held it up from here kneeling position for her master to take. One of the Sound Ninja five who was flanking Orochimaru stepped forward to take the scroll from her, she couldn't remember the person's name but she was the only female among the group. The girl handed the map to Orochimaru and he said, "Thank you Tayuya."

Unrolling the map he saw one of the routes it depicted was highlighted. Looking over the map at the kneeling woman he said, "I take it, you believe he will travel along this route then?"

"Yes my lord," Tsukino said nodding, "due to the upcoming Chunin Exams, Konoha has tightened its patrols along the northern and western border to provide security for the genin making their way there to participate, so traveling as ninja would attract attention. However that route is quite popular with travelers and with the increased traffic if they acted as civilians they would probably go unnoticed. In any case almost all the roads to Grass Country pass through the crossroad indicated on the map. A team should be able to pick them out and then wait for the right moment to make contact."

Rolling the map up satisfied with Tsukino's logic Orochimaru said, "Very good, I will let someone else make contact with Zabuza you are dismissed."

Bowing Tsukino backed out of the room, once gone he turned to his other bodyguard and said, "Jiroubou, go and fetch Kimimaro for me would you."

A short time later Jiroubou returned with Kimimaro. Kneeling before his master while Jiroubou retook his place behind Orochimaru Kimimaro said, "You sent for me Lord Orochimaru."

Smiling at the boy Orochimaru said, "Yes, I would like you to take four squads and watch over the crossroads marked on this map. You are to look for Zabuza Momochi and his two young charges, once you spot them approach them and bring them here."

"What if they refuse my lord?" Kimimaro asked.

"I'm afraid then you'll have to insist," Orochimaru said making his hidden meaning clear.

"It shall be done," Kimimaro said then stood leaving the room to assemble the men he would take with him.

Grunting Jiroubou said, "If you ask me it's like finding a needle in a haystack after all they could be henged to look like anyone."

"What are you trying to sound fucking stupid, lard ass," Tayuya said, "if you were paying attention that area will be heavily patrolled by Leaf shinobi, no way they'd walk through there fucking henged. One of the patrols might notice and stop them to figure out what the fuck they were up too."

All Jiroubou said in response was, "Young ladies shouldn't cuss like that Tayuya."

Snorting she responded, "Well how about I come over there and shove my fucking fist down your throat. Is that acceptable behavior, lard ass?"

Jiroubou's response was stopped when Orochimaru harshly said, "Would you two stop your senseless bickering."

Receiving a pair of, "Yes Lord Orochimaru," the Sannin went back to plotting for the arrival of Zabuza. In actuality he didn't need the man, no his true interest lay with the young boy he had with him. He had a strong suspicion that the boy was the missing jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, and while they were already in the process of securing the Sand's young weapon. Having another jinchuriki to throw at the Leaf would be a nice touch to his plan. Not to mention the agony it would cause the Third when he saw the boy attacking the village he loved so much. Naturally there was the problem the boy may not want to help with his plans but Orochimaru could be very persuasive. One way or the other, the boy would do what he wanted.

* * *

Jiraiya was lounging in a gentlemen's club located in Port City called From Dusk till Dawn. He was being his usual over the top self dropping large sums of money when from behind him he heard, "Hey did you hear? Gato's dead." Turning his head towards one of the ladies on his side he said some trivial thing to her while his true attention focused on the pair of well dressed businessmen in the booth behind him.

The businessman that was being addressed said, "What, no shit, when?"

"Like almost two weeks ago. Man, you must be behind the times," the other one said noticing his friend getting paler and paler. "What's the matter you're starting to look like a ghost?"

"Several days ago, Gato walked into my bank and cleaned out the account he had with us." The man answered. "Damn it, when my boss finds out shit is going to hit the fan."

No longer paying attention to the pair he said to the young woman who was entertaining him, "Well my dear it's been fun but I have got to go."

"Aw do you have too?" she said while assuming a pose that pressed her breasts together showing even more cleavage in the revealing clothes she wore for her profession.

Getting a lecherous grin he said, "Well maybe I can stay for a few more," but then his face got serious and he said aloud to himself, "No I must be strong, " and then addressing the young lady, "I'm afraid duty calls."

Quickly leaving the club before his baser instincts could lead him astray he thought to himself as he walked to his inn, "_It's as I thought they're cleaning out Gato's accounts, it appears I just missed them to_o."

He had come to Port City after arriving in Wave and finding Gato's headquarters burnt to the ground. Apparently the building had caught fire the night Gato died. Figuring that Naruto and the others were the ones to do it he guessed with how slow news tended to travel among civilians that they were trying to clean out the merchant's accounts.

Port City was the largest of Gato's known accounts so the question was, had it been the first or last of the accounts raided by Zabuza. Considering the other banks had been closer to Wave he figured it had been last on his list of banks to visit. So the next question he needed to figure out was where they would head next and the answer he kept coming up with was Grass Country. Grass was a relatively weak nation and although it was allies with Konoha they were negotiators or politicians at heart, that meant that they always kept their options open and they liked to operate on the fringe. So if you were the head of a criminal organization like Gato it would be the ideal place to store the vast sums of cash he made illegally.

To further convince himself of his logic there was a major road that led from Port City to the border of Grass and with all the increased traffic due to the upcoming Chunin Exams a couple of extra travelers could easily slip through the patrols whose job it was to make sure the genin heading to Kohona to participate arrived okay. That would mean they would have to travel as civilians which in turn meant if he hurried he could get in front of them. Creating a shadow clone and quickly dispelling it, so that the clones he had searching through the Land of Fire would learn what he had and begin to tighten the net he had cast. Reaching his inn he quickly gathered his belongings and began the journey to Grass.

* * *

Zabuza and his boys had just crossed the High Plains Crossroads and as the name suggested the surrounding area was just high grassy plains. The cover they were using should one of the many patrols that had been in the area asked was that they were a father and his two boys returning from a trip to Port City. Zabuza wasn't wearing his wraps around his face but his sword was hidden in bundle of wood he was carrying on his shoulders.

Unfortunately, ever since passing the crossroads they had picked up a tail. Naruto hadn't noticed not being nearly as good as Haku or Zabuza at detecting such things, but he didn't need to be, not when he had teammates he could rely on. He had become aware of their unwelcomed followers when Haku gave him a sign that only three people knew, and at this point they could have whole conversation with just their body language with nobody else being the wiser. The sign was get prepared, we are being followed and Zabuza added with a subtle shift of his fingers that there were at least sixteen of them.

Naruto gave the sign that meant message received and began running through different scenarios. Whoever these guys were they weren't Leaf Shinobi they would have already made their move. That left a couple possibilities one hunter-nin had once again caught up to them or they were shinobi who had turned into bandits. The third possibility was that whoever they were had somehow recognized Zabuza and may want to recruit them. It had happened before various missing-nins banding together in hopes of becoming stronger, the few times people had approached Zabuza he always sent them packing. Sometimes though they didn't take kindly to being rejected and would try to force them into their gangs they just got sent packing a little harder than the rest. Whatever these guys wanted they would wait until they could approach them with at least a small degree of security from prying eyes. Looking down the path ahead he saw that the grasslands was giving way to a forest, these guys would probably wait till then to confront them.

After entering the forest Zabuza gave the sign that basically said now, as they went for their weapons. Zabuza pulled the string on the bundle and snatched his blade from the falling sticks. Haku pulled several concealed senbon while Naruto brought out the kunai he had stashed in his sleeve since his ninjato was currently sealed in a scroll in his backpack.

Calling out, Zabuza said, "Alright, we know you're out there so show yourselves."

A dozen men in grey camouflage and masks appeared in the trees surrounding them. None of them were wearing any headbands so they had no idea who they represented. From behind one of the trees appeared a young man with white hair. He was wearing a light purple shirt with sleeves that went past his hands, he also was wearing black pants and had a rope tied in a bow on his back.

Although he didn't remember the boy himself Zabuza instantly recognized the clan the boy hailed from as he said surprised, "A Kaguya!? I though your clan was wiped out after it attacked Kirigakure."

"Almost I'm the last of my clan," the boy said.

"I see," Zabuza said while eyeing him and the men in the trees, "What pray tell does the last of the Kaguya want with me?"

"You may refer to me as Kimimaro and I was sent by my master to escort you to him," Kimimaro said.

"And who would your master be?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Kimimaro answered ," he wishes to meet you face to face to discuss the option of acquiring your services and doesn't wish for any of the many rumors surrounding him to color your judgment."

Eyeing the men surrounding him and his boys Zabuza said, "I take it I'm not being given the option of refusing."

"That is correct," the Kaguya informed.

Raising his hand in a after you gesture he said, "Then lead the way."

Kimimaro took to the trees with Zabuza and his boys following behind. The speed at which they traveled surprised Zabuza so he asked, "I know were close to Grass's border, but aren't you concerned about running into a Konoha patrol moving this quickly."

Not even looking behind him Kimimaro said, "My master is well informed and knows all of Konoha's patrol routes."

Silence again settled over the group as Zabuza took stock of the situation they were in. The four squads had taken up a diamond formation around his group. Kimimaro was traveling just in front of them with one of the squads even further ahead of him. The other three squads were arrayed around them with one on each side and the last covering the rear. All of the squads were far enough away that the three of them couldn't easily slip out of their containment.

Whoever Kimimaro's master, was Zabuza was sure he didn't want to meet the man considering the conditions with which he was being forced to meet him under. Zabuza was sure that this man wouldn't take no for an answer. That meant they would need an exit strategy for if things got dicey. Informing Haku and Naruto via the secret language they had developed after years of working together he told them to prepare for Plan E.

After about ten more minutes of travel Naruto said, "Hey you, the guy with the funny eyebrows."

"My name is Kimimaro."

"Yeah whatever," Naruto said, "How much longer?"

"We are almost there," the Kaguya replied.

"Well how long is that? I've got to pee something fierce," Naruto replied

Sighing at the boy's manner Kimimaro said, "About fifteen more minutes."

"Nope, not going to make it," Naruto said while dropping to the ground.

The four groups tensed to attack but a sign from Kimimaro told them to simply take up defensive positions around them and then he said, "Just be quick about it."

Saying, "aye-aye," Naruto then reached for his fly in front of Kimimaro who quickly said, "Not here, find some cover."

"Well I thought you might be worried I'd try and pull a fast one on you while out of your sight." Naruto said while heading behind the bushes Kimimaro indicated. While behind the bushes he made a grand display of enjoying his release. After coming out of the bushes while pulling up his fly he said, "Ahhh, that's better."

Kimimaro was obvious in a hurry to get going again but stopped when Haku said, "I'm sorry but I would like to take this opportunity to go as well," he then quickly disappeared into the same bushes Naruto had just vacated.

Turning to Zabuza, Kimimaro asked dryly, "How about you do you also need to go?"

"I'm good but thanks for asking," Zabuza replied

A few seconds later Haku rejoined them so Kimimaro said, "I trust there will be no further delays."

"Nope I'm good," Naruto said while Haku just nodded.

After everyone had moved on Naruto stepped out of the bushes and watched over the ice mirror that Haku had made from the water he had poured out of his canteen. Hoping that they wouldn't need to use Plan E but like Zabuza always said, "It pays to always have an exit strategy."

True to his word roughly fifteen minutes later they arrived at an opening in the ground that had steps leading to an underground base. As they walked through the base they came across a cafeteria area, Zabuza seeing all the men and women gathered there said, "You guys look like you are gearing up for something big."

"I'm sure my master will be able to answer any questions you may have about our operations here," was all Kimimaro replied. Deciding that any further attempts to pry information from the Kaguya would be futile he decided to wait until he met this mysterious master the boy kept talking about.

Haku was looking at the gathered people none of them wore headbands or other means to identify from what village they hailed. What they all did have in common was they wore similar black and grey camouflage pants with only a few variations in the shirts they wore. Also, many of them appeared to be about the same age as him. His gaze stopped though when his eyes settled on a girl that was wearing the same camouflaged pants as everyone else and a green vest. Her hair reached down to the back of her knees and was tied at the bottom with a bow. Her dark eyes met his and then she gave him a little scowl when she noticed him just staring at her. The look she gave him made him realize he was gawking so he turned towards the others and saw he was in danger of being left behind so he hurried to catch up.

* * *

When the boy who had been staring at her ran off Kin turning back to her teammate who was going on about his theory of what Orochimaru was up to. Although, she was still really thinking about the implications behind the handsome boy she had just seen so she missed it when Zaku said, "I'm telling you Lord Orochimaru is gearing up for something big."

"And I'm telling you to be quiet," her other teammate Dosu said, "Lord Orochimaru will tell us what is going on when the time comes. Until then we have to focus on the task we were given which is preparing for the Chunin Exams."

"Screw you." Zaku retorted, "Who died and made you leader."

"Nobody," Dosu replied calmly but with an edge of warning, "I'm in charge because I'm stronger than you, even with those wind cannons you've been outfitted with."

Swallowing nervously Zaku said, "Take it easy, I'm just messing around, besides the only thing I'm worried about is Kin not pulling her weight."

Surprised at the lack of response Zaku said addressing the girl, "Hey you hear me I said you're the dead weight of our team."

Regaining her focus Kin responded, "I'm sorry I don't listen to weakling that needed to become science experiments in order to become stronger."

Zaku was about to retort when Dosu asked, "What is it Kin? Is there something about that boy that troubles you?"

"Not anything about him per say," she answered while biting her bottom lip while thinking on how to phrase the rest of her answer, "I guess there have just been a lot of new faces around here lately. I feel that we aren't being told the whole truth about what is happening around us."

Zaku looked about ready to spit fire about her doubting Orochimaru's intentions, but the more level-headed Dosu said, "Trust in Lord Orochimaru, Kin. He has given us this strength for a reason."

* * *

Kimimaro had escorted them to a large ornate door, he then turned towards them and said, "Leave your packs with the guards," and then addressing Zabuza said, "The sword will have to stay with them as well."

Zabuza wasn't having any part of that as he said, "This blade goes where I go. If your master doesn't like that then you brought us a long way for nothing."

Kimimaro was about to respond when the door opened and a silky voice said, "That's quite alright Kimimaro; let him keep his blade if it makes him feel more comfortable."

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at the name, one of the legendary Sannin was this boy master. A cold chill went up his spine as he followed Kimimaro into a darkened room. He could see the Sannin sitting on a throne flanked by a boy with six arms and another that looked like he had another head growing out of the back of his neck. After they all entered the room the door shut behind them, glancing behind him he saw no one there. Naruto took the words out of his mouth when he said, "Neat trick."

"Why thank you. It may be a little theatrical but it helps maintain the mood I aim for," Orochimaru said smiling. "I must say for a man called The Demon of Mist I thought you'd have more of a presence to you."

Ignoring the minor insult Zabuza replied, "Titles such as those are just names others give to you to explain their own fears." Zabuza then pressed on attempting to show despite the fact he was sure the man before him probably possessed greater strength he wouldn't be intimidated by it said, "But, I doubt you summoned us here to bask in my presence so how about we get down to business."

Kimimaro looked like he was about to attack till Orochimaru said chuckling, "Quite right, however before we get down to business as you put it perhaps you would like a moment to freshen up? Your one associate looks to be quite pale."

Looking at Haku, who was beginning to show the strain of the Ice Doorway Jutsu he had set up when they had stopped. Knowing that if these proceedings took too long Haku would go into chakra exhaustion and the jutsu would collapse trapping them here Zabuza said, "He'll be fine; he just has a weak constitution."

"My how heartless," Orochimaru said his voice tingling with amusement, "but as you wish. To put it bluntly I have a little operation in the works and believe you and your young associates will help make it a success."

"What does this operation entail?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet, however I can promise you that you will be richly rewarded," Orochimaru said.

"So let me see if I understand the situation, you force us here, then tell me you want to hire me but won't tell me what for," Zabuza said then added, "Sounds to me like you're jerking me around."

Laughing lightly which set Zabuza on edge Orochimaru said, "Well to be honest you don't interest me at all, however the nine-tail brat you have with you interests me a great deal. As a matter a fact I think I'll just kill you and take him myself."

Orochimaru opened his mouth and his tongue lashed out towards Zabuza who had drawn his blade while jumping in front of Haku. As it traveled towards him it transformed into a snake which in turn opened its mouth and the legendary sword Kusanagi appeared as he attempted to impale Zabuza with it. However before the sword reached him Naruto stepped in front of Zabuza taking the full brunt of the attack.

"Foolish boy would you really trade your life for his," Orochimaru said confused at the boys actions.

"Don't worry I'm not really here," the rock clone of Naruto said as he began to expand in preparation of the Frag Clone Explosion Jutsu.

Zabuza used his blade as a shield as he said, "Do it now Haku."

Haku quickly summoned another ice mirror connecting it to the one he created earlier. He was almost blown off his feet though when the clone exploded but Zabuza quickly grabbed him and ran through the mirror. After the smoke cleared Orochimaru caught a glimpse of Zabuza and the boys on the other side of the mirror before the connection broke down and the mirror collapsed. He had been protected by the barrier Kimimaro and the others erected before the clone exploded.

"What an interesting jutsu," Orochimaru said referring to the Ice Doorway Jutsu, "Also, I wonder when the Kyuubi brat managed to make the rock clone."

"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said, "I have an idea of when. The blonde boy deceived me and must have made it when he claimed he wanted to use the bathroom."

"My how gullible of you Kimimaro. However, you can make it up to me by bringing him back here, remember I want the Kyuubi boy alive and if you can bring back the Hyouton user as well then please do so. I have no need of Zabuza however."

"As you command, Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said with barely controlled anger at being made a fool out of in front of Orochimaru. He hastily left the room to rally the forces stationed there to hunt down the trio, as he made his way down the hall he was suddenly seized by a coughing fit. Noticing the red splotches of blood in his hand he wiped it on his pant leg sure that whatever was wrong with him could wait till later.

* * *

As Zabuza and Haku came through the mirror Naruto said, "I take it we need to run now."

"That is an understatement," Zabuza said as he began to carry the drained Haku on his back and jumped into the trees with Naruto right behind him.

"_Damn it_," Zabuza thought, "_just as everything was beginning to go smoothly, this crap comes along to screw it all up for us. What the hell does that bastard want Naruto for, I mean it looked like he was gearing up for an invasion. But who, Grass perhaps. I'll think about this later, right now we have to put as much distance between us and that psycho as possible_."

Back at the hidden base a shadow clone of Naruto was watching as hundreds of shinobi came pouring out of the stairwell. The clone spotted Kimimaro flanked by three guys and a girl, who were dressed similarly as the Kaguya, suddenly the girl pointed at the clone and the one with six arms spit a substance into his hand and threw it at the clone nailing it in the gut causing it to dispel.

"Hey Zabuza, the clone I had watching the base was just dispelled," Naruto said.

"How bad is it? Do I even want to know?" Zabuza asked.

"Well you remember that time during kunai practice when I accidently hit that beehive? It kind of reminded me of that," Naruto said.

On Zabuza's back Haku chuckled a little at the memory of the Naruto running around frantically as the bees tried to get revenge on the boy for the damage to their home. But for Zabuza it got the message across the whole damn base was probably after them now and while they may have a head start their enemies probably knew the terrain, so they would probably be able to head them off. They needed a way to slow down pursuit without getting bogged down and allowing their pursers to get in front of them.

Just then an idea hit him, their enemies may know the terrain but he doubted they knew it well enough to traverse it a break-neck speeds in a fog. While the Hidden Mist Jutsu generally was used to cover a local area with Naruto's chakra reserves he could probably create enough fog to cover the whole country. It would slow them down too, but they had plenty of practice in maneuvering through the fog silently he doubted Orochimaru's men could claim the same thing.

"Naruto, how's your chakra holding up?" Zabuza asked.

"Its fine two clones didn't even put a dent in it," Naruto replied.

"Good I want you to pour as much chakra into the Hidden Mist Jutsu as you can while sustaining it for as long possible got it. Cover this whole damn country in fog."

Immediately, doing as he was told Naruto began to pour as much chakra as he could into the jutsu. Although they couldn't see it the results, they were astounding as people would say it was the foggiest day in Grass Country's history and that person could walk border to border and still be not be able to find their way out of it.

After several hours and a few near misses they had made it back to the Land of Fire and set up camp for the night. Naruto was currently passed out from exhaustion having just released the jutsu. For Zabuza however it was gut check time, the truth was he was worried. It was bad enough having the Mizukage as an enemy but to also have Orochimaru, he wasn't sure he could survive that. Against the Mizukage he had the advantage after all he knew how Kiri's forces thought, but Orochimaru was different. The Sannin was also a missing-nin who had survived having Kohona after him for far longer than Zabuza could claim. That meant he knew the tricks of the trade so to speak such as where he could go to escape pursuit.

Hearing someone approaching he gave Haku the sign to hide. The boy quickly roused Naruto and the two took up ambush positions in the nearby trees. After a few minutes a large man dressed in red with a scroll tied to his back and wearing wooden geta on his feet stepped out of the darkness.

The man seeing Zabuza, who was still dressed as a civilian, smiled and said, "Boy what crazy weather were having today, that fog came out of nowhere and got me all turned around. You wouldn't mind if I warmed myself up by your fire would you?"

Naturally, Zabuza wanted to tell the man to get lost but he was sure the man wasn't just a simple traveler and probably wouldn't take no for an answer so he just made a noncommittal grunt. Taking it as a yes, the man sat opposite of Zabuza.

The man asked, "So where you heading?"

"Don't know," Zabuza said gruffly, "the trip I had planned was suddenly canceled due to some unforeseen complications."

"Oh what kind of complications?" the man asked.

"The none of your business kind," Zabuza replied.

"Hey just trying to make a little friendly conversation no need to bite my head off," the man said while reaching into his shirt which caused Zabuza to tense a little as he quickly suppressed the urge to reach for his blade hidden behind the log he was sitting on. Pulling out a gourd he took a sip then asked, "By the way you didn't happen to pass a group with a blonde-haired boy with whisker like birthmarks on his face did you?"

That did it for Zabuza reaching behind the log he pulled his blade out swinging it at the man who easily dodged while jumping back. However Zabuza did catch the gourd which turned into smoke telling Zabuza the man in front of him was a shadow clone. The clone tried to say, "Hold on I just want to talk," but was dispelled by the hail of kunai and senbon that hit him.

"_Great more people interested in Naruto_," Zabuza thought. The worst case scenario he came up with was that the man worked for Orochimaru. Another scenario he came up with was that somebody from the Wave mission had recognized Naruto, which meant the Hokage was now after them too. However, Zabuza could make that work for him, after all Orochimaru's operation may involve Kohona, and while Zabuza didn't think the forces in the base they had escaped from would be sufficient to topple the Leaf Village. A jinchuriki would be a big step in the right direction, which would explain Orochimaru's interest in Naruto if he believed he could harness that power.

The truth was with Orochimaru after them he didn't like their chances. However Zabuza believed that considering Naruto's seemingly close ties with the Hokage he could arrange some sort of deal. "_After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend right_?" he thought.

Seeing Naruto and Haku come out of the woods he said, "Grab your stuff Naruto we're leaving."

Naruto the only one that still had his pack considering the other two left theirs in the base asked, "Where we going?"

"Konoha."


	11. Chapter 11 Home Sweet Home

**An: **Thanks to all the reviewers both old and new your comments help me keep churning these chapters out at the pace I've tried to set so, thank you. Your humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

Jiraiya had just received the dispelled clone's memories apparently the clone had approached the camping man believing him to be Zabuza. It had taken a lot of effort to find a picture of the swordsman without his ever present face wraps. The only one he had managed to find had been taken when he had just made genin. However while the clone hadn't been sure at the start it was positive when the man pulled The Executioners Blade on it.

The real Jiraiya was currently leaving Grass Country; somehow they had missed each other. But what was stranger was his clone had the distinct impression that Zabuza was heading into the Land of Fire not leaving it. Not sure what that meant he was heading to the area the clone had been destroyed at. Confident that no matter how well they tried to cover their tracks he would be able to find some clue as to where they were heading.

* * *

The Trio were tree-hopping their way to Konoha, after their encounter with the shadow clone. Zabuza had wanted to put as much distance between the area and any possible pursuit from the man who casted it as fast as possible. They had ditched their civilian clothes in favor of their usual outfits in case they ran into anymore trouble. Luckily they had spares stashed in Naruto's pack in case they ever needed to resort to Plan E.

Haku was following behind Zabuza and Naruto as they made their way towards Konoha. They were traveling quickly but still trying to avoid the patrols that were in the area. Haku was worried about what would happen to their group once they made it to the Leaf Village. Would Naruto leave them, would the Hokage force him to stay, or would they end up in a Land of Fire prison for attacking the Leaf shinobi in Wave?

He kept those worries to himself considering that Naruto was brimming with barely contained excitement at the possibility of returning home. He had asked Zabuza about his own ambitions but Zabuza had replied that those had to be put on hold for now.

Haku couldn't fault him for that or the barely contained worry that was coming from Zabuza. There were very few shinobi who had never heard of the Sannin, Naruto apparently being one of them, or their fearsome reputations. Especially Orochimaru, if even a fraction of the rumors about him were true the man was a true monster. Haku was quite sure that given the choices between death or capture, he would chose death due to the rumors of the grisly experiments Orochimaru had performed even when he had been a candidate for Hokage. Who knew what twisted things the man did to his prisoners and Haku prayed he never found out.

Zabuza for his part was running through all the different scenarios of what to do once they reached Konoha. There were several glaring problems he had to surpass with this course of action. One was he was a missing-nin and if any of the Konoha patrols running around spotted him they would probably attack. Even if they emerged victorious he doubted leaving a trail of beat up Leaf Shinobi would do him any favors. Another was he had no contacts with anyone in Konoha and despite Naruto insistence to the contrary he couldn't just believe the Hokage was the grandfather type he portrayed him to be. It could all have been a rouse so Naruto would use his power in the service of Konoha. He was taking a huge gamble in even dangling Naruto in front of the man. The Hokage could just kill him and Haku and take Naruto by force if he wanted to, so he had to be careful maybe get the man alone while he made his demands.

He also knew that he may be asked to give up the boy in order to secure the Hokage's protection from the Snake Sannin. He was banking on the fact that Naruto was the type to never go back on his word, so he was sure that even if the Hokage forbid it, all he would have to do is ask and Naruto would come fulfill his promise. However, that brought him to his last problem which was, he may be stuck in the Leaf Village for a while. He wasn't sure how close Mei was to actually starting her coupe d'état, but there was a chance he could end up not even being there when it started. However, those were concerns for the future potentially ending up dead was one for the present. The die was about to be cast now all he had to do was see if he would come out a winner or a loser.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was heading home, and while he never expected it to be so soon, he had always known he would eventually return. He still had a dream of his own to make a reality. As he led the way he wondered what kind of welcome he would recieve. While he doubted the villagers would be any nicer. He knew the Hokage would be happy to see him. Not to mention Ayame and Teuchi, he was sure they would welcome back their number one customer. Finally his thought turned to Sakura and Hinata he wondered if they would even remember him. He hoped so, especially since they were the first two people his own age to acknowledge him.

So with those thoughts on his mind he made a list of all the things he planned to do upon his return, "_First I'll stomp a mud hole in Mizuki. Next, I'll say hi to the old man followed by a steaming hot bowl of Ichiraku ramen. Finally I'll go visit Hinata and Sakura. Hopefully they'll remember me_." For a moment he was afraid they would have forgotten him but then perking up thought, "_Hey what am I worried about, I'm completely unforgettable_." With that in mind he went a little faster, in a hurry to make his grand return.

* * *

Kimimaro returned the next morning and entered the chamber of his master. He immediately dropped to one knee and said his voice filled with shame, "Please forgive me Lord Orochimaru. I have failed you again and will take any punishment you deem worthy to atone."

"Now, now my dear boy," Orochimaru said relaxingly, "it is quite alright. Those three are quite slippery prey."

"But my Lord my failure has put the invasion of Konoha at risk," Kimimaro said.

"Ha-ha, relax dear boy," Orochimaru said chuckling, "Even if Zabuza runs straight to the Hokage and tells him of this base we will be long gone before anyone shows up to investigate due to our spies in Konoha's mist. Also that was the reason I ordered all the headbands to be removed so that even if they did manage to escape and with a jinchuriki in their group it was a real possibility, they would have no idea of who we truly are. Furthermore, the jinchuriki appears to be quite weak despite holding such a fearsome power, otherwise Zabuza would have unleashed it instead of hiding behind deception."

"Thank you for your graciousness, Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said reverently.

"Since that matter is settled, come along Kimimaro, we must link up with Kabuto before our meeting with the Kazekage," Orochimaru said getting up from his throne. Following along behind his master Kimimaro vowed to one day have his revenge on Zabuza and his two charges especially the blonde boy who had made him look like a fool in front of the man who gave him a reason to exist.

* * *

Naruto was disappointed so far with his return to Konoha due to the fact Zabuza refused to let him set foot in the village. When he had imagined his return it had kind of been him just walking in the front gate announcing his return. It had taken a few days but they were now only a few miles away from the village and although Naruto didn't realize it they were setting up camp in the clearing where Mizuki had attacked him so long ago.

"Alright here is the plan," Zabuza said, "Haku in the morning you'll make your way into the village and get in contact with the Hokage somehow. Once you do that tell him to come here alone at dawn the next day so we can talk."

"Shouldn't I be the one to go?" Naruto asked.

"If I let you go, there would be no guarantee that he'd let you come back," Zabuza replied, "Don't forget your part of my negotiation package."

"I'm telling you the Old Man isn't like that; he'll give you a chance," Naruto said.

"Just let me do things my way will you, it'll put my mind at ease,' Zabuza replied then seeing that Haku wanted to say something said, "What is it, Haku?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I obtained some clean clothes," Haku said, "I doubt I'll be able to enter Konoha discreetly dressed as a hunter-nin or dirty civilian clothes."

"Don't worry, I have some clothes that you can wear," Naruto said helpfully although Haku didn't like the look in the masked blondes eyes.

Sure enough when the next morning came and Naruto had presented him with the pink kimono Haku eye had started to twitch. It hadn't helped when a clearly amused Zabuza had said, "Well at least nobody will confuse you with a shinobi dressed like that." One day Haku vowed he would make the blonde boy pay, oh how he'll make him pay.

However, as he walked through the villahe he did have to agree that nobody was suspecting him of being a dangerous shinobi. The only second looks he had gotten from the Leaf shinobi and civilians he encountered had been when they had looked back to check him out. After a tense walk for him and a few wolf whistles and cat calls he arrived at the Hokage tower.

Walking into the tower he made his way up towards the Hokage's office but was stopped by a receptionist just prior to it. Looking him up and down as if deciding whether or not to call the Anbu, who Haku was sure were nearby, after a few seconds of scrutiny the woman said, "May I help you?"

Nodding politely Haku said, "Yes I would like to speak with the Hokage about an urgent matter please."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked while looking at her book full of the Hokage's meeting for the day. To which Haku shook his head no.

"Well without an appointment I'm afraid I can't help you," the secretary said.

"Please I assure you, he wants to hear what I have to say," Haku asked.

"Look if I let everyone in who claimed to have an urgent matter to discuss with the Hokage he'd never get anything done," she replied clearly unimpressed, "Now if you would like to make one he is free in three days at one o'clock if that is okay?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Haku said, before he left Zabuza had been quite clear that if Haku couldn't meet with the Hokage by the end of the day they were moving on and maybe even going as far as to leave the continent. Looking around the room Haku sized up the situation. He didn't see any guards, but in their world that didn't mean anything for all he knew the secretary in front of him was a highly trained Anbu operative so he couldn't be sure he'd be able to just barge into the Hokage's office to deliver his message. His gaze settled on some seats obviously meant for waiting visitors and said, "Would it be alright if I waited here, perhaps someone will cancel their appointment and he'll have a free moment to speak with me."

Having seen this tactic too, where people would wait to try and pester her into letting them see the Hokage, the receptionist said, "Sure be my guest," after all nobody had ever gotten by her without an appointment unless it was urgent shinobi business or the elders.

* * *

Sarutobi was just finishing up the last file after another long day in the office, he hadn't even been able to leave to enjoy the walks around the village he so loved. Today had been especially hard considering all the preparations for the upcoming Chunin Exams he had to oversee. Today he had several meetings with the proctors of the three tests the young genin would face. Also he had to prepare to address the jounin-sensei and find out who would be nominating their teams.

He was ending the day by reading over the file that Ibiki had dropped off concerning the captured Demon Brothers. Apparently Zabuza hadn't trusted the pair anymore than he did Gato because they had less than nothing about Zabuza or his young charges. They hadn't even been able to tell him anything about Naruto other than the fact he went by the name Ronin. Deciding to just ship the pair off to the Leaf Maximum Security Prison for the time being, he thought, "_Looks like I will not be able to offer Jiraiya any additional information after all_."

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, beckoning the person to enter he wasn't surprised when his secretary came into the office probably to tell him she was heading home. "Um, lord Hokage I'm leaving for the night. But, I think you should know there is a young…boy I think…waiting for you. He doesn't have an appointment but he has waited all day patiently so I thought I should tell you. I could send him away if you wish."

The truthfully the Hokage was tempted to do just that, however he felt such calm determination deserved to be rewarded and said, "Please send him in."

"Yes Lord Hokage," she said returning to the door and waving the boy in.

As soon as the boy entered Sarutobi was on guard, while the boy appeared unassuming the Hokage knew from years of experience this boy was more than he appeared. The boy turned to his secretary and thanked her before moving in front of his desk.

Haku waited until the receptionist had left before he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokage. I have heard a great deal about you, Naruto holds quite a high opinion of you."

The strength draining from him the Hokage could only whisper, "W-what did you say?"

"Forgive me, perhaps I should explain myself. My name is Haku and I'm here representing Zabuza Momochi. He wishes to speak with you over matters concerning himself and Naruto." Haku said calmly.

Getting over his shock Sarutobi said, "What sort of matters?"

"I cannot say," Haku said, "I was merely charged with delivering his message."

Sending the boy his most hardened gaze the Hokage said, "You must realize that I could have you in the I.T. department in minutes to rip the answers from you."

Haku didn't even begin to sweat a little as he said, "True however there are several reasons why I know you will not do so. First you must realize that if I don't return by a certain time Zabuza will probably leave. Second surely by now you know Naruto is traveling with us of his own free will so forcing him to come back will do you more harm than good at least as far as he is concerned."

Hearing that Sarutobi weakly said, "And the third?"

Smiling Haku said, "As I said before, Naruto holds you in high regard and believes you would not respond in such a harsh manner as that to a fair request to meet with us."

Smiling at the idea that Naruto still thought highly of him despite all the ways he had failed him said, "Very well, when and where should I meet with Zabuza."

Haku slid a piece of paper on the Hokage's desk and said, "You are to come alone to the coordinates indicated on the paper at dawn tomorrow. If you do not show or we feel as if you are preparing an ambush we will disappear like with the morning mist."

"Do not worry I'll come alone as requested," Sarutobi said.

Haku having delivered the message bowed slightly and left the room to tell Zabuza of the Hokage's acceptance of his terms. Once Haku had left Sarutobi reached shakily for the paper due to after six years Naruto would hopefully be coming home. All Sarutobi hoped was that whatever it was that Zabuza wanted in exchange for the boy he could deliver.

* * *

Dawn came too soon for Zabuza's liking, he was aware that his fate could very well be settled by the stroke of a pen by the man he was waiting for. As the sun finally crested over the horizon, Zabuza was surprised that the Hokage hadn't shown till he heard a, "Zabuza Momochi I presume," from behind him.

The Hokage was aware this could be a set up by one of his many enemies trying to use his fondness for the boy against him. Danzou for one came to mind, so he had scoped out the area before hand. All he had found though was Zabuza and the two boys in the clearing as promised. It had been rather amusing as the three turned in his direction with various looks of surprise that he had snuck up on them. He didn't know why he may have been old but he was still the man known as The Professor.

As he looked at the blonde boy whose face was wrapped like Zabuza's he felt a small pang of fear that this was still some twisted joke until the boy raised his hand and in a chipper voice said, "Hey Old Man. Did you miss me?"

Now quite sure the boy was who they said he was Sarutobi said, "More than you know Naruto."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was following his normal routine of brooding around one of the two places he went to think about his failures. The Memorial Stone was one, but today he was doing it by the river bank were Naruto washed ashore all those years ago. He currently had his summons out running around to enjoy themselves there was no sense it letting his melancholy mood going to waste after all.

The wind suddenly sifted and Pakkun who was lying near the bank dipping his paw in the water suddenly sat up straighter. Taking a good whiff of the air he turned to Kakashi and said, "Hey Kakashi."

"What is it Pakkun?" Kakashi asked disinterested.

"You're not going to believe this but I'm picking up Naruto's scent along with the Hokage's and two others," the small summons said.

Lone visible eye widening in surprise he said, "What! Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Pakkun replied with a small hint of indignation at the idea that he would mention it if he wasn't sure.

"Lead the way and keep quiet we don't know what the situation is," Kakashi said.

* * *

Now that he was completely sure it was Naruto, Sarutobi turned his attention to Zabuza. "I'm glad to see Naruto is well, I suppose I have you to thank for that." Receiving a guarded head nod from Zabuza the Hokage asked, "May I ask how long?"

"I guess a little over six years now," Zabuza said then mumbled, "Although some days it feels like an eternity."

Finding the way Naruto pouted at the man amusing the Hokage said, "It is good to see you have maintained your free spirited nature Naruto. However let us get down to business."

"My thoughts exactly," Zabuza agreed.

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary."

Unfortunately, Kakashi having arrived and recognizing Zabuza came to the conclusion that he may be attempting to blackmail the Hokage with Naruto and decided to make his presence know. The last thing he expected was the boy he pegged as Naruto wheeling on the Hokage and yelling, "What's the big idea Old Man you were told to come alone."

Before the Hokage could explain that he had no idea why Kakashi was there another party crasher made his presence know, "Well, well is this a private gathering? Or can anyone join in?"

"So this is how Konoha keeps its word," Zabuza said recognizing the guy whose shadow clone they had dispelled before coming here; refusing to go down without a fight he drew his sword. "Hate to say I told you so brat."

Naruto looking completely and utterly betrayed went for his as well till Jiraiya said while holding up his hands in a placating matter, "Hold on a minute, like my clone tried to tell you I just want to talk. I have no idea what is going on here."

Sarutobi also added, "I assure you Zabuza, I had no idea Kakashi and Jiraiya were nearby.' Turning to Kakashi he said, "Explain, yourself Kakashi what are you doing out here this early in the morning."

Rubbing the back of his head, while giving a weak eye-smile Kakashi said, "Well you see I was letting my summons run around when Pakkun picked up Naruto's scent. When I arrived and saw Zabuza Momochi well I guess I jumped to the conclusion that he may be trying to blackmail you using Naruto," as if to confirm his story eight dog heads appeared out of one of the bushes behind him.

Zabuza pointed his blade at Jiraiya and said, "If I caught your name right your Jiraiya another of the Sannin, what do you want with me."

"Well the Hokage sent me to find you after we realized Naruto was traveling with you, but I take it this isn't your first time meeting a Sannin and I'm also willing to bet it wasn't Tsunade," Jiraiya said. Getting his answer from the way Zabuza stiffened slightly he said, "So Orochimaru is the reason you suddenly left Grass Country without empting Gato's hidden accounts am I right."

Before Zabuza could answer Sarutobi said, "Perhaps out here in the woods isn't the best place to hold such an important conversation. Zabuza I give you my word if you accompany us back to the village you will be allowed to leave should are talks not bear fruit."

Placing his sword on his back Zabuza said, "Fair enough."

With that said they all followed the Hokage back to the village. Upon entering the village and despite nobody being up due to the early hour Naruto found that the place still felt like home. The Hokage had them use one of the lesser gates and then instead of taking them to the Hokage's Tower they ended up in a secluded part of the training grounds.

"Wow, where are we?" Naruto asked seeing the small cottage set against the backdrop of the surrounding forest.

"This is the Hokage's personal training ground it is where I come to train away from prying eyes," the Third said. "There are several seals and barriers that only I know about in place so we can speak privately here."

Once inside and everyone appeared comfortable Sarutobi turned to Naruto as he said, "Now before we get down to the matter at hand there are several question I would like you to answer Naruto. Why did you run away was it the way you were treated that drove you from us?"

"Well yes and no I guess. I mean sure people ignored me but it wasn't until Mizuki tried to kill me and threatened Hinata and Sakura that I decided I couldn't come back till I was stronger," Naruto answered. Then he went into greater detail about what happened that night, he noticed as he was talking that the Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya all seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as he continued. While he could understand the Hokage's anger he didn't get why two guys he had never met before today would get so upset as well.

When he finished Kakashi asked the Hokage, "With your permission I'll go apprehend the traitor."

"Hold up Kakashi," the Hokage ordered. "I'm sorry, I failed you so my boy."

"Aw don't sweat it Old Man," Naruto said, "Sure I was afraid and it sucked being away from home for so long and I missed my precious people, but if it never happened I'd probably have never met Haku and Zabuza. Plus I'm really strong now, so you better watch out because I'm still going to become Hokage one day, believe it."

"Excellent, it makes me happy to hear that is still your dream," Sarutobi said, "However my son reported during his encounter with you that you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu. May I ask how it is you learned that technique?" Sarutobi noticed that Kakashi gave him a shocked look when he mentioned the Wave mission. While everyone knew of Team Ten's defeat at the hands of Zabuza the only person he shared the information with about Naruto's involvement had been Jiraiya. Sarutobi imagined he would have to answer some questions from the jounin about that decision in the near future.

Naruto simply answered cheerfully, "Sure Zabuza threatened some Leaf jounin with a very painful death if he didn't teach me, although now that you mention it we never did get his name."

The three adults turned their eyes to Zabuza who was leaning against the wall. In response to their silent question he said, "What's the harm in threatening to dismember a jounin here and there for the benefit of one's pupil."

Sighing Sarutobi asked, "You didn't happen to catch his name did you?"

"No, but he was performing a courier mission in Bird Country a little over a year ago if that helps any," Zabuza replied.

"Yes that will help narrow it down," Sarutobi said. Then addressing Kakashi ordered, "Kakashi without alerting anyone of Naruto's return tell the Anbu to try and find the man in question. Also, I leave Mizuki's apprehension to you."

"With pleasure, Lord Hokage," Kakashi said before leaving to complete his tasks.

Then addressing Naruto, Sarutobi said, "Why don't you take Haku on a tour of the village, I'm sure you'll also want to get reacquainted with the village while I talk with Zabuza. However, please for the time being keep your face wrapped and continue using the name Ronin. Act like a visitor to the village."

"What but why? I wanted to say hi to Hinata and Sakura. I'm also dying for a bowl of Ichiraku ramen," Naruto said confused.

"Well for one I had you declared dead over four years ago, while I believed you to be alive there are reasons I don't want people to know about your return just yet," Sarutobi said.

Holding his stomach Naruto asked, "Does it have to do with the Kyuubi."

"I see, you know of your burden then?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah," then while not meeting Sarutobi's eyes Naruto asked, "Why didn't you tell me."

"I wanted to wait until you were older and could fully understand the complexities you would face," Sarutobi answered.

"I guess I can understand that," Naruto said, "Don't get me wrong I'm not happy about it but you always tried to do right by me Old Man so I'm not exactly angry either."

"I'm glad and thank you for your understanding Naruto," Sarutobi said while thinking, "_Will you still think so kindly of me when the depths of the things I've kept from you are revealed I wonder_."

But keeping his thought from his face said, "So how about it, why don't you show Haku around for a bit and allow me and Zabuza some time to talk?" Although he kept his face happy it did hurt him a little that Naruto looked to Zabuza for permission to leave. When Zabuza gave a minute nod Naruto said happily, "Sure thing Old Man."

Once Naruto and Haku were gone Zabuza said, "So is this the part where you try to brow beat me into returning Naruto to you."

"Nothing of the sort," Sarutobi answered, "but first perhaps you should tell us why you have decided to make your presence know to us now."

"That's easy to explain," Jiraiya said, "some how or another you got on Orochimaru's bad side and you want us to protect you. You probably plan to use Naruto as a bargaining tool to secure asylum for yourself."

"You're half-right however I have no intentions of handing over Naruto. I've put a too much work into forging him into a weapon to just hand him over, " Zabuza said, while technically not true he had to play hardball if he was going to come out of this with more than just his life.

Jiraiya looked like he was about to argue till the Hokage began to chuckle much to the two men's confusion. Studying the Kiri-nin Sarutobi said, "Perhaps it is time to speak honestly with us Zabuza. That boy looks up to you and I refuse to believe he would think kindly of someone who viewed him simply as some weapon. You must also realize that you are not bargaining from a position of strength, so please no more posturing. Explain to us the situation and then I will pass my judgment."

Zabuza had to admit the Hokage was just as Naruto described him, he also reminded Zabuza a little of Heishiro-sensei. Deciding to do as the Hokage ordered he told him of his meeting with Orochimaru, the man's interest in Naruto, and that it appeared that he was gearing up for something big. The Hokage and Jiraiya absorbed everything he told them and then when he finished just sat there for a few minutes. The waiting was driving Zabuza up a wall; he wondered what demands the Hokage would make of him for his protection.

Finally Sarutobi said, "Very well, I will grant you asylum for the time being."

Needless to say he was surprised, but not as surprised as Jiraiya who said, "What that's it, you aren't even going to demand that he hand over Naruto?"

"I'm afraid not," Sarutobi said addressing his old disciple, "it would do little good. Naruto is not a shinobi of Konoha and he is traveling with Zabuza of his own free will."

Jiraiya wasn't about to give up when he said, "Yeah but what about the Akat…"

"Silence Jiraiya, trust me. There is still much to discuss," Sarutobi said. Although not happy he decided to wait and see what the Hokage had planned,

Zabuza though couldn't believe his luck, not only was he going to be protected from the snake bastard but the Hokage hadn't even demanded him to hand over Naruto it was almost too good to be true.

His elation though was short lived when the Hokage said, "However, there are two matters I would like to bring up. The first is I would like you to allow me to sponsor Naruto for the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Zabuza quickly said, "Hold on a minute, why would you want him to participate in the exams."

Smiling Sarutobi said, "As I mentioned I do not have any authority to force Naruto to return to Konoha due to his not being a shinobi of the village having never completed a recognized shinobi academy. I wish to rectify that."

"So you're telling me I don't have to hand him over, but you want me to anyway?" Zabuza asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Sarutobi answered, "Naruto claimed he still dreams of being Hokage. I'm asking you to do what is best for him."

"Say I'm considering it?" Zabuza asked, "How does him participating in the exams help him attain that dream?"

Taking a moment to compose his answer Sarutobi said, "Even though he may be a strong shinobi there would be forces at work trying to prevent him from rejoining the village. By sponsoring him for the Chunin Exams I can bypass those who would stand in his way, since instead of having to be approved by several jounin and a simple majority among the clan and civilian councils his inclusion into the village would be based solely on his performance in the exams. It is the means by which those whose villages were destroyed or clans that wished to join us could do so without having to deal with the politics usually involved in such matters."

"I can't help but realize that then you would have the ability to order Naruto to stay then," Zabuza said.

"True," Sarutobi said giving a grin that a master chess player would when putting his opponent in check, "However that shouldn't bother you too much due to the fact that you would already have sworn allegiance to Kohona."

"Now hold on a damn minute," Zabuza said pointing at the Hokage, "What make you think I'm going to join this village? I have my own ambitions to achieve."

Giving a stern glance that showed why this man still led the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sarutobi said, "The reason is simple, while I can grant you asylum from Orochimaru, you are still a wanted man in Kiri. The only way I could protect you from the Mizukage demanding me to send you back is if you legally joined Kohona. After all ninja defect all the time and a village cannot pursue the matter once another village recognizes them as their own."

So that was it then. The Hokage had painted him into a corner, he didn't say it but by joining the Leaf Zabuza would probably be signing the death warrant to his dream of helping Mei kill the Mizukage. Jiraiya must have sensed this because he said, "If you are concerned about Mei Terumii's rebellion, by joining the Leaf you may be helping them far more than taking the odd job here or there."

Zabuza looked at Jiraiya in shock, but before he could ask how he knew of that Sarutobi said, "We have been aware of her actions for some time, and have watched with great interest. While we cannot involve ourselves directly if you agree we could discreetly help to supply her forces with weapons and medicine."

They were right of course even with the money he gave Mei it would still be hard to find suppliers for the things her rebellion needed. He had to chuckle a little at how well the Hokage played him; he had never really had a choice.

"I do have one demand though," Zabuza said.

"And that is?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's a package deal," Zabuza said while sticking his hand out, "you have to sponsor Haku as well."

"Of course," Sarutobi said taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Then my blade is yours to do with as you will," Zabuza said.

"Good, now that, that is settled," Jiraiya said, "Let me tell you about the other reason you should be glad to have the Leaf backing you. Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?

* * *

Mizuki had been having a great couple of weeks, apparently Dog had retired from Anbu and whatever he had been up to was keeping him too busy to harass the genin. He was also quite sure that eventually the Hokage would have no choice but to reinstate him as a chunin. There was only so long that the Hokage could continue to reject his promotion considering his spotless record for the past six years.

Locking his apartment and making his way out of the building he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dog waiting for him on the street. Sure that today was about to take a turn for the worst Mizuki said, "And here I thought today was going to be a good day."

"Well it is amazing how we never really know what each day will bring," Dog replied.

"I thought you retired from Anbu," Mizuki said confused.

"Oh I did, however I'm always willing to don my mask for a special assignment," Dog said.

"Oh what assignment is that?" Mizuki asked slightly nervous.

"That would be doing what should have been done six years ago," Dog said sternly, "Mizuki you are under arrest. I do have one request of you though and that is resist… please."

"Arrest on what charges?" Mizuki asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Dog said, "Now come along, Ibiki has a room already reserved for you. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, personally I would prefer the hard way."

Mizuki knew the gig was up, he didn't know how but apparently they finally pieced together his involvement with the cloud-nin. He debated for a second about running for it but he knew that if he did Dog had no intention of taking him alive. So knowing the only way he would survive to see another day laid in surrender he said, "I'll come quietly."

"Too bad," Dog said before slapping a chakra repression seal on him and binding his hand, he then shunshined to the I.T. department.

Across town at a Princess Gale convention, Fumiya Yamada was becoming aware that a large number of Anbu were among the crowd. He began to panic not because of the role he played in Naruto's learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but that they were aware that he was the one sending Yukie Fujikaze the letters detailing his plan to make her his. However he doubted that they would recognize him seeing as he was currently dressed as High Priest Mao the main villain in the Princess Gale movies.

Discreetly making his way near an Anbu in a Cat mask he heard, "Any sign of the target."

The Anbu she was addressing said, "Negative, perhaps he isn't here."

The woman said, "No, he's here. The ticket receipt we found in his apartment indicated the ticket was bought for today. Not to mention that disturbing shrine we found. I don't care if we have to strip every person here out of their costumes find him now."

"Yes sir," Her men responded.

Fumiya discreetly made his way for the exit. Luck for him he had been preparing to defect for some time, all he had to do was get to the supplies he had stashed away from his apartment in case they ever figured out his plans and then he'd make his way out of the village.

* * *

Night had fallen on Naruto's first day back in the Leaf village; he had come to his favorite spot to think, the 4th Hokage's head. He was thinking about the meeting with the Hokage he had after showing Haku around. He was both excited and disappointed by the matters they had discussed.

The excitement came from being told that he and Haku would be participating in the Chunin Exam. The idea of competing against the best of the best that the Leaf and its allies had to offer was causing him to shiver with exhilaration. In truth, despite being with a missing-nin for six years opportunities to fight against strong opponents were few and far between.

Reaching up he touched the headband resting on his forehead that the Hokage gave him to wear, it had the Leaf symbol in the middle of too asterisks. It would mark him as a sponsored-nin until they participated in the chunin exams. The Hokage said they didn't need to win the whole thing in order to become Leaf ninja but it would certainly help. That led him to the disappointment he felt, which was that the Hokage wanted him to remain incognito. Apparently he feared that if people knew it was him competing, the council would try and get in his way. So the Hokage planned to sneak him in the back door so to speak, by having him continue to go by the Ronin persona he was known as from the Wave mission. The idea that after six years people would still look down on him was disheartening. He guessed he would just have to prove to everyone he was greater than the beast he carried.

Although he was sad his reunion with Hinata and Sakura would have to wait, he would do as the Hokage asked. He smiled to himself thinking about how despite the risk he had gone to Ichiraku to have a bowl of ramen. He was just glad that he had read the book about how to eat while masked that Zabuza had given him. Apparently it was popular with masked ninja so they could keep their air of mystery about them. The ramen was just as good as he remembered but what really touched him was that underneath the menu was the old missing child flier with his picture on it from when he was six. When Ayame had caught him looking at it she had said that they kept it there in hopes that some visitor would stop by with news of their number one customer. It had been hard not to tell them but Haku had placed a hand on his arm to remind him of the Hokage's wishes.

"It is good to see that this place still gives you comfort Naruto," the Hokage said.

"Shouldn't it be Ronin now?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes forgive me," Sarutobi said. "I'm sorry once again about this Naruto, it just proves how much I have failed you."

Naruto didn't look back but his tone was light and cheery as he said, "I told you not to worry about it Old Man." Now looking back at him his eyes alight with amusement he added, "You're a lot more depressing then I remember. I hope when I'm Hokage I don't start moping around like you."

Laughing lightly Sarutobi said, "Well know that you have returned I imagine the village will be far too lively for me to mope around as you put it."

"Yeah and despite it not being the way I planned it. It is good to be home," Naruto said once more looking over the village.

* * *

Kakashi and Yuugao were giving their reports about the targets they were supposed to capture to the Hokage. Kakashi had dropped Mizuki off with Ibiki. The genin had barely been there ten minutes before he had confessed to his role in Naruto's disappearance and the cloud-nin attempt at kidnapping Hinata. The Hokage was tempted to just have the man executed for his crimes but figured that would be letting him off to easy, instead he'd ship him off to the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. His two accomplices had been caught trying to sneak out of the village.

Yuugao's report was a little more worrisome however; Fumiya had apparently managed to slip away. What was more disturbing though was it appeared he had an unhealthy fixation on Yukie Fujikaze. He would alert the hunter division to station people near the actress and princess in hiding in case the man moved against her. He then dismissed the two, but he wasn't surprised when Kakashi stayed behind.

"Is something troubling you Kakashi," Sarutobi asked despite having a good idea about what it was.

"Permission to speak freely?" Kakashi asked to which Sarutobi respond with a nod of his head. Receiving permission Kakashi said, "You knew Naruto was traveling with Zabuza at least as far as Team Ten's return from Wave. So I have to ask why wasn't I made aware of it?"

Sighing Sarutobi reached for his pipe and lit it before saying, "Tell me. What would you have done if you were made aware of that fact?"

"I would of…" Kakashi started before trailing off.

"Exactly, you would have taken off in search of him." Sarutobi said after taking a drag from his pipe, "However, you are a jounin-sensei and your responsibilities lays with Team Seven."

"Sir, what about Naruto once he becomes a Leaf shinobi? If possible I would like for him to become a member of Squad Seven," Kakashi inquired.

"Oh and who would you move off the team," Sarutobi said lightly and then added; "However, I'm afraid that isn't possible. Once I find a third to fill out a team Naruto and Haku will continue to work under Zabuza."

"Yes sir," Kakashi replied somewhat disappointed by the Hokage's decision, "If that is all, I think I should go tell my team to go home instead of waiting for me to show."

Gaping at Kakashi as he shunshined away, Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "It is hard to believe just how like Obito you have become Kakashi. Although I think making your team wait on you all day is a bit much."

Despite the news that Orochimaru was up to something, Sarutobi felt better than he had in years. It was amazing how with a few words Naruto had eased many of the troubles that weighed upon him. Leaning back in his chair he let his thoughts turn to his once favored student. After Jiraiya had told Zabuza about the Akatsuki, the Hokage had ordered the Toad Sannin to check out the base in Grass in hopes of uncovering what Orochimaru was up to. Whatever it was there was little doubt in his mind that it meant trouble for the Leaf Village.

That would have to wait though; right now he needed to begin searching for someone of sufficient skill to join Naruto and Haku for the Chunin Exams. Regardless of how his search turned out there was one thing Sarutobi was certain of and that was that this would be a Chunin Exam like no other.

* * *

"Sir, one of our proctors that deal with Chunin Exam registration has something of interest to report," Danzou's nameless Root assistant reported.

"Very well," Danzou said send him in.

The assistant left the chamber, a minute later he returned followed by a twenty something man who upon gazing upon Danzou dropped to one knee. "You claim to have something of value to report regarding this year's Chunin Exams speak."

"Yes sir," the secret root proctor said, "The Hokage has sponsored a team to enter the Chunin Exams. He sent the paper work this afternoon." The man then passed a folder to Danzou's assistant who in turned handed it to the Root leader.

Danzou opened the folder saw the picture of two boys staring back at him. The blonde one of the two kept his lower face covered in combat bandages. Many of the fields on his form, such as his birth date, were blank. It did list his name as Ronin however. The other boy's face was covered in a mask similar to the ones worn by the Kiri Hunter Division the only thing different was that it had the symbol for a Kohona sponsored-nin on the forehead. Much like the other boy's form the primary fields were blank except for his ma,e which was Haku.

"I see, there is no listing for who their jounin sensei is," Danzou said.

"No sir not in that file," the proctor said, "But, in order to be enrolled a sponsored team needs to have a Jounin-sensei assigned to it. So I secretly searched the personal files for new jounin-sensei and found this,"

The assistant once more approached and took the file from the proctor. After Danzou accepted it and upon opening the file his lone eye opened in shock. A moment later in a rare fit of anger he grabbed the nearest thing which was a cup of tea and threw it against the wall.

Instead of explaining his rare moment of anger to his subordinates he thought, "_Damn it, how did Sarutobi manage to get Zabuza to join Konoha's forces?_" Once more looking at the file of the two boys he added, "_That means the blonde boy must be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi_."

"You did well in bring this to my attention you may go," Danzou said addressing the proctor. However before the man could leave the room he stopped him by asking, "Where is the file on the third person who Sarutobi plans to sponsor?"

"He hasn't picked a third yet sir. His secretary who dropped off the paper work said he'll have the final team composition ready by the time the jounin-sensei announce which teams they will be recommending to take the exams sir."

Giving the proctor a wave to signal that will be all he turned his thoughts to the matter, "_It was clever of Sarutobi to try and keep the boys identity a secret. Undoubtedly, if word got out that the boy was attempting to join the village's forces, many among the civilian council would attempt to stop Sarutobi from sponsoring him. They would fail of course but it would hurt his popularity with the people_."

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his good hand he continued his inner monologue, "_No if word of the boys true identity leaked Sarutobi would uncover every rock in Konoha looking for the leak. He may eventually find out about Root's continued existence. I'm sure he already suspects that the teams I've sponsored in the past are more loyal to me then him_."

A smile appeared on his lips suddenly after that as he thought, "_Why not use my track-record of sponsoring hopefuls for the Chunin Exams to my benefit. Sarutobi has to be frantically searching for someone with the necessary skills to complete the jinchuriki's team. While using the exams to certify the boy as a Leaf Shinobi will bypass the council it does come with its own risks especially since if they fail in their bid Sarutobi will have to wait five years before he could sponsor them for a second attempt. I'll simply let him use one of my men; it'll give me an opportunity to get an asset close enough to the jinchuriki to observe i_t."

Turning to his assistant he said, "See that Zabuza's file falls into Sarutobi's advisors hands."

He had little doubt that once they saw what the Hokage had done, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane would make Sarutobi miserable due to the way he quickly and silently approved Zabuza for active duty. While well within his rights as Hokage and due to the fact that the former mist-nin was a recognized jounin, Sarutobi didn't need the council's permission to grant him a position in Konoha's forces. However, since he probably did so without telling either of the elders it would ruffle more than a few feathers he was sure especially due to Zabuza's reputation for betrayal.

In any case after the two doddering old fools made their displeasure know he would step in and offer assistance in helping Sarutobi round out his team. Sarutobi would be suspicious of course but with the number of teams he had successfully sponsored in the past and the Hokage's desperation to get the jinchuriki into Konoha he had little doubt the man would agree. His man would of course do his best to succeed after all when he ascended to the position that he had coveted for so long he wouldn't want his most powerful military asset to be in someone else's hands.

* * *

Sarutobi watched as the sun set on another day in the village. His old teammates had left a few hours ago and the meeting with them had left a bad taste in his mouth. It wasn't that they were upset about his quick and quiet method of approving Zabuza's joining; no he had been expecting that. It was how quickly they had been made aware. They claimed a concerned jounin had dropped off the file and while it was plausible he doubted it. Considering, he had his secretary file the paperwork on zabuza personally and the woman was too much of a stickler for the rules to have gone against what the Hokage asked.

That meant the mysterious jounin had been snooping, and he had a hunch as to why. He was currently waiting for Ibiki to report to him if his hunch was correct. While he waited he thought back to the meeting with his two old friends. Although it had been awhile since he thought of them that way. What had ultimately damaged his relationship with them had been their decision to align with Danzou in massacring the Uchiha. He knew they loved the village as much as he did, it was just they were to willing to take short cuts in order to protect Konoha and having Itachi murder his own clan before a proper means of negotiation could be established was a short cut to peace that went against everything the village stood for. Although, even he would admit that he had been surprised at how close the Uchiha were to launching their rebellion.

But those negative feeling had seeped into his dealing with the two and today had been no exception. They had entered his office without an appointment and demanded to speak with him and promptly railed against his decision to include Zabuza in as they put it, 'their forces.' Sarutobi would easily admit that his lack of success in finding a third person for Naruto's team had put him in a bad mood. So he had in no uncertain terms told them quite frankly he didn't need their permission to add a recognized jounin to 'his forces' and the next time they wanted to speak with him over matters they were concerned about they had better make an appointment. He then told them to leave his office because he was quite busy. Koharu had looked hurt at his outburst while Homura had kept whatever emotions he felt in check as they had both left the room. Afterwards, he did feel a little guilty at his outburst but quickly pushed it aside and then told his secretary to send for Ibiki.

A knock at the door pulled him back to the present as he told the person to enter. In stepped the head of the I.T. department Ibiki Morino. "Well Ibiki is it as I feared?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir," was the gruff reply of the head of the I.T department, "The personnel records were accessed by the chunin proctor that handles the foreign and sponsored team registrations. He was cautious but he was seen by several people on duty in the records hall." Handing the Hokage a file he said, "The details on the man are in the file."

"Thank you Ibiki, but that won't be necessary. I already know what I needed to, but perhaps you can tell me one thing. He was sponsored by Danzou at one point was he not?"

"Yes sir," Ibiki replied obviously surprised.

"Very well you are dismissed," Sarutobi said turning the chair away from the special jounin and looking out the window at the village. However, after a few seconds when Ibiki hadn't moved he asked, "Is something bothering you, Ibiki?"

"Permission to speak frankly, sir"

Turning back to him Sarutobi said, "Of course, speak your mind."

"Honestly, I don't see why you had me look into a man that obviously does have a reason to be concerned," Ibiki stated, "Frankly, Zabuza should be on a boat to Wave in chains not being made a jounin-sensei of Konoha. Not to mention the two boys accompanying him. Why you chose to sponsor them is beyond me."

"I can understand your concern, while he did betray Kirigakure and he refuses to speak of his reasons, I do not believe him to be the monster the bingo books paint him to be. As to why I asked you to look into this proctor, it has to do with why he looked and I do not believe it has anything to do with Zabuza but one of the boys accompanying him," Sarutobi informed.

"What interest would he have in Zabuza's apprentices?" Ibiki asked not sure where the Hokage was heading.

"It was not the chunin per say who is interested, but the man I believe he works for, Danzou, and while I cannot tell you why he would be interested in the boy. I now believe Danzou is at least interested in why I am sponsoring these boys. It was probably another of Danzou's people that gave the file to my advisors knowing they would be upset with my decision. But what that gains him I'm not sure," Sarutobi said troubled by whatever scheme Danzou was planning.

Sarutobi suspected that Danzou knew Ronin was in actuality Naruto. If that was the case what did he hope to achieve by getting his advisors on his case. He had always suspected that Danzou's Root had just gone underground instead of disbanding as he had ordered. Perhaps it was time to discreetly take steps to at least find out how deeply Root had buried itself within Konoha.

"Ibiki I want you have this chunin followed he may lead us to others whose true loyalties lie with Danzou. Also I want you to set up a task force to find these double agents so to speak and monitor them. Use people you can trust we cannot afford any mistakes the very future of Konoha may be at stake."

"Yes Lord Hokage," the special jounin said. While a tad outside his realm of expertise the man was one of Sarutobi's must trusted and knew the best ways to find the secrets others kept and unfortunately sometimes it seemed the list of people he could trust explicitly seemed to get smaller and smaller.

After Ibiki left Sarutobi got out of his chair and turned to the village watching as people went about their business. It must be such a joy for them to not know the dangerous game that was being played in the shadows around them. With luck, the steps he took today would help remove the threat that Danzou posed to the peace so many had died to bring about. It would take time, of that he was sure. But he wouldn't be able to measure the threat Danzou posed if he didn't know all the pieces that the old warhawk had in play. Whether or not he would be alive to see the endgame though was another matter entirely.


	12. Chapter 12 SAI

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 12: Sai**

At the Hokage's private training grounds Zabuza was conducting an experiment in regards to Naruto's training. There were currently four rows of Narutos with each row containing five Narutos. He had Naruto and his clones practicing a kenjutsu kata. When he encountered a clone doing the kata perfectly he would tell it to dispel and then sit back and watch as all the Narutos began to correct their forms.

He had to wonder why it never occurred to him to use the shadow clones this way. He wished it had been his brilliant idea, but no this experiment was the result of a tip from the Hokage. No wonder they called the man The Professor, if he had used the shadow clones like this it was easy to believe the rumors that he had mastered almost all the jutsu of his day and age.

Reaching up Zabuza felt the Kohona headband he now wore and scratched under the metal plate, the damn thing itched. He doubted he would ever get used to wearing it. Telling another clone to disperse he had to marvel at the blonde boy, when it had donned on Naruto that Zabuza had joined Konoha he had immediately asked what that meant for his ambition. Zabuza had been honest when he told him that it probably wouldn't happen now, but their need for survival trumped his individual need to kill the Mizukage. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, but he had faith that Mei would succeed even without him personally being there, besides he owed it to the boys not to gamble on the chance that they could stay one step ahead of their enemies. Not with a certified psycho like Orochimaru after them. Naruto for his part had simple said that if Zabuza ever decided otherwise to just give the word and he would go with him to Kirigakure to kill Yagura. The lengths Naruto would go to keep a promise still surprised Zabuza even after years of traveling with him.

Deciding it was time to take a break, Zabuza told Naruto to slowly dispel the remaining clones having learned the hard way what happens when he received too much information too quickly. Once Naruto had dispelled the last clone he spotted Haku who was still having trouble creating a functional Ice Clone.

Going over to the dark-haired boy Naruto asked, "Still having trouble getting them to move, huh?"

Sighing and a bit peeved that this jutsu still remained just out of his grasp Haku said, "Yes, I just cannot find the right mixture of chakra to make this jutsu work. To be honest I'm thinking of shelving it for now."

'Well have you tried asking Zabuza about it?" Naruto questioned.

"No, I doubt Zabuza would be able to help with this due to it being related to my Hyouton abilities," Haku said.

"Well maybe I could help I am a clone expert you know," Naruto said cheekily.

"While I know you have mastered the Rock, Mud, Water, and Shadow clone jutsus, to be honest I fail to see how you could help since you would be unable to perform it," Haku stated.

"For one I might be able to help you dial into the right amount of chakra you need," Naruto said, "since all the clone jutsus I use have a wide range of chakra needs. You know the Water Clone Jutsu right, are you using more or less chakra then that?"

"More," Haku said.

"Really, then I think your problem is you are overloading the jutsu," Naruto stated matter of factly.

"What, how could that be? When I first began trying to create this jutsu they wouldn't even form at the normal bunshin level, but when I moved up to Water Clone they formed fine but wouldn't move." Haku wondered.

"Well when I asked Zabuza once why the Rock Clone Jutsu used less than the Water Clone he gave me a really long explanation that I didn't really understand. It was about the atoms that make up the material used for the clones. Basically the more solid the object the stronger the bonds are holding it together, so a solid requires less chakra then a liquid and if you were able to make a clone out a gas it would probably require even more then the liquid. The Old Man told me there is even a Lightning Clone Jutsu but he said the chakra drain for it was huge."

"Thank you Naruto," Haku said with renewed optimism that he hadn't been wasting time, "I'll start from the Water Clone again and begin working my way down. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Rubbing the back of his head and beaming with pride at his ability to both help and cheer up Haku, he said. "Don't mention it that is what friends do for one another right."

Zabuza came out of the cabin followed by the Hokage and Kakashi saying, "Alright, you two that's enough goofing off. "

To which Naruto said, "I wasn't goofing off I was helping Haku with his clone jutsu."

"Whatever brat," Zabuza said, "The Hokage wants a small demonstration of your and Haku's skills so he can better find a match for the both of you. You'll be fighting the Cyclops over hear one on one. So who wants to go first?"

Naturally Naruto ran up to them saying, "Me, I'll go. You don't mind right Haku."

Haku began to shake his head no, so Naruto said happily, "Alright. See I'm first, let's go."

"My, aren't full of spunk," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he moved to the center of the training area lazily.

Having already made it to his position Naruto said, "Less talking more fighting," and then assumed his unarmed fighting stance.

"Very well," the one eyed jounin said but kept one hand in his pocket.

Growling a little bit that the jounin wasn't taking him seriously, Naruto made the hand signs and said, "Wind Style: Air Bullet."

Kakashi lone eye widened in surprise at the speed the jutsu reached him, he managed to get out of the way easily enough but was amazed when the tree the jutsu hit had the bark blown off it as well as a good number of leaves.

Turning back to Naruto the jounin said, "Well, I guess I don't have to tell you to come at me with the intention to kill now do I."

Chuckling Zabuza said, "I guess I should have mentioned the brat hates it when you don't take him seriously. Maybe you should uncover that Sharingan of yours."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't think we need to take this quite that seriously."

Shrugging Zabuza said, "Your funeral," then turning to Haku he added, "Haku, make an Ice Wall between us and them would you."

"Is that really necessary?" The Hokage asked.

"Let's just say not all of the brats jutsu are as preciously aimed as that one and I for one don't feel like dodging shrapnel," Zabuza said getting behind the clear ice wall Haku had just formed.

Naruto hadn't heard any of the conversation due to his having attacked as soon as Kakashi refocused on him. They were trading blows and while he was holding his own he knew it was only due to the jounin's holding back. After a flurry of blocked strikes they separated when Kakashi connected with a kick to Naruto's stomach.

"Hmm, not bad your ninjutsu and taijutsu are quite impressive but let's see how you handle this," the jounin thought while making a hand sign.

Naruto tensed when the jounin made a hand-sign but when nothing happened he figured that Kakashi changed his mind because the jounin quickly attacked afterwards. However, to the observers Naruto was defending himself against thin air.

Zabuza just groaned, "The Cyclops just had to use genjutsu didn't he."

"Is that a problem," the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, the brat is horrible at detecting and dispelling them. He generally has to use the more extreme method of breaking them," Zabuza answered.

As if to empathize his point Naruto pulled out a kunai and jammed it in his right hand. He was rewarded by having the real Kakashi fire several fireballs at him. Naruto quickly dodged them using the trees for cover. When he disappeared behind one the Hokage leaned forward in interest and when Naruto emerged back onto the field said, "An interesting tactic. But, what does replacing himself with a rock clone gain him?"

Zabuza just said, "You'll see."

Kakashi had missed Naruto switching himself with the Rock Clone due to his using the last few fireballs as a means to cover his own disappearing act. As the clone looked around the training field he couldn't find any sign of the one-eyed jounin so turning to the spectators said, "Where did he go?"

To answer Kakashi came running out of the brush behind him saying, "You shouldn't let your enemies get your back," his hands then assumed the tiger seal as he said, "Konohagakure's Most Secret and Sacred Technique: One Thousand Years of Death."

As his fingers rammed into the Naruto clone's rectum Kakashi thought, "_Kami what kind of exercises does he do to get his butt this hard it felt like I slammed my fingers into solid rock_." Then seeing the boy simply turn his head and look at him Kakashi said, "Don't tell me you like this kind of thing."

"I was just wondering if it's really okay for you to be around young boys if you're going to try and stick your fingers in their asses," the clone replied. It then began to expand as the chakra it contained prepared to explode.

Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a scarecrow version of himself that was blown all over the training field. After the explosion the Hokage eyed the ice wall and reached up to pull out a piece of rock that almost made it through and said, "I believe that is enough, thank you Naruto."

"Awww, but I was just getting into it, Old Man," said the whining voice of Naruto who reentered the training field.

"Well this was just a spar, let's not get to crazy. Plus, I still have to go against your friend," Kakashi whispered from behind him. Causing Naruto to jump away considering he hadn't even sensed him come up behind him.

Turning to Haku the silver-haired jounin said, "Well are you ready Haku?"

Haku looked nervous while he said, "You promise not to use that jutsu on me right," referring to the thousand years of death.

Chuckling Kakashi said, "Don't worry I promise to be gentle."

* * *

Sarutobi was returning to his office after watching Haku spar against Kakashi. He was thoroughly impressed with the strength that both boys had displayed. Now if only he could do his part and find them a third teammate. Unfortunately quality genin not already assigned to a team where apparently a rare breed. As he approached his receptionist he noticed her staring at the door to his office nervously.

Smiling at the woman he asked, "Is there a problem my dear?"

"Elder Danzou is here to see you, he is waiting in your office," she said obviously unnerved by the crippled elder.

Thanking her, Sarutobi walked up to his office door and paused giving himself a second to settle the emotions that churned around inside him then entered the office. Spotting his political rival sitting on a couch against the wall he said, "Danzou, what an unusual surprise. You don't often leave the comfort of your compound. To what can I contribute your desire to meet with me?"

"Sarutobi," Danzou said nodding his head. Sarutobi took a moment to marvel at the fact that in all the years of dealing with the man he still refused to call him Hokage. "I'm here to address a rumor I've heard…"

Holding up his hand Sarutobi said, "If this is about Zabuza, please I've already heard enough complaints on the matter and do not wish to discuss it further."

"Why would I care about that?" Danzou asked clearly throwing Sarutobi for a loop. Pressing on Danzou continued, "He is a strong warrior, and will no doubt add to Konoha's strength. As to the matter of his betrayal, Kirigakure has been a mess for over a decade now. It was only a matter of time before someone tried to take the reins of power from the Mizukage. That is what happens in the absence of strong leadership." Danzou paused a moment to savor the small dig at the Hokage and the guilt he undoubtedly felt about the Uchiha.

"No the rumor I wish to discuss is that you have sponsored a team of shinobi hopefuls for this year's Chunin Exam."

"Ah I see," Sarutobi said as he made his way to his desk while thinking, "_I should have guessed, butter me up by agreeing with my unpopular decision with Zabuza and then attempt to find out more about Naruto and Haku_."

"The rumor also says that you are having a hard time filling the last spot on the team."

"Can I take it then that you are here to help me with my problem?" Sarutobi asked.

"As a matter of fact I am," Danzou said with as close to a smile as Sarutobi had ever seen the man wear. It made his face look just slightly less stern. "You see I have been working with a group of children and one of them is ready for the exams. Unfortunately, his two teammates are not."

Seeing Sarutobi wasn't exactly jumping at the chance he added, "I can understand you being skeptical considering our history, however he is as good as I claim. If you are interested I can send his file to your office later."

Sarutobi was in somewhat of a bind. He had no doubt the boy was as skilled as Danzou claimed probably better, but that would give the warhawk a chance to at least learn why Sarutobi was so interested in seeing this team in the Chunin Exams. Of course, there was the chance the man knew already and just wanted someone close to observe Naruto's strength.

But gaining a pipeline to Danzou gave Sarutobi advantages too. So with that in mind he said, "That would be appreciated, however with your track record of success with the exams I'm sure he is as strong as you claim so please send him to my office tomorrow so I can introduce him to his future team."

"As you wish," and with a nod the Elder walked out of the office.

* * *

Konohamaru had to hand it to Kami with the way she would sometimes give you what you thought you wanted most in a way you must certainly didn't want it. At the moment he and his two friends Moegi and Udon were running for their lives from the pink haired agent of death that was chasing them.

They had been playing ninja like they usually did when he had accidently run into her. After years of people apologizing to him no matter how much of a brat he could be at times he tended to let it go to his head. Even if he secretly wished that they would treat him like everyone else and not as the honorable grandson. So after bumping into the girl he had mocked her large forehead as she walked away from him expecting her to let it go as people usually did, but instead her eyes had gone from jade to white as she had asked him with her back turned, "What did you say?"

Not quite realizing the danger he was in he said she probably possessed the largest forehead in the entire village. Well that apparently did it for her as the most violent wave of malice he had ever felt washed over him and her head seemed to turn around a hundred and eighty degrees like he had saw once in a scary movie he had snuck into. Well Konohamaru knew when it was time to run and that was it.

Looking behind him to see how close death was to snatching him away he missed seeing the boy right in front of him. Slamming into the boy he said, "Thank you mister, you have to help she's going to kill me."

Instead of helping though the boy grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt lifting him with one hand as the kid he ran into said, "You run into me and you can't even apologize. What a brat and I hate brats." Getting a look at the kid holding him in the air Konohamaru saw that he had on some kind of make-up and wearing what looked like a cat hood. He also had something wrapped in bandages on his back.

Konohamaru also noticed a girl in white standing a foot or two to the side of his assailant. The girl said, "Put him down Kankurou the last thing we need is for you to go starting trouble."

"Settle down Temari, nobody's going to care if I put one little brat in his place," Kankurou said giving Konohamaru a little shake.

"Fine, but I'm not getting involved if you know who gets upset," Temari said.

Sakura having caught up said, "Please put him down. I'm sorry our horseplay got out of hand."

"Why should I, the brat can't even apologize for running into me," Kankurou said lifting his other arm up as if to smack him.

"I'll never apologize to someone that goes around wearing as much make up as you," Konohamaru said.

"That's it, take this you little punk," Kankurou said while bring his arm forward to punch the boy.

Sakura tried to jump forward to stop him but she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Konohamaru resigning himself to getting smacked closed his eyes but after several seconds passed opened them when the hit never came. As he opened them he saw that a blonde haired boy had appeared and locked his arm with Kankurou's holding it in place.

Sakura wasn't sure what had happened one second she was watching as the make-up wearing boy was about to smack the boy who had insulted her, the next another blonde-haired boy appeared between the two unfamiliar shinobi with his back to her looking like he was throwing a punch in the opposite direction, having linked his arm with the other boy's.

When the boy looked over his shoulder, she saw that half of his face was covered in combat bandages and that he had some of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. When his eyes met hers she felt her heart speed up a little bit, breaking eye contact while having to fight down a small blush she noticed that the orange haired girl that was with Konohamaru also appeared smitten by the boy.

Turning his attention to Kankurou, Naruto having recognized the headbands the two wore said, "Not to be rude, but I don't think that a group of Suna-nin should go around beating up kids from a village they consider allies. Now do you?"

Temari who had jumped away from the boy after he arrived thought, "_He shunshined in between us but I didn't even sense he was near until he had already stopped Kankurou's punch_."

Naruto then added, "Besides I don't think your friend in the tree likes what you are up to."

Everyone turned their gazes to the tree to see Sasuke sitting there tossing a rock up and down. However seeing that everyone was looking at the wrong person said, "Not him," then with added emphasis nodded his head to who he really meant saying, "him."

Sasuke quickly looked behind him when a monotone voice said, "Kankurou you're an embarrassment to us, put him down."

Putting Konohamaru down, Kankurou said, "Sure thing Gaara, I was just messing around."

Naruto released his hold on Kankurou's arm and stepped back as soon as Konohamaru was freed. Gaara who was standing upside down on a tree branch behind Sasuke disappeared into sand and reappeared in the spot Naruto had vacated.

Addressing Naruto he said, "I'm sorry for any trouble my brother has caused you," while thinking, "_This guy's good he managed to approach Kankurou and Temari without either of them noticing and he stopped Kankurou's punch like it was nothing_."

Turning back to his siblings Gaara said, "Let's go."

Sakura's curiosity got the better of her though so she asked, "Hold on a second. What are Sand shinobi doing in the Leaf Village anyway?"

However it was the masked blonde boy who answered, "They are here for the Chunin Exams, I would imagine."

Turning back the youngest of the sand trio said, "That is correct. Will you be participating in the exams?"

"Yes."

"Good, I look forward to destroying you," the red head said evenly before they left. Both Kankurou and Temari were put on edge by that statement as they thought, "_Oh no he's already found someone that excites him_."

After they were gone Naruto turning to the tree said, "Is it just me or did he say he wanted to kill me the way most people say good-bye."

For a moment Sasuke thought the blonde boy was addressing him till another voice that was even closer than the last had been said, "Perhaps, it is just your reputation has proceeded you." Turning around again in surprise Sasuke saw a boy in a mask with red marks and dressed in a uniform that was vaguely familiar to him. The boy then jumped from the tree landing next to the blonde before saying, "I don't think that confronting sand ninja is what the Hokage had in mind when he said to keep a low profile."

"I couldn't just let that jerk in the make-up beat up on a little kid now could I?" Naruto replied. "Now let's go I'm starving."

"Wait," Sakura said then when both boys looked at her, she continued, "Um…I just wanted to say, thank you."

Konohamaru quickly added, "Yeah, thanks."

Naruto gave a thumbs up to the boy saying, "No problem, just be more careful about who you run into."

Konohamaru slyly looked over to Sakura as he thought, "_Yeah tell me about it_."

Turning away again hastily in hopes of making his exit due to his recognizing Sakura, Naruto thought, "_What are the odds of running into Sakura so soon after coming back_."

Sakura then called out, "Wait."

Naruto cringed a little sure that she may have recognized him despite his face being covered. Sakura then asked, "I was just wondering what the asterisks on the sides of the leaf symbol on your headbands mean."

Haku sensing Naruto's unease said, "We are not true Leaf Shinobi. We have been sponsored to participate in the Exam in hopes of proving ourselves worthy of joining the village."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Sasuke having observed everything dropped from the tree and addressing the blonde boy said, "What's your name."

However the blond just turned towards his partner and said, "Can we go now? I'm really hungry."

"Did you hear me? I asked what your name is."

Naruto was just going to ignore the ignorant boy but Haku hating rudeness said, "It is proper protocol to introduce yourself first before asking someone else his name."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

However the blonde just kept walking so Sasuke said, "What happened to proper protocol? Do you know who I am?"

Stopping and facing the Uchiha, Naruto said, "Of course I do you just told me. What kind of stupid question is that?"

Haku smiling underneath his mask said, "I think he means, he is someone of importance in the village."

"Really I've never heard of him," Naruto replied, "Have you?"

Before Haku could reply Sasuke said, "I'm the last Uchiha."

Squinting his eyes and tilting his head, in a manner Sakura found vaguely familiar but couldn't place, the blond boy said, "And that makes you special how?"

Before Sasuke could explode Sakura stepped forward and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Could you please tell us your name?"

Sighing a little, Naruto said pointing to himself, "I'm Ronin," then pointing to Haku continued, "and this is my friend Haku. Now if you'll excuse us…" at that point his stomach growled,"…I really need to eat."

As Ronin and Haku left Sakura turned towards where Sasuke had been standing hoping he may accept a date from her, but found that she had been left all alone. Even Konohamaru and his two young friends had taken off. Feeling a little depressed Sakura decided to head home not sure what it was about the blonde boy that made her thoughts keep turning towards him.

* * *

Zabuza had gotten the boys up at dawn the next morning like he had every morning since their arrival in Konoha. According to the Hokage he had six days to wipe them into shape and while he felt that they would easily coast through the exams it never hurt to be over prepared. He had them run through every drill he could think of that Konoha may test them on. He had asked what the tests would be, but the Hokage had simply told him they varied based on the proctor's choice and that sensei weren't allowed to know so they couldn't prepare their students for it. However the third round of the exams was always a one on one tournament style battle between those who made it to the last round.

Right now they were taking a break; the Hokage had sent a messenger bird telling Zabuza that he would be bringing the person he had selected for the team. Twenty minutes later the Hokage came walking up to them with a pale boy with raven black hair. The boy skin looked like it had never seen the sun. He was wearing a black half shirt and black pants. Also strapped to his back was a tanto and a small backpack.

Smiling as he reached them the Hokage said, "Gentlemen allow me to introduce the third member of your team Sai."

Sai held up a hand saying, "Hello, I'll try and be a benefit to the team."

Naruto and Haku both greeted the boy. Sarutobi then got Zabuza's attention and motioned him to follow him. When they were far enough away from the chatting boys the Hokage said, "There is a meeting tonight at six o'clock at the Hokage Tower that is where you will officially nominate the boys." Receiving a nod from Zabuza he added, "Also, keep an eye on Sai. He is an associate of a man I do not trust who has an interest in Naruto."

Zabuza just grunted and said, "What kind of squirrelly Leaf logic is that. What if he tries to throw the exam so Naruto and Haku fail?"

Shaking his head Sarutobi said, "It isn't quite that simple, while I'm sponsoring Naruto and Haku it is Danzou who is sponsoring Sai. That means Danzou's reputation is on the line as well and if the person he sponsored is responsible for the team's quick exit then it will reflect poorly on him. What I mean when I say watch him is just be aware that he will be reporting to Danzou."

"Fine, I don't like it though," Zabuza said with a grunt of annoyance.

"I understand, but there is a lack of quality genin not already associated with a team. I didn't really have a choice." Zabuza just responded with a head nod so Sarutobi said, "Very well, I'll leave it to you to turn them into a team."

Looking at the three boys he added, "It also appears you'll have your work cut out for you."

Following the Hokage line of sight Zabuza saw that Haku was currently holding Naruto back from pummeling a grinning Sai. Sighing he said, "Don't worry I'll pound them into shape," then leaving the Hokage alone he began to do just that.

Sarutobi watched as Zabuza approached the bickering boys then grabbing Sai and Naruto by their hair and slammed their heads together. It was risky he knew, but Sarutobi believed between Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza they would reshape Sai from a tool of Danzou into at the very least a normal leaf shinobi, after all if there was one thing that Danzou never understood it was that bonds of friendship were stronger than any type of conditioning he could put his agents through. Turning away from the group he began to return to the Hokage's Tower sure that Zabuza would have them ready in time.

* * *

At the appointed time the jounin-sensei had gathered for the meeting although Zabuza had yet to show. Sarutobi felt a small amount of panic at that, wondering if Zabuza was backing out of their deal. He knew that the man had a penchant for betrayal but he had been sure that the swordsmen didn't give his word lightly. Deciding that he had delayed enough he said, "I hereby call this meeting to order."

All those present immediately went silent. The Hokage waited a few seconds longer before saying, "First let us hear from the Jounin-sensei of the rookie teams."

Kurenai was the first to step forward saying, "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate Team Eight's Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Ami Fu."

A low murmur began to spread throughout the room considering that it had been over five years since a rookie team had been nominated. The murmur only grew louder when Asuma stepped forward and also nominated his team.

Kakashi was last as he said, "Well it appears this year's rookies must be something incredible because I, Kakashi Hatake, also nominate the members of Squad Seven: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The room quickly exploded with whispers at that so much so the Hokage had to call order. After everyone settled down the Hokage went through the rest of the Jounin-sensei. Maito Gai nominated his team as did a few others that the Hokage had expected. He was about to end the meeting and dispatch his Anbu to hunt down Zabuza when the door was slammed open. Standing in the doorway was an obvious irate Zabuza. Many of the jounin that haven't heard the rumor of the swordsmen quickly went for their weapons. However the Hokage calmed them by saying, "You are late Zabuza."

Growling Zabuza replied, as he made his way through the crowd of shocked jounin, "I've been looking for the room for the past twenty minutes would it of killed you to put up a sign or something."

"Sorry about the oversight," Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Zabuza said before adding, "I Zabuza Momochi do hereby nominate sponsored-nin Ronin, Haku, and the pale faced pain in the ass who's name escapes me at the moment."

"Sai," Sarutobi supplied.

"Right him."

"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned. You may notify your teams of your decisions tomorrow."

* * *

Training Field three was where Team Eight usually met for morning training before grabbing a mission. Kurenai had arrived to find Hinata and Shino waiting for her with no sign of Ami. This didn't surprise the jounin to much as Ami's attitude had only been getting worse not better. As near as Kurenai could figure it the problem stemmed from her hatred of Hinata. She knew that Ami way of dealing with other girls was to bully them into submission; however Hinata refused to be intimidated by the girl which only enraged her further. Kurenai prayed she wasn't making a mistake by entering her team in the Chunin Exams but it was too late now for second guessing so she would just have to deal with the fallout of her decision when the time came.

Seeing the genin in question arriving Kurenai said, "Nice of you to join us Ami."

"Whatever, can we just get on with the time wasting crap you've been having us do," Ami said her usual ill-tempered self.

"You should speak to Kurenai-sensei with respect Ami," Hinata gently rebuked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion bitch," Ami snapped, "So how about you shut the hell up."

"That's enough Ami," Kurenai said sternly. Sighing she continued, "There will be no missions or training today. I wanted to inform you that I've nominated you for the Chunin Exams." Producing three entrance forms she said, "If you decide to participate then fill out this form and turn it in to room 301 at the end of the week by three p.m." Once she handed the forms to each of her charges she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ami simply smirked as she said, "Finally, once I ace this exam and become a chunin I won't have to work with you clowns anymore."

Looking up from her own form Hinata said sweetly, "I believe that is an outcome everyone can be happy with, so I wish you the best of luck." She then turned and began to walk home Shino following behind her.

After several blocks of silence Hinata noticed that Shino appeared to be lost in thought so she asked, "Is something troubling you Shino?"

Shino didn't answer right away and after a few moments Hinata thought maybe he didn't hear her, she was just about to ask again when he said, "I do not believe Kurenai-sensei thinks we will successful complete the exams."

"I agree," Hinata said, "While we were waiting on Ami, sensei appeared conflicted about something. Now we know what it was, she also doubted her decision even more when Ami showed up in a bad mood."

"I see, you read her body language then, your clan is quite accomplished in that ability."

"Yes though I'm not nearly as proficient as some in that area," Hinata said thinking of her cousin, "but even a blind person would struggle not to see how conflicted Kurenai-sensei is about her choice."

"The question that needs to be asked in that case is, why nominate us then?" Shino said.

"I think Kurenai-sensei hopes that this exam will help bridge the animosity between Ami and me," Hinata reasoned.

"I doubt a simple test will be capable of such a momentous achievement," Shino said a tinge of doubt in his even keel voice.

Looking at Shino pointedly Hinata said, "That just means these Chunin Exams will be anything but simple."

* * *

Team Ten was being put through their paces, Asuma wanted to get one more good training session in before giving them the rest of the week off to make their decision. In truth the Wave mission had probably been the best thing for his team seeing how his students had redoubled their efforts. Even the slacker Shikamaru put at least some effort in before eventually succumbing to his natural laziness. Seeing said slacker beginning to lay down he decided to call them in.

Once they had gathered around he said, "Alright guys good job. Today we won't be taking any missions," he ignored the muttered 'Thank Kami' from Shikamaru as he continued, "Instead, you'll have the rest of the week off to decided whether or not to participate in the Chunin Exams seeing as I've nominated you."

He took stock in each of his team's emotions at this revelation from Ino's giddiness, to Chouji eating his ever present bag of chips a little faster in nervousness, and Shikamaru's calm indifference. He then gave them the forms and instructions on when to meet for the exams. Of the three he knew that Shikamaru was already at least a chunin level intellect. The only question was, whether or not it would be to troublesome for him to get out of bed the morning of the Chunin Exams to actually participate in them.

* * *

Team Seven was in its usually waiting spot. It was almost eleven-thirty and like usual there was no sign of Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was leaning against the rail of the bridge while Kiba was throwing a ball that Akamaru would run after in their morning game of fetch. Sakura was just watching Kiba and Akamaru play while thinking about the day before. She had tried to talk to Sasuke about it this morning but had simply received his normal morning scoff. She laughed weakly to herself that it was probably the first morning since becoming a team that she hadn't tried to talk to him with the attention of asking him out.

What was bothering her was whether or not Kakashi-sensei would nominate them. She figured it was a possibility after all her team had not only the runner up for Rookie of the Year, but Kiba had improved by leaps and bounds under Kakashi's guidance. So where did that leave her a rather plain kunoichi without a clan to back her up. Kakashi had once remarked that she may have a talent for genjutsu but then promptly let her fall to the wayside as he focused his time on training on Kiba and Sasuke. Outside of the team training sessions he didn't really go out of his way to include her.

Now crouched down and looking at her toes she had to admit it wasn't really all Kakashi's fault she was so pathetic. She had never demanded that he train her, the way Sasuke or Kiba would. Also, when the joint training sessions would end she would be relieved instead of trying to push herself harder like the others. After the mission with Team Eight she had tried to put a little more effort into her training and it did seem Kakashi had responded in kind only for her to quickly become focused once more on attaining Sasuke's heart.

A poof of smoke announced the arrival of Kakashi as he appeared on the arch of the bridge and said, "Sorry I'm late guys. I had to stop and help a little lost kitten out of a tree and find its poor distraught owner, who insisted on cooking me a home-cooked meal as a reward and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Instead of receiving the usual shout of liar from Sakura he was greeted by silence as each of his students ignored him. A little disappointed by the lack of response considering he thought it was one of his better made up excuses, although to be honest he was still impartial to his 'Got lost on the road of life' one.

Dropping down to the ground his team final paid him some attention as he said pulling out the forms for the Chunin Exams, "All I really have for you guys today is to let you know that I've nominated you for the Chunin Exams."

Giving the forms to the three he wasn't surprised to see the look of excitement on Sasuke and Kiba's faces. Nor was he shocked that Sakura looked scared and unsure of herself. He knew some would see it as cruel but the reason he pushed her off to the side was to get her to put more effort into her training. If she ever asked him why he would tell her it was because the only thing she would ever get out of training was what she put into it. It wasn't his job to force her to put forth an effort but hers, until then he would concentrate on those who wanted to learn. He hoped the Chunin Exams would help her to see that. If she even entered and judging by her face it was a real possibility that she wouldn't, but that was just one of the many little tests that her and her team would face before they even entered room 301 at the end of the week.

Once the forms were passed out and he answered their questions he disappeared into smoke. Leaving the three alone with their thoughts, it was a given that Sasuke and Kiba would enter. Sakura had wanted to talk to one of them, well honestly to Kiba since she doubted Sasuke would say anything to her, but the Inuzuka had been so excited about being nominated he had run off to tell his mom. Sasuke had left to probably get in some lunch before training some on his own.

That left Sakura by herself as she began to walk lost in thought. After walking for awhile she was assaulted by a bunch of aromas letting her know she was near a restaurant. As she looked at the small ramen stand wondering whether or not to stop for a bite to eat she was caught by surprise when the flap opened to reveal the Ronin boy from the day before.

Naruto had been in a foul mood before lunch, but ramen was truly good for the soul and had brightened his outlook somewhat. Zabuza had given them an hour break to get some lunch before they would be right back at it again. Sai was a true pain in the ass as far as Naruto was concerned. Almost from the get go, the boy had been rude and seemed to be trying to agitated him. Not to mention that Zabuza's way of dealing with the problem was to have a meeting of the minds so to speak as he would slam their heads together. On top of that Haku trying to play peacemaker had suggested they go to the hot springs to relax and unwind after a hard day of training. No sooner had he sunk into the water and begun to relax when Sai had opened his mouth thereby ruining any chance of his enjoying the hot spring by calling him dickless. A name, that he had called him all day today.

He had asked Zabuza to step in and make Sai stop but he had told Naruto to handle it himself. Unfortunately the only way Naruto had come up with thus far involved making a corpse disappear. Naruto was pretty sure that the Hokage would be upset should he put that plan in motion, although the idea of making the Hokage angry was getting easier and easier to live with.

Luckily for Sai the ramen calmed him down. But even that had raised a slight problem for him as he may have to stop coming for a while since he suspected Ayame and Teuchi were beginning to suspect him. Especially after eating fifteen bowls and having visited every day since his return. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised considering the pair had problem seen him almost once a day since he had been four years old until he left the village at age six. Plus, while there might be a lot of blonde haired blue eyed kids in the world he doubted there were many with his capacity to consume of ramen. Leaving the stand he watched as Ayame bit her bottom lip fighting her desire to pry with her acceptance that the customer had a right to privacy. He would have to apologize for deceiving her after he could tell everyone who he was; hopefully the young women wouldn't be to cross with him.

Stepping out into the sunshine he spotted Sakura standing there looking at him. Fighting back a curse at once more running into one of the people he wanted to talk to but wasn't really aloud to he tried to turn the other way only for her to say, "Wait please."

Trying to decide whether or not to make a break for it he decided against it since he didn't want to hurt her feelings, particularly because she had sounded somewhat vulnerable when she had called out. So turning towards her he said, "Can I help you with something?"

Unsure as to why she called out to a stranger, but needing someone to talk to Sakura said, "Would you mind if I talk with you a bit?"

"Sure, but can we do it while walking I need to work off some of this ramen and need to head back to the training fields."

So as they began to walk back towards the training fields Naruto asked, "Um, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You said you're here for the Chunin Exams," Sakura said a little nervously, "I was just wondering how you know you're ready for them."

"I don't," he replied when he saw the confusion on her face he added, "We can't ever really be ready for anything in this profession. All we can do is prepare as best we can and hope everything turns out as we planned. I mean I like to think I'm pretty strong and will do okay, but who knows how strong the other competitors will be. That's why my sensei is training us so hard."

"Really my sensei gave us the week off to decide whether or not to take the test," Sakura said and then bitterly added, "Even though he hasn't really taught me much so far."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and asked, "Then why haven't you demanded he train you?"

Sakura turned to the mask blonde saying, "I do it's just, I think he feels I'm weak and in the way."

"I don't think you really do," Naruto said, "I think you expect him to come to you and teach and if that's the case you'll be waiting a long time."

Her anger rising she said, "You don't know me."

"Your right, I suppose," Naruto said holding up his hand, "But you said he gave you the week off to decide didn't you." Seeing her calm and nod her head a little he asked, "How do you plan to use that time?"

"I told you to decide if I'm going to take the exams," she replied.

"That's my point," Naruto said, "Your sensei gave you the week off but all you plan to do is think about your decision. What about training to get stronger, it isn't only about what your sensei is willing to teach you but the effort you put into learning that matters."

Looking away from the boy's blue eyes she said, "You must think I'm pretty pathetic, huh?"

Shaking his head enthusiastically no he said, "No, I think you just need to decide whether or not being a ninja is really what you want. I think you had some romanticized version of what being a shinobi is and the real thing hasn't matched your expectations, believe me I know how that is. But you need to decide what it is you really want and to then dedicate everything you have to achieving it. Maybe the Chunin Exams will help you decide to continue or maybe they'll cause you to quit but none of that matters. What does is that in the end you decide to pursue what it is you feel is important to you."

"What's important to you," she asked.

"Getting stronger so I can protect everybody," Naruto said.

"You mean everybody important to you right?" Sakura wondered.

"Shaking his head no he answered," No I mean everybody that would need my help," he then gave her a smile and although she couldn't see it she knew it was there as his eyes lit up. He had wanted to say to become Hokage but he figured when it came down to it that was what a Hokage did he protected everyone.

Sakura saw they were approaching the training grounds and although she wasn't any nearer an answer she did feel better. Turning to leave she said, "Thank you Ronin. Maybe I'll see you in the exams."

"I hope, I helped you a little," he said sincerely.

"I think I have more questions now then when I stared," she said and gave a little laugh as he saw what she assumed was a small pout, "But thanks to you I at least know they are there now and can search for the answers to them. I'll see you around."

She then turned and ran back the direction they came. He had been right much like during the mission with Team Eight she had relied on others to help her. Maybe that was why Kakashi-sensei hadn't really given her as much attention as Sasuke and Kiba because unlike the boys she hadn't put forth an effort to learn more than the basics he had showed her. It was time she took the incentive for a change and she figured the best place to start would be the Chunin Exams.

* * *

Sai was at the apartment Root had provided for him upon taking the mission to observe Naruto. He was currently studying several books on human interaction. He was doing this because, he appeared to be missing some important concepts the books must have assumed he would already possess, as his disastrous attempt to give Naruto a nickname proved. His mission was two-fold first pass the chunin exams with a high enough recommendation that he would be allowed to join the Leaf Village as a active shinobi. The second was proving to be far more difficult, which was to gain the jinchuriki's trust so he could more closely observe it. But at this point he didn't think the boy liked him very much hopefully the answer to what he was doing wrong was somewhere in these books.

Sensing a presence behind him he quickly rolled over his studying table and pulled a kunai he had hidden on his person facing his possible attacker. However, his eyes widened in surprise before he dropped the kunai and bowed before Danzou who was flanked by two of his best Root operatives.

"Not bad, "said the crippled leader, "we where only here several moments before you sensed us. Now report."

"Yes sir," Sai said, "Zabuza has us working on teamwork at the moment. Having sparred against the jinchuriki, I have to say he is quite skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu but apparently has no talent in genjutsu."

"That could have its uses," Danzou said before motioning for Sai to continue.

"But I do not think he has mastered the fox to any degree or if he has he hasn't revealed any such ability."

"That isn't surprising, I don't doubt Sarutobi told them to be cautious around you," Danzou said. Then noticing the material in the books Sai had been reading he asked, "What is this?"

"Prior to the mission I checked out some books to better connect with the jinchuriki," Sai answered, "Unfortunately. I seem to be failing in that endeavor and was hoping one of these books would enlighten me."

"If you feel that is the best way to find out about the jinchuriki, then you may proceed," Danzou said, "However remember your primary concern is to observe the jinchuriki not make friends with it."

"Of course, sir"

"Good, then I'll take my leave," Danzou said and then left as silently as he entered with his two bodyguards.

* * *

On the rooftops observing Sai's apartment, Ibiki watched as Danzou left, "So the big fish came to talk to the little one."

The Anbu black ops member in the cat mask next to him said, "He could just be checking on the boy. He is sponsoring him."

"You never struck me as the naive type Cat," Ibiki said in a slightly less serious tone.

"I'm just playing devil's advocate; we can't assume Danzou is going to use this boy for something sinister. He has to know we are watching him," The cat masked women with purple hair said.

"What do you think Shibi?" Ibiki asked turning to the third member of his group.

"I must agree with Cat," The Aburame's clan head said, "it would be to obvious if this Sai moved against the boys the Hokage sponsored."

"Did you at least mark the Anbu with Danzou?" Ibiki asked referring to the Kikaichu beetles he had Shibi disperse throughout the apartment.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll be of much use. Danzou will undoubtedly have the men checked just to be sure before they can lead us to anything useful," Shibi replied.

"Call them back then, the last thing we want is for Danzou to become aware of our little group looking into him," Ibiki ordered. "What we need is a means of tracking them that doesn't require constant contact or that can be easily spotted."

"That may be possible if we could breed a Kikaichu beetle with a keen sense of smell that doesn't require a female be planted on the target first," Shibi speculated.

"Can it be done?" Ibiki wondered. "If we could track the Anbu that move through Danzou's compound by their scent alone it would be a huge step in the right direction."

"I will have to do some research but it may be possible, nevertheless it will take time," Shibi warned.

"Time isn't the issue here, whatever Danzou is planning he has been at it for years," Ibiki said. "The issue is when he makes his move will we be in a position to stop him."

"What does that have to do with the boys the Hokage sponsored though?" Cat asked.

Shaking his head Ibiki replied, "I don't know, but I'm certain the Hokage believes that whatever Danzou is planning concerns one of them. Shibi get started on your research, meanwhile I have an exam to prepare for."


	13. Chapter 13 I should have studied

**An:** In thanks of everyone that has left a review as well as reaching two hundred reviews already I've posted the next installment of my story today instead of next week. So again thank you everyone that reviews they really do help keep me motivated on hitting the deadlines I set for myself. Your humble author S.o.t.A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 13: I should have studied**

Five days had come and went a lot faster than Sakura had ever thought possible. Ever since her talk with Ronin she had put a lot of thought into what it was she truly wanted in life. Although she still hadn't come to a definitive answer she decided to participate in the exams, maybe she would learn something from the experience. Arriving at Team Seven's usual spot she found that Kiba and Sasuke were already waiting.

Spotting her arrival Kiba began waving, "Hey, alright you plan to take the exam after all."

Smiling she said, "Was there any doubt?"

"Well not on my part," Kiba replied then sent a sour look Sasuke's way.

Getting what Kiba was implying Sakura couldn't keep the hurt from her face that Sasuke had doubted her even if he had been almost right. She sent a silent thank you Ronin's way for giving her the pep talk that convinced her to go through with the exam.

Sasuke though just pushed off from the railing he was leaning against and said, "Whatever can we just get going."

Kiba said, "Relax, we got plenty of time to get to the academy."

They made it with at least forty-five minutes to spare, upon entering a wave of nostalgia washed over Sakura as she thought about all the memories associated with the building. While they weren't all good at least back then everything seemed simpler. Following on auto pilot she stopped with them on the second floor where a bunch of genin had stopped and were being blocked from entering a room.

She was still lost in thought when Sasuke asked her something. Quickly focusing on what he said she immediately noticed the genjutsu on the sign and dispelled it. She then became aware of a green clad genin who was invading her personal space.

Pulling back a little she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," the boy said, "I, Rock Lee, am total smitten by your beauty and would like to know if you would like to accompany me on a date?"

"No," was all Sakura said, she then proceed to watch as he leaned against the wall to sulk.

"Enough of you foolishness Lee, let's go," said a boy who Sakura recognized as a Hyuuga.

Lee joined him as well as a girl with two buns in her hair, as they proceeded towards the stairs to the next level. However before they got too far away Sasuke said, "Hold up a minute," and remembering what the one boy in the mask told him about asking for a name said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?"

"I'm Neji Hyuuga," Neji replied, "My cousin said you are a good fighter, although if you lost to a weakling like her I have my doubts."

Sasuke grounded his teeth but otherwise kept his cool, however Neji was able to read him like an open book and he said, "That bothers you does it. You must have considered her a rival to someday surpass, but I assure you if you and I are fated to meet in these exams you will find out that compared to me she is quite weak."

Kiba though quickly leaped to Hinata's defense, "You talk big, but if you met up with Hinata she'd wipe the floor with your arrogant ass."

"Humph, there is no point in arguing with a weakling such as yourself," Neji scoffed before turning away.

Kiba looked about ready to charge but was stopped by Sakura who said, "Let it go Kiba. There'll be plenty of time to fight during the exams I'm sure. We can settle this then."

Looking over his shoulder Neji said, "At least one of you is capable of reason. Tenten, Lee let's go."

"I hope we meet up with those jerks and show them whose boss," Kiba stated.

"For once I'm in agreement with you," Sasuke said.

Sakura however thought, "_I don't want to go anywhere near those guys. That Neji is so cold and mean he is the complete opposite of Hinata. Is he really stronger then her_?"

However she said, "We can worry about it later, it's almost time we had better hurry."

Reaching room 301 they were met by Kakashi who said, "Ah, you made it and all three of you to boot."

"What do you mean sensei why does it matter if all three of us are here?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura if one of you didn't show then I would have turned away the other two as well," Kakashi answered.

"What, but you implied that it was a personal decision," Kiba said confused.

"Oh it is, however it was a decision that had consequence for the others," Kakashi said, "But that doesn't matter all three of you are here so let me wish you guys luck. You'll definitely need it."

"You could sound like you believe in us a little," Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Oh I do," Kakashi said giving an eye smile, "But these Exams will be unlike anything you have experienced up till now, work together and you'll do just fine."

With that said he opened the door and allowed them entry into the room. Immediately upon entering they noticed their fellow rookies hanging out in the back. Moving towards them Sasuke was surprised when Ino suddenly latched onto his back as he passed Team Ten.

Sakura quickly tried to pull her off saying, "Get off Ino-pig. Leave him alone."

"Aw, what's a matter Sakura, jealous?" Ino said, "I don't see Sasuke trying to shake me loose."

"You're making a scene," was how Sakura replied. She was jealous of course although Sasuke didn't look to be enjoying having Ino hugging him he wasn't complaining either.

Ino didn't care if she was making a scene as she looked at the other participants the more people that knew Sasuke was hers the better. As she was scanning the crowd though she spotted a genin that looked familiar, and promptly all life drained from her limbs, as Sakura found out when Ino allowed Sakura to pull her off.

Shikamaru noticing Ino's sudden dread asked, "What is it Ino?"

"It's him," was all the blonde girl could say in response.

As the rest of the rookies gathered round her she looked at Shikamaru and said, "The Wave mission the blonde that beat us is here."

Shikamaru looked shocked as he quickly scanned the room spotting the blonde boy next to two other ones. The one in the mask he had never seen before but he remembered the description that Tazuna had given. The only difference was that the mask had the Konoha Leaf symbol surrounded by two asterisks on it instead of Kiri's. The other he had no clue about and didn't know if he had even been a part of the mission.

Kiba broke him out of his thought when he asked, "What's the big deal? There's lots of genin here from all over the place."

Ino quickly responded saying, "Yeah, well how many of them are traveling with a former Seven Swordsmen of Mist? Not to mention he single handedly took down my whole team and made enough shadow clones to keep our sensei occupied."

Shikamaru recognizing the symbol on his headband said, "Relax Ino," she looked at him like that was the last thing she wanted to do so he continued, "see that symbol on his headband, it means he's been sponsored to join the leaf village. I don't think we'll have to worry about him trying to finish the job he started in Wave, at least not right now."

Hearing that Ino visibly calmed herself, Sasuke more intrigued then ever said, "Tell me what happened. It was the mission that Kakashi refused wasn't it? How strong is he?"

Ino glad to finally have a chance to really talk to Sasuke quickly began filling him in on all the details. However, Hinata had tuned her out. As soon as Ino had pointed the blonde-boy out, Hinata had been staring at the boy. For some reason she felt drawn to the mysterious boy, as if sensing her staring at him he looked at her and his expressive blue eyes seemed to light up. Hinata had the distinct impression that he was fighting the temptation to wave at her. As his gaze rested upon her she found her cheeks began to heat up and she found herself performing her old nervous habit of pointing her fingers together. However the spell his gaze had on her was broken when the boy in the white and red mask whispered something to him and the blonde looked at him to respond.

Finally able to think coherently Hinata asked herself, "_What was that? Was it a result of what Ino said about how strong he is? I don't think so; it felt almost like I wanted him to look at me but at the same time didn't know what to do once he did. I haven't felt like that since…_"

"His name is Ronin," a voice she recognized as Sakura's said.

Sakura had seen Hinata looking at the boy and recognized the signs that she had been both nervous and intrigued by the boy. She decided since she had met the boy and talked to him to use it as a means of trying to repair her and Hinata's friendship.

"Y-you talked to him?" Hinata asked a little upset that her nervousness showed in her voice.

"Yeah he's really nice, and he's helped me out a few times already," Sakura replied happy that Hinata wasn't as distant as she had been in the past.

"How has he helped you?" Hinata asked now looking at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura gave her the details about her run in with the Sand Shinobi as well as how the blonde boy had helped her decide to take the exams. When she was finished Hinata said with a small smile, "You're still sensitive about your forehead, huh?"

Sakura was about to reply when Ino screeched, "It did to, happen like that."

Having Sasuke's undivided attention Ino decided to embellish her role in the Wave mission a little. They way she told it Shikamaru and Chouji had been quickly defeated and she had battled viciously to protect them only to fall in the end. Shikamaru pointed out that wasn't how she claimed it went down to the Hokage during the mission debriefing at which point she had let out her yell.

"Hey now, you shouldn't be carrying on like little kids on a playground," came the voice of a leaf shinobi dressed in purple and wearing glasses from behind them.

Sasuke stepped up and said, "Who are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Kabuto and what I mean is you should take a look behind you," he replied with a small smirk.

Doing as instructed the rookies could all see everyone glaring at them, well almost everyone as the blond boy looked as happy as ever. Seeing the rookies realized that everyone's attention was on them Kabuto said, "You see, everyone is nervous and you should calm down before you catch their ire. Trust me as this isn't my first time through."

Shikamaru interested in gaining a little insight said, "How many times have you taken the exams?"

"This will be my seventh." The spectacled boy answered.

"Man you must suck," was Kiba's comment on that.

Sakura and Hinata quickly shushed him with a, "Kiba," and "That isn't nice Kiba."

Waving it off Kabuto said, "That's all right it easy to see where he could get that opinion, but it isn't all bad I've managed to get a lot of information about the exam over the years."

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked.

Pulling a deck of cards from his pouch he said, "Well like this for instance." Channeling his chakra into the card he showed a map with all the participating villages on it and the genin they sent.

Looking at the map Kiba said, "Hey this might be a stupid question but why aren't there any ninja from Kiri, Kumo, or Iwa in these exams."

"That's easy," Kabuto replied, "they aren't part of the Ninja Alliance that was signed at the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. Therefore only Rain, Waterfall, Grass, and Sand compete with us in the Chunin exams. The other three great ninja counties have their own types of chunin selection process although they aren't as well known as ours."

"You forgot Sound," Sakura said.

"Well they only recently joined and are still a relatively minor village," Kabuto said, "So they are easy to overlook."

Somewhere in the pack of chunin hopefuls three sound genin took exception at that description. "You hear that Dosu?" Zaku said, "We're from a minor village easily overlooked."

"I guess we should educate him then Zaku, that only a fool would overlook our village," Dosu replied.

"Let's do it." Zaku said preparing to move.

Unaware of the three Sound genin getting ready to make their move Sasuke asked, "Do your cards have information on any of the participants?"

"They do. Who, would you like to know about," Kabuto inquired.

"Neji Hyuuga and Ronin," Sasuke said. "Also he didn't give his name but he has red hair and wears a gourd on his back. He is also from the Sand Village.

"It's no fun if you already know most of their names let's see." Pulling out three cards he put them face up on the ground. "First up, Neji Hyuuga, he is a member of the Hyuuga Branch family he was last year's Rookie of the Year. He has completed twenty D-ranked assignments and twelve C-ranked ones. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten. He is extremely proficient in the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style with many claiming him to be a true prodigy. "

Moving on to the next card a picture of the red headed kid Sasuke described appeared, "Next Gaara of the Desert no D-ranked and eight C-ranked missions and wow a B-ranked as a Genin and that's not all it says he's completed everyone of them without so much as a scratch."

At this the rookies all gulped, "Finally Ronin, no missions officially listed."

"Wait hold on," Shikamaru said, "I thought you needed a set number of missions to even enter into these exams.

"Well for sponsored–nin the stakes are different, for them the very chance to become a part of the village sponsoring them is on the line. Also, since most of them come from fallen villages or clans they don't usually participate in officially recognized missions so the requirements on missions accomplished are waved. Although as a side-note it does say him and his team defeated Team Ten in battle and that it was recognized as an A-ranked one so they have the chops to be here I guess," Kabuto said then added after reading the card closer, "Wow, the person sponsoring him is none other than the Hokage. As far as I know the Hokage has never sponsored anybody before."

The Sound Trio deciding to make their move began dashing through the various exam participants on their way to the back of the room. Naruto sensing this waited until one of them passed in front of him before sticking his foot out at the last second.

"It sent Zaku crashing into several Rain-nin. Regaining his footing Zaku said angrily, "Who did that? Who's the fool who wants to die?"

It was made easily apparent who when the blonde-haired boy stuck his hands in his pockets and began whistling innocently. Zaku marching up to the joker followed by his teammates who had abandoned their attack on Kabuto and said, "So you are going to diss the Village Hidden in the Sound too?"

Still acting innocent said, "What!? You tripped over my foot. It's not my fault you're clumsy."

"That's it punk you're going down!" Zaku shouted.

Only for him to be stopped by the arrival of Ibiki who said, "Alright everyone settle down any fighting without my explicit permission will be punished by failing the exam right now. Understand!"

Seeing nobody didn't he said, "Good, now I want each of you to take one of these numbers and sit accordingly. Once everyone is seated we'll be passing out the test."

Sakura though giddily, "A written test this will be easier than I thought."

Naruto on the other hand thought, "_SHIT!!!!!_"

Once he approached the chunin with the numbers he found his seat only to see he was sitting next to Hinata. Getting annoyed that Kami appeared to be screwing with him he thought, "_What, again? What is it with me and running into people that might recognize me. Kami you would think the Old Man would tell this guy don't sit me next to the pink or blue-haired girl wouldn't you_."

Happy that she was sitting next to the mysterious boy Hinata said, "H-hello, I hope you do well."

Slightly panicking Naruto turned towards her quickly and said, "Um… yeah you too," then turned away, causing Hinata to wonder if she said something wrong.

Haku was also feeling a small bit of anxiety, not over the test or his sitting partner but he recognized the girl that had been with the boy that Naruto tripped. She had been in Orochimaru's grass base, but here she was wearing a Sound headband. What did it mean? Was she a spy for Orochimaru or worse was Orochimaru somehow tied to the Sound village? Whatever the case he was just glad that whenever he appeared in public he had been wearing his mask that meant they probably didn't have any idea they had been made. He would have to tell Naruto when the opportunity presented itself.

Sai wasn't feeling anything other than a slight curiosity about what the upcoming test entailed after all his Root training included all the necessary skills he may be called upon including test taking. So to pass the time he asked the person who had a small dog on his head he was sitting next to, "Hi, I'm Sai would it offend you if I referred to you affectionately as Dickless."

"What did you say, you asshole?" the boy roared grabbing him by the shirt.

"Hey number seventy-six do you want to fail," one of the chunin protectors said.

Letting go of his shirt the boy simply said, "Don't talk to me."

Sai merely sighed, apparently asking politely if they found the nickname offensive didn't help. Well maybe he would just do what the other book said which was continue to refer to them by the name until it grew on them.

After everyone was seated Ibiki said, "Alright, before you begin here are some rules. Rule number one everyone will start off with a perfect score of ten points. You'll lose a point for every wrong answer you give. Rule number two you'll either pass or fail as a team. Rule number three, if you are caught cheating you'll lose two points for each offense. Those pathetic enough to get caught cheating will end up destroying their chances of being chunin. Finally anybody who during the course of this test whose score reaches zero due to cheating will be removed along with his two teammates."

Pausing to let the rules sink in he then said, "You may begin, you have one hour."

At once almost everyone flipped over their test papers, the first round of the Chunin Exams had begun.

* * *

At the Jounin Station a lot of the senseis were currently sitting waiting for news of their students. Zabuza had been gently encouraged to go there by the Hokage and by gently it was just one step shy of being an order. Thus far he was thoroughly convinced that the Leaf had some of the most eccentric shinobi in the entire ninja world. He was off by himself observing the other jounin; the famous Sharingan Kakashi was sitting their reading his porn, next to him was the chain smoking Asuma, while behind the couch they were sitting on a man that claimed to be the famous Maito Guy was doing push-ups while spouting crap about youth. Across from the two sitting men was a women called Kurenai Yuuhi, he had heard about her and was surprised to know she was a jounin now.

Asuma leaning forward a little said conspiratorially, "I found out who the proctor for the first exam is."

Kurenai highly interested in who was testing her genin said, "Who?"

"Ibiki Morino," Asuma said.

"Great," Kakashi said.

Although he didn't want to admit listening in even he couldn't help but whistle. Kurenai on the other hand had no idea who Asuma was talking about said, "Who's that."

Kakashi said, "Why don't you tell her Zabuza. Since I'm surprised you've heard of him when one of our own jounin hasn't."

Kurenai blushed, a little in embarrassment at the small joke at her expense. Zabuza said, "I'm not surprised she's never heard of him but he's a type of boogieman for missing-nin and any other shinobi that have had the misfortune of meeting him. I met a shinobi once who had a session with him, he said the bastard never once touched him but by the end of it he was spilling his guts to the guy."

"What," Kurenai said surprised, "why?"

"The guy is the head of the Interrogation and Torture Department and a real piece of work. He feels physical torture is beneath him, he targets the mind," Zabuza informed her.

"You must be pretty worried about your genin then Zabuza," Asuma said.

"Why's that?" Zabuza asked.

"Well I hear he gives some sort of test that encourages cheating, that blonde haired kid of yours doesn't strike me as the subtle type," Asuma said smugly still a little sore at the defeat of him and his team.

"I wouldn't count him out. He might be about as subtle as a hammer, but the plan that took your team out at Wave was his doing. He'll find a way to pull through."

* * *

"_I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do_," Naruto thought with rising anxiety.

He had tried to look over the questions to see if he might have known one of them. All he needed he figured was to get one right that way if Haku and Sai did well enough they would still pass. Unfortunately unless the still unknown question was something easy like, what does two plus two equal, he was screwed. That left him with one recourse, and that was to cheat, but unfortunately he couldn't think of a way to do it without being caught.

Next to the slightly agitated blonde boy, Hinata was debating a course of action herself. That action was whether or not to use her Kekkei Genkai to peak underneath the boy's face wraps. She had already figured out the true purpose of the test and even though she felt this test was unfair to people who unlike her didn't have blood inherited skills, she had still used her gift to easily blow by this test. It had helped that the person sitting next to Ronin was a plant that had all the right answers on his test. So with thirty five minutes till the last question would be asked she waged an internal battle of whether or not to peak. She was curious about why she seemed so drawn to the boy. She supposed that he reminded her of Naruto. He after all had the same colored eyes and hair. But, the Hokage had declared him dead would he have done such a thing if there was a chance Naruto was still alive? On the other hand Ronin was the student of Zabuza Momochi a famous missing-nin and had fought against Leaf shinobi. However, the Hokage sponsored Ronin for these exams; she had after all paid attention when Kabuto was talking about the boy. Maybe the Hokage had been keeping Naruto in hiding for some reason. But why make him cover his face and go by a false name if he was Naruto. Putting her hands to her temples she began rubbing them to ease the headache she felt coming from her mind going around in circles.

Deciding for the sake of her sanity that she had to do it, she once more activated the Byakugan. Easily able to see Ronin chakra network she tried to focus in on his face while pulling back on the Byakugan's ability to see through objects, but much to her annoyance his face still appeared covered except it was covered by shadow. Sending her gaze deeper she could see the chakra network in his face again but when she tried to see the fine details of his face that the wraps covered she saw nothing but a fuzzy blackness.

"_Darn it_," she thought while also cursing the inventor of the combat wraps.

The rest of the test takers where doing their best to cheat without being caught some managed others did not. Kiba for the most part was doing quite well since him and Akamaru had often cheated on the written tests in the Academy. The dog would call out the answers while he jotted them down, he had wondered why he had been given an ink pen to do the test while everyone else had been given pencils but figured it must have been an accident. He was still a little pissed at the freak next to him. What kind of nut job asked if it was okay to call somebody else, dickless?

"_Oh well_," he figured, "_just the tenth question to go and then we're done with this exam_." But, to his horror the answers he and Akamaru had so diligently scrounged from the other participants began to disappear from his paper. Had he not been so caught up in his own troubles, he would have noticed that all the answers appeared on the boy's next to him. Throwing the pen away and finding a pencil on the floor Kiba went to work redoing the test.

Sasuke was having a hard time with the test as well as he thought, "_If only I had the Sharingan I could just copy the movements of the pencils_."

He had managed to copy three of the answers when the boy in front of him had argued about being caught cheating, and had then been removed. But whether he had been smooth enough to avoid detection had been the real question. It would have to do though; even if he had a low opinion of Sakura he did recognize that she probably was smart enough to answer the questions on this test without cheating. Also, from the small 'arfs' he had occasionally heard he could assume Kiba was doing alright as well. He would just have to hope that he could find a few more opportunities between now and the final question.

Haku had been able to get the answers by creating a small Ice Mirror on the ceiling it hadn't been easy doing so with being caught but the ability to do one-handed hand signs had once again proven useful. Now though with twenty minutes to the final question he wondered how Naruto was doing, he knew that a written test was probably the worst possible challenge for Naruto. Especially since Zabuza had never emphasized book knowledge. He had little doubt that Naruto would find away though, he always had a knack for thinking outside the box.

Naruto was panicking now since he hadn't answered a single question. He knew he needed to cheat but how was the question. He had thought about using the Hidden Mist Jutsu to cover his tracks but that plan had two flaws one he wouldn't be able to see anything either and two he was in Konoha there was no guarantee one of the proctors wouldn't be able to tell what he was doing regardless. Hell one of them had his eyes covered for Kami sake and he had thus far caught the most cheaters. So Naruto asked himself the question he always did in these situations.

W.W.Z.D or What would Zabuza do?

So to answer that his mind pictured a chibi version of Zabuza taking the test in his place, his imagination showed Zabuza sitting at the desk trying to write answers to the test getting increasingly frustrated before pulling his sword and chopping everything within range to pieces. Shaking his head he rejected that plan. So his mind spun a new scenario for him this time Zabuza used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to try and steal someone else's paper only to be caught several times by the proctors. The chibi Zabuza then pulled his sword hacking everything within range to pieces. Again arriving to that conclusion Naruto began to lose hope until his mind spit up one last possibility, this time since the chibi Zabuza knew he was going to be caught he was brazen about it taking the test from one of the other genin in one fell swoop.

Could it really be that simple? Thinking it over he realized technically he already had all ten points, so even if they caught him cheating as long as he got all the answers in one shot he would still have eight points. Now the question was who would he target? Unfortunately, there were only two candidates the boy to his right and Hinata who was sitting on his left. Of course that meant he had only one choice since his plan would involve roughing up his target since he doubted he would just hand over his test and there was no way he would ever hurt Hinata. So taking the boy in, he noticed that although he hadn't written anything on his paper he had all the answers. Had he somehow gotten the answers before hand? Also the answers didn't look to be written in but printed on the paper like it was some kind of master sheet. Understanding dawning on him he smiled underneath his wraps the guy was a plant so all the genin would have the right answers as they cheated. That made him feel, slightly better as he didn't really want to crush the hopes of an aspiring genin if he didn't have to.

Hinata was getting worried they only had fifteen minutes left before the final question but Ronin hadn't wrote down a single answer. If he failed here she might never uncover what it was she wanted to know about him. She was just about to discreetly let him know he could copy off of her when Ronin grabbed the boy she had marked as a secret proctor by the back of the head and slammed it against the desk several times before taking his paper with all the right answers after the man was unconscious.

Needless to say everyone in the room was shocked accept perhaps Haku. Ibiki getting over his surprise said bearing down on the young man, "Number fourteen you have better have a very good explanation for what you just did."

Naruto wasn't intimidated in the least he had survived Zabuza's anger he would be fine against this guy, so he said; "This test is bullshit for someone like me."

"Really you think you're better than everyone else here and should for some reason be except from my test," Ibiki snarled.

"That's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is I'm not geared towards it and this test doesn't take that into account."

Crossing his arms Ibiki said, "Really enlighten me."

"This test is about trying to discreetly gather information I get that. So say it's a mission I would be able to go about it several different ways, however I wouldn't be able to do any of them quietly with a room full of people who know what my objective is. Hell, even a henged shadow clone would give off enough smoke to alert one the proctors."

"You know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Ibiki asked impressed.

"Yeah, and I could use it to gather the answers to this test but I would need a chance to get ready. Your test doesn't allow that."

"You have to recognize you won't always be given the chance to prepare," Ibiki said.

"For a mission whose sole purpose is to gather information, I'm pretty sure unless I stumbled over a courier there will always be time to come up with something. Hell the time it would take to travel to my objective would be enough," Naruto countered. "However that really isn't my point the point is I know in this situation I couldn't get the answers without getting caught so I decided to do it in such a way that I may have gotten caught but it doesn't matter the most you can dock me is two points so unless I miss the tenth question I still have eight left."

Still glaring at the genin he said, "And what about my announcement against fighting?"

"You didn't say it wasn't allowed only we needed your permission. So do I have it?" Naruto said.

"Generally people ask for permission before they start a fight, but… I'll allow it." He said before turning his stare to the rest of the genin, "However if anyone one else assaults a participant for the answers they will fail."

"What makes him so special?" a genin called out.

"The mere fact that he thought of it first, also it is a tactic that would only work once seeing as how everyone is now on guard against such a thing," Ibiki said.

Temari asked, "But he admitted that the test was about discreetly gathering information there was nothing discreet about his tactic."

"True," Ibiki conceded, "However unlike the rest of the failures who have been eliminated he recognized that he didn't posses the necessary skills and came up with a plan that worked within the rules he was given. The only thing that would have held him up was the rule against fighting, but now that he has my permission there isn't a problem."

"But he never asked," another genin argued.

"Surely you have heard of the old saying it's easier to ask forgiveness then permission especially if asking permission would have put his target on alert," Ibiki said then looking at the clock added, "Also, I'd stop whining if I were you according to the clock the rest of you have seven minutes to finish."

As the rest of the genin went back to their tests, Ibiki had his unconscious proctor removed from the room. It was a clever if unorthodox tactic the kid had used, nobody had ever thought of purposely getting caught before. It was a brazen approach that only some of the most fool hardy ninjas he knew would have come up with, but they were all exceptional shinobi. While he probably should have eliminated the kid due to his inability to cheat, he viewed the ability to recognize the weaknesses within yourself as a strength. After all the kid had risked it all on one brash idea and the confidence he could sell it. It was a far better choice then cheating poorly and getting caught especially since then you would have no idea if the information retrieved was accurate, and while even with the boy's tactic the enemy would be able to change its plans even that could serve a valuable purpose. After all chances are the new plan would not be as meticulously crafted as the old one would have been. He was beginning to see why the Hokage had an interest in the boy. But how would he handle the tenth question. That was what he felt laid at the heart of this test. How did a man react when he knew everything was on the line it was a decision that ultimately separated a genin from a chunin.

Sasuke had been glaring at Ronin ever since he had explained himself to the head proctor. Sasuke hadn't been able to get anymore answers to the test after all he never practiced espionage skills like most ninja considering them a waste of time due to his destiny as an avenger. Yet the blonde-haired boy who didn't even come from a proper village managed to not only get all the answers, but Sasuke was sure he had impressed the proctor to boot. Whoever he was Sasuke was sure he was one of the guys to beat in this competition.

Gaara was smiling in anticipation. The blonde-haired boy was proving to be more and more exciting, he wish he had asked for his name. Gaara had no doubt that the boy would help him prove his existence. As the voice within him began screaming for blood he thought, "_Shh, soon mother. Soon you'll have all the blood you want, and I promise whoever that boy is his blood will be the sweetest_."

As the clock struck the appointed time Ibiki said, "Alright, time for the tenth question. However before I give it there are two more conditions that apply solely to it. The first condition is you can choose whether or not you even want to take the question."

"What? Then what's the catch?" Temari yelled.

Chuckling darkly Ibiki said, "If you choose not to take then you automatically fail as do your teammates." Ibiki paused listening to the rumblings of the genin for a few moments. As expected most were saying they would of course take the last question then so he hit them with the next bombshell, "The other condition is, for those of you who take the tenth question and get it wrong you will be barred from ever taking the Chunin Exams again."

"What that's bullshit," yelled Kiba, "there are people here who have taken the exam multiple times."

Laughing at the genin's outburst Ibiki said, "Then it is really unfortunate for you that this year you are playing by my rules. For those of you who do not want to take the question raise your hands and your number will be recorded and you are free to go."

For a moment nothing happened and then suddenly one of the kids next to Hinata raised his hand to leave while apologizing to his teammates. This sets off a chain of events that caused more and more shinobi to withdraw.

Hinata was on the verge of doing so herself as she thought, "_If I get the tenth question wrong then I'll be stuck as a genin forever. I don't want to cost Shino or Ami there shots, but how would I become Hokage if I could never advance to the next rank_." Closing her eyes she asked herself, "_What would you do Naruto_?"

"Well how about number fourteen, what are you going to do?" the voice of the head proctor said addressing Ronin. Opening her eyes she saw that the boy was sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed defiantly in front of him.

His gaze hardening at the show of defiance Ibiki said, "Well how about it? After all the stakes for this question are much higher for you, while for the rest of these genin their careers would stall at this level you would be forbidden from ever being allowed to join the leaf village again."

"Pfft whatever," Naruto replied unimpressed by the threat and then added, "Apparently you aren't aware that I've been an apprentice to a missing-nin for years. You'll have to do better than this to rattle me. I'm aware that even simple missions can turn impossible at a moment's notice. There are no guarantees in this line of work, but one thing is certain if you aren't willing to put it all on the line when your name is called then you don't deserve to call yourself a shinobi."

Taking a moment to look around the room Ibiki said, "Are you sure? Your whole future is on the line here."

"I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. So do your worst."

Smirking Ibiki thought as he watched the other genin straighten a little, "_No wonder the Hokage sponsored the boy. His words straightened the spines of those who were on the fence about remaining. The boy definitely has what it takes to be a leader, but does he have the skills to back up that mouth of his_."

Seeing that there were still seventy-eight genin remaining he thought, "_Still this many. Damn Anko will probably never let me here the end of it. To think I only asked the boy so he could get a few more points towards joining the village if he didn't make it through the next exam. Oh well, stretching things out won't serve any purpose at this point_."

His mood shifting one-eighty Ibiki announced, "Well to those of you remaining congratulations you pass."

Of course many of the genin were shocked and wanted to know what happened to the tenth question but catching a flying object heading towards him he stepped back as the object crashed through the window. Spinning around the kunoichi at the center of the bundle threw a couple of kunai into the ceiling unfurling a banner that said, 'The proctor for the second exam is the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi.'

Looking at all the stunned faces Anko said, "Alright everyone are you ready for the next exam follow me to training area forty-four."

A blonde-haired boy with his faced wrapped yelled, "What, don't we even get time go get something to eat? I'm starving."

Anko decided to have a little fun with the genin and threw a kunai at him half-heartedly, but still plenty fast for a genin to handle, however she was surprised when the genin caught it and threw it back at her even faster. Having to dodge to avoid it, her eyes narrowed at the blonde as he said, "I guess the reason your still single has to do with more than your fondness for breaking windows then huh?"

Forgetting that she was suppose to be escorting these genin to their next exam she said, "Your dead you little twerp." As she then took off after the blonde who had begun running up the desks and out of the room.

Sighing at the pair Ibiki said, "I'll escort you all to the training area and answer your questions about what the truth behind the tenth question was."

Rising from their seats the genin began to follow Ibiki out of the room. Haku noticed Sai approaching him and said, "Well that was interesting. Wasn't it Sai?"

"Yes Ugly," Sai responded, to which Haku just sighed hearing the nickname he had been saddled with by the socially inept boy.

Commenting on their teammate's hasty exit Sai said, "Dickless certainly has a unique way with people."

Haku just thought, "_Your one to talk_," but trying to be nice said, "It is part of his charm, before you know it they'll probably be friends believe it or not. He has a way of growing on people."

"I see," Sai said although he really didn't. "Are friends important?"

Smiling under his mask Haku said, "Perhaps, one day you'll be able to answer that question yourself."

Sai didn't know how to respond to that so he just remained quite as they headed to the site of the second exam.


	14. Chapter 14 Lions, Tigers, Snakes…Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 14: Lions, Tigers, Snakes…Oh My!**

After forty-five minutes Anko finally showed up at training ground forty-four, shortly thereafter Naruto did as well although he stayed out of the crazy-snake lady's line of sight. She had hunted him for a good thirty of those minutes before she realized she had an exam to run. Luckily for Naruto none of the snakes she sent after him, that had appeared from her sleeve, hit home.

Naruto arrived as she was explaining the rules; basically they had five days to take a scroll from one of the other teams. Walking up to Haku and Sai he said, "You guys ready for this?"

Receiving a nod from Sai, he turned his attention to Haku who said lightly, "Did you have fun with the proctor?" However despite the light tone, he gave a hand sign to Naruto that said trouble.

"Hey Sai, do you think you can get our permission forms considering I'm on the proctors shit list?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Dickless," Sai replied giving that annoying fake smile of his.

After he left Naruto said, "Can we just kill him and leave his body to rot in the woods?"

Shaking his head Haku said, "All three of us need to reach the central tower in order to advance."

"I don't know if I can last five days with him," Naruto said then turning serious asked, "What is it?"

"The Sound team was in Orochimaru's base in Grass country," Haku said in a near whisper.

"Are you sure?" Seeing Haku's stance he said more to himself then anybody, "Yeah your sure. Sometimes I wish Rock Clones sent their memories like Shadow Clones do."

Just then a kunai appeared in Anko's hand and she sent it flying at Sai who had grabbed the permission forms as requested. But unfortunately as he was walking away he said something about Anko dressing like a loose women and received a cut to the side of his head for it. Licking it she said, "It's foolish boys like you that end up spilling the most of that delicious red blood in my beautiful Forest of Death."

Feeling a presence behind her she turned slightly to see a grass-nin whose tongue had extended holding her kunai. Anko grabbed her kunai from the strange grass-nin who said, "I believe this is yours."

"Thhhaaannks," Anko said stretching it out, "but unless you have a death wish I suggest you refrain from sneaking up on me."

"Of course, forgive me it's just the sight of blood being spilled so early in this exam has gotten me a bit riled up," the grass-nin responded calmly almost mockingly.

Choosing to ignore the minor disrespect she heard, Anko said, "Well there seems to be lots of blood thirsty competitors in this one. This ought to be fun. Alright maggots those that want to continue sign your forms and then turn them in for your scroll."

Seeing that Sai was making his way back Haku said, "How do you want to handle the Sound Team."

Naruto replied, "We'll go after them, with any luck they'll have the scroll we need. We'll then turn them into the proctor and let the Hokage decide what he wants to do with them."

Nodding his head Haku thanked Sai as he reached them and handed them the forms. Feeling the cut along his face Sai said, "I don't think the proctor likes me."

Deciding to have a little fun with him Naruto said, "That's just the way she shows affection."

"Interesting then cutting someone and then licking the wound is a way of greeting then?" Sai said as if it made perfect sense to him.

Naruto getting an image of Sai throwing a kunai at him and then licking the wound popped into his head, shivering at the mental image he answered, "On second thought you're probably right. She doesn't like you."

"Oh," was all Sai said.

"Well let's hurry up and fill out these forms so we can get our scroll," Naruto said excitedly.

* * *

Team Seven was conferring among themselves about who they should target, "I think we should go after Team Ten, if that blonde-kid could take them all down by himself they have to be pretty weak," Kiba said.

"Hn, what does it matter mutt," Sasuke said dismissively, "Picking a team because their weak just makes you look weak."

"It's called strategy, there's no sense in going all out since we have no idea what the last test has to offer," Kiba countered glaring at the last Uchiha. "What do you think Sakura?"

Not really paying attention, being too busy watching the creepy forest, but recognizing somebody had called her name Sakura looked at the boys to see them glaring at one another. Sighing at their attitudes she thought, "_Sometimes I wish they would just admit they are friends and quite trying to antagonize one another._"

"Sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"I said we should go after Team Ten since their probably the weakest group here," Kiba said looking away from the still glaring Sasuke.

"I don't think we should go after any of the teams from Konoha," she said after thinking on the matter for a few moments. While she could see Kiba's point attacking their fellow genin just seemed wrong to her.

"Come on Sakura, just because its Ino's team doesn't mean we shouldn't try and take their scroll." Kiba said.

"I noticed you didn't volunteer Hinata's team, Kiba," Sasuke said.

"That's because they have Hinata and Shino," Kiba said, "no way I want to tussle with those two." Turning to Sakura he added, "I don't want to fight Leaf Shinobi either, but unfortunately the majority of genin that passed come from the Leaf we can't just ignore them. That limits our options."

Sakura nodded her head saying, "Your right, but can we at least try not to go after our friends."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke said coldly ignoring the hurt look on Sakura's face, "Everyone in this competition is fair game."

* * *

Team Dosu was watching Team Seven from a distance. They were eager to complete their mission. The truth was these exams were just the cover so they could complete their true object: Kill Sasuke Uchiha. They didn't know why Orochimaru wanted the boy dead, but it was a chance to show their master they were worthy of his belief in them. None of them could understand why the Leaf Village hated him so considering everyone in the Grass Country Base would gladly give their life for him. He had a way of making you feel as if you were the only thing that mattered.

While Zaku was his most ardent supporter, all of them felt indebted to the Snake Sannin. However, recently Kin had been having doubts. She felt as if she wasn't being told the truth about what they were supposed to accomplish. Why send the three of them here just to kill one genin. Recently she felt as if things were going on around her and she was but a minor player in some major scheme that she wasn't even aware of. The feeling had started when lots of new faces had begun to show up at the Grass Country base. Then there had been that alert were everyone had been order to chase after some escapees or something but her team had been left out, instead they had been told to grab their gear and head to Konoha. Once they had arrived they had met a man who claimed Orochimaru sent him to act as their sensei yet after registering them he had promptly disappeared.

But she supposed she should just listen to the advice that Dosu had given her before and trust in Lord Orochimaru. He had given her everything a home, food and clothing as well as strength. She cringed when she thought of the weak little girl crying in the street due to being forced out of the orphanage at eight-years old due to a lack of funds. Orochimaru had found her there starving, he had then promised to feed her and make her strong. He had honored that promise the least she could do was trust in her master.

* * *

"What's the game plan Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Pick on someone weaker than us I suppose, and stay the hell away from those sponsored-nin," he answered.

"Right, I like that plan," Chouji said.

"Me too," seconded Ino.

* * *

Hinata was staring at Ronin again, every few seconds she would look just to make sure he was still there. Every time she looked though she would feel her cheeks heat up.

"What's got you so flustered, bitch," Ami suddenly said.

Rolling her eyes she looked at the purple-haired girl and said, "Nothing."

"Then how about you focus on what we're going to do once this test starts," Ami said angrily.

"Your right," Hinata said, "You were saying something Shino."

"I have marked several teams as candidates for us to engage for their scrolls," Shino said.

"By marked do you mean you planted a female beetle on them?" Hinata asked.

Shaking his head yes he said, "The proctor has not stated that we are not allowed to attempt to gain an advantage while we wait."

Nodding her head Hinata said, "Okay, have you marked Team Seven."

"Yes."

"Oh hell no, there is no way are we going to attack Sasuke's team," Ami said angrily.

"I have not marked them in order to attack them," Shino said, "Kiba is on Team Seven so we would like to know if he is alright."

"Aw how sweet," Ami said her tone mocking.

Hinata just sighed five days trapped in the woods with Ami was going to seem like a lifetime. Perhaps that was the reason they made the rule that you needed all three of your teammates to advance.

* * *

At the jounin station the sensei were getting restless. The test was supposed to be over at four o'clock it was now almost approaching five. The door opened and Ibiki stepped in. Looking at the various senseis he said, "The following teams have moved on to the next exam," he then rattled off the various team designations.

Zabuza just smirked when he heard his team called, especially since Asuma face clearly showed his surprise at it. Kakashi said, "May I ask why you are personally reading out the list Ibiki? You could have sent a chunin."

Looking dead at Zabuza the head proctor said, "I wanted to see the face of the man whose student has made me have to reevaluate how I handle this test."

Leaning back into the couch he was sitting in Zabuza said with his voice showing how pleased he was, "What did the brat do?"

"How much do you know about what they faced?" Ibiki asked.

Shrugging Zabuza answered, "The basics I guess, some sort of test that encourages cheating. With a do or die question at the end."

"Exactly," Ibiki said, "Your student first decided to assault one of the hidden proctors I had scattered among the test takers for his answer sheet. He then had the audacity to say my test was bullshit and didn't take into account that some genin just aren't geared towards the discreet means of gathering information."

"Wait a second, why didn't you disqualify him when he attacked the proctor?" Asuma asked still stunned.

"Why you ask," Ibiki said with a smile, "Because it was brilliant, also the way he defended his actions was he used my own rules against me and finally he was right not everyone is skilled in gathering information discreetly. Especially when they don't have Kekkei Genkai to rely on and only those skills that just about every shinobi knows. With that in mind there was only one person in the whole test that managed to get all the answers without being caught cheating once and we believe she answered the questions on her own."

Having said his fill, Ibiki left to go inform the Hokage of his sponsored charges actions and their results. Getting up, Zabuza walked past the shocked Asuma gloating, "See as I said, he's as subtle as a hammer, but never bet against the brat or you're going to end up looking like a fool."

* * *

After all the teams that wanted to continue handed in their forms they approached the gates that surrounded the forest. Naruto's team took the gate near the Sound team. They had been given the Heaven scroll; hopefully the Sound team would have the Earth Scroll. The plan was simple as soon as the head proctor said start they would head right at them. Then once they defeated them, they would hand them off to a proctor hopefully then the Hokage would be able to learn just what Orochimaru was up to.

As the time approached the proctor at their gate began to unlock it. All of a sudden a buzzard sounded alerting all the teams that the second round of the Chunin Exams had begun. Dashing through the gate they took a course they believed would take them across their targets' path. If worse came to worse they should be able to backtrack to the gate to pick up their tracks.

Sai was a bit confused about what they were doing seeing as they didn't include him in there plan. Getting tired of blindly following he said, "What is our course of action."

Feeling a bit guilty about leaving their teammate out of the loop Haku said, "We are going after the Sound Team."

"I do not believe that is a wise plan," Sai said calmly, "that team does strike me as weak."

"We know," Naruto said, "but we believe they are working for Orochimaru."

Sai eyes widened in shock at the name, "I still do not understand what purpose it serves in targeting them."

"If we can capture them we may learn what they are up to." Naruto said. Then making a cross sign he created a dozen Shadow Clones that fanned out in front of them.

It was fifteen minutes before one of them dispelled itself. The Sound team was heading right to them choosing a suitable spot to set up an ambush they waited. Five minutes later the three Sound genin showed up. As soon as they appeared the girl threw a wave of senbon into the trees. They impacted into the trees near each of the boys, when they spotted the paper bombs attached to them they were forced to abandon their hiding spots. Taking up positions in front of the Sound genin, each team then began sizing each other up.

"So it seems that not only can you not cheat without being noticed, but you can't set up a proper ambush either," the bandaged leader of the Sound team said.

"Well perhaps you can help and tell me what I did wrong," Naruto said.

"Simple you chose us as your opponents," the boy Naruto tripped earlier said.

In truth the ambush would have worked but Dosu had been sending out sound waves through his melody arm causing it to act like the sonar of a bat. When he had detected the three boys he had told Kin through hand signs giving her their relative positions.

Dosu though recognized that a fight would delay them from their true objective said, "There is no need to fight here," he then pulled out the earth scroll they were given holding it for Team Zabuza to see.

Naruto narrowed his eyes saying, "What that's it? All that talk about disrespecting the Sound Village and you're a group of spineless cowards."

Zaku looked about ready to fight at that, but Dosu held up his hand to stop him. Haku witnessing this came to a conclusion and said, "I see you have another objective, these exams are just a cover to allow you the ability to move freely within the Leaf village."

Lowering his hand Dosu said calmly, "Well I guess we'll have to fight after all."

"Alright, the loud-mouth blonde is mine," Zaku said happy with the sudden change of plans.

"Don't underestimate him Zaku," Dosu warned.

"Sai, would you mind handling the guy in the bandages?" Haku asked.

"Sure thing Ugly," Sai said chipperly.

Sai whipped out a scroll and after drawing in it, several fu dogs flew from the scroll towards the Sound trio causing them to split up. Naruto charged at the guy who had called dibs on him, about half way to him the guy raised his arms and Naruto saw what appeared to be nozzles in his hands. From the nozzle a huge blast of air erupted, nailing Naruto in the chest sending him flying into the woods.

Walking in the direction Naruto flew Zaku gloated saying, "Not so tough now are you punk."

From the bushes he heard, "Wind Style: Air Bullet Barrage."

Twenty air bullets flew from the brush shredding it with several of them connecting with Zaku throwing him back. Quickly scrambling to his feet and sure that several ribs had been cracked by the attack Zaku looked on in surprise as he say two rows of the blond-boy standing there, the front row was kneeling while the back row was standing, one of boys was standing to the side with his sword drawn holding it in the air.

The one with the sword said while he waved it downward, "Volley two, fire!"

From the two lines of shadow clones another barrage of air bullets shot forth. Zaku brought up his air vents and fired a concentrated blast at the incoming projectiles. His stronger attack easily overcame the few air bullets that hit it and plowed into the clones dispersing several of them.

"Hah, is that the best you got bastard," Zaku called out watching the few remaining copies trying to stand.

"It's called a distraction moron," the blonde-boys voice came from behind.

Zaku attempted to turn and bring his air cannons to bear on the boy; however Naruto hit him with a roundhouse kick that to Zaku felt like it could have decapitated him. Flying away Zaku bounced a couple of times before finding his footing. He was breathing heavily and there currently seemed to be three or four of the boy as his vision was all blurry.

Preparing himself for the next attack Zaku thought, "_I'm not going to lose to a bastard like him; I'll justify Lord Orochimaru's faith in me_."

Dosu was having a hard time with the pale kid. Apparently anything he drew he could bring to life and the kid had a very vivid imagination having had to avoid several fu dogs as well as fight a giant scorpion. Dosu had gotten close once hitting him with the full effects of his melody arm only for the boy to turn into ink. Dosu was scanning the surrounding area looking for any sign of where his opponent was hiding.

Sai was watching his opponent from a tree behind the sound-nin trying to figure out the trick behind his attack. Despite never having connected a single physical blow his ink attacks were being dispelled whenever the boy swung the device on his right arm. Furthermore when he had attacked his Ink Clone he had seen some sort of pressure wave move towards the ear of his clone right before it dispelled. Forming a hypothesis of what his opponent attack was he prepared a suitable defense.

Sai watched as his opponent uncovered the weapon on his arm and then flicked it with a finger on his other hand. He wondered what he was up to until he disappeared. Sensing the attack he parried it with his tanto catching the weapon on Dosu's outstretched arm.

"Too bad, the games over for you," the sound genin said right before Sai felt a large pressure hitting his left ear and fell out of the tree.

Dosu followed the fallen Leaf ninja as he crawled away knowing he probably wouldn't be able to stand let alone fight. Especially with all the blood leaking from his ear, getting closer he pulled a kunai preparing to finish him up close and personnel when he noticed something funny about the blood that it seemed darker than usual. Realizing what it was too late to avoid the vicious kick Sai delivered to his knee. Luckily for Dosu that while it locked the joint it didn't break it. He never the less stumbled backwards eventually falling but quickly rolled to a kneeling position.

"I see you figured out my attacks are based on sound," Dosu said.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you," Sai said while standing and figuring that the movement around the bandaged boys mouth meant he was talking, "However if you're asking about how I'm still conscious I'm afraid it's due to your over reliance on that weapon of yours. But what really gave it away was how after tapping it you were suddenly aware of where I was hiding, after that it was easy to figure out that your powers are sound based."

Readying his tanto Sai prepared to press the advantage he had gained by plugging his ears with the Ink earplugs he had made.

Kin was beginning to really get annoyed with the masked boy facing her, every time she attempted to throw a senbon at the boy he countered with one of his own. She half suspected that he was holding back against her. Sometimes she wished that she had allowed Orochimaru to experiment on her the way Zaku and Dosu had. While it was apparent what Zaku had had done to him, only Dosu's teammates knew that the wrapped boy's incredible hearing was a result of Orochimaru's tampering. However, Kin could never bring herself to do it although she could never fully understand why. She supposed that she felt if she was going to become stronger that she wanted it to be due to her own resolve not as a result of being some lab experiment.

She was jerked from her thoughts as several copies of the boy attacked from different angles. Cursing herself for allowing her mind to wander in the midst of battle she quickly recovered by sending several senbons at the clones. These senbon as opposed to her previous ones had a little extra surprise tied to them; the fronts were also heavier so after they hit the water clones they fell with the needle facing down burying themselves into the ground.

Haku wondered why the girl had thrown senbon with bells attached to them, were they going to act as some kind of distraction. He also noted that they fell funny, most senbon where balanced to fly smoothly through the air but these seemed to be front heavy. He would have to be cautious and decided to use his Crystal Ice Mirrors Jutsu. Using the water from the dispelled Water Clones, Haku began forming the mirrors around the female sound-nin. Once the jutsu was fully formed he stepped into the nearest one and his image then appeared within all of the mirrors.

"Please stand down and surrender, we know you work for Orochimaru and cannot allow you to achieve your objective," Haku asked not wishing to harm his opponent and hoping she would see reason. "You cannot escape this jutsu."

"I'm not impressed if this jutsu was all that, you would have simply crushed me already," Kin retorted.

"I do not wish to inflict any unnecessary harm upon you if I can avoid it," Haku said calmly.

"You won't live long as a shinobi with that attitude," Kin said while preparing her attack.

"Perhaps," Haku said nodding his head, "nevertheless please surrender."

"Tempting," Kin said while pulling the strings attached to her bells, "but I have another idea. How about you die now?"

Hearing the bells ring Haku focused on them but didn't see any reason to be alarmed until he turned back to Kin and saw dozens of copies of her appear. Hearing the bells again he found that suddenly his body didn't want to respond.

"Now you understand who the bell tolls for, it tolls for thee," Kin said mockingly before aiming at the mirror she saw the boy had stepped into with another senbon. Letting it fly it hit the mirror right between the boy's eyes but bounced harmlessly off of it.

Seeing no other choice Haku said, "I'm sorry," before sluggishly reaching into his pouch for his own senbon. Kin smiled confident the boy would miss after all she knew how her jutsu worked he could literally be seeing hundreds of her. But she was treated to a shock as senbon began appearing from out of all of the mirrors not just the one the boy had stepped into. Realizing the danger she was in and that she could no longer count on her illusion she tried to make a break for it only to be peppered by several of the flying needles.

Her jutsu disrupted Haku steeped out of the mirror and began approaching the barely conscious girl who asked, "h-h-how?"

"You made the mistake of assuming that I was only in the one mirror in actuality I'm in all of them and none of them and can attack from all of them instantaneously if need be. It was just a matter of attacking all of the replicas then, to hit the real you."

"Now rest," he said rendering her unconscious he then set to work treating her wounds.

Dosu hated to admit it but the boy may have had a point about his overreliance on the melody arm. The boy was easily matching his taijutsu. He also had the impression that the boy was herding him. Deciding enough was enough he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and took the opportunity it created to disengage. He didn't move far and he could still see the boy from the bushes he hid in but he would wait until his opponent left to help one of his friends. Then Dosu would go help double team whoever it was the boy didn't help and then whichever teammate it was Dosu helped would join him in either helping the third or escaping depending on the situation. They still had a mission to complete and technically they didn't need all three members to achieve it, but despite the fact he found them annoying most of the time they were his team and Dosu wouldn't abandon them if he could help it.

Dosu froze when he felt something brush against his leg looking down he saw a black snake. The snake was quickly joined by others as they proceeded to quickly climb up his body and binding him thus preventing him from swing his arm to disrupt the ink creatures. Tumbling out of the bushes he had been hiding in, he tried to free himself, but the snakes had completely encased his body and began squeezing.

Sai walked up to the wrapped Dosu saying, "If you continue to struggle those snakes will continue to tighten until you can no longer breathe. I believe my teammates would be rather cross with me if I return with a corpse, so please don't do anything foolish."

Zaku crashed against the tree the blonde had sent him flying into with the kick he had landed. He then slumped down it until he was sitting against the base of the tree. From that sitting position Zaku raised his right arm to blast the blonde cursing the fact that his left was useless having broken it trying to block one of the boy's other strikes. But the blonde quickly closed the distance and kicked his arm off to the right sending the blast flying into the forest. Before he could bring his arm back to block his world went dark when the blonde smashed his knee into Zaku's face sending the back of his head against the tree.

Watching as the boy slumped to the side Naruto wondered whether or not any of his teammates needed help. Well, truthfully he was only wondering about Sai, sure that Haku could handle the girl. Unless of course Haku let his tendency to go easy on his opponents get him into trouble. However that fear was put to rest as Haku showed up caring the unconscious girl bridal style in his arms. Raising an eyebrow at that he imagined that underneath his mask Haku was blushing furiously, especially considering in all the years they had travelled with Zabuza they hadn't gotten the opportunity to be near lots of girls, let alone hold them.

Deciding to leave his opponent with Haku, Naruto was just about to go in search of Sai when he showed up with his opponent wrapped in a black mass of writhing snakes. The pale boy was carrying him over one shoulder and once Sai reached them dropped the bandage boy to the ground none too gently. The Sound-nin locked like he wanted to complain about his rough treatment but a paper seal over his mouth appeared to prevent it.

Taking in the rough appearance of Naruto's opponent Sai said, "Well it appears you didn't need my help after all Dickless."

Ignoring the nickname Naruto said, "Funny, I was just about to see if you needed a hand. I guess you're not as weak as you look."

"Perhaps you two can refrain from arguing so we may discuss what to do with them now that we've captured them," Haku said wondering silently if the two boys would ever get along.

"Well first did you get your opponents scroll Sai?" Naruto asked. The answer was Sai throwing a brown object at him that he caught. Smiling that they now had a complete set of scrolls, he said while putting the scroll in his pouch, "Then let's hurry and bind them up so we can drop them off with a proctor."

Haku then moved towards Dosu and injected him with a sleeping agent while Naruto went to bind the still unconscious Zaku. Once all three were tightly bound they then began making the trek towards the fence hoping to find someone along the perimeter they could drop the captured sound-nin off with.

* * *

Hinata was following Shino with Ami traveling just behind her. Hinata secretly wished Ami could be like this every time they were together, which was calm and focused on the task at hand. The second exam had been going on for roughly one hour by here calculations. Considering this test had started at five o'clock and that it was now almost six they had at most maybe an hour of sunlight before it got dark. While that wouldn't mean they were safe they figured that most people would at least bunk for the first day seeing how everyone would still be relatively rested and prepared.

No the night attacks would probably start happening on the second or third night as the other teams got more and more desperate. Shino stopped on the branch in front of her and then dropped down to the forest ground below. Hinata noticed a wolfish smile appearing on Ami's face and had a hard time from keeping a pleased grin from appearing on her own as the fact that Shino had stopped leading them around the circular path they had been taking around this spot meant their plan was working.

Activating the Byakugan, while she appeared to be resting like the others, she caught site of three genin behind them taking up ambush position in the trees above them. Unfortunately for them the genin didn't appear to know that those trees already had inhabitants in the form of the leaf village jumping leeches that were preparing to drop down on the unsuspecting genin.

After about another minute the leeches began raining down and the genin tried to escape but ran right into their trap. The net they had laid on ground in preparation of this moment sprung up around the three effectively removing them from play.

* * *

Outside training area forty-four Anko heard a scream while sitting on the shack that the genin had received their scrolls from. Popping another dumpling in her mouth she said, "Sounds like the fun is already beginning."

Taking a swig of her red bean paste her eye began to twitch when she heard, "Hey, crazy snake lady."

Turning around she saw the blonde-boy from earlier standing on one of the large branches of the giant trees. Raising her arm at the boy with a closed fist she said, "Don't think I won't come in there and kill you, you little twerp."

If the blonde was scared in the slightest he didn't show it as he said, "Awwww, don't be like that. I brought you something."

In a voice a child usually used when a parent said they had bought a gift for them she said, "Really what?" To respond the blond lifted what looked to be a person tied up in bandages from head to toe above his head and then threw it at Anko.

If Anko was surprised then Kin, the person who was tied up in the wraps Naruto had liberated from the mummy wrapped sound-nin, was definitely taken aback as she suddenly found herself flying head first at the stunned proctor. As Naruto and the others had made their way around the perimeter looking for someone Kin had the distinct impression of floating. When the feeling ended she began to hear yelling and then slowly becoming even more aware of the world around her as she felt herself being picked up and thrown. At the moment what she really wished was that the boys who had obviously tied her up like a mummy had also covered her eyes as the Kin missile came closer and closer to the ground.

Luckily for Kin the proctor stepped to the side easily catching her about the midsection. Gently setting her down Anko did the same as Naruto then sent down Kin's two teammates in the same fashion. After catching the last of the captured sound-nin Anko turned towards the blonde boy saying, "You don't need to throw out the ones you defeat, just leave them in there to give them a second chance to get a scroll."

"Take them to the Old Man and tell him Ronin said they were in the Grass Base we escaped from he'll know what you mean," the blond boy said.

"I don't know who you think you are genin to be ordering around a jounin," Anko started.

Only to be cut off by the blonde boy, "Look lady it's important trust me. Just find the old man he'll explain it to you."

"Well who is this old man you keep talking about," she countered.

The boy in the white and red mask next to the blonde said, "He means the Hokage." Having nothing left to add the three boys disappeared back into the woods. Leaving a surprised Anko who then found a couple of her assistants to help her carry the three genin to the I.T department before she then went to find the Hokage.

* * *

As the sun began to set Naruto and the others found a defensible position to settle in for the night before heading to the tower the next day. Haku had taken off his mask and Naruto could see he was still concerned about what it was that the Sound genin true objective was. Trying to ease his mind Naruto said, "Don't worry Haku, I'm sure the Hokage will get to the bottom of what they were doing here."

"Yes," Haku said, "but that isn't what is vexing me."

"Oh then what's that Ugly," Sai said seeming as oblivious to how much his teammates hated their nicknames as ever.

"I guess I'm just concerned that whatever Orochimaru had planned, those three just played a small part in it," Haku said. "Also, whatever they were supposed to do they were going to do it during this exam."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked clearly surprised at that line of thought.

Haku thought about how to phrase his answer a moment before he said, "They had no need of their scroll and were willing to just give it to us. That suggest they wanted to be able to quickly move on. This may be a stretch, but I think they may be targeting one of the other teams to kill them."

Naruto sat down on the exposed root near his foot before blowing out a breath saying, "I guess quickly heading to the tower then is out of the question."

"I do not think that is a wise course of action," Sai said calmly, "Our objective is quite clear and that is to get the scrolls to the tower."

"We know, but if Orochimaru is targeting one the other teams then we should help them if we can," Naruto said his voice leaving no doubt that is preciously what they were going to do.

However Sai wasn't going to let the subject go, "Even if that is the case we have removed his agents from the competition."

Haku pointed out though, "Unfortunately we can't be they were the only team he has in this competition."

"But the Sound village only had one team in the Chunin Exams," Sai said.

"True," Haku conceded, "however as we stated before we spotted them in a base in Grass Country, therefore we can't be sure that all of the Sound Village is working with Orochimaru. He may have agents among several villages."

"We don't even know who he is targeting though so how will remaining in the forest prevent his plan from succeeding?" Sai asked legitimately.

Naruto getting tired of arguing in circles said, "Look we're staying! We are going to at least try and do something to help. If you want, head to the tower with the scrolls and we'll meet you there okay."

"I'll stay, although I find this to be a foolish endeavor," Sai said as close to showing an emotion as he had gotten so far.

"Fine," Naruto said glad it was settled, "I'll take first watch you two get some sleep."

As Sai and Haku settled in to get some sleep Naruto looked up at the few stars visible through the canopy. All he hoped was that whatever Orochimaru had planned Hinata and Sakura weren't going to get sucked into it somehow."

* * *

Sakura woke up at sunrise as her and her teammates had agreed the previous night. She had been in charge of the first watch. When it was her turn to sleep she found she had slept reasonable well considering the circumstances. Although she was finding her long hair rather inconvenient at the moment considering how much care it often required.

Kiba was wide awake but considering he had been given the last watch that wasn't a surprise, what did surprise Sakura was just how much of a morning person the young Inuzuka was. Sasuke also began to stir, quickly gaining his bearing he joined them around the small campfire Kiba had started sometime that morning.

"So what's our game plan?" Kiba asked.

"Obviously we find a team and take their scroll mutt," Sasuke said already in a sour mood.

Sakura wished she could say it was due to Sasuke not being a morning person but the truth was that his mood had steadily gotten worse since they hadn't come across any other teams with scrolls. Apparently he had some idea of smashing the old record and ever since it became apparent that it wasn't going to happen he had been getting short with both his teammates.

Trying to placate her teammate Sakura said, "I think he wants to know how we are going to go about doing that Sasuke."

"Well since Kiba seems to have let us down so far," Sasuke said.

"Hey man, I found those two teams we came across not you, it's not my fault they were already defeated," Kiba said angrily. But the anger draining from him he added, "And while I don't know about you two I'm just glad we didn't run into the team that killed the Rain team we found."

Sakura could only nod her head at that when they had come across the Rain team she had been sick to her stomach at what they saw. Senbon needles were lying all over the place but what had really disturbed her where the compressed remains of what she could only have guessed had once been shinobi. It hadn't been till Kiba had poked through the remains that they had found the barley recognizable faceplate of a headband that had identified them as Rain-nin. All Sakura could hope for was that whoever it was those guys had fought she never had to face them.

Any further discussion was put on hold as a large gust of wind began to blow. The wind increased even further gaining enough strength to lift the three bodily. Team Seven grabbed onto whatever they could to anchor themselves but unfortunately Akamaru couldn't hold on and was blown away.

Kiba seeing this yelled, "Akamaru," then let go of the ground with his chakra following after the small puppy.

* * *

A good distance away with Team Eight who were on their way to the tower Shino came to a sudden stop, surprised his two teammates joined him on the branch he was on with Hinata asking, "What is it Shino are we being followed?"

Making small head motions indicating no Shino said, "Kiba has suddenly and rapidly been separated from his two teammates."

Not seeing the point Ami said, "And we care why exactly."

Hinata understanding what Shino was implying said, "It means there is a good chance Team Seven is in trouble."

Ami catching on suddenly took off the way they had come and seeing her teammates hadn't begun following said, "What the fuck are you two waiting for an invitation," and then continued on her path to rescue her Sasuke. Sharing a look the two remaining members of Team Eight then began following their suddenly charitable teammate.

* * *

Kiba was not having the best of days, as after finding Akamaru, the pair had then been attacked by a giant snake. Also, strangely enough the snake seemed to be targeting them having chased the pair for quite some time now. It definitely seemed a lot smarter than your run of the mill snake having tried to set up a couple ambushes for the pair.

Looking behind him he saw that it had disappeared again which meant it was probably going to spring out from in front of him from somewhere again. Seeing a flash of scale he changed course only to find that the snake had exposed a portion of its tail in the hopes of driving him towards its mouth. A plan that seemed to had succeeded as he saw the gaping wide mouth heading towards him.

"_Outsmarted by a stinking reptile_," Kiba thought dismally, "_what a shitty way to go_."

As he was about to become the snake's meal he heard, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" The snake instead of enjoying a tasty treat reared back as several fireballs shot down it's gullet. Kiba was able to stop safely and then jumped backwards in the direction the jutsu had come from. Finding that Hinata was the one standing there holding her hand to her mouth.

Landing next to her he said, "Whew, thanks Hinata you saved my bacon."

Putting her hand down Hinata said, "Your welcome Kiba."

The snake though wasn't about to be deterred as it turned towards the pair, rearing back it then sped towards the two genin only for several kunai with exploding tags to fly from the canopy above impacting with its head. The tags promptly exploded; when the smoke cleared they found that most of the snake's skull was missing as it began rolling about in its death throes.

Dropping from the canopy were Shino and Ami as they approached the pair Ami asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Kiba replied, "We got hit by this huge gust of wind and then the next thing I know that snake was trying to eat me."

Shino pointed in a direction saying, "Sasuke and Sakura are over that way, they were running for a moment but they seemed to be stationary right now, but what that means I do not know."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been this scared since the day his brother had killed his clan and family. He was also disappointed that despite coming so far he found that his response was the same which was to run as fast as possible. It had been all he could do to move when the creepy Grass-nin had looked at them and bared down on them with his Killer Intent. They were currently hiding in a tree with him looking in the direction they had just come from looking for some sign of pursuit.

So focused on the other direction was he that he didn't sense the approaching snake until Sakura called his name. Turning in time to avoid its poisonous bite he jumped into the air away from it. As it turned to follow Sasuke saw an image of the grass-nin. Screaming his revulsion Sasuke sent a barrage of shuriken at the snake pinning its head to a branch in the next tree.

Rising from the snake's corpse the Grass-nin said in her creepy voice, "Prey shouldn't ever relax in the presence of a predator."

Sasuke knew what he had to do, since all he could see was death in the kunoichi's eyes, so pulling out his team's Heaven Scroll he said, "Here take our scroll we know we can't defeat you."

Catching the scroll the Grass-nin said, "Clever offering up something of value in order to escape with your lives." Starting the scroll on fire with her chakra she said, "However I'm afraid you're the one I want Sasuke." She then charged at them while slithering like a snake.

Half-way to the stunned Sasuke a blue-haired girl dropped in front of the charging Grass-nin. The grass-nin choose to push past the orange wearing genin only to find that she was a Hyuuga as she said, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement as Hinata hit the Grass-nin time and time again. Finally finishing with a devastating hit that sent the shinobi crashing back the way she had come. Hinata cautiously made her way towards the downed Grass-nin only to watch as it dissolved into mud. Rising from the tree branch behind her, Hinata tried to spin and attack only for the woman to grab her arm with her hand and throw Hinata from the branch like she weighed nothing. Her trajectory didn't allow her to grab onto anything, but she was saved from falling to her death by Kiba who snatched her out of the air.

"Thank you Kiba," she said as he set her down.

Smiling at the girl Kiba said, "Don't worry about it, now we are even for back there with the snake."

Sasuke coming out of his previous stupor narrowed his eyes at the smirking grass-nin and said, "What do you want with me."

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it," the woman said her long tongue coming out to lick her lips. Looking up at the trees she said, "But first let me deal with the other pests that accompanied your teammate here."

Seeing no point in remaining in hiding Shino dropped down from the tree canopy above his Kikaichu beetles swarming from his sleeves but before he could reach the Grass-nin her tongue shot out wrapping around his neck and then smashed him into the branch before retracting her tongue. She then shot out a kick behind her catching Ami in the gut as she tried to plant a chakra needle into her neck. Smashing into the trunk she slumped down it after coughing up some blood. The woman then threw a kunai at the downed Shino but he was pulled out of the way by Sasuke who then retaliated with several shuriken of his own. The grass-nin easily avoided them and Ami's eyes opened wide when she saw them coming right at her, but then the shuriken seemed to reverse course as Sasuke pulled the strings attached to them. The shuriken wrapped around the grass-nin as they returned and Sasuke then put the string in his mouth setting them aflame. As the flames reached the woman she began screaming for a moment before laughing as the flames died down revealing burnt and tattered skin. Strangely enough beneath the burnt portions of skin, milky white flesh showed through.

Naruto and the others arrived shortly before the Grass-nin started on fire taking up position above he battle. When the Grass-nin began laughing Haku leaned forward saying, "It's worse than we thought, that's Orochimaru."

Looking at the masked-boy Naruto said, "Alright let's get ready to attack."

Sai however felt enough was enough especially if that was the Snake Sannin down there and said, "We should retreat, we cannot possibly survive attacking a Sannin."

"What about our comrades down there?" Haku asked.

"It is unfortunate but throwing away our lives would serve…" Sai tried to say.

However he was surprised when Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him so they were face to face saying, "You are nothing but a worthless piece of trash. You don't deserve to be wearing that headband even as a sponsored-nin. You want to be a Leaf shinobi well you have to be willing to stand by your fellow shinobi even if the whole world is against them."

Looking down and seeing the snake Sannin stretching his neck towards Sasuke he said, "Do it Haku."

Laughing sinisterly Orochimaru said in a now male voice, "Excellent, Excellent, you are as exceptional as I hoped you would be. So let me give you a parting gift." Then his neck suddenly elongated traveling towards Sasuke, however before his head reached the shocked Uchiha two Ice Lances shot downward from above, sensing the attack he managed to move his neck so that they landed on both sides of it. Trying to retract his neck Orochimaru found that the lances were too close together and that they caught his skull.

Now that his head was stuck Naruto came from the canopy above with his ninjato drawn. Cutting through his neck everybody breathed a sigh of relief until the head that was still in the air landed splashing into mud and the rest of the body followed like-wise.

Looking around he was surprised when a tongue wrapped around his foot. Pulling him off his feet he was held upside down underneath the branch he had been standing on. Coming face to face with Orochimaru who had been sticking underneath the branch with chakra. He attempted to cut the tongue holding his foot with his sword only to have his wrist caught by the Snake Sannin who said, "What do we have here, another annoying pest?"

Above the branch Haku approached Sasuke saying, "You and your team have to leave immediately."

"We aren't cowards," Kiba said who along with Hinata had joined up with Sasuke and Sakura on the branch, "we'll stay and fight."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue with that, but the fighting spirit Kiba displayed struck a chord with him. However Haku merely said, "And we'll all die, however he is targeting you Sasuke Uchiha if you leave he may leave as well."

"So you are sacrificing us so you can live. Why bother helping in the first place?" Sasuke said.

Shaking his head Haku said, "That isn't it at all. Now that his disguised is ruined it may be only a matter of time before he is discovered. If you leave now he may pursue, but that increases his chance of being caught in the village something he has taken great pains to avoid. By running you may be saving us all."

Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm said, "He's right Sasuke, he said he wanted you not our scroll."

"Fine," and with that Team Seven fled the area. Haku turned to Hinata saying, "You should collect your team and leave as well."

Shaking her head Hinata said, "We won't leave, by staying and helping you we will give more time for Team Seven to escape. Plus we do not abandon our own."

Smiling beneath his mask Haku thought, "_It must be a truly blessed thing to be a part of this village_." However he just nodded his head in recognition of Hinata's words.

Underneath the branch Orochimaru said, "You seem familiar boy."

Naruto defiantly said, "Sorry we never actually met Snake Face."

The voice sounded familiar to Orochimaru, figuring out the boy's identity he smiled saying "Ah, if it isn't Zabuza's little jinchuriki that was quite the nasty little trick you pulled in my throne room. Allow me to return the favor." Wrapping his tongue around Naruto more to free the hand holding the blond boy's wrist he raised up Naruto's shirt to see that the seal on his stomach was visible. Pulling his other hand back he said, "Five Prong Seal," as he slammed his hand into the boy's stomach. Feeling the boy go slack he threw him behind him. Naruto was caught by Sai before he could hit the ground.

Stepping back on top of the branch he had been standing under Orochimaru frowned seeing that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "_Damn it_," he thought, "_I don't know how much longer I can remain undetected before the bodies we left outside the forest are found_."

Seeing all the remaining genin had taken up positions on both sides of him he said, "You brats are lucky I cannot waste any more time fooling around with you," he then proceeded to fade into the branch before adding, "But should we met again you will not be so lucky."

Breathing a sigh of relief at still being alive, Haku then began to panic having not seen what happened to Naruto. Looking at the ground he found an unconscious Naruto being stood next to by Sai. Making his way to the forest floor Haku asked worriedly, "What's wrong with him? I don't see any bleeding."

"I do not know. Orochimaru hit him in the stomach and then Dickless passed out," Sai said, "He is fortunate I caught him or else he probably wouldn't have survived the fall."

"I'll be sure to tell him when he awakens," Haku said.

"Don't you mean if?" Sai asked.

"He'll awaken, he's too stubborn to remain inactive for long," Haku replied.

Joining Team Zabuza on the ground Hinata speaking for Team Eight said bowing slightly, "Thank you for your assistance, it was very well timed."

"You should save your thanks for Dickless and Ugly. I personally was against it," Sai said honestly.

Not quite sure to who Sai was referring she ignored what he said and then addressed the boy in the mask, "Will he be alright," her concern for the blonde evident in her voice.

Standing back up having checked Naruto's vitals Haku said, "I believe so, he just needs rest."

Shino speaking up said, "I believe that is something we can all use, perhaps it would be advantageous to join forces till we are back on our feet."

"We can't trust these guys they may try and take our scrolls," Ami said.

"Am I to take it, you possess a complete set?" Haku asked.

Going on guard a little Hinata nodded her head so the masked boy said, "Then neither of us has anything to worry about because we have one as well." Pulling out the scrolls Naruto had in his pouch and placing them in his own.

Accepting the reason Hinata said, "Then perhaps we should find a more defensible position, do you need help carrying him."

"No thank you," Haku said with a light tone, "I have plenty of experience carrying him around when he is in such a state. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the word moderation and he often trains himself to the point of exhaustion."

"By the way I'm Haku," then indicating the black-haired genin next to him said, "This is Sai and my blonde friend here is Ronin."

Nodding here head Hinata introduced her own team as well, while studying the blonde as closely as she could. The tidbit that Ronin would train until exhausted was just another thing that made Hinata wonder if he was Naruto. Taking in her own team's condition she noticed that Shino was favoring one of his wrists probably, from when he was smashed into the branch and that Ami was holding her side, quickly using her Byakugan she saw that several of her ribs had small fractures but they weren't completely broken. Once everyone was ready both teams took off looking for a place they could hold up in for the rest of the day and probably the night as well.

* * *

Anko was definitely going to file for a vacation after this exam was over as she tried to make her way to the tower. She had just dropped off the Sound-nin and explained everything to the Hokage when one of her proctors had found her to tell her about the bodies. As she made her way towards the murder scene she hadn't been able to keep her mind off of what the Hokage had told her about the Sound team that they served her old mentor Orochimaru.

Once she arrived at the scene and saw the condition of the faces she knew that her old sensei was here in person as well and had then gone in pursuit of him, leaving a message to tell the Anbu and Hokage with her proctors. As she made her way through the forest she had berated herself plenty, the bastard had come up right behind her and she hadn't even sensed it. After searching all night and well into the next day she had finally found him recuperating from a battle it appeared.

The meeting between sensei and student had been less then satisfying for Anko as her cursed seal had begun to act up. Something that had never happened before today, that fact frightened her did it mean he had some way of controlling or influencing her actions. Was that traitorous scum still somehow connected to her soul? Whatever the case she knew she had to find away to deal with it, unfortunately there was only one seal masters in Konoha and he had barely set foot in the village in the past six years. Well if she had to, she'd find the old pervert and drag him back to the village by the short hairs if she had to.

Sensing herself surrounded by several of the beasts that called this forest home Anko cursed her inattentively. Watching as the giant tigers stepped around her she prepared to fight but luckily for her the Anbu showed up killing the beasts.

"Better late than never," Anko called out before wincing in pain.

One of the Anbu dropped down asking, "Are you alright?" Seeing where she was holding her hand, he asked, "Is the curse mark acting up? Let's get you to the hospital."

"No," she said quickly, "take me to the tower. Have the Hokage meet us there I'll explain everything then."

"Forget it Anko," the Anbu ordered, "as soon as Orochimaru showed up these test became meaningless."

"Just do it," she said with some steel in her voice, "We'll let the Hokage decide what to do once he heard what happened."

"Fair enough," the Anbu said while allowing Anko to climb on his back.

As they made their way towards the tower Anko wondered what it all meant, why after so long was Orochimaru back. Who was the person that he said he had his eye on? And why send agents if he was going to come here on his own anyway, surely whatever task he sent those genin on he could of just as easily accomplished. Closing her eyes to rest a little bit she thought to herself, "_Maybe a vacation isn't such a good idea after all. Especially since it appears things are going to become quite lively around here pretty soon_," before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Friends!

**An: To thank the reviewers I'm giving out this little Valentine. Although I don't know if I'll be able to get a chapter off next Thursday. I'll do my best. Again thanks for the reviews your humble author S.o.t.A.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 15: Friends?!**

Anko was reclining on a couch waiting for the Hokage to show up. Thankful the pain from the curse seal was fading. She was just about to close her eyes again when one of her chunin proctors barged into the room.

"Anko, finally where the hell have you been? We haven't seen you since yesterday," the chunin said.

"Something came up. What do you want?" she said rather irritable her impending nap was interrupted.

"I thought you would want to see this," the chunin said putting a tape into a VCR.

On the television a team of genin was shown entering the tower. Anko leaned forward the idea of taking a nap quickly forgotten when she saw the time on the tape. "What the hell," Anko exclaimed, "You're telling me a group of genin from Sand beat the old record by a little over two and a half hours."

"Looks that way"

"There's no way those guys are at genin level. Look closer," Anko said turning away from the screen.

The chunin did as instructed but couldn't see what it was Anko was referring to. Turning to Anko who had gotten up and was looking out a window he said, "What should I be looking for."

"The red headed kid, he doesn't have a single scratch on him," she said seriously, "What could Sand be playing at by sending ringers like that to the exams?"

"Perhaps they are trying to end their run of genin failing them," said the wizened voice of the Hokage. Turning to the chunin he said, "You may leave us now."

"Yes sir," the chunin said grabbing the tape and leaving the room

"Sir…" Anko began only for the Hokage to stop her by holding up his hand.

"First, I would like to know what it was you were thinking running off to face Orochimaru by yourself," the Hokage said sternly. "I have half a mind to take you off of active duty and have you sent to the Yamanka's for a psyche evaluation."

"Sir, I…," Anko started but didn't finish seeing the Hokage wasn't going to except any excuses. Unable to meet his eyes she said, "I'm sorry sir. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I'm glad you can accept that," the Hokage said kindly, "But please try and remember Anko, you have nothing to prove. There is no call for such a rash action on your part. Unless you honestly thought you could defeat a man that I'm not even sure I could."

"No Sir," Anko said downcast.

Trying to lighten the mood the Third said, "Too bad, I was hoping I would be able to hand over the title of Hokage to you if you did." Seeing Anko smile he continued, "Now what do you have to report?"

"I'm afraid not much," Anko said all business, "I came across him in the forest, and he appeared to be trying to regenerate his disguise which seemed to have been damaged in some battle from before I found him. I tried to defeat him, but the Curse Mark began causing me pain. He informed me he had his eye on someone but he didn't say who. He also said not to cancel the Chunin Exams unless we wanted to incur his wraith due to him having people from his village in them. So I guess that blonde brat was right on the money about those Sound genin working for the bastard. Have you been able to learn anything from them, sir?"

"I'm afraid not yet," the Hokage answered, "Ibiki has just begun working on them by isolating them and depriving them of sleep. I'm glad it appears Orochimaru isn't aware they were already defeated and captured. That gives us the advantage. With any luck he'll believe the forest proved too much for them."

"If the bastard even cares what happened to them," Anko said the pain from her fragmented memories easy to hear in her voice. "How should we precede, sir?"

"We'll continue the exams, in hopes of letting him think everything is going according to his plan," the Hokage informed. Anko nodded her head at that so he added, "As for you, take the remaining time to recuperate Anko. I have little doubt that soon we'll all need to be at full strength."

Leaving Anko to take a well deserved nap the Hokage made his way through the tower. As he made his way out of the tower he hoped that Naruto wasn't the person that had attracted his traitorous student's attention.

* * *

Haku didn't show it but he was nervous. After finding this warren he had been watching over Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't so much as twitched since the battle with Orochimaru. Although his vitals were fine he couldn't find what was wrong. Going off of what Sai said Orochimaru had struck Naruto's stomach to render him unconscious, he was beginning to fear that the blow had actually been a means of screwing with the seal that contained the Kyuubi. He had of course seen it over the years, but even after studying seals a little bit in his free time he was no closer to actually understanding it. All he could hope was that he would awaken soon, considering it was almost night time. If not in the morning he would have to carry Naruto to the tower. That would make them easy pickings for the teams that were waiting to ambush the groups that had scrolls and were making their way to the tower.

Haku looked at the other person sharing the small den with him, Hinata may be trying not to show it but he was sure she at least suspected who Ronin truly was. It was the small almost passing glances she continued to send the blonde's way that gave that tidbit away. It looked as if she was constantly debating or trying to convince herself one way or the other. She had taken the first watch after they found this area, but as soon as it had ended she had made a beeline straight for the hollowed out tree they were using for shelter. He could tell she wanted to ask him straight out, however she probably figured there was a reason for why if it was Naruto he hadn't said anything. But it didn't make the temptation any less Haku supposed.

Seeing that it was almost dark and figuring she was the most trustworthy, even if it was putting her right in temptations path Haku said, "Would you mind watching him for me while I gather some herbs I saw that may help?"

Hinata quickly shook her head no while saying, "I don't mind." Getting up Haku went and informed Sai, who was now on watch, where he was going.

Once alone Hinata stared at Ronin unabashed now that his partner was gone. She just couldn't help it. It had to be Naruto. As she watched the blonde-boy she noticed that while she had started as far from the sleeping boy as the tree allowed she had slowly but steadily inched her way closer till she was kneeling right next to him. Being this close a little voice inside of her began whispering, "_Do it_."

Arguing with herself internally she replied to the voice, "_I can't that would be violating his privacy_."

But the voice wasn't satisfied with that saying, "_Come on, you weren't concerned about his privacy when you tried peaking with the Byakugan now were you_."

"_That was different_," she tried to defend.

"_The only difference is now you would have to get your hands dirty so to speak_," the voice quickly countered. "_Now do it. You want to know don't you_?"

"_Yes of course_," she thought," _but_ _what if he wakes up or finds out and gets angry at me._"

The part of herself she was arguing with didn't have an answer for that. Figuring that settled matters until the voice suddenly replied, "_Well if it is Naruto he would never get angry at us for wanting to know if he was okay and if it isn't then who cares if he doesn't like you_."

Giving in to temptation, Hinata decided once again for the sake of her sanity she had to know so she began to reach for the blonde's face. She noticed that her hands were trembling as she did so. She was just about to touch him when she heard, "I'm back."

Giving a small 'eep' in surprise she was only thankful that her back was to the entrance of the tree as she was sure her face looked quite guilty with her kneeling stance suddenly going ramrod straight and eyes wide in panic.

Noticing Hinata so close to Naruto and worried that something may have happened will he was gone Haku asked, "Is everything alright he didn't suddenly get worse did he?"

"No," she said quickly then more softly added, "No, he still hasn't moved."

"That's something I suppose," Haku said.

Getting up from her kneeling position Hinata said, "Excuse me I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay," Haku said glad he was wearing a mask considering the smile on his face; he supposed he should have known better then to leave Naruto with the girl. It appeared he had arrived just in time to prevent her from removing the wraps around his face.

Looking at the unconscious Naruto he thought, "_It looks like you had a greater impression on her then you realized Naruto. Especially if you go by the fact that she seems to have the same fashion sense as you_."

Outside the tree Hinata was berating herself for the missed opportunity. "_Darn it_," she thought kicking a small pebble, "_Why couldn't I be more decisive_?"

Finally after she calmed down she thought, "_In the end it's a good thing Haku came when he did. I shouldn't have been weak like that and should trust that if Ronin is Naruto he'll tell me when the time comes_."

"You seem agitated, is everything alright Hinata?" came the even voice of Shino.

"Turning to the Aburame she said, "Yes, I'm fine now."

"May I ask what it is about this Ronin that has you so flustered?" Shino asked his voice still as even as ever but to her showing his concern.

Blushing a little in embarrassment she said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really I suspect that of everyone here, only Haku and I are truly aware that Ronin seems to have captured your attention," Shino said.

Looking at the hollow tree she said meekly, "I can't shake the feeling that he's this boy I used to admire." Regaining her composer she said, "But I came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter at the moment. Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about, since it isn't like you to seek someone out to pry into their inner workings?"

"Your assessment is correct," Shino said then pointing in a direction added, "I thought you would want to know Kiba and the rest of Team Seven appear to be on their way here."

"Well at least we know they are alright," Hinata said but then asked, "Do you think it is a reason for concern?"

Taking a moment to think about what Hinata was implying he said, "I do not wish to think that Kiba would try and take advantage of our weakened condition, however we must accept that due to us being down to you, Haku, and Sai being the only uninjured among us and the fact that they lost their scroll it would be remise of us not to consider they plan to take ours."

Accepting that they may have to fight their friends she said, "Go tell the others to prepare just in case, we'll go with the idea they don't mean us harm but be ready in case they do."

A short time later Team Seven appeared and found Hinata, Shino, and Ami waiting for them. "Alright, you guys must have sent that freak packing," Kiba said entering the area. Noticing his friends were keeping their distance he said, "Hey what's the matter?"

Shino elected to be the one to reply saying, "We want to know your intentions."

"Come on, you don't think we would attack do you, after you helped us out back there?" Kiba asked a little hurt his friends would think him capable of that.

"We do not think you would willing attack us Kiba, but we cannot speak about your team and you would be inclined to side with them," Hinata said while eyeing Sasuke, although she did catch the hurt look on Sakura's face.

Sasuke though said, "See Mutt they're fine. Can we stop wasting time and start finding scrolls of our own now?"

"Yeah sure," Kiba said, "Thanks again guys." Although it did hurt a little that they thought they had come to attack he guessed he could understand their being cautious. Due in part since Sasuke had brought the idea up, but surprisingly Sakura had been the one to shoot it down. With a little more heat to her voice then she had ever used when addressing Sasuke before, it almost sounded like disappointment to him.

Before Team Seven could leave Sakura asked, "Where's Ronin's team? I thought you said they were here Kiba."

"They should be, they probably are waiting in ambush in case we planned to attack." Guessing that remaining in hiding served no purpose now, Haku and Sai made their presence known.

Glad to be proven right Kiba said smiling and thumbing his nose, "See the nose knows."

But not seeing the boy she wanted to Sakura asked, "Where's Ronin?"

Haku said, "Ronin has been injured and is resting."

"Can I see him please?"

Haku gave an after you gesture and then indicated she should head to the hollow tree. Hinata watched as they both disappeared into the tree. She wasn't sure what to make of that, while she knew Sakura had met Ronin before her technically. She had never seen the pinkette worry about a boy other than Sasuke before. Had she moved on from her crush on Sasuke and if so had she set her sights on Ronin? Hinata felt a pang of jealousy at that idea. The feeling hit her and it hit her hard.

"_Maybe I should go and check on them to make sure she isn't up to something_," she thought to herself despite the fact that Haku could probably handle anything devious Sakura would have tried. No if she was being honest with herself it was just an excuse to find out what sort of relationship the two had.

Before she could act on that thought, she heard a voice coming from a tree to her right, "So it would seem the rookies are gathering." She froze when she heard her cousin Neji speak. He was the last person she wanted to run into in this competition. Looking up at the tree she saw him standing there looking at them with his Byakugan active. Behind him were his teammates a genin clad in green and a girl with two buns in her hair. Considering her and Neji haven't said more than a few strained sentences to each other over the years she had no idea what the two were capable of.

Activating her own blood ability she saw that her cousin's team only had the Earth scroll. Since he had already scanned them she had no doubt that a fight was inevitable. Apparently Sai came to the same conclusion saying, "If you have come for our scroll, your plan of attack seems to be quite foolish considering you are heavily outnumbered."

Haku and Sakura had joined the others outside when they had heard Neji begin speaking. In reply to Sai's comment on his tactic he said, "Perhaps, but that is only if all of you fight us. The way I see it two of your teams have a complete set of scrolls while one has none. So what about it Sasuke Uchiha, help us defeat them and one set of scrolls is yours. It should be easy enough considering both teams are not at full strength."

Surprising everyone it was Sakura that said, "Forget it."

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she had grown a second head saying, "What are you talking about that is a perfectly reasonable offer."

But Sakura stood her ground saying, "We can't just ignore that they got hurt helping us Sasuke." Looking back to the hollow tree she continued, "Ronin and the others got hurt helping us," her voice then gained a harder edge as she looked at Neji saying, "we should repay the favor."

Kiba grinned at that saying "Alright you heard her Sasuke we're helping."

"Don't be sentimental about this," Sasuke said trying to get his teammates to see reason, "At most we can get from defeating these guys is one scroll, but if we help them we can get the pair."

"That might be but it would do you no good," Kiba said, "Because I won't cross the finish line with you if that was how we got them. I think you've forgotten what Kakashi said about those who abandon their friends and comrades. Besides for a guy who wants to go around looking like he's strong you sure are going about it in a weak way."

Sasuke grit his teeth at that but admitting Kiba had a point said, "Fine, but don't come whining to me if we fail the exams."

"That's more like it," Kiba said grinning ferally.

Before Kiba could attack Hinata said, "Please withdraw cousin, I do not wish to fight you."

Dropping from the tree Neji said, "That's too bad really, the thought of putting the Main House in its place was one of the more attractive reason for deciding to participate in the exams." He then took a step forward and grinned when he saw Hinata take a step back. He frowned though when the boy in the white and red mask stepped in front of him just out of striking distance.

"Perhaps I might make a suggestion?" Haku asked

"What?" Neji said glaring at the boy.

"Well as my teammate suggested you are outnumbered and while you may be confident in your ability to win against us. You must also realize that even should you do so you will sustain damage therefore making you easy picking for someone else to in turn defeat you."

Intrigued Neji asked, "So what are you proposing?"

"A one on one battle between you and I," Haku said, "If you win you can have our scrolls, if I win you in turn give me yours."

"That would gives me the advantage since your bargaining seems to make it so Team Eight keeps there scrolls," Neji said, "What makes you willing to sacrifice your own chances of passing for them."

Shaking his head Haku said, "You cannot defeat me. Your eyes hold to much hatred. You do not understand what it is that gives a person true strength."

"And that is?" Neji asked. Sasuke also felt like knowing considering it was the exact opposite of what his brother told him to do in order to gain strength.

"True strength only comes from the desire to protect those precious to you," Haku said. Neji just scoffed at Haku's idea of where strength came from, Sasuke also had a hard time not rolling his eye at the boy's statement.

"Very well, I except," Neji said while moving to an open area away from everyone.

Haku just followed suit followed by Sai who whispered, "Why are you doing this we could take them with numbers."

Smiling under his mask Haku said, "Perhaps due to Ronin being unconscious I am filling in for his usual reckless behavior. Also, numbers aren't everything while we may triumph in the end to many people would get hurt in the process."

"Very well," Sai said surprising Haku.

"Are you beginning to understand what it means to help others?" Haku asked.

Shaking his head no Sai said, "No this is no clearer than anything else you two have done since entering the forest, but I can't argue that despite Ronin ending up unconscious events haven't gone as horribly as I thought they would. I don't expect this to be any different."

Smiling under his mask Haku thought, "_It's a start_."

Lining up opposite of Neji both boy's assumed a stance. Haku knew that he had to stay away from Neji, that close range taijutsu would play into all of the Hyuuga's strengths. He could only hope that the boy would fall to his far range attacks as he thought, "_Naruto must be rubbing off on me to go for a stunt like this_."

"Are you prepared to see you were fated to lose this day," Neji said activating his blood inheritance.

"Sorry I don't put much stock in fate," Haku replied.

Both boys then stared each other down before Haku decided to get things started with a barrage of senbon. Much to his disappointment and concern none of the needles hit and the Hyuuga had even snatched one out of the air and threw it back. Dodging the senbon he found Neji was quickly closing the distance, needing to create some distance Haku jumped back away from the Hyuuga throwing senbon. They didn't stop him but they did slow him down, using the moment he had bought himself he created two water clones.

"A poor choice the water clones do not possess the same chakra as you and easily stand out," Neji said easily dispatching them.

Seeing how close he was Neji said, "It is over for you. You are within range of my technique."

And you are within range of my," Haku countered.

Neji abandoned the eight trigrams upon hearing that instead pulled a kunai attempting to stab Haku with it. Haku countered with one of his own and said,"Now you are the one who's chosen poorly."

Glaring into the mask Neji said, "So long as I tie up your hand we are in a stalemate."

"I'm afraid you lost," Haku said while making one handed signs and forming Ice needles from the moisture in the air.

Tenten screamed, "Look out Neji."

"I know Tenten,' Neji said and attempted to jump away only to have Haku grab onto him. "Are you mad we'll both get hit by this jutsu you fool?"

"Yes, but we will probably survive and you will no longer be in a position to threaten my friends," Haku said his voice showing his determination.

However, before the attack could connect Lee charged in kicking both participants apart and escaping as the needles shot forward. Tenten let out a breath of relief at seeing her teammates unharmed. Instead of thanking Lee, Neji said, "Do you have any idea what your actions cost us Lee?"

"Yes I do Neji, however he was prepared to take you down with him." Lee answered earnestly, "I could not stand by and allow that to happen. From the moment he caught you the fight was a draw even if we each kept out scrolls we would still be at a disadvantage the next time we fought if you were incapacitated."

"Tsk, fine," Neji said walking away.

Walking up to Haku, Lee pulled out the Earth Scroll his team had saying, "Here this is rightfully yours due to my interference in your match."

Nodding his head Haku said, "Thank you," while taking the scroll.

"I am the Leaf's handsome green beast, Rock Lee."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rock Lee, I'm Haku."

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but I hope to do battle with you later in these Chunin Exams."

Accepting what Lee said as a complement Haku said, "Of course, you seem to have a unique strength about you."

Fire burning in his eyes Lee thought, "_Gai-sensei you were right my strength does burn with the fire of youth if such a strong opponent can see it_."

"Come on Lee let's go," Tenten called out.

"Right, until we meet again Haku," the green clad genin said running off.

Sasuke came stepping up to Haku saying, "So all that talk about being stronger was just that talk huh."

"Not at all," Haku said, "I meant ever word; hatred does not make you stronger. I did beat a Hyuuga in close combat after all because of the length I was willing to go to protect my friends."

"You're a naïve fool," Sasuke said unable to explain why Haku philosophy bothered him so, but he figure it must be because Haku's way of looking at things assumed he was weak.

"Hey chill out man," Kiba said grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm. "We're all on the same side here."

Smiling at Kiba, although he couldn't see it, Haku said, "Here," tossing the scroll at the Inuzuka

Kiba surprised asked, "You're just giving it to us?"

"Consider it thanks for remaining true to your friends in Team Eight," Haku said.

"Thanks man," Kiba holding out his hand said, "I'd like to consider you guy's in that count too."

Taking the outstretched hand Haku said, "Yes, I would like that as well."

Sai asked, "Would it be okay to call you Dickless now?"

"What? No you asshole," Kiba then looking at Haku asked, "What's wrong with your friend he doesn't seem quite right?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think he had a lot of contact with people," Haku answered. Sai just stood there with his fake smile on, not showing any sign of whether or not the conversation bothered him.

Sasuke ignored the scene and addressing Kiba and Sakura said, "Let's go, we need to hurry and find a team that has the Heaven scroll. We still have two days and we'll probably need every minute of them."

Kiba acknowledged what Sasuke said with a nod and said his good-byes to Hinata and Shino. Sakura approached Haku saying, "When Ronin wakes up can you tell him thanks for everything?"

Haku nodded saying, "Of course." She then waved to the others and followed after her team.

* * *

The next morning came with a happy surprise as Naruto had awakened shortly after everyone else did. Haku had filled him in on everything he missed while he was sleeping. Hinata had been happy to see the blonde recover, but when Haku mentioned that he had never seen the blonde take so long to recover from such a minor injury she could tell her and the others' presence made him uncomfortable. She excused herself and kindly maneuvered everyone else out so they could talk. She was tempted to use her bloodline ability but remembering her vow to wait until he told her himself she refrained.

Once Hinata and everyone else had left them alone Haku said, "I believe she is beginning to suspect your secret."

Naruto thought he meant the Kyuubi and grabbed his stomach. Haku seeing Naruto doing his nervous habit whenever the Kyuubi was mentioned said, "I meant your other secret, I believe she suspects your real identity."

"Well hopefully after we complete this test and the third I'll be able to tell her and Sakura the truth," he said leaning against the tree.

Seeing Naruto hadn't returned to his normal level of energy despite having slept for so long he said, "How are you feeling, you look a bit off?"

"I feel off, it's hard to explain like my chakra is all over the map from high to low," Naruto said apparently in a low moment.

"Then I suggest that we do not delay any longer and make our way to the tower," Haku suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said but then his stomach gave out a growl, "on second thought how about after breakfast."

After breakfast the trek to the tower was relatively easy considering they traveled as a group. Either any of the teams that they believed had been laying in ambush around the tower had somehow missed them or they decided taking on a group of six was not the best way to go about getting a scroll. Once at the tower's base they saw there were a bunch of doors and they corresponded to the gate you entered to get into the forest.

Just before they entered their door Naruto turned towards Hinata saying, "Uhm…Hinata."

"Yes Ronin," she replied hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear.

Having her stare at him with such hopeful eyes his mind went blank at what he was going to say so he lamely said, "Love the jacket," then entered the door.

Hinata stood there for a minute her cheeks burning red before whispering, "Thank you," and then joined her own team in entering their door.

Once inside Haku read the riddle that was visible aloud and Sai told them they needed to open the scrolls and combine them. Although whether he already had that information or figured it out from the riddle they couldn't tell. Doing as Sai said they were surprised when the gruff voice of Zabuza said, "It took you three days to get here. Do you know how much money I lost betting you would be the first team to make it to the tower?"

"It can't be much since you're always broke," Naruto said.

"Well lucky for me, you weren't careful with that little frog wallet of yours," Zabuza said holding up a deflated Gamachan.

Naruto looked like he had a few choice words for Zabuza but Sai said, "Well I think if Dickless and Ugly hadn't decided to fight with Orochimaru we could have made it."

Zabuza eyes widened at that as he took in Naruto and Haku, "What he's here? What were you two morons thinking tangling with the likes of him? The whole reason I joined this stinking village was so he couldn't get at us."

"Well if it's any consolation I don't think he knew we were here," Haku said, "He seems to be targeting Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well he knows we're here now," Zabuza said. "I'll tell the Hokage about this when I see him."

"Also, can you tell him Orochimaru placed some kind of seal on Ronin that seems to be messing with his chakra," Haku said.

"Yeah no problem," Zabuza said making his way out of the room just before he left he turned back adding, "You two did good, and since you're not dead I guess I can include you in that pale face."

"Yeah we totally rock," Naruto said pleased at receiving Zabuza's praise.

* * *

Team Seven arrived at the tower on the fifth day of the exam. They had come across and defeated several teams unfortunately none of them had the missing Heaven scroll they needed. Sakura once more found herself doubting herself due to how little she actually contributed during those encounters. Luckily for Team Seven they had come across Kabuto on the fourth day, who had asked for their help in reaching the tower in return he would let them in on a strategy that would help them in securing the scroll they needed.

They had traveled most of the night before realizing they had been placed in a genjutsu that had caused them to travel around in circles. They probably would have continued doing so if not for Akamaru who had noticed they crossed a tree he had previously marked. During the battle with the genjutsu copies that the three Rain-nin had conjured, their opponents had once again underestimated the small puppy. Who had sniffed out the real ones and then marked them making it easy for Kiba to locate and defeat the trio.

So with even a puppy contributing more than Sakura had during this exam her confidence was pretty shot. Especially after she did so well during the first test, but all it proved was she was an excellent student. Her confidence hadn't been helped any when the scrolls summoned Kakashi and he explained the meaning of the passage behind him and used her as an example of needing more Earth. He did use Kiba as the example of Heaven but she suspected it was just to rile the Inuzuka up a little bit. Kakashi then led them into a room with the other passing teams. She was surprised that Kabuto hadn't joined his team yet when her eyes fell on the similarly dressed genin of his team.

After Kabuto's scrolls had summoned some random chunin to explain the meaning of the First Hokage's passage he had told them to go on a head a moment to give him a moment to rest. As soon as they left the room he said, "I'm surprised you didn't mark Sasuke. Does this mean he didn't measure up to your high expectations? I suppose I can understand that considering he has yet to unlock the Sharingan."

"Not at all Kabuto," Orochimaru said who was leaning against the wall behind him. "Unfortunately the opportunity passed me by. Besides it may be due to his not having unlocked those magnificent eyes which will ultimately make him come to me of his desire for power."

"Still I wasn't impressed. I'm surprised he managed to defeat Team Dosu as he is now. Did you call them off?" Kabuto asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Narrowing his eyes Orochimaru said, "I was not able to locate them to do so. That is your next task; locate them for me would you?"

"Very well, what should I do once I find them?" Kabuto asked his voice getting colder.

"Oh, I will leave that for you to decide, I'm sure you'll handle it perfectly," Orochimaru said chuckling as he disappeared.

* * *

Anko watched as the final member of one of the last teams to arrive at the tower entered the arena where they would be holding the preliminaries. She remembered standing here herself years ago as the Hokage explained to the genin how the Chunin Exams where just a nicer way of holding war between the allied countries. She had been so full of herself then and though she and her team had been invincible. Of course that was till Orochimaru had thrown them to the side, he had given her teammates the curse seal when he had given it to her. To date she was the only known survivor of the accursed thing, although she had no doubt he had perfected it by now. So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice that the arena floor had been cleared until the electronic board had begun flashing names although she did notice that one of the competitors had quite. Looking at her clip board she saw that his name was Kabuto, she didn't know why but something about that one bothered her. Especially since he had already taken the test seven times, maybe she would look more closely into his past later.

Sakura felt a small hitch catch in the back of her throat when she saw her name appear first, which turned to sudden dread when she saw the name of her opponent. She couldn't believe that she would have to fight Sasuke.

The proctor Hayate said, "The first match is Sakura Haruno vs. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who just scoffed at who he had to fight, as they made their way down to the arena floor. Sakura took up a position in front of her crush, while the time with him may have exposed some of his flaws she still admitted to having strong feelings for the boy. But the way he was looking at her right now made her feel so very small. She looked up at the balcony looking for some sort of comfort and found it when her eyes landed on Ronin who gave her the thumbs up sign. She smiled at the simple gesture until she heard Sasuke say, "Give up."

Looking away from Ronin's kind blue eye she turned to meet Sasuke's cold onyx ones. Apparently deciding that she didn't hear him he said,"Give up Sakura, there's no point in me even wasting chakra on this fight."

"Sasuke I…" she started the hurt of being thought of so lowly evident in her voice.

However she was cut off as Sasuke stated, "You can't honestly think you have a chance of beating me Sakura." Looking up at his team he said, "Even Akamaru contributed more to our passing this test than you did."

Hearing her own doubts about herself thrown in her face from the boy she had wanted to look upon her with favor for so long Sakura was about to do as he suggested until she heard, "Don't do it Sakura, you can take his ass. I believe in you."

Looking at the balcony she saw Ronin looking at her trying to give her confidence with just his eyes. All she could whisper was, "Ronin…thank you."

Sasuke also looked to where the outburst came from and for some reason he wasn't surprised that it was the blonde sponsored-nin. Addressing the blonde nuisance Sasuke said, "Mind your own business, this doesn't concern you."

Sakura watched as Ronin turned his eyes to Sasuke and saw his blue-eyes hardened as his gaze met Sasuke's. Looking down on the last Uchiha he said, "What kind of crappy teammate are you? You, shouldn't be trying to tear her down to make yourself look good, but helping to build her up, you bastard."

Zabuza put his hand on Ronin shoulder saying, "He's right brat butt out."

Shaking his shoulder loose Naruto turned towards his teacher saying, "No! I can't tolerate that. When I was just starting out and doing poorly Haku never once talked down to me and tried to make me feel worthless." Turning back to Sakura he said, "Show him your resolve Sakura, you can do it."

Hayate deciding enough was enough asked, "Well are you going to continue or not?"

"I'll fight," she said staring one last time at the balcony before getting in the basic academy stance. Sasuke slipped into his Interceptor Fist stance. Sakura put her mind to work trying to figure out a strategy. She knew from all her fights with him before that unless he respected your fighting ability Sasuke always charged in for the quick finish. He would wait for the likes of Kiba but when they sparred he always came in quickly to overpower her and she would always wait to accept that charge. Today would be different.

So as soon as the proctor said, "go." She was charging at Sasuke who was also running at her. She could see that he was surprised by that, by the ever so small widening of his eyes and slowing of his pace. Sakura then created two Bunshins of herself that matched pace with her towards Sasuke. Sasuke just snorted derisively as he reached into his pouch to pullout three kunai. Throwing them he knew only the real Sakura would dodge, when the one on the right dodged he corrected his course to close with it disregarding the other two. However he caught out of the corner of his eye that the middle Sakura although she didn't dodge the kunai had raised her forearm and took the hit on it. Quickly realizing he'd been had, he turned to her just as she put on a burst of speed using chakra.

She threw a punch hoping to catch him in the jaw, but Sasuke proved to be too fast as he caught it. Throwing another one with her free hand he caught that arm as well and then locked her elbows until the point that they felt like they would pop out of place. Leaning in close Sasuke said, "Did you honestly think that because that fool told you he believed in you that you would suddenly be on par with me."

Sakura shook her head no saying, "But if I just gave up I would never move past this point."

"You still haven't," Sasuke said coldly, "All's I have to do is add just a little more pressure," which he then did causing her joints to groan in protest, "and I'll break your arms. Give up Sakura you'll never be anything but deadweight."

Up on the balcony Haku could see that the hand with which Naruto was gripping the railing his knuckles were turning white. He was probably about to have another outburst when Sakura said, "Your right Sasuke, I was deadweight, however even knowing I can't beat you I feel like I've gotten little stronger."

Then Sakura took a page from Hinata's ninja handbook and put one of her more unique features to work as she slammed her forehead into Sasuke's nose, resulting in a cracking sound that told everyone she had succeeded in breaking it. As Sasuke reeled back he released her arms, free she followed up her attack connecting with a hard right fist that rocked him. However he remained standing and when she tried to connect again he shot out a foot catching her in the stomach causing her to stumble back.

Not used to taking such a vicious shot, she froze in pain which was all the opportunity Sasuke needed to capitalize on. For Sakura it was as if time slowed down as Sasuke closed in on her. She could see the hit about to come but found her body unwilling to respond as the first hit caught her in her right eye. Time then seemed to speed up as Sasuke's follow up blows began to land. They hit with such fierceness and speed that they lifted her feet off the ground. He then delivered a kick that sent her flying several feet away.

She landed hard and she could see that Sasuke had already turned away from her as Hayate called the match. Before she blacked out her gaze landed once more on Ronin as she thought, "_You think I've gotten a little stronger right Ronin_?"

The medics loaded Sakura on a stretcher to take her to the infirmary. One of them quickly set Sasuke's nose and did some minor healing to it since he refused to leave wanting to gain some insight into the other fighters.

Sasuke then took his place with the rest of his team on the balcony; he ignored the looks from his teammates instead focusing on the glaring blond. Sasuke just smirked as he said, "What are you glaring at? It's your fault she didn't withdraw and save herself the embarrassment."

Naruto wanted to do what chibi Zabuza was telling him to do so bad right now, but instead he said, "Actually I think she did great."

"Clearly amused Sasuke said, "Then you must have been watching a different fight."

"No I saw it," the blonde said, "I saw a girl that many thought probably wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on you bloody you pretty good."

Not liking being reminded that Sakura did manage to break his nose said looking away, "Whatever, what do I care what a sponsored-nin thinks."

Now Naruto let the anger he was feeling into his voice as he took a step closer to Sasuke saying, "You should care because when we meet in the finals I'm going to show you the same amount of compassion that you showed her."

Scoffing at the threat Sasuke said, "you'll have to get there first loser."

"Oh, I'll get there," Naruto said then under his breath whispered, "believe it."

The electronic board began flashing again gaining everyone's attention. The first name to come up was Ami Fu causing the girl to smile, but when her opponent was revealed to be none other than her teammate Hinata she was ecstatic. She'd finally get to put the Hyuuga in her place especially since she had already put her ace in the hole in play.

The two girls made their way down to the arena floor. Hinata was confident in her ability to emerge successfully from the match. She was hoping to show Ronin what she was made of as well having been impressed with Sakura's own show of strength. To be honest she had expected her to quit rather than fight Sasuke. Looking at Ronin as she walked to the center of the floor she wondered at how close Ronin and Sakura were and if the blonde was giving Sakura strength like Naruto had given her. Of course, if Ronin was in fact Naruto that could be a problem for her so she hoped to use this venue to display her own might.

The proctor took up position between the two girls saying, "The second match is between Ami Fu and Hinata Hyuuga." Looking at both girls, and receiving nods that they were ready he said, "Begin," and stepped away.

Before Hinata could charge she went on guard when Ami smiled and said, "Somebody must be smiling on me to place you and me against each other."

"I don't know why you bear me such animosity," Hinata said calmly looking for her opening to attack. "But I can't allow you to defeat me here I'm afraid." She then felt a little jolt at the base of her skull and suddenly her body wouldn't respond to her.

Ami's face gained a menacing look as she said, "Ah yes, you probably can't have me slowing you down on your path to Hokage. Can you now?"

Up on the balcony Naruto's eyes widened at that as he thought, "_Since when did Hinata want to be Hokage_."

Hinata though squeaked out, "When…when did you plant the chakra needle on me?"

"When we were on the balcony but don't feel bad you weren't the only one, I've managed to get just about everyone up there," Ami responded causing all the Leaf genin that were on the balcony to reach for their necks now that she had made the chakra thread visible. Most of the genin found one although she apparently stayed away from Team Zabuza and Kakashi.

"_That bitch_!" Ino though when she found the needle in her neck, "_It's bad enough what she did to Sakura and Hinata's friendship. But to be use such a cheap trick as planting these needles in us before the match even begun to ruin a person chances of a fair fight is really low. Why aren't they calling her on it_?"

Anko stepped up to the Hokage and whispered, "Do you want me to call the match in favor of Hinata sir? It is a rather cheap tactic we could make this Ami Fu forfeit."

The Hokage said, "No while it is a move low in honor it does show foresight something a chunin needs. We'll allow it."

The sand team was by themselves on the opposite side so they didn't have anything to worry about Ami having planted a needle on them, but Kankurou was interested when the thread appeared thinking, "_What is this some sort of Leaf Puppet Jutsu_?"

Ami had continued to taunt Hinata saying, "Although I suppose a future Hokage should be ashamed of herself for being caught so easily. As if a white-eyed freak like you would ever be made Hokage."

When Ami said that Hinata's eyes grew large and it was as if a fog had been lifted from them. For just a moment a six-year old Sakura was standing there having said the exact same thing to her on that day in the courtyard. She was even standing the same way, Hinata finally understood what it was about Ami that bothered her from time to time when she spoke or stood a certain way. Then the she was overtaken by a white hot fury as she growled out, "It was you."

Ami though had no idea what she was talking about saying, "What are you talking about, bitch?"

"It wasn't Sakura that said those things to me in the courtyard when we were younger, it was you," Hinata said her eyes boring into Ami.

Ami sneered saying smugly, "Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Although it has been my great pleasure to know I was responsible for driving you two ap…"

However Ami's taunt was cut short as she felt a jolt to the back of her neck eyes going wide in panic when Hinata reached up to her neck and removed the needle. Despite the connection being severed she still couldn't move so she said, "What's going on, how did you override my control."

Hinata activating her Byakugan said, "You talk too much and gave me too much time to counter your technique."

"But how," Ami exclaimed.

"I'm a Hyuuga," Hinata said getting into her stance," It was a simple matter to send my chakra through that chakra string to disrupt your motor controls."

She then quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her hand back. So much chakra was concentrating in her hand that Kurenai was about to jump the railing only to be stopped by Kakashi. Turning to the one eyed jounin she said, "She's going to kill Ami let me go."

"Have a little faith in your student Kurenai," Kakashi said calmly.

Reaching Ami, Hinata sent the palm thrust aiming for the center of her chest. However instead of sending the chakra into her body and destroying her heart she used it as a concussive blast that rocketed Ami into the arena wall smashing her into it so hard it left an impression of the girl as she slumped to the floor.

Hinata began walking out of the arena but stopped turning to the proctor saying, "You can call the match she isn't getting back up." She then left the arena floor for the infirmary; it was time she got her friend back.

Up on the balcony Naruto stood there wide eyed. Aloud he said, "Wow, girls can be scary.'

Haku just nodded his head. Naruto then whispered, "But man Hinata is so strong it isn't going to be easy to beat her out for Hokage."

"Perhaps you won't have to worry about that," Haku said considering the girl's love of orange and her apparent desire to become Hokage. It was easily apparent to see she held Naruto in high regard.

Naruto was confused by that and said, "Why's that?"

Haku just smiled and shook his head at how naive his friend could be in some areas so just said, "It doesn't matter," and then turned his attention to the flashing screen with Naruto following suit. Naruto smiled when he saw his name appear on the screen.

It then stopped on Chouji Akimichi causing the boy to swallow. Shikamaru put his hand on his friends shoulder saying, "Don't worry just stick to the strategy I gave you and you'll do fine." While Shikamaru couldn't possibly know who each of them would fight he did give his teammates a basic strategy for dealing with just about any opponent. For Chouji it was simple, rely on his partial expansion jutsu to keep his opponents at a distance while pounding them.

As Naruto made his way down the stairs he wished that the Hokage had been able to remove the seal Orochimaru had placed on him. Regrettably, the Hokage said its removal would have to wait until after the preliminaries, he said that he would have to battle with whatever handicaps that he had received from the forest. He said the reason had to do with politics, Naruto had only been in the village for a short time but he was really starting to hate politics. When he became Hokage he planned to outlaw them.

Hayate said as both boys lined up across from one another, "Third Match: Ronin vs. Chouji Akimichi." He waited for both boys to nod at him before saying, "Begin."

As soon as Hayate stepped away Chouji said, "Partial Expansion Jutsu Arm."

Naruto was surprised but he managed to avoid it as Chouji brought the giant hand down trying to smash him into the ground. When he began to retract the hand Naruto tried to close with him but Chouji set the other hand expanding towards him. Chouji was beginning to feel confident and was glad that he had done all that extra training after the Wave mission. Naruto tried to form several shadow clones but found his chakra was hard to mold also, Chouji didn't give him the time as he sent an expanded axe kick his way that he had to avoid.

Naruto was getting pushed back by Chouji attacks. He was now standing against the wall waiting for the next strike to come. When it did Naruto tried to get cute by jumping onto the expanded arm and running along it. But Chouji countered by shaking the arm just a little causing Naruto to stumble since he couldn't rely on his chakra to hold on. The Akimichi took that opening to expand the other arm catching Naruto dead on and smashing him into the wall causing some of it to collapse on him.

Ino began cheering for Chouji and Hayate was about to call the match but Zabuza shouted down, "Don't even think about calling this match."

Hayate said, "The boy took that hit dead on and didn't use a substation to escape. He'll be lucky to be alive let alone conscious."

But Hayate turned to the pile in surprise when it began shifting. Chouji looked at it disbelieving what he was seeing as he whispered, "He can't be human."

Pushing the largest piece of rock off of him Naruto stood up a bleeding disheveled mess. Looking at Chouji he said, "I'm afraid I can't lose here I said I'm going to the finals to pay back that bastard for Sakura." He then formed the cross sign again, praying he could perform the jutsu quickly this time.

Chouji was still too stunned to respond so Shikamaru called out to his friend, "Pull it together Chouji don't let him perform that jutsu." That did it for Chouji who pulled his arm back again for a punch, but unluckily for the Akimichi, Naruto's chakra appeared to be at a high point as suddenly the arena floor was covered in masked blondes much to the shocked disbelief of all the onlookers.

"Holy Shit," Anko exclaimed which pretty much summed up the feelings of everyone else as well.

From that point on it was only a matter of time before Chouji was overpowered by Naruto. He fought hard but was forced to submit when Naruto's clones managed to pin him. Naruto pulled his blade out and approaching the prone boy held it to the boy's throat. When Hayate made his victory official Naruto made his way down to the infirmary as the board flashed the names Tenten and Temari. He felt he had to apologize to Sakura for his words being responsible for her getting hurt.

* * *

Sakura awoke to find she had been brought to the infirmary. She wasn't surprised about that but that Hinata was sitting next to her bed. Smiling at the pinkette Hinata said, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," Sakura said, "How bad is it?"

"Not bad your eye is swollen, and you suffered some bruised ribs," Hinata said then lightly added, "All in all I think you'll live."

"Oh," Sakura said, "I thought since you were here I was on my deathbed. " She had meant it as a joke but she saw the sadness pass through Hinata's eyes. Leaning up despite the pain she said, "It was a joke Hinata."

"I know about what Ami did to you in the courtyard," Hinata said quickly.

Sakura was clearly surprised by that revelation saying, "How, did Ino tell you?"

Hinata shook her head no and told Sakura about her match with Ami. As she finished she said, "I suppose my mind was always trying to tell me, I'm sorry I never listened to it."

Sakura said apologetically, "No, you had a right to be angry with me. Ami wasn't controlling me when I said those things about Naruto." Not able to meet Hinata's eyes she said, "You were right by the way I should never had said that about Naruto we did owe him our lives."

"Well I didn't have a right to hit you, so can we just admit we were both wrong," Hinata said then smiling continued, "I'd really like my friend back."

Sakura got tears in her eyes and said, "I'd like that as well." The two shared a hug which ended when they heard the door to the infirmary open. Sakura was the first to respond to the new presence, "Ronin!?"

Naruto said taking in the two girls, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just going to see how you were doing Sakura… I'll leave."

Hinata getting up from her chair said, "No, that's okay. I should get back to the arena." Taking in his current state Hinata asked, "Are you okay?"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I won my match, but not before ending up on the wrong side of an Akimichi's fist."

Hinata left the room but instead of going to the arena stood just outside the door thankful that as opposed to Ami's bed Sakura's was right near the entrance. Both Naruto and Sakura stood there for a moment not sure what to say to one another. Sakura was afraid that Ronin was here to vent his disappointment in how she fared in her match so she was surprised when he said, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Sakura looked at the boys eye's that showed the guilt he felt at her current state. Not liking that look in them having grown accustomed to the happy blue eyes she said trying to cheer him up, "It wasn't your fault. Besides your words made me happy, because of them I feel like I've become stronger."

"Did you find some of the answer that you were looking for?" Ronin asked his mood picking up with Sakura's statement.

Sakura nodded her head yes, "Thanks to you. I was going to forfeit the match but I would never have gone found out anything then," she said smiling up at him.

"I glad," he said smiling at her. Then looking at a clock hanging on the wall said, "I probably should head back up and find out who else passes this part of the exam. I'll see you around Sakura."

Sakura said before he turned completely, "I would like to thank you somehow, Ronin."

"You don't have to Sakura just being my friend is enough for me."

Smiling at what he said Sakura said insistently "Please, how about I buy you a bowl of ramen from that shop I saw you coming out of."

Not being able to turn down free Ichiraku ramen said happily, "Sure, how about tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay see you then," Sakura said before lying back down in the bed.

Outside the infirmary Hinata quickly made her way back to the arena lost in thought about what she just heard. While happy to have her friend back and to see her move past her more Sasuke oriented self, she was most definitely not pleased that she may be setting her eyes on this Ronin. She found herself in a predicament due to this revelation. She didn't want to take the chance of not doing anything and Ronin turning out to be Naruto, but at the same time found she was worrying about how making her own move for the blonde would damage her recently repaired friendship with Sakura.

Reaching the arena she had to make room for the medics who were carting her cousin's teammate Tenten to the infirmary. Climbing the steps she rejoined the remaining members of her team on the balcony.

Naruto entered the arena just as Haku was making his way down the steps of the balcony passing him. Looking up at the electronic board Naruto saw Haku was facing off against a Rock Lee. Wondering why his opponent wasn't following Haku down he saw a green clad genin bound off the balcony straight to the arena floor. Wishing Haku luck he continued up the stairs.

Haku was slightly nervous with having to fight this Rock Lee. Apparently his team was quite skilled to have come back from losing their scroll. Not to mention the boy seemed to be like Naruto in the energy department having jumped from the balcony in a hurry to begin. Taking up a position in front of the genin Lee gave him a thumbs up saying, "It seems we will be able to compare our strength even sooner than even I suspected."

Nodding his head Haku said, "So it would seem. I hope to match your expectations; nevertheless I hope you understand I cannot allow myself to be defeated here."

"Yes of course for I to cannot allow myself to lose here," Lee responded getting into his stance holding one hand out with the other behind his back.

"The Fifth Match is Rock Lee vs. Haku"

As soon as Hayate finished saying begin Lee took off closing the distance at an incredible pace. Haku managed to block but feeling the solidness of the blow jumped back before Lee could strike again. "_That hit was amazingly powerful, but I don't think he used chakra to enhance it_," Haku thought to himself as Lee stood there studying him. Haku decided to attack this time and found that Lee was also quite nimble on his feet able to easily match Haku move for move. While Haku was holding back he half suspected Lee was as well. Deciding to test that theory he began moving faster but found that Lee was having no trouble keeping up.

Jumping back Haku reached into his pouch pulling out some senbon and threw them. Lee back flipped away leaving a trail of senbon buried into the ground in his wake. Lee was about to attack again when he heard Gai say, "Alright Lee, that's enough you can remove them now."

Lee's eyes grew wide as he said cheerfully, "Really!?"

Giving a thumbs up Gai said, "Yes, you cannot afford to hold back against this opponent. I'll allow it." Reaching into the orange leg warmers on his legs he pulled out two sets of weights holding them up for a second. Releasing them Haku saw that they dented the floor.

Eyes going wide he looked at the boy thinking, "_He was that fast with that much weight attached he must easily be faster than me without them_." He was proven correct when Lee moved so quickly it appeared as if he disappeared. Sensing Lee behind him he tried to turn to block but the kick that Lee delivered to his face sent him flying. Haku vaguely became aware that his mask cracked when he felt the wind on his face. Landing several feet away he stood up and felt it as the other half of his mask dropped away.

Lee charged straight at him but when the other half of the mask fell away he stopped his fist inches from Haku's face. Suddenly bowing to the shocked boy, Lee said, "Please forgive me, I did not know you were a girl and would never have struck you in the face if I knew that mask was there to protect your angelic features."

Up in the stands Naruto began laughing uncontrollable and the few other that were aware of Haku's true gender did give a small chuckle. Red faced Haku said, "I'm a boy."

Lee clearly surprised at that revelation looked to Gai for advice who just shrugged his shoulders. Haku said embarrassed, "May we please continue the match?"

Jumping back Lee said, "Yes, of course, let us continue."

He then charged again throwing a punch that Haku allowed him to connect with. Flying across the arena he was surprised when Lee didn't follow up. Getting up again Haku asked, "Why did you not follow up?"

"You allowed that hit connect." Lee said surprised, "why?"

"When you stopped due to your misunderstanding you had the advantage it would have been unfair of me to take advantage," Haku said and then began forming hand seals added, "But I'm afraid I cannot give you a second freebie." The Ice mirrors began forming around Haku, he knew that he couldn't trap Lee inside of them with the green clad boy's speed but perhaps he could use his impetuous nature against him. He wasn't disappointed as Lee came charging into the dome sure that his speed could quickly get him out. But before he reached Haku the boy stepped into a mirror causing Lee to punch it to no affect.

Lee tried to escape but Haku appeared in his path hitting him into the center. Lee tried a different angle but again Haku appeared from out of one of the mirrors cutting off his retreat and scored a hit that returned him to the middle of the dome. Lee returning to his feet thought, "_How is this possible his speed has once more reached my current level. Plus he is able to appear from any mirror cutting off any possible escape_." Realizing his predicament Lee came up with a strategy, "_It will be risky and I wanted to save it for the finals but I must use that jutsu_."

Opening the first three gates, Lee began to glow with the power he released. Haku realizing with the power he now possessed Lee may be able to shatter his mirrors jumped out just as Lee attacked. Watching as the mirror cracked and shattered to reveal the fast approaching Lee. Unable to dodge he received several blows that send him bouncing around the arena as Lee appears where he hit Haku to send him in another direction before he can hit the ground. Finally coming to rest, Haku managed to get to his feet as Lee charged again. Taking a gamble he formed an Ice Mirror in front of him. Lee attempting to use the direct path tried to smash through it only to find himself trapped inside of the mirror. Lee then appeared to the onlooker as if he was stuck within it and unable to move. Haku approached the mirror then stepped in to the mirror appearing on the other side. The image of Lee changed looking like he had been struck by a blow. As Haku stepped back and forth through the mirror Lee's appearance got more and more haggard. Lee then appeared to lose consciousness thus closing the gates and resumed his normal coloring. The mirror then spited out the defeated Lee at Haku's feet. Hayate called the match and Lee was taken away to see how serious he was hurt while Haku waved the medics off.

Returning to his team Haku returned the nod he received from Zabuza signaling his job well done and the congratulations from Sai. Although he wished Naruto hadn't felt the need to give him a pat on the back seeing as his whole body hurt.

Haku looked on in interest as the next match was between Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The pair had apparently trained or fought against each other before as they were well versed in each other's techniques. The fight had only ended when Kiba and Akamaru had hit an Insect Clone of Shino's with their Fang over Fan attack covering them in the chakra draining insects thus ending the match.

The next match was also between two opponents that knew each other well as Shikamaru ended up facing his teammate Ino. The match to Naruto appeared to be kind of boring compared to the other ones with the two just trying to maneuver one another into making a mistake so they could capitalize on it with their family jutsus. It appeared that Shikamaru made that mistake when he commented on how much time Ino spent on her hair in comparison to her training. As if to make a point Ino cut her ponytail throwing it at the confused Nara before he realized he couldn't move from his current spot. However, as Ino tried to nail him with her jutsu she suddenly jerked her aim to the ceiling sending her spirit out with nothing to hit then Shikamaru revealed that he had used Ino's own chakra string, that she had hidden in the ponytail, as a means to get his shadow to the girl.

The next match had been between Kankurou and a Tsurugi Misumi, a guy from Kabuto's team, with the ability to dislocate his joints. That match had been even more boring than the previous one according to Naruto's way of thinking. But at least as far as the blonde boy was concerned mercifully short. The guy with the joints tried to hug Kankurou and squeeze him to death but unfortunately for the purple genin he ended up hugging a puppet that hugged him back knocking him out.

The electronic board began rotating but with only four contestants left there were only so many combinations to be had. The first name to appear was Sai's followed by Gaara's. Both boys made their way down their respective balcony's stairs. Lining up across each other Sai giving the smile that Naruto found so annoying do to its fakeness and Gaara who stood there arms crossed showing no emotion.

Although his outer demeanor didn't show it Sai knew just how much trouble he was in. Danzou's spies knew the boy in front of him was the one-tail's jinchuriki. He like the previous hosts had become unstable yet unlike them it had been much sooner in life. Perhaps it had to do with the assignation attempts that Sai had read about in the boy's files.

As soon as Hayate said 'begin' Sai watched as sand came shooting out of the gourd smashing into the pale boy. To the onlookers it appeared that Sai had been smeared all over the ground considering the discoloration on the floor and in the sand. This was shown to be false when Sai appeared standing behind Gaara only for the sand to in turn come around and smash into that Sai to. This happened several time till one of the Sai's that appeared dodged the attack throwing several kunai at Gaara. The sand returned to protect the red head, but much to everyone's surprise a Sai clone raised from af the discolored portion of the sand with tanto drawn swiping at the boy.

Gaara staggered back surprised that his sand didn't protect him showing a jagged scar along his chest where the blade hit which quickly reformed due to it only having been his sand armor. Figuring that the ink mixed with his sand had confused his automatic defense he discarded the discolored sand. Sai responded by sending several of his ink creations at Gaara his sand destroyed them but he had to discard it lest he leave himself open to a similar attack.

As Gaara sand got thinner and thinner Sai threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached. His remaining sand protected him from the kunai but it wasn't enough to keep the blast from affecting him. The blast threw him across the arena floor, into the pile of wall from the Chouji-Ronin fight. Lying on the pile his sand armor in tatters Gaara watched as Sai approached reaching behind his shoulder to pull out the tanto on his back. Just as Sai reached the pile of rubble, sand shot out from the bottom of it. The sand grabbed Sai by the foot picking him up and then smashed him into ground. Standing up Gaara revealed that he had converted his gourd into sand cushioning his fall and allowing him access to fresh sand that began covering him. Also his calm demeanor seemed to have cracked as with bloodshot eyes he extended his hand causing the sand to cover Sai's drawing hand and then crushing it causing the usually stoic boy to scream in pain. He then had the sand throw Sai across the room.

Gaara walked towards the Root member who was trying to crawl away leaving a trail of blood behind him. Sai knew this was the end so accepting that fate he turned to his soon to be killer without showing any emotion as was expected from those in Root. Gaara with a deranged smile sent a wave of sand planning to crush the boy, losing sight of him when the sand hit. When the dust settled he saw a wall of steel which turned out to be the flat of the Executioners Blade which Zabuza had used to shield him and the boys from the attack. Coming from behind the Swordsmen were a glaring Haku and Naruto who stared down Gaara daring him to attack again.

Turning from the crazy sand-nin Zabuza waved over the medics picking Sai up and placing him on the stretcher they held. If Gaara had been surprised at the interference then Sai who had been taught failures deserved to die was definitely. At the same time Gaara and Sai said, "Why?"

Turning from the pale boy so as to more address Gaara the Swordsmen said, "Because the kid despite being a pain in the ass is my responsibility. I'm not about to stand back and let you kill him so you can get your rocks off."

Gaara not liking that reason said, "He failed to prove his existence and deserves to die."

Naruto stepped forward saying, "It isn't for you to decide if his existence has worth because we think of him as a friend and teammate. So, if you want to kill him then come on but you'll have to go through us to get him."

Gaara looked like he was about to do just that until Hayate stepped forward saying, "Gaara of the Desert is the winner. Return to your spots on the balcony."

Sai watched his team return to the balcony as the medics carted him off to the infirmary. For the first time in his life he found himself questioning his teachings. Danzou had said friendship wasn't important yet if Haku and Ronin hadn't thought of him as friends he would be dead now. He hadn't been afraid of dying that fear had long been driven from him, but he had never really cared to go on living before either. Now suddenly he felt a strange desire to do just that. Was it the emotional response his training told him to expect from such a close call or was it from something else? Perhaps knowing that he suddenly had a place that considered him as something more than just a tool to be used and discarded. He would have to think on this. Looking at his ruined arm he figured he would be given plenty of time to do just that.

The Third Hokage watched the match between Neji Hyuuga and Akadou Yoroi with a smile on his face. He was glad the boys had bounded with their teammate but what truly had brought it about had been the look on Sai's face as he was saved. He knew the boy had been expecting to die but having seen the length's his teammates would go for him he was sure it would have a positive effect on the young boy. He then stood back and watched as Neji demolished his opponent. Apparently having the ability to steal chakra did you little good when your opponent had the ability to shut it down.

Once the final match had finished the Hokage explained that the winners would have a month to prepare for the final round and that they should use that time wisely. Hayate held out a bag from which the winners drew numbers that would match them against their first opponents in the upcoming exam.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he and Haku made their way to the infirmary to check on their teammate. He had just thirty days to get into real fighting shape. His opponent for the test was the strange bug user, and in the first match, no less. So as soon as he finished checking on Sai he was going to go have the Hokage remove the stinking seal from him.

Thinking about how the rest of the matches broke down Haku had gotten the guy that fought with dolls. Hinata would be fighting the shadow user. With Sasuke fighting Gaara, that would be a match Naruto wanted to see although he hoped Sasuke won because then he would get to honor his word of paying the Uchiha back for Sakura. The last match would be the blonde fan user against the other Hyuuga, as Naruto thought of him. Hopefully at the end of these thirty days he would finally be allowed to announce his triumphant return.


	16. Chapter 16 30 Days

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 16: 30 Days**

Kurenai needed a drink after the second round of the Chunin Exams concluded. She had talked with her two students that advanced to find out their plans for the upcoming month before dismissing them. After checking in on Ami, who the medic said would make a full recover from having her rib cage crushed; she had gone and asked her friend Anko to join her in getting hammered. Surprisingly Anko had said no that she had other matters to attend to. Kurenai wasn't too surprised considering it had been made common knowledge among the jounin that Orochimaru had showed up. She figured that her friend just wasn't in her usual free spirited mood.

But she needed a drink; after all it wasn't ever day a first time jounin-sensei got to watch her team disintegrate right in front of her. She had entered her team into the Chunin Exams to help them get past their differences not so Hinata could put her teammate in traction, no matter how much Ami deserved it. Entering the bar which was simply called the 'Watering Hole', Kurenai was surprised to see that she wasn't the only sensei with the same idea. Although she had the sneaking suspicion that Zabuza was just there to enjoy a drink or two not to drown his sorrows.

Making her way to the bar she noticed that the few other shinobi frequenting the establishment were giving the man a wide birth while eyeing the sword he had leaning against the bar. Trying to be sociable to her fellow jounin she took up a spot next to him at the bar saying, "Here celebrating your team's success?"

"Nah, just thirsty," the swordsman replied.

"You should be," she said while ordering a drink of her own, "No sponsored-nin has made it to the Third Round before, yet you managed to get two."

Taking a sip somehow through the combat wraps he wore Zabuza said, "Oh, I'm proud of the brats don't get me wrong. I'm just not the celebrating type. How about you? You managed to get two of your own brats in on your first time through as a recently promoted jounin-sensei. That what got you out here tonight."

"No, I'm not in the celebrating mood," Kurenai said looking into her recently arrived drink. "Truth is I feel like I just saw the destruction of Team Eight."

"How do you figure that?"

Kurenai shot Zabuza a look that screamed 'are you blind', but said, "Maybe the fact that one of my charges put the other one in the hospital."

Kurenai didn't know what to expect from the former mist-nin, a confirmation of her fears. Maybe an, 'it's not your fault'. The last thing she expected was him to begin laughing at her. After a minute of hearing his laughter he calmed down enough to say, "You women are all the same. You think because you invest your emotions into something you somehow think you gain control of it or can affect the outcome. Whatever happened between those two girls happened in the past from what I figured, you never had a chance of controlling that situation. All you can do is pick up the pieces and move forward. Either your team will get past it or they'll end up killing each other neither of those outcomes is really going to depend on how bad you feel about the problem. Besides obviously two of your team members were ready for the chunin exams do you really regret not holding them back because one is a bitch?"

"Thanks," Kurenai said feeling a little better.

"For what," a confused Zabuza said throwing some money on the bar and making his exit.

Outside the bar Zabuza began making his way to the Hokage's training ground where they were staying at. Stopping in front of an alley he said, "You can come out now. I saw you in the bar."

"Who knew that Zabuza Momochi, scourge of Kiri, was secretly such a soft-hearted man capable of easing a woman's doubts about herself. Perhaps I should put that scene into the newest book I'm writing," a man said coming out of the alley.

"Can you save the comedy?" Zabuza growled, "What do you want Jiraiya?"

"Well I thought you would want to know the Grass Base had been cleaned out," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah no shit, especially since Orochimaru turned up here." Zabuza said still not pleased with that turn of events.

Jiraiya obviously hadn't heard about that news just yet as a shocked look appeared on his face as he asked,"What did he want? It wasn't Naruto was it?"

"No, although the little knucklehead decided to take the freak on and got some sort of seal placed on him for his stupidity." Zabuza growled," It appears he is targeting Sasuke Uchiha."

"I see, I'll look into the seal on Naruto," Jiraiya said, "I'll be taking over his training from here on out as we agreed alright."

"Yeah fine," Zabuza said, "But don't worry about the seal as soon as he was able the Hokage took it off."

"Excellent, tell Naruto to meet me tomorrow at one in the afternoon at the hot springs," Jiraiya said then began heading in the direction of the bar to do some research.

Calling after the Toad Sannin Zabuza said, "The brat isn't going to like that. He's going to wake up tomorrow rearing to go."

"Sorry, but my adoring fans need me to accumulate my research or else my great works will suffer," Jiraiya called back.

"_How, is it this village is so feared with the number of nutcases it has running around_," Zabuza thought walking away.

* * *

Hiashi was up the morning after the second round of the Chunin Exams training with his daughters. They had met at the usual time although today Hinata seemed to be unfocused. Perhaps training so early in the morning had not been a good idea considering her five days in the Forest of Death. With that in mind he said, "That will be enough for today my daughters."

"But father I can continue," Hinata said with Hanabi concurring.

"Perhaps Hinata," Hiashi said, "but maybe it would be best if we did so when your mind was more focused on training." The fact that his daughters face began to turn red indicated that he had hit the nail on the head. "Take the rest of today off Hinata, we will pick up again tomorrow."

"I can continue father," Hanabi said looking to score a few points with her father.

"Yes I know, but why don't you take the day off as well and explore the village," Hiashi said. The truth was he felt guilty that Hanabi had been forced to live a sheltered life. It had been the only way to keep the elders from putting the cage bird seal on her at birth. He had used Hinata's enrollment as a shinobi as a means to keep Hanabi free. After all there was no guarantee that Hinata would survive long enough to become the Head of the family he reasoned with the Hyuuga council. As a result Hanabi had been denied from entering the ninja academy something he knew bothered his youngest daughter. Hopefully allowing her free rein in the village for the day would make up for that in some small way.

* * *

Haku had woken up sore the next morning and considering the pounding Lee had put him through he wasn't surprised. Meeting Zabuza and Naruto at the breakfast table Zabuza had informed the boys that Jiraiya would be taking over Naruto training for the coming month and that Zabuza would be training Haku. When Zabuza had informed Naruto that his training wouldn't even start till one in the afternoon they had expected him to go ballistic, instead he took the news calmly saying he had thing to do that morning and had then promptly left. Zabuza getting over his surprise had told Haku to relax and recuperate from the match the day before. He then suggested he head to the hot springs for his sore muscles for the next day they were going to hit the day hard. Haku thought it sounded like a good idea so planned to head there after breakfast.

* * *

After a few hours of wandering Hanabi still hadn't gotten over just how wonderful it was to be out of the Hyuuga compound on her own. All her life she had been chaperoned whenever she had been permitted to leave, which had been very rarely. It had made for a lonely life considering she was the youngest child in the Main Branch and while allowed, was discouraged by the elders to mingle with the Branch family children. Her sister tried to be there for her, but here own ninja training and Hanabi's viewing her as a rival to be surpassed kept them from growing as close as she felt Hinata sometimes wanted to be.

Thinking of her sister she realized that for as long as she had known her she had been the pride of the Main House with Hanabi regulated to a minor footnote. She had once heard a Main family member comment that it hadn't always been the case, that she had once been a great embarrassment. However, once she took to wearing the orange jacket that she was almost never seen without that had all begun to change. As Hanabi was wondering if the jacket was the source of her power she stopped in front of a shop that sold clothing in the Hyuuga family's style. What really caught her eye thou was that one of the sets of clothes in the window was orange like her sister's jacket. Going inside she bought one in her size and wore it out wondering if she would notice herself getting stronger right away or if it would take time.

* * *

Sakura was standing outside of the Ichiraku Ramen stand waiting for Ronin to show. She hadn't dressed any differently than normal, but she was wearing her hair in a similar manner as Ino's minus the pony tail. The reason was so she could hide the discoloration around her right eye, from the match with Sasuke, behind her hair. She had been hoping the medic who treated her could heal it fully, but she had learned that the Chunin Exams was one of the few times that those in the medical program got to do hands on practice. Unfortunately for Sakura the medic she got had apparently been at the bottom of her class. She had wanted to ask one of the fully qualified medics but had changed her mind when she saw they were tied up healing Ronin's teammate's mangled hand.

As the appointed time got closer and closer she found herself getting nervous. Why she didn't fully understand, it was just a thank you meal right? When she saw Ronin heading her way she felt her cheeks heat up a little. He wasn't dressed any different but she figured it was he had seemed so happy when he accepted her offer. It probably also had to do with the sad fact that he was the first boy to accept any such offer, even if it wasn't as a date.

However the blush she was developing was tempered by the first thing he said upon reaching her being, "What's up with your hair?"

A hand quickly going to her pink locks she asked a little hurt, "Don't you like it?"

He shook his head no saying, "It doesn't allow me to see both your eyes." He then attempted to move the bang away from her right eye only for Sakura to turn her head away from him.

Seeing the discoloration around her eye as she moved her head he said, "Sakura look at me."

Doing so slowly, she was surprised when he tenderly moved the bang back behind her ear saying, "You shouldn't be ashamed of what happened to your eye. You should be proud of it and show it off with pride."

"Proud of it?" She asked confused, "It shows how weak I am."

"Well it might serve as a reminder to duck for a while," he said jokingly earning him a light hit to the shoulder from the now blushing girl, "But it doesn't show you as weak only that you are willing to take a hit in order to get stronger. Trust me Haku has given me plenty of shiners," although true they never lasted on account of the Kyuubi.

Feeling better she didn't really know what to say to the blonde boy, until his stomach growled causing her to laugh. "C'mon let's get you something to eat," she said happy to have a boy that made her feel good about herself in her life.

As the pair ducked into the stand Hinata cursed herself for coming. It had been true that her mind had been preoccupied during training that morning. The event she had just witnessed had been the cause for it. She knew that Sakura had meant it as a 'Thank You' meal but Hinata couldn't help but think of it as a date. Even then though she had told herself she would not come down here when her father had given her the day off from training. But she did and was currently skulking around in an alley like some kind of stalker.

She knew she had to do something or she could end up losing the boy before she even had a chance of competing for his heart. But what was the question; she had dedicated her life to getting stronger not going after boys. That meant Sakura had the advantage in this battle. Also, if Ronin was Naruto that meant she had the additional handicap that on their first meeting he had said Sakura was pretty. While he did say she had a pretty laugh he had commented on Sakura's looks.

"_Kami I feel like I did when I just started the ninja academy_," Hinata thought amazed that while Naruto may have been the source of her strength he was currently making her feel weak to. Hinata pushed those feeling of weakness away while thinking, "_No, I'm not that Hinata anymore and I'm not going to just let the boy I loved before I even knew what that was to slip through my fingers_." Resolve strengthened she decided that she may not be the type of girl that knew all the latest fashions and other means of attracting a boy but she would show Naruto her determination to be by his side

* * *

Hanabi was making her way through the hot springs in her new orange outfit. She had gotten a few weird looks from people probably due to the fact that most Hyuugas they had seen had been dressed in the standard black outfits of the family. As she was walking past the women's baths she heard a giggling sound. Trying to locate it she activated her Byakugan and saw a man crouching in the bushes looking through a hole.

Able to see through the fence she could see that he was spying on the women of the other side. Coming up behind the distracted man she said, "I demand you desist in your perverted actions immediately."

Turning around Jiraiya said, "Get lost brat, I'm performing research for my next best seller."

"Nevertheless you will leave now," Hanabi said stomping her foot, "Or else…"

"Or else what you brat," Jiraiya said assuming his gallant pose, "For I am the Legendary Jirai…"

That was all Hanabi needed to hear that she was facing a legendary opponent so as he began moving in what she assumed was some sort of attack she struck him in a place that her nanny had said would bring any male opponent to his knees no matter the strength.

Jiraiya not expecting the Hyuuga munchkin to attack while he was doing his dance had been surprised as the girl hit him in the baby maker with a Jyuuken strike. Falling to his knee his voice reaching a pitch that he never thought was possible he mentally reevaluated his most painful experiences in his life list. Tsunade was still number one of course but this tiny terror had just made it to number two.

Hanabi saw that her strike had done exactly as her nanny said it would, smiled as she watched the man stumble off in pain and possibly delirium. Believing her sudden ability to defeat someone who claimed to be legendary stemmed from her new outfit turned around and ran back to the store intent on buying all the orange outfits in her size.

* * *

Anko stood inside the observation room watching Ibiki work over the girl of the captured Sound–Nin. Thus far they had been denied sleep and had been in isolation since being captured. This was the first interview of any of the trio. As expected, the girl was being stubborn. Anko felt it would have been best if she had handled the interrogation, but had been over-ruled by Ibiki and the Hokage. They apparently felt give her history she wouldn't be able to prevent it from being personnel. Anko felt that it would be a benefit though.

She remembered when they found her in Sea Country and then being interrogated about her disappearance as well as those of her teammates. Only the Hokage had prevented her from having to endure what this Kin had already had to go through. But she remembered the doubt when they told her Orochimaru had turned to evil and her refusal to betray her master's trust. In the end she had to accept that she had been used and abandoned. It had been a devastating blow, at times it was only the faith of her friends and the Hokage that had prevented her from doing something drastic to herself in her darker moments.

"Do you see a bit of yourself in this young girl my dear?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, how can I not," Anko said, "I remember being so sure that you all had it wrong and that it was all some horrible misunderstanding."

"Yes, Orochimaru always had a way with people," the Hokage replied his own feelings evident in his voice; "If Ibiki doesn't make any progress soon. I'll give you your chance."

"Thank you sir," Anko said while making plans of how to show this girl the true face of the man she served.

* * *

Sakura was amazed that after watching Ronin eat five bowls of ramen she hadn't even gotten a small glimpse of his face. She was getting curious about the blonde's boys looks for some reason; certain gestures he made just seemed so familiar to her. Plus she was willing to admit she was beginning to feel something for the boy. How could she not? He had been in Konoha for a few weeks at most and he had made her feel like one of the most important people there. It was flattering and while she didn't want to be shallow she did wonder if he had buckteeth or maybe a huge bottom lip or something around that line of thinking. But she supposed it wouldn't truly matter she had after all gone for the cool good looking guy before and look where that got her.

They had just ducked out of the stand when she saw Konohamaru standing in front of them with his two friends. Unlike the last time she had seen them Konohamaru had his scarf wrapped tightly around his face in a similar manner as Ronin, while his two friends just used combat wraps.

"Can I help you?" Ronin asked.

Konohamaru speaking for him and his friends said, "We have elected to make you our Boss."

"Uhm…thanks I guess," Ronin said confused causing Sakura to giggle at the display.

He then tried to make his way around the trio on his way to the hot springs but Konohamaru stepped in front of him again saying, "What that's it? I don't think you understand that as our Boss you have an obligation to train us."

"Look kid, I don't have time for this. I have to go find my new sensei for my own training," Naruto tried to say but wilted under the sad eyes of the three kids. "Fine, I'll show you some tricks. But, then I have to go."

They immediately cheered right up in the way kids can when getting what they want. Turning to Sakura he said, "Do you want to come with Sakura?"

Shaking her head no she said, while smiling at the group, "There are a few things I need to do. But have fun with your team Ronin-sensei." Then leaning in and unable to explain her reason for doing so kissed him on his bandaged left cheek quickly. Sporting a blush and thinking of an excuse on the fly said,"That's for luck in the finals in case I don't see you while you're training. Good bye." She then quickly turned and ran so he wouldn't see just how red her cheeks had gotten.

"Is that you girlfriend boss," Konohamaru said.

"No, she's a friend," Naruto said taking the peck at face value. "Let's go, I don't have a lot of time."

Konohamaru wasn't convinced since Moegi had never kissed him on the cheek, but figured his boss knew best. Following behind he wondered what super killer technique his boss had in store for him and his friends.

Hinata watched as Sakura ran in the direction of the training fields she guessed. She had seen the kiss although she didn't know the circumstances behind it. She supposed it could have been something innocent but she believed she now had direct competition for Naruto's affection. She just hoped she was right and it was Naruto because she knew how serious Sakura would take the challenge for the boy's heart.

* * *

Jiraiya wasn't surprised he had lost consciousness, he was sure his mind had shut down to prevent him from feeling the worse of the blow. Perhaps he should recommend the technique to Ibiki he was sure that if he had been tortured using such a technique he would talk in a heartbeat. Deciding that some research would help brighten his mood he was surprised to find he had apparently wandered a bit before passing out. Making a new hole he was happy to see that it was the hot chick that had been accompanying Naruto. Just the thought of what Naruto and the beauty before him had been up to while traveling together over the years made him cry tears of pervyness.

As he watched the young beauty bathe some part of him told him to look away. While he sat there he began to question why? From his vantage point all he could see was the beauty's face as the rest was submerged in water. As research went it wasn't much he was just about to listen to the voice when the beauty began to stand. The voice began screaming 'look away' but he ignored. As the beauty, he believed her name was Haku, began rising from the water, picking up a towel in such a way that it covered the chest area, he began to suspect something was wrong. The build was all wrong. About to do as the voice was now commanding he do. However, temptation to see Haku in all her naked glory proved too much and he held in for the last few seconds hoping the towel proved to be too short. Face going pale he let out the most soul retching moan as he came to the horrible realization. Haku was a boy.

In the springs Haku heard a most mournful sound. It sounded like some animal was in horrible pain. If it didn't end by the time he got dressed he would go put it out of its misery. He would have to thank Zabuza; coming to the hot springs had been a wonderful idea.

* * *

Kabuto had killed an Anbu patrolling the Forest of Death for his current disguise. He had been in the forest looking for some sign of Team Dosu. He had started at the gate they had started from and followed what remained of their trail as best he could. Finding an area that seemed to have been the host of a battle he surmised that they had been defeated. But where were the bodies?

Seeing no sign that they had been killed or even devoured he came to the conclusion that they had to have been captured, but by who he had no idea. Could the Leaf have figured out just who the Sound village worked for? He doubted any of the other allied countries had an interest in the Sound's genin and the Sand Village already knew. Well if it was the Leaf there was only one place they could be.

So he had headed to the I.T. Department Headquarters. While moving through the building he had to laugh at how pitifully easy it was for a spy like him to operate in the village. Finding himself on the cellblock level he found one of the genin. Zaku looked like he had been in a fight although the Leaf had treated his wounds. Entering the boys cell Zaku looked up saying, "Don't bother, I'm not going to tell you Leaf assholes anything."

"Oh I know that Zaku," Kabuto said sinisterly taking his mask off.

"Hey you're that loser from the exams." Zaku said clearly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Why fulfilling Lord Orochimaru's will of course," Kabuto said.

Standing up Zaku said smiling, "I knew Lord Orochimaru wouldn't leave us hanging." Getting closer to Kabuto he asked, "So what's the plan for springing us."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose. "You're not going anywhere." Before Zaku even knew what had happened Kabuto had struck at his heart with a chakra scalpel. Zaku tried to speak but found his voice wasn't working either as everything began getting darker. "Sorry Zaku, but Orochimaru has no need of failed experiments." He then placed his mask back on leaving the room. With any luck Zaku's body wouldn't be discovered before he had a chance to locate and kill his two teammates, but even if they did it would take time for them to realize exactly how the genin died.

* * *

Sakura had left Ronin to go in search of Kakashi. She had also berated herself for her impetuousness with kissing the blonde's cheek. She didn't want him to think her to forward, especially since right up until the Chunin Exams she would have said she was madly in love with Sasuke. But, she hadn't been able to help it; he made her feel special and considering how the boy of her previous infatuation had made her feel, it was a huge difference. But that opened up the question of just how real could her feelings be if she could so quickly change them. She decided that she would spend the coming month reflecting on herself as much as what it was she was feeling. But whatever her romantic future held she was sure that the blonde boy would end up being an important part of her life.

She finally found Kakashi in front of the Memorial Stone just staring at it lost in thought. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said concerned she was interrupting her teacher.

Turning while giving an eye-smile the jounin asked, "What can I do for you Sakura?"

"Well I was hoping you could give me some one on one training during the month leading up to the final round," Sakura said hopefully.

"Sorry Sakura," Kakashi said honestly frustrated he couldn't help the girl especially in light of the disappointment on her face, "But I'm afraid I have to train Sasuke during that time."

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't want to waste time on me then," she said dejectedly.

"Now, now I'm quite glad you want to train during your downtime," Kakashi said, "I'm sorry I didn't arrange anything for you, but I assumed you would be taking it easy. How about I ask Kurenai to help you with genjutsu with your chakra control you'd be an amazing talent for it."

"That would be okay I guess, but I don't really want to concentrate in genjutsu," Sakura said glad her sensei was taking her seriously.

"Then what would you want to focus on?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

"Tell you what, take this month to decide and after the Chunin Exams I'll do my best to help you achieve your goals or find someone who can," Kakashi said smiling glad Sakura was finally moving forward with her training.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said," But I'm going to hold you too that promise."

Kakashi smiled as he watched his student run-off. He had told Sasuke he would meet him at eight in the morning so he figured he'd keep him waiting for another hour or so before he met up with the boy. Usually when he stood here at the memorial stone he thought about the past, however today he was thinking about the future. He was having a difficult time deciding what to do with Sasuke's training. He knew what he should do considering the boy Sasuke would be fighting, but he feared how it would turn out. In the end he knew what he had to do and that was what was best for his student so he would teach Sasuke Chidori and pray the boy used it wisely.

* * *

Naruto was getting pissed. He had showed the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, as they called themselves, the basics of the Sexy Jutsu to get them off his back. Then he had showed up at the hot springs only to find no sign of Jiraiya. Making his third trip around the springs he heard what sounded like quiet sobbing. Looking in the brush it was coming from he saw the Sannin sitting their shedding water fall tears.

Not really caring what was wrong with the old man due to the already late start of his training he said, "There you are. Let's go, it's time to get some serious training done."

"Forget it," Jiraiya said pouting like a little child.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Look here old man. Zabuza said that you are taking over my training so let's go."

"No I don't feel like it. You have no idea the horrors I've suffered today," Jiraiya said standing up, "I'm going to my hotel room and going to bed."

"Please."

"No"

"Please"

"Absolutely not"

Hearing a poof of smoke Jiraiya then heard a throaty voice whisper, "Oh please Master Jiraiya."

Turning and seeing the Sexy Jutsu, Jiraiya became putty to the blonde's desire of training saying, "Of course my lovely we have to get you strong." The spell only lasted so long as the jutsu was in place so when Naruto turned back he said, "Hey that's not fair weren't you going to train like that."

Naruto thought, "_Great he's a pervert_."

* * *

As the interrogation of Kin progressed it became painful obvious that they would probably require more extreme measures if they were going to get any information out of the girl. The Hokage was about to call off Ibiki to let Anko have her turn as he promised when a Anbu member came in informing them that the prisoner Zaku had been found dead in his cell.

Leaving a pair of Anbu as well as one that had been in the hallway the Hokage as well as Anko and Ibiki followed the Anbu that had found the body to the cell. Half-way there though Anko asked to be excused, while the Anbu had said there had been no physical signs of how the boy died she knew it had to be Orochimaru. The Hokage gave her his permission so she headed back to the interrogation room. Reaching the room she went into the observation side of it to look in on Kin only to find two of the Anbu dead and the third in the room with Kin his hand glowing as he approached the terrified girl.

Anko without hesitation jumped through the observation room's two way mirror landing between Kin and the Anbu, she then outstretched her hand towards the man. The snakes that appeared from her sleeve tried to strike the Anbu but he avoided the majority of them but he did lose his mask in the process. Narrowing her eyes as the familiar visage of Kabuto appeared.

"So you are a stooge for Orochimaru," Anko said angrily, "Now your eliminating his agents because they failed huh?"

"Hardly, they were never meant to survive this long," Kabuto said calmly making Anko uneasy.

"_There's no way this guy is a genin_," she thought. But then figuring how Orochimaru thought said, "I see now. Orochimaru was here to give Sasuke a curse mark and then if he survived you planned to sacrifice these genin as a means of showing just how powerful a gift it was."

"Very good, but then again as his former apprentice I guess I shouldn't be surprised you figured it out," Kabuto said before adding, "Tell me, does it bother you he had no further use for you. Does it keep you up at night wondering what you did wrong to lose his favor?"

"You son of a bitch," Anko shouted out before attacking. The taunt served its purpose though as Anko didn't notice one of the two dead Anbu rise until it was running out the door. Looking at the dead Anbu she had attacked she thought, "Shit a henge and a substitution and I fell for it." She was about to follow when she heard Kin break out into sobs as she fell to her knees. Approaching the girl she wrapped her arms around her telling her it would be alright. Kin responded immediately latching onto Anko with a desperate strength trying to soak up all the comfort she could get from the Leaf Jounin.

After several hours and a thorough search of the village didn't turn up Kabuto, the Hokage called Anko into his office. Upon her entering he said, "Again well done Anko, because of you we have gained a little insight into Orochimaru's intentions."

"Yeah," she said not nearly as enthusiastic as he thought she'd be. She did manage to uncover a Sound spy that had been operating inside the village for years after all.

"Is something bothering you," The Hokage asked concerned.

Opening her mouth and then closing it several times while trying to put what was bothering her into words. She finally said, "It's just… it isn't easy to watch someone's whole world view get taken from them. You know?"

Nodding his head he then reached for his pipe before saying, "But, Kin and her teammate are still alive to form a new one because of you. Take pride in that."

"Yes sir." She then asked, "By the way, where did Ibiki stash Dosu since he wasn't in the prison level when Kabuto infiltrated the I.T department?"

"Well he wanted to keep them as far apart as possible so he had him locked up in the Inuzukas kennels," the Hokage answered.

With a cheery tone Anko said, "Must have been some new type of mental torture he wanted to try out." Then getting serious asked, "What's going to happen to them if I might ask?"

"Hard to say," the Hokage answered, "Truthfully the fact that they were going to attack during the second exam means that they could have killed Sasuke legally. The only reason we are holding them is because of their connection to Orochimaru. Also, due to the fact that the Sound Village is a member of the alliance if they demanded their return we would have to honor it. Luckily for them it seems Orochimaru isn't that concerned with them especially since it appears they were kept in the dark about what it is he is truly planning. Why do you ask?"

Looking unsure of what she wanted to ask she said, "I would like to take them on as students."

Taking a long pull of his pipe before exhaling he said, "An intriguing idea, I suppose." Seeing her getting excited he said, "However, that is a discussion for a later date. First Ibiki will have to make sure they are not a threat and that he has learned everything he can from them. Then we will have to see if they even wish to join the village. For now though we will table it to at least after the chunin exams okay."

Seeing Anko was glad he hadn't shot her down he added, "You should spend this time trying to make it to full jounin if you wish to take on a team of your own Anko."

"Yes sir," Anko said leaving with a certain exuberance and excitement he hadn't seen from the woman since she had been a young girl. Smiling he thought, "_Yes Anko your idea does in fact have merit it is a far better solution when you can turn yesterday's enemy into today's friend_."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling better about her decision to be a ninja then she had in a long time. After her talk with Kakashi-sensei she had gone to the library to look into all the different classes a shinobi could specialize in. She had looked through almost all of them too. From Interrogation to even cooking. But she had finally found what she wanted to do and that was entering the medical field. She figured she already had the chakra control so looking into it she found that the medical program would be starting a new session in a couple of months. She planned to sign up, but would have to first run it by Kakashi-sensei due to her probably missing a few training sessions or missions when classes started. She had another reason for joining other then she found it interesting and that was medic-nin would often be assigned to different teams if they decided that they needed medical support. So that meant she could from time to time be asked to work with Ronin and his team a pleasant thought for the young pinkette.

As she went about her normal morning routine she stopped in front of her bedroom mirror and stared at her reflection. Beginning to comb her hair she suddenly stopped and then reaching into her kunai pouch pulling one out. She then maneuvered her long locks into a tight bun at the back of her head. Using the kunai she cut the bun off and threw the hair in her hand in the trash. Rather impulsive she knew but while her hair would need a little work to make it look nice she wanted it to symbolize her fresh start.

Hinata was standing on Sakura's front doorstep she knew it was a little early but her father had trained her since sun up and was giving her a little free time. She had been surprised when Hanabi had shown up wearing oranges clothes in the Hyuuga style that morning, but hadn't asked why her sister had suddenly developed a love of the color.

Pushing the thoughts of the morning training session to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on her reason for visiting Sakura and that was so she could officially inform her that she was going to pursue Ronin as well. She was just about to knock when Misaki Haruno, Sakura's mother, opened the door. Surprised to find Hinata there she said, "Lady Hyuuga."

"Please just Hinata is fine Ms. Haruno," Hinata said, "Is Sakura home."

Looking up the stairs Misaki said, "Yes, but whether or not she is up is the question, "then yelled, "Sakura!!!"

"What mom," Sakura yelled back opening the door to her room.

Misaki seeing the state of her daughter's hair asked, "What have you done?"

Holding a hand up to her locks Sakura replied, "Don't worry, I'll fix it. I just want to go with a new look." Then seeing Hinata smiled and ran down the stairs grabbing her by the hand and saying, "You'll help me right Hinata?"

Before Hinata could say anything Sakura was already pulling her up the stairs towards her room. Once inside Sakura's room Hinata asked, "Where was your mom going?"

"Some council meeting or another, she wants to tear down Naruto's old apartment building and build some shop there."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Sakura pulled out the chair to her desk and finding a pair of scissors, sat in it handing the scissors to Hinata while saying, "She claims it's because having an abandoned building in her district, hurts the revenue of the area." Then her voice taking on a hard tone said, "But I think she just wants to erase any trace of Naruto from the village."

"Do you think they will," Hinata asked while trimming Sakura's hair with the scissors.

"No," Sakura said clearly happy, "The reason she hasn't been able to do it thus far is because Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin owns the building. He claims he has grand plans for it, but his duties outside the village prevent him from fulfilling them. Nobody's going do anything to piss of a man who has worked for the village for so long no matter how convincing my mom can be."

"That's good," Hinata said.

She was about to add more but Sakura asked, "So what brings you by so early."

Hinata wanted to tell Sakura the truth, she really did, but she seemed so happy to see Hinata that she just lamely said, "I thought we could spend the day together since my dad and I have finished training for the day." Her father hadn't given her the whole day off but she was sure he would understand so long as she took the rest of the month seriously. She would just stop by and let him know if Sakura agreed.

"Yeah that sounds great," Sakura said clearly glad they were friends again.

Smiling into the mirror at the pink haired girl she asked, "Why did you cut your hair if I might ask?"

Sakura said a little embarrassed, "Honestly, it was just an impulse that hit me. But now that I've had time to think about it, I realized that I had grown my hair long to impress Sasuke and it served no real purpose. Ronin made me realize I haven't really dedicated myself as a ninja and I guess cutting my hair was a means to show my new resolve."

Hoping for a little insight into the blonde Hinata asked, "Does Ronin like short hair?"

Sakura's eyes got wide at that idea as she thought maybe she had been a little too impulsive in cutting her hair. What if Ronin didn't like it? But then thinking of her meeting with the masked blonde the day before said, "I don't think he'll care one way or the other."

Turning to the blue haired girl unaware that she already knew said, "I had lunch with him yesterday. I had done my hair up to cover my black-eye and he said the only thing he didn't like about was it didn't let him see my eyes."

Not really sure how to respond she asked, "So you didn't cut your hair to impress him."

Getting up and looking at her hair in the mirror she said, "No, but I did do it because of him. He makes me feel special and cared for. So I want to prove the faith he put in me to be right. So cutting my hair, I guess, was kind of like me cutting my ties to how I used to be."

Smiling at the new more confident Sakura, Hinata said, "But how do you feel about him."

"I don't know really," Sakura answered glad to have someone to talk to about her feeling, "If you had asked me a week before, I would have said he's nice but I love Sasuke. Now though, I'll admit he makes me feel good and I do like him, but I guess I'm just afraid that if I go after him. It's only because he's the only boy that has paid me any positive attention. So I decided to spend the next month thinking about my feelings maybe ask me after the third round of the exam and I'll have a better answer for you."

Smiling at the girl, but feeling a little dirty about using her friendship to find out about Sakura's feelings. She couldn't help but be pleased that Sakura appeared to still be on the fence about Ronin. Hinata though decided to give Sakura that time to decide. It was the only honorable thing to do. But if after the third round she was still on the fence she would go for him herself, after telling Sakura of course, and even if she wasn't then she would let Sakura know of her own desire for the boy's heart. But she did learn something else of extreme value from this conversation and that was that Ronin seemed to appreciate strong women more than looks. Well he would be in for a surprise when they met in the Final Round. She would show him just how strong she was.

* * *

Mei Terumii was called into the Mizukage's office. Every time she received a summons she felt a small pang of fear. Generally the feeling was due to whether or not this would be the time he called her there to kill her. Whether it was a result of his finding out about her Kekkei Genkai or that she planned to lead a rebellion against him. It could also be to inform her that his hunter-nin had finally caught and killed Zabuza; she would almost prefer the first two options to that.

Knocking on his office door she received permission to enter. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open to find Yagura sitting behind his desk. It still amazed her that a man capable of such horrors as him still retained an air of youthfulness to his appearance. Despite the scar he still appeared to be almost a child despite being slightly older than her.

As his light purple eyes settled on her he smiled and in a friendly tone of voice said, "Ah you made it and so punctually too."

"Your Anbu said it was important sir," Mei said trying to keep her emotions under control.

Smiling kindly, in a way that made Mei almost believe the rumors that he was being controlled, the Mizukage said, "Straight to the point as always Mei." Assuming a commanding demeanor he said, "As you may be aware, it is the time of year when the Leaf Village holds one of its Chunin Exams. I want you to form a team and observe it to collect accurate data of their upcoming shinobi."

"Yes sir," Mei said, "In that case I'd like to take Ao and Chojuro."

"Oh you don't need more time to think on it," Yagura said folding his hands in his lap while leaning back in his chair.

"Well Sir, I've worked with both of them before and have a good rapport with them," Mei said. "Also, it would make it easier to infiltrate Konoha if it appeared as if we are taking a nephew with us to the exams."

"Don't you mean son?" Yagura asked.

A dark aura surrounded Mei that even Yagura feared slightly as she said, "I'm not that old."

"Yes sorry," the Mizukage said, "Well you certainly thought that out. If I'm not careful you'll be running this place before too long. But I approve of your choices, I'll have Anbu inform them and they'll meet you at the gate in the morning."

Bowing slightly she made her way out of the office. There was another reason for her choices of companions for this mission of course. That being Ao was already a member of her rebellion and if things went according to plan then Chojuro soon would be so as well. But besides the possible danger of infiltrating an enemy village she was excited because when it came to the Leaf's Chunin exams one could always expect a good show.

* * *

At training ground eleven Tenten was helping Neji with his training. She had been intrigued when Neji had asked her for his help. Generally before the Chunin Exams when it came to training, they would each do their own thing, while Gai-sensei concentrated on Lee. While Gai still made sure to help each of them in turn she would admit to being a little bitter about Lee and Gai-sensei's bond. Especially in light of her defeat at the hands of Temari. When Lee had lost to Haku, Gai-sensei had by the next day devised a new training regime for Lee. One the eccentric jounin claimed would help Lee surpass the boy he claimed as his rival. Which was one good thing that came out of the Chunin Exams she supposed, and that was Lee had gotten over his fixation to best Neji. He claimed that Haku's calm spirit and compassion for his friends made him a far more suitable rival then the unyouthfull Neji.

But back to her bitterness over her defeat, she had been on her way to demand Gai-sensei come up with some means of helping her get past any such future opponents when Neji had asked her to help him. While no one would ever claim Tenten to be a fangirl she would admit that she had a crush on Neji so the idea of spending the next month alone with him in the woods did appeal to her. So giving into that part of her that hoped she could break down the walls Neji had erected around himself, she agreed. Little did she know that the help he wanted was for her to simply stand there and throw kunai at him. A week into training and Tenten was amazed to the degree that Neji was mastering the technique he was practicing as the Dome of chakra as he spun was actually visible now. Although on the trying to gain his favor front she had made no progress. When they were together they were all business training until they were at the point of exhaustion. She had asked if he wanted to get something to eat with her a few times but he had steadfastly refused. Preparing to throw another wave of Kunai she put such thoughts aside, intent on helping him reach whatever goal it was that was driving him to train to such extremes.

As Neji noticed Tenten preparing to throw he began to rotate expelling the chakra from his Tenketsu points. Rotation one of the techniques the Hyuuga Main house kept from the Branch Family, but if thing kept progressing as they were soon to be a tool in his arsenal to destroy his cousin in front of the entire village no less. He looked forward to seeing his Uncles face as he left a broken and bloody Hinata lying in the dirt should they fight. He wasn't concerned she would be defeated he knew this was a fight fated to happen.

As the incoming kunai stopped he slowed his spin until stopping and facing a panting Tenten. Taking stock of his own chakra reserves he said, "That is enough for today Tenten," and before she could ask if they could do something made his way out of the training field. He knew of Tenten's crush on him of course, while she held it in check his clan specialized in reading emotions from body language making it easy to see. And while he did like the girl he felt no special emotion for her other than as a teammate. He knew he was taking advantage of those feeling but he needed someone with Tenten's precise aim otherwise it could end badly for him the few times the Rotation failed to perform to expectations. Cold perhaps, to use her feeling for him to get what he wanted, but she should have realized they were never fated to be together.

* * *

Anko had seen the signs, women looking over their shoulders more in the baths while at the hot springs, or storming about as if they had ran into some man who got a little fresh with them, and they all pointed to the same thing. Jiraiya had returned. Well knowing that, she knew of quite a few peeking spots associated with the pervert. She found him at one of them training the blonde haired brat who seemed to be attempting the summoning jutsu. She was a little jealous at that, considering Orochimaru had never allowed her to sign the snake contract, she could call snakes from her sleeve of course, but that was a simple ninjutsu when compared to the power of calling forth one of the animal summons scattered throughout the ninja world. She didn't know what to think of the fact that the blonde seemed to continuously summon and dispel the same red toad, which looked like a miniature Gamabunta.

Well it didn't matter she supposed, she needed to borrow the kid's sensei anyway maybe she would ask for some tips about training from the pervert while he helped her with her problem. He did train the 4th Hokage after all. Easily slipping up behind the giggling man she pressed her chest into his back and began rubbing up and down his back.

Instead of responding as she though he would though Jiraiya said, "Look brat I told you I can't give you anymore help until you are willing to use the Kyuubi's chakra with that jutsu. So stop trying to use that sexy jutsu to weasel tips out of me."

Anko eyes went wide at that revelation but Naruto who was concentrating on the summoning jutsu looked over confused saying, "What the hell are you…" Catching sight of Anko draped over Jiraiya then exclaimed, "Ah, crazy snake lady."

"What," Jiraiya said quickly turning while Anko jumped back. He mental cursed himself for revealing Naruto's secret which he could tell from Anko's face she had already put all the pieces together.

Turning to Naruto she said, "So that's Naruto Uzumaki eh? No wonder the Hokage was so hot to get him in the exams."

"Look Anko that's a secret," Jiraiya said trying to salvage the situation, "The Hokage wants it kept quiet until after the exams."

"Fine, but I need your help with taking care of a little problem."

"Sorry, but I'm training Naruto as you can see," Jiraiya said.

Not above using blackmail to get what she wanted Anko said with a victorious smirk, "Okay, but I guess I'll just have to go tell the Hokage how you were so busy peeking that you allowed little old me to sneak up behind you as you casually spouted out secrets the Hokage didn't want anyone to know."

She then put her hands in her pockets while exaggeratingly whistling as she walked away. Mentally counting down in her head she had just hit one when she heard, "Wait." Turning back towards the Sannin, he asked her, "What do you need."

Pulling the collar of her jacket to the side she said, "I want you to find a way to remove the curse seal from me. I know you've studied it after I was first returned to the village, surely you have come up with something by now."

For a change being completely serious Jiraiya said, "I did and I have but it's never been tested before. It could kill you if it doesn't perform as expected."

"Please Lord Jiraiya," Anko said a hint of desperation in her voice, "I need to be free of this curse."

Seeing her resolve to do so regardless of the risk Jiraiya said, "Alright, but I'll need a few days to prepare. I'll get in touch when all the preparations are ready."

As Anko walked away she heard Naruto who had watched the exchange say, "Pervy Sage, why did she call you Lord Jiraiya?"

He responded, "It's because as I told you before, I am a Sannin boy. Therefore I deserve to be treated with respect and admiration."

She couldn't help but laugh as the boy replied, "But you're just a big pervert." She hoped that if the Hokage granted her request she could develop a bond similar to the one those to seem to have developed.

* * *

Waking up the next day a little later than usual Naruto walked outside to see Zabuza and Haku training. Immediately he noticed that something seemed off with Haku. He seemed way slower than normal. Walking up to them he said, "What's a matter with Haku?"

Haku turning to Naruto said, "I'm wearing weights," he then lifted his pant leg to see weights strapped to his ankle.

Zabuza rubbed his hand down his face saying, "Don't tell the brat that. You may need to face him later. It would be nice for you to have an ace in the hole."

Then turning to Naruto said, "Well, he showed you something, aren't you going to return the favor?"

Naruto said, "Jiraiya has me working on the Summoning Jutsu, but he says in order to perform it to a useful level I need to use the Kyuubi's Chakra. You know how I feel about that."

Nodding his head Zabuza said, "Still does he plan to have you use it during the Exams? It will certainly announce your return I suppose."

"I'm not sure," Naruto answered, "But since he feels I'll need to rely on the Kyuubi I've been training myself in the morning in a new jutsu I'm trying to develop."

"I'm impressed Naruto," Haku said joining the conversation, "to create a new jutsu in a month would be quite the feat."

"Well it's not really a new jutsu," Naruto clarified, "but a variation of that Wind Scythe Jutsu you told me that girl from Suna used. But instead of a fan I channel my wind chakra into my sword."

"Show me," Zabuza said.

Naruto turned away while moving away from Zabuza and Haku. Then pulling his ninjato and holding it over his head in a two handed grip began channeling chakra into it. Then while swinging the sword downward said, "Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu," except nothing happened. He then began swing the sword frantically trying to release the stored chakra. Giving up he began rubbing the back of his head while holding his blade in his left hand.

"Impressive," Zabuza said clearly amused.

Turning swiftly to Zabuza to say just how awesome the jutsu was when it worked. Naruto swung the blade as he turned he swung the blade in upward motion causing it to release the stored energy right at a surprised Zabuza. Zabuza saw the white distortion of wind that was traveling at him at a slight vertical angle. Acting on instinct he jumped to the side tackling Haku to the ground as the wind blade passed him. Looking behind him he saw one of the trees that the jutsu hit beginning to tumble slowly to the ground.

As Zabuza turned back towards Naruto, the blonde boy recognized the signs that he had better get out of there quickly. As the areas of skin not covered by clothes or combat wraps began turning red in his fury. So with the past experiences from similar such training accidents due to his recklessness saying run that was just what Naruto did. With an enraged Zabuza chasing behind him swinging his sword at the boy behind him.

Going off to enjoy the impromptu break Haku thought while eyeing the destroyed tree, "_If that's what he came up with on his own. This summoning jutsu, Lord Jiraiya, is trying to teach him must be incredible_."

* * *

Hayate hadn't meant to stumble onto the bombshell that the Sand planned to betray the Leaf with the Sound Village. He had been assigned to keep an eye out for unusual activity as part of Ibiki's little group looking into Danzou. It had been per happenstance that he had caught sight of Kabuto. Unfortunately, for him after their exchange they had revealed they knew he was there. Now he just hoped to live long enough to get the word out. However, the Sand team's sensei Baki appeared in front of him so using his most powerful kenjutsu technique he tried to cut the man down, but just like in Wave it proved unequal to the task. Baki then responded with a wind sword and Hayate worried about the fate of the Leaf no more.

Baki stood over the corpse of the Leaf shinobi he had just killed. The truth was despite his harsh words about the alliance, when he explained the planned invasion to his students, he didn't despise the Leaf Village. But when measured against the survival of Suna he would burn this village to the ground a hundred times over. He only hoped that the Kazekage knew what he was doing, in provoking the strongest of the Shinobi villages like this and how poorly it could go for Sand if the invasion failed.


	17. Chapter 17 Gamabunta and the Big Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 17: Gamabunta and the Big Day **

Naruto barely escaped from Zabuza and although he may have given up he knew the jounin would eventually pay him back for his mishap. Meeting up with Jiraiya was strange as the Sannin seemed unusually focused today. It made Naruto a little nervous since a bunch of girls were frolicking in the stream nearby but the pervert was paying them no mind.

Taking him to a more secluded spot Jiraiya said while sitting on a rock while telling Naruto to do the same, "Naruto, I can understand you not wanting to rely on the Kyuubi, but you have to realize that the 4th Hokage gave you this power for a reason."

Naruto's eyes hardened at that statement growling, "So the 4th Hokage did do this to me to turn me into a weapon."

Waving his hands in front of him hoping to calm the boy Jiraiya said, "No not exactly. He had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into you, however he also did so with the faith that you would use the power responsibly. A faith, which was well founded it seems, seeing how reluctant you are to use it. But, I'm afraid the time for such concerns is over. "

Giving Jiraiya a chance to explain what he meant, Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest saying, "I'm listening."

"There is an organization called the Akatsuki." Jiraiya began. He then proceeded to tell Naruto all he had learned about the group over the years and while he couldn't be sure, it was possible they would eventually come for him in hopes of claiming the power he held. As Jiraiya began winding to the end of his tale he was glad to see Naruto nodding his head up and down. "…so as you can see that is why it is essential that you begin to master the Kyuubi's Chakra."

"Forget it," Naruto said stunning Jiraiya who had though he did a marvelous job of convincing the boy. "If they come after me they will be facing me using my own power. Not something I'm borrowing from some furball in my gut."

Chuckling internally to himself Jiraiya thought, "_He is definitely yours and Kushina's son, Minato. Although I wish a little more of you went into his personality. Oh well I guess we do this the hard way then_."

"Look Naruto, someday you'll face a situation where you will need that power," Jiraiya said.

"And I said forget it. I can already draw on it when I need to."

"True," Jiraiya said, "However, your refusal to strengthen your ability to draw on the chakra may come back to haunt you."

"I said forget it," Naruto said making it clear he wasn't going to budge on the matter.

"Then you leave me no choice," Jiraiya replied and moving quicker than Naruto had ever seen anybody move appeared before him and flicked him in the forehead sending him through the bush into the nearby chasm.

As Naruto fell he tried to grab the wall with chakra but due to the slipperiness of the rocks and the speed he was traveling he couldn't grip them. "_Fine_," Naruto though, after his failed attempt at grabbing the rocks, "_You want me to summon a toad to save me, but I'll use my own power_."

"Summoning Jutsu"

From out of the smoke Naruto heard, "What you again kid. Face it you just don't have any talent with summoning." Then noticing he was falling Gamakichi looked down and saw a quickly approaching bottom, began screaming, "Call my dad," over and over again.

Naruto was almost tempted not to. He didn't want to rely on the Kyuubi for anything, but he couldn't let Gamakichi get splattered on the chasm's bottom as well due to his pride so channeling the Kyuubi he said, "Summoning jutsu."Naruto knew right away that he had done it as a massive shadow appeared in the smoke.

Landing on the massive toad's head Gamakichi immediately began kissing the top of his dad's head saying, "I'm alive. I'm never been so happy to have been proven wrong. Good job kid."

The massive voice of Gamabunta said, "Eh, is that you Gamakichi? Where the hell am I?"

Jumping so he was in front of his dad's face Gamakichi said, "Yeah it's me pops. You were summoned into this gorge by that blonde kid on your head."

Addressing Naruto the toad boss said, "Come here so I can see you boy." When Naruto did as he was told Gamabunta said, "Hahaha, good one Gamakichi but there's no way this little snot summoned me."

"I did so," Naruto said.

But the boss toad just ignored him saying, "Jiraiya! Where are you Jiraiya? What do you think you are doing giving this little snot the right to sign the toad contract?"

Gamabunta continued ranting until Naruto yelled, "Shut your stupid fat mouth you. I summoned you, so that means I'm your master and you have to do what I say."

"A little snot like you claims to be my master, ha that will be the day," Gamabunta declared. "The only reason I haven't removed you from my persons yet is because you amused me. But keep it up and I'll show you just who is the boss around here."

"Oh yeah, well I bet you can't dislodge me from your back," Naruto declared before running to the boss toad's back and planting himself.

"I'll show you, you little snot," Gamabunta bellowed before launching himself out of the canyon.

Up on the top of the canyon and hiding from the enraged toad Jiraiya smiled as he thought, "_Picking a fight with the Boss toad. He's definitely your kid Kushina_." Thinking of the fiery red-head, Jiraiya's mood dropped a little as he remembered the frantic few hours before Sarutobi had the old head of the Kurama clan place her in the genjutsu she had spent the last thirteen years in. Something had snapped in her leaving her broken and confused as a result the young woman had begged them to let her kill Naruto, claiming him to be the fox in disguise, after they had prevented her from doing just that. Sometimes, Jiraiya wondered what would happen if he let Naruto into the safe house where she was kept. But he agreed with Sarutobi that it wouldn't be a good idea to let Naruto know of her survival, at least not yet. Knowing what he knew of Naruto's character he was sure the boy would have stayed by her side until she was cured. And what kind of life would that be for the boy? Constantly hoping for a miracle that Jiraiya had given up on years ago, no for now they would keep the boy ignorant of his parents so he could have some semblance of a normal life. Well as normal as a shinobi could hope for.

Trying to cheer himself up Jiraiya decided to go peak on some of the ladies at the nearby stream. Turning to look at Naruto, who was desperately cling to Gamabunta's back, he smiled saying, "Yep, I'll let you two work out your differences, for there is research that needs to be done.

* * *

Sarutobi closed the file on Hayate Gekkou letting out a tired sigh as he did so. When he had been alerted to the young jounin's death he had been sadden to know such a tragedy had occurred within his village. Putting that aside he began trying to figure out why someone would go to the trouble of killing him. Cat was convinced that it was Danzou, which considering Hayate's place among Ibiki's group was a possibility. However, Sarutobi wasn't so sure. It just seemed that so much was going on within the village at the moment that unraveling the mystery of Hayate's death would probably never happen.

Getting up from his desk he looked out of his office window trying to calm the unease he felt. Ever since Orochimaru had been spotted he had felt uneasy as if a storm was on the horizon. Hayate's death just further convinced him the premonition he felt was true. Now all that remained to be seen was whether or not the great tree of Konoha would whether that storm or fall. But he had faith that his home would prove a match for any challenge that his traitorous student tried to throw its way.

* * *

Naruto woke up wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was standing on Gamabunta's head as the sun began to set before losing consciousness. Looking over to his right he saw Haku looking at him while mixing some herbs.

Taking stock of Naruto waking up Haku said, "Well Naruto, it's a new record for you. Although I don't think being unconscious for three days is something you necessarily will want to beat in the future."

"What happened?" Naruto croaked out his throat feeling dry and raw.

Haku however was prepared and handed him a glass of water saying, "You tell me. Lord Jiraiya dropped you off here looking like you had been run through the ringer. Although he did say that somebody named Gamabunta told him to tell you he will recognize you as his henchman. Your training must have been incredibly hard to leave you in such a state though."

"If you can call being thrown off a cliff training," Naruto stated.

Haku arched an eyebrow at that so Naruto filled him on what had happened. When he finished he asked, "You say I was asleep for three days right?" Haku nodded his head so he said while getting out of bed, "Then that means we still have a week till the last round of the chunin exams then. I don't have time to be just lying around in bed I suppose. Better go hunt down that pervert then see what else he's got for me to learn."

"I don't think Jiraiya expected you to make such a quick recovery though as he said, he has some other business to take care of," Haku said as Naruto was getting dressed.

"Typical, the Pervy Sage throws me off a cliff to make a point about using the Kyuubi and then he blows me off. Probably, for that crazy snake lady I'd bet. Guess I'll just practice on getting the summoning jutsu down using my own chakra then," Naruto said as he finished wrapping his face. "See you later Haku."

Leaving the cottage Naruto left for one of the training grounds lost in thought. He hated to admit it but the pervert had been right if he hadn't used the Kyuubi's chakra in the chasm he would have been dead. He figured that was what the Pervy Sage had been trying to prove in the end which was why he wasn't to mad at the man. If a cliff could have almost have killed him how would he be able to stand up against nine S-class missing-nin? But just because he acknowledge the Perv's point didn't mean he was going to be going Kyuubi all the time. No he decided that he would only do it when he absolutely had to or he had to defend those precious to him.

* * *

Anko was nervous as she had ever been on her way to the room Jiraiya told her to meet him at. Coming to the room in the bottom of the Hokage's tower she found Kurenai waiting outside it. Surprised Anko asked, "What are you doing her Kurenai?"

"Lord Jiraiya asked me to come down here said you would probably need my help for something," the red-eyed jounin replied.

"Where is he?"

Kurenai shrugged in response saying, "I don't know. I'm guessing inside the room but the door is locked and he didn't answer it when I knocked."

Feeling antsy Anko was about to kick it in when the door unlocked showing Jiraiya as he stepped into the doorway saying, "Ah right on time excellent. Well step on in and let's get this show on the road."

Upon entering the barren room, the only piece of furniture being a chair in the corner, both jounin where amazed as they saw that almost every available space was covered in strange symbols, except for an empty circle in the center. Seeing the circle Anko asked, "So am I supposed to sit in the circle?"

"Yeah," the Toad Sannin answered, "however there are still some steps that need to be completed. First you need to strip."

"Now hold on if this is some ploy to get some research…" Anko began.

But Jiraiya stopped her saying, "The rest of the symbols need to be drawn on you Anko which is why Kurenai is here. I figured you would be more comfortable if she was the one to do it."

Kurenai though, was uncomfortable at that idea not being a seal master saying, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm not a seal master."

"Relax Kurenai," Jiraiya instructed, "Look over on that chair over there," indicating the one sitting in the corner

Doing as the Sannin said she found a large rolled up piece of paper with an outline of a body's front and back on it indicating all the symbols that had to be drawn onto Anko. As he watched Kurenai's eye roam over the paper Jiraiya said while making his way for the door, "Follow the instructions on the paper. I'll inspect your work when you're done," Seeing Anko about to protest he said, "Trust me Anko, you'll be covered under so much ink I doubt I'll get any suitable material from it."

Eight hours later Kurenai finally called Jiraiya into the room. Much like he had claimed the symbols were so small and packed together so tightly it appeared as if she was completely covered in ink except for her face. However that didn't seem to be enough for Anko who had used a few scraps of Kuernai's combat wraps to cover her groin and nipples. Unable to resist teasing Anko he said, "Well who knew that you were such a prude considering how provocative you dress."

Blushing furiously Anko said, "Can we just get this over with."

Walking around Anko, he inspected all the symbols seeing that Kurenai did an excellent job he said, "Nicely done Kurenai. Okay Anko lay down in the circle with your head pointed towards the door."

Following the Toad Sannin's instructions got into the circle as he directed having to adjust herself slightly until he told her she was lined up correctly. He then filled in the circle with more symbols until they lined up with the ones drawn on her body.

Finishing he said, "Anko this is going to hurt"

Nodding her head she said,"Do it."

Making the necessary hand signs he then pressed them over her mark saying, "Six Ring Seal."

Anko's last coherent though before the pain became too much was Jiraiya had been putting it mildly when he said it would hurt. Even receiving the curse mark hadn't caused her such pain.

Kurenai watched in amazement as the symbols turned red and observed as they began moving towards the curse mark on Anko's neck. She looked on in worry as screams were torn from Anko's throat. As the symbols all reached Anko's body she covered her with the special jounin's jacket. When the jutsu was finished the curse mark was still there but was surrounded by six rings each one bigger than the last.

Kurenai looked at Jiraiya to see if there was something wrong but the Sannin looked as if everything had gone well. This confused the woman as she had been under the impression from what Anko told her as she painted the symbols that the jutsu would have removed the curse seal. She was just about to ask Jiraiya when he said due to his probably being able to see the confusion on the woman's face, "I'll explain what the seal does when Anko wakes up."

Several hours later Anko began to stir and found herself in a hospital bed. Her friend Kurenai was reading a magazine in a chair in the corner with Jiraiya looking out on the village while sitting in the window sill. Noticing Anko had awoken Kurenai handed her a glass of water which she quickly drank in a few gulps.

When she was finished drinking Anko used the glass as a mirror to inspect her neck but seeing the curse seal still there was about ask Jiraiya what went wrong when he said, "The seal worked perfectly the rest is up to you now. The first five rings represent the elements in the following order Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind. The last ring represents the absence of all the elements and is the Void ring. The seal will use your will to crush the curse seal. You'll notice that the rings will begin to constrict around it, the greater your desire the faster they will do so until it completely removes it."

Opening the window Jiraiya said, "Now ladies if you'll excuse me," then jumped out of it to the ground below.

Once more examining the seal with her glass Anko could swear that the rings already looked smaller. Smiling she laid back down making plans with what she would do once finally free of Orochimaru's gift.

* * *

Waking up from having slept like a baby Naruto got ready for the challenges of the day. Today was the big day. He had trained hard in the week since waking up and while he wasn't able to summon Gamabunta he could summon toads a little more useful than Gamakichi. Joining the others already eating breakfast he was surprised to see Sai sitting in the kitchen with them his hand still lightly bandaged. But the boy simply told him he was there to cheer for his teammates. Smiling at that he even let it past when he called him by the nickname he hated so much.

As he finished the last bite of his breakfast Zabuza asked, "Are you ready, you two?"

Haku nodded yes but Naruto asked, "Zabuza do you have any more Chakra Suppression Seals?"

Searching his pouch Zabuza saw he had only one left asked while handing it to the blonde, "What do you need it for?"

"I was using Shadow Clones to scout out some of the competition and it appears Kakashi taught Sasuke some sort of lighting jutsu," Naruto said.

"So you want the seal to make sure he can't use the jutsu?" Zabuza questioned.

"Not exactly," Naruto said smirking, "You'll see, well if that Gaara doesn't kill him first I suppose. That one frightens me. He never sleeps and I never saw him train."

"He probably doesn't need to since he is a jinchuriki," Sai said.

The rest of team Zabuza stared at the smiling Sai until Zabuza asked, "And just how do you know that?"

"Lord Danzou has spies in many foreign countries and was able to find out," Sai said evenly.

"Well why tell us now?" Zabuza asked.

At that Sai got a confused look on his face and asked, "Isn't that what friends and teammates do? Share information to ensure the success of the group as a whole."

Haku smiled at the boy saying, "Indeed they do Sai."

Sai smiled back and to Haku this one was different it was smaller than the others and it was real. Naruto however missed the exchange, too caught up in his own thoughts. He had never met another jinchuriki before. What had his life been like? Judging from the darkness coming from the boy he doubted it had been pleasant and if it had been anything like his first six years of life lonely. Looking around the table at his friends and teammates he decided he would help the boy by showing him he wasn't alone.

* * *

Gaara entered through the back entrance alone having not bothered to wait for the two nuisances that claimed to be his siblings. As he entered a seemingly deserted corridor he stopped for a moment his senses honed from surviving multiple assignation attempts telling him he wasn't alone. Turning around he was surprised by who he saw behind him. "What do you want?"

"Now Gaara is that any way to address your father?" the man dressed in the Kazekage's robes asked.

"I've never thought of you as a father," the boy monotone voice showing no emotion. "Now what do you want."

"There has been a change of plans," the Kazekage informed him. "You will forfeit your match with Sasuke."

"No."

"Don't not tell me no, boy," the Kazekage said angry, "you will do as I command or I kill you myself here and now."

Gaara looked like he was willing to call him on it so Orochimaru who was impersonating the dead Kage said, "Think of it this way boy. Sasuke is beneath you and will easily fall to your power. Save your strength for the invasion and you'll be able to kill to your heart's content."

Gaara thought on that for a moment before saying, "Very Well."

Orochimaru walked pass the boy on his way to the Kage's booth when Gaara said, "I'll kill you one day as well," before going his own way.

Orochimaru in his Kage disguised chuckled internally at that as he thought, "_Sorry boy, But your father is already dead. I'm afraid you'll never get the pleasure of crushing him with that sand of yours_."

As he made his way to the Kage box, Orochimaru was confident today would see the fall of Konoha despite the minor setbacks he had experienced as of late. The first had been his failure to mark Sasuke; the second was the sudden illness that had gripped Kimimaro. That to be honest was the greater disappointment seeing how he was the last of the Kaguya and who he had planned to use as his next host. Kabuto had thus far been able to find a cure, perhaps his old teammate would be willing to do so if properly motivated that was. Smiling at the idea, he got into his role of playing the Kazekage as he made his way to join Sarutobi in the Kage's viewing box.

* * *

Hinata didn't sleep well during the night constantly tossing and turning. She supposed the pressure was finally starting to get to her. It wasn't that she felt under prepared, far from it since after deciding to give Sakura time to decide on hers feeling for Ronin before making her own move, she had focused all her time and energy on training. It was the atmosphere within the Hyuuga compound that was getting to her. With both her and Neji in the finals and the possibility that they would face each other the clan had seemed to draw battle lines. If they did fight it would be the Pride of the Main Family versus the Prodigy of the Branch. As a result several high ranking elders of each family would be in attendance. She found it all so foolish but still couldn't help but feel the pressure.

So to clear her head before the match she found herself walking through Konoha. She finally came to a stop in the Academy courtyard near the swing Naruto used to sit on and where she had eaten her lunches during her time in the academy. Sitting on the swing she thought about how Naruto had looked so sad when he used to sit here, and how she had wanted to comfort him but hadn't had the courage. As it became her spot during her years in the academy she used to sit her when she felt blue as well and used to fantasize that Naruto would show up to push her on it to make her feel better. Although it obviously never happened the idea did make her feel better.

Lost in thought she didn't notice Ronin's approach who was also thinking about matters. Ever since Sai dropped the bombshell that Gaara was a jinchuriki Naruto had been conflicted. So after breakfast he told the others he would meet them at the Chunin Exam Stadium later and began walking the village. He supposed what bothered him was how the two jinchuriki he knew about seemed to be blood thirsty monsters and was worried if that fate awaited him. He wanted to know what made him different, was it that he had people in his life that valued him. But according to Zabuza, the Mizukage had been the favorite of his predecessor. Also, if Sai was to believe Gaara was the son of the current Kazekage, hadn't his father cared for him?

While not really thinking about where he was going his feet took him to the spot where he used to go when feeling down and that was the old swing in the Academy courtyard. Finding his spot already occupied by Hinata who was absent-mindedly drawing in the dirt with her foot while sitting in the swing. While he knew he should probably keep his distance from her to respect the Third's wishes that he remain in his Ronin persona, especially in light of the fact that Haku believed she suspected who he was, she appeared to be slightly depressed. Besides, he had already made headway with his friendship to Sakura and figured Hinata deserved the same.

With that in mind he said, "Hello Hinata."

Hinata instantly focused on the voice a little embarrassed at being caught day dreaming, which quickly turned into mortification at the voice turning out to be Ronin. Remaining seated she said, "R-ronin, what are you doing here?" Cursing the stutter she let slip.

Putting his own worries on the back-burner he said, "Oh, I was just a little nervous I guess and decided to take a walk to calm myself. What about you?"

"Trying to put on a happy façade she said, "The same I guess."

However Naruto wasn't convinced saying, "You're not a very good liar, you know."

Blushing at that she said, "I wouldn't want to burden you."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," he said approaching closer. Causing Hinata's blush to worsen before the subject matter they were talking about caused it to go away.

"I'm just worried about what will happen if I end up fighting my cousin Neji," She said.

"Why not just do your best and not worry about the outcome it's just a test," Naruto said.

Shaking her head sadly the blue-haired girl said, "It's not that simply." She then filled him in on all the politics involved as well as her cousin hatred of her. Finishing her tale she said, "So if I win my cousin will continue to hate me, but if I lose I'll end up disappointing my Father and my clan."

Seeing Hinata so depressed over it he said, "That's messed up about your family, but I don't think you are thinking about it clearly. I don't believe if your cousin wins he's going to hate you any less. So all you can do is go out there and kick his ass."

Hinata knew what Ronin was saying was true, but the guilt she felt about being the cause of her uncle's death made her say, "It isn't that simple, because he does have reason to hate me. It's because of me that his father is dead." Seeing the confused look in Ronin's eyes she told him of the first kidnapping attempt on her.

Still not understanding how Neji could hate Hinata for something outside her control he said, "That's stupid, you were three at the time. There wasn't anything you could do to change what happened."

Hinata though wasn't convinced arguing, "I was so worthless back then though, and I was weak after it too. And it wasn't just my uncle that suffered because of my weakness. A friend of mine sacrificed himself for me to because I was to…"

Figuring she was talking about him and not liking that she had ever thought of herself as worthless said, "That's enough Hinata. I'm sure your friend was glad to sacrifice himself for you, because he never thought of you as worthless, otherwise he wouldn't have. I'm sure he only ever thought of you as one of his precious people."

Hinata looked up at him wide eyed. Then tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes. Mistaking the tears in her eyes as her being sad and not sure what he said that upset her. He got behind her to do something he had always wished someone had done for him when he had been sitting on the swing when he was sad.

Hinata had wanted to say how happy his words had made her feel but couldn't get them out. She knew she had tears in her eyes but wondered at the slightly panicked look that appeared on his wrapped face. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face when he got behind her pulling the swing back and letting go. As he pushed her forward on her return swing Hinata though that although she was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Ronin was Naruto. That on the off chance she was wrong and Ronin really was another boy entirely he wouldn't make a bad boyfriend.

* * *

Naruto was approaching the stadium and his excitement was growing. After pushing Hinata on the swing for a while she had surprised him by jumping off at the highest point. When she landed she turned to him and smiled thanking him for his kind words. She then wished him luck in the Chunin Exams, but said she hoped they fought so she could show him how strong she had become. Before running off she had run up to him and kissed him on his right cheek. Since Sakura had kissed his left one and he didn't have any experience with girls he just assumed that was how they said good-bye, not that they had potential feeling for him.

Now that the arena was in sight he focused on who it would be he was fighting. Unfortunately, he didn't really know much about Shino as he had secluded himself from everyone training in his clan's compound. Therefore the Shadow Clones that he had used to gain knowledge on his potential opponents, although he didn't spy on Hinata as he felt that would be cheap, had not been able to gain access. However that didn't dampen his belief he would win because one he was going to be Hokage and two, he had years of combat experience. But one thing he knew was never to take an opponent or situation lightly otherwise you'd find yourself dead.

Sakura was excited as she took her seat with Ino. She was going to do her best to cheer Ronin on just as he had done for her. Also, in the month leading up to the final round she had decided she was going to try and purse Ronin. So she planned to be one of the loudest people cheering him on. She became aware of a boy in black standing in the aisle next to the empty seat, she recognized him as being Ronin's teammate Sai.

"May I sit here Miss Gorgeous," Sai said addressing a blushing Ino.

"Sure," Ino said happy to be sitting next to such a good looking boy who apparently knew true beauty when he saw it.

Looking over at the pink-haired girl Sai said, "Hello Sakura."

Getting elbowed by Ino and getting the point Sakura said, "Sai, I'd like to introduce you to Ino."

Sai smiled, but to Sakura it appeared fake, however from meeting the boy in the Forest of Death she knew that was just the way he was. Smiling at him she said, "So are you here to cheer on your team."

"Yes, although I think Dickless and Ugly will easily win in this completion," Sai said.

"You must not like them to call them such names though," Ino said confused.

"Not at all," Sai said, "Those are just the nicknames I gave them."

"Really, well I guess I'm glad you didn't give me a nickname like that," Ino said.

"Actually," Sai said, "I used the same method by which I thought up their nicknames. So I'm surprised you seem to like the one I gave you."

Sakura curious asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well one of the book I read said to pick a feature and then call the person the opposite. For example, it suggested calling a tall person tiny or a fat person slim."

Ino though not realizing what that meant to her just yet said while thinking along a different track, "Wait so if you call Ronin, Dickless are you saying…"

To answer Ino's unfinished question Sai held up both his hands giving an estimate of Ronin's length in that department. Sakura felt something begin dribbling out of her nose at what the pale boy was implying. Ino oblivious to Sakura as she began wiping her nose asked, "And what about Haku."

"He's is probably the most attractive person that I have ever seen," Sai said.

Confuse Ino said, "But he is a boy."

Now it was Sai turn to be confused as he asked, "What bearing does that have on his general level of attractiveness?"

Not really understanding why Sai was having a hard time seeing her point said, "Well… you're a boy."

"Yes I am," he said giving a smile.

Sakura though began giggling before outright laughing. Ino looked at her not understanding what was so funny. Sakura decided to share the joke saying, "Don't you get it Ino he uses the opposite of the attributes that he sees or thinks you posses. That means him calling you Miss Gorgeous means he thinks your ugly."

Ino suddenly rounded on the pale-boy seeing him nodding his head. Her eye's turning white in her anger she slugged him in the jaw knocking him out of the seat and down the steps. Before he reached it to the bottom though, he was stopped by Zabuza who was sitting near the front of the stands in the aisle seat.

"What happened to you?" Zabuza asked, letting the boy take the empty seat next to him.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I should continue giving people nicknames," Sai said.

Zabuza chuckled saying, "you might live longer if you stopped." To which Sai nodded his head.

On the opposite side of the arena Mei was taking her seat enjoying the refreshment that she had bought. It had been easy to gain access to the village considering all the visitors for the exams. As she and the others had walked through Konoha, Mei marveled at how different it felt and hoped one day Kirigakure could be just like it. It gave off the air of a happy little village. Although, she had sensed the Anbu patrolling the area, found that preferable to how they were an omnipresent presence back home, visible on almost every street corner. Which just showed the startling difference in how the Anbu were being used here in Konoha the Anbu were meant to protect, while back home they were meant to intimidate.

Looking up from her drink she saw Chojuro and Ao, looking for her having decided to take a look around the stadium. Waving them over, she let them into the aisle. They still hadn't decided to let Chojuro in on their secret yet figuring it could wait for the return trip. She found the young genin to be a good companion so was sure he would easily accept especially since he dreamed of one day reforming the Seven Swordsmen of Mist one day. She also knew the boy had a small crush on her so that would also probably help convince him.

Sitting next to Mei, Chojuru said his cheeks heating up, "Here you go Mei. I got you a program of all the matches."

"Why thank you Chojuru," she said sweetly causing his blush to intensify. Mei took the program from him and then while taking a sip of her drink opened to the states of the contestants in the first match seeing a familiar blonde was in the first match.

Ao didn't need to be a sensor type to know that Mei was shocked and surprised as she spit the contents of her drink onto the guy in front of them. Mei easily calmed the man down using her charm and then asked Chojuro to get her a new drink. As soon as the boy left Ao asked, "What is it Mei?"

"Zabuza is here," Mei said scanning the crowd for some sign of her lover.

Ao wondering how she could possible get that from a program asked, "How do you know?"

Holding the program up to the first fight she said, "The blonde-boy is Zabuza's student. Ao can you…"

Knowing what she wanted he closed his eyes and concentrated. He had served with Zabuza back before his coupe d'état and knew what to look for. However there were also four other chakra signatures that he knew in the village. Opening his eyes he said, "The stands directly in front of us and to our one o'clock towards the front."

Mei looking where instructed saw him sitting next to a boy wearing a leaf head-band with two asterisks on it. When Zabuza turned his head to respond to something the pale-boy asked Mei caught a glimpse of the headband Zabuza wore. It had the Leaf symbol on it. Wondering what was going on she was about to go over to talk to him.

When she began to get up Ao grabbed her arm asking, "Where are you going?"

"He's wearing the Leaf symbol I want to know what is going on."

Ao shook his head and said, "Forget it. There are also members of the hunter division mixed within the crowd."

"Why?" Mei asked shocked at the revelation.

Ao responded clearly as confused, "I don't know. Maybe they got word Zabuza was here, but if they did they hadn't sent word through the normal channels. Otherwise I would assume I would have heard about it. But we can't ignore the possibility that they are here to observe us."

Mei sat down clearly not pleased but understanding they had to be careful. Ao was right after all, Yagura may have gotten word somehow that Zabuza was in the Leaf and was dangling him in front of her to see about her true loyalties. However, he either didn't know Ao was loyal to her or that he had the amazing ability to remember ever chakra signature he had ever come across. If this was a trap she would place her money on the second option. Mei narrowed her eyes at her fiancée though when they met next she was going to give him a long and possibly painful piece of her mind.

Across the stadium Zabuza felt a cold chill creep up his spine and thought, "_I don't know why, but I get the feeling I fucked up._"

* * *

Sarutobi looked at his bodyguard Raidou in the Hokage box and asked, "Where's Sasuke."

"Unknown sir," Raidou said, "Do you think Orochimaru got to him even with Kakashi training him?"

But before the Hokage could answer he turned to greet the Kazekage who was flanked by two bodyguards saying, "Welcome, Welcome, I trust you had a good journey."

"Yes thank you," The Kazekage said taking the open seat next to Sarutobi, "I'm just glad they are being held in Konoha this year. I'm sure the journey would have been much harder on you. Perhaps it is time to choose your successor."

Laughing good-heartedly Sarutobi said, "Nonsense, I'm sure I have years before such a thing is necessary." Beginning to stand, he said, "Now, let's begin…"

* * *

Standing in the center of the arena Naruto listened the Third Hokage announced the beginning of the final round. He noticed that Sasuke seemed to be missing and although he hoped it was because he realized he was in for an ass kicking but he doubted it. Looking at Gaara he could see him eyeing him, he tried to look friendly at the boy but he just turned away. As the Hokage finished the other contestants took their spots in the waiting box.

Shino and Naruto took up positions across from one another they listened as the new proctor whose name was Genma announced the rules. When he said begin he moved away as the two boys sized each other up. Shino tried a little intimidation tactic said, "You may have an impressive ability with that Shadow Clone Jutsu you possess, but even you are outnumbered when facing me." As he spoke Naruto watched as beetles began swarm from beneath the boy's coat and sleeves.

Naruto made five shadow clones that quickly charged the Aburame but he watched slightly worried as the beetles swarmed the clones quickly draining them of chakra. The beetles then swarmed at him, he tried to use his Wind Cutter Jutsu but the bugs moved out of its path. Naruto began fretting as he constantly dodged the beetles trying to prevent them from making contact. He tried to think of some jutsu in his arsenal that could take these bugs out, but couldn't until he remembered one time while practicing the summoning jutsu he had summoned a little yellow toad that had asked him for a treat.

Dodging a swarm that can particularly close Naruto said, "I may be outnumbered, but the animals you got helping you are lower on the food chain than the animal's I've got helping me." Biting his thumb he made the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and pressed his hand to the ground.

Shino pulled his swarm back as the waiting for the smoke to clear. Sensing the sudden unease that traveled through his Kikaichu beetles, he knew that whatever was in that smoke had them worried. When he saw what Ronin had summoned he knew why as he stood on top of a large orange toad with blue markings that was wearing a necklace with the kanji for loyalty around its neck. The beetles may have been trained to operate with a shinobi but they still had their old instincts. Right now those instincts were screaming retreat, which was exactly what the beetles did, as they began o return to their hive which was Shino.

Shino wasn't doing much better as he saw the creature smile at him. As it opened its horrible wide mouth Shino was reminded of the nightmares he had when he was younger, which had him being eaten by the various animals that preyed upon insects. He knew it was irrational but he felt that fear now considering the toad was the same size as him just like the dreams of old. A further parallel to his old nightmares occurred when the tongue from the toad lashed out hitting him dead center in the chest and then yanking him off his feet pulled him towards its mouth swallowing him in one bite.

Genma said, "Winner Ronin."

The audience broke out into applause but Naruto was too busy trying to get the toad to spit up Shino to pay it much mind. He finally convinced it to when he told it he would find enough insects to equal the same body weight as Shino to feed it. Spitting the slimy Shino up before dispelling, Naruto helped him to his feet saying, "Sorry about that."

"That was a most disagreeable experience, however you fought well," Shino said, good naturedly accepting the hand up. The two then separated with Naruto heading up to the waiting box while Shino headed to the stands.

Up in the Hokage's box the Kazekage said, "Well it looks like Gaara gets a pass on this one then," referring to the matter that Sasuke was still missing.

"So it would seem, I'm sorry about this I'm sure you would have liked to see your son tested against him," Sarutobi said.

The Kazekage replied, "A wins, a win, besides it might be good for us that it appears your Sasuke Uchiha appeared too scared to show."

Nodding his head and about to give the signal to announce the forfeit of Sasuke, the boy in question and his sensei appeared in a swirl of leaves in the center of the arena.

Kakashi rubbing the back of his head sheepishly said, "We're not late are we?"

Genma said, "Just made it." Causing Kakashi to blow out a held breath, clearly relieved his constant tardiness wasn't responsible for Sasuke losing out on his chance to make chunin.

Genma then announced the next match would be Sasuke vs. Gaara. Turning to Gaara he said, "Care to join us down here."

To Naruto, Gaara appeared conflicted, he knew the boy wanted to fight but for some reason he wasn't moving. Genma getting impatient asked, "Well how about it, care to join us?"

Finally Gaara said, "I forfeit." Not only did this shock Naruto but apparently his two teammates as well who looked at him with gaping mouths.

While Genma announced the results the Hokage looked at the Kazekage saying, "May I ask why you think your son forfeit?"

"I ordered him to," the Kazekage said surprising Sarutobi. Seeing the look on his face he clarified his reason saying, "I'm afraid my son is a tad unstable and I fear that your Sasuke would have been killed facing him. I wouldn't want to hurt relations between Sand and the Leaf by my son being responsible for finishing the job Itachi started."

Sarutobi accepted the Kazekage's reason, although he found it only to be a half truth he turned his attention back to the arena floor as Hinata and Shikamaru made their way to the center of the arena.

Up in the stands Ino was just recovering her hearing after listening to Sakura's yelling during the Ronin match. Seeing her friend so fired up over someone other than Sasuke made her smile. Not just because it meant she might have one less competitor for Sasuke's affection but also she believed that Sakura had gone for the boy to be part of the crowd in the first place. Maybe the flower that Sakura was had finally begun to bloom.

"Hey Ino, can I sit here?"

Looking up, she saw her other teammate Chouji standing there holding a picnic basket full of snacks. While she had been hoping a cute boy would come along again she said, "Sure," after all at least Chouji had never said she was ugly.

* * *

Hinata led Shikamaru out of the tunnel leading to the arena floor not surprised her opponent was taking his time. Apparently, he hadn't gotten less lazy since the academy. But little did Hinata know that he was deliberately acting the part of the lazy slacker that the girl remembered. It was all part of his plan to lure her into a false sense of security. The truth was that Shikamaru was as motivated as he had ever been. He knew getting past Hinata wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to in order to get to his real target, Ronin.

The reason had to do with Ronin's defeat of his team at Wave. He knew the Hokage was sponsoring him but he didn't believe him worthy of being allowed to join the Leaf. No matter how they dressed it up Zabuza and his two lackey's had been willing to kill a good man. The only reason they left Tazuna and them alive was because they believed Gato was going to betray them, not some sort of innate decency. At least that's what he believed.

Knowing he was the least favorite to win. He figured if he could take Ronin and Haku out of the competition then that would ruin their chances of successful joining the village. Hinata assumed her stance and activated her Byakugan as he stood there lazily with hands in his pockets. As soon as Genma said begin he threw the kunai that he had put in his pocket before the match. Hinata had know it was there of course easily dodging the knife. But couldn't move towards the shadow user as he dropped into his stance for when he used his shadow.

Hinata gracefully avoided the shadow retreating until it could no longer reach her. Bringing her hand to her lips she began spitting small fire balls at the Nara forcing him to retreat into the small area of trees located along the edge of the arena. Hinata was too smart to follow though knowing with all the shadows inside the brush she could be walking into a trap. Relying on her blood ability she continued to observe the boy who had assumed a strange stance resting on his hunches holding his hands in front of him. Finally, after waiting several minutes Shikamaru made his move coming from out of the brush running right at her. As he closed the distance he reached into his pouch and pulling out a light bomb threw it behind Hinata.

Hinata was surprised that he would attack head on but even more so as the bomb went off behind her. She was sure that Shikamaru would know that even though the Byakugan had three hundred and sixty degree vision. You couldn't blind them by throwing a flash bomb behind them, but she realized what he was up to when he dropped to his knee and extended his shadow towards hers, which was now several times larger and almost to him. However, Shikamaru underestimated just how fast and agile she was as she managed to dance her shadow away from his.

Tiring of Shikamaru's constant shadow attacks and wanting to take advantage that he was now in the open she reached into her own pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. She then lodged it at him hitting him dead center. Trusting in her ability to see through the smoke she charged in attempting to nail Shikamaru. As she closed the distance she saw him blindly stretch his shadow at where he guessed she was. Easily avoiding it she managed to hit him in the shoulder but then found she couldn't move.

As the smoke cleared the people watching saw Hinata standing there her arm outstretched with her hand striking Shikamaru's shoulder. However, most people couldn't see the confused look on her face. Shikamaru let her look down and saw that while she had been concentrating on the moving tendril he had also created a small circle around him which she had crossed when she struck him.

Trying to get him to break the connection Hinata channeled her chakra into her hand shutting down the Tenketsu point in his shoulder she had struck. Shikamaru stumbled back causing Hinata to do the same. Unable to use his arm he maneuvered Hinata to the point where the kunai he had first thrown was and had her pick it up. Having her hold it to her throat he said, "Surrender or I'll have you cut your throat."

Hinata read his body language as best she could and believed he was bluffing decided to call him on it said, "No."

"I mean it. I need to advance to the next round," Shikamaru said.

"I don't believe you do," she said while thinking, "_Also, Naruto is watching and I can't bear the idea of looking weak in front of him_."

For a second Shikamaru tensed and Hinata wondered if he would do it, but then giving an annoyed grunt said, "All to hell with it. I give up." He then released the jutsu and made his way out of the arena.

As Hinata made her way back up to the waiting box she passed her cousin who scoffed saying, "How fortunate for you that you faced an opponent not willing to take your life to advance. But should we fight, you will not be so lucky."

Continuing on her way without replying she wished she knew a way to reach her cousin through the hatred that he had surrounded himself with.

Neji emerged from the tunnel finding that Temari who had apparently jumped from the box was already waiting. After Genma announced their fight Temari asked, "So are you going to try and avenge the disrespect I paid your teammate in the prelims like that green buffoon did."

"Hardly," Neji said coldly, "Tenten was fated to lose to you. As such, there is no point in wasting time or energy towards such pursuits. I'm going to defeat you simply because you're in my way."

In the stands sitting with Gai-sensei and Lee, who were sitting in the same row as Zabuza, Tenten couldn't help being heartbroken by those words. It most have reached her face because Lee said, "Do not fret Tenten. I'm sure Neji is just attempting to keep up his hip attitude."

Appreciating the gesture even if she knew that Lee probably didn't believe the words anymore than she did said, "Thanks Lee."

Next to the pair, Gai thought, "_Well done my youthful student. Well done_."

Temari though said, "My, that's a pretty cold attitude for a teammate." Then reaching behind her pulled her fan as Neji charged. Swinging her fan she kicked up a massive dust cloud as the devastating wind attack made its way towards him. When the dust settled Temari was shocked to see him not only standing there but without a scratch. The round crater he was standing in though told ever Hyuuga in the arena that Neji had mastered rotation.

Smirking Neji said, "Is that it?" he then assumed his pose to unleash the Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms which he did to overwhelming effect. Temari's chakra pathways closed she had no choice but to surrender and hoped she had enough time to recover before the invasion began.

Kankurou cursed as he made his way down to the arena. He had been hoping he wouldn't need to fight in this meaningless competition to keep the workings of his puppet a secret. At least, until the time of the invasion, but Gaara's forfeit and Temari's quick lose made it necessary to buy time for the invasion force to get into position.

Following behind the masked boy he allowed him to get further ahead and performed the substitution with Crow. Walking out they faced each other waiting for Genma to say start. Once he did so Haku made no move to attack so Kankurou asked, "Well come on."

Haku cocked his head at the puppet user saying, "There is no point you've already replaced yourself with your puppet." To prove his point he fired off several senbon all of which caught Kankurou in the face, causing the disguised sand covering crow to crack and fall away.

"_Shit_," Kankurou thought while hiding himself in the trees around the arena, "_Oh well, not like I could of gone or the quick victory this time anyway. I have to take up as much time as possible_."

Haku easily avoided the puppet having removed his weights the week before the Final round to get used to the increased speed. He probably wasn't at Lee's level yet but he was much faster than before. Avoiding the puppet as it attack was easy since it seemed to only be using the knives located in its hands. That was making Haku nervous; he knew that a puppet's strength lied in its many hidden mechanisms so why wasn't Kankurou using any of them. He supposed it was due to his wanting to save some surprises for future opponents. But still, he had to realize Haku was far too fast for him to get the puppet in close.

Haku tried to locate the puppeteer. He figured he had to be hiding somewhere in the trees, but where was the question. As Haku moved about the arena he began to notice a pattern. The puppet tended to defend a certain area more vigorously than others and when Haku would try to lead the puppet to the opposite end of the arena it would chase him only so far before returning to a particular spot obviously Kankurou was unwilling to leave himself open without protection.

Haku believed he now knew where Kankurou was hiding, but how to get to him was the question. He went over all the information Zabuza had given him on Puppet Masters. Throwing a handful senbon in a wide arc the puppet blocked the ones heading only towards one tree though. Smiling underneath his mask Haku reached into pouch for one of the special senbon Zabuza had crafted from the left over metal from when he had had Naruto's sword made. Charging it with wind chakra he threw it at the spot he had pegged as a likely vantage point for Kankuro to remain hidden but have a good ability to see the battlefield.

Kankurou moved the puppet to block the senbon but it passed right through it. The senbon traveled unimpeded towards Kankurou who was caught by surprise that the senbon hadn't been stopped and got caught in the side. Falling from the tree Kankurou stood quickly holding his side and saw that Haku had already closed a considerable distance. Knowing he couldn't buy anymore time he quickly surrendered.

Naruto was loudly cheering Haku on after his victory. His joy didn't last as Sasuke said, "Well are you ready or are you going to quit too loser."

Naruto noticed Gaara tensed at Sasuke's words. Focusing on the Uchiha, Naruto replied, "Don't worry your getting the ass kicking that I promised you."

The boys left to enter the arena leaving Haku, who had quickly returned after his win, with the remaining finalists and Gaara until Temari and a recently patched up Kankurou returned. They took up positions in front of Gaara who had retreated to a corner. Haku found this to be strange as the viewing box they were in, from what he could tell, was generally only for the finalist. Now that the three had been eliminated they really had no reason to be there.

Reaching the center of the arena Sasuke and Naruto stared each other down during Genma's announcing of the match. Sasuke had apparently changed his style during the month of training, his clothes being a darker blue than they had been before. Also, his left arm was bandaged from what Naruto assumed was a result of his practicing the jutsu his shadow clones had seen him being taught. What was really pissing Naruto off though was the way the bastard kept smirking at him.

After Genma said, "begin," The Uchiha further agitated him by saying, "I'm going to show you just how meaningless that promise you made to avenge Sakura truly is."

Up in the stands Sakura eyes widen at that as she asked Ino, "What is he talking about?"

Ino replied, "After Sasuke beat you in the exams. Ronin said he was going to show Sasuke as much sympathy as he showed you."

Sakura put her hand over her heart and couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched the two boys staring each other down. Ino couldn't help but be annoyed by that for some reason. She thought she would be happy that Sakura was targeting someone else so why was she jealous. Maybe it was just that Sakura had this Ronin who was willing to fight for her honor while the one she liked barely paid her any mind. Looking over she saw Chouji happily munching on his chips, and then noticed that Shikamaru was on his way down the steps towards them.

When he joined them Ino said, "Wow, Shikamaru I've never seen you so fired up before. To think you almost beat Hinata."

Chouji said between bites, "That's because his goal was to fight and defeat Ronin and Haku."

At this Sakura looked over shocked asking, "Why would you want to fight Ronin?"

"To prevent his joining the Leaf," Shikamaru said sending a glare the blonde-boys way. "He may have everyone else fooled but he's just a thug."

Sakura growled out, "Take that back. Take it back right now."

Ino said trying to calm her friend, "Sakura you weren't at Wave. They were going to kill a good man for money. The only reason they didn't was because they believed they were going to be betrayed."

Before Sakura could retort a voice chimed in, "Well that's what Shinobi do."

Turning to look at who was joining in their conversation Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei."

Shikamaru said, "That's not what Konoha shinobi do."

"Are you sure Shikamaru," Kakashi said, "One man's hero is another man's villain. Besides even if they thought they were going to be betrayed that doesn't explain your survival."

Clearly surprised it was Ino that voiced the question all three members of Team Ten had as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Well even if they felt they were going to be betrayed, the simple thing to do would have been to kill everyone on the bridge," Kakashi said while looking at the two boys in the arena. "Leaving your team alive could and probably did create problems for Zabuza and his apprentices."

"I still don't trust them," Shikamaru said defiantly.

Kakashi shrugged saying, "That's your right, but you may one day find yourself wishing you had."

Gai seeing his rival had bound up the steps saying, "Ah Kakashi, You must be excited to see your student facing such a strong opponent in this Ronin."

"Did you say something," Kakshi replied causing Gai to through a small fit. Ignoring Gai he thought, "_Excited isn't the word I would use. I fear that if Sasuke loses the darkness I see in him will grow stronger, however if Naruto loses then he may not be allowed to join the village despite how well he performed in the first two exams_."

Tired of waiting for Ronin, Sasuke charged in attempting to catch the blonde boy in the jaw with his fist. Naruto though quickly step back enough to cause him to miss, responding with a punch of his own to Sasuke's exposed rib cage. Staggering back Sasuke began forming hand signs for the Grand Fireball jutsu. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and he seemingly froze as the fire reached him. Sasuke kept the jutsu going for a handful of seconds before stopping. His smirk was replaced with a frown as he didn't see anything in the charred earth. He suddenly jumped up avoiding Naruto as he emerged from the earth. He didn't really sense the attack but learned from his previous experience with Kakashi. He counter-attacked with a kick to the blonde's chest that sent him flying away from him.

Naruto landed on his feet as he skidded away from Sasuke. Despite his desire to rearrange Sasuke's face he admitted he was having a good time. He next created a dozen clones that then ran at Sasuke in an attempt to overwhelm him. Sasuke kept his cool though dispelling several of them before one came from behind and managed to grab him around the waist. The clone then spun him around so the clone that had been running behind it could catch Sasuke with a kick to the chin that launched him into the air.

Naruto tried to capitalize and hit Sasuke downwards with a kick when he reached the top of his upward trajectory, but Sasuke caught his foot spinning them in the air and throwing Naruto into the ground. However, the Naruto that smashed into the ground dispelled into smoke causing Sasuke, who was still in the air, to look around in surprise. Before he could locate the real Naruto he was kicked in the back sending him hurtling into the ground. Sasuke stood up shakily Naruto then closed on him before he could completely regain his senses.

What followed for Sasuke was a series of punches that kept the Uchiha back peddling as they connected. Sasuke tried to block but Naruto got his punches through every available gap in his defense as he did his best to treat Sasuke the same way the Uchiha had Sakura. Finally after what seemed forever to the would be avenger Naruto hit him with a hard right that sent the boy flying so that he landed on his back looking up at the sky.

Sasuke thought, "_Forget what Kakashi said about using the Chidori for protecting others, I'm not losing to him_."

Getting to his feet, Sasuke quickly created some distance from the blonde eventually stopping at the top of the wall surrounding the arena. Channeling the chakra to his hand as Kakashi had showed him for the past month he delighted in the chirping noise that heralded Ronin's death.

As soon as Sasuke began forming the Chidori most eyes turned to the boy, Sakura was no different as she turned to ask Kakashi what the jutsu was. However Guy beat her to it saying, "You taught him Chidori."

Ino said confused, "Chidori?"

Gai addressing the blonde girl said, "It's an assignation jutsu in which the caster channels lightning chakra to their hand to give them a jab of incredible power."

Not liking the idea of Ronin facing a jutsu meant solely for assignation Sakura said, "Why would you teach Sasuke a jutsu only used for killing?"

"Because as his sensei I had to make Sasuke was as prepared as possible to face an opponent of Gaara's caliber," Kakashi said evenly despite the turmoil he felt.

"But Sasuke shouldn't be using it against someone who wants to join the Leaf Village," Sakura said disgusted at the length's Sasuke would go to win.

However she was surprised when Kakashi said, "You shouldn't allow your emotions to factor into it Sakura." This caused Sakura to look at him in shock like he was justifying the potential murder of Ronin so he clarified what he meant saying, "Let me ask you this, if he was using it against Gaara would you feel as strongly about it?" Receiving no reply and having never looked away from the match said, "I didn't think so. You see Sakura, you're expected to lay everything on the line in these exams and while out right killing an opponent is frowned upon it isn't forbidden. Besides while Sasuke may have ignored my wishes that he only use that jutsu to fight Gaara or for the protection of others he also ignored my warning of not using it against a clever opponent. For you see while everyone was gawking at Sasuke's jutsu, including Sasuke, Ronin has been taking steps to exploit the fatal flaw of the chidori."

"Fatal flaw?" Shikamaru asked confused.

Kakashi either didn't hear or didn't feel like responding so Gai took over the explanation, "You see as I said before the Chidori is an extremely powerful jab. As such it requires the user to attack in a straight line. This leaves the attacker open to counter attacks should he miss. The only reason it is an effective jutsu in Kakashi's hands is because of his Sharingan's ability to read the movements of his enemies."

With Sasuke's chidori now fully manifested he began running at the masked blonde cutting a groove down the wall as well as the ground when he reached it. Reaching the smirking blonde he reached back and jammed his fist into his chest.

Although in two different areas of the arena two girls blew out a held breath when instead of blood and gore exploding out of the blonde's back chunks of rock did. The Rock Clone then clamped onto Sasuke's arm slapping the Chakra Repression Seal that it had been given after being created when everyone's eyes had been on Sasuke. Feeling his strength fade from him Sasuke pulled feebly in an attempt to free his trapped appendage.

Appearing from the ground behind the clone Naruto turned toward Genma saying, "You should call this match."

Genma confused looking at the still struggling Sasuke said, "Are you giving up?"

Naruto shook his head and then pointed towards a corner of the arena in which another Rock Clone was standing. The clone raised his hand saying, "Yo!" before exploding.

Genma turned to a now pale Sasuke who was redoubling his efforts to escape, before Naruto said, "I can do the same thing to that clone so unless you want the arena to be covered in little chunks of Uchiha I'd call the match."

"No! I can still fight," Sasuke roared still trying to pull his arm loose.

"Fine," Naruto said, while slowly and with exaggerated motions brought his hand up to point at the struggling g Uchiha. Just as he was about to say, "Boom," Genma called the match.

The clone then crumbled away allowing Sasuke his freedom, who then began to storm off, but stopped when Ronin said while rubbing the back of his head, "Uhm excuse me, can I have that seal back please?"

Sasuke looked at the adhesive seal that had been placed where the clone had grabbed him and removing it ripped it in half. Which was why Naruto wasn't surprised when Zabuza stood up in the bleachers roaring, "You stupid brat. I told you to be careful with that seal."

Naruto turned towards Zabuza while pointing at the retreating Sasuke shouting back, "Hey, it's not my fault he's a sore loser. I asked for it back nicely."

"Save your excuses," Zabuza countered, "I'm docking your pay till you buy me a new one,"

As the blonde and his sensei argued much to the amusement of the laughing audience a cloaked figure that had remained standing in the shadows clenched a fist in anger. The person was dressed from head to toe in black the clothes giving no idea of the gender of the person. Beneath a hooded cloak the person wore a mask that completely covered the head and face. The top portion of the mask was red with the bottom half being white. The anger came from the deep hatred that the person held for the village of Konoha and the disrespect they were showing to Sasuke. However what brought the anger to a white hot rage was that the person who had bested the Uchiha was the spawn of Kushina. One day the person swore these laughing fools would be screaming in terror and it would be the Uchiha who were laughing. Having no further interest in these exams the cloaked figure disappeared once more into the shadows.

In his disguise as the Kazekage, Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke began to leave the arena thinking, "_Perhaps I should send the Kyuubi brat a thank you card. I'm sure now, that should I find the opportunity to mark Sasuke with the curse mark he'll come running to me in search of more power due to this defeat. But, now on to more pressing matters the complete destruction of Konoha_."

Hinata allowed her cousin to head down first, she was happy she did as Ronin who was returning to the waiting box wished her luck. Taking her time, not in any type of hurry to face her family, she tried to calm her racing heart. Eventually though she came to the end of the tunnel and knew that it was time she and her cousin settled this messy business between them. She only wished that it hadn't come to this.

In the participator's waiting box, Haku had gone on guard as Temari and Kankurou shifted. It wasn't much just enough that he could see it gave them a good angle to attack him while protecting Gaara. His concerns were further confirmed when Naruto arrived in the box and they shifted again to compensate for the new arrival. Haku sent a signal to Naruto that said, 'They're up to something.'

Naruto sent a return signal, 'Message received,' and then took a position far from Haku against the opposite wall from the Sand siblings.

Kabuto dressed in Anbu garb began casting his genjutsu to put the audience to sleep now that Sasuke's match was over.

Neji was staring holes through Hinata as Genma announced their match, "Are you prepared to see how useless all your training has been Hinata. For today, I'm going to show you how you are fated to always be that worthless little girl."

Hinata's reply though was swallowed up as the Hokage's box erupted into smoke.


	18. Chapter 18 Uzumaki, it’s you

**An: **Would just like to thank everyone that takes the time out to leave a review. So here it is since I don't like to leave people hanging for too long having suffered the pain of cliffhangers myself. However it'll probably be at least to two weeks before I can update this story again so just a word of warning. Otherwise, enjoy and again thank you. Your Humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 18: Uzumaki, it's you**

As the smoke billowed out of the Hokage's box Genma said, "Looks like your match has been canceled. Don't bother trying to hook up with your specific teams instead concentrate on trying to form functional combat units."

As soon as Genma finished his orders Neji took off towards a section of the bleachers. Hinata was tempted to follow, but decided against it seeing that the section Sakura was in was facing the largest number of enemy shinobi.

As soon as the Hokage's box had erupted in smoke the sand siblings attempted to attack Naruto and Haku. However, they found both boys were ready for them with Haku launching several Ice Lances and Naruto making enough clones that all three siblings had to retreat. Landing on the arena floor they were joined by Baki who said, "What are you doing? You are supposed to remain in the Participant's box while you call forth Shukaku."

His question was answered though when hundreds of Ronins began pouring out of the box in pursuit of the three. Stifling a curse Baki ordered, "Head to the secondary spot outside the village to give Gaara the necessary time to prepare the jutsu."

The sand siblings acknowledged the order and then despite Genma and the clones interferance escaped out of the arena as Baki remained behind. Sasuke had entered the center of the arena when he saw Gaara and his siblings jump into it and wanting a piece of the red head having felt cheated at not having had the chance to fight Gaara before, took off after them.

Naruto and Haku saw Gaara take off, but both boys decided it would be better to link up with Zabuza and Sai instead of going after them. However, the arena began filling with a mixture of Sand and Sound-nin making getting to the jounin easier said than done. Pulling his sword Naruto led the charge with Haku and his clones backing him up trying to reach the bleachers.

Kakashi cursed as he saw Sasuke leave the arena in pursuit of Gaara. He figured Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle the three by himself looking around for people he could send to assist he spotted Sakura and Shikamaru next to an unconscious Ino and Chouji. Making his way there he said, "Sakura, I want you and Shikamaru to grab several of your fellow genin to pursue Sasuke."

Turning to Gai he said, "Gai, I need an exit." But before he could summon Pakkun to help track Sasuke he was attacked by several enemy-nin.

"Got it Kakashi," his fellow jounin said before punching a Sound-nin through the arena wall.

Sakura was debating whether or not to wake Chouji and Ino when Sai, Hinata and Shino showed up in hopes of adding her to their group. Quickly explaining their new orders they took off through the hole Gai made. As they ran Sakura questioned how they could even track Sasuke, but Shino said he had planted bugs on his fellow finalists before the final round began so he could lead them to Gaara and Sasuke.

Zabuza cut another Sand-nin in half enjoying the thrill of the battle although it was dampened a little bit by having to protect the civilians around him. Suddenly sensing an attack behind him he blocked it with the flat of his sword but was surprised that it was a water jutsu. Looking at his attacker he saw there was more than one and that they were Hunter-nin from Kirigakure. Mumbling to himself he said, "Oh for the love of Kami." Then more loudly he asked, "What the hell are Hunter-nin doing in Konoha?"

The one that had attacked him answered, "We heard of your exploits in Wave. We had already infiltrated the village in hopes of learning some information on your whereabouts when rumors of your joining the Leaf began to circulate, traitor."

Looking around Zabuza said hoping to protect the civilians around him from the impending battle, "This business is between us. Let's go somewhere more private to settle it."

Not wanting to cause an incident with Konoha if the civilians around them were killed if they could help it the lead hunter-nin said, "As you wish traitor," Zabuza and the four hunter-nin then shunshined away from the arena.

Ao who was with Mei and Chojuro helping protect the civilians in their section of the arena said, "Mei…the hunter-nin have moved after Zabuza. He is leading them away from the arena."

Chojuro surprised at the revelation Zabuza was here said, "Did you just say Zabuza as in Zabuza Momochi?"

Ignoring the confused genin Mei said,"So they were here for Zabuza after all. I want you two to stay here and help protect the civilians I'll go after Zabuza." She then took off in the direction Ao directed her to head leaving behind a very confused Chojuro.

Naruto and Haku finally made it to the section of the arena where Zabuza had been sitting yet found no sign of the man. Instead they spotted Kakashi who was fighting back to back with a green clad copy of the boy Haku fought in the prelims. Heading toward them during a lull in the combat Naruto asked, "Where's Zabuza?"

Kakashi answered saying,"He was attacked by some hunter-nin and is leading them away from here." He saw Naruto was about to ask where but beating him to the punch said while summoning Pakkun, "I want you two to head after Gaara."

Naruto tried to refuse saying, "But Zabuza…"

"…can take care of himself," Kakashi interjected. "I already sent Hinata and Sakura after Gaara, but fear they won't be enough."

Naruto didn't like leaving Zabuza to face hunter-nin by himself, but he liked the idea of Hinata and Sakura fighting Gaara even less so said, "Come on puppy show us the way."

Pakkun ignored the comment began to lead them out the hole when they were cut off by the team of Sound-nin Kabuto had just ordered in pursuit of Sakura and the others. The leader said, "Sorry but we can't have you going off and helping your friends seeing as we are charged with killing them."

Naruto looked back to see if Kakashi or the guy he nicknamed Super Bushy Brows could help but they were tied up with troubles of their own. Haku reacting quickly summoned his Demon Ice Mirrors around the men before saying, "Naruto go. I'll deal with them."

"Haku those guys are jounin," Naruto said worriedly, "you won't be able to beat them by yourself. I'll help."

Haku having already entered the mirrors said in a voice that seemed to emanate from all the mirrors, "You may be the only one that can stop Gaara. You have to continue on ahead. I don't plan to die here after all and will catch up later. Besides you have received an order so get going."

"Don't you dear die Haku or I'll kick your ass," Naruto said running out the hole following Pakkun. Looking back he saw the hole get covered over in ice before focusing on the battle ahead.

* * *

On top of Kikyo castle Sarutobi watched as Orochimaru's followers put the final touches on the barrier they erected. He knew that by allowing himself to be trapped in here he had in effect probably signed his own death warrant; however that didn't matter the longer he could delay Orochimaru the better it would be for the rest of the village. Nevertheless that didn't mean he didn't plan to take his traitorous student with him to the other side.

"So is it the fact that I choose Minato as my successor over you the reason you've come to rain devastation upon the village, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked.

"What makes you think I care about that?" Orochimaru said with a sneer, "I've just grown bored with how stale everything has become and have decided start the ball of change rolling with the destruction of the Leaf. But you should be glad Sarutobi-sensei you witnessed the village during its beginning and will get to witness its ending as well."

Chuckling Sarutobi said, "I'm afraid you have once again underestimated the people of this village Orochimaru. For one such as you will never be able to bring this village down and Konoha will be here long after you and I are gone from this earth."

"Well then Sarutobi-sensei, I guess we'll just have to wait and see whose vision of Konoha's future is correct."

* * *

Haku wasn't surprised that the jounin managed to get out of his jutsu, however the cold hearted way in which they did it did. Several of the jounin had used their compatriots as human shields. Haku couldn't abide by such savagery, however without the jutsu he found he was in serious trouble. He had tried to lure them towards Kakashi and Gai, but the remaining six jounin were too smart for that and had managed to force Haku even further away from the duo.

Haku dodged a blast from a fire jutsu only for a section of the wall he was standing in front of to collapse on him. He managed to escape the worst of it, but his leg got pinned underneath a piece of rubble. Trying to free himself, he paused to look up when he heard the leader say, "Not bad kid. You were good; however this is as far as you go." Looking to one of his men the man said, "Do it."

However the leader's eyes open wide when he saw his men looked as if they had been bound in vines or something. He soon learned what when a tree appeared to sprout behind him. Branches sprouted from the tree grabbing hold of him pinning him to the trunk. Haku wondered what had happened to the sound-nin until he noticed Kurenai standing to the side. She then threw several kunai ending the threat the men posed.

Helping Haku free his leg she said, "I want you to go help evacuate civilians outside the arena."

Before Haku could say he was already supposed to be helping Naruto she had taken off to help in the defense of the arena. Sighing, he then decided to trust in Naruto and to follow this newest order. Making his way out of the arena he saw Kikyo castle was being evacuated. He could see the barrier on top so decided to investigate while moving through the castle looking for stragglers. As he made his way through the castle he didn't find anyone until he reached the top level where he encountered Neji who was scanning the ceiling with his Byakugan.

Without turning Neji said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for anyone who was left behind," Haku said, "What about you?"

"The same, however the Hokage is fighting someone inside that barrier," Neji said and then turning to Haku added, "However the barrier has chakra running through the roof hardening it. I doubt even an explosive tag will get through."

Curious Haku asked, "Is there a weak spot?"

"Not from what I can see," Neji answered.

Haku tuned to leave, coming up with a plan to try and get inside the barrier. Neji asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the basement," Haku answered.

Neji answered, "There isn't anyone down there."

"I know," Haku replied, "Please continue to observe the barrier. I'll be right back."

Haku quickly made his way down to the basement and found exactly what he was hoping for the main water pipe for the castle. Breaking it he sat back a moment to watch as the basement flooded. Then running back to the room Neji was in asked if he had noticed any weak spots appearing.

Neji shook his head no saying, "However it appears that the Hokage's opponent is trying to summon something into the barrier."

"Mark the spot with a kunai please," Haku said, watching as the Hyuuga did as instructed. He then had Neji step back as he began flashing through dozens of seals.

Inside the barrier and having discarded his Hokage robes in favor of his battle gear Sarutobi still couldn't believe just how far his former student had fallen as he watched him taunt him with an unfamiliar woman's face. Orochimaru then assumed his normal appearance saying, "This has been fun Sarutobi-sensei, however I don't think you should be the only one to witness the destruction of the Leaf."

Orochimaru then began summoning forth the casket's he had prepared in order to perform his forbidden jutsu. However just as the first coffin was beginning to appear a giant stalagmite of ice smashed its way through the hardened roof and disrupting his jutsu. Orochimaru didn't even have enough time to curse before an image of Haku appeared in the ice sending senbon towards the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru easily blocked them with his Grasscutter sword and while he was busy blocking; Haku emerged from the ice moving to support the Hokage.

Sarutobi though wasn't happy to see the boy even if he had probably just prevented Orochimaru from gaining the upper hand saying, "Haku I thank you for your assistance but you need to escape from here."

Haku though wasn't about to abandon the Hokage replying determinedly, "I cannot do that Sir. So please make use of me as best you can."

Seeing the boy wasn't going to budge on the matter he said, "Stay back and harass him with your senbon or long range jutsu. I'll handle the up close fighting." Once Haku acknowledged his orders he summoned Enma. The monkey king transformed into the adamantine staff as Sarutobi fought Orochimaru with the intent of correcting the mistake he made by letting him live all those years ago.

* * *

Sasuke found the Sand trio standing in a clearing in the forest outside Konoha. Temari and Kankurou were standing in front of a sphere made of sand looking quite nervous. Seeing an opening he charged his Chidori and then dashed at the sphere before either of the two could react. The attack easily pierced the sand sphere, pulling his hand free he smiled at the dumfounded siblings as the sand began to fall away. However, instead of a mortally wounded Gaara emerging the sand revealed that not only was Gaara unharmed, but that his upper body was covered entirely in sand giving him the look of some sort of beast.

Gaara fixed him with a menacing stare from the half completed Shukaku forms yellow eyes while growling out, "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to enjoy crushing the life out of you."

"Gaara we'll deal with him," Temari said scared of her brother, "You need to finish changing."

"Shut up," Gaara snapped off moving towards Sasuke.

"Gaara please…," Temari tried to say but was silenced by a backhand that sent her flying. Luckily she was caught by Kankurou before she could smash into anything.

Kankurou said, "Temari you know better than to try and reason with him when he's like this."

"But…"

"Forget it Temari," Kankurou said cutting her off, "Besides he'll crush him quick and then we can get the mission back on track."

Sasuke couldn't believe what emerged from the sand. All's he could think was, "_He's a monster_."

* * *

Orochimaru was beginning to wonder whether or not his plan was going to succeed after all. Sarutobi was proving to be a difficult fight despite his advanced age, and while he knew he could win it was proving difficult due to the nuisance the boy helping the Hokage was proving to be. Every time he managed to gain the upper hand the boy would fire off an attack that would buy the Hokage the split second he needed to recover. Orochimaru considered for a moment to tell the Sound Four to drop the barrier so that he could escape. However, the idea that an old man well past his prime and a mere whelp of a boy were enough to force him retreat prevented him from doing so.

* * *

Sasuke stood petrified as he gazed upon Gaara's half completed form. He hadn't been this scared since the Forest of Death. He didn't know what the boy was, but he doubted it was human. Pushing past the fear he reasoned that Gaara was a long distance type fighter from all his previous battles, he didn't know what this new form meant but he had doubted that had changed. After all with all that sand covering his body he would probably be even slower. Gaara proved him partly wrong though when he used his massive arms to launch himself at Sasuke at an incredible speed.

Gaara's sudden charge almost caught Sasuke in one of the massive claws of his Shukaku form. Only the speed training Kakashi had put him through during the month leading up to the finals kept the fight from being a one hit K.O. Creating some distance he fired several fire balls at Gaara but they had practically no effect on the jinchuriki. Taking the fight up into the branches of the trees didn't provide any respite for Sasuke either as Gaara used his arms as slingshots rocketing from branch to branch.

Dodging a swipe from Gaara's claw that easily crashed through the tree trunk behind him Sasuke began to notice that Gaara seemed to be slowing down. Or perhaps more accurately he was beginning to see his movements more clearly. Smiling he realized he had finally done it, he had achieved Sharingan. Believing the Sharingan would give him the advantage he needed to defeat Gaara he decided to close with the boy. Dodging a swipe from Gaara by ducking under it he connected with a kick that had no noticeable effect. Dodging Gaara's counter strike he jumped over him slapping an exploding tag to the sand covered head of the jinchuriki. However Gaara moved quickly grabbing Sasuke by the leg and throwing him into a nearby tree. The tag exploded as Sasuke regained his footing, he was about to turn his attention to Gaara's two shocked siblings when everybody paused as they heard Gaara begin laughing.

"HAHAHAHA excellent Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara said revealing as the smoke cleared that although a little disfigured his form had easily absorbed all the damage. "You'll make a good test of my existence after all."

He knew he shouldn't but he decided to ignore the warning Kakashi gave him about only using the Chidori twice a day. Powering it up he noticed that his chakra almost instantly dropped to zero, which brought him to his knees. Looking at Gaara who had launched himself from the tree branch he was on intent of finishing him off. Sasuke was helpless to move as the boy pulled back a massive clawed hand. Sasuke was saved from death though when an orange blur dropped down from the canopy above catching Gaara in the back with a chakra powered hit similar to the one she had delivered to Amy, which sent Gaara crashing into the earth below.

Landing nimbly next to the downed Sand-nin she was caught by surprise when the tail he sported wrapped around her and attempted to throw her head first into a tree. Hinata was saved from possible death by Sakura whose jumping tackle grabbed the airborne girl thus changing her trajectory enough so that they both sailed past the tree.

As they recovered Sakura asked, "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes thanks to you," Hinata said smiling despite the situation which Sakura returned.

Kankurou and Temari decided that with it seeming to be raining Konoha-nin that in order to fulfill their mission they would have to risk Garaa's anger and help out. However, Shikamaru and Shino dropped down in front of them preventing them from aiding Gaara.

Shikamaru dropped into his stance to use his Shadow Possession jutsu but the siblings scattered. The Sand-nin then split up figuring a one on one battle would be to their advantage. Temari took the lazy shadow user leaving Kankurou with the Aburame.

As Shikamaru dodged a wind attack that stripped the tree it ended up hitting of bark he vowed the next time somebody tried to use a jutsu to put him to sleep he wouldn't fight it. Analyzing the situation he realized that despite Temari having a reach advantage the terrain gave him the edge. Hiding in the brush as he though over his plan of action he figured he could beat her in at most seven moves.

Temari was standing in a clearing cursing getting the shadow user. She hoped that by standing in the center of the clearing it would prevent him from ensnaring her with his jutsu. Taunting him in hopes that he would reveal his position she said, "Well I'll give you points for your ability to hide."

However all she received in reply was a barrage of kunai as she thought, "Too easy." Pulling her fan and blowing the kunais away from her she said, "I thought you would have learned that such attacks are worthless against me." About to fire an attack from where the kunai came from she was surprised when several more came from directly behind her. Unable to bring her fan around in time she had to dodge them. Landing towards the edge of the clearing she quickly scanned around and spotted the Nara's shadow quickly approaching. Hurriedly returning back to the middle of the clearing she sent another wind blast in the direction the shadow came from. After the attack died down an off target kunai appeared from the brush she had just attacked. Figuring her last attack must have rattled him she ignored it until she heard something hit the ground behind her. Turning she saw that the kunai had cut a string that had been holding up a light bomb which had just hit the ground. The bomb exploded blinding Temari and extending her shadow towards where the kunai had sailed from. Trying to turn she felt her body's refusal to move and she realized it was over.

Preparing herself for death she heard Shikamaru say, "Sorry I can't be gentler about this." He made her close her fan and then hit herself over the head with it knocking her out.

Shikamaru went to bind the kunoichi, as he was tying her up he felt a presence behind him. Spinning while reaching for a kunai he stopped when he saw Shino standing there with a bound Kankurou. Opening his mouth he was about to ask how he beat him so quickly when Shino said, "As I stated earlier I placed a female on all of the Finalist. As such it was only a matter of hiding until they could sneak up on him."

"We'll leave them here," Shikamaru said finishing his task, "I have the feeling that the others are going to need all the help they can get."

That feeling was proving to be correct as Hinata dodged another attack from Gaara that tore up a huge patch of earth. Sakura was currently attending to Sasuke as best she could. She had given him a food pill in hopes of helping him with the chakra exhaustion he was feeling due to trying to use chidori a third time. Even though he was recovering, Sakura felt so helpless and over matched right now as she watched Hinata taking on Gaara by herself. She wanted to help but knew she would only be a burden as she was now.

Sasuke began getting up so she said attempting to hold him down, "You shouldn't move your suffering from chakra depletion. I gave you a food pill, but give it a little more time to work."

Ignoring her warning, he tried to stand only to feel light headed and fall back to his knees. As he knelt there panting he thought as he watched Hinata fight, "_Is this it. After all my effort, is this the limit of my ability_?"

Hinata dodged another vicious claw swipe beginning to breathe hard from her own exertion. She had switched from her Jyuuken stance to the Hard Fist but wasn't having any better luck with it. She was at her wits end with how to defeat this opponent. The only advantage she had was how nimble she was so she tried to stay as close as possible to prevent him from using his arms as a means to gain speed. He was proving to be quite slow in this kind of fight although her strategy backfired as he connected with a vicious backhand after dodging one of his swipes. Skidding across the ground she finally came to a rest against at the base of the tree Sakura and Sasuke where in.

Gaara was about to finish the blue-haired girl that had proven to be more entertaining than Sasuke when hundreds of ink snakes came falling out of the tree. The snakes tried to wrap around Gaara but his Shukaku form was far too strong for them. Breaking free Gaara sent sand shrunken into the canopy of leaves. None of them connected, although it did force Sai to reveal himself. Knowing he couldn't draw quickly enough due to his not fully recovered hand, especially since it had taken so long to draw the snakes that Gaara had so easily crushed, he drew his tanto hoping to be of help. Attacking Gaara he swung his blade in an overhead strike, but instead of dodging the jinchuriki blocked it with his arm. Sai was surprised to find that his blade barely even sunk into the sand.

Moving his arm so that he knocked the blade from Sai's grasp he then grabbed him with his other hand and picked him up slamming him into the ground behind him. He was about to finish the boy off when several kunai impacted around his neck and shoulders. Looking at the tree they came from he saw the pink haired girl from the Chunin Exams looking at him defiantly. Not liking the look in her eye he jumped into a nearby tree.

Sakura was scared out of her mind she had jumped to a different tree before her attack in hopes that Gaara wouldn't attack Sasuke or Hinata. She knew she couldn't defeat him so she planned to lure him away giving the others time to recover. Gaara flew past her as she barely got out of the way in time but he came to a stop on the branch in front of her. Turning he outstretched his hand at her and it expanded towards her intent on crushing her closing her eyes she waited for the end, unaware of someone dropping in front of her.

* * *

Zabuza was learning that being noble was a foolish idea when fighting four hunter-nin. Unlike most Hunter-nin, who are solitary by nature, these guys apparently had worked together for years judging by their teamwork. He figured they were a special group within the division to take down targets that single hunter's wouldn't be able to handle. He probably should have felt honored, but the fact he was probably going to die from this encounter tended to dampen his spirits.

Dodging a Water Shark he turned to cut a hunter who was trying to exploit the distraction in half, only for him to turn into water. Stifling a curse he turned and attacked the hunter approaching from behind except this time he connected with flesh and bone.

Yanking sword clear of the dead man he said, "That's one." His victory was short lived though as the Hunter's corpse started smoking signaling the paper tags he had strapped to him were about to explode. Zabuza escaped the worse of the blast, but it still blew him off his feet.

Zabuza rolled to his knees holding his sword in front of him as the lead hunter-nin said, "That will be the last life you take from the Mizukage's Hunter Division."

The two hunters' behind the leader began making hand signs and by the looks of it they were each about to call forth a water dragon. Just as the dragons began to form one of the hunters was hit in the head by a glob of Lava. As he died the water dragon he was forming collapsed and the other hunter abandoned his jutsu. The remaining two Hunter-nin as well as Zabuza turned to see Mei standing there dabbing at her mouth with a small napkin she had procured from somewhere.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill him seeing as how he still has certain obligations to fulfill," Mei said.

The lead Hunter turned towards her saying, "Mei Terumii, so you never cut your ties with this traitor and you have a Kekkei Genkai. How you survived the purges is beyond me."

Smiling at the hunter-nin she said, "Ask Kami when you meet her," she then disappeared from sight before appearing in front of Zabuza.

"Darling," she said sweetly, "Might I borrow a kunai?" Reaching into his pack he flipped one to her which she snatched out of the air before charging the two remaining hunters. The leader jumped back readying a jutsu while his partner closed with Mei. Mei shot several globs of Lava at the leader ignoring the closing partner until he was right on top of her. Avoiding the lower ranking hunter's attack she took the kunai Zabuza gave her stabbing the man where his neck met his shoulder. With his dying breath he grabbed onto Mei's arm it was then that she noticed the Leader readying a jutsu of his own intent on using the opening his underling death gave him to finish Mei.

Before he could complete the jutsu he was smashed into the earth by a Water Dragon. Turning towards a smirking Zabuza, she was about ask him what he was so smug about but he charged at her pulling his blade from behind him and stabbed the recovered leader before he could harm her. With the last of the hunter's dead the two stared at each other before Mei delivered a right-cross to his chin.

Landing on his behind he growled, "What the hell, Mei?"

"That's what I would like to know," Mei shot back. "What the hell are you doing wearing a Leaf headband."

"It's a long story," Zabuza replied understanding why she was upset.

Crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently she said, "I've got time."

Off in the distance an explosion went off so Zabuza said, "Unfortunately, I don't. Look Mei, I have to go. I'll explain everything to you later."

Watching as Zabuza took off towards the explosion she yelled, "You bet you will and it's going to be over a romantic dinner."

She received a, "Whatever you say," in reply.

* * *

Sarutobi was sent flying back from his traitorous student as he connected with a kick to the sternum. Landing he felt one of his ribs give way from the attack. Being helped up by Haku he cursed his old body.

Orochimaru must have sensed his train of thought as he said, "Tell me Sarutobi-sensei are cursing that body of yours? Are you telling yourself if only you were a few years younger you may have been a match for me?"

Being helped to his feet by Haku he replied, "Better to age gracefully, then to sell off you humanity as you have done my foolish disciple."

Laughing scornfully Orochimaru said, "And what have your vaunted principles given you, hmm old man. You are going to die here today and your precious village trampled into the earth."

"You continuously doubt the resolve of this village the Hidden Leaf will be here long after you and I have been turned to dust," Sarutobi said his faith in the village unshakeable.

* * *

As if to prove him right and now that the task of securing the citizens was complete, the Leaf Village began to counter attack in earnest. The various clans began defending their districts. The enemy who were surprised at not encountering any or light resistance suddenly found themselves facing hordes of Anbu.

However, not all facets of Konoha was working towards the greater good as Danzou addressed his men one of them asked, "Should we help with the counter attack sir?"

"No we will let the rest of the village deal with this inconvenience," Danzou said, "However we will be using the distraction to our advantage. Torune and Fu step forward I have a special assignment for you.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes surprised at not being dead or in pain. As she did so she noticed that the sand that Gaara sent at her was passing harmless on either side of her. Looking in front she saw Ronin standing there sword drawn having sent his Wind Cutter Jutsu into the sand claw. She watched as it worked its way through the sand towards Gaara who had to break off the attack or possible lose his arm as it reached him.

As Gaara saw who it was that had saved the pink-haired girl he smiled saying, "Ronin I've looked forward to destroying you most of all."

"It doesn't have to be like this Gaara," Naruto said trying to reason with the boy. "I know what you've gone through as a jinchuriki being alone surrounded by people who hate your existence."

"Do you now," Gaara said his voice getting more and more deranged, "Then how many assassination attempts have you survived?"

"What?"

Laughing at the confused Naruto he said, "Ever since I've been six years old my father has tried to have me killed more times than I can count. However it is in those attempts that I realized why I exist. I exist only for myself and every life I take only further sustains that existence."

Tired of talking Gaara attacked again sending Sand Shuriken at him and Sakura. Picking up Sakura and moving from tree to tree while avoiding the crazed boy he came across the other genin who had arrived to help. Setting Sakura down after dropping to the ground he said, "I want you guys to get out of here. I'll fight him"

Sasuke said, "Forget it, he's a monster you can't beat him by yourself."

Agreeing with Sasuke at least in the strength department Hinata said, "He's right Ronin only together can we beat him."

Addressing Sasuke he said, "He's not a monster. He's like me except he's never found anyone to accept him." Then looking at Hinata and Sakura said, "Please just stay back," turning his gaze to everyone else he added, "I don't want any of you to get hurt in the crossfire."

Before turning to face Gaara who had stopped to watch the little gathering he said, "Sai, please make sure nobody interferes."

Sai nodded his head but Sakura and Hinata both said, "Ronin…"

Stopping he gave them what they assumed to be a smile and said, "Trust me."

Jumping back into the trees he landed on a branch in front of Gaara saying, "I'll fight you one on one. Please let my friends go."

"Hahaha and you say you know of my struggles then you would understand that fighting for others only makes you weak.

"You're wrong Gaara," Naruto said sadly, "They are the source of my strength, because they saved me from becoming like you."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde saying, "Then prove it."

Naruto didn't want to use the Kyuubi but he wanted to show Gaara that there were others like him and that he too could find people to help him deal with the darkness within him. Also, a part of him admitted it was a test for those watching whether or not they would accept him. So concentrating he began forming the Kyuubi cloak around him. There was a moment in which Gaara understood just what it was he was facing in the blond boy, a reflection of what he could have been perhaps. Naruto watched as Gaara pushed that realization aside and prepared to leap at him. As Gaara launched himself Naruto did as well and both boys met in midair to determine whose way of thinking was the right one.

* * *

Sarutobi was feeling every bit of his advanced years now. He smiled though as he took in Orochimaru's haggard appearance. Charging his student once again, he struck at him with Enma and then blocked the sloppily returned counter that Orochimaru tried to catch him with. He smiled internally that his old disciple still hadn't learned to push his emotions away during battle. Just like when they were younger, whenever things didn't go his way, he would get angrier and angrier getting sloppy as a result. That and his penchant for taunting had kept him in this fight. Well Haku had been a godsend as well having distracted or hindered Orochimaru every time he gained an advantage. However, it was time to face the music and that was he couldn't win this fight.

Sarutobi managed to avoid a sword strike that would have taken his head off but was caught by a backhand that sent him spinning away. Orochimaru was forced to break-off though when Haku began attacking in earnest from a distance with senbon. Tired of the nuisance the Snake Sanin attempted to close with Haku but Sarutobi recovered and extended Enma attempting to connect with Orochimaru's spine. Orochimaru sensed the attack though and avoided it returning his attention to the greater threat.

Using Enma he pole-vaulted to Haku. Landing next to the masked boy he said, "Haku, I thank you for your assistance, however it is time for you to leave."

Haku shock his head in refusal saying, "I cannot allow you to face him alone sir. You'll be killed."

Chuckling Sarutobi replied, "I doubt your presence will prevent that for much longer and once I fall you'll be trapped in here with him. Please escape and live my boy."

"I'm afraid not sir," Haku said calmly at peace with dying for a good cause even if he didn't plan to die anytime soon. "You are precious to Naruto and as such precious to me as well sir. I will not abandon you to face this monster by yourself. All you need is an opening in order to defeat him. I'll give you one."

Running across the roof Haku tried to close with the smirking Sannin. As Haku ran towards him Orochimaru said, "What tired already you old fool so you send this whelp to die in your place." Raising his arm hundreds of snakes s appeared attempting to entrap Haku who dodged them by moving behind the stalagmite of ice he had made to gain access to the inside if the barrier.

As Haku passed behind the ice obstructing Orochimaru's view of the boy Sarutobi smiled as he saw what Haku meant by creating an opening. Reemerging from around the ice he found Orochimaru waiting for him. The snake Sannin grabbed him around the throat picking him off the ground and holding him in front of himself so Sarutobi didn't have a clear shot at him.

"A mere whelp like you, thought you could give that old fossil the opening he needed to defeat me," Orochimaru taunted while tightening his grip around Haku's throat. "Now die for your hubris."

"I'm afraid you've already lost."

Orochimaru was confused by the boy's confidence until he looked up and saw that Sarutobi had extended Enma intending to strike through the boy. As the staff hit Haku in the back it revealed he was in fact an Ice Clone. The end of the staff emerged from the clone's chest catching Orochimaru in his lifting him off his feet into his own barrier setting him aflame. The Sound four quickly dropped the barrier and while two of them stabilized the Sannin the one with six arms spit out a web that ensnared the Anbu who were moving to capture them.

Breathing heavily Sarutobi watched as his student escaped his well deserved fate once again. He was about to summon some support to pursue Orochimaru when something caught his eye in the forest outside of Konoha. Having once fought a previous host of the giant creature he saw he knew that Shukaku was once more on the loose.

* * *

Near Yamanaka Flowers the Anbu stationed in the safe house where getting worried. They had sent one of their fellow guards to find out if the area was in danger of falling thus making it necessary to move the woman they watched over. The barrier began flaring indicating that someone with permission to enter was on their way in. Both Anbu relaxed recognizing the man they had sent out. That proved to be a mistake as before they could even question what took him so long they were cut down by a pair of Kama that he had stashed on his person. The nurse hearing the ruckus appeared in the hall leading from the master bedroom asking what was going on. The answer she received was one of the Kama being thrown down the hall with its blade imbedding itself in her forehead.

Walking to the barrier he quickly dispelled it allowing Torune to enter carrying the body of Fu on his back. Setting Fu's body against a wall he walked up to the Anbu who had assumed a kneeling position, pulling the man's head back he waited until Fu's spirit exited the Anbu before plunging a kunai in his throat.

The pair quickly made their way to the master bedroom to secure the prize their master wanted, Kushina Uzumaki. Once Torune grabbed her body and had made his escape, Fu placed the body double they had procured in the bed. Before leaving he left a package in the master bedroom that was made up of exploding tags. If they did find the body among the wreckage any DNA test would show that the corpse was Kushina seeing as how another team was busy manipulating her medical records. After leaving the safe house he stayed just long enough to make sure it went up in flames as the tags exploded.

* * *

When Ronin broke out in that horrible chakra Hinata was aware that many of the genin around her were shivering in dread. But to her it was like basking in the sun after a long winter because she knew this chakra having felt it before. It was Naruto's other chakra she didn't realize it but she had moved several steps closer since the fight began. Watching as Naruto fought so hard against this Gaara she couldn't help but remember the day she first felt it. So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice as Gaara sent a volley of sand shuriken flying in all directions.

Luckily Sakura did tackling Hinata out of its path. Lying on top of her Sakura asked, "What is it Hinata pull yourself together?"

But Hinata didn't really respond to Sakura's question as she just whispered over and over again without taking her eyes off of the two battling boys, "It's him." Eventually focusing on Sakura she said, "It's him Sakura. It's Naruto."

Sakura looked up at the battling blonde realizing Hinata was right and that this chakra was the one she felt when the cloud-nin had attempted to kidnap Hinata. Smiling she said, "Well then we know we don't have to worry because Naruto would never let anything happen to us and he's way stronger than that lunatic." Hinata smiled back giving a nod of her own secure in the fact Naruto would triumph in order to protect his friends and village.

Jumping from the branch he was crouched on Naruto caught Gaara in the chest with a chakra claw he extended from his right hand. Pushing the boy through the trunk of a tree he followed trying to take the battle as far away as possible from his fellow Leaf Genin as possible. Landing in a tree he looked at the small crater that Gaara created in the ground during his landing.

He wasn't too surprised when one of Gaara massive claws appeared over the lip of the crater to pull himself out. When Gaara had fully extracted himself he said laughing, "Yes this is what I expected from a fellow monster."

"_Great, I used the Kyuubi's chakra to show he wasn't alone_," Naruto thought disappointedly, "_Instead it's making him want to fight all the more. Fine, I'll just beat it into his head._"

Leaping down towards Gaara he tackled him sending both boys tumbling across the ground. Naruto eventually pinned Gaara to the ground and then began pounding his sand encased head. From Naruto's continuous pounding the face of Gaara's Shukaku form was beginning to deform. Gaara for the first time feared that his existence would come to an end. Using his tail he wrapped it around Naruto and threw him away from him. He was vaguely aware that Naruto landed on his feet in a crouch ready to pounce.

Gaara showing a little of the fear he felt said, "I won't allow you to erase my existence."

"I don't want to kill you Gaara," Naruto said trying to reason with him, "I just want to protect those precious to me."

For a moment it looked like his words may have gotten through but then Gaara grabbed his head screaming in pain from the memories of his Uncle who had betrayed him. Screaming in rage and pain from those memories he screamed out, "No you're just like him, you'll betray me too. I won't allow it. I'll kill you and once done with you all those you claim to want to protect." Gaara's form then began growing as more and more sand accumulated over his body until he was several stories tall. Gaara then emerged from the center of the creature's forehead, extending his arm he sent sand to wrap around Naruto preparing for his Desert Funeral Jutsu.

Looking up at his now monstrous opponent Naruto simply said, "Shit!"

As the sounds of the battle between the two jinchuriki got further away Hinata and Sakura tried to follow only to find that their feet had been bound by Ink Snakes. Turning to Sai to demand that he release them the Root member beat them to the punch saying, "Ronin asked that I do not allow anyone to interfere. He is leading Gaara away from here because he is afraid that by us getting to close we will be swept up in the battle." Sai's words turned out to be true as the final form of Shukaku appeared above the canopy of trees.

Shikamaru upon witnessing Shukaku's appearance said, "We should head back to Konoha. We are not equipped to handle that."

Hinata and Sakura both vehemently refused to abandon Naruto. Turning towards Sai, Hinata pleaded "Please let us go help him Sai."

But Sai shook his head no saying, "Ronin would never forgive me if anything happened to you or Sakura. In case it escaped your notice he asked the pair of you to stay back, in addition I'm sure he has a trick or two up his sleeve to deal with Shukaku." Sai was once again proven correct when the massive form of Gamabunta appeared to square off with Shukaku.

Sasuke just watched on in awe which eventually gave way to jealousy at the power the two boys where wielding. They were the same age as him yet they were fighting a battle that he was sure future generations of shinobi would be reading about. What had he done? Nothing, after all his training he wasn't even in the top three in strength among his age group anymore. Clenching his fist in anger at the thought, he vowed to find some way to close the growing gap in power he saw among himself and those he saw as rivals.

Standing atop the Boss Toads head Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the fact that it appeared Gaara had gone to sleep in the middle of the battle. However, he got his answer when Gamabunta said, "So this is the container of Shukaku." Avoiding an Air Bullet Gamabunta added, "To make matters worse by going to sleep he's allowed Shukaku free rein to use his full abilities. Kid making you a henchman was a mistake if you're going to summon me into more battles like this."

Smiling a little Naruto said, "Sorry Boss Toad." An idea hitting him he asked, "What would happen if we woke him up?"

"Shukaku would be contained once more," Gamabunta said avoiding an Air bullet then responding with a Water Bullet of his own.

"Fine," Naruto said while running down the Boss Toad's back, "Keep him busy for me will you."

"Keep him busy," Gamabunta roared, "Why you insufferable little snot you're the henchman how dare you order me around." Forced to put the rest of his rant on hold due to Shukaku charging him, Gamabunta responded by pulling his blade and meeting the charge head on.

While the two giants tussled Naruto ran across the forest floor on all fours doing his best not to be stepped on. Reaching Shukaku's foot he proceeded to run up the giant sand creature. As he ran he noticed that the sand seemed to be reacting to his presence trying to grab him, but by running on all fours with his Kyuubi cloak active seemed to make him too fast for the sand. Although the closer he got to Gaara the faster the sand seemed to react. Luckily it seemed that Shukaku was ignoring him in favor of fighting Gamabunta. Putting on a burst of speed Naruto avoided that last few tendrils of sand grasping at him and jumped from Shukaku's neck over his head. As he flew over the exposed Gaara he sent out a pair of chakra claws to wrap around the red head and then retracting them pulled Gaara free of the sand. As Gaara's unconscious form came into striking distance he hit him with a punch that not only woke him up but sent him flying into the forest below.

Separated from his container who was now conscious again Shukaku yelled, "Aw man, I just got to come out to play." Then as a last gasp before his form faded he struck at Naruto smashing him into the ground near where Gaara landed.

Naruto pulled himself out of the hole he created from his landing. Picking himself back up to his feet he could see Gaara doing the same. It was obvious they were both running on fumes. Naruto ran at Gaara stumbling at first but picking up speed. Just as his fellow jinchuriki was going to reach his feet Naruto hit him with a devastating punch that sent Gaara flying but caused him to fall back to the ground.

Glaring at Gaara who was laying on his back staring at him Naruto said, "I know what's it's like to be alone. It begins to hurt after awhile until you can't help but hate everyone else because they have people who care about them. But you can't let that stop you from trying, because otherwise you'll never find people to cherish."

"I don't want to fight you anymore Gaara," Naruto said while standing up, "but if you continue to threaten my friends, I'll kill you."

Just as he was reaching for his blade Temari and Kankurou, who had escaped from being tied up, landed in front of their brother. But before they could attack Gaara said,"Temari…Kankurou that's enough. Let's go." Both looked back at their brother in shock but nodded their heads in acceptance. Kankurou picked his brother up having Gaara lean against with an arm over his shoulder to support himself before the three took off into the woods.

Naruto watched the three leave hoping that Gaara could one day find himself free from his darkness. He was pulled from his thoughts as he sensed the presence of his fellow Leaf genin behind him. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't want to turn to see their faces for fear of how they would have reacted to the Kyuubi's chakra. He knew from Haku that it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He also didn't want to see the looks of fear or loathing he was afraid would be on Hinata or Sakura's faces.

That was why he was caught by surprise when a pair of orange arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. He could hear Hinata whispering into his back over and over again, "It's you." Turning around in her grasp he could see tears in her eyes as she slowly reached up with shaking hands to remove the wraps from around his face.

Hinata watched as the wraps slowly fell away from Naruto's face as the first whisker mark appeared the tears she had in her eyes began to fall due to her happiness. When the wraps finally all fell away to pile around his shoulders and she saw his face for the first time in six years she did something she hadn't done since the academy, which was faint dead away while blushing with a happy smile on her face.

Naruto was caught by surprise as Hinata passed out but luckily he was fast enough to catch her. Holding the unconscious Hinata, he began panicking while wondering what was wrong with her if she had somehow got hurt during the battle. While the hyper active blonde looked around for help and about ready to run to Konoha to fetch a doctor, Sakura watched the scene with tears of her own in her eyes as she whispered happily, "Welcome home… Naruto."


	19. Chapter 19 Revelations

**An:** Thank you for all the reviews as always. Your humble author S.o.t.A.

**Disclaimer I not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

Hinata shot up and found herself in a bed in the hospital. The first thing she thought was, "_Was it all a dream_?"

Sakura, who had been watching over Hinata, got out of her chair asking concerned, "Are you alright Hinata?"

"Sakura what happened?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well after Naruto…"

"It wasn't a dream Naruto's really back," Hinata interrupted clearly happy with that revelation.

Sakura smiled back saying, "No, it wasn't a dream he's really back."

Hinata then tried to stand up, however Sakura held her down. Puzzled Hinata said, "Please let me up so I can go see him."

"I'm sorry, but you were suffering from the beginnings of chakra exhaustion," Sakura informed her. "You've been asleep since yesterday. The Hokage ordered you and the others to remain in the hospital for observation." Smiling she added, "Naruto however was here for fifteen minutes before he staged a jail break so to speak. The hospital staff is looking for him but I doubt they'll find him."

"What about you?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"I didn't contribute anything of value to the fight," Sakura said dejectedly, "so I didn't need to stay."

Trying to change the subject Hinata asked, "What about the village?"

"Well there's been some property damage and we suffered some losses…" Sakura began to inform her, but Hinata only half listened. She knew it was selfish yet she was more interested in Naruto's return. As she thought about the Blonde she couldn't keep the smile from spreading to her face.

The smile that appeared on Hinata's face confused Sakura especially considering the subject matter so she asked, "What is it?"

Hinata shook her head saying, "I just can't believe it's really him and that he's back in the village."

A smile of her own appeared on Sakura's face as she said, "Yeah, tell me about it. I never imagined that the boy I was falling for was Naruto." As soon as the words left her mouth Sakura cursed herself for her stupidity. She knew that Hinata had strong feelings for Naruto too. She had spent the night wondering about whether or not she should even try and pursue a relationship with him, considering her recently repaired friendship with Hinata. It was only after she had stopped in the Yamanaka flower shop that morning to pick up some daffodils for Hinata that she came to the decision that Naruto was to special not to pursue.

Hinata found herself staring at those same flowers after Sakura's statement. She should have known better she guessed, but a part of her hoped that once Sakura knew that Ronin had in affect been Naruto she would lose interest. Looking at the flowers she realized that Sakura was the one who planted the daffodils at Naruto's grave. Knowing now that they were in direct completion for the same boy and unwilling to just hand Naruto over Hinata said while still not looking at Sakura, "I'm not going to just stand aside for his affections Sakura, even if you are my best friend."

A shocked countenance appeared on Sakura's face for a moment before forming a tight smile as she said, "I know, but I'm not willing to step aside either."

Turning to look at Sakura now Hinata stated, "Then we're rivals I guess."

"True," Sakura replied but added, "However, I don't want to lose you as a friend again, so let's promise that we won't let a boy come between us. We'll both pursue him and should you capture his heart I'll step aside wishing you both the best of luck."

Hinata nodded her head saying, "I'll do the same should you be the victor." She then held up her hand so they could pinky swear like when they had been younger. Sakura quickly interlocked her own pinkie with Hinata's while smiling at the girl.

Just then a nurse entered saying, "I'm afraid you'll have leave now. We have to check over Hinata to see if she can be discharged now."

Sakura stood up making her way to the door, but before leaving she said, "I almost forgot. The Hokage wants to see all of us who witnessed the fight with Gaara in his office later on tonight in about four hours."

"Did he say why?" Hinata asked.

Sakura shook her head no but said, "I think it has to do with Naruto's other chakra. The Hokage seemed worried when we mentioned it to him."

Sakura then left the room to allow the nurse to check Hinata. As the nurse did her job Hinata thought on what the Hokage wanted to talk about. But her thoughts soon turned to how she would go about capturing Naruto's heart. Not settling on any real plan of action she decided to play it by ear and just try to spend as much time as possible with him in order to better get acquainted with him.

* * *

Sarutobi looked out on the village with a fond smile on his face as it already commenced rebuilding. He had just received word from the jounin council that Team Zabuza's bid to join Konoha was successful. They still hadn't finalized the Chunin selection portion of their deliberations but he was sure Naruto would be fairly considered. At the moment he was waiting on the two people he sent for to reach his office. After twenty more minutes of waiting he heard a knock at the door announcing the arrival of one of the pair. Telling the man to enter he wasn't surprised that Zabuza was the first to arrive.

"You summoned me?" Zabuza said gruffly.

"Yes. First I wanted to inform you that Naruto's and Haku's bid to join the Leaf was successful," Sarutobi replied handing Zabuza a package that was sitting on his desk. Zabuza looked at it confused so Sarutobi clarified, "Inside are the boy's new headbands as well as their Shinobi identification cards and any other information they will need."

"What's the other reason?"

"Let us wait until Jiraiya arrives before we go into that," Sarutobi replied to Zabuza's question.

"Well then let's get this party started," spoke a voice from behind Sarutobi coming from the window.

Turning to his old student Sarutobi said laughing, "I see you still have your old aversion to doors it would seem."

"Well you never know what you'll learn by peeking through a window," Jiraiya replied to the Hokage. Then turning to Zabuza said, "Congratulations for getting those two so ready for the Chunin Exams you're a credit to your sensei."

Nodding his head at the Sannin's compliment Zabuza said, "Okay so what's this about?"

"I want the pair of you to work together to locate Tsunade," Sarutobi answered.

Both were surprised by what the Hokage requested yet Jiraiya was the first to recover saying, "No offense to Zabuza, but you could probably use him for missions to keep up appearances and I can handle this on my own."

Accepting Jiraiya's words but having his reasons Sarutobi said, "I know you can. However, I want this handled a certain way. Your part in the mission is to locate her. Once you do so you will send word back to Konoha and Zabuza will travel to your location to relay the message she is to return."

Jiraiya was confused as to why the Hokage wanted Zabuza to handle the actual talking but Zabuza got it right away saying, "So by having a shinobi that recently joined the village relay your message you are in affect telling her she's on your shit list is that it."

"More or less," Sarutobi replied moving to sit behind his desk. "The other reason is that for too long we have handled her with kid gloves and it has gotten us nowhere. You on the other hand are anything but delicate and will deliver the message in a way that Jiraiya would not."

"So why not just have me accompany Jiraiya then. Why have me, just waiting around the village?" Zabuza asked fuzzy on that part of the Hokage's plan.

"Because you won't be sitting idle," Sarutobi replied, "Jiraiya is right in saying we need to keep up appearances to the other countries, so you and your team will be handling easy missions that keep you close to Konoha."

"Actually, I was hoping I could take Naruto on a little training trip while I search," Jiraiya interjected.

Sarutobi looked at Zabuza, who shrugged while saying, "He can have him. If you are only going to be sending us on easy missions, I'd probably have to listen to him bitch the entire time."

"Very well you can take him if he accepts," Sarutobi said then smiling at the boy's antics at the hospital added, "That is if you can find him. I haven't seen him since his escape from the hospital." Having nothing further to add he said, "That will be all gentlemen."

The pair nodded as they both left through the door, as they walked Jiraiya handed Zabuza a piece of paper saying, "Here."

"What is it?" Zabuza asked opening it up to see an address written inside.

"That is the address to Naruto's apartment building and where you guys will be living from now on," the Sannin answered.

"What about the owner he might have something to say about it considering how the brat was treated in the village before he left."

Jiraiya's eyes hardened at that, but figured he'd take a page from his newest student's book and let go of his lingering grudge with how his godson had been treated. Assuming his goofy persona said lightly, "Oh, don't worry about that I know the owner and he hasn't allowed anyone to live there since Naruto left. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that Naruto is back in residence."

Reading between the lines Zabuza said, "Sure why not. I'll go find Haku then and let him know." Before splitting up he said to the Sannin, "It's just about lunch time if you want to find the brat try hitting up that Ramen stand he is always going on about. He's probably eaten an elephants worth of the stuff since rejoining the village."

Jiraiya thanked Zabuza before going to find Naruto. Left alone Zabuza looked at the address in his hand and smirked now that he had a place to take Mei to after she inevitable cleaned him out tonight. He loved the woman, but she had one hell of a temper and his joining the leaf had probably pissed her off to no end. Sighing he decided to look up which of the high class restaurants hadn't been blown to hell and were still serving customers before finding Haku.

After Jiraya and Zabuza left Sarutobi just leaned back into his chair with a sigh, he had a third reason for wanting Jiraiya out of the village and that was due to what had happened to Kushina. He had people combing the wreckage hoping to find some sign of what happened. Whether it was a horrible result of the battle or some sort of deliberate act of vengeance against the woman or boy she sired he couldn't say. There was also the small hope that she was still alive seeing as how they had yet to identify the bodies they have found among the wreckage.

* * *

Sai knelt before his master after receiving a summons. Danzou observed him for several moments before saying, "I would like to congratulate you on successfully completing your mission." Handing Sai the headband Sarutobi had given him when he informed Danzou of Sai's inclusion into the village. To be honest he was surprised considering Sai's defeat at the hands of Suna's jinchuriki. Looking into it Danzou found out that Sarutobi had personally vouched for Sai. A move that surprised him, causing him to wonder what his rival was planning.

Sai oblivious to Danzou's thoughts said, "Thank you sir. May I ask, what are my future orders?"

"It seems you have made an impression with Team Zabuza and Sarutobi wishes for you to continue to work with them," Danzou informed. "You will continue to do so with the intentions to spy on the Kyuubi jinchuriki in an attempt to find any weaknesses that we may exploit in the future."

Sai felt a pang of something that he couldn't quite place at his instructions but years of conditioning held as he said, "Yes sir."

"Very good, you are dismissed," Danzou said. He was surprised when Sai didn't immediately comply so asked, "Is there something else?"

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could speak with my old teammates and training partners to inform them of my advancement."

Again surprised, but not in a good way due to seeing one of his Root members having formed an attachment to his fellow members said while carefully observing the boy, "I'm afraid that's not possible. They were taken by a sudden illness shortly after you began working with Team Zabuza." Danzou caught the minute sign of the surprise that appeared on Sai's face.

However, Sai's training quickly kicked in and he said, "I see. I'll take my leave now sir." He then proceeded to leave the chamber. Danzou sat there several minutes to think on what he had just witnessed before deciding it didn't matter. In the end, he was sure all his tools would function as expected. Besides, his plan to remove the Kyuubi brat from play, should he prove to be too much of a problem, would easily survive the need to remove a defective tool just as he had Sai's teammates killed for not living up to expectations.

* * *

Naruto was on bowl sixteen as Ayame placed a new one in front of him. He was still wearing his wraps, as he liked the look, but had removed them to eat. When he had done so and Ayame and Teuchi had first seen his face they had openly welcomed him home before Ayame got angry giving him an earful. She eventually calmed down to listen as he explained that he was following the Hokage's orders. She had forgiven him in the end and Teuchi had then told him he could eat all the ramen he desired. A statement that he was regretting seeing as how he must have forgotten what a bottomless pit Naruto was when it came to ramen.

That was where Jiraiya found him on bowl thirty-seven. Smiling he said, "So it's true you are a ramen eating fiend."

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said happily.

Which caused Ayame to look up at the nickname causing Jiraiya to quickly say, "Kid, I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Yeah well I wish you would have been more on the ball during my training. But no, you'd spend most of the time peeking on girls." At this Ayame's gaze hardened at the Toad Sannin.

Trying to ignore the murderous look the young ramen waitress was giving him he said, "Well how about I make it up to you and take you on this little training trip I have planned."

Jiraiya expected a single response to his query which was 'Really more training lets go,' not a "No thanks I just got back to the village and want to spend time with Sakura and Hinata."

Ayame couldn't resist teasing and said, "Wow, Naruto two girlfriends already? I'm impressed."

Not getting what she was implying Naruto said, "Well they were my friends from before I left."

Smiling at the blonde's naiveté she said, "You're no fun to tease."

Jiraiya interrupted Naruto's confused response by saying, "Look kid, I don't think you understand the honor I'm bestowing upon you by taking you as my apprentice."

"And I don't think you understand that I just got home after six-years and want to spend time with my friends," Naruto replied. "Besides, what you probably want to teach me is somehow related to the Kyuubi. I admit you were right, but I don't want to become over reliant on it."

Trying a different tactic Jiraiya said with a fake sigh, "Fine, guess I'll go find that Sai kid to teach this jutsu too. Shame really, seeing as it was handed down personally by the 4th Hokage."

Leaving the stand Jiraiya couldn't keep the smile from his face as he heard Naruto quickly say his good-byes to the owner and his daughter. Running in front of him, Jiraiya marveled at how quickly Naruto had rewrapped his face. Smirking, the Sannin said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"You're on the level right?" Naruto asked, "This is really going to be a jutsu taught by the 4th Hokage."

Indignantly Jiraiya said, "Of course, I'm on the level."

"Okay, I'll go pack and meet you at the gate," Naruto said excitedly.

"Hold on kid," Jiraiya said, "First things first. Why don't you go head to your old apartment building since it's been kept empty waiting for your return?"

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well me and the Hokage always figured you'd come back someday, so we kept it empty for you," Jiraiya said. But thinking of the state they had found it in he added, "Also, please try and keep it in the condition you find it in. After you left, we had to pay a team of genin S-class pay to clean the place."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment Naruto said, "Alright, so when should I meet you?"

"Tomorrow morning, at the main gate."

Giving a salute Naruto said "Alright, I'll see you then Pervy Sage," he then took off to grab his gear from the Hokage's training cabin to move back into his old home.

Hearing nearby women begin laughing at him he yelled after the blonde, "I told you not call me that."

* * *

Sakura made her way towards the Hokage's office at the appointed time. As she arrived she saw Sai standing in a corner by himself with Shikamaru sitting in a chair looking as bored as ever. Sasuke was standing off by himself with his arms crossed. Instead of running over and doting on him like she would have used to, she just gave him a curt head nod which surprised him. She laughed internally at that as she had been a little over bearing in her affections to Sasuke. That was why she planned to slowly try and gain Naruto's attention in the hopes of achieving better results. She waited with the others quietly till Hinata arrived with Shino. She was worried that things would be strained with Hinata despite their earlier coming to terms. However, her worries proved fruitless as Hinata immediately came over to talk to her.

Looking around Hinata asked her, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head that she didn't know and said, "I don't think he's coming."

Before Hinata could reply Sarutobi opened his office door saying, "Good you're all here, follow me please."

The assembled genin followed him into his office. Taking a seat behind his desk the Hokage took a moment to compose himself before saying, "Now what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room as it is an S-class secret. Failure to comply with this will be punishable by death." Sarutobi took a moment to let that sink in watching as the genin shifted uncomfortably.

Sasuke after a moment asked, "Where's Ronin?"

Hinata corrected him saying heatedly, "His name is Naruto."

Sarutobi was pleased by Hinata's outburst making him more comfortable about what he was about to reveal. "Yes that is correct. His name is Naruto Uzumaki; he was born in this village on October Tenth on the night of the Kyuubi attack." Again he paused letting that sink in.

Sarutobi wasn't surprised when Shikamaru said, "Is that somehow related to that chakra he used to defeat Gaara?"

Nodding the Hokage said, "Very astute Shikamaru. That chakra you felt was the nine tails chakra. You see what you know of that night isn't entirely accurate. While the Fourth Hokage did defeat the beast he couldn't kill it, so instead sealed it into a newborn. That newborn was Naruto."

Sakura took the moment Sarutobi gave them to ask, "Why the subterfuge?"

"Tell me Sakura. Do you remember how Naruto was treated as a child?" Sarutobi asked.

Sakura though about it for a moment but remembered how her mother would often say bad things about him and how all the other adults seemed to shun him. Unable to voice her revelation she just sadly nodded her head.

"It was my hope that by covering up Naruto's involvement with the fox. You of the younger generation would treat him well," Sarutobi said sadly, "Unfortunately the older generation tried to influence their children so Naruto for the most part was still treated as an outsider."

Sakura felt tears begin at the corner of her eyes considering that for a time she had allowed her mother to influence her in such a manner. She was just glad that she had begun to think for herself or else she may have never have gained such a valuable person in her life.

Hinata however, was having a different train of thought as she asked, "Is that the reason Naruto left the village because people shunned him?"

"No," Sarutobi answered, "The reason he left was because of a traitor named Mizuki."

"Mizuki-sensei," Shikamaru said confused.

"Yes, it turns out he was assisting the Cloud-nin that tried to abduct Hinata six years ago. An attempt Naruto thwarted," he paused as Hinata and Sakura shared a look. "However, after the failed kidnapping and during the search for Naruto. Mizuki, who hated him because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, used the opportunity to try and kill Naruto. He failed, but threatened that should Naruto return to the village he would kill Hinata and Sakura. So he decided to leave in order to protect them." He watched as both girls eyes teared up even more so said to the group, "I know how the Kyuubi's chakra can feel and therefore I felt you all should know the truth. But try to remember that Naruto is not the fox, so please treat him as you would any other member of this village. You all may leave now. Yet, please take my words under advisement."

The genin began to depart he noticed that Sakura was the first one out of the office followed by Shino and Hinata. Before Sai could leave he said, "Sai a moment please."

"Yes Lord Hokage," the pale boy said.

"I was just wondering how you feel about what I revealed?" Sarutobi asked not really concerned figuring Danzou already knew, but looking for some insight into the boy's mind.

"I do not see how knowing should affect my opinion of him," Sai said confused, "He has proven to be a valuable ally…and friend."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Sarutobi said greatly pleased, "I hope I can ask you to do me a favor then?"

Sai nodded his head for the Hokage to continue. Smiling Sarutobi said, "Please look after him for me. Not just as a teammate, but as a friend."

Sai said, "Yes Lord Hokage," he then left the office. As he made his way to his apartment he didn't understand why he had felt the urge to tell the Hokage about what Danzou ordered him to do. Was it because he felt Naruto was a friend? In the end it didn't matter he supposed as the curse seal on his tongue would prevent him for spilling any of Root's secrets.

Hinata was lost in thought as she left the Hokage's tower. She didn't care that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. What bothered her was the revelation that Mizuki was behind his leaving for six-years, and that he used his caring for her and Sakura as the means do it. She vowed that if she ever met the traitor she would make sure he knew of her displeasure. She was pulled from her dark thoughts by Shino who asked, "What do you make of what we learned Hinata?"

"I could care less about what he has sealed inside him," Hinata said, "You heard the Hokage. He left the village for my sake. Not to mention he prevented me from being kidnapped. Why what do you think?"

"I admit to having been worried, however coming from the Aburame clan I am familiar to being judged based on what you have inside of you," Shino said calmly. "I feel that Naruto deserves to be judged based on his own merits and besides it is obvious you think highly of him. Furthermore, you are an excellent judge of character."

Smiling that one of her friends would give Naruto a chance she said, "Thank you Shino."

"Thanks are not necessary. I witnessed his battle with Gaara, he fought incredibly hard to protect all of us from him. Now I sense you wish to find him."

"Yes," Hinata said, "I'm afraid the reason he wasn't at the meeting was because he was afraid we would reject him."

"Do not allow me to keep you then." Saying goodbye to her friend she took off in search of the Blonde to let him know he could always count on her to be at his side.

* * *

Mei was sitting in the restaurant that the message Zabuza had left at her hotel's front desk said to meet at. She was nervous despite the fact that she was still mad at him. The situation almost reminded her of their first date. Thinking back to that day she had been pissed at him about something or other so he had in an effort to quiet her down said he take her out to dinner. It had been just to a local restaurant nothing fancy like the place she was currently sitting in, but it had suited her image of him. He had even walked her home, where she had stolen his first kiss. Even though she was distracted she was still alert enough to know that someone was approaching.

She tried to keep her face schooled into one of anger, however seeing him dressed up somewhat minus his face wraps she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. Smothering it she crossed her arms under her bosom saying, "Well, I think it's time you explain yourself, don't you?"

Sighing Zabuza went into all the details of what happened between him and Orochimaru. By the end of his tale, he saw that Mei was looking at him with stars in her eyes as she said, "So you did it to protect your boys?"

"Let's not forget saving my own ass," Zabuza replied.

She just smiled sweetly at him but didn't reply due to the waiter showing up for their orders. After placing them she said, "You always try to play the tuff guy, but I know deep down you care for them more than you worry for yourself. If it was just you alone out there I half suspect that you would have challenged Orochimaru to a fight."

Smirking Zabuza replied, "No thanks, my days of acting foolishly like that are behind me."

Looking away sadly she said, "What about us though? Aren't you going to help me topple Yagura?"

"Mei I can't." Zabuza said reaching across the table for her hand. "I'm a Leaf shinobi now. I can't get involved unless we somehow go to war with Kirigakure." Seeing her sadness reflected in her eyes he said, "You don't need me there Mei. You've already assembled more people to help you within Kirigakure than I ever could."

"But I want you there," she said while tightening the grip on his hand, "But your right. You have a responsibility to the Leaf now and your boys. However, don't think that means you're off the hook with marrying me. As soon as Yagura has been toppled, I'm returning here so you can make an honest woman out of me."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the Fourth's head looking over the village. He knew that the 3rd was telling the others about the Kyuubi, but he felt no need to be there himself. He had long ago realized that people would either accept him or they wouldn't. He had realized that after Zabuza and Haku had learned the truth about him. Besides, of everyone present he would admit that only what Hinata and Sakura thought of him mattered. It would hurt if they rejected him; however he wasn't afraid of that. After all, neither had reacted with fear when they had felt the Kyuubi chakra during his fight with Gaara and for the pair it would actually be the second time. Therefore there was very little doubt in his mind that they would abandon him. He heard someone approaching so turning he found Hinata walking towards him.

Hinata stopped and just stared at Naruto as he began to turn towards her. As his eyes met hers, she felt her heart speed up. She was glad that she found him first as she had encountered Sakura running around the village probably hoping to comfort him as well. Although, now that she was here with him alone staring into his blue eyes she found herself unable to speak.

Luckily for her, Naruto took control calling out happily, "Hey Hinata."

Feeling her face heat up she said, "W-w-why weren't you at the Hokage's office." Cursing herself for feeling so nervous in his presence. How could she expect to be with him if she couldn't even speak to him without stuttering?

Smiling at her he said, "There was no point to me being there. You and Sakura were the only people's whose opinion of me matters and I know you two wouldn't stop being my friends."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat knowing that Naruto thought so highly of her. However, it was also tempered by the fact that he was linking Sakura into the statement. But she supposed that was good for her as well seeing as she had thought Sakura had an advantage due to her looks.

She felt herself grow more confident in her dealings with him though and was pleased that when she said, "I'll always be there for you Naruto," she didn't stutter.

"Naruto"

The pair both turned to see Sakura running up to them. Naruto began waving to her while Hinata gave a little pout at being interrupted. When Sakura arrived she began panting from her running around the village while looking for Naruto. Although she may have been training harder lately it was apparent she still had a long way to go.

In between breaths she said, "Naruto…I… was…hoping…I…could talk…to you?"

Although his face was wrapped both girls could tell he was smiling as he said, "Sure I'm right here. Feel free to say what you want."

Sakura looked at Hinata for a moment causing Hinata to gulp suddenly afraid that she was going to ask Naruto out right here and now. Turning her gaze away a sad look appeared on her face as she said, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes revealed his confusion as he said, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Unable to look him in the eye she said, "I used to be like the people who ignored you." Wrapping her arms around herself she continued, "Even after you saved me from the Cloud-nin I allowed what others thought about you to influence me and…"

"It doesn't matter Sakura," Naruto said calmly surprising both girls.

"But…" she tried to say only for Naruto to shake his head telling her not to continue.

As she tapered off he said, "Sakura, I know I'm not well liked in the village. Can I ask you something? What do your parents think of me?"

"My Dad died when I was still an infant a few days before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha," Sakura said, "But my mom…my mom hates you."

Naruto just gave a sad smile as he said, "I figured as much. I may not have had any parents, but even I know that you're expected to trust your parent's judgment. So if she told you to hate me then you should trust that there is a reason for it."

"But…" she tried to say again only for Naruto to hold up his hand so he could say, "Yet despite that you are here now trying to apologize to me for listening to what your mom told you."

Tears leaking from her eyes she asked, "How can you be so forgiving?"

Turning away he looked over the village as he said, "Because someday I plan to be Hokage. I know it's going to be an uphill battle for me. Especially due to the Kyuubi, but when I do attain that dream I can't hold it against the people that treated me poorly, and will have to act with their best interests in my heart. So what good is it at getting angry at them particularly if they may eventually come around as you have?" As he finished his sentence both girls had a vision of him standing there as an adult decked out in the Hokage's robes. Blinking their eyes the vision faded but left both girls with the desire to help him achieve that dream.

Having enough of being somber he said smiling; "Besides you are one of my precious people. I could never stay mad at you."

Blushing and accepting that if Naruto could so easily forgive her, then she should forgive herself said, "Thank you Naruto."

Hinata having enough of being the third wheel said while pointing her fingers together, "Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?"

Clueless Naruto said, "Of course I do."

Unaware that he may have broken a pair of hearts he said, "Aren't you and Sakura my friends and you're both girls right?"

"She means…" Sakura began, but realized that Naruto, at least as far as it came to girls and relationships, was a bit naïve choose not to finish her sentence instead saying, "Of course we are."

Sakura went up to him and grabbing his left arm said, "Now how about I treat you to some ramen?"

Hinata not about to be outdone said taking hold of his right arm, "That sounds like a great idea Sakura."

Sakura looked at her rival and friend sending her a tiny glare that was mirrored in Hinata's face. Naruto, oblivious to both girls' intentions for him, happily allowed himself to be led away for free ramen.

* * *

Naruto met Jiraiya at the gate at the appointed time the next morning. It had felt good to sleep in his old apartment even if he barely recognized the place. Apparently, during the six years he was gone it had gone through some renovations. The whole first floor had been stripped of its apartments, instead only a few rooms that had given Naruto the impression that they were offices remained. Also, the lobby had been opened up as if it was where a daimyo would greet guests. The upstairs had remained somewhat the same but all of the apartments had been made bigger. His for example was now a three bedroom apartment. Haku and Zabuza had moved in as well each taking an apartment of their own.

As they walked Naruto asked, "So why do we have to leave the village for this training?"

"Well I have to find a woman for the Hokage," Jiraiya answered.

After a few moments Jiraiya became aware that he was walking by himself. Turning around he saw Naruto heading back to Konoha. Running in front of him he asked, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Forget it, I knew this was a bad idea," Naruto said trying to walk around the Sannin. "You'll be so busy being a pervert that I won't get any training in."

"Look kid," Jiraiya said seriously, "The woman I'm looking for is my old teammate okay. It's a mission given to us personally by the Hokage. So trust me." Seeing the skeptical look on Naruto's wrapped face he said, "Alright tell you what, I'll show you the jutsu once we arrive at the town we're heading to. If you aren't impressed, I'll take you back to Konoha and go search by myself."

"Deal"

* * *

Hinata headed out after morning training with her father and sister. All of the Rookie teams had been given the week off, as their jounin-senseis were out completing missions that were considered too difficult for the genin. With her day free she headed over to Naruto's apartment since he said he had moved back in. Reaching it she entered and saw the lobby which reminded her where her father would greet guests. Heading up stairs she knocked on the door. Receiving no answer she tried again. She was tempted to use her Byakugan, but it was discouraged especially around residential areas. Plus, she didn't know if any of the other apartments were occupied.

Knocking a third time, the door behind her opened and she hoped that it was a case that she had remembered the wrong apartment number. However, that hope was dashed as the man standing in the door way, who was only wearing a towel and either just got out of the shower or was sweating said, "What do you want?"

Recognizing the gruff voice of Zabuza she said, "Is Naruto here?"

"No, he's on a mission with Jiraiya for Kami knows how long, so stop with all the damn knocking," he said as he began closing the door. But before it closed all the way she heard a woman's voice say, "You should be nicer to your boy's friends dear." However, Zabuza's reply was cutoff as the door closed completely.

As she made her way from the apartment she caught site of Sakura holding a package in her hands as she apparently was heading to Naruto's as well. Cutting her off she said, "Naruto is away on a mission."

Sakura looked at her and Hinata wondered if she thought she was lying but in the end she said, "Oh." Looking at the package in her hand she said, "Do you want some of these cookies then?"

Hinata smiled as she took a few and asked "Do you want to do something?"

Smiling back Sakura said, "Sure how about we spar and then go to the hot springs."

Hinata agreed and the pair headed to the training field glad that they could still function as friends despite their shared interest in Naruto.

* * *

In one of the Sound bases located in Rice Field Country, Orochimaru was suspended in a nutrient bath helping him to recover from the third degree burns that covered his body. Even with chakra healing it would be several weeks before he would be back on his feet. While medical ninjutsu could normal cure an ailment like his in a few treatments. His immortality jutsu had the side affect that such cures weren't nearly as affective on him as they would be on a normal person. Somebody like Tsunade might be able to find a way around it, but unfortunately Kabuto had yet too.

Aware of Kabuto entering the room he said in a raspy voice, "Ah...Kabuto."

"You sent for me lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said bowing slightly, "Is the nutrient bath not to your liking?"

"It's…fine, what I want from…you is to find me Tsunade," Orochimaru replied in agonizing pain.

"May I inquire as to why? If it has to do with the time frame of your recovery we may speed it up by enriching these nutrient baths," Kabuto said worried he had some way disappointed his master.

"I don't wish… for you to…find her for me….but dear Kimimaro," Orochimaru hissed through clenched teeth, "Sasuke isn't as developed as I wish my next host to be. So…we will turn our attentions to healing Kimimaro…hopefully he'll still be…of use to me."

"Very well sir," Kabuto said while pushing up his glasses.

"Good… then I'll leave it in your… capable hands," Orochimaru said weakly dismissing his subordinate.

* * *

Jiraiya knew Tsunade like the back of his hand, therefore he planned to hit towns with gambling halls first. He was sitting in one such hall as he heard a ruckus behind him. Turning, he was glad he was in a henge as standing in the doorway was Tsunade followed by her attendant Shizune. The dark haired girl looked nervous as Tsunade place a suitcase down and opened it revealing a large sum of cash. He listened in as an obviously new dealer asked what the big deal was; Jiraiya smirked as the head dealer told him they were in the presence of 'The Legendary Sucker.'

He stayed long enough to watch her blow through half of her cash. Leaving the hall he summoned two toads one to head to Konoha and another to watch Tsunade. He then made his way to the local loan shark. He knew that he had to keep Tsunade in the town for a couple of days at least until Zabuza arrived as a result he intended to cover her debts and set up a line of credit for her. He warned the loan shark to string her along and not to tell her why he was being so generous. That done, he then proceeded to head out of town to check on Naruto.

Arriving at the edge of town he found several Narutos attempting to pop the water balloons he had bought him upon arriving. Naruto had been training non-stop since he had shown him the Rasengan that morning. With seven clones working in conjunction with him, Jiraiya figured he had been training the equivalent of a week. Smirking he figured it would take Naruto at least several months to master this stage. Naruto dispersed the clones and appeared to get light headed for a moment. Resting for twenty minutes he got back up grabbed a balloon and popped it using his second hand to add chakra. Jiraiya was stunned; however he knew that the next stage wouldn't be nearly as easy. Also, he wanted Naruto to master this stage the right way.

Making his presence know he said, "Well done."

Turning to Jiraiya he said, "Told you I'd get this down in no time."

"Now don't get cocky kid," Jiraiya warned, "sure you got around this part in a day. Using a nifty trick only you can really do. However, the next stage is immeasurably harder.

Undaunted Naruto said, "Well bring it on then."

"Not so fast kid," Jiraiya said, "Pop the balloon with one hand."

"I can't"

"Then you haven't mastered this stage yet and therefore I can't let you know the next task," Jiraiya said taking a small bit of joy in bursting Naruto's bubble for all the times Naruto called him Pervy Sage.

Naruto not thrilled that his hard work was being blown off said, "All you said to do was pop it. You didn't say there was a right or a wrong way to do it."

"I didn't say the way you did it was wrong," Jiraiya replied trying to placate the boy, "But there is a better way to do it. Let me give you an example. Did you know the Chidori is considered an incomplete jutsu without the Sharingan? "

"It looked complete to me," Naruto said.

Chuckling Jiraiya said, "I can imagine, but you faced it against an opponent that hadn't unlocked Sharingan. If you faced him now you might still beat him, but his Chidori would be harder to avoid for the Sharingan covers its weakness that it is a straight line attack. The Rasengan is the same, yet it is considered complete. Even though it theoretically can be advanced even further. Do you know what the difference is?"

Naruto shook his head so Jiraiya said, "There are no hand signs for Rasengan. Therefore, it can be unleashed at a moment's notice. Think about it. When Sasuke prepared Chidori he stood there making hand signs and then it still took time for his jutsu to reach full power." To make his point Jiraiya quickly formed a Rasengan spun and smashed it into a tree shredding it. "If I let you advance the way you mastered the first stage, you would be suffering from the same weaknesses as Chidori. Needing time to prepare the jutsu, that you may not always be given."

Naruto still looking at the tree said, "I can see your point… I guess."

"Good," Jiraiya said smiling, "However, you learned something about how to pop the balloon. Just apply it to using one hand and you'll be at stage two in no time. Now let's get something to eat. Also, try and keep the Pervy Sage stuff to yourself. Tsunade is here and I don't need her getting wind that I'm in town till Zabuza gets here."

Smirking beneath his wraps Naruto said, "Well then, I guess no booze and women for you tonight."

Jiraiya's face got ghostly white as the realization that he wouldn't be able to live his Super Pervert lifestyle for the next few days sank in. Following behind the Blonde he sent a silent prayer to Kami that Zabuza would hurry.

* * *

Kakashi was returning from a solo A-class mission when he stumbled across two people wearing cloaks with red clouds on them. He may not have been Naruto's sensei, but his close association with the boy's father meant Jiraiya could trust him to keep an eye out for those who might pose a problem to Naruto. He discreetly tailed them hoping to stumble across a fellow jounin that he could ask to back him up. It became apparent that they knew he was following though when the pair took a turn down a deserted street. Taking a deep breath he followed them.

The street was a little used one that ran near the river that passed through Konoha. As he walked down it he could see the two he was pursing stop and turn towards him. Getting closer he said, "Well I must say you two have chosen a nice place for a battle."

"Hello Kakashi," said an unemotional voice.

Upon hearing the voice Kakashi's visible lone eye widened. Narrowing it he said, "Itachi, you have a lot of guts to just come strolling back into Konoha."

Itachi's partner began chuckling saying, "My, my Itachi, you're as despised here as I am in my home village." As he spoke the taller man removed the sun guard he wore revealing the blue face of Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kakashi, recognized the blue-man thinking to himself, "_Crap, I may have bitten off more than I could chew._" Stalling for time he said, "So, what are two S-class missing-nins doing in Konoha?"

Itachi removed his own sun guard and opened his cloak as he said, "Our business is our own. Leave us in peace and there will be no need for trouble."

"Afraid I can't just allow two members of Akatsuki to run around as they like in my home village," Kakashi said lifting his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

Itachi's eyes widen slightly upon hearing Kakashi call them by their organization's name. Sighing slightly he said, "It looks like a fight is inevitable."

Pulling his sword from his back Kisame said, "Let me deal with him Itachi."

"Very well, however try not to be too flashy. Your jutsus tend to attract attention," Itachi warned.

"You're no fun," Kisame said. Then addressing Kakashi taunted, "Well show me what you got Sharingan Kakashi."

Readying himself Kakashi pulled a kunai and charged while wondering why Itachi would stay out of the fight. While he knew Kisame technically outclassed him he felt he could put up a good fight. So why not double team him to end it quickly. Further thought on the matter proved impossible as he entered Kisame's range, causing the shark man to swing downward at him with his bandaged sword. Kakashi dodged the strike, but Kisame quickly pulled the sword back catching Kakashi in the side shredding his flak jacket. Jumping back he made several hand-signs and called out, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu."

Kisame and Itachi both scattered as the jutsu hit where they had been standing. Kisame was smiling as he said, "Alright that's what I'm talking about…"

"Step aside Kisame," Itachi said, "You're shouldn't have allowed him to use that jutsu. He intended it to call for help. I'll handle this."

Meeting Kakashi's Sharingan Itachi said, "It is impressive that you have mastered the Sharingan to that level, but it is not going to help you against me."

Trying to get a little more information Kakashi said guessing, "What do you want with the Fourth's legacy?"

Again surprised Itachi said evenly, "You are better informed than you should be Kakashi."

Kakashi's looked on in shock as Itachi's Sharingan began to morph into another form. The tomoe's for his eyes began to grow into one another. The final result was that his eyes appeared to have a three tipped shuriken in them. The next thing Kakashi knew his whole perspective changed as he appeared in the world of Tsukuyomi. After being tortured ruthlessly for what appeared to be three days he found himself in the real world again and fell to his knees.

"Well after suffering all that he's still conscious," Kisame said, "Don't tell me your losing your touch Itachi."

"I left him is that state so we can question him on how he knows so much about our movements," Itachi replied ignoring the implied insult. "Collect him, for me would you."

"Sure thing," Kisame said slowly walking towards the struggling Kakashi. Just as he was about to reach down and pick him up he was struck by a hard kick that sent him flying as he heard, "Leaf severe Hurricane."

When he recovered, Kisame saw the most bizarre looking man he had ever had the misfortune to gaze upon standing there, flanked by an entire Anbu team led by a woman in a Cat mask. Turning to his rival Guy said, "We got your signal Kakashi. But it appears you have seen better days."

"t-Thanks … Guy," Kakashi managed weakly before passing out.

Turning to the pair of Akatsuki, Guy said, "What they must of put him through."

One of the Anbu took a step back saying "T-t-that's Itachi."

Cat turned to the man harshly saying, "Suck it up. We have him outnumbered; besides today is as good as any to die." This caused the members of her team to shift uncomfortably as they have noticed the change in Yuugao's behavior ever since Hayate's death.

Giving his too bright smile Guy said, after picking up Kakashi and handing him to one of the Anbu, "Nobody is going to die today, unless you count those traitors. Cat I'll handle Itachi. I have the most experience fighting against the Sharingan. You and your team take his partner."

Giving a predatory smile Kisame said, "I'll take on the whole lot of you."

"Kisame we're leaving," Itachi ordered, "As tempting as it may be we aren't here to start a full blown war," he then shunshined away.

Kisame hung around a few seconds more to say, "Pfft, you're lucky punks," before leaving like his partner.

Cat went to pursue saying to her men, "What are you just standing around for after them." However before she could leave Guy grabbed her arm saying, "Let them go Cat. We were lucky they didn't wish to push matters and I doubt you'll be able to catch them anyway."

Shaking her arm loose she said, "Whatever coward," before leaving with her team in pursuit.

Guy took possession of Kakashi saying, "Let's go get you checked out my eternal rival. Hopefully the doctors will be able to get you back on your feet."

* * *

Jiraiya's toad that he had placed on the road to tell him when Zabuza and his team were coming informed him they were on their way. Telling the toad to give them Tsunade's current whereabouts he told Naruto to stop what he was doing and to follow him. He knew it was against the Third's orders but after watching her for a week he knew she wouldn't go quietly. So hoping to be on hand he and Naruto entered the restaurant that she was currently eating in.

Upon entering he saw that she was standing calling for more sake much to the chagrin of her attendant Shizune. Tsunade saw Jiraiya enter calling out confused and surprised, "Jiraiya!"

Playing his comical self he said, "Tsunade!" while pointing at her. "Well is this a small world."

Naruto said confused, "What are you talking about you've been…"

Clapping a hand over his mouth Jiraiya whispered, "Keep a lid on it kid and I'll buy you all the ramen you can eat when we get you back home got it." Naruto just nodded his head in reply, so Jiraiya removed his hand saying to Tsunade, "Mind if we join you?"

Staring at the pair suspiciously she said, "Fine."

Jiraiya then made introductions for Naruto. Upon mentioning his name Tsunade gave him a long look before saying, "So you finally found him, huh?"

"Actually he returned to the village only recently," Jiraiya said.

"So what are you doing out here then?" Tsunade questioned.

Jiraiya didn't really have an answer prepared causing him to stutter until he was saved by the arrival of Team Zabuza. Sending Jiraiya a confused look Zabuza began moving towards them. Stepping up to the table with Haku and Sai flanking him he said, "Tsunade Senju?"

Looking up and seeing the Leaf headbands on their foreheads she spit out, "What do you want?"

"You have been ordered to return to the Leaf Village," Zabuza informed her. "We will act as your escorts for the trip."

Scoffing Tsunade simply took another drink from her cup doing her best to ignore the jounin. Eyebrow twitching Zabuza said, "Look here lady, you have been ordered back by the Hokage. You will comply or I will force you to comply."

The bar got quiet as Tsunade calmly set her cup down and then with deadly calm voice said, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Naruto having enough of sitting on the side lines said, "A drunk old lady that likes to pretend she is younger."

Turning to the blonde boy sitting next to Jiraiya she said indignantly, "Why you little brat. I dare you to say that again."

Naruto was about to take her up on that dare when Jiraiya silenced everyone by slamming his hand on the table. With a hard edge in his voice he said addressing his old teammate, "Tsunade you would disregard an order issued to you by the Hokage."

"I don't owe the Leaf anything," she shot back.

"That doesn't matter in the least," Jiraiya growled back, "You will return to the village or I will make you. And if necessary I'll carry you kicking and screaming down the main street of Konoha. Do you understand?"

Shocked due to her never having been talked to in such a manner by Jiraiya before, all Tsunade could say was a weak, "Jiraiya…" before being cut off by said Sannin who emphasizing each word said, "Do. You. Understand."

Feeling sorry for her master, Shizune hoping she would make the right choice said, "Please Lady Tsunade. Let us at least see what the Hokage wants."

Tsunade sat there for several moments weighing her options and found that she didn't really have any other than to return. While she didn't doubt she could take Zabuza and his punk kids she knew fighting Jiraiya would be a difficult battle. Growling she said, "Fine, we'll leave in the morning. Is that acceptable?"

Although she was addressing Jiraiya it was Zabuza who responded saying, "Sure."

"Let's go Shizune," she said standing, "I don't much feel like company anymore."

Heading to the door she stopped when Jiraiya said in a low and dangerous tone, "Tsunade, don't even think about running. If you do, you will be branded a missing-nin and will be treated accordingly by me personally."

Although he couldn't see her face he knew his words hit home as her whole body stiffened. However, she didn't respond opting to walk out of the restaurant. Shizune did look back at the table sadly before following her master.

Once the pair was gone Zabuza and the others took the empty spots at the table. After a minute of staring Zabuza said, "Care to explain why you disobeyed the Hokage?"

Leaning back in the booth Jiraiya said, "You saw how she is. She probably would of fought you rather than go back."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point," Zabuza conceded. "So do you think she'll run?"

Thinking for a moment he said, "Hard to say. If she was by herself, then maybe. But she wouldn't want to put Shizune in a bad situation, so I think she'll be there in the morning. However, just in case we'll take shifts watching her hotel."

Zabuza accepted that so they divvied up the night between them, however it proved to be unnecessary as in the morning Tsunade showed up with Shizune a tow to return to the village. Reaching the group she said, "Well let's get going. The sooner we get there the sooner I can tell the Old Man to forget it and get on with my life."

As the group left they were unaware of a woman watching from the shadows. Tsukino had followed several leads to find the legendary Tsunade only to arrive as she was being led away by Leaf shinobi. Cursing her luck, she left the village as silently as she arrived and prayed that Lord Orochimaru was in a good mood when she delivered the news.

Watching the group leave from a distant outcropping of rocks two cloaked figures watched as the group made its way along the road. The taller of the two said, "Well how about it, was the information worth the price we paid? Is the Kyuubi brat traveling with Jiraiya?"

"He's with them." Itachi said.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Kisame.

Itachi didn't respond but merely stared at his partner. Getting the point Kisame said, "Ah, those eyes of yours can see the tailed beasts within their hosts. So how do you want to proceed?"

"We'll report our findings to Pain," Itachi said. "The woman traveling with them is Tsunade of the Sannin."

"Too bad," Kisame said smirking, "I was hoping to get reacquainted with my old friend Zabuza."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Itachi said turning to leave. "If the information we received is correct, Zabuza was the one who had been traveling with the Kyuubi jinchuriki for the past six-years. I doubt he will just let us take him."

Showing his sharpened teeth Kisame said, "No I imagine he won't. I look forward to taking another person he cares about away from him." The pair then took off to Rain Country to report their findings to Pain.

* * *

Sarutobi was behind his desk with his pipe lit lost in thought. He was now doubly glad he had decided to bring Tsunade back to Konoha. Due in part to the fact that none of the doctors had been able to wake Kakashi yet. However, what was troubling him even more at the moment was the idea that Itachi was working with Akatsuki. He had always hoped that Itachi had found a quiet place to call his own where he could live in peace. Yet, that appeared not to be the case. What was he planning? He knew he had focused Sasuke's anger and hatred onto him hoping that his younger brother would one day deliver the punishment he felt he deserved. Was that why he was working for Akatsuki? To build up more sins so when Sasuke eventually came for him and killed him people would cheer Sasuke as a hero. That was possible he supposed, yet it seemed too narrow minded for the man who had made it into Anbu at age thirteen.

Ultimately the only person that knew Itachi's true goals and motives was Itachi. Whatever they may be and no matter the debt owed to him by Konoha. Sarutobi would not allow him to get his hands on the Fourth's Legacy. He had failed the 4th too many times already. When Jiraiya got back he would have him focus on Akatsuki for a while, hopefully he would be able to better figure out the mysterious organizations own motives and by proxy Itachi's.


	20. Chapter 20 Return of the other Blonde

**AN**: Thank you for all the reviews. They help to keep me going at my current pace, they really do. Also, I'm glad to have so many loyal readers who review just about every chapter so an especially warm thanks to all of you. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 20 Return of the other Blonde**

'Pop'

"Ha ha," Naruto exclaimed, "I did it Pervy Sage. Take that."

Jiraiya who was in the lead of the group returning to Konoha looked back saying, "Well done kid."

Smiling Naruto said, "Alright what's next." But before his sentence was finished he caught a rubber ball that the Toad Sannin threw at him. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Well duh you pop it," Jiraiya said. He then held up a ball of his own popping it for Naruto to see.

"Do you have any hints or tips?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Kid, you have to figure those out for yourself," Jiraiya said turning back to walk away.

Naruto half expected that response, but it still annoyed him. Giving into temptation he whipped the ball at the back of Jiraiya's head. The Sannin quickly spun and caught it with his mouth saying, "Strike." Spitting the ball out he said seriously, "Look Naruto, if I tell you how to succeed, it wouldn't be nearly as effective as you learning the method yourself. Trust me, I did teach the Fourth Hokage after all."

Watching the pair argue. Tsunade couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face. She always marveled at how well Jiraiya got along with kids, she supposed that it was due to his being a big kid himself. That was why the cold shoulder that he had been giving her since they began their return trip to Konoha had been affecting her she supposed, seeing as she didn't like it. Trying to get him to interact with her she said, "Do you really think this brat has what it takes to master the Rasengan?"

Looking away from Naruto and losing his goofy persona as he turned towards her he said, "He might be a little rough around the edges. But the Kid has the most important quality that any ninja needs to be a success."

Scoffing she said, "And that would be?"

"The guts to persevere no matter the challenge," Jiraiya said proudly. Then, gaining the cold edge in his voice he had been using to address her lately, he added, "Something some among us could stand to learn or remember."

Recognizing the insult she said angrily, "What the hell do you know about persevering. What the hell have you ever loss huh?"

Zabuza and the others gave the pair some room in case the argument turned violent. Facing Tsunade fully now in the middle of the road Jiraiya said condescending, "I know, nobody is allowed to feel loss like you. Are they Tsunade? After all, I lost my best friend to the darkness in him. I had to sit back and watch a student I thought of like a son sacrifice himself in the prime of his life, and instead of honoring his final wish of protecting those close to him. I was forced to spend thirteen years of my life spying on our enemies to make sure that they didn't take advantage of our weakened state due to the Kyuubi attack. So I think I know a thing or two about loss yet I didn't spend those thirteen years trying to pull myself together. Did I? Let us not forget that you still haven't. Have you? If it wasn't for the Hokage's order you'd still be traipsing around wasting your life. So I think I can honestly say of the two of us I know what it takes to persevere while you know how to fall to pieces."

Not having a comeback to Jiraiya's own tirade she tried to end the argument like she would have in their youth which was with her fists. Running at the smirking Sage she threw a punch with the full intent of sending him to the next country. However, Tsunade had allowed her skills to slide in the past thirteen years that she had been away from the village, while Jiraiya was still in top form. As a result, he easily dodged her attack and then nailed her in the gut with a punch that knocked the wind out of her. Clutching her stomach surprised that Jiraiya would strike her, something he had never done before, she sunk to her knees.

Walking past the woman he said, "Let's get going. If we hurry, we can be in the next town by nightfall and Konoha the day after that."

Leaving the gasping Tsunade in the middle of the road Jiraiya thought, "_Sorry Tsunade, but I can't play the fool you're used to anymore. I know it's hard on you, but perhaps after this you'll be the woman I fell in love with once again_." He knew it was harsh but the Tsunade he knew would have never forgotten how painfully he took Minato's death and Kushina's nervous breakdown. Looking back and seeing that she was just regaining her footing with Shizune's help, he couldn't help but wonder just what else she may be capable of now that she seemed caught up in her own world of pain and loss.

Arriving at the hotel by sunset Tsunade immediately went off to find a bar to get a drink. Shizune stayed behind to get the room ready and Zabuza dispatched Sai and Haku to make sure Tsunade didn't suddenly get the urge to run. Jiraiya was sitting behind the hotel watching Naruto attempting to pop the rubber ball while drinking sake from a gourde. Sensing a presence behind him he said, "Are you going to admonish me for striking your master, Shizune?"

"No more than you are probably doing to yourself, Lord Jiraiya."

Chuckling, the Sannin said, "What makes you think I didn't enjoy it from all the times she struck me before?"

Kneeling near the sitting Sannin she said, "It's obvious that you allowed her to hit you those other times generally to help her forget whatever was troubling her at the moment. So may I ask, why the change in the way you deal with her?"

"You can thank the Hokage for that," he replied taking a swig from his gourde. "But I must admit it seems necessary, she has never attempted to face her pain."

Quietly Shizune asked, "Do you know what the Hokage wants with Lady Tsunade?"

"Afraid not," Jiraiya answered, "However it could be anything from forcing her to return to making her pay her massive debts." Jiraiya couldn't help but notice Shizune perked up slightly at the idea of returning to Konoha. Commenting on it he said, "You know you could have returned anytime you wanted?"

Nodding sadly she said, "I know, but I couldn't have left Lady Tsunade, she wouldn't have had anyone then. Besides, there wasn't anybody waiting for me in Konoha."

Trying to lighten the mood and enjoying teasing the young woman Jiraiya said, "Oh don't tell me you gave up on Kakashi. I seem to remember a stuttering young lady who used to follow him around like a love sick puppy."

Blushing Shizune said, "L-lord Jiraiya. I wasn't that bad."

His humor evident in his voice Jiraiya said, "Oh-ho, I seem to remember catching you hiding behind a tree watching Team Minato training several times."

Pushing her fingers together she said, "I doubt he even remembers me and besides he has Rin."

Losing his good humor he said, "I'm afraid that isn't the case. Rin's been missing for almost thirteen years now. She went missing right after you and Tsunade left the village."

"What happened?"

"Not sure," Jiraiya said, "You know she had a hard time dealing with Obito's death. Kakashi was there physically for her but he kept her emotionally distant. After the 4th died she fell apart even more. Then one day she accepted an easy courier mission and was never seen from again."

Shocked Shizune asked, "What was she delivering?"

"That's the thing she made the delivery," Jiraiya said, "It was just some harmless documents for an associate of Danzou."

Seeing Shizune wrinkle her nose in distaste at the mention of the Konoha elder he said, "I know how you feel. I thought he was somehow responsible except the paperwork checked out and like I said she made the delivery. She left the town in the morning and was never heard from again. Kakashi spent months looking for her, but found no sign of foul play and no clues as to her whereabouts it was almost like she wanted to disappear."

Getting up he said, "Hey Naruto, that's enough. I'm heading in."

Glaring at the Sannin, Naruto said, "What difference does that make to me Pervy Sage? It's not like you've been any help."

Waving behind him as he entered the hotel he called back, "You'll thank me when you master that jutsu Kid."

Shizune watched Naruto train for a while before heading in herself. She was glad that Kakashi was still available, although she wasn't glad in how it came about. It was true that she had been jealous of Rin as a child, but the girl had been a comrade and a friend. She didn't deserve to have become some broken wreck that had just one day gone off to die. Entering the room she shared with Tsunade she dressed for bed while trying to put the depressing thoughts from her mind. Especially, since she should be happy tomorrow she would be setting foot in Konoha for the first time in thirteen years and she would even get to see Kakashi again.

The group awoke early the next morning well most of them did Naruto and a hungover Tsunade didn't get out of bed till they were forced to. At breakfast, Haku teased Naruto about his tendency to train himself into the ground, while Tsunade sent glares at anything that made noise louder than a quiet whisper. Leaving the hotel they made good time and arrived in Konoha a little after noon. Zabuza dismissed the boys including Naruto who immediately decided to eat at Ichiraku. He invited Haku and Sai, but the pair declined not willing to make the small Ramen stand such a daily fixture of their dining experiences.

As they walked to the Hokage's tower Shizune was marveling at just how little the village had changed in thirteen years. Even though it was still in the midst of rebuilding from the Invasion it still maintained the sense of a quiet little village she remembered from her childhood. She really hoped that whatever the Hokage had planned would allow her to stay at least for a little while.

Tsunade, however was having a different reaction to being home. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of those she had lost and just wanted to get this business done with so she could leave again. If she had her way they'd be in Tanzaka Town by nightfall.

Arriving at the tower they made their way to the Hokage's office. When they arrived, the secretary told Zabuza and Jiraiya to enter while the two women were to wait outside till called for. Entering the office Sarutobi said, "Well done you two, although Jiraiya I would like to know why you felt it necessary to disobey my orders."

Jiraiya was about to respond when Zabuza said, "Frankly I'm glad he did. I don't think she would of come quietly otherwise."

Looking disheartened Sarutobi said, "I see. It's worse than I thought then. Is there anything else of interest I should know about?"

The pair replied in the negative so Sarutobi said, "Unfortunately I wish I could say the same. It seems Akatsuki is on the move. Two of its members showed up here, looking for something or someone. I believe they were searching for Naruto."

"Do we know who the members were?" Jiraiya asked.

Taking a deep breath before blowing it out, he sighed, "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.'

Both men's eyes got wide at that news turning to Jiraiya, Zabuza said, "You didn't tell me Kisame was a part of that group."

"I didn't know," Jiraiya said just as surprised, "The only member I knew of for a fact was Orochimaru. Besides that I only knew that the others were all S-ranked missing-nin."

Zabuza turned to the Hokage asking, "So now what? If these bastards are moving and they are after Naruto what do we do?"

"I don't think they are moving just yet," Sarutobi said calmly, "I believe that they were only here to ascertain the truth of Naruto's return. So for now we will proceed as if everything is normal." Both men accepted that so Sarutobi said, "That will be all Zabuza. Thank you for a job well done. Jiraiya I would like to speak with you some more on other matters."

At the Hokage's insistence Zabuza left the two alone. After several minutes, in which Sarutobi organized his thoughts, he said, "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely forth coming with you prior to your leaving for this mission." Watching his student who seemed to know that whatever he was about to say was bad Sarutobi said, "Kushina is dead."

Jiraiya was rocked by the news he stood there for a moment before walking towards a pair of chairs Sarutobi had brought in for the meeting with Tsunade and sat in one of them bonelessly. After a moment in which hundreds of emotions crossed his face from anger to sadness he said, "What happened and when?"

"During the invasion the safe house was destroyed," Sarutobi informed his student. "I didn't say anything because I was hoping that she somehow survived, but we have recently identified her remains through D.N.A. testing."

"So I failed Minato again," Jiraiya said sadly fighting from breaking down in front of his teacher.

Getting up and putting a hand on Jiraiya shoulder Sarutobi said, "No my boy. I bear that burden of that shame."

"Who's in charge of the investigation?" Jiraiya suddenly questioned, "I want to speak with him."

"I thought you might," Sarutobi said, "Ibiki should be here shortly. While we wait, let me tell you what I want you to do and that is to find out everything you can about Akatsuki."

"What, forget it," Jiraiya said angrily, "You just told me Minato's wife has been murdered by Orochimaru and you want me to go play spymaster some more. I'm not going anywhere, I 'm staying here to train Naruto."

Further discussion was halted by a knock on the door. Asking who it was the receptionist said Ibiki had arrived. Telling her to let him in they watched as the Special-jounin made his way towards them. Bowing to the Hokage and Sannin, Ibiki said, "Lord Hokage my final report," he then held up a manila folder for the Hokage to take. As the Hokage took the folder back to his desk Ibiki said, "Sir, I would ask that you clarify something for me."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well the woman in questions name was Kushina Uzumaki correct?" Ibiki asked and then proceeded to say after the Hokage nodded his head, "She suffered some sort of nervous breakdown and was kept in a genjutsu for the past thirteen years correct."

"Again that is correct Ibiki," Sarutobi said, "I gave you all this information when I assigned you to investigate what happened. What are you driving at?"

"Is she of any relation to the recently returned Naruto Uzumaki?" the special jounin asked.

Sarutobi moved to his desk and sat a minute, deciding whether or not to tell him. While he trusted Ibiki like few others this was a secret that could lead to an even bigger one concerning Naruto's parentage. However by taking so long he in a sense answered it for the Jounin who said, "Sir, the reason I ask is I want to run her D.N.A. against Naruto's. If they are mother and son we can compare them to see if the corpse we recovered is in fact Kushina."

"I'm not sure I understand, you had her medical records," Sarutobi said.

"True sir, but records can be falsified," Ibiki responded, "and I just find that it is an amazing coincidence that as soon as Naruto returns to Konoha, she supposedly ends up dead. Also, the area the safe house was in suffered only slight damage during the invasion. Yet, the house itself was completely destroyed. Why?"

"Perhaps Orochimaru's spy Kabuto uncovered it and he decided to kill her to hurt the Hokage and myself," Jiraiya said from the chair he was sitting in.

"I doubt that Lord Jiraiya," Ibiki said, "This safe house was an extremely well kept secret, I had no idea it even existed until I was called in to investigate its destruction. Besides, if Orochimaru was behind it he didn't plan to use her death to hurt the Hokage seeing as how he planned to kill him. No, I believe whoever was responsible did this in hopes of using her against the boy in some way."

"Then who," asked Jiraiya.

"It could be anybody wanting some means of controlling Naruto, I'm afraid. It could be Orochimaru or even this Akatsuki organization you've informed me of," Ibiki said. "Also, I wouldn't rule out somebody within Konoha even, like say Danzou."

"Is there anything to suggest that he is involved in some way?" Sarutobi asked.

Shaking his head no Ibiki said, "I'm afraid not. However I believe he wishes for your position, and having the power of the Kyuubi backing him, would be a powerful ace up his sleeve."

"No I don't think Naruto would betray me or Konoha even should he learn Danzou had his mother," Sarutobi said confidently.

"Well Sir, with all due respect I think coming up with theories, on who and why, should wait until after I can confirm whether or not the body recovered is even her." Ibiki stated.

"Fair enough," Sarutobi said while reaching into his desk and pulling out the complete file on Naruto, not the censored one kept in the record hall and handed it to Ibiki. As the special-jounin scanned it he suddenly appeared shocked as he looked at the Hokage as if to ask for confirmation of what he just read. Sarutobi nodded and said, "That is an S-class secret Ibiki, it doesn't leave this room."

"Yes sir, I'll get to the bottom of this. You have my word," Ibiki said now more motivated than ever. Ibiki left the room to match the D.N.A. contained in Naruto's file to that of the corpse, hoping to at least find out whether or not the lover of the Fourth Hokage was in fact still out there waiting to be found.

* * *

Tsunade was getting fed up with waiting. She and Shizune had been sitting in the lobby for the past twenty-five minutes. Ibiki had just left and she was on the verge of kicking the door in. Finally the door opened again, but instead of the Hokage it was Jiraiya who appeared and waved her in. Entering the office she noticed that there were two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk. Following Jiraiya, the two women stopped in front of the Hokage's desk while Jiraiya took up a position behind and to the left of the Hokage.

Taking a good look at Jiraiya she noticed that he seemed troubled by something. She knew that whatever was bothering him was causing him an incredible amount of pain. However she was still angry about being forced to wait so looking at the sitting Hokage she said, "What is the big idea of…"

Sarutobi cut her off saying in a commanding voice, "Sit down and be silent." Tsunade looked shocked yet remained standing, while Shizune immediately did as instructed taking one of the two chairs in front of the Hokage's desk emitting a small, "eep," as she did so.

Staring down the still standing Tsunade the Hokage said, "Still as pig-headed as ever eh, Tsunade." The Hokage's comment caused Tonton to emit a disgruntled snort.

"Why have you summoned us, Lord Hokage?" Tsunade said just shy of being disrespectful.

"Must it be like this Tsunade, after all there was a time when I would have chosen you as my successor," Sarutobi said forlornly.

His eyes narrowed though when she scoffed saying, "As if I would want this job. Only a fool dreams of being Hokage."

Shizune tried to apologize, saying, "Please forgive her…"

But she stopped as the Hokage held up his hand saying, "There is no need for you to apologize for your master's poor manners." Turning his hardened to Tsunade he said, "Very well, let us get down to cases then. As of this moment you are being activated for duty."

"Forget it," Tsunade said with a sneer, "I'm retired."

"Actually my dear you have been on a leave of absence for the past thirteen," Sarutobi countered.

"Well I'm of retirement age so you might as well mark me down in that category now," Tsunade shot back.

"Tsunade you owe me thirteen years of service and I intend to collect," Sarutobi said, responding to her justification for remaining inactive.

"I'm not coming back," Tsunade said defiantly, "If you wanted that service from me you should have activated me years ago."

Jiraiya said angrily, "Are you actually telling the Hokage no and the reason is he shouldn't have given you the time to try to recuperate from your losses that you requested?"

Tsunade knew she sounded like a petulant child but she stood her ground. Jiraiya was about to say more however the Hokage stopped him by holding up a hand demanding silence.

Dejectedly he said, "I'm sorry you feel that way. I suppose you're right. If that is the way you want to handle this then you are free to go."

Tsunade smirked victoriously till the Hokage said, "However there will be consequences. You are right if you wish to retire you are free to do so, but should you choose that option and leave the village you will be banished from Konoha for the rest of your life." Tsunade looked at the Hokage in shock which only grew as he turned his attention to her apprentice saying, "I'm afraid, Shizune, my dear, that goes for you as well. I know you may wish to continue to serve your lady; however you must choose between her and Konoha."

Shizune squeaked out a weak, "Yes Lord Hokage."

Dismissing the ladies he said, "You have until sunset tomorrow to decide. That will be all, see my secretary for the lodgings we have prepared for you. Furthermore, if there is any remaining love for your home in your heart, I implore you to stop at Konoha hospital to help Kakashi. He had a run in with Itachi Uchiha and is in some sort of coma." Tsunade looked like she wanted to argue but a look at the Hokage said that wasn't a smart idea. Collecting her pig and apprentice she left as instructed.

"Do you think I went too far, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked sitting back in his chair looking tired and defeated.

"Hard to say Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya said just as tired, "But she did need someone to stand up to her that is apparent."

"Now, all the remains to be seen is whether we helped her or pushed her away," Sarutobi said. "What of you Jiraiya? What do you plan to do?"

"I'll look into Akatsuki as you asked," Jiraiya said after a moment. Making his way to the window he said, "I'll be in touch through the normal channels," with that he jumped out to go let Naruto know.

* * *

Hinata had been eating Ichiraku at least once a day for the past week and a half Naruto had been gone. She knew that this would probably be one of the first places he would visit upon his return. Her determination paid off as she was about to leave the flap was pulled back to reveal Naruto. He instantly smiled at her saying, "Hey Hinata."

"Hello Naruto," Hinata said pleased.

"What are you up too?" Naruto said.

"I was just enjoying some ramen and then was going to go train. Would you like to join me?" Hinata asked hopefully. Naruto's stomach growled so she said, "After you eat of course."

Sitting down and ordering his ramen Hinata took a place next to him watching him eat with a small smile. One of the reasons she knew she respected Naruto was that despite how hard his life was he still enjoyed the simple things in life to the fullest like the ramen he was currently devouring. As he ate he told her how they had found Tsunade of the Sannin. Hinata was obvious impressed but Naruto just said she was some grumpy old lady that pretended to be younger. Hinata just shook her head at his brashness, while she wondered how he got away with calling people like the Hokage by the nicknames that he came up with. After he ate fifteen bowls they made their way to the training ground with the memorial stone and the three posts.

* * *

After going to the hospital and healing Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune adjourned to the hotel room that the Hokage arranged for them. Leaving her ranting master she began to walk around the village. Before she knew it she was at training ground where team Minato used to train all the time. She was looking at the memorial stone as she was trying to see if there were any new people on it that she knew who were no longer among the living. She of course saw her Uncle's name. But what really had her down was that she felt she had once again blown her chance with Kakashi. Even though her master was angry at the Hokage, she was still too much of a healer to ignore someone in need of healing.

When he had woken up all she had been able to do was stutter out a hello before following her Master out of the room. "_Kami how pathetic_," she thought. However, she then began to turn her thoughts to what she planned to do. Could she really leave Konoha never to return? It had been hard enough to leave for the past thirteen years, but she was all Tsunade had. She couldn't just abandon her master could she?

She heard people approaching so she hid, although she wasn't sure why. Hiding in a tree she watched as Naruto and a Hyuuga girl walked onto the training ground. It was obvious to Shizune that the girl looked at Naruto with something more than friendship. However, Naruto seemed to be oblivious. Rolling her eye she wondered what it was about Konoha men that made them either insensitive or oblivious to the feelings that young Kunoichi often shown them.

Hinata faced off against Naruto; although his face was wrapped she could tell he was smiling. She knew because she had a similar one pasted on her own face. Before assuming her Hard Fist stance she asked, "What are the rules?"

"Full on spar, I want to see you at your best Hinata," Naruto said the excitement evident in his voice.

Both assumed their stances and watched each other for several minutes. Naruto was the first to move running at Hinata and attempted a kick to catch her in the chin. Hinata though was already flipping backwards so that the kick just missed. Landing on her feet she came in with several punches of her own which Naruto blocked. Dodging the last one he caught her with a leg sweep that knocked her off her feet. She recovered however placing her left hand on the ground while she was in the air and cart-wheeled away.

Both took a moment to size each other up again and Naruto gave her a small head nod that made her heart speed up due to his recognizing her as a worthy opponent. This time Hinata started things, running at Naruto again attempting to land a punch. Changing up she attempted a round-house kick that Naruto ducked under. He then tried to catch her with a spinning kick of his own to the gut but she side stepped it. Wrapping her arms around his leg she pulled him off balance tossing him to the side.

Rolling to his feet he said, "Looks like I'm going to have a tough time beating you out for the Hokage title Hinata."

Smiling she said, "I know you're holding back Naruto."

"Well I could say the same for you," he said returning her smile, "No more warm up then okay."

Hinata's answer was to bring her hand to her mouth spitting several fireballs at Naruto who dodged them. Responding with his Shadow Clone Jutsu they attempted to surround her and then attack all at once. The clones closed in at the same time their timing perfect so Hinata began to spin emitting chakra from her Tenketsu points. The clones were all blown away however Naruto sent a second wave in just as the technique was ending. Still off balance from her spin the clones slid in kicking Hinata into the air. A clone then used one of its fellows as a spring board to get above the airborne girl, kicking her to the earth. Instead of crashing into the ground though Hinata felt herself caught in a pair of strong arms. Opening her eyes she saw that she was being held by Naruto who had caught her.

Being in Naruto's arms she broke out in a deep blush. Upon noticing it Naruto asked, "Are you okay Hinata? You're not coming down with something are you?"Not trusting her voice she shook her head no.

Putting her down he said, "That was really good Hinata. We should do this again."

"I would like that Naruto," she said.

Walking to one of the post Naruto sat down with his back against the middle one. He then pulled out a rubber ball from his pouch and seemed to concentrate on it. Hinata then sat down next to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking up from the ball Naruto said, "The Pervy Sage has me training to master a jutsu called Rasengan. This is one of the steps. I have to pop it using chakra."

As Naruto talked, Hinata in attempt to get Naruto to see her as a young girl interested in him unzipped her jacket revealing an orange backless halter top. Leaning over him she said, "How far along are you?"

Staring at her but giving no indication that he was flustered by her revealing what she hid under here jacket he said, "I'm not really sure. Sometimes I can get a small hole to appear but that's it. Pervy Sage can get the ball to explode though."

Activating the Byakugan she noticed that the chakra although spinning in different direction didn't seem to be concentrated. Telling Naruto of her observation she said, "I think your problem is that you have the chakra going all over the place but you aren't concentrating it at a centralized point."

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said tilting his head with eyes squinted.

Kneeling she took the ball out of his hand and thinking of the leaf technique that Iruka-sensei had taught her reached into her unzipped jacket for a pen and drew the Konoha symbol in his hand. Then she said, "Try concentrating all your chakra around that point in your hand."

Not really understanding but trusting Hinata he did as she said. After several seconds the ball popped a small hole. However Naruto didn't see that as a bad thing because it had come a lot easier than it had before. Reaching into his pouch he tried again and got the same result. Using the last of the balls he brought with him he did it again. Smiling he got up slightly giving her a hug as he said, "Thanks Hinata you're the best it still isn't popping like Pervy Sage's but I'm getting steady results."

Blushing profusely still not used to being held by Naruto she said, "Y-y-you're welcome Naruto," while taking the opportunity to hug him back.

Jiraiya though chose that moment to make his entrance saying, "Well, well kid, I didn't know you were down here getting frisky." Then in a lecherous voice said, "I'll leave you be."

Hinata immediately pulled away zipping her jacket up in so fast Jiraiya almost couldn't have been sure it had been unzipped. Naruto though turned saying, "What are you talking about you big perv she was giving me help with my training."

Enjoying pushing Naruto's buttons he said, "Well I think you may be a little young for that kind of training."

What Jiraiya was implying went over Naruto's head as he said, "What are you talking about? She was helping me with the Rasengan."

Shaking his head Jiraiya said, "Never mind kid, you'll probably understand when you are older. The reason I came down here was to tell you I'll be out of town for a while."

"What!?" Naruto shouted, "What will happen if I master this step of the Rasengan while you're gone?"

That's why I'm here," Jiraiya said, "to tell you the next step." Blowing up a balloon he threw it to Naruto then said, "Now watch." Both Naruto and Hinata did as instructed. Hinata activated her bloodline ability and watched amazed at what she saw.

Naruto though just seeing a normal balloon sitting there doing nothing said, "Watch what? It's just sitting there."

Before Jiraiya could explain though, Hinata said, "The chakra is spinning inside the balloon Naruto."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said. "For this step you have to call on everything you learned from the first two steps and apply it to maintaining the jutsu."

"Well kid I'm off," Jiraiya said calling back as he walked off, "I expect great things from you don't let me down."

"I'll have this jutsu mastered by the time you get back, believe it," Naruto shouted.

After the Sannin left Hinata asked, "Naruto was that Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"I guess that's his name. But trust me Hinata, he's just a big perv," Naruto replied.

* * *

Sarutobi had one last task to deal with. He sincerely hoped that it went better than his meeting with Tsunade had been. Anko arrived promptly as he expected and she seemed nervous. He knew that she was hoping for a positive outcome to this meeting as well.

While they waited for the two people this meeting would center around he asked, "How is your curse mark Anko?"

Pulling her jacket to the side to reveal the mark Sarutobi saw that only two of the rings remained and that the mark itself seemed to have faded. Smiling he said, "I know that Jiraiya's counter is dependent on your will but I'm impressed."

"I've dreamed of being free of this curse for years, I'm actually disappointed that it's still there," Anko said clearly anything but displeased at her progress, considering the curse mark was the work of Orochimaru.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Kin and Dosu. Telling them to enter, the pair were escorted in by Anbu Black Ops. Who were in turn dismissed by Sarutobi. They were dressed in standard prisoner gear, however Dosu was still wrapped in bandages seeing as he didn't like to show his face. As the pair nervously stood in front of him Sarutobi said, "Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi you are being released. It has been deemed that you had no knowledge of the invasion or even Orochimaru's true intentions."

At the news that they were free Dosu said, "So then we can just walk right out of this office if we wish."

"Yes," Sarutobi replied, "However Anko here has expressed an interest in training you to be Leaf Shinobi."

Kin looked at Anko saying, "Why would she want to train a couple of Orochimaru's rejects?"

Stepping forward Anko said, "Because years ago I was betrayed by him just like you. I know how he operates he makes you feel as if you are special, but it's all just a lie to keep you loyal until he no longer needs you."

"This is an amazing opportunity for the both of you. What do you say," Sarutobi said.

Kin though for a moment before saying, "I accept, it's not like there's any place else for me to go."

Smiling Anko said, "Well we'll have to change that then, because this is your home now."

"How about you Dosu?" the Hokage asked.

"Not interested," Dosu answered.

Anko looked hurt by the rejection as did Kin who said, "Why Dosu, don't tell me you plan to return to Orochimaru?"

"No," Dosu answered, "But I do not want to get involved with a new village either."

Nodding his head Sarutobi said, "Very well, I suppose I can understand your reluctance. We have provided you with a place to stay for the time being then."

"That won't be necessary just for the night would be good," Dosu said.

"As you wish," turning to Kin he said, "Here is the information for your new residence, you will be staying there for free for the time being seeing as it is owned by an old student of mine."

Taking the information Kin said, "Thank you sir."

Anko said, "I'll give you today to get yourself organized meet me tomorrow afternoon at Training Ground 44."

"The Forest of Death," Kin said incredulously.

"Oh yeah, by the time I get done with you it'll be like a second home," Anko said cheerfully. Her mood changing to a somber one she said while handing her an urn, "Here these are the remains of your teammate Zaku. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as me," Kin said, "The worst part was of the three of us Zaku, worshipped Orochimaru."

Anko knew that feeling having suffered it before, but she kept that to herself as she took a step back. Sarutobi closing the meeting said, "Anko will take you to the I.T. department so you can get a change of clothes and retake possession of your equipment." Anko led the former Sound-nin from the room leaving the Hokage to wonder just how many more lives would Orochimaru ruin before somebody corrected the mistake that Sarutobi made in letting him live.

* * *

Tsunade was looking for some place to drown her sorrows. Finally settling on a small hole in the wall that probably served only the lowest quality of sake but that often proved to be some of the most potent. Entering she saw that it was empty accept for a corner that was occupied by Jiraiya. However, instead of making a scene, or waving her over he just poured himself another drink. Faced again with Jiraiya's seeming indifference to her she couldn't help but be hurt.

Walking up to him she asked, "May I sit here?"

"Still a free country," Jiraiya replied apathetically.

Schooling her face not to show how much his words affected her she sat ordering a bottle of her own. While she waited, Jiraiya poured a cup from his own sake for her. Thanking him she took a sip feeling the burning sensation as it went down. Rot gut, just as she imagined this bar would sell although finding Jiraiya drinking such low quality sake surprised her seeing as he liked living it up in flashy brothels and bars. Commenting on this she said, "This isn't your usual venue. What has you out here tonight?"

"Just drowning my sorrows before heading out in the morning," Jiraiya said.

"I thought you'd be living it up, your godson returned, and you're training him to follow in his father's footsteps. So why are you so down?" Tsunade asked.

"Kushina's dead," Jiraiya said causing Tsunade to gasp.

She had to wait until the waitress left before asking, "How?"

"The safe house was bombed during the invasion. Ibiki is checking out some theory that she was abducted however."

"Well then there is the chance she is alive," Tsunade said hopefully.

Jiraiya however just spun a finger around in the air saying, "Whoopee do. So she may be alive. But all that means is that she is in the hands of person or persons unknown for a purpose that we can't even really begin to guess at. I guess it's just another thing to add, to my long list of failures."

Not used to seeing her usual upbeat teammate like this she said, "Jiraiya…"

However not really listening to her he said, "So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know?"

"Well whatever it is maybe, you should at least have the decency to free Shizune from you," Jiraiya said.

"What's that suppose to mean? I never forced her to follow me," Tsunade snapped.

Sighing Jiraiya said, "Maybe not, but she does feel beholden to you. And should you choose to leave tomorrow she may just follow. In case you haven't noticed she has been troubled since Sarutobi-sensei's decision this afternoon."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her all day," Tsunade said in a huff.

"That's because she has been busy taking in the village seeing as she may never get to see it again," Jiraiya informed her.

Getting up he said, "Well Tsunade, it's been real." Then without further explanation just walked out of the bar. No longer feeling thirsty she got up and ran after him saying, "That's it we may never see each other again and you don't even have the decency to say good-bye."

"That's funny, I remember hearing it from the Hokage when you left the village," Jiraiya replied angrily. "Why should this be any different? Go on with your carefree exist Tsunade keep the world at arm's length if you wish. But don't be surprised when there isn't somebody there to prop you up when your arms get tired. So take care." As Jiraiya walked away she felt tears come to her eyes but they were washed away as it began to rain. Leaving Tsunade standing there alone something she would of told people she wanted a few minutes ago.

Arriving at the hotel room she shared with Shizune. Tsunade peeked into the room that her apprentice was supposed to be sleeping in. Sighing when she saw the girl lying in bed with Tonton curled up at her feet. As she closed the door she noticed that Shizune's suitcase was packed. Did she really plan to leave with her if Tsunade didn't stay? Or had she just not unpacked? Closing the door, Tsunade went to her room but found sleep elusive. Getting up she watched as the sun rose illuminating the village which seemed brighter after the nighttime rain. It still hurt to be here but she couldn't just let Shizune throw away her own happiness for her. Getting up she decided to take a walk.

However, before she knew it she was she was standing in front of the Hokage's office. Even though the sun had just risen, something told her that her sensei was inside. Knocking she heard the muffled, "Enter," through the door.

Stepping inside she saw that the Hokage was clearly surprised that his early morning visitor was her as he said, "I thought that you would at least take most of the day to decide."

Figuring that he thought that she was here to tell him she was leaving she took a small amount of satisfaction in the look on his face as she said, "I'm staying."

Getting over his surprise he said warmly, "You have made an Old Man very happy to hear that. I trust then Shizune will also be staying."

Nodding her head she asked, "So what will my future duties be?"

Adopting the kind grandfather persona he said, "We can discuss that at a later date. For now, tell me just what have you been up to in the past thirteen years?"

Having missed this side of Sarutobi more than she would ever admit to, she told him about many of the adventures she had over the course of her absence, enjoying the feeling of getting to know her sensei over again.

* * *

Tsukino was surprised that she wasn't ushered to meet with Orochimaru personally. Instead she was meeting with Kabuto; whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she couldn't decide. After giving her report Kabuto stood motionlessly for several moments before saying, "So basically you arrived in town just as the Leaf was collecting her."

"Yes, please tell Lord Orochimaru I'm sorry I failed him." Tsukino said a little frightened at the possibility of being punished.

Kabuto though said kindly in a way that she still found a little unnerving, "Oh don't worry about it Tsukino. After all of all of Lord Orochimaru spies you at least found her. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with your service. Why don't you go rest? I'll inform him of the results of your search."

Tsukino thankful that she wouldn't have to give the news to Orochimaru quickly thanked Kabuto and left the audience chamber. Kabuto smirked as she left, truth be told Orochimaru wouldn't be happy with the news, but it would be such a waste if the woman was killed considering her skill at finding information. Walking into the medical facility in which Orochimaru was being kept Kabuto stood quietly waiting for the Snake Sannin to acknowledge his presence.

"Report"

"Tsukino found Tsunade," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose, "However Jiraiya and the Leaf have already collected her. I guess that's it for Kimimaro then."

"HaHaHaHa"

Kabuto expected a wide range of emotions from Orochimaru, however he didn't expect amusement. Clearly confused by Orochimaru's laughing Kabuto asked, "What do you find so amusing if I might ask Lord Orochimaru?"

"You need to think outside that narrow little box of yours Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed still in some pain but nevertheless still amused. "The Leaf has just gained its great healer again. If we wish to arrange a meeting all's we have to do is create a situation that will necessitate her being sent to deal with it."

"I see, well then allow me to take my leave to prepare such an outbreak," Kabuto said bowing slightly.

"Not so fast Kabuto, I want you to get in touch with someone for me," Orochimaru wheezed weakly.

"Who?"

"Oh just a wandering medic that I know," Orochimaru said with a tight grin. "Since we are going to be creating an event which will make it necessary for a medic of Tsunade's prowess to be sent it would be good to have another on hand to keep an eye on her."

Understanding Kabuto said, "Ah him, but will he help us."

"Of course he will. Helping to solve a plague with Tsunade would increase his own fame as well," Orochimaru said amused. "He may play the part of a kind old man but his heart is as black as mine, but the reputation he is trying to amass will guarantee his cooperation. "

"I'll put Tsukino on finding him then," Kabuto said, "but I doubt even with his help we'll be a match for Tsunade."

"Hahaha, Kabuto you never cease to amuse me," Orochimaru said smirking, "Trust me of the three of us Sannin, it is Tsunade that has the most glaring weaknesses. When the time comes all's we'll have to do is exploit them and she'll bend to my will."

* * *

Kin and Dosu were allowed access to the top of the great wall that surrounded Konoha. After saying a small prayer that their teammate would find peace in the next life they scattered his ashes allowing the breeze to take them. After the last of the ash blew away they made their way down and then Kin walked with Dosu to the main gate.

Along the way she asked, "So what will you do?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Dosu said, "However I want to try standing on my own for a while."

"I guess I understand. Even if I think it's a stupid reason to turn down inclusion into the Leaf," Kin stated.

"Do you real think it's going to be any easier for you Kin?" Dosu asked smirking a little.

"What do you mean?" Kin asked confused.

"It's just that you worked for Orochimaru," Dosu answered, "Do you really think these people are just going to forget that?"

"Probably not," she said before a determine look appeared on her face as she added, "But I'm going to show them that I was worthy of this second chance. It won't be easy but one day you'll hear the name Kin Tsuchi mentioned with pride in this village."

Arriving at the main gate Dosu said sticking out his hand, "I wish you luck then."

Mirroring his action she said, "You too, take care Dosu."

"Good-bye Kin," Dosu said adjusting his pack on his shoulder before leaving the village.

Kin watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then looking at the time realized she had to get to the Forest of Death. She arrived but found no sign of Anko; however she did find a note that said, 'Come find me.' Doing as the note suggested she entered the forest.

After several hours of searching she found no sign of Anko. The sun was about an hour from setting and she didn't want to be caught in the forest by herself. Taking a moment to decide she dropped her guard and that was when Anko struck. The next thing Kin knew she was face first in the dirt with her right arm held straight behind her with Anko foot placed firmly on her spine.

Making a clicking noise with her tongue Anko said, "This won't do at all. I've been stalking you for hours and you didn't even notice. Just because my note said find me it doesn't me I wasn't looking for you maggot. I don't know what half ass shit you learned from Orochimaru but here in the Leaf you always look underneath the underneath. Understand?"

Kin didn't reply right away so Anko tightened the grip on her arm asking again causing Kin to groan out a, "Yes Anko-sensei."

Letting go and saying cheerfully, "Good, now let's begin training."

"But it'll be dark soon," Kin said worried.

"I know that's when the forest really comes to life," Anko said giving a bloodthirsty grin. "I can't wait to see how you do."

Rubbing her arm and watching her knew psycho of a sensei, she wondered if maybe Dosu hadn't hit on the right idea in leaving.

* * *

Upon arriving in Kirigakure Mei was informed to head right to the Mizukage's office. Thanking the Anbu she told Ao and Chojuro she could handle it alone. They set a time to meet later and she began to make her way to the office at a leisurely pace. She was quite pleased with this trip as she got to spend time with Zabuza and added Chojuro to her growing rebellion. Now this next part would be difficult for her as she would have to in a sense betray Zabuza.

Walking into the office she said, "You sent for me Sir."

"Yes Mei I did," Yagura said, "Perhaps you care to tell me what took you so long to return."

"Yes sir," Mei said evenly, "I decided it would be best not to attract attention by disappearing right after a major invasion. Instead by taking our time and making it seem that we weren't in a hurry to leave it appeased many of the more suspicious shinobi."

"Hmmm, is that the only reason," Yagura said leaning forward and lacing his hands in front of him.

"At the time yes sir," Mei said not giving a sign of the conflict she felt, "However my staying bore unexpected fruit as Zabuza has seemingly joined the Leaf village."

"What are you sure?" Yagura asked clearly surprised.

"Quite sir, I was engaged to the traitor," Mei answered while internally breathing a sigh of relief that the Hunters that she had killed hadn't reported their findings.

Schooling his features he said, "Yes, I must admit I'm quite surprised you would inform me of this then."

"Why?" Mei said before adding, "He betrayed not just you with his little coupe d'état, but me as well."

"Ah yes, what is that old saying about a woman scorned?" Yagura said with an innocent looking smile. "Very well Mei. I will look forward to your written report being on my desk tomorrow morning then. That is all."

Bowing Mei left the room feeling ill. While it was true it needed to be done and it had been Zabuza's idea she felt horrible knowing she had helped put the man she loved in danger. While Zabuza was supposed to be protected by his joining the Leaf, she held no illusions that Yagura wouldn't be planning some way to reach him. However, Zabuza had pointed out that the Mizukage would find out eventually and if she didn't tell it would cast suspicion on her. She had argued long and hard against it but in the end it he had convinced her using the reasoning that everything that they did was for the future of Kirigakure. And for the bright future he was sure she would usher in, he would gladly give his life.

As she made her way to the meeting point with Ao and the others, and with the defiant way Zabuza had looked as he had made his bold statement in her mind she thought, "_Kami, I love that man_."


	21. Chapter 21 A Wager

**AN**: Thanks to the reviewers. They keep me motivated to churn out chapters. Thank you, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 21: A Wager**

As the sunset Shizune gathered up her belongings and felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She just couldn't leave Tsunade, she didn't know if that made here weak or loyal. However, she supposed it didn't matter seeing as Tsunade needed her more than Konoha did. Hearing her master enter the hotel room she went out to the living room with suitcase in hand.

Tsunade saw Shizune packed and ready to go. She was honored by her student's dedication and it warmed her heart but also let her know she had made the right decision as she said, "Good you're packed."

"Yes Lady Tsunade your suitcase is also prepared," Shizune said quietly without emotion.

"Good, I've prepared more permanent quarters near the hospital where I feel we will be spending a majority of our time," Tsunade told her apprentice.

Not really listening Shizune said, "Yes Lady Tsunade…" however what her master said finally pierced the funk she was in as she realized what Tsunade was implying.

"You mean we're staying," she said excitedly.

Nodding her head Tsunade said, "I couldn't let you throw away your happiness for me Shizune."

Her eyes getting watery, which caused the Slug Princess's own eyes to tear up, Shizune said, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Trying to act tough Tsunade said, "Well come, on this stuff isn't going to move itself." As she reached for her suitcase Tsunade couldn't really say she was glad to be in the Leaf, but seeing Shizune's joy at her decision, she knew it had been the right choice. After all Shizune was one of the most important people in her life. There was very little she wouldn't do for her apprentice. So leading the way Tsunade wondered what this newest chapter in her life had in store for her and whether or not it would end in tragedy like so many of the other ones had.

* * *

Dawn saw Hiashi Hyuuga training with his daughters. He marveled at what the color orange seemed to do for his girls as ever since Hanabi had taken to wearing the color she had become more confident and bold in her Jyuuken Stance. Which he could see as the two spared in front of him. She was still no match for Hinata but that may come in time. Idly he wondered, "_Perhaps I should make orange the official color of the Hyuuga_?"

Watching as his eldest began going on the offensive against her sister he noted that Hinata seemed happier than she had ever been. Granted she hadn't been depressed or anything before but now the feeling of sadness that sometimes appeared around her seemed to have lifted. He had a good idea as to what the reason behind that was. It was obvious the return of Naruto Uzumaki was the cause of that joy.

Reaching the allotted time for today's exercise he said, "Daughters that is enough for today."

Both girls stopped and took up kneeling positions in front of him so he asked, "Hinata, what are your duties for the day?"

"None that I am aware of father," Hinata answered, "Kurenai-sensei is still on a mission so Team Eight is on stand-by."

"Then I have a task I wish for you to complete for me," Hiashi said sternly while secretly amused at what he was about to do to his daughter. "I understand that Naruto Uzumaki has returned triumphantly to the village. Is that correct?"

Blushing slightly at the mention of his name, Hinata said, "Yes father."

"Excellent then I want you to invite him over for a banquet in his honor tomorrow night," Hiashi said enjoying the blush that spread across his daughter's cheeks. He wasn't so blind that he hadn't realized that over the years Hinata had developed feeling for her savior and while it would undoubtedly be a hard road for her should she chose to pursue the boy. Especially if some of the more influential Main Branch Families caught wind of it, he would do his best to support her.

"What of his sensei and teammates?" Hinata asked concerned that if they weren't invited then Naruto wouldn't come.

"An excellent point," Hiashi said,"Let him know they are invited as well seeing as the Leaf owes Zabuza a debt for watching over one of its own."

"Yes Father," Hinata said trying to keep a huge smile from appearing on her face.

"Good then you are dismissed," Hiashi said keeping the smile from his own face.

Hinata immediately sprung up hugging her father before leaving to complete her task. As her sister left Hanabi said, "She seems usually motivated to completing a chore that seems to be nothing more than handing out an invitation father."

Laughing lightly at his younger daughter's naiveté he said, "She does indeed."

* * *

Sarutobi was standing in front of his desk looking proudly at the three young men assembled before him. The results from the Jounin council were in and he was looking at the three newest chunin among the Leaf's forces. "Let me start by saying that I'm proud of all three of you and trust you will bring much honor to your new positions,' Sarutobi said smiling. "When I call your name step forward and receive your vests."

"Shikamaru Nara,"

The lazy Nara received his vest shaking the Hokage's hand before stepping back.

"Haku"

Haku followed suit doing much the same as Shikamaru before retaking his place in line.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked forward to take his vest but instead of shaking the Hokage's hand he gave the man a hug. Which caused Shikamaru to tense fearing the boy was about to attack. The Hokage however just smiled saying, "Easy there Naruto, I'm quite delicate you know."

Rubbing the back of his head embarrassed at his emotional outburst he said, "Ah, you're still plenty tough Old Man."

Naruto took his position so the Hokage said, "Now are there any questions about your new duties?"

Haku raised his hand. When the Hokage motioned for him to continue he said, "Sir may I ask why I was promoted? I don't feel my match was all that spectacular."

Chuckling, the Hokage said, "While your defeat of Kankurou wasn't as impressive as some of the other matches. Let us not forget that you helped me face Orochimaru with several Anbu as witnesses of your prowess in battle. I assure you they were quite impressed. I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years they ask you to join their forces."

Embarrassed at the praise Haku said, "Thank you Lord Hokage."

"No, my boy," Sarutobi said kindly, "thank you. Now if there isn't anything else I'll let you all go to celebrate."

Naruto and Haku made their way out of the tower but were stopped when they heard, "Naruto." Turning they saw Sakura waving to them followed by Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven. Running up she said upon noticing his new vest, "You've been promoted," then giving him a hug she added, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Sakura," he said warmly.

Turning to Haku she smiled saying, "And congratulations to you to Haku."

"Thank you Sakura," Haku said.

Not seeing anyone else with them she said, "Were you two the only promotions?"

Shaking his head Naruto said, "No Shikamaru was promoted as well, but he took off as soon as we left the Hokage's office." Leaning in conspiratorially he said a little sadly, "I don't think he likes me."

Sakura's eyes hardened at the idea that Shikamaru might not like Naruto thinking that it was related to the Kyuubi. But losing that hardness as she looked into his blue eye, she said, "Let me buy you some ramen to celebrate. "

"Actually Sakura, don't you think you should ask my permission before going off to buy Naruto a meal," Kakashi said in good humor, "By the way, well done Naruto and you to Haku."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said for the pair with Haku just nodding his head.

"Please Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said giving a small pout, "Besides didn't you say you had a doctor's appointment."

Kakashi sighed at having to go to the bane of all shinobi which was the hospital but Tsunade had insisted to make sure that there were no lingering effects of the Tsukuyomi. "Have a good time then," Kakashi said chuckling as Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand to lead him away.

As she left she said, "You're more than welcome to join us Haku."

Smiling and knowing that the girl was only being polite he said, "No thank you, I assure you I've had more than enough Ramen lately. In addition I think the last thing you want is for me to accompany you."

Blushing at being caught she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the boy as she led Naruto away. Naruto as confused as ever said to Sakura, "Why does Haku think you don't want him to come along?"

"I'm not sure," she lied.

Sasuke watched as Sakura led Naruto away. He would usually be glad that what he used to think of as one of his more annoying fan girls was leaving him alone. However the person she was leaving him alone for was what raised his ire slightly. Ever since Naruto had returned and he learned his secret he had felt jealous of the boy. To know that he had all the power of the nine tails at his beck and call. A power, which he felt would be better suited in his hands for his vengeance against Itachi.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts by Kiba who said, "Man I just don't get what they see in him."

"They," Sasuke asked confused.

"You're joking right," Kiba said, "You haven't noticed that Hinata has been hanging around Naruto ever chance she gets."

"Why would I notice that?" Sasuke said, "I don't usually travel in the same circles as Hinata."

"Point taken, but trust me it's pretty annoying," Kiba joked.

"Whatever," Sasuke said humorlessly, "I'm going to go train if we're done for the day."

"Yeah, I guess me and Akamaru should go bug my mom for some training," Kiba said running sending a, "See ya," back to Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as she watched Shizune take the clipboard for the patient in the room she had just vacated. She was glad she had told the man to visit after healing him the day before. It seemed to be the least she could do for the loyal young woman. She had a hard time not laughing in the middle of the lobby as Shizune froze upon reading the patient's name.

"_Kakashi_," she thought gleefully before her shyness began to take hold.

Entering the room she said, "H-h-hello K-kakashi."

Looking up from his book he said, "Hello Shizune. It's good to see you again. I take it you'll be my doctor for this evaluation."

Not trusting her voice she nodded her head before collecting herself to say, "Please stand still so I can scan." As she scanned his biometrics she asked, "Have you been experiencing any visions or hallucinations?"

"No good ones I'm afraid," he joked but seeing the concern appear on her face quickly added, "I'm joking Shizune."

Admonishing him she said, "Please take this seriously Kakashi. We have no idea what the full extent of this jutsu may have on an individual."

"Sorry"

Accepting the apology, she asked, "How about mood swings?"

"Not since Rin…" he responds before trailing off.

Looking up sadly from the clipboard she said, "I'm sorry. I heard about her."

"Yeah…just another name on the Memorial stone that I've failed," Kakashi said. "I should have been there for her more."

"You were dealing with Obito's death too, Kakashi," Shizune said kindly. "You can't blame yourself for not being able to deal with another's pain as well."

"Thanks Shizune, but it was my responsibility as her teammate," Kakashi said looking away.

Putting a hand to his cheek and forcing him to look her in the eye she asked, "And whose responsibility was it to look out for you?"

"Can we change the subject please?" he asked, again looking away.

"Sure," she replied sadly.

The rest of the exam was conducted in silence. After she cleared him and said there were no lingering effects she watched him leave. Outside the room Tsunade saw as Shizune exited a short time later with her head down as she put the clipboard in its tray before taking a break. Shaking her head she went back to attending her duties while trying to come up with some way of helping the young woman she thought of as a daughter.

* * *

As Sakura followed Naruto out of the ramen stand she said lightly, "I'm going to have to stop treating you to ramen as a way of rewarding you. I'm going to end up in the poor house otherwise."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he said, "Sorry about that Sakura, but when it comes to Ichiraku Ramen I just can't help myself."

Linking her arms in his free one she said, "That's okay, next time I'll just have to set a limit. Now how about we go do some training?"

That was how Hinata found them. Glad she arrived at such a moment she called out, "Naruto."

Hearing Hinata's call a vein popped out on Sakura's forehead. Naruto however always happy to hear from one of his friends began waving to Hinata. A little agitated Sakura asked, "What do you want Hinata?"

"I was looking for Naruto to invite him to a banquet at the Hyuuga mansion tomorrow," Hinata informed the pair.

"A banquet," Naruto asked confused, "Why would they invite me to a banquet?"

"To thank you for saving me from the cloud-nin," Hinata said.

"I don't know Hinata. I don't think that I'll feel comfortable there," Naruto said. Seeing the sad look that crossed her face he tried to explain, "I wouldn't know how to act at a fancy meal after all I practically have been living in the wild for the past six years."

"I think you should do it Naruto," Sakura said surprising the pair but Hinata more so. Elaborating she continued, "If you want to be Hokage you're eventually going to have to deal with such events. Now is as good a time as ever."

Rubbing his bandaged chin Naruto said, "I don't know still."

"You can bring Zabuza and the rest of your team if it'll make you feel better," Hinata said hoping to convince him. Looking at Sakura she said, "You can come to Sakura."

Smiling at the Hyuuga but addressing Naruto, Sakura said, "See Naruto. I'll be there and I've never been to a big clan banquet before either so it'll be a new experience for both of us."

"Okay Hinata, I'll be there. I'll let Zabuza know if he gets back from his mission in time," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded happily before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow night at seven then." Hinata ran off after delivering a kiss to his right cheek having to buy a new kimono for tomorrow before telling her father that Naruto would attend.

After Hinata left Sakura could see that Naruto looked kind of worried still so said, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I don't have any clothes fit for going to such a fancy event," Naruto said.

Laughing Sakura pulled Naruto along saying, "Come on, I'll go with you. I'll have to buy some new clothes as well." Naruto smiled as he thanked Sakura. Unaware that she figured that this would be a prime opportunity to have Naruto see her in varies ensembles.

* * *

Sasuke was training himself in stealth today and the best way he knew how was to try and sneak up on the various chunin and jounin as they practiced by themselves or in pairs. He still couldn't sneak up on a jounin, but most chunin didn't seem to be a problem. Today his targets were Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. The chunin duo, were taking a break from their training talking about the latest events that happened in the village when Izumo said, "Did you hear the latest? That Itachi infiltrated the village and that Kakashi fought him one on one."

In his hiding spot Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, leaning in to hear as Kotetsu responded saying, "Where did you hear something like that?"

"From Aoba," Izumo said, "You know that for a jounin he has a hard time not blabbing about such things. I was sitting in one of the break rooms with Kurenai and Asuma when he came in screaming about it. Apparently Itachi put Kakashi in a coma before withdrawing. Luckily for Kakashi, Lord Jiraiya along with his new apprentice Naruto Uzumaki brought back Lady Tsunade; otherwise he'd probably still be in it."

Sasuke's hand clenched in fury at realizing that he had been lied to by Kakashi, who had said the reason he had been gone longer than they expected was because of his mission getting more complicated. But there was more to his fury than that; Naruto was being apprenticed to by one of the Sannin. What was it about Naruto that made him so worthy of all the power being heaped upon him? He needed the power more than that Blonde fool. Instead all Kakashi was teaching him was how to work with Sakura and Kiba. Who knew what powerful jutsus he could learn from Jiraiya? It wasn't like Naruto needed anymore power, not like him?

"Does anybody know what Itachi was after?" Kotetsu asked curious.

"Afraid not," Izumo said, "Who knows, maybe he was looking to finish the job he started."

"I don't think so. The way I heard it, Itachi let Sasuke live," Kotetsu replied.

"_Of course he did_," Sasuke thought, "_He needed to leave somebody alive to avenge the clan_."

"Well it doesn't matter," Izumo said getting up to leave, "I'll see you at the Records Hall tonight for guard duty."

Sasuke smirked, the Records Hall, if there were any clues as to what Itachi was after it maybe there. It wouldn't be easy to gain access, but in the hidden Uchiha shrine, among the many secrets he had found there, was information on secret ways into many of the key installations of the Leaf. It was obvious the Leaf wouldn't tell him the truth about Itachi so he'd look into it himself.

At just after midnight Sasuke made his move. Entering through a hidden passageway in the central records hall he found the file on Itachi. However, it was heavily censored. It only had basic information on his brother, but nothing he didn't already know. So he decided to look into the defining event of his life The Uchiha Massacre. Again it proved painfully inadequate until he found a report on the aftermath of massacre. It turned out many of his clan's eyes had been stolen from the corpses. Was that how Kakashi gained his Sharingan? Or was it Itachi for some reason? The other bombshell he found out was that his mother's corpse was missing as well.

Wondering what Itachi would want with her corpse he looked up his mother's file. What he found was eye opening to say the least. It turned out that Mikoto Uchiha was a jounin before she settled down to raise a family. She was highly skilled in the use of poisons, but none of that answered why Itachi would want her or even if Itachi was the one to take her. Hearing people approaching he quickly put the files back where he found them figuring the two he had spied on earlier were making their rounds and then left through the hidden passage. As he made his way back to the Uchiha compound Sasuke thought more on what he just learned and what it would me for his future. Whatever his future held, he was sure the Leaf was going to be more of a hindrance to his ambition then a help, seeing as they weren't even trying to prepare him, for his inevitable confrontation with Itachi.

* * *

For Naruto the next night came a lot quicker than he wanted. Although, he did have a good time with Sakura, he left with the impression that girls must really like clothes. It had taken him fifteen minutes with Sakura's help to find an outfit that he liked, which consisted of black slacks with an orange turtle neck. Sakura on the other hand had taken considerably longer and had kept coming out of the dressing room asking what he thought. He had kept telling her she looked good, but for some reason she had seemed displeased by his reactions. The whole experience had left him a bit more confused about girls.

Stepping out into the hallway from his apartment he saw the crazy snake lady carrying some unconscious girl over her shoulder into one of the empty apartments. Not wishing for another run in with her he banged on Zabuza's door who told him it was open. He had been surprised when Zabuza having arrived later yesterday night and had agreed to come. When he asked why Zabuza had said it was always a good idea to make friends with powerful people.

Zabuza was dressed similarly as Naruto except the shirt he wore was black and he was wearing his facial wraps. When Naruto, had asked Sakura, if he should wear his, she had said she would prefer it if he didn't. Which wasn't exactly the answer to what he asked, but he figured it was as good an answer as any.

Hearing a knock at the door he did as Zabuza said and answered it. Sai stepped in and much to Naruto's surprise had actually dressed up for the occasion. He was sure that Sai would come dressed in combat gear not realizing the dinner called for different attire. Haku was the last to arrive and gave Naruto a small glare seeing as the Blonde had snuck into his apartment to lay the pink kimono out for him to wear.

Leaving the apartment complex Naruto found Sakura walking towards them with the Shadow Clone that he had sent to escort her. She was dressed in a red kimono with pink cherry blossom petals designs on it. She gave the clone a kiss on the cheek and thanked it for being her escort before it was dispelled and then linked her arm into Naruto's saying, "Thank you, for making sure I arrived safe and sound, Naruto." She then punctuated her sentence with a kiss to his left cheek.

"No problem Sakura," Naruto said giving no sign that he recognized the desire in her eyes, causing Haku and Zabuza to roll their eyes at the clueless Blonde.

"_Kami, he can't be that naïve_," Zabuza thought. However, he then thought back on how over the years Naruto sometimes not only needed a map drawn for him but to be led by hand thought, "_Yeah, he can be. Oh well, if what Haku told me about the Hyuuga girl holds true at least I should be entertained_."

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound they were ushered into a large chamber where many of the distinguished members of the clan had gathered talking among themselves. When they were announced Hinata came running up dressed in an orange kimono, which easily stood out from all the bland ones of the other Hyuugas, followed by a stern looking man that Naruto figured was her father.

Hinata made the introductions saying, "Naruto this is my father Hiashi Hyuuga." Then turning to her father said, "Father this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stuck his hand out saying, "Hey, how's it going."

Laughing at the brash young man and taking the offered hand in a firm handshake Hiashi said, "Quite well thank you. Let me take this opportunity to thank you for the service you provided to my family."

Rubbing his head in his familiar embarrassed gesture Naruto said, "Ah don't mention it, she's one of my precious people and I was glad to do it for her."

"Nevertheless thank you," Turning his attention to Zabuza, Hiashi said, "Thank you as well for watching over one of our own."

"I take cash," Zabuza said seriously.

Laughing lightly at what he assumed was a joke he said, addressing Sakura, "Hello Sakura, it has been some time since you last visited."

"Yes Lord Hyuuga," Sakura said embarrassed, "Thank you for having me."

Nodding to the pink-haired girl he welcomed the rest of Team Zabuza before he introduced them to several of the attending Hyuuga families. There were representatives of both the Main and Branch families present. As Hiashi took Naruto around to introduce him to them, Hinata took Sakura aside and said, "That's a nice kimono Sakura."

"Thanks, Naruto bought it for me," she said spinning.

Hinata was a little panicked by that which Sakura sensed. Not wanting to fill her friend with unnecessary dread she clarified, "Naruto needed to by some new clothes for tonight so I helped him out. When it came time for me to get some, I realized he had eaten all my money in ramen so he offered to buy it for me to pay me back."

Breathing a little easier Hinata said, "Thanks for being honest with me. You could of used that to make me think you were ahead of me in winning his favor and to give up." Deciding to be honest in turn she said, "Naruto and I had a spar the day before."

"I know he told me," then narrowing her eyes, Sakura said, "Did you make a play?"

Shyly she said, "I unzipped my jacket to reveal the halter top I was wearing."

"Let me guess he barely noticed," Sakura said showing Hinata she had tried something along the same lines.

"Try didn't," she replied with a light laugh causing Sakura to join in. Hinata asked, while looking at Naruto who looked like he would rather be anywhere but with her father socializing with Hyuuga nobles, "Is this, what it was like with Sasuke?"

Following Hinata's line of sight Sakura said with a slight smile, "A little. Except with Sasuke he coldly blew you off because he wasn't interested. Not because he is clueless when it comes to girls."

Deciding to rescue Naruto the girls went over to him with Hinata saying, "Father, may I borrow Naruto for a while?"

"Of course," Hiashi said, "Forgive me for monopolizing your time Naruto."

"Sure no problem," Naruto said allowing himself to be led away.

Hinata tried to maneuver them outside but found her path blocked by her sister Hanabi who upon seeing another person wearing orange asked, "Why do you wear the color orange?"

"Umm, because I like it," Naruto answered.

"So you don't think it makes you stronger?" Hanabi asked confused.

"Not really," Naruto said.

"Then why do you wear it sister?" Hanabi asked causing Hinata to blush and point her fingers together.

Taking pity on Hinata, Sakura turned the question back on Hanabi saying, "Why do you wear it now Hanabi?"

"It allowed me to defeat an opponent that considered himself, to be legendary," Hanabi said giving no indication she was lying.

Interested Naruto asked, "Really how?"

Hanabi was about to give a demonstration when Hinata said, "Perhaps now wouldn't be the best time Hanabi."

Further discussion was halted as a servant announced that the meal was ready. Naruto took a seat where he was told, which was next to both Hinata and Sakura seeing as he was at the end of the table. Hiashi was at the head of the large table while Naruto was at the opposite end as the guest of honor. On one side was the Main House families and on the other were the Branch Families. Neji was in attendance sitting across from Sai and Haku.

Hiashi started the meal off with a toast once again thanking Naruto for his saving Hinata. During the meal one of the Hyuuga from the Main family, a middle-aged man named Hideki asked, "I hear you dream of being Hokage is that right?"

"You bet," Naruto said chirpily.

"Do you honestly think you have half a chance coming from some mongrel clan?" Hideki asked arrogantly.

Hiashi stepped in saying, "Hideki what do you think you are doing insulting a guest at my table?"

"Forgive me Lord Hiashi," he said with fake sincerity, "However, your favoring this boy, even if he performed some service for this clan is something I find offensive. He was merely doing his duty."

Zabuza said angrily, "He was six years old at the time."

"Training to be a shinobi," Hideki said evenly, "Therefore it was his duty to give his life for his betters."

Naruto finally said, "I did it because she was my friend. But I have a question for you what did you mean by mongrel clan? I don't have a clan?"

"Priceless," Hideki said amused, "You don't even know that the Uzumaki's were granted a clan status due to their sacrifices during the Third Great Ninja War that saw their village whipped out."

He was about to elaborate more when Sai said, "Are you so arrogantly hostile to help overcome for a small penis?"

"W-w-what did you say?" Hideki asked outraged.

"I read in a book, that people tend to act aggressive towards others as a way to compensate for their own shortcomings," Sai said.

The rest of those in attendance, at least on the Branch side of the family, tried to keep their amusement in check. However the Main family who felt the same as Hideki took offense at the Root member's words.

Hideki said to Hiashi, "Are you going to allow him to insult a member of the Main House like that Hiashi?"

Trying to keep his own amusement in check he said, "Well it seems to me to be an argument that you started Hideki."

Throwing his napkin into his plate Hideki said, "Very well, I have better things to do then be insulted like this. Good Day!"

As he got up to leave Hiashi was worried that a good portion of the Main Families got up with him. After they left Sai said, "Was it something I said?"

The rest of dinner was a relatively quiet affair after it was over the guests began to leave with Team Zabuza plus Sakura being the last to depart. Embarrassed Hinata said, "I'm sorry about earlier Naruto."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"Because it's my family that…" she tried to begin.

"But it isn't you. Don't worry about it. I know you don't think like them and besides I know my being Hokage is an uphill battle okay," Naruto said trying to cheer Hinata up.

"Okay," she said feeling slightly better.

Hiashi thanked them for coming before escorting them personally off the compound. As they walked Sakura said, "Wow, I didn't know Hinata's family was so hostile to each other."

Haku said, "It is little wonder really. Did you notice how all the Branch Family members cover their foreheads while the Main Family does not?"

Zabuza supplied the answer to Haku's observation, "It's because they were branded with a curse seal."

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked.

"Control," Zabuza said, "That's how they ensure the obedience of the Branch family."

"But aren't they one family?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Somewhere along the line they stopped thinking like that but started worrying about maintaining their hold on the Byakugan," Zabuza said. "Basically it's always the same story. Those with power always try to maintain their grasp on it never carrying who they hurt in the process."

"Well when I'm Hokage I'm going to change that," Naruto said determined.

"Good luck with that brat," Zabuza said his voice showing what he thought Naruto's chances of succeeding were.

Sakura though said, "I believe you will Naruto."

Smiling he said as they reached her house, "Thanks Sakura." Giving him her customary kiss on the cheek she ran inside leaving Naruto warm with the feeling that people believed in him.

* * *

It started slowly at first. People began falling ill in the village of the Crescent Cliffs, a large village which was located near the border of Tea Country, and resided by a huge gorge in the shape of a moon from where it got its name. At first the doctors thought that the flu season had begun earlier than normal; however that was until those first infected began exhibiting unflu like symptoms. These ranged from extensive bleeding from the eyes and ears which eventually ended with them vomiting up blood as a result of the ulcers that they developed in their digestive track. The doctors of the village were at their wits end as the first patients began to die. Eventually though, a rumor began to circulate that Tsunade Senju of the Sanin had returned to Konoha. A runner was dispatched in the hopes that one of the greatest medical minds in the Five Elemental Countries would be able to stop the plague before it got out of control.

"That is the situation Tsunade," Sarutobi said giving Tsunade time to digest the information.

"I'll leave immediately," Tsunade replied after several seconds. "I would like Shizune to come with me as well."

"Yes, of course. I am also arranging for a Chunin to be assigned to you as protection," Sarutobi informed her.

"I don't think I need a bodyguard," Tsunade said insulted.

"What makes you so sure it's for your protection Tsunade?" Sarutobi asked with a smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the masked Anbu said addressing the four people sparring.

Team Zabuza minus Zabuza, who had been pulled for another mission and had now been away a week after the dinner at the Hyuuga's, had gone out for some morning training. Along the way they had run into Team Kakashi and Sakura had asked to come along getting tired of waiting for her jounin-sensei to show. So they had paired up with Naruto and Sakura versus Sai and Haku. After a few battles Sakura began to feel down since they hadn't won a single match, but Naruto perked her spirits up by saying they were improving and that was all that mattered.

They had just finished their latest battle when the Anbu showed up. Turning to the man while raising his hand Naruto said, "I'm Naruto."

"You are to head to the Hokage's office for a mission immediately," the Anbu informed him.

"Got it," The Anbu left then but not before delivering a small nod of respect to Haku. Smiling to the others Naruto said, "Well guys see you later. It appears I'm about to get my first super-cool mission as a chunin."

"Babysitting," Naruto exclaimed after hearing the Hokage's mission details. "Come on Old Man, surely you have a better mission for me than watching over some fifty-year old woman as she cures a disease."

Sarutobi tried not to laugh at Tsunade, who was sitting off to the side and trying not to give into the temptation of pounding Naruto into the ground. Instead he said, "Naruto this is a vital mission. Tsunade will need her full attention on combating this epidemic. You are to watch out for her in case someone tries to take advantage of the catastrophe."

"Who would try and do something like that?"

It was Tsunade that answered Naruto's question as she said, "Generally bandits or other such scum who depending on the nature of this disease could end up spreading it beyond the village."

"Okay you can count on me Old Man," Naruto said giving Sarutobi a thumbs up.

Standing up Tsunade said, "Meet me at the main gate in twenty minutes. You think you can handle that brat."

"Sure thing Granny Tsunade," Naruto said making his way for the door.

"What did you just call me you brat?" Tsunade said a vein beginning to stick out of her forehead.

"What's the matter Granny? Is your hearing going?" Naruto said cheekily as he ran out the door a furious Sannin in pursuit.

Left alone in his office Sarutobi smiled as his reasons for pairing Naruto and Tsunade were two-fold. First he hoped that with a Sannin present Akatsuki would think twice about moving against Naruto. Second, although Tsunade had agreed to stay he knew that she was still uneasy about her choice and that the embers of her Will of Fire were still on the verge of being snuffed out. He believed that Naruto would be just the thing she needed to have them stoked into the blazing inferno that her passion for the village used to be.

* * *

Kabuto was just going over a message from Tsukino that confirmed the final piece to his plan for securing Tsunade's services. Creating the poison that was currently circulating through Crescent Cliffs Village had been easy. So too had his planting the rumors about Tsunade's return. Now came the more difficult part of the plan seeing as Orochimaru wouldn't be joining him. No matter how confident he was in his master's ability to read his ex-teammate he didn't want to go toe to toe with a Sannin if he could help it. Well at least not alone.

Hearing a knock at his door he told the person to enter and in stepped the three chunin he had asked for. They were all roughly the same age around fourteen and two of them were males. One of the males and if there was a leader of the group this young man was it said in a mechanical voice from the collar he wore around his neck, "You sent for us Kabuto."

"Yes I did, Takeo," he said while taking in the younger man's appearance. He was dressed in the usual Sound gear except he didn't wear a mask and his head was clean shaven. His left eye was a discolored white from an injury he had suffered in battle, the same one where his throat had been ruined resulting in his need for the collar. However that was also the source of his new power seeing as there were wires running from the collar down his arms to the amplification pads he wore on his hands. By speaking certain words at a certain frequency he could cause explosions or even liquefy internal organs. "You three will be accompanying me to collect Tsunade of the Sannin for Lord Orochimaru."

"Don't you think that is a little ambitious Kabuto?" the female of the group asked. Well only people that knew her would realize she was female despite the fact that she was dressed in a grey battle dress. She was quite homely, with short brown hair and brown eyes, often causing others to mistake her as male. She also lacked the curves that would help people differentiate her from the male persuasion. She used strings in battle which once she wrapped them around a victim she would charge them with her lightning chakra electrocuting her victims.

"Not at all Mi," Kabuto then turned his attention to the last of the three saying, "Nothing to add Hibiki."

"I can't wait. It'll finally give me an opportunity to test out this eye Lord Orochimaru gave me."

"Don't get your hopes up to much," Kabuto warned, "If everything goes according to plan we won't need to lift a finger."

"Where's the fun in thinking like that," Hibiki said showing that of the three he was the most hot-headed. Unlike Takeo he wore a patch over his right eye which hid the results of Orochimaru's experimentation into unlocking the secrets of the Sharingan. Hoping to do with science what he hadn't been able to do by taking over Itachi's body. Unfortunately, the experiments hadn't born any real fruit however the eye Hibiki wielded was one of the more successful failures. Other than his eye, he was an unremarkable shinobi getting by on guts and raw power as shown by the scars on his exposed chest and back seeing as he never wore a shirt to go along with his standard Sound pants. Running a hand through his long red hair he asked, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I see to the transfer of Kimimaro to our hidden base in the Land of Tea," Kabuto answered pushing his glasses up his nose.

After the three left he looked at the message he had been reading before the Sound Chunin arrived he read the most important part of the communication from Tsukino one last time, "_Found the man you seek. He will arrive after Sannin with his apprentice in tow_."

* * *

Resting and only a day away from the village of the Crescent Cliffs, Naruto was practicing the second stage of his Rasengan training. Tsunade watched as he deflated another ball by making a small hole appear. During the day of travel Tsunade found Naruto to be more and more like her late brother. So much so, that at times she could almost see Nawaki overlapping the Blonde boy. Which was probably why she had been so adversarial with him during the trip, constantly belittling him, due to her not wanting to see him dream big and die as a result?

Letting him know her thoughts Tsunade said, "You should give up on that brat. You'll be at it for years at this rate."

"Future Hokage's never give up just because something is hard," Naruto shot back tired of the Tsunade's constant put downs.

"Hokage, Hokage is that all you think about. Only a fool would want that job," Tsunade responded rubbing the bridge of her nose before sending a glare Naruto's way.

Trying to change the subject Shizune nervously said, "Dinner's almost ready, who's hungry?"

However the two glaring Blondes ignored her as Naruto getting angrier said, "Better a fool with a dream then a Granny that gave all hers up."

"Do you want me to pound on you some more is that it you little brat?" Tsunade said while standing to fulfill her threat.

"Bring it on Grandma, but I'll have this jutsu down by the time we finish this mission," Naruto said which caused Tsunade to stop due to the defiant look in his eye that reminded her of her brother.

Fighting back tears she asked, "Why are you so determined to be Hokage?"

"Because, I'm going to protect all my precious people and the village," Naruto said standing his ground.

"Fine then," Tsunade said as she held up her necklace, "How about a wager? If you master that jutsu I'll admit I was wrong and you are worthy of becoming Hokage. I'll even through in this necklace as a prize."

Shizune shocked exclaimed, "Lady Tsunade you can't…"

Cautiously Naruto asked, "And if I don't?"

"Then you give up on your fools quest to be Hokage," she said smirking.

"Fine you have a bet Grandma," Naruto replied.

"Remember real men stick to their words."

"I said it and I never go back on my word," Naruto said causing Tsunade's eyes to widen having heard similar words a long time ago. Resulting in Tsunade once more seeing the ghost of her brother overlaid on top of Naruto.

* * *

Kin was sore as she walked through Konoha glad that her sensei had been assigned a mission that took her out of the village. Despite the first training session which had left her worn out to the point that Anko had carried her to her new apartment she had really come to appreciate the bond between them. In the Sound village all the recruits were trained in cells as one big group as a result she never received the one on one teaching that she had been privy to for the past week. She liked it, she liked it a lot.

She was still dressed in her usual attire of a green vest with baggy camouflage pants but wore the Leaf headband on her head. She had been informed that due to her coming from a recognized shinobi village even one that they were currently enemies with she wouldn't have to go through the same process as sponsored-nin. She noticed that some of the villagers were looking at her coldly which she couldn't really blame them for and at least it wasn't outright hostility as she would have expected.

Thinking about changing her look to help easy some of the looks she put it on the backburner allowing her thoughts to turn to Dosu and what he was up to. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprise he didn't stay it wasn't like they had been a super close nit group having just been thrown together like all the other genin teams. However unlike here in Konoha, those in Sound always saw their fellow genin as competition for advancement. That didn't mean you wouldn't like them. But more often than not, should a scenario arise where a teammate was taken hostage, that person could count on the fact their teammates would just blast them along with the enemy. Dosu had been more honorable then most of her fellow genin and at times she genuinely felt that he cared for his teammates on some level. Which she felt was why he didn't stay feeling as if by trusting Orochimaru he had let them down. Therefore, he felt a desire to stand on his own for awhile. Not needing to rely on anyone and not having anyone rely on him.

Kin was different and was basking in the warmth that having a sensei that cared for her provided to her. That was why she found herself at the local dumpling shop. She had quickly realized that if Anko was her sensei she would be developing a taste for the treats seeing as it seemed to be all she ever ate. Eating here made Kin feel closer to her sensei while she was gone.

Receiving her dumplings she took a spot on one of the benches before feeling somebody looking at her. Turning towards the source of the feeling she saw the cute boy who had stared at her similarly in the Grass base she had been stationed at. Blushing she looked away before she asked herself, "_What the hell is he doing here_?"

Getting up she stormed over saying, "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?"

In a voice she found familiar but couldn't place the boy said, "My name is Haku. I'm afraid I don't understand your question as I was here before you arrived."

"Then what were you doing at the Grass base?" she asked confused.

"Orochimaru tried to recruit me and my team into his service," Haku stated, "we refused and ran to the Leaf for protection. It was why my team attacked yours during the Chunin Exams."

With that bit of information Kin said shocked, "You re that boy in the mask the one who used the Ice Jutsus to defeat me."

"Yes," Haku said wondering if she would be angry.

"Thank you," Kin said sincerely.

"Beg your pardon"

Smiling she said, "If it wasn't for your defeating us we never would have learned what a scumbag Orochimaru is." Kin then went into the details about what happened after her teams defeat in the Forest of Death.

Surprised but pleased things had worked out for her Haku said, "I'm glad you have discovered the joy of a master-student bond."

Smiling while thinking of Anko she said, "Yeah she's kind of out there but she really does care about me."

Sharing the smile with her, Haku said while thinking of Zabuza, "I know what you me. Zabuza likes to play that he doesn't care sometimes but it's obvious he does since he even put his own dreams aside for our safety."

Finishing the last of her dumplings Kin asked, "Would you like to go spar or something. I would hate to think what Anko would do to me if she thought I was slacking while she was away."

"I would like that," Haku said a little eagerly, ""Perhaps we can meet in the training grounds in half an hour. I have to grab my equipment first."

"Okay," Kin said nodding happily, "I do to."

Both began walking back to their residences only to find that they were heading to the same place causing Haku to ask, "How long have you been staying here? Why haven't I seen you around?"

"I don't really get to stay here very often as Anko has me practically living in Training Ground 44," Kin said giving a little shudder as she remembered some of her experiences in the forest.

"Ah," Haku said as he opened his apartment door realizing Kin had the one across from him. Just before entering his own apartment Kin looked over her shoulder with a coy smile thinking maybe she had made the right decision in staying after all.

* * *

Arriving in the Crescent Cliffs Village the three Leaf shinobi made their way to the hospital. They met the head doctor outside of the building. The doctor was a small meek balding man in glasses by the name of Joben. Shaking Tsunade's hand nervously he said, "It is a great honor to be in your presence Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you, but we don't have time for such pleasantries," Tsunade said walking past the doctor before turning to Naruto who was still working on his Rasengan training saying, "Brat, you wait out here."

"Sure thing Granny," Naruto said causing the familiar vein to appear on her forehead. However she had meant what she said about getting started so ignored the Blonde's affectionate name for her. Left to his own devices Naruto began concentrating on the ball in his hand a little desperate since he had shot his mouth off about having this jutsu down even with a whole other step to go. Pouring all the chakra he could into it the ball final gave way in a small explosion that blew him back.

As Tsunade and the others came running out to see what the commotion was about they found an old man dressed in a colorful vest attending to the boy with an attendant wearing a beige vest and matching bandanna helping him. Afraid the pair had attacked Naruto she called out, "Get the hell away from him," while charging Shizune right at her heels. The man quickly turned pulling a machete and collected his charge jumping away from the charging Sannin.

Facing off with the man she said, "What did you do to him?"

However it was his assistant who defiantly responded, "We didn't do anything. He was holding a ball when it exploded with chakra and we attempted to treat the chakra burns on his hand."

Weakly Naruto verified the story saying, "I-it's…true Granny Tsunade." Holding up the remains of the ball he said proudly, "I…did… it," before passing out.

Amazed Tsunade ordered Shizune, "Take the little fool into the hospital and treat his hands."

"Yes Lady Tsunade"

Turning back to the pair she asked, "So who the hell are you then?"

Smiling kindly the man said, "I'm Shinno," then putting a hand on his apprentice with affection showing in his eyes said, "This is my apprentice Amaru."

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked still suspicious of the man.

"We are wandering medics," Shinno said, "Word of this disease has reached my ears and I was hoping I could be of assistance."

"Thanks, but I believe I can handle it," Tsunade said.

Causing Amaru to say scoff saying, "If you're with that shinobi then what good can you do. All shinobi are good for is killing."

Placing a calming hand on Amaru's shoulder her master said, "Please forgive her she can be a bit impulsive. Please allow us to help surely with this pandemic you can use all the help you can get."

Knowing he was right Tsunade said, "Come with me." Entering the hospital she asked which room Shizune went to. Taking the pair there she found Shizune just about to start healing Naruto when Tsunade stopped her saying, "Shizune change of plans," pointing to Amaru she said, "You do it."

She looked to her master who nodded encouraging her as he said, "You will do fine Amaru."

Amaru set to work wanting to justify her master's faith in her. First cleaning his burns before applying a salve to them and then wrapped his hand in bandages. Satisfied that the girl at least knew what she was doing she asked, "Don't you know how to use chakra to heal such things?"

Shinno answered her question saying, "We aren't shinobi."

"Yet you obviously have seen battle before from those moves you showed outside," Tsunade said again suspicious.

"In another life I was a warrior true," Shinno replied sadly, "However, I far prefer saving lives to taking them."

"Have you ever dealt with anything like this before?" Tsunade asked.

"Master Shinno saved me when nobody else would," Amaru said with such passion that Tsunade knew the girl was telling the truth, "That's why I want to be a great medic just like him."

Reluctantly Tsunade said, "I suppose we can use all the help we can get. Follow me." She then led them to the office where the all the information thus far uncovered by the doctors of the village was located. They then began searching through all the papers leaving a smiling Naruto alone in the hospital bed having completed the second stage of his training.

* * *

It was official. Ibiki was now dealing with an abduction case as he looked over the new results of the D.N.A testing on the corpse they had thought was Kushina. He wasn't worried about his new results getting out as he had the test performed by people in his own department who were versed in such matters. No whoever had done this would continue to believe he thought that the corpse he had was Kushina Uzumaki. Rubbing his eyes in his small office he began to run through likely suspects. Evidence wise at least the top suspect was Orochimaru, of course, seeing as it happened during his invasion. However like he had said in the Hokage's office it felt wrong to him. But then there were the angles to consider. He wasn't surprised the Hokage or Jiraiya thought it was a means of hurting them considering their personal history with the Snake Sannin. He considered it more likely that the woman was going to be used as a means of controlling her son and taking into account that Orochimaru had expressed an interest in using Naruto he couldn't just be crossed of his list of suspects on that account.

Next was the Akatsuki group that the Hokage told him about and Kakashi waking from his coma had been able to confirm they were indeed looking for Naruto. But, for what purpose, he couldn't say. Unfortunately, the lack of knowledge on the group meant that they could have taken the woman for any number of purposes. Also, due to Itachi's former position as an Anbu captain it may have been possible he knew of the Hokage's safe house. So it wasn't too farfetched that they could have been behind it due to the fact they had no idea how long Itachi and his partner had been in the village prior to Kakashi's confronting them. He could only hope the lack of information problem he faced would be solved before they became too much of a threat.

Finally there was Ibiki's favorite suspect Danzou. It just felt right to him that Danzou was behind Kushina's kidnapping. But what would be the old warhawk's endgame? If the 3rd Hokage was right and Naruto wouldn't betray him or the village even for the sake of his mother, than what did Danzou hope to gain by taking her? It was a question he had yet to answer.

Sometimes Ibiki hated this job seeing as he felt that at times he was playing against opponents that had a stacked deck in their favor. For instance, unlike the first two suspects on his list he couldn't just get his hands on Danzou and twist his mind until he spilled all his inner most secrets. No, he couldn't even touch the bastard until he had concrete proof that he was responsible and if even a hint of a rumor reached Danzou's ears that Ibiki suspected him of this crime he had little doubt that whatever evidence was there to be found would disappear.

Reaching into his desk to pullout a bottle of the hard liquor he kept in it for moments like these he poured himself a glass. It would take time. Maybe even years, but he would find away to bring the elder to justice if… no when, he found the evidence to prove his case. Thinking on the subject he made a mental note to get with Shibi Aburame to find out how his research into the Kikaichu Beetles with the strong sense of smell for more than just the female of the species was coming.

"_Hold on Kushina_," he thought downing the rest of the contents of his glass, "_we'll find you_." He didn't doubt that. But, whether or not they would find her before whoever had her, used her for their own ends he couldn't say.


	22. Chapter 22 Guts

**An: **I would like to thank all the people who take the time to review. They really brighten my day and make writing the story at my current pace easier. Thank You. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 22: Guts**

Tsunade was tired; she and the others had been up all night running the numbers checking for something that the local doctors may have missed. But, the doctors here appeared to be quite good at what they did so there hadn't been any glaring mistakes that would have led to a cure for the disease. She was about to head to the cot that had been provide for her and grab a couple hours of shut-eye. But first, she wanted to check in on Naruto. Although, she had been surprised that Naruto had successfully completed the second stage of the Rasengan training she was still plenty sure she would win the bet seeing as the third stage was by far the most complex.

Looking into the hospital room they had left him in the night before she was greeted by nothing but an empty bed. Feeling a mild surge of panic she looked outside the window of the room and saw Naruto in the courtyard holding a balloon. Shaking her head she thought, "_Doesn't that fool know when to quit_." Leaving him alone, she headed to the small room filled with cots for doctors on call.

'POP'

"_Crap_," Naruto thought as he failed to maintain the jutsu again. "_Damn it, maintaining this jutsu is ten times harder than the other two steps_."

Taking a breather he sat back while thinking about all the turns his life had taken recently. Finally his mind turned to the latest development in his life he had a clan. But thought dejectedly, "_Big deal, I'm a clan of one_." He thought about asking the Hokage about it but what was he going to say, 'Congratulations you are a clan of one with no money, land, or members.' In the end it didn't matter to him he supposed he had lived this long without that particular piece of knowledge knowing now really didn't make much of a difference.

Holding the balloon in front of him again he began channeling chakra. He felt it spinning and the power growing but it felt good stable. "_Almost_," he thought confident he was getting it till he heard, "You shinobi are all the same."

Losing his concentration the balloon popped again, looking to the source of the voice he snapped, "Thanks…thanks a whole lot for distracting me."

Amaru looked at him crossing her arms in front of her saying, "Like you're accomplishing anything useful sitting out here playing with a balloon."

"It's called training," he said angrily after blowing up another balloon.

"People are dying from a horrible disease and you're out here training in ways to kill more," Amaru said just as hotly.

"I'm not a medic or a doctor," Naruto shot back, "I'd just be in the way in there. Besides while this jutsu maybe powerful it's used to protect people."

"By killing others," Amaru said while reaching into her pouch pulling out the scalpel that Shinno had given her. Holding it up she said, "See this? This is used to save lives."

Naruto quickly snatched it from her and then as she grabbed for it he bent her arm behind her back and pointing the blade to her eye said, "And just like that it could be used to kill. It isn't the tools you use but the way you use them that matters. You're right more than likely once I master this jutsu I'll end up using it to take a life. However, I would only do so to protect people. That is what being a shinobi means to me." Having said his fill he let her go, and he allowed her to take her scalpel back.

"Humph," she said blushing slightly at being man-handled, "You talk big."

"Sometimes," he said while smirking beneath his wraps, "but I always back it up with action."

"Amaru," Shinno called out from a window, "Break time's over."

"Coming," she called back sending one last look Naruto's way, who had gone back to concentrating on his balloon.

* * *

Sakura watched as Kiba and Sasuke sparred with a small smile on her face as she thought about how far she had come lately. Today she had actually managed to force Kiba out of the training circle Kakashi had drawn in the ground for today's exercises claiming it helped develop awareness of one's surroundings. She was still no match in a straight up fight but it was progress. Not to mention in a few months she would be going to the Konoha medic program due to Kakashi having loved the idea.

Watching Sasuke, she noticed that he seemed a little standoffish today with Kakashi. She wondered why but knew nothing would really come out of asking him about it, so she put it out of her mind. After several more minutes Sasuke knocked Kiba out of the ring. Looking up from his book Kakashi said, "Alright, guys that's enough."

Kiba was helped up by Sasuke who then looking at Kakashi said, "When are we going to stop wasting time and start learning real jutsu."

Sighing Kakashi replied, "Not this again Sasuke."

"Why not," Sasuke said crossly, "I'm tired of these worthless spars and low ranked jutsu. How am I supposed to fulfill my ambition if you will not teach me what I need to know?"

"I'm not trying to train you into an avenger Sasuke," Kakashi said, "I'm trying to make you into a functioning Leaf shinobi. Should you meet up with the man you want to kill you'll be glad to have teammates at your back."

"You mean like you wished you had when he put you in that coma sensei?" he said a cross between angry and proud that an Uchiha had proven stronger then Kakashi.

However Sakura and Kiba appeared shocked as the pink-haired girl asked, "Is that true Kakashi?"

Not really paying attention to his other students his focus solely on Sasuke, he asked concerned, "How did you hear that?"

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said pointing at Kakashi, "You lied to me."

"You're right I did," Kakashi admitted, "I was afraid if you knew Itachi was nearby, you'd begin regressing to your loner ways. It would seem I was right too by the way."

His jaw clenched he said, "You don't understand I have to avenge my clan."

"No Sasuke, it's you who doesn't understand," Kakashi said calmly trying to reason with him, "What will you do once you achieve your revenge?"

"I'll restore my clan then," Sasuke said confidently.

"No you won't. Instead you'll look for someone else to hate and then someone else," Kakashi warned, "Living for hate and revenge is unfulfilling needing more and more to sate it, before too long you'll be no better than Itachi."

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke growled out, "I'll never become like him," before storming away.

"Kakashi-sensei what just happened?" Sakura asked confused by the exchange.

Sighing once again Kakashi went into what details he could about Itachi showing up and the reason for Sasuke's hatred of him. As he finished he said addressing both his students, "That's why I need your help; otherwise we may lose a teammate to his own darkness. Try to be there for him to show him the benefits of teamwork and friendship." After both his students agreed, he dismissed them for the day and then stood in front of the Memorial stone as he prayed it would be enough.

* * *

"_Damn that Amaru_," Naruto thought as he walked into the hospital after creating several Shadow Clones to work on the last stage of the Rasengan and telling them to head out side of town so they wouldn't be disturbed. However he did decide that maybe Amaru was right and he could lend a hand so he went in search of Tsunade to see if she had anything for him to do. Heading to an observation room he watched through the glass as Tsunade, Shizune, and Shinno were checking over a patient in the final throes of the disease. Dressed in containment suits they tried to hold the young man down as he began to convulse only for him to actually manage to throw Shizune off him and then leaning towards Tsunade cough up blood onto her suit. Panicking Tsunade flung herself back knocking over a table filled with equipment. Shizune and Shinno eventually managed to subdue the young man enough to sedate him.

Sitting on the floor and having broken out in a cold sweat Tsunade was petrified as she simply stared at the red substance. Tsunade pulled herself together enough to quickly scramble out of the room and then out of the suit before taking off.

As she ran past Naruto he said worried, "Granny Tsunade…" But she gave no sign that she heard him as she quickly passed him with Tonton following at her heels.

Seconds later Shizune came out of the room calling, "Lady Tsunade where are you going?" However Tsunade didn't reply causing Shizune to weakly say, "Lady Tsunade…" with shoulders slumped.

"What was that all about Shizune?" Naruto asked.

Looking at the Blonde boy, Shizune decided to tell him everything from Tsunade's painful past. As she finished, "…that's why the necklace is only safe around Lady Tsunade."

Undeterred Naruto said, "Well I'm going to win our bet and take that necklace to show Granny that she doesn't have carry that burden anymore."

Smiling kindly at the young boy Shizune asked, "Can you go watch over her for me, while I run some tests on the samples we took?"

"Tests what kind of tests?" Naruto asked.

"Lady Tsunade doesn't think this is a disease but a poison," Shizune said.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Naruto asked getting angry.

"We don't know. It could be any number of things like something contaminated the water supply or any number of factors we don't know about yet. However we can't rule out that someone may have done this deliberately," Shizune explained.

"Alright Shizune I'll go look for her and keep her safe," Naruto said running to find Tsunade.

Shizune smiled as Naruto took off after her master. The truth was she was rather thankful the Blonde was with them having never seen Tsunade as alive as she was around him. Thinking of the journey to Crescent Cliffs there had been times when Tsunade would actually chase after the Blonde and while she appeared angry Shizune had seen the small smile that would appear on her face as she did so.

"Should we get started on those tests, Shizune?" Shinno asked as he joined her in the hallway.

"Yes," she said following behind the older man. They stopped when Amaru came up to ask, "What should I do master?"

"Get some rest Amaru," he said smiling at his apprentice, "we'll let you know what to do after we run these latest tests."

An hour later Shizune was still bent over a microscope as she viewed the results of their tests and felt a small smile appear on her face. Tsunade was right, it was a poison; however whoever created was amazingly skilled to have given it so many appearances of a disease. Without looking up she said excitedly, "I've isolated it. It's definitely a poison."

"Very good," Shinno said excitedly.

Focusing the microscope she said, "Once I can get a large enough sample we can begin working on an an…" However she was rendered unconscious by a sudden chop to her neck.

Holding the unconscious Shizune, Shinno looked up to see that a nurse was just entering the room seeing the young woman's current state the nurse asked, "Is she alright do you ne…" she stopped upon feeling a sudden pain in her back. Looking down she saw a red stain spreading over the chest of her uniform before falling over dead.

Standing there was Hibiki holding the kunai with which he stabbed the nurse. Walking past the Sound Chunin was Kabuto who said, "Well done Shinno, we'll take it from here."

Handing the woman over Shinno said, "I think you're forgetting something."

"Ah yes of course," Kabuto said tossing a vial to Shinno, "the antidote as promised. Congratulations you're a hero now.'

Sending an evil grin towards them while still sounding like the kind doctor he portrayed he said, "I don't do it for the accolades." Tucking the vial in his pouch he nodded saying, "I'm ready."

Stepping forward, Takeo said in his mechanical voice, "Relax you'll only feel a momentary moment of discomfort," before raising his hands and blasting Shinno and a good portion of the room.

Amaru in the hospital break room awoke upon hearing the explosion. Running to where see last saw Shinno she saw that the room was trashed. Gazing down at her master's bloody form she cried out, "Master," before cradling his head in her lap.

Weakly looking up at her he said, "Amaru… they… took her."

"Who master," she asked confused.

"tell…Tsunade…they took…Shiz…" he tried to say before passing out."

"Master…Master…" Amaru cried while holding the man who had saved her life's head.

A short time later some doctors arrived and said he should be okay. After checking him over herself to be sure she went to complete the task that he had given her.

* * *

Tenten was nervous she had managed to convince Neji to meet her after he trained with his fellow Branch house members that morning. She was going to lay it all on the line and tell Neji how she felt today. She was wearing a pink sundress and to be honest felt uncomfortable in the unusual, for her at least, choice in clothes. She hoped that maybe if he saw here while dressed outside of her normal attire it might help him to recognize her as a woman.

Seeing Neji approaching she took a few calming breaths as he finally stepped up to her and he asked, "You wished to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of us," Tenten said nervously.

"Are you joking?" Neji asked without any humor.

"No Neji, I've had feeling for you since the academy," she said sincerely taking a step closer.

"I see," Neji said, "however I feel nothing for you other than as a teammate. I must say though that I'm slightly disappointed in you however."

Eyes opening wide she asked hurt, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, pursuing such endeavors as trying to start a relationship with me instead focusing on your training, especially after your embarrassing defeat in the Chunin Exams."

"I was going to train harder, but you asked me to help you," Tenten said defending her actions.

"Yes I'm aware of that, which sort of proves my point," Neji stated coldly, "that you allowed your own training to slide in the hopes of starting a relationship with me. I remember back in the academy you used to mock girls who acted like that."

Unable to look at Neji in his unemotional eyes, she said feeling tears at the corner of her own, "I was just hoping to get to know you better."

"If you had learned anything from our time training together, you would have known we were never fated to be," he said before walking away.

Tenten watched him go letting her tears fall before running away. Looking for some place she felt comfortable at to let her heartbreak out she ended up near the training grounds where Team Gai normally trained. Sitting against a tree near a stream that ran through it she cried as she thought, "_How stupid could I be. Like Neji would be interested in me after that pathetic display I put on during the Chunin Exams_."

"Tenten"

Surprised as her other teammate called her she quickly rubbed her eyes trying to collect her emotions before saying, "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I was training when I heard you crying," he said worriedly. Causing Tenten to cuss to herself that she couldn't claim it was some misunderstanding since it was apparent he had probably watched her for some time before making his presence known.

"It's nothing Lee, please just leave me alone," Tenten said hoping her often enthusiastic teammate would take the hint.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Tenten. It would be most unyouthful to leave you in distress like this," Lee replied, "However you should not despair. I am sure that one day Neji will alight his Fires of Youth and recognize how lucky he is to have you interested in him."

Smiling despite herself at her teammate's exuberance she said, "Thanks Lee. But how did you know I was crying over Neji."

"It is quite apparent that you are smitten with him and I just figured your choice in clothes was somehow related to him."

Obviously shocked by Lee's observation she said, "Wow I'm impressed Lee. Actually, I asked him if there was a chance we could be together only to be shot down." Lee nodding his head sat down next to her and they watched the stream for awhile before she got up the nerve to ask him, "Lee, how did you get over Sakura's rejection?"

Thinking a moment Lee finally said, "Well I realized I was a bit hasty in my proclamation of love for her. I realized besides her looks I did not really know anything about her. So how could I expect to build a meaningful and lasting relationship with her?"

Staring at Lee in a new light Tenten was struck speechless by this side of her teammate. He then added, "Also, while we were in the Forest of Death I made a self imposed rule that if I could not catch twenty falling leaves before they reached the ground that my love for her would never be returned. It is unfortunate, but one of the leaves did indeed make it to the ground."

Tenten just stared at him for a moment before she began to giggle that soon turned into full blown laughter. Lee watched her not sure why she found his way of dealing with rejection so funny, but glad that she was laughing again. Standing he said, "I am glad to see you recapturing your youthfulness Tenten. Now let us fan it into a blazing inferno of youth through vigorous training."

Trying to pull Tenten up who said, "Lee I can't, I'm not dressed for training."

Stopping for a moment to take a look at her, he said, "Yes, I believe you are correct however," he then reached into his pouch and pulled out a green jumpsuit, "you may wear this."

Standing she took it from him cautiously. She wanted to refuse but seeing the earnest look in his eyes she thought, "_What the hell? Why not? Neji did say he was disappointed in my lack of training maybe working with Lee will help me overcome my reliance on throwing weapons. That way the next time I run into that fan wielding bitch she'll be in for a surprise_." Coming to a decision she said, "Okay Lee but don't peek."

"Of course not Tenten," he said turning around while walking up to the field where the training posts that he punched were. "I will wait for you up there."

Smiling and silently thanking him she reached for the hem of her dress before pulling it over her head. Slipping into the jumpsuit she had to admit she liked how it felt against her skin. Walking away from the stream she joined Lee on the training field who while waiting for her had begun punching one of the posts. When he heard her coming he stopped and his jaw dropped a little which made Tenten feel a little self-conscious but in a good way.

He stared at her for a minute without saying anything so finally she said while waving a hand in front of his face, "Lee."

"Yes, sorry let us begin," Lee said assuming his fighting stance with a mild blush.

"Yes lets," Tenten said assuming one of her own with a slight smile.

* * *

Naruto found Tsunade on her second bottle of sake about an hour after she had ran from the hospital. Walking up to her table he noted that Tonton was eating from a plate that was sitting on the table with Tsunade petting her with one hand while swirling her glass absentmindedly with the other. Standing at her table for several minutes without her noticing he finally said, "Man Granny, you're pathetic if I had been an enemy you'd be dead."

"Get lost brat. I'm not in the mood," Tsunade said dismissively.

"Tough, get in the mood," Naruto snapped, "While you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, people that need your help are dying."

"Leave me alone you don't understand anything," Tsunade said turning away from the Blonde.

"I understand that if your, Brother or Boyfriend could see you now they'd be disappointed in you," Naruto said harshly.

In a deathly silent whisper she said, "What did you just say?"

"Shizune told me about what happened to your loved ones, however that doesn't give you the right to sit around here feeling sorry for yourself. They wouldn't want that," Naruto said. "They'd want you to face your pain and get on with your life."

"Don't say another word," Tsunade said deadly serious, "What have you ever lost? Maybe after you watched a few love ones die I'll sit here and listen to your opinion on the matter."

"You're right I suppose," Naruto conceded, "But I don't need to have suffered the same as you to see you're nothing but a cowar…"

Tsunade smashed the table she was sitting at to splitters sending Tonton up into the air. Luckily for Tonton she landed on Tsunade's shoulder as she stood up facing Naruto. "I dare you to say that again," Tsunade challenged.

However Amaru much to the bars managers delight had heard the ruckus and came in yelling, "Lady Tsunade…Shizune has been taken by some people who attacked the hospital."

Tsunade's eyes widen in shock and fear as she took off for the hospital with Naruto and Amaru following behind her. When Tsunade arrived she ran up to the floor that Shizune had been conducting the tests on. Looking over the destroyed room Tsunade began to panic. Turning to one of the local magistrates investigating what happened she asked, "Where's Shinno?"

"He was attacked as well and is resting in a room down the hall," the magistrate said.

Tsunade walked towards the room and despite the doctors who were attending to him grabbed him by the shirt and said her voice tinged with fury, "Who did this? Why did they take her?"

Amaru knocked her hand off of him saying, "Let him go. Can't you see he's injured?"

"It's alright Amaru," Shinno said mollifying his apprentice. "If you had been you who had been abducted, I'd be in a similar state." Turning to Tsunade he said, "I'm afraid I don't know what they hoped to achieve by taking her, but they wore headbands with a musical note on them. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with what village they hailed from."

Tsunade's hand tightened into a fist as she said, "Orochimaru…"

"What would that bastard want with Shizune?" Naruto asked.

Before Tsunade could even begin to come up with a guess Tonton ran into the room oinking. Turning to the pig she said, "Lead the way Tonton." Tsunade and Naruto followed Tonton out of the hospital with Amaru staying near her master's side.

As they ran Naruto asked, "Where are we going?"

"Tonton has Shizune's scent," Tsunade informed the Blonde. They ran until they reached the Cliffs. Stopping at the edge of the cliffs Tsunade asked, "Well Tonton?"

"Oink," the pig said shaking its head indicating that it lost the trail.

"Dammit," Tsunade said fear gripping her heart.

"We'll find her Granny," Naruto said trying to comfort the older woman.

Tsunade nodded her head saying, "We'll split up to search," and then proceeded to take off to search a nearby grove of trees

Making a cross hand sign, Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clones then spread out searching down in the cliffs. After several minutes, one of the clones near the river that ran through the canyon found tracks as well as a boat. It also spotted a groove in the ground that suggested a second boat may have rested there as well. The clone dispersed informing Naruto who then created a new clone to send towards the boat preparing for a worst case scenario in which the people who owned it were involved and them getting away. Coming to the decision to tell Tsunade what he found he took off for the grove of trees.

Tsunade after entering the grove had found herself surrounded by Kabuto and his chunin back-up. Before Tsunade could attack them though, Kabuto said, "Amazing, tell me, how did you find us so soon? We didn't even have time to send someone to inform you of our demands."

"Where is she?" Tsunade asked frantic.

"Agree to come with us to heal one of Lord Orochimaru's servants and we'll take you to her," Kabuto said smirking.

"Why don't I just force you to tell me?" Tsunade said taking a step towards the Sound-nin.

The Chunin took a step back but Kabuto held his ground not intimidated in the least and coolly said, "Well you could try that I suppose. However I left orders that should we not arrive by a certain time with you, to simply kill her. So I suppose that if you wish to outlive dear sweet Shizune, you may proceed with that course of action."

Stopping short Tsunade said defeated, "No…I'll come peacefully."

"Excellent," a smirking Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hibiki clearly unimpressed said, "So this is the Legendary Tsunade huh?" He then spit at the woman's feet as he said, "Pathetic!"

Kabuto said calmly, "Now, now, I told you if everything went according to plan we wouldn't even need to lift a finger. Let's go."

Walking away Tsunade followed with her head down and shoulders slumped. The Sound Chunin took up positions on the sides and behind her in case she had second thoughts. As they exited the grove they came across Naruto who surprised said, "Granny Tsunade."

"Ah if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki," Kabuto said almost as if they were old friends.

"You're that guy from the chunin exams, the one who helped Sakura's team to pass the second round," Naruto said confused till he saw the headband Kabuto was wearing. Angrily he said, "So you're a spy working for Orochimaru is that it." Looking at Tsunade, who couldn't meet his eyes, he said, "Come on Granny, we'll kick these guys' asses and make them tell us where they stashed Shizune."

"I'm afraid that Tsunade and I have come to an arrangement," Kabuto said, "So how about you step to the side so we can avoid any unnecessary bloodshed."

Pulling his ninjato Naruto said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I gave the Old Man my word I'd watch out for Granny Tsunade. So hand her over and give us Shizune or else I'll make you."

Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head disappointedly Kabuto said, "And here I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight." Turning to Takeo he said, "You know what to do."

The Sound Chunin stepped forward but Tsunade said, "Naruto don't do this, you'll be killed."

"Future Hokages don't let little things like that stop them from doing what needs to be done," Naruto said gritting his teeth knowing he was facing long odds.

Hibiki and Mi who had stepped up to face Naruto with Takeo spread out until they were on the sides of the Blonde. Hibiki grinning manically said, "You got guts kid, but you are outclassed and outnumbered."

Upon hearing Hibiki's taunt Tsunade's looked up in pain remembering what Jiraiya said about Naruto. Hearing her teammate's voice as it said, "_He's a little rough around the edges but he has the most important quality a ninja needs to be a success. The guts to persevere no matter the challenge_." Unfortunately Jiraiya had also been right about her. She didn't have that anymore only knowing how to fall to pieces.

Unaware of Tsunade's torment Naruto smirked at the Sound Chunin's taunt saying, "You may think you have me outclassed and hell you might even be right. But I'm never outnumbered. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

When the smoke cleared hundreds of clones had joined Naruto causing the Sound Chunin to stare in amazement. However they quickly recovered. Hibiki looking at the Naruto he assumed was the real one said, "Big deal. Kill the real one and the rest just disappear." Pulling his eyepatch off Hibiki revealed the eye that Orochimaru gave him. The eye was all black accept for a single red tomoe in the center and due to the experiments Orochimaru had conducted to bastardize the Sharingan he called it the Bastard eye. Focusing on the Naruto he was talking to, he activated the eye and suddenly that Naruto burst into fire before dispelling. Sweeping his eye over many of the clones the flames began traveling over the path his eye took.

As Hibiki used his Bastard eye against the Blonde, Kabuto thought, "_It may not be the black flames that Orochimaru says a fully developed Sharingan is capable of, but it can still be an impressive sight_."

After a good portion of the clones were destroyed Hibiki stopped the flames as his eye began to ache. Rubbing it he said, "Who's up next."

"I am," he heard as he felt a slight rumbling behind him as Naruto appeared from the ground slashing upward with his blade. Hibiki managed to avoid it although he was surprised as a cut appeared on his chest regardless. His Bastard eye able to perceive chakra shouted to his companions, "Watch it, the punk can channel Wind Chakra into his blade to extend his reach."

Naruto pressed his advantage catching Hibiki in the gut with a kick. But, before Naruto could capitalize and finish him, strings wrapped around his blade as Mi arrived to back-up Hibiki while Takeo took on the remaining clones. Naruto tried to pull his sword free of the strings only to find they wouldn't cut and then was promptly electrocuted as she channeled electricity from the strings and into his blade. However she received a surprise as well when instead of screaming in pain the clone dispelled. She didn't have time to react with surprise as she felt a kick to the back of her head. Rolling along the ground she eventually came to a rest and turning to Naruto she said, "How could you? I'm a woman."

"Really!?" Naruto said clearly surprised by that revelation causing Mi's eyes to turn white in her anger. Turning she extended her hands towards Naruto as several strings extended from the sleeves of her battle dress wrapping around him. Once more charging the strings with chakra she watched as that clone disappeared as well.

Naruto cussed among his clone pack as the second clone was dispelled. He had been hoping to get the chunin to chase after the clone and its back-up that he had sent after the bastard with the eye so he could clear a path to Tsunade. However the guy with the collar and Kabuto had stayed near her. What was worse though was that the clones hadn't even lasted long enough to get the other two to give chase. Not to mention the clones he had sent at the one named Takeo had been blasted away by some sort of sound attack. Sending several more he watched as Takeo raised his hands and said, "DISAPPEAR," in his mechanical voice and the clones exploded.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter Jutsu"

Takeo's eyes widened in surprise as the jutsu approached him, but he defended himself by raising his hands in front of him and saying, "SHEILD." A barrier of sound appeared in front of him emitted from the pads on his hands which the jutsu dispersed against harmlessly.

"This is getting tiresome," Takeo said aiming at the clones, "BLAST."

The area the clones had been standing in suddenly erupted in an explosion as the sound wave hit them. But, before he could even bask in his apparent victory Naruto appeared from the smoke running right at him. Before Naruto could reach him though, strings wrapped around his neck, arms, and legs. As the electric current reached him he began spasming revealing that he was in fact the real Naruto.

Tsunade grabbing onto Kabuto's arm said, "Please that's enough let him go."

"Very well," Kabuto said giving Mi the sign to quit. Hibiki not really having had his fill picked him up with one hand around his throat and proceeded to viscously beat him. Kabuto said sternly, "Hibiki that's enough or would you like to see me angry." Before throwing him to the side near the edge of the cliff he got in one last punch to Naruto's gut.

"Let's get going," Kabuto said with the others following in his wake but stopped as it became apparent that Naruto was trying to get to his feet. Turning to the boy Kabuto said, "If you persist, I'm afraid we'll have to kill you."

"Naruto that's enough stop please," Tsunade begged.

"I never quite and I never go back on my word," Naruto said standing. "I'll keep coming after you until I'm dead."

"Very well then have it your way," Kabuto said nodding towards Takeo.

Raising his hands Takeo said, "EXPLOSION." Which, made the area Naruto was standing on, go off like an exploding tag. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Naruto as well as a large section of the cliff he was standing on were gone. Running up to the edge Mi looked down but seeing no sign of Naruto said as she turned back to Takeo, "I think you over did it just a bit."

"He's gone isn't he?" Takeo said.

Tsunade didn't listen to the exchange as she felt dead and empty at the death of the brave boy. Tears clearly leaking from her eyes she turned to Kabuto intent on killing him but pulled up short as he said, "Let us not forget about Shizune shall we. Unless you want her to end up giving Naruto company in the next life, I suggest you calm down." Deflating like a balloon Tsunade just lowered her head and nodded as she began following them to the boat that would take her to their hideout. But not before turning towards the cliff one last time.

After several minutes Naruto flopped onto the top of the cliff drained. Glad that he had been able to create a rock clone to take the brunt of the blast, and then henge himself into the cliff face. Laying there on his back he looked up to the sky trying to come up with a plan of action while getting his second wind. He knew what was expected of him, due to his chunin rank, and that was to go back to Konoha for back-up, but he had other ideas.

Namely W.W.Z.D. or What would Zabuza do.

Imaging Chibi Zabuza, Naruto could see him going to Konoha and getting help. But before Chibi Zabuza could get in on the action and chop the Sound Chunin to pieces with his sword they were defeated by the probable jounin back-up he would receive. However, neither he nor Chibi Zabuza liked that idea so the new scenario his mind came up with had him following after the Sound-nin and then rescuing Shizune while taking on the Sound Chunin in the process. Chibi Zabuza would then after dismembering the bitch with the strings and the bastard with the eye proceed to give the chunin who had just blasted him a sound based enema using his own arms. Smiling he decided he much preferred that scenario. Getting up he called for Tonton who had hid herself during the fight, as the pig came towards him he created a clone saying, "Tonton I want you and this clone to head back to Konoha for help okay, I'll leave you a trail you and the back-up can use to follow me."

Watching the pig run off with his clone he smirked. He might not want the back-up but seeing as he was Naruto Uzumaki, chunin of Konoha, he figured that he should partly do what was expected of him. Besides, hopefully by the time the back-up arrived, he'd already have the situation well in hand. Heading down the cliff face he found that the boat his clone had found was gone. Smiling to himself he then looked at the two directions in which it could have traveled. Figuring that since upriver would take them deeper into the Land of Fire he opted to head downriver towards the Land of Tea. Meanwhile, outside of the Crescent Cliffs Village a clone held a balloon in his hand with a smile before dispelling.

* * *

Stepping out of the boat, after arriving at a base hidden in the cliff face, Tsunade demanded, "Now take me to see Shizune."

"After you heal Kimimaro," Kabuto said causing Tsunade to stop.

"No," Tsunade said, "Show me her as a gesture of good faith or I'll bring this entire base down around your heads."

Sighing Kabuto said, "I guess we don't have a choice. Follow me."

Doing as instructed they arrived in front of a door with several seals placed on it and guarded by two genin. Placing his hand in the center of the door he channeled his chakra causing the seals to deactivate and the door to open. Sitting on a cot Shizune perked up upon sealing Tsunade but just as quickly felt her hope vanish as she saw who she was with.

Noting that somebody wasn't with them she asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"That little punk is probably dead at the bottom of the Crescent cliff, bitch," Hibiki said smirking.

Despite having her chakra sealed Shizune was still fast enough that she managed to deck Hibiki sending him flying back into Takeo who caught him. Smirking Hibiki said, "I like them feisty like you." Before walking up and hitting her knocking her back onto the cot.

Smiling at the exchange Kabuto said, "As you can see she is alive and relatively unharmed. So let's go."

"One second," Tsunade said, while walking up to her apprentice with a hand raised, causing the Sound Chunin to tense. Running a quick scan over Shizune to make sure that she was as health inside as she appeared outside, Tsunade said, "Alright I'm satisfied let's just get this done."

Shizune said, "No Lady Tsunade you can't," as she tried to get up from the cot only to be sent back down by a backhand from Hibiki.

Tsunade looking at her apprentice said, "I have to Shizune. I'm…I'm sorry."

Following Kabuto out of the room Tsunade asked, "So what can you tell me about this person I'm to heal?"

"He is the last of the Kaguya," Kabuto said without turning back. "I believe his bloodline ability is somehow responsible for his current ailment. I'll give you my notes so you don't need to waste time going over anything I've already done."

Being led into a medical bay Tsunade saw that the room was filled with equipment to monitor a patient's vitals as well as various IV tubes, all of which were connected to a young man laying on a table, his eyes covered with a seal. Upon hearing the door open the young man said, "Is someone there?"

"It's me Kimimaro and I've brought the woman who is going to cure you so that you can fulfill your life's ambition," Kabuto said kindly in a way that Tsunade found false.

Weakly Kimimaro said," Tha…"

"Save it," Tsunade snapped, "Let's just get this business done."

Meanwhile, back at the dock on the boat that Tsunade and the others had arrived in a life jacket that is a standard part of all such craft, even if no one uses them, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto who had been making good time smiled upon realizing he was heading in the right direction.

As Tsunade looked over the files that Kabuto had given her, she could see that Kabuto believed this illness was some result of Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai and had exclusively focused on that. However she didn't think so. Her theory was that it was rare disease found in the Islands near Sea Country. How or when he had been there to contract the disease she couldn't figure due to Kimimaro being unwilling to betray the information of whether or not Orochimaru had bases in any of the places she asked, even for the sake of his life.

As she looked the file over once more, she couldn't get the defiant look Naruto had before being hit by Takeo's jutsu out of her mind. Thinking of the Blonde brought tears to her eyes, but she couldn't allow herself to grieve as she had to concentrate, Shizune needed her now. Getting up to check over some of the Kaguya's vitals she asked the sick boy, "You know if you would just tell me if you've been to Sea Country, I would be that much closer to healing you."

"I will not betray Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro said.

"Why, it's not as if he cares about you," Tsunade said unable to believe the loyalty her old teammate was able to instill into his lackeys.

"Yet here you are to cure me because of him," Kimimaro said calmly.

"Trust me; he's only doing it for his own reasons."

"Lord Orochimaru is doing it because I will be the vessel upon which he will implant his will," Kimimaro said.

"You do realize by allowing yourself to be used for that jutsu you'll die?" Tsunade asked shaking her head at the Sound fanatic.

"I will always be a part of Lord Orochimaru's ambition and will live on through him," Kimimaro replied devotedly.

"You're a fool," Tsunade snapped, "He only cares about your bloodline ability. If you didn't have that he would just sit back and watch you die while making you feel as if the world revolved around you. All the while taking a perverse pleasure at how much he has fooled you."

"Do not speak about Lord Orochimaru like that in my presence again cow or I will strike you down cure or no cure," Kimimaro said trying to get up but easily held down by Tsunade.

Trying to appease the boy she said, "Forgive me just relax."

Kimimaro did as she asked allowing her to push him back down against the bed. Walking back to her desk she idly wondered if Naruto had been the same way. She had heard about how until the Blonde had met Zabuza he had been all alone. Was that why he was so loyal to those who acknowledged him? If it had been Orochimaru who found him would it have been Naruto lying in that bed telling her that she had it all wrong about the Snake Sannin. Was she any different? After all here she was selling out her village and home rather than face the possibility that she would be alone again should they kill Shizune. What would Dan think? Nawaki? She already knew what Shizune thought, having seen the look of disappointment in her apprentice's eyes. Looking at the lengths she was going to avoid the pain of loss again she realized Naruto was right. She was a coward. Looking at the weak Kaguya she knew she could simply walk over to him and turn his head into a crater. Then fight and kill every Sound-nin here, of course she would probably die in the end as would Shizune which was why she turned away and went back to work. She just wasn't strong enough to face that pain again.

* * *

Arriving at just after midnight Naruto almost missed the water entrance to the base, but after arriving in an area that didn't seem familiar he found it as he backtracked to the last place he remembered from his clone's memories. He waited a few more hours and smiled as a fog began rolling in over the water with the approaching morning. Crawling along the water to stay in the fog Naruto approached the entrance of the base. As he neared the dock where the boats where kept he spotted two genin Sound-nin, one of which was enjoying a cigarette while the other seemed to be just watching the fog.

The one smoking said, "I don't get why you like watching the fog so much."

"It's cool watching it come in that's why. Why do you hate it so much?"

Taking a puff of his smoke the man said, "Because before I joined the Sound village, I was a student in the Kirigakure academy. But quit before graduating, no way was I going to chance ending up dead just to try and pass. Trust me nothing good ever comes from fog."

"Aw, you're just being foolish."

Not receiving a response the genin turned towards his partner only to find a sword sticking out of the smoking man's throat. Pulling his ninjato out Naruto said, "Should have listened to your pal," before giving the gaping Sound-genin the same treatment. Hiding the bodies Naruto made his way into the base via an air duct that he found. It never ceased to amaze him that despite such places being designed to prevent intruders from entering, primarily ninjas, they always made these big ducts giving such easy access. As he traveled through the duct he would peek through the vents he passed to get an idea of his surrounding and hoping to see some sign of either of the women he was looking for. He finally found one when he found a hallway, in which two genin were obviously standing guard over something or someone. Moving up to the next vent he carefully and quietly slipped out and then henged himself into a Sound Jounin, thankful that they all seemed to wear masks as part of their uniform, before returning to the previous hallway.

Walking up to the two genin like he owned the place he was stopped short when one of the genin asked, "What are you doing here sir? We were told all jounin had been pulled out of this base for the duration of this mission seeing as afterwards it is to be decommissioned." The idea that they would bring a Sannin here without any Jounin back-up surprised Naruto.

"Sir?"

Realizing he was just standing there and not really having an answer for the genin he decided to go with the direct route and smashed one of their heads into the wall rendering him unconscious before pulling his blade on the other one saying, "What's behind the door?"

"T-t-the a-a-apprentice of Tsunade," the genin squeaked out.

Eyeing the seals on the door Naruto said, "Open it."

"I-i-I don't know how?"

"Then I guess I don't have a need for you," Naruto said tensing to appear to stab him.

"Wait…I might have seen how to do it," the genin said realizing his bluff failed.

Grabbing him by the neck he pointed him at the door. The genin activated the seals and once the door was opened Naruto whacked him on the back of the head knocking him out. Shizune, who had been sleeping, looked up from her cot and seeing the masked Sound Jounin attempted to break out despite her chakra being sealed. Attempting a jumping kick from the cot she missed and was surprised as the jounin raised his hands saying, "Calm down Shizune it's me."

Dispelling the henge he was surprised when Shizune immediately gave him a hug saying, "You're alive. Tsunade said you were killed."

Stepping away from her he said, "You should know better than to trust an old woman whose eye sight is probably failing her."

Smiling despite the joke at her master's expense she said, "Come on, we have to go find Lady Tsunade. But first can you get this seal off of me?"

Holding up her arm Naruto could see that it was a basic chakra suppression seal with an add security feature that made it so that the only way it could be removed was when a chakra other than the person's it was suppressing was infused into it. Channeling his chakra into it he watched as the seal fell away from her arm before he asked, "Do you know where she is?"

"No," Shizune answered, "They brought her here so she could see I was unharmed before taking her away to heal one of Orochimaru's men."

"Alright, I guess we do this the hard way then," Naruto said. Turning away he dragged the two unconscious genin into the room before resealing it and beginning their search for Tsunade. As they searched the base the pair stumbled onto another sealed door. Easily bypassing it they looked inside in shock as they saw that the room was covered in paper bombs. "Guess that explains why they ordered all the jounin out of the base," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked confused.

Explaining what the genin guarding her room had told him while he was henged he added, "It's pretty apparent that once Tsunade heals this Kimimaro they were going to lock her up using you to pacifier her and then blow up the base."

"But why staff it with genin," Shizune wondered aloud.

"Simple if you're going to sacrifice a bunch of your own shinobi you want them to be as low ranking as possible," Naruto said disgusted.

"Why even staff it at all then?" Shizune asked.

"To make Tsunade and you think you had time to plan an escape," a voice said behind them.

Spinning the pair saw Kabuto standing there smirking at them. Shaking his head he said, "Guess I'll just have to kill you a little sooner than planned. And you Naruto you manage to survive only to throw your life away for a woman who stood-by doing nothing during your last fight with us. Why?"

"I told you. I gave the Old Man my word that I'd look out for Granny Tsunade and the only way you'll stop me from doing that is to kill me."

Shrugging dismissively Kabuto said, "Have it your way?"

Shizune prepared to meet Kabuto head on, but Naruto created enough Shadow Clones to fill the room and then all at once they charged the Sound medic. As the clones forced Kabuto out of the room due to a lack of space in which to fight, Naruto grabbed Shizune's hand before leaving a paper bomb of his own behind in the room. As the blonde pulled her out of the room she asked disbelievingly, "Are you mad?"

"Relax Shizune," Naruto said as they ran, "A room of that size wouldn't be enough to bring this whole base down. There has to be dozens of them spread out among the base."

"But what if they are spaced so that setting off one will set off all the others?" Shizune asked.

"I didn't think of that," Naruto said.

'Boom' as the explosion went off causing the Leaf-nin to stumble, Shizune closed her eyes waiting for the next explosion signaling their deaths. But it never came so they began searching in earnest for the missing Tsunade.

Kabuto who had been caught near the explosion while fighting the clones extracted himself from the rubble he was under while healing the massive injuries he had suffered. A Sound Genin coming to investigate asked, "Sir what happened?

Lying Kabuto said, "We have a Leaf saboteur who rigged the base with explosives, I'm afraid. I managed to get the drop on him and the escaped prisoner, but they ran away during the explosion."

"Should I spread the word to evacuate?" the genin asked.

"No, we have to find them first. Lord Orochimaru's ambition is tied up in our stopping them from freeing Tsunade and destroying the base," Kabuto said. As the genin ran off to spread the word about the intruder Kabuto thought, "_I'll have to hope Tsunade has cured Kimimaro or failing that at least diagnosed what is wrong with him_." With that he began slowly making his way to the medical bay in which she was working while gathering up some help should she prove less than cooperative.

Naruto, figuring that there was no more need to be subtle, created enough clones to spread out and quickly search the base for Tsunade. It was shockingly easy to scout the base, despite the fact that Sound Genin were pouring out of their rooms to defend it. Apparently Orochimaru wasn't willing to sacrifice his top quality genin with this base so many fell quickly and without much of a struggle. Finally one of the clones after defeating the genin guarding the room she was in, spotted Tsunade in the medical bay working furiously and dispelled itself to alert Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade felt the explosion wondering what it meant, while hoping that it was Konoha coming to the rescue. However she had decided to save Kimimaro regardless. Somewhere along the line she felt that it would be best if she could save this mirror image of Naruto. To give him a chance to realize that the man he served so faithful was using him. Coming up with the cure for the disease had been easy. After she had finally figured out that it was the disease she had encountered in Sea Country during her travels she easily whipped up the cure. The reason she had been called in to cure this particular sickness when it had appeared in Sea Country had been to pay off a gambling debt. Also due to it being an isolated incident she wasn't surprised that Kabuto wouldn't have known about this particular disease's existence.

No the hard part was curing him in a way that Orochimaru wouldn't be able to use the boy as a vessel. She had just hit upon an idea when the explosion happened. Working quickly she began administrating the treatment when the door to the medical bay was kicked in. Turning she saw a familiar Blonde standing there with Shizune. Shocked she didn't know if what she saw was real until Naruto said, "Come on Granny Tsunade we don't have all day. In case you need it spelled out for you this is a rescue."

Turning back to Kimimaro, to continue his treatment, she said, "Give me a moment."

"Lady Tsunade, he's the enemy," Shizune said, "Why would you wish to help him?"

"I want to give him a chance to see what his master is truly like," Tsunade said, "I want him to find a reason to live for himself. I just need a minute."

Naruto and Shizune nodded before taking positions near the door to look for approaching Sound-nin. When Tsunade said, "Done," Naruto replied with, "Not a moment too soon," as the hall towards the medical bay filled with Sound-nin led by Kabuto and the Sound Chunin.

"I wish there was another door out of here," Naruto said after creating several clones to take up Shizune and his positions by the door which began firing Air Bullets down the hall delaying the Sound-nins' advance.

Smiling Tsunade said, "Leave that to me," and then walked up to a wall smashing a giant hole through it leaving Naruto gaping at her.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder Tsunade said while smiling at Naruto "What you didn't think I was just another pretty face did you?"

"Well you didn't really give me a whole lot of reason to think otherwise," he said back lightly.

Despite his joking tone a pained look crossed her face as she tried to say, "Naruto I'm…"

"…in the way," Naruto finished for her, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Nodding her head she followed Naruto and Shizune through the new doorway, but not before sparing one last look at the boy whose life she had just saved while hoping she hadn't made a mistake in doing so.

Entering the medical bay after dealing with the clones that had been left behind Kabuto was surprised to see that Kimimaro was still among the living and as he completed his scan completely cured of his sickness. As Kabuto finished his scan Takeo asked, "Should we pursue?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru was quite specific about ending Tsunade's life once we were finished with her," Kabuto said.

Mi staring at the giant hole in the wall said, "Are you out of your mind? Take a look at that wall. No way do I want to tangle with the bitch that did that."

"Relax Mei," Kabuto said while pushing up his glasses, "Tsunade has more than just a fear of losing those close to her as a weakness. Furthermore, you, Hibiki, and Takeo will deal with the annoyances accompanying her while I'll deal with Tsunade." His words having seemingly calmed Mi down, he pointed to two genin saying, "You two load Kimimaro onto a boat and get him out of here." The two genin immediately set about their task so Kabuto said addressing the Sound Chunin, "Let's go, we have a legend to kill."


	23. Chapter 23 Passing the Torch

**An: **Thank you for all the reviews. They are always appreciated. Your humble author S.o.t.A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 23: Passing the Torch **

Running at full speed Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune tried to return to the Crescent Cliffs Village while traversing the wide open terrain. After exiting the base they had climbed the cliff face so as not to be trapped in the canyon should the Sound forces pursue. Unfortunately, since the area was devoid of any forests they had to run out in the open. The only good thing about that was it meant that if the enemy could see them they should be able to see the enemy in return. But as was often the case, things didn't always work out the way they would expect them to as Kabuto and the Sound Chunin appeared in front of them from an underground passage.

As the three came to a halt Tsunade said, "Figures, I should have known a snake like Orochimaru would have tunnels dug all over the area."

"True," Kabuto said not showing any sign of fear at the prospect of facing a Sannin, "But luckily for us you didn't. Although I was afraid that you would simply head back to Konoha, but fortunately you are too much of a healer to simply let people suffer by abandoning them to a disease in order to save yourself."

Glaring at the confident Sound Medic she said, "Do you honestly think you are a match for me?"

Pushing up his glasses Kabuto replied arrogantly, "I admit to feeling a small amount of fear at the idea of facing a Sannin. However, let us be realistic. You are hardly worthy of that title anymore, are you?"

"I'll show you what happens when you underestimate a Sannin," Tsunade said charging Kabuto. Jumping in the air she delivered an axe kick to where the smirking Kabuto was standing. Although the attack missed the giant crater it created caused Kabuto and the Sound Chunin to separate. Tsunade pressed her attack on Kabuto while Shizune and Naruto prevented the Chunin from joining back-up.

Cutting Takeo off as he tried to rejoin with his teammates, Naruto said, "I've been waiting for a rematch with you."

"I not sure how you survived my jutsu…," Takeo began to say his mechanical voice tinged with his displeasure.

But he was cut off by Naruto who said, "Simple, I'm better then you," and then quickly drawing his ninjato sent a Wind Cutter at Takeo. The sound chunin managed to generate his sound shield in front of him blocking his attack. As his jutsu was blocked Naruto thought, "_Aw man, I need to come up with a jutsu like that or maybe Hinata's rotation_."

Dropping his arms as he ended his jutsu Takeo said, "Pathetic."

"Don't worry," Naruto said grinning, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Shizune found herself facing the remaining two Chunin as she jumped away from the strings that appeared from Mi's sleeves. As she landed Mi said to her, "Why don't you just give up? I promise it will only hurt for a moment."

"Sorry," Shizune said while she reassumed her stance, "I've had just about enough of being man-handled by the men of Sound."

Her right eye twitching Mi said, "I'm a woman."

Surprised by that revelation Shizune said, "Really!?" This caused the Sound Chunin, to scream in fury, while sending her strings at the Leaf Jounin who easily avoided them. But Mi did manage to herd her towards her fellow chunin. Once Shizune was in range Hibiki attempted to engage her in combat but proved no match for her in a hand to hand fight being knocked away by a palm strike to the chin. Before she could capitalize, however Shizune had to break-off her follow up attack as Mi once again tried to wrap her up in her string jutsu.

Taking up a defensive stance in front of her dazed teammate Mi said voice dripping with scorn, "You should know better than to try and fight a jounin one on one in a fist fight you fool."

Spitting out the blood from his split lip Hibiki said, "And you should know that wearing a dress doesn't make you look like a woman. So stuff it and let's just finish this bitch off." Removing the patch over his Bastard eye he concentrated his eye's power on Shizune's chest.

Shizune was caught by surprise as Hibiki removed his eye patch to reveal an eye she found vaguely similar to the Sharingan, but long hours training with Tsunade taught her how to avoid attacks. That was why as soon as she felt a heating sensation start on her chest she was already moving, so instead of her whole body being engulfed in flames only the right sleeve of her kimono caught fire. Able to pat it out as she ran trying to stay ahead of the flames that were following her she waited for the jutsu to end. Eventually the strain became too much for Hibiki, who brought his hand up to rub his eye forcing him to end the jutsu. Seeing her chance Shizune took a deep breath before breathing a large cloud of poison towards the two chunin.

The two sound chunin separated each taking a path around the cloud looking for Shizune unaware that she was immune to its affects and had simple charged into it. Hibiki noticed that something was moving towards him from within the noxious gas so jumping back prepared to let Shizune have it with his eye as soon as she emerged. Just before exiting the cloud she jumped but Hibiki was ready for her. However he didn't get a good look as to what he set aflame until Shizune who had removed her kimono and thrown it in front of her appeared through the flaming clothing. Landing in front of the surprised young man she reached forward using her medical ninjutsu to pluck out his eye.

Stumbling backwards while screaming, "You bitch…I'll fucking kill you." His life ended as Shizune channeled her medical ninjutsu into her right hand extending it like a medium sized blade and passed it over Hibiki's throat. Although his head was still attached everything in his neck that the blade had touched had been severed which became apparent as the blood with nowhere to go began leaking out of his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes.

The cloud thinned enough so that Mi could see the silhouette of Hibiki fall. When the last of the poison faded it revealed Shizune standing over Hibiki's corpse wearing nothing but a pair of form fitting black shorts and her chest bindings. Turning to her remaining opponent Shizune dropped Hibiki's eye and charged hoping to catch Mi with her enhanced chakra scalpel but Mi overcame her shock at the death of her teammate enough to avoid the attack. Feeling the strain Shizune canceled her jutsu and planned her next move.

Naruto as he dodged another blast from Takeo felt he should send a thank you note to whoever trained the shinobi of Sound, for making them so over reliant on whatever jutsu they had mastered. While Takeo's abilities were impressive the more he used them the more he exposed his vulnerabilities. Much like Zaku he was primarily a long range fighter and was doing everything in his power to keep Naruto from getting close. While Naruto was at a disadvantage in long range combat especially since his jutsus that he could use from a distance had proven less than effective he had another ace up his sleeve. He had a lot more stamina which was beginning to come into play as he noticed that the time between blasts was getting longer and longer.

Avoiding another blast that tore a path along the earth as it came at him, Naruto decided to make his move. Running at Takeo while counting down how much time figured he had until the sound chunin's next attack. Reaching him just as he reached zero, Naruto was pleasantly surprised when Takeo was forced to evade his sword swipe, although he did manage to catch the cable that ran along Takeo's right arm. Discarding the amplification pad it connected to, Takeo pointed his remaining pad at Naruto attempting to blast him, but was beaten to the punch by an Air Bullet launched by the blonde that caught him in the chest.

Sent flying Takeo landed hard coughing up blood and then rolled to the side as he felt a shadow above him barely avoiding Naruto's blade as it bit into the earth. Rolling to his feet Takeo brought his remaining Amplifier Pad up aiming at Naruto and smirking said, "Got you. BLAST."

Naruto responded with a Wind Cutter which upon hitting the approaching Sound wave resulted in an explosion that sent boy boys flying. Naruto landed on the flat of his back dropping his sword before rolling onto his feet and then charged at Takeo. Seeing an opportunity and wanting to put his new jutsu to the test pulled his hand back beginning to concentrate his chakra into it. The sound chunin just making it to his knees saw Naruto coming at him with a swirling mass of chakra in his hand raised his own hand forming his Sound shield. Naruto undeterred smashed the swirling chakra into it screaming the jutsu's name, "Rasengan."

As the two jutsu clashed Naruto could immediately see the reason why the third step was necessary as his jutsu easily sustained itself against the barrier. Apparently Takeo's sound shield was meant to stop short powerful jutsus not something along the lines of Rasengan. Feeling the shield give way Naruto jammed the jutsu into Takeo's gut and watched amazed as it sent Takeo flying until he flew off the cliff and out of sight. Looking at his hand in amazement at the power of the Rasengan, Naruto said, "Best Jutsu Ever."

Looking around the battle field he could see that Shizune was fighting against the manly looking woman with the other one looking like he was finished. He was about to go help Shizune when an explosion went off in the distance. Figuring that was where Tsunade was fighting at he decided that she probably needed his help more than Shizune so took off in that direction.

Tsunade was breathing hard as she stood in the crater she had just created, she hated to admit it but Kabuto was a lot better than she had thought. Thus far he had only been avoiding her attacks and she had the distinct impression that he was toying with her. Getting fed she said, "What's a matter you afraid to mix it up?"

Sneering at the female Sannin, he said, "I was just hoping there was more to you than this. One of the legendary Sannin and you fight like a drunken brawler. It sickens me that they would even utter your name in the same sentence as Lord Orochimaru's. I think it's time I show you your place."

Running through several hand-signs his hands began to glow, showing Tsunade that he was proficient in medical ninjutsu. Charging at the Sound-nin she threw several punches all of which he expertly dodged or blocked, before throwing one of his own, which she barely avoided. Jumping away to create some distance. She watched Kabuto warily she began to sweat a little as she thought, "_Damn, this kid is something else. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru experiments are the reason this kid is so strong for his age_."

Noticing Tsunade's hesitation Kabuto said, "Truly the name of Sannin weeps so long as you remain alive. I think I'll kill you to remove the stain your existence brings to that name."

"Better than you have tried," Tsunade replied angrily.

"Perhaps, but I'm willing to bet you were a different woman then to."

Tired of Kabuto's taunting Tsunade charged at him throwing another punch. But, Kabuto proved to be too fast, easily avoiding it before striking at her in turn. Tsunade managed to avoid the worst of the hit taking it on the left shoulder but felt it as muscle and tendons were sliced. She tried to create some distance but Kabuto wouldn't allow it, keeping close and hitting her in both legs causing the Sanin to fall to her knees crying out in pain. Standing over her while sneering down at the kneeling woman he said, "This is the end for you," and then reached back intent on striking at her heart. However just as he was bring his hand down Naruto slammed into Tsunade knocking her out of the way and taking the hit in her place.

Naruto coughed up blood which landed on Tsunade's face causing the Sannin to begin shivering. Smiling weakly at the woman Naruto said, "I'm getting really tired of having to save your ass, Granny Tsunade." Turning to face the Sound-nin, Naruto said, "I've had just about as much of you sound jerks that I can stand."

Pushing his glasses up his nose Kabuto said warningly, "I would suggest that if you want to live long enough to be Hokage you step aside. That hit I landed on you has punctured your lung; you'll probably survive due to the demon inside you. But if you persist I will kill you."

"I'm tired of telling you the only way you're going to stop me is to kill me," Naruto said before stumbling towards Kabuto. The Sound medic easily avoided Naruto's attack and then pulling a kunai hit him in the back sending him flying away. Naruto tried to get back up before collapsing again due to his injuries.

Turning away from the unconscious jinchuriki, Kabuto thought, "_While it would undoubtedly hurt the Akatsuki if I kill this boy. It would also bring their wraith down upon Lord Orochimaru. Therefore I think it would be best if I leave him alive for now_."

Walking to Tsunade who had watched in horror he said, "Don't worry, I'll leave him alive. After all fools like him are only brave because they have yet to experience the true horrors of being a shinobi. I think I'll introduce him to them by leaving him your corpse. I suppose you should be thankful your death will probably make him give up his fool's dream of being Hokage." Chuckling he added, "He'll probably live longer."

Tsunade however felt something stir within her at hearing Kabuto's taunts. Remembering the many ways she had similarly put Naruto down for dreaming to be Hokage. Looking at the blood Naruto had coughed onto her when he had been wounded, she came to a realization. This blood wasn't something to be afraid of. It was the blood of a hero, who would one day lead the Village of Konoha to a prosperity undreamed of, she was sure of it. And he had shed it in protection of her well now it was her turn to protect him and his dream.

Standing over her Kabuto was about to deliver the fatal blow when he stopped short as Tsunade suddenly stopped shaking. Before he could react, Tsunade digging deep within herself, managed to hit Kabuto with her uninjured arm from her kneeling position sending him flying backwards. However she wasn't surprised when Kabuto began standing back up. Managing to get back to her feet she said, "You will speak about that boy with respect."

Holding his injured ribs as they began to heal Kabuto said, "Excuse me."

"I said you will speak about Naruto with respect in my presence," Tsunade growled preparing to break the seal on her forehead.

"And what makes him worthy of that," Kabuto asked snidely.

Looking at the Blonde boy with a soft smile Tsunade said with certainty, "Because you are not just speaking about some chunin. You are speaking about Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well, look who finally found her spine," Kabuto taunted, "However it seems that you found it too late. Look at you. You can barely stand. What do you hope to do in your condition besides die?"

"Simple. I'm going to kill you," she stated with conviction. Then releasing the seal on her forehead she called out, "Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration."

Kabuto watched on fascinated as the purple designs appeared from the diamond on Tsunade's face and then disappeared. Although he didn't see any massive sign of what was happening he knew she was somehow being healed at an incredible rate as she began to stand straighter. Giving Kabuto a threatening smile of her own, Tsunade said, "Now let's try this again," before launching herself at him trying to connect with a punch. Kabuto however managed to avoid it, instead hitting Tsunade in the spine severing it. But much to his horror she turned around smashing her fist into his face sending him flying.

As he landed, he rolled to his feet thinking, "_Impossible, did she find a defense against my scalpels or is she healing so fast that my attacks have no effect_?" However he couldn't dedicate anymore time to puzzling out the mystery as Tsunade closed on him delivering massive punishment onto him. Although he was able to heal the worst of the damage he was quickly reaching the point where he would no longer be able to keep up.

Receiving a particularly vicious blow to the head that sent him smashing into the ground he tried to pick himself up but couldn't. He then felt it as Tsunade reached her hand around his throat and then picking him up one handed, holding him suspend in the air, she said, "Any last words you want me to deliver to Orochimaru before you die?"

At the end of his rope and desperate Kabuto said despite the vice like grip around his throat, "That's alright. Do…you have anything you…want me to tell Naruto when I see…him on the other side? I poisoned the kunai I stabbed him with"

"You can't bluff me," Tsunade said, "You already said you were going to leave him alive."

"I intended to," Kabuto choked out, "give him the antidote after I killed you. However…your sudden resurgence…has prevented that from happening now hasn't it."

Looking him in the eyes and not surprised that she couldn't read whether he was lying or not she grabbed his medical pouch and ripped it off him. Dropping it to the ground she then delivered a tremendous punch to his jaw that sent Kabuto through a boulder. Snatching the medical bag up she ran back to where Naruto lay before pulling the kunai out and analyzing it. Not surprised that there was no poison on the blade. Turning back to where Kabuto had landed, she again wasn't too shocked that he was gone. Putting the Sound-nin out of her mind she canceled her jutsu watching as her genjutsu vanished to reveal her true appearance and then set about healing Naruto pleased that most of his injuries had already been taken care of by his tenant.

Shizune jumped back into the air causing Mi to smirk saying, "Got ya!" Raising her hands the strings wrapped around Shizune's airborne form and then charged them with electricity. However her smirk turned into a look of surprise as Shizune turned into a log. Trying to untangle her strings Mi felt a sudden pressure at the base of her skull before her world went black.

Shizune who had taken Mi's moment of confusion to sneak up behind her and hit her with a chakra scalpel in the brainstem thus ending the threat she posed took a moment to steady her breathing as she surveyed the battlefield. Spotting the body of Hibiki and the groove that Takeo had cut after being hit by Naruto's Rasengan, she decided to take off in the same direction Naruto did a little worried she didn't hear any sounds of combat.

However her fears proved baseless as she arrived to see Tsunade kneeling in her natural appearance cradling an obviously sleeping Naruto's head in her lap while staring down at him. Seeing the seal on Tsunade head missing Shizune said worriedly, "Lady Tsunade you broke the seal…"

Looking up from Naruto with a gentle smile, Tsunade said, "Don't fret Shizune. I didn't need to go all out and was able to cancel the jutsu before it reached the end of its duration. So the after effects should be negligible." Looking back down at Naruto she added, "Besides I would gladly trade a few years at the end of my life to safeguard this boy and the promise he holds."

Joining her master in staring at Naruto, Shizune was surprised to see the cursed necklace lying around his neck. Turning her gaze back to Shizune, Tsunade arched an eyebrow at her state of dress saying, "I didn't know it was that kind of battle Shizune."

Wondering what her master was referring to until a breeze reminded her that she was standing there in her shorts and her chest bindings she embarrassedly said, "The hazards of fighting a fire jutsu user I guess."

Nodding her head Tsunade without disturbing Naruto took off her green jacket for Shizune to use. As Shizune synched the front of the jacket she asked, "Should we return to Konoha?"

"No, we'll return to Crescent Cliffs Village to finish the mission," Tsunade said, "I'm sure that one way or another word has reached the Hokage and any back up he sent, would use the village as a rally point in their search."

Nodding her head Shizune watched as Tsunade gently picked Naruto up maneuvering him to her back before saying, "Let's get going."

"I can carry him, Lady Tsunade," Shizune offered.

Smiling Tsunade replied, "No thanks Shizune. The brat's carried me for most of this mission. I'm sure I can handle it until he wakes up."

* * *

Naruto woke up half way back to the Village and once Shizune and Tsunade explained that they planned to return to Crescent Cliff he created a clone and dispelled it to alert his clone with Tonton they were safe. Upon entering the village they were greeted by Joben, the head doctor of the hospital, who told them that Shinno had managed to create an antidote to the poison and locate the source of it.

"Is Shinno still here?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-yes Lady Tsunade," Joben replied.

"Can you please take me to him?" Tsunade asked causing Joben to nod his head. The head doctor led the three of them up to a room and upon entering they found Shinno packing his bag. As Shinno turned to them he plastered a smile on his face saying, "I trust you managed to deal with that situation satisfactorily."

"One of the scumbags managed to get away, but other than that I have no complaints," Tsunade said before bowing slightly adding, "Thank you for dealing with this disease while I was preoccupied. I am in your debt."

Chuckling Shinno said, "Well having a Sannin in my debt may come in handy someday. Should I ever need your services may I call on you?"

"Yes please do."

"Very good, well then I'm off." Turning to his apprentice he said, "Let's be going Amaru."

"Yes master," Amaru responded shifting her pack onto her shoulder.

Wishing the pair a good journey Tsunade decided to stay an extra night to make sure the pandemic was kept under control. In the morning back-up arrived in the form of Raidou and Genma with Tonton and the clone in tow. Having no reason to remain in the village they all made the journey back to the Leaf Village.

Entering the village they were ushered into the Hokage's office where they gave their report. Naruto placed his written report on the Hokage's desk after they gave their verbal report. Dismissing them Sarutobi wasn't surprised when Tsunade remained behind. After the door closed he asked, "Is there something I can do for you my dear?"

Hanging her head in the much the same way she used to when she felt she had disappointed her sensei when she was younger she said, "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you Sarutobi-sensei."

"What makes you think you've disappointed me, my dear?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"How can you ask me that with a straight face Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade said incredulously.

Chuckling Sarutobi said, "Well let us see what Naruto thinks about what happened." Opening the report Naruto had left, he read aloud, "Granny Tsunade had to make a difficult choice and I'm glad she had faith in my ability to turn the situation to my advantage."

"What?!" she exclaimed approaching the desk and turning the report around so she could read it. Looking up from it she said, "That's all he wrote. I stood back and let him get almost killed twice and he writes only a single sentence on the whole affair."

Laughing heartily Sarutobi said, "Well I for one can appreciate it since it will cut down on my paper work. I can't tell you the number of reports I get in which the chunin or jounin who wrote them includes every single minute detail that happens during their missions."

Seeing that Tsunade was still shocked that Naruto's report didn't include her shame or didn't hold any harsh language about her Sarutobi said, "Do you know why Naruto doesn't hold any grudge against you for what happened during your mission?" Tsunade shook her head no so he continued, "The reason is because once long ago he was forced to make a similar choice. Leave his Home or take the chance his precise people would be hurt. As you know he chose to leave. Fortunately then like now everything has turned out alright."

"Yes but still…"

However Tsunade stopped as Sarutobi held up his hand saying, "You blame yourself which is understandable, however the person truly responsible is me."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing you there sensei," Tsunade said.

"And yet it was I that assigned you to the mission, a woman with glaring problems, with nothing but a chunin and jounin to back you up."

Unable to meet her sensei's eyes as he said that about her, she said, "It should have been more than enough for that type of mission."

"True, but shouldn't I have entertained the idea that violence may have broken out," Sarutobi said, "That is the excuse we gave Naruto after all. But if you must know the truth even knowing everything I know now. I would make the same decision." Chuckling again at Tsunade's shocked face he continued, "The reason for that my dear, is because through those hardships you all faced you emerged stronger."

"Sensei," Tsunade whispered silently asking for permission to speak receiving it she said, "You said that there once was a time when you would have chosen me to succeed you. What must I do to prove myself to be worthy of that honor again?"

Leaning forward in his chair he said his tone light, "What happened to only a fool would want this job?"

"I still believe that sensei," Tsunade said, "but I think I would like to live as a fool for a time."

Looking into Tsunade's brown eyes and seeing the fire that for a time had faded reborn stronger than ever he said, "First tell me. Why did you save Orochimaru's servant if you didn't need to."

"I'm a healer," Tsunade said, "besides I rigged it so Orochimaru will not be able to use him as a vessel. I guess I just hope that he will realize what kind of person Orochimaru truly is."

Smiling Sarutobi said proudly, "Your compassion will make you a great Hokage."

Surprised she said, "That's it. One screwed up mission, in which, I heal one of Orochimaru's men, almost get Naruto killed, and you are willing to hand me your position."

"Well there is one more thing I suppose," he said getting out of his chair to look over the village, "What if the gamble you took on this Kimimaro doesn't payoff and he becomes a mistake you regret."

"Then I'll correct it." Tsunade said determinedly.

Turning back from the window Sarutobi said proudly, "And that is ultimately all you can do as Hokage. Learn from your mistakes and correct them when possible." Sadly looking back out the window he said quietly, "Kami knows, I've made my share."

After a moment of silence he perked up saying, "Well if I'm going to hand you my title, there are people that need to be informed and meetings to set up. Come along my dear there is much for you to learn before assuming the title of Hokage."

* * *

This was the moment that Kimimaro had been born for. A week after being saved from death's door he was being prepped for the transfer of Orochimaru's spirit into his body. This was the moment for which he had suffered alone in the dark for all those years. So that Lord Orochimaru could find him and make him a true part of his ambition as a vessel. Kimimaro was pulled from his thoughts as Kabuto attached a medical pad to him, which would allow a monitor in a room on the second level to monitor his vitals, causing Kimimaro to look at him strangely asking, "May I ask what this is for?"

Smiling at Kimimaro as he headed up to the second level of the room with the monitoring equipment he said, "You never can be too careful. I know you've been given a clean bill of health but I just want to make sure the transfer goes smoothly. You understand right?"

"Of course, the safety of our Lord comes first," Kimimaro said reverently

Walking out of the room Kabuto held back a grimace at Orochimaru's plan to use Kimimaro as a host so soon after Tsunade's treatment. Truth be told, Orochimaru probably would have insisted on the transfer the moment they returned if he didn't think so highly of Tsunade's ability to not only heal but kill using her vast medical prowess. That was one of the things that if Kabuto was honest with himself he found annoying about Orochimaru and that was how sometimes when the objects he desired were within his grasp he would get impatient. For instance, he had only given Kabuto a week to run his test on Kimimaro to determine whether or not Tsunade had left a surprise for them hidden in the Kaguya's body. Despite his insistence that a week wasn't enough time to check for everything that Tsunade may have done Orochimaru had been unwilling to listen. However, he had taken steps just in case something went wrong.

In the room Kimimaro waited patiently as the door opened and Tayuya wheeled in Orochimaru. Most of his burns were healed but he was still weak. However Orochimaru was tired of waiting and with Kimimaro healed and Kabuto unable to find anything Tsunade may have left he decided to indulge himself. The thoughts of what he could do with the Kaguya's powers almost made him light-headed with joy. He was also interested to know what would happen if in three years when he needed to change bodies if the young man's powers would transfer as well. It would be a good test for when he inevitably possessed Sasuke.

Tayuya walked out of the room feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. She never really cared for any of the Sound Five but she figured even Kimimaro deserved more than the fate that awaited him. For the life of her she couldn't ever figure how the Kaguya could actually look forward to giving up his life. Granted they all felt indebted to the Snake Sannin but she didn't know if she would be able to ever give up her body and she suspected soul for him. Putting such thoughts away for now she decided to leave the base to get some fresh air.

Looking up from his wheelchair Orochimaru said, "Are you ready Kimimaro?"

Kneeling Kimimaro replied, "Yes my Lord."

"Excellent, do you have any request of me? For we will always be united after this," Orochimaru asked kindly.

"No my Lord, this moment is the reason for my existence."

Leaning back in his wheelchair he opened his mouth and a object shot out of it before growing into Orochimaru's true white snake form. Kimimaro looked on in awe as his master began the process of transferring his spirit into his body.

Up in the second story room Kabuto monitored all of Kimimaro's vitals as the transfer began. However as Orochimaru's chakra began to engulf Kimimaro a spike became apparent on one of the monitors as Kimimaro's heart began to speed up dangerously. A few seconds later more of the boy's vitals began rising to dangerous levels. Running for the door to the room Kabuto ran out yelling, "Stop Lord Orochimaru you must not complete the transfer."

"Kabuto?" Orochimaru said looking up at him the confusion evident in his voice. "What is the meaning of this? You know once the process begins I must change bodies soon"

Dropping down to the first level to the room Kabuto ran to a door that opened to a similar room in which he had the other potential candidates battled to the death. Opening it he said, "I know Lord Orochimaru. I have prepared a suitable replacement through this door." Orochimaru slithered through the door and before Kabuto closed it completely they could hear a man screaming in the background.

Still kneeling and shocked at the turn of events Kimimaro said, "I don't understand. What went wrong? Why am I not fit to be the vessel for Orochimaru's spirit?"

"I'm sorry Kimimaro but it seems that Tsunade placed a poison within your cure," Kabuto said.

"So I'm going to die after all," Kimimaro said calmly.

"No it seems that the poison will only be activated by Lord Orochimaru's chakra. So as long as you aren't exposed to it like you would be as a vessel the poison remains inert." Kabuto then said sadly, "However seeing as she made it a part of your cure, I'm afraid you will never be able to serve as a vessel for Lord Orochimaru." Walking away to check on his master Kabuto couldn't help but smile at the screams of Kimimaro as he vented his rage at being denied his purpose for living.

Kimimaro raged in the room until his throat was sore. So this was the way Tsunade planned to show him what she claimed was the truth of his master. By denying him his one reason for existing. Well he now had a new reason to exist and that was to make Tsunade rue the day she had saved his life. He would do so by sending her the headbands of all the Leaf Shinobi he killed and after the weight of her guilt became too much for her to bear he would finish the job by adding her to his list of victims. Left alone in the dark and dank room he began to laugh as his new destiny became apparent to him.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku sending a small glare at Haku for the dirty trick that the dark-haired boy had played on him. Apparently while Naruto was away on his mission with Tsunade, Haku's eternal rival had continuously hounded him with sparring requests. He had agreed to most of them, but had sent Naruto in his place telling the Blonde he would be their shortly. But Haku hadn't shown making it so that Naruto in an effort to keep the green clad dynamo from pouting had spent all morning fighting Lee. Haku had finally shown up around noon with the former sound girl, who promptly told Haku she had to leave to meet with her sensei. To thank Naruto for occupying Lee he agreed to buy him all the ramen he could eat it almost made him feel guilty for telling Lee that Haku also saw him as his greatest rival. Lee had joined them and despite being pounded on all morning by the genin Naruto would admit that he did enjoy bushy brow's company especially after challenging Naruto to a ramen eating contest much to Haku's chagrin.

On bowl number twenty-five for each, Tenten came running into the stand dressed in her usual training clothes having heard the commotion as people came to watch the two and bet on the outcome. "Lee there you are," she said excitedly.

Looking up from his bowl of noodles Lee said, "I'm sorry, did I forget a sparring match with you this morning Tenten."

"No, I just heard some great news and wanted to share it with you first," Tenten said.

Eyes getting wide Lee said, "Gai-sensei is back from his mission."

Sighing a little at Lee's hero worship of Gai, she said, "No Lee. They've named Lady Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage."

Now it was Naruto's turn to stop eating as he nearly choked saying, "What they made Granny Tsunade the next Hokage?"

"Yes they made LADY Tsunade the Hokage," Tenten said emphasizing the Lady part of her title. Turning back to Lee she said a little shyly, "Anyway Lee, they are making it official tomorrow and I was wondering whether you would accompany me to the ceremony.

"Yes of course I would Tenten," he replied then realizing that he was falling behind in bowls quickly resumed eating.

Smiling at Lee she said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," before leaving the stand.

Tenten had apparently spread the word which was why Naruto found himself in front of the Ninja Academy as Tsunade stood on the roof giving her acceptance speech with Hinata and Sakura at his sides. Both girls upon hearing the news had tried to find Naruto to ask him to escort them. Unfortunately for the girls they had both arrived at the same time so he had agreed to escort them both. As Tsunade pledged to protect the village Naruto grumbled crossing his arms in front of him, "That should be me up there. I did way more than her during that mission."

Giggling and pulling his arm away from his chest so she could wrap her own around it Hinata said, "I'm pretty sure they offered her the position for more than just what happened during your mission with her. She did almost single handedly keep us in The Second Great Shinobi War by countering all of the Lady Chiyo's poisons."

Sakura quickly did the same returning the small glare that Hinata sent at her as she wrapped her own arms around his. Supportively she said, "Don't worry Naruto, that'll be you up there one day I'm sure."

"I guess you guys are right," Naruto conceded his bandaged face still wearing a slight pout causing both girls to giggle.

Still giggling slightly Hinata looked at some of the people in the crowd feeling someone's eyes on her. Spotting her teammate Shino with his father she quickly concluded he wasn't the person staring at her. Continuing her search she saw Kurenai standing with Asuma stopping for a moment to wonder if that signified anything. Finally she spotted Ami who was staring at her lost in thought. Realizing that Hinata was staring right at her, Ami quickly looked away, a small blush on her cheeks whether from being caught staring or some other reason she couldn't say. Hinata could see that Ami was still trying to discreetly look her way so she waved at her slightly causing the purple haired girl to quickly leave. Frowning Hinata had hoped that her having apologized to Ami for hurting her the day after her talk with Naruto on the Hokage's monument would of helped them to reach an understanding. However perhaps there was still a chance it may have, seeing as Ami hadn't made an issue of her waving at her and instead quietly left. She hoped that Kurenai would be available to lead Team Eight again soon so that she could see if her new approach when dealing with Ami would pay off.

"…Hinata," realizing that Naruto was talking to her she said, "I'm sorry were you saying something Naruto."

"I was wondering if you would like to join us at this dumpling place Haku wants me to try," Naruto said smiling at her. A quick look at Sakura showed her what her pink-haired friend hoped she would say. Not feeling particularly accommodating Hinata said sweetly, "I would love too, Naruto."

"Good, I think Haku also wants us to go to meet his friend Kin," Naruto said, "She is an ex-Sound-nin and she's having trouble making friends as a result."

Smiling at Naruto while cling to his left arm still as they walked Sakura said, "Don't worry Naruto if she is a friend of yours and Haku we'll be sure to treat her warmly." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Although both girls meant it they each thought to themselves, "_Provided she keeps her sights off of my Naruto_."

* * *

Tsunade sat in the Hokage's office basking a little in the feeling of it now being her office. She remembered playing here as a child as her grandfather worked for the betterment of the village. Now it was her turn and she would prove equal to the task.

"It's a heady feeling isn't sitting behind that desk the first time as Hokage," Sarutobi said from a couch Tsunade had placed along the wall for guests with a pipe hanging from his mouth.

Smiling she got up the desk to look out on the village saying, "Daunting is more like it.

"Do not fret child," Sarutobi said kindly, "I will help you whenever possible."

Turning to her sensei she said, "Are you sure? If anyone deserves to retire and forget about the troubles that plague this office it is you Sarutobi-sensei."

Laughing heartily Sarutobi said, "No need to worry. I plan to live long enough to enjoy a nice long retirement besides I was never one for just sitting around playing Shougi."

A knock at her office door interrupted any reply as she asked who it was. Her secretary who she had kept on at Sarutobi's insistence told her the people she had summoned had arrived. Telling her to let them in she took her position behind her desk as the three people she sent for entered.

Smiling at them while hiding her revulsion for one of them she said, "Thank you for coming."

"Not at all," Koharu said, "We look forward t working with you Lady Hokage."

Tsunade grimaced internally at that as growing up she had the utmost respect for Koharu as a fellow kunoichi and knowing what she was about to say would probably hurt the older lady she felt a pang of regret. However eyeing Danzou she knew it was a necessary step. Trying to sound calm she said, "Well actually that is why I've called you elders here. For too long too many voices have diluted what the Hokage has thought was best for the village. As a result actions have taken place that I imagine my grandfather would never have agreed to." Pausing she could see that each of the elders took her subtle reminder of the Uchiha Massacre differently she could see the hurt look on Koharu's face. Her teammate Homura revealed nothing of what he was thinking while Danzou seemed to take it with calm indifference.

"So with that in mind," she continued, "I have decided that from now on the only elder who will have direct means to speak with me on policy will be Sarutobi-sensei."

Homura said in his deep voice, "So you are stripping us of our elder status."

"Not at all," Tsunade said calmly, "However instead I am creating a position of Head elder for Sarutobi-sensei seeing as I am fortunate to have the council of a former Hokage who has served in this position for most of his life. If you wish to bring matters to my attention then you may do so through him. I believe it will help streamline the process so to speak." Adding a hard edge to her voice, she said, "However let me be clear about one thing. I understand that some of the actions you three have undertaken in the past have been with the belief that it was for the best of the village. Yet I think somewhere along the way you have forgotten that this is a village with principles and the moment we begin to sacrifice those principles to survive is the moment the village we love has truly perished. So should I find out about any clandestine operations authorized without my direct approval, I will personnel end you are we clear?"

Sarutobi two old teammates merely nodded their head while Danzou gave a stoic, "Crystal… Lady Hokage." Before asking, "Is that all?"

Nodding her head the three bowed their heads slightly before leaving the office. After they were gone she let out a deep breath turning to her sensei saying, "I'm sure that was difficult for you to watch."

"Yes," Sarutobi said gravely, "and while I do not want to believe my old teammates would completely align themselves with Danzou. Their decisions over the past couple of years have made it a possibility that we cannot ignore. By doing things this way we will at least remove them from the loop somewhat making it more difficult for them to see what we are planning exactly."

"Has Ibiki made any progress in uncovering whether or not Root still exists, or Danzou's involvement in Kushina's disappearance?"

Shaking his head sadly Sarutobi said, "No, I'm afraid not. The problem we currently have is that he is aware of all of our best means of spying on him and as a result he is well prepared in counter-surveillance. But Ibiki is working on a means of countering that advantage, but we may still be years away from any actual movement on that front. So for now the best we can do is limiting his effectiveness at learning new information and affecting village policy."

"I just hope it will be enough," Tsunade said before walking to the window of her office.

"Have faith in those around you Tsunade they will come through for Konoha."

Thinking of a certain blonde boy Tsunade said smiling, "I do."

* * *

Walking back to his compound Danzou had to hand it to his rival. By handing his position to Tsunade he had effectively allowed her to rewrite the rules. This little position of Head Elder was a perfect example. However he may be able to make this work for him by gaining new allies in the form of Koharu and Homura after all being treated as potential enemies after a lifetime of service may be just the thing he needed to get them to put their full support behind him. But he would have to be careful and make sure it wasn't just a rouse by Sarutobi to get assets close to him. In any case, his secret weapons will help him to remove the more important pieces from the board that the Hokage would surround herself with and as any good strategist knows it is not just numbers or political favors that win battles but the quality of the pawns you have in play.


	24. Chapter 24 Cold Heart

**An:** Thanks for all the reviews. They brighten my day and make getting these chapters out easy. So here is a little something for your Easter Baskets. So once again thanks, and Happy Easter, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 24: Cold Heart**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I want to get this in one take," the director shouted to his crew. "Is everyone ready?"

"Cameras rolling"

"Alright, scene Princess Gale getting abducted by agent of High Priest Mao take one and…action."

The scene unfolded exactly as planned and just as expected the masked man dropped down grabbing Princess Gale and throwing her over his shoulder began running away. However that is where the scene deviated from the script as the path the masked man took was not the one planned for causing the director to yell, "Where the hell does that idiot think he's going he ran the wrong way?"

Running over the rooftops Fumiya Yamada smiled behind his mask. All his plans have finally come to pass and Yukie Fujikaze was now his. Just the thought of some of the things he planned to do with her was making his nose twitch. He even found it cute the way she was harmlessly pounding on his back telling him to let her go. However his good day was ruined as a familiar masked jounin appeared in front of him. Looking around him he saw two dark-haired boys on either side of him. Half expecting someone behind him he was surprised when nobody appeared. He was about to run that way when Zabuza said, "You've had your fun brat, can you just take him down now?"

Fumiya was confused as to who he was talking to until Yukie sprung off his shoulder landing on her feet behind him with her back facing his and before he could react she reached behind her wrapping her arm around his neck flipping him over her shoulder onto his belly. Laying on his belly the last thing he heard before being rendered unconscious by Yukie slamming her knee into the back of his head was, "Good night sweet prince."

Zabuza rolled his eye saying, "You could have just done that as soon as he grabbed you instead of making us chase after you."

Rubbing the back of his head as he dispelled the henge Naruto said, "Aw, come on I was just having a little fun."

"Whatever, can you just bind the scumbag so we can turn him over to the authorities," Zabuza ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said kneeling over Fumiya to do as Zabuza ordered.

Smiling Haku joked, "You know Naruto if you ever get tired of being a ninja you probably have a future in the movies."

"Nah, then I'd probably end up being a snotty bitch like the actress our client works for after a while," Naruto said wrinkling his nose at the idea of being like Yukie.

"Hey what did I tell you about talking about her like that brat," Zabuza said angrily. "We have several more weeks left on this contract, and so help me; if you start another argument with her I'm going to make you disappear. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said rolling his eyes. Picking up the unconscious Fumiya he asked, "Why do you always take her side anyway?"

"Because if she wants to be a miserable bitch that is her business," Zabuza stated, "However when I have to listen to her complaining about you, that makes me unhappy and you know how I get when I'm unhappy."

Naruto shivered remembering some of the more colorful episodes of his life when Zabuza was unhappy. Zabuza just shrugged at Naruto's lack of response saying, "Let's go, I'm sure the princess is getting antsy."

* * *

As she walked to the Hokage's office to obey the summons she received Ami was as nervous as she had ever been in her life. She blamed Hinata. The reason was that this was the first time Team Eight would be together since the invasion by Sound. Genin like her had been for the most part been given D-ranked assignments for rebuilding the village while the Jounin were handling the more difficult missions. So not having to interact with her team for almost a month she wasn't sure how to behave now. The reason stemmed from the fact, that two days after the invasion, Hinata showed up on her door step to apologize. About half way to the tower she decided to indulge in remembering the memory in full.

_Opening her door partway and peeking out the crack she said, "What do you want bitch?"_

_Holding a jar of ointment in front of her Hinata said, "I've come to apologize for how seriously I injured you during the Chunin Exams. I let my anger get the better of me."_

"_Funny, I figured you would have thought I deserved it considering my role in driving you and Sakura apart," she said still angry._

_Hinata looked away for a moment remembering what Naruto had said about letting go of his anger towards the villagers who ignored his existence. Ami for her part was confused at the small smile that appeared on Hinata's face and she was about to say something but she stopped as Hinata said, "Someone important to me helped me realize that holding onto my anger will only hurt me in the end. Yes, I'm angry at you for what you did, but I realize now that it was my own anger that prevented me and Sakura from speaking for so long. Had I let go of my anger at what she said about Naruto. We would have seen through your trick a lot sooner." Looking back into Ami's eyes she said holding the ointment up for Ami to take, "That is why I'm here to bury the hatch with you. I'm not going to allow anger to poison me anymore and hope we can one day be friends."_

_Ami open the door all the way tentatively reaching for the jar. Taking it she tried to say something but words failed her. Sensing Ami's discomfort Hinata said, "You don't have to say anything now. Just please think about what I said."_

Ami had watched as Hinata walked away not sure on how she should feel. After the Hyuuga had left Ami had thought about a great many things in her life, Hinata included. The truth was she had been miserable for as long as she could remember always feeling like a freak. That was why she picked on the other girls in the Academy, especially girls like Sakura. The reason which she finally understood now was that she was attracted to women. That was why she pursued Sasuke for so long and so devotedly. The reason was because it was expected of girls her age and it made her feel normal. However, after hearing of a certain act by the name of the CRA that pursuit took on a whole new meaning. After all if Sasuke was allowed to take as many wives as he wanted well certainly there would be plenty of opportunities to explore her interests without appearing abnormal. However that dream had died after witnessing Sasuke beating the crap out of Sakura. She may have been embarrassed about her desires but she didn't want to chain herself to someone who appeared to be miserable like her.

But that brought her to another sad fact. She was all alone now. Not even her two friends Kasumi and Fuki had remained at her side. They had a falling out right after graduation and it had stemmed from them learning her secret. She had them over to celebrate her graduation to genin, despite the fact that they would be returning to the academy seeing as they had failed in their tests. The sleepover had been going relatively well till Fuki had found her stash of lady magazines as well as her Make-out paradise books. Of course both girls had freaked out and Fuki had left in a huff after calling her several names. Kasumi had been more understanding but Ami knew she was uncomfortable around her. So she had gotten angrier and angrier at the people still around her namely her team. That was why Hinata's offer was so tempting but she was afraid that once Hinata found out her secret she would turn on her as well. Standing in front of the Hokage's office she decided she would play it cool, and give Hinata the chance to prove what she had said was true. But if she betrayed her she would rue the day she crossed her.

Opening the door she could see that Kurenai was surprised that Ami showed up on time and could see Hinata and Sakura standing off to the side. Hinata sent her a small smile and Ami was tempted to join the two kunoichi but she stood off by herself near Shino. She also spotted Sasuke and Kiba leaning against a wall and the former Hokage sitting on a couch. When her eyes fell on the current Hokage though she felt she was looking at a goddess but pulled herself together feeling she probably wouldn't be making a good impression if she began to drool in front of her village leader.

The last person to arrive was the always late Kakashi who showed up a few minutes after Ami. Now that everyone was there Tsunade began the meeting. "Glad you all could make it," Tsunade said before fixing a pointed look at Kakashi adding, "And relatively prompt, considering some of your reputations."

Kakashi responded by chuckling weakly while rubbing the back of his head. Continuing she said, "In any case let's get on with the reason for my calling you all here. Some of you may have heard about the stalker after the head actress of the Princess Gale movies. Well we have sent Team Zabuza to protect her."

Sasuke interrupted her saying, "Let me guess the loser and his squad screwed it up and needs our help?"

Tsunade glared at Sasuke and she noticed that she wasn't the only one, as Sakura and Hinata sent their own dark looks at the Uchiha. Looking at Kakashi she said, "I suggest you tell your student to keep quiet or I'll muzzle him for you."

Kakashi just nodded his head. Tsunade glared a few more seconds before saying, "You couldn't be more wrong as they have already succeeded in capturing the culprit. They did such a good job that Yukie's manager Sandayu Asama has offered to extend the contract so they can provide protection for her while they film on location in the Land of Snow."

That peaked Kurenai's interest as she said, "That seems to be rather reckless just to film a movie considering the man running the country."

"Furthermore, it doesn't explain why you would send two more teams," Kakashi interjected, "That is why we've been summoned, correct?"

Lacing her fingers in front of her Tsunade said, "That is correct. Normally you would be right and three teams for this type of mission would be overkill. However, Elder Sarutobi has brought something to my attention."

Looking to Sarutobi she nodded her head so he took over the meeting saying, "Yes…you see when the client Sandayu Asama tried to expand the contract he did so under false pretenses his true goal is to get Yukie Fujikaze to return to the Land of Snow."

Lone eye widening Kakashi said, "Return!?"

"Yes," Sarutobi said pulling his pipe from his mouth, "Yukie Fujikaze is in fact Koyuki Kazahana rightful ruler of the Land of Snow. After you rescued her Kakashi I set up her fake identity, of course I would of preferred it if she didn't go and become a famous movie actress. However it doesn't seem that Doto has become aware of his nieces survival."

"I see," Kakashi said, "So this Sandayu is from the Land of Snow and wishes to place Koyuki on the throne. However, I don't mean to question your decision but is it a good idea for us to get involved in this, especially considering our own relative strength?"

Tsunade was the one to answer Kakashi's question, "Well you are mistaken about your objective Kakashi. It isn't to put Koyuki on the thrown but to protect her. However should Doto press the issue I doubt anyone will shed any tears should he end up dead as a result."

"So is Koyuki aware of the true purpose for her return to Snow Country?" Kurenai asked.

"No," Tsunade said, "and she isn't to learn of it from you. Sandayu will be the one to explain it to her once you all arrive in the country. However, Koyuki seems to not want to go as she has been attempting to run away ever since learning where the next movie will be filmed at. So don't be surprised if she proves to be difficult. If there are no further questions I suggest you all get ready to leave."

"Just one question Lady Hokage," Kakashi said, "who will be the senior Jounin in charge?"

"In light of your previous experience in the country Kakashi you'll be head jounin," Tsunade said, "Zabuza has already been made aware so that shouldn't be an issue. If that is all you're dismissed."

* * *

Naruto was practicing some kata when he heard a familiar perverse giggle coming from a bathhouse the studio had on the lot. Going in search of the sound he wasn't surprised to find the toad hermit crouched down and looking through a hole in the fence surrounding it. Walking up to his sensei he said, "I hear they have a reward for a peeping tom that has thus far avoided security here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Pervy Sage?"

Spinning around the Toad Sannin grabbed his heart saying, "Kami boy, don't seek up on a person when he's in the middle of his research."

"Sorry Pervy Sage," Naruto said, "but we are helping out security while we wait to head to the Land of Snow so you're going to have to stop or I'm going to have to arrest you."

Whining like a child Jiraiya said, "Aww, come on I haven't even gotten a look at the woman they cast as the lead character in the movie adaptation of my book. Can't you just look the other way?"

"It's only because you're my sensei that I haven't called security down here already," Naruto said.

"Oh ho, so now I'm your sensei am I," Jiraiya said pleased, "Then you've must have mastered the Rasengan and realized what an awesome teacher I am."

Naruto nodded his head so Jiraiya got up from his crouched position and said, "Well then this calls for a celebration. How about we head to the red light district and I show you a really good time?"

"No thanks," Naruto said, "Do you have another jutsu for me?"

"Sorry not at the moment," Jiraiya replied. Seeing Naruto's sad look he put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Come on," and then led him away from the bathhouse. As they walked Jiraiya said, "You made me really proud kid. To master the Rasengan as quickly as you did is quite the accomplishment." Stopping at a vendor Jiraiya bought a Popsicle and broke it in half to share with Naruto.

As they both enjoyed their treat Naruto said, "Thanks Pervy Sage, for believing in me."

Looking down at the boy that Jiraiya was more and more positive was the child of prophecy the old toad had told him he would train he said, "Your welcome kid, now how about you stop calling me Pervy Sage."

"Okay…as soon as you stop acting like a pervert all the time."

"Never going to happen kid."

"Ditto," Naruto replied causing both of them to chuckle.

* * *

Team Seven and Eight arrived at the studio early in the morning the day after their meeting with Tsunade. They found Zabuza leaning up against a wall near the gate for the rear entrance of the studio. Surprised at their early arrival he said, "Hm, I figured I'd be waiting here all day on you guys." Looking at Kurenai he added, "I suppose I have you to thank for your early arrival."

"Hey now," Kakashi said acting offended, "I was the one that pushed us to get here so soon."

"Right," Zabuza said his tone obviously telling the others just how much he believed that. Changing the subject he said, "In any case the boat is already to go so as soon as we can get her majesty onboard we can leave."

"I take it that it won't be easy?" Kurenai asked referring to what Tsunade explained of her attitude.

"It may be easier than you think if she behaves as expected," Zabuza replied.

Before anyone could ask what he meant, they heard a horse galloping towards them. The genin looked around wondering where it was coming from till Koyuki appeared from over the fence atop the horse. Landing near the genin who scattered Koyuki didn't even bother to look back at them as she rode off. The gate then swung open and dozens of armed men on horseback took off after her. The genin were about to follow till Zabuza said, "Don't bother chasing after her. We'll meet her at the boat."

Kiba looked back at Zabuza saying, "I honestly don't think she plans to head to the boat."

Smirking Zabuza said, "What makes you think it'll be her choice." Still leaning against the wall he said, "So I take it you told Sandayu he didn't need to chase after her?" The genin looked confused as to who Zabuza was talking to till they noticed Haku and Sai standing on the fence above him.

Haku nodded saying, "Indeed, however he felt by chasing after her it would sell that she was getting away."

"Fine, then we'll meet Naruto at the boat," Zabuza told the others letting Kakashi know they could leave when he gave the order.

Kakashi nodded his head recognizing that Zabuza had turned command of the mission over to him and said, "Okay then lets head out."

Running over the rooftops the three teams arrived ten minutes before an obvious irate Koyuki who despite trying to get the horse to change direction was making a beeline for the boat. The horse ran up the ramp and then stopped on the deck. At which point Koyuki tried to make a break for it, but ran into Kakashi who had put her to sleep via his Sharingan. As Kakashi took her off to her quarters the horse disappeared into smoke revealing a sweating and panting Naruto who said, "Next…next time…Somebody else gets to be the horse." Rubbing his back he added, "Kami, she didn't need to use the whip so much I was already running as fast as I could."

Chuckling Haku said, "I think it was where you were running that made her go heavy on it."

Hinata seeing an opportunity said, "I have some ointment that could help soothe the pain Naruto."

"Really that would be great Hinata," Naruto said, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and I'll come get it when I'm done."

Blushing Hinata pressed her advantage saying, "I could apply it for you. It works best if applied uniformly over the agitated area, and I'm sure there are spots, you will need help reaching."

"Okay," Naruto said clueless to her true intentions, "I'll be right back." He then ran off to the room that he had stored his gear so he didn't need to worry about it while he was henged in the studio stable.

Hinata watched him go and feeling a glare on her back turned to Sakura who mouthed to her, 'It's like that huh?" To answer Hinata held up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out a little before skipping off to find a room to place her own gear. As it turned out all of the woman had been assigned to the same room with the men in a similar situation due to a lack of space. Furthermore, Hinata was a little disappointed seeing as she had a whole scenario planned out in her head of massaging a shirtless Naruto. However, instead he showed up on the deck and just turned around pulling up his shirt and told her to go ahead. Sighing she did her best to ignore a sniggering Sakura as she set about rubbing the ointment into his back.

After everyone had gotten settled in Kakashi called them all together to go over what he knew of Snow Country as well as to what to expect. As he got to the point about the Snow Shinobi's ability to use Ice Jutsu Haku asked, "Do they posses Kekkei Genkai like me?"

Shaking his head no, Kakashi replied, "No it's an ability only those that wear Chakra Armor are able to do. I'm not sure how, but I imagine that without the armor their Ice Jutsus would in fact be Water ones. So perhaps the armor adds a wind element to their chakra."

"Sounds like if this turns violent we'll have our hands full," Sai said, "How many can we expect to be outfitted with the armor."

"Maybe a handful of the higher ranking shinobi," Kakashi said, "The chakra armor is expensive to make and maintain."

"What about Koyuki?" Naruto asked.

"What about her?" Kakashi said confused.

"Well our job is to protect her after Sandayu asks her to assume command of the rebels," Naruto said trying to clarify what he meant, "But what if she turns him down? From what I've seen she isn't the type to stick her neck out for anybody."

Sighing sadly Kakashi said, "She wasn't always like that. There was a time when she was a happy go lucky kind of person, but knowing your father was murdered by his brother can harden even the kindest of people. But if she refuses that will be up to Sandayu to handle. Our job is merely to protect her not to fight a war."

Kakashi went on to explain several more tidbits about the mission, but Naruto wasn't really listening as he was lost in thought. He hadn't known that about Koyuki. Granted it didn't change the fact that she was so cold hearted but he supposed he could understand why now. It was a defense mechanism so she wouldn't ever feel the pain of loss again. But that was no way to live.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kakashi asked, "Any more questions?" Seeing none he said, "Then we should all get some rest. I doubt Snow will make a move so close to the Land of Fire's coast so take advantage of the calm. I have a feeling it won't last."

* * *

Nadare Roga was kneeling to the side of his master along with his two cohorts a pink haired woman named Fubuki Kakuyoku and a large bear of a man with a metallic arm named Mizore Fuyukuma. As Doto enjoyed a glass of fine wine while watching the latest Princess Gale movie he said after taking a sip of his drink, "It's amazing that despite seeing her pictures all over the place it never clicked that this Yukie Fujikaze was in fact Koyuki. However the question is does she still have the crystal?"

"She has it sir, my source at her studio says she never takes it off," Nadare said.

"Well then perhaps we should send someone to remove it for her," Doto said menacingly.

"That won't be necessary. She is apparently coming here to film her next movie."

Grinning darkly Doto said, "How fortuitous."

"Unfortunately it isn't all good news I'm afraid," Nadare informed his master, "she has protection in the form of three genin teams led by Kakashi Hatake."

Chuckling Doto said, "So Kakashi returns hm. Well we'll just have to make sure that this visit to our country is a more permanent one than his last."

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping at her desk when Jiraiya snuck in to the Hokage's office at sunrise. He took a moment to admire her before clearing his throat causing her to sit up ramrod straight saying, "I wasn't sleeping."

Laughing lightly he said, "Don't worry it isn't sensei. It's only me."

Turning in her chair she said, "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

"To give my report to the Hokage of course," he replied pausing to look at her as he asked, "How's the position been treating you?"

"Running me ragged," Tsunade said, "although it makes me realize how extraordinary sensei was to not only do this job but be in charge of us genin to boot."

"You'll get the hang of it," Jiraiya stated, "where is sensei?"

"At home probably," Tsunade said. "Why?"

"While I know you're the Hokage now," Jiraiya said hoping she'd take what he was about to say the right way, "I don't necessarily know how in the loop you are."

Tsunade looked at him hard saying, "Are you implying I don't know what is going on in the village I run?"

Waving his hands in front of him and dropping to his knees he said, "What? Of course not princess," he was too busy to notice trying to prevent a pounding, that Tsunade's cheeks colored slightly at his calling her his old petname for her. While watching the Toad Sannin begging her to not hurt him for his implied insult, Tsunade smiled that he seemed to have returned to his old self around her again. Finally realizing just how much she missed it.

However what she was about to say was stopped as a voice from the window sill said, "She knows everything Jiraiya."

Turning to the voice she said, "Since when do you enter through the window Sarutobi-sensei."

"Well Jiraiya always seems to enjoy it, so I figured now that I'm just an old man I'd see what it was like," Smiling at his still kneeling student he said, "You are right Jiraiya, you never can tell what you'll come across entering that way. Now didn't you say you had a report to deliver?"

Stopping his act Jiraiya stood up looking serious as he said, "Yes. The Akatsuki is definitely searching for the hosts of the tailed beast. Although they haven't made a move on any from what my sources have told me."

Leaning forward Tsunade said, "For what purpose?"

"I don't know."

"Who else is in Akatsuki besides Itachi and Kisame?"

"Again, I don't know."

Leaning back in her chair she asked, "What do you know then?"

Shaking his head Jiraiya said, "I'm afraid that's it. It's almost scary how well these guys are keeping their secrets. The only reason I found out they are searching for jinchuriki is because one of my contacts tried to exchange his information with me for the location of a jinchuriki. Well after a harsher means of getting what he knew from him, I learned that Akatsuki is paying top dollar for their locations."

"Do they know about Naruto?" Tsunade asked worried for her fellow blonde.

"Likely, especially with Itachi in the group," Jiraiya said.

Turning to Sarutobi she asked, "What do you think Sarutobi-sensei would Itachi betray the Leaf like that?"

Sighing, the former Hokage said, "I would like to think no. However, Itachi has always been adamant about trying to maintain peace. If he came to believe that whatever Akatsuki is up to would bring about peace as a result. Then yes, it is possible he has completely thrown his lot in with them."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she said, "Do we know the locations of any of the other hosts besides Naruto?"

"Well there is Gaara of the Sand, who holds the one tail," Jiraiya said attempting to remember some of the known ones. "Kumo has the two tails and the eight-tails is sealed in the Raikage's brother."

"I believe the seven tails is in Waterfall," Sarutobi said, "But who the host is we don't know."

"Why not," Tsunade said turning to Sarutobi, "Aren't they our allies?"

"Yes, but much like the entrance to their village, who the current host is, is a closely guarded secret," Sarutobi supplied.

Leaning back Tsunade said, "Is that all we know?"

"No, the Mizukage is a jinchuriki as well according to Zabuza. The three tails if I'm not mistaken and there should be one more in that country if they managed to hold onto the beasts your grandfather gave them," Sarutobi replied. "What are you thinking?"

"I think we need to locate all the jinchuriki if we know their locations we'll better be able to throw a wrench in Akatsuki's plans when they do begin to move," Tsunade said.

"I'll handle that," Jiraiya said. Then stated, "However, I would like to take Naruto with me on the trip."

"He just got home. Why would you want to take him away again," Tsunade asked a little heatedly

"Because when he was constantly moving with Zabuza the Akatsuki didn't know where to look for him," Jiraiya answered, "Furthermore, they eventually will come for him and when they do he's going to need to be ready. Finally, if we are going to locate and I assume warn the Jinchuriki about Akatsuki it will mean a lot more coming from a fellow jinchuriki than me."

Conceding that Jiraiya had a point Tsunade said, "How long do you think it will take?"

"Who can say, a couple years maybe," Jiraiya said crossing his arms assuming a thinking pose. "The jinchuriki we know about will be easy to warn, but the ones we don't will be extremely difficult to find. If they are even in the respective villages the First Hokage divvied the Tailed Beasts too, during Konoha's founding."

"When do you plan to leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably a few weeks after the end of Naruto's current mission," Jiraiya answered.

"Although he isn't going to like it," Tsunade said, "I agree that it is a good idea."

"He'll understand," Jiraiya said certain how the blonde would react, "he knows that the stronger he is the better he'll be able to protect his friends when the time comes."

* * *

With the sun burning bright in the sky, the director had his crew begin to set up for a scene in which one of the three heros accompanying Princess Gale met his heroic end. While the crew went about their business the Shinobi of the Leaf did their best to stay out of their way. To that end, Naruto was sitting against the railing of the ship with Hinata on his right and Sakura on his left, each girl with their heads on his shoulders. Occasionally one of the girls would pull Naruto a little closer to them only for the other to glare at her rival before pulling him back. If Naruto felt any discomfort at the mild tug of war he didn't show it as he watched the movie magic happening in front of him.

As Koyuki began acting Naruto said, "I can't believe that she can pull off such emotions when the cameras are running but is so cold in real life."

"I know what you mean," Sakura said, having had a run in with Koyuki's bad attitude when she had asked for an autograph.

"Perhaps, when in front of the camera it is the only time she really allows herself to let go," Hinata suggested.

"You mean she isn't acting," Naruto asked.

Shaking her head while still on Naruto's shoulder causing him to laugh a little as her hair tickled his neck, she clarified what she meant by saying, "It's just that while she may appear to be cold, she is still human and therefore still feels emotion. But it's only when in front of the camera that people get a glimpse of the woman she tries to keep hidden from the world."

Naruto began to look at Koyuki in a new light but it was ruined when she had to stop the scene because she couldn't cry. Shrugging her shoulders Hinata said, "Or she is just a really good actor," which caused all three of them to laugh.

As the three laughed Kiba noticed that Sasuke once again looked over but quickly looked away. Kiba had been paying greater attention to Sasuke to try and do as Kakashi had asked. While watching him he noticed that Sasuke had from time to time stared at the blonde and his eyes would look thoughtful, angry, or jealous. Sometimes all three emotions seemed to appear at the same time. Calling his teammate on it he says, "Hey, it's alright to be jealous of him you know."

Sasuke quickly snapped out a, "I'm not jealous of that loser."

"Really, well I am"

Sasuke obviously was surprised by his admitting to being jealous so Kiba continued, "I mean look at him. He shows up out of the blue and he has two girls practically hanging off of him. What's worse is he doesn't even seem to realize it."

"Alright, I'll admit to being a little jealous," Sasuke said reluctantly, "but it isn't because those two are into him. I should probably be happy he got Sakura off my back."

"But you're not," Kiba interjected, "and the reason is because you feel she went after him because she no longer views you as an alpha male." Nodding his head at Sakura, Kiba said, "But it has nothing to do with his strength but how he makes her feel. Face it man, if you keep going on as you have been, you may become the most powerful ninja in the village but you'll end up alone."

"I don't expect you to understand mutt," Sasuke said hotly.

"Hey take it easy man," Kiba said, "I'm just saying you don't have to go at it alone you have a team willing to back you up."

"Look I don't want to talk about it, alright," Sasuke said clamming up.

"Fine, but I'll be ready to listen if you ever do," Kiba said before bending down to pet Akamaru's head.

Ami was off by herself watching Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura as they laughed over something or other. She was still unsure on how to act around the blue-haired girl and it seemed that Hinata was waiting on her to approach the subject of putting their old animosities aside. But how exactly should she go about it? She supposed she should just go up and say something but seeing Hinata snuggled up to the Blonde she figured it could wait until later.

Kurenai watched her student Hinata as she stopped laughing and then settled back into Naruto's side with Sakura quickly following suit. Seeing that the Blonde appeared totally clueless about the girls' desires she shook her head chuckling lightly getting the attention of the jounin sitting next to her.

Zabuza looked at what was amusing Kurenai and seeing his knucklehead student being sandwiched by the two girls he asked, "What's so funny?"

"I just find it hard to believe he has no idea that those two are interested in more than just being friends," she said amused.

"Why, what age where you when you discovered boys?" Zabuza questioned. "Besides he has spent the past six years thinking of them as his first friends and right now he only has two things on his mind, jutsus and training. But give it a couple years and it'll probably be a whole other story."

"I suppose you're right," Kurenai conceded. Smirking she added, "Sounds like you're speaking from personnel experience."

Giving a tight smile of his own he said, "Let's just say it took the right woman to open my eyes to the joys of romance."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day, but right now I'm doing what's best for both of us," Zabuza said.

"Now aren't you two getting chummy," Kakashi said sitting up from within a life boat they were sitting against. "What would Asuma think if he could see you two together right now?"

Blushing Kurenai said, "Idiot, we're just good friends."

"Of course you are," Kakashi said chuckling, "However on a more serious note, I think we should begin taking watches seeing as we are nearing Snow Country. We'll split the night between us with the genin pairing up taking shorter shifts."

Both Jounin got up to relay Kakashi's order to their respective teams. Which was why later came for Ami as she found herself on a shift with Hinata and Kurenai. The female jounin was currently at the bow of the ship with the two genin at the stern. As they kept watch Hinata noticed that Ami would look over like she wanted to say something but stop before turning away. Having pity on the girl Hinata said, "Have you thought about what I said?"

There were a lot of things Ami wanted to say but couldn't find the right words so simply said, "Why."

Not sure what Ami was asking Hinata said, "What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to be my friend after what I did and said to you?" Ami said.

"I told you already," Hinata said, "Also, I've noticed that you seem to be alone now as I haven't seen you with Kasumi or Fuki. Is it because they have made new friends in the academy?" Hinata noticed that Ami tensed at the mention of Fuki so asked, "Did you have a falling out with her." Ami looked uncomfortable so she quickly added, "You don't have to tell me."

"Maybe…maybe I'll tell you someday," Ami shyly said causing Hinata to smile.

"I look forward to the day you trust me enough to tell me."

The two girls began a tentative conversation after that, unaware that Kurenai who had been worried about leaving the pair alone had come to check on them to make sure everything was alright. Watching for a minute as the two quietly whispered to each other she let a small smile form on her face. It hadn't been exactly how she planned it out when she had entered them in the chunin exams but apparently they were taking the first steps to coming to an understanding. Deciding to let them be, she returned to the bow of the ship glad that her gamble seemed to have paid off.

* * *

Koyuki was awoken from her sleep by the scream of the assistant director as he called for his boss to show him the iceberg in their path. Pulling her pillow over her head, while cursing the man along with just about everyone else that had forced this trip on her, when she heard the director saying that the iceberg was perfect for a scene in the movie she wearily pulled herself out of bed before Sandayu showed up to get her.

As she sat in front of her mirror getting ready she wondered why Sandayu would even bother suggesting Snow Country as a place to film the next installment of the Princess Gale series. Although she was pleased that they had hired Kakashi seeing as she remembered the man that had saved her years ago. She used to have a huge crush on the man but that was a different woman back when she was Koyuki Kazahana. Now she thought of that little girl as a part she played one she had moved on from. As far as she was concerned she was Yukie Fujikaze.

A knock at the door alerted her to Sandayu's arrival. Getting up she opened it and without looking at him walked past him saying, "Let's get on with it."

Walking down the ramp of the docked boat she talked with the director about the scene that they would be filming. It was the one in which High Priest Mao catches up to her and the two remaining heroes for a climactic battle leading up to the one at the Rainbow Glacier. Taking her place she listened and waited for her cue as the actor playing Mao recited his lines but was interrupted by an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Yukie felt her blood run cold seeing Nadare Koga stood there. Despite her wishing otherwise the little girl Koyuki was still a part of her and that little girl feared this man almost as much as her uncle.

"Hello Koyuki," Nadare said jumping out of the hole in the ice the explosion made followed by a dozen snow shinobi.

Her strength leaving her she sunk down to her knees, but found herself surrounded by the three Konoha teams. Staring at Kakashi, Nadare said, "Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake. Do you plan on running again?"

"Well seeing as we seem to be equally matched I don't see a reason too," Kakashi replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, but you are hopelessly outmatched" Nadare said snidely, "Why don't you come out now Fubuki and Mizore." Obeying Nadare's command the two snow shinobi in question appeared along with a couple dozen shinobi around the Leaf teams surrounding them.

Agitated Zabuza said, "You had to go and open your big mouth Kakashi."

Ignoring Zabuza's comment Kakashi said, "Well that changes things. Okay new plan we run away."

"That's easier said than done Kakashi," Kurenai said eying the assembled forces against them.

"Right, I'll deal with Nadare with Sasuke and Kiba backing me up," Kakashi said, "Zabuza you and your team will deal with the woman and her team. Kurenai you can handle the guy with the arm and the shinobi accompanying him."

Sakura noticed that she didn't get called on said, "What about me Kakashi?"

"Sakura you stay back and watch over Koyuki. When you get a chance you escort her back to the ship," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura was not pleased by Kakashi's order. It hurt that after all her training that Kakashi still saw her as the weak link of Team Seven only good enough to sit back and watch as the others fought in her stead. However she knew better than to question an order right now, but after they got out of this situation she planned to have words with her sensei.

As soon as the orders left Kakashi's mouth the Leaf Shinobi began moving. Kurenai began closing with the big shinobi with the metal arm trusting in her team to deal with his back-up. However she wasn't so sure about herself seeing as according to Kakashi the armor he wore would instantly dispel any genjutsu that she tried. Unfortunately for her that was sort of her area of expertise.

Avoiding his metal hand as he launched it towards her, Kurenai quickly closed while he rewinded it via the attached cable. Mizore jumped back to give his hand more time to reach him. Kurenai pulled a kunai attempting to stab the Snow shinobi, but Mizore caught her hand in his metal one. Using his free one he punched her in the stomach and threw her out of his way. Jumping aboard his snowboard he used his chakra to quickly propel himself at the kneeling princess and pink-haired girl. Before he reached her though the exploding tag that Kurenai slapped onto his metal arm exploded.

Although, his armor did its job and absorbed most of the damage he could barely stand afterwards and his metal arm was trashed. Kurenai appeared behind him delivering a kick that knocked Mizore back towards the rest of his already diminished forces. Being helped to his feet by one of his men, who said, "Sir, we have to pull back these Leaf shinobi fight like devils."

Before Mizore could call the man a coward, the shinobi's head shot back with a kunai imbedded in it which had been thrown by Ami. Cursing he saw that most of his other men were already defeated or dead. Accepting that he wasn't going to make it to the princess he ordered his remaining men to retreat.

Sasuke managed to take out another one of the shinobi that was backing up the leader of the Snow Shinobi. Smirking down at his defeated foe he began to marvel at the power of his eyes. Ever since unlocking the Sharingan he had been pleased to see the distance once again growing between him and Kiba. He imagined that soon he would overtake Hinata and then he could concentrate on surpassing Naruto. Then once all of his rivals were behind him he could concentrate on what truly mattered, the death of Itachi. He had taken Kiba's words to heart but in the end nothing mattered but avenging his clan. Everything else was secondary.

Looking over he could see that Hinata's team already had their enemies on the rocks. He could also see that Sakura was leading Koyuki back to the ship. But he felt his rage spike as he saw an army of Naruto's engaging the shinobi that were under the woman snow ninja command. He was doing so well handling the small fries that it freed up not only himself but his two teammates to help Zabuza try and catch the woman who was using her armor to fly above the battlefield. After the last of her men fell to the wave of Blonde warriors the woman retreated as well. Sasuke's fist clenched in anger at the seemingly unstoppable blonde who didn't even seem to need to tap into his vast power to stay in front of him.

"Damn it," Nadare cursed jumping away from Kakashi as his two partners retreated. Meeting the Leaf ninja's eye's he said, "This isn't over Kakashi," and then disappeared into the snow.

Pulling his headband down Kakashi said, "No I imagine it isn't."

Making his way back to the ship, to link back up with the others, Kakashi was informed by Sakura that Koyuki collapsed due to the stress. Thanking her he was surprised when she said, "Why did you order me to stay back while the others fought?"

"I guess it was just a force of habit Sakura…," Kakashi said.

"Well you better break that habit Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said proudly, "I won't be regulated to the background to watch my team from behind any longer."

"You're right Sakura I'm sorry," Kakashi said apologetically, "I have noticed how hard you've applied yourself lately."

Sakura nodded her head before following him to Koyuki's chamber. Inside she said, "She'll be alright after some rest."

A glint caught his eye so he walked up to the nightstand to pick up the necklace sitting on it. Sakura noticing him holding it said, "She was clinging to it desperately is it important."

"It may be," Kakashi said cryptically while remembering when he saw Koyuki receiving the necklace from her late father.

He had been assigned by the Hokage to protect Koyuki's father because he had not trusted his brother anymore and feared he was up to something. Unfortunately those fears proved to be correct. When he had found them during the assault by the snow shinobi, Koyuki's father had been kneeling in front of her telling her that the necklace was the key to bringing spring to their country. Kakashi had told them that they needed to leave but her father had told him to take Koyuki as he would stay behind. Kakashi had tried to argue but the man had said it would be easier for him to escape with just a child then with both of them. Still he had persisted but her father had simply said that he always figured that he would die by his brother's hands and that Kakashi's true purpose was to safeguard his most precious treasure. Accepting the brave man's reasoning and knowing that time was short he made his escape.

Palming the crystal he replaced it with a forgery. Whatever Doto was after Kakashi was sure this necklace was the key.

* * *

They waited for Koyuki to wake up before discussing their next move. All the teams were present as well as the director and his assistant. Sandayu was currently explaining to Koyuki that he hoped she would return to Snow Country and assume command of the rebels. As he finished his request Koyuki coldly replied, "Forget it, I have no reason to return there."

Sandayu shocked at her cold demeanor said, "Please, Princess Koyuki. With you as our symbol of hope we cannot possibly fail."

Unmoved the princess crossed her arms in front of her chest saying, "Stop living in a fairy tale. There are no such things as happy endings." Turning to the director she said, "Now that this farce has been revealed for what it is can we now return to the Land of Fire?"

"Are you serious?!" the director said, "We're seeing this picture all the way through."

"Are you out of your mind? They want to kill me," Koyuki said agitated.

"That is what our Leaf shinobi friends are for," the director said, "so until we film the final scene at the Rainbow Glaciers we will continue on schedule."

Eyebrow twitching at the director Koyuki said, "Fine, then all I'm going to do is act and that's it."

Haku spoke up saying, "I don't think you are seeing things clearly Princess Koyuki."

Turning on the boy she said, "Well excuse me for being rattled. I was almost just killed. So why don't you explain to me what I'm not seeing."

Haku seemed unsure but a nudge from Zabuza encouraged him to continue so he said, "One way or another, your life as Yukie Fujikaze has come to an end. They know who you are now and I doubt that even if we return to the Land of Fire they will leave you alone."

Caught by surprise by that revelation she said hopefully, "Maybe they only attacked me because they thought I was coming here to try and depose Doto."

"That is unlikely," Kakashi supplied, "In order to have set up this ambush they had to have been looking for you for a while. Your best bet is to remove Doto from power."

Hinata quietly said, "It would also help your people. Don't you care?"

Before Koyuki could respond Naruto said, "I think we should turn back."

With everybody looking at him like he grew a second head he clarified his position, "She isn't cut out to lead anybody. You need somebody with broad shoulders to with stand the weight such a position will put upon them. To that end Sandayu is a far better leader than her. Even if she accepted the responsibility to act as your symbol, as soon as the pressure is on, she'll fold like a house of cards."

Koyuki who had been looking at the boy happily to have someone agree with her at the beginning of his speech now looked like she was about to blow a gasket. After a minute of staring at him red faced she finally snapped saying, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to like that. What do you know about what I've gone through?"

Chuckling Naruto said, "You know you are the second person to tell me that just because I haven't suffered the same as you I'm not entitled to an opinion on the matter. Besides I thought you wanted to go back to the Land of Fire what does it matter what my reasons are for agreeing with you. Look you're right there are no happy endings if you aren't willing to risk anything for them and you aren't."

"It isn't just that, Snow Country is my past and I've moved on," Koyuki said still angry.

"You haven't moved on you've simply ran away," Naruto said which caused Koyuki to look away.

Finally Koyuki said, "Think what you want, but once this movie is over I'm walking away from this country and never looking back." She then got up from the table and left the room.

Sighing Naruto said, "Guess I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Don't beat yourself up over it brat," Zabuza said, "everything you said is true." Turning to Sandayu he said, "The kid right's she isn't the leader you need. So what do you plan to do?"

Looking diminished; Sandayu said to himself, "I just can't believe it." Then responding to Zabuza said, "I'll stay on as her manager for the remainder of this movie and then return home to try and free the people from Doto."

Kakashi nodded his head saying, "Well then let's get some rest. because if I know Doto he isn't just going to give up even if Koyuki has no intention of returning."

After a few hours sleep Zabuza took over the watch from Kakashi with Sasuke and Kiba. As the sun began to rise he noticed Koyuki at the front of the boat looking at the approaching coast of the Land of Snow. Walking up to the exiled Princess he said, "Thought you didn't miss the place."

"I don't"

"My mistake," Zabuza said obviously not convinced.

After several minutes of silence she asked, "Why does that blonde kid with you care one way or the other what I do?"

Shrugging he answered, "I don't know. But if I had to guess it's because he dreams of leading his village one day and seeing you a supposed leader of your people turning your back on them rubs him the wrong way."

"I was never given a choice I was born to this position," Koyuki said angrily.

"True, but let me ask you this. If your uncle never took over would you be this angry about being the princess?" Zabuza said, "You see it is easy to be a leader when everything is going your way. It's a hell of a lot harder when you have to earn it. But only you can answer whether or not it's worth risking your life."

"Can I ask you something," Zabuza nodded his head for her to continue so she asked, "What did you mean by his village? Isn't it yours also?"

"I was originally from Kirigakure," Zabuza said, "I was forced to leave after attempting a coupe D'état of my own."

Koyuki tensed but asked, "Why?"

"Because my village leader is a monster who has only caused suffering and death for the people of Kirigakure," Zabuza said, "Unfortunately I failed."

"Was it worth it?"

"No," Zabuza answered honestly, "In the end, I lost just about everything that I considered of value. But I would still do it again even knowing what I know now."

Clearly confused she asked, "Why?"

"Because it needed to be done and I was the only one who could be counted on to do it at the time."

They settled into silence for awhile so Zabuza said, "There are worse things than dying you know."

Scoffing she said, "Like what?"

"Like living with the guilt of doing nothing when you knew you had the ability to act," Zabuza replied. "Anyways, we're a few hours from port why don't you get some rest. As you said, it isn't your problem."

Koyuki decided to take the jounin up on his advice. Entering her room she tried to ignore the words of the blond and his sensei. But most of all she tried to ignore the voice of the little girl that seemed to be trying to awaken within her and seemed to be getting louder.


	25. Chapter 25 Thaw

**An**: Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Also, due to the end of the semester coming up for me, I won't be able to keep to my normal chapter a week schedule. So expect the next chapter to come out in about a month's time, but after that things should be back to normal. Again, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 25: Thaw**

Doto had been less than pleased by Nadare's failure to secure the Hex crystal at the iceberg ambush he had set up. He was especially displeased to know that despite his forces holding an almost three to one advantage in numbers they had been forced to retreat with almost half of the men who had accompanied him not returning. The only thing that had saved Nadare from Doto's wrath had been the fact that apparently their failure hadn't scared them off and it appeared that they were still heading to Snow Country.

"_This time there will be no mistakes_," Nadare thought as he watched the ship approaching the port town of Snow Crab Bay.

"I can't believe they are just sailing into port like they own the place knowing Doto is after the princess," Fubuki stated.

"Be thankful for their over-confidence. It is probably the only thing that saved us from spending the rest of our lives in prison," Nadare said angrily.

"In any case how do you want to handle this?" Fubuki asked.

"As soon as the ship docks we'll board her," Nadare answered, "Give no quarter, remember the only thing we need is the crystal."

As Fubuki left to spread his orders Nadare thought, "_You and your fellow Leaf fought well against thirty-six Shinobi of the snow Kakashi. Let's see how well you do against a hundred and fifty_."

When the ship docked the Snow Shinobi attacked with blazing ferocity to avenge their dead comrades. However, all they found was a single blonde boy in the wheelhouse who quickly surrendered. Bound they took him to the three head ninja of Snow. Fubuki approaching the Blonde saying, "You're that boy who made all those Shadow clones. What's a matter; you draw the short straw to pilot the boat here while your teammates got off at another point."

Smirking beneath his wraps Naruto said, "Not exactly, I'm a shadow clone."

"Then why not dispel yourself?" Nadare asked stepping up to the blonde as well. As Nadare walked toward the blonde he noticed that something appeared out of the corner of his eye. Looking at it he saw that it was a paper bomb. For a moment he wondered how he could have missed it. Till he realized that the chakra barrier that surrounded his armor had passed close enough to the bomb to dispel the genjutsu over it. Coming to the conclusion that the ship was probably covered in them he called out while jumping over the railing of the ship, "It's a trap."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the ship exploded into a giant fireball. Pulling himself to his feet, Nadare cursed at the wreckage he saw. He could see a few of his men scattered around the dock some appeared to be alive although the ones that had been searching the ship were almost certainly dead. Looking to the sky he could see Fubuki circling overhead and he assumed that Mizore's armor would have protected him from the worst of the blast.

Fubuki landed near him saying, "I'm beginning to really detest these bastards from Konoha."

"Indeed," Nadare agreed. "See if you can find Mizore and then get the train ready to move. There are only a select number of places they could have gotten off and still have arrived at the port about when we expected them to." Looking at the carnage he added, "Also we're going to need more men."

* * *

When the Leaf shinobi heard the explosion Zabuza turned to Naruto saying, "Well?"

"I'd say the trap was seventy percent effective," Naruto said remembering his clone's final moments. "They noticed the bombs because one of the bigwigs' armor released the genjutsu but the trap still took out a majority of the people on the deck as well as in the ship."

The director's assistant said addressing his boss, "I still can't believe you let them blow up the ship sir."

"Relax," the director said, "It was a necessary sacrifice. It may force Doto to give up if it begins to cost him too many lives."

"Not likely," Kakashi corrected, "however if we amp up the carnage each time they face us. It will dishearten his men enough that they will begin to hesitate when facing us. Anyhow we better get a move on, I doubt Nadare will stay behind to deal with the clean-up. He may already be in pursuit."

Getting the convoy of oxen and wagons they had managed to secure moving again, Kakashi motioned for his fellow jounin to walk with him and asked, "What do you think our next move should be?"

"I think we should link up with the rebels," Kurenai stated, "according to Sandayu their base is in these mountains."

"What about Koyuki?" Zabuza asked, "She was quite adamant about not getting any further involved."

"She clearly isn't thinking logically on the matter," Kurenai replied, "Otherwise she would recognize she just can't ignore this problem and her only recourse is to fight."

"True," Kakashi said, "But don't forget our mission is solely to protect her. Not to force her into decisions she isn't ready for. Speaking of our wayward princess, where is she?"

"She's in her wagon," Kurenai answered, "I have her under the rotating watch of Ami, Hinata, Sakura, and myself so she can't give us the slip."

Meanwhile, looking at three jounin from the flap of her wagon Koyuki was trying to think of a way to do just that. However, closing it she looked at the pink-haired girl who was currently watching her like a hawk. As if sensing her intentions Sakura said, "You know it's pointless to run don't you. Between my teammate Kiba's sense of smell, Hinata's eyes, or Naruto's Shadow Clones they'd track you down before you could make it any considerable distance."

Frustrated Koyuki said, "Why do you even care what I do?"

"To be honest I don't," Sakura said surprising the actress. "I think it's sad you would abandon your home and people but Naruto is right. If you aren't willing to fight for them, it's best if you just give up. In any case, our mission is to protect you during this journey and it would be extremely difficult to do so if we can't find you, now wouldn't it."

Koyuki was silent for a moment before bitterly saying, "You and that Blonde fool keep speaking about the people this and the people that. But where were they when Doto was killing my father, huh? Probably huddled together in their homes figuring one Kazahana was as good as another."

"I don't know about that," Sakura said, "But then there are people like Sandayu who are willing to fight for the memory of your father."

"Sandayu is a fool," Koyuki said, "Him and his little rebellion don't stand a chance against Doto. They are all going to die."

"Then at least they will die for something they believe in," Sakura said. "Will you be able to say the same when your time comes? But if you ask me you aren't even really alive right now anyways. You're just going through the motions. "

Getting fed up Koyuki stuck her head out the wagon saying, "Can you please send in one of your other little Kunoichi babysitters? This pink-haired one is getting on my nerves."

Sighing Kurenai pointed to Ami who was talking with Hinata. Getting the message Ami swapped places with Sakura. Exiting the wagon Sakura approached Hinata who asked, "What did you do?"

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I told her what I think about the way she's acting."

Smiling Hinata said, "But how did you say it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just would like to know how you went about it in case I want to get out of babysitting her," Hinata said causing both girls to giggle.

Sakura was about to respond when Naruto came running out towards them on his way to the head jounin yelling, "Kakashi-sensei."

"What is it Naruto," Kakashi asked concerned seeing the blonde's agitated state.

"Sandayu is missing," Naruto answered breathlessly. "I went to ask him some more about the Rainbow Glaciers, but he's nowhere to be seen."

Stifling a curse he had the convoy stop as he asked, "When's the last anyone has seen him?"

"When we took that break right after the tunnel through the mountain," Naruto answered already having asked the movie crew.

Hearing the commotion Koyuki exited her wagon saying, "What's the hold up?"

"Apparently, Sandayu has left your service Princess Koyuki," Kakashi answered.

"What!?" Koyuki exclaimed, "Sandayu wouldn't leave without saying anything to me."

"Why do you even care?" Naruto asked angry. "It's not like you care about the people of this country or their fate. Sandayu does, he probably realized he was wasting his time with you and returned to the rebels in these mountains."

Naruto looked like he was about say more but Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder calmly saying, "That's enough Naruto. Please don't make her feel worse."

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said, "But I find it difficult she feels anything at all." He then walked away to cool off.

However, Hinata could see that, even though after her initial outburst Koyuki appeared calm, her manager's leaving had affected her greatly. Turning to Kakashi she asked, "Should we go after him?"

"No," Kakashi said, "Naruto, in all likely hood, is right and he took this opportunity to return to the rebels. He did say he was going to leave her service after filming the scene at the Rainbow Glaciers. Perhaps he just moved up his time table."

Koyuki although she didn't show it was devastated by the news. In truth, she had hated her previous managers before Sandayu had entered her service. But for some reason Sandayu had made her feel at ease, she supposed it had to do with his being in her father's service even if she hadn't remembered him. His just leaving made her feel horrible, but it further hardened her heart. In the end it proved that either due to death or abandonment, everyone she felt remotely anything for, would leave her in the end. Finally she said coldly, "Let's just get going then. He's made his choice and the sooner we film this final scene the sooner I can leave this god forsaken country."

But as she turned to walk away she almost tripped on a railing that had appeared from the melting ice. Looking down Hinata activated her Byakugan saying, "Chakra is running through it which is melting the ice."

"Looks like Nadare is on his way then," Kakashi said. Turning to the director he said, "Get your people out of sight."

Looking at his fellow Leaf shinobi he said, "We'll prepare an ambush of our own here. Kiba and Sasuke you two take Koyuki over to the tree line over there and protect her."

"What that's a job better suited for Sakura," Sasuke said angry at being ordered to the rear.

"Listen, whoever gets by us will probably be their heavy hitters. So I want a pair of my own watching the woman we have to protect," Kakashi said causing Sakura to get a little upset that he was giving her what she wanted, but only because now he thought she couldn't handle rear guard duty. However she noticed that what he said had pacified Sasuke, and she also realized Kakashi didn't really mean what he said when he gave her a little wink.

Sasuke still didn't appear happy about his orders but he followed them leading Kiba and Koyuki to the trees that Kakashi had pointed out. After Koyuki was secured Kakashi said, "Zabuza, I'll leave it to you on how to stop that train."

Nodding his head Zabuza took his team to fulfill his orders. Addressing Kurenai he said, "The rest of us are going to set up a nice warm welcome for our guests."

Hearing the train approaching Naruto said, "So how do we stop this thing?"

"Simple it runs along these tracks right. So we'll just blow them up," Zabuza replied. Handing several exploding notes to his team he ordered, "Alright boys, run along the tracks and plant these tags across them."

Doing as Zabuza ordered they placed the tags across all four tracks and then returned. Naruto asked, "Now what?"

"Now we get the hell out of here because I doubt that train is going to stop quickly," Zabuza said running back to where they started, his team following in his footsteps.

Joining the other Leaf Shinobi in hiding, while gearing up for the ambush they waited for the train to hit the tags. Hearing the whistle once again each of the Leaf shinobi prepared for the coming battle. The steam engine rounded the bend and then hit the tags erupting into flames. The engines momentum carried it on for a considerable distance as it cut a groove through the earth before coming to a rest.

Inside the train Fubuki asked while picking herself up, "What the hell was that?"

Nadare simply said, "Kakashi Hatake"

Doto regaining his feet said, "Make sure you take care of that nuisance this time." Turning to one of his men he said, "Ready the Blimp. Once we have dealt with these fools I want to be prepared to leave right away." The Shinobi bowed preparing to detach the car that transformed into a blimp.

Outside the train cars the shinobi watched as several of the least damaged cars transformed, opening to reveal some sort of launchers. Stepping out of the last train Nadare said, "I know you are out there Kakashi. Come on out so we can kill you and end this messy business."

To answer his challenge hundreds of Naruto's came streaming down the mountainside charging at the train. However, they were quickly cut down as the kunai launchers covered the area in projectiles. But the clones had served their purpose covering the area in smoke as they dispelled which Kakashi and the others then used to advance. Sakura was one of the first to make it to the train cars using the rocks along her path for cover against the now blindly firing snow shinobis' kunais. Flattening herself against the train she threw a ball wrapped in exploding tags down one of the tubes of the launchers. When the snow shinobi manning it went to reload the tube the bomb fell into the car exploding. Sakura though was already climbing on the next one and after slitting the throat of the shinobi manning the swivel launcher on top of the car used it to mow down several enemy shinobi that had taken up position on top of a car near the rear. Doing so gained the attention of the other gunners so as they swiveled their launchers in her direction she was already moving after slapping another exploding tag into the seat of hers to deny it to any Snow shinobi that came along after her. The tag exploded as she jumped off the car causing the roof of the car to catch fire as she moved onto another target.

Mizore standing on the last rail car called into his mike, "Car twelve, why have you ceased fire?" After several moments of nothing but static he growled, "Answer me car twelve!" He didn't receive an answer in words instead figured out the reason as several of the shinobi in the car came running out swatting at the insects that were covering them before passing out. Noticing that several of the other cars had already been lost or were in the process of being taken Mizore said, "All forces retreat to the last car we'll hold here. Fubuki target cars twelve through one with those ice crystal bombs of yours."

Inside car six Naruto, Haku, and Hinata stopped fighting as the snow shinobi began to withdraw. Looking to the others Naruto said, "Wonder where they are going?"

Hinata with her Byakugan active noticed that the woman whose armor gave her the ability to fly was heading towards them. As she passed over head she threw senbons at the cars but what had Hinata concerned were the little glass balls that were tied to the end of them. Realizing they were about to be hit by something nasty she shouted, "We have to get out of here."

Following Hinata they barely got out as upon hitting the cars the glass beads broke and the combination of the chakra infused liquid and air caused sharp pillars of ice to grow covering the area. Fortunately everyone managed to avoid the Ice however with their means of cover gone they were in the open where the remaining train cars could target them.

Fubuki landed at the rear car near Mizore and a man in regal robes that everyone assumed was Doto. Speaking into a microphone Doto said, "Had over princess Koyuki and I may spare your lives."

Nadare jumped away from Kakashi smiling at him evilly as he noticed the plight of Kakashi's team saying, "Looks like this is it for your team why don't you surrender?"

Despite his worry Kakashi said in a calm tone, "Oh they're a clever bunch. I don't think I need to worry about them." He then quickly closed with Nadare charging up his Chidori and attempted to bypass the barrier the chakra armor emitted but it held against his jutsu.

Jumping away Nadare heard the slight crack in the power source of his armor and said, "Too bad you almost had me. Now it's my turn." But before Nadare could form a signal hand-sign he and Kakashi had to jump away from each other as logs came sliding down the mountain side to end up smashing into several of the remaining train cars below.

The Leaf Shinobi used the distraction to regroup and find cover while the Snow Shinobi gawked at the descending logs. After they finished smashing into the train everyone looked up to where they had come from to see men dressed in armor and brandishing weapons. The leader of the group stood proud and almost regal as he held his sword up high with Koyuki's small tanto tucked into his belt. "Looking down at the man who usurped control from his lord Sandayu said, "Doto today I, Sandayu Asama and fifty brave warriors, will smite you for the glory of Lord Sosetsu Kazahana."

Unimpressed Doto said addressing a returned Nadare, "I thought you three had eliminated the last of the insurgents."

"Forgive me, Sir, we'll deal with them right away," Nadare said kneeling.

"See that you do and bring me Koyuki," Doto said his voice rising in anger at the end.

Nadare reassuming command said into his mike, "Gunners target those rebels as they descend down the mountain the rest of us will deal with the Leaf shinobi. Fubuki you remain her with a squad to deal with any that get by us or the gunners."

Koyuki watched in awe as the rebels charged down the hill bravely but futilely it seemed as the gunners on the train began opening fire. She looked on in hope as the gunners seemed to suddenly become confused targeting fifty feet behind the charging men unaware that they had been placed in a genjutsu by Kurenai. The men charged into the snow shinobi guarding Doto swinging wildly and taking a few down, but the tide quickly turned as the superior trained shinobi began fighting in earnest. Many fell accept for Sandayu who seemed to fight like fifty men by himself.

Sasuke watched the battle but was getting fed up. Where were the heavy hitters Kakashi was talking about? Tired of witing he broke away from the stunned Koyuki and ignored the shout of Kiba to come back. Doto noticed the blue wearing genin appear from the tree line and smirking said, "Fubuki do you see that genin over there. I believe if you search those trees you'll find Koyuki. Now go."

Nodding her head she spread the wings of her armor and took off to find an approach that would allow her to remain unseen till it was too late.

Zabuza saw Sasuke emerge from the tree line and make his way to the last car where the rebels where fighting. Cutting the head off the shinobi he fought he looked for Naruto. Spotting the blonde as he dealt with his own opponent he made his way over to the boy. Fighting back to back he said, "Naruto the Uchiha has broken from cover and is making his way to the train car."

Dodging a kunai Naruto said, "And what do you want me to do about it reprimand him?"

"Don't give me lip brat," Zabuza said cleaving another shinobi in half, "I want to get someone I can trust not to screw things up aboard that train in case shit goes south . Don't do anything stupid if it does, unless you need to. Otherwise, sit back and if they do escape prepare for our arrival." Nodding his head Naruto created several shadow clones and when one of them was dispersed used the smoke to make a break for the train as a henged Snow shinobi.

Growing bored and confident with the three Leaf jounin distracted Fubuki would prove more than a match for any protection Koyuki had with her he gave the order to leave. About to enter the cabin of the train he stopped when he heard, "It is time Doto, to pay for your crimes."

Turning to see Sandayu standing before him having fought his way through Doto said, "Sandayu was it. I'm sorry I don't seem to remember you. Did you work for my brother?"

"You may not know my name but you will remember my face as the one that sends you to hell."

Attempting to bring about his proclamation Sandayu brought his sword up and attempted to stab Doto in the stomach. He was surprised when Doto didn't move allowing the strike. As soon as his sword entered Doto's robes Sandayu knew something was wrong attempting to pull back he was caught around the throat by Doto's iron grip. Picking the attendant up and holding him suspended in the air Doto said, "Did you honestly think you had a chance?" Reaching down with his free hand Doto pulled the sword from his robe and then stabbed it into Sandayu's stomach. Throwing the dying man from the train car he entered it and poured himself a glass of wine as he took a seat.

Koyuki had felt her heart begin to thaw as Sandayu stabbed Doto feeling hope for the first time in ages. But it quickly died as Doto appeared unfazed and then stabbed Sandayu. Sinking to her knees she whispered quietly, "You fool." Suddenly though, she felt a cord wrap around her chest and was yanked into the air as Fubuki flew by.

"I have the princess," Fubuki said into her mike ignoring the chasing Kiba and Akamaru as she made her way to the train car. The snow shinobi began to withdraw immediately led by Nadare and Mizore. The Leaf tried to give chase but Fubuki as she flew by threw more of her Ice Crystal Bombs forcing them back. The Leaf then watched helplessly as the top of the rear car opened and a balloon expanded out of it. As it filled it lifted the car away. Kakashi was about to order them to target the balloon portion but stopped when he saw Fubuki land on the airborne car with Koyuki. Cursing he watched helplessly as Doto got away.

Regrouping Kakashi said, "Is everyone alright."

Noticing that two of the genin where missing he asked, "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"That Uchiha bastard of yours got impatient and probably gave away Koyuki's position in order to sneak aboard Doto's train," Zabuza said, "So I ordered Naruto to follow."

Hinata worriedly said, "Naruto and Sasuke alone against all those shinobi."

"Relax the brat is under orders not to do anything stupid," Zabuza said trying to placate the girl. "He'll get things ready for us to storm Doto's fort."

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't honestly say I care what happens to him one way or the other," Zabuza replied.

Sakura, instead of regrouping had immediately tried to attend to any of the wounded rebels applying what basic knowledge she had gleamed from her studying in preparation for her joining the medic program. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be any. She noticed that some of the studio crew was also beginning to help the fallen rebels. As she walked among the dead she heard a slight wheezing sound. Running to the source she found Sandayu laying at the base of the rail car that had taken off into the air. Kneeling next to the man she said, "Don't worry I'll patch you up."

Smiling at the girl he said while removing his hand from his wound, "I'm afraid I'm beyond saving at this point. Everything is already getting dim. Princess Koyuki?"

Understanding that he was asking if she was alright she said, "I'm sorry they took her. But don't worry we'll get her back. Naruto and Sasuke are on that airship with her, they won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you for being honest," Sandayu said breathing harder. Reaching for Koyuki's tanto he said, "Please give this to her and tell her…tell her I'm…sorry I got…her involved. But…I beli...eve in…her."

After Sakura took the tanto Sandayu's hand fell to the ground and his sightless eyes stared up at the cloudy sky. Wiping the tears from her eyes Sakura stood up after closing Sandayu's eyes and placed the tanto in her pouch.

Kakashi came up behind her saying, "Sakura we need to get moving. The studio crew will see to Sandayu and the others. Sakura followed her jounin leader sending one last look to Sandayu while hoping Koyuki would prove worthy of the faith Sandayu placed in her.

* * *

Sasuke easily snuck aboard the railcar with one purpose in mind, killing Doto. Moving stealthily through the airship he reached the section Doto was sitting in while talking to Koyuki. Listening in he heard, "My have you grown Koyuki."

"What do you want from me? You should know I have no intention of taking your thrown," Koyuki said.

"Ah, is that so. Well then, perhaps we can come to an agreement than," Doto said, "Had over the Hex Crystal and we'll send you on your way."

Reaching for the crystal around her neck she hesitantly took it off seeing as it was her last gift from her father. Holding it in her hand she asked, "What do you want it for?"

"When I wrested control of this country from your father, I found the Kazahana's vaults were empty." Doto explained. "After a thorough search we found a device located at the Rainbow Glaciers. That is where your father hide the money I'm certain. However the device can only be activated by that crystal you wear. Now hand it over."

Stepping up to her Uncle she placed it in his palm. He looked at it a moment before grabbing his niece by the collar of her shirt saying, "Do you think this is some sort of game or did you honestly think I wouldn't notice this is a fake?"

"What?!" Koyuki said confused. After a moment of thinking she said, "It must have been one of the Leaf Shinobi."

Hearing enough Sasuke dropped down from the vent he had been listening by. Making his way towards Doto, who was turned away from him, he was surprised when the man was able to quickly turn and block his attack with one arm. Sasuke jumped back Sharingan active waiting for the man to strike. Sasuke gave a cocky grin saying, "You're not your average politician are you?"

Doto merely smirked at the boy saying, "Foolish boy, before I became leader of this country I was the head ninja of the Village Hidden in the Snow."

"That's what makes challenging you all the more worthwhile," Sasuke said charging again. However before he could close the distance Nadare and his two companions, who were on the second level of the railcar, had him bound in the ropes that their gauntlets emitted.

Kneeling Nadare said, while his two companions saw to the bound Sasuke, "Forgive us for allowing him to disturb you."

Pleased Doto said, "That's quite alright, it seems we have gained a little bonus in this whelp. He is an Uchiha. Imagine the possibilities if we breed him to some of our better Kunoichi."

Fubuki leaned her head on the bound and gagged Sasuke saying, "Hmm, I think I'd like that."

Chuckling Doto said, "I thought you might. Take him away." As Fubuki and Mizore followed Doto instructions he turned his attention to his niece saying, "If you want to go back to your life as an actress. Then you will help us secure the Hex Crystal and afterwards you can pretend this was all a bad dream. So, what will it be?"

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was sticking to the bottom of the airborne railcar crawling along the bottom of it singing to himself, "_Spider-Naruto, Spider-Naruto__, Friendly neighborhood Spider-Naruto. Wealth and fame, he's ignored, action is his reward. Look Out! Here comes the Spider-Naruto."_

Finding an access hatch, he opened it and climbed inside. He would wait inside till they reached the base and then do his part to soften the defenses of whatever base Doto took them to while waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

After several hours of travel Naruto felt the ship begin to descend. He felt the airship lurch indicating that it had landed so he peeked out of his hiding spot and saw Koyuki being led down a ramp with a bound Sasuke right behind her. Shaking his head he waited until the area was clear before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Koyuki was led to a cell in Doto's fortress. Being shoved inside she leaned against the wall and sunk down to the ground. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and rested her head. Hearing grunting coming from the cell across from hers she looked over and saw Sasuke hanging from the roof of his cell by his hands with weights strapped around his ankles. Seeing Koyuki looking at him he stopped trying to get loose and stared back.

After several minutes she asked, "Aren't you going to berate me like the rest of your colleagues?"

"Not really," Sasuke said unemotionally, "Frankly, I don't care what happens to this country."

"Then why attack Doto head-on like that," Koyuki asked confused having thought that like the rest of the Leaf Shinobi, Sasuke had wanted to help the people of the country by defeating Doto.

"I did it for myself," Sasuke said his cold eyes meeting hers. "He was the head ninja of the Village Hidden in the Snow. Therefore he was strongest ninja there. By defeating him I would be a step closer to my own ambition."

"And that would be?"

"I exist solely to kill the man who betrayed my clan," Sasuke said.

Staring into the cold onyx eyes of Sasuke, Koyuki realized that she had a lot in common with the boy. Furthermore she understood that this is what Sakura had meant about her not truly being alive but just existing. Turning away from the Uchiha she pulled back into herself trying to remember a time when she had dreams and hopes of her own.

* * *

After a day in a half of travel the Leaf Shinobi arrived on a hill that looked out onto the cliff that housed Doto's fortress. Haku formed a telescope out of ice and began looking through it. After a minute, Zabuza asked, "Well?"

"Naruto has prepared our route in as expected," Haku said handing the telescope to Zabuza to look through. Zabuza stared through the ice and saw a grate about fifty feet below the top of the cliff with a green flare burning in it slowly. Smiling to himself he said, "At a boy, brat."

Handing it to Kakashi, who after looking through it asked, "That flare in the grate, right? What does it mean?"

"It means Naruto has cleared the path for any traps," Zabuza said, "It also means he is in position to rescue the princess and is just waiting for our signal."

"What signal?" Kurenai asked.

"We'll find out in that grate," Zabuza said before taking off for it. Moving stealthily over the terrain Zabuza approached the grate and found that it was already loose as he expected. Pulling it off he stepped inside waving the next shinobi forward.

Cutting the end of the slow burning flare he could see that based on how much remained that it had been about twelve hours since Naruto had placed it. Taking in the tunnel he saw nothing really of notice till his gaze passed over a scroll fastened to the side.

Opening it up, he found a crudely drawn map of the fortress drawn on it. On the map were dozens of black spots. Coming up behind Zabuza, Hinata asked, "What do those black spots represent?"

"Paper bombs," Zabuza answered, "Study the map well. These will give us the advantage during our assault. Plus you wouldn't want to accidently set one off."

Nodding her head Hinata did as instructed as did the other genin that showed up. Handing the map to Kakashi, who was the last to arrive, Zabuza asked, "How do you want to handle this?"

"Our first priority is securing Koyuki," Kakashi stated, "After that we play it by ear and if the opportunity to take out Doto appears we take it."

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the detention area hiding and waiting for one of the exploding tags he had set to go off signaling the arrival of the other Leaf shinobi. From his vantage point he could see Koyuki clearly and could hear Sasuke as he attempted to escape. He was surprised that Sasuke hadn't managed to get out yet, but figured that they must have sealed his chakra and he didn't carry any tools hidden on his person to help him escape.

As he watched Koyuki he wondered what Doto wanted her for seeing as nobody had come for her in all the time he had been watching. Surely he had gone through all this effort for more than to just let her rot in a cell. So the question was what did he want from Koyuki? Whatever it was it was obvious he didn't get it otherwise he doubted she would still be alive.

Hearing the first explosion going off Naruto put it out of his mind and dropped down to the catwalk after making sure the coast was clear. Creating a Shadow Clone who went to get Sasuke down, Naruto ripped the seal off of the lock and after his sword made quick work of it said, "Time to go Princess."

Koyuki looked up and nodded following him out of the cell. Making their way to Sasuke's cell the clone was just finishing releasing the binding from around Sasuke's wrist when the avenger said, "How long have you been here?"

"As long as you," Naruto said.

Angry at being left bound for so long he said, "Then why didn't you release us earlier?"

"Because I was busy planting exploding tags and also because I didn't want to attempt an escape with only you backing me up," Naruto said, "Now let's go."

Running towards the sound of the explosions figuring that was where everyone else was, he ran into Team Kakashi on a catwalk. Kakashi ran up saying, "Well done Naruto, those explosive notes you left are really doing the trick."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Giving Sasuke a hard glare he said, "We'll be having words later Sasuke about following orders. You can count on that."

Before Sasuke could respond, Koyuki said, "Where's my necklace?"

Reaching into a pocket on his vest Kakashi said, "Sorry about that. But I figured this is what he may have been after."

With the necklace in her hand she stared at in for a moment lost in thought till Sakura stepped up to her saying, "Here Koyuki. Sandayu wanted you to have this back." Looking at the tanto that he had always carried around for her that contained her drops so she could cry, she felt the first real tears appear in her eyes in years but quickly squashed them. She barely heard Sakura as she said, "He also said he was sorry for getting you into this, but that he still believed in you."

Sakura looked like she was about to say more but Koyuki snapped, "Be quiet. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get out of here." She could feel the disappointed looks from Naruto and the others but she told herself it didn't matter. She had what she needed to secure her freedom to return to her life as Yukie Fujikaze. Now she just needed a way to get the crystal to Doto.

Luck was on her side as Team Zabuza and Team Eight came running into the room with Zabuza saying, "Time to go and we aren't escaping the way we came."

Koyuki quickly said, "This way."

She then took off in the opposite way leading deeper into the fortress which Naruto noticing asked, "Why are you taking us deeper into the fortress?"

Lying she said, "There is a tunnel that leads out of here in audience chamber."

Naruto didn't appear convinced but relented figuring that maybe he missed it while he scouted the fortress or that it was a secret passage known only to the royal family. Sasuke had other ideas and figured that Koyuki had made a deal to secure herself safe passage out of the Land of Snow. Dropping back he followed at the rear of the group and waited for the right moment to break away. After all, he knew where Doto would be going once he had the crystal and he was looking forward to challenging him. Right before they entered a large hall that he figured was the audience chamber he broke down another hallway to make his way to the Rainbow Glacier. He figured that with the deal Koyuki made that his team as well as the others would no longer need to fight therefore if he wasn't there he could claim not to have known about any deal after killing Doto.

Finding the Audience chamber dark Kakashi asked, "Okay where's the passage out of here?"

Just then a bright light flashed overhead blinding the shinobi but Koyuki expecting it had already begun moving to the man on the dais. Running up the steps she heard Kakashi say, "No," as he spotted Doto standing up there. But he was stopped from following by the arrival of the Snow Trio along with a dozens of their fellow shinobi.

Reaching the top of the platform and placing the crystal in his hand she turned towards the Leaf shinobi saying, "You shouldn't look surprised, I told you all from the very start I didn't want anything to do with this country anymore."

Smiling down at the Leaf Shinobi Doto said, "Ah well done Koyuki. She must have put on a masterful performance to fool the likes of you Kakashi Hatake."

Doto feeling she wasn't a threat stepped in front of her saying, "Now the question is, what should I do with all of you Leaf Shinobi?"

As Doto began speculating about the value of some of his apparent captives, Koyuki wondered why she felt so hollow inside. This is what she wanted wasn't it? To go back to her life in the Land of Fire, but memories of her father and Sandayu two good men, killed by the tyrant in front of her, assaulted her. Feeling the tanto that Sandayu always carried for her, she pulled it saying, "They weren't the only ones fooled," but whether she was talking about Doto or herself she couldn't say. Stabbing him in the back she was surprised when her knife struck something solid.

Turning back towards the princess he slapped her away with a vicious backhand. Walking up to the downed princess he pulled his robes off to reveal a black set of Chakra Armor. Smiling menacingly at her he said, "Did you forget that I used to run the Village Hidden in the Snow? I'm more than just some politician like your father. But rejoice Koyuki for despite your betrayal, I'll allow you to see what lies beyond the Rainbow."

"Over my dead body," Naruto shouted.

"That is the general idea," Doto replied picking Koyuki up under his arm. Wings sprouted from the back of his arm and he took off over the Leaf Shinobi. However Naruto quickly created a Shadow Clone that launched him into the air allowing him to grab onto Koyuki's outstretched hand. Doto continued on to the outside of the castle doing his best to try and shake loose the blonde. He finally succeeded when he managed to slam Naruto into a branch jarring him loosed. Midsection wrapped around the branch he just hit, Naruto pulled himself onto it and then proceeded in heading in the direction Doto flew off.

* * *

Inside the castle the remaining Leaf Shinobi watched as Doto flew off with Naruto in tow. Zabuza chuckled saying, "Sometimes that brat is too impulsive for his own good."

Nadare surprised at Zabuza's calm demeanor said, "Right now if I were in your shoes, I'd be worried about my own good."

Grinning mercilessly beneath his wraps Zabuza said pointing at Nadare, "That isn't necessary. I've got you right where I want you."

Laughing Nadare said, "Funny, I believe we're the ones that have you surrounded."

Moving his hand in the direction that Naruto's map had said there was exploding tag he activated it causing a massive explosion that blew a hole in the wall. The Leaf Shinobi used the confusion to escape through the hole and quickly made their way outside. Running down the side of the cliff the fortress rested on, Zabuza asked, "Any ideas where Doto took off to?"

"He said something about showing Koyuki what was on the other side of the rainbow. He may be taking her to the Rainbow Glacier," Kakashi said.

Kiba looked around at his fellow genin noticed that somebody else was missing said, "Where's Sasuke?"

Cursing Kakashi said, "Did he not make it out?"

Hinata who had been the last one out said, "No, I had my Byakugan active when we escaped he wasn't there with us. He must not have been there to begin with."

Kakashi stifling another curse said more to himself than anybody else, "I need to get a bell or something for that kid."

* * *

Nadare picked himself up unable to do anything as he watched the Leaf Shinobi escape. Fubuki getting back to her feet asked, "What should we do?"

"Get after them of course," Nadare said taking off through the hole with Fubuki and Mizore following behind.

* * *

The Leaf Shinobi were doing their best to make it to the Rainbow Glacier as fast as possible. They were running along the ground seeing as how most trees in the area were too weak to support a shinobi's weight. As they entered a clearing Hinata noticed something descending on them from out of the sun. Hinata called out, "Scatter," which caused everyone to jump away from each other.

Fubuki then strafed the area throwing her Senbons into the clearing and as the glass beads at the end of them broke filled the clearing with deadly ice crystals that shot out at different angles. The Leaf Shinobi broken into smaller groups noticed the airship was descending on them. Kakashi who was near Kurenai and Shino called out to the others, "Everyone, try and make a break for the Rainbow Glaciers. Don't allow yourselves to get bogged down."

After giving the order he tried to follow it, but found that Snow Shinobi had repelled from the airship into the area and were preventing him and the others from advancing. Sighing he pulled his headband up and got to work.

Hinata, Ami, Sakura, and Kiba had been fortunate that they had been able to remain close enough that linking back up had been relatively easy. They also found themselves unopposed as they began to make their trek to the Rainbow Glacier. That was until Fubuki passed overhead again but this time landed in front of them.

Smiling the Snow kunoichi said, "Sorry this is the end of the line for you brats."

Kiba threw several smoke bombs at the woman causing her to take off into the air again. He grabbed Ami's hand trusting in his nose to lead him through it while Hinata did the same for Sakura. As they ran through the smoke Kiba said, "Hinata, you and Sakura, go on ahead. Ami and I will deal with the kunoichi."

Hinata said, "Okay Kiba. You two be careful," and then picked up speed to pull in front of them. Exiting the smoke cloud, Hinata spotted Fubuki coming up behind her and Sakura but the Kunoichi was forced to break off pursuit as Kiba slammed into her using his Fang over Fang jutsu knocking her off course. The Chakra Barrier held however knocking Kiba away too though.

Pulling himself to his feet Kiba shook his head to clear the cobwebs from it. Just getting his wits about him he looked up to see Fubuki bearing down on him. Looking like a bird of prey swooping down on a mouse Fubuki said, "You're going to pay for that."

Right before she could hit Kiba though, Ami jumped down from a tree branch over her saying, "There are two of us you bitch." Then while standing between her shoulder blades did her best to control Fubuki as she flew.

Looking back at the girl on her back Fubuki said, "Get off you little whore."

Ami smiled at Fubuki before punching her in the face and placing a needle in her neck while saying, "Your armor may protect you against jutsus that use chakra to enhance them but it provides no protection against plain old Taijutsu does it."

Looking back at the girl Fubuki said, "What of it?"

Keeping her smile in place Ami flipped off Fubuki's back saying, "Watch out for that tree."

Confused for a moment Fubuki looked ahead and seeing a tree closing with her threw her arms in front of her face screaming as she smashed into it. Landing hard on the ground Fubuki got back to her feet spitting out the blood she tasted in her mouth before sizing up the smirking Ami and saying, "You are dead whore."

"Well I'm right here, come get me," Ami said confidently.

Fubuki was about to do just that but felt a jolt at the base of her skull and promptly felt her body quit responding to her commands. Gloating Ami said, "That's another limitation to your armor, it might protect against direct attacks but against indirect ones like my Living Puppet Jutsu, you're as good as toast."

Moving her fingers Ami began having Fubuki unbuckle her armor. After the main piece fell of her back Ami called out, "Now that I've taken care of her defenses. Why don't you finish this bitch off?"

Up in the trees Kiba and a transformed Akamaru stood looking down on the two kunoichi. Giving a wolfish smile Kiba said, "It'd be my pleasure." He and Akamaru then launched themselves from their respective trees using their Fang over Fang Jutsu which smashed into the frozen Snow shinobi. Having disconnected her jutsu right before the Inuzuka and his puppy smashed into the woman Ami walked up to the Chakra Armor and picked it up.

Kiba finished binding the knocked out woman and turning to Ami said, "What do you plan to do with that?"

"I don't know," Ami replied, "I'll think of something, but for now it's a trophy."

Nodding his head Kiba bent down to pick up Akamaru who had returned to his natural form and said, "Well enough standing around patting ourselves on the back let's get going." Stuffing Akamaru in his jacked he then took off in the direction of the Rainbow Glaciers with Ami right behind him.

* * *

Haku and Sai found themselves facing off against Mizore. They were easily staying away from the slower moving Snow Shinobi even as he zipped around on his snow board. Avoiding Mizore as he cut between them trying to swipe at them Sai said, "We seem to be at a disadvantage."

Throwing several senbon at Mizore that harmlessly bounced off Haku said, "It would seem so."

Sai created several Fu dogs to try and pin the man down but Mizore easily swatted them away turning them back into Ink. Spinning around on his board Mizore charged the pair again causing them to scatter, however this time as he passed through the pair he opened his metal hand and several ropes shot out of it wrapping around Sai binding him. As Mizore pulled away he pulled Sai off his feet and dragged him behind his snowboard.

Haku ran behind Mizore trying to hit the ropes with kunai to cut Sai lose. However with Mizore zipping in and out of the trees it proved to be difficult. Haku also realized that if he didn't manage to get Sai loose soon that it would only be a matter of time before Sai was seriously injured or worse as he bounced of the trees and rocks.

As he followed behind he also noticed that while Mizore's armor seemed to block physical attacks such as kunai or jutsu it didn't stop natural objects from touching him such as the branches from the trees he passed by. Knowing what he had to do even if it went against his gentler nature Haku conjured up a fog using the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

No longer able to see where he was going Mizore was forced to stop or else slam himself into a tree. Jumping off his board he said, "You better cut this jutsu out kid or I'll kill your friend." As he spoke he began pulling the Sai towards him. However he suddenly felt the ropes go slack as Haku cut them following the noise Sai made as he was being dragged.

Beginning to panic now that his hostage was gone and he had no idea how the masked boy was seeing in the fog. He began running making a horrendous racket as he crashed through the small trees in the area. Haku concentrating formed a sharp piece of ice in his hand looking a little like a misshapen kunai. Following the noise he closed his eyes listening for the sound Mizore was making and let it fly.

Mizore was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his leg and looking down saw what a first glance appeared to be a glass kunai. Pulling it out, he saw that it was in fact ice. Haku having heard the wet sound as his ice kunai sunk into Mizore's flesh said, "Surrender or else I will be forced to hurt you more."

"I don't know how you bypassed my armor but I'd like to see you do that again," Mizore said looking around for some sign of where the boy was.

"That is an unwise thing to say," Haku said, "It wasn't a fluke. Your armor does not block objects it perceives as being a natural part of the environment. Ice is part of the environment and I have the ability to manipulate it."

"Impossible," Mizore shouted.

"You are holding the proof in your hand," Haku replied calmly. Haku then allowed the fog to lift a little allowing Mizore to see him.

Spotting the masked boy Mizore jumped back on his board channeling his chakra to propel him towards the boy. As he made his way to Haku he felt a tripwire break as his legs cut across it. The last thing he saw was hundreds of Ice Kunai shooting out of the trees heading for him.

Haku sighed sadly as the large man came to a stop obviously not breathing anymore. It wasn't the first time he had taken a life but he always hated it when it happened. Turning his back on the dead snow-nin he walked up to the bound Sai and cut him loose. Kneeling next to the banged up boy he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sai said allowing Haku to pull him up to his feet as he stood. "However I think I'll be avoiding any places with snow for the foreseeable future."

Smiling as he saw Sai's torn and ripped clothes while imagining all the places that snow had probably gotten into Haku said, "I believe I can imagine why." Haku then took off for the Rainbow Glaciers with Sai following behind occasional giving a shiver as the snow melted or worked its way out of his clothes.

* * *

Zabuza smiled as he faced Nadare saying, "Finally, I was getting jealous that you kept attacking Kakashi leaving me with small fries."

"Sorry," Nadare said, "It's just when compared to Kakashi you seem rather dull and pathetic."

Not put off by the insult liking the idea of being underestimated Zabuza said, "Is that so. I figured it was due to the limitations of your armor."

"Oh and what limitations would those be?" Nadare said confident in his armor.

"Simple, according to Kakashi your armor blocks genjutsu and ninjutsu," Zabuza said, "but I didn't hear anything about Taijutsu or Kenjutsu and as you can see I have a big sword." Quickly swinging his blade Zabuza felt a little resistance but his sword passed through the barrier easily enough, barely missing the snow-nin.

Jumping away Nadare said perplexed, "How? The armor easily blocks kunais."

"Simple that barrier may always be going but it requires an energy source to trigger its stronger defensive abilities like an explosion or chakra based attacks," Zabuza said shouldering his blade, "And that barrier might generate a field to deflect kunai but against a sword it offers vary little resistance."

Swinging again at, Nadare who jumped back saying, "What does it matter if you can't get close enough to hit me?" Forming hand signs he called out, "Ice Style: Ice Wolf Jutsu." From out of the snow a large wolf formed that charged at Zabuza forcing him onto the defensive.

Dodging the attack he tried to jump at Nadare only for the wolf to turn and try and swipe at him again. Avoiding it a second time Zabuza jumped into the air and threw his blade down straight into the snow wolf's back destroying it. Landing next to his blade Zabuza pulled it to from the ground. As he looked up he saw several more snow wolves standing near Nadare growling.

Throwing his blade at Nadare who jumped over it, Zabuza smirked as his blade cut through two of the wolves. Nadare landed behind the remaining two saying, "Well now what do you plan to do now that you threw away your only advantage?"

"There's still taijutsu," Zabuza said calmly half paying attention watching as his sword bit into one of the trees the sharp edge facing Nadare's back.

"Only if you can get close to me, and my wolves will tear you apart long before you reach me," Nadare taunted.

"Really let's put that to the test," Zabuza said, flashing through the hand signs for the hidden mist jutsu.

Losing sight of Zabuza, Nadare sent the wolves forward but they had no idea where he was since Nadare was the one who guided them so with his sight compromised they smashed harmlessly into trees dispelling. With no more threats Zabuza approached Nadare dropping the jutsu just as he reached him. Throwing a punch that nailed him in the jaw spinning him around. Zabuza then jumped into the air nailing Nadare in the back with a dropkick sending him stumbling forward into the Executioners Blade that was stuck in the tree behind him at waist height. Unable to stop himself, he fell into the blade his own forward momentum pushing him past it bisecting him in half.

Walking up to his blade he pulled it loose and shook the blood free of it saying, "That's what happens when you begin to rely too heavily on some gimmick in this world. You become so reliant on it you end up being taken out by the basics."

* * *

Doto landed near the device that the Hex Crystal would unlock. Throwing Koyuki to the side he walked up to the panel and placed the key inside. Hearing the sound of machinery activating he waited for some vault to open but instead saw steam shoot into the air from the giant sheets of ice that surrounded the device. Feeling warm he said confused, "A heat generator? This is the great secret of the Kazahana."

"Life's just full of disappointments isn't it," came a voice from behind him.

Turning around he caught a glimpse of the Uchiha before a fireball smashed into him. Glaring at where the boy had stood his eyes opened in surprise when the Uchiha was no longer there. He didn't have to wait long to find out where he went as he felt a kick to the side of his head that sent him flying onto the ice covered lake that surrounded the device.

Getting to his knees Doto waited for Sasuke to follow up his attack before spinning around nailing the Uchiha in the chin with an uppercut. Sasuke recovered in the air landing on his feet glaring at Doto. Smirking Doto said, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "You shouldn't be so high on yourself. You don't have any backup to help you this time."

"My backup, as you put it, boy," Doto sneered, "prevented me from having to get too rough with you. Let me show you how our last meeting would have gone if they weren't there." After running through several hand-signs Doto called out Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard forming an ether-like dragon that charged at Sasuke which he dodged. Turning for a second pass the dragon again missed and faded away as the chakra powering it ran out. However, Sasuke had been so intent on avoiding the dragon he lost track of Doto who took the opportunity to close with the boy and delivered a spinning kick to Sasuke's midsection.

Sasuke quickly recovered. Running at Doto he jumped and attempted a kick to Doto's head but was blocked. After blocking Sasuke's kick Doto caught him by the hair while he was still in the air and then slammed him into the ground. Picking him back up by the throat Doto held him suspended in the air and delivered several vicious punches to Sasuke's gut causing him to cough up blood. Throwing him to the side Sasuke skidded to a halt at the edge of the lake. Taunting Doto said, "Now do you begin to see the differences in our ability boy? Did you honestly think a mere genin like you would be capable of defeating me?"

Lying on his stomach, Sasuke tried to get back to his feet but collapsed thinking, "_Dammit I can't even beat a second rate dictator. How can I possibly expect to best Itachi at this pathetic level? I need power not teamwork or any of that other useless crap Kakashi is teaching me_."

Flipping to his back, he watched as Doto closed on him, figuring none of it mattered as he was probably about to die. When, a familiar voice said, "Then let's see how well you do against a chunin."

Doto turned towards the voice and seeing the annoying Blonde kid said, "I'll give the Leaf credit, it has some cocky brats, however they aren't too bright. Do you honestly think you'll fare any better against me?"

"Won't know until I try," Naruto said running onto the ice. Pulling his blade he channeled his wind chakra into it, which proved to be a mistake as the chakra contained in the blade activated Doto's chakra armor. Naruto tried to push passed the barrier but the more chakra he put into the blade the stronger the barrier grew.

Smirking at the blonde Doto said, "Give it up brat," and then smashed his fist into Naruto's face sending him skidding along the ice.

Getting back to his feet Naruto looked for his ninjato which he had dropped noticing that it had traveled further than him, laying on the bank of the frozen pond. Making a crossed shape hand-sign Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," causing a hundred copies of him to appear.

For a second Doto could not believe his eyes, and felt the tiniest bit of dread, wondering how it was possible for a mere child to create so many clones. But pushing it down and enraged at the mere idea that he had for even a moment been afraid of the boy said, "You think a few paltry clones are enough to stop me?! You don't have any idea who you are messing with." He then formed two massive black dragons that tore into the clones before combining into a vortex that took care of the rest.

Landing hard enough to crack the thick ice Naruto began trying to get back to his feet causing Doto to say, "You just don't know when to give up do you."

Managing to right himself, Naruto said, "I'll never give up to the likes of you." Taking a step forward that slow built into a charge Naruto said, "Because of you a good man named Sandayu Asama is dead. Because of you Koyuki gave up on having hopes and dreams, so I'm never going to stop until I've taken you down and shown her that anything is possible so long as you are willing to fight for it."

"Pretty words," Doto sneered, "but meaningless in the face of the reality that I'm stronger than you." Creating another Ice Dragon he sent it at Naruto who was too tired to dodge taking it full in the chest being lifted off his feet and smashed against some rocks that where laying at the edge of the pond. After the jutsu spent its fury and with no more pressure holding him in place Naruto sunk to the ground unmoving.

Turning away from the chunin Doto began moving to his niece who stared at him defiantly moved by Naruto's words. He noticed that her eyes widened as she looked past him and that hope once more shown within them. Hearing the familiar poofing sound of a Shadow Clone coming into existence he spun around to see only one Naruto standing there but with his hands cupped and above his head like he launched something.

Realizing there should be two of him, Doto looked up in time to see the real Naruto descending on him holding a spiraling ball of chakra in his hand. As he descended Naruto said, "How do you like this reality?" Slamming the Rasengan into Doto, his Chakra Armor tried to stop the jutsu. However, once again the third step of the Rasengan came into play. As it was able to sustain itself against the barrier eventually causing the power source of the armor to overload and shatter. Slamming it into his chest and due to Naruto's downward trajectory, Doto was sent crashing through the ice into the frozen depths of the pond.

Unfortunately, with the ice shattered Naruto followed him into the water, and due to his injuries catching up to him, found himself unable to swim to the surface. Hinata and Sakura arrived just in time to see Naruto slam his Rasengan into Doto and when the explosion cleared realized he must have fallen into the water.

The pair ran up to the hole in the ice with Hinata saying, "I'll go Sakura; I'll be able to find him with my Byakugan." Nodding her head knowing Hinata was the one best suited to reaching Naruto quickly, Sakura watched anxiously as Hinata dived into the water.

Having activated her Byakugan, Hinata easily found Naruto as he sunk into the murky depths. Easily catching up to him she pressed her lips against his and blew some air into his lungs. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a part of her squealed in joy at the idea of her having her lips on his. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he felt the air being forced into his lungs. Seeing that he was somewhat responsive Hinata wrapped an arm around him and made her way for the surface easily finding the hole she dove into. Breaking the surface she felt Sakura grab onto Naruto and pull him out of the water. Sakura then helped her out and together the two carried him to the bank of the pond.

Laying him down with his head resting in Sakura's lap while Hinata kneeled at his side they watched as one of the massive sheets of Ice fell away revealing the heat generator underneath. With the generator fully exposed the heat in the area quickly rose. Causing the ice on the other generators to melt even faster exposing them in turn and after several minutes the whole area was snow free. The three rested and watched as a holographic recording began playing.

Koyuki watched the recording as it played the time her father had asked her about her dreams for the future. She smiled as the young girl had said she wanted to be a strong and noble princess and she laughed as she said she also wanted to be an actress. As she watched her father step into the picture she allowed herself to shed the tears she felt as she realized that not only had spring come to the Land of Snow, but to her too as it had thawed her cold heart allowing hope to bloom once more.

Watching the end of the recording Naruto said, "Now that's a happy ending," before promptly going to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Decisions

**An:** Well I'm back and would like to thank everyone that has reviewed as always. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 26: Decisions**

After defeating Doto and returning the Land of Snow to its rightful ruler, the three Leaf Teams remained in the country to rest and recuperate. They were currently enjoying the festival celebrating Koyuki's coronation. Naruto was escorting Sakura and Hinata around as they took in the sights the festival had to offer. From time to time Naruto would look at the picture of him laid out in bandages with Koyuki kissing his cheek that Haku had the princess sign for him. Unbeknownst, to the Blonde that was one of several variations that had been taken. After Koyuki had kissed his cheek, Hinata and Sakura had demanded their picture be taken in the same fashion. Neither had been able to agree who would go first so the next picture had both girls kissing him at the same time. Not satisfied they had decided who it would be in the next one by rock- paper- scissors which Hinata won. Although Sakura figured Hinata had used her training in reading body language to give her the edge she had honored their bet so the next one was with Hinata alone. Sakura then had hers taken alone as well. However, Naruto had no idea about those pictures existence seeing as the girls kept their copies to themselves.

As they passed through some of the vendor stands Naruto found Haku looking at some necklaces made from crystal. Noticing that Sakura and Hinata were busy looking at a different stand he walked up to Haku saying, "Looking for an accessory for your pink kimono."

Rolling his eyes Haku said, "No, it's for Kin."

"Really is it her birthday, should I get her something too?" Naruto asked concerned.

Cheeks blushing Haku said, "No. I just wanted to get her something nice." Picking out one in the shape of a snowflake he paid for it hoping to escape the blonde before he realized why his face was heating up.

Kami however was against him as Sakura and Hinata noticing that Naruto had wandered off tracked him down just as Haku gave the vendor the money and was inspecting his purchase one last time. Coming up behind Naruto, Sakura said, "Aw, how pretty. Who's it for?"

"Kin," Naruto answered for Haku.

Both girls shared a look smiling before Hinata said, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Haku said, "Nothing like that. I just promised to get her something nice while on this mission."

Naruto might have missed the underlining current to what the girls were asking, but he did catch that Haku had contradicted himself by saying he had promised to buy something for Kin to the girls, but had said he felt like it to him. About to ask him what was going on Haku saw the light go on in Naruto's eyes and wanting to avoid any more embarrassing questions said, "Well I have to go relieve, Sai."

Confused Naruto called out after the retreating form of Haku, "You do realize that Zabuza was only joking when he said we needed to keep an eye of Kakashi, right?"

If Haku gave any indication that he heard him he didn't show it as he disappeared into the crowd. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to see the two girls looking at him with small pouts as they said in unison, "Why don't you buy us nice gifts like that Naruto?"

Thinking quickly he said nervously, "Well I've been with you guys since getting out of the hospital so I haven't had time to get you anything."

Smiling Sakura grabbed onto his arm saying, "That's okay. I'm only joking. But what did you mean that Zabuza said to keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well you heard how creepy Kakashi sounded when he saw that script Koyuki was holding right?" Sakura nodded her head so Naruto continued, "Well Zabuza made a comment that we should keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei in case he goes all creepy perverted stalker, like the guy who was the reason we were originally assigned to watch over Koyuki."

Hinata taking her place grabbing Naruto's right arm as they walked asked, "But if he was joking why does Sai need to be relieved?"

"Because he's still a little fuzzy on telling the difference between when someone is joking or not when they sound all serious like Zabuza."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Sakura asked.

Grinning beneath his wraps Naruto said, "Because it's kind of funny how serious Sai is taking it. He hasn't let him out of his sight and Kakashi has tried to lose him several times."

XoXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in one of the many hot springs Kakashi sighed as he looked over seeing a fully dressed Sai sitting on some rocks. Adjusting the rag around his face he said, "I'm not going to kidnap Koyuki, it really isn't necessary to watch me like this."

"Zabuza said we can never be too careful around people who read smut all day," Sai said.

Sighing again Kakashi accepted that until they left tomorrow he was probably going to have a chaperon. Thinking about other subjects, it wasn't long before Kakashi's mind wondered to the subject of the upcoming movie based on his favorite book and how Koyuki was perfect for it. He especially couldn't wait for the shower scene, giving a little perverted giggle as his imagination ran wild.

Looking up from what he was drawing Sai thought, "_Yes clearly Zabuza was on the right track when he ordered me to watch him._"

Realizing that sitting in the men's' baths and giggling perversely wasn't helping him prove his case, he turned his attention to more serious concerns. Primarily, what was he going to do with Sasuke? After his defeat by Doto, Sasuke had become more withdrawn than ever. It probably hadn't helped that Kakashi had told him that he was on extremely thin ice with him and after thinking about a suitable punishment had told him until he could prove himself to be a team player he would be doing D-ranked missions. Leaning his head back he remembered how well that had gone over.

"_What?!" Sasuke asked furious._

_Pacing in Sasuke's hospital room Kakashi said, "You are not leaving me any choice here Sasuke. Your actions endangered our client by exposing her position to the enemy. And for what, so you could prove how tough you are." _

_Sasuke silently glared at Kakashi so he continued, "It's time you learn Sasuke these missions aren't just your measuring stick to see how far you have grown. They are for the benefit of the Leaf Village. Until you can understand that and I can count on you not to go all lone wolf on me therefore not putting the others in danger. I can't in good conscious, have you accompany us on more dangerous missions. You will be allowed to train with us as normal, but any mission we receive higher than a D you will be left behind."_

_Sasuke at least had the decency to look away as he said, "Why can't you understand that I have to kill Itachi and all this teamwork garbage isn't helping me achieve that goal?"_

"_I don't know Sasuke, perhaps for the same reason that you don't understand that wearing that headband means you have to think about more than your own wants and desires," Kakashi answered._

"_Look Sasuke, I don't enjoy coming down on you like this," Kakashi said trying to reach his student, "But gaining power solely for revenge will leave you hollow."_

_Scoffing Sasuke said, "Talk to me after you've watched the people you loved die right in front of you?"_

"_Sasuke as much as I'm sure that the pain of losing your family takes up a large portion of your heart you are hardly the only shinobi to feel it," Kakashi responded bluntly. Pointing to his Sharingan eye he said, "I received this eye from my best friend as he lay dying in front of me after he saved my life. My father was forced to commit ritual suicide in order to atone for putting the lives of his friends above his mission. So I understand the pain of loss Sasuke and take it from me allowing it to consume you will make you miss the important things that are right in front of you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Friends for one," Kakashi said, "I see a lot of myself in you. After my father's death I became a stickler for the rules. Obito Uchiha, used to give me a hard time because of it. Because of my cold and distant attitude when Rin one of my teammates was captured during a mission I was going to leave her to her fate and continue on with the mission. That is when Obito hit me and uttered the line I told you all when you guys passed my test, the one about people who abandoning their comrades being worse than trash. He was right. In the end we saved her but he died in the process."_

_Seeing Sasuke staring at him wide-eyed he continued, "Unfortunately, I didn't completely learn the lesson Obito taught me. After my sensei died I fell into a world of dark thoughts that I still haven't completely shaken and as a result I was unable to help my remaining teammate deal with her own issues resulting from Obito and Sensei's deaths. Had I been less consumed by anger and rage at their passing as well as believing that no one else could possibly know what I was going through I probably could have helped Rin. To this day I don't know if she is alive or dead and as a result I broke the promise that Obito asked of me when he gave me this eye."_

_Sasuke looked away from him so Kakashi said wrapping up his speech, "Don't make the same mistakes as me Sasuke. Live in the present, not the past." Giving his student some time alone to think he left the hospital and while he appeared carefree he allowed his thoughts to turn to Rin and the fate that had befallen her_.

Kakashi didn't know what he had hoped would happen from telling his life's tale to Sasuke. Perhaps some sign that the brooding Uchiha would take one of the offered hands of help to get past his tragic past. However, while he was slightly disappointed that Sasuke hadn't appeared anymore outgoing after his hospital visit, he took some small comfort that he appeared to at least be mulling it over.

* * *

Orochimaru was sitting in his throne room waiting for Kabuto to arrive with what he had requested. They where currently stationed in one of the many bases in Rice Field Country. Wrapped in bandages while waiting for many of the surgeries he had performed on his new body to take hold he knew that now was the time to prepare his next vessel and this time that vessel would be Sasuke. Looking back on it now he realized he had been a bit too impulsive mixing the business of destroying the Leaf with his desire to possess the Sharingan. By revealing himself before the Invasion he had all but confirmed for the Leaf that that the gathering forces that Zabuza had seen in their Grass Base had been meant for Konoha.

It had been a foolish mistake on his part and he had been lucky that it hadn't cost him anything more than third degree burns and a blow to his pride, but now he could afford to be patient. This time he would do it as it should have been done in the first place and instead of forcing the curse mark on Sasuke he would allow him a choice fully confident that the boy would choose power and revenge over anything the Leaf had to offer.

However, he had very little doubt that arranging another meeting with the boy would be especially difficult. Undoubtedly, he was under constant supervision by The Anbu Black Ops while in Konoha and when on missions he was sure Kakashi kept a weathered eye on the lookout for him popping up. So he would have to find a less intimidating form however a henge was out of the question but he had already developed the perfect jutsu for getting around in Konoha.

Just as his patience was reaching its limit Kabuto entered with a small boy of about twelve or thirteen years of age in tow. Smiling at Kabuto he said, "Excellent Kabuto this boy will do nicely."

The child in tears began trying to get out of the far stronger medic's grasp crying how he wanted to go home and calling out for his mother. His cries were silenced as Orochimaru extended his neck towards the boy sinking his fangs into the boy's shoulder. Much like with his curse seal Orochimaru channeled chakra into the boy but unlike with the curse seal it wasn't to give power but to crush and subsume his will into the boy. When the jutsu was finished Orochimaru's neck returned to his shoulders and the boy stood motionless with his eyes closed. When they finally opened they were yellow with snake like slits in them.

Smiling Orochimaru said, "You know what to do."

The boy that for all intents and purposes was now a copy of Orochimaru said chuckling lightly, "kukuku, of course. I'll be on my way."

Watching the boy leave Kabuto said, "A truly monstrous jutsu Lord Orochimaru."

Chuckling eerily similar to the boy that had just left Orochimaru said, "Do you think so? It may not be as impressive as Pain's ability to manipulate corpses and the copy will quickly use up the chakra stored within that boy's body but my Forbidden Technique: Soul Doppelganger Jutsu should last long enough to make my offer to Sasuke and if not it should be able to transfer itself into a new host before it completely drains that boy of chakra."

"Is there anything else you need from me, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes actually," Orochimaru replied, "I want you to find a way to meet with Danzou. Should Sasuke decided to accept my offer, which he will; we will need Danzou's help in proving just what a valuable gift the curse mark is, as well as getting Sasuke out of Konoha."

"Do you think Danzou will willingly help us?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh, I'm sure there is something I have to offer that he will want in exchange," Orochimaru said confidently.

Bowing slightly Kabuto left to figure a way to meet with Danzou without arising the Leaf's suspicions.

* * *

As the noon sun beat down over head Anko and Kin where taking a break from their training enjoying some dango. As they sat on a log in the middle of Training Area 44 Anko looked over at her student who had taken to wearing a trench coat like her except hers was the same color as her camouflaged pants which were different shades of grey and black. She also was wearing a similar green vest as she used to but now it was shorter exposing her mid-drift. Furthermore, adorning her forehead was her headband with the Leaf symbol on it. She was also wearing her old Sound one tied around her right bicep but it had an X crossed through the musical note.

Not for the first time Anko was glad that she had suggested taking on a student of her own. With any luck she would be able to pull a couple of next year's academy students to complete a three-man team. By then she figured she would have Kin worked into a real kunoichi and the former Sound-nin would be able to help her whip her new teammates into shape. Already Kin had come a long way from the half completed shinobi she had been before. Whoever Orochimaru had training his up and coming recruits would never had made it as a Leaf Instructor. Although, knowing her former sensei the Sound shinobis over reliance on ninjutsu was Orochimaru's doing seeing as he felt that was the most important thing that made a shinobi a shinobi.

Noticing Kin looking at her she asked, "What is it maggot?"

Blushing shyly Kin asked meekly, "Uhm, Anko-sensei what should you do if you like a boy and you want him to know you're interested?"

Getting a predatory smile on her face Anko said, "Has my little Kinnie gone and found herself a man already. Wow, you work fast." Sliding over on the log and draping her arm over Kin's shoulder she said, "Who is it? Tell me."

Even more embarrassed now, Kin said, "Haku, he's on Team Zabuza."

Scowling a little, remembering the Blonde haired brat from that team, Anko said, "He's the one in the hunter's mask right?"

Nodding her head Kin said, "Yeah. He's really sweet and gentle, but I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel he'll tell me he's not interested in me like that and things will be awkward between us."

Anko laughed causing Kin to mumble, "It's not funny."

Wiping a tear from her eye Anko said, "Girl that's the problem women have faced when admitting their feeling to those they like since time began. Basically, you have two choices tell him and take the risk that things will change and they will even if he says yes, or hide your feeling and keep the status quo. If you want my advice go with the first one it's better to get your feeling out in the open then to bury them while wondering what could have been."

Seeing Kin nod her head Anko couldn't resist adding, "One more piece of advice. If you want sure fire positive results, trap him in a closet with you for several hours while you have your way with him. That way even if he turns you down you at least got some fun out of it."

Anko then took off laughing while running away leaving a mortified Kin shouting, "Anko-sensei," as she gave chase.

As sensei and student took some time away from training to goof off, they were unaware that they were being watched. Up in a tree the creature watching them said to itself, "Yesss, ssshe'll be perfect."

* * *

Team Ten was enjoying its weekly end of the week trip to the barbeque restaurant that they favored. Asuma watched as his team ate their meal enjoying the spectacle as Shikamaru and Ino battled Chouji for the pieces of meat. Smiling as Chouji once more managed to secure the last piece of meat. He was proud with how far his team had come since the battle at Wave. However, he frowned as Ino mocked Chouji and his large appetite telling him he would never get a girl unless he lost some weight. Asuma could see the hurt that passed through Chouji's eyes at Ino's comment. After Chouji finished chewing he thanked Asuma for the meal and excused himself to wash up. Shikamaru excused himself as well probably to cheer his best friend up knowing how deeply Ino's comment probably cut the Akimichi.

Left alone with the young Yamanaka, Asuma said, "You know Ino you should lay-off Chouji seeing as he has been applying himself to his training. I might also add that as of late he has been working a lot harder than you have."

"What's that suppose to mean, Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked a little hurt at what her teacher was implying.

Lighting a fresh cigarette Asuma said, "I just saying that you haven't been applying yourself like you should be. If you want my honest opinion your work ethic has really dropped from where it was right after the Wave mission. Instead, you've gone back to the little girl who is more concerned with her looks than training or jutsus."

"I have not," Ino half-heatedly said, trying to defend herself.

"Really," Asuma said leaning back in the booth, "Let's take a look at what we did today, sparring and chakra control. Where did you fall among your teammates?"

Looking a little embarrassed she said, "Last but…"

"I'm not expecting you to be the best in sparring not with Chouji on the team," Asuma interrupted, "but, the only reason you were last in chakra control was because you weren't concentrating on the task at hand. If I was a betting man, I'd say you were instead thinking about how you could impress Sasuke since his team is due back in a few days."

Ino looked like she wanted to add something but Asuma put his hand up saying, "Ino if that's the type of shinobi you want to be that's your choice. I mean lots of Kunoichi call it quits to start a family once they land the man they are after, but leave Chouji alone. There's a good reason the Akimichi clan is built the way they are."

"What reason would that be?"

"Pray you never find out," Asuma said gravely.

* * *

Orochimaru's spirit doppelganger was getting weaker. It had arrived in the village relatively unchallenged but found that Sasuke was away on a mission. It needed to find a new body soon but had put it off for as long as possible afraid that if bodies began to pile up it would make its mission harder. It was waiting near the gate to find a suitable new host who if they went missing wouldn't be missed for awhile. That is when it saw its target entering the village. However it definitely needed to find a new host seeing as it was too weak to give Sasuke the curse seal in its present condition. Smiling to itself it figured its new host should be someone who wouldn't look out of place near the Uchiha district. Perhaps one of the girls who had traveled with him on his mission, but the question was who.

Looking into Orochimaru's memories it ruled out the Hyuuga as she was far too strong for the doppelganger to fight or overpower. Watching as the jounin dismissed their charges it was forced to rule out the pink-haired girl as well seeing as her and the Hyuuga were heading in the same direction. That left the purple-haired one who was walking away by herself.

Ami felt a little jealous as Hinata and Sakura walked away together talking about going to get something to eat together before heading home. She quickly squashed it though as Hinata had been nothing but kind and she couldn't blame them for not inviting her as she and Sakura still had a lot of bad blood between them.

As Hinata walked away with Sakura she turned to look back one last time and saw Ami walking away with shoulders slumped. She kicked herself for her oversight and turning to Sakura said, "Sakura, I know we were going to go out for some food, but can we invite Ami?

"Ami?!" Sakura said, "I know you're trying to be nicer to her, but come on she's such a jerk."

"Please Sakura," Hinata said giving a small pout, "She's trying to turn over a new leaf. You saw how she was on this mission she didn't put anyone down once."

Faced with Hinata's reasons and the Hyuuga's pout, Sakura said, "Fine, but if she says one thing about my forehead she's toast."

Ami walked through the alley shortcut to her house. As she walked she felt uneasy though she couldn't place why. Considering this was the same alley where Sakura and Ino had ambushed her, she felt that might explain her nervousness. She was tempted to run through the alley but figured a kunoichi running from shadows would look pretty silly. However maybe it would be okay if she reached for a kunai? She thought she caught something moving in the shadows of the alley she was about to say to hell with her image when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Spinning and seeing Hinata standing there with Sakura she said, "Kami you scared me. What do you want?"

"We were wondering, if you would like to join us in getting something to eat?" Hinata said.

Looking skeptically at Sakura behind Hinata, Ami said, "We?"

Stepping forward Sakura said, "Look, I'll admit to being a little unsure about you. But Hinata says you want to start over. So, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Ami gave a small smile that Sakura saw was sincere as she said, "Thank you, and yes I would like to join you."

As the three girls left, the Doppelganger moved deeper into the shadows cursing its luck. Deciding to move back towards the Uchiha district in hopes of finding suitable prey it walked around the district marking where it felt the Anbu patrols watching over Sasuke's home. It finally found what it was looking for in the form of a young girl who was obviously one of his many admirers judging from the gift she left at the district's entrance.

* * *

Kasumi was walking back home after dropping off a token of her affection for Sasuke. She like many of Sasuke's fans would leave gifts for him from time to time. Many of the girls that hadn't advanced like her hadn't given up on making the last Uchiha theirs. After failing her Genin Exam and finding out Ami liked girls Kasumi had returned to the Academy acting as the number two to the new terror of the Academy, Fuki. In truth, she wasn't disgusted with Ami like Fuki seemed to be, but she was a little wary of her. Especially to be alone with her, due to Fuki's insistence that Ami's reason for the sleepover had been to seduce them, this was why she hadn't really seen her since.

As she was walking past a dark alley she heard a whisper, not really able to make it out she looked into the alley and saw Sasuke staring at her. Blushing she said, "S-s-sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave me such a beautiful gift and just felt the need to show my appreciation," Sasuke said while moving deeper into the alley with Kasumi following absent mindedly.

"Show how?" Kasumi asked hopefully.

The doppelganger in Sasuke's form almost laughed at how easy it was to get this girl to drop her guard. Looking into Orochimaru's memories, it realized that fangirls were all the same even after forty-five years. Figuring it was deep enough into the alley it asked, "How would you like me to show it?"

Cheeks getting even redder she said, "Your first kiss."

Smiling the doppelganger said, "Of course."

As it stepped up to Kasumi she closed her eyes in anticipation of her first kiss. They shot open again when she felt him bite into her neck, by then however it was too late as her spirit was crushed and taken over by the doppelganger. Now looking through Kasumi's eyes it watched as the withered corpse of its old body fell away. Hiding the corpse in a nearby trash bin it made its way to Sasuke's house confident that in its new skin it wouldn't be stopped. After all just how threatening could a fangirl be.

Watching the Uchiha district from a nearby apartment two Anbu sat around playing cards. At one time the idea of doing so while on duty would never have flown. Especially seeing as the unit's commander was Cat, if she found out she would have severely punished them if not bounced them out of the unit. However ever since the Sound Invasion Cat hadn't been the same woman and there was a rumor that once she had shown up for duty after drinking. Well discipline in any unit always runs top down and with Cat seemingly uncaring about her duties it was only a matter of time before what had once been the pride of the Anbu had become just another unit.

Looking up from his hand the Anbu in a lizard mask said, "Looks like we got another one."

Following Lizard's line of sight Bird replied, "Actually she was here just a minute ago. Maybe she heard Sasuke's back and is hoping to get a glimpse of him."

"Man that Sasuke sure has it made," Lizard said, "having all those girls throwing themselves at him. Not that he makes use of any of them."

"Looks like he might with this one," Bird said seeing the girl in question making her way inside. "Should we report this or investigate?"

"Nah," Lizard said turning back to his cards, "Let the boy have some fun."

* * *

After being dismissed by Kakashi who had said that he may be punished further by the Hokage. Sasuke had gone to his family's dojo to work out some of his frustrations. Running over his defeat at Doto's hands in his memory he remembered he had been slightly glad to see Naruto do so poorly as well. But even after suffering far more injuries than Sasuke the Blonde had refused to stay down. What was worse was that Naruto still hadn't even tapped into that awesome power he possessed in order to best Doto. It was almost like the Blonde's existence mocked his. There Naruto was with more power than he could possibly need at his beck and call, yet the boy refused to call upon it.

His anger getting the best of him he formed a chidori and slammed it into one of the training dummies littered around the room. Breathing hard he sensed a presence and threw a kunai in its direction and was surprised when it was caught. Stepping out of the shadows was a girl that looked vaguely familiar but whose face he couldn't place. Eyes narrowing at being disturbed he said, "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

"Kukuku, I imagine the young lady whose body this used to be would be crushed that you didn't remember her," the doppelganger said.

Sasuke instantly recognized the voice of Orochimaru saying, "You," and then charged another chidori.

He stopped though when the Doppelganger said, "There is no need to battle Sasuke. I've come to extend an offer."

Letting the Chidori cancel Sasuke asked hesitantly, "What kind of offer?"

"One of power, of course," it said smiling, "Surely by now, you have recognized that the Leaf has no intention of training you for the purpose of killing Itachi."

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke said skeptically, "You killed that girl to steal her body and you attacked me during the Chunin exams."

Walking around Sasuke the doppelganger said, "True, however can you honestly say you care about this girl's fate." Hearing no answer it continued, "And the reason I attacked you during the Chunin exams was to give you a gift to show you what I have to offer, the power to crush Itachi."

"What do you want in return?"

"Your body, to act as my next vessel," Orochimaru's spirit doppelganger stated, "after you have avenged your clan of course. However, I must warn you there is a chance you will not survive my training."

Sasuke knew in many respects he was talking to a devil in human flesh. But his mind quickly showed him images of Gaara and Naruto and the inhuman power they wielded. If he would have to strike a bargain with the devil to gain such power he would do so gladly.

"Very well, I accept." Sasuke said, "Now what?"

"Now we see if you have the fortitude to survive," the Doppelganger said. Before Sasuke knew what had happened it had extend its neck and sunk its fangs into him. Screaming in pain as the Curse mark of Heaven appeared on his shoulder where he had been bitten he sunk to the ground and quickly lost consciousness.

The pair of Anbu arrived seconds later having felt Sasuke's chakra spike to see him flinching in feverish pain. They also found the mummified corpse of the girl they had allowed into the compound. Shaking his head Lizard said, "Cat's not going to like this."

"Never mind Cat," Bird said bending down to pick Sasuke up to take him to the hospital, "It's the Hokage's anger I'm worried about. That's why I'll let you handle telling her." Bird then Shunshined out of the room leaving his cursing partner behind to brave Tsunade's wraith.

* * *

Tsunade upon entering the Hospital knew that today had been going too good, seeing as she had won the weekly lottery drawing. After Kakashi and the other jounin had given their report on the Snow mission she had dismissed them promising Kakashi that she would let him know of any further punishment she had in store for Sasuke in the morning. Kakashi had then slipped her the picture of Naruto being kissed on his cheeks by Sakura and Hinata which had brightened her day. She was deliberating whether or not she should give Sasuke a harsher punishment for his disobedience or not when the Anbu in a Lizard mask had reported that Sasuke had been attacked.

She had ordered the Anbu to find Kakashi and bring him to the hospital before taking off for it. Upon arriving she had demanded a status update. Apparently Sasuke was in stable condition if a bit weak at the moment. Now she needed to figure out what to do about the Curse Mark on his shoulder. Regrettably, the most knowledgeable person about Curse Marks was outside the village preparing for his journey with Naruto.

Kakashi entered the room saying, "What happened? How did Orochimaru get his mitts into Sasuke?"

"We don't know," Tsunade answered, "According to the Anbu that were watching over his residence he only had one visitor. But, considering we found the girl's mummified remains next to him. As well as an unidentified boy's in an alley near Sasuke's home I would imagine it was some type of forbidden jutsu."

"Who was the girl?" Kakashi asked.

"A classmate of Sasuke's and one of his admirers, she had dropped off a gift earlier for him and then returned," Tsunade answered sadly for the poor girl. Pushing on to business she said, "I'm afraid Jiraiya is out of town at the moment. I understand you have been studying what you can of the Curse Mark after you found out about Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke. So the only question I have for you is. Can you seal it?"

"I can seal it," Kakashi answered. "However, we'll have to wait until he is stronger as there is a chance he could die from the sealing process. Also, even though Jiraiya's new counter-seal can completely crush and remove the Curse Mark it is reliant on the persons will to work."

Realizing what Kakashi was implying she said, "Are you saying there is a chance that he will reject the counter-seal?"

"I'm afraid so," Kakashi admitted. "Sasuke desires power. There is no doubt that if he gets a taste of what the Curse Mark can do for him. He will be sorely tempted to draw upon it."

Looking pensive Tsunade said, "Make the necessary preparations. We'll give Sasuke the choice to do the right thing. If he refuses we'll seal the Mark regardless and if he rejects the counter-seal. Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

* * *

Danzou was meeting with one of his contacts from outside the village. However he noticed that there was something off about the man. Subtly getting his bodyguards attention to cut him down he stopped when the man said, "It would seem you've seen through my disguise."

"Who are you?" Danzou demanded, "And what happened to the man you are impersonating?"

Reaching up and pulling the man's face away from his, the impersonator said, "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. As to the man I'm impersonating well let's just say you are going to have to find a new spy among the Grass Daimyo's advisors."

"You have cost me a valuable asset. Why shouldn't I just have you killed right here traitor" Danzou said dangerously.

"Lord Orochimaru has sent me to ask a favor of you," Kabuto stated.

Before Danzou could ask what the favor was, one of his Anbu appeared in the room and knelt down to the side of his master saying, "Lord Danzou, Sasuke Uchiha has been attacked and been given the Curse Mark."

Narrowing his eye at Kabuto, Danzou said, "Am I to take it this favor involves Sasuke?"

"Yes," Kabuto said, "It is no secret that you believe Konoha would be better off without the Uchiha. The only thing they have that you coveted for the village was the Sharingan."

Cutting Kabuto off he said, "Then why would I hand such a thing over to Orochimaru?"

"Because by handing over Sasuke you will have Lord Orochimaru in your debt and free Konoha of the curse of the Uchiha," Kabuto said.

"What is it that Orochimaru wishes for me to do?"

"Simple, we have sent a team of assassins to kill Sasuke," Kabuto said smirking a little more when Danzou's eye widened fractionally showing his surprise. "We want you to arrange it so that the assassins can reach Sasuke and attack him uninterrupted."

"Ah I see, you are hoping to show Sasuke the power of the Curse Mark," Danzou said, "Should he survive your attack how do you plan to get him out of the village?"

"I'm sure you could provide us with the best route for him to take out of the village," Kabuto said.

"I could, but that would be two favors I would be providing for you," Danzou said taking a sip from his tea. "I would expect a second payment from you as well."

"Of course…"

Stopping Kabuto by holding his hand up Danzou said, "Listen before you agree, this favor isn't just binding to Orochimaru but you as well."

"Me!?" Kabuto said clearly surprised, "I hardly think I'm in the same league as Orochimaru."

"Perhaps not now," Danzou said, "However, I think in a few years you maybe. But that is hardly the reason. I believe by inviting Sasuke into your mists you are inviting a viper that will turn on you. Therefore, I will want some guarantee that should that viper betray you that I didn't go through the effort of helping you for no reason."

"So I take it this second favor isn't something you will be asking for right away," Kabuto said.

"That is correct," Danzou confirmed. "What is your answer?"

"I suppose that depends on what your first request of us would be," Kabuto said.

"I want Orochimaru to give me the abilities of the Uchiha and Senju," Danzou said, "I trust he continued the experiments he began before his leaving the village."

"Indeed," Kabuto said, "and I think you'll be happy with the results."

"Then just name the time when we can expect your assassins."

* * *

Anko felt uneasy as her and Kin trained in the Forest of Death, as it felt as if something was watching her. She had tried at first to ignore it. Figuring it was just some phantom feeling brought about by the news that Orochimaru had once more appeared in the village. But it had persisted and now she was almost sure that she was being watched. Avoiding another strike from Kin she jumped away far enough to buy herself time to say, "That's enough for today Kin."

Looking up at the sun which showed it was only a little after noon Kin said, "Don't tell me you're getting soft Anko-sensei. It can't even be one o'clock yet."

"Well maybe I'm just being kind enough to give you some time to talk to your beau," Anko said while leading Kin out of the forest, "You've been training so hard these past few days since he's been back. Don't tell me you're chickening out on telling him how you feel?"

Blushing Kin said, "N-no it's just that uhm… well…"

"Hahahaha, relax Kin," Anko said, "You don't have to tell him right away. But don't avoid him. You might make him think he did something wrong."

"It's just I'm not sure how I should act around him now," Kin said.

Chuckling Anko said, "You're a kunoichi aren't you. Surely you know how to control your feelings. Just act like how you were before you realized how much you liked him and when you feel comfortable confess your feelings." Having led Kin out of the training ground she said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She could tell Kin was a little confused with how she was acting so before her student could question her she jumped back into the forest to confront whatever had been watching them.

Heading back to where her and Kin had been training she stopped on a branch and called out, "Alright come out. I know you are out there."

Hearing a hissing sound that sounded like laughter Anko suddenly jumped as a giant emerald snake, about half the size of Manda, shot out of a tree canopy behind her. Moving lightning quick the snake came around again for another strike opening its jaw wide enough to swallow her whole. Jumping again as the snake bit through the branch she had been standing on she was struck in the side by the snake's tail sending her flying into a trunk of a tree. Again the snake came for her with mouth open wide so she extended her hand causing hundreds of snakes to emerge from her sleeve wrapping around the snake's mouth closing it. Pulling herself onto the snakes head she tried to use the ones she had wrapped around it as a means of directing it where she wanted to go. The snake however was being less than cooperative and passed underneath a branch forcing Anko to let go or eat bark.

Landing on the branch the Snake had tried to use to scrape her off Anko said, "You're no ordinary snake are you."

The snake slithered up a tree in front of her and looking at Anko and appeared like it was about to speak but quickly darted away as several senbon impacted into the branch it had been coiled around. The snake disappeared into a canopy of leaves causing Anko to say, "Damn it Kin. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know maybe helping my teacher," Kin snapped back.

"How did you know?"

"You walked me back to the gate," Kin said answering Anko's question, "You've never done that before when I could move under my own power. You might follow me back, to make sure I get out alright, but you always keep hidden. The fact that this time you stayed by my side told me you were afraid we were being hunted."

Cursing that it was her that taught Kin to see underneath the underneath Anko was about to order her back when a voice called out elongating its S's as it spoke, "You have inspired loyalty in this one haven't you. That is a trait you share with your old master is it not."

Before Anko could respond Kin shouted angrily on her master's behalf, "Anko–sensei is nothing like that bastard Orochimaru."

Smiling at Kin coming to her defense the voice said, "And you seem to have passed along your hatred of him as well."

"I can't take credit for that, I'm afraid," Anko said, "Orochimaru did that by himself."

"I see, she has tasted his betrayal as well," the voice responded, "May I show myself without fear of being attacked?"

Anko nodded to Kin who put away her senbon so she answered, "Fine, but no sudden moves."

There was a slight rustling sound as the emerald snake reappeared so Anko asked, "Why did you attack me?"

"To test you," the snake replied.

"Why?"

Giving as closed to a smile as a snake could it said, "To see if you were worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Anko asked confused.

"This," the snake said opening its mouth again showing that it's tongue was wrapped around something. It extended its tongue to Anko showing that it held a contract. Taking it tentatively Anko said, "Is this the snake contract?"

Shaking its head no, the snake said, "It is a contract with snakes but it is not the Snake Contract. That is still in Orochimaru's possession."

"I don't understand," Anko said, "How can this be a snake contract, if Orochimaru still has it."

"This is a new one created by me," the snake said.

"And you would be?"

"You may call me Naga, I'm the daughter of the old boss summons before Manda usurped control after Orochimaru's betrayal of the Leaf," Naga said.

"So you feel by giving me this contract you'll be put in a position to avenge your father?" Anko asked.

Shaking her head Naga replied, "Killing Manda will not bring my father back. No, I hope that through you the snakes will be redeemed and welcomed back into partnership with Konoha like before Orochimaru and Manda's betrayal."

"I don't know," Anko said, "How can I be sure this isn't some sort of trap? I mean, I'm having a hard time imagining Manda would leave one of his victims' relatives alive long enough to grow to be your size."

"My egg was hidden away from him in a weaker families nest," Naga said, "Not all snakes are happy with Manda's rule." To show what she meant she made a call and dozens of snakes appeared varying in size and shape although Naga was by far the largest.

Noticing that they all seemed to be about the same age Anko said, "You're all brats." Looking at Naga she said, "How old are you?"

Rearing back slightly in offence she said, "Several seasons but…"

"And you want to take on Manda and Orochimaru," Anko said, "Trust me kid you aren't ready."

"And you are," Naga snapped for the first time losing her cool.

Smirking at making the snake lose its composure Anko said, "There we are. I'll admit you had me going as you do sound mature despite your age. But deep down you want a crack at Manda so bad you can taste it."

Naga said, "Yes I do. But that is secondary to my desire for the snakes to take their rightful place in Konoha's hierarchy of summons. Please use us. We maybe young now, but we'll grow strong in this forest."

"I'll have to run it by the Hokage," Anko said after a minute of thinking. "However you can't make this forest your home?"

"Why," Naga said, "It is like a paradise for us snakes."

"Because it's where we hold our Chunin Exams," Anko said, "and the last thing I need is for the Allied Nations to get angry at Konoha because their genin are being eaten by snakes. But, I know a place that will be perfect."

Bowing its head Naga said, "Very well, when will we be able to see this place you speak of?"

"After I speak to the Hokage," Anko answered.

* * *

Kin sighed as she unlocked her apartment. After Anko had explained the situation to the Hokage who had agreed to allow Anko to not only sign the contract, but to relocate the snakes that had taken up residence in the Forest of Death to their new home. However, the Hokage hadn't allowed Kin to go, saying that with many of the jounin-sensei returning to their teams and therefore taking missions that took them away from Konoha. Genin that could perform D-ranked assignments around the village were getting harder and harder to find.

"_Well at least now maybe I can find the courage to talk to Haku_," Kin thought as her door opened.

However the decision was taken out of her hands when Haku having been worried that Kin had been avoiding him stayed home to stake out her apartment. Hearing her at her door he opened his saying, "Kin?"

Stiffening a little, she slowly turned saying, "Good afternoon Haku."

Frowning at how formal she seemed to be Haku asked, "Is everything alright?"

Laughing without humor Kin replied, "Yes of course it is. Why? What makes you think something is the matter?"

"Well it's just I haven't seen you in a while," Haku said, "And I have gotten the feeling you've been avoiding me."

Realizing Anko was right she quickly said, "I'm sorry." Biting her bottom lip she said, "I've just been confused about some matters and needed sometime to deal with them."

Nodding his head Haku said, "I understand. Have you resolved them?"

"Not yet," Kin replied.

"Okay, I'll leave you be then," Haku said turning to enter his apartment.

"Wait," Kin said before he closed his door, "Would…would you like to come over?"

"Yes," Haku replied, "I'll be over shortly to give you time to freshen up."

Thanking him as she entered her apartment and hurriedly stripping out of her soiled clothes. Taking a quick shower she tried to find the courage to admit her feeling for Haku but failed miserably. So that by the time Haku knocked on her door a half-hour later she was tempted not to answer it. Getting up when he knocked a third time she decided that she should just do as Anko said and act like she normally did around him. The only problem being now that she was aware she wanted more from Haku she couldn't exactly recall how she normally acted around him.

Opening the door she apologized for leaving him waiting so long. She noticed that he hadn't changed into anything nicer and mentally kicked herself for thinking he would after all they were just friends. Why would he dress up to visit a friend's house?

Haku noticed a small look of disappointment cross over Kin's face and agonized over his decision not to change into something nicer while he had waited. He was as nervous as he had ever felt even facing enemy-nin hadn't compared. He had realized that Kin had become special to him during the long assignment as Koyuki's bodyguard and had been a little hurt and worried when upon his return to Konoha she had seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn't sure what to say now that he was standing in her living room, and looking at her he could see she was in the same dilemma. He vaguely wondered when and why things had gotten so awkward between them.

Finally, Kin broke the ice saying, "So how was your mission?" Again, mentally berating herself for the awkward way she sounded.

Haku however was glad for the safe topic and proceeded to tell her all about the mission. With Kin asking questions glad for the opportunity to speak freely without having to worry about all the confusing feelings swirling around inside her. Both sitting on her couch he smiled as he reached the end of his tale and reached into his pocket pulling out the necklace he had bought her.

Kin just stared at it never having had anyone buy her anything so beautiful before and was entranced as the crystal snow flake caught the light. Haku began to worry at her lack of response and was about to ask her if she liked it when Kin suddenly lurched forward capturing his lips with hers. Haku was surprised by Kin's response but soon returned the kiss. She pulled back a second later looking at Haku bashfully causing him to say, "I take it you like the necklace."

Laughing she leaned in again saying, "Yes, but not as much as I like you." She then went in for another kiss that Haku energetically responded to dropping the necklace on the coffee table in front of the couch temporarily forgotten as they set about enjoying the change in their relationship.

* * *

Kajika was a missing-nin from Kirigakure who had found himself in Lord Orochimaru's service. He was tasked with infiltrating the Leaf Village to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha. Entering the village had been easy since him and his two teammates had been given Konoha's patrol routes. Now they were just waiting for the appointed time when Orochimaru had said to attack. At precisely three a.m. a barrier would snap into place around the hospital giving the three shinobi all the time they would need to kill their target before escaping via a secret tunnel in the hospital's basement.

Sasuke for the past five days had received many visitors ranging from his teammates to his fangirls after news of his attack had circulated. However he was unaware of that as he had been assaulted by the same dream of his younger self crying over the fate of his family and clan. The dream began to change as the boy looked up at him with the yellow eyes of Orochimaru as the Sannin said, "You shouldn't wallow in self pity Sasuke. You now have the power to avenge your clan."

"Is this a dream," Sasuke asked.

"Yes and no," the younger him replied with Orochimaru's voice.

"This boy represents your weakness. The part of you that fears Itachi, that prevents your hate from growing stronger. Destroy it and prove you deserve your revenge."

Roaring in rage, at his supposed weakness Sasuke charged a chidori ramming it through the boy's heart. Smiling the young Sasuke said, "Very good. Now awaken for your next challenge."

In his hospital bed Sasuke eyes snapped open to see a young man standing over him wearing a hood that looked like the head of a shark about to jam a kunai into his heart. Sasuke also noticed that he was being surrounded by a menacing purple chakra that flared pushing his would be killer away from him.

Smirking at his assassins and enjoying the feeling of power the chakra was filling him with he said while standing on his bed, "Orochimaru sent weaklings like you to test me."

Kajika confused said, "Test you, he sent us to kill you."

"It's all the same thing," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

Charging a Chidori he attacked the trio catching the largest of the three a shinobi, who was wearing a hood with a mask that covered his face, in the chest. Kajika and the sister of the shinobi stood in shock as Sasuke pulled his hand out of the man's chest as they had barely seen him move. The woman seeing the death of her brother screamed in rage as Kajika tried to call her back but he forgot her name seeing as they were just paired up for this mission. She pulled to Kama off of her back charging at the Uchiha swing wildly.

Kajika didn't stay to watch anymore though running from the room. As he ran he thought, "_This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Lord Orochimaru said he would be weak from an injury sustained in battle. What is he doing with a Curse Mark_?"

He vaguely heard his female partner's scream get cutoff mid-yell causing him to run faster for the basement. They had already killed most of the staff of the hospital seeing as it was lightly staffed at night so he wasn't afraid of running into any opposition. Making it to the basement he ran to where the hidden door was supposed to be and after moving some bins found nothing. He wasn't given long to realize that he had been played as he heard the chirping sound that heralded his death and then felt it as Sasuke thrust his arm into Kajika's back.

Pulling his arm free he let the corpse fall to the floor and began to make his way out of the basement when he heard the body behind begin to move grotesquely. Turning he saw the dead young man stand moving like some zombie out of horror picture. He was about to attack but stopped when he heard Orochimaru's voice say, "Well done Sasuke."

"I'm almost disappointed with your test," Sasuke said arrogantly.

Chuckling Orochimaru said, "Surely you can at least recognize that just five days ago these three would at least posed a small challenge for you. Yet you easily crushed them and that is only with the first stage of the Curse Mark. There is a whole other level, but first you must come to me."

"How?" Sasuke asked. "I doubt they are just going to let me walk out the front gate."

"Probably not, however my time grows short so listen. They will want to seal the mark. Do not fight them on this, ask for some time but if they push allow them to do so." Sasuke was about to protest but was stopped as Orochimaru said, "Do not fret, anything they place on you will require your own will to seal it. All's you are doing is buying time till tomorrow night. Return to your family's home today or tomorrow at midnight a blanket genjutsu will be placed around your house allowing you to leave. Take the East gate out of the village the route will be clear I've sent some people to escort you to Sound they will meet you outside the village."

As he finished giving his instructions the jutsu wore off and Kajika's corpse fell to the ground. Making his way to the lobby he saw a barrier just outside the hospital suddenly collapse. He also felt the curse mark begin to recede and was glad it had fully retracted to his shoulder as shinobi began filling into the Hospital.

Kakashi came running up to him saying, "What happened here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kakashi," Sasuke said while thinking, "_I'm far better than alright. I'm finally moving forward in my goal to kill Itachi._" Aloud he said, "I was attack by some shinobi. I think they were here to kill me."

Eyeing the mark on his shoulder Kakashi said, "Sasuke that curse mark we need to seal it."

"Okay, but came we do it later I'm tired?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather do it now," Kakashi replied.

Nodding his head Sasuke allowed Kakashi to lead him away if he was the smiling type he supposed he would be grinning from ear to ear. All's he needed to do was what a few more hours and he'd at last be free to pursue the only thing that mattered to him, Itachi Uchiha's death.

* * *

Sakura felt uneasy watching Sasuke at practice today. Kakashi had explained what happened at the hospital. She was relieved to see her teammate alright but he seemed to be surrounded by some dark aura. Kakashi didn't seem to notice it though which she found strange or maybe it was just something she had picked up from her years of being one of Sasuke's many admirers.

It wasn't that he was acting darkly or moodily but that he was acting the opposite which to her threw up a huge red flag. It was like he was going out of his way to be nice to them. As practice ended he stopped and said, "Thanks," to Kiba but for what neither of them could figure out.

She had wanted to ask Kakashi but what was she going to say, "Kakashi-sensei, don't you find it weird Sasuke's in a good mood." Somehow she thought that wouldn't fly. Furthermore, Kakashi had told them he would be leaving on a mission for a day or two so hadn't stayed around after training. So she had tried to ignore it for the rest of the day as she hung out with Naruto and Hinata, but the feeling persisted. That was why she was sitting in some bushes near the east gate as it was the closest one to the Uchiha District. She had been here several hours. She guessed that it was just after midnight and she was about to give up when she saw him coming. As Sasuke approached she cursed her stupidity. She should have gotten somebody or reported her concerns. The reason she hadn't, was because she didn't want to believe that Sasuke, her old crush, would just abandon his home and didn't want to cast doubt on him if she was wrong. But now watching him coming towards the gate she wished she had.

Deciding to stay hidden and raise the alarm after he left, she held her breath as he passed. Letting it out as he walked by. He suddenly disappeared from her sight and only her recent dedication to training allowed her to sense the attack as he appeared behind her attempting to chop her in the neck. Jumping from the bushes she landed on the path blocking the gate.

Slowly stepping from the bushes Sasuke said calmly, "Hn, not bad you actually were able to sense my attack."

Trying to sound brave despite how nervous she was Sakura said, "I'm not the same girl I was from when Team Seven first formed."

Ignoring her comment Sasuke asked, "So how did you know?"

Sakura smiled grimly saying, "I've watched you for years and I've never seen you try so hard to put others at ease. I think Kakashi-sensei suspects you were hiding something but he wants to believe in you. That you would do the right thing, however when you thanked Kiba it almost sounded like you were saying goodbye. So I guessed that if you planned to leave it would be tonight."

"So then why didn't you raise the alarm?" Sasuke asked. "Let me guess you want to come with me? All that attention you focused on Naruto was to make me jealous."

Shaking her head no, Sakura said, "I wasn't sure if you were leaving and didn't want to tarnish your name on a guess."

"How noble, so how about it, come with me?"

Sakura's smile turned sad saying, "There was a time when I would have probably taken you up on that. But like I said, I'm not that girl anymore."

Looking at Sakura he saw an image of how she first looked when they had first been put on Team Seven with her longer hair and clean clothes as opposed to how she looked now standing before him with her hair cut short and clothes dirty from a hard day of training. Recognizing that she had gotten stronger recently and that the reason for that strength was her new found feelings for Naruto he angrily spits out, "Because of that loser Naruto. What happened to loving me, huh? Were those just words? Why did you gain strength for him but not for me?"

Slightly taken back by the heat in Sasuke's words but realizing that it had less to do with her moving on from him but who she had moved on to, she said, "That's because my feelings for you were like a seed. However, you never gave it the light and nourishment that it needed to grow. Naruto has and I wanted to grow into a beautiful flower for him like Hinata did."

Confused as to what Hinata's strength had to do with Naruto, he said, "Hinata? That fool wasn't even in the village while she was becoming strong."

Sakura's eyes gained a hard edge at Sasuke's insult of Naruto, but they softened as she sadly replied, "Hinata thought that Naruto had died for her. There is no greater way to show you care for someone then that. Hinata recognized that and wanted to make sure she became worthy of that sacrifice. I only wish I had been able to recognize that as well."

"I suppose it's my fault that you didn't," Sasuke assumed crossly.

"No it's mine," Sakura answered, "It took Naruto coming back to point out my folly and recognize that. But now that I have I won't go back."

Realizing further talking was pointless and with his unemotional mask back in place Sasuke said, "Step aside Sakura."

"No"

Tapping into the curse mark black marks began to appear on half his face causing Sakura to take a step back in surprise. Moving suddenly Sasuke closed the distance faster than she could react and caught her by the throat pinning her up against the gate he said, "Looks like you didn't begin to bloom until it was too late."

He began to tighten his grip while Sakura tried to ineffectually pull his hand loose. As her struggles got weaker and weaker Sasuke once again pictured her back from when Team Seven first formed and all the times she had tried to gain his affection. Remembering those times he let go of her throat causing her to sink to her knees trying to get oxygen past her bruised throat. As she knelt there taking in rough breaths Sasuke again saw her as she was with Naruto and felt rage again at the blonde.

When Sasuke had realeased her throat Sakura could see that his eyes had softened slightly. She hoped that it meant he realized what he was doing was wrong but that hoped was dashed as his eyes hardened at her as he said, "You're not worthy of staining my hands with blood."

Abruptly his foot shot out catching her in the side of the face sending her head crashing into the stone frame of the gate and opening a gash on her scalp. Still weak from the lack of oxygen and possibly concussed she began to crawl away from Sasuke, who let her go confident she would be unconscious in a few seconds and in a hurry to meet up with his escorts to the Sound village.

Sakura tried to call out but her throat wouldn't allow it and she recognized that she was about to black out. She was vaguely aware of the gate behind her opening up and closing. Before the darkness claimed her a stray memory from one of Iruka's lectures popped into her head. Seeing it clearly she could hear Iruka's voice as he said, "Remember students, there are times when even in defeat you have a duty to those who will follow after you to give them the clues they'll need to form a plan of action that will lead them to victory where you failed."

Smiling at the memory Sakura reached up to her head wound and wrote on the ground, 'It was Sasuke,' and then sunk into unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 27 Family and Friends

**An: **Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. As well as the kind words, I only hope that I can continue to please and live up to the expectations. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 27: Family and Friends**

Perpetual chunin, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, were on their way to the East Gate to watch over the traffic that passed through it. As soon as the smaller gate came in sight they instantly knew something was wrong as it was slightly ajar. Running up to the gate they found Sakura still laying in front of it her head wound had clotted although she was unresponsive as they tried to rouse her. Opening her eyes Kotetsu saw her pupils were unresponsive indicating she was probably concussed.

Picking her up he was about to take her to the hospital when Izumo said, "Kotetsu, what do you make of this?"

Looking where his partner was pointing he saw 'It was Sasuke' written in blood. He could see the traces of it on Sakura's finger tips. Putting two and two together he said, "I think she gave us the name of her attacker." Turning to the hospital he said, "I'll bring her to see a doctor and you inform the Hokage that there's a good chance Sasuke Uchiha has defected from the Leaf." Adjusting the girl in his arms he ran for the Hospital with his partner heading to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade dismissed Izumo to watch over the East Gate as he was assigned for the day cursing that she had sent Kakashi out on a mission the day before. Furthermore, quite a few of the village's jounin were also on missions and the few remaining in the village were necessary to guard against an attack. Thinking over the remaining Chunin she could trust to lead the retrieval mission she immediately thought of Naruto but just as quickly disregarded him. While there were few ninja she would say she trusted more she knew that he was close to Sakura and couldn't trust him to keep his anger in check when dealing with Sasuke if it did turn out the Uchiha had attacked her. She also disregarded Haku because she believed he would tell Naruto therefore creating the same problem.

Finally, she settled on Shikamaru Nara. He was tactically brilliant and according to Sarutobi the Nara didn't trust Naruto so he probably wouldn't pass on to him information about the attack. Giving orders to her Anbu to summon the Nara she also had them pass along the word to keep Sasuke's defection secret from the villagers as well as his possibly attacking Sakura. The truth was she could careless that the village knew she just didn't want Naruto to hear about it. Knowing how far he would go to protect those close to him and she didn't want to see him ruin his career by going off half-cocked and killing the Uchiha in retaliation. There was very little doubt in her mind that there were those, at least on the civilian council, who would excuse Sasuke while condemning Naruto.

Fifteen minutes later Shikamaru arrived, and as soon as he stopped in front of her desk Tsunade said gravely, "I'm not going to waste time so listen up. Last night Sasuke Uchiha may have defected after attacking his teammate Sakura Haruno." Tsunade could see the shock appear on Shikamaru's face. He looked like he wanted to ask a question, but she continued not giving him the chance, "I say may have, because unfortunately Sakura is still unconscious in the hospital and the only bit of information we have is a message drawn in her blood by her. We believe she left us that message to tell us who attacked her, although we can't rule out that it is a ruse conducted by a third party to misdirect us. Which raises the possibility that he was abducted and the message was meant to make us believe he defected. We can't be sure just yet. Unfortunately, we don't have the time to waste trying to figure this out either. Your mission is to draw from any available genin you can and to ascertain whether Sasuke defected or was abducted and to bring him back. You have fifteen minutes to assemble a team, any questions?"

Shikamaru had dozens, yet realized that he couldn't waste time trying to puzzle everything out right now. Besides the Hokage probably didn't know anymore than she had already explained and it would waste precious time that he would need to assemble the team he was already thinking about. Shaking his head no he said, "No I understand. I'll bring him back."

Tsunade nodded her head and dismissed him turning away from him to look out at the village as he left hoping she wasn't making a mistake by keeping Naruto out of the mission.

* * *

Shikamaru ran through the village to his first destination which was his best friend Chouji's house. There was nobody he would rather have backing him up then the Akimichi. After luring him out with a bag of chips they were fortunate enough to run into Kiba who was walking Akamaru. Shikamaru knew it was a risk involving the Inuzuka in the mission due to his being teammates with Sasuke but he would need the boy's nose to quickly get onto Sasuke's trail.

As they ran to the training field Kiba said, "I can't believe Sasuke would defect."

Shikamaru looked back at him saying, "We can't be sure of anything yet, so don't agonize over it too much. But if he did, will you be able to put your feelings to the side and fight him?"

Kiba looked conflicted for a moment before saying, "If he did attack Sakura, I guess it won't matter will it? He'll probably be willing to attack me too."

Facing forward again as he ran Shikamaru said, "Yeah, but I'm hoping that you'll be able to talk some sense into him."

"I'll do my best," Kiba stated before saying, "Maybe we should get Naruto and Haku we could definitely use them they are some real powerhouses. Naruto took Doto down by himself. Somebody Sasuke wasn't able to beat."

Shikamaru kept the distaste from his face and while he would admit that it wasn't a bad idea he couldn't trust either of them. Luckily he had been ordered to take only genin so there was no point in even considering it which he told Kiba.

Arriving at the training fields Shikamaru said, "Kiba are there any genin here that you have worked with or know."

Taking several deep breaths Kiba said while pointing, "Yeah, the team of my sensei's rival is here, over that way."

"Alright lead the way," Shikamaru said.

Following the Inuzuka, they arrived at a training field with three posts which one of them looking worn down due to the number of strikes it has received. Standing with his back to them the cause of that wear continued to pound on it while his female teammate watched him with a small smile. while the final one stood off by himself going through his Gentle Fist's katas. Quickly explaining the mission to the three they made their way to the East Gate to get on Sasuke's trail when Kiba took off on a different path stopping when he came across Ami. Recruiting her, Shikamaru saw that they were out of time, so took the lead and ran for the gate. Once at the gate he had everyone one go through their inventory so he would know what he was working with, but stopped Tenten when he realized she was probably carrying around enough weapons for several squad of shinobi.

Addressing his team Shikamaru said while kneeling and unrolling a scroll, "Alright this is how I expect us to move and in what direction I'll want you scanning. Kiba naturally with your nose you'll be first and focus directly ahead. I'll be behind you taking a broader view. Ami, you'll be behind me covering the right side of the formation and Tenten will follow behind you. Tenten you'll be covering the right or left. Chouji, you'll be next and watch exclusively the left side of the formation, and Neji you'll take the rear covering everything behind us."

Standing again while he put the scroll away he said, "Alright let's move out, and remember no matter how this mission turns out. I want to see all of you alive at the end of it." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement so they took off from the east gate looking for Sasuke's trail.

* * *

Tayuya was resting against a tree along with the rest of the Sound Five minus Kimimaro who was waiting for them closer to the Rice Country border. Thinking about the leader of the group she knew he had not been pleased when Orochimaru told him he wouldn't be heading directly to Konoha. But, apparently Orochimaru didn't want the Kaguya's new mission in life to interfere with the task of bringing Sasuke to one of the many bases that represented the Sound Village.

She also realized that when Kimimaro heard from one of the others about how she had actually convinced them to spare the two Leaf Jounin, which had ambushed them after they erected the barrier over Sasuke after he took the Awakening Pill, the Kaguya would probably kill her in their place. Leaning her head back against the tree she was sitting against, she began to recall the final events of the battle.

_The man with the scar along his face had gone down against a combined attack by Jiroubou and Sakon in their second level state and she had managed to put the man that was chewing on a senbon in a genjutsu allowing Kidoumaru to nail him with several kunai. As Jiroubou and Sakon went to get the casket with Sasuke in it Kidoumaru formed some of his Sticky Spider Web into the form of a knife and was about to stab their opponents when she stopped him._

"_Let go of my arm Tayuya," he said annoyed._

"_These rats are already defeated let's just go," Tayuya said quickly._

_Seeing the two arguing Sakon said, "What are you two idiots going on about kill them and be done with it."_

_Kidoumaru pulled his arm free but again Tayuya stopped him this time addressing Sakon saying, "You have two fucking heads why don't you try using them. There are probably more Leaf Shinobi in these woods and if we kill these rats they will simply pursue us you moron. But if they are alive their fellow shinobi will probably let us go to get them medical treatment."_

_Sakon stopped to think about it for a few seconds before saying, "Fine, have it your way, but I'll leave it to you to explain to Kimimaro why we didn't collect two headbands for him when we had an easy opportunity to do so."_

_That had brought her up short and she almost told Kidoumaru to go ahead and gut them. However, she stuck to her principals and could only hope that with the successful completion of the mission she would be forgiven._

Thinking back on the memory she couldn't say why she had intervened on the Leaf Shinobis' behalf after all she had killed before. Yet, that had always been in battle, never as a sick pleasure like Kidoumaru. In the end she felt like a fool sitting against the tree and looking up at the leaves. The reason being that because of the mercy she showed the Leaf Shinobi she was probably already dead, Kimimaro just hadn't killed her yet. After all, as her life had often proved no good deed ever goes unpunished.

* * *

Shikamaru was going over battle scenarios in his head as he followed behind Kiba. They had quickly found Sasuke's trail but what worried Shikamaru were the four scents that Kiba had said he met up with. Also, he found it slightly worrisome that Kiba said Sasuke's scent had disappeared. What that meant he didn't know but with no choice but to follow the four who had left they had pressed on. As they had traveled Kiba had detected a battle nearby saying he could smell blood in the air. It had been tempting to go investigate since whoever had fought had probably been Leaf Shinobi as well as the people they were following but since Sasuke's mysterious escort had apparently been the victors he had decided to press on. A choice that may have just paid off as Kiba raised his hand signaling for the formation to stop as their enemies were nearby.

Stopping next to Kiba he said, "Is it them?"

"Oh yeah," Kiba said, "It's them alright. But I still can't detect Sasuke."

Shikamaru signaled Neji who activated his Byakugan. Reporting what he saw he quietly said, "They are up ahead. There are three boys roughly our age as well as a kunoichi and they appear to be resting probably due to that battle they had. There is also a casket with them." Focusing on it he continued, "Sasuke's is inside the casket within some sort of barrier, but he appears unharmed."

Ami asked, "What's going on, did they betray him or was he actually abducted?"

Shikamaru responded, "It doesn't matter. If anything it makes our jobs easier seeing as all we need to worry about is getting that coffin away from them and no longer have to worry about what team Sasuke is playing for now."

"How do you wish to proceed?" Neji asked calmly.

"We can't take anything for granted even though they may appear to be resting considering the number of traps they left to discourage pursuit moving as fast as they were, these guys are really skilled," Shikamaru said. "With that being said, I'm willing to bet they already know we are here so they probably are hoping to lure us in. Let's oblige them."

* * *

Tsunade rushed to the hospital when she heard that Shizune's team was back with two critically injured shinobi. Arriving outside the operating theater she found Shizune resting from having to stabilize Raidou and Genma during the trip back to the Leaf. As soon as Shizune saw her she tried to stand but Tsunade said, "Rest Shizune you did well but what happened. The last communiqué I received from you stated that your mission was a success and you were returning home."

"Yes it was Lady Tsunade," Shizune said nodding her head, "but we were only a few hours away from the village taking a rest break when we sensed shinobi nearby. Genma and Raidou went to investigate. Well, after fifteen minutes, when we went to look into what happened to them we found them seriously injured. Before losing consciousness they said they tried to stop some Sound-nin carrying a casket, but they overpowered them using their Curse Marks."

"Damn it," Tsunade said then asked, "Did they happen to see what was in the casket?"

"I didn't ask," Shizune replied, "However, I doubt it. Otherwise they would probably have mentioned it. Why?"

Looking at the remaining Jounin that had accompanied Shizune on the mission she said, "Don't worry about it. Both of you get some rest." Turning on her heel she began walking back to her office and making a discreet sign said to the Anbu that showed up, "Get me Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto was showing the Konohamaru ninja squad a new jutsu when the Anbu showed up. "Naruto Uzumaki," he said, "the Hokage has summoned you to her office."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Naruto said. The Anbu nodded his head before Shunshining away. Turning to the three academy students he said, "Sorry guys, I guess I have to go. But don't forget the keys to that jutsu I showed you are rotation, power, and then maintaining it."

Konohamaru said, "Right boss, we'll have it down in no time."

* * *

Tsunade was worried as she sat in her office waiting for Naruto to show. She only wished she had the jounin to spare instead of sending him, but the Sound-nin that Genma and Raidou encountered were undoubtedly traveling with Sasuke. She was sure that he was in the coffin, but why she had no idea. Had he been betrayed by Orochimaru or was he somehow under his control all along? But one thing she was sure of, Shikamaru was going to need back-up so she would have to send her best, and that meant Naruto. Hearing a knock at the door she took a deep breath and told him to enter.

As soon as he stepped in Tsunade could see that Naruto knew something important had happened as he didn't enter with his usually, "What's up Granny." Instead, he quickly stepped in front of her desk saying, "You sent for me, Granny Tsunade."

Somewhat put at ease that he was already taking the situation seriously she said, "Yes Naruto. There is no gentle way to put this so I'll be blunt. This morning we found Sakura suffering from a concussion from having her head smashed into the East Gate. We believe her assailant was Sasuke Uchiha who was in the process of defecting to the Sound."

She paused to let what she just said sink in and felt a small amount of panic as his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal blue. She could see that he tightened his hands into a fist so tight that they were shaking. But then he visibly calmed slightly probably from the worry he felt as he asked, "She's okay right?"

"She'll recover," Tsunade replied, "Unfortunately she is still unconscious so we haven't been able to learn anymore of the circumstances of what happened."

He took a deep breath knowing that she was alright and then his anger returning he said, "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

Being honest she said, "Because I didn't want to send you, afraid that you would let your emotions get the better of you and you would end up killing him."

"Of course I'm going to kill him," Naruto stated angrily, "I'm going to ensure he never hurts Sakura again."

"That's precisely why I don't want to send you," Tsunade said, "Naruto you have to understand there are extenuating circumstances involved in mess."

Naruto not wanting to hear excuses he snapped saying, "What circumstances? He defected from the village after attacking a teammate. How doesn't he deserve to die?"

"Would you be this upset if it wasn't Sakura?" Tsunade asked calmly. That brought him up short so she pressed on saying, "Believe me Naruto, I can understand your anger. However, I need you to remain calm and listen. I was afraid if I sent you and you killed him in anger that the people who want to see you fail would use Sasuke's death as a means to ruin your shinobi career. I still don't want you anywhere near this mission, but regrettably the situation has changed. Just twenty minutes ago two jounin were put in critical condition by the shinobi escorting Sasuke. In addition, Sasuke may already be dead as they were carrying around a casket, which raises the possibility that he was being controlled somehow. I personally doubt it, but again it is possible."

She could see Naruto absorbing what she said which she took as a good sign so Tsunade said, "So with no choice, I need to send you and a team of your choosing to back-up Team Shikamaru. Sadly, I have no Jounin to spare for this mission otherwise I wouldn't be calling on you, but you are one of my best chunin so can I trust you to handle this mission professionally."

She could see Naruto still warring with his emotions so she said, "Naruto think of what Sakura would want. She wouldn't want you to ruin your shot at Hokage to avenge her. Neither would Hinata or myself." She saw that her words had an effect as he noticeably calmed so she continued saying, "If you want justice for Sakura then bring him back alive so we can get to the bottom of this, and if he was in control of his actions. I promise you his punishment will fit the crime."

Nodding his head he said, "You can count on me Granny Tsunade. You have my word."

"Good," she said pleased at hearing that knowing how seriously he took his promises, "Then assemble a team composed of any chunin and genin you can find not already assigned a task. But be mindful of how long you take as they have a sizeable lead." Handing him a list that showed who Shikamaru had taken as reported by the guard at the gate so Naruto wouldn't waste time looking for people who weren't available.

Naruto nodded his head as he read through the list and turned running from the office. Getting up she watched as her fellow blonde ran outside and created several clones probably to search for people for his team. Turning back to her desk she reached into it and pulled out a scratch card and frowned when it was a winner.

* * *

Naruto ran to his apartment still seething inside but mindful of Tsunade's words. Running into his he grabbed all the equipment he felt he would need and then barged into Haku's apartment. As soon as he entered Haku and Kin shot apart although Naruto had seen them kissing. Haku stood up and looked like he was about to explain what Naruto saw, but one look at the blonde told Haku something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked his slight embarrassment at being caught making-out forgotten.

"Sasuke defected from the Leaf," Naruto answered, "but the bastard hospitalized Sakura before he left. I've been tasked with helping the team Granny Tsunade sent to bring him back."

"Very well, I'll get my gear," Haku said heading to his bedroom.

Kin stood there awkwardly till Naruto said, "How about you."

"I don't think people would want me involved because of my former allegiance to Sound," she replied.

Naruto shook his head saying, "You misunderstood. I wasn't asking, get your gear."

Kin was taken aback a little never having seen the Blonde so serious or short with anyone before, but realized he was upset due to his friend being hurt. Besides she was also glad he would include her in the mission seeing it as a sign he trusted her so ran to her own apartment grab her gear. When Haku emerged dressed for battle he said, "Who else are you recruiting?"

"I figure I'll try to locate an Inuzuka as well as get Hinata and then anyone else we can find on the way to the Main Gate," Naruto answered.

When Kin arrived a few minutes later they began making their way to the gate. As they ran Naruto asked, "Kin do you know anything about the bases in Rice Field Country."

"Sorry, the only base I was ever at was the one in Grass Country," she replied.

Almost to the gate Naruto received the memories of two of his clones dispelling and said, "Hinata and an Inuzuka named Hana will join us at the gate. I'm afraid that's it as it doesn't look like anyone else is free."

As they came within sight of the gate Naruto began thinking about what Tsunade said. He understood that she was right and that Sakura wouldn't want him to throw away his career for her. He still planned on throttling Sasuke thoroughly before turning him over. He was pulled from his thoughts when as they approached the gate someone called his name.

Turning to the person his eyes widened as he saw Gaara flanked by his brother and sister. Gaara began walking up to him so Naruto asked, "What are you doing here Gaara?"

"We are here to repay our debt to the Leaf Village," Gaara replied. "We are here to help with your man power shortage."

"Good you're hired," Naruto said surprising the three Sand siblings.

Temari stepped forward saying, "Hired for what?"

Going over what he knew he filled them in on the mission details. He could see that Temari and Kankurou were sketchy about going not sure if it fell into the realm of the duties they were to perform. But the debate was settled when Gaara said, "When do we leave." That quieted the pair seeing as even though ever since his defeat at Naruto's hands Gaara had been far warmer to the pair they still were slightly afraid of him. So if he said they were going then they were going.

Smiling Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and said, "Thanks Gaara."

"It is the least I can do for you Naruto," Gaara replied, "I owe you a great debt."

"You don't owe me anything," Naruto said smiling, "We Jinchuriki have to stick together after all right."

Gaara nodded his head a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Before he could say anything else Hinata arrived followed shortly by Hana and her nin-dogs the Three Haimaru Brothers. As they formed up around him Naruto said, "My clones explained the mission to you guys so Hana please take point and get us on Sasuke's trail." Hana nodded her head acknowledging the order so he continued, "I'll follow behind her while the rest of you will follow behind us in pairs of two. You'll each be watching for trouble on your side of the formation. Hinata, please take the rear and you'll be responsible for your side and all of behind us can you handle that."

Nodding grimly obviously upset as well that Sasuke had attacked Sakura. He remembered some of the more colorful things she said she would do to him when they caught him. "Alright then let's move out," Naruto said following Hana as she began running for the woods with the rest of his squad following behind.

* * *

"_This wasn't how it was suppose to go_," Shikamaru thought, as he saw Kiba look back for the hundredth time it felt like probably hoping he'd see Chouji running to catch up. Shikamaru had steadfast refused to do so to send the message to his squad that Chouji could handle the Sound-nin called Jiroubou.

His ambush had worked flawlessly and he had managed to trap the enemy in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. However, from out of nowhere several kunai had shot out at him forcing him to break the jutsu and Jiroubou had turned the tables on them by trapping them in a dome made of earth. Shikamaru was just about to settle in to come up with a strategy out of the dome when Chouji had used his partial expansion jutsu to simple smash his way out. As an added bonus he had also nailed the Sound-nin in the process. Shikamaru smirked at the memory of the shocked faces of his squad as Chouji stepped out of the dome last eating a bag of chips. It had been written all over their faces that they had believed that Chouji was the weakest member of the team. They had quickly realized that the Sound-nin had left Jiroubou behind to deal with them. Shikamaru was about to get them moving when Jiroubou charged into the clearing intent on taking Shikamaru out quickly. But Chouji met the charge head on and told Shikamaru to get going and to leave the fatso to him. Shikamaru had frozen for a moment tempted to leave someone with his friend till Chouji had yelled at him to move it. Accepting his friend was right. And that they had a job to do, he had the team move out, but not before telling his friend to catch up. They had then stopped to leave a marker for Chouji to follow with Lee and Kiba leaving colorful messages beneath the arrow he had carved into the tree.

Kiba looked back again so Shikamaru said, "Don't worry Kiba; Chouji will catch up, so keep looking ahead."

"Yeah sure Shikamaru," Kiba said although he didn't sound convinced.

Refusing to comment on Kiba's lack of faith in his friend he thought, "_I know you can do it Chouji. Just don't die_."

* * *

Chouji was breathing hard as he fought down a grimace of pain from the side effects of the curry pill. He was able to put a smile on his face due to how pleased he felt at how far he had come. Staring at the Sound-nin who had morphed into some sort of big ugly troll, Chouji wondered what abilities this second form of the Curse Mark had in store for him. Not wanting to find out he pulled his hand back then extending it forward expanding his arm intent on smashing Jiroubou into the trees behind him. The Sound-nin just stood there looking at him with a smirk and didn't even try to dodge taking the full blunt of the blow. Chouji's eyes opened wide when he saw his attack had no effect whatsoever. Jiroubou wrapped his arms around the enlarged fist and picking Chouji up over his head smashed him into the ground behind him.

Jiroubou began walking towards him saying, "Is that it fatso don't tell me you're done already."

Chouji managed to get back up his feet and then running at the Sound-nin said, "I'm just getting warmed up fatso."

Getting in close he tried to use a sumo throw but Jiroubou easily overpowered him. Then picked him up over his head and power-bombed him into the ground creating a small crater. As Jiroubou had picked him up his pouch had opened and a full bag of chips fell out. Seeing the chips Jiroubou picked them up saying, "Thanks Fatso." Opening them with his back turned to Chouji he began to snack on them.

Chouji slowly reached into his pants pocket to grab the case holding the last of the Akimichi Three Pills, The Red Chili pill. He knew taking the pill would be paramount to killing himself, but weighted against the fact that if he failed here his friends would be in danger he popped it in his mouth. Jiroubou finished the last chip and turning back to the crater said, "Well that's it for the chips, now for you Fatso."

He was surprised to find the crater empty. Scanning in front of him for some sign of where the Akimichi went he froze in surprise when he heard Chouji say behind him, "It's rude to eat other people's food without permission Fatso."

He spun around but before he could complete his turn he was cracked in the jaw sending him flying. Landing he skidded across the ground for several feet before coming to rest. Able to finally get a look at the Akimichi as he slowly made his way towards him Jiroubou could see chakra so potent it appeared visible on his back giving the image of butterfly wings. Furthermore, he was burning through chakra so fast that he appeared thinner as well. Jiroubou scrambled to his feet hoping to get away, figuring that this chakra boost of Chouji's was a double edge sword and would probably drain the life from him. He had just turned around when he was clocked in the back of the head by a lariat sending his face careening into the ground. But, before his face hit though, Chouji kicked him in the chin straightening him out again. Then Chouji punched him in the diaphragm sending him flying once more till a tree stopped him. Leaning against the tree still on his feet he saw Chouji turn and stand there for a moment before running at him again.

Raising his hands Jiroubou tried to say, "Wait stop, please," but got as far as, "Wait," before Chouji, whose chakra had all traveled to his left fist as he ran, found his jaw with his fist smashing him through the tree and cutting a swath of destruction through the forest.

Now rail thin Chouji's headband came untied and fell off his head. Bending down to pick it up, he saw how thin he looked in the metal face plate and said, "Heh, I wonder if Ino will think I made a beautiful corpse?" Picking it up he began to trudge in the direction the others went thinking about all the good times he had in his life and not regretting a thing. Finding the marks the others had left for him to follow; he smiled and sadly said, "Sorry Shikamaru, I think this is as far as I'm going." Collapsing in front of the tree, before passing out he said, "Man I'm hungry."

In the Yamanaka Flower shop, Ino found a butterfly trapped in a spider web. Freeing it she took it outside and let it go. She spun and reentered the shop when she heard a crash inside. Looking around she found what made the noise was the picture of her team that her father had hung up behind the register after she had made genin. Picking it up she saw a crack through the glass obscuring Chouji, thinking nothing of it she put it down on the counter to remind her to get a new one later.

Shikamaru following behind Kiba couldn't help it and looked back. Ami saw him and asked, "Is everything alright?" He knew it wasn't but said turning to look forward again, "Yeah, everything's fine."

* * *

Sakon looked back saying, "I don't like it."

Kidoumaru holding the casket said, "What would that be?"

"Jiroubou should have caught up by now," Sakon said.

Tayuya scoffed saying, "You know how fat ass gets when he's eating. How he talks about savoring the meal and shit like that."

"Still those weaklings should be done by now, no matter how much he savored them," Sakon countered. Thinking for a moment he said, "Kidoumaru, hand Tayuya the casket and wait here for him. If Jiroubou catches up then return to Sound, if not then deal with those Leaf Shinobi."

"Come on man, you can't honestly believe those Leaf punks were enough to take out Jiroubou even if he is the weakest of us," Kidoumaru said tossing the casket to Tayuya.

"I'm not willing to take the chance," Sakon countered, "we are already behind schedule and I do not wish to face an annoyed Kimimaro if we are delayed further."

"Tsk, fine," Kidoumaru said shooting a web into a tree behind him pulling himself in that direction, "Even if I think I'm wasting my time."

* * *

Jiroubou opened his eye feeling in as if every bone in his body had been broken. His eyes focusing he could see what appeared to be a Leaf Anbu Black Ops member kneeling over him. The Anbu said in a woman's voice, "You took quite the beating."

Focusing on her face he saw a dog mask with two purple marks on the cheeks. Confused why an Anbu from Konoha would heal him he said, "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"I'm nobody you need concern yourself with," the Anbu answered, "As to helping you it is because my master sent me to observe whether or not Sasuke made it to Sound and to collect his payment for helping Orochimaru."

"Still that doesn't explain why you would stop to heal me," Jiroubou replied weakly.

"Simple," the Anbu said, "Why should I follow behind your group and take the chance the Leaf Ninja following them would spot me when I can have you simply lead me to the base. My master has already helped yours; therefore the payment is due whether or not Sasuke makes it."

"How do I know what you say is true or not?"

Cocking her head the Anbu said, "You don't, but if you refuse to help me, I'll simply kill you and be done with it. Besides, surely you don't think a single Anbu is a match for your master do you."

"I'll help you," Jiroubou said.

"Good," the Anbu answered placing his arm over her shoulder as she lifted him, much to his discomfort. "Now let's get out of here there may be more Leaf Shinobi on the way." With that said the Anbu began leaping away with Jiroubou telling her where to go.

* * *

Shikamaru's noticed that Kiba suddenly stiffened and then gave a hand sign that one of the enemy was up ahead. Telling the formation to stop they came to rest with Shikamaru saying, "Neji, can you spot who it is?"

Activating his Byakugan, Neji replied, "It's the one with the six arms and can generate the spider-silk."

"Damn," Shikamaru said, "I was hoping that they had underestimated us due to their lack of leaving booby-traps in their wake. Apparently their leader is concerned at how long it is taking Jiroubou to catch up."

Tenten suggested, "Maybe one of us can henge into this guys teammate and approach him. He may lead us right to the rest of his squad."

"Yeah, I thought of that," Shikamaru said, "the only problem with that is if it does work, and he leads us to them. We have to fight all three of them together. As things stand now. We have him here by himself."

Kiba gave a wolfish grin saying, "So we all gang up on this punk then."

"That shouldn't be necessary," Neji said calmly, "I will stay and fight him."

Tenten shook her head saying, "Kiba's right, we should simply overpower him with our superior numbers."

"You aren't letting your feelings for me interfere with your reason are you Tenten?" Neji asked stoically.

"There is no need for you to get belligerent Neji," Lee said causing Tenten to blush at him coming to her defense, "She raises the valid point that with our numbers we can quickly overcome this opponent and keep moving ."

"Unfortunately Lee you do not see the whole picture," Neji replied, "His fellow Sound-nin left him here to either link up with their teammate or to stop us from pursuing. Furthermore, he probably has this entire area covered in those webs of his so he will probably be aware of us if we all come at him. Giving him time to prepare a means of delaying us until his teammates can get to the Sound Village. However, the rest of you can bypass this area and get on his teammates trail while I deal with him."

"But can you take him alone?" Shikamaru asked knowing that everything Neji had said was true.

"Surely, you aren't suggesting that if Chouji can best one of these Sound-nin by himself that I cannot," Neji said almost challenging.

"The thought never even crossed my mind," Shikamaru replied, "He's all yours." Turning to Kiba he said, "Take us around this guy, but keep us on their trail."

Kiba nodded his head in acknowledgement and then took off on a path that would go around the Sound-nin. Left alone Neji prepared to show the Sound-nin how fate was against him by having drawn him as an opponent.

* * *

Kidoumaru was bored sitting in a tree as he waited. He didn't know what was taking Jiroubou so long but he planned to make his displeasure know as soon as the lard-ass showed up. Not truly paying attention confident that the threads he had running throughout the area would give him plenty of warning he nearly paid for his hubris with his life as Neji dropped down from a branch above him attempting a Juken strike. It was only the slight rustle of leaves and Kidoumaru's instant reaction to the sound that had prevented the Hyuuga from killing him in a single blow.

Clearly surprised the Hyuuga had gotten so close he asked, "How?"

"How did I get so close, simple," Neji said projecting confidence, "These eyes can see the chakra coils in the human body. Do you truly think you could spin a thread so fine that they couldn't see it?"

Kidoumaru smiled saying, "So one of you managed to get past Jiroubou huh. Well that must mean that you may be worth a few minutes playing with after all. Let's start."

Kidoumaru then began spitting webs at Neji hoping to bog him down. But much to his vexation the Hyuuga was actually slicing through them with his bare hands. Jumping back to create some distance he tried to formulate a strategy against the boy.

Reading the worry his opponent exuded at seeing him cut through his webs Neji said arrogantly, "Fate was truly against you when it selected me as your opponent."

"Don't get over confident you punk," Kidoumaru said coolly, "This game has plenty of levels left to play." He began chewing a substance in his mouth and then pulled it out of his mouth he pulled the threads with each of his hands creating wicked looking throwing weapons.

Rearing back he let them fly, at first Neji thought that they were just a variation of the webs he had shot at him before despite their golden color. Luckily he decided that instead of cutting them as before to avoid them completely not sure exactly what they would do if they connected and was glad he did so as they buried themselves into the trunk of the tree behind him. Watching his opponent careful he backed up on the branch he was on until he could grab one of the strange weapons and was surprised that it almost felt like metal.

Smiling devilishly Kidoumaru said, "Do you like it? It's my Sticky Spider Thread."

Tossing it to the side, Neji said, "Disappointed would be a more accurate term. The kunoichi on my team's greatest strength is her ability to throw weapons with near perfect accuracy. However, she has never once grazed me. I doubt you will fare much better."

Jumping from his branch to the one Kidoumaru was standing on the Sound-nin said, "To easy," as he formed several more weapons throwing them at the still airborne Neji. Instead of attempting to bat them away however Neji began spinning emitting chakra from his Tenketsu Points which deflected the thrown weapons allowing him to land safely on the branch near his opponent.

Assuming his stance Neji whispered, "It's over," then calling out his technique said, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms." Unleashing the barrage of sixty four strikes on his opponent Neji knocked him out of the tree on the last hit. Seeing his opponent on the ground he said, "Pathetic," and was about to leave to join his comrades but stopped as he heard Kidoumaru chuckling.

Turning in surprise as Kidoumaru began to stand back up with pieces of the malformed golden spider web that had covered him falling away, Neji asked, "How?"

"Did I forget to mention I can secrete the fluid through my pores as well," Kidoumaru said gloatingly, "Sorry about the oversight. Now let's ramp this game up to level two," Fiery orange marks began to spread over his body connecting to turn his skin red and two horn like protrusions grew from his forehead ripping away his bandana to reveal his closed third eye. Smirking at the Hyuuga whose face showed his revulsion at the boy in front of him Kidoumaru said, "I haven't enjoyed myself like this in quite some time. So do me a favor, now that we're at level two. Please don't die too quickly," he then shot a web line into the air and pulled himself into the canopy of leaves. Jumping down to the ground Neji prepared for the Sound-nin's next attack.

* * *

Hinata following at the rear of the group next to Gaara was concerned especially after they had found Chouji. The poor Akimichi had been barely alive when they found him. After Hana had run a quick preliminary scan on him and said he needed to get to the village right away. As she was certain only a medic of Tsunade's caliber would be able to save him, Naruto hadn't hesitated in creating a shadow clone to carry him back to Kohona. What worried her was that there was no sign of who Chouji had been fighting.

Hana's three nin-dogs had found where the suspected Sound-nin had landed but after he had left there had been no trail. So whoever it had been had some idea of how to make their scent undetectable which meant they could probably sneak up on Shikamaru's team and Kiba's nose would give them no warning. Only the fact her cousin was with them kept her from fretting too much. Having an excellent idea of just how strong he was.

Looking to the front of the group she could see that Naruto was tense too. But probably for a far different reason, Hinata didn't doubt that once they caught up to Sasuke if the Uchiha offered even the slightest hint of resistance that Naruto would obliterate him for what he did to Sakura. Not that she could claim to have been much calmer when his clone had recruited her for the mission. She had probably given him several ideas of what they could do to the traitor for hurting their friend. She was also a little upset with Sakura for not confiding in her about her concerns about Sasuke. But in the end Hinata figured that Sakura must have just been playing a hunch and didn't want to bother her friends for what could have turned out to be nothing. Still she wished she had.

Suddenly Hana called for them to stop, causing Naruto to ask, "What is it?"

"There is a fight going on up ahead and one of Shikamaru's squad members is involved while the rest of his team went around," Hana said.

"Why would Shikamaru go around leaving one of his team to fight by himself? "Kin asked.

"Mostly likely the Sound-nin was waiting in ambush and instead of letting him slow them down. Shikamaru left one of his team to deal with him in order to keep on the main groups trail," Temari answered, "At least that is what I would do."

"Who did he leave?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

Activating her Kekkei Genkai she found her cousin battling against a giant spider who was dropping its young on him as he was using Rotation to keep them at bay. Deactivating her eyes she said, "It's my cousin Neji."

Turning his attention back to Hana, Naruto asked, "Is it possible the guy Neji's fighting is the one that Chouji fought and he just caught up to them?"

"No," Hana said positive, "The Sound-nin Neji is fighting was there, but it was definitely one of the ones that had moved on with whatever it is that they are using to cover Sasuke's scent."

"Hinata does it look like Neji needs help?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded her head yes, so he said, "Alright we can't all afford to stay and fight here so Haku and Ki…"

However Hinata said, "No, please let me go Naruto."

Naruto looked at her worried but relented saying, "Okay, how about you take Gaara with you?"

But Hinata shook her head no saying a little desperately, "Please let me handle this by myself."

Not liking the idea of sending her to fight with a cousin who might just want her as dead as the Sound-nin he was fighting, he began to try and reason with her but was cutoff as she said, "Naruto please. Besides, we don't know if there are more Sound-nin waiting for the ones we are trailing up ahead, and you may need as many people with you as possible. I have to do this alone. Please believe in me."

She could see the war going on in his eyes and it touched her to see the concern for her well being that shown in them. But she needed to show Neji that she would fight for him just as he was expected to fight for her as a member of the Branch Family. But she wanted to show him that it was because they were a family. Finally she saw Naruto nod his head at her and he said, "Be careful."

Still looking at her he said, "Hana.' Getting what he meant the Inuzuka got the formation going again but Naruto stayed behind for a few seconds more before he too jumped away.

* * *

Neji couldn't help but smile as he stood gasping for breath. It appeared that he was wrong and that he was the one fated to meet his end this day. The opponent that he had fought was truly incredible and from learning a little bit from each of his long range attacks all the while remaining out of range had figured out that the Byakugan did indeed have a blind spot. He had already been pegged with one of the Sound-nin's arrows but had managed to prevent a deadly hit, taking it in the shoulder. But there was no reason to keep fighting anymore. Fate had willed him to be the one to lose and that was all there was to it.

Therefore, standing on the ground with his eyes closed strangely at peace that this was how he met his end and not as some sacrifice for the Main Family of the Hyuuga he waited for his opponent to let loose the arrow that would end him. As he waited he could hear birds chirping and thought, "_So father I'll escape this cage just like you did_." He then thought he could hear the arrow cutting through the air as it searched for the spot between the third and fifth vertebrate.

Just before it hit he was pushed to the side and opening his eyes he saw much to his surprise and horror Hinata pinned to a tree the arrow that had been meant for him had passed through her to the side of her stomach. A string that was connected to the arrow was sticking out of her wound which she was grabbing onto.

Shocked at the turn of the events the only thing he could ask her was, "Why?"

Smiling weakly at him she said, "Because we're family."

"But it was my place to die for you, not the other way around."

Looking at him sadly she said, "I never wanted that. Just as I imagine my father never wanted yours to die for him." Giving a weak smile she said, "So please live cousin."

While Hinata had been talking to Neji she had been channeling her chakra into the thread she was grabbing onto seeing that it was filled with the Sound-nin's chakra and therefore must have been connected to him in some way. Much like her preliminary match during the chunin exams she hoped to use it as a means of attacking her opponent. She could feel it as her chakra reached him and attacked his vital organs. However, she doubted it finished him as he had quickly cut the thread severing the connection, so digging deep within herself despite how weak she felt she cut the thread and took off into the forest. Neji tried to follow but couldn't keep up finding it difficult to believe how fast Hinata was moving considering the wound she had suffered.

Kidoumaru had been surprised by the last ditch effort of the Hyuuga but was sure that he was finished now. Which was why he was surprised as a female Hyuuga pounced on him from out of nowhere. He died within seconds as her strikes destroyed his vital organs. Hinata was standing there looking down on her cousin's opponent as he took his last breath when Neji caught up to her.

Not looking at him Hinata said, "Cousin, I know you hate me, but please don't hate my father or sister for my shortcomings. I know father only wishes that we could one day be a family again." She turned to look at him giving him that same sad smile from before and then collapsed.

Neji ran up to Hinata to cradle her in his arms and picked her up. He knew that some would say considering his relative condition he should continue the mission. But he had a mission that superseded that one now and that was seeing to the well being of his family. So looking towards the direction his team had headed he wished them luck before turning back to Konoha, while holding his cousin in his arms to make sure she got the medical attention she needed.


	28. Chapter 28 Which Path?

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews. They make writing such an enjoyable endeavor. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 28: Which Path?**

It was just after dark as Tayuya and Sakon dropped from the tree canopy to meet up with an obvious upset Kimimaro. Pushing off from the tree he had been leaning against he said, "What took you so long and where are the others?"

Sakon slightly fearful of the Kaguya said, "Apparently Sasuke didn't extract himself as cleanly as we could have hoped, as Leaf shinobi have been on us from the start. Although, I think it was just bad luck we ran into those two jounin but we dealt with them. Nevertheless it gave time for the pursuit from Konoha to catch up. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru are dealing with them."

Kimimaro nodded his head causing Tayuya to breathe a little easier and she was almost thankful for how Sakon phrased their beating the two jounin. She was just about to suggest they get moving when Kimimaro said holding out his hand to Sakon, "Where are the headbands of the two you defeated?"

Sweating a little Sakon said, "Well we didn't actually kill them."

Coldly and dangerously Kimimaro asked, "And why is that?"

Not willing to stick his neck out for Tayuya, Sakon said, "You'll have to ask Tayuya about that. Kidoumaru was about to finish them off when she stopped him."

Internally cussing at Sakon, she was about to open her mouth when she suddenly found herself pinned against a tree, being held around the throat with her feet off the ground. Glaring at her, Kimimaro said, "I believe my orders were quite clear Tayuya and those were that any Leaf Shinobi that got in your way were to be eliminated and their headbands delivered to me."

As he spoke Kimimaro brought up his other hand and a bone spur grew out of the palm of it. The spur continued to extend but stopped right before puncturing her right eye. Amazed at how clearly she was thinking despite the situation she gasped out, "Our job…is to get Sasuke to Orochimaru… not indulge in your new fucking hobby. If…you had bothered to listen…we ran into those two jounin on accident. They were…probably part of a bigger group. If we had killed them there would have been no reason for them not to come after us, instead of getting them help."

Tightening his grip around her throat silencing her Kimimaro said, "Yet, you were followed regardless." Then turning to the other member of the Sound Five, he added, "But perhaps the one to truly blame, is you Sakon, seeing as I left you in charge."

Almost passing out Tayuya could barely hear as Sakon said, "Hold on a minute. As she said, the jounin we ran into were heading back to Konoha and for all we know the group following us could have been much larger but had to leave some people behind to deal with the wounded we left for them."

Just as Tayuya thought it was all over for her the pressure around her throat lifted and she heard Kimimaro say, "Just hope for both your sakes that Kidoumaru and Jiroubou return with the nuisances that were following you headbands or else there will be quite a few spots opening up in the Sound Five." Not bothering to look back at Tayuya he picked up the casket carrying Sasuke and took off heading back to the base Orochimaru was waiting at.

Sakon took off after him leaving Tayuya, as she was gasping on the ground, to wonder if she had received a pardon or just a stay of execution until the end of the mission. Eventually standing she too, took off after the Kaguya wondering just what had she been thinking sticking her neck out for a couple of Leaf Ninja anyway.

* * *

Kabuto watched as Orochimaru sat in his thrown swathed in bandages only illuminated by the few candles that were burning in the room. He could tell his master was anxious for his next vessel to arrive by his master's silence and that he continued to stare at the door as if it would open any minute to reveal the Uchiha. Breaking the silence that had settled on the room, Kabuto said, "I'm sure everything has gone according to plan. Perhaps you should turn your attentions to one of your experiments, Danzou's payment perhaps, to help take your mind off matters. You know what they say about a watched pot never boiling and all that."

Kabuto didn't think his master had heard him until Orochimaru began chuckling lightly, "I suppose you are right, Kabuto." Getting up from his thrown, he began walking for the door to head to one of his many labs Kabuto following dutifully in his wake. After a moment Orochimaru asked, "Tell me Kabuto, what did you tell the Sound Five when I had you inject them before they left to retrieve Sasuke?"

"I told them it was a booster shot to help them keep going on what was sure to be a hard mission," Kabuto replied and then asked, "What did I inject them with?"

"Why does it bother you as their doctor to have injected them with an unknown substance?" Orochimaru asked.

Pushing up his glasses Kabuto replied, "Not at all. I was merely curious. You don't have to tell me Lord Orochimaru."

"My how callous," Orochimaru replied, "I truly lucked out when Sasori sent you to spy on me Kabuto. But to answer your question it is a precaution should any of the Sound Five be captured alive. Depending on Konoha's response to Sasuke's leaving the Sound Five will undoubtedly have to use the second level of their Curse Marks."

Understanding what his master was implying, "Ah, I see. So should Konoha take one of them alive, they would wish to study the second level and therefore find a way inhibit it?"

"Exactly"

Nodding his head in understanding, Kabuto said, "So I take it, I ejected them with some sort of time delayed poison and if they don't make it here in time they will die."

"Nothing as dull as poison, Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "Why just kill the one captured when I can kill a few of the capturers as well? Should one of the Sound Five be taken and Konoha allow them to change into their second level form to study it after a week's time. The curse mark while active will open all of the Inner gates inside the person's body and build up enough chakra to level a city block. But that is merely a precaution after all I doubt Konoha has anyone available on hand right now who will be able to stop Kimimaro or the others."

* * *

It was two gossiping nurses that woke Sakura from her forced slumber. Yet, it was the subject matter they were discussing that had made her pretend to still be asleep though. Especially as one of the nurses said, "I'm telling you something fishy is going on around here. First, that attack on the hospital to get at Sasuke."

Sakura was surprised that neither woman noticed her flinch at the mention of the Uchiha, but apparently they were only going through the motions of checking her vitals while gossiping. So despite the fact that Sakura's REM monitor was saying she was conscious the two women continued to talk, with the nurse continuing by saying, "Then this poor thing is admitted the day after and shortly after that a team is dispatched from the village. Then a few hours later a couple of jounin are admitted on death's door and I heard another team was sent out as a result."

The other nurse asked, "So what do you think it all means?"

"It's obvious, somebody defected," the first nurse said and then added, "Maybe if we're lucky it was the demon brat."

Sakura was about to sit up and give the bitch talking about her Naruto a piece of her mind when to her surprise the other nurse said, "Don't call him that."

"Oh come on you can't actually say…"

The first nurse was cutoff though as her partner said, "I'm serious; don't talk about him around me with such disrespect. You weren't at the Chunin Exams so I don't expect you to understand, but there was a rumor going around about his match against Sasuke was personal to him because his friend was roughed up by the Uchiha. Then according to my boyfriend who is a chunin and was guarding the wall during the invasion he fought against the Sand's jinchuriki and that he beat him all by himself."

"You can't honestly believe those rumors," the first nurse said, "especially since they were probably started since the Third and Fifth Hokages obviously favor him."

"Well I do," the second shot back making her way to the door, "so don't speak about him like that around me anymore."

"Yeah, whatever," the first said obviously put off by her fellow nurse's defense of Naruto.

As soon as the door closed Sakura shot up in the bed and turned off the monitors on her before disconnecting herself from them. Based off of what she heard she could surmise that news of Sasuke's defection was being kept quiet, but obviously rumors were still being spread. Feeling where her head wound was she was surprised she didn't even feel a scar she must have had a really good doctor this time around. However, she wished she knew who had been sent on the retrieval mission, yet she was pretty sure Naruto would be on one of the two teams sent and she wanted to help in some small way at least. However, she doubted that if she let the doctors know she was awake they would clear her for active duty and let her join the hunt. Furthermore, she also had a duty to tell the Hokage all the details about what happened between her and Sasuke which gave her a slight pause about what she was planning to do.

Hitting on a solution, that although wasn't perfect, would at least allow her to follow and help Naruto while doing her duty of letting the Hokage know all that had happened between her and Sasuke. She wrote down everything that had happened on a several pieces of paper, she had found in the nightstand next to her bed. After she was done she set it on the bed and then turned the monitors back on. With nobody hooked up to it the device, it gave off a flat-line sending an alarm to the nurses' station. When the two nurses from before arrived alls they found was the sheets of paper and a drape fluttering due to the open window.

* * *

Kakashi was tired and partly worried; seeing as the mission he just got back from he believed had been a bad omen. He had found himself having to rescue a noble's daughter and much to his surprise it had turned out to be the same one he had been sent to rescue when Naruto had disappeared. Unfortunately, the woman had not lost any weight in the past six years and much like the time before he had found himself running from bandits and missing-nin with a large woman on his back. But unlike then he was now six years older and would definitely be soaking in the hot spring to soothe the protesting muscles. The only good thing he found that eased his worry was that there wasn't a welcoming committee waiting for him.

However, that good feeling disappeared as soon as he crossed the main gate when an Anbu appeared next to him saying, "Kakashi, the Hokage requires your presence immediately," and then disappeared just as quickly.

As Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's office he was filled with dread. He knew that much like his jaunt to the office after the mission six years ago that this meeting would have a profound effect on his life. A feeling that he knew was correct as he stepped into the Hokage's office and saw Tsunade looking as if it had been a long day that was only going to get longer. When he entered he saw the Hokage's eyes soften as she said, "Kakashi…"

"It's Sasuke isn't it," he said cutting her off.

Sighing she said, "I'm afraid so." She then gave him the rundown of everything that had happened during the day.

As she finished he said, "Don't worry Lady Hokage. I'll bring him back."

Tsunade nodded sadly for the Leader of Team Seven and was just about to dismiss him when a nurse from the hospital busted in holding a few pieces of paper. The woman on the verge of hyperventilating said, "Lady Hokage, Sakura Haruno disappeared from her hospital room. But she left this note for you."

Taking them from the woman she then dismissed her and began reading. The note detailed everything that happened the night before, she had to smirk a little as she read that the girl planned to go help as she put it, 'her Naruto' to bring back the traitor. Looking up she said lightly, "It seems Miss Haruno plans to help Naruto bring Sasuke back as well." But getting serious she added, "However, it also seems to make it clear that Sasuke knew what he was doing and wasn't under any know jutsu that could control him."

"She couldn't have gotten far Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said, "I'll stop her and then get on Sasuke's trail."

"Okay, but play it by ear with the girl," Tsunade said, "See if she is in the right frame of mind and if she is take her along. Who knows she may come in handy?"

Kakashi accepted his orders and then took off in search of his wayward students.

* * *

Sakura was at home stuffing medical items into her backpack. She knew it was foolhardy of her but she wanted to do more than just pointing people in the right direction. Opening her bedroom window she put a foot on the ledge when a voice said, "You know it's a little late for a stroll."

Slightly panicked by his sudden appearance near her window she exclaimed, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"You've done enough Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "let me and the others handle this."

"All I did was get beat up, and write the name of my attacker on the ground," she replied.

"And because of that instead of wasting time trying to figure out what had happened The Hokage was able to assemble a team to set out after him right away," Kakashi said proudly. "But you're in no condition to fight."

"Nor do I plan to Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said reaching for her backpack, "I'm sure Naruto will stop Sasuke, but he and the others may need medical attention." Opening her pack to prove her point Kakashi-could see that it was filled with medical supplies.

Accepting that she was going for the right reasons he relented but said, "Alright Sakura, you can accompany me. However, if any fighting breaks out you stay back, clear?" Sakura agreed, so the pair set off hoping they didn't arrive too late, and that their teammate could be saved from himself.

* * *

As Team Shikamaru followed the Sound-nin its leader could tell Kiba was chomping at the bit. Trying to calm the Inuzuka down he said, "Slow it down Kiba."

Kiba growled slightly but did as his team leader ordered. After several moments Kiba said, "Sorry man, it's just eating at me that they are so close I could practically spit on them, but we have to hold back."

"I know," Shikamaru said, "It bothers me too. But with it being dark out, my abilities are practically useless. Not to mention fighting in the dark is to nobody's advantage."

Nodding his head in agreement Kiba added, "Plus there's that new guy that met up with them. We're close enough that Akamaru can sense his chakra level and that guy is probably stronger than the other two combined."

"Great," Shikamaru said, "Well in any case, we'll settle this when the sun comes up. Then I'll be able to put this troublesome mission behind me."

Laughing mirthlessly Kiba said, "Yeah, hell after a mission like this, I think I'll join you in just staring at some clouds for a while."

Shikamaru didn't reply instead thinking to himself, "_I just hope Chouji and Neji will be around to join us_."

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping in her chair having fallen asleep in her office. She jerked awake when Shizune burst into her office saying, "Lady Tsunade, its Naruto."

Jerking awake she asked slightly confused and worried, "What is it, is he hurt?"

"Not as far as I know," Shizune replied, "he arrived at the hospital carrying Chouji Akimichi and he said that Hana Inuzuka said only you can help him."

Getting up and putting her green jacket on she followed Shizune to the hospital where she found Naruto standing next to a stretcher in the lobby. Turning to her assistant she asked, "Why haven't you taken Chouji to a room yet?"

"I wasn't sure what type of treatment he would need," Shizune admitted, "It's as if his body is being consumed and converted into Chakra."

Eyes opening wide Tsunade said, "He resorted to that." Thinking on all the Akimichi would need in order to survive the effects of the pills he took she began shouting out orders, "Shizune you run and get Shikaku Nara. Tell him I need his book detailing the effects of the Akimichi Three Pills and will probably need some antlers as well." Pointing to a nurse she said, "Until he arrives I want you to take Chouji up to a room and hook him up to a nutrient I.V. we have to keep his body from consume any more of itself."

As the nurse and Shizune ran to fulfill their orders she walked up to Naruto and said, "You're a clone right."

"Yes Granny Tsunade."

"Report on all that has happened up until your creation," Tsunade commanded.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to report," the clone replied, "We got on Sasuke's trail right away, but a few miles out his scent trail disappeared after he met up with four Sound-nin. Hana figures the casket is being used to contain some sort of barrier with Sasuke in it. A few hours later we found Chouji but no sign of the guy he fought."

Tsunade interrupted saying, "So Chouji was defeated?"

"I don't think so," the clone replied, "I think Chouji won but his opponent survived."

"What do you base that opinion off of?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we found Chouji leaning against a tree with markers left for him by Shikamaru and the others, I don't think Chouji would have moved on if he felt his opponent was still a threat to his team."

Tsunade accepted the clone's reasoning while worried what the missing Sound-nin implied. Looking at the clone and knowing what she was about to say would reach him when the clone dispersed, she said, "Naruto, Sakura is alright and is probably with Kakashi who is in route to back you up." The clone smiled faintly at the news so she continued, "It also appears Sasuke willing defected, so that means don't hold back if he resists."

The clone looked at her a minute before asking, "What are you saying?"

"Full use of force is authorized," Tsunade said, "Sasuke comes back dead or alive."

The clone nodded its head at the order it received and was about to disperse itself when the sound of the Hospital entrance being open made it look over. Before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke Tsunade saw its eyes widen in horror. Looking to where the clone had been looking she saw Neji standing there holding a pale and bloody Hinata in his arms. Before running up to check over the pair Tsunade thought, "_Kami help the Uchiha, because I don't think I have to worry about Naruto showing restraint now_."

Taking the Hyuuga princess from her cousin Tsunade set her on a stretcher that a nurse brought over. She told the nurse what surgical bay she wanted Hinata taken too before turning to Neji to ask what happened before she noticed that he too was badly wounded.

Neji saw the Hokage staring at his wound and said weakly, "Please do not worry about me and see to Lady Hinata." Tsunade was about to snap at him about being a noble idiot but was saved the trouble when he lost consciousness. Allowing one of the other doctors to take the unconscious boy off her hands she looked down at the blood that covered them and then motioning for one of her Anbu and ordered, "Lift the gag order on Sasuke's defection, and also make sure that everyone knows just who it is that is shedding their blood to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get his hands on the Sharingan."

The Anbu shunshined away to follow his orders and before Tsunade left the lobby to begin helping in the healing of the wounded she told the head nurse to get every available doctor to the hospital. She didn't doubt that there would be more wounded before this tragedy ended.

* * *

Naruto stumbled, a little as he received the memories of the clone he had sent back with Chouji. Haku caught it and asked worried, "Is everything alright?"

The blonde remained silent for a few seconds before replying sorrowfully, "No, no it isn't. Hinata won't be catching up with us."

"Is she…" Kin asked before trailing off.

"I don't know," Naruto answered dejectedly, "Her cousin was bringing her into the hospital as my clone dispersed so I don't think so." There was so much more he wanted to say, but Naruto didn't know how to put it into words so all he said was, "Granny Tsunade also informed me Sasuke was in control of his actions. Therefore, he is a missing-nin and can be treated accordingly."

He then retreated into himself as he remembered how Hinata had looked as Neji had carried her into the hospital. She had looked so pale that it scared him that she was gone and the thought of that hurt almost as if he had been stabbed. If he was honest with himself he would admit he wanted to call this mission off and head back to Konoha to find out Hinata's condition. However it wasn't just that, it was also that he felt this mission had already cost him too much and he was afraid it may end up costing him more. What if more of his friends got hurt like Haku or Sakura, if she caught up to them, however he pushed such selfish thoughts away as he thought that if Hinata had paid the ultimate price she deserved for this mission to be a success. They were shinobi of Konoha after all and sometimes all you could do for those who died was to make sure they didn't die for nothing. Besides, he was going to destroy Sasuke when he caught up to him.

Haku watched Naruto as he leapt in front of him and Kin. He was worried that due to what happened to Hinata, his friend would let his anger control him and he'd end up doing something he would come to regret. Turning to Kin he supposed he could understand what Naruto was going through seeing as he would probably react the same way if something happened to her. Which is why, he felt it was important that somebody talk to Naruto now. Getting Kin's attention he indicated he was going to move up to talk to Naruto. She nodded her head in understanding and began shifting her focus to cover his area of the forest as well.

Pulling up next to the blonde he waited for Naruto to acknowledge his presence and was worried it took so long for Naruto to finally say, "What is it?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing," Haku said earnestly.

"I'm okay," Naruto said after a minute, "I'll be able to focus on the mission."

"That isn't what I'm asking," Haku said apprehensively, "and the fact you are talking about the mission worries me."

"There isn't any point in talking about what happened to Hinata right now okay," Naruto said seriously, "She'll pull through, she has to, but right now we have to make sure she didn't get hurt for nothing."

Not accepting his reason Haku said calmly, "There is a point when it is going to cause you to do something you may regret doing later."

"I won't regret it," Naruto said meeting Haku's eyes, "I've killed before."

"I know, so have I," Haku responded sadly, "What you'll regret is, the reason you are doing it this time. You are not planning to do it for Konoha, or Sakura, or even Hinata. You are doing it because through his actions he has hurt you and you want to hurt him back. You're doing it for vengeance and that isn't like you."

Getting frustrated and glad they were speaking softly so that nobody could hear them Naruto snapped, "What if it was Kin huh? What if you saw her being carried into the hospital with blood covering her stomach and you didn't know if she was alive or dead? And the only reason you have for it is some asshole decided he didn't like being a Konoha shinobi and left for a bastard who already attacked Konoha once. You're telling me you wouldn't want vengeance?"

"No, I probably would," Haku said honestly, "just like I would hope it would be you who would try and talk me out of it. Killing him in the line of duty is one thing. Killing him for yourself is another. Ultimately you have to decide, what type of shinobi you wish to be Naruto."

Naruto mulled over Haku's words for a while before saying, "I can't promise I won't kill him when I see him Haku."

"I know."

"But thank you."

Smiling at his friend and comrade Haku said, "Your welcome, I know you would do the same for me."

* * *

Shikamaru could see the sun peaking over the horizon. It was almost time to end this; unfortunately he didn't think that they would be able to end this cleanly. If what Kiba said about the new Sound-nin's strength was true he probably could overpower all of them by himself. He could only hope that the group he wanted to send at him would be enough and that he had the casket. The problem was that they had the other two to deal with; also since neither Neji nor Chouji had caught up to them he couldn't rule out that the Sound-nin that they had bypassed weren't heading towards them even now. So they would have to try and overpower them now and the only way he could think of doing so was to separate the Sound-nin from each other. But first he needed to know just who was carrying the casket

With that in mind he said, "Kiba just how good is your nose?"

Confused Kiba asked, "Why?"

"Can you tell which of them is carrying the casket with Sasuke?"

Closing his eyes and concentrating he did his best to separate all the data he was receiving from his sense of smell. Confident that the wooden smell of the casket was coming from closest to the scent of the new arrival he said, "I'm almost positive the casket is being held by the newcomer."

Shikamaru nodded his head finalizing his strategy and said, "Alright guys the only way I think we'll be able to get that casket is to separate those Sound-nin from each other and then to overpower the one with the casket with superior numbers. With that in mind Lee and Kiba I think you two are the strongest in taijutsu so I want you guys to go after the one with the casket. I'll serve as one of the distractions that will separate the Sound-nin from that guy. Tenten, Ami, of the two of you, who do you think could distract or get the other to go after you?"

Before they could answer Kiba said, "I don't know about this Shikamaru we have these guys outnumbered we should just all hit them at the same time."

Shikamaru could see the others agreeing with Kiba but he knew it wouldn't work so explaining his reasoning said, "I know Kiba and personally I don't want to have to go against one of these guys by myself but even if we all attacked. I doubt the one holding the casket is going to engage us. He'll keep moving since we're almost to the border. Which means the other two will be trying to delay us for as long as possible."

He could see the others coming around to his way of thinking, he was about to continue when Ami asked, "So basically you and the one who stays with you jobs are two separate those two from each other and to allow Kiba, Lee, and either Tenten or myself to assault the guy with the casket. Considering that we haven't heard from Chouji or Neji whoever faces one of these Sound-nin one on one is probably not going to be walking away are they."

Shikamaru thought about lying or putting their minds at ease but instead settled for the truth and said, "No probably not."

Kiba shocked said, "Wait so you gave yourself a death sentence."

"I don't plan to die Kiba," Shikamaru said, "However, if necessary to complete the mission then yes I would. I'm not exempt from the risks you know. I even would go so far as to try and capture them all in my Shadow Possession Jutsu and then remain behind while you guys grabbed the casket and headed back. But I doubt I could catch them all and if last time proved anything one of them may have the ability to break my hold over them."

He was going to say more but Ami said, "Okay we get it, you're a good leader. I guess with you getting all noble and serious I'll stay with you, but I'll need Tenten's help to get my opponent to follow me."

"What do you need?" Tenten asked.

Holding up one of her chakra needles she said, "Can you place this on the one I'm assigned to distract?"

Smirking as she took the needle Tenten said, "Just tell me where it needs to go and I'll see that it gets there."

"Alright now that it's settled here's the plan," Shikamaru said.

* * *

Kimimaro was in the lead with Tayuya trailing the furthest behind him to the left and Sakon to the right. He was debating whether or not to kill Tayuya upon their return to the base Orochimaru was waiting at. He had no need of squad members who were soft hearted especially since coming to his new understanding of his purpose in this world. He planned to turn the Sound Five into the bane of Konoha's existence. If Tayuya wasn't prepared to get aboard that philosophy then she had no reason to live.

His musing were put on hold when Lee having removed his weights to get in front of the three dropped down in front of Kimimaro and attempted a Leaf Hurricane on him. Much to his surprise, but just about what Shikamaru expected, the Sound-nin was able to block the attack with just his knee. Using the momentum of the attack to propel himself away from the green wearing genin Kimimaro landed gracefully and said, "So it would appear that Jiroubou and Kidoumaru are no more. Pity, it appears that I will have to begin recruiting in earnest for replacements once I reach Sound."

Looking dead at Tayuya he said coldly, "Tayuya if you wish to see the sun set on this day. I suggest you return to Sound with this fool's headband as well as any of his compatriots that are lurking about."

"Okay," she replied hollowly. Without another word Kimimaro turned and left leaving Lee blocking the two Sound-nins' path to Rice Field Country.

"Buddy you just made a fatal error in judgment," Sakon said. "I don't know how a weakling like you could get by Jiroubou let alone Kidoumaru, but there is no way you're getting by the two of us."

"That sounds like an interesting challenge; however I am afraid that I cannot be hung up here." Lee said assuming his fighting stance. "With that being said, I am loathe to use this underhanded tactic, but I must carry out my mission."

Smirking and looking at Sakon, Tayuya said, "What kind of fucking idiot tells his opponent he's about to fight dirty."

Shrugging his shoulder Sakon says, "Beats me. Just be ready for it."

Lee suddenly pulled the hand he was holding behind his back in front of him and opening his fist the Sound-nin saw a ball resting in it. Staring in confusion for a moment it was Tayuya that recognized what it was first shouting out, "Shit it's a light bomb." However her warning came too late as Lee threw the bomb and it exploded. Blinded by the light, Tayuya didn't see the shadow that connected with hers nor did Sakon see what it was that hit the back of his neck. Although a kunai did shot out from the where he was standing to hit the one Tenten had thrown as a distraction along with the needle.

Blinking the spots from her eyes Tayuya could see Sakon standing there but her attention soon shifted to the two leaf ninja that ran past her to join the one wearing the jumpsuit. As a girl in a pink top landed next to the genin in green he asked her, "Tenten where are my weights."

"Sorry Lee, there was no way I could carry those things and keep up," Tenten said, "You'll just have to pick them up on the way back." The boy pouted a little, that judging by the light shade of pink on the girl's cheeks she must have found adorable, but he nodded and said, "We will leave these two to you and Ami then Shikamaru." The three then began taking off after Kimimaro.

Tayuya was struggling against the hold on her figuring the shadow user got her. She could see that Sakon too was struggling but she couldn't see a shadow connected to him. Calling out to him she said, "What the fuck are you standing around for, get after them."

But Sakon turned towards her saying, "Sorry bitch he's under my control now." Looking behind her Sakon asked, "Do you want me to kill him Shikamaru?"

"Go for it," a voice said behind her.

Sakon reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai bringing it up to his throat he was about to cut it when a hand shout out from Sakon's neck grabbing the boy's arm. "Ami," Shikamaru called out concerned.

"I know," Ami said from above the boy she was controlling, "There's a second presence in his body. I don't think I can control them both for long."

"Can you get him out of here," Shikamaru said already feeling the strain as his opponent fought his control.

"Yeah," she replied leaping from her perch and ran away from Shikamaru while controlling Sakon, with Shikamaru doing the same with Tayuya heading in the opposite direction.

Shikamaru made it probably a couple of hundred feet before Tayuya gained enough control of her body to stop herself from moving. Planting her feet she saw his shadow flicker before retracting and immediately jumped away from him while pulling her flute. Smirking as she brought it to her lips she said, "Alright, you rat let's see how tough you are without the use of your stinking shadow."

Going to her first state lines began appearing over her. She then bit her thumb before saying, "Summoning Jutsu."

Shikamaru was surprised by the kunoichi sudden spike in chakra but when the smoke cleared and he saw three big ugly monsters standing in front of him he ideally wondered, "Tch, why do I always end up fighting troublesome women."

* * *

Ami was fighting against two separate wills as she ran leading her opponent away from his two allies. She could sense that one was trying to split from the other. It had freaked her out at first when the lump at the back of her opponent's head had looked at her and told her as soon as he got free he was going to kill her. Things got even more difficult as black marks began spreading along the face of the head looking at her and then they turned red and began linking together. A single horn grew out of his forehead, but what was most distressing for Ami was the sudden spike in chakra.

No longer able to control him he jumped out of his brothers back to reveal his left and right leg were covered in black armor like skin. Which, she felt first hand as he jammed his armored hand into her stomach. However, she disappeared into smoke revealing a log. Stomping on the log he turned to his brother, Ukon said, "Pull yourself together brother, and go to Second State to break her control."

Instead of listening Sakon gave a half-smirk saying, "Sorry, you may have freed yourself. But your brother is still under my control."

"You little bitch," Ukon said searching for the kunoichi, "When I find you I ensure that your death will be slow and painful."

"Well then I guess I better not let you find me," Ami taunted, "Although I feel sorry for your brother."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's going to have to live with the guilt of being the cause of your death," Ami replied using Sakon's voice. She then began using him as a puppet to attack his brother. Ami felt that since they were siblings that she could attack without fear of reprisal which was why she was surprised when after a missed stab with the kunai Sakon held his brother slammed his armored hand into Sakon's stomach the sharp nails at the end of it easily piercing flesh.

As her living doll folded around the blow she saw Ukon notice the needle imbedded in Sakon's neck. After he pulled it out Sakon immediately said, "Damn it, Ukon you stabbed me."

"Be quiet Sakon, it's what you deserve for allowing her to control you like that. Now stop your complaining and merge with me to heal."

"Get her good for me brother," Sakon said, "But don't kill her I believe that pleasure should fall to me."

"Then you better hurry up and heal," Ukon said, "Because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself."

Ami in hearing that figured she didn't need to worry about the two chasing after her so took off hoping to draw them further away. Ukon caught sight of the retreating Kunoichi and said, "Just where do you think you're going," before taking off after her.

* * *

Kimimaro noticed a field of grass ahead of him. Dropping down into it he began running towards the edge of it but had to stop in order to avoid an attack of a rapidly spinning Kiba and Akamaru as they performed the Fang over Fang. Easily dodging the pair even burdened as he was with the casket he smirked at the boy and his puppy, who was henged into a copy of Kiba. He appeared like he was going to speak when he suddenly began jumping away from the Inuzuka and henged puppy as various kunai and shuriken impacted where he had been standing.

"Pathetic," Kimimaro said, while continuously avoiding the weapons that were flying from the forest edge, "Is this what gave the rest of the Sound Five such serious problems a couple of weaklings and a kunoichi whose only strength appears to be throwing weapons."

"You also forgot to mention the Handsome Green Beast of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee," a voice said beside him causing Kimimaro to turn in surprise as the green boy from before seemed to appear beside him nailing him in the chin with a vicious kick.

Rolling along the ground from the blow Kimimaro came to a rest and noticed the casket lying on its side near him. Standing he made his way to it wary of the three genin and set it up right before saying, "What a pity. It seems that I will have to begin searching for four new replacements for the Sound Five after all."

Lee stepping before him said, "You can't be sure that your fellow shinobi are dead. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it doesn't matter if they survive or not," Kimimaro said coldly, "For allowing you to get past them, I'll kill them myself."

"Heh, you got to get past us first," Kiba said, "So be a good boy and hand over the casket."

Sounding as if he was speaking to himself Kimimaro said, "I suppose that is what I hate about Leaf Ninja the most, their constant meddling in the destinies of their betters."

Snarling Kiba shouted, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

Almost reverently running his hand over the casket Kimimaro said, "This boy has embraced his destiny to be Orochimaru's next vessel. A destiny denied to me by your Hokage."

"Sounds to me like you should be thanking her," Kiba said.

"Oh I will, by sending her back the headbands of all the Leaf Shinobi I kill," Kimimaro said focusing on the Inuzuka. "You should be honored you three will be the first of my collection." As he spoke a popping sound could be heard coming from the Sound-nin's body. Then a bone popped through the skin of his shoulder which the Kaguya grabbed a hold of yanking it from his body. Holding the bone sword in front of him he said, "Now come and try to thwart Sasuke Uchiha's destiny as Tsunade did mine."

Smiling ferally Kiba said, "No way is a punk holding a bone going to stop me. Let's play fetch Akamaru."

Akamaru growled in agreement launching himself along with his partner. However they were beaten back by the Kaguya with Akamaru in his human form ending up under the Kaguya's foot. Just as Kimimaro was about to stab downwards to end the puppy's life he was knocked back as Lee jumped in. Kimimaro was able to block the kick using his free arm however the strength of the blow knocked him back slightly allowing the puppy to scamper away as it dispelled the henge.

Lee continued to fight in close; unfortunately the Kaguya was proving to be quite the skilled opponent easily blocking Lee attacks. However, Lee's speed prevented Kimimaro from going on the offensive as he gave ground while Lee tried to pound through his defenses. He managed to get a body shot past Kimimaro's defense and then capitalizing on it nailed his opponent with a kick that sent the Kaguya flying back towards the casket. Able to recover from the blow in mid-air the Kaguya landed on his feet and caught the charging Lee in the stomach with a knee. But, Lee quickly retreated when Kimimaro attempted to cut him down with his blade.

Holding his stomach as he caught his breath, Lee said, "You are a most skilled opponent and your moves are quite spectacular."

"Thank you," Kimimaro replied nodding his head to the compliment, "While I find your style too direct and almost obvious your speed covers for that weakness. Unfortunately, you will fall in the end. You see this is my Camellia Dance. It is by far my weakest and most basic dance."

Kiba angry at being ignored shouted, "Don't underestimate us there are three of us."

"I haven't forgotten," Kimimaro replied calmly, "However, none of you possesses the strength to defeat this, my most basic dance." Noticing that the casket had begun to smoke Kimimaro said with a slight smile, "It would seem the time of Lord Orochimaru's vessel's rebirth is almost at hand. So you had best hurry and try to defeat me. It is your only chance of stopping Sasuke from joining Lord Orochimaru. That of course means you have no chance of stopping it."

Tenten having abandoned her long distance attacks seeing as Kimimaro was able to deflect or avoid all of them, joined Kiba and Lee saying to her teammates, "Come on guys, don't let this freak talk down to us and let's show him the strength the Leaf has." Putting her words into action she charged at the Sound-nin throwing a barrage of weapons that he easily deflected with his bone sword. As she closed she changed things up by summoning a pair of Hook swords. While she had been merely good with them before, the past couple of weeks training with Lee had really given her a boost in confidence when fighting up close with an opponent.

Lee watching Tenten fight said, "Yosh, we must follow Tenten's example and overwhelm this opponent with teamwork."

Kimimaro was puzzled by the girl's strategy. While she was quite proficient with her blades she wasn't ever taking advantage of the few gaps in his defense that he presented. Whether it was because she didn't see them or because she knew he was opening them on purpose to draw her in he couldn't say. However he received his answer a few seconds later when she blocked an overhead strike with one sword but didn't lash out with the other. Instead the green genin appeared suddenly and delivered a kick to his rib cage that even though the bones were hardened to the maximum of his ability he had felt one of them crack. He then jumped back as Kimimaro swung at him in retaliation but he found the blow blocked by the girl.

Lee came in again as Tenten tied up the sword but Kimimaro blocked his kick with a knee. But, before he could lash out at the genin Kiba and Akamaru, who had once more henged into a copy of Kiba, ran past Kimimaro's exposed back slashing at it with their claws. The attack left vicious looking gashes across his back, which much to their surprise began to heal almost instantly.

Pushing Tenten and Lee back, Kimimaro then flipped over the stunned Inuzuka and puppy to land in front of the casket and positioned himself so that all three genin were in front of him again. Looking impassively at the slightly confused and worried faces Kimimaro said, "Did you truly think such a weak attack would be enough to defeat me?" Holding his bone sword up he continued, "You three witnessed me pull this blade from my shoulder. Do you see a mark? Are you beginning to see just how over your heads you truly are?"

Before they could reply the casket exploded. Through the smoke the three genin could just make out a monstrous form that shifted into the more familiar one of Sasuke. When the smoke had completely cleared it showed Sasuke standing with his back towards them. Kiba said agitated at his teammate, "Hey, Sasuke, what are you thinking attacking Sakura and joining up with these clowns?"

Turning his head slightly, to look back half his face was covered in the black marks of the curse seal. But what caused Tenten to take a step back in revulsion was the white of his eye was completely swallowed by blackness with a sickly yellow pupil at the center. His eye never met with any of the Leaf Genin instead sought out Kimimaro. Sasuke then asked, "Who are you?"

"Merely the escort for Lord Orochimaru's next vessel," Kimimaro replied, "Do not trouble yourself, over these Leaf fools they will not stand in the way of your ascension."

"Then I leave it to you," Sasuke said with a mocking smile before running off for the tree line making his way to Rice Field Country.

"Hey, Sasuke I'm talking to you," Kiba shouted pissed that his teammate acted like he didn't exist. Without thinking he took off after his teammate.

Kimimaro was troubled by the look that Sasuke had given when he left. It appeared almost as if Sasuke didn't consider being Orochimaru's vessel an honor, but what troubled him most was the smile he gave as if he was aware of some joke that only he knew about. Lost in thought he allowed Kiba to run past him thinking, "_Perhaps Sasuke isn't the perfect vessel that Lord Orochimaru thinks him to be. Is he plotting some sort of treachery? Either way, he is someone that bears keeping a careful eye over._" Noticing that one of the genin had used his distraction to get past him he quickly turned and was about to cut him down when his sword was stopped by the jumpsuit wearing genin.

Kiba turned surprised he had let his emotion at Sasuke's betrayal get to him and that he had almost paid the price for his carelessness was further surprised when Lee said, "Go Kiba. Leave this one to Tenten and I."

"Lee…" Kiba said surprised.

"Well get going," Tenten said, "Don't worry about us. I have a secret weapon that I haven't used yet."

"Really Tenten, why have I never seen this weapon before," Lee asked confused.

"_Because it's you_," Tenten thought but aloud said, "Uhm…because it's quite dangerous and should only be used in absolute emergencies."

"There you see, Kiba" Lee said throwing Kimimaro back, "We shall be fine. Go and save your teammate from this path of darkness he seems to have chosen. We will catch up when we finish with this opponent."

Kiba looked at the pair standing between him and Kimimaro and said, "Thanks guys," he then took off after his teammate hoping to live up to Kakashi's ideals of saving ones teammate even if the person he needed saving from was himself.

* * *

Hana called for the formation to stop. When Naruto landed next to her she said, "Team Shikamaru split up here."

"Why would he split them up," Naruto asked aloud to himself more than anyone.

But he wasn't surprised when Temari, who had shown she had an excellent head for tactics, replied, "The newest Sound-nin must have the casket and Shikamaru felt the best way to get it from him was to separate him from his two partners."

Despite her being his older sister and seeing her tactical brilliance on more than one occasion, Kankurou asked, "How can you possibly get all that from the fact that he split up his team here. You don't even know if the new Sound-nin has the casket."

Looking pointedly at her brother and explaining her reasoning to him like he was a small child, she said, "I know the new Sound-nin has the casket because he would probably be the most rested and therefore make the best time burden with it as he was. I know Shikamaru felt it would be best to split them up because despite his teammates not regrouping with him. The fact that neither has the Sound-nin they faced means, at the very least his teammates forced a draw. Despite having a five to three advantage attacking all three Sound-nin together would nullify his number advantage depending on the Sound-nins' strength if they could work together. Since we know they beat a pair of Jounin together as a group we know their teamwork is quite good. So the only logical plan would be to fight each Sound-nin one on one with the Sound-nin with the casket getting triple teamed."

Hana said clearly impressed by the Sand-nin's logic said, "That's exactly how it breaks down." She then gained a wolfish smirk as she said, "I can't help but notice how highly you regard Shikamaru."

Cheeks tinting lightly she wasn't going to respond till Kankurou said, "That's because she's all hot to see him again. It's probably why she's wearing that brand new battle dress she picked up when she found out we were being assigned to Konoha for a while."

"It is not," she replied indignantly, "I just figured we should look presentable for the Leaf Village that's all."

Naruto, let his team enjoy the light moment, figuring the stress of the mission was probably getting to them before saying, "However, that means we should split up as well. Hana you'll stay with me and Gaara, we'll target the one with the casket. Temari, you and Kankurou will pair up together. Haku, you and Kin will be the last pair. "

Kankurou asked, "Shouldn't we all just keep on the one with the casket?"

"Probably yes," Naruto conceded, "But I don't want to see anymore of my friends ending up in the hospital. Besides, my mission wasn't just to capture Sasuke but to assist Shikamaru. The best way to do that is to minimize the casualties they suffer by assisting him in the plan he's devised."

Hana then pointed in the three directions that Team Shikamaru had headed off into. After a pointed look from Temari she discretely nodded her head in the direction Shikamaru went, so the Sand kunoichi said, "We'll go this way." Kankurou was about to make a comment about whether the direction she wanted them to go was where her boyfriend was. But a look from her that screamed, 'Open your mouth and you'll be suffering from massive head trauma,' made him keep his opinion to himself.

The three groups all looked at each other before nodding their good-byes and heading in their assigned directions. Haku though spared one look towards the direction Naruto took off in hoping that in the end if his friend did end up killing Sasuke Uchiha it was for the right reason. After all actions breed of hate often had a way of unleashing the worse of the people who committed them. In the end, Haku hoped Naruto choose the higher of the two paths present before him.


	29. Chapter 29 The End of the Beginning

**An:** Thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter meets with your expectations for how this arc should end. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 29: The End of the Beginning **

Tenten avoided another slash of Kimimaro's bone sword but was caught by a kick to the chest that sent her stumbling back. Before Kimimaro could follow up he was forced to turn his attentions to Lee as he closed with the Kaguya. Avoiding the series of kicks Lee attacked him with he found an opening and lashed out with a kick of his own that knocked Lee onto his back near Tenten.

As the kunoichi helped him up Lee said, "Perhaps it is time for your secret weapon Tenten."

"Yeah, I think your right," Tenten replied while reaching into her pouch. Pulling out a bottle she said, "Here Lee, drink this?"

Taking the bottle from her, he asked, "What is it Tenten?"

Thinking quickly figuring that if Lee knew it was Sake he wouldn't drink it she said, "Uhm…Guy-sensei gave it to me and said that it was an elixir of Youth and that anyone who drank it would have their Flames of Youth stoked into an inferno."

Eyes getting wide he said, "Really, why would Guy-sensei not give me one then."

"Is that really important right now? Just drink it Lee," Tenten said.

Taking the bottle from her he pulled the stomper and then quickly downed it. Pulling it from his lips he said, "It tastes horrible Tenten. No wonder…(hic)…"

Tenten smiled as Lee's cheeks colored and his straight posture became slightly slouched. Waving a little in place he said slurring a little, "you know Tenten…(hic)…you're very pretty…(hic)…"

Her own cheeks coloring a little she said, "Thanks Lee, but it can be such a curse sometimes."

"(hic)…really…how's come…(hic)"

"Well sometimes people just refuse to keep their hands to themselves," she said then pointing towards Kimimaro added, "Like that guy there. He's been trying to get his hands on me all morning."

Following where she was pointing Lee had to lean towards the Kaguya looking as if he couldn't quite get the Sound-nin into focus. Addressing the Kaguya he said, "Is this…(hic) true?"

"I suppose in a manner of speaking," Kimimaro replied somewhat amused.

That was all Lee needed to here as he charged while shouting, "I will not allow such unyouthfull behavior to befall my dear Tenten…(hic)."

Tenten watched amused and happy at the Green Beast's words. Of course, a sober Lee would probably have acted in the same chivalrous way, but she doubt he would have called her, his dear Tenten. She was also glad that ever since the incident with Lee and the restaurant that she had taken to carrying around a bottle of Sake. After witnessing the destruction that Lee could unleash on just a sip of the alcoholic beverage she had wondered what he would become after a full bottle. She was getting her answer as Lee began to easily overwhelm the Kaguya's defenses.

It wasn't that Lee was overpowering the Kaguya instead much to the Sound-nin's agitation he was no longer able to predict how Lee would move. A missed punch could suddenly turn into a vicious backhand or a stumble into a hand-plant in which Lee would try to kick his opponent while walking at him on his hands.

However, that unpredictability had a down side as Tenten found out as Lee suddenly petered out and seemed to fall asleep. Tenten began running to help Lee as Kimimaro moved over him to stab the sleeping genin. She breathed out a sigh of relief when he quickly jumped back up nailing the Sound-nin in the jaw with an uppercut as he said, "Fooled you. (hic)…I was only pretending to be asleep."

A little angry Tenten shouted, "Dammit Lee, don't do that you scared me."

Turning his attention to the kunoichi he said, "(hic)…did you really think I'd fall asleep…(hic) in the middle of a fight…(hic). Don't be silly Tenten."

While Lee was focused on Tenten, Kimimaro attempted to cut Lee down causing the Leaf kunoichi's heart to jump into her throat. But, Lee moved as if he had eyes in the back of his head easily avoiding all the swings of the Kaguya's sword. Lee seeing the scared look on Tenten face tried to say something calming to her, but found the Kaguya's interference annoying so striking back at him in the stomach with a kick he then turned and smashed Kimimaro's jaw with a fist, that sent the Kaguya rolling away, while saying, "Hey Bonsey…(hic) can't you see I'm talking to a beautiful girl…(hic)…wait your turn, I'll get to you."

Standing and discarding his sword Kimimaro said addressing Lee, "Well it would seem that you are proficient in the Drunken Fist."

"I'm not…(hic) drunk Bonsey."

Opening his shirt so that it fell off his shoulders and exposed his Curse Mark of the Earth, Kimimaro said, "Well whatever you are, you should feel honored that you have made me resort to this." As he spoke his curse mark began sprouting lines until they covered his chest. He then began growing bones from his back and shoulders as well as from out of his forearms.

"Now then let me sober you up," Kimimaro said proudly.

"I told you, I'm not drunk." Lee shouted charging the Kaguya.

Kimimaro met the charge halfway and blocking the drunken Lee's attacks waited for the right moment to strike. That moment came when a blow Kimimaro blocked with the bones covering his forearm caused Lee to stagger back. However, Kimimaro wasn't fooled and when Lee quickly reversed course to attack he was almost shredded as the Kaguya spun in place. Although Lee avoided the worse of the attack he received a vicious cut across his chest.

Falling on his backside Lee said, "Where…where am I? Why does my head hurt?"

"Well it would seem the Sake has worn off," Kimimaro said pulling his arm back to stab the confused Lee.

Tenten charged to her teammates rescue saying, "Get away from him you bastard."

Catching the Kaguya's attack with her blades she hooked them onto the bones on his right forearm and attempted to pull him away from Lee. She succeeded for the most part, but he still managed to kick the sitting genin, sending him rolling away. As Tenten fought the Sound-nin she idly wondered if the mark on his chest was the reason his Kekkei Genkai was working in overdrive. As bones shot out of him forcing her on the defensive whenever she gained a small advantage or a bone would suddenly sprout out of him to block her sword and cover a gap in his defense.

The ability proved to be her undoing as he suddenly retracted a bone she had expected to hit during her attack causing her to over-extend herself. Kimimaro took advantage by spinning behind her and a blade of bone appeared from the palm of his left hand and he ran it along the back of her knees. Collapsing to the ground like a puppet that had it strings cut. He kicked away her swords and then grabbed her by the hair forcing her to her knees while pulling her head back so that she could see as he stabbed her.

Looking down at the defeated kunoichi, Kimimaro said unemotionally, "That's one," as he was about to stab her in the throat. Lee attempted to get up to help her, but was still disorientated by the kick he received as well as after affects of the sake.

That was why he almost cried for joy as his silent prayer was answered when he heard, "Rasengan."

* * *

"_Looks like this is it_," Shikamaru thought to himself as he struggled against the kunoichi while using his Shadow Strangle Jutsu. He had thought he had this battle won when he tricked her in close after he found out the only weapon she carried was a flute. However, it appeared she had one more trick up her sleeve as she had morphed into some kind of creature with horns growing out of her head.

"_Damn it, think Shikamaru_," he thought to himself desperately, "_Everything went according to plan. I got her to dispel those ogres of hers after capturing them in my shadow. I lured her in close to use the Shadow Strangle Jutsu on her there has to be a way out of this_."

Trying to push the kunai Shikamaru had used as bait into his gut Tayuya said, "Give it up you rat. You put up a good fight but it's fucking over. It's no less then you deserve for sacrificing so many of your people for a bastard who left of his own volition."

Straining Shikamaru said, "Can't say I don't agree with you. Wish I knew that from the start, but orders are orders, I'm afraid. How about you? It sounds to me like you should be worried about that leader of yours. Surrender and help us recover Sasuke. If you do that I'll try and arrange a deal that lets you go free, it beats getting killed by your boss doesn't it."

For a moment he could see the Sound Kunoichi eyes soften as she considered it, but they hardened a second later. The horns on her head began growing as she fought harder to will the shadow hands away from her throat. As it appeared that she was winning she said, "I'm no fucking turncoat you lousy rat and even if I was. Going against Kimimaro would be a death sentence. He's stronger than the entire rest of the Sound Five by himself."

Trying to put up a brave front Shikamaru said, "Too bad. Well even if you kill me at least I know you aren't long for this world."

"Why, do you think the rest of your squad will avenge you?" Tayuya said angrily, "They're already dead."

"I refuse to believe that," Shikamaru countered, "But I'm willing to bet that the fact you and your pal let three of us get by you means your squad leader will execute you himself."

Again fear reached her eyes but looking at his arm she replied, "That headband of yours is my reprieve."

"I really doubt that one headband out of five is going to be enough to buy you a second chance. He doesn't strike me as the forgiving sort," Shikamaru said trying sound calm and certain to the Sound Kunoichi.

"I'll have to take that chance, I'm no traitor," she said uncertainly. Redoubling her efforts she added, "But you're beyond caring about such things. Die you rat."

"_Shit she got me looks like this is checkmate_," Shikamaru thought as his shadow lost its hold. The kunai seemed to move towards his stomach in slow motion as it made its way towards his gut. Bracing himself for the coming pain he was surprised when a mini cyclone of wind suddenly blew the kunoichi away.

Turning to his savior, he saw the last person he would expect to save his butt standing there smirking at him. The kunoichi leapt up to the branch he was on saying, "You must be a lot dumber than when we fought for some freakshow to get the drop on you."

He was about to respond when a second shinobi stepped out of the shadows saying, "Can you flirt later Temari? We have business to attend to."

"So I guess the talks with Sand must have borne fruit if Lady Tsunade sent you to back us up," Shikamaru said. "I appreciate the assistance but you should have stayed on the guy with the casket."

"I agree," Kankurou replied nodding his head, "But that Uzumaki kid ordered us to help you while he went after the casket."

That bit of news caught him by surprise, especially the part that he owed his life to Naruto. Remembering back to the Chunin Exams and the warning Kakashi had given he thought, "_Kakashi-sensei was right. I do wish I had trusted him, maybe if I had this mission wouldn't have turned into such a cluster foul-up_."

Realization dawned on him that if Naruto's team had been dispatched after him they may know what happened to Chouji and Neji he asked, "Do you know what happened to my teammates that we left to deal with the Sound-nin we encountered."

"We came across your friend Chouji," Temari said noting the concern in Shikamaru's voice, "He was in bad shape and looked like he hadn't eaten in months. Naruto created a shadow clone to carry him back to Konoha. Your other team member apparently had to return to Konoha to carry his wounded cousin back."

"_Damn it Chouji. What were you thinking using the red pill_," Shikamaru thought upon hearing Chouji's condition.

Temari could see the worry written on Shikamaru's face due to the condition they found his friend in. However, figuring that the Sound kunoichi hadn't given up she said, "I know you're upset about your friend but now's not the time to be thinking about. What can you tell me about the abilities of the kunoichi you were fighting?"

"Right sorry," Shikamaru replied. He then proceeded to fill them in on what to expect from Tayuya. Finishing up he said, "… that's why I think we should withdraw. We are at an overwhelming disadvantage due to her using sound as the hook for her genjutsu."

"Excuse me, but I wasn't asking for your opinion on strategy," Temari said while smirking, "You have no idea of my capabilities so just sit back and watch." Biting her thumb she smeared it over her fan and called out, "Summoning Blade Dance."

Tayuya felt she had retreated far enough to be safe but close enough to catch her opponents in a genjutsu brought her flute to her lips. She didn't even know what hit her as the forest around her was sliced to ribbons.

Shikamaru looked on in awe as all the trees around them had their tops cutoff so that none of them were taller than the branch they were standing on. Turning back with a self-satisfied grin on her face Temari said, "Not bad, huh?"

Shikamaru gave a nervous grin as he thought, "_Man she's scarier than my mom. Oh well, I suppose I should be glad she's on our side at the moment_."

Temari was glad that she got a chance to show her strength to the young man that had bested her considering how often he had been on her mind as of late. However, her smile turned into one of mortification as Kankurou said teasingly, "Wow Temari, I know you bought new clothes to impress this slacker but did you really have to give the whole forest a trim to boot." He probably would have said more, but his head met with Temari's closed fan a second later knocking him out of the tree.

Shikamaru wisely chose to ignore the comment afraid that Temari's red face pertained to an anger that seemed to rival or even surpass his mother's. Instead he said, "Come on; let's go make sure the kunoichi is out of the fight."

"…fuck…," Tayuya rasped out having reverted to normal. Coming too, she tried to move but couldn't looking down she saw the reason was her lower body was pinned by a sliced section of a tree. Then the pain and panic set in causing her to try and push the trunk off of her.

As she was making a horrible racket, it was easy for Kankurou to find her. Walking up to her, he said, "Oi, Sound bitch looks like you're messed up." Pulling a kunai he added, "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Tayuya gave a weak smile at the irony. Here she was trapped and helpless like the Leaf Shinobi they had encountered the day before but she knew the score. With Kimimaro probably still on his way to Rice Field Country standard protocol was to kill any prisoners so they could quickly move on. She watched the kunai descend towards her closing her eyes she was surprised when she didn't feel the blow after several seconds. Opening them she found the Sand Shinobi holding a silly pose.

She was about to ask him what kind of cruelty he was up to when Kankurou beat her to the punch saying, "What's the big idea?"

Her eyes widened in surprise when the Leaf Shinobi she had almost killed said stepping forward, "I was about to ask you the same thing. She's helpless and no threat to us. There is no need to kill her."

"Look she was going to kill you and besides we don't know just how bad she is messed up under that tree," Kankurou challenged, "For all we know if she gets free she could heal herself and be a threat to our back. I don't know what they teach you in the Leaf but in Suna we don't leave potential enemies at our rear."

"Well I don't kill helpless opponents," Shikamaru shot back. "I'll take responsibility for her, so if you want move on and catch up to Naruto. I'll take her back to Konoha."

Kankurou looked like he wanted to argue but the matter was settled by Temari who jammed her fan beneath the trunk pinning Tayuya and used it as a lever to lift the tree off of her. Surprised Kankurou said, "Temari…"

She cut him off saying, "Hey technically he out ranks us since he's a chunin. If he wants to take her captive that's his call."

Shikamaru gave Temari a small nod and a smile that caused the blonde kunoichi to turn away so he couldn't see her cheeks turn red. Pushing passed Kankurou, Shikamaru waited for Temari to lift before pulling Tayuya out from under the tree trunk.

Tayuya was surprised at the turn of events, but before she could ask what Shikamaru was thinking in saving her she passed out due to the pain from being moved. Her last conscious thought was, "_Maybe saving those two Leaf shinobi did wonders for my karma_."

* * *

Ami glanced behind her to see how close the transformed Ukon was and found herself surprised he wasn't behind her anymore. She wondered if he had given up. A part of her hoped so, but she reasoned it didn't matter since she would have to go back and bait him into chasing her again. Stopping on a branch she turned around to scan the area she came from to see if there was any sign that it was a trick. She had just concluded that he had indeed given up when he dropped down from the canopy of leaves above her. She attempted to leap to a branch behind her in order to avoid him, but was surprised when her head was gripped in the armored hand of Sakon.

Sakon who had caught her in midair landed on the same branch as his brother slamming her head into the trunk of the tree. Pulling her head back he smashed it forward a second time for good measure. Tossing her from the tree she managed to land on her feet but before she could try and make a break for it Ukon hit her in the side of head sending her rolling along the ground.

As she came to a rest she looked back to see Sakon land next to his brother although she was seeing triplets of the brothers as they closed on her. Bleeding and confused she heard Sakon say, "Should we use our jutsu on her brother?"

"Nah," Ukon replied, "I think we'll have more fun beating her to death. Besides I promised her a slow and painful death. We wouldn't want to make a liar out of me, would we brother?"

"Perish the thought brother," Sakon said picking her up and then holding her from behind with his arms below hers and his hands linked behind her head.

Smiling Ukon began pummeling her. After a several punches he stopped and said, "What's the matter? Not so tough now are you bitch. Where's that smart mouth of yours now?"

Ami struggled to look into Ukon's eye due to the swelling of her own but managed a weak smile as she said, "I'm sorry, I was having too hard a time trying not to laugh. I didn't know this was a tickle fight. I know girls that hit a lot harder than you."

Yelling in rage Ukon hit her so hard that Sakon lost his grip on Ami. Crawling away Ami said, "Close, but I don't think you've made it into the top ten yet."

Grabbing the girl by the ankle Ukon picked her up and held her upside down saying, "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to end your life."

"I'll beg you right now, if it'll shut you up," Ami replied.

Ukon responded by throwing her into a tree. Looking to his brother he said, "This bitch just doesn't know when to shut her mouth does she."

"I'm getting bored brother can you just hurry it up," Sakon said, "We still have to kill those Shinobi that got by us. We might also have to hunt down a few more headbands to appease Kimimaro if they caught up to him."

"Fine," Ukon said, pulling out a kunai, "Looks like this is the end for you."

"About time," Ami said leaning against the tree Ukon threw her against, while thinking, "_I hope everyone else succeeded because unless a miracle happens this is it for me_."

Ami's miracle arrived in the form of senbon needles that attempted to pepper Ukon forcing him to flip away from the prone kunoichi. When the barrage ended two shinobi dropped in front of her although she only recognized the one in the hunters mask, although the kunoichi with him seemed to be taking fashion tips from the proctor of the second round of the Chunin Exams.

Ukon far from intimidated by the new arrivals said, "There are you happy Sakon."

"Ecstatic brother," Sakon replied sarcastically while stepping up to his sibling.

Haku calmly faced the twins in front of him and politely said, "Please surrender, I do not wish to harm you."

Ignoring him Ukon said upon noticing the Sound Headband wrapped around the kunoichi's arm, "Well, well it would appear Kimimaro isn't the only one who collects headbands from his enemies. Tell me, who did that belong too?"

Not recognizing them due to their being in Second State even though they ran the base she had been assigned too. However, Sakon recognized her saying, "Don't you remember her brother? She was on the team that was supposed to be killed after Sasuke was given his Curse Mark."

"Why would I bother to remember trash, Sakon?"

Angry at how they addressed her and her team but recognizing the name, she said to Haku, "This is bad Haku. He's Sakon of the Westgate, one of the Sound Shinobi Five."

"Who are they?" Haku asked.

Before she could reply Ukon said, "You know it always bothered me that they never counted me among the group. But to answer your question we are the elite of Sound, handpicked by Orochimaru to serve as his bodyguards or for any mission he deems to vital to fail."

"Regardless," Haku replied calmly, "I'm afraid if you do not surrender we will be forced to hurt you."

"Enough talk," Ukon shouted running at the Leaf Shinobi.

Haku met him half way. After exchanging several blows Ukon managed to catch Haku's arm when he attempted a backhand. The Sound shinobi tossed Haku away but the boy landed on his feet and threw several senbon which Ukon blocked using his armored arm.

"You're dead," Ukon growled.

By order of elimination Kin ended up facing off against Sakon. Throwing several senbon at him she used the harmonics of the bells she attached to them to place a subtle genjutsu over the area that made Ami disappear. With that taken care of she began leading Sakon away from the injured girl. She was scared having heard of the strength of the Sound Five. She felt out of her league, wondering if she really had a chance against one of Orochimaru's chosen. After all she was a reject; her only value to him had been as cannon fodder. But then she thought of Anko and all the hard work her sensei had put into as she said, 'making her a functional kunoichi.' Also she thought of Haku and their burgeoning relationship and if she didn't carry her weight then they would probably overpower him. Not willing to allow that and trusting in her recently honed taijutsu skills she turned to face Sakon.

Sakon was clearly amused as he said, "Are you serious? Do you honestly think trash like you that was discarded by Orochimaru has a chance against me in my Second State?"

"I'm glad I was discarded, if I hadn't been then I would never had met Anko-sensei," Kin stated.

"Anko that name sounds familiar," Sakon said before laughingly adding, "That's right she was discarded by Orochimaru too. Hahaha, trash that is being taught by trash, when I tell Kimimaro I'm sure he'll love the story associated with your headband."

Growling she charged at the smirking Sound Shinobi. She easily ducked under the punch that he threw and responded with a spinning kick to his jaw that spun him around. Then raising her hand she showed off the new jutsu that Anko taught her as snakes shot from her sleeve. Wrapping around Sakon's chest she tugged her arm back pulling him off balance. As he stumbled backwards past her she kicked him in the chest, a blow that sent him tumbling end over end. Coming to a stop he raised himself to his knees and cleared his head in time to catch another kick this time to the chin that knocked him flat on his back.

She picked the stunned Sound-nin up to bind him while she said, "Who's the trash now?"

"It's still you," Sakon answered as he grabbed the arm holding him and to Kin's horror appeared to phase into her.

Ukon picked himself off the ground his back peppered with senbon needles. He had yet to be able to lay a hand on the masked boy as he was just too fast and didn't seem inclined to get in close with him so he couldn't use his Kekkei Genkai.

Stopping behind Ukon, Haku said, "Will you reconsider your course of action now?"

"Go to hell," Ukon spat out.

Hefting a senbon Haku was about to throw it when he noticed someone approaching behind Ukon. When who it was became clear he stiffened as Kin came up behind Ukon half merged with Sakon. Turning to his brother Ukon said, "Well done Sakon."

"Thanks brother, listen up if you don't surrender I'll snuff this girl's life as only I can," Sakon said enjoying the obvious distress the capture of the kunoichi was causing the masked shinobi.

However his moment was ruined when Kin shouted, "Don't do it Haku. You know what you have to do."

"Kin…" Haku said hesitantly.

But she wouldn't be dissuaded as she shouted, "Do it!"

Letting a senbon fly Sakon realized that it was heading right for the kunoichi's neck. Attempting to jump out of the body he was still connected as it hit so received the same damage as his would be victim. Collapsing to the ground after fully leaving Kin's body, Ukon ran up saying panicked, "Answer me, Sakon."

However, to his brother, Sakon appeared dead and only as he pulled his brother's body back into him did he find that he had a slight pulse. Low on chakra and needing the rest to heal his brother Ukon looked at the masked shinobi saying, "This isn't over between us," he then jumped away.

Haku debated following but instead ran up to Kin pulling his mask off as he gently pulled the needle from her neck. A few seconds later her eyes fluttered open and she said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he said happy she was okay, feeling his eyes getting watery.

Smiling weekly she said, "I'm going to take a nap now," and then promptly passed out.

Kissing her forehead he set her head down gently and then made a hand sign to dispel the genjutsu Kin had placed over Ami at the beginning of the fight. Walking up to the kunoichi, Haku asked, "Are you okay?"

"A lot better now, thanks to you and your girlfriend," Ami said smiling a little, despite how much it hurt, when Haku blushed at Kin being called his girlfriend even though it was true. She then asked, "Will she be okay?"

Nodding Haku said, "Yes, she'll probably be out of action for a week, but she's fine."

Looking at the gorgeous boy she said, "I hope you don't mind but I think I'll be joining her in dreamland." Before closing her eyes she added, "You know it's too bad you're a boy."

Haku chuckled lightly at her comment thinking, "_Well that's a new one_." Checking to make sure Ami wasn't in any danger he created an Ice Clone to pick her up while he grabbed Kin. Trusting that Naruto would want him to get the wounded back to Konoha he wished his friend luck in battle and began to return to the village.

* * *

Kiba was right behind Sasuke. As the massive statues of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha came into view he chanced using a Fang over Fang to hit Sasuke. But the Uchiha sensed the attack and avoided it. Sasuke kept running until he reached the barren rock face of the Valley of the End. But then stopped with a smirk as he remembered what Itachi had told him to do in order to gain power.

Running up behind Sasuke he stopped several feet behind him yelling, "What the hell, Sasuke? What about Team Seven and Konoha? Why are you doing this?"

Not looking back Sasuke replied, "Because nothing matters but my ambition to kill Itachi. Not Team Seven or Konoha." Pausing he said after a moment to correct himself, "that's not entirely true. Your death will have meaning; it'll bring me a step closer to my ambition."

"Hate to disappoint you but I'm not just going to lie here and rollover for you," Kiba shouted.

"Then by all means fight," Sasuke said confident in his power as he activated the Sharingan and turned to face his teammate, "But you know you are outclassed and have been ever since I awakened these eyes, mutt."

Giving a smirk Kiba said, "You're not the only one that has been getting stronger Sasuke." Looking to his partner he asked, "You ready Akamaru?" The puppy responded with a determined affirmative bark, so Kiba quickly henged him into a copy of himself.

Puppy and master then charged at Sasuke who waited for them to close before lashing out with a kick that caught Akamaru in the stomach knocking him back. He then caught the punch thrown by Kiba flipping him onto his back. Kiba avoided the follow up attack where Sasuke tried to stomp on his throat. Sasuke then had to avoid a claw swipe from Akamaru which moved him into range for Kiba to sweep him off his feet. The attack connected but Sasuke planted a hand on the ground and used the momentum to propel himself away from the duo.

With them both in front of him Sasuke felt it was time he went on the offensive and charged. Akamaru attempted to meet him half way but Sasuke batted him to the side and ducked under Kiba's punch. From that ducked position he kicked the Inuzuka in the chest knocking him straight into the air. Sasuke then followed up with a kick when Kiba reached the pinnacle of his upwards trajectory that sent him flying away. He also used the kick as a springboard to propel himself out of the way of Akamaru who tried to catch Sasuke in the air with a Fang over Fang.

Landing smoothly he said, "Give it up Mutt and accept that it is your fate to die here by my hand."

"Screw you Sasuke," Kiba said angrily, "I thought we were friends, man."

"You are my closest friend Kiba," Sasuke replied, "but such bonds will only stand in the way of me gaining power. Killing you will put me on equal footing with Itachi's eyes."

Kiba looked at his teammate's eyes and was concerned by what he didn't see, conflict. Sasuke had decided to kill him, and he wasn't conflicted by his decision. Wondering why and how it came to this he thought, "_Was there never any hope of rescuing Sasuke from this desire to kill his brother_?"

Sighing he said, "I'm not going to die so you can get closer to your dream of your brother's death Sasuke. I also have a duty to perform and if necessary, I'll kill you in order to do it." Before Sasuke could reply he shouted, "Now Akamaru."

Akamaru who had dispelled his henge jumped over Sasuke's head and marked him with urine. Sasuke angry said, "Dog piss, you cover me in dog piss and think that will beat me."

"Actually I do," Kiba said, "Because it's a necessary step for the new jutsu I've mastered." Akamaru then landed on Kiba's head and he made a hand-sign transforming them into a giant white two headed version of a meaner looking Akamaru. The beast then launched itself at him while spinning. Sasuke avoided the attack but was still cut and quickly realized that Kiba was spinning so fast the drool the beast was leaking could damage him.

Dodging a second attempt Sasuke thought, "_He can't possibly see me considering how fast he is spinning. Of course, that's why he had his fleabag mark me he's following the scent_."

Dropping back he landed on the river running through the valley as Kiba came at him again he cut the chakra to his feet and sunk beneath the waves. Kiba landed on the top of the first Hokage's head in his two-head wolf form. He was surprised when the scent that they had sprayed Sasuke with disappeared he ideally wondered if they had got Sasuke but didn't feel it. He received his answer when he heard the chirping of Chidori and it was closing.

Turning behind him Kiba saw Sasuke crest the back of the First Hokage's head cutting a groove along the statue as he went coming right at the pair in their henged form. Sasuke appeared to be aiming right for the center of their chest. He probably figured that hitting them there would kill both Kiba and Akamaru. Realizing he lost and not willing to sacrifice his partner Kiba dispelled the henge. As a result Sasuke had to correct himself, but couldn't as much as was necessary and hit Kiba high and in the shoulder.

In excoriating pain, he spit in Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't really react as he pulled his hand out of the Inuzuka's shoulder. Looking down at his teammate who had fallen to his knees Sasuke said, "I take no pleasure in this Kiba. But it is essential to my ambition." Pulling a kunai, he was about to stab him when Akamaru hit him again with urine, but this time in the eyes. Instantly feeling the burning sensation of the acidic urine, he stumbled to the river to wash them out.

Akamaru then grabbed Kiba's wrist by his jacket attempting to pull his master after him. Smiling down at his loyal companion he said, "Get out of here boy. I don't think you'll want to be here when he gets the piss out of his eyes." But Akamaru made it clear that wasn't going to happen, so Kiba tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately, he only took a step before falling forward onto his stomach and weakly said, "Sorry boy, I think this is it for me."

"It is," Sasuke said coldly closing on the pair.

Akamaru quit tugging on Kiba's jacket and took up a position between his master and Sasuke barking bravely. The puppy attempted to jump at Sasuke who just smirked and let a kunai fly. Akamaru knew it was all over but it would follow its partner into the afterlife, glad that it had been lucky enough to have a loyal buddy like Kiba.

* * *

Naruto saw Tenten fall to the ground and the Sound-nin pick her up to stab her. However he also knew he was still too far away to help. Hitting on a crazy idea he said, "Gaara use your sand to throw me at that guy."

"Are you nuts?" Hana asked incredulously considering the distance between them.

Naruto just said, "Probably," as Gaara sent him flying through the air. As he flew through the air he formed a Rasengan. The Sound-nin seemed to sense the attack just before he yelled, "Rasengan." But, it was too late as he slammed it into the Sound-nin's stomach and was propelled away from him coming to a rest after cutting a groove through the field.

He was joined moments later by Gaara and Hana; however he was too busy staring in amazement as the Sound-nin got back up. When he turned towards Naruto, he could see what appeared to be a layer of bone in the wound. Naruto then looked at the guys face and recognizing it said, "I know you."

Kimimaro found the boy familiar, but didn't recognize him due to the combat wraps around his face. As a result of that familiarity the Kaguya asked, "And how would that be."

Smirking Naruto said, "Well let me put it like this, you don't need to worry about me stopping the fight midway. I used the bathroom before we left Konoha."

Anger flared in Kimimaro's eyes as he realized what the boy was implying, this was the boy who had traveled with Zabuza and had made him look like a fool. The boy further agitated him when he said, "Weren't you also the boy that Granny Tsunade saved from a disease."

"Granny Tsunade huh," Kimimaro said, "You must be quite close to her if that cow would allow you to get away with calling her that. I imagine when she sees your bloody headband it will be quite distressing to her."

"She saved your life why would you want to hurt her?" Naruto asked angry at the Kaguya's lack of appreciation for Tsunade saving his life.

"She stole my destiny."

"Then get a new one," Naruto shot back, "you're still alive aren't you."

"I have," the Kaguya said stoically, "I'm going to destroy her emotionally before taking her life."

Naruto was about to respond to the Kaguya's threat to his precious person, but Gaara stepped forward saying, "Naruto, you and Hana move on. I do not see Sasuke. He must have emerged from the casket."

"He did," Tenten confirmed as Hana tried her best to heal the damage to Tenten's legs, with Lee kneeling by her side. "Kiba went after him."

Hana appeared worried at the news while she believed in her brother. She didn't know if he could beat the Uchiha by himself. Naruto looked at Gaara and asked, "Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Gaara simply nodded, but Lee chimed in saying, "Do not worry Naruto. I'll assist him."

Naruto looked at Gaara smiling at him before giving the thumbs up. He motioned for Hana to go and then followed behind her without looking back. Kimimaro said, "Oh no you don't," as he raised his hand and shot the bones in his finger tips at the pair of chunin. However his attack was blocked as sand shot up behind them.

Turning to the Sand-nin Kimimaro said, "Funny, I was under the impression you only cared for yourself."

"I like you have been shown a different path," Gaara said.

Lee stepped up to Gaara and asked, "How do you wish to proceed?"

"Stay out of this and remain by your teammate," Gaara said, "I will handle him." Lee looked like he wanted to argue but Tenten grabbed his hand. So he nodded his head and picked up his still wounded teammate and moved her away from the coming clash.

* * *

Akamaru stared at the incoming kunai and was surprised when he felt a hand pull him out of the way. Turning his head he saw that he was being held by Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke. Naruto put the puppy down saying, "Good boy, go see to your partner I'll handle him." The puppy yipped at him before turning to see Hana kneeling over Kiba.

The older Inuzuka sibling had tears in her eyes at seeing the damage to her little brother's shoulder. Pushing her tears and fears aside she became aware that Naruto asked her about Kiba's condition and said, "He's in bad shape. He needs medical attention immediately."

"Can you do it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a vet primarily," Hana answered, "He needs more help then I can provide."

"Get going," Naruto said without taking his eyes of Sasuke.

Hana stood and although she so desperately wanted to do just that said, "I know the mission comes first."

"I can make it an order if you really need me too," Naruto replied.

Whispering, "Thank you," so softly she doubted he heard it; she wrapped her brother in her arms and took off for Konoha. One of the Haimaru Triplets grabbed Akamaru by the scruff of his neck as they followed behind her.

Sasuke watched Naruto with an amused smirk as the Blonde seemed to be fighting emotionally with himself. Reaching into his pocket Sasuke pulled out his headband and was about to fasten it to his head when Naruto said, "Don't you dare put that headband on."

"You might not be aware of this, but placing your headband on your head against an opponent is a sign of respect," Sasuke said glad he read his opponent correctly and that putting the headband on agitated him.

"I don't care," Naruto replied his voice low and dangerous promising Sasuke nothing but pain, "You don't deserve that headband after all you've done."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and finished fastening it. He almost smiled as the jinchuriki practically growled as he pulled his hands away from behind his head. Letting a cool smile touch his lips Sasuke said, "You must be talking about Sakura." However, he took a step back as Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Not just her," Naruto said doing his best to calm himself recognizing that Sasuke was trying to make him lose his cool, "But everyone else that through your actions you've hurt. There's only one question I have for you."

"Let me guess, why?" Sasuke asked with the same smirk on his lips that was making Naruto want to give into what Chibi Zabuza was telling him to do.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. All I want to know is. In how many pieces do, you want to return to Konoha?"

Sasuke blinked and that was when Naruto moved. He quickly closed the distance between them while drawing his ninjato. Sasuke responded immediately as he opened his eyes by swiftly backing away, but Naruto caught what he was aiming for as his blade hitting the metal of Sasuke's headband leaving a vicious gash across it. The blow also weakened the knot so that the headband fell to the ground.

Feeling fear at the boy in front of him Sasuke debated running. If he made it to the border he would be safe, but something told him that Naruto wouldn't let an imagery line on a map stop him from avenging Sakura so he stood his ground. Assuming his stance he prepared to fight his first real battle on his path to Itachi.

* * *

A shadow figure stepped out of the woods watching from a cliff opposite the statue where the two boys where staring each other down. Pulling the hood of the cloak the figure was wearing down to reveal that the red and white mask that it wore, was in fact a helmet with the top half being red and the bottom half white. A part of the person wanted to stop the rematch of the Chunin Exams that the person had witnessed in Konoha. Primarily because of a fear that Kushina's spawn would once again prove superior but this time kill Sasuke instead of leaving him humiliated.

The figure vowed to step in if it became necessary but decided to stay out of it. Itachi wasn't the only person that Sasuke would need to punish to avenge the Uchiha and having Kushina's spawn, should he once again prove the victory, serve as a symbol of Konoha would only stoke Sasuke's hate into a hotter burning fire. So the figure settled in to watch confident that one day all those who had wronged it in the past would be held accountable. Itachi would be first, followed by Madara Uchiha, and finally Konoha. The thought of the day when all its enemies were gone filled the figure with joy, almost as much as the thought of revealing just who it was under the helmet to Sasuke.

* * *

Lee and Tenten watched in amazement as Gaara faced off against Kimimaro, it was like watching two titans clash. Especially, after Kimimaro had changed into some sort of brown skinned creature with a tail. They had thought the fight had been over when Gaara had caught Kimimaro in his sand and then crushed him. But he had survived and actually pulled himself free. Gaara had then buried him under a tsunami of sand. Again attempting to squash him but the Kaguya refused to be crushed and had then transformed into his Second State.

That was where the battle was now as Gaara again attempted to catch Kimimaro in his sand. The Kaguya managed to get close enough to hit Gaara with his tail. Even though Gaara's defense came to his rescue the Kaguya was still able to catch the Sand-nin which sent him tumbling away. The Kaguya attempted to again close with Gaara trying to get the fight up close to neutralize Gaara's advantage. Running right at Gaara he powered his way through a wall of sand that appeared in front of him. Pouncing once through he landed on top of Gaara forcing him to the ground and with bones sprouting out of his forearm brought them down into Gaara's head. Instead of blood as he would expect the 'corpse' of Gaara began to dissolve into sand. Kimimaro realized he fell right into Gaara's trap when a sink hole appeared around him.

The real Gaara stepped up to the edge of the sinkhole saying, "It is a shame you have wasted the second chance that the Hokage gave you."

Looking up at Gaara with hate as he sunk beneath the sand, Kimimaro said, "It doesn't matter how deep you bury me. You will not be able to crush me."

"Perhaps, but I can leave you there forgotten in the darkness," Gaara replied walking away.

Shouting to the jinchuriki's back he said, "I'll never be forgotten. Lord Orochimaru will always remember my service to him."

"You are nothing but a sad pawn in his game and valued just as highly," Gaara said as Kimimaro's head was swallowed beneath the surface of the sand.

Gaara walked up to the two leaf ninja to find Tenten leaning against Lee. As he stopped in front of them Lee said, "That was amazing Gaara."

Still not used to people reacting to his presence with emotions other than fear Gaara settled for a nod of his head as a reply. Tenten looked like she was about to say something but a shout of, "I will not be forgotten," caused all three sets of eyes to widen as the ground began to shake followed by giant bone shards sprouting out of the earth.

Floating above the new forest of bone on sand summoned by Gaara, Tenten asked while looking over the edge, "Was that his last gasp?"

"It must have been," Lee replied looking around as well. His eyes opened wide in shock as he spotted Kimimaro appearing from out of the bone behind Gaara.

Kimimaro pulled his arm back, a large spiral shaped bone covering it, and shouted at Gaara, "I said, I will not be forgotten."

Gaara turned in time to see Kimimaro bring his arm forward sure that his automatic defense wouldn't stop the blow. He was surprised as he was thrown off of the floating platform of sand as Lee pushed him out of the way taking the blow in his place.

Tenten screamed, "Lee!" as she watched the bone enter his stomach.

The Kaguya then threw the impaled Lee off his weapon by making a shaking motion of his arm. Before Lee hit the ground sand reached up and cradled him lowering him lightly. The platform Tenten was on also reached the ground and Tenten hobbled over as best she could tears running from her eyes as she pressed her hands over the horrible wound.

Kimimaro chuckled lightly from his perch in the bone saying down to the girl, "Be sure to thank your Hokage for me."

Before he could disappear back into the bone a tendril of sand wrapped around his arm pulling him from it, smashing him into the ground. More sand came from the ground wrapping around his arms and legs holding him in place. As Gaara approached Kimimaro said, "More of the same huh. When will you realize you can't crush me or bury me deep enough to stop me?"

"I realize the flaw in my strategy was trying to crush you externally," Gaara replied feeling angry, which wasn't a new emotion for him but the reason he was feeling it was. No one had ever saved his life before.

Kimimaro was about to ask what Gaara meant, but when he opened his mouth sand began flowing into it. He tried to close it but there was too much. The layer of bone Kimimaro had used to prevent Gaara's attacks from crushing him before now aided in crushing his organs as his body filled with sand. Eventually he stopped shaking as he died, but Gaara kept pushing sand down his throat until he heard the layer of bone crack. Confident that the Kaguya was dead, he made his way back to Lee and Tenten who was whispering to her friend that it would be okay. Gaara stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do or if he could even do anything to help.

* * *

After leaving Konoha, Kakashi had summoned Pakkun. They were almost to the border when Pakkun said, "Kakashi, I smell blood."

"Is Sasuke there?" Kakashi asked.

"He was. But he, Naruto, and Kiba have moved on," the summons replied before adding, "But two of Gai's students are still there."

Kakashi was tempted to tell Pakkun to keep on Sasuke but while he was debating Sakura asked, "Are they the ones who have been injured?"

"Yeah," the pug replied.

"Take us there," Kakashi ordered not willing to leave fellow Leaf shinobi to die even if it meant that Sasuke escaped.

Landing in the clearing the three of them were met by the sight of a badly injured Lee laying on the ground with Tenten hovering over him pressing her hands on his stomach. Once they reached them Sakura knelt across from Tenten who upon noticing the pink haired girl said frantic, "I don't know what to do. There's so much blood."

Speaking easily and calmly Sakura said, "Calm down Tenten. Move your hands so I can see." Tenten refused by shaking her head so Sakura firmly moved them away to inspect the wound. While she did this she said, "You should get going Kakashi-sensei. I'll handle this."

Watching his student proudly he nodded his head and left whispering a quick pray that he wouldn't have to inform Guy of his precious student's death as a result of his failings as a sensei. Before he made it out of the clearing he thought, "_You truly have turned into a fine kunoichi, Sakura_."

Not paying attention to her teacher as her focus was solely on Lee. After analyzing his wound and recalling all that she had read on being a medic since making her decision. Sakura was confident that she could stabilize Lee through the usage of the blood pills she brought with her. But first she would need to stop the bleeding reaching into her backpack she pulled out bandages and using a technique she had read patched him up. Confident her job resembled the pictures she had seen she said to Tenten, "I got him patched up to the best of my ability but we have to be gentle as we move him."

Tenten whispered a, "Thank Kami," to herself.

Sakura then looked up to notice Gaara standing there looking unsure. When Gaara noticed her looking at him he said, "He…he saved me."

"Well it's your turn to help save him," Sakura replied, "Can you make a bed of sand to carry him back to Konoha?" Her answer was Lee being lifted off the ground. Sakura noticing the state of Tenten's legs helped her onto the floating sand where she immediately grasped Lee's hand while whispering words of encouragement to the boy.

Sparing a look in the direction she assumed Naruto was she whispered a silent pray for his safe return before leading the way back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto could see the confidence Sasuke placed in his eyes and looked forward to showing him that they would not be enough. He then charged the smirking Uchiha ready to teach him what may become his final lesson.

Sasuke couldn't help but marvel as his eyes showed him exactly what Naruto planned to do. Now with the Sharingan, Sasuke was confident his Interceptor Fist style would prove more than a match for Naruto. As the blonde closed he could see that Naruto would attempt to swing a fist into his jaw and as a result was already moving away from it. However, he was surprised when the image of what Naruto was going to do morphed into a kick to the chest. Having anticipated the first move and acting accordingly he was unprepared for the kick that knocked him back. Before he could puzzle what went wrong Naruto was on him pummeling through his defenses.

Ducking under a punch Naruto countered with an uppercut that sent Sasuke reeling backwards and followed it up by grabbing him by the hair and slamming his knee into his face. Stumbling away from Naruto holding his bloody and possibly broken nose Sasuke asked, "How are you doing it? I can see what you are going to do. How are you confusing the Sharingan?"

"I'm not," Naruto replied, "But just because your eyes help you to see what I plan to do, isn't the same as stopping it. You are an open book to me as well." Seeing the confusion on Sasuke's face he elaborated, "I find everything about your abilities to be cheap. You steal the hard work of others to make yourself stronger, but it doesn't work like magic asshole. I'm still a better fighter and when you move according to what your eyes tell you I'm going to do. You telegraph it to me and I counter."

"But how," Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Simple, I worked at it," Naruto countered in disgust that such a simple premise needed to be explained to the Uchiha. "Whereas, you were sitting in a classroom ignoring everyone around you, always looking for the quick fix to power. I was busting my ass learning and fighting in real life or death battles. It's not just a matter of talent, but of experience Sasuke. I mean, how long have you actually been a ninja? A few months, try matching that against me asshole. I've been a shinobi for just shy of six years and you really think we're in the same league."

Sasuke roared in rage charging at Naruto who couldn't help but smirk that the shoe was now on the other foot with Sasuke losing his temper. He waited for Sasuke to attack before countering with a punch straight to his jaw and then never let up pummeling the Uchiha. Eventually Sasuke managed to knock him back and then created some distance between them by forcing Naruto back with several fire balls.

Releasing his Curse Mark the fiery marks spread over his body before turning his skin gray and two monstrous wings looking like large hands sprouted from his pack. "I'll admit that you may be more experienced then me Naruto. But now that I have this power that advantage is gone."

"Do you honestly think that little love mark Orochimaru gave you makes you strong?" Naruto said disappointed. "How pathetic, you allowed yourself to be turned into a monster for just a little boost in power. You are nothing but a leech trying to suck power from those around you without giving anything back. First you learned what you could from Kakashi-sensei and now Orochimaru. When you're done with him who will be next? But accepting that Curse Mark doesn't make you stronger it just shows how weak you truly are."

"That's rich coming from you Naruto," Sasuke countered angrily, "considering, your relying on the Kyuubi's power to defeat Gaara."

"But that's my point," Naruto said trying to reason with Sasuke, "Falling back on its chakra just proved that I'm not as strong as I hope to be yet."

Snorting contemptuously Sasuke said, "You're a fool if you don't consider this strength."

Moving quickly Sasuke nailed Naruto with a kick that smashed him up against the base of the First Hokage's statue. Sasuke then flew towards him spitting fireballs along the way. Naruto avoided them while pulling his sword and firing off a Wind Cutter at him that he easily avoided. Climbing the statue Naruto tried to jump at the airborne Uchiha when he came close enough but Sasuke avoided him. Sasuke then grabbed him by the back of his flak jacket as he flew past and spinning threw Naruto into the ground.

Landing near the crater after the dust cleared Sasuke said, "Now do you see the difference in our power?"

Naruto just pointed at Sasuke like he did at the end of the final round of the Chunin Exam and said, "Boom."

Wrapping his wings around him as he was blown back as the Rock Clone exploded, Sasuke cried out in pain from the pieces of shrapnel that peppered them. When he emerged from the cocoon they had created around him he saw he was surrounded by hundreds of the blonde shinobi.

One of the clones said, "That isn't your power Sasuke. You didn't earn it. You received it as part of a bargain with a traitorous piece of trash. So what does that make you?"

Swiftly closing with the clone, Sasuke nailed it with a punch dispelling it and then proceeded to attack the rest of the clones. His speed and strength amplified, Sasuke was able to make decent headway against the clones. But, eventually their numbers forced him on the defensive. Grabbing a clone and spinning it around to knock back its fellows. He then jumped into the air to create some space from the onslaught. Hovering in the air, he brought a hand to his mouth and breathed a giant tongue of flame straight down dispelling the rest. He looked around for some sign that the real Naruto was among them but learned that he wasn't as he landed on his back attempting to stop his wings from flapping to bring Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke managed to stay airborne but it proved difficult as he flew erratically over the valley. Eventually he was able to get a hold of Naruto forcing him off his back to the front, where the two boys nailed each other with a punch that sent them flying away from each other.

They each landed on one of the statues with Sasuke landing on the statue of Madara and Naruto landing on the First Hokage's. Sasuke then began forming an ominous Chidori crackling with a dark power making it look black. Glaring hatefully at the blonde, Sasuke said, "You can't match my power."

"I'm afraid you're right Sasuke," Naruto said sadly. He then began channeling the Kyuubi's chakra which began to surround him.

Sasuke smirked having forced Naruto to use the Kyuubi seeing it as a step in the right direction for his ambition. However, that smirk faltered as he noticed that unlike when Naruto fought Gaara there were to tails of chakra swishing behind the Blonde. Fear began to grip Sasuke's heart as Naruto held up a hand and a massive vermillion sphere of chakra appeared in it. Glaring at Sasuke the blonde said, "Well let's finish it Sasuke."

Naruto then leapt from the statue. Despite his fear Sasuke also jumped to meet the airborne blonde. Meeting in midair they slammed their jutsu into one another. While the two jutsus clashed Naruto gained a heightened sense of things. He could practically feel the hatred radiating off of him which scared him. He realized that this was why he hated using the Kyuubi's chakra and that was it seemed to amplify his negative emotions and with the second tail that amplification felt even stronger as it screamed for him to destroy the Uchiha in front of him.

He also realized that Haku was right and that he couldn't give in to that hatred. Sasuke was a perfect example of why. He could sense that Sasuke wasn't evil, yet. He was just extremely misguided in his actions. But, if Naruto gave into his own hatred he would be letting down everyone that believed in him to become Hokage. True, he could kill him here and now. He knew for a fact he would win this clash between their jutsus. However if he killed him when he could have taken him alive he would be no better than Sasuke. After all, Sasuke's ambition was to kill his brother, he never once considered taking him in alive to face trial. Naruto realized that the why you do something, was almost more important than what you do. He could kill Sasuke, but if he did it in anger and hate, he would be a monster even if they cheered him for it. And therefore he would be unworthy of achieving his dream of being Hokage.

Naruto could feel the chidori begin to falter beneath the power of his Rasengan. Pushing passed Sasuke's outstretched hand he weakened his jutsu considerable before slamming it into the Uchiha's chest. Naruto could see Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise that he had been defeated again right before the jutsu sent him flying away. Landing on the river bank Sasuke cut a deep furrow in the ground before coming to rest on the pile of displaced earth.

Naruto smiled before looking down and realizing he couldn't fly said, "Oh shit…" as he plummeted into the river. Swimming to the shore Naruto pulled himself out of the water feeling like he could sleep for a week. Making his way to where Sasuke was laying he could see that the Uchiha had reverted to his normal human form. He could also see an ugly spiral wound on his chest that Naruto hoped would never heal so that every time Sasuke looked in the mirror he would be reminded that Naruto would be standing in the way of his misguided ambition so long as it hurt the Leaf Village. Not that he was worried about the Uchiha because if the Hokage lived up to her word then Sasuke would be spending the rest of his life in a nice cozy prison cell.

Almost to the start of the groove Sasuke cut in the earth, Naruto stopped when he saw something hit the ground in front of him. Focusing on it he could see that it was a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. He only had time to say, "Oh, crud…," before it exploded throwing him back. Landing at the base of the Madara statue he could see a figure dressed in black wearing a red and white helmet bring a hand to its mouth and then shoot several fireballs into the statue collapsing it on top of him.

Sasuke watched the figure approach him and found the mask it wore reminded him of the Uchiha Crest. However before he could ask why the person had helped him his world went dark.

* * *

Kakashi arrived afraid of what he had found as he had felt the massive discharge of chakra. It had just begun to rain, probably as a result of the power the two boys had unleashed in the area. Landing in the valley he rushed over to the furrow but saw by the tracks that were near it that a third party had made off with the body of whoever had laid there. Having a good idea of who it had been due to having seen the results of the Rasengan many times in the past he began to worry just what had happened to Naruto the apparent victor.

He received his answer as the pile of rubble that had once been the statue of Madara began to shift. Running to help the boy trapped beneath he pulled Naruto free who said, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I had him but…"

"It's alright Naruto," Kakashi said reassuring the banged up boy, "I know that somebody else interfered. That isn't important now. We need to get you checked out."

Giving a weak smile Naruto allowed Kakashi to move him to his back so the jounin could carry him to Konoha. Before leaving he looked one last time in the direction the interloper had carried his student and couldn't shake the premonition that the next time sensei and student met it would be under the very worse of conditions. Leaving the valley to return to Konoha, Kakashi spotted the slashed headband that must have belonged to Sasuke considering Naruto's was still in place. He almost stopped to pick it up but refrained figuring there was no need. Sure that Sasuke would never be wearing it again.


	30. Chapter 30 We've got to get you Strong

**An:** Thank you for the reviews again as always. Well after this chapter if it was the anime it would be hitting the filler arcs. So with that in mind I like to think of these next chapters as the "All Thriller no Filler Arcs," which ironically will be featuring a few of the filler characters. But Naruto will be taking a backseat for them, as he'll be out of Konoha at the time, so I can focus on some of the other characters for a while. What he's up to during training will pop up from time to time but it'll be in the backdrop. So again thank you for taking the time to review. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 30: We've got to get you Strong **

Sasuke awoke to find himself on the back of the figure that had aided his escape from Naruto. Still weak and tired he asked, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Fan," the robed figure said its voice sounding distorted and mechanical not giving away whether the speaker was man or woman. Furthermore, he couldn't get an accurate reading based of what he was felling of the persons contours as he/she was wearing light armor beneath its robes.

Giving up on attempting to figure it out, he asked, "Are you an associate of the Uchiha?"

The masked figure didn't respond so he asked, "Why help me to escape Konoha?"

"You figured out that Konoha would only stand in your way of killing Itachi. A task I wish you to succeed in. So I will take you to the base Orochimaru is at, but be warned he only hopes to aid you in gaining strength to eventually take over your body and gain the Sharingan."

"I know," Sasuke replied.

"Then why did you agree to his proposal?"

Pausing a moment, Sasuke said, "Because gaining strength is all that matters. I have no problem breaking my word to someone like Orochimaru, especially since I doubt that he will wait until I destroy Itachi before attempting to take possession of me."

Fan nodded its head and they settled into silence. Sasuke felt sleep nipping at the corners of his consciousness so before giving in asked, "Did Itachi wrong you?"

"Not just Itachi," Fan replied and despite the synthesizer disguising its voice, Sasuke could hear the hatred in it as Fan continued, "But we will talk more after you have killed Itachi. Until then grow strong because we will meet again." Wanting to ask more of Fan's motives Sasuke tried to stay awake but lost the battle so sunk into darkness.

* * *

Ino was heading to the hospital to check on Sasuke's condition having been out of the Village on the morning of his discharge on a lame flower delivering mission. As a result she was unaware that he wasn't even in the village anymore. Upon her return from the mission the night of his defection her father had roped her into manning the store the next day, on what had to have been the slowest day in the flower shops entire history. She didn't have even one customer the entire day to gossip with.

Entering the hospital she found that it appeared to be quite busy compared to last time she had visited when Sasuke had first been admitted. Walking up to the front desk ideally wondering why it was so hectic. She pushed it out of her mind figuring she'd ask later, she then said to the nurse manning the desk, "I'd like to see Sasuke Uchiha if that's possible."

The nurse just scoffed at her before saying, "That trash was discharged from here the day before yesterday."

Before Ino could ask why the nurse would refer to one of the best genin in the village in such a disrespectful manner she heard someone say while pushing a stretcher quickly across the lobby, "Get out of the way. We have to get this boy to Room Thirteen. Lady Tsunade believes that she has found a cure for the pills he took."

Stepping closer to the desk she turned to see who got hurt and saw an emaciated boy that looked like her teammate. Ino then said sounding surprised, worried, and shocked all rolled into one, "Chouji!"

To stunned to move after the fast moving stretcher. She heard the nurse behind her say, "Poor thing, I don't think he's going to make it."

Rounding on the nurse, her voice cracking with emotion she asked, "What's going on? Was that Chouji…Chouji Akimichi?"

"I'm afraid so dear," the nurse replied her previous cold demeanor disappearing as she tried to soothe the kunoichi. "How do you know him?"

"He's…he's on my team. What happened to him?"

Taking pity on the confused girl the nurse said, "Sasuke Uchiha defected from the village yesterday. A Team led by Shikamaru Nara took off after him to retrieve him. Chouji was on that team."

"But what happened to him?" Ino asked the concern she felt written on her face.

"I don't know for sure," the nurse answered, "all that I do know is that if Lady Tsunade wasn't the Hokage, he would probably already be dead."

That was all Ino needed to hear and began moving in the direction that the stretcher had traveled. She found Room Thirteen but the light above it, which meant people were receiving treatment inside and to stay out, was on. So she sat along one of the benches outside it. While she waited she wondered why if Shikamaru had been placed in charge he hadn't gotten her as well. He had known that her father had her running the shop yesterday. Yet despite that, it wouldn't have been the first time that the flower shop had been closed for shinobi business. So he should have gotten her. Wasn't she a part of Team Ten too?

* * *

Tsunade was looking through the book that she had Shikaku Nara bring to the hospital. Mixing the various ingredients that the book said seemed to retard the chakra accelerating factors of the Red Chili Pill that was causing Chouji's body to in effect feed upon itself she believed she had created a viable medicine for him. Getting up from the table she had been working at she lifted the young Akimichi's head to allow him to swallow the medicine.

After several minutes of checking his vitals she was pleased to see that his slightly elevated heartbeat and temperature were beginning to drop. After several more moments she was sure the medicine was working as his chakra levels that had remained dangerously low as his body was constantly burning through it began to rise. She smiled lightly to herself as Chouji mumbled, "I'm so hungry when is it time to eat mom?" in his sleep. Confident that at least one of her shinobi was out of danger she ran a few more test just to be sure hoping that even though a messenger bird had arrived to report the mission had been a failure that it didn't turn into a costly one.

* * *

An Anbu wearing a dog mask with purple marks on the cheeks of it was led into the throne room of Orochimaru. She was flanked by Jiroubou who was carrying an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha in his arms. Taking in the strange scene Orochimaru asked, "Are you all that remains of the Sound Five Jiroubou?"

A little nervous at admitting his defeat the large shinobi said, "I don't know Lord Orochimaru. We were attacked by Konoha Shinobi and I stayed behind to fend them off. I'm afraid, I was defeated. The Anbu before you healed me in order for me to lead her here. She says you owe her master some sort of payment."

Ignoring that last part of the report Orochimaru commented, "Yet you are the one with the prize."

Before Jiroubou could respond the Anbu said, "That's because we found him lying in the woods just outside the entrance to the base."

"I see," Orochimaru replied before turning to Kabuto and saying, "Kabuto take Jiroubou and Sasuke to the infirmary so that I may discuss matters with this Anbu in private."

Kabuto nodded to his master and led Jiroubou out of the room to administer the counter agent to the Sound Five survivor as well as make sure Sasuke wasn't permanently damaged. After they left Orochimaru in good humor said, "Does Danzou not trust me to deliver on my end of the bargain now that I have Sasuke?"

Unemotionally the Kunoichi replied, "I do not try to guess at Lord Danzou's motives. However my mission was to see if Sasuke made it here and regardless of that to collect his payment. It is ready, isn't it?"

"My dear Kunoichi you wound me," Orochimaru said in jest getting up from his thrown. "It's ready, follow me."

Heading to one of his labs Orochimaru asked, "Perhaps you will indulge my curiosity, but what poor soul donated his arm to Danzou's ambition?"

"I believe his name was a Shisui," the Anbu answered.

"Interesting, so he has been holding onto it for that long then," Orochimaru said thoughtful recognizing the name.

Entering the lab Orochimaru walked up to one of the tables in the room where a glass case rested. Taking the case from the table he handed it to the Anbu saying, "I'll admit to having been confused when Kabuto informed me that Danzou wished for the abilities of the Senju and Uchiha. But seeing that arm makes it quite clear. How on earth did he ever convince that old Buzzard Sarutobi to allow him to take those eyes after the Uchiha massacre?"

"Somebody else had all ready stolen most of the eyes that night," the Anbu answered honestly. "These were merely the ones that remained."

"You seem unusually loose-lipped for one of Danzou's Anbu," Orochimaru said.

However the Anbu gave no indication of being offended merely replying, "There is no harm in you knowing where the materials you have been working with came from. I trust once we attach this arm to Lord Danzou there will be no problems?"

Giving a cryptic smile Orochimaru asked, "Now what point would there be in me double crossing Danzou at this point. We may one day be enemies but for now we are moving in similar directions."

The Anbu accepted that but would run test on the arm regardless when she returned to Konoha. Bowing her head one last time at the Snake Sannin she shunshined out of the base. Orochimaru waited several moments after the Anbu left before saying, "I trust Sasuke will live and you gave Jiroubou the counter agent."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru," his right hand man Kabuto replied. "However it seems the wound on Sasuke's chest will leave a scar. Furthermore, Ukon has arrived as well I also gave him and his brother the antidote."

"No matter, but I sense a question lurking in that mind of yours."

"I was merely wondering why you didn't put some sort of poison in the arm or other means of harming Danzou. You know sooner or later we will have to eliminate him," Kabuto stated.

"Well although I didn't know it at the time. I'm glad I didn't. Not with a medic of that quality working for him," Orochimaru replied.

"The Anbu, which just left?"

"Yes, unless I miss my guess she was the one that implanted the Sharingan into Kakashi," Orochimaru informed his subordinate.

But if you didn't know that, it would imply you had another reason not to," Kabuto said.

"Quite right," Orochimaru said beginning to leave the lab to go inspect Sasuke. With Kabuto falling into step behind him he continued saying, "That reason is because when Danzou inevitably rebels against Tsunade, whether he wins or loses Konoha will be weakened in the process. Making it easier for me to destroy at my leisure, and with the Sharingan in my possession there will be nothing to stop me this time."

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the front gate to find several Anbu waiting for him. He handed over the still unconscious Tayuya who after the Anbu slapped several Chakra Repression Seals on her took her to the hospital for treatment for her broken legs. Outside the hospital he was stopped by Ibiki who asked him to tell him everything that had happened during the mission. He did as he was ordered, despite the only thing he wanted to do was find out about Chouji and the rest of his squad. He did note though that Ibiki's eyes seemed to light up when he mentioned his prisoner. Ibiki taking pity on the chunin told him that he could go and that Tsunade was currently working on Chouji.

As he walked to the room the Jounin directed him to. He noticed that while Kankurou had taken off for parts unknown, Temari was quietly following him. Turning the corner where Room Thirteen was he spotted Ino sitting outside of it which surprised him. He wondered for a moment how she knew when even Chouji's own family hadn't been made aware apparently since he was positive Chouji's mother would be pacing the halls otherwise.

As soon as Ino saw him she got up from the bench she was sitting on and stormed over to him saying angrily, "What's the big idea leaving me out of this mission? You knew where to find me."

Not wanting to hear Ino complaining since all he wanted to do was find out Chouji's condition he said, "Not now, Ino. Talk to me about it later."

He tried to walk by her, but Ino grabbed him by the arm saying, "No, we'll talk about this now. I'm a part of Team Ten aren't I? So why would you grab Shinobi that you have never worked with before instead of me?" Ino knew she was coming off as rude but as she had sat outside the room with nothing but her doubts and anger at being left out of the mission to keep her company she had worked herself up into a self-righteous fury.

"I said not now Ino," Shikamaru said sounding as close to angry as she had ever heard the usually laid back Chunin.

"Tough, I deserve to kn…"

"You don't deserve to know anything," Shikamaru snapped letting the anger he was feeling out. "Fine, you want to know why. It's because you are the weakest kunoichi of our age group. Furthermore, knowing our target was Sasuke, I didn't know where your loyalties would lay."

Taken aback by his outburst she remained silent at his saying she was weak. But hearing that he actually thought she would betray Konoha and her team she said, "You actually think I would betray my home and team."

"Why shouldn't I?" Shikamaru retorted. "Sometimes the only reason I think you became a kunoichi was for Sasuke. Take why you're even here in the hospital right now, for example. You came here to see Sasuke didn't you? You hadn't heard he had been discharged from the hospital because of that delivery you made."

Even though what he said was true she tried to defend herself but Shikamaru cut her off continuing, "You say you are a part of Team Ten but are you really. I bet you can't tell me anything about Chouji. Can you? But that didn't stop you from shooting your mouth off about his weight did it. Well if you had bothered to learn anything about him you would have learned that his weight could fluctuate anywhere between ten to fifty pounds depending on how hard he has to fight Ino. His body needs all that stored energy in order to fight effectively. But do you care? No, because it doesn't fit into what your perfect shinobi is supposed to be. So don't tell me what you deserve to know Ino."

Ino stood there shocked at the venom in Shikamaru's words. While it was true their parents were close. Staring into Shikamaru's angry eyes she realized that she really hadn't taken the time to get to know her team as well as she should have. But despite that she had thought highly of them and knowing how lowly Shikamaru's opinion of her was she wondered if Chouji felt the same way. Feeling tears entering her eyes she didn't want to break down in front of him and the Sand kunoichi, so she went to find a quiet corner to cry in.

Shikamaru felt bad as soon as Ino took off running down the hall. While he did feel that way at times with Ino, he hadn't meant it to come out as cruel as it did. He was about to run after her to apologize when Temari grabbed his arm saying, "Don't, she needed to hear how you felt."

"I know, but I didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it did," Shikamaru said upset with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, "I was just angry."

"I understand, however that is when such things are often brought to light. Was anything you said untrue?" Temari replied.

Shikamaru shook his head no, so she continued, "If you had sugar coated it, she would have just blown it off."

Shikamaru nodded his head still feeling guilty about his outburst, but accepted that Temari was right and Ino would need time to mull over what he had said. He was about to tell her that when the light above the door turned off. Worried what that meant. He waited anxiously for someone to step out so he could ask about his friend. After several minutes and with him almost reaching the point of entering the room, The Hokage stepped out.

Noticing the agitated state of the Nara, she said, "Don't worry, Chouji will be alright."

Tsunade could see as a good portion of the tension in the boy faded away and figured that he would only completely relax when he knew the state of the rest of his team. Walking up to the chunin, she placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked by to find out the status on the rest of the shinobi sent on the retrieval mission. She was beat to the punch as Shizune ran up to her saying, "Lady Tsunade, both Hinata and Neji's wounds have been attended to and they are expected to make a complete recovery."

Nodding her head at the good news she waited for Shizune to continue. Her apprentice then reported, "However, Rock Lee has just been admitted with a deep stab wound to the stomach. His teammate Tenten has received lacerations to her knees that have probably cut the tendons. Hana is inbound with a critically wounded Kiba who was a recipient of a Chidori. Also Shikamaru secured a prisoner whose legs are broken and suffered some damage to her back. I have doctors inspecting her as we speak. They should begin healing her shortly if you wish to over see Lee."

"Yes, I'll look in on him. What about the medical teams I sent out?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"One team met up with Haku and is currently checking out Ami. She received a brutal beating but is otherwise okay. Kin also was wounded, but will be fine after some rest. The other team is traveling with Hana doing their best to stabilize Kiba while they head to Konoha."

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked before clarifying, "Has there been any word since Kakashi's last report?"

"I'm afraid not Lady Tsunade, but Kakashi didn't think Naruto was in any danger of dying from his injuries so he probably didn't feel the need to keep sending updates."

Accepting her apprentice's reasoning she was about to go help heal Rock Lee since he was the most gravely wounded. When Shikamaru asked, "Did they get Sasuke?"

Without looking back she replied, "I'm afraid your mission was a failure Shikamaru. But with a lot of luck we won't lose anyone so take comfort in that."

Tears leaking from his eyes Shikamaru said, "Don't worry Lady Hokage, the next mission will go perfectly."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the lobby after turning over Lee to the medical staff of the hospital. She had heard about what happened to Hinata and was relieved that she was expected to be okay. She hadn't been allowed to see her friend yet so vowed to stay until she could. Also, she wanted to know if Lee would pull through. It had been a few hours since she arrived and she was just about to nod off when Kakashi entered with an unconscious Naruto on his back. Before she could run up to find out what was wrong with him the nurse on duty had taken him off Kakashi's hands.

She was about to follow the nurse when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Let them work Sakura. You looking over there shoulder wouldn't be of any help. Besides he isn't in any danger he's just banged up and suffering from chakra exhaustion. How's Lee?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered still worried about Naruto despite her sensei's words, "But Lady Tsunade is personally attending to him."

"Well he's in the best of hands then," Kakashi said.

He was about to say more when a voice cut in, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Kakashi."

Sakura turned towards the Hokage asking, "Lady Hokage is Lee going to be alright?"

"Yes," Tsunade said smiling at the girl, "Actually it's all thanks to you that he will be. Tell me. How far along are you in the medic program?"

Embarrassed at the praise, Sakura answered, "Well, I'm not actually in the medic program yet. I was hoping to join the program that starts next month."

"Then where did you learn the technique you used to bind his wounds?"

"From a book I've been studying in order to prepare for the upcoming medical course."

Tsunade's eyes widen in surprise at the information considering the professional way Sakura had patched up Lee for transportation to Konoha. She wouldn't be surprised that should she ask the girl from which book she used to come up with her treatment method she would find it matched perfectly with the pictures the book showed.

With the girl's seemingly impeccable memory recall and the reports she read about her near perfect chakra control Tsunade said, "Impressive, but I'm afraid you will not be attending the medical program…" Sakura looked upset at that until Tsunade finished, "…seeing as you'll be far too busy learning as my apprentice."

Sakura was stunned by the Hokage's decree but felt Kakashi place his hand on Sakura's shoulder again saying, "Congratulations Sakura, it's no less than you deserve after all the effort you've been putting into your training."

Not quite sure how to respond she bowed saying, "I'll prove myself worthy of this honor milady."

Acknowledging Sakura statement with a nod of her head she turned to the team leader of Team Seven and said, "Kakashi, I'll like to speak to you later."

"Of course Lady Hokage," Kakashi replied, "Has there been any word on Kiba?"

"He'll pull through Kakashi," Tsunade answered, "Shizune saw to him while I was healing Lee."

Collapsing into a chair in the lobby Kakashi said the relief evident in his voice, "Thank Kami. Tell Shizune thank you for me."

"Tell her yourself," Tsunade said, "It'll mean more coming from you then me."

"Yeah…" Kakashi said in a way that made Tsunade suspect that Kakashi knew of her first apprentice's feelings for the jounin. Figuring that Kakashi wouldn't feel he deserved happiness after the recent turn of events, therefore depriving Shizune of hers began plotting of a way to help get the two together. While it might have seemed a little silly to some with all the darkness of recent events she hoped to bring a little happiness to those around her.

* * *

Naruto was trying to escape from the bed he was tied to. He had woken up a few hours after being admitted and feeling a lot better had decided that he wasn't in need of hospitalization. Shizune on the other had disagreed and having heard of his previous escape from the hospital was prepared.

He was still trying to get loose nearly four hours after Shizune left when he heard, "Give it up kid. She was teached by the best and they never give up a patient until they are satisfied he's healed."

"Pervy Sage, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Jiraiya said.

"Come on then Pervy Sage get me out of there," Naruto said.

"No way kid, do you have any idea of what would happen to me if Tsunade heard I helped you escape from the hospital?" Jiraiya replied giving a slight shiver having a good idea of how Tsunade would respond if such news reached her ears. Turning serious he said, "We need to talk."

Stopping his struggles Naruto asked, "About what?"

"Akatsuki is looking for the hosts of the tailed beasts. I need to get you ready for your inevitable confrontation with them, so you'll be joining me on a training trip. We'll also be hoping to meet and warn the other hosts of Akatsuki's intentions."

"How long?"

"Depends but I figure maybe two to three years depending on how well the other jinchuriki are hidden," Jiraiya responded.

Naruto sat there and absorbed the information silently which surprised Jiraiya so he jokingly said, "I have to say kid I'm surprised. I figured you'd give me a hard time."

After a moment of reflection Naruto said, "If a jerk like Sasuke was able to make me go all out. How am I supposed to stand up to nine S-ranked missing-nin?"

Smiling at the boy Jiraiya said, "Well glad to see you can be reasonable. But don't worry we'll get you strong in no time."

"When do we leave?'

"As soon as you are let out of the hospital," Jiraiya said noting that Naruto suddenly didn't seem so anxious to escape from his bonds. Figuring the reason were the two girls he always saw around him Jiraiya added, "Naruto I know you don't want to leave your friends but…"

Jiraiya was surprised and proud when Naruto said, "I know Pervy Sage. But by leaving it'll make it harder for Akatsuki to find me, and they'll leave Konoha alone. It's just; can I have a day to say good-bye?"

"Sure thing kid, I'll let you say good-bye to your little girlfriends," the Toad Sage replied making his way to the window. "Rest well, because it's going to be the last break you get for a while since we are going to hit the ground running."

* * *

It was getting dark in the Land of Tea. Dosu Kinuta, former Sound-nin, had quickly learned that being a shinobi without a village while offering unparalleled freedom was not without drawbacks. One of those drawbacks was that he never knew where his next job would come from. Also, a lot of those that would hire an unaligned shinobi like him thought of him as a missing-nin and would try to double-cross him from time to time. Despite those pit falls Dosu had worked hard at building himself a reputation of reliability and integrity.

That was why he was sitting at a bar in Degarashi Port. He had been hired by a contractor to steal a diamond. He had managed to infiltrate the home where the jewel was kept but had found that it had already gone missing. His contact had paid him in full, so with him unable to fulfill the job he was here to return what he hadn't used in preparing for the job.

The bar was dark and was the type of place where such clandestine meeting between a shinobi and his contractor could meet face to face. After about a half hour he noticed a woman with red russet hair approaching. Her lower face was covered with a scarf and he could only see one of her light green eyes the other being covered by her hair.

As she sat across from him Dosu said confused, "You weren't the one who hired me."

"Not directly no," the woman said, "But the contractor who hired you worked for me."

Pulling a pouch full of money Dosu said, "Well this is yours then. The diamond was already stolen by the time I arrived."

Laughing a light musical tone the woman told him, "I know. I was the one who stole it."

Dosu's lone visible eye widen at that information so a little angry he asked, "Then why hire me to steal it if you were capable of it yourself?"

"To see if you could," the woman answered, "Also, this was the real test."

"What was?"

"To see what kind of person you were," the woman answered. "Missing-nin are a dime a dozen. One who would return his pay for as small a reason as the item, he was supposed to steal not being where it was supposed to be are rare."

"The way I looked at it, I was paid to steal the diamond" Dosu explained, "It could do harm to my reputation if I took this money and didn't actually steal it."

"I suppose," the woman replied unconvinced, "But you could have claimed any number of reasons why it wasn't there, faulty Intel for one."

Dosu nodded his head in acknowledgement of her point before commenting, "Now for the heart of the matter…"

"Why?" She cut in, "As I said this job was a test to see if I could trust you for an operation I have planned."

"What sort of operation?"

"I'm afraid I can't say," she answered, "All I can say on the matter is that it is dangerous. But the potential rewards are great."

"What sort of rewards?"

"Money, or perhaps more portent to you, absolution," she said cryptically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked agitated.

Leaning forward she said, "You feel that you let your team down for not seeing Orochimaru's betrayal. That is why you turned down the Leaf's offer of joining them as some sort of penance perhaps. But it wasn't your fault and I believe that you find the life of a missing-nin unappealing. Should this operation go as planned I believe I'll be in position to make it so that you can once more wear a headband in pride."

"Tempting, but what if I say I'll pass?" Dosu asked trying not to let on just how tempting her offer was.

The woman answered, her tone indicating her amusement at Dosu trying to remain unruffled by her offer, "Then you walk out of her with the money in that pouch and your reputation intact. Free to do as you please."

"I'll need time to think it over," he said after a moment.

"Yes, I understand," she said, "Should you choose to accept head to Port City in the Land of Fire. There will be a ship named the Water Nymph docked there in two weeks time. Tell the captain, 'Tea Country peaches are the sweetest.' He'll see that you get to where you need to go."

The woman then got up to leave. Dosu watched her exit the bar wondering just who she was and just what the operation she had planned truly was. Whatever it was, he was sure it was big considering how careful she was being in approaching him. Collecting the money he too left the establishment and wondered if he truly could attain absolution for failing to see Orochimaru's intentions for his old team. The thought kept him up most of the night and by morning he had left the village his feet carrying him north.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes surprised to still be alive. When she let out a little moan her vision was suddenly blocked by Sakura, who said, "This is getting to be a real habit for you."

Hinata smiled tiredly at her saying, "Sorry."

Sakura just smiled at her and sat back down in the chair next to her bed so Hinata asked, "Did we get him? Is Naruto and the others okay?"

Sakura shook her head no to the first part of her questioned and answering the second said, "Everyone will live but there were a lot of injuries, you, Lee, and Kiba suffering the worse of them." Her voice quavered a little as she added, "If your cousin hadn't of carried you back you'd be dead now."

That bit of news surprised Hinata. Her cousin had cared enough to carry her back to the village, was there a chance she could have her cousin back? "What happened to Kiba?" she asked.

Sakura looking gloomy answered saying, "Sasuke tried to kill him with a Chidori. Naruto sent Hana back with him while he faced Sasuke alone. According to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto won but was ambushed by a third party. They collapsed one of the statues at the Valley of the End on him."

Anticipating what Hinata would do Sakura was already moving to hold her down as she said, "Don't worry, Naruto is fine but they aren't allowing visitors for him at the moment."

"Why?"

Smiling Sakura said, "Apparently Shizune feels that it would provoke Naruto into leaving the hospital early again. I heard she has him tied to his bed."

Hinata smiled a little at the image before turning serious and asking, "Why didn't you tell us your suspicions about Sasuke?"

"I didn't want to worry you two for nothing."

"But we're your friends, you should have," Hinata countered sternly.

"I know," Sakura said, "and believe me I wish I had."

Hinata nodded her head. Just then Shizune entered saying, "Excuse me, I have to check how well Hinata is healing."

"I'll leave then," Sakura said.

"There's no need," Shizune said stopping the pinkette, "After all, soon it'll be you checking over the patients."

Hinata unsure to what Shizune was implying asked, "Did you get into the medic program Sakura?"

"Far better than that," Sakura said unable to keep the smile from her face, "Lady Tsunade choose me as her apprentice."

Happy for her friend Hinata said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks"

Watching the two girls as she held her hand over Hinata's stomach to check how well Hinata's wound was healing, Shizune thought, "_You poor thing, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into_." After completing her scan she said, "You're healing nicely Hinata, after a few days you'll be able to leave. But it'll be a couple of weeks before you are fit enough for training or duty."

Hinata accepted the news disappointed it would be so long before she could train, but understood it was a necessary precaution. Shizune was about to leave to check on the Sound girl when Hinata asked, "When will I…"

"We," Sakura interjected.

Hinata correcting herself, while sending a little glare at her rival that was returned much to Shizune's amusement, she continued, "When will WE be allowed to see Naruto?"

Smiling at the two girls' mini-rivalry Shizune said, "I'll allow him to see guests tomorrow." Then getting serious she added, "But so help me if he escapes because one of you helped him, after I catch him I'll lock him up in here for a month without visitors."

Both girls paled at the idea of not seeing the blonde for so long merely nodded their heads in acceptance of Shizune's terms. The girls chatted about a few other subjects before one of the nurses on duty informed Sakura that it was time to leave. Sakura told Hinata she would see her tomorrow and headed home. Hinata went to sleep a little while later hoping that Naruto wouldn't be to upset that she had been so severely wounded after she had said she would be careful.

* * *

Tsunade was preparing to leave the hospital and get some much needed rest when Shizune had asked her to come with her. Entering a room she found the unconscious Sound-nin chained to a bed. Stepping up and not seeing anything physically wrong with the girl outside of her injuries which seemed to be healing nicely Tsunade asked, "What is it Shizune?"

"I was hoping you could double check something for me, Lady Tsunade," Shizune answered.

"What"

"I would like you to scan her first," Shizune said causing her master to arch an eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders Tsunade complied but didn't see anything amiss until she neared the Curse Mark. Smirking she thought, "_You old snake, at least come up with something original_. _I believe I already played this trick on you._"

Meeting eyes with her apprentice she said, "Good catch Shizune. It seems to be a variation of the Akimichi three pills in that it would build up an unbelievable amount of chakra in the body. However I imagine instead of allowing her to harness the energy it would cause the girl go off like an exploding tag."

"But why is it concentrated in and around the curse mark?" Shizune asked.

"Because all good bombs need a trigger and Orochimaru undoubtedly figures we would activate the curse mark in order to study it."

Tsunade paused a moment before saying, "I'll work on an antidote tomorrow, it won't trigger so long as the curse mark remains inactive."

Shizune said, "Okay, I'll give it to her when it's ready."

"No," Tsunade said surprising her apprentice, "I think we should show this kunoichi just how much her master values her."

"But…"

"Trust me Shizune," Tsunade said, "By the way how many doctors scanned her today before you."

"I believe three, why?"

"Because apparently some remedial training is necessary if they missed such a thing. Good work by the way. You not only saved this girls life but I'm sure quite a few others as well."

Shizune basked in the praise her master gave her. Tsunade smiled saying, "Now come with me."

Falling in step with her master they left the hospital and headed to the Hokage Tower. Shizune was surprised to find Kakashi sitting outside of the Hokage's office and even more so when Tsunade had them both follow her in. Tsunade indicated she wanted Shizune to stand behind her chair so took up a position to the right of her sitting master.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her with her elbows sitting on the table and began, "Kakashi, the reason I have called you here is to let you know that I will be shutting down Team Seven instead of replacing Sasuke."

"I understand," Kakashi said dejectedly.

"This is in no way a reflection of your skills as a sensei, Kakashi" Tsunade said trying to get the man to not blame himself for what happened. "It's just that with Sakura as my apprentice. I would need to find two replacements when it would be far easier to simply move Kiba."

"I understand," he replied still projecting an air of depression. "Will that be all?" he asked the end of his sentence being punctuated by a crack of thunder.

"Yes," Tsunade replied earning a nod from the jounin who left looking like a defeated man. Tsunade caught out of the corner of her eye Shizune wanted to say something to him but stopped. After the door to her office closed she said to her apprentice, "Shizune, if you want to be with him. Then be there for him now."

Shizune unsure said, "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, just be a shoulder to cry on if that's what he needs." Thinking of her own past she said, "Sometimes it's just enough to know that you don't have to face life's problems by yourself."

Shizune steeled herself to go after the jounin and began to head to the door but was stopped when Tsunade said, "Here you'll need this."

Turning she caught an umbrella that Tsunade kept in the office just in case the weather turned bad while she was doing paperwork. Shizune thanked her master and headed to the one place Kakashi always went to think about his supposed failures.

* * *

Naruto after Jiraiya left had settled in to take another nap. He awoke to a loud crash of thunder outside and saw that it was now night. He nearly wet himself when a flash of lightening illuminated Zabuza who was sitting in a chair glowering at him.

Before Naruto could speak the swordsmen said, "You only just noticed me now. Living in this village is making you soft; if I was an assassin you'd be dead."

Instead of arguing Naruto said, "Maybe you're right if a jerk like Sasuke could force me to use the Kyuubi."

His demeanor softening slightly Zabuza said, "Don't beat yourself up too much over that. A couple of jounin got admitted to the hospital after facing off against those Sound punks in that second form of theirs. More to the point, I know you used it as a last resort, you know how I feel about ninjas that use their special abilities excessively."

Smiling despite himself, Naruto recited one of Zabuza's teachings aloud, "Shinobi that rely on gimmicks are dead shinobi when their opponents find a way around said tricks."

"Exactly," Zabuza said, "That Uchiha bastard relies exclusively on those eyes of his and will probably rely on that Curse Mark too. Next time you two meet you'll show him what's up. I'm sure of that."

"Thanks," Naruto said, before stating, "Jiraiya is taking me out of the village on a training trip."

While surprised at the timing Zabuza said, "I figured that he would want to do that after a while."

Surprised Naruto said, "What?"

"Well brat think about it," Zabuza said, "When we were moving around nobody knew where to look for you. Now however Akatsuki knows exactly where you are. By going with Jiraiya you'll be protected but it will also hinder Akatsuki's plans for a while since they have to expend resources looking for you. So when do you leave?"

"The day after I get out of here," Naruto replied gloomily.

"Hey look on the bright side," Zabuza said, "I'm sure Jiraiya has way more than the few jutsu that I was able to teach you in his arsenal. Also, I'm sure those two girls of yours will understand once you tell them the danger you are in."

Naruto said somewhat cheerily, "Yeah I guess you're right. But I don't want Hinata or Sakura to know about Akatsuki."

"Why's that?" Zabuza asked.

"If they knew about them, they would worry. Even though I'm traveling with Pervy Sage," Naruto answered, "I don't want them to be worrying over me for the next couple of years."

"Alright, I think you're being an idiot. But if that's how you want to handle it, then I'll leave it to you on when to tell them," Zabuza said.

Zabuza made his way to the door but stopped when Naruto said, "Zabuza thanks. Thanks, for taking me this far."

Opening the door Zabuza replied looking over his shoulder, "Thank me with cash, when you become Hokage." Closing the door behind him, he smiled beneath his wraps thinking on how he had been glad Naruto was tied to the bed. Sure that the blonde brat would have tried to hug him again, after receiving his endorsement that he believed the boy had what it took to be Hokage.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of the Memorial Stone berating himself for his failures giving no indication that the rain was bothering him. He became aware of Shizune standing behind him holding an umbrella and wondered how long she had been standing there. Addressing her presence he asked, "Was there something else that Lady Hokage needed to inform me of?"

Shizune shook her head, then looked like she wanted to speak but was having trouble getting the words out until she finally blurted, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Kakashi replied.

Taking a step closer Shizune said, "No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be out her in the rain asking for forgiveness. Sasuke chose this path despite your trying to show him a better one. So why are you out here punishing yourself?"

Chuckling humorlessly Kakashi said his back still towards her, "You know I ask myself the same thing sometimes. But I suppose it's because I see myself as a curse. How else does one explain why everyone around me ends up dead while I keep on going?"

Shizune took another step saying, "They are the results of all the decisions we make Kakashi. We live in a dangerous world while performing its most dangerous profession. But none of that is your fault. Your father chose his path, Obito his, as well as Rin, and Sasuke. Even the Fourth, as great as he was, yet it wasn't because they knew you. But, because they all were shinobi."

"I wish I could…"

Kakashi was surprised as he was suddenly spun around and Shizune pressed her lips to his over his mask, and then she said hugging herself close to him, "I always wanted to do that, but was always to shy. When we were younger I used to get so jealous that Rin was on your team while I could only watch from the shadows. When Obito died I didn't even have the courage to try and help comfort you. I used to ask myself, how could I have claimed to love you, when I couldn't even stand next to you when you needed someone the most? Please let me stand by you now."

"Shizune this is…"

Again she pressed her lips to his except this time she pulled the mask down. At first she was afraid he would reject her when he didn't respond, but eventually she felt him pull her closer and deepen the kiss. When they pulled back for air she said breathlessly, "I'm not asking you to have the same depth of feelings for me that I have for you Kakashi. But I want to be there for you any way you'll have me." Before he could respond she made a hand-sign and shunshined them to his apartment hoping to show him what she meant.

* * *

Tsunade had trouble sleeping that night. After the rain stopped she decided to walk the village for a while, but not before noting that Shizune's room was still empty. Hoping that meant good news for the young woman she wondered whether she should check in on her but decided she didn't want to be associated with an activity Jiraiya was so well known for. Before she knew it her feet had taken her to the place she had liked to visit when she was younger, which was a little crevice just big enough for two people to sit on located between the carved faces of her grandfather and great-uncle.

From her vantage point she watched the village, for which almost all her loved ones had died protecting, sleep peacefully. She knew the reason she was having trouble sleeping stemmed from the fact that the first major crisis of her time as Hokage had ended in failure and what that meant for the village in the future. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of geta as they walked towards her down the cliff face.

Looking up she saw her teammate as he walked down to join her holding a gourde and two cups in his hand. As he sat next to her, she said, "I'm surprised; don't tell me you are losing your touch at sneaking up on women."

Chuckling as he poured some sake into one of the saucers and handed it to her, he replied, "Not at all princess, I merely would hate to be pressed into the Hokage position because I startled you and you fell to your death."

"How did you know I'd be up here?"

"Well after seeing and hearing about the state of all the shinobi that were sent to recover Sasuke it wasn't hard to imagine that you would be up here. You can be quite predictable especially when it comes to how you let your emotions get to you," Jiraiya said and then took a sip of his own cup.

Giving a grim smile to Jiraiya's words, she said, "I should have found the jounin to send or pulled…"

"Princess," Jiraiya interrupted kindly causing a redness to Tsunade's cheeks that wasn't entirely due to the sake, "with all due respect. Listing what you should have done after the hands been played is rather pointless. Besides we both know you didn't have the jounin to send and if you did pull them from somewhere and we were attacked you'd be kicking yourself for that then. You made the best decisions you could with the information you were given. Leave it at that."

"But…"

"Now if you want to know the only place I think you made a bad decision as Hokage was? Well, that would be your choice not to send Naruto on the first group to go after Sasuke," Jiraiya said interrupting her.

Tsunade looked surprised at that saying, "I was afraid he would do something stupid."

"I know," Jiraiya said, "But the reason it was a mistake was you left him out of the mission because you were worried about him, instead of what was best to accomplish the goal of stopping Sasuke." She was about to interject but he continued, "Hear me out Tsunade. As Hokage you can't let the well being of just one shinobi to trump what is best for the village. If Naruto had killed Sasuke in anger before the truth behind his leaving was known. Than that would probably have been the end of his shinobi career. But Sasuke would have been stopped."

"How can you be so calm about that?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"One, because as the Hokage, you may one day have to send him on a mission where he may not survive. You'll have to do this with the full knowledge that you are probably sending him to die. You won't be able to send someone you like a little less just so Naruto will be safe."

"And the second?" Tsunade asked.

The second has to do with the reason he's wearing that necklace of yours around his neck. And that is because you believe he will be Hokage one day," Jiraiya said proudly, "You should have trusted he would have done the right thing, instead of letting his anger control him."

"I suppose you are right," Tsunade said after a moment. "What happened to that fool I used to know? When did you get so wise?"

Laughing in his over the top way, Jiraiya said, "Well it only took almost fifty-years, but I believe that was a compliment."

Tsunade looked away her cheeks reddening whispered, "Idiot."

Turning serious Jiraiya said, "We'll be leaving the day after Naruto is let out of the hospital. I have a lead on one of Iwa's jinchuriki."

"Are you sure it's wise to take him there? Remove the marks on his face and he looks just like Minato?" Tsunade asked with some concerned.

"Don't worry. Besides, he already covers most of his face anyway," Jiraiya said getting up. "I'll leave you in peace. You can keep the gourde."

As he walked back up the cliff and thinking of Shizune, who may have gotten the man she longed for, Tsunade asked a question that had been on her mind ever since just after her brother died, "Jiraiya that time you spoke to me after Nawaki died. Why did you reject me?"

Scratching his chin Jiraiya said good-naturedly, "Well if memory serves me correctly. You were seven bottles into a drinking binge and that was before you built up to your present immunity. I don't even want to think about what you would have done to me the next morning if you thought I took advantage of you."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I suppose not," Jiraiya conceded, "When you enviably fall for my natural charm. I don't want you to be able to say the sake made you do it." Ending his sentence with a laugh he continued on his way up the cliff.

Turning back to the village unable to keep the small smile from her lips she thought, "_You noble idiot_."

* * *

Shizune was creeping around the small bedroom of Kakashi's apartment doing her best not to wake the jounin sleeping in the bed. After last night she had awoken quite content, but also slightly afraid that Kakashi wouldn't need her any further. Not wanting to hear him say that she had decided to gather her belongings and leave.

She was almost to the bedroom door when she heard, "I was under the impression it was the guy that tries to sneak out in the morning."

Spinning around so Kakashi couldn't see her naked backside and trying to hold her clothes to cover her front despite him having seen everything already, Shizune said, "Well I knew you were in an emotional dark place last night and I just wanted to help. But I didn't want you to feel obligated to make it into anything more than…"

"A one night stand," Kakashi supplied when Shizune trailed off.

Despite how much it hurt her to agree she said, "If that is what you want it to be."

Getting out of bed not ashamed that she was getting an eyeful as he pulled his pants back on he asked, "I believe I have some eggs would you like some breakfast?"

Shizune nodded her head but looked like she wanted to ask him something but was too embarrassed to, so Kakashi said, "I don't know where this road will take us Shizune. But I can see myself traveling it with you. That is if you are still interested."

Again she just nodded her head so Kakashi chuckling kindly moved her away from the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen to allow her to get dressed in privacy. As soon as the door closed the full brunt that Kakashi had said he was interested in pursuing a relationship with her set in. So as soon as she heard pots banging in the kitchen she gave into temptation and gave off a little squeal of happiness.

* * *

Tenten wheeled her chair into her teammate's room after visiting with Neji for a moment. Lee as one of the worst injured was still in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days. Today was one of the first in which the boy appeared to be fully aware of his surroundings. Which was why today, she planned to ask him a question she had been thinking about just prior to the retrieval mission but now felt a burning desire to get out.

Lee hearing her wheelchair turned saying, "I thought that you would have been out of that chair by now, Tenten."

"The doctors want me to stay off my legs for a few more days," she replied.

"Ah," was all he replied before turning to look back out the window.

Concerned at her friends, for a lack of a better word 'youthfullness', Tenten asked, "What is it Lee?"

"I'm sorry that I was not able to protect you Tenten. If Naruto and the others had not arrived when they did then you would be…"

Surprised and touched Tenten took his hand causing the genin to turn to look at her in surprise as she said, "Then I should apologize to you as well Lee, because I wasn't able to protect you either. So let's promise that we'll get stronger together."

"Of course Tenten," Lee said recovering some of his vigor, "After all the Leaf Lotus Blooms twice. Next time we shall emerge victorious."

Smiling at him and slightly worried that his metaphors were beginning to inspire her to, she asked, "Lee when we get out of the hospital would you like to go out with me."

"Of course Tenten," Lee answered quickly, "when the doctors say your legs are all better we will resume our training."

Resisting the urge to face palm, she said a little heated, "Not for training. Like as a date, Lee. You know the dinner and a movie type of going out."

She couldn't help smiling though when Lee pointed to himself with a look of confusion on his face as he said, "I thought you liked Neji though. Why would you wish to go out on a date with me?" Before she could tell him all the reasons he went on to say, "Ah a most cunning plan, you hope to make Neji jealous. I of course will help you Tenten."

Getting angry that he thought she couldn't like him over Neji, she said, "I'm not asking to make Neji jealous. I'm asking because I thought I almost lost you and over the course of the past couple of weeks you've become an important part of my life. When I was down you always helped me recover my youthfulness, or motivated me to keep reaching for my dreams. So I'm going to snatch you up before some of the other girls realize how special you are. So what will it be?"

Still not believing his luck but not willing to question it Lee said, "I would be honored Tenten to accompany you on a date."

Happy but strangely nervous, which she found weird since she thought that the hard part was asking but realized that was just the beginning, she asked, "Okay then how about the day after we are discharged from the hospital?"

"Yes that would be fine," Lee said his exuberance fully returned, "I promise it will be the most youthful date you have ever been on or I'll do five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands."

"I can't wait then," Tenten replied happily, sure that it would be an experience to remember.

* * *

Haku and Kin were chatting in her hospital room when Anko having returned from leading the Snakes from the Forest of Death to their new home barged in. Anko not exactly in tears, but the worry she had felt upon hearing of Kin's being in the hospital for the past few days as well as the reason why was easy to hear in her voice as she said, "I go away for a few days and in order to rebel about being ordered to stay behind, you go and pick a fight with some of Orochimaru's elite guard."

Nervous Kin said, "I didn't go pick a fight, Sasuke defected. Besides I won but one of them had a dirty ability that allowed him to merge with me. The senbon trick was the only way to get him to leave my body but it isn't without drawbacks."

Moving her hand like a mouth Anko countered, "Blah, blah, blah, all's I'm hearing my dear Kinnie is that you need more training."

Picking her up out of the bed Anko threw her over her shoulder to carry her to Training Area Forty-Four. Making her way to the window she said, "Come along too, lover boy. You obviously need more training if that was the only stunt you could think of with your girlfriend's life on the line." She then jumped out of the window and began running across the rooftops with Kin banging on her back asking her sensei to at least let her put some clothes on.

Haku gathered up Kin's belongs so she would be able to train in something other than her hospital gown and dutifully followed along behind.

* * *

Naruto was nervous as he waited atop the Hokage monument for Hinata and Sakura. Having been released from the hospital the day before, he would be leaving tomorrow on his training trip. He hadn't told either of the girls yet since he wanted to spend today with them making good memories not ones with an undercurrent of sadness to them. They had spent all day hanging out and enjoying each other's company but with night approaching he knew it was time to come clean. So he had asked them if they could meet him up here after sunset to which they had agreed.

While he waited he thought about his time in the hospital. He had understandably been upset that both of his precious people had been so reckless with their well-being but couldn't stay mad for long as they had both pouted. Hinata had informed him honestly though, that she would gladly do it again seeing as her cousin wasn't filled with anger anymore. They had spent the time in the hospital healing as well as playing around much to the hospital staffs amusement or chagrin depending on what shenanigans they got into.

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see both girls approaching and although they weren't running they appeared to be walking quickly as if trying to reach him first without actually looking like that was what they were doing. As they stopped in front of him Hinata asked, "What is it you have to tell us Naruto?"

Still not having come up with a way to break the news to them he blurted out, "Pervy Sage offered to take me on a training trip outside the village and I've accepted."

Both girls looked like they had been struck by a physical blow so he said, "It isn't permanent, but I'll be out of Konoha for a few years."

Finally Hinata with tears threatening to fall from her eyes asked, "W-why do you have to go? Why can't he train you here?"

"Pervy Sage is in charge of a spy network which takes him away from Konoha all the time," Naruto said not wanting to mention Akatsuki. "He says it will be too disruptive to my training if we have to keep going back and forth between the village and where ever he needs to be."

"But, you just got back, Naruto," Sakura said just as weepy as her friend and rival.

"I know and I'm sorry I'm spring this on you now," Naruto said, "but I didn't want my last day in the village to be sad."

The news that this was Naruto's last day in the village caused both girls to breakdown into tears as they both rushed the blonde hugging with Hinata saying, "I don't want you to go. Can I come with you?"

"I wish I could take both of you with," Naruto said cursing his stupidity in springing this on them, "But I don't think your father would allow it and besides you just got your cousin back." Looking at Sakura who face seemed to mirror the question Hinata just asked he said, "And you Sakura are apprenticing under Granny Tsunade. I know you don't want to let a great opportunity go to waste."

Stepping back from the girls he said, "Please don't cry. I promise to write both of you all the time and let you know how I'm doing."

The two kunoichi seemed a little mollified by that so he stepped up to Hinata giving her a hug saying, "I'll miss you. I'm also looking forward to seeing how much stronger you will be when I get back."

Hinata hugged him tightly making Sakura a little jealous but she let them have their moment while keeping a count of how long the hug lasted vowing that hers with Naruto would be just as long. Hinata whispered in his ear, "Thank you, for saving me when we were younger and for being my inspiration. You made me want to get stronger and be a proud kunoichi of Konoha."

Naruto pulled back slightly embarrassed by what she said having not really known the depths of her feeling for him. Before breaking the hug she gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

Sakura then quickly filled the spot Hinata vacated hugging him tight which he gladly returned as he said, "I'm so glad you choose to keep moving forward Sakura. I'll miss you."

Mirroring Hinata's action she leaned up and whispered, "You've given me a reason to become stronger Naruto. Thank you and please come back soon." Stepping back she kissed his left cheek.

Again Naruto was surprised at what Sakura as well as Hinata had said to him. He didn't know they viewed him so highly but realized that was probably silly of him considering how important the two were to him. They had then settled for sitting together on the Fourth's head to watch the village. By close to midnight they had prepared to leave but not before the two girls promised to see him off in the morning.

* * *

Naruto was awakened after getting a few hours sleep by a knocking on his door. Looking at his clock he saw that he still had a couple of hours till it was time to meet Jiraiya. Figuring someone else may have come to wish him well on his journey he headed to the door and was shocked at who was behind it.

Shikamaru after a moment of the two staring at each other and having a hard time imaging the boy in front of him as a hardened killer with the silly looking nightcap on his head, asked, "May I come it?"

Stepping aside to give his fellow chunin room Naruto answered, "Sure." After a awkward silence Naruto asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"I see," Naruto said before responding, "I'm afraid while I can appreciate the thought, I can't accept your thanks."

"What why," Shikamaru asked confused and a little angry after all he viewed himself as apologizing for his earlier beliefs about the blonde chunin.

"It isn't that you are thanking me it's the reason you are," Naruto said. He then clarified his position by saying, "You're thanking me because you still see me as a monster and killer."

"I never judged you based on the Kyuubi," Shikamaru said.

"I know, I'm talking about what went down between us at Wave," Naruto stated. "Let's face it, if we hadn't have met there would you feel the need to thank me for doing what you would expect any Konoha-nin to do." Shikamaru didn't respond so he said, "I didn't think so. I know you believe that I'm just an unrepentant killer doing everything I do for money."

"Are you saying you aren't," Shikamaru retorted, "Tazuna was doing something brave and noble but you would have killed him if Gato hadn't betrayed you."

"Your right," Naruto conceded, "I would have." But it wasn't for the money. It was for Zabuza."

"So he was doing it for the money so how does that make a difference."

Sighing Naruto said, "Zabuza had a dream to remove the Mizukage from power because of his sensei being murdered and the other atrocities the man has committed." Seeing that bit of news surprised Shikamaru, Naruto continued, "Tazuna had a dream of building a bridge to free his home of Gato's rule. Zabuza's dream required money which Gato promised to provide so in a sense both Tazuna and Zabuza's dreams clashed. That clashed was settled with Shinobi and due to Gato being a slimeball a mutually beneficial ending was worked out. But you are right if Gato hadn't of betrayed us Tazuna would be dead."

"And how do you see that doesn't make you a monster," Shikamaru asked.

"Because, I was willing to strive for a better outcome for one," Naruto answered, "and two, I was being loyal to the man I swore my allegiance to. Do you honestly think Konoha has never asked a shinobi to perform a task they found personally revolting but had him do it because it was vital to the village? If so I find that kind of naïve."

Walking to the table Naruto said picking his headband up, "When I accepted this headband it was with the full knowledge that I would be asked to serve in a multitude of ways just like I agreed to when Zabuza first took me on as an apprentice. Luckily for us Konoha is a great and, I like to believe, honorable place which doesn't ask us to perform such tasks as working for scumbags."

"I guess I never thought about it like that," Shikamaru said, "It must look like I live a pretty sheltered life compared to you, huh?"

"You did," Naruto said, "But that was what the shinobi that came before us worked so hard to achieve."

Shikamaru nodded his head and then began heading to the door but stopped saying, "I know we've had our differences. But I like to start fresh if that's okay? You seem like an interesting guy."

Naruto stuck out his hand saying, "I'd like that."

Shikamaru took the offered had and after shaking it he thanked Naruto again sincerely this time before leaving. Naruto thought about going back to bed but decided against it. He visited with Sai and apologized for not getting him for the mission. Then he headed back to his apartment after a final bowl of ramen from Ichiraku as well as to say good-bye to the people who ran it. Heading to grab his stuff and lock up his apartment although just about everyone he was friends with had a key.

It was as he was locking up that he ran into Zabuza who simply wished him luck and told him to make Jiraiya's life as miserable as Naruto had made his. He then threatened to dismemberment when it looked like Naruto was going to hug him. Wisely, Naruto refrained.

Haku had also come out to wish him well and said Kin wished she could but her sensei was keeping her hostage in the Forest of Death. So heading out to the Hokage's tower to say good-bye to Tsunade he walked out of his apartment building and looked back to remember all the good memories he had built up with the people it contained.

* * *

Hinata ducked into the alley as she prepared to unveil her master plan in Operation: Make Naruto see me as a Woman. The prep for it hadn't been easy having to hide the dress she was wearing underneath her usual baggy clothes. Pulling them off revealed an orange sundress that hugged her in all the right places and was almost too short to be appropriate. Smiling as she smoothed it out she knew she cut a dazzling figure having inspected her apparel thoroughly before leaving.

Leaving the Hyuuga compound though had been the hard part. First she had to avoid her cousin Neji who seemed to have taken on the role of overprotective big brother for her and her sister. While she was glad for the change she was afraid if he had stopped her from getting to see Naruto off because of the way she had dressed she would have to do something drastic in return. She had almost made it unnoticed when she ran into her father. When he asked her where she was going she had been honest while hopping he wouldn't insist on an escort. Thankfully he just told her to wish Naruto his best giving no indication he suspected what she was wearing under her normal clothes.

Rolling her normal clothes up she stuffed them in a bag she had brought and hid it before making her way towards the main gate. She had smiled to herself when she saw a boy her age crash into a pole because he was too busy looking at her instead of where he was going. She heard a similar crash coming from another direction. Looking at where it came from she saw another boy on the ground but he was staring at the girl heading down the street.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw that Sakura had apparently come up with the same idea. The pinkette was wearing a red half t-shirt that showed off her midriff as well as shorts that were a little on the short side. They met at the middle of the intersection before turning down the street heading to the main gate and like the night before soon found themselves seeing who could get to Naruto first without breaking into an all out run.

When they spotted Naruto who was standing by Jiraiya they each called his name. Naruto turned to the pair but stopped when he saw how they were dressed seemingly going catatonic. Approaching the boy they tried to ruse him out of his trance like state. Both upset that their plan seemed to have worked to well. Jiraiya for the most part was highly amused already thinking up ideas for a new book.

Finally the girls settled on hugging the unresponsive boy each whispering something in his ear before kissing his cheek. Jiraiya just hefted him onto his shoulder before carting him off for parts unknown. Hinata and Sakura watched until they couldn't see him anymore before turning to each other.

Hinata eyeing Sakura get-up said, "Your mother let you out dressed like that? I'm surprised, although I doubt Naruto noticed with you standing next to me."

Returning the cheeky grin the Hyuuga was giving her Sakura retorted, "Does your sister know you stole one of her dresses? It seems a couple sizes to small Hinata."

Both girls turned away from each other in a huff before a small smile appeared on their faces. Hinata asked "Do you want to get some training in?"

"Sure, but I'll have to stop by an alley to pick up my clothes," Sakura said.

"Okay, so do I," Hinata replied before adding, "First to the finish then?"

Understanding that Hinata was implying to more than just their upcoming training session, Sakura said, "I wouldn't have it any other way," before dashing to where she stashed her clothes.

* * *

Sai entered Danzou's chamber just as an Anbu in a Dog mask said, "I'll be in the lab running tests on it to make sure there aren't any surprises in store for you Lord Danzou."

The Root leader nodded his head while beckoning Sai in. Dropping to one knee as the Anbu kunoichi left he waited until Danzou acknowledged his presence before saying "You wished to see me Lord Danzou?"

"Yes," Danzou replied, "as you know the jinchuriki is leaving on a training trip with Jiraiya. After observing the boy the only question I have is. If we managed gain possession of it would it respond to the Root Emotional training?"

Sai was glad he wasn't looking Danzou in the eye, but instead looking at the floor in his kneeling position as he was sure the grimace that appeared on his face would have Danzou questioning more than Naruto's ability to be twisted to Danzou's ends. Knowing he had to answer honestly and hating himself for it he said, "No, Lord Danzou. Naruto is to ingrained with his own beliefs. He would die before willing throwing away his own emotions."

"Very well, that will be all Sai," Danzou said. As Sai got up from his kneeling position Danzou stopped him saying, "On second thought, prepare to return to the compound. You will be helping in training a new operative I plan to add to Root."

"What about Team Zabuza?"

"Don't worry about them," Danzou said, "I'll merely be asking the Hokage to allow me to give you some extra training in preparation for the jinchuriki's return. Unless she wants to be accused of playing favorites, she'll agree."

Sai was about to leave but stopped asking, "Sir I would like to keep in touch with Naruto. Would that be acceptable?

Danzou arched an eyebrow at this so Sai said, "I feel it would better facilitate my transition back onto Team Zabuza should that become necessary when Naruto returns."

"Good thinking," Danzou said, "of course all letters will be screened."

"I understand, Lord Danzou"

"Good then you are dismissed," Danzou said, "I'll expect you to be back in the compound by the end of the week."

Knowing a reply wasn't necessary or expected to the order Sai left the room. Finding himself alone during his journey back to the surface he created an Ink clone to convince the guards, at the entrance, he had left the compound while he headed to the records room. He knew that his report may very well have signed Naruto's death warrant. Therefore he wanted to see if he could learn, who it was Danzou hoped to send after his friend.

As he moved through the compound he was glad that Zabuza had taught him the Silent Killing Technique as he was able to sneak pass the guards of the compound. Unfortunately, the records hall didn't give him the answers he was searching for, but he did learn that his old team hadn't died of illness as Danzou had claimed but had been eliminated.

At that new he felt the first vestiges of raw hatred for the Root Leader who had so callously murdered his team. Especially since one of the members of his team, he had thought of as a brother and had planned to start a book detailing the triumphs of their training. Leaving the record room he was about to leave the compound when he came across Danzou and an Anbu named Fu Yamanaka as they made their way to a deeper and supposedly unused part of the compound. Creating an ink mouse that would record all that they said and report what it learned to him he sent it after the pair and returned to the surface.

* * *

Danzou walked with Fu following just behind him able to sense his subordinate wanted to speak he asked, "What is it?"

"Sir, about that kunoichi you sent to Sound, can we trust her? She wasn't raised up to believe in Root like the rest of us."

"True, which makes her all the more valuable because she sought me out to rid her of the emotions she had swirling around inside of her," Danzou said.

"But outside of her medical ability what purpose does she serve?" Fu asked.

"Simple, she will serve the same purpose as the woman we are about to recruit," Danzou said, "Which is to act as a means of destroying the undestroyable. Sarutobi and his ilk like to believe their emotions give them strength, but only those without emotions truly cannot be stopped. I took her in because at the time Kakashi was the strongest of the active Jounin the village had. That kunoichi would bypass all his strength giving her the opportunity to kill him at our leisure."

"I understand, so the woman we took from the safe house allows the same but with the jinchuriki instead."

"Exactly," Danzou said stepping up to a room.

Entering it Kushina Uzumaki was laying on a bed in much the same fashion as she had been when she was abducted from Sarutobi's safe house. Walking up to the bed he said, "Wake her."

Fu nodded but not before saying, "I must warn you though Lord Danzou. She may die from the waking process depending on how hard she clings to the genjutsu."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," was the cold reply of the Root Leader.

Fu made a hand-sign and for a while nothing happened, but then Kushina's face scrunched up as if in pain before smoothing out again. Then sleepily she said, "Minato, just five more minutes please?"

"I'm afraid Minato has been dead for thirteen years, Kushina," Danzou said.

The red heads eyes snapped open saying, "Danzou that's impossible you're dead."

"Perhaps in that fantasy world of yours," Danzou replied his voice like ice, "But I'm afraid you have to deal with the real world now."

Eyes widening in horror, Kushina practically shrieked, "No, no, no, no….you've brought me to this world again. I don't want it, put me back."

"I'm afraid that is impossible as you see the Kurama clan has fallen on hard times. But I may have one stashed away that can place you back in your little fantasy if you complete a task for me."

Not trusting Danzou in the slightest but desperate to return to her dream world she asked, "And that would be?"

"Simple, finish the job you started thirteen years ago, kill the Kyuubi."

"Fine, where is he," Kushina said trying to sit up but unable to move.

"Your body hasn't moved in thirteen years Kushina." Danzou informed the red-head. "You'll need time to gather your strength. When you've done that and laid the defeated jinchuriki at my feet. I'll return your illusion to you."

"It isn't an illusion," Kushina snapped, "not to me. Now leave me alone."

"As you wish," Danzou said leaving with Fu behind him as the woman broke down into sobs. A small black mouse also left the room heading to Sai's residence to dispel itself on a waiting scroll to record all that had been said between the two.

As they walked Danzou said, "Now you begin to see the true pitfalls of emotion Fu."

"Yes Lord Danzou, although having seen her record, I find it hard to believe she would serve you so willingly."

"Well we have two sources to thank for her willingness in that regard," Danzou said.

"Two sir?"

"Yes, the first were the people who put the compulsion in here to destroy her son," Danzou said.

Noting his subordinate's confusion Danzou simply tapped his covered eye with his cane causing a look of understanding to appear on Fu's face who then asked, "And the second?"

"Sarutobi himself," Danzou said extremely satisfied with the way things were going, "That genjutsu the Kurama placed on her created a world without pain or suffering. In that world her husband was probably still the Hokage with her son more than likely well on his way to being the next one I'm sure. Now faced with the real world she'll do anything to return to it and just like a drug addict that only has one choice of dealer she'll do anything I say in the hope of her next fix."

"But we don't actually have the means to return her either," Fu pointed out. "The only Kurama with that kind of power remaining had her powers sealed."

"Yes I'm aware," Danzou said, "while I have plans that involve the Kurama heir it doesn't truly matter so long as Kushina believes I do. And after she has completed her task for me I'll give her the peace she craves. One way or another."


	31. Chapter 31 Moving Out, Moving On

**AN:** Again thank you for all the reviews. They make writing this really enjoyable. So again thanks, your humble author S, o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 31: Moving Out, Moving On**

Sai sat in his temporary residence as he only had a few days left in it before Danzou would expect him to return to the Root Compound located beneath the grounds of his home. After reading the transcript of Danzou's conversation with Kushina Uzumaki he had come to one conclusion the Root Leader had chosen the perfect assassin to get rid of Naruto.

It had taken sneaking back into the Records Room to find what he needed to about the woman since his mouse hadn't told him anything other than her name, the most important being she was Naruto's mother. Sai was convinced that no matter how thin the bond between them, if Naruto found out of their connection he would not be able to kill her. So he needed to find a way to not only communicate Danzou's intentions to his friend but also a way to sabotage his efforts to train the woman.

The second part would be easy. Since Sai was fairly certain Danzou expected him to train Kushina in how Naruto fought. He would have to be careful not to show his true intentions at first but he was sure over time Danzou would give Sai free rein to attempt what he had in mind.

It was in how to get around the curse seal on his tongue that was giving him the greatest trouble since he couldn't even write down what he wanted to tell Naruto. However, that didn't truly matter since once he was back at the Root base his mail would be read before being passed along. He was sitting at a table while absent-mindedly drawing to help clear his mind in order to find a solution to the problem. After several hours he still hadn't thought of anything so setting his pencil down he was going to prepare a meal. Having not really been paying attention to what he drew he looked at it and smiled at the surprise waiting for him.

Sitting on his desk was a picture of Kushina sitting next to a baby crib with the nine –tailed fox in the background. He then realized that perhaps his drawing could tell the tale he hoped to pass on. He would of course have to hide the fox perhaps make it look like flames. So that they would really have to look at the picture to figure out what was hidden inside and also change Kushina's face perhaps to how Naruto appeared when performing his sexy-jutsu. It would be a stretch, but it could work.

Smiling he realized that he could in effect use the idea of creating a picture book like he had planned with his murdered teammate. He would have to send the pages out of the compound slowly so as to not draw attention. But he had time, figuring that Danzou would wait until Naruto returned before sending Kushina after him. He would also need somebody to collect the pages for him preferably somebody close to Naruto.

The final problem to his plan was Naruto himself. While Sai knew that Naruto could be quite brilliant during a fight he was also rather simple minded when it came to seeing underneath the underneath. His continued obliviousness, to Sakura and Hinata's deeper feelings for him, being a perfect example. He had little doubt if he gave the pictures to Naruto directly that the blonde would look at them say, 'That's nice' and then file it away until the next one came. But with any luck the person he actually gave them to would be clever enough to see the coming threat he planned for the pictures to warn of. With the idea of dinner forgotten Sai set about making the changes to the picture he noted and hoped it would be enough.

* * *

In the proceeding weeks after Sasuke's defection Konoha seemed to return to normal if somewhat quieter now that Naruto was gone. As news of Sasuke's defection spread it became apparent that the civilians of the village were split down the middle as to how to take that revelation. Half believed that Tsunade did the right thing in marking him as a missing-nin to be killed on sight, while the other half held on to the notion that he was being controlled somehow. Unfortunately, for Tsunade the half that wanted Sasuke to be absolved of his crimes was a rather vocal half which was why she was on her way to a meeting between the civilian and clan councils.

Taking her seat at the head of the room on a raised dais, she watched as many of the other councilors and clan leaders filed in. The truth was she didn't even want to deal with this, due to one of Konoha's spies having uncovered a lead that may have led to the identity of one of the other Akatsuki members. Jiraiya may have been the best, but he wasn't the only source of information available to the village and recently one of those spies had spotted a man in a black robe with red clouds heading into a bounty collecting office to drop off a corpse to collect his payment. After swiftly and violently shutting down the office after the robed man had left the Anbu responsible for the find had brought the man who ran the office to the village and was currently entertaining Ibiki. The special jounin had promised he would squeeze every bit of information available about the robed man out of his captive.

Ibiki had also asked to speak to Tayuya, but Tsunade informed him that she wanted Anko to handle it. However he was most insistent and said it was related to another matter he was investigating. After he had said it would only take a minute and he wouldn't even need to break her, Tsunade had agreed.

Sighing as the last councilor took his seat Tsunade said, "Alright, I hereby call this farce to order."

"Lady Tsunade please refrain from such remarks," one of councilors said, obviously a Sasuke supporter, "This is a forum in which the people who disagree with your marking Sasuke as a missing-nin wish to have their opinions heard."

"Which is why I'm here instead of dealing with real Leaf business," Tsunade replied alright fed up with the proceedings.

Another councilor said, "This is real Konoha business and you should at least be willing to listen to our complaints seeing as we have fulfilled the necessary requirements to have this meeting."

"You mean minimum requirement, don't you councilor? As I believe the requirement you speak of was a simple majority vote," Hiashi supplied. "A vote I believe that passed by only a single ballot."

Tsunade nodded her head at Hiashi's words while directing a glare to the woman whose vote had allowed for this meeting. If Misaki Haruno felt or cared that the Hokage was glaring at her she did not seem fazed by it. Instead she coolly said, "What does it matter by how many votes the motion was carried? It still passed; therefore perhaps we should turn our attentions to discussing the matter at hand."

"Agreed," Tsunade said. What proceeded for the Hokage were three of the most boring hours of her life as the councilors bickered among themselves. As they fought the clan heads stayed out of it for the most part only occasionally interjecting a point or a particular counter-argument. Although, it seemed that the civilian council wouldn't be able to get the mandatory two-thirds vote among themselves to overturn her ruling on Sasuke's status. However, if too many of the Clan leaders or village elders sided with them, they could still pull off the win. So with that in mind she decided to gauge how each of the Clan Leaders was responding to the argument they were witnessing.

The first was Tsume who looked like she was about to jump into the pit of Sasuke supports and begin ripping them to pieces. While Tsunade had been surprised at first that the Inuzuka matriarch had shown up to the meeting, in light of the number of meetings the lady had blown off before. In retrospect she knew she shouldn't have been since the matter being discussed was whether or not to allow Sasuke off scot-free should he ever return or be captured. She obviously wasn't going to side with the Uchiha's supporters.

Tsunade's gaze next fell on Hiashi Hyuuga. Another of the Clan Leaders that she was positive would not be voting in the Uchiha's favor. Although, she knew it wasn't the reason. She couldn't help but feel that even if it was proven that Sasuke was being controlled that he would side against the Uchiha due in part to the two clans ancient rivalry and hatred of one another. It had surprised many during the founding of Konoha that the Hyuuga had joined the village shortly after its establishment despite the Uchiha presence. Many attributed it to what a great man her grandfather had been.

The next seat was empty and where the Kurama Clan head would sit, but since she wasn't a shinobi and kept in isolation it was always empty. The next three were the previous incarnation of the Ino-Shika-Chou team who usually voted in a block. But with two of the three's children risking their lives to capture Sasuke she was positive they would shoot down the notion of letting the Uchiha run free.

The Uchiha seat was of course empty. A thing that rubbed her the wrong way about the chair even still being in the room was the lack of one for the Uzumaki. The council thirteen years ago had voted that they would be granted Clan status but after the Kyuubi being sealed in the only know Uzumaki survivor it was never put into effect. Although, Jiraiya had been planning for it for some time, which was why he had bought Naruto's apartment building and spent so much money renovating it.

Sighing internally as the councilors seemed to be going around in circles Tsunade thought, "_No, if I want to be honest with myself the only Clan Head I'm afraid will side with Sasuke is Sarutobi-sensei_." The reason she felt this way had less to do with Sasuke but instead centered on the debt the former Hokage perceived was owed to his brother.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a councilor suggested that it was Naruto who had somehow planted a means of control on Sasuke and had then forced him to leave the village. Tsunade was about to object when much to everyone's surprise Tsume smashed her fist through her table breaking it in half. Getting up from her chair she slowly walked to the councilor who had opened his mouth everyone between her and the main clearing from her path. If not for her then for Kuromaru, her nin-dog, that was snarling at her side as she made her way to the petrified man.

Getting right in the taller man's face she asked, "What did you say?"

"I said we should consider that the demon brat…" which was as far as he got before Tsume slammed her fist into his gut causing him to stagger back.

One of his fellow councilors asked, "Are you insane?"

Tsume just met the woman's eyes causing her to meekly take her seat before saying, "I've tried to keep my peace as you morons argued about that little piece of shit Uchiha. The only thing that allowed me to do that was the confidence that this motion would fail. However, I will not sit back and allow the only reason that I still have a son to be insulted in my presence. With that being said, allow me to make the Inuzuka position on the matter clear. Any further attempts to tarnish Naruto Uzumaki's reputation will be met by the harshest punishments that I can hand out as the Inuzuka Clan Head. Furthermore the Inuzuka Clan pledges that it owes the Uzumaki Clan a Blood Debt and as such will always stand by their side as allies."

As Tsume began to return to her seat one of the bolder councilors asked snidely, "And how exactly do you expect to punish us?"

Turning to the man Tsume said, "The Inuzuka may not be as rich as some clans but we are not without influence. Your district's butcher shops for instance flourish due to us. Your mouth just cost them those contracts."

Tsume took her seat as the man tried to sputter an apology. The pro-Sasuke side seemed to deflate under the fear the Inuzuka would punish them further. However one woman who hadn't argued for one side or the other raised her hand saying, "I would like to speak."

Tsunade who found the last few minutes enjoyable said, "Very well, Councilor Haruno."

Standing the councilor who had pink hair like her daughter as well as a slim and athletic build made her way to the front of the room."I would just like to say that for one I would like to cast my vote that Sasuke Uchiha remain marked as a missing-nin," Misaki said throwing the room into chaos.

One of the pro-Sasuke councilors shouted, his feeling of betrayal easy to hear, "It is only because of you we got this far."

Conceding the point Councilor Haruno replied, "True, however the only reason I voted for today's assembly to take place was so we could hear all sides of the argument. However, I haven't heard anything to make me believe that the boy who attacked my daughter didn't do it for his own personal reasons and therefore deserves to be punished accordingly." She paused for a few moments to let her point sink in before saying, "Yet, I also think it is important to understand the reason that he has abandoned the village."

"That being?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"While it may have been unfortunately worded, I do believe my fellow councilman does have a point in suggesting that Sasuke Uchiha left due to the presence of Naruto Uzumaki. However, instead of some fantastical theory about secret methods of control his abandonment of Konoha was due to the special treatment the jinchuriki has received since his return," Masaki coolly suggested.

Tsume growled causing the council woman to respond by saying, "You may snarl all you like but that doesn't change my opinion. In addition, unless I'm wrong this is still Konoha where people are allowed to have differing points of view."

"Regardless," Tsunade cut in, "This isn't the venue for this discussion."

Before she could get the meeting back on track an Anti-Sasuke councilor said, "I think we should hear her out."

This was followed by shouts of agreement from both sides of the previous argument causing Tsunade to think, "_Great, the only thing they can agree on is that they hate Naruto_." However, a closer look showed that again the room seemed to be divided equally among Pro or Anti Naruto councilors they were just not in the same camp on the Sasuke issue.

Gritting her teeth Tsunade said, "Okay Councilor, enlighten us."

"Well to begin I imagine that learning from a missing must have seemed like a golden opportunity to Sasuke when one considers Uzumaki did," Masaki began. "Why shouldn't Sasuke have considered it a viable option when Uzumaki, not only was allowed to leave but welcomed back with open arms."

"Those were extenuating circumstances," Tsunade shot back, "Unless you count almost being murdered by one of his teachers a positive experience. A teacher, I might add, who threatened to kill you daughter if he returned."

"I'm not saying the jinchuriki didn't have a reason to leave. Only that his subsequent return is the reason behind Sasuke's defection."

"You also claim, he has received special treatment," Hiashi stated, "I believe he was ostracized from the village for the first six years of his life."

Scoffing Masaki countered, "How out of favor can an orphan be when he has the backing of the Hokage as well as two of the Sannin? Let us take a look shall we, does anyone honestly believe that a man of Zabuza's reputation would have been allowed to join this village if he hadn't of been in possession of Uzumaki. Furthermore, he was snuck in under an assumed name instead of being brought before this council to be judged…"

"I object to that Councilor Haruno," Sarutobi said. "Any, number of candidates have been allowed to join Konoha using the Chunin Exam method."

"Yes Elder Sarutobi," she conceded, "But how many under a fake name."

"I call bullshit," Tsume shouted, "the fact that Elder Sarutobi felt that he needed to hide Naruto's identity only shows he feared the kid wouldn't get a fair shake in the council."

"Or to guarantee that the opponents he faced wouldn't know they faced a jinchuriki and give him an advantage," Councilor Haruno argued

"He didn't use the Kyuubi to pass the exam," Sarutobi countered.

"That we know of. In any case, what I'm trying to say is that despite having extenuated circumstances of his own. Sasuke was expected to fit into the Konoha mold of how Shinobi are brought up while the mold was made to fit Naruto's circumstances."

"So basically you are saying that we should have come up with a whole new program for Sasuke," Tsunade said.

"Why not," Councilor Haruno stated, "He could have been fast tracked for the hunter program in order to make him feel like he was closing in on his goal of killing Itachi. It's practically written in his file that was the only reason he joined the shinobi program."

"Well the Shinobi program doesn't divide people into the different divisions like that," Tsunade replied, "Instead it's the shinobi themselves that choose what fields they wish to proceed in. If Sasuke wanted to join the hunters then he should have worked at it like everyone else."

"I agree," Masaki said, "But aren't you fast tracking Naruto to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. After all how many chunin are allowed to take potentially years off in order to train with a Sannin. Or are those more of your extenuating circumstances."

Tsunade gritted her teeth again but kept silent. She so desperately wanted to shout yes. That the boy Masaki had so casually dismissed as having it, 'not that bad' was in fact being targeted by a group seemingly composed entirely of S-class criminals. But that was top secret for now so she kept her mouth shut.

Masaki having seemingly made her point proceeded to return to her seat and much to Tsunade's anger a few of the councilors she had placed in Naruto's camp seemed to have switched allegiances. The vote was called for shortly after and Sasuke was still marked as a missing-nin as a result.

Leaving the Council Hall, Tsunade stormed to her office slamming it behind her and pacing her office let out every conceivable cuss word she could think of and a few she was sure she created. Still not satisfied she eyed her desk and was about to punt it the distance of Fire Country but stopped when she heard, "That desk has seen many great accomplishments and many important documents have been signed upon it. It would be a shame to see so much history destroyed because of a bad council meeting."

Turning and seeing Sarutobi sitting on the couch in her office she said angrily, "You call that a merely bad meeting? I'd hate to see what you consider a horrible one."

Chuckling as he lit his pipe he said, "True Misaki's turning the meeting into one against Naruto was unforeseen. But, you are focusing solely on the bad. Tsume's decree was a powerful display in Naruto's favor. The only other man to ever elicit a Blood Debt from the head of the Inuzuka Clan therefore gaining the whole clan's support was your Great-Uncle, the Second Hokage and the man who brought the Inuzuka under the banner of Konoha."

"But what about the councilors that were swayed by Misaki's words," Tsunade said after a moment's pause.

"Any allies so easily swayed are allies that aren't worth having," Sarutobi supplied before getting up and heading for the window.

As her old sensei prepared to leave, she said, "You're getting as bad as Jiraiya with this coming and going of yours sensei."

"Perhaps but just consider it a perk of growing to be my age," he replied before leaving via the window

* * *

Hiashi sometimes envied the other clan heads the freedom to decide their clans' paths the way Tsume did at the meeting he was returning from. If he could, he would have made a similar statement on the Uzumaki's behalf. But if he did, he would have had half the Main House up in arms against him. Entering the Hyuuga compound he was met by his eldest Hinata who still not having received permission to train was helping him in hopes of learning the game of politics.

Bowing to him, Hinata said, "Father, you have a guest waiting for you."

"Who?"

The distaste for his guest reached her face, for a moment, before she quickly hid it as she answered, "Hideki as well as several elders."

A similar look appeared on his face for a moment causing Hinata to giggle lightly as he sighed, "I'll be along shortly." He then handed her the folder of the days meeting's transcripts which she had requested before freshening up in preparation for meeting his guests.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," Hiashi said entering the room he used to greet his visitors and deal with clan business.

"If it was such a pleasure," Hideki responded contemptuously, "I doubt you would have been avoiding us for so long."

"I'm sorry for the oversight, but surely you can understand seeing as my daughter and nephew were recently wounded," Hiashi replied.

"That is precisely why we wish to speak to you," Hideki said.

"And why would that be?" Hiashi asked.

"Simple. It raises the question of, just what are you teaching your daughters," one of the elders said speaking up.

"Well that would be the Gentle Fist Technique," Hiashi said slightly amused.

"Cute, what he means is," Hideki said clearly not amused, "what are you teaching her that a heiress of the Main Branch would think throwing herself in front of an arrow for a House Branch Member is an acceptable way to act?"

"Well perhaps we should ask her?" Hiashi said. "Hinata, what were you thinking at the time you were wounded?"

"I was thinking that a fellow Leaf Shinobi and my cousin, was in trouble, Father," Hinata answered.

"Well gentlemen there is your answer," Hiashi said keeping his face unemotional.

"Do you think this is a joking matter, Hiashi?" Hideki said.

"No Hideki, I do not," Hiashi said stern but calm.

"Good, because there is also the matter of your teaching Neji, several Main Family fighting techniques to discuss," Hideki said challengingly.

"I see," Hiashi said calmly, "What exactly do you find wrong with that might I ask?"

Looking at Hiashi as if he had lost his mind, Hideki said, "Perhaps that it is against the rules of the Main House. There is a separation between the two families for a reason?"

"While I agree that it normal is against protocol for a member of the Branch Families to learn from the Main Family. I believe it is in our own best interest to teach Neji the techniques in question," Hiashi replied calmly which is why one of the elders with Hideki asked him to explain himself.

Thanking the elder Hiashi explained, "Neji is a special case and is every bit the prodigy that the Branch Family claims. Let us consider gentleman that he taught himself Rotation." Seeing the elders mulling his statement over he continued, "Therefore it only stands to reason that he will continue to learn techniques many of which he has probably only heard of the Main Family possessing and since as a Branch Family member he will more than likely be the face that many people attribute the strength of the Hyuuga to. I reasoned that it would be best if he uses the techniques properly."

"Mere posturing to cover the fact that you wish to blend the two families into one," Hideki countered

"Believe what you will," Hiashi countered, "However, seeing as your questions have been answered. Unless you have other business you need to address to me. I believe we are done here."

"For now Hiashi, for now," Hideki said before leading the elders out of the room.

After they were gone Hinata said, "I'm sorry Father."

"Perish the thought,' Hiashi said proudly to his daughter, "What you did was a noble and brave thing. It also has aligned the Branch family solely behind me."

Hinata was surprised by that saying, "I didn't know."

"I'm not surprised. Seeing as I know you didn't do it for political favors," Hiashi said, "But it appears that the Branch family thinks that I must be doing something right as a father if my daughter is willing to almost die for one of them."

"In any case," Hiashi said, looking at the folder he had handed Hinata containing what had been said in the council meeting earlier, "I'm sure you will want to take a look at the contents of that folder." Hinata nodded her head and scooping up the folder headed to her room to do just that.

* * *

Dosu was getting tired of being led around by the nose. He had showed up to the boat and the captain had transported him to Water Country telling him to head to a nearby town to meet someone. Well when he arrived at the hotel where he was supposed to meet the contact he had been handed a note by the clerk that told him to head somewhere else. The place he was heading now would be his sixth destination and he vowed if the contact wasn't there it would be his last. However, he had said that about the last one too.

Although, he had a feeling that he was close, his feeling emanated from a tidbit of information he had heard when he had asked for directions to his new destination. And that was that the town he was supposed to head to, had once resided near the Kaguya's old compound. He didn't know what the lady he had met with in Tea Country was up to, but he was fairly certain that considering the Kaguya's fearsome reputation and that most people seemed to avoid it even now. That it was the perfect place to stage an operation as big and secretive as the one she seemed to be.

As he walked the road to the next village he became aware that he was being watched. As discretely as possible he hit the Melody Arm he wore causing it to give off a low tone. Able to perceive the sound waves that returned as they bounced off objects he formed a mental picture and realized he was surrounded. Hoping this was the end of his journey he said, "I know you are out there and that there are six of you."

"Seven," a voice said behind him causing Dosu to spin around.

Standing there giving a friendly grin was a man wearing the standard uniform of the Kiri Hunter division. But instead of a mask Dosu could see that the man was wearing a patch over his right eye. He also not surprisingly was wearing the Kiri Headband that kept his blue-green hair standing up straight. Wondering if these were in fact the people he was supposed to meet Dosu calmly said, "In any case, may I help you?"

Giving a friendly smile the man said, "Actually it's we, who can help you get to where you are heading."

Remembering the password that he had been given at his last supposed meeting spot he said, "This is the road to nowhere."

Smiling at the phrase the man replied, "All roads lead to Kirigakure."

Recognizing the counter sign Dosu said, "Finally. What was with the cat and mouse game?"

"Sorry about that. But we can't afford to be too careful. My name is Ao by the way, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Taking the offered hand Dosu said, "Likewise, I take it you'll be taking me to the Kaguya Compound now?"

Ao looked surprised so Dosu said, "It is the only logical place that a group as cagey as yours would have a base if they wished to remain undetected."

Chuckling lightly Ao said, "She was right about you it would seem. You do possess a head for tactics."

"She," Dosu asked, "The woman from the bar?"

"Yes, let me take you to her and she'll answer any questions you may have?"

Ao led him from the road into the deep woods. They traveled for over an hour until they came across a hilly area that Dosu realized was the Kaguya Compound as most of the buildings were built into the surrounding hills. Being led into one of the bigger building he was escorted to a central chamber stacked with various supplies. At the center of the chamber was a woman standing near a large table that had a map of the Kirigakure on it.

Looking up from the map the woman's visible eye seemed to light up as she said, "Ah good you decided to join us."

Turning to his escort she said, "You better hurry along if you want to meet up with Chojuro on time to unload the boat that is set to arrive with our medical supplies."

"Yeah," Ao said, "Wouldn't want to leave him waiting after all the times I've told him to be prompt, I guess."

However Mei had stopped listening only hearing, "_Leave waiting at the altar_."

Mei mood instantly darkened as she approached Ao and said, "Keep it up and I'll kill you."

Ao confused at what he said to upset Mei wisely retreated. Her mood shifted right back into joy as she said to Dosu, "I'm sorry about the run around we've been giving you but we have to be careful that you weren't followed."

Dosu nodded his head in understanding so she said, "Please come with me." Following at her side they walked through the carved halls of the compound. As they walked Dosu saw lots of children his age but very few adults.

Getting curious he said, "I take it the operation you have planned is against Kirigakure."

"Yes"

"I don't mean to be rude but surely you have more than these kids to help you," Dosu said wondering if it had been a good idea to join after all.

"There are a few Missing-nins scattered around the compound," Mei said not insulted in the slightest, "These children are the remnants of several of the clans with Kekkei Genkai that have been wiped out over the years. Unfortunately, they have never received any real ninja training and even fewer display the Bloodline abilities that were the reason their homes were destroyed."

"Still you can't honestly believe they stand half a chance of helping you take Kirigakure," Dosu said.

"Given time I believe they will," Mei said, "And your task for now is to help. Besides these aren't the only people dedicated to seeing Yagura fall."

Surprised that Mei seemed to be willing to give him such responsibilities right off the back he said, "Again not to question you, but don't you seem to think you're placing a lot of responsibility on a guy who just joined your outfit. How do you even know that I can handle it?"

Laughing her musical laugh she said, "Because as I said we are very cautious. While the diamond job was the one that made me decide to approach you it wasn't the only time you have worked for me. I'm confident you have the skills I need and one of those skills is being a leader. You need to have more faith in yourself. I know you feel you screwed up once. But, if you want to know what separates the men from the boys it's their ability to bounce back from their previous failures and come back for more."

He was mulling it over so placing a hand on his shoulder and meeting his eye she said, "In addition I have faith in you." His spirit was bolstered a little by what she said and he also chuckled after she added, "Besides, if you screw up this time we'll all be dead. So don't worry so much."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office worried as she read over the file of the expected Akatsuki member, Kakuzu. What worried Tsunade most was that the file was located in the, 'Missing but expected to be dead' category. Especially since, he was believed to have carried out an assassination attempt against her grandfather. Did Akatsuki really have people so powerful even death couldn't touch them?

Turning to look out the village she wondered if it truly deserved protection after the meeting she had to suffer through earlier in the day. But she shook such nasty thoughts off gaining confidence it was from the display put on by Tsume early. Hearing a knock at the door she turned to see one of the other reasons entering as Sakura came to report the successful completion of the task she had sent her on. Her face lost its worried one putting a proud smile on her face as she spoke to her new apprentice.

"Did you tell Tenzo to report to me tomorrow as I asked?"

Nodding her head Sakura said, "Yes Milady, he also thanks you for the praise in shutting down the collection agency. Is there anything else you require of me?"

Tsunade thought for a moment, as she fought down the small grimace that Sakura apparently hadn't learned anything of interest from Tenzo regarding why he shut it down. Having worked with the girl for the past couple of weeks she knew just how smart she was and that she had also come to realize there was more to Naruto's training trip then she was being told. That was why Tsunade had been going out of her way to get Sakura to see the truth without actually having to tell her. Due in no small part to her disagreeing with Naruto that he didn't want her or Hinata to know about Akatsuki.

Unfortunately the major roadblock she kept running into was that Konoha was a shinobi village and for the most part those in the know, knew when to keep their mouths shut. She had even sent Sakura to get the file on Kakuzu hoping the young girl would get curious. While she was sure the girl was curious she knew better than to ask since she knew she didn't have the necessary clearance. Sighing internally Tsunade thought, "_Well looks like I'll have to use the old leave the file I know you're curious about in the open trick_."

Finally she said, while getting up to leave the room, "Yes actually I want you to organize these files on my desk alphabetically with the A's on top."

"Yes Milady," Sakura responded and Tsunade almost laughed as she eyed the Akatsuki folder hungrily. She knew it stood out from all the others having placed a red tab on it for just that reason. Tsunade walked out of the room confident that soon Sakura followed shortly by Hinata would have all the information pertinent to the boy they both hoped to make theirs and the dangers he faced.

* * *

Sakura at least counted to thirty before she was at the desk opening the folder with the red tab. She had first become curious about it when the tab had appeared on it. But she had blown it off figuring that Tsunade knew she would be reaching for it more than the others so wanted to make it easier to find. However, that curiosity became an itch that she had needed to scratch from all the worry that Tsunade showed after reading it. Having found her master lost in thought several times with a quiet fear on her face that was easy to see and the file always out on her desk at those times.

Today had been the final straw as after Tsunade had read a report handed in by the Anbu Tenzo. Sakura had been tasked to find a folder on a Missing-nin named Kakuzu. She had looked inside since it was in a low clearance file seeing as nobody cared about a ninja that had been alive around the time of Konoha's founding. What she had seen of his record had been frightening, to say the least, but even more so was that she had seen Tsunade put that file in the one she was currently going through.

Skimming through it quickly realizing she could be in a lot of trouble if caught even if a part of her believed Tsunade wanted her to see it, she read, "Akatsuki is a organization that is composed of Ten S-class criminals," a little side note said that number had dropped to nine due to Orochimaru's defection causing Sakura to wonder why he had never been replaced picking up where she left off she read, "Current known members are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." She saw that her master had written in the name of Kakuzu in a category marked suspected but unverified. Sakura could see why this group worried her Master so, but it was in seeing what they were after that made Sakura positive that Tsunade wanted her to read this file as it said, "The group's goals remain unknown however they seem to have a desire to locate all the jinchuriki. Itachi and Kisame have already shown up in the village once to ascertain Naruto's location."

Closing the file Sakura staggered back at the news that a group of S-class criminals were after Naruto. When Naruto had told her and Hinata he was leaving she had been positive he hadn't been entirely truthful. A feeling that Hinata had said she shared when they had discussed it later. Now she knew why and was both angry and grateful to the Blonde.

She was grateful initially because as many would say ignorance is bliss, but anger soon won out because he should have told them. Didn't he trust them to help shoulder the burden and also just because they didn't know didn't mean they were safe. But she calmed down knowing that Naruto just didn't want her and Hinata to spend the next few years worrying if Akatsuki had made a move against him. However when he got back she planned to have a stern talk with him about just what he should keep to himself. Because no matter how he looked at it that was information that he should have shared with them if he valued their friendship as much as they did his. After all, friends worried for one another.

Completing her task she left a thank you note for Tsunade fairly confident that the Hokage would know what it pertained to and then went to tell the other person who deserved to know the obstacles that Naruto would face in the future.

* * *

Hinata was fuming as she read over the transcripts for the meeting her father had attended that morning. She had found the first half faintly amusing as the councilors argued over whether Sasuke deserved missing-nin status some of the excuses the councilors had come up with being rather farfetched but that amusement had disappeared when one of them had accused her Naruto of being the puppet master behind his defection. She was glad Kiba's mother had responded the way she did having felt the urge herself.

But what made the normally calm girl absolutely livid was Sakura's mother having turned the meeting into an 'it's not Naruto's fault but it's Naruto's fault convention.' That was why when she heard a knock at her door and Sakura entered after receiving her permission to enter she hadn't been able to help giving her friend a dirty look.

Sakura immediately asked, "What is it? Did Naruto's last letter to you declare his undying love for me?"

Unable to help herself Hinata replied laughing lightly her bad mood evaporating, "No, I'm sorry just something I read bothered me."

"Does it have to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hinata didn't want to be responsible for any bad feelings between a mother and her daughter said, "Just something to do with the meeting about Sasuke this morning."

"They marked him as a missing-nin why would that upset you?" Sakura asked now positive it had to do with Naruto remembering how sour her Master was after the meeting. A little testy Hinata was holding out on her she said, "Fine, if you won't tell me then I won't tell you what I learned about the real reason Naruto left."

Hinata's eyes grew wide so she jumped up to grab Sakura's arm before she could leave the room saying, "Alright, you can read for yourself but you will not like it."

Hinata handed Sakura the folder she had been reading from and then asked, "Please tell me. What was it that Naruto didn't tell us?"

Sakura repeated everything she had learned to Hinata, who had reacted similarly to her. Hinata had first tried to say, "I see, well I'm sure Naruto felt it was for the best." She got as far as felt before frustratingly saying, "Ow, that makes me so mad. Doesn't he realize that we would worry about him regardless? Why does he think he's the only one with the right to worry about others?"

Sakura smiled at Hinata as she vented and then sitting on her friend's bed began reading the report. At first it was rather boring but when she reached what her mother had said regarding Naruto she felt her temper hit the roof.

Hinata's irritation with Naruto was running out of steam when she noticed Sakura clenched the folder in her hand so tightly she accidently ripped it in half. Hinata worriedly said, "Sakura…"

Giving a false smile Sakura said, "I'm fine Hinata." Getting up from the bed she said, "I have to go. I have to get up early for training tomorrow. I'll have to train even harder if I'm going to be able to protect Naruto."

"So will I when they finally clear me for duty," Hinata said in good humor before worryingly asking, "Are you going to be alright?"

Silence was her only answer as Sakura had left the room. Sighing for her friend Hinata picked up to the two halves of the folder and deposited them in the garbage before thinking still a little upset, "_When you get back Naruto, we are going to talk about your habit of shielding your friends from your worries_."

* * *

Masaki Haruno was having a very good day, especially after the morning she had enjoyed. Her little speech had gone over far better than expected and already several councilors had approached her about working with her on projects she endorsed. Her district was one of the more profitable so even if the Inuzuka tried to hurt it for her speech she was fairly confident they would be alright.

Steeping into the house after a long day she was surprised that all the lights were turned off sure that Sakura would already be home. Turning on the light in the living room Masaki was surprised when her daughter was sitting in a chair staring at her. Her good mood easy to hear in her voice she asked, "What are you doing sitting in the dark?

Sakura didn't respond so Masaki figured that maybe Tsunade had taken her anger, about the meeting's outcome, out on her daughter so asked, "Are you hungry have you eaten?"

Heading to the kitchen to prepare a meal she stopped when Sakura asked almost frighteningly calm, "You just can't help it, can you?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"You can't help, but try and make Naruto's life miserable," Sakura respond getting out of the chair to face her mother her green eyes burning angrily.

"Sakura you'll understand…"

"What…," Sakura shouted interrupting her, "…I'll understand when I'm older? Is that it? Well, when will I achieve this understanding of why you are such a horrible person to him?"

Masaki tried to say while trying to keep her composure, "Sakura, I wish I could tell you but I can't…"

But what Sakura said blew her calm away, when she cut her off saying, "I already know."

Getting angry now, Misaki said, "Then what is there to discuss. He's a monster, that man he killed is proof of that. No six-year old should be able to kill a jounin."

"He did it for me and Hinata," Sakura shouted back, "He did it to protect us and how did you try and convince me to repay him by scorning his memory when we thought he was dead. You wouldn't even let him have a proper burial. It was only when Hinata's father stepped in that you relented. And now you want to tarnish his character by making it his fault that he grew stronger in his time away and that Sasuke was jealous of him. When will it be enough, Mother?"

Snapping at her daughter's defense of Naruto and losing all traces of her normally tranquil persona she yelled, "When that thing is locked up in a cage where it deserves to be. Its mere existence is a mockery to all the people that thing has killed."

Sakura stopped surprised at the vehemence in her mother's voice. Putting a humorless smile on her face Sakura said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, because if I have my way, you are looking at his future wife."

Masaki's face took on a look of horror as she replied, "Absolutely not, I will not allow you to see that thing in such a way. I'll get you discharged from the Shinobi program if I have to."

Surprised at how calm she was now that her intentions for Naruto were out in the open Sakura said, "You don't have the authority to tell me who I can and cannot see."

Masaki moved quickly trying to slap her willful child across the face. However after several weeks of training with Tsunade whose primary rule for combat medics was, 'don't get hit,' Sakura's hand caught her mother's wrist stopping it dead. She then yanked her mother off her feet before catching her and holding her fist up ready to clean her clock. While Sakura never intended to hit her, the fear that she would was in her mother's eyes. Letting go of her mother who fell to the ground Sakura walked to her room slamming the door behind her.

Masaki getting to her feet and following after her screamed, "As long as you live in my house you will live by my rules…"

But she stopped as a second later the door opened and Sakura exited holding a bag that contained all her clothes with the rest of her stuff sealed into a scroll. Seeing her daughter ready to go she asked, "Just where do you think you are going?"

Smiling her calm smile she said, "It isn't your concern anymore mother. But somewhere I can see Naruto without your interference."

She then pushed passed her shocked mother who weakly whispered, "Sakura…," before breaking down into tears.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as she watched Sakura dodge the various medicine balls that she alternately threw or kicked at the young girl. While her apprentice seemed down about something she knew that Sakura had read the file seeing as the medic in training seemed to be applying herself even harder.

Calling for an end for the morning training Tsunade said, "Alright that's enough Sakura."

Panting on the edge of exhaustion Sakura replied, "I can keep going Lady Tsunade."

"I'm sure you can," Tsunade responded a smile splitting her face, "But I want you to have some chakra left in order to resuscitate a fish later. So why don't you head home for a quick shower and head to the hospital." Tsunade's grin dropped a little at the frown that appeared on Sakura's face at the word home but let it slide for now.

When her apprentice split off to follow her advice she noticed that it was in a different direction then normal but figured she had to make a stop first. Heading to her office she found the files stacked and a note that simply read, "Thank You," on it. Glad her apprentice was now fully versed on what being with Naruto would entail. She would phrase her questions for the girl in such a way that she could bring Sakura into the loop fully while making it look like it had been the result of an accident on how she had learned of Akatsuki. Probably something simple like while organizing the files it had dropped on the floor or something along those lines.

Hearing a knock she told the person to enter putting thoughts of her apprentice to the side for now and watched as Anko sauntered to her desk. "You wished to see me," the newly minted full jounin asked having completed her exam in order to form a genin team.

"Yes, it's about the matter we discussed regarding the captured Sound kunoichi," Tsunade said, "Ibiki has asked for first crack at her and I've agreed."

"What," Anko said whining, "There won't be anything left of her mind once he gets done with her. I thought you wanted to do this in such a way as to redeem her."

"I do," Tsunade replied, "However there is another matter that he needs to address. Don't worry he says he will be in and out."

"I don't know Lady Tsunade," Anko said, "Thus far she hasn't been the most cooperative of prisoners. Her language alone can peel paint of walls."

"True, have you figured out a way to get her to activate the curse mark like I asked?" Tsunade asked.

Giving a predatory grin Anko answered, "Oh yeah, I'm just going to have Kinnie pick a fight with her." Losing her good humor Anko said, "I just wish there was a better way to show her how highly Orochimaru values her."

"So do I," Tsunade agreed and then asked, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Almost, I have to pay the Cyclops a visit to get him to rig a room up to use Lord Jiraiya's seal in order to seal the curse mark. I don't want a future member of my team to have it. Not to mention we can't be sure Orochimaru doesn't have a way to monitor it."

"Very well, I leave it to you then," Tsunade said dismissing her, "Let me know when you are ready to begin."

* * *

Shizune was lying against Kakashi in his bed having decided to sleep in with the jounin figuring she deserved it. The past couple weeks for her had been a dream come true as the two discreetly saw each other. When she had asked why he wanted to keep it quiet, afraid that he was in some way embarrassed to be seen with her. He had replied that he was afraid that if Guy got wind of their relationship he would come up with some crazy challenge in order to prove himself better than his eternal rival. Having witnessed many of the eccentric jounin's challenges in their youth she could understand.

She was also thankful to Kakashi that he seemed to understand why she hadn't slept with him again since the first night not wanting to have a relationship with him based solely on sex. Something she was especially thankful for when she became aware of a set of eyes watching her from the foot of the bed. Opening them she shrieked, "Aiiii." Causing Kakashi to sit up in bed as she rolled out glad she was wearing wholesome pajamas.

Grinning manically from her spot at the foot of the bed Anko said, "Not bad Kakashi, does the Hokage know you are sleeping with her apprentice?"

"As you can see we were just laying together Anko," Kakashi said. "Is there a reason you are sneaking around my apartment."

Pouting slightly Anko said, "It never bothered you before." Seeing Shizune's look of jealousy Anko teasingly added, "Oh don't worry, me and lover boy only have each other's keys so we can look after each other's apartments when we are assigned long missions."

Turning her attention to Kakashi, Anko asked, "Are you free today, I need a favor?"

Feeling a little of the familiar melancholy due to why his day was free Kakashi answered, "Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to prepare a room to seal Tayuya's curse mark," Anko said.

"Okay, I'll head out right away," Kakashi replied.

Anko smiled before saying, "So I should expect you to actually get started on it in a couple of hours than huh?" Her smile turning mischievous Anko then turned to Shizune, "Try not to wear him out to much after I leave."

After Anko left the apartment Shizune asked, "Why didn't you ask her to keep our relationship quiet?"

Giving an eye grin he replied,"The peace and quiet was nice but if the worse I have to put up with are Guy's crazy challenges for the news that you are off the market to spread then I guess I should just face them like a man."

Giving him a hug, she asked, "Kakashi can you do me a favor?"

"Now, Anko's not going to like it if you tire me out before I can work on preparing her counter-seal."

Shaking her head in his chest she said, "It's about the counter seal. There is a method of applying it that I would like you to test for me."

* * *

Sakura was surprised when there was a knock at the door of her new residence as she stepped out of the shower. Opening the door she was surprised even more when her visitor turned out to be Sai. "May I come in?" the pale boy asked.

"Um, sure" Sakura replied making room then calling over her shoulder," let me get dressed real quick." Heading into the empty room she had appropriated last night she quickly got into fresh clothes.

Heading out she wasn't surprised when the first thing Sai asked was, "Does Naruto know you are living in his apartment?"

"Not yet," Sakura answered nervously, "But I intend to tell him in the next letter I send to him. I don't think he'll mind. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to do with all the extra space, since one of the bedrooms had no furniture in it."

Sai merely nodded his head having heard Naruto say something similar after he moved back in and finding his old tiny one room apartment was now a three bedroom one. Not wishing to pry and wanting to get down to the nature of his visit Sai asked, "Sakura, I was wondering if you would be willing to do me a favor."

Surprised but willing to help a friend of Naruto's she answered, "Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm working on a picture book for Naruto to be given to him when he returns," Sai said, "Unfortunately, since Danzou has requested me to return to his compound and to stay there in order to train some new up and comers much like I was. I fear he wouldn't understand my desire to work on a project like this, so I would like it if you could hold onto my completed works and then compile them into the book for me. Feel free to look at them if you like as a matter of fact I hope you do. Perhaps should we meet after it is finished you can tell me what you thought?"

Finding his requests a little strange she said "Sure, but why not just hold on to them and give them to Naruto when you're done. Won't this Danzou wonder why you are sending me pictures."

"Perhaps," Sai said, "but he has already given me permission to write to Naruto and may figure it is just a way to express myself. I would prefer nobody else be made aware of my little project. I just hope Naruto enjoys it."

Seeing the anxiousness in Sai's eyes she wondered why but figured it was due to his not having had much experience with people she said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love it because you are making it for him."

Sai thanked her and handed her the first page before leaving. Sakura opened it and saw a beautiful if slightly disturbing picture of a woman that looked like an older Naruto in his sexy jutsu without the whisker marks sitting next to a crib with a large fire burning down a village visible through the window in the background.

Setting the picture in a safe place she wondered what the story Sai was trying to tell through his pictures would be. Judging by the first one it may end up being a tragedy.

* * *

Tayuya didn't know what to make of the man sitting in front of her. Her broken legs were now fully healed according to the doctor who treated her, some dark haired woman who often seemed to be traveling with a pig. She had then been promptly thrown in a cell being kept awake and isolated. They had let her sleep for some strange reason the night before and then in the morning threw her into this interrogation room. After being kept waiting for several hours and with her extensive vocabulary of swears being exhausted she had quieted down and waited. Finally after two more hours the door had opened and in stepped a man wearing a bandana with scars marring his face.

He had simply sat in front of her and slipped a picture towards her. Looking at it she saw a beautiful woman with red hair and violet eyes. Turning her attention away from it she asked, "Who the fuck is this? And why are you showing me her picture?"

The man just stared at her for a minute before collecting his picture and walking to the door. As it closed after he stepped out she thought she heard him say, "It's your show now."

In the observation room Tsunade waited for Ibiki to enter. Both stared in silence at the young woman in the room next door before Ibiki said, "Orochimaru didn't take Kushina."

"How can you be sure you didn't even ask her any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"According to what Kin knows about the Sound Five they were Orochimaru's personnel soldiers and they were tied up helping contain the third during the invasion."

"It doesn't mean he didn't have another group take her," Tsunade said playing devil's advocate.

"True, but seeing as Orochimaru was pretty badly messed up when he retreated and the girl was last seen carrying him. It is highly unlike she has never seen Kushina before since he is the type that would like to know right away if a mission was successful," Ibiki said to which Tsunade nodded her head. Causing the special jounin to add, "Therefore, based on the fact that she wasn't lying when she said she never seen her before I can conclude Orochimaru didn't take Kushina."

"Fair enough," Tsunade said agreeing with his conclusion, "So any movement on who did?"

"Not at the moment but expect a mission to help us move forward on that front to appear on your desk in the next few weeks," Ibiki said, "We'll be assigning it under the pretense of finding a means to locate Sasuke."

Smiling into the glass she was looking through Tsunade said, "At least the whole mess of him defecting will prove useful to provide a cover story for it. Any ideas on who you want to staff the mission?"

"I already have a genin in mind." Ibiki answered heading for the door, "I'll allow him to pick the rest of the team."

Tsunade nodded her head and watched Kin enter the room.

* * *

Kin was nervous but just remembered what Anko told her outside the room which was a simple, "Don't screw up or I'll have you running through the Forest naked next time."

Smiling despite a nagging feeling that Anko wasn't joking she took a calming breath which lasted until Tayuya said, "So are we going to have a fucking staring contest too?"

Kin thought to herself with some amusement, "_Well at least my orders are to get her pissed and ready to fight. That should be simple enough_."

Sitting across from her Kin noticed her eyeing her old Sound Headband and said, "It's mine. I used to be a Sound-nin."

Tayuya eyed her angrily saying, "You little traitorous whore. You're lucky I'm chained to this chair or I'd fucking kill you for betraying Lor…"

Tayuya stopped in surprise as she was suddenly looking in a different direction that was until her cheek began to sting with the pain from the slap she received. Smiling into the shocked Sound-nin's face Kin said, "If you want to cuss like a drunken sailor that's your business. But you'll get worse the next time you try to say that bastards name with respect. Do we understand each other?"

Having joined Tsunade in the observation room Anko said a little choked up, "I'm so proud of her."

"You fucking little bitch do you have any idea who the fuck I am," Tayuya screamed trying to get out of her chair.

"Tayuya of the Northgate," Kin said not in the least bit intimidated by Tayuya's supposed importance in Sound. "I suppose you like to think that makes you some sort of big shot, but I'm afraid that to Orochimaru you are quite expendable. Especially, since he has Sasuke now. I doubt he even remembers your name."

"Lor…"

Slap

Glaring at the genin in front of her after the slap Tayuya corrected herself, "Orochimaru would never abandon one of his chosen."

Kin reared her head back laughing at Tayuya who would have liked nothing better than to rip the girls head off. She was surprised when Kin stopped and wiping a fake tear from her eye said to the mirror, "Was I that delusional when I was captured Anko-sensei?"

She didn't need to see her sensei to know she was shaking her head yes. Just like she didn't need to be looking at Tayuya to know that the Sound kunoichi was ready to chew her way through her restraints in order to get at her. So turning back to her, Kin as condescending as she could be said, "I'm one of Orochimaru's chosen. I'm special because he thinks I am. He must have given me power for a reason?"

Kin could see that Tayuya was surprised at how well she had read what the Sound-nin was thinking so said, "I know that what you are telling yourself because I was doing the same thing when I was sitting in that very chair you are. What finally woke me up was that a bastard named Kabuto tried to kill me in this very room."

Kin saw Tayuya's eyes light up upon hearing the name, "I don't know if you know this but I was sent to kill Sasuke Uchiha. But in reality my sole purpose in Orochimaru's grand master plan was as a sacrifice to demonstrate the power of the Curse Mark to him. That was it. All the training and power he supposedly bestowed on me to end up as worm food in a forest so he could get his teeth into Sasuke. Do you know what yours was? To deliver him, that's it."

Kin could see that a part of Tayuya believed her but the need to belong, to matter, was too strong for the kunoichi to give up so she continued, "That was the sole purpose you existed for him. Sure I suppose if you made it back he might welcome you with open arms while telling you how much you mattered but since you didn't he discarded you. He didn't even collect the remains of your two teammates we killed or send anybody to see if we had collected them. Even the secrets they carried in their bodies didn't matter to him."

Trying to give a little back Tayuya said, "Don't try and compare yourself to me bitch. I'm better than you in every way and if I wasn't chained to this chair I'd show you."

"Would you like to put your money where your mouth is?" Kin said smiling while leaning forward.

Confused Tayuya asked, "What do you mean?"

"You think you are so much better than me a lowly former sound genin," Kin replied, "So you and me, no holds bar in the training grounds. We'll even make it interesting and if you win you are free to run back to Orochimaru with your tail tucked firmly between your legs."

"What do you get if you win, not that you stand a chance you rat? Do you expect me to spill all of Orochimaru's secrets?"

"Not at all," Kin answered confusing the Sound Kunoichi. "This is merely to show you how special you truly are," she added honestly.

Tsunade quickly had the Sound kunoichi transferred to one of the training fields as far from the village as they could possibly get. As Tsunade and Anko got ready to follow the prisoner to the training field they saw Kakashi stroll up with a smiling Shizune at his side holding what looked to be a giant rolled up sheet of paper. When they stopped near them Anko asked, "Is my room ready Kakashi?"

"Yeah but it isn't a room," he answered while indicating the sheet Shizune was holding, "it's on these sheets of paper."

Looking at them skeptically Anko said, "When Jiraiya sealed mine it took a whole room and he had to paint the marks on me. You're telling me that those pieces of paper can contain all those characters."

"That's right," Kakashi said then pulling Shizune closer he added, "it's a technique Shizune has come up with. Basically you place Tayuya in the outline contained in the center and then place the other one on top so that the corners match and instant sealing jutsu."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at her apprentice and asked, "Why didn't I hear anything about this Shizune? And where did you come up with the idea?"

A little embarrassed at being the center of attention Shizune said, "I was only working on the technique in my spare time, Lady Tsunade and didn't think it worth mentioning. The idea was born from something I've always considered lacking in many of our more complicated seals and that was time and space necessary to prepare them or them being reliant on having someone well versed in seals on hand. This technique will allow even those with only a basic understanding in seals to perform them and it makes them portable as well."

Nodding her head Tsunade said, "Very good Shizune." Smiling she added, "It seems Kakashi is good for more than a pillow then isn't he? I'm glad being with him is making you more assertive. Keep up the good work."

Blushing from the praise Shizune said, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Alright let's go see my Kinnie show off what she's made of," Anko said leading the way.

* * *

Kin was ready as she stood across from Tayuya. She could see the Hokage and Anko-sensei watching from the edge of the training field. The Anbu was just taking the last of the Chakra seals off as she waited.

When Tayuya felt the chakra flowing in her again she said, "Now I'm going to pay you back for those slaps of yours earlier."

Before she charged in though, Kin threw an object at her feet. Bending down to pick it up she inspected the flute and then sent a confused look Kin's way who said, "I told you. No holds bar, and according to the report on you that is the only weapon you carry."

"You just sealed your fucking fate bitch," Tayuya said.

"Actually I just want to make sure that after I beat you. You'll know it was with you at your best," Kin said. "You see I know why you only carry that flute and that is because of how you were trained. As soon as you were found to be able to use genjutsu. They turned you over to a group of instructors to receive specialized training for it. That training only gave you the basics in Taijutsu including shuriken practice. I'd be willing to bet you couldn't hit me from there even with a whole bag filled with kunai. That's why you had to get in close to Shikamaru in the forest, you didn't have a choice."

Kin saw that her words had hit the mark so slowly reaching into her coat she pulled out two senbon as she said, "I can see that you are wondering, 'How does she know this?' The answer is simple I was in the same program but unlike you I taught myself how to overcome that difficulty."

She then let her senbon fly forcing Tayuya to dodge them. Putting her flute to her lips she tried to place a genjutsu on Kin but two bells jingled behind her dispelling her attempt. Smirking Kin said, "I already told you. I was in that program also; it's a simple matter to defeat your genjutsu by using my bells to counter your melody."

"Let's see you counter this bitch," Tayuya said as the lines from the first stage of the curse mark began spreading over her body.

Kin stiffened at that except not in fear of Tayuya, but afraid the girl had just turned herself into a bomb. But when nothing happened she thought, "_The trigger must be when she changes into that second form of hers. Oh well looks like I'm going to half to push her buttons a little harder_."

Tayuya smirked saying, "Let's see who good you are against my ogres." However her face took on one of confusion as nothing happened after she pressed her hands to the ground. It would have been comical if Kin didn't know the pain she felt as she tried to summon them two more times.

Finally Kin said noticing tears appearing at the corner of the girl's eyes, "I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm right. He has already moved on and taken your summons from you."

"No," Tayuya shouted her voice taking on a sound of desperation, "It's just some Leaf trick. You found a way to server my connection, that's it isn't it?" Before Kin could respond she said, "Well it won't work." Showing off her curse mark Tayuya said, "This proves Orochimaru will never abandon me." As she spoke, the marks on her body turned red joining together as she assumed her second form. She stood there for a moment probably to let it sink in to her opponent how much trouble she was in. But just as she was about to taunt Kin she let out a horrible scream as large purple marks that looked like veins began appearing on her body.

Falling to her knees Tayuya screamed, "I can't turn it off. It feels like my insides are on fire."

Tsunade appeared next to her injecting her curse mark with her counter agent. A few seconds later the angry purple veins began to disappear as she reverted to normal. The last thing Tayuya heard before she lost consciousness was the Hokage saying, "I'm sorry."

* * *

In a Sound base in Sea Country, Orochimaru was watching Sasuke train when he felt a sudden build up that suddenly gave way. As he was no longer able to sense the curse mark of Tayuya, unaware that it had been sealed, he began to chuckle. His sudden amusement caused the ever present Kabuto to ask, "What do you find so amusing Lord Orochimaru?"

"It would seem that poor Tayuya is no more, I'm afraid," Orochimaru answered, "We can only hope that she took a few of our enemies with her. I'm sure it's what she would have wanted."

"Would you like me to verify it, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto asked.

"By all means, please do."

* * *

Tayuya woke up still feeling as if her chakra network was on fire. Trying to move she found she was once again chained to a bed in the hospital. Looking around the room she was surprised to see the Hokage staring at her from a chair in the corner.

Getting up from it Tsunade walked over giving the girl a glass of water that she eyed for a moment but decided that she was just to thirst to care that she should hate the woman. After gulping it down she asked, "What happened?"

"Orochimaru placed some sort of agent in your body that triggered when you activated your Curse Mark," Tsunade said.

Tayuya wanted to argue but then remembered the shot Kabuto gave her and the others before they left to retrieve Sasuke. Mumbling angrily to herself she said, "Booster shot my ass."

Smiling grimly Tsunade said, "I'm surprised. I figured you would have accused us of doing it to you first."

"The fact I couldn't summon my ogres seems to prove what that bitch was saying about me being abandoned." Looking weak and vulnerable she asked, "What's going to happen to me now?"

"That depends on you," Tsunade answered causing the red-head to look up at her. "Tell us everything you know about Orochimaru's operations and I'll give you the same chance that was given to Kin."

"Why," Tayuya asked, "why would you do that for me?"

"Well to be honest a part of me wants to lock you away and throw away the key for the part you played in attacking my sensei," Tsunade said sternly. But then her voice got softer as she continued, "However according to two of my jounin. You stepped in and prevented them from being killed. Also, according to the chunin you fought you almost took their place as a result. So let's just say I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, since I owe two of my shinobi's lives to your intervention."

Heading for the door she said, "You'll be in here for a few days. Most of which you'll be telling us everything you know. After that and if I'm sure that Curse Mark of yours is properly sealed, I'll let your new sensei come pick you up."

Before she stepped out Tayuya asked, "You knew about the agent in me from the start didn't you?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "And before you ask, the reason I let you trigger it was. If I had told you that Orochimaru had done something too you after I already cured you what would you have said?"

Tayuya was about to snap an answer about Orochimaru wouldn't do something like that but caught herself. Smiling sadly Tsunade said, "Exactly," and then left the room.

She was about to settle back into bed when a card on her nightstand caught her attention. Reading the front she saw, "Get Well Soon." Opening it she read, "Because then the real fun begins. Signed the woman you'll love to hate."

Setting it down feeling happy and worried at the same time Tayuya let sleep over take her. Before she was completely out she wondered what challenges awaited her and whether or not she would ever get the chance to thank Orochimaru for betraying her.


	32. Chapter 32 The Thunder

**An:** I would like to thank those of you that review as always. Since summer semester has started for me and it is a lot of work squeezed into such a small space of time my next couple updates may take awhile. So thanks for the reviews, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 32: The Thunder**

Tsunade was doing paper work when her secretary let the Hokage know Misaki Haruno had arrived for her appointment. The woman had tried to barge into her office last week demanding to see her but the older secretary had been impossible for the younger woman to get past. Tsunade made a mental note to begin looking for a replacement for the woman to train for when she retired next year.

As soon as her secretary moved aside to let her in the councilor quickly closed on the Hokage and without preamble demanded, "Where is she?"

Confused Tsunade asked, "Where is who?"

"Sakura"

"I don't know." Tsunade answered, "I gave her the day off. Although she did come by earlier to pick up a letter addressed to her."

"You must be so pleased that you turned her against me," Misaki said her voice tinged with anger.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about," Tsunade said calmly, "Is that why you tried to barge in here last week?"

Regaining some of her composer Misaki said desperately, "Please, just tell me where she is?"

"I really don't know," Tsunade said feeling sorry for the younger woman, "but she is doing okay. Now why don't you tell me what is going on?"

"You mean you didn't tell her about what I said during last weeks' meeting," Misaki said confused having been certain that it was Tsunade that put her daughter on the warpath.

"No, I didn't." Tsunade said gaining an understanding of why Sakura had been heading home in a different way now. "The reason I didn't, is because I knew it would upset her. The last thing I want is my apprentice distracted by such matters. Although, I suppose I shouldn't have worried since it hasn't had a negative impact on her training. Also, I would never intentional drive a mother and daughter apart, even one as hard-headed as you."

Ignoring the insult Misaki said, "I just wish I could understand what she sees in that thing."

Tsunade grumbled angrily trying to resist the urge to use Misaki as a means of opening a new widow in her office. Folding her hands in front of her she spoke calmly but with an undercurrent of anger as she said, "Councilor Haruno, you were correct in saying Konoha is a place that encourages people to voice their opinions. However, you can consider my office to be one of the few places where such rights are suspended. So speak about Naruto in that manner again and I'll eject you from it." Nodding to a wall to her right she added, "I think through that wall over there."

Misaki paled somewhat but said, "Forgive my lapse in judgment Lady Hokage. But in the end, more people feel the way I do then you."

"I'll concede that more civilians do share your negative opinion of Naruto," Tsunade replied with a smirk, "But almost all of the shinobi in this village are behind him."

Surprised by that revelation Misaki said, "I find that hard to believe."

"Do you now," Tsunade said smugly, "I suppose that is because you don't understand what the shinobi of Konoha base their opinions on."

"And that would be?" Misaki asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Character," Tsunade answered, "That boy has been directly responsible for saving the lives of everyone in this village at least once."

Misaki scoffed, "Now you're reaching."

"Am I?" Tsunade said amused, "What do you think that hundred foot tall Sand monster was going to do when it reached the village during the invasion? Put on a little show? The shinobi of this village recognize that boy saved a considerable number of lives that day. To them that's enough."

Misaki seemed to soften a moment before coolly saying, "Fine, let the little murderer bask in their praise. I just want him to keep his sights off of my daughter."

Chuckling Tsunade asked, "What makes you so sure he's the one doing the pursuing? It may be a product of how he was raised but the little fool has no idea how much your daughter cares for him."

"Don't remind me," Misaki said angrily before sadly asking, "If you find out where Sakura is staying will you at least tell me?"

"No," Tsunade answered, when Misaki looked like she was about to beg why she added," Sakura is a big girl…no that's not quite right she's a young woman who has made a decision. That decision seems to include, at least for now, giving you some time to accept that choice. I'm sure when both your tempers have cooled she'll talk to you then."

"Thank you for your time Lady Tsunade," Misaki said, "But I'll never accept that boy."

"That's your choice," Tsunade replied sadly, "But it may cost you a daughter. Furthermore, keep in mind he is a respected shinobi of this village your blind hatred of him may end up ostracizing you from more than your child."

Misaki didn't look convinced but ended up nodding her head in acknowledgement of the Hokage's point before leaving the office. Tsunade leaned her head back against the chair while pinching the bridge of her nose. She was both simultaneously proud and annoyed with her apprentice. Proud she had stuck to her ideals of defending Naruto from her mother's attacks but annoyed she hadn't shared that information with her. Having a perfectly good idea of where her apprentice was staying she decided to pay her a visit after she was done for the day.

* * *

Tayuya was getting pissed. After spilling her guts to the scarred Jounin, the one who showed her the picture when she was first interrogated, she had spent the rest of the week recuperating from her near death experience. She had been chained to the bed most of that week only allowed a few hours in the courtyard to exercise under the careful watch of the Anbu. Today had been different as she had awoken to find herself unchained with a note affixed to her forehead.

Grumbling as she pulled the note off. She saw that it read, "Come Find Us!" Resting on a table was her old clothes as well as an empty pouch and some ninja tools. The tools consisted of Kunai, Shuriken, a few light and smoke bombs, and a flute. There was also a map with one of the training areas circled, probably the location she was supposed to search.

Quickly changing into her clothes, she grabbed the pouch, the map and her flute leaving the other equipment behind and began her search. The area the map showed had turned out to be a fenced off forest called Training Area Forty-Four. She had been searching all day and was starving, as she had skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner since it was almost dark.

Grumbling while wondering if she had just been hazed she was about to leave and bitch to the Hokage when they struck. The next thing Tayuya knew she was face down in the dirt, her arms pinned behind her back by a knee placed on them with a woman saying, "Very nice take down Kinnie."

"Thank you Anko-sensei"

Tayuya turned her head so she could say, "Get the fuck off me you crazy bitches."

Ignoring the angry red head as she cussed at them, Anko said, "Throw me her pouch will you?"

Kin complied throwing the pouch towards her sensei who snatched it out of the air. Opening it she said, "You only took the flute and map, but none of the other equipment? Where did you think you were going a concert?"

"It's all I've ever needed, bitch" Tayuya responded while still attempting to get free.

"That's Anko-sensei to you now, Red" Anko replied cheerfully. "And from now on you will learn to use all the equipment that a shinobi of this village is expected to be familiar with.

"Fuck you," Tayuya responded then shouted, "Get the fuck off me."

"Did your instructors in Sound let you get away with talking to them like that?" Anko asked.

Smirking Tayuya said, "Better than you have tried to get me to clean up my language, bitch."

Giving a predatory smile Anko said, "That sounds like a challenge and just so we are clear I don't care if you swear but you will address me as Anko-sensei, maggot."

"Make me," Tayuya said challengingly.

"I intend to," Anko replied while motioning for Kin to hand her the special item she had given her to hold onto, "As far as those other people who have tried to clean up that mouth of yours go. They must not have used the right tools."

Showing the red-head what Kin handed her was a bar of soap, Anko said, "Now open wide."

* * *

Tsunade sat back and waited for Ibiki to make his report on what he had learned from Tayuya. Setting a map on her desk, he began by saying, "Well we finally know the reason that our spies in Rice Field Country have never been able to narrow down where the Sound Village is located."

"So Tayuya has been to the Sound Village then?" Tsunade asked.

Shaking his head no, Ibiki informed her, "There isn't one. Instead, Sound is just a collection of bases spread throughout the Shinobi World."

Unfurling the map Tsunade could see several different colored dots that were drawn on it. Giving her time to study the map, Ibiki waited until she made eye contact to say, "The Sound Five each ran one of the bases with the name of the base being the title they went by. So for instance, Tayuya of the Northgate ran the Northgate facility located here." He pointed to a dot near the Rice/ Fire border and then continued, "And like a gate it acts as a means to slow down an attacking force giving him time to move his more important facilities elsewhere."

"Does Tayuya know where any of these other bases are at?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid not," Ibiki answered, "The dots in black represent the bases she knew about. Which, unfortunately was only the facility she ran and Eastgate, the base where Kin was stationed at. When the Sound Five met it was either at Northgate or Eastgate since Orochimaru spent most of his time at either of these two bases. She thinks the only two people with a really understanding of how many bases there are, was the former leader of the Sound Five Kimimaro and the other being Kabuto."

"Do you think it is likely Northgate is still in use?"

"Only if word of Tayuya's survival hasn't reached his ears by know which is highly unlikely," Ibiki said rolling his map up. "However, a mission to Northgate may still prove enlightening."

"Agreed," Tsunade said, "I'll give the matter some thought before settling on a team to send." A knock at the door alerted Tsunade that it was time for her next meeting so she said, "That will be all Ibiki thank you."

Once Ibiki left Zabuza entered and gruffly asked, "You sent for me?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "By the way, how's life without Naruto?"

"Boring," Zabuza said, "Never thought I'd see the day when I'd miss hearing him whining about training or whatever else caught his fancy at the moment. But I don't believe you called me here to see if I'm going through separation anxiety, now did you?"

"Afraid not, but it should put an end to your boredom," Tsunade said before giving him the mission details. "Recently a village named Katabami in River Country has stopped paying taxes. Naturally River's Daimyo sent a tax collector down there to get the money flowing again but he never returned. He then sent one with an armed escort, they also haven't been heard from since."

"Tragic I guess," Zabuza said, "But why doesn't the Daimyo just send in his militia?"

"He's currently in the process of negotiating with Tea country over trading rights," Tsunade replied. "If word got out that one of his larger gold mines has stopped providing him with gold, and that he hasn't been able to settle the situation it will project an image of weakness. Thus making it look like he wouldn't be able to uphold his end of any bargains struck."

Zabuza nodded his head and asked, "So what exactly is my mission, to head down there and bust some heads to get the gold flowing again?"

"Yes, however we only accepted this mission because the River Daimyo is convinced the citizens of the town were happy and that an outside force is responsible for the work stoppage. If this doesn't turn out to be the case you are to leave the situation as is."

"Okay, but my team is a little light in the personnel department," Zabuza said.

"That's been taken care of. I've temporarily reassigned Tenten and Rock Lee of Team Gai to your squad for the duration of the mission. They will meet you at the main gate tomorrow morning."

Zabuza bowed his head to the Hokage and left to tell Haku to get himself prepared. With nothing else left on the books for the day Tsunade decided to pay her apprentice a visit.

* * *

Hinata was just getting back from her first day of training surprised at how much her body seemed to hurt after only a little time off. Of course, since she had worked extra hard as a result of learning about Akatsuki she figured that might have had something to do with it. She stripped out of her training clothes and wrapped a towel around as she was about to go soak in her bath when an envelope on her desk caught her attention.

The idea of bathing forgotten, for the moment, as she knew who the letter was from; she hastily closed the distance between her and it snatching the letter off of the desk. Even though the letter would be nothing more than an update to how Naruto was doing she always enjoyed them. She wished she could ask him about Akatsuki but Sakura and her had agreed to keep quiet that they knew. Especially since both of them wanted to have that confrontation with him in person.

Sitting on her bed she began to read.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Glad to hear that you should be cleared for training as you read this. I was really worried it was taking so long. Everything is going alright for me. Pervy Sage has decided the first thing he wants me to learn is to make a bigger, badder Rasengan. He's also working on improving my taijutsu and he is pretty quick for a dirty old perv. I wish I could tell you where I am right now but Pervy Sage says that he doesn't want people to know even if it's unlikely these letters will be intercepted. Take care and I miss you._

_Love Naruto_

"Love Naruto," Hinata swooned at her favorite part of the letter even though she knew he meant as a friend, at least for the moment. So caught up in those two words she almost missed the hastily scribbled in sentence at the bottom of the letter.

_P.S. I know you and Sakura offered to keep my apartment clean for me while I was gone but you shouldn't need to worry about it since Sakura is moving in_.

She read it without really reading it the first time setting it down and heading to her bath. But then, realizing what it said thought, "_WHAT!"_

Running back to the letter she picked it up and read the line several more times to make sure it wasn't a mistake and then ran for her door to confront the pink-haired girl. She made it half-way down the hall when she realized that she was still only clad in a towel. Mortified and glad nobody had been present she ran back to her room to quickly shower and after getting dressed left to see her rival.

* * *

Sakura was pampering herself enjoying the freedom of being on her own even if she did miss her mom. Dressed in a pink fluffy robe she was painting her toenails while sitting on the couch. After reading the letter in the morning which confirmed that she could stay and dropping off the one for Hinata she had gone out to buy some much needed products to make Naruto's apartment a little more girl friendly.

Her first week here had been relatively quiet except for on the second night when Zabuza returning from a mission and having not been aware that Sakura had moved in had barged into the apartment with sword drawn. The jounin fearing a vandal was inside had kicked the door in scaring her to death. Looking back at it she supposed it had been rather amusing as he had spotted her standing in the living room wearing only her robe with a mud mask on her face. He asked her for an explanation which she supplied and then leaving said she needed a new lock.

With Naruto's sensei accepting that she was living here she knew Naruto wouldn't turn her away. She had told him her mother and she had gotten in a fight, but not about what. Sakura didn't want him to feel bad that it was over him so had left that out. She also hadn't told Tsunade or Hinata yet, since she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Hinata more so then her master since she had a good idea of how the Hyuuga would respond since if their roles were reversed she would probably react very similarly. A knock at her door pulled her away from her thoughts. She got up to answer the door wondering who it could be and was surprised to see Tsunade standing in the hall.

Tsunade smiled at her and seeing that Sakura seemed to be confused as to what she was doing there said, "Well are you going to leave your master in the hall or are you going to invite her in?"

Shaking herself from her mental funk Sakura said, "Right, sorry Milady won't you come in?"

Walking into the apartment for the first time Tsunade had to admit Jiraiya had done a marvelous job in renovating the place. Noticing the few odds and ends that showed her apprentice had been staying here for a while she said, "I take it the reason you were so anxious to get that letter today was to find out if Naruto minded if you stayed here."

Sakura nodded her head before asking, "How did you know?"

"Your mother came to see me to find out your whereabouts," Tsunade answered sitting on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me you two had a fight? Also why am I hearing that you left your home from your mother and not you?"

Looking sheepish Sakura said, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, it's just I wasn't sure of how to approach the subject with you or Hinata."

Getting up Tsunade said, "Sakura, from now on I want you to feel like you can tell me anything okay."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head but before she could reply an urgent knocking at the door interrupted her as Hinata called, "Sakura, I know you are in there and we need to discuss this objectionable living arrangement that you have managed for yourself."

"It seems word of your moving in has reached your rivals ears," Tsunade said with some amusement noting that Sakura looked a little pale. "I guess I'll leave to allow you two to discuss the situation."

Heading to the door and opening it she saw a slightly perturbed Hinata who looked like she was about to lay into her verbally until she realized it was the Hokage who had opened the door. Stepping past the girl she said, "Try not to wreck the place," and made her way down the hall.

Stepping in Hinata closed and latched the door before turning to a very nervous looking Sakura. Before the pinkette could say anything Hinata said in a calm voice, "It isn't that you moved into Naruto's apartment that upsets me. It is that I had to hear about it from Naruto and not you." Hinata then began to look like she was about to cry as she said, "I suppose congratulations are in order that you managed to capture his heart. I just wish I knew how. Was it the letters?"

Sakura was shocked at the turn of events realizing that somehow Hinata had drawn the completely wrong conclusion as to why Sakura was staying here. Hinata not receiving an answer and heartbroken was about to leave the apartment but forgot she latched it. Struggling to undo the lock she stopped when Sakura finally said, "I had a fight with my mom Hinata. That's why I'm staying here."

Looking back at her Hinata asked, "Really?"

"Yep," Sakura answered, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I was afraid that you would get upset since it was because of the report you showed me that I confronted her. I know that was a stupid reason to keep it to myself but…"

Shaking her head Hinata said, "No you were right. I probably would have been upset to know I came between your mother and you."

"It wasn't you Hinata," Sakura said, "I'm glad you showed me. What came between my mother and me was her completely unacceptable attitude towards Naruto."

Hinata accepted Sakura's words before saying, "Don't think that living here gives you the advantage over me though."

Going into rivalry mode Sakura said, "That's not what you were worried about just a second ago. Seems to me that you are worried I'm ahead of you in gaining Naruto's love."

Returning Sakura's taunt Hinata replied, "I'll admit that I was worried when I heard you were moving in. But now that I know it was just Naruto being a gentleman I'm actually quite relieved."

"Really, how so," Sakura asked. "If you ask me it gives me home field advantage."

"You would think that," Hinata countered, "but Naruto would never take advantage of somebody he was helping. Your staying here means he's helping you and that means he won't touch you so long as you are here under those circumstances."

Both girls turned away from each other so the looks of worry on their faces wouldn't be seen by the other. In truth both were afraid what the other one said was true so in an act of neutrality Sakura suggested, "How about we share one of the empty apartments in the building?"

Hinata turned to look at Sakura who twisted to meet her eyes, "Really, you would give up living here for me?"

"Well you did raise a valid point and I wouldn't want to ruin my chances because of how noble Naruto can be," Sakura replied, "Also, I think it would be nice to have my best friend as a roommate."

"But do you think Lord Jiraiya would mind?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade could convince him for us," Sakura answered.

"I don't even know if my father will let me," Hinata said excited at the prospect of being only a few doors away when Naruto eventually returns. However she asked, "Why, would you give up this advantage though?"

"Well for one I'm afraid you may be right," Sakura said honestly. "But on the off chance you are wrong. When I capture Naruto's heart I want it to be from a level playing field."

Hinata accepted Sakura's challenge and decided she would ask her father in the morning. Wishing Sakura a good night she went home and dreamed of a day when she shared an apartment with the boy she loved.

* * *

Neji was waiting in the same spotted where he had rejected Tenten having asked the girl to meet him. After Hinata had taken the arrow for him he had found that he had begun to question many of the truths he had believed in. His world was further thrown for a loop when his Uncle had shown him the scroll his father had left him. When he had finished reading it he had asked why Hiashi hadn't given it to him earlier but his uncle had told him because he feared Neji would come to believe it to be a trick by the Main House. Finding that he had been wrong for so long about so much in his life, he had decided to not only apologize to Tenten but also to give her the date she had requested.

It also wasn't the first time he had done so in the preceding weeks since the retrieval mission as he had gone and apologized to Ko Hyuuga the Branch family member that had teached Hinata the Hard Fist. When he had first heard Ko was teaching Hinata he had called his fellow Hyuuga a traitor to the Branch Family. Ko had never really been insulted merely telling him if he took the time to get to know his cousin he wouldn't be able to hate her like he did. Neji now wished he had listened to him. When he had showed up at the older Hyuuga's dojo, having been given one on the grounds by Hiashi to accommodate the many Hyuuga who were imitating the Hyuuga princess in learning the Hard Fist, Ko had kindly accepted the apology but said it wasn't necessary. He was just glad Neji had come around.

While he waited Neji pondered about what it meant that Hinata had asked and received permission to move out of the Hyuuga compound. His cousin had been ecstatic by the news especially when Sakura had shown up to tell her Tsunade had liked the idea and had given her the keys to the apartment they would be staying in. Hanabi had looked a little upset but had been calmed by Hinata's promise to see her every morning for training and that she could stay over whenever she wanted.

Noticing Tenten approaching he noted that she seemed to be geared up for a mission so asked, "Did we receive a mission I wasn't aware of?"

"Me and Lee were assigned a mission with Team Zabuza to fill their empty spots," Tenten answered, "I have to be at the main gate soon."

"Then I shall not keep you," Neji said, "Recently it has come to my attention that my former philosophy was lacking and as a result wish to apologize for my cold behavior to you last time we met here. Also, if you are still interested I would be willing to pursue a relationship with you."

Tenten looked flabbergasted but pulling herself together said, "I'm flattered Neji. But I'm afraid I'm seeing somebody now."

"I see," Neji said surprised, "May I ask who…"

"Tenten," Lee shouted as he ran towards them.

Neji's eyes opened wide in shock as Tenten blushed when she turned to meet the genin a smile splitting her face as she saw him coming closer. Neji merely thought shocked, despite what his eyes were telling him, "_No, it couldn't be_."

But he couldn't deny it as Tenten kissed Lee's cheek when he stopped and she said, "Lee you're wearing the clothes I bought you."

Stupefied that he hadn't noticed that Lee was not wearing his normal green jumpsuit, instead opting for a green vest with orange flames on it and no shirt his stomach and hands wrapped in combat bandages. His pants were black as were the leg warmers that covered the weights he was undoubtedly wearing. Lee a little embarrassed said, "Of course Tenten. I cherish these clothes as the first gift you bought me in our blossoming relationship."

Neji temporarily forgotten she asked a little worried noting that he seemed uneasy in them, "But do you like them?"

"I think I am just uncomfortable in them at the moment, especially do to some of the looks I have been getting," Lee said and then to make his point nodded his head to a group of woman.

What Tenten saw made her eyes narrow as several women were eyeing her man and the hard muscles that his normal clothes covered up. Quickly linking her arms in his while sending them a look that screamed, 'Don't even think about," she said to Neji as she pulled him away "Sorry Neji we have a mission to get to. We'll talk later when we get back."

Neji just shook his head in amusement as he said to himself, "I suppose I deserve that."

* * *

Zabuza was waiting at the gate for the rest of his team. Haku was saying good-bye to his girlfriend and the other two he had no idea about. While sentimental wasn't a term anyone would label him with he was surprised at just how much he missed the Blonde knucklehead. Hell he even missed Sai, not that he would ever admit it to either of them. But in the end it was just like Heishiro-sensei had told him, the only constant in the universe was change.

Haku was the first to arrive as he expected, followed by Tenten and Lee. As they assembled in front of him he said, "Alright, you know the drill. Our first task is recon, once we establish that an outside force is responsible we'll go from there. Any questions?" Seeing none he said, "Then let's move out."

They traveled all day only stopping to eat and for the occasional rest. The only irritation thus far in the mission being Lee who had kept insisting they could make it to the village in a day in a half. Zabuza had told there was no way they were going to make it to their destination that quickly and to be quiet. After that though everything had been going smoothly so natural he was on edge, it just didn't fit with the way his life usually turned out. As they stopped for the night he was approached by Tenten who asked, "Zabuza-sensei, would you teach me how to become a great swordsman?"

"I told you to stop with the sensei nonsense," Zabuza grumbled.

"Sorry, but will you?" she asked again earnestly

"Why"

Looking to the sleeping Lee she said, "We both almost died fighting that Kaguya. I want to be able to protect him…I need to be able to protect him."

Looking at her he was reminded a little of Naruto and Haku so he got up and began searching for what he needed. Tenten figuring she was being ignored looked a little crestfallen having always respected the Seven Swordsmen till a stick was thrown at her feet. Picking it up she asked, "What's this."

"That is what you'll be practicing with," Zabuza answered.

"I have swords you know," Tenten said.

"But are you worthy to carry them," Zabuza countered, "Now take over the watch I'm going to bed."

Swinging it around she found it was pretty heavy and not balanced all that well, but figured she could make a decent Bokken out of it. So while she was on guard duty she began whittling away at it. When Zabuza woke up in the morning he was pleasantly surprised to see that the girl had done exactly as he wanted without being told. When she got up he taught her a kata he wanted her to practice as they waited for Haku to cook something to eat and then after they ate breakfast he got them moving again. As they traveled, Zabuza just couldn't shake the feeling that a piece of his past was about to come up and slap him.

* * *

Kakashi let Shizune enter the bar first where the jounin were meeting to celebrate Anko's making full jounin. Although it had happened a couple of weeks ago this was the first night in which most of the jounin who would attend had been in the village at the same time. As they walked to the group, many of whom were surprised that Kakashi wasn't the last to show, that honor belong to Gai, Kakashi and Shizune noticed that Anko seemed kind of bitter over something which surprised them since the gathering was in her honor. However upon noticing Kakashi approaching with Shizune on his arm she elbowed Kurenai who looked surprised before sending a small glare Asuma's way.

"Kakashi isn't the last to arrive, if that isn't a sign the two are dating I don't know what is," Anko said teasingly.

"Well you also had the advantage of seeing us lying in bed together," Kakashi replied.

Smiling she said, "I know, but when I tried to tell everyone they wouldn't believe me."

Kurenai stepped into the conversation saying, "You're okay with everyone knowing about your relationship."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sending another glare Asuma's way, Kurenai said, "I don't know, some among us feel that it is best if such things are kept quit."

"Well that isn't my style, the only reason I wanted it kept quiet was…"

"Kakashi my eternal rival," Gai said loudly.

"Hello Gai," Kakashi said filled with a sudden dread.

"And Shizune is it possible that your feelings for Kakashi have managed to bypass that cool and hip attitude of his."

Unable to resist Shizune looked up and said, "Oh hello Gai, did you say something."

"Arrgh, it is just as I feared," Gai said, "Kakashi's hip attitude has bewitched poor Shizune. So in an effort to combat that attitude from spreading any further I vow to find that special someone of my own and our passionate youth will spread throughout the village."

"Sounds messy," Anko said, causing Kurenai to snort much to her embarrassment.

As Gai headed into the night to begin his search, Kakashi said, "Well that should keep him busy for a while, nicely done by the way, Shizune."

Shizune accepted the praise before asking Anko, "You looked upset before we sat down. May I ask why?"

"Yuugao said some pretty harsh things about my team," Anko answered scowling.

"Like what?"

"She practically called them Orochimaru's whores before insinuating that they were responsible for Hayate's death," Anko said her agitation easy to see. "If Kurenai hadn't of been there to talk me down I'd probably have kicked her ass."

Asuma entering the conversation said, "Do you really think you have what it takes to beat an Anbu captain?"

"I do when she's drunk off her ass," Anko said.

"Was she really that bad?" Asuma asked surprised, "It's kind of hard imagining straight laced Yuugao like that."

Kurenai just sadly nodded yes while saying, "It wasn't just Anko's team she insulted either. But your father, as well as the alliance with Sand, she claims your father didn't care, and for all she knows he's covered it up to promote peace between Sand and the Leaf."

"Yeah," Anko agreed, "She said for all she knows every time a Sand shinobi smiles at her it's because he knows he got away with murder."

"It's worse than I heard than," Kakashi said causing everyone to turn towards him.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

Sighing Kakashi said, "Well some old acquaintances from back in my Anbu days have said she's in danger of losing her command. Pretty much for all of the things you've listed so far."

"What would happen if she does?" Anko said suddenly worried for the woman.

"Depends on just how bad the violations she has been accused of are," Kakashi said, "It could range from anything like suspension to demotion."

Shaking her head Anko said, "I just can't believe Yuugao would fall apart though."

"Well to me it sounds like it's the not knowing that is doing it," Kakashi said.

Kurenai arching an eyebrow asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well for her she really does have no idea of who killed Hayate," Kakashi supplied, "thus she is denied closure. All she has left are questions with no answers, and for every day that passes it seems that less and less people care about finding the answers she longs for. As a result of our seeming indifference she begins to lash out at an uncaring world."

"She has to realize it would be practically impossible to arrive at any answers now though," Anko said, "I mean Ibiki went over the area with a fine tooth come and came up with squat."

"True," Kakashi agreed, "But accepting that is something else entirely and I'm afraid until she is ready to accept it she'll probably refuse any help to get back to her old self."

"In any case, let's not brood about things outside our control we came to celebrate after all," Asuma said lighting another cigarette. "So Anko how's life as a jounin-sensei treating you?"

A grin appeared on Anko's face as she told the other jounin stories of her training methods making them laugh, pale, or whisper short prayers for the two girls under her command. Although they enjoyed the night they each worried at how far their fellow shinobi would fall before she picked herself back up.

* * *

Team Zabuza arrived at the edge of town in the late afternoon and what they saw surprised them as it appeared as if all of the town's people were attending a funeral being presided over by a large cloaked man whose face they couldn't see and appeared to have a large hump on his back. Zabuza could tell that the people were scared of not only the humpbacked man but the poncho wearing thugs spread throughout the crowd. While not exactly sure what was going on Zabuza did know one thing, this funeral was meant as a warning to the town's people.

Zabuza only wished he could hear what the hunchbacked leader was saying as it almost sounded like he was crying. As the funeral ended the townspeople were allowed to return to their homes. As they marched carrying the air of beaten dogs about them, a young woman broke off from the rest of them running back to the grave where she frantically tried to dig the ground up using just her hands. Two of the townspeople came up and grabbed her dragging her back as she cursed them for cowards. Looking at them they were probably the girl's parents.

Ducking back behind the rocks they were hiding behind Tenten asked, "What was that about?"

"Unless I'm mistaken," Zabuza replied, "Whoever's funeral we just witnessed wasn't dead when they went in the ground."

Lee immediately stood up saying, "We must assist…"

"Sit down and shut up you idiot," Zabuza barked, "We'll move when I say we'll move. The fact that those two townies dragged that girl back means the grave will probably be watched until the air in the coffin runs out."

"Still we must offer…"

"I said shut up," Zabuza said before asking, "Well Haku?"

Haku being used to how Zabuza operated had been watching the area carefully and spotted the lookouts Zabuza had been sure were in the area. Informing Zabuza of their locations Haku said, "One is just behind the corner of the house closest to the graveyard. There is another located just over that ridge about thirty yards to our right."

Peeking over the rock Zabuza spotted the two men in question and said, "Alright here's the plan. Haku and I will deal with the lookouts." Haku nodded his head at his place in the plan so Zabuza pointed to Tenten and Lee saying, "You two will dig up the poor sap who got buried before their time okay."

"What will you two be doing after you deal with the sentries?" Tenten asked.

"Haku will keep an eye out for you since I plan to use the Hidden Mist Jutsu and I'll scout the town," Zabuza replied, "Once you have dug up the grave find out what you can about who is running this place."

Performing the jutsu a fog rolled into town. Once completely covered by it, Zabuza and Haku made their moves with the other half of Team Zabuza waiting for the okay to move. Haku appeared near Lee to give the okay once he dealt with his sentry, using a senbon to the neck, so the three proceeded to the grave site while Zabuza made his way into the town.

As he made his way through the town he looked in a few windows and saw what he expected, scared and helpless people huddling together for comfort. As he approached the largest building what he probably figured was the headquarters of the bastard running the place he was surprised when he heard the hunchbacked man step out onto the front porch of the building.

He heard some whispering and then the hunchback called out in a voice Zabuza instantly recognized, "I know you are out there Zabuza. I can practically smell your stench in this mist."

Allowing the jutsu to lighten around him somewhat Zabuza stepped out into the open saying, "Raiga Kurosuki, what's a bottom feeder like you doing in a place like this."

"I see you are still sore about my being include among the Swordsmen," Raiga said stepping from the porch to face off with Zabuza.

"Sore, no" Zabuza said reaching for his blade, "Pissed off is more like." He then charged at Raiga who quickly pulled the Lightning Fangs from under his cloak catching Zabuza's blade with his own.

Striking out with a kick that knocked Zabuza back Raiga said, "You just never understood that the Seven Swordsmen of Mist was a group that served as an extension of the Mizukage's will."

"That's what you think," Zabuza said standing, "The Swordsmen was a symbol of honor among Kiri's forces until bastards like you and Kisame started dragging its name through the mud doing Yagura's dirty work. What I would like to know is, just how badly did you screw up for you to end up as a missing-nin?"

Raiga began laughing to himself before saying, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Never mind, I rather you remain ignorant to the truth," Raiga said before thickening the mist around them.

As Zabuza lost sight of Raiga he wondered what the missing-nin was playing at having never been anywhere near as good as him at the Silent Killing Technique. By thickening the mist he was playing to Zabuza's strengths. Shrugging his shoulders figuring that if Raiga was in a hurry to die he'd oblige him, Zabuza silently crept up behind him and was about to stab him through the back when two red eyes appeared from in a flap on Raiga's back. He then heard a soft voice say, "Behind us."

Raiga spun instantly unleashing a Lighting Ball at Zabuza which he barely avoided. Retreating back into the mist he could hear the voice whispering again and then had to dodge as another Lightning Ball almost caught him. The attack he dodged hit a house causing it to burst into flames. As the people came running out Zabuza could see that luckily for him they were members of Raiga's gang but he realized fighting in the town was a good way to get innocents killed so he began to withdrawal.

However Raiga refused to let him escape but was forced to give up pursuit when Haku, having heard the sounds of battle, threw several senbon in his path with paper bombs affixed to them. After avoiding the explosion Ranmaru said, "I'm sorry Raiga that I didn't notice Zabuza's partner."

"Don't worry Ranmaru. Zabuza's funeral has only been postponed not stopped. He'll be back and thanks to you he's lost the element of surprise."

Running away never sat well with Zabuza but regardless he said, "Thanks Haku, if you hadn't of shown up when you did I might have been in trouble."

"You're welcome Zabuza, but who was that," Haku asked.

"An old acquaintance that I look forward to moving from the present to past tense," Zabuza said already forming plans for their next encounter. "Did those two dig up whoever was in the grave?"

"Yes Zabuza," Haku answered, "He was just some poor worker from the mine who complained about how they are being treated. I had them pullback we should run into them shortly."

Finding his team huddled in a small groove of trees Zabuza found Tenten practicing the katas he showed her, while Lee was doing his best to calm the scared man. Taking in Raiga's would be victim Zabuza noticed that he was muscular but appeared to have been steadily losing weight probably from the harsh treatment Haku had said he complained about. As soon as the jounin appeared the man said, "Thank you, thank you…" while on his hands and knees, still rattled by his near death experience.

Dropping to the man's prone level Zabuza said, "You can thank me with information. What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure," the man answered, "One day that Raiga and his Kurosaki family showed up here and took over running the town. He let us all know who was running the place by giving the mayor a funeral."

"I take it he has you mining the gold then correct?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, we are working twenty four hours a day with only a couple of breaks to go off of."

Zabuza nodded his head having seen similar setups before. Show up in a town bully the populace and steal as much as you can before you generate too much heat. With that in mind he asked, "What is he doing with the gold?"

"He keeps some but he gave most of what he had collected already to some group of guys whose leaders wore these black robes with red clouds on them," Zabuza's went stiff with shock at the news Raiga was working for Akatsuki. "How many were there? Did you recognize any facial features?" he asked concerned, "And how long ago was this? Are they still in the area?"

Haku noticing Zabuza's agitation asked, "Who are these people Zabuza and why are you so worried?"

"Not now Haku," Zabuza said before turning to the man and grabbing his collar, "Now answer my questions."

"There were two people in the cloaks, but they were with a group of missing-nin," the man said, "I didn't see any faces but one of them carried something big on his back wrapped in bandages."

"Kisame," Zabuza growled making the name sound like a curse and releasing the man's collar before saying, "How long ago was this?"

"A few weeks at most mister," the man answered, "I doubt they are still in the area we haven't stored enough gold to make another trip worthwhile or so Raiga claims." Once more bowing to the shinobi he said, "Please free my home from Raiga and his men."

"That's what we were paid to do," Zabuza said, "but I'd kill Raiga for free."

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next morning feeling slightly hung-over having been roped into a shot for shot contest with Anko. Listening to her tell stories about how happy she was to be leading a team made him miss the fact that he was no longer a jounin-sensei which he felt was ironic since he had been against it in the beginning. Feeling someone adjusting themselves against him he looked and saw Shizune sleeping contently. Disengaging himself, he headed out for a moment to clear his head of his melancholy thoughts.

As he walked he remembered how Asuma complained that the teamwork between Ino and Shikamaru was struggling as a result of the chunin's decision to leave Ino off of the retrieval mission. Apparently some words had been exchanged between the two and as a result they were not working together as they used to. He hoped another team wasn't about to go the way his did. Taking a moment to view his surrounding he was surprised to see his feet had taken him to the Uchiha District. As he walked the deserted grounds he could still see the signs a battle had taken place in the area even after so many years.

"No wonder Sasuke turned out like he did with nothing but the ghosts of this place to keep him company," Kakashi said to himself.

"If I would have known you were going to begin brooding again I think I would have thought twice about going out last night," Shizune said from behind him.

Chuckling lightly Kakashi said, "Sorry."

Stepping up to him and grabbing his hand she said, "Come on let's go."

"Actually, I think I'd like to look around for a bit," Kakashi said before walking deeper into the district.

"Kakashi nothing good will come out of beating yourself up over Sasuke," Shizune said worried he was back sliding.

"I know and thanks to you I've accepted that," he replied entering the building Sasuke stayed in, "However, something has been bothering me ever since I heard about why Sasuke wanted to kill Kiba. He made it sound like some sort of power would awaken for him and having seen Itachi's Sharingan morph into an even stronger form I believe I know why."

"So you think Itachi told him?" Shizune asked.

"I do," Kakashi nodded to her, "But the problem I keep coming up against is. If your brother just massacred your entire clan would you really accept his word at face value?"

Understanding dawning on Shizune's face she said, "You think the Uchiha knew about that evolution and that the means of unlocking it are here."

"Not the means per say since it seems to involve killing someone you know," Kakashi replied looking around his former student's room, "but maybe the instructions." A thorough search of Sasuke's Family home revealed nothing so Kakashi headed outside looking over the district from the roof.

Shizune joining him said, "Maybe he took them with him. I don't think instructions on how to unlock the next level of the Sharingan is something I would leave lying around."

"That is possible," Kakashi answered, "But if I had something as important as that, I would want to make it as durable as possible."

"Then you would need a good place to hide it," Shizune supplied, "and it would need to be somewhere that lots of people could congregate without attracting attention if it was a clan secret."

Shizune and Kakashi looked at each as they came to the same conclusion saying, "The Uchiha Shrine."

Quickly making their way there it was easy to find the hidden floor board in part due to the tracks Sasuke had left. As they walked down the stairs Shizune said, "It's hard to believe the Uchiha had this hidden all this time."

Looking over his shoulder Kakashi said, "I imagine quite a few of the clans of the village have similar areas within their grounds."

Shizune conceded the point figuring that since all the clans had all their own secrets they would want a way to hide them. At the end of the stairs they found a secret meeting room that had a large stone tablet at the end of it. Kneeling in front of it Shizune tried to read it but said, "I can't make head or tail of this. Is it some sort of ancient language?"

"I don't think so," Kakashi said lifting his headband. Once uncovered some of the tablet became understandable to him as he said, "In a nut shell it says the key to unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend."

Shizune looked horrified, that one of the founding clans had such a dark secret hidden but said, "I guess I can see why they kept this hidden."

"Not good enough," Kakashi said, "But I guess it proves Itachi was responsible for Shisui's death."

"Who," Shizune asked having been out of the village at the time.

"Shisui was a famous Uchiha jounin he was known as Shisui of the Body Flicker," Kakashi answered, "Before the Uchiha Massacre they found his body in the river but since he had left a suicide note it was ruled a suicide. However if memory serves me, Itachi was questioned so apparently the Uchihas investigating knew about this tablet since him and Itachi close friends."

Shizune nodded but said, "Kakashi maybe the guilt you felt at Obito's death is enough to awaken this next level for you."

"I think I would know if my eye had another level to it Shizune," Kakashi said amused.

"Have you ever tried?" she countered, "Up until a little while ago you didn't even know another level was possible."

"True, but the tablet said you have to kill your friend not merely be there at his death," Kakashi replied.

"Maybe, but then again maybe it's just the guilt one feels at that moment that triggers it," Shizune said before teasingly adding, "And if there is anybody in the village that knows about piling guilt onto themselves it's you."

"Thanks," he said dryly causing her to giggle and then reaching for his headband asked, "Any idea on how I would go about activating it?"

"Well your eye is always active so you never had to learn how to channel chakra to your eye to activate it like most people with Ocular jutsu," Shizune said. Then suggested, "Maybe just channel chakra to your Sharingan and see what happens."

"Okay but stay out of my field of vision," Kakashi said while kneeling forming the tiger hand sign, "Who knows what it may do."

Shizune moved to the side and began scanning Kakashi to make sure he was alright during this attempt to awaken his Sharingan. As she began scanning she noted that the chakra that headed to the eye did seem to be dissipating but she didn't know what that meant. As sweat began to form on his forehead she said worried, "I think that's enough Kakashi it doesn't seem to be working."

Straining Kakashi said, "I wouldn't…be so sure…I feel like something is happening."

Although neither could see it the tomoe in his Sharingan eye seemed to flex and morph but then would return to normal. Feeling so very close Kakashi pushed more chakra into it causing it to fully change and activate. Focusing on the far wall as he was, a small portal opened that sucked in a candle holder before it disappeared. Shizune staring in shock asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know," Kakashi answered feeling extremely drained. Looking at the tablet again and he saw that more of it was decipherable now, but his eye returned to normal before he could read further.

Breathing hard and feeling on the verge of chakra exhaustion he said, "I think it'll be a while before I try that again."

Earning an earnest nod from Shizune who said, "We should report what we learned to Lady Tsunade right away."

"Only if you don't mind carrying me," Kakashi said falling to his backside.

Smiling down at him she replied, "I'll carry you for as long as you need me."

"I wouldn't say things like that it might turn into a lifetime job."

Leaning down and kissing him as she pulled his headband over his Sharingan she said, "One I'd gladly perform."

* * *

Zabuza was looking over the town not surprised that Raiga hadn't sent his men after them. In the long run the advantage was Raiga's seeing as any fighting in the town would likely end up killing civilians. Therefore it would limit the type of jutsus that they could use. Not a problem for the rest of his team considering their relative strengths but it could prove to be a big problem for him. Especially since Raiga had apparently found a counter for his best jutsu the Silent Killing Technique.

Whatever this knew ability was he was fairly certain that it wasn't Raiga's perhaps whoever or whatever was in that pack on his back. Thinking about it he vaguely remembered hearing about a clan that had a dojutsu in Kiri that could rival the Byakugan or Sharingan but that clan had been small even before the bloodline purges. Had Raiga found a survivor while acting as one of Yagura's butchers? That could explain why one of the Mizukage's most faithful dogs was working for Akatsuki, but Raiga had made it sound like he was still in favor.

But in any case time was running out. Eventually Raiga would get bored of waiting for Zabuza to come to him and instead would force his hand which meant probably threatening to kill the townspeople. Not likely considering that Raiga needed the workforce but Zabuza wouldn't be able to sit back and do nothing. So his only recourse was to attack. Deciding to attack at dawn since he figured Raiga would expect a night time attack.

Returning to the groove of trees he informed the others of his plan and then told them to prepare. He gave Tenten a few pointers on another kata surprised at how quickly she was picking them up. She still had a long way to go but he was confident she would get there someday. As he settled in to get a few hours shut eye Haku came up to him and said rather sternly, "We need to talk."

Not used to seeing the peaceful boy even mildly angry Zabuza said, "Sure."

Following Haku to an area where they could get some privacy Zabuza said, "Well out with it."

"You have never lied to me Zabuza," Haku said, "Nor have I ever felt that you have held anything back from me until recently. What is it about this Akatsuki group that has you so worried?"

Blowing out a breath noisily he said, "Akatsuki is an organization that is made up of S-class shinobi. One of whom used to be a swordsmen same as me by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki. Another one is the butcher of the Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Hell at one point even Orochimaru was a member."

"I can see why you would fear this group," Haku said still thinking Zabuza hadn't been entirely forth coming.

Zabuza could see that Haku believed there was more to it then he had said so thought, "_To hell with what Naruto wants Haku deserves to know_." Coming to that decision he said, "It hits a little closer to home for us than that I'm afraid. They are targeting Jinchuriki."

Haku was stunned and asked, "Why am I only hearing about this now?" But before Zabuza could answer he supplied his own theory saying, "Naruto didn't want anyone to know didn't he?"

"You know how he gets," Zabuza said.

"Yes," Haku said, "Now I understand why he isn't allowed to tell us where he is in his letters. Can we protect him from such enemies?"

"We'll protect him," Zabuza said, "He still owes me money for all the training I've put into him."

Haku smiled despite the worry he felt. But Zabuza was right. Long ago Haku had decided that he would become a protector to those he cared for and while that list may have grown larger. That just meant he would have to get stronger in order to protect them all.

Zabuza could see a fire light up in Haku's eyes as a result of his desire to protect Naruto from Akatsuki. He had always said that about Haku that the boy's truth strength always shown through when the lives of those he cared for were on the line. Given the choice between an avenger and a protector, he'd take the protector any day of the week. Zabuza almost felt sorry for any Akatsuki that came after Naruto that crossed Haku's path.

"This Raiga works for Akatsuki providing them money so they can come after Naruto," Haku said his voice taking on an unemotional tone. "I would like to make my displeasure known to him."

"Don't worry Haku," Zabuza said a blood thirsty grin appearing beneath his wraps, "At sunrise tomorrow we'll send the message loud and clear."


	33. Chapter 33 Demon vs Thunder

**An:** Thank you for all the reviews. They really motivate me to keep going even with my hectic schedule. So again thank you, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 33: Demon vs. Thunder**

The sun was set to rise in a few minutes, so Team Zabuza was already in the process of carrying out the plan that Zabuza had laid out for them. The reason Zabuza had planned to attack Raiga at sunrise was because it was one of the shift changes for the mine. Since Raiga had divided the town into two workgroups if they attacked at the right point they could in effect separate the town's people from Raiga and his thugs. That point was the entrance to the mine. According to the man they rescued the civilians who were going into the mine would all be gathered in front of it and then those in it would be allowed to leave. The whole process was watched over by Raiga's henchmen.

The most dangerous point of the procession to the mine was when they passed through a narrow ravine that led straight to it. Atop the ravine sat six guards armed with crossbows to make sure the people didn't try and make a break for it. They had been easy pickings for Tenten who had hit them all in either the eye if they had been facing her or in the back of the head if they hadn't. One of the guards had almost fallen into the ravine but luckily Lee had pulled the corpse back before it could alert the guards below.

As the lead guard for the day shift reached the mine he called out, "Alright, next shift is here get your asses in gear and get those weaklings out here." When nobody responded the guard said, "Hey come on we ain't got all day."

However the only sound they heard was a metal on metal scrapping sound that they could see as sparks came off of the metal tracks in the darkness of the mine from where Zabuza was dragging his blade across them. The guards began to get nervous which turned into pure terror when Zabuza emerged from the mine saying, "I'm afraid you'll have to call out a lot louder than that if you want your friends to hear you on the account of them catching a bad case of being dead."

One of the guards tried to make a break for the town but didn't make it twenty feet before a kunai caught him in the temple. Dead before he hit the ground his corpse skidded several feet before stopping. In his most menacing voice Zabuza said, "It seems to be a pandemic that is spreading."

The lead guard grabbed one of the civilians a young woman and panicking said, "I'll kill her unless you surrender."

Picking his blade up and placing it on his shoulder Zabuza said, "She's the only thing keeping you alive, so how about you surrender. If not, kill her. Then I'll kill you, either way you end up dead."

Looking around the guard realized that his men were already throwing their weapons down. Pushing the girl away he followed suit so Zabuza said, "Haku tie these clowns up, but keep the leader separate. I'll want to speak to him."

While Haku set about his task he waved Tenten and Lee down from the top of the ravine. When they approached Zabuza said, "Nicely done, with the kunai Tenten. You know what your next task is right?"

Tenten nodded her head saying, "Lee and I are to take the house where the Kurosaki Family is holding the elderly and those too young to work the mine and to escort them out of the village."

"Exactly, now go get into position. We'll let you know when to start," Zabuza said causing the girl to collect Lee and head back to town. Walking up to the bound leader Zabuza crouched in front of the sitting man and placing his sword over his shoulder informed him, "You made the right choice in surrendering. So I won't kill you, however unless you answer my questions you are going to be noticeably shorter since I'll start cutting you down to size. So what's it going to be?"

The man talked of course and by the time he was done spilling his guts Zabuza knew how many of Raiga's men were still inside the town as well as inside the building he had left to Tenten and Lee. But what interested him most was the information about Raiga's little helper. As he suspected he was the one that helped Raiga see in the fog during their last battle. He also learned the kid was sickly and that Raiga carted him around everywhere. But his anger at Raiga intensified when the guard he interrogated made a joke about how Raiga was using him seeing as the disease the boy was suffering from was easily curable. After learning everything he wanted Zabuza punched him in the face for his sense of humor and informed the townspeople to find a place to hide.

Walking up to Haku he said, "You ready Haku. I'm going to need your help to pull this off."

Looking up and nodding grimly Haku said, "Of course Zabuza. You needn't have bothered asking."

"Then let's go pay my old colleague a visit."

* * *

Tenten was nervous as Zabuza sent a shadow clone to tell them what numbers to expect in the house they were supposed to hit. It wasn't nerves in that she was afraid she would screw up but more in the line of the unknown most shinobi using the Button Hook method of entering a building always encountered. Such as, would most of the defenders be located in the area they were raiding or would they be spread out throughout the house resulting in a room by room search that would be far more dangerous.

Swallowing tensely she nodded towards Lee who along with her slide up to the front door of the two story building. A quick peak in one of the two windows located in the front showed six of the guards in the living room doing a wide variety of activities, except watching for the enemy. Confident most of the enemy was located in the living room as that was what Zabuza's information had told them to expect she pulled out a flash bomb. Getting a grip on her single hook sword, since Zabuza told her before she learned to wield two at once she needed to master using one a time, she prepped her flash bomb as Lee prepared to kick the door in. Throwing the flash bomb through the window, Lee waited until it went off before kicking the door in.

The pair made quick work of most of the stunned enemies except one had been alert enough to cover his eyes. The large man closed with Tenten, the metal claw he was wearing on his left hand held in front of him menacingly. The man took a couple swipes at the kunoichi, but she skillfully dodged it applying many of the lessons that Zabuza had been teaching her. After learning his pattern she waited for it to repeat before lashing out with her blade taking his clawed hand off at the wrist. The man fell to his knees clutching his stump and was sent into unconsciousness via a kick to the head delivered by Tenten.

Tenten looked outside and saw that several guards that had been in other buildings were making their way outside due to the ruckus they had made. Leaving Lee in the living room to deal with any enemies that made their way towards them, she began to conduct a room by room search. The first floor held two more guards that she made quick work of before heading up stairs. Finding the rooms up there were mostly occupied by children or seniors she told them to stay where they were until she returned. The last room held a guard holding a middle aged pregnant woman around her throat with his knife held out in front of him as if to keep her away. The man didn't even get time to tell her to back off before he found a kunai imbedded in his forehead. Telling the woman to stay where she was Tenten could hear the sounds of battle coming from the first floor so left to help her boyfriend hold them off. However it proved unnecessary as by the time she reached the first floor most of the reinforcements were unconscious with the last one being pummeled by Lee's nunchucks.

His opponent was sent flying by Lee's last blow so stopping his weapons twirling stood straight prompting Tenten to say, "Nicely done Lee."

"Thank you Tenten," Lee said giving her a bright smile in a decent imitation of their sensei, "Your own prowess in battle was truly amazing."

Walking up to him she kissed him before pulling back saying, "You say the sweetest things."

Blushing the genin seemed to blank at the display of affection causing Tenten to smile. When Lee finally rejoined the world he asked, "Should we now go render assistance to Zabuza and Haku?"

"No," Tenten replied, "I get the feeling Zabuza wants their rematch to be just between the four of them."

Agreeing Lee said, "I suppose you are right. Also the safety of the villagers should be our first priority."

Although they were certain that they had dealt with all of the thugs in the village both genin made the house as defensible as they could. By the time they were done they noticed a thick fog rolling into the village.

* * *

Raiga had long since stopped going down to the mine feeling that he no longer needed to intimidate the populace of the village into doing as he commanded. He regretted it when an explosion went off in the village and Ranmaru told him, "Zabuza is coming from the direction of the mines."

Cursing Raiga had the weak boy get into his harness, and then after fastening it to himself put his cloak over them. Stepping out of the house he said, "I thought you would have learned your lesson Zabuza. Without the advantage of the Silent Killing Technique you can't beat me."

"You've become quite delusional since we last faced each other in Kiri," Zabuza said. "The way I remember it you were just a two-bit swordsman. The only reason you were include in the swordsmen was to be a watchdog for Yagura. You never entered the Hall of Swords, and those Dragon Fangs of yours were never given the choice of allowing you to wield them."

Pointing his sword at Raiga the Demon of Mist added, "What's more you were never able to beat me in a spar."

"I was never allowed to use my full ability in those spars," Raiga countered getting agitated.

"Again, they aren't your abilities, but those stolen from those blades you wield," Zabuza said placing his sword back on his shoulder. "Just like the abilities of that boy you have strapped to your back."

"He knows about me Raiga," Ranmaru said slightly frightened the edge he gave Raiga was known to their enemy.

"Since he is coming from the mine he must have freed the villagers. One of the men must have told him." Then more to calm himself then the boy strapped to his back said, "Knowing and countering are two different things however."

Zabuza was tired of waiting and decided to get started by charging at Raiga holding his blade behind him as he ran. Jumping into the air he brought it over his head in a downward strike that Raiga blocked by crossing his blades in front of him. However, Raiga almost dropped to his knee forgetting the power that Zabuza had behind his blows. Lashing out with a kick that knocked Raiga back Zabuza spun around bringing his sword in a large downward swing.

Barely avoiding the attack and not wanting to cross blades against Zabuza again, Raiga tried to jump away in order to use some of his lightning attacks. Zabuza refused to allow that, keeping up with the man easily. Raiga managed to block a swing that would have bisected him in half, had it connected, but was forced back by the power behind it.

Taunting the cloaked man Zabuza said, "Just like old times. Except this time there's no Heishiro-sensei to stop me from taking your head like I should have done."

Breathing hard Raiga said, "It always bothered you and that old fool that I was given these swords while you received that over-grown cleaver from the Hall of Swords. Face it. That sword you carry is as worthless as you are, it doesn't even have any abilities."

Mockingly Zabuza said, "Of course it does. Every sword that was placed in that sacred building has some ability. That's why only the chosen are allowed in it."

"Then why have I never seen you use it?"

"For the same reason Heishiro-sensei refused to allow you to use yours when we spared," Zabuza said disgusted with his fellow swordsman, "and that is because you begin to rely on it. Despite being unworthy sensei tried to teach you that. Look at you. Breathing hard, on the defensive almost from the very beginning, you're a poor excuse for a shinobi let alone a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village."

Suddenly a fog began to form in the area causing Raiga to say, "Good thinking Ranmaru." Then taunting Zabuza said, "I'm afraid I have to disagree with you on that Zabuza. It's almost fitting that you should die by your favorite technique."

"I wouldn't celebrate my death just yet Raiga," Zabuza said, "But as to our differing opinions we'll settle this using the old Academy rules."

"And those would be?"

Laughing menacingly Zabuza said in a voice that sent chills down his opponents spin, "Simple, the first one to die is wrong and I haven't been wrong yet."

Shivering slightly having heard Zabuza's taunt Haku thought, "_I'm glad I'm not Raiga right now_." Entering one of the houses Haku turned on all the faucets in the house and began making Water Clones.

Outside Zabuza avoided a blast from Raiga who called out, "Not so mouthy now are you Zabuza."

Keeping his wits about him Zabuza thought, "_Maybe riling him up first wasn't such a good idea. Despite all that talk those swords abilities are impressive_." However he called out, "Sort of proving my point though aren't you Raiga."

Zabuza could hear the outrage as Raiga called out his jutsu sending another ball of lightning at him. Smiling to himself despite the danger of the situation Zabuza could almost hear his sensei admonishing Raiga for losing his cool in battle. Thinking about his sensei confident that he could see the buildup of lightning in the mist as Raiga prepared his attacks he remembered the first time he met the man.

_After slaughtering all of the graduation class he faced. Nobody would take on such a child on as a genin. Heishiro had been angered that Zabuza was ostracized by the very society that demanded him to become a killer in order to succeed and then hated him for doing it so well. Back then the potential sensei would pick their teams from the survivors of the Great Melee as they called the graduation ceremony. _

_After all the sensei had picked, Heishiro had asked why nobody had taken Zabuza. Hearing the various spineless replies Heishiro had jumped into the arena and said, "You cowards don't think you can control this boy that fights like a demon. Fine, I'll turn him into a true swordsman."_

_One of the sensei had said it was more than likely that Zabuza would end up turning on him to which the man had replied, "Well if he does succeed in killing me. At least I'll know he was good enough to do it and that I did my job as his teacher."_

_There had been various times where Zabuza did indeed want to kill the old man, the very first day having been one of the most colorful. Heishiro had given him a Bokken and while holding one of his own watched as he went through the various kata he had expected him to learn. Every time he had messed up his teacher would hit him on the head until finally Zabuza had snapped saying, "I'll kill you one day old man."_

_Heishiro had laughed heartily and replied, "Well on the day you succeed then I'll know I have nothing left to teach you."_

_Needless to say over time the desire to kill the old buzzard had lessened. Instead, it was replaced by admiration for the old man that placed so much energy into turning him into a true shinobi. In time Heishiro had become more of a father to him then the real thing had been. The only time Zabuza had ever seen the old man about to cry had been when he had left the Hall of Swords after joining the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. As he came out holding the Executioner's Blade his sensei had said, "I always knew that sword was made for you boy."_

_Zabuza to be honest had been disappointed, but hearing his sensei was pleased he decided it was good enough. Eventually Heishiro had shown him what made the blade special, but he had never needed to use it. Especially because of one of his teachers many pieces advice, "Just because your sword has a special ability. Don't begin to rely on it in order to best your fellow swordsmen. Shinobi that begin to rely on their special abilities open themselves to being defeated if they become dependent on them." Following the old man's advice he had never used it in battle not that he could in most cases_.

Opponents like Raiga were exactly the reason his sensei believed as such. While Raiga's abilities were impressive by relying on them to the extent that he did he exposed all his weaknesses. Zabuza allowed his memories of the past to fade due to Raiga getting frustrated that he had yet to connect with him so was changing his attack.

Raiga realized that Zabuza was still too adept at the Silent Killing Technique for his slow moving Lightning Ball Jutsu to connect so tried to use his Banquet of Lightning technique where he stabbed the tips of his swords in the ground and cover the ground in lightning. However, Zabuza had an idea of the range limitations of the jutsu so quickly retreated. When Ranmaru told him the attack missed he pulled his blades free and taunted, "Why don't you show me this ability of your blade Zabuza. It might be the only thing that saves you."

"Nah then this fight would be over too quickly."

"You're all talk. If you are so superior to me then why haven't you attacked me since the mist formed," Raiga shouted.

"_Because you have a kid strapped to you_," Zabuza thought but said, "I just wanted to buy some time."

Raiga was about to ask for what but received his answer when Ranmaru said, "We're surrounded by clones of Zabuza's associate."

Instead of closing with Raiga though the Water Clones Haku made took up a ring pattern around the swordsmen. Some clones then stepped forward while others stepped back until they were staggered forming several layers around the pair. The clones then turned into Ice Mirrors.

When Ranmaru informed Raiga of that he laughingly said, "Do you honestly think these mirrors will save you? Ranmaru can still see you, you fool." To prove his point Raiga targeted the mirror Zabuza was hiding behind and let loose a massive Lightning Ball. However, when it hit nothing happened.

Raiga was confused so Zabuza informed him, "You never listened to Heishiro-sensei and learned the principles behind the element you use. Water doesn't conduct electricity. It is the minerals and the other impurities contained in it that allows electricity to flow through it."

"Where did you get this much pure water then?" Raiga asked.

"It isn't. There is another way to prevent water from conducting and that is to freeze it until absolute zero," Zabuza said enjoying the slight panic he heard.

"Is this your blades ability?"

Laughing slightly Zabuza said, "No, there is only one opponent I'm going to use that against. You can thank my partner for the ice. Perhaps you recognize the Kekkei Genkai? I'm sure you may have hunted down some of his clan while working for Yagura."

"What does he mean Raiga?" Ranmaru asked.

"Don't listen to him Ranmaru," Raiga quickly said.

"So you never told him about how you used to be one of the Mizukage's elite death squad whose job it was to hunt down and kill people with Kekkei Genkai," Zabuza said, "Why am I not surprise."

"Ranmaru, not wanting to believe what Zabuza claimed, said, "Raiga saved me from starving to death."

"Sure he did kid," Zabuza replied, "He saw a means to an end in you. How often does one come across a sickly kid with abilities like yours? But what was he doing in your village?"

"Don't listen to him Ranmaru," Raiga shouted firing another blast that harmlessly hit an ice mirror.

Zabuza continued his speech saying, "Let me see if I can guess your story kid. You found yourself alone not sure what happened to one of your loved ones. Maybe your mother went out one day and never returned or your father. You probably lived at the edge of your town, if you even lived in one and then one day you revealed that ability of yours. The next thing you know the towns being attacked."

"How…"

"How do I know that?" Zabuza said when the boy trailed off, "Because it's a story I've heard countless times. That bastard you are helping has burned countless villages for harboring people suspected of possessing blood abilities. Even if the villagers didn't know. Not to mention the people that possessed them. For all you know he may have been the one that killed your loved ones."

"Is that true Raiga?"

"What does it matter Ranmaru? We are alike. I've carried you acting as your legs as you've been my eyes," Raiga replied.

"Yeah about that kid," Zabuza said, "That disease you are suffering from could have been easily corrected if he had ever bothered to take you to a proper doctor. But then he'd lose access to that ability of yours."

Ranmaru didn't want to believe Zabuza but he couldn't detect any lies in what he said. Furthermore, he could feel Raiga's heart speeding up as more and more of his lies were exposed. Feeling betrayed by the first person to ever recognize him. His eyes began to turn red as he used his ability to project an illusion on Raiga.

The swordsman knew instantly he had lost the battle for Ranmaru's trust when the mist was replaced by a complete and total darkness. He could feel the boy on his back struggling with the harness and was about to bring his blade behind him to cut the boy down when he felt the harness give way. He was confident he could still kill Ranmaru and thus dispel the genjutsu he was under by using an area attack so raising his blades in the air summoned a bolt a lightning that struck him and covered the immediate area in lightning. However he was surprised when the illusion didn't dispel.

Haku had heard the boy hit the ground and immediately moved to rescue him. He had just missed being hit by the attack which caused Ranmaru to ask, "Why did you save me?"

"It was always part of Zabuza's plan to save you when he realized you were being used," Haku said in a gentle voice surprised at just how light the boy was. Returning to Zabuza's side the swordsman said, "Well done Haku."

Zabuza could hear Raiga shouting at Ranmaru to drop the illusion so said, "Do as he said kid."

"But you could easily defeat him since he can't see you at the moment," Ranmaru said confused.

"I can easily defeat him without the illusion," Zabuza replied, "No offense kid, but I've looked forward to killing this bastard for a long time. And when I do it, I don't want the credit going to some brat."

"As you wish," Ranmaru said his eyes glowing for a moment. When they stopped they could hear Raiga had stopped flailing about.

Grinning beneath his wraps Zabuza said, "Good, now take the kid someplace safe Haku. You aren't going to want to be around for this next part."

"Yes Zabuza," Haku said leaving the two swordsmen.

Without Ranmaru, Raiga allowed the fog to disperse and wasn't too surprised to find Zabuza standing in front of him. Trying to recover some his lost nerve now that his biggest advantage was gone he said, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Oh there will be plenty of time for killing you, but first there are some questions I want answered. Namely are you working for Yagura, is he a part of Akatsuki? You seemed to imply you are still in favor with him."

"I'm not telling you anything," Raiga sneered.

"Oh you'll talk Raiga," Zabuza replied dangerously before running at Raiga with blade held behind him.

Raiga fired another Lightning Ball at him but Zabuza easily dodged it. Once in range Zabuza swung his sword in an upward arc which Raiga side stepped and lashed out with one of his own blades. Zabuza avoided it and turned the edge of his blade downwards and with one hand brought it down towards Raiga's skull. Raiga blocked the blow with the sword in his right hand and again was surprised at how much power Zabuza packed even holding his blade one-handed. He lurched backwards as a result of a jab to the throat by Zabuza's free hand.

While he tried to ease his bruised throat he failed to notice that once again the fog began to roll in. Getting his wits about him he finally noticed his predicament when Zabuza said, "Eight Spots. Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain. Now which one should I go after?"

Alone in the fog, Raiga felt pure terror as he remembered all the times Zabuza had bested him during training with the technique. Except this time there would be no Heishiro to call him off. He was just about to run for it, when he felt the excruciating pain of his kidney being punctured by a kunai. Zabuza grabbed him by the throat from behind as he dug the knife in deeper saying, "Now we both know you are already dead. But it can be the longest ten minutes of your life or the shortest if you tell me what I want to know."

Having lost his grip on his blades due to the pain, and knowing that Zabuza was perfectly capable of fulfilling his threat, Raiga said, "Yagura has had me posing as a missing-nin to perform his black bag operations. I don't know what his connections are to Akatsuki, but I do know that the noble Kisame killed. The one that earned him his missing-nin status, he did on orders from Yagura. He may still be working for him too."

Digging the kunai around in the wound Zabuza said, "That's all you know."

"I swear," Raiga said, "I never asked for any of the details. I didn't know what happened to Kisame after he left Kirigakure until he showed up here to collect the gold."

Letting his grip loosen around Raiga's throat Zabuza said, "I believe you," then in a smooth motion pulled the Executioner's Blade from his back and cut off Raiga's head.

After shaking the blood off his sword he placed it on his back. Zabuza felt a sense of satisfaction at the death of his old colleague as he had always seen Raiga being placed on the Swordsmen as the beginning of the end. Many of the more unsavory rumors associated to the Swordsmen could be laid at Raiga's feet.

Sealing the head in a scroll to bring back as proof of the kill, and loving the idea that Yagura would have to pay Konoha the money as a result of Raiga's cover story, he picked up the headless body as well as the Dragon Fangs taking them to a funeral pyre he had prepared earlier. While he knew Konoha was now his home and it would probably love to examine the body. He was still too much of a Kirigakure Shinobi at heart to allow that to happen.

It was the smoke the fire gave off that alerted the rest of his team plus Ranmaru to his whereabouts. The three shinobi landed behind him as Zabuza watched the fire consume the remains. Haku stepped up saying, "The townspeople send their thanks for freeing them."

Zabuza merely grunted not all the interested in the townies gratitude. They settled into silence until the fire had done its job. After he smashed the bones that remained into the ashes he turned to his team and noticed Tenten eyeing the swords he had picked up. Meeting his gaze she said awed by the weapons, "Can I hold them."

Recognizing the girl had the heart of a swordsman even if she had the dubious distinction of being born a Leaf Shinobi, he said, "I may be willing to allow you to do more than that depending on how you answer this question. Would you allow the swords to choose you?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you know about how the swordsmen are selected?" Zabuza asked.

"Aren't they selected by the Mizukage?"

"No," Zabuza growled, "When a swordsman dies, worthy candidates are selected for the right to enter the Hall of Swords. It is a building protected by a powerful barrier placed on it by the First Mizukage. Inside are swords collected from some of the finest blacksmiths in the Land of Water's history. Many blacksmith strive their whole lives hoping to create a sword worthy of inclusion into that building. However most fail."

Tenten nodded her head having always admired any group dedicated to the pursuit of mastering weapons and therefore listened intently. "I heard blacksmithing is a sacred art in Kiri," she said while Zabuza paused.

"Your damn right it is," Zabuza said pleased the girl was interested in Kiri's culture. The truth was he had at one time tried to train both Naruto and Haku into Swordsmen. While Naruto did learn to use his ninjato he loved ninjutsu far too much to concentrate on kenjutsu to the extent required. While, Haku simply didn't have the heart for it, but this Tenten definitely had what it took. Perhaps in time he would start the Swordsmen in the Leaf and in order to do that he would need a disciple so with that in mind he said, "The reason for it being such a prized skill is because in order to create a true masterpiece it requires the time and love of the crafter. As a result it is the belief that the barrier that prevents just anyone from entering the Hall of Swords is tied to the will of the swords it houses."

"The Will of Swords," Tenten said wondering if it was anything like the Will of Fire.

Holding the Dragon Fangs in front of him he said, "My sensei used to tell me that anything brought into this world with as much passion that goes into honing a perfect blade has to have a will of its own. He also believed that it isn't the man that chooses the sword but the sword that chooses the man. Your own Second Hokage's Sword of the Thunder God for example is the perfect example. How do such swords find their way to owners that will use them to such devastating effect? These swords had their will subverted though having been denied their place in the Hall of Swords when Raiga proved unworthy of entering."

"Then how would I know if they choose me?" Tenten asked.

"There is a jutsu known only to the Seven Swordsmen that will allow the swords to choose its next wielder. However, if they feel you are unworthy they may claim your life."

Tenten thought for a moment before looking at Lee who remained silent. Turning back to Zabuza she said, "Do it."

Zabuza spun around and buried the points of the swords into the earth and then made dozens of hand signs. As he did so the two blades began to glow. When he stopped the blades glow faded so he said, "Now it's up to what they decide."

"Wish me luck," Tenten said to an obvious nervous Lee.

However giving his nice guy pose her boyfriend said, "You do not need luck Tenten. I am sure the blades will recognize the many youthful qualities you posses."

Blushing at his praise she stepped up to the two swords and took a deep breath before grabbing the hilts. As she grabbed them, a giant bolt of lightning hit where she was standing blinding all those watching. Lee tried to blindly charge in but was held up by Zabuza. He only calmed when Tenten said, "I'm fine Lee."

As soon as the spots cleared from his vision Lee ran up giving the girl a bone crushing hug. Smiling despite the fact she could barely breath she said, "It's alright. I guess the swords just have an over dramatic sense of checking those they feel are worthy."

Getting a hold of himself, Lee said, "Yes of course, I never doubted you would pass their test for a second, although the lightning was a bit much."

"In any case here," Zabuza said tossing another branch to Tenten.

"But the swords choose me," Tenten said slightly disappointed.

"Doesn't mean I feel you are ready yet," Zabuza said turning his back to the grumbling girl who had taken out a kunai and begun to whittle it down.

Zabuza walked up to Ranmaru who asked, "What's going to happen to me now, sir?"

"That is up to you," the Swordsman said. "You can return with us to the Leaf village if you want. Or I know some people that could really use that ability of yours."

"For what purpose?"

"To help take our home country back from the bastard who is ruining it," Zabuza stated, "but I won't force you. In either case, we'll take you to a doctor to cure your sickness."

"Should we not first return to Konoha to report our success to the Hokage?" Lee asked.

"I'll send a messenger bird to report," Zabuza replied, "it'll give Ranmaru more time to decide what he wishes to do with his life."

Lee accepted Zabuza's reasoning so Team Zabuza began heading towards the town's doctor to get Ranmaru's condition treated. Although he didn't show it, Zabuza was secretly worried about Yagura's ties to Akatsuki and what it could mean to Mei's rebellion.

* * *

Hinata woke up at dawn to get ready to head to the Hyuuga Compound for training with her family. Having been living with Sakura for the past couple of week she had come to love the freedom it provided her. While she had been happy at home it could be somewhat oppressive since she was always being watched it felt like sometimes. Either it was the Branch Family who initially had looked at her with very little respect, although that had recently changed, or by the Main Family who had their own ideals that she was supposed to match. As she prepared for the day she remembered how asking her father for the right to move out had gone.

_As morning training had come to an end she had nervously approached her father. Poking her fingers together she had asked, "Father, may I make a request?"_

"_Certainly my Daughter."_

"_I was wondering if it would be possible for me to move out of the compound and into an apartment with Sakura," Hinata asked shyly. Hinata noticed that her sister looked upset by her request which surprised her, while her cousin Neji seemed to be watching the whole exchange impassively._

_Her father merely asked, "Are you in some way upset at me or the clan?"_

"_No father, not at all," she quickly replied, "It's just Sakura has recently moved out of her mother's and she has asked me to move in with her. I think I would like to see what it would be like to live on my own for a while without the resources of the Hyuuga to support me."_

"_I see so this is a sort of exercise then?"_

_Realizing her father was helping her along since she was certain many of the Main Branch families would get upset at her leaving the compound she said, "Yes that is it exactly. It would allow me to get a better understanding of the skills required to be in charge of one's own finance. Such as living on a budget and doing my own cooking and cleaning."_

_Unable to resist teasing her slightly Hiashi said, "I never needed to move out on my own in order to learn such things."_

_Hoping she didn't just insult her father she said, "I meant no…"_

_Laughing he said, "I'm joking, my daughter. Your idea has merit, so may I ask where it is you will be moving?"_

_Rattling off the address quickly, she was slightly mortified when her Father said, "I believe that is the apartment building Naruto lives in correct. Your choice of residence doesn't pertain to potential neighbors does it?"_

_Blushing she didn't answer so Hiashi said, "You have my permission, even if I'm certain to hear about it from Hideki and his ilk." _

Hinata had been unable to contain her joy and quickly hugged her father before spinning her sister around. Noticing her sister's pout she had told her she was free to come over whenever she wanted. A few moments later Sakura had shown up with the keys to their new apartment. Moving in had been a fun experience especially since her father had insisted on giving her money to furnish it. Going on a shopping spree for furniture with Sakura and Hanabi had been enjoyable as they had tried out all sorts of furniture.

The first night though, had been not all together pleasant, as Hinata had almost been convinced that it was all an elaborate ruse for Sakura to poison her after eating her cooking. It was only the disappointed look on her face and the way she kept looking through the recipe that convinced her Sakura was just a bad cook. In the end Hinata agreed to give her cooking lessons and in return Sakura taught her some of the first aid medical jutsus she had learned so far. All in all, living away from the compound, without all the added pressures that her station forced on her, was a great experience.

Ready to face the day she stepped into the hallway almost bumping into Zabuza who seeing her said, "Great they're multiplying. What are you doing her girl; you know the boy isn't here don't you? Don't tell me you're spying on the pink-haired one."

"Um, we are actually living together now in this apartment," Hinata replied.

"I get it, keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Zabuza said amused, "Must be tough when she's both rolled up into one. Well if you decide to settle your rivalry through violence, just do it quietly."

Hinata assured him that it wouldn't come to that before leaving. He was just about to enter his apartment to get some sleep having had his team travel throughout the night after keeping them away from Konoha for the past couple of weeks, when the apartment door to Haku's girlfriend opened. Spotting the girl as well as a red head leaving he arched an eyebrow saying, "Who the hell is she?"

The red-head glared at him replying, "What fucking business is it of yours?"

"Just want to know why it is that I leave for a mission and all the sudden this apartment building turns into a women's dorm," Zabuza replied. "You don't happen to have a thing for the boy in the apartment across from yours do you?"

Before Tayuya could respond Kin quickly said, "No, she doesn't and she isn't going get one." Her demeanor softened as she said, "Is Haku back?"

"Yeah, he's probably already asleep though. I'm sure he'll be up and about later."

Zabuza then entered his apartment only to find that sleep would have to wait when he spotted a familiar silhouette in the darkened room.

* * *

Dosu was sitting in one of the mess halls when Ao came and got him. Following the hunter-nin Dosu asked, "What's up, I thought you were on a mission with Mei."

"Not really a mission. More of seeing what a close associate of Mei's wanted," Ao responded.

"So where is she?"

"Let's just say that she wanted to meet him in a more private setting so traveled to where he lives while I met with him," Ao answered slightly embarrassed about the subject matter.

"I see," Dosu said, "So I take it I'm about to find out what it was that she was called away for."

"That's right," Ao said opening a door for Dosu and allowing him to step in first.

Entering the room Dosu saw a small androgynous boy sitting in the room. Ao quickly made the introductions saying, "Ranmaru this is the boy I was telling you about. His name is Dosu he will be training you in how to be a shinobi."

"Wait what," Dosu said causing Ranmaru's cheerful face to drop slightly.

Ao simply said, "Ranmaru posses a special Kekkei Genkai that may prove to be useful."

"That is all well and good, but he looks like he hasn't done a day of training in his life," Dosu quickly replied.

"Unfortunately that is true since he has suffered from a disease that has only recently been cured. However, he knows several jutsu already. What we want you to help him build up is his endurance."

"Isn't that a job better suited to Minaka-sensei?" Dosu said mentioning the large muscular woman that Mei had recruited as a taijutsu instructor.

"Yes, however Ranmaru needs a lot of, one on one training if he is going to be reasonably ready by the time we are set to go," Ao said, "Minaka is too busy training everyone else. But since you have sat in on several of her classes and given that she has spoken quite highly of your own improvement in Taijutsu. We feel you are just the one to do it. That is one of the reasons Mei has given you a field promotion to chunin."

"Alright, you could just have said it's an order," Dosu groused.

"I wanted to make you think you had a choice," Ao said before leaving.

The two boys having been left alone stared at each other before Dosu said sighing, "Well no sense wasting time, let's go."

Ranmaru scrambled out of his chair to follow after Dosu and said, "I'm sorry if I'm an inconvience."

"Don't sweat it," Dosu said not wanting to come off as a jerk, "I'm sorry about what I said back there. I'm just not used to people trusting me to handle such responsibilities."

"I wasn't offended," Ranmaru replied, "I'm just afraid of letting people down."

"Join the club," Dosu said more to himself than to the boy walking at his side.

"Do you think they'll let me carry a sword?" Ranmaru asked earnestly.

"Let's first get you somewhat proficient in taijutsu before we worry about giving you any sharp objects to play with," Dosu said causing the boy to nod his head with a small smile.

* * *

"Fuck, I'm telling you I can still taste the soap," Tayuya complained as Kin and her made their way to training area Forty-Four to meet up with their sensei.

"Well you have nobody but yourself to blame even if it's just your imagination," Kin replied smiling at the memory. "Anko-sensei did go through three bars on your first day of training."

Tayuya just nodded her head trying to forget. "So what do you think today's schedule of torturing me will entail?"

"Don't get snarky," Kin said, "If any one's to blame it's Orochimaru for his half-ass way of training us. You are just lucky that Anko-sensei is busy trying to master the summoning jutsu to focus on you herself."

"Yeah I guess," Tayuya conceded before adding, "But how fucking funny was it when she summoned an egg that first time."

Kin smiled despite herself, as she remembered how Anko had looked after all the smoke had cleared before saying, "It was pretty funny, but I'm just glad you had enough sense to keep your mouth shut afterwards."

"Well I figured she would have come up with a new form of torture if I laughed," Tayuya said.

"Probably," Kin said as they approached the Forest of Death, "You know how to summon. Why don't you give her a few pointers?"

"Like she'll really want me to point out to her what she is doing wrong."

"Actually, I think that is why she has been training in front of us like she has," Kin said. "I mean it has to be pretty embarrassing for a jounin-sensei to screw up in front of her students."

"Then why do it?"

"Because she knows that you do know how to summon," Kin answered. "I think she's waiting for you to reach out to her like she's reached out to you. As strange as it sounds I think that despite how much I liked her. It was when I asked for advice about Haku that really cemented our bond."

"Then why not just ask me though?" Tayuya said as they entered the forest.

"Because it isn't the same as you doing it yourself," Kin replied.

Tayuya figured that made sense but asked, "Doesn't the fact that you told me also ruin it?"

Kin shook her head saying, "It's still up to you on when and why you do it."

Tayuya nodded her head, as she thought about what her teammate had said. Tayuya was surprised that despite only being a part of Team Anko for such a short time. That she already felt more comfortable and at peace then when she had been a part of the Sound Five. She owed that to both Kin and Anko who despite the first day had proven to be good teammates. So far for the red-head training consisted of adding depth to her ninja skills. Therefore, Kin would often work with her in taijutsu, and shuriken practice.

Anko would oversee it of course, but was busy trying to master summoning. Thinking about Anko made Tayuya smile as she remembered some of her more colorful failures. Like one time Anko had summoned a baby two-headed snake, although she was trying to summon Naga, that having heard about how bad a summoner she was had tried to convince her it was her fault the two had been melded into one. The joke had backfired on the summons though, when Anko had calmly pulled out a kunai and said she knew the perfect way to separate them again. It had quickly dispersed itself causing Anko to chuckle.

But the idea that Anko was going through all that just so Tayuya would help her made the red-head feel indebted to her. It made her feel valued. Although, she shouldn't have been surprised she supposed since one of the things Anko had been trying to teach her was that they needed to rely on one another. But she would still let her sensei suffer through at least one more day seeing as Tayuya did have to digest three bars of soap upon meeting the woman.

* * *

Tsunade put the last of her paper work away as she turned her chair to look out over the village. Despite getting a lot done her mind have never truly left the matter that Zabuza had brought to her attention that morning. Closing her eyes as she pinched her nose as she remembered what they had discussed.

"_So let me get this straight. You are telling me that the Mizukage is associated with Akatsuki," Tsunade had said agitated at the discovery. "How can you be sure Raiga wasn't lying to you?"_

"_I know when I'm being fed horse crap," Zabuza said, "He was telling the truth at least as far as to working for Yagura. Considering that Raiga handed over the gold to Kisame it suggests that the Mizukage is at least helping to fund them._

"_And he also claims that Kisame is still working for Yagura?"_

"_No, all he said was that the reason Kisame was forced to flee from Kirigakure was a mission assigned to him from Yagura," Zabuza said answering the Hokage. "But it does seem to link Yagura to them even more."_

"_Agreed," Tsunade said, "Now as to why it took you so long to return. What did you do with that boy that was helping Raiga?"_

"_Let's just say I turned him over to people who could use him more than Konoha. Not to be rude, but I think the village has gotten its hands on more than enough of Kirigakure's bloodlines," Zabuza said._

"_Fair enough," Tsunade said giving a small amused smile. "Congratulations on a job well done. Get some rest and I'll let you know if we learn anything further about Akatsuki."_

"_Do you plan to do anything about Yagura?" Zabuza asked, "If he is working with them it means things are even grimmer for Naruto."_

"_Again I agree, but for the moment my hands are tied. I can't just accuse him of working with suspected terrorists based on the word of one missing-nin. And acting directly is out of the question. If we moved against Kirigakure, Iwa would almost certainly move against us, with Kumo helping whoever they felt was strongest. Before we'd know it we'd be in the Fourth Great Ninja War something I hope to avoid."_

"_True," Zabuza agreed, "But if we can uncover Yagura's connections to Akatsuki we could move against them."_

"_I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Tsunade replied grimly. "Although they are only rumors our intelligence has heard whispers that some of the Nations are hiring men wearing Cloaks with Red Clouds on them to settle their differences. They supposedly charge next to nothing for their services and one rumor even has Iwa purchasing their skills."_

_Getting angry Zabuza said, "So what, we wait until Akatsuki makes its move. By then it will probably already be too late."_

"_I know dammit," Tsunade said just as heated, "But I can't just barge into this situation no matter how much I want to."_

_Realizing that Tsunade cared about stopping Akatsuki as much as he did, due to Naruto, the swordsmen said, "Forgive me Lady Hokage."_

_Waving his apology off she replied, "We are both concerned about what this revelation means to Naruto's safety. Get some rest Zabuza. I'll let you know what I decide to do when I arrive at some course of action."_

Pulled back to the present by a knocking at her door she told her guest to enter and was slightly surprised her visitor was Ibiki. "Is something the matter, Ibiki?"

"I'm not sure Lady Tsunade," the special jounin replied, "I was going through the visitor log and a kunoichi on our alert list has entered the village. Her name is Mei Terumii she is from Kirigakure. She entered the village a few days ago under an assumed name. It was the same one she used to infiltrate the village during the Chunin Exams."

"If we knew she was here during the Chunin Exams why didn't we grab her?" Tsunade asked.

"You'll have to ask your predecessor about that," Ibiki answered, "But it may have to do with a woman matching her description was seen defending civilians from the invading force. Plus, spies entering the village aren't uncommon during the Chunin Exams it is one of the reasons they are held in such a public fashion after all."

"I trust we have eyes on her then?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, she was last seen entering Zabuza's place of residence."

"Very well, thank you for bringing this to my attention," Tsunade replied. "Can you please send someone for Sarutobi-sensei and Kakashi?"

"Yes Lady Hokage," Ibiki answered before leaving the office.

She had the meeting with Sarutobi first which had been straight and to the point. Basically asking for his advice he had given her a few options but allowed her to find her own way. Furthermore she had learned that Mei was gathering forces to depose Yagura. When she had asked why she hadn't been made aware of that Sarutobi told her it was because he was using old contacts to help supply her forces and if it ever led back to him he wanted to give her plausible deniability. Thanking him she began to form a plan of action. When Kakashi arrived she sent him on a small errand for her.

* * *

Zabuza was heading to get something to eat from the fridge. His guest was currently lying in his bed waiting for him to return. Mei had showed up to his apartment since she said they were close to launching their attack and wanted to spend a few days with him. Of course most of this first day had been spent in the bedroom. Returning from the kitchen he heard a knock at his window and saw Kakashi sitting outside his ledge.

Growling at being disturbed he opened it saying, "What do you want?"

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you," Kakashi said turning a page in his book.

"Can it wait? I'm sort of entertaining."

"Bring her along, it pertains to her too," Kakashi replied before Shunshining away.

Zabuza's eyes widened slightly at that before turning to see Mei standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She looked slightly nervous so he said, "Don't worry; it may just have to do with what I told you about who Yagura is dealing with."

They quickly cleaned up and made their way to the tower where they were allowed entry to Tsunade's office. Mei was nervous not just about entering the Hokage's village but upon meeting one of her idols from when she was growing up. As soon as she stopped in front of the desk she bowed deeply saying, "It is a great honor to meet you Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade inclined her head at the greeting before saying, "The reason I've called you both here is simple. I want to know how far along you are in your rebellion against the Mizukage."

Looking to Zabuza first Mei said, "We are ready. That is why I came to Konoha. I wanted to spend a few days with Zabuza in case the worst should happen."

Folding her hands in front of her and resting her elbows on her desk Tsunade said, "I may be able to do better than that." Both shinobi looked at the Hokage in confusion so she said addressing Zabuza, "What I'm about to propose isn't official so I won't repeat it, but basically I want to have my own eyes and ears on the situation. Therefore I'm going to assign Zabuza to follow you back to Kirigakure. Officially Team Zabuza will be on a survey mission, but unofficially you are to aid Mei in whatever fashion she needs."

Mei looked to be barely able to restrain herself from hugging her fiancé but then Tsunade said seriously, "Now comes the downside. If Mei's rebellion fails and you survive Zabuza, you will be branded as a missing-nin again wanted by both villages. Are you willing to face that?"

Turning to his fiancé he said, "Easily." Then turning to the Hokage asked, "But you said Team Zabuza?"

"Yes, I will be making this pitch to Haku as well as Tenten and Lee. They of course will be facing the same consequences for failure as you so it will be strictly voluntary."

"You don't need to include them Lady Tsunade," Zabuza said.

"True," the Hokage replied, "But I imagine Haku will feel differently about the matter and considering those swords Tenten was wearing this morning she will probably want to help as well. For now get some rest. I'll talk to them in the morning."

The stunned pair left the office not sure what to say as they made their way to the apartment. Getting in bed together they said their good nights before going to sleep and dreaming about what the future had in store for them.

* * *

Haku made his way to training area Forty-Four to see Kin and tell her he was leaving. He had just left the Hokage's office and having agreed to go with Zabuza, despite the man's insistence that he didn't have to, knew he needed to tell Kin. Walking up to the clearing where Team Anko was training he could see the red-head that Kin had introduced him to the night before was showing her teacher how to summon.

As he walked by he could hear Tayuya say, "Your problem is you aren't visualizing what you are trying to summon. It's kind of like the Shunshin jutsu. You have to visualize where you want to go."

Walking towards Kin who upon noticing him quickly ran up to him saying, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you," Haku said seriously causing Kin to worry slightly.

As soon as he led them far enough away that her teammates would hear them he was about to speak when she said, "You are breaking up with me aren't you?"

"What," Haku said surprised at her train of thought, "No that isn't why I wish to speak to you at all."

Breathing a sigh of relief Kin said, "When you came down here all serious I began to think the worse. I'm sorry, what do you want to speak to me about?"

"I'm leaving," Haku said.

Kin stood there for a moment just staring at him before shrieking, "WHAT!"

"Hey is everything alright," Anko yelled.

Grabbing Haku's hand Kin shouted back, "Yes everything's fine. Sorry."

She then pulled him deeper into the woods ignoring Anko's shout of, "If you need to kill him we can always claim it was a training accident."

"Hurry up and explain what you mean by you are leaving before I begin to consider Anko-sensei's advice," Kin said.

"I can't really go into details. Let's just say that I was given an S-ranked mission and I'm facing some long odds," Haku said. "If I fail you may hear some bad things about me."

"Then don't go," Kin said near tears.

"I have to," Haku replied cupping her cheek.

"Why"

"Because long ago I promised myself that I would stand by those precious to me no matter what," Haku said. "I would do the same for you as well."

"I see then Zabuza is going on this mission," Kin said sadly.

"Yes"

"Promise me you'll come back," Kin said hugging him close to her resting her head on his shoulder.

Stroking her hair he said, "I cannot do that. I'm not so free with my promises to give my word to something we both know may be outside my control."

"I wish you had been a little stricter when you were younger," Kin said laughing lightly despite how she felt.

"I wouldn't be the person you care for if I hadn't of made that promise," Haku said.

Pulling her head off his shoulder she looked into his eyes saying, "I don't just care for you. I love you."

Haku smiled happily before saying, "I love you too and will do everything humanly possible to be at your side again one day."

"I'll hold you to that," Kin said before kissing him gently which quickly turned more passionate as they put their feelings into it.

When the kiss ended Kin asked, "When do you leave?"

"As soon as I leave the forest," Haku answered, "It has to appear like a normal mission so I will be reporting to the Hokage Tower."

He kissed her one more time before pulling away with Kin holding his hand until the very last second. Letting it fall to her side she watched him disappear into the woods praying it wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

* * *

As Team Zabuza left on what officially was listed as a patrol mission Zabuza called them to a stop. His team would link up with Mei in Port City where a ship would take them to the Land of Water. As his team came to a rest Zabuza said, "I'm not really big on gratitude but I just wanted to say, thanks to all of you."

Turning to his team he saw Tenten wearing the Dragon Fangs on her back with Lee standing by her side. Haku stepped forward saying, "There was never really any need for the Hokage to ask me. You know I always intended to help you fulfill your dream. I just wish Naruto was coming. I can imagine how upset he will be when he finds out."

"Yeah but it's probably for the best," Zabuza said, "But what about your girl."

"I will return to Kin one day," Haku said certain they would prove triumphant, "We will after all depose of the Mizukage and the threat he poses to Naruto and Kirigakure."

Zabuza grinned at Haku, "You're damn right we will. Alright then let's get moving."

* * *

Sai watched as Kushina took her first jog in the training grounds beneath Danzou's compound. As she finished her laps Danzou said, "Excellent, Kushina."

"Save your praise," Kushina said disrespectfully to the elder in a way that reminded Sai of her son. She shot a glare to Fu Yamanaka who had tried to cut her long red hair in order to fit into Root guidelines for such things and had found that the woman, despite being weak, was still capable of extreme violence as his broken arm could attest too. "Now what do you want? Or are you here to reprimand me for beating up your little stooge."

"Nothing of the sort," Danzou said, "I'm here to introduce you to who will be training you for the next few years."

Sai stepped forward saying, "It will be a pleasure to work with you Lady Uzumaki. My name is Sai."

Kushina kindly said, "Please, Please, Kushina is fine. You're not like the rest of these Root characters."

Sai panicked slightly at the woman's words especially when Danzou asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to have the same stick up his ass the rest of your toadies have," Kushina said causing Fu to stiffen and look like he wanted to attack the woman.

Sai relaxed somewhat when Danzou merely said, "Perhaps it is due to the time he spent with your son."

Kushina stiffened at Danzou's words quickly and coldly saying, "My son doesn't exist in this world. Don't forget that. It's the only reason I'm helping you in your ambition."

"Indeed," Danzou said. Nodding to Sai he said, "You may begin now."

Sai stepped away from the woman and created an Ink Clone in Naruto's image that faced off against the woman giving no indication of the turmoil he felt at helping train Kushina in how to kill her son. But for now he had to play along. He was confident that eventually Danzou would trust that Sai was doing his job and would leave them unsupervised. That would be when he would begin to give the Ink Clone the personality of her son. He believed that Kushina would find it difficult to kill the boy she had sired if she knew just how passionate he would be in trying to connect with her. No he could see a great deal of Naruto's personality came from the woman that was currently fighting his clone and that meant there was hope for them. Even if Sai was confident he would die in the end. After all Naruto was his friend and as the Blonde had told him once. Friends looked out for each other even if the whole world lined up against them.


	34. Chapter 34 Ushering in Better Tomorrows

**An:** As thanks to my many faithful reviewers. As well as to those new ones I'm putting out this chapter earlier than normal. Thank you for reviewing. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 34: Ushering in Better Tomorrows **

Tsunade was looking over the village having just sent one of the messenger frogs that Jiraiya had left behind for emergency contacts. In it she had detailed everything that they had learned as a result of Zabuza's confrontation with Raiga. She also made it clear she wanted Naruto to stay as far away from Kirigakure as possible.

Tsunade also thought about Team Zabuza. She had been proud of the young shinobi that had volunteered for the mission even knowing what they faced if they failed. It truly made her confident that the Will of Fire had been passed down to the next generation. She also allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she thought about the letter that she gave to Haku. She truly hoped that Zabuza would get to read it.

* * *

Zabuza could tell they were getting close to where part of Mei's army was by how excited she was getting. She dropped down to the ground. Following her, Zabuza found himself in the old Kaguya compound. He had never actually been here, but he had heard tales about it and it was in those tales that he knew she had chosen the perfect location for her headquarters.

"Using the stigma of the Kaguya to hide your headquarters so close to Kirigakure is brilliant Mei," Zabuza said causing her to beam.

"Thank you darling," Mei said pleased.

As they made their way through the compound Haku noticed that most of the people they passed were children. Commenting on it he said, "Why are there so few adults among your forces?"

"This isn't the majority of the shinobi we have assembled. In truth most of the people you see here are survivors of the Bloodline Massacres," Mei replied looking over her shoulder.

"I hope this isn't all that you have managed to assemble," Zabuza said.

"Darling please have a little faith," Mei said as she continued down the hall, "I'll explain more during the final meeting." Stepping up to a room she said, "This is where your team will be staying."

As Team Zabuza looked inside they saw it was a small room with three cots in it. Apologizing Mei said, "I'm sorry it isn't much, but I'm afraid it will have to do."

"They'll be fine," Zabuza said, "Haku's slept in far worse places then this." Haku nodded in agreement. Zabuza then said, "Grab some grub and then rest up. In the morning I plan to put you all through your paces."

His team quickly left to follow his advice causing Mei to giggle, "What," he said.

"You are so good with children," Mei said grabbing his hand and leading him to her quarters.

"Knock it off Mei," Zabuza said a little uncomfortable.

Laughing musically she said, "Aw does it make the big bad Demon of Mist uncomfortable. I used to remember how you said you couldn't stand kids and here you are a jounin-sensei."

"I'm no sensei," Zabuza replied as he allowed her to lead him.

"Really and I suppose that kunoichi is just wearing the Dragon Fangs because they go with her outfit," Mei said still amused, "Face it darling you are a sensei in every sense of the word, just like Heishiro."

"I'll never match that old buzzard," Zabuza said.

Reaching her room she leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back she said, "You're right in a sense. I believe you've surpassed him just like he always wanted."

Zabuza picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed before throwing her on it and saying, "I think we'll have to change the subject and find a better use for those lips of yours."

Mei merely smiled seductively before using a finger to motion him forward. Not needing a written invitation Zabuza joined her on the bed already having removed his wraps and shirt.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mei's return to the Kaguya compound with Team Zabuza. She had departed for Kirigakure, having to keep up appearances of being a loyal shinobi. Meanwhile, Zabuza was helping with the training of the young shinobi wannabes as he called them. Walking through the line of them as they went through basic sword stances he would occasionally correct a wrong form or tell a person what they were doing right.

He had just reached the end of his circuit through the wannabes when he heard a gruff woman's voice say, "Zabuza."

Turning in the direction the voice came from he saw the massive form of Minaka Takahara approaching him. Taking a moment to take in the woman's appearance, she easily towered over him and was almost solid muscle. She was wearing a green A-shirt that showed off her muscular arms as well as brown cargo pants. Her face while not the most gorgeous of creatures still maintained an air of femininity despite her body structure. Topping her head was a short ponytail that kept her light brown hair in check.

Following in her wake were two kunoichi, roughly the same age as Naruto, that were probably as strange looking as her. One of the girls was so tan it made Zabuza wonder just how she achieved it. Her hair appeared to be bleached to give it the blonde look and was strangely styled too, with a ponytail sticking off to the side of her head. She was wearing a white buttoned blouse with the top three buttons undone showing she was rather stacked for her age and a short skirt. She was also wearing the most unusual ninja sandals he had ever seen as they had four inch padding on the bottom.

The other kunoichi was almost the complete opposite as she was pale as a corpse and had long dark hair that she wore down covering most of her face. Her clothing was all black and just as unassuming as she was. Zabuza could also tell she was pretty timid and shy because she seemed to be trying to stay in Minaka's shadow.

Folding his arms in front of his chest Zabuza asked, "What can I do for you?"

The tall woman stuck her hand out and earnestly said, "I would like to apologize to you."

"Okay," Zabuza said confused taking the hand he almost winced at her vice like grip, "but why?"

"For believing many of the horrible things that were said about you after your Coup D'état," the woman said letting go of his hand much to Zabuza's relief.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like you being in Kirigakure," Zabuza said. "When exactly did you join the village?"

The woman threw her hands on her hips and throwing her head back began laughing. "I was always a part of Kirigakure forces," she said, "But I suppose I can understand why you don't recognize me."

"Ah, you buffed up after I left," Zabuza said causing the woman to again begin laughing.

"No," she replied, "I was simply wearing a mask back then as one of the Mizukage's Anbu."

Confused for a moment he suddenly pictured a massive Anbu wearing the round face masks of Kirigakure's ANBU Black Ops. Realizing who he was talking too he said, "Holy Shit! You're Gorira?"

Losing her jovialness she said, "Please do not refer to me by that name. It is one I must bear with shame now."

"Sorry"

"You did not know," Minaka replied waving his apology off, "and I can understand your surprise. I was at one time one of Yagura's most loyal dogs."

"What changed, if you don't mind me asking?" Zabuza said.

"He transferred me from the Anbu that protected Kirigakure to his Death Squads," Minaka said angrily.

Zabuza merely nodded his head not needing any further explanation. It was one thing to hear the rumors about the Death Squads but it had to be a whole other experience to witness them.

Indicating the two girls behind her she added, "That was how I met my two girls here. My squad was sent to burn down their village but I just couldn't permit that."

"So I take it they possess a Bloodline ability," Zabuza said.

Before Minaka could respond the Bleach Blonde said, "Nope, I was just born in the wrong village. Saya here has the Kekkei Genkai and was the reason our village was attacked."

"I'm sorry," Saya said meekly.

"Isako," Minaka said warningly, "You know how sensitive Saya is. Why would you phrase your response like that?"

"Stop being a baby Saya," Isako said, "You know I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry," Saya responded causing Isako to sigh.

"Well I better get going. I have a taijutsu class to teach," Minaka said. "Come along girls."

Watching the walking mountain range leave followed by her two charges Zabuza began to wonder if freeing Kirigakure from Yagura would end up creating some of the crazy personalities he had encountered in the Leaf. Strangely he hoped so.

* * *

Dosu entered the War Room as one of the chunin that would be leading a squad during the attack. Taking a seat, he noticed that many of his fellow Chunin. As well as the Jounin and missing-nin that Mei had recruited were also present. Manaka was leaning against a wall her arms crossed in front of her, with Zabuza standing behind Mei in a similar stance.

As the last of the shinobi took their seats Mei began the meeting by saying, "Tomorrow we'll be taking our home back. I want to thank every one of you who has made this goal your own."

Dosu could see many of the faces get excited at the news until one shinobi asked, "Do you really think we have enough personnel?"

Smiling Mei said, "Yes, you see most of the shinobi of Kirigakure are behind us. The only forces that remain loyal to Yagura are the Anbu Black Ops and most of the Hunter Division."

Another Shinobi a former missing-nin said, "But still the Anbu are the best of the best."

Minaka was the one who answered saying, "Maybe that's true where you come from. But here the only requirement is that they be fanatically loyal to the Mizukage."

Mei agreed saying, "While they may not be held to the same standards as other villages that in no way negates just how dangerous they can be."

The squad leaders all nodded their heads in agreement so Mei stepped up to a model of Kirigakure that was located in the center of the room. Walking around it she said, "Basically the tasks of the squads that have been training here are to set up a perimeter around the shinobi sector of the village."

"What," one of the more hotheaded chunin said angrily. "You mean after all that training we don't even get to attack directly."

"That is correct," Mei replied calmly, "I recognize all of you have put in lots of time and effort to get prepared for the coming battle and while you may not be attacking directly you will face some serious opposition. Your task is also crucial and that is to form a barrier to protect the civilians during the battle."

"Screw the civilians," the same hot-head argued, "They didn't help us when our homes were being burned to the ground."

Dosu noticed quite a few of the chunin nodding their heads in agreement. He could also see that Zabuza was about ready to cleave the chunin in half. As if sensing Zabuza's anger Mei walked back to him and placed a hand on his arm causing the man to calm visibly. Turning towards the chunin Mei said, "You are right of course. But the civilians merely made the mistake of believing in their leader. For decades they have been led to believe that we that have Kekkei Genkai were responsible for all the bloodshed that became a part of their lives. Clans like the Kaguya were manipulated to help emphasize that point. Did you never notice how after the Bloodline Massacres died down peace seemed to settle over the land?"

"So what they still did nothing," the boy countered.

"I know, and I can understand your anger," Mei said. "But you should then direct it at me as well."

That statement caused many of those present to move about uncomfortably in their confusion. So clarifying she said, "There was a time when I just wanted to live my life. I was lucky enough to escape persecution," turning to Zabuza she added, "and to meet a man that didn't judge me because of my gifts. I was happy and therefore didn't want to do anything that would upset that happiness."

Turning to meet everyone's gaze one at a time she continued, "That is why I wasn't a part of the first attempt against Yagura. But I was hardly alone in that now was I. We are all guilty of hoping that Yagura's madness wouldn't end up affecting our lives. That is why when we heard a village had been burned we would say, 'Well maybe they deserved it.' It was only when it affected our lives directly that most of us decided to take up arms."

Looking at the Chunin she said, "Would you be here now if he hadn't of sent his death squads after you?"

The chunin looked away giving her his answer. Despite his shame she said, "That's okay. I wouldn't be here if it my indecisiveness hadn't of cost me seven years with the man I love. We all have our reasons for being here, but we are all united in making a brighter future for Kirigakure and that future includes its citizens."

The chunin nodded his head causing her to give him a beaming smile that caused the boy to blush. Dosu could also see that many of those who had agreed with the chunin had come around to Mei's point of view. With that settled Mei began explaining which squads she wanted taking which buildings in order to set up a perimeter around the Shinobi Sector that housed the Kage's Mansion as well as Anbu and Hunter Division Headquarters.

"How will we gain access to the village without raising the alarm?" Dosu asked raising his hand.

"The sewer system," Mei answered.

"If there are access points outside the village wouldn't they be patrolled," Dosu wondered aloud.

"They are, but apparently Yagura considers them low priority. The genin assigned to them tomorrow are loyal to me," Mei replied.

The rest of the meeting was just more of the same as the squad captains received their assignments. Dosu and his team would be tasked with taking a civilian administration building.

* * *

While the meeting was going on Lee was stretching getting ready to engage in the joys of vigorous training. He was waiting on Tenten to join him when he heard a sultry voice behind him say, "My, My I think I'll have to visit the Leaf Village if you're a sample of how well put together they are."

Spinning around Lee replied, "I thank you for the compliment. I suppose due to the general level of activity most shinobi ascribe to that they are as fit as I."

Isako smiled as she made her way closer running a finger down the inside of her blouse opening it a little wider so he could see her cleavage before saying, "And so modest too. I could really fall hard for a boy like you."

Lee had been a little taken aback by the girl's bold behavior but said, "That would be unwise for I'm with somebody already."

Undeterred Isako said as she pressed herself up against him, "That flat-chested kunoichi you arrived with. Honey you could do so much better."

Trying to remain polite but still upset at the girls description of his beloved Tenten, Lee said, "Please refrain from such unflattering descriptions of Tenten. She is absolutely stunning."

Tenten who had seen the entire exchange was happy at what Lee said. However she was upset he hadn't done anything about the girl's closeness to him so said, "Thank you Lee."

Isako merely looked back at the steaming kunoichi unimpressed before turning back to Lee saying, "We'll talk later."

Pissed at being ignored Tenten said, "You heard him. He's not interested in you."

Licking her painted white lips Isako said, "Honey he's interested alright. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because he has me," Tenten said closing the distance between them.

"That just proves my point honey," Isako said with a dismissive shake of her head.

"You…" Tenten said sticking a finger in Isako's face words failing her. However a devious smirk appeared on Tenten's lips as an idea occurred to her. The Dragon Fangs on her back began to glow and then a spark jumped from her finger to Isako's forehead sending the bleached blonde flying.

Getting up from the jolt Isako could feel her hair sticking out in all directions before screeching, "I'm going to kill you bitch."

Tenten responded with a, "Bring it on you hussy."

Before either girl could attack the other Lee wrapped an arm around Tenten's midsection carrying her away as she screamed. While Saya who had quietly watched the whole exchange used her Kekkei Genkai of creating plant life to wrap up Isako before she could give chase.

"Let me go Saya," she screamed.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

As the meeting came to an end Minaka stepped up to Dosu saying, "I trust you to look after my girls tomorrow Dosu."

"You can count on me Minaka-sensei," Dosu said earning a slap on the back by the woman that left tears in his eyes.

"I know," the woman said genially, "but on the off chance I'm wrong, just know that I'll crush your head like a grape."

Dosu shook his head as the woman moved on before meeting up with his team. Seeing them sitting in one of the cafeterias that the compound had. He noticed that Isako's hair looked like she had received a huge electrical shock. "What happened to you?" Dosu asked.

"I don't want to talk about," she replied in a huff.

Saya meekly said, "Isako hit on that boy that wore green that was with Zabuza. His girlfriend wasn't too happy about it."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it Saya," Isako said agitated by her fellow kunoichi.

"But you weren't talking about it."

"Saya"

"I'm sorry."

Dosu sighed at the team he was being saddled with. He was just about to ask where the third member was when he came running up with a katana as big as him strapped to his back. "So they let you carry a sword after all Ranmaru," Dosu said noticing the boy.

"Yes all thanks to you Dosu."

"Well just stay far away from me when you begin to use it," Dosu said causing Isako to laugh lightly and Saya to say, "That wasn't very nice."

Ruffling Ranmaru's hair Dosu said, "Well we'll see whether or not we have anything to worry about now that Ranmaru is armed and then you can see if it was a joke or not Saya."

"What but the attack is tomorrow," Isako complained.

"And I want to make sure we are ready for it. So we'll just have a light training session before dinner," Dosu said not wanting to let this team down. "Let's go."

* * *

Tenten was in a training spar trying to work through the emotions that she felt as well as the anger she felt at the blonde bimbo that had tried to make a pass at Lee. Her opponent ducked under one of the Bokken she was using and swept her off her feet. Tenten landed on her rear causing Zabuza, who had joined them after the meeting and caught the end of the confrontation between Isako and Tenten, said, "Get your mind in the right place girlie."

Lee quickly helped her to her feet saying, "I'm sorry Tenten."

"Relax Lee, Zabuza is right. I wasn't focusing," Tenten said shaking out of Lee's grip.

Picking up on Lee's worry at her pulling away from him, Zabuza said, "Lee go run twenty laps around the compound if you don't do it in twenty minutes. I'll want five hundred pushups out of you."

"I'll do it in ten or else I'll give you a thousand, Zabuza-sensei," Lee shouted. Already jogging away while ignoring Zabuza's shout of, "Don't call me that."

"So want to tell me what that was about," Zabuza said, "because I don't think it has to do with that blonde you shocked."

"Well it isn't entirely about that," Tenten said, "I guess I'm just a little frazzled. This is my first full scale battle."

"Really, what were you doing during the invasion of Konoha?' Zabuza inquired.

Looking embarrassed Tenten said, "I was placed in the genjutsu at the beginning of it."

"Well it happens," Zabuza said, "You want my advice though, now is the time when you want those you care about the closest."

Ten minutes later Lee returned to find both Tenten and Zabuza gone. Shrugging his shoulders although he was worried Tenten was angry that he hadn't been a little more aggressive in rejecting the girl's advances he decided to work out his problems with vigorous training.

As night fell over the compound Lee returned to the quarters he shared with Tenten and Haku. Having left the shower room in just his fighter pants he was rubbing the towel in his hair when he felt somebody wrap their arms around him. Quickly turning in the loose grip he saw Tenten standing there with her blouse partially unbuttoned. Before he could ask why she was partially undressed she seized his lips in a passionate kiss. She then began moving him back towards his cot all the while continuing the kiss. Which ended when Lee's knees hit the cot causing him to fall back on it, staring up at his girlfriend Lee was mesmerized when she shed her shirt revealing her modest undergarment.

Joining Lee on the cot she resumed the kiss which he began to respond to causing her to smile against his lips. Grabbing his hand since he didn't seem to know where to place it she placed it against her breast. Strangely that is what broke the trance her assault had placed Lee under as he quickly moved it to her shoulder to push her away gently.

Getting angry that she was kneeling in front of him in her bra and he was pushing her away Tenten said, "What the hell Lee?"

"Perhaps that is a question better suited for yourself Tenten," Lee responded not exactly angry but not pleased either. "Why are you acting so aggressively?"

Turning from him and wrapping her arms around herself Tenten said, "What, would you rather I be that cow you had all over you earlier?"

"Is that what this is about? I'm sorry; I know I should have rejected her advances more aggressively. It's just I'm still a little uncomfortable when dealing with such matters," Lee said placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

Grabbing the hand while still facing away Tenten said, "No I'm sorry Lee, it wasn't just that. It's also tomorrow we'll be fighting in a full-scale invasion and I'm worried one of us will not make it back tomorrow."

Wrapping his arms around her from behind which caused Tenten to lean back into his muscular chest he said, "That may very well happen Tenten." She stiffened slightly but he calmly said, "However I would not want our first time to be a result of fear, but an expression of our youthful love."

Tenten looked back over her shoulder before reaching around and pulling his head towards her lips. Kissing him she said, "You're right," as she pulled away.

Lee pulled her down into the bed with him where she cuddled up to him. As she laid her head on his shoulder she said, "You know just about any other male wouldn't have pushed away their girl who was ready to go all the way."

Rubbing her shoulder he remained silent so she said, "I love that you did."

"Tenten"

"Yes Lee"

"While I do enjoy seeing you in such a state of undress I do not think I will be able to sleep while holding you in my arms," Lee said.

Smiling and getting up to recover her shirt she said, "Well had you been a little less noble you'd be far too tired to worry about such things."

As she snuggled back up to him Lee said, "But our first time will be all the more special because it will be for the right reasons."

* * *

Landing on her backside as a result of a flip by Kin, Tayuya quickly leapt to her feet responding with a kick that Kin caught. Kin then spun the leg taking them both down to the ground trying to force Tayuya to submit. Tayuya managed to get loose causing Anko to say, "Sloppy Kin."

Getting back to her feet Kin said, "Sorry Anko-sensei."

Seeing her student wasn't focusing on training she said, "Tayuya run back to the dumpling shop and get me my usual. If you aren't back in thirty minutes you'll be enjoying some night training later."

Tayuya didn't even grouse knowing she would need every bit of the time Anko had allotted her and she most definitely didn't want to have to suffer through night training which consisted of Anko doing her best to imitate every slasher movie she had ever seen while hunting for her two charges.

Taking a seat after the red-head left Anko patted the spot next to her saying, "Now what's bothering you?"

"I'm worried about Haku. It's been a couple weeks and still no word from him," Kin said joining her sensei of the log.

"Get used to it Kin," Anko said seriously. "That's the downside of falling in love with one of your fellow shinobi. The fear about what they are up to, if they are alright, and fearing the day you find out they aren't coming back. I think you'll learn that, next to the day they come home. The thing you find the most comfort in is when there is no news."

"That's messed up."

"Well if you wanted normal you should have become a civilian or at least dated one," Anko said. Standing she added, "Now get your head in the game or else you'll be the one enjoying night training."

Standing and facing off against Anko. Kin sent one last mental, "_I love you. Please be safe_," Haku's way before charging at her smirking sensei.

* * *

Haku found Zabuza sharpening his sword in the woods outside the compound as night fell. He sneezed causing Zabuza to say, "Your girl was probably thinking about you."

"She must be worried since she hasn't heard anything from me since we arrived."

"Get used to it," Zabuza said taking a swig from a gourde sitting next to him. "She'll worry about you or you'll worry about her. That's the life we lead." He held the gourde for Haku, who thought about it a moment before declining, Zabuza then asked, "Shouldn't you be trying to get some shut eye."

"Tenten asked for the room so she and Lee could spend the night together," Haku said.

"When I told her now was the time to spend with those close to you. I didn't exactly mean that," Zabuza said amused.

"Don't you think they are too young to take such a big step in their relationship?" Haku asked.

Chuckling Zabuza said, "You do realize you are talking to the man that tried to turn a couple of six year olds into hardened killers. Besides you're old enough to kill for your country, you're old enough to sleep with someone if you want."

Haku sat near the fire Zabuza had started before saying, "I always figured Naruto would be here when we faced off against the Mizukage."

"So did I, but just imagine how pissed he'll be when he finds out he missed out," Zabuza said amused.

Haku laughed, "He did always figure toppling a corrupt Kage would look good on his resume when he applied to be Hokage."

"Trust me Haku, when that time comes he'll have other victories to brag about."

Turning somber Haku said, "Because of Akatsuki."

"I'm afraid so," Zabuza replied losing his good cheer.

The two stared into the fire. Haku knew that Akatsuki was truly a monstrous organization based off of just two of the members. The fact that there were seven more like them scared him. Not that he would die but that he would fail to protect those close to him. With that in mind he told Zabuza good-night and went to write a letter to Kin.

A short time later Mei showed up. She didn't say anything instead just curled up next to him and watched the fire. She fell asleep in his lap leaving Zabuza alone with his thoughts. Watching the fire he felt anticipation at the coming battle and thought, "_It's almost time_."

* * *

Yagura always dreamed of being the first jinchuriki to become a Kage. Achieving that dream had been the happiest day of his life. He arrived early to his office like he always did. A short time later the first fires began in the village.

His Anbu commander quickly reported, "Lord Mizukage, our shinobi forces have turned against us. Preliminary reports indicate that they are being led by Mei Terumii. Also the traitor Zabuza has been sighted."

Wanting to say so much but compelled to remain silent he simply said, "I leave this to you commander."

"By your leave Lord Mizukage," the Anbu commander said before Shunshining away.

Looking over his burning village tears entered Yagura's eyes as he silently whispered, "It's finally begun."

* * *

Gaining access to the sewers had been as easy as Mei had made it sound since Chojuro had been the genin assigned to watch the entrance. Zabuza sent one last glare at the boy since when Mei had thanked him Zabuza was convinced the genin had been attempting to peek down her dress. After setting an explosive note that had blown a hole in the center of the street all the shinobi had scattered heading to their respective targets.

Mei, Zabuza, Ao, Minaka, and Team Zabuza were heading towards the Kage mansion. Resistance was relatively light so far. But it would eventually grow far stiffer which was why they were trying to make it to the mansion before then. Zabuza stopped just long enough to cleave an Anbu in half that tried to be a hero. In that split second though another one tried to get at his back but was swallowed by a wave of Lava as Mei appeared behind.

"Just like old times Darling," she said sweetly.

"You should have kept moving," Zabuza said noticing they were surrounded now.

"And let you off the hook," Mei said taking a fighting stance, "Don't forget you are going to marry me once we topple Yagura and I'm not letting death claim you till then."

"Is now really the time to discuss such things?" Ao said sweat dropping at the woman he agreed to follow.

"Interrupt me again while I'm talking about my wedding and I'll kill you," Mei said darkly.

"_Kami I love that woman_," Zabuza thought, as Ao noticeably paled at the threat.

* * *

Dosu's team was running up the stairs of the building they were supposed to secure. He was left with a very high respect for Minaka-sensei's students especially Isako whose taijutsu had been incredible as she easily defeated the opponents she faced. Stopping at the floor that the sonar he was constantly sending out told him was occupied by defenders he let Isako kick the door down. He was about to follow when he noticed Ranmaru trip. Helping the boy up he said, "Don't you wish you've chose another career?"

Breathing hard Ranmaru smiled and was about to reply when his eyes glowed. Tackling Dosu to the ground as several kunai buried themselves where he had been standing, he replied, "I'll let you know tomorrow." Looking up they saw two Anbu on the stairs above them.

Ranmaru's eyes glowed red causing the two Anbu to lose track of the two boys on the stairwell. Dosu tapped his melody arm sending the resulting sound waves to attack their inner ears causing them to stumble and fall down the stairs towards them. Dosu pulled two kunai to finish them off after motioning Ranmaru into the room. Dosu arrived in time to witness Isako suplexing an Anbu through a desk. The last defender ended up getting eaten, by a giant carnivorous plant that Saya created from one of the planters decorating the room.

As Dosu walked up to the two kunoichi Isako who was sitting on a desk with her legs crossed said, "So now what?"

"We hold this building," Dosu said, "The shinobi outside will be doing the heavy lifting for the time being."

"What makes these buildings so important?" Saya asked.

"In any city fighting you want to secure the buildings in an area to prevent shinobi from picking off your forces as you move on to other areas," Ranmaru said.

"Somebody's been studying," Dosu teased the young boy. Getting serious he said, "Alright let's make this area as defensible as possible." Watching his team go about carrying his orders out Dosu vowed this team would survive to see the next day.

* * *

It was a hard fight to the Mizukage's mansion. They arrived at the doorstep of it only to find that it was being barricaded. Minaka getting a running start easily smashed her way through the heavy door. Grabbing one of the surprised Anbu by the head she picked him up and smashed him into the floor. Picking up his corpse she used it as a shield to absorb the shuriken and kunai the other defenders sent her way. Tossing the corpse to the side one of the Anbu recognized her saying, "Oh shit its Gojira."

While the defenders were all concentrating on the large woman several were caught by kunai thrown by Tenten as they joined Minaka in the large hall. Mei took charge saying, "Zabuza. You and Haku are with me the rest of you deal with the defenders." She then began running up the wide staircase that led right to the Mizukage's office. As they reached it Zabuza made two large cuts through the double doors causing them to fall off their hinges.

As they stepped into the office they found Yagura standing with his back towards them with his strange double hook weapon strapped to his back. Turning from the window Yagura said with his hands behind his back, "So it would seem you've come to take my position after all Mei." Turning towards Zabuza for a moment he said, "It would also seem I should have been the one that feared your scorn."

Mei stepped forward saying, "We can end this without any further violence, Yagura. Please stand down."

Sympathetically Yagura said, "I wish it was that simple." He then pulled his weapon from behind his back. Spinning it he brought it into a ready guard saying, "Now the future of this village will be decided. Do you possess the strength to bring about the change you want? Let us see."

Zabuza immediately charged in bring his sword in a downward swing. He was surprised when Yagura easily parried until he noticed the sea green chakra beginning to surround him with a single tail swinging behind him. Yagura spun knocking Zabuza's blade to the side and then spinning kicked him in the chest, a blow that knocked him into a bookcase.

Haku let several senbon fly, but they were all blocked by the spinning weapon Yagura wielded. Mei charged in catching the jinchuriki in the chest with a kick that knocked him back against his desk where she noted his Mizukage hat was resting. Leaping from the desk he attempted to cut Mei in half with his weapon only to be parried by Zabuza. While their blades were locked Haku attempted to land a strike to his back but was swiped away by the chakra tail. Yagura used the smaller hook on his weapon to snare the hole on the Executioners Blade and threw Zabuza bodily into another wall.

Mei fired a glob of lava at the jinchuriki that he caught directly in the middle of his weapon causing it to melt in half. Mei tried to reason with the jinchuriki saying, "Please this isn't necessary. Surely you recognize that you've lost the support of your people."

To Mei it looked like Yagura was on the verge of tears but he said, "I told you. If you are going to save this village you must possess the strength to take it."

"Gladly," Zabuza said swinging his sword in an attempt to bisect Yagura in half. The jinchuriki blocked the attack using the ruined pieces of his weapon but was sent flying over his desk by Zabuza's power. All three shinobi lost sight of him behind the desk. They then felt another strong burst of the violent chakra of the Bijuu. The desk was then violently thrown against the wall causing the Mizukage hat to land by the jinchuriki's feet.

Yagura was now covered in a dense sea-green chakra so that they could no longer see the actual man. His eyes appeared to be white orbs. Two tails of chakra were swishing behind him as he crouched on all fours. Furthermore, a giant shell made of chakra appeared to be on his back. One of the tails suddenly shot forward towards the shinobi. Haku formed an ice wall in front of them but it couldn't withstand the force of the attack shattering under the impact.

The shinobi scattered getting on three sides of the jinchuriki. Zabuza went first attempting to bring his blade down on Yagura's neck. The jinchuriki withdrew his head into the shell causing Zabuza to miss. His torso then appeared in the middle of the shell on his back. Extending his arm towards Zabuza he extended a chakra claw that would have caught him in the chest had Zabuza not brought his sword in front of him. The blow sent Zabuza through the air and out the door of the office. Mei tried to capitalize on Yagura's focus being on Zabuza but a casual swing of his tail knocked her against the far wall causing her to tweak her ankle.

Before Haku could attack Mei shouted, "Go check on Zabuza."

Haku stared at her a moment before going to do as she said. As soon as the boy cleared the room she blocked the entrance with lava and began pumping her most corrosive acid into the room. However, it had no effect on the jinchuriki due to the chakra cloak. As Yagura slowly made his way towards her he said, "It seems you don't have the strength to save this country after all."

Although she couldn't see his eyes she saw what appeared to be steam rising from the white orbs making her believe that he was crying. Just before his form blocked the window due to how close he was Mei thought she saw a flash of red. But then her vision was blocked by the jinchuriki as he raised his clawed hand over his head to end her life.

* * *

Dosu looked at the rest of his team seeing that they looked as haggard as him. They had already repelled two attacks by the Anbu. Furthermore, a radio mike they had liberated from one of the Anbu they killed, told them they were preparing to take the building for a third time. It also informed them that the other squads that had been assigned to guarding the perimeter weren't doing nearly as well. As if to confirm that information one of the buildings next to theirs exploded into orange flame.

Ranamaru looked to Dosu informing him what happened in the building, "One of squad three members was mortally wounded. He detonated an exploding tag he placed against a gas main. The remaining forces are heading here Dosu."

Dosu closed his visible eye before turning to his team, "Ranmaru I want you to show the others an open path out of here and escape to the civilian sector. I'll buy you as much time as possible to escape."

"Screw that noise honey," Isako said, "I'm not about to run from these cowards."

"I agree," Saya said in a whisper.

"Look I promised Minaka-sensei I'd watch out for you girls," Dosu said.

"And how do you propose to do that if we aren't here," Isako said pointing a finger in his chest.

Ranmaru settled the debate saying, "We are your team Dosu. Tell us what to do."

Looking at the three members of his team Dosu nodded glad that if today was his final day on the planet he had such courageous teammates at his back.

* * *

In the Anbu headquarters the commander was listing to the various reports as they retook the village from the rebels. "Squad Six has stopped reporting sir. It seems they were caught in an explosion."

"No matter I trust the rebels in that building were taken care of as well," the Commander said.

"Yes sir, Squads Eight, Nine, and Twelve are moving on to the Civilian Administrations Building. They are just waiting for the order to attack."

"Consider it…"

"Summoning Jutsu: Bringing down the house."

All the shinobi in the area from the Anbu defending the headquarters to the Kirigakure shinobi trying to get in stopped fighting as the building was crushed by a giant frog wearing two swords on his back. Standing atop it was a man in red who after doing his introduction dance said, "Shinobi of Kirigakure, hide your women because Jiraiya of the Sannin is here."

The Toad Mountain Sage suddenly found himself surrounded by Anbu so smirking set about showing them why enemies should run from the Sannin not to them.

* * *

Yagura was just about to bring his claw down on her. When time seemed to slow down for Mei. She could hear Zabuza attempting to get through the lava she had used to block the entrance. He was cussing calling her a silly woman in a way that brought a smile to her face. In the end the only thing she regretted outside of not stopping Yagura was that she would never get to wear the dress she had picked out for her wedding.

The window to the office shattering directed both their gazes to it. All Mei saw was a blur of red holding a massive ball of chakra in its hands. Calling out the name of the attack the blur said, "Giant Rasengan."

After the massive explosion Mei found herself laying there with Yagura's spot taken over by Zabuza's apprentice. A massive hole was in the wall where Yagura had been sent flying by the jutsu. Naruto was in his two tail state. Turning to the woman Naruto pointed at her saying, "You're that prostitute that kept taking all of Zabuza's money."

Gaining a dark mood she slammed her fist into the top of his head, "I'm no prostitute. I'm his fiancé."

"Then why did you keep taking all of his money?"

Before she could respond Zabuza entered in through the hole about to read Mei the riot act but stopped noticing who she was arguing with. In surprise he said, "Naruto."

Turning his gaze to Zabuza, Naruto shouted, "What's the big idea leaving me out of this? I gave you my word I'd help you."

"You were out of the village at the time brat," Zabuza said.

"You could have had Haku put it into one of his letters," Naruto replied.

"Hello Naruto," Haku said.

Naruto gave him a wave and was about to continue arguing when Haku said, "Perhaps now isn't the best time for an argument."

Following Haku's gaze they could see Yagura still in his own two-tail state crawling out of the crater, in the lobby, that he had created. Naruto ran out the hole in the wall to meet the recovering jinchuriki. Jumping from the second story he was caught in mid-air by a chakra claw and thrown outside the building through a wall. Yagura then leapt after the boy.

Turning to Mei, Zabuza said, "You stay here and take care of that ankle." He then took off after his old charge, Haku right behind him. As they got outside they saw Naruto battling against Yagura. However despite being equal in tails it became swiftly apparent that Naruto was the weaker of the two.

Zabuza before joining the fray told Haku, "Stay here." He then hit Yagura square in the back, but his blade did nothing. The sea green jinchuriki merely back handed him in retaliation sending him flying. Haku was about to disregard Zabuza's order when a hand landed on his shoulder saying, "Hold on there kid. You don't want any part of that fight."

Following the hand to its owner he said to Jiraiya, "I have to help my friends."

"That's noble and all kid. But in that two tail state only a Kage or somebody in my league would be a match for him," Jiraiya replied.

"Then why are you just standing here," Haku said agitated.

"I've been trying to convince Naruto to let me play with the seal. But as you can imagine he's refused so far. I want to show him he'll need that power to deal with his enemies," Jiraiya answered.

"You mean Akatsuki," Haku said causing Jiraiya to stare at him. Instead of explaining how he knew Haku asked, "Why is Naruto so much weaker when they are using the same amount of tails?"

"You're thinking about it the wrong way," Jiraiya said, "One tail does not equal another. Instead think of it like a fraction. For instance, you noticed that Gaara didn't have any form but the one massive one. That is because he was calling on one hundred percent of his power or one tail. Right now Yagura is using two-thirds while Naruto is using two-ninths."

"So at full power they are in fact equal," Haku asked confused.

"No the nine-tails is far stronger and if Naruto could learn to master that power he could theoretically bring a representation of the Kyuubi into the world. Much like Gaara did, or I imagine Yagura could if he let the third tail form."

"Then shouldn't you step in before that happens?" Haku said.

"Sorry kid. My responsibility is to Naruto. He wants to fight as he is now. A part of me hopes he loses so he'll accept the Kyuubi's chakra as his and will strengthen his ability to use it," Jiraiya answered watching the fight.

"And Kirigakure"

"Isn't my concern, besides if it is learned that I stepped in and killed a Kage it would bring trouble to Konoha and further destabilize the tender peace we have achieved," Jiraiya answered. "For good or ill this village's fate will be decide by those three there."

Zabuza was clearing the cobwebs from his head due to the blow he suffered. Cursing to himself he thought, "_How the hell am I suppose to kill a man I can't cut_?"

Zabuza watched as Naruto continued to fight as hard as he could, but Yagura was just too strong. They were currently standing trying to overpower each other with Naruto being forced to his knees. Holding the blondes wrists in his hands Yagura brought his tail forward dangling it over him as if to impale his head with it. Zabuza tried to think of some jutsu to knock the jinchuriki away when his eyes focused on the blade on Naruto's back. Sprinting towards the two fighting jinchuriki. Zabuza pulled the ninjato ignoring the blisters the red-chakra caused on his hands and then spinning sliced the blade down Yagura's chest as he backed away from the blonde due to the threat Zabuza posed. Due to the Kyuubi's chakra the blade had absorbed it cut through the Mizukage's chakra cloak effortlessly.

Yagura instantly fell back from Naruto falling to the paved street. His cloak dispersed and looking up with sad eyes the Mizukage said, "Thank you." He then waved his killer towards him his ruined chest bleeding severely and not healing probably due to the Kyuubi chakra. Zabuza knelt down next to the jinchuriki and took his hand actually feeling sad for the Mizukage.

Yagura knowing his remaining time was short said, "Three…years…my death…will … delay him…for three years. It'll take…at least…that long for…it to reform."

"Delay who," Zabuza asked.

"Real…threat…the third."

"I don't understand."

"Beware the…third…he's…behind everything. I'm sorry…couldn't resist…his eye." The jinchuriki's eyes then rolled into his head and he stopped breathing. Zabuza let the Mizukage's hand fall to the ground.

Confused Naruto asked, "What did he mean the third's behind everything?"

"I don't know," Zabuza said, noticing that the fighting had stopped as word of Yagura's death spread. "Maybe he's alluding to the Third Mizukage and that he was behind Yagura's reign operating from the shadows."

As more and more shinobi gathered round the deceased Kage, Zabuza noticed that Mei was making her way towards him holding the Mizukage's hat. Stepping up to him she placed it on his head saying, "What are your orders Lord Mizukage."

However he could see that the shinobi around them weren't exactly happy by that. They didn't join for him but the women in front of him. Taking it off he said, "I never wanted to be a Kage. Besides I gave my word to the Leaf. You're the one the people want to be the next Mizukage. " He then placed the hat on her head.

"But I was hoping…"

"Mei I'll always be with you in spirit."

"Perhaps, Lady Tsunade's letter will allow you to be more than that Zabuza," Haku said handing the letter to him.

Opening it, Zabuza read through it quickly before chuckling causing Mei to ask, "What does it say?"

"It seems I've been given my walking papers, and I'm free of my vow to serve the Leaf Village," Zabuza replied. Before he could face Mei he was grabbed by her and she gave him a passionate kiss. As soon as she broke it she said, "Ao."

Kneeling to the new Mizukage he said, "Yes Lady Mizukage."

"Get me a priest. I'm getting married."

Zabuza said, "Hold on a minute Mei. Don't you think we are rushing things here?"

Gaining her dark aura that made every man there afraid she said, "Zabuza Momochi, I have been waiting over seven years to marry you. We are doing this now. Or I'll kill you."

Looking at Ao, Zabuza said, "You heard her, get the fucking priest." Mei happily took off to go get her wedding dress causing many of the shinobi to sweat drop.

Ao immediately set about completing his task while Minaka handled the surrender of Yagura's forces after verifying that Team Dosu was okay. Zabuza grabbed his two boys to get them fitted for the ceremony. While in a ruined shop looking for suitable clothes Zabuza asked, "So how did you find out about our coming here?"

"Jiraiya talks in his sleep," Naruto replied. Zabuza chuckled finding that somewhat ridiculous and decided to talk to the old pervert after the ceremony.

An hour later in the Mizukage's ruined office Zabuza Momochi was married to Mei Terumii. The people of Kirigakure celebrated not just the marriage but for the bright future they were sure that the new Kage and her husband would usher in. At the impromptu party after the ceremony Zabuza walked up to the Toad Sannin while Mei danced with Naruto.

Taking a sip of his sake he said, "I heard you talk in your sleep."

"Ha, that little knucklehead actually believed that," Jiraiya said.

"Still I can't believe Tsunade will be happy when she hears that you allowed him to come here to help," Zabuza said watching his wife hug the blonde to her chest while saying how cute he was and she hoped her kids turned out just like him.

Jiraiya chuckling at the display said, "Well I have a few years to hope she calms down. Besides, we both know that if word reached Naruto that you attempted another attack on Yagura and he wasn't here, he'd make my life a living hell. I wouldn't be able to get any research done then."

"What do you think Yagura meant by the third is behind everything?"

Jiraiya looking worried at the moon said, "I don't know. I'm hoping your wife will allow me access to your village records to search for information on the Third Mizukage or this eye he possessed that seemed to be controlling Yagura."

"Done," Mei said from behind them with Naruto standing at her side with a blush on his face from his close proximity to the beautiful woman.

Zabuza noticing thought "_Seems the brats discovered women while he's been away. Too bad he's as good as married already himself_."

"Thanks," Jiraiya said getting up, "Think I'll get started right away then. Congratulations on your marriage Lady Mizukage."

"Thank you Lord Jiraiya," Mei replied before turning towards Zabuza saying, "Darling this adorable boy raised a valid point that I haven't considered."

"What's that," Zabuza asked not liking the look in her eye.

"Well he thinks since I'm a Kage now, instead of me becoming Mei Momochi. You should become Zabuza Terumii."

Zabuza's eyes began to twitch especially as Naruto said, "Well she is the one wearing the pants in your knew family isn't she, since she's the Kage and your just one of her Shinobi."

Haku smiled as Zabuza began to chase after Naruto. He then watched as Tenten and Lee danced and when they walked off the impromptu dance floor, which was just a cordoned off section of the steet near the Mizukage's office, walked up to them saying, "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course my eternal rival," Lee said smiling his impossibly white smile.

"Can you deliver this letter to Kin for me?" Haku asked.

"Don't tell me that letter the Hokage gave you let you leave Konoha as well?" Tenten said.

Nodding Haku answered, "It did. However, I will not be joining Kirigakure, but I cannot return to the Leaf just yet."

"Why," Tenten asked a little upset having a good idea how Kin will react when she hears.

"A storm is coming," Haku replied, "One that I am not strong enough to face at this point. The Mizukage has told me of a fortress where she believes my clan used to reside. She found it while looking for suitable bases for her rebellion. I'm hoping to find some means to help me train there."

"We will deliver your letter for you," Lee said taking it. "I hope you find the strength you seek."

"Thank you."

Lee then shouted with eyes burning, "Because when you return we will have to have a spar where we will be allowed to show our youth in combat."

Tenten then led Lee away for another slow dance together. Turning his attention to Zabuza who was still chasing Naruto Haku thought, "_I also hope I find the strength I seek. So that I can stand against this storm that Akatsuki represents._"

"Stop running you little brat it'll only hurt for a second," Zabuza shouted.

Looking over his shoulder Naruto said, "I know the killing will be quick. It's the permanently being dead that bothers me."

"Then you should learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut," Zabuza shot back.

"It was a legitimate question though."

"Just face your death like a man brat," Zabuza replied.

"I'm too young to die. I haven't even become Hokage yet," Naruto shouted back running out into the night.

* * *

Sakura opened the letter that she had received from Sai. The actual letter didn't contain much of anything but a brief description of how he was doing. It was the new picture that was inside that captured her attention. This would be the third one she had received including the one he had given her in person. The picture before this one had the mother sleeping in a bed looking peaceful with the baby lying in the crib all alone. This picture seemed to jump forward a few years. It featured a faceless child that was standing alone in the middle of a crowded market place in a stance that made her feel as if he was crying. The mother was also in the picture in the same slumbering position but very small almost like she was getting further and further away from the boy despite being asleep.

Pulling out the box that she used to keep the pictures safe mindful of Sai's desire that Sakura keep the pictures to herself until she could unveil them to Naruto, she took one last look wondering what tale Sai was trying to tell with his drawings.


	35. Chapter 35 Entering a Snake's Den

**An:** Thanks for all the reviews as always they are the bright spot of my day after posting a chapter. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 35: Entering a Snake's Den**

In a dingy camp near the Ame/ Bird country border stood a man in a black cloak with red clouds covering it. The man had orange hair with piercings in his nose and ears. Entering a tent he said, "You sent for me."

A man in the shadows said, "Yes, Pain. Perhaps you have heard that Yagura's dead."

"The news has reached my ears," Nagato's Deva path replied. "It doesn't strike me as a major concern. His seal like most jinchuriki's allows the tailed beast to reform. It generally takes about the same amount of time in years as tails the Bijuu possesses. In three years the Sanbi will reform and we'll collect it then."

"The concern is now Kirigakure will be getting stronger instead of weaker," the shadow figure replied.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have made your puppet into such a tyrant that they would dispose of him," Pain replied.

"Listen Nagato when I allowed you to pursue this vendetta against Hanzo it was with the understanding that it wouldn't interfere with the goal of capturing the Bijuu," The shadow replied.

"Nor has it," Pain said losing interest in the conversation, "We haven't learned where all the Bijuu are at yet anyways. Yagura was going to be collected last, now we will simply have to locate the Three-Tails when it reforms. Our goal of peace has merely been delayed. Not stopped, you needn't bother worrying over this Madara."

"Perhaps you should start Nagato. If there is one thing my long life has taught me it's that such setbacks have a way of snowballing into other ones," Madara said.

"I'll take your concerns under advisement," Pain replied, "For now, I'll be giving the word that Akatsuki will disperse for the next three years until we are ready to move against the jinchuriki."

"A wise precaution," Madara said, "Then I'll see you in three years. Give Hanzo my regards." He then caused space to fold around him as he seemed to warp around his mask until he disappeared.

Sensing a familiar presence Pain said, "It wasn't necessary to watch over me Konan."

A flutter of paper announced Konan's arrival as the sheets of paper grew into the blue-haired woman. "You know I dislike working with him."

"We wouldn't have gotten this far without him and his connections," Pain replied walking deeper into the tent to look at the map of Ame.

"He doesn't share our vision and probably sees us as a means to an end," Konan replied trying to get Nagato to see her point of view.

"Should that turn out to be the case then we will show Madara that against a god even an Immortal can be killed," Pain said his tone indicating he didn't wish to discuss it further.

Konan merely nodded but was nowhere near as confident the outcome of such a battle was as preordained as Nagato made it sound.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were preparing to leave the village of Kirigakure. Jiraiya was leaving a little disappointed, but not too surprised that there hadn't been a lot of information about the Third Mizukage. If this man was the puppet master behind the scenes, then he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave clues about him lying around. But he did learn something of interest and that was the possible existence of a Ten-Tailed beast. It had been located in the personnel archive of the 1st Mizukage. What Jiraiya found strange was that the First had seemed to have a fascination with it. But there had been no records of his hobby. Instead the scrap of paper that had pointed to the First's quest for knowledge on the beast, was a journal by Yagura that was hidden in the First Mizukage's collection of scrolls and manuscripts.

Having read the journal in great detail it had left Jiraiya with the distinction that Yagura had indeed been a tragic figure. It also painted the Third Mizukage, in the beginning at least, as a kind masked figure that initially had encouraged the jinchuriki in his goal of becoming a Kage. After attaining his dream Yagura's writing had changed as if he wanted at times to write down more than he was saying. Or at least try to explain why he was ordering the horrible things that had been associated with his time as Mizukage. Many of the pages were stained with tears showing the remorse that his writing did not.

Jiraiya believed Yagura thought that after his reign everything associated with him would be destroyed. Therefore he hid the journal away, perhaps where a cooler headed individual would find it. The journal itself wasn't enlightening but Jiraiya figured the scrap of paper showing a mysterious figure standing in front of a beast with a massive eye and ten tails behind it was the real clue. Written on back of the page in Yagura's handwriting was a note that said, "From the 1st Mizukage's collection." However, a thorough search for the book it had come from revealed nothing.

Was Yagura pointing them in the direction of the Third's ambition? Was it somehow connected to Akatsuki's desire to locate all the jinchuriki? Was the missing book taken by the Third Mizukage? He had more questions than answers, but wasn't discouraged because as any true spy master knows. It isn't necessarily the answers that matter, but that you know they are out there. He would find those answers he had a godson to protect after all.

Now if only he could convince him to begin to strengthen his ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Although his last attempt hadn't gone any better than any of his previous and he had to admit the kid made one hell of a counter argument. As he headed to the gate to meet up with Naruto he remembered their last conversation on the matter.

"_Well kid now will you listen to me?" Jiraiya had asked during training the day after the wedding._

"_I'm not going to start peeking with you Pervy sage," Naruto had replied while trying to score a kick on the old man._

_Blocking the sage had said, "Not about helping me with my research but about beginning to strengthen your ability to use the Kyuubi."_

"_I'm not going to let you loosen the seal," Naruto replied avoiding Jiraiya's counter attack._

"_Kid, if anything yesterday should of taught you…"_

"_It taught me plenty," Naruto said over Jiraiya, "It taught me I'm not yet strong enough to face Akatsuki. But it also confirmed why I'm not yet ready to use the Kyuubi's chakra."_

_Calling a halt to the spar Jiraiya said, "Alright Kid enlighten me." _

_Thinking a moment Naruto said, "I understand that the 4__th__ Hokage gave me the Kyuubi for a reason. But I don't think he understood just how full of hatred it really is."_

_Jiraiya found a large boulder and leaning against it said, "So."_

"_So," Naruto replied, "It uses my hatred as a means of sending more of its chakra out of the seal."_

"_What do you mean?" Jiraiya said honestly interested._

"_The first time I used the Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto said remembering the attack on Hinata and Sakura, "I was too busy concentrating on the fact that I wanted to save Hinata and Sakura to feel much hatred for our attacker. I didn't feel the same pull that I did the next time I used it when Haku had been injured during a trap Zabuza had been lured into."_

"_Pull?" Jiraiya said confused._

"_A pull to use more and more of it to kill. To give into the hatred I felt at the people I thought had killed Haku," Naruto said. "It was only when I saw the fear in Haku's eyes that caused me to stop."_

_Jiraiya merely nodded his head so Naruto continued, "The next time I used it in battle was against Gaara. Again the pull wasn't there. I believe it's because I didn't hate Gaara and wanted to show him he wasn't alone."_

_Understanding where Naruto was leading him Jiraiya said, "And the time against Sasuke it was back right?"_

"_Stronger than ever," Naruto said, "When I called on it I could feel all the hatred I felt towards Sasuke getting amplified. It took all my will power not to give in and kill him in the end. I'm afraid that if we loosen the seal I won't be able to control it and will become a danger to my friends."_

_Blowing out a breath Jiraiya said, "Well Kid you make an excellent argument I suppose. But I'm not willing to throw in the towel just yet."_

"_Come on Pervy Sage, you're super strong and you don't have an over grown fox sealed in you," Naruto said his praise of Jiraiya genuine._

_Laughing in his over the top way Jiraiya said, "So you recognize the greatness that is Jiraiya." Turning from him he said mock seriously, "Put the path I walk may be far more dangerous for you then calling on the Kyuubi."_

"_Please, if you can do it," Naruto said excepting the challenge, "then I can do it bigger and better."_

_Turning and giving a flamboyant pose Jiraiya said, "Well kid I might just take you up on that. But first we have to return to Iwa and try and locate their jinchuriki."_

"_You got it Pervy Sage," Naruto said._

"_Alright then enough lollygagging around let's get back to training," Jiraiya said preparing for Naruto's inevitable charge._

Chuckling at the memory of his student Jiraiya couldn't help but marvel at how Naruto was such a perfect combination of his parents. While it was true he mostly acted like Kushina he had moments of brilliance that were almost pure Minato. It left very little doubt that when Naruto became Hokage, which Jiraiya had no doubt would happen, the people of Konoha would come to love him more than they had his father. Walking up to the entrance of the village Jiraiya spotted Naruto saying good-bye to Zabuza so hung back to give them their space.

"I don't like that you aren't going to be at Konoha when I return," Naruto said sadly.

"Get over it brat," Zabuza said gruffly hiding his own sadness, "this was always how this part of the tale was supposed to end. Provided we didn't die in the process of course."

"Of course," Naruto replied chuckling lightly. The blonde then shot forward giving Zabuza a hug.

Although the Swordsman said, "Cut it out, I have an image to uphold," he didn't push him away. Eventually, Naruto let go so Zabuza reminded him, "Besides, Haku will be there after he goes on his own little training trip. So you concentrate on making your own dreams a reality. Oh and don't die. I can't have it known that I trained a wimp."

"Don't worry, I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever," Naruto said.

"Well how about you just concentrate on becoming Hokage for now," Zabuza said causing the blonde to pout.

Giving the Mizukage a hug good-bye, Naruto said, "Take care." He then noticed Jiraiya standing to the side before running up to him. "I'm ready Pervy Sage."

The pair then began walking away from the village. As they watched them go Mei said, "I so hope our child turns out just like him and Haku."

"It's a little early to be talking about kids don't you think," Zabuza said.

"Actually it may be too late," Mei said causing Zabuza to look at her with wide eyes.

He looked like he was about to faint at the idea. But before Mei could say she was joking. Zabuza turned beat red in anger as a shout of, "Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Terumii."

Naruto was chuckling at his little joke when the Executioners Blade landed several feet behind him burying itself into the ground. Turning back he saw Zabuza running towards him so Naruto promptly took off down the path as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Haku was sitting on a boat being rowed to the island that Mei had described to him. He had left the village a few days before Naruto was scheduled to. However, his reunion with Naruto wasn't all sunshine though. The next day they had met up after he had trained with Jiraiya so while waiting for the boat to reach its destination he remembered how that meeting had gone.

_Naruto showed up at the expected time looking a little haggard probably as a result of his training with Jiraiya. As soon as Naruto stopped in front of him Haku lashed out with a punch that Naruto caught. _

"_What's the big idea, Haku," Naruto said agitated._

_Haku merely pulled his hand back saying a little angry, "The idea Naruto is that I wished to see just how far you've grown."_

"_By trying to punch me in the face," Naruto said._

"_Well I'll admit to being angry that you kept the truth about Akatsuki from me as well," Haku answered._

_Naruto's face showed his surprise that he knew so Haku laid into him, "You have been my closest friend since we first met. It hurts me that you would try and keep a secret of such magnitude from me Naruto."_

"_I didn't want you to worry," Naruto replied. _

"_And when Akatsuki showed up to take you away, would it be okay to worry then?"_

_Naruto looked away so smiling Haku said, "Naruto you aren't the only one that is allowed to worry about others you know."_

"_I know," Naruto conceded, "I'm sorry for not telling you."_

_Haku nodded saying, "I'll be leaving on my own training trip. I'll see you again when you return to the Leaf village." Walking away Haku looked over his shoulder adding, "Also you should consider telling Hinata and Sakura as well. They deserve to know."_

"_You're right," Naruto said, "Well when we meet again, we'll have to see whose training trip is more productive then." _

_Haku smiled before adding, "Well then Naruto till we see each other again."_

"_Wait Haku," Naruto said stopping him before he jumped away. "I've never said this aloud but, I've always thought of you as the brother I've never had."_

_Haku's smile grew bigger and facing Naruto said, "I know. Your actions always spoken louder than your words Naruto. That's why I need to get stronger. You and Zabuza are the best family I could have asked for and I'll always be there to help protect you."_

The fisherman stopped rowing his boat, still a mile or so from the island. was what pulled Haku back to the present. "Why have we stopped?"

"This is as far as I go," the fisherman replied moving his hands in a sign to ward off evil. "That Island is cursed."

Getting up and collecting his sack Haku thanked the man despite his not fulfilling the contract to the extent he had promised and took off running over the water. The man obviously was one of the people of the Land of Water that believed in the horrible tales that surround shinobi because he began hurriedly rowing back towards the mainland, while whispering prayers to himself.

Arriving at the island feeling a little drained due to the chakra he expelled which was why water walking such long distances was generally a bad idea, he noted that aside from a few trees the island seemed rather barren. Towards the center Haku could see the massive extinct volcano that made up most of the island and in whose center resided the fortress that Mei said was there. She also claimed there was a deserted fishing village nearby. Haku figured he would search there first hoping to find a means off the island when the time came. Hefting his sack to his shoulder ,his long hair blowing in the wind ,Haku began his own journey of improvement.

* * *

Team Anko was standing in front of the Hokage to receive their first real mission. They had been on their way to where missions were usually handed out when an Anbu came to get them. As soon as they formed up in front of the Hokage's desk Tsunade said, "So finally grabbing a mission for your team Anko."

"They're ready even if we are under manned at the moment," Anko said.

"Tell me what level mission you honestly think they are ready to handle," Tsunade directed folding her hands in front of her.

"B-ranked at least," Anko said, "But I wouldn't rule out an A-ranked one depending on what it was."

Tsunade stared at her for a moment to determine if Anko was just boosting or if she truly felt the way she did. Seeing that she was as confident as she claimed Tsunade said, "Good, I've got a mission that is perfect for your team."

"I want your Team to scout out the Northgate facility located in the Land of Rice Patties," Tsunade said, "Determine if it is still in use and if so report back here."

"And if it isn't?" Anko asked.

"Determine if there is any useful information still housed inside that may lead us to Orochimaru's whereabouts or to another of his facilities."

A knocking at her door caused the Hokage to say, "I asked not to be disturbed."

Her secretary poked her head in saying, "Yes Lady Tsunade, but you also wished to know when the remaining members of Team Zabuza returned."

Kin's face took on one of fear as she asked, "Remaining members?"

Tsunade looked at the girl saying, "Nobody died. Team Zabuza's true mission was to help a rebellion in the Land of Water overturn the Mizukage. I gave Zabuza and Haku the choice of whether or not to return to the Leaf. It would seem that at least Zabuza took me up on that offer I suppose."

"We'll take the mission Lady Tsunade," Anko said keeping an eye on Kin's mood.

A few seconds later Team Zabuza minus two members entered the Hokage's office. Team Anko made to leave but Kin was stopped by Tenten who handed her the letter Haku had given them. She gave a comforting smile to the girl before joining Lee in front of Tsunade.

As her Team exited the office Anko said, "I'll give you an hour to settle whatever it is you need to settle." Although she was addressing both her students her focus was exclusively on Kin. They both said they understood so Anko shunshined to her apartment to prepare for the upcoming mission. Before Team Anko left though they heard Tsunade yell, "What do you mean Naruto was there!"

* * *

Tsunade was livid as she held the letters that Lee had given her claiming they were from  
Naruto. "I must have miss heard you, it sounded like you said Naruto gave you these letters."

Lee merely replied, "There is no mistake Lady Tsunade. Naruto did indeed give us these letters after he aided Zabuza in defeating the Mizukage."

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she thought, "_Jiraiya when I get my hands on you…"_ An idea then occurred to her so getting up she headed to the door of her office and then sticking her head out instructed her secretary, "Get me a hundred crates of Fire Water Sake."

Turning to the two genin she said, "Is there anything else you need to report?"

"Only that Haku will be taking a training trip of his own before rejoining the Leaf Village," Tenten said still awed to be in the presence of her idol.

"All right then you are dismissed," Tsunade said returning to her desk.

Tenten and Lee headed out of the Hokage tower only to run into Guy. "Lee," Guy shouted full of vigor.

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei

"Lee," Tenten cut in before they could complete their little ritual, "Aren't you going to take me on that date you promised."

"Yes of course Tenten," Lee said, "I'm sorry Guy-sensei but you'll have to excuse me."

"Wait Lee," Guy said, "Am I to take it that you and Tenten are together now?"

"Yes Guy-sensei," Lee said beaming, "Tenten is my girlfriend now and I promised to take her on a date so if you'll excuse us."

Tenten smiled as Lee linked his arm in with hers they had made it half-way down the street when Guy again shouted, "Wait!"

Running up to his student he dropped to his knees saying to Lee, "Please Lee, tell me how you did it. I haven't found that special someone of my own no matter how hard I've looked. Tell me how."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment Lee said, "I don't really know how I became so lucky that Tenten wished to date me."

Taking pity on her teacher Tenten said, "If you really want to meet somebody sensei you should try talking to the woman you're interested in. But why are you so desperate all the sudden?"

"I have to find my own special someone in order to match my rival Kakashi," Gai pleaded.

"Well if you want my advice try going to a place where women who want to find a date congregate," Tenten said while thinking, "_I should have known it was somehow tied to Kakashi-sensei."_

Standing again and giving his nice guy pose Guy said, "Thank you Tenten I'll do as you suggested. Now I'm off, have fun my youthful students."

Linking her arm with Lee's, she said, "Now, where do you plan to take me?"

* * *

Kin had taken a half-hour to get ready but was now just staring at the letter Haku had sent to her. She knew it was silly but she almost didn't want to open it afraid it would say he was no longer interested in her.

"Will you fucking open it already," Tayuya said, "We have to leave in fifteen minutes if we are going to meet Anko-sensei on time."

Kin tried to think of something to say but Tayuya snatched the letter from her and ripped the envelope open. "Hey," Kin said trying to take it back only to find Tayuya handed it to her.

"There, now read it. I'm sure he has a reason for not coming back right now so find out." Giving a predatory grin she had picked up from Anko, the red-head added, "Besides if he did break up with you. I'm sure Anko would be glad to give us a, seek and destroy mission."

Kin smiled back before sighing and picking it up she read.

_Dear Kin,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not telling you this in person but I will not be returning to the Leaf right away. I cannot go into the details I'm afraid, seeing as I'm not sure how classified the information I'm in possession of is. All I can say is that for the moment there is a storm coming. This storm threatens everything I care about and therefore I must grow stronger in order to face it. I wish I could do so at your side, but the Mizukage has given me a clue that will lead me to my past. One that I feel I must follow. Know that I love you and will continue to do so always. I hope to one day return to you, but should you decide to move on. I will understand. _

_With all the Love I possess,_

_Haku_

"So is the dandy going to break up with you or what?" Tayuya asked.

Kin shook her head no so her teammate said, "Then let's get a fucking move on."

Kin followed her teammate out the door tucking the letter into her back pocket wondering how long it would be before she could be in his arms again.

* * *

Sakura joined Hinata in their living room after reading her letter from Naruto. There had been a third one that had been addressed to both of them. At the moment Hinata was sitting on their couch holding it in her lap. Noticing her roommate joining her Hinata picked it up eyeing it. Sending another glance her friend's way she received a serious nod which she returned and then with all the seriousness one would find when disarming a paper bomb she ripped open the envelope. Sakura joined her on the couch so the pair began to read.

_Dear Hinata and Sakura,_

_As my other letters to you have said, I was in Kirigakure lately to help depose of the Mizukage. I was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Which I do. I even got to use my new jutsu the Giant Rasengan. The reason I'm writing this letter to the both of you is because I have to admit I wasn't entirely truthful about why I was sent on this training trip. While what I told you is indeed part of it. The whole truth is there is an organization called Akatsuki that is interested in the jinchuriki. A bastard named Kisame, who Zabuza hates, and another named Itachi Uchiha, I don't think I need to explain much about him, are members. Even that slim ball Orochimaru was a member for a time. There are seven more that we don't even know about only that they are probably S-class shinobi. I just didn't want you two to worry so I tried to hide that fact from the pair of you. Haku pointed out that was pretty stupid of me, but I did it with the best of intentions. So I'm sorry for keeping the truth from both of you, hope you're not too upset. Although, I'll understand if you are. I'll write again soon._

_Love Naruto_

As they finished the letter they both sat there a moment before Sakura said, "Guess we won't be giving him the little speech about not telling us stuff so we won't worry about him. Too bad, I had already worked out what I was going to say to him."

"You could always put it in your response letter," Hinata supplied helpfully while biting her bottom lip.

Noticing Hinata seemed to be mulling over something Sakura asked, "What is it?"

"What do you suppose the Hokage plans to do with Team Zabuza now that Zabuza is staying in Kirigakure?"

"I suppose Lady Tsunade will form a new team from the available shinobi in the reserve pool," Sakura said, "I've already asked to be a part of it if she does."

Hinata looked up from the letter surprised saying, "How did you know?"

"I was already in the reserve pool due to Team Seven being disbanded," Sakura said, "While studying I came across an old memo written by Lady Tsunade requesting a medical ninja be added to squads. Well after learning about Akatsuki I asked to be added to fill that role."

Hinata nodded but didn't like the idea of her rival being placed on a team with Naruto. Deciding on a course of action she would have to talk with Kurenai first, but she was sure her teacher would support her. Especially since Ami had requested a chance to study in Suna for a while, which Kurenai had agreed too. She was expected to leave in the next few months. That meant her own team, would probably be restructured as well. Smiling in a way that Sakura didn't necessarily like, since she thought being placed on a team with Naruto almost guaranteed her capturing his heart, Hinata told Sakura she was heading out in order to put her own plan in motion.

* * *

Team Anko had traveled north from Konoha and was just reaching the Land of Rice Patties' border. Calling for them to stop she jumped from the tree to the ground. When her team congregated around her she said, "Alright, before heading to Northgate I want us to gathering some information from the surrounding area. So Tayuya where do you think would be the best place to begin?"

"Shouldn't we just head to Northgate though?" Kin asked. "Our mission is to determine whether or not it's still in use."

Before Anko could explain her reasoning Tayuya said, "Very clever Anko-sensei."

"What is," Kin said not liking being out of the loop.

"It's almost a sure thing that Northgate is abandoned," Tayuya said, "She's hoping to provoke a response that may lead us to where Orochimaru is hiding at or at least another base."

"Right on the money," Anko said, "glad to see my team isn't lacking in the strategist department. Well what do you think?"

"I would recommend we hit a town called Fuuma Alley," Tayuya said after a moment of thinking.

"Why," Anko questioned.

"The Fuuma clan used to be one of the more successful clans in the Rice Field Country. After the Feudal Lord started some shit with his neighbors they fell on hard times. Orochimaru naturally exploited that when he set up shop in this country. However, the few that refused to join up are based in that town since it used to belong to them. We may find some allies as well as tip off Orochimaru at the same time."

"Sounds good," "Anko said, "Let's go."

It took the trio half the day to reach the town. As they walked through the village Anko noticed quite a few eyes were focused on Tayuya. One of the more discrete individuals headed into an establishment called Club Lie-Down. Anko motioned for her two charges to follow her as they walked into the gentleman's club. Standing in the entrance for a moment she could tell Kin and Tayuya were a little uncomfortable at the sights that awaited them inside by the blushes on their cheeks.

"Suck it up you two," she said before heading to a booth in the back walking like she owned the place.

It was several minutes before a waitress came up to take their order. Telling the waitress she wanted a bottle of sake and three cups she sat back waiting for it to arrive while casually looking for the man who they had followed in. Paying for their drinks and flashing a wad of cash Anko said in her most seductive voice, "What's a girl have to do to get a little company around here?"

The waitress's cheeks gained a little color, obviously a new hire, before muttering that she was sure somebody would be along. A few moments later a leggy blonde in a red dress showed up and took a seat between Kin and Anko. Getting up close to Anko the blonde said, "So, you looking for a little female company tonight?"

Giving a smile Anko leaned in to the woman and whispered, "Actually I'm looking for the remnants of the Fuuma Clan. I heard they are around here."

Licking her lips the woman said, "Well for the right price I might be able to take you to them."

"After you," Anko said holding up the roll of cash she had.

The Blonde got out of the booth followed by Anko and her two students. Taking them out the back of the club she led them to an alley. "The leader of the Fuuma is down that alley." She then held her hand out but Anko said, "After we get back."

"Sure thing," the blonde said all but confirming for the three that she was leading them into a trap since most people would at least want half in case they were stiffed.

However, Anko was sure her and her team could get out of any trap a group of amateurs like the Fuuma could have set. She had already spotted the boards for the gate that would slam down once the trap was sprung. She was proud to say both her students had also noticed what she did. Tayuya whistled a tune as she walked down the alley putting the waiting bandits under a genjutsu. Although the three stopped walking to the bandits it appeared that they were continuing down the alley blissfully unaware to what was about to happen. When the illusionary Team Anko made it half way down the alley the boards slammed down trapping the team inside and on the walls that surrounded the alley armed men appeared.

While the real Team Anko retreated to the entrance the Leader still under the genjutsu threatened the three women. His vision directed to where he believed the three were standing. The leader shouted, "You clowns really have some guts coming into my clan's backyard. Normally we'd just rob you, but since that little red-headed bitch is one of Orochimaru's elites I think we'll just kill the lot of you."

At soon as the leader finished speaking his men that were armed with bows let loose a flurry of arrows. The leader dropped down with several of his men and that was when Team Anko struck. Anko appeared behind the leader and pressed a kunai beneath his throat while Kin and Tayuya attacked the men that dropped down with him. Easily handling them the girls knocked them out quickly causing Anko to say, "Now that the tables have turned let's talk."

"I won't tell you scum of Orochimaru anything," the leader said, "You might as well kill me. Boys go ahead, fire. Send us all to hell."

"No way boss," one of his men said his voice quaking.

"Let's not go that far," Anko said, "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm a representative of the Leaf Village."

"Tell me another one," the leader said, "I recognize that red-head she serves Orochimaru. She used to run the base that is located around here."

"Tayuya has defected to the Leaf Village," Anko said withdrawing the kunai from the leader's throat. Stepping back she allowed the muscular man to turn to face her. Kin and Tayuya took up positions behind him ready to defend their sensei if he moved to attack.

"Say I believe you," the leader asked, "What does the Leaf want with me?"

"Information," Anko said her kunai disappearing in her sleeve, "We were tasked with scouting the base you spoke of. We believe the base has been abandoned but I'm hoping you could confirm that for us before we head there."

"What's the information worth?" the clan leader asked.

"So this is what the Fuuma has been reduced to robbing people in alleys and begging for scraps," Anko said sadly.

The leader sneered saying, "It's easy for you to speak all high and mighty coming from a village as strong as Konoha. But don't forget that the curse of Orochimaru was brought upon us because your village couldn't handle its business."

"Fair enough," Anko said. Tossing him a wad of money she added, "Now, why don't you tell me what you know about Northgate."

"All's I know is that most of the base has been emptied but several of the jounin from my clan are still stationed there."

"Do you have any pull with them?" Anko asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm afraid not. They have completely bought into the lies Orochimaru has told them of resurrecting the Fuuma to its former glory."

"Fine, we'll be on our way then," Anko said heading towards the entrance of the alley.

"Wait, it is almost dark. Please stay here for the night as our way of apologizing for our attacking representatives of the Leaf," the leader said.

"Sorry big man, but I don't stay at places of people who attack me without even telling me their names," Anko replied.

"My name is Hanzaki, leader of the Fuuma in exile."

"I'm also willing to bet there is something else you want from me," Anko said with a knowing smirk.

"True," Hanzaki answered honestly.

"Alright, throw in some dumplings and I'll be willing to hear you out," Anko said happily causing her students to sigh at their sensei's sense of propriety. Unbeknownst to Team Anko, yet right in league with their plan, one of the Fuuma slipped away to report their arrival to his true master.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade said amused, "Despite not having a problem with your teammates. You want me approve your being placed in the reserve pool?"

The blue-haired girl nodded her head saying, "I've already spoken to Kurenai-sensei about my desire and she has approved."

"Really," Tsunade said somewhat surprised Kurenai would agree but figured she wanted to give the girl in front of her the opportunity to pursue her desire.

Folding her hands in front of her and resting her elbows on the desk Tsunade in her most commanding voice said, "I think we both know why you are interested in joining the reserves. Now the question is why should I allow this transfer?"

That threw Hinata but only for a moment as she replied, "I admit that this move is so that when Naruto comes back you will consider putting me on whatever team you place him on. May I give you those reasons?"

Smirking behind her hands Tsunade said, "It'll save me time for when the boy returns. Go ahead."

"Much like having a medic on his team, it will be beneficial for him to have somebody who can see potential ambushes that Akatsuki may lay out for him," Hinata said confidently.

"True," Tsunade conceded, "But aren't you worried that your rivalry with Sakura may hamper your ability to concentrate? Not to mention your own desire to move your relationship with Naruto forward."

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata said a little agitated, "I would never let anything happen to Naruto. And as to Sakura, we are able to put aside our rivalry when the situation warrants it and when on missions it'll definitely warrant it."

"Well then what if he chooses her over you?" Tsunade asked watching Hinata's reaction carefully.

Although a look of concern and sadness crossed Hinata's face she didn't miss a beat as she said, "Then I'll just have to accept that. However, it wouldn't dampen my desire to protect Naruto."

Getting up from her desk and looking at the girl's reflection in the window she said, "That's noble of you. Even if I feel it's a bit naïve." She could see the look of disappointment that appeared on Hinata's as she figured she had failed to convince her. Turning back to the girl Tsunade said, "I'll agree to your transfer." She held up a hand as a look of joy replaced Hinata's previous expression saying sternly, "But I'll have to wait and see on whether or not I'll place you on Naruto's team upon his return."

"I'll make that decision based on how well you do in training," Tsunade added.

"Training?" Hinata said confused.

"That's right; starting next week after your training with your father you'll be joining Sakura and me for training." Gaining a devilish grin she said, "I'm going to make sure that by the time Naruto gets back you and Sakura are able to work together like a well oiled machine."

Bowing to her Hokage, Hinata said, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Don't thank me. I think you'll find my training makes anything your father has put you through is quite tame in comparison."

"Perhaps," Hinata said her voice filled with determination, "But it'll all be worth it, if I'm able to protect Naruto."

Tsunade smiled before dismissing the Hyuuga kunoichi. After Hinata left Tsunade reached into her desk to pull out a folder and added Hinata's name to it. The truth was despite her grilling the girl she had liked the idea of her being on Naruto's team. Much like she had planned to add Sakura who was quickly proving to be a masterful student. She had just wanted to make sure her head was in the right place. With the dangers the team she had in mind would inevitably face, she needed to make sure the two kunoichi knew when to put their desires for Naruto to the side in order to focus on the tasks at hand. Although considering the depths of the feeling the girls had for the blonde knucklehead she pitied anybody foolhardy enough to try to harm him.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said kneeling in his master's presence.

"What is it Kabuto?"

"We have received word from one of our spies from among the Fuuma clan that have refused to serve you," Kabuto said standing at receiving his master's permission.

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Orochimaru said impatiently.

"It seems the Leaf has decided to investigate Northgate after all."

Orochimaru's face darkened still angry at Tsunade's ability to find a cure for his little concoction so quickly. Not to mention Tayuya's survival. Gaining control of his emotions he said, "Well that is why we left that little experiment behind as well as several Fuuma. I don't see why you feel the need to report this to me."

"Well I thought you would like to know, Anko is in charge of the mission and it gets better. She has apparently taken Tayuya and Kin in as students."

"Has she now," Orochimaru said narrowing his eyes. "Hmmmm, I believe dear Arashi may not be enough and that Anko deserves a more personal approach."

"So should I make ready to depart Southgate?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you to handle Anko. I have another task for you as well as Jiroubou," Orochimaru said smiling in amusement. "Instead, I think I'll have the woman I passed poor Anko up for handle the situation in Northgate."

Pushing his glasses up Kabuto said, "Well I suppose it will cause her to stop sulking about missing the opportunity to be your next vessel."

Chuckling evilly Orochimaru said, "It was rather devious of you to send word for her to come due to your suspicions regarding Tsunade' treatment of Kimimaro. Yet, made sure she would arrive too late to be of any use."

Kabuto didn't reply so Orochimaru said, "No matter. I'm sure her desire to prove her worth to me will mean Anko is in for quite the rough stretch. It'll be interesting to see which of them emerges victorious. I trust you'll handle passing on my wishes to her."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said bowing as he left. After sending the messenger snake, he would return to find out what his master's task for him was.

* * *

Team Anko was making their way towards Northgate after staying the night in Fuuma Alley. They were now moving stealthily through the woods towards their target. While they did want to provoke a response that they could backtrack to another base, they didn't want to walk right into an ambush. They were setting up camp for the night when Anko asked, "How much further?"

"If we leave at dawn, we should arrive an hour or two after it. Depending on how cautious we are being Anko-sensei," Tayuya responded.

Anko remained calm despite sensing a presence as she said, "Good, we'll leave at dawn then."

Again she was proud of her students as they also sensed their uninvited guest, but gave no sign that they knew as Kin asked, "Who takes first watch?"

Their guest was obvious the impatient sort as a masked shinobi a little shorter than Kin burst out of the bush and let fly an off target kunai in Tayuya's direction. Tayuya easily batted it to the side before charging her would be attacker. The masked assailant apparently decided that whatever advantage was there was gone now. So threw a smoke bomb onto the ground. Not willing to charge in blind Tayuya jumped back and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did it revealed that the masked attacker had left Makibishi spikes behind.

Getting as far away as possible the masked shinobi finally stopped behind a tree and crouched down. Pulling the mask up it revealed a young girl of thirteen with orange hair. Her dark brown eyes scanned the direction she had fled from but saw no sign of pursuit. Leaning back up against the tree she said, "Stupid, how could I be so stupid to attack those three head on?"

"That's a pretty good question," a voice said right next to her.

Turning in the direction the voice came from she saw the older woman in the trench coat that she had assumed was the superior of the other two. The woman was sitting next to her like they were best friends. Jumping away she tried to run away again, but the woman held up her sleeve and several snakes shot out wrapping around her.

Smiling at the girl she caught Anko said, "Now you're just being rude."

Picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder Anko whistled as she brought the girl with her towards their camp. As she approached Anko could hear Tayuya saying, "Who the fuck uses Makibishi spikes now and days anyway?"

"Well it did stop you," Kin said lightly.

"Screw you, I was more afraid that the smoke was poison," Tayuya retorted.

"I think that's all she really has to use though," Kin said after a minute, "take a look at the kunai she threw at you."

Anko entered the camp site just in time to see Tayuya snatch the kunai that Kin had tossed to her out of the air. After a moment of inspecting it Tayuya said, "Looks like it's been used over and over again."

"That's mine give it back," Anko's captive shouted after being placed on the ground.

Tossing it up and down Tayuya said, "So you can throw it at me again I don't fucking think so."

Crouching in front of the bound girl Anko said, "Alright, now how about you tell us why you attacked my student."

The girl eyed Anko for a moment before saying, "Because she's a piece of garbage that works for Orochimaru and she was one of the people that led my cousin Arashi away from his home with promises of power." Staring at Tayuya, she shouted, "Where's my cousin? Where's Arashi?"

Recognizing the name Tayuya said, "I don't know."

Anko looked back saying, "You know who she's talking about."

"Yes Anko-sensei," Tayuya replied, "This Arashi was one of the Fuuma's best young shinobi. He was also one of the first to volunteer to join the Sound Village."

"That's right you red-headed Harpy now where is he," the girl said angrily.

Tayuya suddenly lunged forward causing the bound girl to fall back. Luckily both Kin and Anko stopped her with Anko saying, "Whoa, calm down Tayuya. Let's all just try and catch our breath before we lose our cool okay."

Getting back up into a sitting position the girl said, "Yeah, listen to Orochimaru's bride."

There was an eerie moment of silence before Anko whirled on the girl about ready to stomp her into the ground. But luckily for her, Tayuya and Kin knew what was about to happen and quickly grabbed a hold of their sensei. After several minutes Anko finally calmed down and said, "Okay let's start over. How about you tell us your name?"

"Sasame," the girl said after eyeing the woman for several seconds, "Sasame Fuuma."

Kneeling in front of her captive Anko said, "Alright Sasame, my name is Anko. We are from Konoha. We are here to check out the base called Northgate. Do you know of it?"

Sasame guardedly nodded her head but kept quiet so Anko said, "I thought so. Especially since Hanzaki has mentioned that several Fuuma are still stationed there. Is your cousin among them?"

"I don't know," Sasame replied, "I haven't been able to get close to the base due to the three jounin patrolling the area."

Holding up her arm the snakes around Sasame began to return to her so Anko said, "Hanzaki is worried about you. Why don't you return to your village and we'll tell your cousin how worried you are when we scout the base."

"Please take me with you," Sasame pleaded.

"Sorry, but it seems all you have equipment wise. Is one worn out kunai and those Makibishi you left behind when you tried to run away," Anko said. "You'll be more of a hindrance then a help in this situation."

Kin feeling sorry for the girl as the crestfallen look appeared on her face said, "I'll split half my gear with her Anko-sensei. She's been operating in these woods for a while and may be able to get us around the patrols in the area." Sasame's face lit up at Kin's words.

"More than likely her fellow Fuuma feel sorry for her, and just discourage her enough not to approach the base," Anko retorted causing the hope to fade from Sasame's face.

"She can use half of my gear as well Anko-sensei," Tayuya said. "If the Fuuma that are loyal to Orochimaru are in charge of the base. Her cousin is more than likely running it for Orochimaru. She may come in handy."

"You're lucky my team is feeling so generous today," Anko said to the young Fuuma. "However if you are coming along you better do exactly as I say clear."

Sasame nodded her head so Anko said, "Kin take first watch. We'll leave for Northgate in the morning."

* * *

Haku was walking through the ruined fortress of the Koriryu clan. After finding and stashing a boat that had been in the burned out remains of the fishing village the island had once hosted. Probably destroyed due to its close proximity to the fortress he was now staying in. Haku had climbed the extinct volcano having to avoid a large white monstrous wolf that seemed to have made this island its home. He had managed to drive it off twice but doubted it had given up completely. In the crater of the volcano resided a frozen over lake and in the center of that lake sat the fortress.

Walking up to the fortress he had spotted a large gate that had been knocked off its hinges but it still had an ornately carved dragon on it. However a thorough search of the fortress revealed less than nothing. Feeling disappointed, Haku still hoped to find something of use for his training within the building. During his searches he kept finding himself in the room that must have at one time been a library. He didn't know why he kept coming back here but it was an impulse he just couldn't ignore.

That was where he found himself standing now looking at one of the walls that had the same side view carving of a white dragon with a red eye staring down on him that the gate had. Beneath the carving was a plaque that read, "Your blood will help you see what the dragon guards." Unfortunately, Haku had no idea what the plaque was talking about.

Walking around the ruined library he found a model of a white dragon buried under some book and scroll cases. The model was beautifully detailed with the snake like dragon body stretching to be almost four feet. As he walked around it he noticed that unlike the dragon on the wall this one's eyes were black. The dragon's mouth was open as if in a roar as it stared at the carving across the room. Climbing the granite block to inspect the model's mouth Haku could make out what appeared to be a needle in the back of it. Boldly and also feeling a little scared since for all he knew the needle could be laced with poison he pricked his finger on it. The mouth snapped shut as soon as Haku withdrew his hand and the granite block upon which the model sat began to vibrate. Quickly jumping off he noticed the model's eyes began to turn red.

Haku smiled as the granite block began to slide back once the eyes fully turned. Looking down into the hole the block had been covering, he saw steps that led down into darkness. Finding a torch that had been in the hallway of the fortress he lit it and descended down. As he reached the bottom he found himself in a large room with several doors all of which appeared to be locked accept one. Going through the unlocked one he found a hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. Following it he found himself in a room that was filled with statues dressed in the garb of what he assumed the Koriryu favored, which consisted of a mempo and form fitting clothes generally in shades of white and blue. Sighing since it seemed the path appeared to be a dead end. He turned to head back just in time to see a metal grate slam down in the room's entrance.

Before he could go inspect it he had to dodge a kunai thrown by one of the statues as they began to move making the chattering sound he had heard Kankurou's puppet make during the Chunin Exams. Saving wondering how the puppets were moving without somebody controlling them for latter he moved to attack the nearest one catching it in the chest with a kick. The statue proved to be remarkably light as it flew away smashing into pieces against the wall. He noticed that water seemed to be leaking from the pieces but before he could put his mind to figuring out what that meant he had to avoid the attacks of the other ones. He avoided a punch by one of the statues only to be caught in the back by a kick from another one. Rolling forward he came up in a crouch only to see the statue he had already defeated pulling itself together.

The statue in front of him removed the mempo from its mouth revealing several holes that began to shoot out senbon at him. Dodging to the side he had stopped only to have to move again as a statue armed with a sword tried to bisect him. Knocking the sword away he used that statue to absorb the senbons that the other one was shooting at him. As the statue he was holding kept getting hit he noticed more water pouring out. Realizing that if this was a fortress filled with Ice users that filling statues with water was a foolish security measure to stop him that meant this was a test. He pushed the statue he was holding into the other one shooting senbon and then tapping into his Kekkei Genkai froze the water in the statues stopping them in place. He heard something heavy unlock somewhere and the gate that had blocked the entrance rose back into place. Returning down the hallway he saw that one of the other doors had been unlocked. Preparing himself for whatever the next challenge was he stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Team Anko arrived out front of Northgate to find the entrance guarded by the three jounin that Sasame described. Going off of what Sasame said Anko called dibs on the ugly, well ugliest one, who went by the name Kagero since he was supposedly the strongest. That left the three girls to target the other two. Tayuya called dibs on the one with the massive hedge clipper on his arm since according to Sasame the other one had abilities related to spiders. One Kidoumaru in her life had been enough. Sasame would back-up which ever girl needed the most help against her opponent.

Throwing several kunai with paper bombs attached to them to get the three Fuuma to scatter which they did Team Anko attacked. Anko quickly closed with her opponent only for him to disappear into the ground using an Earth Jutsu. Smiling at the opportunity to use her summoning jutsu she bit her thumb and slammed her hand into the ground. When the smoke cleared an egg was laying there that hatched and called Anko, "Mama."

Sending the summons back she heard Tayuya who was fighting her opponent yell, "I told you that you need to picture what it was you wanted to summon."

"I did," Anko shouted back.

"Obviously not otherwise you wouldn't have summoned an egg," Tayuya retorted while connecting with a fist sent her opponent stumbling back.

"Just admit you're a much better student than a teacher," Anko said.

"Fine if you admit you're a better teacher than you are a student," Tayuya quipped.

Before Anko could retort she heard a voice say beneath her, "It is unwise to underestimate Kagero."

Jumping into a tree as a sinkhole appeared beneath her, Anko said, "It's also kind of creepy to refer to yourself in the third person."

Kin avoided an attack by the bald-headed Fuuma wondering how he was tracking her since she had placed him under a genjutsu but despite the fact he hadn't dispelled it effortlessly tracked her. Dropping to the ground he quickly followed causing her to smirk since even though he was following her he probably didn't know what she was doing so placed an explosive tag in his path. As he entered its range it exploded throwing him back against a tree. Cautiously approaching, the man began to break apart into little wind spiders that quickly tried to close with her. Jumping back she threw a senbon into the group of spider and when the bell attached to it rung used the sound vibrations to cause the spiders to explode. She had to dodge as the Fuuma–nin, now free of the genjutsu, dropped from the tree above her but easily avoided his attack responding with a kick that knocked him away. Jigumo recognized he wasn't a match for the girl so tried to disengage. Kin smiled and threw a senbon that caught him in the shoulder and was laced with a paralytic compound derived from snake venom that would have him frozen stiff in the next few minutes.

Kamikiri spit out a tooth as after recovering from the punch Tayuya had caught him with. Looking at the former Sound kunoichi he said, "Why are you helping the Leaf?"

"Because I've realized that Orochimaru is a trickster and anything he's promised you he has no intention of fulfilling," Tayuya said keeping her guard up.

Before he could respond his teammate Jigumo landed near him his joints already stiffening. "Help me Kamikiri," he rasped.

Catching his fellow Fuuma as he collapsed he shouted, "Kagero we're pulling back to the base."

"Understood," Kagero responded disappearing into the ground and reappearing near the bases entrance. Kagero and Kamikiri carried their partner between them as they ran down the stairs into the base. Team Anko stopped at the entrance not wanting to rush in since there may be booby traps.

Sasame had watched the three Kunoichi from the Leaf fight in awe. Especially, as they began to overpower their opponents, the three Fuuma they faced were supposed to be the strongest the Fuuma had to offer besides her cousin. The fact that they had been forced to retreat either highlighted how strong the Leaf Village was or how far the Fuuma had fallen. She suspected that it was a combination of the two. Making it a goal to one day be as strong as them and raise the Fuuma from the ashes she joined the team as they prepared to enter Northgate.

The three retreating Fuuma stopped in fright when Orochimaru appeared before them saying, "My how very disappointing."

"Please Lord Orochimaru help Jigumo," Kamikiri begged. However instead of responding Orochimaru turned his back on them and proceeded to walk away. Kamikiri was about to take off down the hall after him when a piece of crystal flew down it and lodged itself in his throat. Falling back Kagero said, "Why Lord Orochimaru," but several more pieces flew impaling the grotesque man who shedding his skin revealed a beautiful woman. But before she could escape several crystals embedded themselves in her body causing her to scream out.

Team Anko could hear the screams but still moved cautiously through the base. Eventually they came across an area covered in blood but found no bodies. Following the hall they stopped when the hallway split into three paths.

"Which path should we take?" Kin asked facing Tayuya.

"I don't know," Tayuya replied, "This part of the bases can be changed at a moment's notice so that the paths lead to different places."

"Tayuya, take Sasame with you and take the far left path. Kin you take the center and I'll take the right," Anko said, "Keep your eyes open and senses alert. I don't want to see any heroics either. We wanted to provoke a response well it looks like we did a little too well in that regard so be careful."

The three girls nodded their heads to Anko before heading down their paths. Taking a deep breath and hoping her charges would be alright she headed down hers.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were almost to the Iwa border when the Toad Sannin called for them to stop. "What is it Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"It's almost time for our mail to arrive from Konoha," the Sannin replied having given up on getting Naruto to stop calling him Pervy Sage.

A few minutes later a cloud of smoke appeared, but unlike the other times it was way too much to be the normal messenger toads he dealt with. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya said surprised, "Gamabunta! What are you doing here? Since when do you play messenger boy?"

Taking a puff of his pipe he blew the smoke out before saying, "Since Tsunade paid me a hundred crates of Fire Water Sake to deliver her message." Before Jiraiya could ask what the message was Gamabunta smashed his fist down where the Toad Sannin was standing. Pulling it up Gamabunta could see the remains of a funny looking doll in the crater. Chuckling Gamabunta said, "Not bad Jiraiya. But that was only part of the message. The rest is Tsunade said, 'That if you thought the time she caught you peeping on her was bad wait until you return to Konoha.'" His message delivered Gamabunta dispersed returning to the mountain he called home leaving a scroll behind.

Having remained still hoping not to catch the Boss Toad's ire, Naruto waited a few moment s before approaching the scroll and picking it up. Walking back to where he had been standing he leaned against a tree. Jiraiya appeared from behind it saying, "Is he gone?"

Naruto nodded so Jiraiya came from behind his hiding spot. "Man that Tsunade has a foul temper," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry if your allowing me to go to Kirigakure got you into trouble Pervy Sage."

"Don't sweat it kid;" Jiraiya said beginning to walk down the road with Naruto following behind, "I'm glad you are so adamant about keeping your word. It's what makes you a perfect apprentice for me. Now let's get going," he said excitedly before more fearfully adding, "Although, maybe it would be best if we take our time since I don't think I'll be going to Konoha any time soon."

Naruto followed behind smiling at his teachers back as Jiraiya kept a lookout for any other threats Tsunade may have sent after him. He also began to try and understand why Jiraiya had been placing such a heavy focus on meditating lately. Naturally he had complained but Jiraiya had told him that meditation was the first and most important step to what he hoped to teach him after they had located the other jinchuriki. Whatever it was he hoped it made him super strong and was glad Jiraiya seemed to have given up on wanting to mess around with his seal.


	36. Chapter 36 Ashes to Ashes

**An:** As always I would like to thank the people that review they truly keep me fired up about working on this story. Your humble Author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit. Also if you recognize where the idea for Haku's summons came from you know I don't own them either.**

**Chapter 36: Ashes to Ashes**

Kin was walking down her path carefully having already avoided several traps ranging from simple spring loaded poison senbon launchers to a trap floor that if she had fallen in wouldn't have done her any favors. She could see a light at the end of the hall. She also heard a stringed instrument playing up ahead. Stepping into the room holding three senbon in one of her hands spaced between her fingers she was surprised to see a woman decked out in a kimono playing a koto.

"Hello my master told me to expect visitors," the young woman said while playing her instrument, "why don't you join me for some refreshment."

Throwing her senbon so that they cut several strings on her instrument Kin said, "I'm fine right where I am. Now why don't you tell me under what rock that bastard Orochimaru is hiding?"

"Such impetuousness," the woman said slowly standing, "as if I know where Lord Orochimaru is staying. However, if you are looking for a guide I can show you which way hell is."

Kin let several senbon fly which caught the woman in the chest falling back she burst into smoke only to reveal that it was the koto. Kin scanned the room looking for any sign of her opponent. She found it when suddenly the woman's hair began to wrap around her from above lifting her in the air. The woman then threw Kin across the room. Landing where the woman had been kneeling before, Kin heard a latch give way dropping the ceiling.

As the smoke cleared the woman dropped to the ground. She was about to leave the room when a kick to the back of the leg dropped her to her knees. Wrapping the woman up from behind, with her forearm around her throat and her other hand holding a senbon in front of her eye, Kin said, "Alright bitch, let's try that again."

The woman surprised Kin when instead of talking she attempted to impale her own eye on the senbon. Kin instead dropped the senbon and grabbed the woman by the hair and pulling her backwards and slammed the back of her head on the ground knocking her out. Shaking her head at the suicidal woman she wondered if there was some sort of mind control at play. Bounding her hands and legs she picked her up and began backtracking the way she came.

* * *

Tayuya quickly realized that her path was going to lead to the throne room that Orochimaru liked to occupy when he was staying at Northgate. Whether the new base commander was using it or not, she didn't know. She had Sasame follow behind her. She also had marked the various traps so if one of her teammates ended up following behind her they would be able to move quickly.

Finally coming to the end of the path they were traveling the two kunoichi entered into a room filled with tall pillars. As they walked down the center of the room the door that led to the throne room opened revealing the familiar silhouette of Orochimaru. Stepping out of the shadows the Snake Sannin said, "Tayuya, Tayuya so you finally have come crawling back hmm." He then let his Killer Intent fill the room causing Sasame to fall to her knees.

A look of surprise appeared on his face when Tayuya laughed. Giving him a dark grin she said, "You overplayed your hand. I've felt the real deals KI this is barely a drop in the bucket compared to his."

Reaching up to his face the false Orochimaru pulled his face away revealing an attractive young man's face. Running a hand through his light gray hair, that had black highlights, he said, "Regardless you have traveled a very long way to die, traitor."

"Arashi," Sasame shouted once the KI faded. She tried to run towards her cousin only to be stopped by Tayuya who had grabbed her wrist when she tried to go by. "Let me go," the orange-haired girl said pulling on her arm trying to get free.

However, Tayuya just pulled her back saying, "Calm the fuck down. Your cousin didn't have any problem causing you to almost wet your panties a second ago and somebody left all that blood in the hallway for all you know it was him."

"Arashi would never do that," Sasame shouted.

"Arashi wouldn't do that," her cousin said in a high pitched screeching voice. He then began laughing saying, "I may not have killed them but I was there. But don't fret Sasame even in death they'll serve a purpose. Would you like to see?"

His skin then began taking on a darker shade and bumps appeared on his which continued to grow eventually ripping his shirt away. Sasame's eyes grew wide in horror as the faces of Kamikiri and Jigumo appeared from his back. "Arashi," the orange-haired girl said weakly.

Tayuya took her eyes off the monstrous form of Arashi for a moment to check on Sasame and that was when he struck sending the elongated arm of Kamikiri at them. Sensing the attack Tayuya scooped up Sasame jumping away as the sharp blade of Kamikiri's weapon smashed into where she had just been standing. Quickly ducking behind one of the pillars Tayuya said, "Stay here," before jumping away to face Arashi.

Reaching into her pouch she grabbed a kunai. Holding the knife in a loose grip, so that she could throw it if an opportunity presented itself, she said, "So you allowed yourself to be turned into a freak in order to resurrect the Fuuma."

"That's right all the power of the strongest of the Fuuma contained in one vessel," Arashi said stepping forward the forms of the two Fuuma Jounin attached to his back constantly shifting and moaning, "But can you say you were any different? You allowed him to mark you with the Curse Mark for power."

"You're right, but I was all alone and had come to believe that only power truly mattered," Tayuya said hoping to reach the kind hearted boy that Sasame had described when talking about her cousin.

"Are you saying that it doesn't?" Arashi asked with a sneer.

"That's right, you have a cousin that was trying her hardest to reach you in this base isn't she more important than anything Orochimaru could bestow upon you?"

"Haha, you truly have gone soft under that failure Anko if that is what you believe. If Sasame had power she would have stormed the base and taken what she wanted," Arashi said. Growing bored he said, "Attack now Jigumo."

Responding to the verbal command the figure of Jigumo shot forward attempting to hit Tayuya. The red-head however was ready for the attack easily avoiding it and dashing at Arashi kunai still in hand. Arashi though tightened the elongated flesh connecting him to Jigumo pulling himself forward. Tayuya dodged to the side barely avoiding the metal claw of Kamikiri that swiped at her as Arashi flew by.

Tayuya waited for Arashi to turn to face her but he continued on towards the pillar that she had stashed Sasame behind. Cursing Tayuya threw the kunai aiming for the back of Arashi's head while running to attack him. However the metal claw moved to block her attack. While the claw deflected the kunai, the Jigumo portion shot forward catching Tayuya in the stomach with his fist and smashed her into one of the pillars. Arashi peeked around the pillar finding his cousin still sitting there clutching her knees and shivering. "Aw, poor Sasame," the crazed Arashi said bringing around the metal claw. Opening it he placed her head between the blades saying, "Don't worry Arashi will make it all better and then you can become a part of me too."

Tayuya managed to get back to her feet in time to avoid the Jigumo portion's follow up attack. Seeing Arashi crouched around the pillar Tayuya threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the main body. The Jigumo portion moved to intercept it and succeeded in doing so, but the tag exploded blowing Arashi away from his cousin. Tayuya didn't waste any time in running towards Sasame and pulling the still shivering girl to her feet, and slapped her across the face.

The blow seemed to pull the girl back to the real world causing Tayuya to say, "Pull it together bitch. We're in some serious shit here, and I don't need you to be freezing up on me."

"I can't fight him," Sasame whispered as she watched Arashi regaining his feet.

"Then don't, but don't just stand there like a lump of crap while he kills you," Tayuya said pulling out another kunai as the mass of flesh that represented Jigumo began to rejoin the main body. "Don't you have any pride as a kunoichi?"

"But he's my cousin," the orange-haired girl said tears leaking from her eyes.

"Not anymore," Tayuya replied preparing to attack, "The sweet cousin you remember is dead. He's just a puppet of flesh now."

"Tayuya you say such horrible things," Arashi said, "Let's shut that foul mouth of yours for good."

"Stop it Arashi," Sasame shouted in between sobs.

Arashi took his eyes off of Tayuya for a second to look at his cousin and that was when the red-head moved closing the distance between them. Arashi sensed the attack however blocking Tayuya's kunai with Kamikiri's metal claw. Tayuya expected that though and using the momentum of the claw as it tried to push her back, spun in past his guard. Bringing the kunai up she attempted to plunge it into his chest. As the blade got closer to scoring a hit a look of panic crossed Arashi's face and he jumped away.

He landed half-way across the room causing Tayuya to say, "I've got you figured out now you bastard. You're not as indestructible as you appear; your main body is still capable of being damaged."

"Well I guess I need to stop playing around with you then," Arashi said. Tayuya noticed that for a moment, the blank lifeless eyes of the two Fuuma-nin that were a part of Arashi, glowed a light blue.

Arashi then began making hand-signs which Sasame recognized causing her to shout, "Tayuya watch out."

When Arashi shouted, "Curse of the Mandala," Tayuya attempted to do as Sasame recommended but the jutsu moved to fast. She found herself trapped in a pyramid type structure made up of a rainbowish color chakra. She also noticed that the main body of Arashi was holding his hands apart from each other and that as he brought them closer together the jutsu entrapping her began to get smaller. Realizing what was in store for her, she began pushing against the sides with all her might hoping to prevent being crushed.

"Amazing," Arashi said to no one in particular, "she is actually holding me at this current level of compression. No matter she'll tire soon enough."

Sasame hearing the cold way her cousin spoke about killing Tayuya couldn't take it anymore. Running forward as tears ran from her eyes she said, "Please stop it Arashi. This isn't you."

"I told you already Sasame, you lack the power to make what you want a reality. You can't stop me," he said having the Jigumo portion casually knock her away. She landed hard against one of the pillars. Blinking the tears out of her eyes she saw the Kamikiri portion send the claw towards her to cut her head off.

Sasame watched unable to believe her cousin would be capable of killing her in such a detached manner. As the claw was about to reach her she was tackled to the side causing the weapon to bury itself into the pillar she had been leaning against. When Sasame realized she wasn't dead she noticed that her rescuer had taken up a defensive stance in front of her.

"I take it that this monster was at one point Arashi?" Kin said having stowed her captive near the entrance of the room.

Sasame nodded her head saying sadly, "Arashi is truly gone now."

From inside the jutsu Tayuya shouted, "Now you pull it together you dumb bitch!"

"Hey she's been through a lot," Kin said, "Cut her some slack."

"I'm sorry, maybe it's the fucking idea I'm about to be crushed to death that has me a little snappish," Tayuya said putting more effort into getting free.

"Sasame," Kin said gently but with some authority, "How do we get him to drop the jutsu?"

"It'll end if we can get him to break the hand-sign he's been holding."

Kin noticed how the main body was holding his hands in a triangle shape before saying, "I know that he was your cousin Sasame. But my teammate's life is on the line and I'm going to need your help to save her. Are you up to it?"

Sasame looked at the monster her cousin had become before nodding her head to Kin and grabbing two of the kunai that the two kunoichi had given her before entering Northgate. The two girls charged at the crazed Fuuma monster.

Arashi however simply turned his back to them, from the mass of flesh that connected the three Fuuma-nin came another shape. Except, this mass disconnected itself before assuming the shape of Kagero's true female form albeit her flesh was now darker. Kagero opened her white pupil-less eyes before running to meet the charging kunoichi. As she closed with the two girls she ducked under the swipe of a kunai by Sasame to catch Kin in the chin with a palm strike. Spinning around she hit Sasame in the side of the head with a kick that sent her rolling away.

Tayuya watched the two get hit mumbling, "My fucking heroes." Redoubling her efforts she began to push against the sides of the pyramid actually feeling it getting a little bigger. However, her small victory didn't last long as Arashi applied more chakra to the jutsu managing to collapse it right back. Tapping into the same desperation she had felt when facing Shikamaru she thought, "_I'm not going out like this. Not to some stinking science experiment_." She then began to push with all her might digging deep into herself. As she did so her skin began to darken and her hair began to grow turning more pinkish. She heard a ripping sound but was too busy pushing against the jutsu to care.

Arashi's eyes grew large in surprise as his hands were forced apart by the girl. He tried to pour more chakra into the jutsu but found he was already drained. As his hands broke alignment the jutsu gave way in a large explosion that blew him away from Tayuya. As he flew he felt shrapnel from the pillars of the room shred his chest and then knew only darkness.

Kin quickly grabbed Sasame before the explosion reached them and ducked behind a pillar. She noticed that Kagero hadn't moved in time and was blown across the room with stone from the ceiling collapsing on top of her. As the smoke cleared she saw a girl standing there with horns coming out of her head, "Tayuya is that you?"

"Not anymore," Tayuya said darkly, but began cracking up when a look of concern appeared on Kin's face.

"That wasn't funny," Kin said in a huff.

"It was plenty funny from where I was standing," Tayuya said as she walked closer. Just as she reached Kin her features returned to normal causing her to stumble.

Kin caught her before she could fall to the ground saying, "I thought your curse mark was gone."

"It is," Tayuya replied moving her hair to show Kin that it was indeed gone, "I don't know what that was. It gave me a power boost but it didn't last as you can see."

"We'll ask Anko about it later. Let's go see if she needs any help," Kin said helping Tayuya walk.

"That would be a bad idea," a pair of voices hissed behind them. Turning the girls saw the two headed gray snake that Anko had summoned before.

"Why?" Kin asked.

"Because Anko says the base is set to collapse and she's fighting the kunoichi with her hand on the button," the head that had a white dot on its head replied.

"Alright it's decided we go help Anko-sensei," Kin said with Tayuya concurring.

"She said you might say that so she also told us that if you do disobey her orders she'll have both of you training in the forest nude against some of the villages' biggest perverts," the head with a black dot said, "I'm hoping you disobey her personally."

"Pervert," the head with the white dot said to which the other half replied, "I'm just being honest."

Tayuya and Kin looked at each other before Kin said, "She'll do it you know."

"And we really should trust our sensei knows how to handle herself," Tayuya responded, "Also it was a direct order."

"Okay we'll head to the surface," Kin told the summons. Ignoring the look of disappointment the summons gave them they went to collect Sasame who was saying her good-byes to her cousin.

Sasame looked down at her unmoving cousin kneeling she began praying for him. She was just finishing as Tayuya and Kin came to collect her. Carrying the unconscious prisoner that Sasame identified as Kotohime, a fellow Fuuma, she followed them back to the surface but turned back to spare one last look at her fallen cousin.

* * *

Anko followed her path to a subbasement of the base. Walking down the steps she began to notice red crystal began to replace the stone and concrete that had made up the base. Coming to the end of the stairs she stepped through a doorway and found herself in a large dark cavern. Anko was blinded for a moment as the lights suddenly turned on. Her other senses remained alert though allowing her to avoid the large crystal shuriken that would have taken her head off.

Blinking the dots from her eyes she heard a cool and calm voice said, "Very good, I would have been disappointed if you had allowed that to hit you." After her vision cleared she spotted a woman in a green coat with white fur trim around the collar sitting in front of her in a chair covered in crystal.

Pulling a kunai Anko said, "And you would be?"

"Guren," the blue-haired woman said getting out of her chair, "One of Lord Orochimaru's chosen and the woman that replaced you as his disciple."

"Is that suppose to upset me?" Anko asked snidely.

Guren's eyes narrowed in anger as she spat out, "You ungrateful troll. Lord Orochimaru, choose you for the honor of bearing his mark, and you turned your back on him."

Anko looked at Guren in surprise before smiling and saying, "Is that right?" To tell you the truth my memories were always a little fuzzy about what happened after he gave me that hickey. It's good to know I rejected him."

"Well it's good to know you'll be at peace as I kill you," Guren said. She threw her arms wide open and as she did so several shuriken appeared in the air. The shuriken began spinning and then launched themselves at Anko.

Pulling a kunai Anko deflected the ones she couldn't avoid, after knocking away the last one she threw the kunai at her opponent. Leering at Anko she didn't even try to avoid the attack letting it catch her in the forehead. Her grin grew even more malicious as it harmlessly bounced off. Allowing the crystal she had covered her skin with to disappear she said, "Is that it? Is that all you are capable of?"

"Hey now, no need to get nasty," Anko said lightly, "we're still feeling each other out."

"Hardly," Guren said mockingly, "I know the extent of your pitiful abilities."

"You know that's what bothers me the most about you people with Kekkei Genkai you all think you're some hot shit because of them."

"Are you sure it isn't because Lord Orochimaru passed you over for someone that possesses one?" Guren said haughtily.

Anko smiled dangerously before suddenly disappearing. Guren's eyes widened for a moment but she easily parried as Anko attempted to stab her from the side. When a blade appeared on Guren's arm, she jumped away to avoid the blue-haired woman's counter-attack. Landing Anko's smile never faltered until she was stabbed from several directions as clones of Guren appeared from the crystal around her.

"Pathetic," Guren said disappointed.

However, Anko's smile returned as her form turned brown revealing she was a mud clone. The clones began looking around for Anko. The real Guren was also scanning for her when several snakes wrapped around her from behind. The snakes attempted to sink their fangs into Guren's veins but found she was one again covered in her Crystal Armor. The snakes then began to stiffen as they were surrounded by crystal as well. Anko jumped away breaking contact with her jutsu as it finished covering the snakes.

Guren's clones began to converge on the jounin. As the closest one attacked Anko dodged under its punch and swiped the clone off of its feet. Before it hit the ground she was already standing and kicked it into the clone coming up behind it. As the two clones collided they shattered into pieces. The final clone met the fate of its fellows as Anko raised her hand causing more snakes to appear from her sleeve. The snakes wrapped around the clone and Anko pulled on them causing the clone to fly towards her. She then kicked it to wear Guren was standing forcing the woman to destroy it.

"Perhaps I should be asking you if that's all you have," Anko said giving a predatory smile that was mirrored on her opponent's face.

"As you said," Guren replied calmly, "We're still feeling each other out." The blue haired woman then formed a crystal dragon. Standing on her creations head she said, "Let's see how fare against this jutsu. Oh, I should warn you as soon as I kill you I'm going to collapse this base on top of your precious students."

Anko's eyes narrowed as she bit her thumb, slamming her hand on the ground she pictured what she wanted to summon as she had been instructed but unfortunately when the smoke cleared the two headed snake named Zen'nen appeared. "You again," the head with a black dot said, "Kami lady even the slowest kid in the academy would have gotten this jutsu right by now."

"Stuff it before I turn you into a pair of snake skin sandals," Anko said attempting to make her blunder work for her. "Now I want you to find my students and tell them to get the hell out of here the base is rigged to collapse. Also tell them that if they disobey me they'll be training in the buff against some of the biggest perverts I can find."

The snake knew better than to argue so quickly slithered away. Guren who had watched amused said, "Truly, you put Lord Orochimaru's teachings to shame. Forming attachments makes you weak and the weak deserve to die."

"I'll remember that when you are looking up at me begging for mercy," Anko said before attempting the summoning jutsu again. Anko smiled in the smoke as she felt herself rising to meet Guren on the head of Naga.

"So you have managed to summon me finally," Naga said eyeing the crystal dragon in front of her.

"Yeah, but as you can see this isn't the time to celebrate," Anko said.

Nodding her head Naga asked, "Who is our opponent?"

"A flunky of Orochimaru, be careful she possesses the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai," Anko answered while grabbing a kunai.

Before Naga could respond Guren said, "It would seem that our information about you is a little out of date. I was under the impression that you were not allowed to sign the Snake Contract. No matter. I'll earn Lord Orochimaru a favor from Manda by killing your traitorous summons." Setting about to bring her proclamation into reality Guren sent her crystal dragon forward to attack them.

Naga proved to be the faster easily avoiding the dragon as it smashed its head into where she had been coiled seconds before. "Careful, Naga," Anko said, "Our opponent has the ability to encase her opponents in crystal as well."

"Then how do you wish to proceed if we cannot touch her," Naga asked avoiding the dragons next attack.

"Simple, I doubt that dragon will be much of a threat if it gets separated from Guren since it isn't anything but a construct. Get me in close and I'll do the rest."

"Very well," Naga said before slithering across the floor at top speed. Naga stopped in front of the dragon prompting it to attack. As the dragon smashed its mouth into the ground it raised up dust and smoke causing Guren to lose sight of her opponents. As the dust settled she caught sight of the summons tail disappearing behind a crystal encased rock formation at the back of the cavern they were fighting in. She had just gotten the dragon moving when she sensed danger at her back. Turning just in time to see Anko, who had used the dust to get on the dragon and had run up its back, attempt to stab her with a kunai. Guren blocked the kunai strike but as she pushed it to the side Anko allowed her opponent to turn her so she could lash out with a kick that caught Guren in the head knocking her from the dragon's head.

Anko followed her opponent to the ground as Naga darted out from the rock outcropping she had moved behind and wrapped the dragon in her powerful embrace beginning to crack it by squeezing it. Guren landed gracefully despite being slightly disorientated by Anko's attack. She managed to avoid Anko's follow up attack by ducking under the blow and responding with a leg sweep that caught her opponent knocking her off her feet. Anko however, rolled away as Guren tried to press her advantage by forming a crystal blade on her forearm and stabbing the prone jounin.

Both women stared each other down as Naga struggled to destroy the crystal dragon. Wiping a bit of blood from her lip, a result of Anko's kick, Guren said, "You truly were an apprentice of Lord Orochimaru. I haven't been tested like this in quite some time. Which makes it all the more difficult to believe that you would actually turn your back on him."

"There was a time when I looked up to him like no other," Anko replied breathing hard, "But that man, if he ever truly existed, is no more. All that is left is an inhuman monster. I'm sure you have seen it that creature that lurks beneath the surface of the caring mentor he projects."

For a moment Guren returned to a portion of her past when Orochimaru had demanded that she kill a woman that had healed her after over using her powers. But the memory faded as she remembered his caring smile when she had returned after completing the task. "Lord Orochimaru demands much for his favor true. But he is power incarnate and that is all that matters to me."

"It's a pity you won't get to live to see how he will discard you when he no longer needs you," Anko said preparing to strike.

"If I was so weak as to be easily discarded by Lord Orochimaru then it is a fate I deserve," Guren replied tensing to move as well.

They moved at the same time striking at each other in a flurry of kicks and punches. Guren gained the upper hand when Anko landed a punch to Guren's chest only to find that it had been covered in crystal. The momentary pain was all the opening Guren needed to grab her by the throat and slam her head into the ground.

Dizzy Anko could barely understand Guren as she said, "I think I'll make a present of you to Lord Orochimaru. I believe he'll enjoy seeing your body covered in crystal perhaps enough to place it in his throne room." Guren picked her up and held her against the cavern wall. She then began crystallizing Anko's body wanting to save her head for last she had the crystal travel down from the grip she had on the jounin's throat.

It had just reached her chest when a shrill note that sounded like it came from a flute played. As it got louder and louder Guren felt the crystal around her begin to vibrate before shattering. Looking for the source she was unprepared as Anko having regained her senses gripped Guren's arm and the pulling her forward slammed her head into the wall behind her.

Jumping away from the Sound kunoichi to take up a position between Guren and her Team, Anko shouted, "I thought I told you three to head to the surface."

Answering for the three girls Kin said, "Would you believe that we got turned around to end up here?"

"Not for a second," Anko replied with a smile.

Taking her mouth from her flute, Tayuya said, "Hey, the least you could fucking do is say thanks for saving your ass."

"I'll consider that while thinking up a suitable punishment for disobeying my orders," Anko replied while eyeing her opponent.

"It'll be a small price to pay to live by what you taught us sensei," Kin said taking up a position besides Anko.

"And what would that be?" Anko asked curious.

"Teammates watch out for each other," Tayuya said holding her flute in a ready position.

"How sweet," Guren said mockingly causing all four women to glare at her, "but truly pathetic that you need the help of such failures to defeat me. Although, I suppose I should thank that flute wielding traitor for helping me collapse this base."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

To answer her question a loud cracking could be heard as the crystal weakened by the sound from the flute began to give way. Explaining what was happening Guren said, "Earlier I destroyed the supports for this base replacing them with crystal. It seems your little concert has weakened them."

At that a large column of crystal gave way causing the two Leaf and one Fuuma kunoichi to stare at Tayuya who said, "How the fuck was I suppose to know?"

"Naga," Anko shouted as the ceiling began to collapse, "We need a quick escape."

Putting the finishing touches on squeezing the dragon Naga disengaged herself from it quickly making her way to the kunoichi. Kin noticed that Guren was making her way towards the stairwell so activated the exploding tag she had left there to discourage an escape attempt before they had revealed themselves. Smiling with some satisfaction as the Sound woman was blown onto her back. She lost sight of her as a piece of ceiling landed on her.

"Did you see that Anko-sensei," she said proud of her foresight.

"Pat yourself on the back when we aren't in danger of joining her in the afterlife," Anko said.

Naga stopped in front of the kunoichi opening her mouth before saying, "Get in."

Kin and Tayuya quickly did so, but Sasame hesitated, causing Anko to pick her up and throw her in the summons mouth while saying, "Get your bony ass in there." She promptly followed so Naga closing her mouth, dived head first into the ground just as the rest of the cavern followed by the base collapsed.

A few minutes later Naga made her way to the surface opening her mouth to let the kunoichi out. Sasame was the first saying, "Thank you, but I hope I never have to do that again."

Anko smiled but didn't respond instead rubbing Naga's head saying, "Thanks partner, how are you and the rest enjoying that spot I found for you."

"It is quite pleasant filled with a wide variety of terrain to suit many of our needs," Naga said before adding, "If there is nothing else I would like to return."

Anko nodded so the summons dispersed itself when the smoke cleared she spotted a bound girl so said, "Got turned around, my ass. Or did this prisoner just so happen to find her way out here before collapsing."

Both her girls looked sheepish so she said, "However, I suppose I can't get too angry, since I'd probably be on my way to wherever Orochimaru is as a piece of artwork if you three hadn't shown up when you did. So I guess I'll have to let this slide."

Both girls looked visibly relieved so Anko said, "Alright, let's return these two to Fuuma Alley to square our debt to Hanzaki. While we walk fill me in on the details of what you encountered down there." Picking up the bound Kotohime they set a leisurely pace back to Fuuma Alley.

* * *

Haku was tired as he made his way back to the central room of the underground section of the Koriryu castle. He had after several days finished the last test of might that each of the rooms had housed. After beating two more tests on the first day he had been too tired to continue and had been slightly afraid that by leaving the basement the rooms would reset. But they hadn't so he had picked up where he had left off the day before. Each test had required some demonstration of his ability with his bloodline ability in order to pass. After finishing the last one he had heard the tell tale unlocking of something heavy so hurriedly made his way back, which was why when he didn't spot anything new he was disappointed.

He was about to leave to search the castle hoping whatever had unlocked was somewhere else in it when he noticed that as he walked through the center of the room there was a pile of dust indicating that something had shifted. Looking straight up, he saw a circle opening in the ceiling that hadn't been there before. Leaping up to the top he sighed as he found himself in another chamber like the one below. Sighing he picked the only unlocked door and began the process all over again.

* * *

Team Anko had decided to take their time while returning to Fuuma Alley and were currently resting while Kin scouted ahead. They were hoping to avoid any possible entanglements with Orochimaru's forces. As the journey had progressed Anko began to have doubts about how she had handled the mission. While they had learned that Northgate was being decommissioned, her desire to provoke Orochimaru had resulted in her team almost being wiped out by Sasame's cousin and that Guren woman.

Taking a moment to look at Tayuya she couldn't help but worry what it meant that she could still change into her Level Two form. Granted that Tayuya hadn't been able to do it since her fight with Arashi but it still bothered her. Yet the mission wasn't a total loss as Kotohime had proven to be pretty adapt at retaining what she heard even while under the hypnosis that she claimed a boy fitting Sasuke's description had placed her in to make her not value her own life. According to her Guren had arrived from a base called Southgate. Tayuya had then supplied that Southgate had been the base that her old teammate Jiroubou had been in charge of.

Speaking of Tayuya she was busy teasing Kotohime about her sense of style since once she had shed her kimono it revealed that her and Kin had almost the same fashion sense. They even looked similar in the right light but Kin quickly squashed the possibility of them being long lost siblings when she revealed she had been an orphan in River Country to which Kotohime claimed never to have been.

Anko was pulled from her thoughts as Kin ran up in a hurry saying, "Anko-sensei, there is a large column of smoke coming from Fuuma Alley."

Jumping to her feet she ordered, "Alright double time it maggots," before jumping into the trees all thoughts of stealth abandoned. Roughly a half hour later they arrived at the village and the sight that awaited them would be burned into Sasame and Kotohime's mind forever as they saw many of the people they had grown up with laying in the street dead. There were several shinobi wearing the uniform of the Sound mixed in with them indicating that the Fuuma did not go down quietly.

Sasame tried to take off to look for survivors but Anko grabbed her. Before the girl could begin shouting to be let go Anko said sternly, "Calm down, you aren't going to help anybody by getting killed. The main force seems to have moved on, but there may be several units searching for survivors." Pointing at her two girls she said, "Tayuya, Kin search the east side for survivors. I'll take these two and search the west. We'll meet up here in half an hour. No heroics understood."

Both girls nodded before leaving to search the area assigned to them. Taking the two Fuuma Anko began her search at Club Lie-down. It also appeared to be where most of the heavy fighting took place. Taking a step in Anko wasn't surprised when Sasame vomited up the contents of her stomach at the sight that awaited them. When the Sound had attacked apparently the citizens of the town had retreated here hoping the Fuuma would protect them. Judging from the number of corpses outside they had attempted to do just that. But, eventually the Sound had managed to force their way in and that was when the real slaughter had begun as they hadn't spared anybody. Anko could vaguely hear Kotohime doing her best to help comfort the distraught Sasame. Focusing on the pair of Fuuma almost cost her as she barely dodged the massive sword of Hanzaki as he appeared from around a corner.

She was preparing a jutsu to bind him so she could explain they were there to help but it proved to be unnecessary as he collapsed the last vestiges of his strength leaving him. Flipping him over his eyes focused on her causing him to smile weakly as he said, "Sorry thought you were one of those Sound bastards"

"Don't talk," Anko said trying to find where he was injured but not seeing any sign of it, "We'll get you patched up."

"Don't bother that glasses wearing bastard was an expert at medical-ninjutsu," Hanzaki said his eyes losing focus, "all the damage is internal. Did you keep your promise?"

Anko nodded even though he couldn't see it saying, "Yeah, I found Sasame for you."

"Is she here…" he asked getting weaker.

"I'm here Hanzaki," Sasame said crying, "Kotohime is with me."

"And Arashi…"

Sasame shook her head not able to find the words but her silence spoke volumes causing Hanzaki to say, "I'm sorry Sasame." He waved the his hand prompting the two kunoichi to come forward before his hand fell to the ground Sasame grabbed it while kneeling near the large man.

"Sasame, Kotohime…you two have inherited the dreams of the Fuuma," Hanzakai said his breathing getting ragged, "Raise our clan from these ashes to heights never seen before…Anko."

"I'm here."

"Please watch over them…"

She was about to promise him, but saw it wouldn't matter as his chest stopped moving. Sasame started crying fully now while resting her head on the large man's chest with Kotohime reacting similar but trying to keep her emotions in check. Anko knew she should quiet the pair yet couldn't find it in herself to do it and truthfully hoped there was a squad of shinobi nearby to take her anger out on.

She got her wish when a squad of shinobi entered the club attracted by the racket. The leader tried to get off a smart mouthed quip but found it difficult as Anko's kunai found a home in his throat. The Leaf jounin proceeded to show the rest of Orochimaru's flunkies that they weren't dealing with a fallen ninja clan any more but a full on pissed off kunoichi. It was a lesson most wouldn't ever get to repeat.

* * *

Tayuya and Kin were searching a restaurant hoping to find anything but the endless slaughter that surrounded them when they heard a ruckus in the kitchen. Creeping up on it they could hear a voice say, "Search for stragglers. What a waste of time these Fuuma wimps barely had enough chakra to even serve as an appetizer."

Tayuya was surprised when she recognized the voice as Jiroubou's. Taking a peek in, she could see the large boy searching the kitchen for food and that he was alone. Giving Kin a sign to stay put but to be ready in case of trouble she got up and entered the kitchen saying, "Still always thinking with your stomach huh, lard-ass."

Turning slowly Jiroubou replied, "Well, well if it isn't the foul mouthed Tayuya. I heard you had betrayed Lord Orochimaru."

"More like he betrayed us," Tayuya snapped back, "That little concoction his toady Kabuto injected us with was meant to turn us into living bombs."

"So"

"So," Tayuya said unable to believe her ears, "Since when did you become all about being one of Orochimaru's suicidal followers."

Taking a step forward and smirking as Tayuya took a step back Jiroubou replied, "I was given the counter-agent upon my successful return to Lord Orochimaru. Are you going to pretend it had ever been anything but kill or be killed for us in Sound? The weak deserve to die that has always been our motto and you've become so very weak Tayuya. I wonder if I bring you back as a pet, if Lord Orochimaru will allow me to keep you."

"Keep dreaming fatass," Tayuya said disgusted at the idea, "I was always stronger than you."

"Perhaps when you had the curse mark," Jiroubou said taking another step forward frowning slightly when the red-head stood her ground, "But you don't have it anymore and as a result most of the genjutsu that you used to beat me with are no longer in your arsenal."

"That maybe true," Tayuya conceded, "But I've learned some new tricks since then." To emphasize her point she charged the large boy throwing him for a loop since the Tayuya he knew would always avoid in close fighting.

He threw a weak punch that Tayuya blocked and spinning into his guard delivered an elbow to his stomach. As he doubled over in pain she grabbed his head by the Mohawk he sported and slammed his head into her knee enjoying the crunching sound that told her she succeeded in breaking his nose. However, Jiroubou had been one of the few in Sound that had been placed almost exclusively in the taijutsu portion of the Sound Shinobi Program and knew how to keep his cool even while taking damage.

Tayuya found this out the hard way as she attempted to follow up her knee attack but found one of Jiroubou's meaty hands around her throat. He then threw her against a wall and followed up with a shoulder charge that knocked her through it. Stepping through the hole he made he said, "So you picked up some taijutsu. You're still a hundred years to soon to be challenging me."

"So it would seem," Tayuya said getting back to her feet, "But I learned something else that should put us on a more level playing field."

"And that would be?"

"The value of teamwork," Tayuya said enjoying the momentary look of surprise on Jiroubou's face as Kin's roundhouse kick connected sending him tumbling away.

Jiroubou got back to his feet his curse mark spreading over his body in his level one state. "Both of you are going to pay for that," he stated angrily.

Tayuya merely smirked reaching for her flute. Jiroubou stopped remembering all the times she had bested him with her genjutsu but remembering she no longer had access to her more potent ones decided to simply charge the pair. Bringing it to her lips she began playing. To Jiroubou it appeared as if Tayuya and her teammate were getting further and further away instead of closer. When he could no longer see them several large cobras sprang up from the ground. Bearing their fangs at him the snakes all bit vital areas of the Sound shinobi. Ugly purple veins appeared on his body causing a burning sensation as it spread. He realized that it would be all over for him if the veins reached his heart so tapped into his curse mark.

He returned to reality as the upsurge in power dispelled the genjutsu as he assumed his second state. He caught Kin in midair who had been hoping to capitalize on his confusion spinning her around in the air before sending her flying into a nearby wall. Much to his surprise Tayuya quickly dived in front of the airborne girl catching her and taking her punishment as she smashed into the wall with her fellow kunoichi.

Feeling at least one rib was broken Tayuya was helped up by Kin who said, "I think we are in serious trouble now. It may be best if we retreat."

"Fuck that," Tayuya said spitting the copper taste of blood out of her mouth, "I'm not letting this piece of shit think he is better than me by running me off."

"Pride comes before the fall, Tayuya," Jiroubou said making his way towards the girls slowly.

"It isn't just pride," Tayuya said, "That you are here means you took part in this slaughter. I can't forgive that since that pale piece of shit Orochimaru already took a girl named Sasame's cousin from her. He took the rest of her family away from her too. I may not be able to kick his ass yet. So I'm going to pound your fucking face into the ground in his stead."

"You mean we are," Kin said getting in her taijutsu stance at her teammates side.

Tayuya smiled before darting off to follow through on her threat. Kin let several senbon fly at Jiroubou who batted them away with his bare hand. However they were never meant to connect as they buried themselves in the ground near him. Jingling the bells attached she cast a genjutsu that made several Tayuya's appear. He tried to hit the middle one but missed as the real Tayuya buried her fist into his face turning his head to the side. She followed up with a quick that knocked his head the opposite direction. Due to the pain the genjutsu was broken so he managed to catch her follow up kick but was forced to let go as Kin joined the fray with a flying kick. He dodged it causing the girl to sail past him but couldn't capitalize since Tayuya jumped up wrapping her legs around the arm he had used to block her kick trying to arm bar him. However he proved too strong easily lifting her into the air. Kin though kicked out the back of his legs sending him and Tayuya to the ground where due to his lack of leverage she was able to pull his arm out of his socket.

Screaming in pain he rolled away as Tayuya let go having accomplished what she wanted. Getting to his knees eyeing the two kunoichi wearily and recognizing that since his arm was broken he wouldn't be able to do any jutsu as well as fight off the pair of girls said, "This isn't over Tayuya. Next time, I'm going to show you your place."

Tayuya simply flicked him off as he ran away before holding her hand to her broken ribs as the adrenaline wore off. "Well that was pretty damn reckless of us," Kin said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's not mention it to Anko-sensei," Tayuya said before feeling a cold shiver behind her.

"I thought I said, no heroics," Anko said appearing behind her two girls.

Both girls turned, but immediately noticed Anko wearing a belt made of Sound-shinobi headbands. Pointing at her trophies Tayuya said, "And what do you call those Anko-sensei?"

"A therapeutic way, of helping me deal with my anger," Anko replied in a way that chilled both her students. "Now let's go, there's nothing here left alive worth saving, I'm afraid."

Both girls sadly nodded their heads before falling into step behind their sensei, who then collected the two Fuuma girls from where she had stashed them, and proceeded to lead them all back to Konoha.

* * *

Haku had to master two more levels before the castle finally gave up its treasure. After the final level one more hole opened in the ceiling wearily he climbed it expecting more challenges only to feel reinvigorated as he entered a room filled with scrolls. There had been a scroll right near the entrance of the room picking it up he began to read. The scroll had been left by the last master of the Koriryu Clan. In it was written what lead up to the final days of the clan which was basically after the Third Mizukage killed his predecessor he had demanded the many clans swear allegiance to him. For clans like the Kaguya that had not been a problem due to their desire for bloodshed. However, the Koriryu refused not out of disloyalty but that they did not want to return to their old ways, as the clan had used its skills almost exclusively for assassinations before the founding of Kirigakure.

Even after the village had been established very few people had wanted to work with the group but the First Mizukage had looked past their fearsome reputation and had taken them in. The Clan head felt that by joining with the murderer of the First's chosen successor they would be betraying the trust that he had placed in the Koriryu to leave their dark past behind them. As a result of the clan's refusal to bow to him the Third Mizukage marshaled his forces and wiped them out setting up what would eventually lead to more Bloodline Massacres. Yet, before the clan met their end the Clan Leader managed to get many of the young children and women out of the Fortress to as he put it 'Plant the seeds for their inevitable return.' Also, they had hidden away the scrolls of their history and techniques which Haku had uncovered and the Clan Leader asked that he used for protecting the innocent.

As he had searched through the scrolls he found one in the back that was sitting on a large stone slab far larger than the other ones. Opening it he found several names written in blood as well as well as a handprint at the bottom. Immediately recognizing what it was having heard Naruto's description of the Toad Contract. Although the Contract itself gave no mention of what animal it would bind him too, he choose to believe that they would be powerful enough to help him in his desire to protect those precious to him so signed it. Feeling too tired to try to summon at the moment due to the challenges he had faced earlier he took the scroll with him and turned in for the night. While Haku usually didn't indulge in flights of fancy that night his dreams were filled with the variety of different powerful animals that this contract would allow him to summon.

* * *

Team Anko was standing before the Hokage having returned to the village after several days of travel. The two Fuuma girls were sitting in the lobby waiting to be called. To Tsunade's practiced eye she could tell this mission had been the type that proved emotional draining by the looks of the women in front of here. Having just heard their report she could understand why.

"Alright Tayuya, and Kin you are dismissed," Tsunade said as Anko finished her report. "Tayuya, I'll want to see you tomorrow morning so we can try and find out what caused you to transform."

The red head nodded before leaving with her teammate but not before they sent a worrying look to their sensei before exiting the room. While Anko was holding up well to Tsunade she looked like she was feeling guilty about something which her two students also must have picked up on.

Anko's feelings of guilt stemmed from what had happened to the Fuuma feeling like it was her fault since she had set out to provoke Orochimaru. The feeing had been hardest to deal with at night as Sasame had cried herself to sleep most nights. That was why the jounin was surprised when the Hokage said, "What happened to the Fuuma wasn't your fault?"

"With all due respect Lady Hokage," Anko said sadly her gaze directed at the floor, "I have to disagree. I wanted to provoke the bastard and I did right into destroying a whole clan."

"Anko, your plan to get the news you were in the country relied on the belief he had spies in the Fuuma. Orochimaru could have destroyed the Fuuma at his leisure," the Hokage said getting up from her chair and walking around the desk placed a hand on the jounin's shoulder to make her look up from the ground.

Anko met her gaze so she continued, "I have little doubt that Orochimaru timed his destruction of the clan with your arrival because he knew how personally you would take it if you survived. But don't believe for a moment that it was somehow your fault he always intended to destroy them of that I have little doubt. He probably let them limp on like they did because it amused him that's all."

"You can't be sure of that," Anko said here tone indicating she wanted to believe her leader.

"I can," Tsunade stated flatly, "It isn't public knowledge but on my first mission after my time of absence he managed to use what he knew about me to get me to heal one of his shinobi. He used my fear of losing those close to me against me. He's always had a way of manipulating the emotions of those around him Anko you should know this better than most. Those two girls you took in are proof of that are they not."

Returning to her desk Tsunade continued, "I don't want him to destroy you by making you feel guilty for something that is solely his doing. Don't forget you saved the future of the Fuuma. Speaking of which what do you plan to do with them?"

"I plan to sponsor Sasame and hope you'll see fit to place her on my team," Anko said feeling better due to the Hokage's words.

"That can be done. Am I to take it you want to go the Chunin Exam route, of getting her certified as a Leaf Shinobi?" Tsunade said, "I'm sure you could easily find the necessary votes in the council to get her into the village."

"True," Anko said shooting a look to the door, "But I want her to be able to feel like it was something she accomplished with her own hands, not a result of the tragedy that befell her."

"And the other one?"

"She's holding it together better than Sasame. And I believe she would be an asset in the information gathering department," Anko answered, "Therefore, I think it would be best to get her out there working as soon as possible, after some remedial training of course since both of their skills are pretty low."

"Again that shouldn't be too much of an issue," Tsunade replied before telling Anko to get the two young women in question.

As the girls entered Tsunade took in the two girls' appearances. Kotohime was slightly older probably around seventeen years of age. Her long black hair reached about to the middle of her back and she could see the girl's onyx black eyes begin to widen in surprise at meeting one of the legendary Sannin. She was also wearing a green vest with a purple tube top and the camouflage pants that seemed to be standard issue in Sound. She was also wearing a scarf in the same colors as her pants.

Going off of what Anko reported her skills were probably very low chunin since it seemed that her goal had been to lure Kin under the trap ceiling to crush her and probably if necessary hold her there. Tsunade knew it would be a tough sell, but she was sure she could muster enough support to get her certified through the council. What troubled Tsunade the most was that Kotohime claimed to have met Sasuke and her more suicidal self seemed to have been a result of that meeting. She would have to remember to ask if Kakashi was gaining more control of his Mangekyou Sharingan to read what else was on that stone tablet he and Shizune had found hoping it may hold details of some of the less known powers of those cursed eyes the Uchiha possessed.

The other girl Sasame appeared just as nervous as Kotohime, but didn't have the look that Tsunade associated with people recognizing her status as a Sannin. Her nervousness probably stemmed from her recognizing the woman in front of her held her future in the balance. The girl looked as if she was a little underfeed, probably from her time in the woods trying to enter Northgate. She also carried an air of great sadness which Tsunade fervently hoped didn't turn into the desire for revenge that had eventually consumed Sasuke. Turning her gaze to Anko she could see the same concern was in her eyes as well.

Confident Anko wouldn't allow the girl to reach that point Tsunade said, "Allow me to express my heartfelt condolences for the losses you have both suffered." Both girls nodded their heads so she continued, "Anko has told me you both have expressed interest in joining Konoha." Again another pair of head nods from the kunoichi was here answer, "Very Well, I will recognize that as of this moment you are both sponsored Ninja of the Leaf Village. However Kotohime, I'm going to have to ask that you allow yourself to be not only interrogated, but also submit to having your mind scanned by one of the Yamanaka."

"You can't do that," Sasame blurted grabbing onto Kotohime's arm.

"I beg your pardon," Tsunade said a little indignantly.

Before Sasame could continue Kotohime quickly said, "Please forgive her outburst Lady Tsunade." She then turned and dropped to one knee in front of the younger girl saying, "It alright Sasame. I'm sure it's just a precaution and to be honest it will be somewhat of a relief since I don't know if there are any other subliminal commands inside my head. Also don't forget I chose to serve Orochimaru willingly therefore it is only natural that they will want to make sure my joining the Leaf Village is sincere."

"Exactly," Tsunade said causing both Fuuma to look at her, "Don't worry no harm will come to her and if you wish you may even watch the interrogation."

Sasame relaxed at that, so Tsunade pressed on, "As to you Sasame. You will be placed on Team Anko. I trust you don't have a problem with that arrangement?"

Sasame shook her head no and looked quite pleased at least until Anko said, "Wipe that smile off your face maggot. Trust me when I say my training is going to be as close as you can get to hell while still breathing. I'll expect you to meet us at the Forest of Death tomorrow at sunrise."

Anko proceeded to leave the room since Tsunade had said she would have her apprentice show her where the two girls would be staying. Before she left Sasame asked, "Where is the forest of death?"

Looking over her shoulder she gave a predatory grin and said, "You're a kunoichi find out, but that's where I'm going to turn you into a real shinobi."

Tsunade could see Sasame give a grim nod of understanding and smiled at the determined young girl fully confident that with Anko's guidance she would overcome her tragic past to become a proud shinobi of the Leaf.

* * *

Haku was excited as he prepared to summon for the first time having decided the courtyard outside would probably be the best place to perform the jutsu. Having seen Naruto practice the jutsu he knew the hand signs necessary if not the exact means of what to do it. Forming an image of the Boss Toad he hoped to at least summon something along the lines of that. Biting his thumb he went through the hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

When the smoke cleared four penguins stood in front of him with three of them facing away. The fourth and youngest looking one was staring up at with him in what appeared to be nervousness. The one in the middle of the three facing away from him said, "Kowaski, it seems you made a slight miscalculation in the course you set seeing as I don't see the beaches of Moon Country in front of me."

"Well Gunso, I would say that is unlikely since we were on that pirate ship we hijacked only a few seconds ago. The fact that we are seemingly and suddenly in such an unfamiliar environment would suggest a summoning took place."

Before the penguin Gunso could respond the penguin staring up at Haku said, "G...Gunso sir."

"Not now Genin. Can't you see we are trying to figure out where we are?"

"B…but sir," the penguin said tapping him on the shoulder.

"I said in a moment," he said turning before stopping to look up at Haku as well. "Good work Genin," he added walking forward. "I take it you are the one that summoned us to this god forsaken place."

"I did," Haku said slightly disappointed at the results he achieved.

"Well at least you're easy on the eyes eh Riko?" Gunso asked addressing the tallest penguin that had yet to speak. The penguin merely nodded its head.

Sighing that now even animals were confusing him with a girl Haku said, "I'm a boy."

Gunso stared at him for a moment before saying, "Well congratulations you have successfully made me question my sexuality. However, putting that aside why have you summoned us and why do you look dissatisfied?

"I'm sorry," Haku quickly said schooling his face into a more passive one. "I didn't know what the contract I found summoned. I suppose my disappointment stemmed from the fact that I hoped to have summoned something along the lines of Gamabunta the Boss Toad."

"Gamabunta," Gunso said a little offended that the boy wanted to summon a giant like that, "I suppose he would come in handy if you wanted to have him sit on somebody. But do you think a fifty-foot tall toad has ever snuck up on somebody and slit his throat."

"I suppose no…"

"You're damn right he hasn't," Gunso said pointing a flipper at Haku, "Furthermore, I haven't met the opponent yet that with the proper application of explosives and jutsu couldn't be brought down to our level. But by the look on your face I guess you need a demonstration." Turning to the silent penguin he said, "Riko!"

The penguin opened his mouth and a white beam shot out right at Haku, who dodged to the side, and hit the white wolf, that had been stalking Haku ever since he arrived on the island, in midair. The wolf began to turn a bluish-white as it froze from the beam's impact and shattered into little pieces as it hit the ground.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Haku said still amazed at the power of the Ice jutsu he just witnessed. "May I call on your services in the future?"

"Well you did sign the contract and the fact that you dodged Riko's blast means you probably got the chops to be a real shinobi…"

"Not to mention it has been quit sometime since we have been called on to use our talents," the penguin called Kowaski added.

"Yeah, it has been while since we've been allowed to cause some real havoc so feel free. Now if you will excuse us there's a beach in Moon Country with my name on it," Gunso said before he and his team dispersed.

Haku stood there with a look of satisfaction on his face after the penguins left feeling as if he was another step closer to attaining his goal. Heading back into the fortress he decided to find another skill to learn since he was quite sure that he would need every minute of the three years the dying Mizukage had suggested his death would delay those threatening his friends.

* * *

Sai was breathing hard as the inexhaustible Kushina went through another of his Ink Clones. Summoning another one he sighed as he looked towards Fu Yamanaka who had been watching over these training sessions. Sai didn't dare try to implement his plan with his fellow Root member there since he was one of Danzou most faithful soldiers. Watching Kushina fight was like watching Naruto they both didn't know the meaning of the word moderation. That was something that frightened him as the woman had improved so much from when she had first been awakened. However, she, at least to him, gave off the same aura of friendship and kindness that Naruto seemed too.

Moving to sit against the wall he began to draw the next picture for the book he wanted Sakura to assemble. It had been a while since his last one due to his not wanting to attract too much attention since all the outgoing mail was monitored. The man who checked the mail had yet to question why he sent out pictures and he didn't want to change that by rushing them out. As Kushina finished off the clone he was just finishing the rough outline for the picture he wanted to create. This picture would have the faceless boy he was using to represent Naruto, at the moment, standing protectively in front of two girls clutching each other in fright. In the foreground, was the leg of their would be attacker, as he held a wicked looking knife.

Closing his pad he smiled slightly as Kushina waved to him before indicating she was heading to her quarters for a shower by holding her nose and waving her hand in front of her. After she left he began collecting his stuff to follow suit while thinking about the plan he was currently in the middle of. Truth be told, he would be surprised if Sakura saw the truth in the pictures before the final page. Not because she was lacking in intelligence, far from that, but because she wasn't in the right frame of mind when it came to the pictures as she didn't know just how important they were. Granted, he didn't doubt she would see that they correlated to Naruto's life as the picture he was currently working on was inspired by the attempted abduction of Hinata by the Cloud-nin. But as far as Sakura was concerned it was just Sai trying to be a good friend. No, it would be the last page that would hammer how important the pictures were to Naruto's future, but if Sakura put it together before then that would be a bonus he supposed. Those were thoughts for the future however, as inattention in the present could result in his removal from the game that Danzou was playing before Sai could make his final move.

* * *

Kabuto stood outside the entrance to the ruins that had been Northgate as the shinobi with him continued exuviating it since arriving after they had wiped out the Fuuma Clan.

"I still don't see why we are wasting time digging up this base," Jiroubou said rubbing his arm that Tayuya had broken which Kabuto had healed.

Smiling while he pushed up his glasses, Kabuto replied, "I told you, we are attempting to recover the body of Arashi."

"That's what I don't understand. If he was defeated by those bitches it's pretty obvious the experiment was a failure," Jiroubou said with a sneer.

"Well considering you have been defeated the past two times you have faced the Leaf you don't have much room to talk. Furthermore, even a failed experiment can yield surprising results and the Casualty Puppet Jutsu may lead to creating the perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru. Now if you are feeling fit enough to complain, why don't you lend a hand time will proceed much faster then."

Jiroubou knew an order when he heard one, so proceeded down the steps of the entrance. He had just disappeared through the doorway when Kabuto felt the ground begin to rumble. The rumbling got worse until the ground towards where the center of the base would be began to crack and red crystals began to sprout from the ground. From one of the bigger ones an image of Guren appeared before she emerged from it falling to the ground.

Walking up to the prone woman, Kabuto said, "Welcome back to the land of the living Guren." Kneeling next to her and reaching into his pouch he said, "Although, perhaps it would far more merciful to kill you so you wouldn't' have to report your failure to defeat Anko." Guren merely stared at him with hate filled eyes before Kabuto pulled out a soldier pill and placed it in her mouth. "But we wouldn't want to lose such a valued member of the Sound Village would we now," he said mockingly before walking away.

"Sir, you're going to want to see this," a Sound Chunin said running up to him.

Walking to the room that housed Arashi's remains he walked past the worthless flesh of the dead Fuuma as well as the two jounin that had joined with him to the true prize that they had seemingly uncovered. The fully self sustained form of Kagero, unlike the other two Fuuma jounin who she had partnered with. Kagero's continued existence did not rely on that of the body that she had become a part of due to the Casualty Puppet Jutsu. While it was always a possibility Orochimaru had not really expected Arashi to bore such golden fruit so soon. Looking at the woman he could see that her body was already healing at an accelerated rate and if she retained Arashi's ability to make other shinobi a part of her she may become a truly formidable weapon or as he had told Jiroubou a perfect host body. An idea that Kabuto fervently hoped was possible, as he would enjoy offering Sasuke to the woman.

Keeping such thoughts from his face he said, "Alright pack her up and let's return to Southgate to inform Lord Orochimaru of our success." Sparing one last look at the now brown skinned woman Kabuto smiled as he also thought that while studying the woman it would be such a shame if she somehow got loose long enough to kill Sasuke after all turning humans into weapons was such a tricky business.


	37. Chapter 37 Advancing Pieces

**An: **Thank you for the reviews as always. As of right now due to the number reviews to chapters this story averages about twenty-three for a chapter. So again thank you they make writing the story well worth the effort. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 37: Advancing Pieces**

Tayuya had met with the Hokage, Shizune, and Sakura at the hospital, but the Hokage had quickly decided to take the examination outside. She was now standing in a field next to some strange device that looked like a platform that was on a vertical railing. Beneath the platform was a harness that looked like it would rest on a person's shoulder. Next to the device was a large pile of rocks.

Walking up to the contraption Tsunade said, "Alright let's begin."

"Begin what," Tayuya asked eyeing the device warily.

"Why don't you explain it Sakura?" Tsunade asked her new apprentice.

"We, I mean Lady Tsunade, believes that your DNA has been changed by the curse mark," Sakura said sounding a little shaky in the beginning but gaining confidence as she spoke.

"Exactly," Tsunade said smiling at the pink-haired girl, "You see when Sasuke was bitten there was a strange amount of cellular activity that I found curious. However at the time we were more concerned with sealing it so I didn't pay it much mind. Now though, I believe that the reason the Curse Mark proves to be fatal to so many is that very few people can stand having their DNA being rewritten. In actuality the mark is merely the means by which you were able to control the changes that were done to you."

"Wait, your saying my DNA was changed," Tayuya asked uncomfortable with the idea.

"It would probably be more accurate to say something was added to your cellular structure," Sakura said receiving a proud nod from Tsunade she continued, "It's probably why Orochimaru needs to bite you in order to inject the enzymes into your body."

"So what does that torture device have to do with all of this then?" Tayuya said throwing a thumb in the machines direction.

"It seems that without the Curse Mark to control the change. The next best trigger is adrenaline," Tsunade answered. "Therefore we are going to strap you to the bottom of that platform and then pile those rocks onto it until you change."

"What if I don't?" Tayuya asked.

"Then it's going to be a very long day for you," Tsunade answered while Shizune and Sakura moved Tayuya to the device.

After strapping her in and with the padded harness resting on her shoulders, Tayuya watched in amazement as Sakura approached a rock as big as her and lifted it in the air. Although she struggled she eventually managed to climb the steps next to the machine and place it on the platform. Tayuya almost collapsed from the one rock before regaining her footing having been surprised at exactly how much it weighed. Several more were added before Tayuya said she didn't think she could handle anymore.

Tsunade had Sakura stop and the three medical shinobi settled in to wait. About an hour passed, before a bored Tsunade pulled out a deck of cards. Another hour later the cards were gone due to Sakura trouncing Tsunade earning a month long vacation with pay and Tayuya had slipped into a steady stream of curses about how heavy the platform was beginning to feel as she began to falter.

Dropping to one knee Tayuya said, "I'm done get these fucking rocks off."

"I'm afraid not," Tsunade said, "The whole point of this was to recreate the desperation you felt when you were caught in that jutsu on your mission. Now push that platform back into position."

Glaring at the blonde, Tayuya began to attempt to do precisely that while cursing the entire time. However the weight was proving to be too heavy. Straining, she eventually began to feel an upsurge in energy and was able to get back to her feet. She vaguely noticed that the three medics were now scanning her as her skin darkened. As she moved the platform back into position she felt a latch grab it and was quickly removed from the machine as the medics studied her.

The brief power surge left her as her body as it returned to normal causing her to get a little light headed. Shizune steadied her and gently lowered her to a sitting position in the grass. Breathing hard Tayuya asked, "What's the diagnosis?"

"First let me ask some questions," Tsunade said. "How would you compare this transformation as opposed to when you had the Curse Mark?"

"I guess it feels the same, accept the chakra boost doesn't feel as sinister as it did before. Not to mention there doesn't seem to be a first level to it."

Tsunade nodded before asking, "Are the side effects the same?"

"Yeah, I felt this wiped out after using the Curse Mark too, although I was able to maintain my second form for a few hours then."

"What do you think Sakura?" Tsunade said turning to her new apprentice.

"I think the Curse Mark acts just like the seal on your forehead Milady," Sakura answered. "It stores and holds chakra for when a shinobi transforms in order to sustain that transformation. The power boost though seems to be coming from the actual cells, which suggests that it is from the agent he injects them with when giving the Curse Mark."

"Then how would you explain the initial power boost they achieved before gaining their second ability?" Shizune asked in her Master's stead having a good idea of what Tsunade wanted Sakura to touch upon.

Caught off guard by the question Sakura thought for a moment, remembering what she had read about Tayuya's debriefing and the questions they had asked about the Curse Mark. Coming to an answer she said, "Well if I remember correctly, there is a second procedure to actually develop the second form of the curse mark. Therefore, the initial power boost must be a result of that sinister feeling Tayuya said is missing. Probably when active the seal uses the stored chakra and mixes it with some of Orochimaru's own. That would also explain why Anko reported hers acted up in close proximity to Orochimaru."

"Wait, you are saying the Curse Mark merely used my own chakra to boost my strength?" Tayuya asked before cursing, "That fucking son of a bitch."

"It would appear that way," Tsunade said with a smile as Tayuya continued to curse. "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised. The true strength behind the curse mark is the cells that he injects you with and your own stored up chakra. With a little of his mixed in to sell the idea he gave you some incredible power. Tell me, how often did you go to your level two form?"

"Not often. Is it dangerous?"

"No. I merely wanted to see how long it took to store up enough chakra to make this transformation last a few hours," Tsunade replied.

"Will I be able to use it in battle again?" Tayuya asked.

"You might," Tsunade answered, "Let me confer with Jiraiya. He may be able to come up with a seal that will allow you to control the transformation and store chakra much like the Curse Mark did. But for now I suggest you practice chakra control for the time being to build up your reserves."

Tayuya nodded her head before asking, "Will it be alright if I leave now? I really want to be their when we welcome Sasame to the team."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "Hasn't she been with Anko this entire time?"

Tayuya merely gave a cryptic smile in return but received permission to leave.

* * *

Sasame wasn't convinced this was a mere forest but in actuality a piece of hell. So far she had almost been eaten, poisoned, and drowned by the various plant and animal life that called this forest home. She now understood why when she had asked Sakura, the girl that showed her to her apartment, where the forest was. She had given a little shudder.

Waking up bright and early she had fastened the face plate that marked her as a sponsored shinobi to her mask so that whether it was rolled up into a hat or down to cover her face it showed. Arriving at sunrise as instructed she had expected to be greeted by her team, but all she found was a note saying, "Find us."

She had been confident she'd easily find them. After all, she had survived in the forests of Rice Field Country for months while trying to get into Northgate. That confidence had quickly faded though, to the point she would be happy if she made it out of the forest in one piece. As she avoided a bunch of leeches that fell from the tree above her she amended her idea of being happy to making it out at all.

Reaching a clearing with an upturned tree she trudged over to it while wondering how long she would have to endure this hell. She sat on the tree to catch her breath, ears listening for any sound that she was once again being considered as one of the creatures that called the forest home next meal. She heard a twig snap behind her causing her to jump from the tree and spin to look in the direction she had heard the noise.

She didn't see anything, so she lowered the kunai that she had grabbed to defend herself. That was when she heard the sound of a weight giving way. Before she could wonder what it was she was yanked into the air by the snare trap she had landed in. Spinning around while upside down while being suspended by her ankles, she saw the three smiling faces of her would be team.

"Looks like we get to eat today Anko-sensei," Kin said.

"I don't know," Tayuya added, "She looks kind of scrawny to me. Probably all bone."

"I got it," Anko suddenly said, "We'll use her as bait."

With that the three turned to leave causing Sasame to say, "Anko-sensei, please cut me down."

Without looking back, Anko said as she left the clearing, "You're a kunoichi. Do it yourself."

Sasame looked on unbelieving as they disappeared into the woods again. Reaching into her pouch she grabbed a kunai and tried to raise up enough to cut the rope around her ankles but couldn't. She began to panic afraid Anko would leave her there. She began to get a little frantic, but remembering that she was Sasame Fuuma and she had the responsibility to prove to the world the Fuuma were strong, calmed down. Taking aim she threw the kunai to where she saw the rope was tied off at. As it gave way she tried to land on her feet but was probably going to land on her back or front and closed her eyes. She was surprised when the hard landing never came. So opening her eyes found she had been caught by Anko. Before she could thank her she was let go and fell the rest of the way to the ground. She gave out a small 'upfh' as she landed.

Staring up at her new sensei who said, "Pretty reckless maggot," before smiling and saying, "You'll fit in just fine. Now come along."

As they left the forest Kin asked, "Aren't we going to train today Anko-sensei?"

Giving a sickly sweet smile Anko replied, "Oh absolutely Kinnie."

The Team Anko arrived at the main gate to see Guy and Rock Lee, who was wearing his green jumpsuit, standing there jogging in place. Spotting the women Guy said, "Ah, Anko which two ladies are these for," as he pulled out two of his famous green jumpsuits.

Anko had stepped behind Kin and Tayuya so pushed them forward saying, "That would be these two right here."

Looking back at her sense Tayuya said, "Hey what's the big idea."

"You and Kin are going to be going on a marathon run with Guy and his pupil all the way to Demon Country to deliver some documents and back," Anko said.

"We aren't packed for that," Kin said quickly.

Pulling a scroll she unsealed two backpacks saying, "Don't worry, I took the time to gather a few things for you."

She tossed them to the pair and Kin looking in said, "There aren't any clothes."

"That's because you'll be wearing those," Anko said pointing to the two jumpsuits Guy was holding that were blowing gently in the wind.

Turning back quickly Tayuya said, "You can't be serious."

"Deadly. Now put them on," Anko replied.

Both girls took the jumpsuits and entered the bathroom near the main gate for the shinobi on duty. Coming out wearing the jumpsuits Kin said, soft enough that Guy and Lee couldn't hear, "I thought you weren't going to punish us for disobeying you during the mission."

"Oh this isn't about what happened in Northgate," Anko replied much to the girls' confusion as they shared a look. "This is about what happened in Fuuma Alley. I said no heroics and meant it." Addressing the eccentric jounin, she said, "Thanks again Guy. So when can I expect your return?"

"Well the trip to Demon Country takes about five days each way. Therefore, I imagine we can do it in eight days total." Guy said giving his nice guy pose while Tayuya and Kin began to look a little pale.

"Guy-sensei," Rock Lee said enthusiastically, "I believe we can do it in seven days."

"Don't sell yourselves short," Anko said, "I bet you can do it in five."

"Five it is then," Guy said giving his too bright smile, "If we don't make it back here in five days. I'll clean the streets of litter with five hundred pounds strapped to my back."

"Yosh, I will help as well," Lee shouted.

"Come youth waits for no one," Guy said running off with Lee right behind him.

Both girls sent a dirty look Anko's way before following behind. Anko merely cheerfully waved good-bye before turning to Sasame and saying, "Now Sasame. However should I tortu…I mean train you for the day."

Sasame gulped nervously before following behind Anko who was whistling a tune happily.

* * *

Hinata was summoned to the Hokage's office after morning training with her father. Tsunade had told her not to bother coming to train with her and Sakura due to some other pressing concern so had been surprised when the Anbu had showed up. Arriving at the office, the secretary told her to go on ahead. Entering the room she spotted Shino standing next to Kiba, who had Akamaru on his head.

"Ah excellent Hinata," Tsunade said before addressing the three genin, "The reason I've called you and Kiba here is because Shino raised an interesting idea and after addressing it in the council. We have decided to move forward with his suggestion."

Both genin looked to Shino in surprise, who at Tsunade's silent prompting said, "I believe that we should take steps to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches."

"I say forget him," Kiba said angrily with Akamaru yipping in agreement, "He's long since stopped being a member of Konoha."

Remaining calm in the face of Kiba's anger Shino responded, "I am not talking about doing it for Sasuke's sake Kiba, but Konoha's."

Getting a confused look Kiba eloquently said, "Huh!"

"Sasuke is now a missing-nin," Shino said, "His continued existence and any further crimes he commits will eventually reflect poorly on us and our home. Furthermore, if we are not perceived as doing our best to capture and imprison him it may give those looking to attack us all the reason they need."

"That may be true Shino," Hinata said, "But from what I understand the trail has long since gone cold."

"Astute as always Hinata, which is why it is fortunate that his defection coincides with the seven year mating cycle of the Bikouchuu," Shino replied.

"Nothing personal buddy, but if the Inuzuka couldn't track that bastard down, I doubt a bunch of bugs will," Kiba said.

"The Bikouchuu have a sense of smell that far surpasses any nin-dog Kiba," Shino said his tone carrying just a hint of ire.

"Um, okay sorry buddy," Kiba replied holding his hands up.

"In any case," Tsunade said cutting in, "This presents a perfect opportunity to put our house in order so to speak. We all have seen what kind of havoc a missing-nin like Orochimaru can cause given enough time. This way we can kill two snakes at once."

"Alright," Kiba said slamming a fist into his palm, "I've been dying for some action. So where are we heading."

"There is a valley near the Waterfall Country border that the beetles live in," Shino answered.

"Hinata, Kiba you are dismissed to go get ready," Tsunade said, "Be ready to leave within the hour."

Both genin acknowledged the order taking off to prepare. When they were alone Tsunade said, "You are aware of what your true objective is, aren't you?"

"I have not forgotten," Shino answered.

"Very well, I think you may have made it far more difficult by taking those two along," Tsunade said getting up to look out the window.

"That is a possibility, but I was under the impression that this mission had to look like we were putting our best foot forward. I could have chosen less qualified teammates true. But then I believe questions would have been raised later."

"I just wanted to make sure you understand what you are getting yourself into. Especially since, Hinata was your teammate and Kiba seems to be a good friend of yours. I wouldn't want secrets to come between you," Tsunade responded turning to look at the genin.

"Although my father has not told me much, he has told me my task is an important one, Lady Tsunade. I will not falter in my duty," Shino said.

Tsunade dismissed him returning to her desk to once more look over the folder Ibiki had given her concerning the true objective of the mission, which had nothing to do with Sasuke Uchiha. Putting it in the trash can she set it aflame and wished her genin luck.

"Quit rushing on ahead, Kiba," Shino said his tone carrying a minor rebuke.

"Sorry," Kiba replied somehow sincerely considering it was the fourth such rebuke since their journey began, "It's just, you don't know how good it feels to be doing missions again."

As the two talked Hinata wondered, not for the first time, why Shino of all people had been the one to suggest this mission. It didn't fit with the knowledge she had of him. Her concerns must have shown on her face as Shino asked, "Is something the matter Hinata?"

"I guess I'm having trouble understanding why you are taking Sasuke's defection so seriously," Hinata answered honestly. "It wasn't like you were particularly close to him."

"Were the reasons I gave in the Hokage's office insufficient?" Shino asked. His voice even but to those who knew him sounded slightly guarded.

"Not at all," Hinata replied, "They were perfectly reasonable. Almost rehearsed."

Shino gave no outward sign that Hinata's probing remark bothered him as he said, "I suppose they would be. Considering the number of times I had to give them to the various councilors I talked to in order to get this mission approved. It seems that many of them wish to forget Sasuke is out there and want to pretend he is no threat to Konoha."

Rubbing the spot on his shoulder where Sasuke had hit him with Chidori Kiba said, "I don't think he means Konoha any harm though. He wants to kill his brother."

"A reasonable speculation," Shino said evenly, "However in nature certain species of ants, when the colony grows too large, will send out a queen to make a new one. If the two colonies are close enough and they begin to compete with one another. One colony will eventually attack and destroy the other despite sharing a common point of origin."

"Are you saying, you believe that Sasuke will eventually attack the Leaf?" Kiba asked a little skeptical. "I mean sure he's a traitorous bastard but still…"

"Kiba the mere fact, that he almost killed you. Suggests that nothing but what he wants matters to him," Shino said and although his tone to most would sound even and calm to his friends they could hear the disgust which he felt towards the Uchiha. "And while you may wish to believe his only goal is to kill Itachi you cannot be sure that will always be his goal. He may one day wish to raise the banner of the Uchiha again somewhere, and I doubt it will be under one of the other shinobi villages, meaning he will in all likely hood wish to start his own. With a death mark on him, due to his missing-nin status, the only way he could effectively do that is to destroy Konoha."

"Man you are really paranoid," Kiba said teasingly.

"I wonder, if you would think I was paranoid, if I told you that basically the same thing was said by Lord Jiraiya right after Orochimaru defected," Shino replied. "When the council refused to take his words seriously Lord Jiraiya spent the next thirteen years hunting for Orochimaru. But time proved him wise and that is why they accepted my petition for this mission."

"Alright I get it," Kiba said walking on ahead, "I suppose I can't really say Sasuke wouldn't become a threat with time. So let's pick up the pace."

"There's no need to rush," Shino said, "While it's true this is the Bikouchuu mating period. They will not actually lay the eggs until after the first rain fall."

Hinata could see that Kiba was rearing to go so said, "That may be true, but shouldn't we try and push it maybe a little. There's no sense in wasting time and we wouldn't want to cut it to fine in case it does rain. I did a little research and don't the Bikouchuu become useless as trackers after they hatch."

"That is correct," Shino answered. Pointing to the horizon he said, "However, I do not see any clouds in the air so feel haste is unnecessary."

"Oh it's going to rain soon," Kiba said, "I can smell it."

Shino stared at Kiba for a moment before finally saying, "Then allow me to change my earlier order."

Kiba merely gave a wolfish smile before jumping into the trees followed by Akamaru and Hinata. Alone for a moment Shino couldn't help a minuscule sigh as he thought, "_Perhaps, I should have considered Lady Tsunade's point more carefully._"

* * *

Kabuto was smirking as he stood behind the throne of Orochimaru as Guren prostrated herself before the Snake Sannin as she begged his forgiveness for failing him. Orochimaru claimed to forgive her, of course, but in actuality had never truly cared who emerged victorious from their battle. He told her to return to her place of isolation if she wished. Kabuto noted the look of pain that crossed her face at the idea that Orochimaru no longer needed her before she bowed once more and left.

Once the crystal user was gone Orochimaru said, "Did you enjoy the show Kabuto?"

"Immensely Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto replied unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

Chuckling Orochimaru said, "She truly rubs you the wrong way, doesn't she?"

"I suppose her attitude does grate on my nerves," Kabuto conceded while watching the door, "Yet, I would say she amuses me more."

"That secure in your position as my number two, are you Kabuto?" Orochimaru said still chuckling.

"Not at all Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto replied in a tone that sounded both sincere and condescending at the same time, "I have no doubt you would discard me as readily as any of your other pawns if it suited your purpose."

"That is why you are so valuable Kabuto," Orochimaru said getting up from his throne to head to his lab Kabuto following into step at his side, "That you understand that, yet serve me so faithfully truly makes you an incredible follower. Sasori truly was a fool to let such a valuable puppet get away. Now tell me, where do we stand with Kagero?"

"Well the results of my preliminary tests show that the more virulent cells we harvested from Juugo have indeed created a fascinating specimen but she may not be suitable as a host," Kabuto said.

"Why is that?"

"I'll need to run more test to be sure," Kabuto said, "Unfortunately this facility doesn't have the testing equipment that others have. However, to answer your question unlike Arashi she doesn't seem capable of sustaining the DNA she absorbs. Although for a short time she can create a perfect replica."

"Explain"

Grinning Kabuto said, "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you." He then opened the door to the lab monitoring Orochimaru's reaction closely and caught the minute sign of shock when upon entering it he saw Kimimaro standing in the sterile room.

Kimimaro bowed saying, "Lord Orochimaru."

"H…How is this possible?" Orochimaru said in one of the few unguarded moments of surprise Kabuto had ever seen his master show.

"As I said," Kabuto responded walking towards Kimimaro, "Kagero can create a perfect replica right down to the cellular level after taking in a small DNA sample. Even their chakra signatures are the same. Unfortunately, the effect lasts only for about an hour."

A timer sounded in the lab and sure enough Kimimaro's features began to fade instead replaced by Kagero's. The Fuuma women staggered slightly before blinking her eyes showing that her eyes were no longer pupil-less instead having regained their blue shade. "Dammit," Kabuto said quickly before the dazed Fuuma could question where she was he injected her with a sedative they used to put Juugo to sleep.

"I was under the impression she was dead," Orochimaru said.

"She was killed true, but her time as a part of Arashi restored her to life," Kabuto said, "Her higher brain functions were suppressed due to the link with Arashi it would seem. As she retained no memory of what happened in Northgate but with his death they have returned. I've been suppressing her personality with a combination of drugs and hypnotic suggestion courtesy of Sasuke. But perhaps due to her new cellular structure the effects don't last and wear off faster if we use her new ability."

"Still while she may not be a perfect host the initial experiment has bore some very interesting results."

"Indeed Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said securing the woman in a storage device, "With a little proper fine tuning, she would become a formidable assassin. Able to get close to her targets, as a friendly face, and even a Chakra Sensor wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yes, perhaps even close enough to remove a rather severe Pain from my backside. By posing as his angel, wouldn't you say Kabuto? But for now take her to our research base in the North. Take Sasuke with you as well as that new recruit. I feel she may be of use in the science department."

"Sasuke isn't going to like that," Kabuto warned, "You know how angry he gets at anything that disturbs his training. Not to mention, he has been trying to keep his distance from her due to her infatuation with him."

Walking from the lab Orochimaru said, "Well we can't let Sasuke believe he is more important to my scheme, than he actually is now can we Kabuto?"

"I suppose not, Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto answered sighing that he would be the one that had to deal with the petulant shinobi's mood.

* * *

Shino had called for a stop as night had fallen which had suited Hinata just fine as it was near a beautiful waterfall. After she was sure her friends were asleep she had headed right for it. Shedding all her clothes, mindful of just how close they were to the Waterfall Country border, she stepped onto the water to practice the jutsu she had been working on ever since her first defeat at Naruto's hands during the spar they had shortly after his return from finding the Fifth Hokage. While it was true their spare hadn't truly been an all out one, despite both of their wishes to the contrary. It had shown Hinata a flaw in one of the tried and true techniques of the Hyuuga, Rotation.

That flaw was the spin necessary for the jutsu. Smiling as she moved over the water she couldn't help but marvel that in a single spar Naruto had found such a hole in a technique the Hyuuga had used for centuries. As she had watched other Hyuuga's, like her father, use the jutsu she had to admit it was an opening universal to all of them. And that was due to the mere fact that since the Hyuuga in question was spinning there was a moment of disorientation as soon as the jutsu ended. Granted only an opponent like Naruto could truly take advantage of it due to his ability to coordinate perfectly with his clones. But a weakness was still a weakness, so she had set about hoping to correct it. Her method was to use her flexibility coupled with her impressive chakra control to stand her ground while covering almost every inch of her. Her technique may not be as all encompassing as Rotation, but she believed it could give the jutsu a run for its money.

Eventually though the need for training gave way to merely wanting to enjoy the night as she began to dance over the water. Moving to her own tempo she glided over it like a nymph still allowing her chakra to move the water around her. Closing her eyes she imagined herself dancing for Naruto dressed at first. But, her fantasy quickly morphed into a less innocent one as her mental image changed to show her current state of dress. She enjoyed the look of desire she imagined her nude form would spark in Naruto causing her movements in the real world to take on a more sensual grace. Just as her dance was going to end in the fantasy and she was going to move to the young boy she loved, a loud splash brought her back to the real world. Startled she quickly spotted the dark form that had fallen into the water and immediately made for her clothes. Snatching them up, she ran back to camp but not before stopping long enough to get dressed. As she ran, she wondered if it was just her imagination at play, as she could have sworn the voice was Naruto's as it called for her to wait.

* * *

"I'm telling you I saw a water nymph last night," A black haired Naruto shouted.

"And I'm telling you it's not possible," Jiraiya replied to his student.

Crossing his arms Naruto said, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because if there was a beautiful woman dancing around naked. My highly tuned senses would have detected it."

"You mean pervy senses," Naruto said following behind his teacher.

"Exactly, and since they didn't, I refuse to believe anything other than what you saw was an illusion. Probably brought about from hitting your head when you fell from the top of the waterfall," Jiraiya said. Secure in the belief his keen senses would never have allowed him to miss the highly incredible scene Naruto had described upon waking up that morning. He was already thinking on how he could incorporate it into his next book. Perhaps, he could write it as love scene that would leave the main character guessing as to whether or not it had been a dream. Pulling his note pad out, he began scribbling into it flushing the idea out while giggling perversely.

Sighing as Jiraiya once again began to zone out in favor of his perverted books Naruto stopped when he noticed they were on the road heading back into Earth Country. Having a bad feeling he asked, "Why are we heading back to Iwa?"

Sliding the notepad back into his pocket Jiraiya said, "We still have to talk to the other Jinchuriki."

"Oh no," Naruto replied stopping on the road, "Wasn't me almost getting flash steamed once, enough of a reason not to go back. I mean that Han guy was a full on nut job. He chased us all the way to the border."

"I admit the first jinchuriki's response caught me by surprise," Jiraiya said. "But everything I heard about this Roshi indicates him to be calm in character. I'm sure he'll hear us out."

"I don't know," Naruto replied not entirely convinced, "I still don't understand that Han bastard. How can he have been such an Iwa fanatic but at the same time spot all that stuff about hating humanity?"

"I'm afraid it probably has to do with both his status as a jinchuriki and being the son of the Fourth Tsuchikage," Jiraiya answered while spotting a traveling station. Seeing that Naruto was going to begin hounding him with questions, he decided to stop for a minute taking a seat.

Naruto sat in front of him his questioning gaze on him so Jiraiya said, "You see the Fourth Tsuchikage was the man that instigated the Third Great Shinobi War with Konoha by attacking our allies the Waterfall Country. In the beginning the war was going quite well for them, but Minato Namikaze, the man who would become the Fourth Hokage, almost single handedly turned the tide of the war in Konoha's favor. He also killed the Fourth Tsuchikage in battle ending the war."

Naruto wide eyed at hearing the exploits of his childhood hero said, "Is that why he was chosen to be the Fourth Hokage?"

"Nope," Jiraiya said causing Naruto to look at him in surprise. "It merely showed he had the strength to be Hokage. The reason he was chosen was because of his love for his village and its people."

"But why would the people of Iwagakure hate Han if he was the son of a Kage?"

Jiraiya said, "Because as a result of their hate and fear, people often direct their anger to the nearest thing they can when deprived of the actual focus for that anger," and then thought to himself, "_Kami knows you are a perfect example of that, Naruto._"

"That's stupid," Naruto said, "It wasn't his fault his dad picked a fight with Konoha."

"True, but he suffers for it regardless," Jiraiya said. "That's the problem with hatred it doesn't need to be experienced by the next generation merely passed on through the examples set by the previous one. Take Earth Country for example. Did you notice how there wasn't a single blonde child or adult in the entire region?"

"Not really," Naruto said but added, "But now that you mention it, yeah."

"That's due solely to the reputation of the Fourth Hokage. Despite the war being over, for well past a decade and a half. The hatred that country harbors for not just the Fourth Hokage but Konoha as well still festers," Jiraiya said. "That's why I made you dye your hair black. In some of the more rural and violent areas that blonde head of yours can actually get you killed. Don't even get me started on the ruckus Tsunade caused during her travels when she entered the country."

"You could have just told me then," Naruto said pouting, remembering how Jiraiya had forcibly dyed his hair when he had given him trouble.

"I didn't feel like explaining it then," Jiraiya said nonchalantly.

"So what can we do to heal that hatred?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know," Jiraiya replied looking up at the sky before focusing on Naruto, "But I believe if I don't find the answer that as my apprentice you will."

Naruto gave a smile that the bandages around his face couldn't hide saying, "You bet," causing Jiraiya to laugh.

Getting back up to continue their journey Jiraiya thought, "_He's turned out just like you both hoped Minato, Kushina. I'm sure he'll find the answers that the previous generation missed_."

* * *

Hinata was in a pleasant mood despite her scare the previous night. Kiba was ahead of them sulking due to his finding out that Hinata had entered the shinobi pool. He had heard a rumor that a spot opened up on Team Eight and had immediately thought it was Ami so had applied for it. He had told the pair unable to keep it hidden any longer, but had been immediately disappointed when Hinata had set him straight.

Despite his sulking, Hinata knew he could understand her reason. So knew he wouldn't be to upset that the three of them were not a team. Kiba suddenly took off a short distance before stopping and looking back said, "Hey guys check this out."

Hinata quickly joined him but Shino took his time. Looking over the valley Kiba said, "Wow this place is awesome."

"Indeed it's a veritable paradise for insects of all kinds," Shino supplied.

"Not to question your ancestors," Kiba said trying to phrase his comment as respectfully as possible, "But if they were the ones that relocated the beetle why would they place it so near the Waterfall border? You know how nervous they get at having their territory crossed into. Even by their allies."

"Because Kiba, even a creature as small as an insect can have tremendous effect on its environment if all the needs of it aren't considered," Shino said his voice tinged with disapproval at his friends underestimating the importance of insects. "This valley was the only suitable place that they could be located too. Unfortunately, nature doesn't consider borders when choosing what creatures need to survive and thrive."

Leaning towards Hinata, Kiba said, "I think I'm going to stop talking to him about bugs."

Giggling Hinata replied, "It would probably be for the best." Turning her attention to Shino she asked, "How do you wish to proceed?"

"I believe it would be best if we split up," Shino said making his teammates a little uncomfortable. Remarking on that he asked, "Does that plan not meet with your approval?"

"I guess it's okay," Hinata said after a minute echoing Kiba's own opinion, "Are you sure that others will not be looking for the beetle since it has such a specific mating period."

"I honestly had not considered that," Shino said surprised, "However, I believe if such a threat does exist we will be more than capable of meeting it and more to the point a conflict will probably only happen after we find the beetle."

Both his teammates nodded in recognition of his point, so after setting a meeting time to report their findings the three of them split up. As he moved to where the beetles should be on his own. And having given his teammates an accurate although misleading idea of where to search. Not for the first time regretted taking his friends. For all his mild rebukes about Kiba underestimating insects he had been the one who had done the most severe bit of taking his friends abilities too lightly. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised as neither Hinata nor Kiba were fools and he suspected it was only their trust in him that prevented them from questioning the mission more thoroughly. For instance, he had wanted to take his time because he was fairly certain as well that it would rain. The rain would have meant a greater chance of failure true, but that was what he was truly aiming for, in a manner of speaking.

When his father had come to him with the barest details for the mission he had been quite specific on how it should appear when it was all over. Strangely enough his own teammates were proving to be the biggest hindrance to his successful completion of his father's mission and while lying to his friends bothered him. His father assured him it was for the greater good of the hive that was Konoha, measured against that it was a burden he would have to bear.

He stopped suddenly as the beetles he had been sending out around him reported a presence that wasn't visible. Marking the person watching him with a female he began walking away from where his father told him to head fearing the mission had just gotten a lot harder.

* * *

A figure landed near two others that were hiding due to their jutsu's ability to bend light around them. Dropping the jutsu the female leader of the group asked, "Well Kurobachi?"

"Those brats are definitely from Konoha," the slightly shorter and dark haired man replied in a gruff voice. "The one in the white jacket and shades is an Aburame unless I miss my guess."

"Damn they are here for the Bikouchuu," the thinner and taller blonde haired man replied. Despite being an Iwa-nin he refused to submit to pressure from those around him to dye his long hair.

"Calm down Jibachi," the woman said to her younger brother. "The brats only arrived today. They'd have to be extremely lucky to stumble across one so soon, considering we have spent the last week searching."

"Perhaps you should consider the situation more clearly Suzumebachi," Jibachi said sounding extremely nervous to his two sibling which surprised them. "Technically we are on Konoha's side of the border and even though we have removed our headbands if that is an Aburame he'd have to be extremely dense not to recognize our jutsu."

Suzumebachi eyed her brother warily wondering why he had been getting more and more nervous as the week had gone by. Pushing her suspicions to the side confident it stemmed from their shared desire to find their grandfather's scrolls and to raise the Kamizuru Clan back to the level of prominence that it had achieved under his rule as the First Tsuchikage. It was only a rumor true, but they had come to believe that the scroll housed many of the clan's most potent techniques.

Taking that into account she said as soothing as she could, "We all have a lot riding on this Jibachi don't forget that. However these brats may be a god send."

"How so Suzumebachi?" Kurobachi asked his younger sister.

"Well if the truth about how these beetles ended up here in the first place is true. Then it stands to reason that the Aburame may possess some information about the beetles that we do not."

"I get it," Jibachi said suddenly, "We let those brats lead us right to them and then deprive them of it."

"A cunning plan, sister," Kurobachi said not as enthused but his hope for the clan's future restored slightly.

"Now all we do is wait, and let those Konoha fools lead us right to our prize," Suzumebachi said with a grin that she noted was returned more maliciously on her younger brother Jibachi's face.

* * *

Kiba was disappointed with how their first day had gone. Granted a mission to hunt for a stupid bug wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but after being laid up in a hospital for almost a month any type of mission was better than nothing. Therefore, he had applied himself one hundred percent only to come up with squat. Settling in for the night he hoped tomorrow would be better as he would really hate for his first mission out the gate to end in failure.

Closing his eyes. He opened them suddenly as the wind shifted and for a moment detected several unfamiliar scents that suddenly disappeared. Akamaru nudged his arm telling Kiba that he had smelled them too. Getting up as casual as he could make it look, he walked over to Shino who was on watch and sat down.

"Can't sleep Kiba?" the Aburame asked.

"Guess I'm still a little jacked since it's my first mission since Sasuke defected," Kiba said in a way that made Shino aware he wasn't really talking about his previous mission.

"Why don't you tell me about it," Shino replied but actually meaning, "Tell me what you sensed."

"Well we had to fight our way past three tough Sound-nin," Kiba said causing Shino to nod his head at the number of scents Kiba had picked up.

"I was aware of the details," Shino replied indicating he had known about the people watching them.

"Man, you should have told me. You know how I hate telling a story if the person already knows all of the details about it," Kiba said a little upset which meant simply, "You should have told me."

"Sorry, didn't want to cut you off, but if it is any consolation. I heard most of the details from Hinata," Shino said. To which Kiba took as, "We were being watched to closely to clue you in, and Hinata is already aware. "

"Well I guess I should get some sleep then."

"That would be wise Kiba as I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day," Shino replied while still looking into the fire.

Kiba got up and returned to his sleeping bag, leaving Shino to wonder how he would complete his mission if they were being watched.

* * *

As the night went on the three Kamizuru siblings began to split up the chore of watching the sleeping Konoha team. Jibachi was on watch but was doing a poor job as he began to nod off. He opened his eyes suddenly feeling as if he had missed something as he had heard a slight buzzing sound but looking around saw the Aburame still looking into the fire. Scoffing to himself, at how pathetic the Leaf Village was, he didn't notice a metal wire wrap around him until it was too late.

As the wire pulled taunt he flew back against a tree unable to move. Stepping out from the bushes was a man with long brown hair and with red war paint running across his face and chin. He wore standard clothes with a stocking hat that had a metal face plate across the front but no symbol for what village he hailed from. Strapped to his back was an umbrella that he used in combat.

Upon spotting the man Jibachi's eyes widened in fright. Spotting the fear and delighting in it the leader of the Shinobazu said, "Jibachi, you almost don't look happy to see us."

"Of course I am, Shura," Jibachi said trying to sound calm but failing, "It's just I'm surprised that's all."

"Ah, I was afraid that you were having second thoughts about our deal," Shura said moving his hand to indicate that his fellow Ninja Dropout Monju could release his wires. Once Jibachi was free Shura said, "Then perhaps you can tell me. What is taking so damn long? When you approached us with this opportunity you said it would be a piece of cake. I have yet to receive my cake Jibachi and I'm getting tired of waiting."

"I'm sorry, but this beetle is proving to be more elusive than I first imagined," Jibachi replied turning towards the distant fire of the Konoha-nin. "However that Konoha-nin is an Aburame and he'll lead us right to them. Please just have a little more patience."

"You're lucky I like you Jibachi otherwise I would have killed you already for wasting our time. Just pray whatever is in your Grandfather's scrolls is worth as much as you claim," Shura said before taking off, his partner Monju right behind him.

As they returned to their camp, at the edge of the valley, the light blue haired man in a purple tank top asked, "Are you sure this is a wise idea Shura? Lately Gantetsu has been acting kind of funny and leaving him alone with our hard earned treasure leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Question me again, Monju and you'll be lucky to be able to taste anything," the leader of the Shinobazu said darkly. "How often does a group like ours get the opportunity to get his hands on a scroll that belonged to a Kage? I can't even imagine the power of the techniques it will hold. Not to mention the possible value of it in ryo."

Not entirely convinced, but knowing better than to argue with his fellow Ninja Dropout and followed behind his leader to join the third member Toki in waiting for Jibachi's sign to attack.

* * *

Shino appeared much more relaxed, Hinata noted despite the rain which meant they were in danger of failing their mission. From this point on, they only had roughly twenty-four hours before the beetles would lay their eggs and they would be useless as trackers. Furthermore, the three shinobi she had spotted tailing them would also be getting more desperate and if Hinata or one of her teammates found one they would undoubtedly attack. Redoubling her efforts she only hoped the beetles proved to be worth the coming difficulties they were bound to face.

Everything was going perfect as far as Shino was concerned. Luckily for him, last night he had been able to slip away leaving an Insect Clone in his place to head to the secret mating spot of the Bikouchuu. It had been easy to find since the Aburame that had brought the beetles to this area had marked it using a seal that when activated gave off the scent of a female parasitic beetle that his body housed. Walking into the dark cave had been incredible, at least for him, as there had been literally thousands of beetles. Collecting several of the recently mated females, he placed them into a container and then sealed the container in a special scroll his father had provided. He had just let the container out, after making sure he could do so without being seen, as he had marked those following his team already so knew precisely where they were. Now that the beetles had felt the first rain he had resealed them into the scroll which would hold them in stasis until his return to Konoha.

However, the cave had housed another secret which had surprised Shino. Hidden among the masses of writhing beetles had been several scrolls that had bared the mark of the Kamizuru Clan. The discovery of such things in a spot last touched by the Aburame had been something of a shock to Shino. He had also sealed the scrolls up noticing they couldn't be opened due to a blood seal placed on them. However, one of the scrolls had been marked with the crest of the Aburame. Opening it he had learned that the valley had been at one time considered neutral ground between the various Ninja Clans that used insect ninjutsu and had even been created by the combined might of them to be the perfect haven for the many insects that called it home. A type of refuge so that species that were on the verge of dying out could be saved and later harvested to add to the clans abilities. The idea that the Aburame and Kamizuru had at one time been friendly was pretty hard to believe. But Shino supposed it could be possible since most of the hatred between the clans had been a result of the Third Great Ninja War in which the Kamizuru had been almost wiped out by the Aburame. However, as fascinating as that revelation had been, he still had a mission to accomplish. So he had put the scroll with the others and would show them to his father later, after his task was complete.

Now all that needed to be done was to make sure that Hinata and Kiba didn't find a beetle so the mission could be officially recognized as a failure and they'd be home free, probably, without even needing to fight their unseen guests.

But as was often the case, matters hardly ever went as plan as Kiba avoided an attack jumping from the tree to land in front of Shino holding a beetle in one of the cages he had provided for his teammates. Kiba looked triumphant despite the danger saying to Shino, "Ha and you call yourself a bug expert."

Shino found himself hard pressed not to let out a string of curses as he saw the Bikouchuu beetle moving around inside the clear plastic case.

The large squat man that had been chasing Kiba after he found it said, "We'll be taking that if you don't mind."

"Screw you man," Kiba shouted holding his case up, "This is my bug. Come and take it."

The kunoichi that had been following Shino around made her presence known saying, "Gladly," before raising her arms sending thousands of bees towards her opponents. Shino raised his own arms allowing his own Kikaichu bugs to swarm out towards the bees. As the two insects clashed it quickly became apparent that although the Kikaichu were smaller they were faster and more adept at working together quickly and efficiently ripping the bees apart. However that seemed to be exactly what Suzumebachi was expecting as the bees death released a sticky honey that immobilized Shino's insects.

Not willing to sacrifice any more of his allies Shino jumped away from the swarm and threw a smoke bomb that confused the bees before shouting to Kiba they were retreating. Kiba didn't look happy at the order but complied following behind Shino as they ran through the trees to Hinata's position.

* * *

Hinata could hear the sounds of combat nearby so activated her Byakugan and could see Kiba and Shino running to her position. Before she could take off to meet them she had to jump to the side as several bees, sporting paper bombs attached to them exploded, where she had been standing. Her attacker was still using his invisibility jutsu thinking that it kept him safe from her reprisal. He was proven wrong as she raised her hand to her mouth to shoot several fireballs at him. He was forced to dodge but had still been clipped as the cloak he wore caught fire.

Dropping the jutsu and patting the fire out Jibachi said, "I should have guessed that the Chameleon Jutsu wouldn't have fooled those eyes of yours."

Hinata didn't reply instead slipping into her Gentle Fist stance watching her opponent carefully. Focusing on her opponent she could see that unlike Shino the bees he used in his jutsu were not a part of him. Although she supposed that should have been apparent from the jutsu he had used against her. She had a hard time imagining any Aburame creating a jutsu that purposefully sacrificed the insects they used in battle. She was preparing to attack when suddenly she had to avoid a stream of flame shot from the bushes behind her. Widening her focus she could see two opponents behind her and could also see the one that was tunneling up towards her from the ground. Waiting to the last second she dodged as the one beneath her emerged from the ground, but she did so only enough to avoid getting hit. She could see the look of surprise that appeared on the man's face right before she nailed him with a kick that sent him flying towards his two fellows knocking all three into the brush.

At that moment Shino and Kiba jumped by overhead throwing several smoke bombs that covered the area allowing Hinata to disengage and follow after her teammates. A few moments later Kurobachi landed near his brother saying, "Hurry up after them. The Inuzuka has the Bikouchuu. Suzumebachi has flown on ahead using her summons to get in front of them. "

"Is that right," Shura said reemerging from the brush, "Looks like you served your purpose then."

Before Kurobachi could ask who the newcomer was, his brother plunged a knife into his back. Spinning around he asked, "Why Jibachi?"

"Why would I ever want to find that scroll to go back to the village of Iwa when I can sell it for a small fortune and live the pampered life of a Daimyo," Jibachi asked with a sneer as his brother clutched at his cloak before ripping it out of his grasp allowing him to fall over.

"Well said," Shura remarked amused, "Welcome to the Shinobazu, Jibachi. Now perhaps we should follow your late brother's advice and get on those Konoha-nin trail."

Kurobachi grabbed his brothers leg saying, "I'm not dead yet."

Pulling his leg free Jibachi said, "That's easily rectified," before walking away with Shura and Monju walking past as well. Toki however stopped near the prone Kamizuru causing Kurobachi to stare up at him. Smiling the Shinobazu member slammed the device he wore on his right arm, he used for tunneling, into him throwing up a terrific amount of dust. Not even staying long enough to see his handy work he hurried off after his fellow bandits.

* * *

Ibiki was sitting in his office the bottle of heavy liquor on his desk when a knock at his door pulled him away from his thoughts. Telling his guest to enter he was mildly surprised to see his guest was Shibi Aburame.

"What brings you down to the I.T department?" he asked having an idea.

Shibi didn't respond so Ibiki said, "You can talk freely here. I scan my office every time I enter for all known means of surveillance."

"One of the beetles I placed on Shino has returned," Shibi said, "Therefore in a few days his team should return as that means the first rainfall has occurred."

Placing his glass down, Ibiki said, "Excellent, then if everything goes according to plan, we should be able to proceed to phase two. Correct?"

"Indeed," Shibi said, "I have already secured through the black market the means necessary to begin crossbreeding a new hive."

"Good," Ibiki said, "It's a damn shame that you feel it necessary to take such steps to insure security even from members of your own clan. But that is the nature of our enemy. How long do you think it will take to complete this part of the plan?"

"Difficult to say at this point in time," Shibi answered, "I'll be able to give you an estimate after the first batch. About what we discussed at the onset of this mission."

"I haven't forgotten; if your boy pulls this off. Bring him into the loop fully."

Shibi inclined his head slightly before leaving Ibiki's office. The head of the Interrogation Department poured himself another glass. But unlike the one he had been enjoying earlier, which had been to relax after a trying day. He now drank in a small celebration. However, he quickly put it down not wanting to get carried away as there was still a lot to do. Shibi had told him even the Bikouchuu would be practically useless in picking up a scent after such a long time. The beetle also probably wouldn't have been able to get a good scent due to Kushina's few remaining possessions had been handled by a multitude of people and had been carelessly stored in some warehouse, which prevented him from using the bugs directly to find her. But the mere fact that they would be able to track the comings and goings of those inside Danzou's compound using a method the old Warhawk wasn't prepared for made Ibiki confident it would lead to the Fourth Hokage's wife.

Getting up from his desk he moved to a Shogi board and advanced another one of his pieces. There were a few pieces on the board that represented those he believed his opponent possessed. Mostly pawns as befitting his opponent. He represented the man he was planning to destroy as the Silver General. A piece able to move forward or retreat, as necessary making him a difficult opponent to nail down. Kushina was the King the piece he was aiming to capture. Ibiki firmly believed that if he could capture the king it would pretty much mean checkmate for Danzou. He also had made the woman his goal in his quest to bring down Danzou for the boy that had been protecting the Village Hidden in the Leaves since birth and deserved to be rewarded for his sacrifices. He could think of no better reward then to be reunited with his mother.


	38. Chapter 38 Uncovering Legacies

**An: **Thank you for reviewing as always. Sincerely S. o. t. A**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 38: Uncovering Legacies **

The three Konoha shinobi were traveling at top speed through the trees of the valley. They were keeping their senses sharp for any sign of the shinobi in pursuit of them. As they ran Kiba said, "Man this bug hunt is turning out to be a whole lot more exciting than I thought it would be. Who knew this insect was so valuable."

Shino replied, "I do not believe it is the insect per say, but much like us a desire to find something they seek."

Byakugan active Hinata asked, "Does anyone know who they are?"

"I do not know about the three new arrivals that attacked you Hinata," Shino said after a moment of thought, "However I believe the three that had been watching us were the Kamizuru clan. They are a fellow insect using clan from Iwagakure."

"Any idea why they need the beetle?" Kiba asked.

Despite having a pretty good one Shino said, "No." He waited a moment before suggesting, "Perhaps we should hand over our beetle."

"Hell no," Kiba said looking at Shino in surprise that he would even suggest such a thing. A look that was mirrored on Hinata's face, but she continued to keep her focus on her surroundings.

Shino however persisted, saying, "There should be more Bikouchuu to be had. Therefore, instead of fighting we should perhaps instead hand it over to concentrate on finding another."

"No way buddy," Kiba said, "I got lucky finding this one. Besides if those Kamizuru thought that was an option they would be doing that instead of attempting to kill us for it."

"I agree Shino," Hinata said, "Besides since they snuck into Fire Country. There's no guarantee the Kamizuru won't persist in their attack just to keep us quiet."

Shino finally nodded conceding the point so said, "Hinata, were the other three working with the Kamizuru."

Hinata thought for a moment before saying, "I can't be sure. Although I don't think the one I fought was surprised by their arrival."

"Then we should operate under the assumption that they are indeed working together," Shino said to which his teammates agreed.

Further strategizing became impossible as Hinata yelled, "Move."

The genin were forced to scatter as Suzumebachi flew over head on her personally summons Joobachi. As the pair flew by the summons opened its mandibles to let fly several streams of sticky honey that missed the dodging genin and one puppy. To retaliate as the summons hovered above, all three genin let fly several kunai. The summons simply generated a large gust of wind with its wings that blew the airborne weapons off course.

Suzumebachi laughed at the pitiful attempt to strike her. Tossing Shino the bug container, Kiba shouted, "Hold this." Akamaru jumped onto his partner's head. Kiba then performed Human Mimicry on the puppy transforming him into a copy of Kiba, followed by the Beast Mimicry on himself. The pair then waited for the Giant Bee to make another pass overhead. Akamaru lured it in presenting a tempting target for the Bee to entrap. As it swooped in to try to hit the puppy with its honey Kiba attacked from directly below using Fang over Fang catching the Bee in the midsection knocking it into the forest away from the three genin.

Landing on the branch next to his partner Kiba said, "Way to lure that pest in Akamaru."

"Yes very nicely done," Jibachi said from above raising his arms to allow his bees to swarm at the two. The two jumped back towards their compatriots though, heading through a cloud of Shino's Kikaichu which met the bees in midair. The beetles once again proved superior, but instead of ripping the bees apart and releasing the honey that would entrap them, targeted the bees' wings. Jibachi was beginning to back up in fright as the beetles began to move on towards him. Luckily for him, Shura stepped forward umbrella pointed at the incoming insects and unleashed a stream of fire from the end that caught some of the swarm causing Shino to call them back.

Placing the umbrella on his back Shura said, "Why don't you kids make the smart play here and hand over the beetle."

"Not going to happen, pal," Kiba shouted with a still henged Akamaru growling his agreement.

"You are not members of the Kamizuru." Shino stated stepping towards the man. "What do you want with the Bikouchuu?"

"Simple, according to our new partner here," the man said indicating Jibachi, "The First Tsuchikage hid a couple of pretty valuable scrolls. That little bug is going to lead us right to them."

"Unlikely," Shino said causing the man's grin to falter, "The idea that a scent could last for such a long time is absurd, no matter how well preserved you keep the relic you would have exposed the beetle too."

"Jibachi you better not be fucking with us," Shura said darkly, "The Shinobazu are not known for forgiveness."

"Don't listen to him," Jibachi said slightly afraid of the man's wrath, "My grandfather created a seal that would unleash a stored scent whenever it was activated no matter how much time has passed. The scrolls bear this seal."

"Still you would need a scent for the beetle to latch onto," Shino pointed out.

"Shut your mouth Aburame," Jibachi shouted, "My sister found a seal among his possessions that was left by our grandfather to do just that."

"Where is it?" Shura asked the Kamizuru.

"She still has it."

"You mean it's on that bitch that just crashed into the forest," Shura said agitated, "Go after it, otherwise this whole thing is an exercise in futility." Jibachi jumped away to do exactly that.

Shino watched him leave while trying to decide on the best plan of action. Even if he could convince Hinata and Kiba to hand over the beetle it would only delay a fight between them seeing as he was in all likely hood carrying the very scrolls they sought. Furthermore, due to the recent revelations, he began to call into question just how close the two clans had been. As now he began to wonder if the seal he had used to locate the Bikouchuu Cave had been planted by an Aburame after all.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the metal wires that were surrounding him and Kiba just waiting to be pulled taunt and cut the two of them to pieces. Fortunately for both boys Hinata did and used her Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique to save the two of them. She felt a measure of pride swell within her heart as the jutsu she worked so hard on saved her two friends by cutting the wires.

Monju looked on in shock as his wires were destroyed by the young Hyuuga. "_She cut my wires with her chakra, impossible_," he thought getting a bad feeling at facing such an opponent.

Hinata watched all three Shinobazu warily. Calmly she said to her fellow Leaf Shinobi, "Shino, take Kiba with you to go after that Kamizuru. I'll deal with these three."

Kiba however said, "Forget that we aren't abandoning you…"

However Shino place a hand on Kiba's shoulder causing him to trail off. The Aburame then said addressing Hinata, "Are you sure?"

Not taking her focus away from the three opponents she faced she nodded and said, "I recognize the name of the group these men claim to be. They are killers and thieves. Whatever this scroll they are after is. We cannot allow it to fall into their hands. That blonde Kamizuru seems to be aligned with them."

Shino inclined his head at Hinata's point however Kiba wanted to argue. Serenely Hinata said, "Do not fret Kiba. I'll be fine."

"Let's go Kiba," Shino said giving Kiba a little nudged to get him moving.

As they traveled away from Hinata, the Inuzuka said, "I don't like this. We shouldn't leave her behind to face all three of them."

Shino looked at Kiba before turning to face forward, "Don't underestimate Hinata. She is far stronger than her gentle nature sometimes makes her appear."

"Still…"

"Kiba," Shino said stopping him, "Hinata is strong."

A grin split Kiba's face as he said, "Yeah…" Both boys settled into silence as there didn't seem to be anything else that needed to be said.

* * *

Suzumebachi opened her eyes feeling as if a drum was pounding inside her head. Unsteadily she got back up to her feet wondering where in the world she was for a moment. However, her memories swiftly returned upon seeing her wounded summons lying nearby. Moving as swiftly as the swaying earth would allow hear she moved towards it to inspect its injuries. She could she Joobachi already was tending to them by using her honey to bind her wounds.

Walking up to the summons she was about to tell her to dispel and tend to her injuries when she heard a weak voice say, "Suzumebachi…"

Turning she saw her older brother Kurobachi standing there staggering towards her. His purple cloak was even darker from all the blood staining it. Running over to her brother he collapsed into her arms. He gripped her arms tightly with an incredible strength saying weakly, "Jibachi…"

"Who did this?"

"Jibachi…" he said again trailing off.

Suzumebachi thought that Kurobachi was warning her that their younger brother was in danger, not realizing he was trying to warn her about him. Still a little dazed her anger spiked as she began saying, "It was those damn Konoha-nin wasn't it?" However she didn't receive an answer as he had lost consciousness.

She could hear Joobachi spitting up more honey before rolling it into a ball and pushing it over towards her. Looking up at the summons she thanked it before applying it to Kurobachi's wound hoping the healing enzymes would be enough until they reached a hospital. She asked her summons to watch after her brother before taking off to kill the Konoha shinobi but especially the Aburame.

Her pace was slow going at first, but as her anger grew and more adrenaline was pumped into her veins picked up considerable. She could hear sounds of battle to her left, so changed her trajectory to head towards it. Bursting through the leaf canopy she saw Jibachi fighting the two Konoha shinobi. She jumped from the tree she was in angling for the Aburame as she descended to the forest floor. As she flew towards the Aburame she pulled out her beautiful Kris knife that most Kamizuru had favored in battle. The one she used was part of an intricate three piece set with a handle made of carved ivory. Each of the Kamizuru siblings had one.

Although she could tell the Aburame had been surprised by her sudden appearance he pulled a kunai that had been hidden in the sleeve of his coat. As the wavy blade of her Kris clashed with his kunai it threw up sparks. The kunai caught the guard of her weapon so the two pushed against each other fighting for position. Leaning in she said her voice radiating the fury she felt, "I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you've done to my brother."

Jibachi although just as surprised by his sister's arrival said, "Suzumebachi, thanks. Together we can make quick work of these two. We'll avenge Kurobachi's death."

Forced to jump away from Shino as his beetle began to swarm from the sleeve of his jacket holding the kunai she said, "He's isn't dead thankfully."

Had she been paying attention, she may have noticed Jibachi's eyes widening slightly at the news. However, he calmed realizing if she knew he had been the one to attack Kurobachi she wouldn't be standing in front of him with her back turned.

Although Suzumebachi didn't notice, Shino did. Commenting he said, "We had no part in any misfortune that may have befallen your brother. Perhaps you should ask your other sibling's associates."

"As if I'd believe…" Suzumebachi's retort was cut short as she sensed a threat behind her. Acting on instinct she blocked the incoming attack only to see she had parried one of her blade's counterparts. Her surprise showed on her face before it hardened into a fierce gaze as she realized Kurobachi had been attempting to warn her of their younger brother's treachery. "Jibachi, why are you doing this? What of our dream to resurrect the Kamizuru?"

"That is your dream sister," Jibachi said, "The only interest I had in seeing the Kamizuru restored was for the money and power it would have generated. But why bring back a dead clan for me to have to obey that midget of a Tsuchikage, when I can just take the money and live the pampered life I always wanted?"

Kiba looked like he was about to jump in still itching for a good fight, but stopped as Shino placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Growling a little, he began to back up with his friend to return to Hinata.

Suzumebachi still facing her brother but with an eye on the Konoha shinobi said, "You two aren't going anywhere. I need that beetle."

"Further attacking us would not be in your best interest. Seeing as you cannot trust your brother, we have the advantage," Shino said calmly.

"He's right," Jibachi said, "Let's put our differences aside for the moment Suzumebachi. We both need that beetle. We can try and kill each other later."

Weighing her options Suzumebachi finally said, "Fine…but when this is over you're dead Jibachi."

"My sentiments exactly," Jibachi said turning towards the Konoha shinobi.

"Thanks buddy," Kiba said almost joyfully, "I was afraid you were going to talk us out of fighting these two."

"That was my intention," Shino replied.

"Enough talk," Suzumebachi said charging Shino who raised his arms allowing to allow his Kikaichu beetles to swarm from his sleeves. The beetles flew to meet the charging woman to drain her of chakra. However it turned out to be a honey clone so once the little chakra it contained was consumed lost cohesion and trapped the beetles to it. The beetles began chewing their way free but Suzumebachi used the precious few moment to land a solid hit to Shino's chest with a kick that knocked him out of sight into the brush.

Jibachi attempted to follow not wanting to let his sister get out of sight while she fought the shinobi with the Bikouchuu, but found his path blocked by Kiba. "Get out of the way," Jibachi shouted brandishing his blade.

"No way in hell pal," Kiba said before addressing Akamaru, "Let's shake off the rust buddy, how about it?" Receiving a bark in reply Kiba grinned at the Iwa-nin, "Alright, let's get to it." As soon as the words left his mouth he was running towards his opponent who responded by raising the arm not holding his kris. Bees with paper bombs appeared from it targeting the young Inuzuka. Kiba stopped and jumped away when one of the closer ones exploded.

Avoiding several more he noticed that most of the swarm kept its distance only allowing one or two to move towards him at any one time. Grinning, a wolfish smile he pulled a kunai with a paper tag attached and threw it into the mist of most of the bees. As expected his tag set off all the other ones. Jibachi was blown off his feet having been a little too close during the explosion.

Shaking his head as he regained his footing, he found he was all alone. A bush to his side rustled a bit so attacking on instinct threw the kris in his hand. He was rewarded with a small yelp. Smiling that he had hit the Inuzuka puppy he went to retrieve his weapon. Finding it imbedded in the white dog he began to pull it free saying, "What no outcry of pain. I thought you Inuzuka bastards loved your dogs more than anything."

Keeping an eye out for the Inuzuka he missed the puppy getting bigger and more bloated until the last second when it exploded covering the area with kunai. Peppered with kunai, Jibachi saw Kiba step out of the bushes with his puppy on his head with a self satisfied smile on his face. However, a smile appeared on Jibachi's face as he dissolved into honey. Kiba and Akamaru rolled to the side as a bee blew up right where they had been standing.

Looking up to the tree Jibachi was standing in Kiba said, "Hpmh, that's a relief. After being laid up for a month I was afraid you were just a chump."

"Don't worry. I think you'll find you've bitten off more than you can chew," Jibachi said preparing more bees to attack.

"Alright Akamaru, let's show this punk what the Inuzuka are made of."

* * *

Hinata faced her three opponents calmly. As she studied them she could see that the leader and the squat one with the device on his arm were confident that they could easily beat her. The third one in purple seemed a little more wary probably due to her cutting his wires earlier. The leader stepped forward but she remained stationary.

Running an appraising eye over the kunoichi's body he said, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private? I can treat you real good."

Hinata refused to be baited remaining focused and watching her opponents every move for the slightest hint they were about the attack. Shura however said darkly, "The silent type huh? Bitches like you are my favorite. They always scream the loudest."

He took another step forward, but she still held her ground thinking, "_You can do this Hinata. He's trying to distract you so one of the others can attack. But which one will it be_?"

She received her answer when he moved forward once again for a moment blocking Toki. As soon as he thought he was out of sight he used an earth jutsu to disappear into the ground. He tunneled quickly to her position but she was ready, leaping straight up as he emerged from the ground. Surprised that he hadn't hit her, he was unprepared when Hinata grabbed his shoulders from above and for a moment did a handstand on them. Allowing her body to fall towards a charging Shura she pulled Toki with her throwing him at the leader of the Shinobazu as she landed on her feet. Shura coldly battered the man to the side continuing on his course towards Hinata. Bring his umbrella up he opened it to obscure his movements behind it as he drew the hidden blade inside the handle.

Hinata let a smile appear on her face as she thought, "_Ninja Dropouts indeed_," since even most genin would realize merely opening an umbrella wouldn't hide his motions from her eyes. He moved the open portion of the umbrella behind him as he attempted to stab her. However she nimbly side stepped the blade, striking several points on the arm holding it. The blade fell from his numb grip and he was sent flying backwards by a strike to the chest.

Monju attempted to ensnare Hinata in his wires but she danced through the spaces in between before he could grab her with them. Making her way towards the wire user who was backing up she attempted to strike him. Only for her attack to be repulsed by the wire dome he surrounded himself with. A smirk appeared on his face until Hinata changed tactics pulling back with a small spin she pulled her hand back before thrusting it forward using the Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Technique that her father had been teaching her and Neji. Monju's smirk vanished as the vacuum shell the technique generated smashed into him violently throwing him against his own dome hard enough to leave gashes on his back.

She heard something click behind her and spun taking a deep breath. After completing her spin, she breathed out a stream of fire to meet the one coming from Shura's umbrella. Her jutsu quickly proved more powerful as it began growing stronger and hotter consuming his flames to add to its own strength as it travelled towards him. He was forced to use a substitution jutsu as otherwise the flames would have devoured him.

Toki attempted to use the moment Hinata spent looking into the flames searching for Shura to attack. He almost couldn't believe his luck that the Hyuuga hadn't reacted as he reared back his drilling arm planning to finish her in one hit. However, if he did have luck, it was all bad, as Hinata at the last moment stepped out of the path of his punch and then switching to her Hard Fist Stance struck the large weapon on his arm channeling her chakra into the blow. Although, not capable of Tsunade or Sakura's control, and therefore not capable of the massive destruction of the two women, found that she could use the technique somewhat. As Toki flew away his drilling weapon smashed to pieces she found that it had been well worth using it, despite the slightly numb feeling in her hand.

"You're dead you little whore," Shura shouted throwing his umbrella into the air, "Let's see you dodge this."

The umbrella began spinning in the air unleashing all the hidden senbon as they pelted the earth they threw up a large dust cloud. Hinata merely began spinning in response as the senbon rained down upon her. As the dust settled the three Shinobazu who had taken up positions around the girl were amazed to see she was unharmed and all the senbon scattered around her in a circle.

"Who the hell is this," Monju said unbelieving of his own eyes.

Hinata created a cross-like hand sign using the jutsu she had seen Naruto use numerous times. As two more copies of her appeared and assumed a similar stance as her she said, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and you are within the realm of my jutsu. Eight Trigram: One-hundred Ninety-Two Palm." Each Hinata shot forward targeting one of the Shinobazu, with the real Hinata targeting Shura, as they reached their targets they each hit them with sixty-four consecutive strikes. Her opponents all collapsed as their chakra was shut down by her attacks.

Binding the unconscious Shura as her two clones did the same to his associates Hinata was pleased to see just how strong she had become. Although these three had been miles away from an S-class criminal, she was confident that when Naruto returned. She would be able to stand beside him instead of behind him as he faced his enemies. However, she didn't have time to pat herself on the back as her fellow shinobi were still probably facing dangerous opponents. Confident the three she captured wouldn't be escaping anytime soon she began searching for her friends.

* * *

Shino had allowed the kick to connect that had sent him into the brush. He had wanted to get away from Kiba to talk to Suzumebachi alone. Sadly, talking was the last thing she had in mind.

"Stop running you coward," she shouted as Shino continued to run while avoiding the bees she would occasionally send his way. He was forced to stop as he ran into the river that flowed through the valley.

Suzumebachi smiled as she dropped down behind him pulling her kris once more saying, "Looks like you have no place left to run."

"If my objective was to get away from you, your ascertation would be correct," Shino said causing her to immediately go on guard keeping an eye out for surprises.

She received one, just not the one she was expecting as Shino tossed her the case with the beetle in it. Looking at him in surprise she asked, "Why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot go into my reasons. However, that beetle was not part of my mission."

"I don't understand," she said confused.

"Your understanding is not necessary, only your acceptance of the beetle," Shino stated.

Suzumebachi said, "Aren't you obligated to try and capture me for crossing into Konoha territory?"

"Normally yes," Shino said, "However I believe we are standing on neutral territory due to the fact this valley was created by several clans that shared a passion for Insect based ninjutsu."

"What are you talking about?"

Reaching into his jacked he procured the two scrolls with the Kamizuru seal on them. Suzumebachi immediately believed them to be the ones she was hoping the beetle could find. Stating this she said, "My grandfather's scrolls? How is it possible that you have them?"

"I found them in this valley in a spot known only to the Aburame," Shino said. "That I found them there and the means by which I was able to locate the area was due to a seal similar to the one your brother described means that our two clans were at one time allies."

"A pointless matter considering the crimes your clan has committed against mine," Suzumebachi said angrily.

"Whatever happened between our clans happened during a war," Shino stated calmly in the face of the woman's anger.

"Regardless those scrolls belong to me by right of blood," she said.

"But entrusted to the Aburame," Shino countered. Before the Iwa kunoichi could retort Shino continued, "However, I will give them to you provided that you do me a small favor."

Eyeing him with suspicion she asked, "And that would be?"

"I need you to make it look like you managed to get that beetle away from me," Shino stated.

"Gladly," Suzumebachi said with a grin which grew bigger as Shino tossed the scrolls to her. After she caught them she asked, "How do you know that I'll up hold my end of the bargain?"

"Having attained that which you desired, it would be foolish of you too risk losing them by attempting to betray our bargain. In addition, this valley stands testament to what our two clans could achieve when they worked together. I chose to believe you would honor that spirit at least here of all places."

"Thank you," she said her voice cracking a little with emotion, "With these we will be able to raise our clan back to prominence."

"I do not believe those scrolls will be of much use to you unless your clan changes its ways," Shino said causing the good feeling Suzumebachi had been feeling towards him to evaporate.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Your clan uses the bees as sacrificial pawns instead of partners to be cherished. Your jutsus actually are more effective as they die. However such a clan would never have been a part of building this sanctuary for the many species of insects that call this place home. Therefore I cannot believe those scrolls will contain anything that your clan can use, unless it changes its ways."

Angrily she retorted, "As if you are so high and mighty. How many of your beetles did you sacrifice during our previous battles?"

"I lost less than a third of my colony," Shino stated, "But losses during battle are to be expected. Any general knows and accepts this. However that general becomes unworthy of leading men when he begins to purposefully plan sacrifices to obtain results. The same holds true for us, we of the Aburame accept that we will lose some of our colonies in battle but we do not make light of those loses."

At a loss for words she just said, "Tsk, fine believe what you will. Let me collect my wounded brother and then we'll put on a show for your fellow shinobi."

* * *

Jibachi was running out of options as he jumped away from a spinning Kiba, but was nailed by his partner. His cloak was shredded from the sharpened nails of the pair and his glasses had long since been lost. He had tried to disengage several times, but the pair continued to maneuver him back into their grasp due to their excellent team work. As he avoided one, the other would be right there to capitalize. Also, to make matters worse he had lost most of his swarm when Kiba had detonated them and couldn't really match the Inuzuka in taijutsu.

He was about to attempt to parlay with the boy but never got the chance as both of them crashed into him using the Fang over Fang jutsu, with Kiba hitting him in the chest and Akamaru hitting in the back. His chest crushed between the pair the man coughed up blood before collapsing. Kiba was just about to taunt his defeated foe when Hinata entered the clearing.

"Hinata," he shouted excitedly," Then said, "I never doubted you for a second."

Hinata didn't get a chance to respond as the giant summon of Suzumebachi flew appeared above them. Holding a bloody and defeated Shino in her hands she said, "Well it would seem you two faired far better than your friend here."

"You bitch let him go," Kiba shouted preparing to attack.

"Gladly," she replied doing as she was told letting him fall to the ground.

Kiba quickly ran up a nearby tree to snatch him from his freefall. Once they both landed on the ground Suzumebachi said, "Don't worry he's still alive. Consider it thanks for dealing with that traitor," while pointing to her defeated brother for the last part of her statement.

Hinata and Kiba watched her fly away most likely with the beetle they had captured. However, they both felt relieved when Shino stirred, immediately apologizing to the pair for losing their prize.

"That's okay buddy," Kiba said, "It happens. Besides, this time at least I'm not going home empty handed as we captured several criminals."

Nodding her head Hinata agreed still a little worn out from all the chakra she had used in defeating her opponents. She suggested, "I believe that even though there is still some time before the beetles lay their eggs getting our prisoners to the proper authorities takes priority."

"Agreed," Shino said accepting a helping hand from Kiba to get to his feet. Although most of his wounds were superficial he couldn't help but believe Suzumebachi had delighted in pounding on him a little more than was necessary. Collecting their prisoners, the three genin proceeded to a nearby outpost to unload them before heading back to Konoha to report their mission was a failure.

* * *

Jiraiya was laid up in a hospital bed, on the Earth Country side of the border, doodling down some ideas for a seal that would allow Tayuya to control her abilities and store chakra much the same way the Curse Mark had. Naruto after having returned to Fire Country to summon their mail from Konoha, due to toads and frogs being considered almost as taboo as blonde haired kids, and returning to give Jiraiya his. Had promptly returned to Fire Country to train near the waterfall where he claimed to have seen the water nymph.

Jiraiya chuckled as he thought, "_The little fool is probably hoping to catch another glimpse of her. Speaking of which…_"

"Oh nurse," he called seeing his favorite one walking by the door to his room. A busty brunette, that if he squinted just right, face reminded him of Tsunade, "I believe it's time for my sponge bath."

Giggling lightly the nurse said, "Master Goku, please stop being such a dirty boy."

"But my dear that's why I need you to make me clean," Jiraiya said causing another fit of giggles from the woman who promised to give him one later.

Chuckling as he returned to his pad, he was glad this hospital wasn't as severe as the rest of the country was and attributed it to being right near the Waterfall Country border. He was traveling under the false name of Goku a wealthy merchant traveling with his servant Tattoo. As befitting his fake credentials he was given a suite that was reserved for ether the very rich or Iwa shinobi. He was currently sharing the room with the later which had worried him at first, but due to the severity of his wounds and that all the dark haired man seemed to be doing was resting put it out of his mind.

Thus far the training trip was turning out to be less than ideal at least as far as warning the jinchuriki was going. A fact that he knew bothered Naruto, as well as the recent revelation their new confrontation had revealed to him. As he waited to receive his sponge bath he remembered the talk they had with Roshi and the altercation that had him looking like a boiled lobster.

"_I thank you for the warning," Roshi the jinchuriki of the Four Tailed Monkey had said, "However, remove yourselves from my hermitage."_

_Naruto had been less than happy at the cold reception showing his displeasure by blurting out, "Don't you get it we are trying to warn you."_

"_And why should I believe the words of Konoha-nin," Roshi said causing both Jiraiya and Naruto to look at each other in shock. Prompting the jinchuriki to continue, "I of course recognize you Lord Jiraiya of the Sanin. Although we never met in battle I have heard your description told to me many times. You were almost as large a thorn in Iwa's side as that student of yours."_

"_Regardless," Jiraiya had replied evenly although now slightly afraid a fight would break out, "My new apprentice is right. We are merely here to warn you of Akatsuki's intentions."_

"_Yes, you seem to be quite unclear on what those actually are however. So again why should I believe you? The Tsuchikage has used their services several times and they have always delivered what they promised."_

_Jiraiya kept his face calm filing the information away for later so that in his next letter to Tsunade he would be able to confirm that particular rumor for her. He was about to do as Roshi had asked and leave. When Naruto again blurted out, "Why would the Tsuchikage use the services of a group of murdering bastards like that?"_

_Roshi merely raised an eyebrow so Naruto continued, "Isn't he aware that a murdering psychopath like Itachi Uchiha is a part of it. Not to mention Kisame Hoshigaki."_

_Calmly Roshi said, "I am not aware if he knows who they are. But does it truly matter…"_

"_Of course, it matters they are both monsters…"_

"_You are rather naïve boy," Roshi said cutting him off mid rant, "If anything Itachi's resume would have been one of the reasons hiring him was so attractive. Considering he probably killed more Uchiha than I did during the war. As to him being a monster well that is a matter of opinion. To me, the man training you and his previous student are far worse scum."_

_Naruto growled slightly at the remark at his hero and sensei's expense and looked like he was about to charge till Jiraiya placed a calming hand on his shoulder saying, "Remember what I said about hatred Naruto."_

_Naruto calmed before turning to walk away saying, "Well talk to him about it. He's the one that holding a grudge against Konoha, even though Granny Tsunade is trying to warn the jinchuriki."_

_It isn't that simple I'm afraid," Jiraiya stated, "He has a reason to bear a hatred towards me and Konoha as I'm sure I've killed several of his colleagues. Just as I know he's killed several of mine." The jinchuriki nodded his head at that point so Jiraiya continued, "However Naruto is right in saying our purpose here isn't to bring up the past, but to warn you of a potential threat."_

"_Which is why I will allow you to leave without incident," Roshi said already turning to enter his hermitage but stopped adding, "Something it appears you should have done when I first offered you the opportunity. Hello Han."_

"_So you are meeting with the enemy Roshi," Han said leaping from the roof of Roshi's hermitage. Due to the heavy metal armor he wore as he landed on the ground it collapsed a little under his feet. Walking towards the three shinobi menacingly he said, "I'll deal with you after I kill these Konoha bastards."_

_Roshi merely leaned against one of the supports of his modest porch saying, "Really and why would you feel that is necessary? They merely gave me the same warning as you."_

_His deep voice rumbling Han said, "Because you were merely going to allow two of our enemies to walk away."_

"_They came to offer me a warning." Roshi countered, "It wouldn't be right to attack them under such circumstances."_

"_Regardless stay out of my way or I'll kill you as well."_

_Shrugging Roshi said, "As you wish. Do as you like."_

_Naruto was already preparing to grab his blade but was stopped by Jiraiya, who said, "Stay out of this, Naruto."_

"_What?" _

"_Naruto, I know you want to prove yourself. But this man has years more experience and battle prowess. Both of these Jinchuriki have fought in the Third Great Shinobi War and are not to be underestimated. Just be thankful Roshi doesn't wish to become involved or this could get messy."_

"_Your words don't matter Jiraiya," Han said disdainfully, "I plan to kill you both at the same time." To make his declaration a reality the furnace on the back of his armor bean emitting steam which Han was able to control in a similar manner as Gaara. Reaching an arm towards the two Konoha shinobi the steam took on the form of his hand which he followed his movements as he tried to crush the two of them._

_Both Shinobi avoided the attack with Jiraiya shouting, "Naruto go to a two tail state now."_

_Naruto hesitated for a moment but complied as the Kyuubi's chakra began to cover him. Jiraiya knew that Naruto would give him hell for ordering him to use the Kyuubi's chakra. However he considered it a small trade-off for the protection he knew it would grant the boy. He could already feel blisters breaking out on his skin from the near miss. He also knew just how much trouble they were in as Han had been the Fourth Tsuchikage's ultimate weapon. Only two Shinobi from Konoha had ever proven his equal in actual combat, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. _

_He planned to add his name to that list as they had never met but knew the Jinchuriki would be no easy battle. Especially, if he let his Bijuu enter into the mix, a matter that Naruto didn't seem to care about as he was already charging his fellow jinchuriki. Jiraiya was about to follow but decided to step in if Naruto needed help. Naruto was quickly proving to be an outstanding student and although not a genius like his father achieved similar results as quickly by applying his mother's work ethic. Since the Yellow Flash and Bloody Habanero had proved to be able to best Han he guessed that their son should be able to prove equal to the task._

_As Naruto ran towards Han he formed a cross hand sign filling the field around the hermitage with copies of himself. Han's eye grew large in surprise having faced an opponent that could use shadow clones in a similar manner in the past. Reacting quickly he began moving his arms in large sweeping gestures causing the steam to respond, tearing into the ranks of clones. He had long since lost track of the real one as well as several of the clones as the destruction of so many created a large cloud of smoke that obscured their movements. Han stood still attempting to locate his opponent or to pick up some movement within the cloud._

_Suddenly a Naruto shot out of the cloud at the far larger man, but was caught around the throat by the jinchuriki who then proceeded to smash him into the ground. Jiraiya was about to step in when the shadow clone exploded. A trick, that Jiraiya had recently taught him in between all the meditation training. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked on worried as Han began regaining his feet. _

_Looking around Jiraiya spotted Naruto standing at the edge of the field around the hermitage with sword in hand. Han's gaze found him at roughly the same time. Getting angrier that he was being beaten by some kid, Han began recklessly charging towards Naruto who stood his ground._

_Just as he was about to reach Naruto, the Kyuubi jinchuriki stabbed his sword into the earth turning the ground into mud using the Swamp of the Underworld jutsu. However, Naruto didn't have nearly the proficiency with the jutsu that Jiraiya did resulting in a bog that Han easily blew apart using a concentrated blast of his steam blowing the boy onto his back._

_Standing over the boy Han said, "Any last words boy?" _

"_Yeah…" the boy said but it was a call from behind Han that finished, "Rasengan."_

_Naruto appeared from behind Han jumping from the long grass outside the field and slammed the swirling ball of chakra into Han's steam furnace on his back causing it to explode. Jiraiya was in the process of charging towards his student to rescue him when the hot cloud of water vapor hit him giving him his lobster appearance. Naruto due to the Kyuubi's chakra remained virtually unharmed but Han's armor was completely ruined._

_Naruto began walking towards his fellow jinchuriki who had only stared up at two opponents before. He saw a vision of those two shinobi standing behind the boy as he got closer. Naruto stood over Han who said, "Go on do it. Finish me because if our position were reversed I'd kill you in an instant."_

"_I'm sorry you had a rough life," Naruto said sadly before giving a smile, "Just keep an eye out for Akatsuki would you." _

_He turned to see a red Jiraiya standing there looking proud at his student before the boy burst out laughing while pointing at him. "Wow Pervy Sage, I think you stayed out in the sun a little too long."_

"_Shut up you little idiot," Jiraiya said beginning to dance as the pain began to set in, "I got burnt trying to rescue you."_

"_I didn't need rescuing," Naruto said, "I'm going to be Hokage someday."_

_Scoffing Jiraiya said while walking gingerly away from the hermitage, "You have a long way to go before then believe me."_

_Naruto began to pout but stopped as he heard Han say, "Wait boy."_

_Turning the pair saw Han being helped to his feet by Roshi. The older man let Han use his shoulder to stay standing as the jinchuriki asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."_

"_I suppose I should have guessed you would be an Uzumaki. You fight just like her."_

"_What! What do you mean?" Naruto asked, however Han merely nodded to Roshi who began leading the larger man to his hut._

"_Hey you bastard, who were you talking about?"_

"_Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the creator of the multi-shadow clone jutsu, or better known in Iwa as Kushina of the Red Legion," Roshi answered without looking back. The two jinchuriki had disappeared into the hut leaving a shocked Naruto who immediately began grilling Jiraiya._

"_I wasn't expecting that_," Jiraiya thought as voices from his roommate and guest on the other side of the divide began to pull him from his reverie. Naruto had interrogated him pretty hard, but Jiraiya was glad the truth came out as it gave him a way around the S-class Secret that Naruto's parentage was. He had eventually told Naruto that Kushina was indeed his mother. Before he began to really recall the memory the conversation next to him caught his interest.

"So basically the scrolls were less than useful and didn't contain any of our grandfather's jutsu." The gruff voice he presumed was his male roommates said.

"I'm afraid so," the female voice replied, "One scroll only contained some fairy tale about a ten-tailed Bijuu."

That immediately perked his interest. Especially as the woman said bitterly, "I tried to get it appraised but the antique dealer I took it too said it was worthless. Even when I told him it belonged to the First Tsuchikage. He told me to stop wasting his time after that."

"What of the second scroll?" the man asked with a little hope left in his voice.

"A queen bee that grandfather intended to implant in our father to create a shinobi much like the Aburame, but he stopped when he saw our father on what he claimed was a wrong path in our pact with the insects we use. I guess the Aburame was right. We have lost our way."

"Well perhaps we can forge a new one then," Kurobachi said trying to cheer his sister up and had survived by replacing himself with a honey clone right before Toki's attack had connected.

"Perhaps, but the bee is dead, and although the scroll contains the means to breed another. It will take money that the Kamizuru clan does not have."

"The Tsuchikage may be willing to allow us a budget for such an endeavor," Kurobachi said his hope being renewed. Unlike his youngest sibling he and Suzumebachi had met their grandfather before he died. He remembered the man as always talking about the wonders of insects but being bitter about the clan's treatment of them. Of course after his death the three siblings had been incorporated into the newer methods of fighting that the clan had developed. Methods that had been completely lacking when faced against the Aburame.

He remembered a lesson his grandfather had taught him, "_Those that see the insects as merely a tool will never match up against those who see their insects as a part of them_." It was a philosophy that proved correct as the Kamizuru were almost wiped out during the Third Great Shinobi War.

Suzumebachi however didn't believe that was likely as she said, "The Tsuchikage is quite displeased with us at the moment. He says we are very lucky that Konoha has not made an issue of our crossing into its territory. They were even going to return our brother, but the Tsuchikage said to keep him. It looks like I destroyed our family for nothing."

"Well then perhaps your luck is about to change," Jiraiya said pulling the divider open.

Suzumebachi turned towards the man who was still lying in his bed with a goofy smile on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't help but hear you got your hands on a very old scroll and I happen to be a collector of such things." Jiraiya said merrily giving off the air of a well to do merchant.

"Well if you were ease-dropping than you also know the scroll is worthless," Suzumebachi said suspicious.

"Why would I listen to the opinion of a close-minded merchant that obviously doesn't know the first thing about an objects value?"

"And that would be?" Kurobachi asked.

"That its true value is in the eye of the beholder," Jiraiya said, "For instance, I'm sure that I can off load a scroll held by the first Tsuchikage containing a fairy tale he may have told to his grandchildren for a considerable sum to the right collector."

"He never told us the tale," Kurobachi said.

"Minor details, minor details," Jiraiya said waving his hand indicating it didn't matter. "Just a little something I'd add to make the deal with the collector I have in mind."

"How can you be sure it was even owned by the First Tsuchikage?" Suzumebachi said, "That was another point the vendor said why it was worthless being that he couldn't prove what I said is true."

"That may be," Jiraiya said still sounding very interested, "But why would you lie to each other. I dare say if this is some elaborate con it is the cleverest one I have ever been privy to. Your brother was admitted on death's door if I heard the doctors around her correctly. Not exactly something most conmen would be willing to do to themselves in order to make a sale."

The two Kamizuru looked at each other before Suzumebachi asked a little hopeful, "How much would you be willing to offer?"

"May I be capable of inspecting it first?"Jiraiya asked.

The Kamizuru bit her lip before pulling out the scroll placing it in Jiraiya's outstretched hand. Opening it now that the Blood Seal was gone Jiraiya kept his face impassive as he examined it. However inside he couldn't believe his luck as he had little doubt that this scroll contained a similar story as the one the missing book in the First Mizukage's collection was implied to have told. Was this some secret that each of the founders of the Hidden Villages had shared among themselves? Was this why the First Hokage had divvied the Tailed-Beasts among those villages? He would need to inspect this scroll in much greater detail away from prying eyes.

With that in mind he said, "This scroll is indeed very valuable." Holding it up he said "You see this paper is very rare. It was made from the now extinct White Monkey ash tree."

"I've never heard of such a tree," Kurobachi said.

"I'm not surprised as it was very rare and unfortunately disappeared several hundred centuries ago. I dare say this scroll is far older than you led me to believe. It's amazing how well it held up which was one of the reasons that the White Monkey Ash tree was so popular for making scrolls so long ago."

Pulling out a checkbook from his bag he continued as he wrote down the amount, "Well due to the paper alone. I would be willing to pay this much." Holding the check up both Kamizuru eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Suzumebachi said, "That would be enough to start a breeding program several times over. It can't possibly be that valuable can it?"

"Oh absolutely," Jiraiya said, "But only to the right buyer. So what do you say?"

"How can we be sure you aren't the one scamming us?" Kurobachi asked.

"Simple your sister can cash that check, while the scroll remains with you. Now do we have a deal?"

The two siblings looked at each other and both could see what the other was thinking. They wanted that scroll to be the means by which they saved their clan and while it wasn't in the way either expected. They couldn't turn down the opportunity the eccentric merchant seemed to be giving them. For the pair Suzumebachi said, "We accept."

Jiraiya nodded smiling friendly as the woman left to cash the check. Glad he had the foresight to set up many such accounts. Money was of no concern especially due to the treasure he had just found. No this scroll was far more valuable than even the considerable sum he had just paid out. With a major clue as to what the puppet master behind Yagura's rise in Kiri was truly after sitting in his lap he couldn't wait to delve into it.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya at the waterfall where they had retreated to the first time they had escaped from Han. They had needed to run all the way to Fire Country in order to escape the jinchuriki the first time. His sensei had said their next destination was going to be Takigakure; however his mind wasn't on any of those matters as he balanced one handed on a rock jutting out over the waterfall attempting to remain completely motionless as Jiraiya had told him to.

No his mind was on the fact that he finally had a name for the woman that had given birth to him. Kushina Uzumaki. He had been pissed when he found out that Jiraiya had known all along only being placated when he had been told that it was an S-class secret. Jiraiya had further calmed him by saying that it was a secret he had disagreed with but couldn't go against and was glad the truth about Kushina had come out.

Still balancing he began to remember the conversation the first question had been, "_Did she leave because of the Kyuubi?"_

_Naruto could tell the question made Jiraiya uncomfortable but finally the Toad Sannin said, "No, but you could say the Kyuubi was at the heart of the matter." Jiraiya had cut him off before he could ask for more information saying, "I can't tell you more the same law that prevents me from telling you about who your dad is prevents me." Dropping to his knee Jiraiya said, "But don't ever doubt that they both loved you okay."_

"_What happened to her then?"_

"_I don't know, I truly wish I could answer that for you," Jiraiya answered not prepared to admit just how recently she had been lost. As they had walked towards the hospital to get Jiraiya's burns treated. The Toad Sannin had told him all that he could remember about his mother from her bold declaration of being the first female Hokage to how she had beat the crap out of the boys that had laughed at her as a result that statement. _

_When he had asked if the reason she hadn't been made Hokage was due to her status as an outsider Jiraiya had laughed and merely said, "No something better came along."_

"_What," he had asked earnestly._

"_Your father, and then eventually you," Jiraiya said with a faraway look, "You know they named you after a character in one of my books."_

_Naruto's face scrunched up at that bit of information afraid that his parents had been perverts. "I don't want to hear that."_

"_What it was my very first book," Jiraiya said in a huff, "It was a huge failure. But your folks liked it and hoped you would turn out just like the main character. I have to say I'm glad to see that you did."_

"_Really," Naruto said his voice sounding pleased, "Do you think they would be happy with how I turned out?"_

"_They might not be pleased with the roundabout path you needed to take, but absolutely."_

_The two settled into silence for a while until Jiraiya was admitted into the hospital. Just before he was wheeled into his room to be treated Naruto asked, "Can I see it. The book I mean."_

_Jiraiya had smiled reaching into his bag and pulled out his worn copy of The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja. _

Beginning to wobble Naruto decided to give up trying to achieve perfect stillness for a while and returned to the small camp he had set up near the riverbank near the base of the waterfall hoping to catch another glimpse of the nymph he had saw. Pulling out the book he began to read trying and for the most part succeeding in feeling a connection to the people who had chosen his name after reading it.

* * *

Word had been sent to Tsunade about the capture of the Shinobazu as well as the single Kamizuru. Tsunade had secretly delighted in sending that little grumpy old man of a Kage her strongly worded response on the matter. She was also expecting the team responsible for the capture any minute as her Anbu had just reported their arrival at the gate.

Sure enough a knock alerted her to their arrival so she told them to enter. Once they had assembled in front of her she said, "Well while your actual mission was a failure. I will have a commendation added to each of your files."

"What but we failed?" Kiba said surprised.

"True, however the arrest and incarceration of a present threat such as the Shinobazu far and away exceeds the possibility of locating a future one. You should know that due to your actions the last member of the gang turned himself in and also revealed that he had managed to save many of the children that the gang would otherwise have killed."

"What will happen to him?" Hinata asked.

"Probably a light sentence, such as parole with some sort of community service. Nothing tugs on the heartstrings like a room full of kids saying the only reason they were alive was due to his actions. In any case, a job well done and performed under extremely difficult circumstances. You should all feel proud of yourselves. Shino are you back at a hundred percent or do you feel you require medical assistance?"

"I am fine Lady Hokage," Shino said, "I sustained only minor injuries. The greatest blow was to my pride which should be easily rectified with a little training."

"Understood, but take it easy for a few days. Perhaps another bug hunt with your father is in order. If there is nothing new you are dismissed" Tsunade said.

"I believe I have had my fill of such things for a while," Shino said bowing slightly as he turned to leave.

Once out of the Hokage building the three friends began walking home with Kiba finally saying, "Man if all bug hunts were like that, I'd be taking up a new hobby right Akamaru." His puppy yipped in agreement.

Hinata said, "I think I'll stick to pressing flowers myself," before arriving at her turnoff.

After saying her good-byes she arrived at the apartment she shared with Sakura who was dressed like she was heading out on a mission. Sakura looked up from the piece of paper she was holding before smiling and saying, "Oh good your back. I was hoping to run into you before I left to ask you something."

Hinata noticing the piece of paper had a drawing on it nodded before asking, "What did you need to ask me?"

"Well you see," Sakura began a little nervous, "Before we moved in together Sai asked me to do a small favor for him, which was to collect the drawings he sent me into a book. Unfortunately, I'm going to be out of the village for several weeks on a, herb gathering mission with Shizune. So I was wondering if you could collect them for me if more arrive."

"Why does Sai need you to collect them?" Hinata asked.

Shrugging Sakura said, "He wanted to make a present for Naruto, but I guess the guy he is working under is kind of a jerk and wouldn't like to know he was working on a side project. He said he also wanted to keep it a surprise for Naruto's return, so don't mention it to him okay."

Hinata nodded so Sakura showed her the bin she had bought for them before handing the picture in her hand to Hinata having to run out the door to meet Shizune on time. The Hyuuga princess looked at the picture in her hand with a small smile as she saw a faceless boy standing between some threat and two little girls. The picture reminded her of the last kidnapping attempt Kumo had made for her; curious she pulled out the other pictures mindful of the order and began flipping through them. When she reached the current picture she hoped that Sai hurried with the next picture as she really wanted to know how the story ended.

* * *

Shino had arrived at his compound and even though he had talked to his father made no mention of his success. He settled in to go to sleep at his normal time giving off the appearance that everything was normal and that he was just a little upset at being defeated. At just after one o'clock he snuck out of bed to head to the abandoned Uchiha District. Entering a building that had at one time served as a candy store he wasn't surprised when his father stepped out of the darkness saying, "So you have completed your mission."

Pulling the scroll that housed the mated female Bikouchuu Shino said, "Yes father, although I still feel sullied for having lied to my friends."

"I am sorry for the difficult position I put you in, but I assure you it was necessary," Shibi said.

"Why"

"Follow me," the Aburame clan head said before walking into the back of the candy store. Walking to a wall he moved a light fixture and a section of the wall opened up.

Shino was surprised to find such a thing, but followed behind his father. However as he soon as he spotted the tables that would house the hive for the beetles his father intended to breed he asked, "Is all this secrecy really necessary and why would a candy shop house a secret room like this."

"Yes this secrecy is necessary and as to your second question," Shibi said, "It would appear that the Uchiha had a liking for secrets as this room is just one of many that I have recently found most of which had been stockpiled with weapons. As to why I cannot say. But much like the Uchiha we now find ourselves needing to operate in the shadows."

"You mean the Aburame," Shino asked surprised.

Before his father could respond a rough chuckle could be heard as Ibiki stepped into the light, "No boy this is much larger than the Aburame. Or any one clan, for that matter. This is about the very survival of the village we have come to love and desire to protect."

"I don't understand," Shino said.

So Ibiki decided to enlighten him."There is a group that was formed around the end of the Second Shinobi War. This group's name is called Root. They started out as an elite group of Anbu meant to inspire fear in our enemies. It did, due to its leader a man named Danzou. I believe you are familiar with him." Shino nodded his head so Ibiki continued, "Well we won the war and eventually the Third Hokage felt we no longer needed such a force so disbanded it."

"I take it they didn't," Shino said after a moment.

"Officially they did," Ibiki corrected, "Unofficially though, we believe that Danzou has continued his Root organization and has been seeding his forces into Konoha for decades in hopes of installing himself as Hokage with force if necessary."

"Then why not arrest him?" Shino asked.

"Because this is Konoha and we don't haul people off to jail on mere suspicion. Only proof boy, and our opponent is far too slippery to leave proof just lying around."

"I see and these beetles are to help you gather that proof."

"That's it exactly. The reason we had you jump through such hoops was because Danzou would otherwise suspect or want to know how the beetles were being used. We needed to prevent that from happening."

"Still I have a hard time understanding why we have to hide this from the rest of the clan surely they are above working for such a man."

"Do not assume such Shino," Shibi gently rebuked his son, "I have had my eye on several of our clansmen who may be working with Danzou."

"Our enemy had been at this for decades Shino," Ibiki said, "and he can have pawns planted anywhere. The only reason you are here is because your father vouched for you. Some among your and many other clans wouldn't even be able to say that much."

"So what do you call yourselves then?"

"We don't call ourselves anything boy," Ibiki said, "When you name something you define it. You give it a picture in your mind. If I say chair, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Much like if I say Root, you are now able to define it as an enemy of Konoha. By not naming ourselves we remain as real as a shadow but just as hard to grasp. We are a clan head, a genin, and the leader of the I.T department. But, if he captures or kills us we can just as likely be a chef that retired early or any other number of things he can't even begin to guess at. Only one person knows how all the threads are connected."

"The Hokage," Shino said almost certain.

"No even a Hokage can be removed and she would be the most likely target," Ibiki stated, "You'll find out when the time comes, but that will only be when we are ready to move."

"And what role will I play in this conspiracy?" Shino asked.

"For now, help your dad get those beetles ready," Ibiki said, "When the time for action comes you'll know."


	39. Chapter 39 Past Mistakes

**An:** Thank you for all the reviews as always. Also, for some reason I forgot that Iwa and Konoha don't actually share a border and had it pointed out to me. Therefore, all the action in the previous two chapters took place on Konoha's side of the border with Waterfall Country. I already corrected the mistake in the previous chapters. Also, I changed where Naruto and Jiraiya were going from Kumo to Taki. So again thanks for the reviews S. o t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 39: Past Mistakes**

Ami was sitting in a tea house waiting on Hinata who had invited her out since they were both free at the moment and she couldn't be sure if she would be able to see Ami off when she left for Suna. Ami was excited that Suna had agreed to the exchange so that she could study their puppet making techniques. After her fight during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission she had come to realize she needed to be a little more diverse in case she met another opponent that could resist her Human Puppet Jutsu.

She had been a little put off that she hadn't been asked to go along on the Bikouchuu mission last month. But Shino had told her that it wasn't personal merely he had only been allowed to take two others and Kiba having recently gotten out of the hospital had all but begged to go. She supposed she couldn't fault Shino for giving in, she had felt bad for Kiba too. He had easily been the most severely injured out of all the genin that had gone on the mission.

Pulling out her wallet she looked at the picture of her team that she kept inside of it. Kurenai-sensei was standing behind her three pupils looking as serene and as beautiful as ever. Shino stood in the middle looking like a statue. Hinata was standing to the right of him somehow looking both shy and confident at the same time. Finally, there was her. Face scrunched up into a scowl and back turned to her two teammates looking angry. She looked so miserable in the picture and had been.

That's why Hinata had been such a god send for the young girl. The hand of friendship that she had offered had saved her from her own anger. As she waited for Hinata she remembered Kasumi's funeral which had happened a few days after the retrieval mission.

_She had been allowed out of the hospital on a day pass due to her wounds not being nearly as bad as many of the others. Ami had gone because despite their recent falling out Kasumi had still been nice to her just a little nervous to be alone with her. She had been glad she did as Fuki and many of the other girls she had supposedly been friends with in the academy had not even bothered. Standing in the damp weather as it had rained all morning Ami realized that if not for Hinata it may have been her funeral._

_In many respects she had been exactly like Sasuke. She had keep the world at arm's length convinced that nobody could understand her feelings of confusion and anger. However unlike Sasuke, when somebody had offered her friendship she had leapt at it. Nothing proved that Hinata was a true friend like when she had showed up at the funeral being pushed in a wheelchair by her cousin Neji. _

_Ami knew that the Hyuuga princess showing up to their daughter's funeral had meant a lot to the murdered girls parents. After the funeral as Ami was pushing her back she asked why she had bothered to come._

_Hinata had simply answered, "She was your friend and I didn't want you to have to grieve alone."_

"_It's a shame she's obviously head over heels for Naruto, otherwise I could fall hard for her_," Ami thought wistfully.

Looking up from her cup of tea she saw the person she had just been thinking about approaching in a hurry probably worried Ami would be upset that she was running late. "Sorry Ami," Hinata said sitting down across from her, "Training with Lady Tsunade and Sakura ran late, and I wanted to clean up before coming."

The image of Hinata in the shower entered her head which she quickly pushed it out saying, "That's okay, I wasn't waiting long."

"That's a relief," the Hyuuga said looking through the list of teas the shop had to offer. She gave her order to the cute waitress that had been serving Ami while she waited. Ami had been a little surprised at how often the young teen came around to ask if she needed anything to be honest. She was still too shy and nervous to actually approach anybody, afraid of being rejected.

When the waitress arrived she had two cups of tea with her handing Hinata hers. She told Ami she thought she could use a refill. As she handed her the glass Ami thought she could almost feel the phantom touch of the girls fingers rub against hers. The girl gave her a little half-smile before walking away to see what another of her patrons needed.

Ami watched her go wondering if maybe she should take a chance after Hinata left since she still hadn't told the Hyuuga that she preferred girls to boys. However the soft spoken Hyuuga's, "If you want to, you should ask her out."

Ami quickly shifted her gaze to Hinata her face a mixture of panic and fear as she said, "What are you talking about?"

Putting the tea she had been sipping down Hinata said, "That waitress is giving out subtle hints that she is interested in you. And you are reciprocating. So why don't you ask her out?"

"Because I'm not a lesbian," Ami said unable to meet Hinata's eyes.

"Ami…"

"Drop it okay," Ami said standing to abruptly leave.

She stopped however when Hinata said, "I don't care if you are or aren't, Ami. I'm your friend."

Ami sat down slowly whispering, "How long have you known?"

"I've suspected for a while," Hinata answered, "I've noticed the way you look at girls sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, for one," Hinata replied with a soft smile, "and I was hoping that you would eventually trust me enough to tell me."

Sipping her own tea to buy herself some time and with her cheeks beginning to turn pink Ami finally said, "I'm sorry I guess I was afraid…"

Hinata waited after Ami trailed off but figuring the girl wasn't going to continue supplied, "I would respond similarly as Fuki."

Ami nodded weakly in response but Hinata said, "I'm your friend Ami and wouldn't reject you over such a silly reason." Leaning in Hinata asked, "So are you going to ask her out?"

Ami looked at the waitress who happened to look at her about the same time giving the same smile she had before. Thinking for a moment Ami said her voice lighter than it had been before, "Maybe when I get back from Suna. I do leave in a couple of days."

Hinata nodded glad that a wall that Ami had been keeping up had been torn down. The two had changed the subject to more trivial matters when Sakura joined them having been looking for Hinata.

After she ordered some tea Sakura excitedly said, "Hey are you guys doing anything tonight?"

Both kunoichi shook their heads no with Hinata asking, "Why?"

"Do you want to spend the night at Ino's?" Sakura said while swirling her cup of tea, "I ran into her today and asked her why her team has become one of the most dysfunctional."

"Not that it could top yours," Ami said teasingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sakura replied, "For a time yours was right up there with mine."

That surprised Ami who sent a quick look Hinata's way who nodded causing Ami to blush since she realized it most likely had been a result of her earlier attitude. Sakura continued saying, "Anyhow, your team got past it. But now Ino's is in the process of self-destructing."

"Did Ino tell you why?" Hinata asked.

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she continued, "She said she didn't want to talk about it, but she appeared to be kind of depressed so I suggested a sleepover. Like we used to have before we all went boy crazy and stopped hanging out. She really liked the idea and told me to invite our fellow kunoichi. You're more than welcome to come too, Ami."

Ami was about to say no, especially after the way the last one she had attended ended but a quick, "We'll be there," from Hinata stopped her rejection short.

Sakura finished and paid for her tea to go find a few more kunoichi to invite. As soon as they were alone Ami said apprehensively, "I'm not too sure about this Hinata."

"It'll be okay Ami," Hinata said, "You don't have to bring it up if you do not want to. But remember, its part of who you are, so you shouldn't be ashamed."

"Yeah, but what if they react like Fuki," Ami said afraid of being ostracized by the rest of her peers.

"They won't, but if they did. I'd stand by you. I promise," Hinata said with a smile that bolstered Ami's confidence.

* * *

Tsunade arrived at her office to see another delivery toad sitting on her desk. After collecting the scroll that contained the letters she thanked the summons and told it to come back in a few days so her and the girls could compose their replies. The toad gave a salute and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Opening the first letter addressed to her. She found like usual it was all business. In it she found two designs for a seal that Jiraiya told her to send to the research department for testing. Based on what they found he would make adjustments to the design as necessary. He also asked Tsunade to check her grandfather's archives for any mention of a ten-tailed Bijuu convinced that the Akatsuki or the masked Kage associated with them was interested in either its existence or location.

She knew that Jiraiya didn't ask lightly, as the only place that Tsunade had never visited upon returning to Konoha had been the deserted Senju Compound. Its empty halls held the most painful memories for the Senju princess. Due in part to as she grew up, more and more people stopped coming home and eventually all that was left was her. But if returning to the halls of Senju could help shed more light on the threat to Naruto then she would do so.

The next letter was also addressed to her and was from Jiraiya as well. The letter was more personal in nature. In it Jiraiya explained how he felt and the doubts he experienced. He also explained that Naruto had learned about Kushina. It further told of his regret about missing so much of Naruto's growth over the years. That he should have fought harder to get Sarutobi to let him take Naruto with him or let him train him from a far earlier age.

It was a side of Jiraiya she had never really seen before but these letters between them helped her discover. However, she supposed that wasn't quite right. As it was a side that had always been there, just one she hadn't been interested in. She also realized that he wasn't giving her the whole picture of the trip or at least not the women and sake portion of it.

Nevertheless, the third letter was from Naruto and gave her more than enough information on those nighttime endeavors of the Toad Sannin. She found her hand gripping the paper tighter as Naruto described having to drag Jiraiya home from the two twenty-something woman who Naruto said seemed sad to see him go. It was then that she realized she was actual jealous of the floozies. It wasn't till she began to look at her reflection in the window of her office that it really set in just how bothered she was by it. The only thing that mollified her was that Naruto commented that the pervy sage seemed to be a light weight when it came to Sake as the girls had said he only had a couple of glasses. The idea that the Town's Madman had been felled by a few glasses of sake made Tsunade confident that it was just a façade to throw off any of the other patrons' suspicions. Despite his peculiar methods they were the reason Jiraiya was the best spy master in Konoha. But it didn't mean she had to like the idea of two buxom women hanging off of him.

Tsunade sighed at the feeling that she had missed her chance for happiness with the Toad Sannin. She truly had nobody to blame but herself though. She knew that despite his boisterous ways and beneath the flamboyant exterior beat the heart of a gentleman. She experienced it firsthand shortly after the death of her brother. Before she had been straight laced and had never so much as enjoyed a sip of sake. However that all changed two nights after Jiraiya and Orochimaru had delivered the news of Nawaki's passing, when hoping just to make the pain go away she had stumbled into a bar. A short time later she was seven bottles in and barely lucid. A matter somebody tried to take advantage of to get her into his bed. She had even allowed the man to begin to lead her away, when Jiraiya had stepped in. When the man protested and even went as far as saying, "It's obvious the little slut is just begging for it," well the fool found himself violently ejected from the bar. Yet, it had not been her who did it.

A short time later, she was in her own apartment having wanted to experience the joy of living on her own. A state of being she found highly overrated now. That was when she made her move. When as he began tucking her in for the night, she quickly leaned up and kissed him. She tried to deepen the kiss and had felt him respond. He had even begun to crawl into the bed, but ultimately he had stopped. She hadn't given up though, attempting to lure him into her bed. He merely told her that she was drunk and confused. A truth he highlighted by placing two aspirin by her bed as well as a bucket. As he made his way to leave she said angry at being rejected, "You've just blown your chance Jiraiya. I should have known all the talk about you was just that, talk."

Jiraiya had merely replied, "That maybe. But I bet in all that talk you've heard, you never once heard about me taking advantage of a woman while she was drunk, princess." She hadn't and even though he had been a ladies' man none of the woman he had charmed had ever spoken badly about him. The modern Jiraiya that seemed to have absolutely no luck talking to women was just a charade to make people underestimated not just how deadly he was, but how easily he could charm the secrets out of the most cunning of woman.

Shortly after he left she found herself employing the bucket as she emptied her stomach and in the morning used the aspirin wishing he had left the bottle. Furthermore, she didn't even leave her apartment all of the next day. The hangover had been one of the reasons, but the other had been not to run into Jiraiya. A week later was the first time she had seen him at a meeting of the various jounin and he made no mention of that night. It was the same meeting where her proposal for adding a medical-ninja to the teams had been shot down and where she had met Dan. For a time she had forgotten all about Jiraiya, at least until Dan died and the only people who had tried to help her through her grief had been Shizune, Sarutobi, and of course Jiraiya.

Eventually instead of gambling on another relationship she had planned to run and after the Kyuubi attack had decided to do just that. By then Jiraiya had been in and out of the village already establishing his spy network to keep an eye out for Orochimaru. He had been in the village when she left one night without a word, something she knew that bothered him. But she had been all about her own pain then, unable to see how her actions might affect others. Now though she had given thought to the idea, but found that maybe it was her that had blown her chance. After all, it was apparent he could still charm ladies half his age. Why would he settle for an old woman like her?"

Figuring she put off work long enough. She put away her letters and placed Hinata and Sakura's on her desk confident one of the two would be by sooner or later to pick them up and got to work. But, with a more wistful face than normal. The first file she picked up was a special request for a particular kunoichi, opening it she began looking over the details.

* * *

Ami was practically being dragged to the Yamanaka's home by Hinata. As the time got closer and closer Ami actually was considering coming up with several excuses not to go. All of which fell flat on their face in the front of Hinata's calm insistence. Eventually, Ami was packed for a night at Ino's.

As Hinata knocked on the Yamanaka's front door Ami tried to make a last second break for it, but the Hyuuga grabbed her by her shirt collar just as Ino began opening the door. Sighing Ami accepted her fate and turned to meet the blonde.

"Hinata," Ino said with brilliant smile that faltered slightly as she addressed the purple-haired girl, "Ami."

"Ino," both girls said but Ami's just as guarded no doubt a result of their past together.

Stepping to the side, Ino invited them in to see that her living room was already occupied by several of their fellow kunoichi. All of Team Anko was there most likely a result of them being neighbors to Hinata and Sakura. Tenten was also sitting off to the side snacking on some popcorn that Ino's mother had set down. Ino's mom was doting on the kunoichi glad that her daughter was again hanging out with other girls her own age. Hoping that it meant she wasn't as boy crazy as she had been when she had allowed her desire for Sasuke to drive away all her female friends.

As Ami and Hinata took a seat among the girls Tayuya was telling how Kin and she paid back their sensei for forcing them on the trip to Demon Country. "So basically it was fucking perfect as she had her back to us," Tayuya said with a victorious smirk that was mirrored on Kin's face as a result of the memory. "We came up behind her and said as loud as we could, 'We have returned from our youthful jog Anko-sensei.' When she turned around she almost shit a fucking brick as we were both in a Henge that made our hair look like we had cut and dyed it to match Guy-sensei's."

Kin took over saying, "And since we were still wearing those awful jumpsuits," to which Tenten mumbled, "They aren't that bad," not having heard her Kin continued, "she absolutely went as white as Orochimaru."

"But it was the genjutsu that sold it," Tayuya added, "We did that little song and dance those two do. Kin"

"Tayuya"

"Kin"

"Tayuya"

Then both girls hugged and using genjutsu cast a familiar looking sunset behind a cliff that had the other girls laughing."

"What happened next?" Ami asked relaxing a little.

"She fainted," Kin said laughing. The other girls laughed at that even Tenten, knowing and accepting that when together Lee and Guy-sensei could be a little much.

Sakura showed up a short time later bearing a letter for Hinata from Naruto. Hinata excused herself to read it in private. Ino decided to comment asking, "Are you really both always hanging on the edge of your seat for letters from him?"

Unable to tell Ino about Akatsuki, which was one of the reasons both she and Hinata would anxiously await Naruto's letters. Sakura replied, "Don't be jealous Ino. It doesn't look pretty on you."

"I'm not jealous, Forehead" Ino said, "You couldn't even get him to notice you."

"Oh yeah Ino-pig," Sakura shot back, "How many boys are chasing you around? Miss Gorgeous."

Remembering what Sai said to her Ino looked like she was about to get really riled up, but as if sensing the coming storm Ino's mom said, "Dinner's ready."

As the girls headed into the kitchen, Ino and Sakura continued to glare at each other before following. Ino's mom was a little afraid that she would have a lot left over due to the way Ino ate. Luckily she listened to her husband who had said to go all out as he was sure that kunoichi trained by Tsunade, Guy, and Anko would need all the energy they could get. Exactly as he said, all the girls and a famished Hinata who had been lured away from her letter by the smell dug in. All except Ino, who picked at her meal, eating only a fraction of what the other girls had. Ino thought about commenting on that, but put the idea out of her head because she was obviously the only one dieting at the moment. It really made her mad that all the other kunoichi didn't seem to need to diet to maintain their weight.

After dinner the girls settled into a game of truth and dear which was a breath of fresh air for the two former Sound Kunoichi, as there hadn't been a lot of light enjoyable moments in the various Sound bases. But they both found it enjoyable from the various things they learned about their fellow kunoichi.

Ami had felt a little dread at playing the game and sure enough knew why when she had chosen 'Truth' and Ino asked, "Which boys have you set your sights on now that Sasuke's gone?"

Ami knew she could lie, but a look at Hinata told her what the Hyuuga princess thought of that idea. After an agonizing few seconds she said, "The thing is I…well I prefer girls to boys."

That of course stopped any side conversations as all the girls stared at her for a moment. Finally, Tayuya said, "Then what girl do you prefer?"

Ino however was flabbergasted saying, "What since when? I mean sure Sasuke might have been the most attractive shinobi our age but still to swear off boys."

Despite Ino's outburst seeing the acceptance on the other kunoichi's faces really bolstered Ami's confidence causing her to say, "I guess I've always felt that way."

"Come on," the disbelief evident in Ino's tone, "You don't remember being the most fanatical girl after him?"

Embarrassed at her past actions Ami said, "I only got like that because he was going after Hinata." Before Ino could comment she continued, "The reason I chased after Sasuke was because everyone else did and it made me fit in. But I guess you could say my wanting to land him really took off after the council passed the CRA."

"CRA," Sasame said, "What's that and why would a lesbian be interested in a boy because of that?"

"The CRA pretty much gives any clan that is whittled down, through death or just a low breeding rate, to a sole male the ability to take as many spouses as he wants."

"There are no laws against having a second or even third spouse in Konoha though," Sakura said.

"That may be," Ami conceded, "However due to clan and village politics it is very hard to take a second one. Even a marriage between clans is hard enough to arrange let alone from an outside country or another shinobi village. The CRA clears many of those hurtles."

"Then your interest in this Sasuke was solely for the other wives you imagined he would take," Sasame said catching on.

Ami got a slightly perverted grin on her face as she said, "Yep."

Sakura began giggling at that saying, "That's actually kind of diabolical using Sasuke for all the women that would have flocked to him. If that's the case then why did you flip out when he asked Hinata out?"

"Well look at her," Ami said pointing to Hinata who blushed as all the girls did as she told them, "She is the Hyuuga golden child and bloomed a lot sooner than a lot of us," pointing to her own recently changing bust to emphasize her point. "I guess you could say I imagined that if Hinata had said yes that would have been it for my fantasies of living in a female harem."

That caused a few of the girls to laugh and the mood remained light until it came time for Sakura's turn. She decided to ask Ino when she had selected truth, "Why are you and Shikamaru fighting so much lately?"

Sounding indignant she said, "Shikamaru doesn't think I'm a real kunoichi."

"Oh," was all she received in reply which didn't sit well with Ino causing her to say, "Is that it?"

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say Ino," Sakura said defensively.

Getting agitated at her friend's lack of support Ino said in a huff, "Oh I don't know. Maybe that Shikamaru is wrong and way off the mark. That I'm as real a kunoichi as the rest of you."

Sakura though said, "I can't really say that though. Since I kind of agree with him."

"What!" Ino said. Standing and pointing at Sakura she continued, "Don't be getting all high and mighty on me just because the Hokage chose you as her apprentice, Forehead."

"This has nothing to do with that," Sakura countered calmly despite the comment about her forehead which threw Ino off her rant for a moment. Ino however quickly recovered and was about to give Sakura a piece of her mind when the pinkette held up her hand saying, "Look Ino, I'm not going to get into a debate about this with you. If you are happy as you are as a kunoichi that's one thing and you need to discuss it with Shikamaru. But the reason I say that I agree with him is because at dinner today you barely ate. Why?"

"Because I need to watch my figure," Ino said with reservation.

"I guessed that was the reason," Sakura said with a knowing smile, "And the reason I knew that was it was because up until recently I was the same way. So let me give you the same piece of advice that I was given. And that is you need to decide what type of ninja you want to be. You can spend your days worrying about how you look if you want. But you can't get upset if people decide to call you on it."

Crossing her arms Ino said, "Fine whatever…I believe it's my turn right."

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sigh as she knew Ino wasn't really listening. She just hoped her friend came around before she ran into a really bad situation and it was too late.

* * *

Shikamaru was outside and could hear the voices of his dad and Inoichi who had escaped his house of young women for the more male friendly Nara household. Inoichi probably hadn't taken his mom into account when he said that however. As the woman had banished both of them to a guest house as they drank. Shikamaru was concentrating on a shogi board outside of said house when a feminine voice said, "The game is better when played with somebody else you know."

Giving his attention to the speaker he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too," Temari said her tone showing she was a little put-off by the welcome from the young Nara.

"You didn't answer the question," Shikamaru said lazily.

Rolling her eyes Temari sat down across from him saying, "Our two villages agreed to trade genin for awhile. I'm the Sand Villages representative of that trade. Now why are you out here staring at a shogi board?"

"Before my dad's friend arrived we were playing a game," Shikamaru said resuming his staring at the board.

"Are you waiting for him to come out to make another move?" Temari asked seeing that both sides of the board still had quite a few pieces and that neither of Nara had committed to a particular strategy.

However, Shikamaru surprised her saying, "No my dad already defeated me. I've recreated the game from the beginning. This is the point when my dad beat me."

Staring at the board again Temari said, "I don't know about that. You still had several options at this point in the game."

"I know," Shikamaru said. "Yet this is the point when I fell into his strategy, and that is why he beat me."

"Taking the game kind of seriously aren't you?"

"Recent events have taught me the value of learning from my mistakes," Shikamaru said pushing the board to the side. "Any particular reason you decided to stop by here?"

"Well I don't really know anybody here besides you," Temari said her cheeks brightening a little. "I was hoping you could show me around."

Lying down with his back turned to her, the Nara said, "Too troublesome. How about you hire a tour guide?"

A demonic aura washed over him, which surprised even Temari, as the pair turned to see Yoshino Nara standing there with her hands on her hips. Glaring at her lazy boy, she said, "I know that I didn't raise a good for nothing son that would leave a young woman in distress when she came to him for help."

"Come on mom. She's not in distress, she merely wants somebody to show her around," Shikamaru said.

"Well then she came to the right place," Yoshino replied walking up to Temari, "Welcome dear. Shikamaru will gladly show you around, just as soon as he freshens up."

Shikamaru knew better than to argue with the headstrong woman and decided to quickly shower hoping to limit the time his mother and blonde spent together. Taking a quick shower, but still making sure he would pass his mother's inspection. Sure that she would send him right back if she didn't feel he had washed properly. He arrived in the kitchen to see his mother chatting pleasantly with Temari. He didn't like the glint in his mother's eyes as he entered the kitchen. As soon as Shikamaru had his sandals on she got up and ushered them out the door telling them to have a good time. Shikamaru was sure he could see a smirk appear on his mother's face as the door closed.

Walking through Konoha, he was keenly aware of how close he and Temari would occasionally drift together and how when the wind blew just right he could smell a hint of desert wildflowers. He showed her many of the principal attractions of Konoha, like the Hot Springs, which she didn't get to enjoy the last two times she had been in the village. Yet, vowed to this time. After leaving the hot springs Temari asked, "By the way did you ever square things with your teammate?"

"No," Shikamaru said his annoyance at his blonde teammate's recent attitude evident in his voice, "Instead of taking what I said to heart, she's acting like a troublesome pain in the ass. She's been throwing off our team dynamics. Chouji's trying to play peacemaker, but I can tell she won't be happy until I apologize."

"Doesn't she realize that's kind of proving what you said is true?" Temari asked and while she waited for his answer stopped to look into one of the shop windows.

"If she does, she doesn't seem to care," Shikamaru said finally.

Sensing he didn't really want to talk about the subject anymore she asked, "Okay so where to next mister tour guide."

Wondering why his life was filled with troublesome women Shikamaru led her to Tea Avenue to view some of the various shops that it had to offer. He also tried not to think about despite how troublesome he found the task he was now performing he was having a good time.

* * *

Ino's mom stepped through the sleeping bodies early the following morning to gently shake her daughter awake. Ino responded somewhat quickly, however she found herself feeling a little self conscious when she noticed that all the other girls had instantly awakened not needing her mother's gentle prodding. Apologizing for waking the others, Ino's mom informed her daughter that Tsunade sent an Anbu for her to report to the Hokage's office for a special mission. Smiling despite the doubt Sakura's words had risen in her. She swiftly prepared and left telling the others to go back to sleep.

Arriving at the office in good spirits she said, "Ino Yamanaka reporting for her special assignment."

"Ah good," Tsunade said surprised by the girl's jovial attitude considering some of the recent Team Reports she had read, "Ino a mission came up that the client claims only you can do. Unfortunately, she has been a little short on details, but she claims at most this is a C-ranked mission. You'll receive a full briefing from the client herself once you arrive. Any questions?"

"What about support," Ino said excited, "Well the client doesn't expect any violence on the mission, but due to her not divulging many of the mission details I'll be assigning Chouji Akimichi to act as support if the need arises. I trust that will not be a problem."

"No problem Lady Hokage," Ino said while thinking, "_Ha, would a worthless kunoichi be chosen for a special mission that only she can perform? Take that Shikamaru_."

"Good," Tsunade said with a pleased grin hoping the recent reports were merely Asuma being a little oversensitive due to Team Seven's collapse, "Chouji will meet you at the gate in one-hour then. Go prepare."

Leaving the office Ino hoped the girls were still at her house so she could rub it in their faces that she was chosen for a special assignment. Feeling her spirits bolstered she hurried home to prepare and get ready who knew what sort of hunks she might run into over the course of the mission.

* * *

Waterfall Country lived up to its name, as there were literally hundreds of them doting over the landscape. Naruto didn't doubt the one he had been training by while waiting for Jiraiya to heal was being feed by one of the many ones he had seen thus far. While the country didn't lack in beauty it did lack in hospitality. Even the hotels seemed to begrudgingly take in guests. When he had raised this point to Jiraiya. He had chuckled lightly before saying that as far as Waterfall was concerned outsiders were just one step removed from being invaders. He had further elaborated saying that although Waterfall had been a battleground many times between Iwa and Konoha it had never been successfully invade by the far larger country. Jiraiya attributed it to the close ties between Konoha and Taki. Which was also why, they were the only minor country to receive a Bijuu when the first Hokage had been giving them to the various countries to secure peace.

Naruto had wondered if the two Countries were so close. Why didn't Jiraiya know where the village was? The Toad Sannin had said that was one of the reasons the country had been so hard for Iwa to conquer and that was because they didn't know where to send their armies. But the Toad Sannin did have a general idea of where the village was located having fought besides the previous village leader who had passed on recently. While searching the forest, where Jiraiya guessed the village may have been located, they stumbled across the remains of a small camp. Going over it a bad feeling swelled in Jiraiya's gut having seen many such camps in his time. Whoever had spent the night here was undoubtedly planning trouble for the village of Taki, which was made evident by the crudely drawn and scribbled over map in the dirt that he assumed represented the village. While it didn't clarify where the village was, if his hunch was correct the sounds of battle should lead them right to it.

* * *

Suien eagerly awaited his return to the village of Takigakure. The former jounin couldn't wait to show the weak-willed coward that had inherited the position of village leader who ran things. After explaining the plan to his team of recently defected Rain-nin, who claimed the civil war had turned against Hanzo, they had waited until word reached him from the advance team he had sent to eliminate Taki's protector. The small caecilian, an amphibian that resembled an earthworm but with a recessed mouth that was used in Taki for communications as a result of the the creatures ability to travel in water or burrow through the ground, had reported that his team had eliminated the jinchuriki. With the path clear he had given the order to move out.

Arriving at the spot they were supposed to meet the advanced team, he suspected that something was wrong since nobody was there to meet them. Kirisame, one of the Rain-nin and the most bloodthirsty member of his team asked, while raising a hand to his bandana clad head to cover his lone visible eye as he scoured the area, "Where the hell are they Suien. I really want to start busting some heads. Guess this is what we can expect from your fellow Waterfall ninja's then."

Getting annoyed at having to constantly reign in the cruel and masked Rain-nin, Suien replied, "How many times have I told you, this operation does not necessarily require a large body count. Our goal is the Hero's Water that's it. Get your jollies after we have it, until then try to remain professional."

Not really intimidated by the harsh looking former Taki jounin Kirisame replied, "Well how professional is it for your fellow traitors to keep us waiting. You should have sent us instead."

"That's rich coming from somebody who abandoned his leader as soon as it appeared that the civil war he was fighting had turned against him," Suien replied, seeing his comment had made the other Rain-nin bristle slightly he continued trying not to anger them further, "Regardless, the only reason my fellow shinobi would have been able to get close to her was because of the headbands they wore. That jinchuriki hates humans."

Before he could elaborate further the sound of several metal objects hitting the ground could be heard behind him. Murasame, a Rain-nin with grey hair and wearing a black sleeveless shirt and gray pants walked up to the objects. Picking up one of them he saw that it was a bloodied headband with the Taki symbol on it. Turning towards the rest of the group he said, "I don't think the rest of your pals are going to be joining us."

Unbeknownst to him and before his fellow shinobi could warn him, a spinning cord of rope wrapped around his neck from above and he was yanked into the air disappearing into the canopy of leaves. Seconds later he reemerged as he fell to the ground but the boneless way he fell showed he was already dead. Most likely a result of a broken neck.

Hisame the tall and slender brown haired woman that had been Murasame's lover disregarded Suien's call to stay near to check on him. Rolling him over the last thing she saw was the exploding tag affixed to his chest right before it exploded.

"Fuck'n hell," Kirisame shouted as a result of watching two of his fellow shinobi being killed in a handful of seconds.

He was just about to bolt when Suien placed a restraining hand on him saying, "Don't that's exactly what she wants to separate us and pick us off at her leisure. She lives in these woods and nobody knows them better."

"Are you blind," Kirisame said, "She killed half of us while we were together. She doesn't need to separate us."

"Don't panic, she merely used surprise and played off of the fact that she suspected at least one of us would be close enough to Murasame to run in stupidly."

"What about your fucking advanced team," Kirisame said his voice indicating just how panicked he was.

"Most likely," Suien replied calmly, "They scattered and then died. Isn't that right Fū?"

A young girl about fourteen years of age dropped down from a tree in front of Suien saying, "It is surprised to see that you would be so foolish as to return Suien."

Kirisame surprised that all that havoc had been wrecked by the young girl dressed in a white shirt that covered a fishnet one beneath it and whose arms were similarly adorned in white armlets. Her Taki headband was worn around her right arm. She was also wearing a white skirt that hid the fishnet shorts she wore. Strapped to her back was a large red cylinder and if what Suien had told him was true, most likely contained all her possessions in the world. Feeling a little emboldened by her appearance he said, "This little speck of a girl is the great protector of Taki. I'll finish this in two seconds."

Suien threw an arm in front of him saying, "Don't be a fool. You can't judge this girl's power by her age we need to proceed with caution."

"It will allow you to leave now Suien; otherwise she will be forced to kill you."

Narrowing his eyes at the girl he said, "I respect your abilities Fū, but don't forget your place little girl. I know how you operate. Now that surprise is no longer on your side, I have the advantage. And let's not forget, you're all alone out here. So how about joining me in getting back at all those who pretend you don't exist, while expecting you to protect them."

The young green haired girl's pink eye widened for a moment before coldly narrowing as she replied, "Its duty has always been to watch over this forest much as its father did before her. Do not presume to think it would abandon that task to help the likes of you."

"So be it," Suien said lowering his arm.

As soon as he did so Kirisame launched himself towards the girl a pair of water whips trailing from his sleeves behind him. Fū jumped backwards landing on a tree behind her and then propelled herself up into the canopy of leaves above. Kirisame followed behind lashing at her every chance he could. Fū jumped up grabbing a branch and used it to turn herself around launching herself into the trailing Rain-nin feet first. Catching him in the chest she was momentarily surprised as he burst into water. Before she could react one of his water whips wrapped around her neck from above.

Pulling up with all his might he was surprised when her head was decapitated from her body. He got over his shock as he saw the head and body of the girl break apart into the various insects found in the forest. He avoided Fū's counter-attack, a downward axe kick, by the thinnest of margins. Her kick went all the way through the tree branch severing it. While they were both still in the air, she kicked the large branch at the Rain-nin throwing it into him and smashing him against the tree. However, Suien had been biding his time waiting for an opening and attacked.

Fū was sent into a nearby tree, the wind knocked out of her as a result. Before she could fall to the ground, Suien slammed into her a second time propping her up against a tree his forearm across her throat. Giving a wicked smile he said, "How about it Fū, is it really worth dying all alone out here for a village that doesn't even allow you to step foot in it?"

"It will do its duty, just as her father did," Fū said defiantly.

Creating a blade of hard water Suien said nonchalantly, "What a waste," and slammed it into her heart hard enough to pierce the tree behind her. He was about to walk away to go get Kirisame when he noticed his feet being covered in mud as the clone lost cohesion behind him. He moved just in time as a giant rhinoceros beetle made of dirt slammed into the tree where he had just been standing. Forming another water blade he turned to see Fū descending towards him. A savage grin split his face, which disappeared as he slammed his hard water blade into the girl only for it to shatter against her hardened skin. Smashing him through the branch and following him to the ground. She reared back her hand, it matching the same density as the rest of her body as a result of the Hardening Jutsu she was using, preparing to cave his skull in.

Before she could a water whip wrapped around her throat which didn't bother her in the slightest until Kirisame used a weak lightning jutsu on it to send an electrical charge running through her. Due to the convulsions she was in she couldn't release her jutsu which amplified the effects of the electricity due to Earth Release's natural weakness against electricity. Extracting himself from beneath her Suien said, "Cook the bitch."

Kirisame grinned beneath his mask and kept the weak charge he was capable going. Fū's cries of pain filled the forest as the electricity ran through her. She knew that nobody was coming for her and felt despair at her impending death so was surprised when a voice shouted, "Let her go you bastards."

Suddenly a boy wearing combat wraps around the lower half of his face and a black flak-jacket with orange pants burst from the bushes behind Kirisame who only had enough time to gap at the new arrival before he was split from shoulder to hip by the ninjato that the boy carried.

Standing between the girl lying on the ground and the bastard that had been grinning as she was slowly electrocuted Naruto said, "You stay out of this Pervy Sage."

Jiraiya, already near the girl checking to see if she was alright and finding her unconscious, said, "Don't underestimate him. I recognize him from the bingo book. He's a jounin that trained the current leader of Taki."

"It's good to know I'm famous," Suien replied snidely, "And you would be."

Chuckling Jiraiya said, "Oh I think I'll keep you guessing. Besides I'm not your opponent."

"Well I guess I'll ask again once I'm done with the shrimp," Suien said facing Naruto forming a hard water sword.

Naruto faced the man for a few moments before charging at the former Waterfall shinobi. Naruto's blade caught his easily enough, slicing through it which surprised Suien. As Naruto was about to stab his opponent, he was forced back as a wall of water surrounded the jounin. When the water jutsu ended and the water fell to the ground it showed that Suien had disappeared like a magician. Naruto rolled to his right as three of the jagged swords that Suien could form buried themselves into the ground where he had been standing.

As he rolled to his feet he fired an Air Bullet into the tree where they had come from forcing Suien to jump to another branch. Looking down on Naruto he said, "You're not from the Waterfall Village, so why are you here?"

"None of your business bastard," Naruto said staring up at him before a grin of his own appeared on his face. "That was a pretty neat disappearing act you put on a second ago. Let me show you mine." Quickly forming the hand-seals a thick mist rolled into the forest shrouding everything.

Suien recognized the Hidden Mist Jutsu and swallowed his fear as he had heard the tales of what the Shinobi proficient in the technique could do. Focusing his senses he listened for the slightest whisper of sound. He heard what sounded like a puff of smoke and so threw another of his Hard Water Blades but could tell it missed as he heard the sound of it hitting the ground. His fears began getting the better of him as he heard Naruto repeat the taunt he had heard Zabuza deliver hundreds of times over the years, "Eight Spots. Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain. Now which one should I go after?"

"Come out you coward," Suien shouted which was all the prompting Naruto needed to make his attack. The last thing Suien felt was eight blades piercing all of the spots Naruto had named. Naruto let the mist fade away before he and his clones withdrew their blades allowing Suien's corpse to fall from the tree.

Dropping down Naruto walked up to Jiraiya who had removed the red pack the girl wore so that he could lay her down on the forest floor. Dropping to his haunches next to the Toad Sannin he asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah she'll be fine," Jiraiya said.

"Who is she?"

"How should I know brat," Jiraiya said, "I walked in on this battle at the same time you did. Although, she is obviously a Waterfall Shinobi, maybe she stumbled into Suien's group."

"Why would she be out here alone?"

"Again brat I don't know," Jiraiya replied, "Here's a crazy idea, how about we wait until she wakes up and ask her?"

Huffing Naruto said, "Fine some spy master you are? You don't know where the village is or who we are looking for."

"Well then let's see you find it brat," Jiraiya said playfully arguing with his apprentice. The two eventually settled into silence and waited for the girl to wake up.

Almost an hour later she began stirring causing Naruto to lean over her. The older and wiser Jiraiya remained where he was. That proved to be the correct course of action, when Naruto was sent flying back by a punch from the startled girl, who quickly rolled into a crouch. Eyeing the two warily she suddenly became aware that the comforting weight of her backpack wasn't present. Finding it resting against a tree she ran towards it shoving a grumbling and still slightly dazed Naruto to the side to grab it.

Pulling himself together Naruto said, "Some gratitude lady," but seeing the way she hugged the backpack close to her chest he guessed it was pretty important to the girl.

Slipping it onto her back she finally said, "It wants to know who you are?"

Jiraiya had a sinking feeling that told him they had found the jinchuriki they were looking for but could tell Naruto hadn't come to that conclusion as he said, "Don't you mean, I want to know who you are?"

Glaring at the blonde she replied, "It knows what it said now explain. What are you doing in its forest?

"We're looking for the jinchuriki that resides in Taki." Naruto said before jerking a thumb at Jiraiya and adding, "But, Pervy Sage here doesn't seem to know where to look for her."

Moving slightly to either attack or flee a maneuver both shinobi noticed she asked, "What do you seek it for?"

"Her," Naruto said vehemently misunderstanding what she said, "We are looking for her. But we don't know her name or even have a really good description."

Fū was surprised at how heatedly the blonde in front of her responded, but said, "You did not answer its question."

A light went off in Naruto's eye as he said, "You're the jinchuriki."

Fū nodded her head stunning Naruto with how she thought of herself. Jiraiya stepped in saying, "We came to warn you about a future threat called Akatsuki."

"It will deal with the threat as it has dealt with all the ones before," Fū said turning to leave, "Now leave its forest before it considers you to be one as well."

She was about to leave when Naruto said, "Wait, why are you acting like this? We want to help you?"

Turning and glaring at the boy she said, "It does not need any help. It has been alone almost all its life."

"That maybe," Jiraiya said calmly, "However, if not for Naruto here. You'd be dead right now."

"Perhaps," Fū said her tone hostile, "But most likely Suien would have left it close to death to prevent its Bijuu from getting out. Regardless, it has heard your warning. Now leave."

Naruto stood in shock as the girl ran off into the woods leaving the two alone. Fū ran until her legs gave way due to fatigue from her earlier fight and still not over being almost electrocuted. Crawling between two above ground roots of the tree she moved towards she pulled her legs into her chest and began to cry.

* * *

Hanabi had been allowed to roam the village unattended again after morning training. Her father had encouraged her to try and meet some children her own age. But thus far, most of the kids had given her a wide birth. A group of kids had even tried to bully the lone Hyuuga, a mistake they probably would never make again. Sitting on a swing, she watched the other kids at the playground enjoyed the various games they were involved in. Looking on sadly, she wondered if her father would be upset if she failed in the task he had given her.

A few voices behind her attracted her attention. So going to investigate she moved through the bushes towards the sounds. Peeking through the brush she could see a boy in a yellow shirt and a scarf wrapped around his lower face standing on a log holding a stick that was planted on his perch. At the base of the log was a girl with orange hair tied up with a gag in her mouth. In a menacing voice he said, "Ha-ha, I have captured the mighty Moegi. Now who remains to challenge me?"

Konohamaru was expecting Udon to appear after his proclamation. Not some Hyuuga that seemed to like orange almost as much as Naruto. Apparently the girl wasn't much on talk either as she charged him Byakugan activated. Grabbing his stick with both hands to defend himself she easily snapped it in half with her first blow. Stumbling back he asked, "Are you crazy?"

Addressing the tied up girl Hanabi said, "I will defend you from this fiend."

Moving to attack Konohamaru blocked her attacks using the pieces of sticks he had held onto. The ruckus the two made attracted the attention of many of the kids at the playground who came to investigate and watched in awe as the two battled each other.

Tired of being on the defensive Konohamaru began applying many of the techniques his Boss had showed him attempting to exploit any weaknesses the Hyuuga had in her defense. "I will not allow you to harm that girl," Hanabi said.

One of the bullies from earlier said, "Hah, that dumb Hyuuga thinks Konohamaru is a real kidnapper," causing the other kids to laugh.

Catching what the boy said, Hanabi noticed that the girl she had been planning to save was free looking worried. Her attention divided she was caught in the side of the head by one of Konohamaru's sticks knocking her off the log and out of sight of the other kids. From his vantage point Konohamaru could see that the girl looked like she was about to cry because of the other kids laughing at her. Thinking quickly he pointed his stick at the bully saying, "Why'd you distract her dummy? We were having an epic battle as we played Shinobi Warrior."

Jumping off the log he helped Hanabi up saying, "Sorry about that. I guess I really got into the game."

The bully wasn't sure having seen Hanabi alone earlier he said, "Since when did you begin hanging out with the Hyuuga, Konohamaru."

"Since you couldn't keep up anymore," Konohamaru said crossing his arms.

The bully left as the other kids began laughing at him. With no more show to see the other kids began to leave as well. Once the four kids were alone Hanabi immediately bowed saying, "Please forgive my earlier misunderstanding and thank you for helping me save face. My name is Hanabi."

"Konohamaru," he replied sticking his hand out which Hanabi stared at for a moment not sure what to do, but eventually she took it, "This is Moegi and Udon."

"Those were some really cool moves. Why haven't I seen you at the academy before?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm not allowed to attend," Hanabi said sadly.

"Oh," Konohamaru said before giving a smile his scarf couldn't completely hide, "Would you like to join us in playing Shinobi Warrior for real now? With you playing we can have two on two battles instead of making one of us play as the helpless captive."

Giving a small smile Hanabi said, "Yes, I would like that."

"Alright," he exclaimed before grabbing her hand and running off. "We'll go hide you two come find us." As she was led away Hanabi felt a warming sensation in her cheeks and wondered if it was due to the unfamiliar contact.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya had traveled until dark eventually the Toad Sannin called for a stop. As they prepared the camp Naruto asked, "Do you think we are far enough away not to provoke that girl?"

"I'm not sure," Jiraiya said, "But hopefully she realizes we don't mean her or the village she guards any harm."

Staring into the darkened woods Naruto asked, "Pervy Sage, you fought with Waterfall's leader why is she like that."

"Well according to Taki's old leader. The jinchuriki was tasked with guarding the village from various threats. As a result, they would force the jinchuriki to live outside the village. It was a practice that the old village leader tried to stop as a favor to his friend the previous jinchuriki of the Seven-Tails."

"Then why is she still out her alone," Naruto said angry waving his arm in a wide sweeping gesture.

"I can only guess that Takigakure's council resisted the idea. I suppose they felt that if the system worked for this long why change it," Jiraiya said sadly.

Naruto getting even angrier said, "Because it's a barbaric practice. You heard her; she doesn't even talk about herself as if she is human. She deserves better for all she's done for the village she guards."

"I know Naruto and so did the old leader," Jiraiya said, "However I'm sorry to say, the new leader Shibuki lacks the spine to stand up to the council."

"Then we should take her back to Konoha," Naruto said, "I'm sure she would be treated well there."

"We can't do that."

"Why?" Naruto exclaimed, "They treat her like trash. They'd probably be happy she's gone."

"The people of the village might very well be," Jiraiya said, "But the council would see it as an act of war. To them at least, she represents a military asset. I'm sorry to say. Let's get some sleep Naruto; we have to head to Kumo next."

"Pervy Sage, why do they create us jinchuriki if they hate us so much," Naruto said dejectedly.

"In most cases for balance Naruto," Jiraiya said, "The original idea was to separate the nine Bijuu thereby creating a delicate balance of power and preventing any one nation from becoming too powerful."

"Why?"

Thinking for a moment about his answer Jiraiya finally said, "When a nation begins to feel it is stronger than its neighbors it becomes tempted to make its neighbor resources its own. The weaker nation fights back as one would expect, eventually gaining allies and pulling other nations into the conflict. The idea was that if the Bijuu were held by each great nation then it would prevent war from breaking out. History of course shows this just isn't the case. However you are different. Believe me when I say, the Fourth Hokage never wanted you to carry the burden of the Kyuubi. But he was left with no choice."

"Did he know my mom?"

Rolling over in his bed roll Jiraiya changed the subject, "Man I'm tired. I sure had to do a lot today leading you around this forest and all."

"You didn't do anything," Naruto said getting riled up just as Jiraiya expected. "You didn't even lift a finger when I fought those two shinobi today."

"Well watching you sure tuckered me out and you did tell me to butt out remember. Now you take first watch."

Jiraiya promptly rolled over, and a few minutes later he was snoring contently. Fū watched the whole exchange between the two with great interest and had been moved by the one called Naruto's words. Remembering what her mother, a woman who had loved her father the previous jinchuriki enough that she had even joined him in his exile, about how she would eventually find someone of her own decided Naruto was that man. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a flower that grew in an isolated part of the forest and whose pollen served as a sleeping powder. Shaking the flower. Its pollen blanketed the small campsite insuring Jiraiya would remain asleep. She smiled as Naruto sitting against a tree yawned before keeling over to the side fast asleep as well. Dropping down she picked him up before carrying him away to the place that served as her home.

Jiraiya was surprised when the sun shining into his eyes was what woke him up instead of the loud mouthed blonde. Looking at the fire he saw that it had burned out sometime the night before. "Hey Naruto," Jiraiya called out, "Don't tell me you fell asleep brat. That'd look real good on a future Hokage's resume." Looking at Naruto's sleeping roll he saw that it lay undisturbed. The first fear that entered his mind was that the little knucklehead had taken off in the middle of the night to search for the hidden entrance of the nearby village to confront the Waterfall leader.

However searching the last place he had seen Naruto before going to sleep, revealed a different story as it appeared the boy had fallen over and that another set of footprints had carried him off. Despite his earlier comment, he knew Naruto wouldn't just fall asleep while on guard duty. Searching the area closely he found a fine powder covered the area that when disturbed made him drowsy. Fighting off the effects he said the only thing that came to mind, "Aw, Crap." Hastily gathering up both of their belongings he began to search for the blonde. Praying he found him, as he did not want to tell Tsunade he had let the boy get kidnapped. Judging by the footprints he was fairly certain that their midnight visitor had been Fū. Why the girl had collected Naruto he couldn't say for certain. However as he ran he only hoped his highly tuned senses for research material were going off due to some beauties bathing under a nearby waterfall. As he was fairly certain the other side of the world wouldn't be far enough to escape Tsunade's wrath if she learned Naruto's innocence had been stolen by an overeager jinchuriki. Not to mention what his two would be girlfriends would do to him.

It was the fear of what the three angry kunoichi would do to him that prompted him to pick up the pace. As he was in no hurry to have to edit his most painful experiences in his life list anytime soon.


	40. Chapter 40 The Great Escape

**An:** I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed as always. Thanks, they really make my day S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 40: The Great Escape**

Naruto awoke slowly as was his usual ritual surprised at just how dark it was still. Opening his eyes he found himself sleeping on a stone slab in the middle of what he guessed was a cave. He immediately thought he was still asleep and dreaming as he couldn't possibly understand why he would be on a slab in his boxers. Getting off the slab sleepily he felt something crunch under his bare feet and saw that the whole floor was covered with insects of every shape and description. He immediately leapt back up onto the slab as it was surprisingly clear of the infestation. He was now wondering if he was having a nightmare. As his fear sharpened senses scanned the room and saw that the entire cave was covered in insects.

Naruto pinched himself, in hopes of waking up in his sleeping roll. His hopes however were dashed as all that he received was pain in return. He began to freak out but calmed remembering what both Zabuza and Jiraiya had drilled into his head about not losing his composure. Taking in his surroundings he spotted what he guessed was the way out but he couldn't get to it without crossing the sea of bugs. Still he considered chancing it but noted that some of the insects were rather poisonous. Still he wondered why the slab remained untouched by the bugs as almost every other inch of the cave was covered even the ceiling.

He supposed that whoever had brought him to the cave at least wanted him alive for the moment so decided to settle in and wait. Whoever they were he really wished that they had at least left his clothes with him.

* * *

Mei Momochi or more affectionately known by her people as the Fifth Mizukage was walking through the village that she now led to talk with and see how the citizens were doing. She wanted to show the people that the times had changed by being a more visible presence in the village then Yagura had been. She was being followed around by Ao who was a respectable distance behind her. Walking through the village she could still see some of the damage that the Shinobi Sector had sustained but was still in need of repair. Regrettably, the funds of the village were at an all-time low as it had seemed that Yagura had been diverting large sums of money to accounts in Grass Country. A team sent to investigate found the accounts had been cleaned out within days of Yagura's death, most likely by the Third Mizukage, or people working with him.

Luckily Zabuza still had access to Gato's hidden accounts and had turned them over to the village which prevented it from falling into bankruptcy. She also had teams of shinobi snatching up every available job that came the village's way, although she didn't seem to have enough manpower for them all.

Another problem Kiri faced was its severely depleted shinobi forces. The battle for Kirigakure hadn't been overly bloody, but it had taken its toll. Not to mention, Yagura hadn't made it a priority to train new shinobi as the curriculum of the Academy was horribly out of date. It had almost been like the goal had been to weaken the village as much as possible, probably in preparation for a hostile takeover. If the Third Mizukage was behind everything why give up his power if his goal was to eventually come back? It didn't make sense. However her goal was clear and that was to return the village to prominence. She had an idea on how to do that and had already taken several steps to begin implementing her plan. The new construction, where the old Anbu headquarters had been, being the biggest sign of her strategy. If the construction crews stayed on schedule it would be completed just in time for the event she wanted it to be used for. It was a gamble she knew, since she had yet to run it by the principle players in the next part of her plan, but she was confident she could sell it.

Furthermore, she hoped that many people would answer her call for shinobi, but more importantly that children would begin to return to the Academy. She had even hoped that Zabuza would consider becoming a Jounin-sensei, but he had refused saying, "Training one group of brats had been enough for several lifetimes."

She was pulled out of her reverie by the shout of, "Stop thief!" Turning in the direction she saw a wild looking boy with unkempt hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with dark shorts. Geta adorned his feet which made a clanking sound as he ran from the vendor with a peach in his mouth. Walking up to a nearby stand she paid for a piece of fruit, an apple, and then threw it at the boy catching him in the back of the head.

The Anbu that guarded her but remained out of sight instantly pounced on the boy, since the Mizukage had decided to get involved, holding him down as he struggled to get up. Walking over towards the boy she could see a wild dog like look in his eye as he glared up from the ground at her. A look that reminded her of the one her husband had when he first entered the Academy. Also she noted the blue bands around his ankles and wrists which showed he hailed from the Ryukyu Islands, a place that had been used as a prison colony to the south. One of the Anbu noticing his glare instantly pushed his head down saying, "How dear you look upon the Mizukage with such disrespect."

Mei gently rebuked the Anbu saying, "I gave no order to treat him so roughly," causing the Anbu to instantly apologize to her. Giving a sign for them to pick the boy up to his feet she was about to speak when the boy beat her to the punch saying, "What's the big idea you old hag?"

A bruised cranium later, to which Ao and her Anbu sweat dropped due to Mei's earlier rebuke of the rough treatment, Mei said, "Why are you out here stealing, shouldn't a boy your age be in the academy?"

"Ha they wouldn't let me in. Said they don't need trash like me, but that's fine. I don't need to join no stinking academy," the boy said but in a way that made Mei feel as if he had wanted to be there, "Besides I's got to eat don't I?"

"Ao," Mei said angrily staring at the boy, "Did you not pass along my orders that all children were welcome in the Academy?"

"Yes Milady," Ao said also noticing the bands, "however perhaps due to the boy's origin the headmast…"

"All children means all children," Mei said her voice telling Ao she would accept no excuse and then addressing the Anbu she ordered, "See that the boy is signed up in the Academy for the next semester and then bring the headmaster to my office." The Anbu immediately left with the boy to fulfill her commands. She sighed once they left wondering why, although many people may have said they wanted change they still clung to old animosities and ideas. To which the boy served as the perfect example of why she believed that was foolish as he was probably a child born from one of the many prisoners of the island and despite having been born innocent carried the burden of his parents crimes. Addressing her assistant she said, "Add new instructor to the list of wants, Ao. Also when is Zabuza due to return from his mission?"

"I believe in several days, Milady why?"

"I think it's time we implement the next phase of my strategy for the village, and I believe he will be the perfect messenger for it," Mei said with a smile.

* * *

The Leaf Maximum Security Prison had been quiet for years causing the Fire Daimyo to begin cutbacks to the personnel of the prison. Although, the Leaf Village still maintained a strong presence they had needed to pull quite a few of the chunin guards to offset the losses they suffered during the Sound Invasion. Therefore, the prison was horribly undermanned considering how devious and dangerous some of the prisoners were. A matter that one prisoner planned to take advantage of.

Mizuki had waited a long time for the right moment to put his plan into action. The final piece of that plan had arrived just over a month ago in the form of Jibachi. Although his chakra had been sealed he still had control of a swarm of bees that were able to locate him anywhere due to a chemical he treated his hair with. When Mizuki had learned about it he had easily convinced the man to join him in his upcoming escape attempt. Jibachi had been all too eager to join him as Shura and the rest of the Shinobazu had already attempted to kill him once. Mizuki had been able to protect him due to the power and influence he had managed to amass during his time in the prison.

The reason Jibachi was key to his plan was that the prison was located in the middle of a volcano and as soon as trouble started in the prison the guards in the control tower at the edge of the crater would raise the bride to the prison trapping the prisoners inside. Jibachi was key to preventing that from happening. The first part of the plan was already in progress as Jibachi and he were working the food detail. He was handing out food to the prisoners in the maximum security section which housed the most dangerous prisoners the prison contained and Jibachi was doing the same except in the control tower bringing the guards their lunch.

Mizuki saw a clock on the wall as he pushed his cart and smiled as the second part of the plan was about to begin.

"This is all your fault," Meizu shouted pushing his brother into a group of his fellow prisoners in the prison cafeteria, "If you hadn't insisted on betraying Zabuza we would be living the good life finally able to return to Kiri."

"My fault," Gozu shouted, "You're the little toady that wanted to work for that bastard Gato in the first place." He threw a kick that missed catching another of the prisoners causing the large man to stand and attack the nearest thing near him which sent off a chain reaction and before they knew it the Demon Brothers were in the middle of a riot. Nodding their heads to each other they waited until several guards charged in before slipping out of the room.

"Hey Mizuki here to feed the scum again," the guard said as he buzzed Mizuki into the Most Dangerous Prisoner Section or M.D.P. S.

"Aren't we all scum," Mizuki said jokingly while pushing his cart through the gate and smiled at how easily he had fooled the guards of the prison into believing he was genuinely remorseful for his previous crimes.

"Well at least some prisoners like you are around to help keep the more dangerous ones in line," the guard said walking up to inspect the food as procedure dictated to ensure that dangerous objects weren't passed to the prisoners.

Suddenly a red light went off behind the guard causing him to say, "What the hell is that about?" Wondering why the Code Red light had gone off.

"Must be a riot in the cafeteria," Mizuki said.

"How would you know where it's at?" the guard said while checking his board for information.

Pulling out a shiv he had made from a toothbrush Mizuki pulled the guards head back and said having lost his friendly aura, "Because I'm the one who ordered it," he then shoved the shiv into the man's throat to let him bleed out. Pressing the button to open the gate to the M.D.P. section Mizuki made his way through the large barred doors until he arrived at the one he wanted.

Using the dead guard's key he opened the large vault like door and smiled at the sight before him. In the cell suspended in midair by large steel cables that connected to steel manacles which completely covered their hands and feet were the Legendary Orge Brothers, Fujin and Raijin. Atop their heads was a sensory deprivation helmet to prevent the brothers from being agitated. The two brothers were down in this portion of the prison as it was the only place that could actually contain the two. Rumor had it that the pair had been stopped from the rampage that got them locked up only by the combined might of some of the Leaf Villages most powerful shinobi. Mizuki didn't doubt it, because although the two of them were incredible stupid once they got going almost nothing could stop them. Which was why, when he had first arrived he had immediately befriended the pair as he delivered their food.

Taking the first helmet off of Fujin the eldest brother he smiled saying, "Ah my good friend. I trust you have been well."

"Is it dinner time already Big Brother," Fujin said.

Mizuki couldn't help but sigh at how simple minded the man was but that was what made it easy to control him. "Indeed," Mizuki said hitting the lever that loosed the steel cables to allow Fujin to touch the ground. He was about to release the manacles but found he didn't need to as Fujin smashed them together to destroy them. Once his hands were free he simply ripped apart the ones on his feet.

Fujin proceeded to set his brother free in a similarly destructive manner before the pair began to chow down on the food he had brought. Although they were gorging themselves Mizuki said, "Hurry it up. We are in the middle of breaking out of here."

Fujin stood wiping his tree-trunk sized arm across his mouth saying, "Yes Big Brother. Let's go Raijin."

"But I'm still hungry," Raijin said only to receive a hit to his head.

"Then take it with you," Fujin said, "Big Brother says we go, so we go."

Grabbing his plate Raijin followed behind as Fujin walked out into the hallway and began ripping gates of their hinges in order to lead his brothers out of the prison.

In the control tower Jibachi smiled as the Code Red light went off on the control board as he handed the guards in the room their food. "What are you smiling at?" the guard receiving the meal through the bars of the control room.

"A dead man," Jibachi said opening his prison garb to show hundreds of bees were under it almost like a shirt of insects. The bees then flew through the bars stinging the three guards to death. Several of the insects grouped together to push the button opening the metal gate and giving him control of the tower. Locking himself into the room he sent his bees to search for and kill any of the other guards they found within.

The Demon Brothers met up with the other two members of Mizuki's gang Junzo Chuda and Zeshin Asako, the two chunin that had aided Mizuki in the plot to kidnap Hinata. They found the pair outside the room that stored the prisoners' belongings trying to stay out of the riot that had spread from the cafeteria. The still over-weight Zeshin although more muscular due to the time in prison had just finished pounding his way in. The Demon Brothers immediately began searching for their gauntlets finding them quickly they donned them as well as their masks.

"Ah it's good to see everyone is dressed and ready to go," Mizuki said from the doorway.

"Not quite," Junzo said pulling at his thin mustache, "There is still the matter of the chakra repression seals."

"Raijin, Fujin show them what we brought," Mizuki said stepping into the room further followed by the two large men each holding a guard by the head. Their massive hands were so large that until they threw the men in the room the other prisoners had no idea who they were. However they all smiled as they saw one of the men was the hardass head of security for the prison.

"I heard what you said," the man said, "and I'll never release those seals. You'll have to kill me first."

"Fujin show our resident hero here that there are worse things than death," Mizuki said sinisterly.

"Yes Big Brother," Fujin said before approaching the two. Grabbing the young guard that they had grabbed along with the Guard Boss, he pulled the man's arms out straight as the man whimpered and then ripped them both off almost as easily as pulling off a fly's wings.

Ignoring the guards screams Mizuki said, "Go ahead and take off one on mister hero. He only needs one to release the seals. If that doesn't do it well take a leg next."

"Wait," the guard said his earlier bravo gone, "I'll do it. Just…just don't kill me."

"Glad to see we understand each other," Mizuki said stepping up to have his seal removed. After all the seals were removed Mizuki nodded to Raijin who slammed his hands together in a giant clap that smashed the Guard Boss's head between them. "Alright boys time to go," he said stepping out into body filled hall as the prisoners took over.

He stopped and avoided a knife thrown by Shura. "So this is your doing Mizuki," the Shinobazu leader said his voice filled with hostility.

"Is now really the time to settle our differences?" Mizuki said confidently, "We can always kill each other after we escape if you want."

Thinking it over and realizing Mizuki seemed confident he could get out of the prison Shura said, "Fine we'll settle up after we escape."

Mizuki led the way to the drawbridge that led out of the prison seeing that a lot of the prisoners had already crossed over. While he expected that he also didn't want them all to leave so sending a vicious kick into Shura's gut that knocked him into several other prisoners. He slammed the heavy door that led to the bridge behind him and locked it. He could hear Shura banging on the other side so said cheerfully, "Sorry Shura, but I need you fools here keeping the Leaf busy with taking back the prison. But here's a piece of advice take some hostages it'll give you room to negotiate. I believe the warden is still in his office. Take care."

Enjoying Shura's shouts of rage that followed behind him as he jogged across the drawbridge he waited until he was two thirds of the way across before sending a little wave to the control room. The bridge began rising into place and by the time it was fully retracted Jibachi had joined them at the base of the tower. Mizuki removed the seal on the man before asking, "I trust you destroyed the controls?"

"Yes," Jibachi answered put-off by Mizuki feeling the need to question him, "I remembered."

"Alright, Alright," Mizuki said holding his hands up defensively, "Are you sure you want to part ways here?"

"Quite sure," Jibachi said fixing his glasses. "While it is tempting as I owe the Leaf a little payback, your plan is a little too daring for my blood. I'd much rather just get the hell out of here. Not hang around looking for a bargaining chip."

"He raises a good point," Meizu said still nervous about the upcoming part of the plan.

"Then go with him," Mizuki said, "But I for one would rather not spend the rest of my life as a missing-nin, however if we are going to join another shinobi village we are going to need to bring them something of value."

"Good luck with that," Jibachi said sending a salute as he began to join the other escaped prisoners for parts unknown.

"All right let's go," Mizuki said preparing to collect his bargaining chip, the rest of his gang following behind.

* * *

Tsunade was walking the halls of the Senju Compound trying to do her best to ignore the ghosts that she felt haunted the place. At times as she walked the halls of the large building she thought she could almost see her brother playing under the great tree that was in the foyer. Running her hand along a banister that almost seemed to have grown from the ground she climbed up the giant staircase and made her way to the library where both her grandfather and granduncle had spent a good portion of their time. Pushing the large oak door open she almost thought she caught a glimpse of the pair seeing her grandfather sitting behind the desk with her granduncle standing just behind his shoulder pointing out something in the text they were both looking at. Blinking back tears she moved to the desk and sat down. Looking around the room she wondered in all the thousands of books that the library contained which one could be the one Jiraiya was hoping for her to find. As she searched she ideally wondered why the compound wasn't falling apart, but wondered if maybe there was some budget to preserving it that she just hadn't come across yet.

She began by searching the desk hoping to find some mention of a ten-tailed beast but found nothing. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she heard the noise of someone entering the Great Hall downstairs so quickly made her way to see who it was. She was slightly surprised to see the Anbu Tenzo walking up the stairs cautiously. Seeing the Hokage he instantly dropped to his knee saying, "Forgive me Lady Hokage. I did not expect to find you here."

"What are you doing here Tenzo?"

"I noticed that the gate had been disturbed so decided to investigate," the Anbu said still kneeling.

"You're the reason the building is in such good shape," Tsunade said in understanding.

"Yes milady," Tenzo said, "I didn't want to see the building just fade away. Please forgive my impetuousness in doing so."

Kneeling down she placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to look at her and said, "Thank you. It's something I should have done."

They both stood so Tsunade asked, "Have you ever used the library?"

"No my lady," Tenzo said, "I didn't feel it was my place."

Tsunade nodded but said, "Tenzo for the time being I'm reassigning you from Anbu. Your codename will be Yamato and I want you to search these archives for any information on the Tailed Beasts including any rumors of a Ten Tailed one."

"Yes Milady," Tenzo said eyeing the library with both joy and dread at the task waiting before him.

Before she could go on Shizune burst into the foyer shouting, "Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it Shizune?" she asked worried at the emotion she heard in the woman's voice.

"There's been a riot at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison," Shizune said, "The prisoners have taken over the prison and have managed to secure hostages. We also believe that a good portion of the prison population have managed to get across the bridge to escape."

"Damn it," Tsunade said running down the stairs and out of the compound her coat billowing behind her.

* * *

Ino was at an all time low emotionally. Her special mission, the one that required her special skills had merely been to act as a body double for a princess that had packed on a few pounds. What was worse was that even though the mission had turned out to be a success it had not been because of her. The reason was that due to her having put up such a fuss that the supposed hunk had in fact been an out of shape lothario the client had become so worried Ino would screw up that she had left the room she was monitoring her from and ended up being spotted. The lothario who had been surprisingly resistant to her charms had instantly snatched up the princess talking her someplace they could talk in private.

She could tell that Chouji had been amused by the whole display but she had offended him on the way home as she had continued to state how she couldn't understand how the prince had passed her up for the porky princess. Therefore, the rest of the trip home had been made in silence.

Afraid and upset she may have alienated the only person on her team that had yet to talk down about her abilities she said, "I guess the important thing is they are happy together."

Chouji merely sighed as he ate a few more chips. She was about to say more hoping to get him to talk to her when he said, "I don't think their relationship will last."

"Why?" Ino said pleased he was talking to her again.

"Because Ino it seems to be based solely on how they look," Chouji said before blowing into his bag and popping it.

He didn't seem like he was going to elaborate so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head Chouji said, "Their relationship developed solely based on how she looked. The prince didn't really take the marriage talks any more seriously then you did, until he saw the real princess. Therefore the only thing that mattered to him was how she appeared. The princess was exactly the same way which was why you were hired in the first place, because all she cared about was how he looked. She didn't know anything about him like he liked big girls."

"Well at least she doesn't have to watch her figure," Ino said.

Chouji merely shook his head saying, "I guess looks are all that matter to you too and that's why you don't get it."

A little angry but not wanting to agitate him she said as calmly as she could, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ino maybe the princess isn't happy having gained all that weight and maybe she'll want to take it off," Chouji said a little heatedly, "Since all he cares about is how she looks now, he might get upset and dump her and call off the wedding. It's all superficial."

"Well maybe they'll develop real feelings for each other," Ino said.

"That's possible but I'm talking about right now," Chouji said, "Not the future and for now the only thing either of them can care about is outside appearances."

The pair saw Konoha off in the distance but had to cut their conversation short as they could hear the clanging of chimes that indicated a state of emergency. They began running towards the village as they were reaching the gates they saw many of the jounin of the village running through it. Spotting Asuma, Chouji shouted for him. The jounin stopped and seeing them ran up saying, "Report to the top of the Hokage Mansion to receive orders. Sorry don't have time to go into detail." He then turned on his heel and began following after the rest of jounin and chunin assigned to take the prison back.

Arriving to the top of the mansion showed almost all the genin in the village and several chunin all lined up in rows. Quickly taking their places Tsunade began the emergency meeting, "All right, at roughly around noon there was a riot at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. Before it was completely overrun the warden managed to get a message out to us. Unfortunately, while it seems that preliminary reports show that the drawbridge was raised limiting the number of prisoners that escaped. There were escapees; your task is to break into pairs or small teams and to search the surrounding area. We believe that most of the prisoners will be alone, since they obviously don't want to attract attention. Do not count on that fact, and approach with extreme caution. If necessary let them go. As it is more important that we know who escaped and in which direction they were heading." Addressing the chunin she continued, "Chunin you are to divide the surrounding area between you and will act as command units organize the search parties in your sectors. We don't want to be wasting what limited manpower we have. You have your orders now go."

The next instant Tsunade found she was alone on the roof and she wished her shinobi luck in battle before heading down to her office to begin receiving progress reports on the situation.

* * *

Fū despite planning to make Naruto her mate still had a duty to perform so had left him in the cave that served as her home. Having finished patrolling the forest around the village she decided to clean up before hand. Stripping out of her clothes she gently washed them and set them to dry in the sun near the pond she had chosen to bathe in that was feed by a waterfall. Opening her knapsack that held the limited supplies the village left for her at the start of each month she pulled out the various bathing products. Pulling out her favorite, which she had to ration, since she never knew when she would get another one as the village never asked what she preferred but just sent whatever they had on hand.

Moving into the water she narrowed her eyes as she thought of the village her father had given his life to defend. Despite the horrendous conditions the man had been forced to live he had been cheerful and content. So had Fū as they had lived in a cave similar to the one she occupied now, except far more homely due to her mother's touch. Fū hatred for her village and humanity stemmed from how she lost her parents. Eventually a group of wandering shinobi had entered into the country and had managed to track the guardian of Taki to his home. She never learned how, as he had been practically invisible when in the forest, due to his keen understanding of Guerilla Tactics, a skill that he had passed on to her mother, who in turn had passed it on to her. Her father had been badly wounded in the battle with the legion of shinobi, but not before he had driven the invaders out.

Her mother had sent a message to the village, but instead of sending a doctor they had sent a man to transfer the Bijuu from her father to her. Before he died he had asked her to carry on his duty something the five-year old Fū had easily promised not really understanding that maybe her Father could have been saved. He had smiled weakly as the man began the transfer using the life of a condemned prisoner as the sacrifice for the sealing jutsu.

But even then she hadn't hated the village until four years later when her mother fell ill and although they had sent a doctor. It had taken two weeks and only after she had almost entered the village. She had run into the old village leader who had been surprised and promised to send a doctor. A few hours later her mother was dead. She quickly realized that when they had wanted to save their precious tailed beast they had sent a man in little under an hour. When the doctor had tried to say how busy he had been it had been all she could do not to rip the man limb from limb.

They hadn't even sent anyone so her mother could have a proper burial, instead leaving it to her to dig the grave. After burying her mother next to the grave of her father it had only been the promise she had given her father that had kept her from abandoning the village. She hoped that Naruto and she could build a similar type of family out here in what she thought of as her woods.

Finishing bathing, she walked up to her clothes and saw they were dry so folded them and placed them in her pack. Pulling out a silken robe she had stolen from a kunoichi that had made the mistake of crossing into her territory to cause trouble. She slipped it on and went off to consummate her relationship with Naruto.

* * *

Jiraiya was cursing his and Naruto's luck. Why of all the people to kidnap the blonde did it have to be a girl that could melt into the forest? He had managed to follow her trail for a while until she reached an area of bedrock. She had used that to make sure she left no trail behind her. During the Third Great Shinobi War, Jiraiya had seen firsthand, just how good the Shinobi of Taki were at Guerilla Warfare. He quickly realized that if they had let her into the village the girl would be teaching the classes they gave she was that good. With the fear of what three angry kunoichi could do to him he pressed on. Hoping in her haste the girl had left some clue of her and Naruto's whereabouts behind.

* * *

Naruto had face palmed at forgetting his go to justu as a means of escape, which just went to show him that his teachers were right about not letting fear and panic cloud his judgment. Creating a dozen clones he had them approach the boulder blocking the entrance and was glad he did as some of them did end up being dispersed due to receiving bites from deadly insects. As they moved towards the giant rock, the clones gripped the entire way about having to walk barefoot through the sea of bugs. Reaching the boulder they began to push but found that there must be something propped against it preventing it from budging. Cursing he considered using his Rasengan but feared he would cause a cave in.

Sitting in the center of the slab he wondered who or what went through the trouble of kidnapping him. He received his answer an hour later as he heard a log of some sort being pushed to the side and then the boulder began to be pulled away. He wondered if he should attempt to make a break for it, but decided against it as he was sure his kidnapper expected him to do so. As he heard the footsteps approaching his mind played all sorts of gruesome scenarios for him the most prevalent being that his kidnappers where Akatsuki. What he wasn't prepared for was his kidnapper being the girl jinchuriki or that she would be wearing a sheer robe. As she approached the slab he marveled as the insects seemed to move from her path and was further surprised as several large grubs on the ceiling began glowing bathing the cave in a light green.

She stopped at the edge of the slab causing Naruto to lamely say, "Um, hello again."

"Hello Naruto," Fū said wondering why her voice sounded so strange to her.

"Were you kidnapped too?" Naruto asked wondering if whomever grabbed them had some sort of strange fetish with stripping their victims.

Fū shook her head no saying, "It brought you here."

"You did, why?"

"It has chosen you as its mate," the female jinchuriki said climbing onto the slab.

"Mate," Naruto said shocked quickly backing up as far as he could from the girl.

Fū nodded her head vigorously before reaching for the sash of her robe. Naruto's eyes widened as she pulled it off. Before she could let the robe fall from her shoulders he closed the distance with her and pulled it closed his face beat red. It also didn't help as the girl said, "Would you prefer to copulate with our clothes on. The book described many scenes like that as well."

Hoping to buy himself some time to wrap his head around why the strange girl was stripping in front of him. He said, "What book would that be?"

Fū moved back from Naruto and getting off of the slab made her way to a hidden spot of her home. As she walked barefoot Naruto still couldn't believe how the insects moved out of the girl's path. Moving a rock she reached into the crevice that it had hid and pulled out a familiar orange covered book. Recognizing the book that Jiraiya was so proud of only one thought came to Naruto's mind, "_Damn you Pervy Sage_."

* * *

"Achoo"

Rubbing a finger under his nose Jiraiya wondered what sexy thing was talking about him. He was about to make a silly comment but then feared that somehow Naruto got a message to Tsunade and that he was now a marked man. Quickly squashing the idea of making a run for it, he redoubled his efforts to find his apprentice.

* * *

"Aren't you a little young for that book," Naruto said as Fū climbed back up onto the slab and began crawling towards him on all fours her robe hanging open. Naruto however was looking away trying to be a gentleman.

"It took it off of an invader it killed," Fū said getting closer. She stopped for a moment leaning back to drop the robe off her shoulders, but again Naruto grabbed it pulling it close."

"This is wrong," he said nervously and worriedly.

He instantly regretted saying it as tears entered the girl's eyes before she glared at him saying, "It should have known better. You're no different than the rest."

Surprised by the vehemence in her voice he moved back which confirmed for her that Naruto feared and hated her like the rest of the villagers. Turning away from him she said, "Leave."

"Wait…"

"Leave or it will make you leave," Fū said having snatched up her sash and tightening it to prepare to fight.

"Then make me," Naruto said calmly.

Turning the girl glared at him, but her pink eyes softened a moment later and she whimpered, "Please. It has made a fool of itself and wants to be alone. It should have known it will always be alone."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said knowing the pain the girl felt, "I know how you feel. But what you wanted to do, well that should only be done with somebody you care for."

"Nobody cares for it. It is alone," Fū said wretchedly.

"That's not true," Naruto said, "You met me." He gave her the brightest smile he could before saying, "But I don't even know your name."

"Its name is Fū."

Sticking his hand out he said, "Well Fū my name is Naruto. I'm glad to meet you."

She looked at his hand confused so he picked hers up and began shaking it. Looking at him she said, "Does this mean we are mates now?"

"What," Naruto said dropping it, "No, this is just a way of introducing ourselves to each other." Noticing that her smile which had slowly been coming back fade he said, "I don't know about being mates like you mean. But I would be happy to be your friend."

"Do you already have mates then?" Fū asked.

Naruto blushed at her question before saying, "It's complicated. Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head and since a part of his anatomy, that had been more rebellious ever since the Water Nymph at the waterfall had begun to respond to the girl in the very thin robe he asked, "You wouldn't happen to still have my pants would you?"

Noticing what Naruto was trying to hide Fū said, "It can help you with that. It has studied the book thoroughly."

"Um no thanks," Naruto said, "But how about we get dressed and spend some time together."

He smiled as Fū almost seemed happier by that prospect then what she had originally planned. Staying close he followed her out of the cave and found she had neatly folded his clothes by the entrance. As he got dressed he happened to look up as Fū disrobed right in front of him and began to get dressed into her own clothes. Spinning away he tried to get the image of the beautiful nude girl out of his head and idly wondered if the predicament he had found himself in was a result of his new sensei.

* * *

Ino somehow wasn't surprised that she was assigned to the grid that Shikamaru was in charge of. Although, almost all of the Rookies were currently assigned to him, so guessed it couldn't be helped. As he had them gather around he said, "We'll split up into pairs making a zigzag path through the forest."

"Why," Temari asked her tone curious but not overly questioning.

"That way the teams will be moving across each other's paths and if anybody runs into trouble another team will hopefully show up in time to help," Shikamaru replied which surprised Ino who would have expected a simple, "Too troublesome to explain." Ino figured he answered her because he respected her, which considering the recent blows to her pride grated on her nervous.

Temari nodded but had to bite her tongue when a haughty Ino said, "What don't teams cover each other in Suna."

"Oh I'm sure they do," Temari said, "But my team never worked with any other teams."

"Why's that," Ino said.

"One because our team didn't have anyone holding the group back," Temari said taking a small amount of satisfaction at seeing her fellow blonde wince. "And two, up until recently, my younger brother didn't get on well with others."

"That's enough you two," Shikamaru said seriously. Addressing the rest of the group he said, "Don't forget we have a forest full of dangerous convicts to deal with. If you feel like you've bitten off more than you can chew, remember what the Hokage said. We'll get them later."

The shinobi then began pairing off. Ino noted that Temari made straight for Shikamaru. She also saw Hinata and Sakura had teamed up. She felt a little jealous at that as Sakura was her best friend, but figured that due to all the recent training together they knew they would work well together. Ami had teamed up with Kiba since Shino had been assigned to a different section of the forest being overseen by Iruka.

She noticed that Chouji had moved near her causing her to smile tightly and silently thank the Akimichi for always being there for her. Shikamaru saying, "Good luck and good hunting," forced her to focus on the task before her. With a final nod to the rest to his fellow shinobi Shikamaru took off Temari right behind him.

Ino and Chouji were the last to move out taking the path furthest from Shikamaru's. As Chouji followed behind Ino he really hoped that it didn't symbolize the end of Team Ten.

* * *

Kakashi who was in charge of taking the prison back stood atop the control tower watching some of the prisoners who were on the roof of the prison shouting at the amassed Leaf forces. Inoichi Yamanaka had just finished using a hawk to gatherer information on the situation and was telling the other jounin what he learned.

"It's not pretty Kakashi," Inoichi said grimly, "The prisoners are solely in control of the prison. Also, they have the hostages locked up in D-block."

"Are you sure they have them all in one place?" Kakashi asked hoping they did as it would be a mistake they could exploit if it came down to a siege.

"Yes as near as I can tell," Inoichi answered, "However two of the surviving guards are seriously injured and although the prisoner running things is allowing them medical treatment. I doubt they'll last too much longer."

"Damn it," Kakashi said cursing the very features that made the prison so good for holding imprisoned shinobi, but now prevented the gathered Leaf Shinobi from taking it back. "How about the Chakra Seals are they still in place?"

Inoichi shook his head indicating that the prisoners had probably had the hostages remove them. "Well when it rain it pours," he said. "But maybe we can use the injured guards as a means to get someone inside the prison."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Well the prisoner in charge…" Kakashi said before trailing off looking to Inoichi who supplied the name, "Shura, he's a new inmate and was leader of the Shinobazu."

"He was captured only a month ago," Asuma said after lighting a cigarette, "How'd he manage to mastermind a prison break already."

"I don't think he did," Inoichi supplied, "the way he was ranting makes me believe he was left here. The prisoner that killed the guards in the tower must have raised the bridge in order to strand him there."

"I still don't understand why though," Anko said, "Why strand some of the prisoners here?"

"To tie us up here," Kakashi said, "And while we could normally just starve them out. The hostages make it so that we have to deal with this situation instead of focusing on capturing the escapees. Any idea on who the real mastermind is? As I doubt he's still in the prison."

"My money's on Mizuki," Ibiki said joining the rest of the jounin on the roof. Handing Kakashi a folder containing many of the records he had been having the Warden send him he continued, "Ever since his imprisonment he has been keeping on the guards' good side and a month ago protected a new inmate from Shura. That inmate was the Kamizuru that was captured along with the Shinobazu. Mizuki even used the goodwill he had generated with the prison staff to get the man onto kitchen detail. Judging by how the guards of the tower were killed it's obvious the Kamizuru played a part."

"Which is why we need to deal with this situation as quickly as possible," Kakashi said, "I don't like the idea of Mizuki being out there. Who knows what else he has planned? So as I was saying, we can use those injured guards to get a person on the inside."

Noticing the questioning gazes on many of his fellow jounin faces noting that Ibiki and Gai appeared to have some idea of what he was planning he said, "Shura has to realize if those guards die on his watch it'll put us in a position to have to take the prison back by force. He'll definitely want to prevent that."

"Still I understand you would use that as a means to get into the prison, but the prisoners will most likely place a Chakra Repression Seal on whoever it is," Kurenai said, "They'll be at those prisoners mercy."

Nodding his head Kakashi said, "So how about it Gai you up for it?"

Gai stood still for a moment his head down and arms folded over his chest before he gave his famous Nice Guy pose and smiling said, "You can leave it to me Kakashi."

Surprising many of the jounin present Kurenai said, "Are you both nuts? You can't send somebody in there under those circumstances they'll eat him alive."

Undeterred Gai said, "Fret not Kurenai. Being without Chakra will not hamper me in the least. Perhaps you've heard of my pupil Rock Lee."

"Yes of course but…"

"Ha Ha," Gai laughed cutting her off, "You may have heard about how he can't mold chakra but you don't understand. As an instructor, if you can't understand what it is your student has to overcome. How can you help them to surpass it?"

Kurenai flinched slightly remembering a student she failed in the past but said, "I understand what Lee has had to go through but what…"

"He trains with Chakra Repression Seals on Kurenai," Kakashi said to which Gai nodded giving another thumbs up, "As I said Kurenai, having my chakra suppressed will barely even slow me down."

"Hey we got the bridge controls working again," a chunin shouted to the Jounin.

"Gai, we'll move on your signal," Kakashi said seriously. Guy instead of making a big display merely nodded seriously in return before making his way to the bridge as it began to lower into place.

The jounin made his way across slowly making sure to keep his hands raised as he made it halfway across he saw a man fitting Shura's description watching him from the roof of the prison. Slowly he unzipped his flak jacket and took it off laying it down on the bridge, followed by his pouch of ninja tools. Continuing the rest of the way across the bridge he saw Shura make his way down the wall of the prison followed by a dozen of his fellow prisoners.

Gai reached the gate and was quickly surrounded by the prisoners with Shura immediately saying, "Are you here for our list of demands?"

"No" Gai said flatly.

"Then why are you here?" Shura asked pointing his umbrella that he retook from the personnel affects room.

"I'm here to tell you if you surrender now time will not be added to your sentences," Gai said calmly.

Shura however scoffed saying, "I've received multiple-life sentences like I care about a few extra years." Pointing the umbrella under Gai's chin Shura said seriously, "Maybe I should just cook your ass to show the rest of them we are serious."

"Well," Gai said calmly, "You must recognize that such unyouthful behavior would only have my colleagues storming this prison. But perhaps we can work something out. It has come to our attention that you have some gravely injured hostages. If you were to release them as well as somebody to help them across I'll allow myself to be taken hostage in their place. You must realize them dying would further force our hand and you can send your list of demands across with them."

Shura eyed him a moment before saying, "Toki get those guards and the warden's secretary. Also bring some chakra repression seals for our new guest."

The squat man went to fulfill his orders causing Monju to say, "This is a bad idea, Shura we should just send this bastard back."

"Look if those guards die they'll be on us within in minutes of their passing," Shura said, "We'll plant some seals on this guy and keep him separate from the rest. They'll deal sooner or later, until then we buy time."

Toki arrived shortly after with a pale guard that was leaning on a young woman holding a wound over his stomach. The other guard couldn't walk so the pair had put him in an office chair to wheel him across the bridge. While Toki slapped the seal on Gai, Shura pulled out a list he had prepared and handed it to the woman. He then told them to hurry across before he changed his mind.

Gai had to fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face as they began to lead him into the prison. Granted there was still a veritable army between him and the hostages but he'd show them why they called him the Leaf's Beast of Battle

* * *

Sakura watched Hinata closely as they ran through the forest. The pair had already caught and restrained two prisoners making easy work of the men whose chakra had still been sealed. However it was what the second prisoner had told them made the girl worry for her friend.

"Mizuki was behind the prison break," he had sneered when Hinata had asked how they escaped since the first prisoner hadn't known; only taking advantage of the opportunity.

She had stiffened for a moment before growling out in a very un-Hinata like way, "Where is he?"

"Beats me bitch," the prisoner had said.

"Gladly," Hinata said darkly causing the man to almost wet himself when she attempted to hit him with the empty palm technique. The man fell to his behind causing the technique to miss and to leave an indentation in the tree behind him.

Sakura merely stood back and watched positive that if Hinata had wanted to connect she would have. However the prisoner looked towards her saying, "Help this bitch is crazy."

"I suggest you tell her what she wants to know then," Sakura replied evenly.

"I don't know where he's at I swear," the panicked prisoner said. Hinata hit him in the side of the neck causing him to lose consciousness.

Sakura raised an eyebrow so Hinata said, "He was telling the truth. Let's go." Hinata had then jumped into the nearest tree leaving the prisoners for the teams tasked with collecting them. Although she knew Hinata wasn't going all emo-avenger on her. She did worry that her friend wouldn't back down no matter what obstacles got in their way.

"_Oh well_," Sakura thought, "_I'd like to show Mizuki-sensei a thing or two myself. Guess I should just enjoy the ride_."

* * *

Ino had used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on a hawk to locate a prisoner they were in the midst of ambushing. However, Chouji hadn't liked it saying it was too easy and if he was an escaped prisoner he wouldn't just be sitting around waiting to be caught. But Ino desperate to prove herself a real kunoichi had insisted and said they could easily take the lone prisoner. She further sold her point by saying he was probably resting since the small gorge he was in ended in a dead end and since all the escaped prisoners they had found bound by the other teams still had been wearing the Chakra Seals issued by the prison was positive they could take him.

Chouji still didn't like it. but could see that Ino was desperate to prove herself especially in light of her recent mission. Always finding it difficult to tell the blonde girl no, he relented. They moved quietly each traveling atop one side of the gorge as the trees were rather sparse around the area one of the things that had raised his unease in the first place. Since he was positive an escaped convict would want as much cover as possible.

Reaching the point where the gorge opened into a circular dead-end that had a large boulder sitting in the middle they spotted a man with light gray hair wearing the gray uniform of the prison. Despite his facing away from them Chouji could tell he was rather muscular. Ino sent a small nod towards Chouji that he returned and the pair jumped down on either side of the man.

Ino was about to boldly announce themselves to the prisoner but was stopped short as he said, "It would seem my little trap has been sprung."

"You can't bluff us," Ino said keeping her focus on the prisoner, "I already saw you are alone."

Although Ino was confident their target was alone, Chouji wasn't so sure. Shifting his focus around the area he didn't really see any place from which an ambush could be sprung. However, he shot a quick look towards Ino and spotted a giant of a man rising from a puddle behind her. Moving instantly he dodged to his left towards Ino and using his Expansion Jutsu enlarged his arm and grabbing Ino pullingher towards him.

"What's the big idea Chouji," Ino snapped unaware of the threat initially but froze when she saw the large man that had appeared behind the Akimichi. Turning towards the prisoners she could see he was joined by four others besides the giants.

"Well what about these two big brother," Fujin said, "The blonde is pretty enough right."

"Look I already told you," Mizuki said, "We need someone that we know a village would take us in for. That means a Hyuuga or the Uchiha."

"Good luck finding a Uchiha," Chouji said standing his voice firm while moving in front of Ino. "Sasuke defected to the Sound Village."

"Well luckily the village still has plenty of Hyuuga," Mizuki said before adding, "Fatass."

"I'm big boned," Chouji shouted enlarging his fist and smashing it down on the boulder where the five other shinobi had gathered.

Although it missed Mizuki was impressed enough to say, "Not bad. Too bad no villages are looking to make an army of lardasses you might just have lived to see another day. Fujin. You and Raijin kill these two, and be quick about it. We'll set up our trap someplace else."

"Yes Big Brother," the pair said replying to the order. Mizuki nodded to the others who swiftly jumped out of the gorge.

As the two large men advanced on them Ino said, "We can handle this. Right Chouji?"

Although he wasn't positive he gave a small reassuring nod to Ino hoping one of the other teams would arrive to back them up. "Alright watch my body for me," she said forming the jutsu for her mind transfer jutsu and aiming it for the younger looking of the two men she guessed were brothers. Chouji tried to tell her to stop but was too late catching her body before it could hit the ground.

Fujin charged in when the boy turned from him intent on killing him with a single blow. However before he could reach them he found his path blocked by his brother who nailed him in the jaw sending in careening into the rock face of the gorge causing a little avalanche to bury him.

Ino was surprised at just how much power the body she had taken over possessed, but was even more surprised when the man emerged from the pile of rocks saying nonchalantly, "What's a matter Raijin?"

Ino was stupefied as to how the man could even be standing let alone conscious. Before she could come up with something to say he said, "I asked you a question. Why would you hit your big brother?"

Despite his large size he closed the distance between them in an amazingly short amount of time and nailed her in the gut, hard. Although the body she was occupying was tough enough to take the punishment, she herself was not and judging by the pain she felt was pretty sure her body had suffered severely. She saw the Ogre like man charging to deliver another punch except to the chin and was pretty sure if it connected would probably kill her. Hitting him full on Ino canceled her jutsu had opened her eyes in time to see the one called Raijin fly into the opposite side of the gorge.

Emerging from a similar pile of rubble as his brother had Raijin said, "Thanks big brother. I feel loads better now. I think I was being controlled."

Turning towards the pair of genin Fujin said darkly, "You dare to take over my little brother." The man then began turning red much like Lee had during the Chunin Exams making Ino wonder if he had opened the chakra gates Lee's sensei had described. Gaining the traits of a berserker he began advancing on the pair.

"Ino," Chouji said helping her stand, "I want you to get out of here."

"No way," Ino said standing on her own as best she could, "I'm a part of Team Ten too."

"I've never doubted that," Chouji said, "But we are way out classed here. None of our jutsus are particularly well suited for this fight. I need you to go get Shikamaru and the others. I'll keep them busy."

"Chouji…"

"Go now," Chouji shouted charging the two brothers.

Ino tried to run but Chouji was smashed to the side by Fujin causing her to hesitate long enough for the other one to close with her and backhand her away. She could see Chouji lying on a pile of rubble that his smashing into the wall of the gorge had loosened unmoving. She wanted to get up and run towards him but froze when the brother who had seemed to turn into a berserker had calmed, now that Chouji didn't appear to be a threat. He then said while smacking his lips, "You know Raijin, I think I'm hungry for something other than food."

Recognizing that the brothers were undressing her with their eyes fear gripped her heart as the one called Raijin said, "I know what you mean Fujin. I don't think Big Brother will get upset if we have a little fun first."

She tried to back up, crab walking away from the two which made them smile and advance a little faster. She turned about to make a run for it when Raijin snatched her by her ankle and effortlessly held her upside down with one hand. He was reaching out for her chest probably to rip her shirt away his big brother egging him on when suddenly he was smashed into the ground by a giant fist from above.

Ino was prevented from hitting the ground by Chouji catching her in his arms as he moved at incredible speeds. The first thing that she noticed that all of the weight that Chouji had gained back seemed to have disappeared and that he had chakra like butterfly wings coming from his back before they disappeared as if he absorbed them. Having a good idea of why she said, "Chouji you didn't take the Chili Pill again did you?"

"No," Chouji said setting her down, "My dad taught me a new jutsu. The Chili Pill increases chakra while consuming our fat reserves. This jutsu simply consumes all our stored energy I have about five minutes before I'm out of chakra. So get out of here."

"I won't leave you here," Ino said trying to pull him with here surprised that he didn't even budge.

"Go," Chouji said noticing that Rajin was extracting himself from the crater his fist had made. Before Ino could say she wouldn't abandon him, he charged the brothers who both were becoming red as they entered their berserker rage.

Fujin threw a punch that Chouji avoided before hitting the brother and sent him flying. Spinning, he caught Rajin's punch one handed and grabbing it with both of his flipped the berserker over his shoulder smashing him into the ground. He was forced away by Fujin before he could do any more damage to the brother surprised that whereas they didn't appear to have much in the way of brains while in whatever frenzy they had entered. They still had teamwork, as Fujin covered for his brother as he picked himself back up.

He took a moment to check on Ino and saw she still hadn't moved. Cursing he tried to make it to her but both brothers moved to attack preventing him. While most Akimichi jutsu increased the body's mass the jutsu he was using did not. Instead it took all the stored reserves of the Akimichi and converted it into chakra. But unlike when he had used the three pills it didn't increase his chakra but instead feed it straight into his muscles allowing for the stronger hits and speed. But it was very limited as he had told Ino as he could only maintain it for five minutes. However, when he had saw the monster threatening Ino he knew he had to use it. He just wished she would run as he also knew he couldn't beat the two, as they were built to take damage and didn't seem to feel any of his punches.

Dodging beneath a punch thrown by Raijin, he kneed him in the gut. As the giant involuntarily leaned forward he brought both his hands down on the back of his head sending him full force into the ground. Fujin again backed up his brother throwing haymakers trying to hit Chouji but he waited for an opening and hit him with a palm thrust to the chest that sent him barreling into his still recovering brother.

Chouji took the moment to yell at Ino, "Will you get out of here already. I told you I can only maintain this jutsu for so long."

However, Ino stood transfixed as Chouji battled the two to a standstill. Unable to move from the spot as it donned on her, had Chouji not been there those two monsters would probably still be in the middle of raping her. Furthermore to prevent that Chouji was willing to bet his life on a five minute window that he could buy her time to escape. But she couldn't move, as tears slipped from her eyes, while the Akimichi fought for her whereas she was too helpless to do anything. Chouji appeared to have an edge in speed but she notice that was fading as time went on. Finally Fujin connected with a punch that sent Chouji skittering across the ground stopping several feet from her.

Bloodied and frail looking now that the jutsu had consumed the last of his reserves. Chouji shouted, "Ino run. Please, I could never live with myself if something happened to you." He tried to get to his feet but the brothers had closed on him and proceeded to rain blows down on him smashing into the ground inch by inch.

Still unable to move, Ino screamed, "Somebody please help." She finally began to run towards the pair not sure what she could do to stop them but was saved from having to come up with something as a red and pink blur entered her vision and landing between the brothers kicked them both away. Hinata landed next to Sakura a second later. Both girls took up a fighting stance and prepared to meet the brothers' inevitable charge.

* * *

Naruto was sitting next to Fū as they watched the sun set having spent the day learning quite a bit about one another. Naruto had even managed to get her to stop calling herself it.

"Fū has never had a friend before," she said.

Causing Naruto to chuckle while thinking, "_Well it is better than it_."

Fū looked at him asking, "What's so funny?"

"Well I still find your talking in the third person a little weird," Naruto said honestly although she simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Fū is sorry for kidnapping you."

"Don't sweat it. I made a new friend out of it. Although, I probably should attempt to find Pervy Sage pretty soon," Naruto said.

"He is on his way here," Fū said which still amazed him about the girl which was she could communicate with all the insect life of the forest which was how she knew about when intruders entered. Naruto wondered why he got screwed when it came to special abilities. Gaara had his sand, Han could control steam, and according to Jiraiya the hermit Roshi had been able to manipulate lava. Fū's ability had come up when Naruto wanting to let her feel like a normal kid for a day had suggest they play hide and go seek. No matter how well he hid she had always been able to find her. Yet on the other hand she had remained practically invisible the entire time. He began to suspect the few times he caught her she had been feeling sorry for him so let herself get caught.

The pair settled into silence till Naruto said, "I wish you would reconsider about staying. I know you would like Konoha there is even a clan that uses insects for battle. I'm sure they'd like to meet somebody with a giant one sealed into her."

Smiling again something the girl found she had done more in one day then in the years that had passed since her mother's death. However she said, "Fū thanks you for the offer. But she gave her word that she would protect the forest."

Nothing more needed to be said, as Naruto understood the importance of keeping ones word. Still he couldn't help but wonder that if her father knew there was a place that would accept her if he would have released her from it.

"Fū would like to hear more about your friends from Konoha though." Naruto smiled thinking of two in particular and began telling her all about the people of his home.

Almost twenty minutes later a sweating and wild-eyed Jiraiya appeared behind him and throwing the bags he had been carrying all day to the ground shouted, "Naruto! I'm so happy to see you."

The Toad Sannin ran up to the boy dropping to his a knee he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and while eyeing the girl warily saying, "Are you okay? She hasn't done anything inappropriate has she?"

"Not at all, Pervy Sage," Naruto said moving away from Jiraiya placing an arm around Fū he added, "Although I think she's carrying my child."

Jiraiya nodded his head at that until what Naruto had just said hit him. Turning ghastly pale due to the various things he had spent all day imagining the three kunoichi back home would do him. The Gallant Jiraiya's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Fū still does not understand how you knew that he would know her plan had been to mate with you," the female jinchuriki said amused.

Naruto flashed a big grin before saying, "He's a great teacher, but he's also a dirty old man. And I just figured that he would jump to the most perverted conclusion."

"Does his reaction mean, he doesn't think Fū would be a good mate?"

"No," Naruto answered turning away from the passed out Jiraiya, "I'm pretty sure that he's afraid of what Granny Tsunade would do to him if she learned I was kidnapped on his watch."

The two jinchuriki went back to watching the sun set until the young woman said, "Fū is glad to have met you."

"Thanks and I'm glad you kidnapped me," Naruto said.

"Fū is a little jealous of those two you told her about," she said still looking at the sunset, "She wishes you thought of her like them."

Blushing Naruto said, "Don't worry Fū. I'm sure one day you'll met somebody that you will like even more than me."

"Fū hopes so."

Turning back to the sunset Naruto hoped so too, as he liked to believe that there was somebody out there for everybody. However it still left him in somewhat of a bind, as although he had been catatonic when Sakura and Hinata had showed up to wish him a good journey, he had still heard what the pair whispered to him, "I love you." He still had no idea of how he would address what they said when he got back. But for know he decided to concentrate on his training after all he still had a little under three years. That should be plenty of time to come up with something. He hoped.


	41. Chapter 41 Settling Old Debts

**An**: Thank you for the reviews as always. They really keep me motivated. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 41: Settling Old Debts**

Hinata stood next to Sakura as they faced down the two shinobi they had stopped from pounding on Chouji. While Hinata watched the pair, Sakura was busy scanning the young Akimichi making an assessment of his injuries. The berserkers apparently had gotten tired of waiting for them to make their move so charged in. As a result of the months of training Tsunade had put them through Hinata knew that Sakura would scoop up Chouji and jump away allowing her to use Rotation to force the pair back.

Sakura did exactly that as the Ogre brothers charged slamming into the sphere of chakra that surrounded Hinata and were sent sailing away from her. Sakura landed next to Ino who had stopped running towards them upon their arrival. Setting the Akimichi down she ordered, "Watch him while I back up Hinata. He's badly hurt, but it isn't life threatening at the moment."

Ino weakly nodded having sunk to her knees and cradled Chouji's head in her lap. Sakura quickly joined Hinata's side and said, "Which one do you want?"

Giving a little half smile Hinata said lightly, "Does it really matter?"

Eyeing both of the large men Sakura replied, "I suppose not."

The two brothers calmed down their skin returning to its normal color. Noticing Hinata, the younger Raijin said, "Brother, she has the pretty eyes that Big Brother told us to look out for."

"I believe your right Raijin."

Although watching the brothers closely Sakura asked, "Ino, what are they talking about?" Ino however didn't respond, so in a more firm tone of voice said, "Ino…" When the blonde focused on her, Sakura continued, "What are they talking about? Why are they looking for Hyuuga?"

"Their leader hopes to kidnap one to earn entry into a shinobi village," Ino said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mizuki," Hinata growled towards the Ogre brothers, "Where is he?"

"We'll take you to him," Raijin said as both him and his brother turned to leap away figuring the girl would follow. They leapt over the gorges wall causing both Sakura and Hinata to look at each other in confusion.

"Do they honestly expect us to follow them," Sakura said turning to begin treating Chouji.

"Sakura, I…I want to," Hinata said after a moment.

"Forget it," Sakura replied, "You aren't going off on your own to fight Kami knows how many enemies to get to Mizuki."

"But…"

"Hinata," Sakura said sternly while healing the Akimichi, "I want to go after them too. I was there as well remember. But we would be walking into a trap for certain and I have to attend to Chouji."

Hinata conceded by nodding to Sakura but looked at the top of the gorge that the pair had disappeared over. She activated her Byakugan hoping to keep track of the pair and immediately shouted, "Move."

Hinata grabbed Ino while Sakura moved Chouji as a boulder dug itself into the spot they had just been occupying. Fujin smashed his fist into his brother's skull saying, "Idiot, I told you big brother would be angry if we damaged the white-eyed one."

"I'm sorry Fujin. I got angry they tricked us."

The two brothers jumped back into the gorge with Fujin saying, "You'll be coming with us pretty eyes."

"I think not," Hinata said assuming her gentle fist stance.

Sakura looked at Ino saying, "I treated his wounds as best I can Ino. I need you to take him to the hospital."

Ino however wasn't listening only saying, "I'm so useless," over and over again.

SLAP

Ino reached for her cheek surprised and saw an angry pair of green eyes staring at her. Sakura calmly said, "Ino fall apart on your own time. Right now, I need you to get Chouji to the hospital. He needs you to be strong okay."

Ino mutely nodded her head. Her eyes were still watery, but she was determined not to let Chouji down. Hefting him up, she was surprised at how heavy he was, despite how light he looked. But, figured it was simply because she was weak. Once she had him in a secure grip she began to make her way out of the gorge. Reaching the top she looked back to see that Sakura and Hinata had already engaged the pair and seemed to be holding their own. Turning away cursing her own weakness she began the trek back to Konoha.

Hinata dodged backwards as Fujin buried his fist into the ground in the spot she had just been occupying. She had already hit some of his Tenketsu Points; however he seemed to have a natural defense against such an attack. Whatever the rage that powered them was, it prevented their Tenketsu points from being closed. Her Byakugan allowed her to see that Fujin's chakra was moving through his body at an incredible speed, which prevented her from shutting his points down.

Hinata knew that there were still several points that she could hit that would stop her opponent cold. However, she hesitated to use them, as they were all lethal strikes and she really wanted to learn where Mizuki was at. The recently revealed information that he was once again planning to have a part in Kumo getting their hands on the Byakugan really made her angry. Also, she wanted to pay him back for the role he had played in making her have to live with the guilt that she had been responsible for Naruto's death.

Able to see Sakura was holding her own despite not facing her because of her Kekkei Genkai. She jumped over the flying body of Raijin that Sakura sent her way confident that she would be able to dodge him. She landed next to Sakura who was fixing the black gloves she had recently bought to complement her greatly increased Taijutsu.

"I think we're in serious trouble here Hinata," Sakura said as she watched Raijin get up from one of her more devastating hits.

Hinata grimly nodded her head. As their opponents got back to their feet she said, "I don't think we'll be able to take these two in alive, Sakura."

Sakura didn't look happy about Hinata's evaluation of the situation but had to agree. "Alright," Sakura said confidently, "let's finish this."

Both girls separated again hoping to prevent the two brothers from backing each other up. The Ogre brothers without a tactical brain among them quickly separated to fight their respective opponents. Hinata sidestepped a punch thrown by Fujin and attempted to strike at his heart with a Jyuuken strike that would put the large man down permanently. Yet, despite his large size he managed to grab Hinata into a bear hug. In spite of his earlier reprimand of his brother not to damage her, Hinata couldn't be positive that the man didn't intend to break her back due to how incredibly powerful his grip was. However it just highlighted that he wasn't very smart or had much experience fighting a Hyuuga as she sent a Jyuuken strike to his temple. The effects were immediate as she destroyed the man's mind causing instant death. He fell bonelessly to the ground, helped by Hinata having kicked off of his chest as his grip lessened.

Landing on her feet she noticed that Sakura's opponent had stopped to stare at his brother, almost like he instinctually knew that Fujin was dead. The red tint to his skin faded as he temporarily regained his senses saying, "Brother…answer me Fujin. You're just playing right?"

But as no response came he began to enter his berserker rage again, spitting out, "I'm going to kill you." Hinata could see that due to his anger the remaining brother had opened all Eight Gates. Raijin would probably die as a result of his rage but before he did, he'd most likely take a lot of shinobi with him. Hinata could see that Sakura must have sensed that as well as she ran up the wall of the gorge. Leaping from it as she reached the top she aimed a familiar looking axe kick that they've seen Tsunade deliver hundreds of times right on top of the man's head.

Although to normal eyes, it appeared as if nothing happened except maybe driving the man's feet a few inches into the ground, to the vision afforded to her from the Byakugan Hinata could see every bone in the man's body break from the head down. The man fell backwards as dead as his brother, prompting Sakura to say, "Well that's that."

Hinata nodded and could see that Sakura wanted to address what she knew Hinata was thinking so the Hyuuga beat her to it saying, "I'm going after him Sakura."

"Fine," Sakura said obviously surprising Hinata to which the pinkette smiled. "You forget I want to pay him back too. Besides he's obviously setting traps up that some of the other teams may stumble into. So we keep going forward and warn them."

Hinata smiled accepting her rival and friend's reasons but said, "What about his wanting to kidnap a Hyuuga?"

Jokingly Sakura said, "Well if he should succeed, I guess Naruto will be all mine then."

"Then I guess I better make sure that doesn't happen," Hinata replied teasingly adding, "Although I'd be willing to bet Naruto would storm whatever village he takes me to, in order to bring me back."

"Keep dreaming," Sakura said their joking fueling their rivalry, "He'd have me here to help him get over it." Both girls began glaring before turning their backs on each other.

"Seriously though," Sakura said after a moment, "We handle this smartly and don't get blinded by our emotions."

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm not going to fall into Mizuki's hands," Hinata said calmly. The girls decided to take off in the direction the brothers had earlier when they thought Hinata was going to follow them to Mizuki, in hopes of settling an old score.

* * *

Mizuki was honestly surprised he hadn't seen the two Ogre Brothers appear over the top of the gorge a few moments after they left, in order to rejoin them. He honestly doubted the Akimichi or blonde girl would have been able to put up much of a fight. On the other hand, the blonde had been quite the looker and knowing how the brothers were ruled by their desires imagined they might have gotten a little sidetracked with her. Sighing, he was wondering if he should head back to collect them, but decided against it. He doubted the girl would entertain them all that long and he much rather set up his next ambush. The morons knew where to head so would catch up, of that he was sure. Mizuki noticed that Meizu swatted at the back of his neck almost like an insect bit him.

Before he could ask what it was, he and his gang were forced to dodge, as judging by the jutsu an Inuzuka had caught up to them. The spinning shinobi and henged puppy came to a rest on a tree branch in front of the gang. "Hm," Mizuki said, "Sorry can't use an Inuzuka either. How about going and fetch me a Hyuuga?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba said looking at the gang leader.

Giving a sinister looking smirk Mizuki said, "Oh nothing, we already had to take care of an Akimichi and some blonde. So how about you get out of our way before you join them."

Growling at Mizuki the young Inuzuka said, "Buddy, I hope for your sake you're exaggerating."

"Well why don't you head back the way we came? I'm sure you'd love to see our handy work," Mizuki said, "Now if you don't mind we're in something of a hurry so why don't you get out of the way."

"Over my dead body," Kiba said angrily.

"Have it your way," Mizuki said. "Chuda how about you and …"

"Leave it to us," Meizu said surprising Mizuki with his volunteering him and his brother. "We'll make short work of him and catch up."

Mizuki and the two remaining members of his gang moved off to the side to go around the Inuzuka. Once they were gone Gozu asked angrily, "Why would you volunteer us for this?"

"Simple, my needle hit this body," his brother replied attempting to catch him with the metal claw. Despite being confused Gozu managed to avoid the attack jumping out of reach. Before he could begin questioning what was going on, he was forced to move again to dodge a kick from Kiba but was caught across the back by a claw swipe from the henged Akamaru.

Knocked to the ground he rolled back to his feet missing being hit in the back of the head by his brother's gauntleted fist. He continued back peddling when he heard Meizu say, "I wonder what this does?" Hearing the click signaling the chain weapon in the gauntlet was about to launch he jumped into a tree behind him allowing the weighted end of the chain to wrap around the tree. Figuring that his brother was being controlled somehow and that they wouldn't know how to disengage the chain attempted to move in and take his brother out of the fight while he was tied up.

As he flew in he noticed his brother shiver a little before looking up and saying, "Get back it's a trap."

However it was too late as Kiba barreled into Gozu while Akamaru nailed Meizu with a Fang over Fang. They then pulled the two brothers' hands behind their back pulling the gauntlets free and throwing them to the ground in front of the pair before binding them. The last moment of consciousness Gozu had, was of a young girl dropping out of a tree and walking up to the gauntlets to pick them up. Eyeing them she said, "I like and they're just my size."

Kiba and Akamaru then jammed a needle into their respective brother making them go to sleep till they were collected. Kiba got to his feet saying, "Do you think that bastard was telling the truth about Ino and Chouji?"

"I hope not," Ami said before adding, "We should backtrack their trail to make sure though."

"Looking in the direction the leader had left though he said, "But we may lose the bastard if we do that."

"I know, but Lady Tsunade said it's more important to get the information to her. So I imagine it's more important that we save our fellow Leaf shinobi."

"Okay, although I think we are just being overly cautious I mean no way Chouji would lose to punks like this if they are all this weak."

Ami nodded her head before getting ready to head back the way the escaped prisoners had come but stopped when Kiba said, "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask but we make a pretty good team and I was wondering if maybe when this is all over that maybe you'd like to go on a date."

"Well you see I was actually going to ask you something…" Ami said causing Kiba to nod his head a little anxiously so she continued, "That chunin with the three dogs was your sister right." Kiba furrowed his brows but nodded his head, "Do you know it she likes girls?"

Kiba's mouth dropped open at what Ami asked saying, "Does that mean…"

Ami nodded her head so he said embarrassed, "We better get going," he then jumped into the trees.

Ami snatched up the other gauntlet shouting, "Hey the least you could do is answer my question."

Kiba shouted back "You didn't answer mine."

"I'm pretty sure my question did in fact answer yours," Ami countered.

"Well I'm pretty sure my sister is into guys," Kiba said conceding the point.

"Damn it," Ami said but added, "I would have said yes if you were a girl though."

"Great," was all Kiba had to say in response, wondering what it was about the girls of the Leaf Village. First they were all hung up about that bastard Sasuke and now they were swearing off boys entirely. If things kept going that way he'd probably have to run into a woman from outside the village before he'd be able to score a date.

* * *

"We haven't run across any of the other teams lately," Temari said landing next to the branch Shikamaru was standing on as he scanned behind him.

"I know," Shikamaru said worriedly wondering why they hadn't come across Kiba and Ami as he would have expected. Coming to a decision he said, "We'll adjust our course to take us deeper into the grid we've been assigned. That way we should, at the very least, see some signs of them, or run into Hinata and Sakura."

As they made their way deeper towards the center of the grid of the forest assigned to Shikamaru, they were forced to drop to the ground as the trees gave way to a bamboo grove. They spotted two prisoners one of them was skinny and lanky while the other was overweight but appeared to be quite muscular. When the two men spotted them they immediately began running deeper into the bamboo forest.

Shikamaru began to chase after them, but was leading the way cautiously through the area. Temari on the other hand was getting a little impatient saying, "Well let's move already."

"How troublesome?" Shikamaru said before explaining, "This area was used to help train chunin instructors for the academy. There are all sorts of traps and other devices used to hone their skills."

"Well I doubt that they are lethal," Temari said a little impatient for action.

"Maybe not normally, but I recognize those two they used to be instructors at the academy. Therefore, they must know about the traps and if so, could have made them decidedly more so," Shikamaru replied.

"My, someone deserves a gold star," a voice Shikamaru remembered said sounding like it came from all around them.

"Mizuki-sensei," Shikamaru said grabbing a kunai from his pouch and pressed his back against Temari's.

"You know this prisoner?" Temari asked.

"He was my Academy instructor before he was booted out under suspicion of helping a Kumo-nin kidnap Hinata Hyuuga," Shikamaru said wondering where the man was at. "They eventually proved it when Naruto came back."

"That little Kyuubi brat will get his eventually," Mizuki said.

Hearing the mention of the legendary nine tailed fox Temari asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Not now," Shikamaru said turning his head Temari's way, "I can't talk about it."

"A girl from Suna," Mizuki said, "Guess I won't be heading there as I'll have to kill you both now."

"So that's your game plan Mizuki," Shikamaru said, "Hoping to barter your way into another Shinobi village."

"That's right," Mizuki said, "You know if people would have asked me if you would have graduated the academy I would have said no. Apparently I was wrong."

"You're wrong about a lot of things especially if you think you'll be able to get your hands on a Hyuuga," Shikamaru replied.

"What makes you so sure that's my plan?"

"You're not very imaginative for one," Shikamaru taunted hoping to get Mizuki to reveal himself, "Also it's the only place you know of that would be willing to anger Konoha in order to get their hands on the Byakugan."

Temari getting where Shikamaru was going with his taunt said, "That would mean that the Hokage could simply tell her shinobi to watch for your gang as they headed for the border. You could try to head a different way maybe take a sea route but…"

"But," Shikamaru said finishing her sentence, "Then you are transporting a live Shinobi for a considerable amount of time. Giving the kunoichi ample opportunities to escape."

"What makes you so sure I need the Hyuuga alive?"

"The Raikage made a play for a female Hyuuga twice," Shikamaru said, "granted it was the same one, but he wants Shinobi that possess the Byakugan not a pair of eyes that he has to keep transplanting."

"Well you certainly are far cleverer than that Akimichi we ran into earlier," Mizuki said menacingly. "Now that I think about it didn't you use to spend your lunches with one of those fatasses?"

"What did you do to him?" Shikamaru growled.

"Me nothing," Mizuki replied smugly, "But my associates probably ripped him into a couple pieces by now. Don't even get me started on what they are probably doing to that blonde girl that was with him. You and your buddy must share similar tastes, at least as far as women go huh?"

Shikamaru feeling far angrier than he had ever been in his life actually took a step forward, hoping to find Mizuki; however Temari grabbed him by the forearm. Recognizing that Temari was telling him to calm down he nodded his head toward her. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Where are your associates then? I'd love to meet them."

"I'm sure you would, however I've already made arrangements for you and Blondie. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me to go through all that trouble for no reason now would you? In any case enjoy and don't worry too much, since I figure you are using the Zigzag technique in order to back each other up I'm sure you'll have some company before you die."

"Mizuki-sensei, if anything has happened to my friends. Just know that after I've caught you I'm going to be the reason you die," Shikamaru said preparing for anything. However there was no response from Mizuki so he told Temari, "Get ready."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then several puppets popped up from the ground. The puppets appeared like a variety of different people some giving the appearance of children and civilians while others appeared like enemy shinobi. He noted that many of the enemy shinobi puppets appeared with the Sand Symbol on their headbands. Therefore he wasn't surprised when Temari said, "Should I be honored or insulted that so many of these puppets bear the mark of my village?"

"I would simply say it is ironic," Shikamaru said trying to figure a way out of the mess they were in. Normally he figured that the scenario that the puppets were used for would simulate a fight among civilians with the puppets that served as the innocent bystanders probably flailing about like normal people would during a clash between shinobi. However while that normally meant they could ignore them, Shikamaru wouldn't be surprised if they housed some of the more dangerous means of killing them.

"We'll have to treat everything as a threat," Temari said. Shikamaru sometimes found it a little disconcerting how Temari seemed to be inside his mind at times. He supposed that as a result of all the time he spent with Ino and Chouji he was simply used to being the one that came up with the plan. It hurt to think that he may never see either of them again, granted Ino could be a little overbearing at times. But he had still considered her a friend and the idea that the last time they had really talked had been in anger made him wish he had handled things differently.

But if he was going to honor his vow of capturing Mizuki he needed to get out of this trap first. Adding to Temari's theory he said, "Treat the civilian dolls as the most dangerous threats. While they may not be brandishing weapons they are probably rigged with more sinister traps."

Temari nodded before giggling slightly prompting Shikamaru to ask, "What's so funny?"

Giving him a dazzling smile she answered, "If my brother was here he'd probably have a fit if he knew you thought of his art as playing with dolls."

Giving a tight smile of his own, he said, "Well hopefully you won't be taking that secret to your grave?" They tensed as suddenly almost all of the puppets armed with weapons and dressed like Shinobi moved in for the kill.

* * *

After Mizuki was done talking to Shikamaru he said to his remaining two gang members, "Yow two stay here and make sure that a Hyuuga doesn't wander into our killing field."

"Where are you going?" the lanky Junzo Chuda asked.

"I'm going to see what the hell is keeping the rest of our group from joining up with us," Mizuki said.

"We should take our chances as missing-nin and run. Forget the others," Zeshin Asako said.

"Then run," Mizuki snapped feeling the pressure of more and more of his team disappearing. The whole reason he had tied up the Jounin of the Leaf Village with the prison was because he had been positive that the genin and chunin they had searching the woods would have been no match for them. Did the Hokage manage to secure Jounin for the hunt, was that why the Ogre Brothers had yet to return? Or had the village already subdued the prisoners? Either scenario meant they were running out of time. But Mizuki wasn't going to lead the life of a missing-nin. No the whole reason he had even ended up in the mess he was in was because he wanted more. More wealth. More power. More respect. The idea of living his life on the lam, never knowing where his next meal would come from, was too pathetic to even imagine.

He stared at his associates and could tell they were thinking the same thing. But unlike him he was sure that eventually their desire for self preservation would eventually cause them to lose their spine. That was why he'd much rather have the Ogre Brothers with him as they may be stupid but they weren't cowards. Taking off, he gave the odds that the two chunin would be here waiting when he got back as fifty-fifty. In the end it didn't matter he'd just go to Kumo without them once he had his Hyuuga.

* * *

Maito Gai had to hand it to Shura as he wasn't a fool. He currently had Gai locked up in a cell on the opposite side of the prison. Far from the hostages and being watched over by three prisoners. However the leader of the Shinobazu had sorely underestimated him if he thought the Chakra Suppression Seals placed on him were going to stop him from getting out. Gai smiled in his cell while he sat on a cot, prompting one of his guards to ask, "What are you smiling about?"

Gai remained silent which got the guard even more riled up causing him to shout, "I'm talking to you." Gai kept his peace however so the former prisoner opened the cell.

"What do you think you are doing?" one of the other men tasked with keeping an eye on Gai asked.

"It's shinobi like this that are the reason I got locked up, besides he's helpless with that seal on," he said taking his eyes off of the sitting Jounin for only a second. Before he could go into what he wanted to do to Gai, the Leaf Jounin moved sending a shot to the man's gut that sent him into his fellow guard. The third guard tried to run to the nearby alarm button mounted on the wall, but didn't make it a single step before Gai knocked him out with a punch to the jaw. He then moved them into the cell he had been occupying, a few moments earlier, after binding and gagging them in the sheets that had been on the bed.

Before he shut the cell he saw that the guard that had been foolish enough to open the door was conscious and looking at him angrily so said, "Well my unyouthful friend if you want to know what I found so amusing it was that your boss assumes that limiting my chakra means I'm helpless." Closing the door behind him he made his way out of the section he was in.

He knew he had a lot of ground to cover and although Shura hadn't bothered to check on him in the three hours he had been in the prison. He didn't know if he could count on that much longer. Creeping through the prison, he was surprised that there weren't any prisoners patrolling the grounds. Although he guessed he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Arriving at D-block he removed the headband he wore as a belt and used it to scope out the block. It was difficult to make out the individual shapes, but he could see that all the hostages were being kept in the cells and that five of the six prisoners that were supposed to be watching them were playing cards. One of them stood off to the side by himself and judging by the light blue hair and build he guessed him to be the Shinobazu member that had been against his being taken hostage.

Announcing his presences by calling out, "Dynamic Entry," he landed the kick straight into Monju's chest sending him into the far wall of the prison block. Landing among the prisoners that had been playing cards and who had only just begun reacting to his attack by going for their weapons he shouted, "Leaf Sever Hurricane." Gai spun around hitting all of the prisoners sending them off in different directions. Three of the prisoners hit the metal bars of the cells hard enough to bend them. Confident they wouldn't pose a problem he focused on Monju who was regaining his footing. Closing the distance between them, Gai delivered a punch to the man's stomach and his follow-through pushed him out of the prison through the wall.

Kakashi upon seeing the body fly out of the prison said, "That's the sign."

Almost as one the jounin began storming the prison by running over the drawbridge. The prisoners tried to repel them by throwing weapons they had taken from the guards but it was no use. Shura watching from the roof recognized that it was over called down to D-block, "Kill the hostages."

However the response of, "Sorry my most unyouthful foe, but I'm afraid that is no longer an option for you. However, you may surrender at any time."

Shura responded by smashing the speaker box. He was about to order his fellow prisoners to fight off the jounin but they had already been incapacitated by kunai thrown by the Leaf Shinobi. He turned to run but came face to face with a masked jounin that had a headband over his eye and was crouched on the edge of the roof. Giving a cheerful smile and a wave the man said, "I would have taken the advice to surrender."

Shura brought his umbrella up to roast him but found himself being hit from the side by a kick that broke several of his ribs. Looking at his assailant he saw a woman with short dark hair wearing the standard Jounin gear except with sleeves that were way too long. He tried to reach for his umbrella but the woman without looking threw a senbon that buried itself in his arm. Almost immediately he felt his joints begin to stiffen up and stop responding to his mental commands.

Kakashi said lightly to Shizune, noting that Kurenai and Anko had joined them on the roof, "I could have taken him, Shizune."

"I didn't doubt that, but I didn't want you to miss our date tomorrow. On account of you got hurt as a result of your penchant for play."

"Don't worry that wasn't going to happen?" Kakashi said leaping from his perch and holding his arm out for Shizune to take. As they left the roof the sounds of battle in the prison already beginning to fade neither of them noticed that the two other women stared at them, one wondering if she should maybe try to find someone herself, as she moved past her old master's betrayal, and the other with a fair amount of jealousy that the man she was seeing insisted on their relationship be kept secret.

* * *

Shikamaru really wished he could give back his chunin vest as he dodged another puppet's attack. He really longed for the days when he was the one receiving orders, instead of giving them as it let him off the hook for feeling responsible when people got hurt. Although, he liked to believe that Chouji and Ino were fine and that Mizuki was just playing mind games with him. Something told him the former instructor was telling the truth, at least as far as running into them.

Getting too close to one of the civilian puppets he heard the tell tale hissing that it was loaded with a paper bomb. Jumping back and throwing a kunai that knocked it away from him. He watched as it exploded taking two more puppets with it but still leaving plenty for him and Temari to deal with. Landing next to the blonde, who commenting on the matter that his inattention had allowed one of the slower moving civilian puppets to get close to him, "Quit your day dreaming crybaby. How are we going to get out of this?"

"I'm working on it," Shikamaru said ignoring the nickname she liked to call him, "The puppets aren't the problem it's the two shinobi watching us."

"I understand that," Temari snapped not liking that he thought something so basic needed to be explained to her. After all, she had been there when they had cleared a path through the puppets and managed to get them all behind them. However, as they tried to escape the area a pair of shinobi appeared the lanky Junzo Chuda and the large Zeshin Asako. They had delayed them long enough that the puppets had managed to catch back up before the pair withdrew again. "What I want to know is how are we going to deal with them and the puppets?"

A half formed plan began to come together for Shikamaru as he said, "Maybe we won't have to."

He could tell Temari wanted to ask what he meant, but she was also smart enough to know that the two shinobi watching them were probably ease dropping as well. Yet, despite how troublesome Shikamaru found her. He also recognized that she was quite brilliant tactically as well and was confident she would figure out his plan by the time he was ready to implement it.

After several more minutes of avoiding puppets Shikamaru said, "Temari, try and clear us another path."

Responding immediately the Suna Kunoichi pulled her fan and opening it so that it revealed all three moons sent a gale force wind barreling through the puppet ranks blowing them down or away. The pair quickly took advantage of the moment running through the downed puppets. Passing a little too close to a civilian puppet, it began spewing poison gas from its joints. Temari blew the poison away before it became a hassle allowing them to continue on their chosen path.

As expected the legion of puppets began following behind attempting to catch up but as before proved to be unequal to the task. They made it a couple of hundred feet and could almost see where the bamboo gave way to more substantial trees that would allow them to move even faster via tree hopping.

Temari wasn't surprised that she was leading the way as Shikamaru seemed to do everything in slow motion, even run. However that proved to be to her benefit when she suddenly was jerked to a stop. Recognizing that she was caught in his shadow possession jutsu she asked, "What's the big idea?"

To answer, Shikamaru had here stick here foot out and tap a patch of flattened grass in front of her. She gasped in surprise when it gave way to reveal a tiger pit filled with sharpened bamboo at the bottom. Shikamaru had her back up causing her to say, "Thanks," after breathing a sigh of relief. "How did you know?"

"Our two opponents haven't shown themselves like they did last time," Shikamaru answered, "I was wondering why, when I realized that they must not have felt they needed to."

"You could have warned me," Temari said peeved.

"Man you are one troublesome woman you know that," Shikamaru said trying to salvage his plan. "When I open my mouth you snap at me not to underestimate your intelligence. When I keep it shut, you tell me to tell you everything. Make up your mind."

She blushed in embarrassment but kept her mouth shut responding by sending a small Wind Scythe towards him. His eyes widened in surprise wondering if she had really lost her temper till it caught the puppet that had caught up to them in the head taking it off. "Any more bright ideas," She asked her previous embarrassment giving way to that all too cheerful smile he remembered from the time she gave half of the forest a trim.

"We head in the direction where they were forced to stop us the first time," Shikamaru said rolling out of the way of the next puppet to get close leaving a exploding tag in his wake that took it and several of its fellows out. He also used the few moments that the blast gave him to whisper to Temari, confident any eavesdroppers' ears were ringing, "They have to come out if we head that way. They probably hadn't finished outfitting that section of the forest with traps."

Throwing another Wind Scythe she responded, "That's good and all, but they'll just hold us there till the puppets catch up again."

"I'm counting on that," he replied cryptically while throwing a kunai with a string attached to it through the ranks of puppets. Temari wondered why until after the kunai hit a tree she noticed that hanging from the string where several paper bombs that then exploded opening a path in the direction they wanted to go.

Following in his wake this time Temari wondered where Shikamaru's plan was going enjoying the challenge the Nara's mind represented. Taking what she knew from her own fight with him she understood that he had a penchant for trapping his opponents. But could he really set up a trap in the few moments that they had from when they were away from the puppets but before the two shinobi showed up. Running over what Shikamaru had showed her he carried shortly after they left the others she couldn't really think of anything that would work against the small army of puppets let alone…

"_The puppets of course_," she thought believing she understood what Shikamaru had planned. The puppets were merely mechanical constructs and they hunted by attacking the closest human size heat source. The first time Mizuki's accomplices had interfered they had stayed only long enough to delay their escape until the puppets had caught up. At the time she had thought that it was because they merely hadn't wanted to get their hands dirty. But Shikamaru had seen that they had to get away before the puppets had recognized them as targets as well.

Marveling again at how Shikamaru's mind was always working always looking for the angles that would turn defeat into victory she thought, "_Okay he's going to use the puppets. Now, how is he going to get those two close enough, that the puppets will attack? They're onto his shadow tricks since they used to work at the academy from what he's told me._" A tight grin appeared on her lips as she realized, "_He's going to use his shadow on the puppets they obviously don't care_." Her grin faded a little as she thought, "_But he can't catch them all_." Yet it reappeared a few seconds later as she understood her part in the plan, "_He doesn't need to. If he can get even one close to those clowns, the whole pack of puppets will recognize them as targets_."

Moments later she saw the two shinobi drop down in front of them with the heavyset one saying, "Ah-ah-ah, where do you kiddies think you are going. Can't you see our puppets still want to play?"

Temari waited for Shikamaru to respond and wasn't disappointed as he dropped down to his knee forming the hand-sign for his jutsu. She could see the two tense preparing to avoid it but could tell they were surprised when it shot backwards towards her. Moving out of his shadows way she watched it spread until it caught a good portion of the remaining puppets. Temari ran up to one of the struggling puppets and using her fan swung it into one of the Shinobi looking puppets. The puppet took off, flying in the air before landing in front of the surprised pair.

The puppet rattled a bit before its gaze settled on them causing the heavyset shinobi to say, "Oh, shit," as he began to take off running his partner not too far behind.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and wasn't surprised when half of the puppets began to move to attack Mizuki's partners. Temari opened her fan and blew the other half their way as well. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it appeared as if the puppets had forgotten about them instead opting for the closer prey.

Closing her fan she said, "Alright if we are going to catch up with Mizuki. Let's get going?"

"No," Shikamaru said moving to head deeper into the forest.

"But your team…"

"I know Temari," Shikamaru said his voice strained, "But I refuse to believe Chouji and Ino are dead. Besides we have a job to do and if I remember correctly there was a structure somewhere in the area that also served to test Academy instructors. I'm betting that is where Mizuki got the equipment to outfit the puppets. It is probably where they are also going to meet up. We'll head there first and set up a little ambush of our own."

"But…" Temari tried to say knowing he was right but still didn't want him to suffer later from the doubt of wondering if he could have done something later.

He gave a weak smile that told her he appreciated her effort but said, "On top of that Mizuki is looking for a Hyuuga and the only one in this section of the woods is the absolute last one he is going to want to run into."

"Does this have to do with why Naruto left the village? And what's his connection to the Kyuubi," Temari asked.

"I can't answer that," Shikamaru said, "However I can say that your brother and he are similar in many respects."

Temari understood what Shikamaru was trying to get across to her. Recognizing that they were wasting time she nodded her head before letting him know she was ready to go. A few moments later they both took off heading for the building they believed was serving as the gang's gathering point.

* * *

Mizuki was really sick of the youth of the Leaf Village as again and again they kept messing with his meticulously crafted plans. First, the Kyuubi brat screws up what should have been an easy kidnapping and now despite breaking out two of the toughest monsters being held in captivity he was playing nursemaid and had to track them down. Not to mention that the Demon Brothers still hadn't returned to the rallying point that they had set up.

Making his way to where he had left the Ogre brothers, so that he could collect them since he wanted their muscle with him for the long trip to Kumo. As the Nara kid had really rattled him. Since he figured that if a thirteen year old knew what his goal was that somebody like Kakashi definitely would figure it out once he realized he hadn't ran like the rest of the escaped prisoners.

Despite his mind not being solely focused on his surroundings, months in prison had helped him to hone his ability to sense attacks. Which was why, he not only managed to avoid the incoming fist but kick the attacker away. When he saw his attacker was a Hyuuga he allowed himself to grin from ear to ear. Despite not having seen her for years and that the last time he had she still had still been the shy little princess of her clan. He recognized that he was now face to face with Hinata Hyuuga, even with the glare she was directing at him.

Walking towards her, his arms spread out making him appear to be harmless he said, "Been quite a while, hasn't it Hinata?"

All he received was an intensifying of the girl's glare in response. "I see somebody must still be upset with the little trip I arranged for her dear Naruto. Hey the way I hear it you should probably be thanking me. I mean really, one-on-one personal training with a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village. Do you really think that he would have received anything nearly so good in the village where he was seen as nothing but that damn Kyuubi brat?"

That did it for Hinata who went charging in as she let her anger at the man who had been standing smugly as he admitted his crimes to her. From her perch Sakura cursed as Hinata broke with their plan to lure Mizuki in so that she could ambush him. However instead of rushing in she began moving to a better spot to support her, incase Hinata ran into trouble.

Hinata knew she was making a mistake tactically as she closed the distance with Mizuki. She also figured Sakura was probably cursing her right now. But she just hadn't been able to stop herself, listening to him sound so pleased with himself about separating Naruto from the village and from her. Reaching Mizuki she attempted to hit him in the solar plexus with a Jyuuken Strike. However, he moved out of the way amazingly fast catching her arm around the wrist before bending her arm back. Before she could attempt to get out of his grasp he spun delivering a kick to her stomach that knocked her back several steps.

She recovered but it was because Mizuki made no move to follow up his attack. Returning to his relaxed posture he said, "Must have touched a nerve. Is that it? Sure I know it must have been tough to think he died for you." Taking a step closer he said smugly, "I still remember how you were so distraught to find him…"

"Then maybe you remember me," Sakura shouted as she jumped towards him fist pulled back ready to bring some serious pain. But much like before Mizuki's reflexes proved equal to the task catching Sakura's arm before slamming his knee into her stomach. He then brought a hammer fist down on the back of her head knocking her to the ground. Hinata moved in before he could bring his foot down on the back of Sakura's neck, forcing him back a couple steps before he lashed out with a quick jab that caught her in the eye stopping her cold. Spinning, he kicked her in the side of the head sending Hinata rolling away.

"Oh I remember you alright Sakura," Mizuki said indifferently, "You know what I remember? That I assigned you to Hinata's little team for that field trip because you were a worthless kunoichi in training that nobody would miss."

Sakura was working herself to her feet but before she even got a knee planted on the ground Mizuki closed with her kicking her in the chin knocking her up into the air. His next blow caught her in the stomach smashing her right back down into the ground. Hinata tried to attack while his back was turned but he moved out of the way again by side stepping. Grabbing her outstretched arm he flipped her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground right next to Sakura. Her feet near the apparently unconscious pink-haired girl's head.

"I suppose I really should thank the Kyuubi brat," Mizuki said placing his foot down on Hinata throat, "Do you want to know why?" Hearing only Hinata's struggling as she attempted to breathe he said, "Sure you do. The reason is, apparently sitting behind a desk wiping you brats' noses made me rather weak. Nothing toughens you up like months in prison. Not to mention all the missions I was forced to take for six years, due to my being demoted to genin."

"But it hasn't stopped you from giving boring lectures," Sakura said knocking his foot off of Hinata's throat with a kick before bring her leg around into the back of his knee causing him to stumble forward. As he fell, Hinata's own leg came up, kicking him square in the face knocking him backwards.

Rolling to his feet he said, "Playing dead you little bitch. Fine next time I won't go so easy on you."

"My thoughts exactly," Sakura said running forward to give Hinata time to recover.

Mizuki waited for the charge and jumped back at the last minute as Sakura buried her fist into the ground. He grinned as the girl missed so bad she actually punched the earth, which faded as the area in front of her erupted into dirt and dust. Before it settled the pink haired girl charged through it attempting to catch Mizuki as he landed. She missed as he rolled under the punch and was glad he did as the tree she hit in his stead exploded.

Trying to get into her mind as he had Hinata's to through her off her game he said, "Impressive, for a nobody that is. All that strength doesn't count for much if you can't connect."

"Face it, both you and Hinata can dress it up however you want," Mizuki said, "But underneath it all you are still the worthless little girl and stuttering wall flower."

Hinata as she tried to get breath into her lungs passed her abused throat thought, "_Is he right?"_ But as quickly as her doubt returned she banished it. Getting back to her feet the confidence she gained from six hard years grew stronger, "_No, I'm Hinata Hyuuga and although I may no longer desire to become Hokage when the time comes to chose one my name will be mentioned_."

Standing proud, she could see that much like with her before Mizuki's taunts were making Sakura mad and reckless with her blows. When Sakura was knocked back by a punch, Hinata took the opportunity to get in between the two. "Sakura," Hinata said confidently, "Please stay out of this."

Sakura saw the change in Hinata's stance as it appeared more confident and regal. Conceding that she too needed to calm down nodded her head saying, "Kick his ass Hinata."

"Really do you think you can," Mizuki said softly first before shouting, "Then come on."

But Hinata was done playing Mizuki's game. In her rage she had forgotten the first rule her father had often taught her. It wasn't always the stronger fighter that won but the one that could remain calm and focused. Holding her position she said sounding every inch the superior princess that many people would assume her to be, "You talk a great deal about how weak and shy I was back then Mizuki. However I have changed unlike you. You are still nothing but a two time loser who keeps dreaming big, but whose skills are far too inferior to make those dreams a reality."

Mizuki's face hardened, losing any of the indifference it had been displaying before. "I'll show you who's a loser you little bitch. By the time we get to Kumo you'll already be doing your future duty of popping out little Byakugan kiddies as I'll have already taken care of making sure you are carrying my bun in your oven."

Normally Hinata wouldn't let her emotions show. However, she knew in this case. The disgust that she felt at the mere mention of carrying Mizuki's child appearing on her face would send him right into a frenzy. No sooner had she let her face slip into one of revulsion then did the former instructor growl while charging at her. She kept the smile from her face as she took a step back slipping from her Gentle Fist into the Hard Fist. She was confident now that her head was clear she could have easily defeated the man with a well placed Jyuuken Strike and while she knew it would sting she really, really wanted to hurt Mizuki.

If Mizuki cared about her sudden stance change, he didn't show it as he continued barreling in towards her. She waited until the last moment to dodge the wild punch he threw. Grabbing his extended right arm she twisted and locked it straight out. Before bringing her elbow up connecting underneath his own and breaking it at the joint. He tried to kick at her, but she let go dancing backwards. Trained to read an opponent's body language she knew that doubt had entered Mizuki's mind about exactly how tough the Hyuuga Princess was. Not seeing a reason to keep him guessing she advanced on him letting a small smile grace her lips at the position Mizuki found himself in. The smart thing to do was to run due to his broken arm; however she knew that his desire for a better life in Kumogakure kept him there not willing to admit defeat. To admit that Hinata's statement about him was far more accurate than his own about her.

Closing with him, she made sure to exploit the broken arm often. Attacking that side of the body with blows, which unlike the gentle taps of her Jyuuken were designed to break bones. And as a result of her Byakugan, she was able to see happen in all its glory. Eventually, after being knocked back from the small girl and coughing up blood positive almost all his ribs were broken he was forced to admit that it was a fight he could no longer win.

Throwing one last, "This isn't over bitch, you haven't heard the last of me," he turned only to come face to face with Sakura who nailed him in the jaw. Although it was a solid blow and sent him flying. It was nowhere near as powerful as she was capable of as his head was still attached to the rest of him. Mizuki crashed into a tree hard enough to break it and cause it to topple over.

After haing had to move to the side to avoid the flying ex-instructor, Hinata said, "I thought you were going to let me handle it."

"What," Sakura replied, "I did, but I deserved to get a shot in too you know. He did place me with you because he viewed me as expendable."

Hinata smiled lightly before moving to place a Chakra Repression Seal on Mizuki and asked, "What should we do with him?"

Looking at the fading light Sakura said, "We should begin heading back to the village. It's almost dark and Tsunade didn't want the genin out here searching at night."

The pair began traveling back to Konoha with a hog tied and gagged Mizuki. Both glad that it was getting dark so that when they did cross the gates of Konoha that they would be there when Mizuki realized that the gig was up and that he had gambled again and lost.

When they crossed the gates they threw Mizuki at the ground near the hastily erected holding pen which was where other captured prisoners were being kept. They moved to report to Shikamaru who was in the process of explaining to the Hokage how Temari and he had captured the bound and gagged pair of Junzo Chuda and Zeshin Asako. The story pretty much broke down to, that by the time they had escaped the puppets and made their way to the rallying point the gang had set they had been easy pickings for the duo.

Tsunade accepted Shikamaru's report before noticing the approach of the bloodied and bruised kunoichi. When she saw who they had dropped off at the holding pen they had erected for the prisoners she smiled not just that the master mind of the prison break was once again in Leaf custody but by who had brought him back. She motioned for the Anbu to bring Mizuki forward holding up a hand to stave off Sakura and Hinata's report.

When the Anbu threw Mizuki at her feet she said, "Mizuki you have been a busy boy. But all you succeeded in doing was making your situation far worse."

"Do your worse," Mizuki said uncaring confident he was only going to see more time added to his sentence.

"Good I was hoping you would say that," Tsunade said humorlessly, "Mizuki you are hereby accused of divulging an S-class secret and the punishment of death will be carried out immediately."

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise before he exclaimed, "That's bullshit, what are you talking about?"

"So you don't remember letting it slip to a Kunoichi from an allied village that Naruto is the container of the nine-tailed fox," Tsunade said which prompted Mizuki to immediately turn to Shikamaru.

"I told you if you hurt my friends, I would be the cause of your death," Shikamaru said calmly as Mizuki began to be dragged away for the execution of his sentence.

With the unpleasant business out of the way Tsunade told Shikamaru he was free to go check on Chouji. He left immediately with Temari following in his wake. Turning to the two girls she ran an appraising eye over them before saying, "I'm proud of both of you. I take it that Kiba's report that you were in the area where Chouji fought the Ogre Brothers means you were responsible for their defeat."

"Didn't Ino report in," Sakura asked concerned.

Tsunade replied, her concern for one of her kunoichi easy to see, "When she got here the ordeal that she went through hit her pretty hard. We didn't get much useful information about what happened from her, only that Chouji needed help."

After they explained what happened and the subsequent defeat of Mizuki. Tsunade said, "Go to the hospital and get checked out. The Jounin will begin taking over the hunt now that's dark." The girls nodded to the village leader who went to the Jounin that would be in charge of the hunt for the remaining fugitives giving him the names and descriptions that Ibiki had been able to collect once the prison had been secured.

Turning back towards the village after the Jounin teams dispersed to follow their order. She could still see Hinata and Sakura making their way to the hospital. Although the escape had been a tragedy she was also partially glad for it as it gave her more confidence in the team she planned to assemble around Naruto once he returned. Moving on to the next task that required her attention before she could put this mess behind her, she cracked a small smile as she was confident that judging by the condition Mizuki returned in. That any enemy coming for Naruto was asking for a world of hurt should they run into the two Kunoichi that cared for him.

* * *

Ino sat in the hallway outside of the room that Chouji was being treated in. Although his injuries weren't life threatening they weren't slight either. Both his arms had been broken as well as several ribs and he was suffering from a concussion. After the doctors had treated him they had only allowed his family in. Chouji's mother had of course been frantic as she rushed into the room. Choza, his father, had stopped long enough to make sure she was okay before following her. They had been in the room for a couple of hours before the doctors asked them to leave to allow the boy some rest. The first thing Chouji's mom had done upon leaving the room had been to wrap the young girl into a hug and tell her she was very brave. She also thanked Ino for bringing her son back to Konoha.

Choza placed a hand on his wife's back leading her away and sent a reassuring smile her way before moving the woman down the hall. It had been all she could do not to break down into tears in front of them due to her feelings of worthlessness. A couple of hours later Shikamaru arrived. Ino could see Temari hanging a respectful distance back. Ino immediately stood to face him and could tell he didn't know exactly what to say as she had been rather hysterical upon reaching the village and as a result hadn't told anybody anything of value.

Shikamaru after a while of the two staring at each other offered up a, "Hey…"

Ino broke down crying closing the distance between them and grabbing onto him. It didn't matter that they had been fighting recently as he was at least safe and had seen her at her best as well as worse. Although she figured it had mostly been her worse. Crying into his vest she said, "I'm so sorry. You were right, I'm worthless as a kunoichi."

Not sure what to do, he wrapped his arms around her holding her in a comforting hug saying, "Hey come on now. Chouji's going to be okay, so calm down alright."

However, instead of lessoning at the mention of Chouji expected survival the tears increased. Since his effort to make Ino feel better appeared to have failed he settled in to let her use him as a support slash tissue. Eventually standing became too troublesome and he maneuvered them back to the chairs where several minutes later Ino finally fell asleep.

Temari smiled warmly at the scene glad that it appeared Shikamaru's team was going to be okay. Not wanting to be the third wheel she left to head to the hotel she was staying at to pack since she had received a better offer.

* * *

"Oh come on stop being a big baby," Naruto said following behind Jiraiya who was still sulking over the trick he had played on him. "It's your own fault for being such a perv."

"I was right, wasn't I," Jiraiya responded with arms crossed and head raised to the darkening sky.

"True," Naruto conceded, "But I blame your book for corrupting her in the first place."

Jiraiya winced at that. He also felt the cold shiver of dread that had been his constant companion ever since he learned that not only had Fū been planning to have her way with Naruto, but that it had been his book that she had studied for inspiration.

Losing his previous haughty attitude he said, "Yeah about that. Let's just leave all that out of our letters back to Konoha okay."

"What why?" Naruto asked, "I want to tell them all about Fū."

"By all means tell them about her," Jiraiya said, "I'm taking about pretty much everything to do with the kidnapping and the reason behind it."

"I don't know," Naruto replied his voice tinged with uncertainty, "Sounds almost like lying to me."

"It's not lying," Jiraiya said excitedly, "It's sparing the people you care about details that may make them uncomfortable."

"I already tried that with Akatsuki remember," Naruto said, "Everybody told me I should have told them from the start."

"That's about an organization that wants you for unknown but probably sinister purposes," Jiraiya said hoping to convince Naruto thereby living to see the release of his next book. "This is about a confused girl that tried to seduce you. Not exactly something I'm sure she wants broadcasted to others."

"I don't know. Sounds to me like you are trying to cover your own ass, oh great Sannin protector," Naruto said cheekily.

"Fine tell them, kid," Jiraiya said, "But when Tsunade kills me and believe me if anybody is capable of it she is. Who is going to teach you jutsu?"

"Well if Granny Tsunade can take you out," Naruto replied, "maybe I should be learning from her."

Wheeling on the boy his face twisted into one of mock betrayal he said, "That's so cold. You wouldn't even mourn your dear departed teacher."

"Of course I would Pervy Sage."

Nodding happily and proudly Jiraiya said, "Good then its agreed we don't mention the kidnapping or anything about why."

"Nope can't do it."

"Aw come on," The Toad Sannin replied whiningly.

Naruto smiled beneath his wraps. Although he wasn't going to lie to Sakura or Hinata, he probably would underplay what had happened. He really hoped that Granny Tsunade would be able to do something for Fū. He wasn't sure what exactly. Maybe put some pressure on the Waterfall council to make them treat her better. Or even convince them to let her stay in Konoha should Akatsuki begin to move against the Jinchuriki. Understanding that their feelings for him had fueled the two kunoichi's rivalry he really wouldn't want the fact that he had seen her naked and that she had wanted to sleep with him to color their opinion of her should that happen.

However, he was probably just being paranoid as Jiraiya was positive that the Taki Council would never let Fū leave the village. But Naruto was sure he'd see the girl again as he was her first friend and he'd help her even if the rest of her village didn't.

* * *

Sai wasn't sure why the nameless Root member that served as Danzou's assistant came down to inform Fu Yamanaka to report to Danzou for a secret mission. All that he did know was that it meant that the Root Leader felt that he didn't need to have eyes on Kushina's training anymore. While Kushina was busy with the Ink Clone of Naruto, he created hundreds of ink mice, and had them begin spreading out through the room, as well as the adjacent rooms, and halls searching for hidden means of surveillance.

Once he was positive that they weren't being watched and with the mice acting as sentries, which would return to give him advanced notice should somebody begin to head towards the large open room they used for training, he put his next plan into motion.

Giving the clone she was fighting a signal it suddenly said, "Mom!" Kushina jerked like she had received an electric shock. She looked slightly panicked towards Sai which grew worse as the clone said sounding just as earnest as he imagined Naruto would, "Mom, it's me Naruto. I don't want to fight you."

"Stop it," she shouted although she wasn't looking at the clone. "Sai make it stop."

Sai saw what appeared to be a pained expression on her face which grew worse as the faux Naruto said, "Only you can make it stop mom."

"Don't call me that," Kushina said her voice growing dangerous. Staring right at the pale boy she said, "Sai, I'm warning you stop it now."

The Ink clone moved in between the two saying, "Please mom, I don't know why you want to kill…"

Kushina moved incredibly fast and Sai had no idea what Kushina slammed into the clones stomach until the jutsu violently dispersed the clone covering the walls in ink. However, once the clone was destroyed he had absolutely no problem recognizing the jutsu as she continued on her straight line path towards him. Rasengan spinning in her outstretched hand. Sai stood still not even bothering to dodge not at all sure that Kushina wouldn't kill him. But he was rewarded for his faith that Kushina wasn't a cold blooded killer. When instead of a stomach full of chakra she stopped the jutsu and instead smashed her fist into his stomach.

Kushina didn't pull her punch causing him to fold around her fist. But before he completely crumpled forward she hit him with a spinning kick that sent him into the wall behind him. He was sliding down the wall when Kushina forced him back up and placed her forearm across his throat. Her voice sounding frantic she asked, "Why? Why, would you do that to me all of the sudden?"

"Because," Sai rasped, "Naruto…"

"Don't call him that," Kushina snapped, "My Naruto is going to inherit the title of Hokage from his father. That thing is the Kyuubi, I already told you that."

"If that is true," Sai said, "then I weep for humanity, when the most honest and earnest person I know is supposedly an evil tailed beast."

"Don't underestimate it," Kushina said, "I know the Kyuubi better than anyone."

Sai looked at Kushina in surprise wondering what she meant. Before he could ask she said, "You know if I told Danzou about this…"

She meant to leave the rest unsaid however Sai finished for her, "He'll have me killed. Yes I know."

"Then why?"

Giving the first real smile that Kushina had seen from him Sai said, "Because he's my friend."

Kushina didn't know what to say or do. In truth she liked the boy and had been hoping to scare him straight since the Kyuubi obviously had him fooled as well as everyone else. Finally she said, "I suppose I should thank you. Your right, the Kyuubi would use such a trick against me." She watched the smile fade from his face moving back to her start position she got into a combat stance saying, "Alright I'm ready don't hold back."

Creating another clone, he had it act the same way as the previous one had, hoping to get through to her. However, whatever it was she believed she saw that convinced her that the Kyuubi was in control of Naruto's body must have been pretty compelling. Although on the surface it appeared his stunt had failed he could see that her moves which had been crisp and clean before were just a little sloppy. He didn't smile outright but it was progress as he hoped that through these training sessions she would come to see Naruto as he did. If not, well he had faith Naruto would get through to her.


	42. Chapter 42 The Id

**An:** Thank you for all the reviews as always. They really are a great reward even though writing this is so much fun. So again thanks S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 42: The Id**

Shikamaru yawned as he entered his kitchen. Although he was still sort of out of it he figured the time was probably closer to afternoon then morning. He was surprised that his mom hadn't come nagged him out of bed before he got out of it himself. But he figured she must have heard about Chouji and Ino, not to mention it had been a late night for him. He had stayed outside the room with his teammate till Tsunade had come to talk to Ino.

_Ino had given her report not sparing any of the details about how useless she felt she was. But Shikamaru had noticed that Ino did seem to be holding something back he found out what when Shizune who had been treating Chouji's injuries came out to whisper something to the Hokage. He noticed Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment before a look of concern appeared on her face. _

"_Is that all that happened Ino?" The Hokage asked pointedly._

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade," Ino answered but Shikamaru knew she was lying._

"_Ino, I'm placing you on a month of leave," Tsunade said before Ino could argue she added, "I'm also making it mandatory that you speak to a councilor during that time."_

_Shikamaru could see his presence made Ino uncomfortable so excused himself since he didn't need to stay to figure out why the Hokage had placed his teammate on leave as it was a common practice for kunoichi that had been sexually assaulted. He was pretty sure that they had failed as he didn't see any of the signs plus he was positive that as long as he drew breath Chouji would never let that happen. But it had still been a close enough call that Tsunade felt she needed time to come to grips with what had happened. He was confident that Ino would emerge from the ordeal a far stronger and confident kunoichi and he would help her anyway he could._

Still groggy he kissed the figure standing by the sink on the cheek saying, "Morning."

"My, you're far more welcoming this time then last," was the amused reply of Temari.

Eyes growing wide in his surprise he said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I take it back," Temari said as she finished washing the dish she had been using.

His mom entered the kitchen saying, "It's about time you got out of bed. Temari is going to be staying with us during her time in Konoha."

"Why," Shikamaru said causing his mom to scowl, which he noticed was mirrored on the blondes face as well.

"Because she was staying at a hotel that was charging her almost the entire amount of her living allowance the Sand Village has given her. How is she supposed to enjoy all the Leaf Village has to offer if she is spending all her money just to stay here."

"How about by taking missions," Shikamaru said.

"Well congratulations, you just volunteered for the mission to show her how we take care of the deer since she is interested in seeing it done first hand," his mother said gruffly to him. Filling her voice with a sugary tone he had never heard his mother use, she said, "Come on dear, I'll show you around some more while my no good son gets ready."

Both women left him alone chatting amicably as they made their way outside. Watching his mother and Temari chat he could only say, "How troublesome," before swiftly getting ready afraid of what other arrangements the two would make if left alone together.

* * *

Jibachi traveled for almost a week dodging Jounin on his way to the only country that he thought would protect him, Rice. He figured that Orochimaru was always on the lookout for skilled shinobi with an axe to grind against Konoha. He had crossed the border only a few hours previous and stopped near a stream for a drink. Cupping his hands into the water he pulled them to his lips drinking thirstily.

The only problem he had was that he had no idea where the Sound Village was located at. He had asked around in the few villages he had come across but the villagers had no idea. Apparently Sound was one of the few Hidden Villages that was actually hidden.

Pulling his hands from his mouth he sensed someone behind him. Spinning he pulled a kunai that he had managed to snag from a jounin that had almost caught him before crossing the border. Completing his turn he found a silver headed youth sitting on a boulder. Despite how unassuming he looked there was an aura about him that chilled Jibachi to the bone.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who I am isn't important. The question is why has an escaped convict been searching for the Village Hidden in the Sound?"

"I wish to serve Lord Orochimaru," Jibachi stated cautiously.

"Sorry he isn't looking for new talent at the moment; however I happen to be in need of a few bodies as it were."

The mysterious young man lost his friendly aura and replaced it with his killing intent. Jibachi had never felt such pure malicious in his life and tried to make a run for it only for the man to move from the rock he was sitting on to appear in front of him. Jibachi tried to stab him with the kunai he had procured but the man in purple easily parried the attack and hit him with a chakra scalpel that paralyzed him from the neck down.

The man smiled down at him saying, "Don't worry, it is only temporary, and while you may find this hard to believe. I have no intention to kill you. Whether or not you survive the experiments is another matter entirely."

Kabuto picked the paralyzed man up and then brought him to a wagon where he was keeping the other escaped prisoners that had thought to come to Sound in order to escape their jounin pursuit. Placing the man in the back of the wagon he smiled as the prison break had been a real windfall for his and Orochimaru's experiments. Especially if the man he had just captured was indeed a Kamizuru. He had something very special in store for him. Perhaps when he was done with him, the man may even have his wish of serving Orochimaru granted.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Prison Break and Ino was still on a leave of absence. They probably would have had her get right back into the field if not for Chouji telling about her almost being raped by the Ogre brothers. She had attempted to leave that out of her report, when she finally gave it, due to the embarrassment she felt. Especially after hearing about how Sakura and Hinata had easily handled the two. It made her wonder that if she hadn't been there and Chouji had been with a real kunoichi, or shinobi for that matter, would he have fared better. The answer she kept coming up with was that he would have, as from hearing the gossip about how the two kunoichi had taken them down was to take each brother on one-on-one. If Chouji hadn't needed to fight both of them at the same time, she had little doubt he would have come out on top.

What was worse was that despite his still being in the hospital. Every time she visited she couldn't see any of the contempt she would have expected. Instead, he continued to be his relatively cheerful self. He still hadn't put all the weight he lost back on yet, mainly because the hospital staff had finally figured out that Chouji's mom had been smuggling him in food. Therefore they insisted that a nurse be present when she visited. Although his mom wasn't a shinobi she was downright devious when it came to smuggling and had a basic understanding of seals. A matter Ino learned firsthand as the woman had asked her to bring the meals she cooked for her son to the hospital. She had quickly agreed and was particularly glad she did when she had arrived at the hospital the first time with one of the home-cooked meals. The way Chouji's face had brightened when she pulled off her shoe to get at the rolled up piece of paper that his mom had hidden in the rubber sole. She had even taken a small joy in feeding him, the barbeque that his mom had prepared, due to his broken arms. But after she left each time she would always feel guilty as it was her fault that he was in there.

Sighing Ino decided to get out of bed. In truth, she wasn't sure she was even going to return to active duty. She couldn't even remember why she had wanted to become a kunoichi in the first place. Sparing a moment to glance at her alarm clock she saw it was almost noon which meant she had a couple hours to get ready before her next counseling session. The councilor was nice enough and had merely told her, when she brought up that she was thinking of quitting, that such a response was natural. When she had asked what the woman thought all she had received in reply was she needed to find the answer herself.

She knew if she quit her mother would be happy. Her mom had never been thrilled when Ino had declared she wanted to be a kunoichi. She had always hoped that Ino would take over running the flowershop her father had bought for her after being made the clan head when the old Yamanaka leader had died without any heirs.

Ino decided to get ready for her session even though it was a few hours away. Gathering up her bathing products she stopped when she looked out the window of her second story bedroom. In the backyard her father was practicing several kata. She smiled as even though her father didn't go out on missions really anymore, he still took the few moments he had for himself to train. Her smile faded as she remembered often going out there with him when she was younger before she entered the academy and copying his movements. She wondered if he would be disappointed if she quit, but knew he would support her in any decision she made.

One particular time she had followed him out to copy his movements came to mind. _She remembered her father stopping and kneeling in front of her five year old self saying, "Why don't you go play in the flowershop Ino? There'll be plenty of time for training when you're older."_

_Ino shook her head saying, "I want to be a strong shinobi like you daddy. I can't be that playing with flowers all day."_

_Chuckling he said, "And why do you want to be so strong pumpkin?"_

"_So I can protect you and mommy," she had replied._

_Her dad had laughed at that but said, "Well pumpkin I hope you'll let me be the one to protect you for a little while longer." He had then gone back to performing his Kata with Ino copying him._

Had it really been that simple her whole reason for entering the academy had been to one day take her dad's place as the family protector. Strangely enough entering the academy had lessened that desire instead of reinforcing it. She knew the reason by name, Sasuke Uchiha. Her desire to capture the boy's heart had led her from trying to become stronger to trying to become prettier.

When she had first entered the Academy she had continued to join her dad during his practices. But one day he had come to get her and she had blown him off saying she didn't have time. She had seen the hurt that appeared as he felt it was a way to get closer with his daughter. He had insisted a few times generally when teaching her one of the family's techniques but she would often relent only under protest.

Tearing her gaze away from her dad she looked at herself in the full length mirror. For a moment she considered pulling a Sakura and cutting her long hair to sport a look she had when she had been younger but decided against it. Tired of feeling sorry for herself she got dressed in a pair of sweats pants and a matching sports bra and headed down stairs.

Inoichi wasn't sure what he could do for his daughter upon learning what she had almost suffered. He often found training helped clear his mind. He was tempted to tell her to give up her shinobi career as his wife wanted, but figured she needed to come to a decision on her own. However he did wish he had been more insistent on making her train, yet had been confident the academy would toughen her up and that her crush on Sasuke would fade. "_Shows what I know_," Inoichi thought.

A soft, "Daddy," caused him to stop. Turning he saw his daughter standing behind him. "Yes pumpkin," he said.

"Can I train with you?"

A smile appeared on his face as he said, "I'd like that. Of course you can."

Ino smiled in return before lining up next to him in his basic stance. Inoichi winced slightly, but made sure she didn't see it as her stance was rather sloppy. He pointed out to her what she was doing wrong and was pleased when she immediately corrected it. The two Yamanaka trained until Ino needed to stop to attend her counseling session. Inoichi hadn't been able to keep the smile from his face when his daughter asked if they could make it a daily thing. Promising he'd find a way to shift his schedule so that they could do it at the same time everyday she took off to get ready and to her father seemed to have a little more of the confidence, she had from before the Prison Break, in her step.

* * *

Tsunade was finishing her paperwork on the prison break from two months ago. Although the actual incident had only lasted a day it seemed the paperwork had lasted far longer. But some good had come out of it as the Fire Country Daimyo had learned the valuable lesson of just because things appeared to be quiet that didn't mean security was a place to cut corners. As a result, the Leaf Village had received a rather substantial bonus in the tribute it garnered from the capital. The Village hadn't been hurting for the money, but the little extra would make for a nice cushion in leaner times. There were already several councilors dreaming up projects in which to spend it.

Left with a little free time, she wondered if she could pinch a little of it for herself and have a mini-vacation in Tanzaku Town. She doubted it as she was sure her apprentice Shizune would be the one to drag her back before she could even begin to unwind. Thinking of Shizune made Tsunade smile as the young woman had never appeared happier due to her relationship with Kakashi.

However, her good humor didn't last at what they had recently learned as a result of Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan. After months of training the eye he could now use it at will, although it still took a while for him to activate it. He had used it to read more of the stone tablet that had been located underneath the shrine in the Uchiha district. What he had read had seemed like a fairy tale depicting a battle between the fabled Sage of the Six Paths and the Juubi, the ten-tailed demon. However, although the tablet said that the Juubi was defeated it didn't say how. Instead it gave a clue on how to read the rest of the tablet which was to use the eyes of the father of ninjutsu.

If what she remembered from her ancient history was true, then the tablet was referring to the Rinnegan which meant for all intents and purposes the rest of the tablet was unreadable. Still if the Uchiha had access to the secrets of the Juubi then she had reason to believe the Senju had as well.

A knock at her door demanded her attention so she called out, "What is it?"

Her secretary stuck her head in saying, "Milady, there is an envoy here from the village of Kirigakure demanding to speak with you."

Arching an eyebrow at the woman's use of the word demanding and having an excellent idea on who it was as a result said, "Very well you may tell Zabuza to come in."

A few moments later Zabuza entered dressed in the standard Jounin attire of the Mist Village. She saw that he appeared more at ease in it then he ever had in the Leaf's. "Zabuza or do you prefer Mr. Terumi," Tsunade said with a hint of amusement.

Zabuza however was anything but saying, "When I see that kid again. I'm going to eviscerate him." Although his tone was gruff Tsunade could tell that it was just Zabuza being Zabuza so ignored the threat against the young man she saw as a younger brother.

"I'll pass that along. Now on to the matter of why you are here."

Zabuza knew it was time to get serious so standing at attention said, "The Lady Mizukage has sent me here to ask for the right to enter Konoha in order to discuss terms of joining the Shinobi Alliance."

Tsunade couldn't keep the surprise off of her face. Sure she expected friendlier relations with the village but for it to actually be willing to join the alliance. Well that she hadn't expected. She quickly ran over the pros and cons of such an alliance in her head. The united front against Akatsuki was one of the major pros to be sure. However an equally large con would be how Iwa and Kumo would react to such news. Wars have started over alliances in the past after all and if either of the two countries thought Konoha was making inroads to conquering the shinobi world through politics she didn't doubt that they may attack. Especially with somebody like Orochimaru out there to stir the pot and maybe form an alliance or two of his own. But as far as she was concerned it would be worth it in order to secure the help of Kiri against the coming storm.

Folding her hands in front of her she said, "It'll take time to arrange seeing as I'll have to notify Suna as well as the other villages. What's say we schedule the talks for a month from now?"

"I believe that will be acceptable and I'll have your answer tomorrow," Zabuza said giving a small bow at the waist.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. Zabuza didn't stick around for small talk which suited her fine as she still had to come up with a way to make her displeasure at Jiraiya allowing Naruto to be kidnapped from under his nose known. Granted Naruto hadn't made a big deal of it, but she had the distinct impression she wasn't being told the whole story and as a result fell on the tried and true principle of blame Jiraiya. Smiling as something came to mind she decided to take a walk hoping to find some inspiration.

* * *

Fu Yamanaka was watching the young Kurama heir as she painted on the terrace of the residence that she lived in. Although not the Kurama Clan, compound the building was rather large and nicely furnished as one would expect of a clan that had been around since the founding of Konoha. Even, if the clan had lost a great deal of prestige since then.

Fu's mission was to make contact not with the girl but what resided within her. The problem that he had encountered in completing the mission was the Anbu and medical ninja that watched over her. Since he was a sensor type he knew exactly where they were, but they covered the grounds pretty regularly. It had taken a while but he had finally found the best time to strike which was when the young girl painted on her terrace as the Anbu kept their distance so she didn't feel like a prisoner. The small window that it afforded him was exactly why he believed in Danzou's vision of Konoha so fervently.

If Danzou was running Konoha and the girl remained as big a threat as she truly was, from what his master told him. Fu had little doubt that Danzou would have simply killed her instead of sheltering her away where she could one day threaten the village. Yet that would only happen after Danzou became convinced he couldn't use her, which was what Fu was going to find out.

Using a variation of the Mind Transfer Jutsu, Fu appeared in a representation of the girl's mind. He was standing in a plain field that had a cottage. The field was surrounded by a large forest. All the trees appeared vibrant and healthy, except for one section of it where the trees were devoid of leaves. Even the sky appeared darker and foreboding. Figuring that was where he should head he made his way to it.

Walking through the dead forest he eventually came to a cave. Although the mouth of the cave was clear of obstruction the paper sutras planted around the entrance made it quite apparent a barrier was in place. He could hear something moving about inside and coming closer. When the creature appeared before him he saw that its body was similar to Yakumo's as was its hair which was brown with the left bang twisted into a braid. However, the face wasn't human being dark skinned with two large canine teeth extending from its mouth. Its long ears extended horizontally from its head, also it walked hunched slightly, and its long arms reached just below its knees.

The creature eyed him curiously before saying, "What do you want?"

"I have come to release you."

"Why would you do that?" it asked not trusting in its good fortune.

"My reasons aren't important," Fu said not really understanding what Danzou hoped to achieve by releasing the creature. However, as he had just said the reasons weren't important. Only that Danzou's plan moved forward.

Walking to the paper sutras he ripped them off causing the barrier to shimmer before disappearing. Before releasing his jutsu the creature, which called itself Ido, said, "I'm supposed to believe you would release me and not expect anything in return."

Fu merely replied, "Whatever you plan to do with your newfound freedom, I'm sure it will fit perfectly into my master's plan." Releasing the jutsu he returned to his own body. Looking at the sun he guessed that maybe an hour had passed which meant he had better get going as even if Yakumo was outside the Anbu which guarded and watched her would make a patrol eventually. As he was about to leap away he spared a moment to watch the girl, who although still painting as if nothing had changed, was nonetheless probably about to make life difficult for those loyal to the Hokage.

* * *

As Tsunade walked the village she heard a commotion at the playground. What she saw both made her proud and upset at the same time. As she watched Sarutobi's grandson get surrounded by several larger kids, although they appeared to be the same age. His two friends were standing behind him with the girl peeking out at the leader of the advancing bullies from behind Konohamaru. Although upset that they appeared to be in the midst of being picked on, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed that the three kids wrapped their faces similar to Naruto with Konohamaru using his scarf.

Moving closer so she could hear what was being said and promising to get involved if a fight broke out she heard the largest bully say, "Well if it isn't the loser squad. Still pretending to be that demon huh?"

Tsunade grimaced as she heard what the boy said. After having Mizuki executed for breaking the S-class secret. She had revoked the law that made talking about it illegal. She had wanted Mizuki, the man that had forced Naruto to run from the village, to not only die for his actions. But, she wanted his death to be a slap in the face as almost a week later the law had been revoked. The Civilian Council had been all too pleased to see the law change as they believed that now that they could influence the younger generation Naruto would lose much of the support his actions had gained him.

"The Boss ain't a demon," Konohamaru shouted back, "he keeps the village safe from it, stupid."

"What idiot told you that?" the bully said. Tsunade noticed that more and more of the kids at the playground seemed to be getting closer, probably sure that a fight was about to break out.

Konohamaru's eyes narrowed as he said, "My grandpa did."

"Yeah, well my dad says the Third Hokage was an idiot not to kill that thing when it was born."

"You take that back," Konohamaru said.

"What part that your grandfather was an idiot or that the village would have been better off if the Kyuubi container had been killed."

"Both you jerk," Konohamaru retorted.

Eyeing his fellow bullies their spokesman said, "Make me."

Tsunade was about to intervene seeing as Konohamaru was outnumbered by the bullies. But a hand grabbed her by the wrist stopping her. Turning she saw her old sensei standing there with a pipe in his mouth.

"Sensei," she said, "don't you think somebody should intervene?"

"Sometimes we have to fight our own battles," Sarutobi said calmly.

"Yes, but I don't think that the Sexy Jutsu he has been using much to Iruka's dismay is going to help him in this case."

Pulling the pipe from his mouth Sarutobi replied, "Perhaps, but if you intervene now then those bullies will only come back later." Placing the pipe back in his mouth and folding his hands behind his back the former Hokage said, "And besides that isn't the only jutsu Naruto has passed along to his little followers."

Tsunade saw that as all three kids created a familiar cross shaped hand-sign. Each one created a perfect double of themselves. However the bully thinking it was a simple clone jutsu said, "Big deal we are learning that jutsu in the academy too and I can create more." Using the basic clone jutsu the bully created six clones. The bully then sent all his clones running at the Konohamaru Squad following in their wake but was surprised when each of his clones was passed through.

That surprise turned into pain as Konohamaru reached him first ducking under a weak punch thrown by the bully. Kicking up wards he launched the bully into the air. The real Konohamaru then kicked him again towards both Moegi's who hit him with similar looking uppercuts at the same time straight up into the air. Before he even began rising into the air he was hit in the head by Udon with a downward kick after being launched into the air by his clone. The rest of the bullies looked like they were about to run till they received back up in the form of their leader's older brother, who looked like he was due to graduate the academy this year.

"So you think you demon loving brats are tough huh," the larger bully said, "Let's see how you fare against me."

He was about to advance on them when a lone Hyuuga girl in orange stepped in front of him. "Out of the way, girlie."

However Hanabi remained still merely saying, "I believe your brother instigated the fight by insulting Konohamaru's friend. Who, also happens to be friends with my sister."

"Like I care if some Hyuuga bitches like the freak," the boy said, "Move or I will move you."

Hanabi stood her ground and when the bully swung at her she pivoted slightly out of the way hitting him from behind with a Jyuuken strike that made the bully empty his bladder in front of all the children watching. Prompting him to run from the fight as the other kids began laughing. Turning to the rest of the bullies Hanabi said, "Does anyone else wish to talk disparaging about my sister or her friend?" The other bullies looked at each other before following the lead of the oldest one taking off in different directions.

Tsunade smiled as she heard Konohamaru say, "I could have taken them Hanabi."

The Hyuuga girl replied, "I'm sure you could have Konohamaru, however my way at least doesn't leave bodies lying around."

Looking where Hanabi was staring he saw the bruised bully that was still unconscious from the beating he took. The other kids began crowding around Konohamaru asking him where he learned such a cool clone jutsu. Before he could begin bragging Hanabi grabbed him by his hand to pull him away. Tsunade saw a look of jealousy pass across Moegi's face as the Hyuuga led him away making her wonder if the young Sarutobi was going to find himself caught between two kunoichi much like his Boss. She smiled at the idea before letting it fade.

Walking away with Sarutobi at her side she asked, "Are you going to say I told you so?"

Chuckling, her predecessor said, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Before she could ask he explained, "What we just witnessed was an ideological argument. It may have been settled with fists, today at least, but the youth of this village are discussing it. Something that wouldn't happen if we were still following the law I created."

"But the parents are telling their children to hate Naruto."

"They were doing that before," Sarutobi said sadly, "Now they are able to provide the reason. But much like all of us, those children will eventually form their own opinions on the matter. Besides, those among his age group, who have fought and bled with him, do not seem to be reacting poorly to what he carries. Ultimately my dear I think you made the right call by insuring that there is a discussion on the matter."

* * *

Anko was dressed for a night on the town. Wearing a red strapless dress with matching heels she inspected her reflection one last time before going to collect Kurenai. Leaving her first floor apartment she climbed up to the third floor and knocked on Kurenai's door. She had to knock three times each time more insistent than the last as she suspected that the Genjutsu Mistress was losing her nerve. The only reason Kurenai had agreed to go with her for the night, had been because she had gotten to her while the woman had been riled up at Asuma.

Apparently all was not going well for the couple, and despite being Kurenai's best friend the woman still hadn't confided in her why she had been so upset this last time. But Asuma's loss was going to be some lucky guys win Anko figured with a smile. The door opened to reveal Kurenai in a robe, frowning at her Anko said, "I'm pretty sure that although the guys at the restaurant will be pleased by your choice of attire. The restaurant won't let us in."

"Sorry Anko but…" was as far as she got before Anko forced her way into the apartment.

"I don't want to hear it," Anko said cutting her off, "I'm sick of listening to you complain. You're the one that's tired of coming up with excuses why you're out with the man you're supposedly dating aren't you."

Anko saw a little of the old fire that had been there when she first asked had returned, which suited her just fine as she really didn't want to go by herself. "Fine," Kurenai said heading to her room to change.

While Anko waited she thought of the missing person to the usual group of three that she, Kurenai, and Yuugao used to be. Seeing what Yuugao had become as a result of Hayate's death made Anko almost afraid to find love, but in the end she realized that in a sense she already felt a similar type of feeling for her team, so was willing to chance it. But Yuugao seemed to still be a wreck almost a year after Hayate had been murdered. What was worse was after losing her ANBU status and being demoted to Jounin she stopped caring about anything but where she could get her next drink. Plus there was the animosity between them now, as Yuugao still felt that Anko's team bared some of the responsibility due to their past allegiances. Needless to say, when Anko had tried to invite her out for tonight it hadn't gone well at all.

Thinking of her team brought a smile to her face as it often did. She had begun to give her team more specialized training, trying to find a niche for each of them. While she didn't want them to be limited to a certain field such as close, medium, or long range fighters. She did want to give them something they each could consider their strong suit. For Tayuya who was turning out to be quite the scrapper, now that she had gotten over the hang-ups that most genjutsu types seemed to have about getting in close, she had been focusing on her combat training. Next was Sasame, who naturally needed the most work, Anko was training her in knife fighting as she had already bought the girl a pair of specialized daggers to train with. Finally there was Kin, and although she was quite capable in Taijutsu. Anko felt it best that she focus on her ninjutsu and genjutsu to compliment the other two girls. All in all, she was quite certain that her girls would do quite well in the next Chunin Exam.

The door to Kurenai's bedroom opened and revealed that the red-eyed jounin had decided to go with a black thin strapped dress and matching heels. Getting up from the couch Anko linked her arm with her friend's and seeing Kurenai's hesitance about their plans for the night said, "Trust me Kurenai, you need this. Maybe you'll find somebody better than Asuma or at the very least make him jealous enough to declare you are together."

Kurenai nodded allowing Anko to lead her out of the building wondering if a speed dating circuit was really the best way to go about meeting someone new.

* * *

Iruka still didn't understand how Gai had managed to convince him to go with him to go to a speed dating circuit. While they were quite popular among shinobi and civilians alike, he still never thought he would ever attend one.

"_It must have been the waterfall tears_," Iruka thought with some amusement as the Jounin next to him seemed to be psyching himself up for the coming dates.

"Ha-ha today I will surely find the lady I seek," Gai said aloud, "If not, I will do twenty circuits through the village on my hands." A few of the men around them sweat dropped at the eccentric jounin.

Iruka however simply shook his head. The men were currently sitting or standing in the entrance of the restaurant the event was being held at. The ladies had already been let in to find their tables. The idea was that the men would go around the room wearing a sticker with a number on it. Each date would last five minutes, it would give people enough time to make proper introduction and tell each other what they were looking for before moving on to the next date. If at the end of the night a lady was interested she would give the number that the man wore to the people in charge who would then get in contact with the gentleman to set up a real date as it were.

A well groomed man came up to the men saying, "Gentlemen your dates await."

Like a pack of dogs let loose to chase a rabbit the men began to move into the restaurant. Although many of them tried to appear not to rush in Iruka noticed that they often made a straight line to the more attractive women in the room. Iruka had held himself back and was rather surprised Guy had as well.

It wasn't that Gai was nervous to begin merely that he recognized appearing callous wasn't going to help him tonight. Giving his fellow shinobi a slight nod he walked in sitting in front of a mousy woman who appeared to spend quite a bit of time with books. Following suit Iruka prepared himself to take the plunge as well.

* * *

Kurenai really wished she had stuck to her earlier decision to stay home. She was on her third date so far and each had only gone from bad to worse. Naturally, many of the men had gravitated to the more attractive women in the room. But those that didn't get to their pick first had settled themselves near them. That naturally created a rather awkward feeling for the women who were dating the slob at the time as they kept sending looks hers or the other women's way.

Looking at the sheet the organizers had provided for the women to write down notes about the numbers they were interested in, she had yet to jot down anything. She knew why she had come of course and to tell the truth she blamed Kakashi and Shizune. When she had first began dating Asuma she hadn't mind the secrecy behind it and had even bought into his saying they both had lots of enemies that would love to hurt them through each other. However even before Kakashi and Shizune had begun to see each other, openly to boot, a part of her had begun to crave more. She had tried to talk to Asuma about it but he kept putting it off.

That was why after the prison break she hadn't been able to help herself and followed Shizune and Kakashi on their date. She wanted something like they had shared that day, even at the part where Kakashi had made a fool of himself having seen a poster telling about the advanced ticket sales for Make-Out Paradise the Movie. Shizune had looked both amused and mortified as the jounin made a scene almost hugging the poster. But she had begun laughing as he scooped her up bridal style no doubt to purchase tickets. She had kept her peace until a month later she had caught the two leaving the movie theater, the night of the premiere hand in hand. That had been it for Kurenai who promptly told Asuma they needed to discuss the matter. He had promised to do so but had told her lamely the next day that due to Ino coming off of her leave his team had been given a C-ranked mission that would last over a month. She had been understanding of his reason until she had heard that it was mission he had requested. So naturally when Anko had asked her about tonight she had agreed.

Looking up she sighed realizing that during her daydreaming two more dates had passed. Obviously, the men talking to her didn't notice or care, as she gave simply one word answers to their questions. The ringing of a gong symbolized the end of another date.

Stifling a sigh she was surprised when Gai sat in front of her, "Ah Kurenai." Taking a moment to see how he was dressed she was surprised that it wasn't his normal attire as she had often thought that was all he owned. But she had to admit he looked rather handsome in the green turtle neck shirt he was wearing with tan pants.

"Gai, still looking to find a Shizune of your own," Kurenai said amused.

"Not at all," Gai said surprising the red-eyed Jounin, "I'm looking for that special lady based solely on her own merits. It would do a disservice to her if I was trying to match my rival Kakashi."

"Sorry," she said.

Laughing it off, he said, "Think nothing of it. I know I can take my rivalry to the extreme. It's easy to see why you would believe that." His voice took on one of concern saying, "But why are you here Kurenai, are things not well between you and Asuma?"

That was another thing that bothered her about her situation with Asuma. He wanted all this secrecy but almost all their friends already knew or had suspicions like Gai. Not wanting to talk about it she changed the subject saying, "Gai there has been something I've been meaning to ask you."

Gai inclined his head letting her know she could continue so she asked, "When you first began training Lee was there ever a point when you wanted to give up?"

"Any particular reason you ask?" Gai asked worried.

Thinking of Yakumo, the girl she not only failed but betrayed in a sense, she said, "I was merely wondering."

Gai could tell there was more to her question then she let on but said, "Ultimately however difficult you may believe training a boy with Lee's obstacles can be. It is infinitely harder on the student then the teacher." Kurenai looked at him with her face schooled into a calm mask despite the turmoil she was feeling. Gai continued, "You see Kurenai at the end of the day I have done nothing for Lee. All the strength he has earned he did so himself. The only thing I ever did for him was believe in him."

"And if you stopped?"

Surprised showed on Gai's face but he said, "Then it is likely he would stop believing in himself."

The gong rang singling the end of the date. Gai stood saying, "If you ever want to talk about what bothers you so, please feel free."

Kurenai nodded a little surprised that she actually hadn't wanted the date to end and feeling a little bad that she had spent the five minutes talking about her problems. "Hello Beautiful," was the introduction she received to her next date. Rolling her eyes she caught herself looking in the Green Beasts of Konoha's direction.

* * *

The gong ringing signaled the end of the date. Sending a quick look Kurenai's way she saw that she had been talking to Gai. "_Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea_," she thought. Mainly due to the guys that had swarmed around her from the start. She knew that due to how she dressed there were many rumors about her. Most prominent being that she was easy. She bet most of the men here would be surprised that if she did let any of them between her legs they would be the first. After all, having to live with a betrayal as hard hitting as she did. She naturally wasn't all that willing to get in line for a relationship.

But if the last couple of dates were anything to go by, most of these men thought she had no self-esteem as a result of her old master's defection and only needed to hear some oily pick-up lines to make her fall all over them. Looking at the sheet of her notes she smiled as they all read the same, "Loser." Most of them hadn't even been able to make eye contact as they were too busy undressing her with their eyes. Which was why, when she looked up from her sheet to see the person across from her was waiting for her to make eye contact she became a little flustered.

Pulling back for a moment she was surprised to see Iruka sitting in front of her. Smiling the chunin said, "Long time no see Anko."

"Iruka," she said smiling, although she was older than him by a year they had been friends during the academy, "How are your brats treating you?"

"Quite well," Iruka said, "I here you have taken a team of your own now."

Anko nodded causing him to say, "I'm glad to hear that. I always knew you would be a great instructor."

"Because I was a gifted prodigy?"

"No," Iruka said jokingly, "Because you always seemed like you would remain closest to a child in your temperament."

He began chuckling at her scowl which gave way to a smile as she said, "Considering some of the stunts my girls and I have pulled on each other I suppose I have to agree."

The pair began catching up on the recent events in their lives. Iruka stated he was glad the school year was coming to an end as Konohamaru was becoming a handful. Anko explained how much she enjoyed being a sensei and both were surprised when the gong rang. Leaning in and grabbing his hand Anko said, "Let's get out of here."

Iruka thought for a moment but said, "Sure."

The man that was about to sit at Anko's table began to protest saying, "Hey buddy, I was waiting to talk to her."

"Well I wasn't in any hurry to talk to you," Anko retorted grabbing Iruka's behind she added, "Now if you'll excuse us we have places to be."

Walking out of the restaurant Iruka said, "You know that might be why people get the wrong idea about you."

"Well if they can't see underneath the underneath then fuck them," Anko said smiling cheerfully. "Now where are you going to take me and it better serve Dango?"

* * *

Kurenai arrived at home after an exhausting night. She had stayed to the end, but in the end it had been a wasted night. Although, she had been tempted to tell the people running the event, to give Gai her information as he had struck out that night. Which, she didn't really understand why. He may be eccentric, but his heart was in the right place. While she had almost done it to be nice, a part of her also didn't doubt that all the passion he put into training Lee he would channel into a relationship. It would make a nice change of pace from the easy going slacker way Asuma preferred. But in the end she had decided to wait until after Asuma got back so they could have their discussion.

Taking off her heels, she rubbed the bottom of her feet before proceeding further into her apartment. She came to a stop when she noticed a young girl in her apartment. The girl who appeared to be no older than five had her back turned to her. Confused at how she got in Kurenai said, "Hello, are you lost?"

The girl turned causing Kurenai's eyes to go wide in shock. Although younger than when she first met her, the girl bared a striking resemblance to Yakumo. The girl shook her head clutching a doll in her arms saying, "I'm not lost Kurenai-sensei. I found you."

Kurenai was confused but noticed the doll looked like her. The girl held the doll up and then threw it across the room. Seconds later Kurenai flew in the same direction smashing into a bookcase. Getting up quickly Kurenai couldn't believe that despite her not moving to retrieve it, the doll appeared again in the girl's arms. "Did you think I would just go away sensei?" the girl said spitting out the word sensei like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"You already know, sensei," the girl replied putting the doll on the ground. She began to walk towards the apartment door. Kurenai tried to move to intercept her but found that she couldn't.

"_Yakumo_," she thought sadly. Again she tried to move but still couldn't budge from her spot and figured, "_This has to be some kind of genjutsu._" She was unable to move her hands to form hand-signs so she settled for the pain method of dispelling genjutsu. Biting her lip she saw the doll disappear. Able to move again, she took off for the door, unaware that she was still trapped and that her apartment was burning around her.

Gai was in the middle of honoring his self imposed punishment for failing to get a second date. Wondering if he was perhaps coming off as too passionate, he shook it off as pure folly, as there was no such thing as too much passion. He was on his second lap through the village when he noticed flames coming from an apartment nearby. Jumping to his feet promising to finish later he sprung into action. Leaping through the window the flames were coming from he found Kurenai unconscious on the floor.

Easily lifting the woman in his arms he turned to make sure she was alone and thought he caught sight of some creature in the flames. But before he could get a good look at it, the flames intensified before exploding out towards him. Jumping out of the window backwards he landed among several shinobi who were already using water jutsu to help douse the flames. Figuring that Kurenai was suffering from smoke inhalation he took off to take her to the hospital.

Kurenai shot up, to find herself in a hospital bed. "Kurenai," Gai said placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's aright you are safe."

Confused as she had believed she was chasing after Yakumo until everything went dark she asked, "What happened?"

"Your apartment started on fire," Gai answered.

"Lucky for you Gai was nearby," Tsunade said entering the room, "Now would you mind telling us what happened."

"I'm not sure," Kurenai said the memories already fading like a dream, "I think Yakumo was in my apartment."

"Why would the head of the Kurama clan be in your apartment?" Tsunade asked confused.

"I was her teacher," Kurenai said dejectedly, "She was born with a weak body but after hearing about Rock Lee dedicated herself to becoming a shinobi using only genjutsu. I lacked faith in her, and told her to give up. Her genjutsu was so powerful due to the Kekkei Genkai of the Kurama clan that she could actually make her illusions real. I was forced to seal those abilities."

Tsunade was confused she had heard of the Kekkei Genkai and she had even known that the girl didn't attend council meetings for medical reasons, but the type of sealing Kurenai was talking about was impossible. As it would destroy the mind much like the Caged Bird Seal of the Hyuuga destroyed the Byakugan after death. "How could you seal her Kekkei Genkai but not destroy her mind?"

Looking out the window Kurenai said, "There was some kind of darker persona within her. When I sealed it, I took away her dreams of being a shinobi."

Based on the information she was given she sent a squad of Anbu to check on the girl. When they returned they had an Anbu wearing a tiger mask with them. "Report," Tsunade said.

The Anbu replied immediately, "Tiger captain of the Kurama detail reporting. I'm sorry to say that whoever attacked Kurenai Yuuhi couldn't have been Yakumo as she has been in visual contact with one of my team the entire time."

"What about it captain," she said addressing the leader of the Anbu she had sent, "Are they compromised?"

"No Milady," the hawk masked Anbu replied, "We could not detect any genjutsu on the property or the people working in it."

"There was something within those flames though," Gai said, "It didn't look human, but I'm afraid I didn't see it clearly."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose saying, "Tiger you may return to the villa. Hawk, begin looking to see if there is a saboteur in the village."

The Anbu disappeared to follow their orders. Gai however said, "That's it. What if the entity the Kurenai reported is behind the attack?"

"How?" Tsunade said, "She was seen by members of Tiger's team during the attack. Unless the persona can leave her and attack on its own then there is no possible way for her to be the culprit. Besides we have no reason to believe that the seal has been broken. But I'll order an examination of it tomorrow."

"But…"

Kurenai grabbed the jounin by the arm saying, "It's alright Gai. Maybe I let my feelings get the better of me. I have been thinking about my failures with her more often as of late."

"Get some rest," Tsunade said. "I'll check on you in the morning."

The Hokage left heading to her office, standing to leave as well Gai said giving a nice guy pose that made his teeth sparkle, "I will also come by to see how you are doing Kurenai bright and early."

Kurenai thanked Gai for the rescue and lay back down in the bed wondering why, if there was some saboteur running around, had they targeted her. No matter how many ways she looked at it she kept coming up with Yakumo as the one being behind it. As there were very few people capable of laying a double genjutsu on her so skillfully that she wouldn't notice. Not to mention burning to death had been how the girl's parents had met their end. Vowing to go see Yakumo tomorrow she closed her eyes for some much needed rest.

She didn't know how long she slept but a cold metal feeling against her back woke her up. Opening her eyes she saw a powerful light fixture above her. Sitting up on the table, she saw refrigerator units that were used to store the dead. Wondering why she was in the morgue she heard the high pitched whirring of a bone saw being turned on. Looking in the direction it was coming from, she saw an older Yakumo standing there holding it with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hello again sensei," she said before her face morphed into the grotesque visage of Ido. Kurenai rolled off the table as it swung the bone saw at her.

"How did you get loose?" Kurenai asked backing up.

Ido taking delight in its reply said, "You do such shoddy work Kurenai-sensei. Did you really think a barrier that you erected could hold me? I mean seriously you couldn't even turn a girl that wanted to be a shinobi so bad she could taste it into one. You're a failure as a shinobi and teacher."

Taking the moment of distraction that its words elicited from Kurenai, Ido attacked with the saw managing to nick her. Kurenai managed to avoid the worse of it but due to the pain the world around them began fading.

"Looks like I'm out of time, but I'll be back, Kurenai-sensei," Ido said smarmily.

Kurenai shot up in her bed grabbing the arm that had been cut and surprised to see that she was bleeding. Getting out of bed she looked out the window in the direction that the villa Yakumo stayed at was. Opening the window she stepped out into the cold night air to help the girl she had previously given up on.

* * *

Tsunade didn't like it as she looked through the Kurama file early the next morning. She had been Hokage long enough to know when she was staring at a doctored up file. The problem was that she didn't know where the real records were kept. The first red flag had been Yakumo's medical file. It didn't show her being born as anything but a healthy baby girl, so where had the disease that kept her body weak come from. Her research showed that it had happened sometime around her third birthday as she had suddenly lost a lot of weight. But her medical records never showed any tests being done to determine why.

Not to mention there was nothing on the reason why they had sealed the girl's powers. Also the death of her parents appeared fishy since there was no record on how the fire started. Getting the feeling she was looking at another cover-up she left the Hokage Mansion in order to talk to the man with the answers.

Arriving at the Sarutobi compound, she banged on the door. As a rather small clan which was basically only Hiruzen Sarutobi and his remaining children and grandchildren they lived in a modestly large house. Due to the early hour she was rather surprised when the elder Sarutobi answered the door. "Tsunade," he said surprised at who his visitor was, "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I need to speak to you about the Kurama Clan heir," Tsunade replied moving into the house as Sarutobi stepped to the side.

"Follow me," he said showing her the way to his study. Once inside he activated a privacy seal. Sitting he asked, "Now what do you need to know?"

"What really happened for starters," Tsunade said, "The file I read is nothing but fabricated lies. How could Kurenai seal up a Kekkei Genkai but not destroy the mind of that girl? Not to mention I have a fire with no explanation that killed a girl's parents and last night Kurenai was almost killed in one as well."

At the near death of Kurenai the elder said, "I'm sorry for what I put that woman through."

"What do you mean?"

"As you stated," The head elder and former Hokage replied, "You cannot seal a Kekkei Genkai without causing harm to the body as well. But you can seal an entity within that body."

"Are you saying the girl is a jinchuriki?" Tsunade said unbelieving.

"Only as much as there was another entity sealed within her. You see Tsunade what I am about to reveal to you is a secret of the Kurama Clan, and that is basically, there is no Kekkei Genkai. The founder of the clan was merely a highly skilled illusionist. So much so that with the help of a few props he was able to make people believe the illusions he created were real."

"Why the deception then?"

"After he joined Konoha, he was surrounded by the likes of the Senju, Hyuuga, and the Uchiha. Powerful clans with bloodline abilities, so he sold the idea his illusions were real. Nobody called him on it as they made our enemies afraid and as time went by he built a powerful clan of his own. But one that had slowly lost its niche in the village, for as you know competent genjutsu experts are very hard to find. Since the clan focused so exclusively on genjutsu they were able to field less and less shinobi."

Taking a moment to light his pipe Sarutobi began again after blowing out a puff of smoke, "To combat this, the Clan Head at that time Murakumo, hatched a plan to create the Kekkei Genkai for which the Kurama were said to possess. To do this he used his own daughter to contain a spirit creature called a Mujina. A minor trickster spirit, by sealing it in his daughter she became capable of creating the genjutsu that could actually become real."

"At the cost of her body's health," Tsunade said with disgust. "Did you know?"

"Only after Kurenai told me of the second personality that resided inside the girl, which she believed had been created by Yakumo's Id. Murakumo came to regret his decision since Kurenai proved unwilling to train the girl solely in genjutsu and to put her in the field. He told me everything shortly after but by then the creature had already made inroads into taking over the girl completely."

"Didn't they place restrictions on the seal like you would for a tailed beast?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but they weren't nearly as powerful," Sarutobi said getting up from his chair, "The mujina can create powerful illusions but they lack the chakra to be much of anything but a nuisance. What they didn't expect was the creature to grow stronger by using Yakumo's own doubts and fears against her. The night her parents were killed was the first time it actually manifested in the real world based on what her uncle Unkai saw."

"What it can exist separately from her?" Tsunade said suddenly feeling cold.

"Only for short times, but it sacrifices a great deal of its power to do so," Sarutobi said.

"But still enough to create genjutsu and start fires," Tsunade said getting up from her chair and darting from the room.

Sarutobi followed behind her saying, "You believe the mujina has escaped from its seal."

"It seems far more likely now that I know the two aren't connected and this entity which probably bares a grudge against Kurenai can move on its own," Tsunade said, ""Does Yakumo or Kurenai even know about what is inside her?"

"No," Sarutobi said as they reached the hospital, "That is why those files are fake. I didn't want Yakumo to know the truth of how her parents died as she had no recollection of the event."

They reached the room where Kurenai had been sleeping, quickly entering they found that the bed was empty with a few traces of blood on it. "Damn it," Tsunade cursed at not having left ANBU guards confident that the security already watching the hospital would be up to the task. But looking at the open window she guessed they hadn't been up to the task of keeping the woman in her bed as Tsunade believed she was heading to the Kurama villa.

The door opened behind them showing Gai who had brought some breakfast for the woman considering the state of her apartment. He was surprised to see the Hokage and elder standing there but was quickly brought up to speed. "Head to the training grounds Sakura and Hinata should be there waiting on me," Tsunade informed him, "If you come across any other genin or chunin grab them and head to the Kurama Villa. Take Yakumo into custody by any means necessary and ascertain if Kurenai is indeed there."

"You can count on me," Gai said giving his famous pose, before taking off to fulfill the Hokage's orders.

* * *

Unkai Kurama was the acting leader of the Kurama clan. But, because the actually leader had never made it official he was not allowed to attend council meetings. He had tried to get himself installed but greedy councilors wanting to further weaken his once great clan had blocked the motion in order to steal the clan's wealth for themselves. But still he toiled tirelessly to once again bring his clan to prominence.

"_If only the Third had agreed to kill Yakumo we would not be in this position_," he thought sadly. Although he loved his niece measured against his clan even his life was moot. Also he feared the creature that she could become should the seal ever break. Which was why he had members of the clan watching for signs of such a thing occurring.

One of the men tasked with watching the villa appeared before him. "Yes," Unkai said as the man knelt before him.

"The day we feared has come," the Kurama jounin said.

"Have you seen the creature?"

"No sir, not directly," the jounin replied, "However Kurenai Yuuhi was attacked last night and her home destroyed by fire. Although she survived, the fire had no known means of being set, just like the destruction of our compound. Also, this morning Kurenai began heading to the Villa. She must have seen it."

Sighing that he was right and Yakumo had become a curse upon the Kurama as well as Konoha he said, "Assemble all available shinobi. We will end this now, either she falls or the Kurama will."

The jounin, shunshined away to fulfill his orders. Unkai knew that the amount of shinobi he had would number less than ten that was how far the clan had fallen as a result of their focusing solely on genjutsu. But those he had would have to be enough as he doubted he could count on the current Hokage to do what was necessary. He would accept whatever punishment the Hokage deemed after he had ended his niece's life and corrected his brother's mistake.


	43. Chapter 43 The Beast

**An:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and helped me reach the 1000 mark. I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed this story. So again thanks. Also since quite a few have asked I guess I can say how many arcs I plan to do before Naruto comes back. Those would be the Isaribi, Idate, a second Chunin Exam, and finally the Star Village. So again Thanks for the reviews S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 43: The Beast**

After heading to her burnt out apartment, in order to retrieve more mission specific clothing which she kept in a fireproof safe since the village was prone to invasion. She dressed in her old chunin garb and took off to help her former student. As soon as she arrived at the villa Kurenai knew something was wrong as she hadn't been met by any of the Anbu watching over the girl. Stepping up to the door she tensed as it opened by itself. Recognizing an invitation when she saw one she stepped inside. In the center of the room sat three of the Anbu and two medics piled against each other. Checking the closest medic's vitals she sighed in relief as the man had a pulse, but the wide eyed stare he was giving showed he was in a genjutsu, a very powerful one. She moved them outside where she tried to release the genjutsu. However her best efforts had no effect. Heading back inside, she walked up the stairs. Having been here many times to visit the girl over the years she walked to the room where Yakumo liked to paint while indoors.

Pushing the door open she found Yakumo with her back turned towards her working on a painting. Scattered around the room were other paintings that the girl had completed. Stepping into the room she said, "Yakumo, it's me Kurenai."

Putting her pallet down the girl turned but remained impassive as was often the case when she visited. "What do you want? Why do you keep coming here? Wasn't it enough that you destroyed my dreams?"

"Yakumo," Kurenai replied sadly, "I'm so sorry, but you have to stop this."

"Stop what," Yakumo replied confused.

"Are you saying you didn't place the Anbu and medics in a genjutsu?"

"I can't use genjutsu remember," Yakumo said her ire rising, "You saw to that."

"_Can her Id be responsible_?" Kurenai thought, "_I know Yakumo would experience blackouts when it was in control, but she doesn't seem to notice anything amiss in the house._"

Reaching to her former student Kurenai said, "Yakumo, I need to check something."

But the girl slapped her hand away saying, "Leave, the last time I let you check something. You took away my dreams."

Kurenai felt tears enter her vision but said, "I'm sorry Yakumo and you're right. I didn't have faith in you. But if what I think has happened did. Then not only are you in danger but all of Konoha as well."

Yakumo was about to shout that she didn't care, but then the door to her study burst open as six shinobi entered the room. Yakumo recognized one of them as her uncle saying, "Uncle Unkai? What's going on?"

However her uncle directed his attention to the older woman saying, "Step aside Kurenai. You know what must be done."

Taking up a protective stance in front of the young woman Kurenai said, "I will not let you harm her."

Noticing the cut on her arm Unkai said, "That is noble of you Kurenai. Kami knows I wish it hasn't come to this, but the creature is awakening and has already attacked you. What more proof do you need that Yakumo has to be stopped?"

Turning her head to look at the girl who realized her uncle was here to harm her Kurenai said, "I gave up on Yakumo once. I will not do so again."

"It seems we are at an impasse then," Unkai said, "But eventually the creature will regain its strength and when it does Yakumo will be a threat to you as well. Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be."

Kurenai didn't respond with words casting a quick genjutsu that rendered the two of them invisible to the eye. Snatching up Yakumo she ran for the blacked out window of the room as the Kurama Jounin responded immediately by throwing shuriken in a wide arc in front of them. Many of Yakumo's paintings were ruined as a result of the barrage. Unkai seemed to sense were Kurenai was heading saying, "Aim for the windows." Seconds before the Kurama jounin responded the window shattered letting them know that Kurenai had escaped.

Landing roughly Kurenai darted for the cover of the forest as the Kurama began following her. Although still invisible to them she was leaving a trail in the grass and dirt that the men could follow. From behind holding tightly to her former teacher Yakumo whispered, "Why are you helping me?"

"I know you may not believe me Yakumo, but I do care for you," Kurenai said, "I will protect you with my life if necessary."

* * *

Gai had managed to find Kiba as he walked Akamaru as well as Sakura and Hinata. He then proceeded to head to the villa, but upon arriving found no sign of Kurenai or Yakumo. It was obvious some sort of confrontation had taken place yet he had no clue as to who else was involved. But he believed he knew a way to get some answers and was just biding his time.

Due to the wind Gai took a few steps to his right as Kiba approached him. As the Inuzuka ran up he said, "Kurenai-sensei took off into the woods and was followed by the guys who owned the shuriken in the room. Any ideas who they are?"

"I'm afraid not," Gai said, "But I know who to ask." He then lashed out with a spinning kick which to Kiba seemed to hit nothing but air. Yet the grunt of pain, followed by a dent appearing in the side of the house, made it apparent that his attack had hit something. A shimmering form appeared revealing a bald Leaf shinobi with a thin mustache whose ends hung below his chin. Before the man recovered Gai had picked him up slamming him back up against the house saying, "Now what happened here? Did you attack Kurenai?"

"I…I don't know what happened here?" the man said. "I am a member of the Kurama clan. Naturally after seeing the room upstairs I was a little concerned you were the ones behind the attack."

"He's lying," Hinata said watching his mannerisms.

"Yeah his scent is on some of those weapons," Kiba added.

"I must say I really hate that hip attitude of yours," Gai said to the man. He then buried his fist into the wall next to the man's head adding, "I suggest you tell me what I want to know before I lose my temper."

Gulping the man quickly changed his story, "We came here to kill Yakumo. The creature within her has broken loose. Kurenai got in the way and managed to escape with her. She doesn't understand the danger she is in."

"She understands," Gai said, "She has merely chosen not to take the easy path of destroying the girl in order to save herself. Something the rest of your clan could stand to learn. Contemplate it while you rest." He then hit the man in a pressure point on his neck rendering him unconscious before binding him. Turning to his team he said, "Alright, Sakura how are the Anbu doing?"

"They are alive," the young medic said, "However I am unable to release the genjutsu on them. I've never seen one so strong before."

Thinking for a moment he said, "Then we must leave them for now. We have to proceed with caution from here on out. The Kurama clan is made up of the finest genjutsu experts in the village not to mention we have to believe that Yakumo is a threat as well. Hinata and Kiba will take point. Hinata your Byakugan should reveal any hidden traps they may have left to discourage Kurenai from returning to the house or to Konoha. Sakura and I will follow behind."

Everyone nodded but before they left Kiba asked, "How did you know that guy was there? I couldn't smell him."

"He was staying downwind of you Kiba," Gai replied, "Every time he moved he disturbed the grass. Having a rivalry with Kakashi tends to make one aware of the various ways people try to use genjutsu to hide. That is why it is important to never trust in one sense too much."

Kiba nodded before taking off in the direction Kurenai ran with Hinata following at his side. Gai spent a moment to look at the house since it had made him uneasy since arriving, but took off after shaking off the feeling as just being worried about his fellow jounin.

* * *

Kurenai stopped for a rest and to see if she had lost the Kurama following her. Setting Yakumo down she began scanning the way she came. However she didn't see any sign of pursuit but didn't discount that they were still nearby.

"Why don't you just let them kill me," Yakumo said both angry and sad at the same time.

"I told you Yakumo. I will not allow that to happen."

"Why are you pretending to care?" Yakumo shouted but Kurenai placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Yakumo I do care, please believe me," Kurenai said, "I know you feel betrayed by what I did, but you have to trust me that it was for the best."

"Why," Yakumo said while glaring at the woman.

Kurenai didn't know what to say not wanting to inform the girl a portion of her psyche had been responsible for the fire that killed her parents. Luckily for Kurenai the young girl changed topics saying, "I heard Rock Lee was made a genin."

Grateful for the change in topic Kurenai said, "Yes he did. He also performed quite well in the chunin exams."

Yakumo's look darkened before she said, "And yet you couldn't do that for me."

Kurenai sadly replied, "Rock Lee while being someone you wished to emulate is exactly why I couldn't train you solely in genjutsu."

Yakumo looked at her in surprise so Kurenai clarified her position saying, "Rock Lee due to his underdeveloped Chakra coils has no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu. But on the other hand should you have ever fought him you would not be able to affect him with genjutsu as easily as you would a normal opponent or keep him under it." The Kurama leader didn't look convinced so Kurenai explained, "What is it that Genjutsu affects."

"The chakra in the brain," Yakumo said.

"Exactly, but Rock Lee has a very small amount of chakra flow moving through him, and as you know one of the ways to release genjutsu is to stop chakra flow. Something that is far easier for somebody like Lee."

"I was willing to take that chance," Yakumo said.

"But as your teacher I wasn't Yakumo," Kurenai said sadly, "However I should have had more faith in you. I'm sorry."

Yakumo looked at her former teacher in surprise. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Kurenai said, "We'll talk more later I promise. But for now we have to get moving."

Unbeknownst to the pair a small sprout began to grow behind Kurenai. The jounin sensed it at the last moment before it ensnared her. As she was lifted into the air a string bean pod began to grow from the stalk of the plant. The pod opened revealing a Kurama jounin wielding a kunai. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two more moving to attack the defenseless girl. Having already cast her own genjutsu the moment she sensed the attack she waited until she was right in front of the man before her body dissolved into cherry blossom petals. The Jounin began to look around for some sign of the woman but noticed his two comrade's body being covered in the petals. Looking at his arm he noticed his own peril too late as his body began to be consumed. The three Kurama jounin passed out as a result of the genjutsu running its course.

A half dozen kunai launched from the trees towards Yakumo. Before they connected Kurenai burst from where she had been hiding to snatched the young girl up. Moving Yakumo to her back, Kurenai faced Unkai and his five remaining Jounin.

"Give it up Kurenai," the elder Kurama said, "It is only a matter of time before the creature takes her over again."

"What is he talking about," Yakumo said confused and scared.

But Kurenai kept her focus solely on Unkai aware of just how dangerous the man could be. That was why, when at first the arms around her neck tightened she thought that Yakumo was merely scared. "Yakumo I know you're scared, but please let go," Kurenai said.

But the dark whisper of, "I'm not scared sensei," alerted her to the fact that Yakumo was no longer in control. She noticed the other jounin step back in fright and saw why when she turned her head and saw that the white of Yakumo's eyes had turned black. The girl gave an evil smile before tightening her arms around Kurenai's throat with a strength she didn't think the girl's body possessed. With the added pressure Kurenai was rendered unconscious a few moments later.

Letting the unconscious woman go and letting her fall to the ground Ido, in control of Yakumo's body, said, "So you want to destroy me Uncle Unkai."

"Don't play games creature," Unkai said, "I know the truth. You aren't a segment of my niece's personality."

"Does it truly matter Uncle this body is hers," Ido said.

"I suppose not," Unkai said while his men went for their kunai. Before they could even hurl them the kunai turned into serpents which then bit into each of the men's hands. As his fellow Kurama succumbed to the toxins Unkai prepared an illusion that made him disappear in order to get away so he could strike when the creature wasn't in control. However as he turned to leave Ido was already behind him.

"Don't go yet uncle," the creature said and with a wave of its hand the jacket that he wore turned into a straight jacket. The man tried to move away but found that his legs were wrapped in the snakes that had bit his men before they turned into ropes. The creature walked up to Kurenai and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up to the bound Unkai. He watched as several more snakes wrapped around the woman binding her as well.

Unkai glared up to the creature as it stepped up to him and he asked, "Why have you not killed us yet? We are at your mercy."

"Yes you are," Ido said, "However I want you and Kurenai to witness as I take over this body as my own, and then destroy everything the two of you hold dear."

With that said Ido cast a powerful genjutsu over them that rendered them invisible and began dragging the pair back to the villa.

* * *

It was slow going for Gai and the others as the Kurama had indeed left booby traps hidden by genjutsu. Kiba finally called a stop saying, "Kurenai-sensei was here. But I can't pick up her scent after she left."

"She didn't leave under her own power," Hinata said before releasing the genjutsu that had covered the area. The trail that Kurenai and Unkai had left as Ido dragged them away appeared as well as the defeated Kurama.

Sakura immediately ran towards them scanning them. Finding that they were suffering from snake venom she reached into her poison kit to try and find an antidote. "What happened here," Kiba asked looking around.

"If I was to guess I would say that the mujina within Yakumo has awakened," Gai said worried.

"But it seems she has taken Kurenai-sensei back to the villa though. Why?" Kiba asked looking in the direction the trail led.

"I don't know," Gai replied, "but we'll have to find out. Sakura, how are they?"

"Not good Gai-sensei," Sakura answered, "As near as I can tell they were all bit by an Alabasta Rattlesnake which shouldn't even exist in Fire Country. They are indigenous to Wind Country."

"It would seem that the creature sealed within Yakumo has taken over," Gai said, "Sakura, can you treat them."

"Not here," the medic replied, "Unfortunately I don't have an antidote for the venom and even if I did I wouldn't have enough for all of them. I'll have to run back to Konoha and alert the medical core."

"Alright you and Kiba do that and inform the Hokage of the situation," Gai ordered, "Hinata and I will return to the villa."

"Why do I have to head back," Kiba complained.

"Well there may be more Kurama in the woods for one and I don't want Sakura traveling back to Konoha by herself," Gai replied. "Furthermore, our adversary has the added advantage that it can make its illusions real. I would send Hinata back as well if the Byakugan didn't allow her to see through illusions."

Kiba grouched a little under his breath but nodded his head in acceptance. Hinata activated her Byakugan focusing back towards the villa but took a deep in breath of surprise at what she saw.

"What is it Hinata?" Gai asked worried.

"I think it would be best if you saw for yourself," Hinata said jumping to the top of the tree with the others following.

"Wow," was all Kiba had to say, which was plenty, as they saw a dark tower rising above the forest where the villa had stood.

"Is it an illusion," Gai asked the young Hyuuga

Hinata shook her head as she said, "No it is real."

"Alright we better get going. Be careful you two and tell the Hokage what has transpired here."

"You too Gai-sensei. Watch yourself Hinata," Sakura said before jumping away with Kiba following after he left his own words of warning.

"Let us go Hinata," Gai said before leaping towards the tower wondering what lay inside.

* * *

Kurenai woke slowly feeling cold stone beneath her. Remembering that Yakumo's Id had been in charge she shot awake. Taking stock of her surroundings, she saw she was chained to the floor in what appeared to be a twisted throne room of some sort. She was next to the throne which was currently empty. Spotting Yakumo lying in front of it she tried to reach her but the chains attached to her wrists prevented it.

"Yakumo," she said, "wake up please."

"Don't bother," Unkai said from behind her.

Looking in his direction she saw the older Kurama hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. "Why, maybe we can awaken her to stop the Id?" Kurenai asked.

Sighing the older man said, "There is no Id, Kurenai."

"What do you mean?"

"A creature called a Mujina was sealed within Yakumo to create the Kekkei Genkai of the Kurama clan. However there were side effects. The most prominent being her weakened body."

"Why would your clan head do that to his own daughter?" Kurenai asked disgusted.

"Desperation," Unkai replied looking sadly at his niece, "I was against it."

"Is that why you have often called for her death?"

"No," Unkai replied anger entering his voice, "I did it because the Mujina is taking over and soon it will destroy Yakumo. Even as we speak the creature is moving about within this tower able to exist independently of her."

"Then why would it destroy her?"

"This tower is a representation of Yakumo mind. That it is so twisted shows just how much control the Mujina has. It is doing all this for Yakumo's body and chakra." Unkai answered, "As a result of the sealing the Mujina has become the most powerful of its kind and does not wish to return to its more humble origins."

"Why did you all let me go on thinking it was a construct of her mind?" Kurenai said angrily. "If I had known I could have stopped it permanently."

"Don't you think we tried?" Unkai snapped, "The creature has been destroyed hundreds of times by me. However it continues to exist in some corner of Yakumo's soul and is able to reconstruct itself."

"Couldn't we pull it out using the various jutsu that they use to remove a tailed beast?" Kurenai asked.

"The creature by itself possesses a fraction of the chakra that a person has," Unkai said, "Those jutsus only work because the tailed beasts have so much more chakra. They wouldn't work on such a creature."

"So what is it up to now," Kurenai asked looking at her old student.

"As we are standing within a construct of Yakumo's mind," Unkai answered. "The mujina will try and wrest control from her. But, for the moment their fates are tied. However the creature is hard at work to separate them and when it succeeds it will then attempt to destroy her. One or the other will cease to exist."

Yakumo beginning to stir attracted both of their attention. When she focused on Kurenai she said concerned, "Kurenai-sensei what's going on?"

Scrambling to her feet she tried to pull Kurenai free. The older woman smiled warmly before saying, "Yakumo forget about me. Save yourself."

A mocking laughter cut into the room as the door to the room slide open revealing the black-eyed Yakumo standing there. Yakumo fell back in revulsion causing the creature to say, "Is that really a look you should give to yourself?"

"What's…what's going on?" Yakumo asked her gaze switching from Kurenai and her uncle.

"Why are you looking at them?" Ido said snidely, "It isn't like they have been honest with you up till now. They've known all about me since the beginning."

"What are you?" Yakumo asked directing her attention to the creature.

"I'm you," Ido answered.

"Don't lie to her," Kurenai shouted.

Laughing the creature said, "But didn't you believe that SENSEI? Isn't that why you stole our dream?"

"I…," Kurenai started before looking away in shame.

Smiling the creature looked at Yakumo before saying, "See she admits it, I'm you. The part of you that gave you power in the first place. That acted the way you truly wished too."

"The thing that killed her parents and my brother monster," Unkai said.

"Silence you bastard," Ido said extending its hand at Unkai causing flames to appear that began to fly towards Yakumo's Uncle. Before they reached him the hand was knocked away by Yakumo setting a nearby screen on fire. Ido stopped the fire it started but couldn't prevent itself from lashing out at the girl striking her with a backhand that knocked her down.

Kurenai's staring at its face made it reach a hand up to its lip and when it pulled it away it was covered with blood. "_Damn it_," Ido thought disappointed that it hadn't fully separated its fate from Yakumo's.

It was pulled from its thought by Kurenai saying, "Yakumo only you can stop it."

Feeling her bruised face Yakumo looked up at her former teacher. Ido could feel the mindscape change as a result of Kurenai's words. Hoping to prevent the girl from gaining the confidence necessary to win the upcoming battle said, "She can't do anything sensei. I was what gave her strength. Without me she is nothing but a scared little girl."

"You're wrong about her," Kurenai said prompting Yakumo to look at her wide eyed.

Again Ido sensed the change in Yakumo making the tower it created a little less twisted as the girl subconsciously assumed control. Ido was tempted to kill Kurenai, but knew that Yakumo still desired the woman's favor so wagered that if it killed her Yakumo would suddenly grow a backbone, making destroying her impossible. Therefore created a genjutsu that had her shadow begin pulling her into it and dropping her in a lower level of the tower. Where it was confident that left alone the young girl's doubts and fears would make destroying her mind and taking over her body far easier.

"She'll defeat you," Kurenai said confidently.

Grabbing Kurenai by the chin and forcing her to stare into the twisted visage of her student the creature said, "That weakling wasn't strong enough to stop me from killing her parents and she isn't strong enough to save you."

"I have faith in her," Kurenai said assuredly while meeting the creature's black eyes.

Ido was surprised when it looked away first saying, "Better late than never, a sensei?"

It could sense the tensing in Kurenai's jaw causing it to smile before letting go and delivering a backhand that sent the jounin to the floor. Now that Yakumo couldn't see Ido was tempted to simply kill the woman but sensing a new presence in its tower decided to go investigate.

* * *

Hinata and Gai reached the tower and despite not finding a door. They were barely held up as Gai made one with his fist. Stepping into the opening they weren't too surprised as the hole closed up behind them. Taking in the room's appearance they found it to be a twisted visage of some lord's castle with ancient suits of Samurai armor lining the walls. Hinata activated her Byakugan and searching the tower said, "I see Kurenai and Unkai are chained up in some sort of thrown room at the top of the tower. Also Yakumo appears to be with them…wait a moment… there is a Yakumo in the basement as well crying."

Assuming a thinking pose Gai said, "What about the Yakumo in the throne room?"

"She seems to be taunting Kurenai-sensei," Hinata answered.

"Alright, here's the plan Hinata. I want you to head down to the basement as that is likely the true Yakumo. I will try and create a ruckus to draw the creature's attention and rescue Kurenai."

"What should I do when I reach her Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I believe that we are standing in a representation of the girl's psyche," Gai said having studied a great deal about Genjutsu due to his rivalry with Kakashi. "If that is the case, she is the key to ending this. Support her as best you can."

Hinata nodded and said, "Alright…I believe it knows we are here as it has left the throne room."

"Okay you better get a move on then," Gai said waiting for the creature to appear as Hinata left.

He didn't have to wait long as Ido appeared from the ceiling looking down at him. Taking stock of his strange appearance the creature said, "Who or better yet what are you?"

"Ha-ha, I'm the Leaf's Handsome Beast of Battle, Maito Gai. I call on you to release your captives and surrender control of Yakumo's body back to her."

"You must be joking," Ido replied.

"Nothing of the sort," Gai said calmly, "However if I must I will force you to surrender."

Giving a sinister grin Ido said, "You are welcome to try," before disappearing back into the ceiling."

As soon as the creature disappeared the suits of armor began moving towards Gai. Aware that they were probably as real as he was, at least in Yakumo's subconscious, which he was sure the inside of the tower represented. He prepared for a hard fight to the top.

* * *

As Hinata made her way to Yakumo she was surprised that she hadn't encountered any traps. She wondered if that was due to the creature not realizing that she had arrived with Gai. Or in all likelihood Gai had it right and that the creature couldn't chance Yakumo being hurt yet. Reaching the girl she found her crying in a dark corner of the room. Walking up to the girl she said tentatively, "Yakumo…"

"Stay back," she replied trying to shrink into the corner.

As reassuringly as she could the Hyuuga princess said, "It's okay, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you."

"Forget about me," Yakumo said looking up, "Help Kurenai-sensei, please."

"Only you can do that Yakumo," Hinata said gently.

"Me," Yakumo replied before scoffing in defeat, "I'm worthless. So much so even a part of my mind has turned against me."

Hinata was confused until she remembered that much like Naruto the Kurama heir had no idea something had been sealed within her. "That isn't true…" she said telling Yakumo what Gai had passed onto her which was the truth about everything including how the girl's parents met their end.

Yakumo's eyes showed the horror she felt but instead of helping give the girl confidence she said, "That's exactly why I'm so worthless I couldn't do anything. Even my abilities were granted to me by some otherworldly power."

"That isn't true," Hinata said grabbing the girl to make her look at her. "There is a boy who means the world to me. Sealed inside of him is the Nine-tailed Fox." Yakumo looked at Hinata in surprise at the revelation as although she knew of the attack thirteen years ago she had no idea it was sealed into a boy. Continuing Hinata said, "To be honest it has brought him nothing but pain. As he grew up alone and was even forced to leave his home because someone hated him enough to try and kill him. Yet even then, he never considered himself to be worthless, and has always strived to prove his worth to others. But he never once doubted himself."

Smiling Hinata said, "I however was like you and viewed myself as a failure and worthless…"

"What changed?"

Her smile turning sad Hinata said, "The boy, who despite everybody telling him how worthless he was and despite never surrendering to those negative opinions of him, sacrificed himself to save me. Somebody who only viewed herself as worthless and although he survived I was left to believe he had died for me. I couldn't let his sacrifice mean nothing, so I trained to prove my own worth and to validate his."

"But I'm not you…" Yakumo said looking away.

"Perhaps not, but you are the only one that can save Kurenai-sensei. That creature wants you to believe you are weak in order for you to give up your hold on your mind and body. You have to fight for what you want Yakumo. Gai-sensei told me you envied Rock Lee, but even after making Genin he still has to push himself to become stronger."

"But Kurenai-sensei didn't believe in me," Yakumo said dejectedly pulling her legs into her chest.

"I don't believe that, as she wouldn't have saved you if she didn't," Hinata said causing the Kurama heir to look at her. "Also, I believe that the person Kurenai-sensei lacked faith in was herself. That she believed she couldn't train you well enough to get by solely using genjutsu."

"She told me that due to his condition Lee was a perfect example of why she couldn't," Yakumo said scathingly torn between caring for Kurenai and the resentment she still felt as they discussed her past.

"That is exactly my point," Hinata said, "She saw something that she couldn't teach you to surpass, not because you lacked ability, but because she felt she did. She cares about you too much to allow you to enter a situation like that unprepared. However, the doubt that created within you is what the mujina is using to try and control you. You have to be strong for Kurenai-sensei's sake and your own."

As Hinata spoke she noticed that the room which had started out as dark and foreboding had begun to brighten. Confident that the girl was beginning to believe in herself she said while standing and offering Yakumo a hand up, "Come on, I'll help you reach the top."

Yakumo looked at the hand for a moment before taking it allowing the Hyuuga to pull her up. They then made their way out of the room to confront the creature that had held Yakumo hostage in more ways than one.

* * *

Gai found his journey to the top to be rather exhilarating in a way. While it was life or death he couldn't help but enjoy the parallels to the dashing hero rescuing the beautiful damsel. Although he never thought of Kurenai as helpless the fact that she, a fully competent jounin, did need his help added a little fuel to his fires of youth. Smashing the last suit of armor through the door that led to the throne room he stepped in saying, "So at last I have arrived."

Sitting on the throne the false Yakumo said, "I must admit you surprised me. I never thought a fool like you would make it this far."

"Well I'm just full of surprises," Gai said walking up towards the creature.

"That's far enough," Ido said indicating Kurenai, "Unless you want me to do something drastic to Kurenai."

"An empty threat," Gai said walking closer prompting Ido to narrow its eyes, "If you intended to kill Kurenai you would have done so already. However that would go against your desire to take over Yakumo. After all, if anything could harden the girls resolve to defeat you the death of her beloved teacher would certainly do it. And since this tower acts as a doorway to the girl's subconscious you can't make a move against Kurenai without Yakumo being aware of it on some level."

Kurenai despite the situation couldn't help but look at Gai with surprise. Noticing it the Green Beast let out a laugh saying, "Ha-ha, don't look so shocked Kurenai. My rival Kakashi is quite skilled in genjutsu as well. I have studied quite hard on the subject of how the mind works in order to best him."

Kurenai looked away embarrassed at once again underestimating Gai. Ido merely scowled from its thrown saying, "Then how about a wager. Defeat two-hundred of my Samurai forces and I'll let you take her out of here."

"While I do like acting like the hero in this drama," Gai said. "My role is done, as it was merely to distract you while the only one with the power to destroy you arrived."

As he stepped to the side Ido saw that Yakumo had been led back to the throne room by Hinata. However it was slightly fearful as it noticed that as Yakumo moved deeper into the room its atmosphere became less twisted. "This is your master plan," it said mockingly, "Bringing my weak outer-self here to stop me."

"I'm not weak," Yakumo said, "And I know the truth. You aren't me, just some creature that is hoping to take advantage of my doubts."

"The mujina smiled allowing its features to morph into its more horrific kind before saying, "What exactly does that knowledge buy you? You're still too weak to do anything and whether intentionally or not your desire to be rid of me has loosened the stands of fate that linked us. Once I kill you here this body is mine."

Ido created several suits of armor which began advancing on the girl. Gai having attempted to free Kurenai from her chains moved to stop them but Kurenai grabbed him saying, "She needs to handle this."

"Yes, I know but I don't see why she needs to waste energy on weak opponents," Gai said giving a smile.

Kurenai returned it but shook her head saying, "Yakumo needs this." Gai accepted what Kurenai said moving back to attempt to pull the chains from the floor. Kurenai watched as Yakumo summoned a shadow that took on her form. Allowing the shadow of her teacher to attack the suits of armor she returned her attention to Ido. Making several hand-signs she disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"How dull," Ido replied causing the petals to burst into flames but instead of revealing or harming the girl as it would have expected the flaming petals suddenly all began to converge on the creature.

Forced to create a dome of stone it growled as Yakumo said, "That also goes for you creature. I'll be free of you once I destroy you."

Allowing the dome to collapse around Ido saw Yakumo standing behind it. Turning the creature said, "You forget. I am what makes you powerful. Without me you are nothing."

"You may be what granted me the ability to make powerful genjutsu," Yakumo said, "But without my body and chakra you are less than nothing."

The Kurama heir smiled as the creature took a step back as she approached, but stopped in horror when from the ground rose the forms of her parents. Her mother said, "Why Yakumo, why did you kill us?"

"I…I didn't…" Yakumo said sounding weak as she took a step back.

"Don't you remember?" her father said before bursting into flames, "Don't you remember killing us?"

"It wasn't me…It was the creature…"

"Perhaps," her father said approaching the girl, "But it was only able to because you were too weak to stop it. Such a disappointment you are."

Her mother also burst into flames approaching Yakumo, "It's okay Yakumo. It'll all be over soon." Behind the advancing parents Ido smiled as Yakumo dropped down and grabbed her knees.

Yakumo pulled within herself, feeling weak and useless. The creature was right she wasn't strong enough to stop it. However, upon remembering how Kurenai had been confident she could defeat Ido earlier. Recalled a time during her training when Kurenai had expressed her concerns for Yakumo's chosen path.

_She had been sulking due to her having a hard time mastering a particular jutsu as a result Kurenai had said, "This is why it frightens me to train you to rely solely on genjutsu Yakumo." The Kurama heir had looked up at her still giving a slight pout asking, "What do you mean Sensei?"_

"_Genjutsu is unlike any of the other skills a shinobi is asked to master. Every genjutsu you cast is a battle of wills not just against your opponent but yourself as well. Doubt can't enter into your mind nor can you be too overconfident. Both are means by which a true expert in genjutsu can destroy you."_

The memory caused Yakumo to understand why Kurenai had been forced to seal what she had considered her Id at the time. Kurenai believed that she couldn't control herself. How could her teacher in good conscious allow such an unstable person to continue on as a Shinobi? The answer was she couldn't but what made her truly realize how much Kurenai cared for her was that she had allowed herself to be viewed as the villain. While it had been Yakumo's doubts that allowed Ido to take control it was Kurenai who took the blame. Not willing to let the faith her teacher had put in her to be misplaced. She looked at Ido forcing her fears away.

Ido smiled at Yakumo as it appeared the girl found her spine again. However it was too late as the flaming parents were about to grab her in a hug thereby destroying her. But upon making contact with the girls eyes felt a moment of dizziness and then became aware of searing flames surrounding it as the girl's parents latched onto it. Realizing too late that Yakumo had used a Genjutsu Reflection on it tried to extinguish the flames, but couldn't as its own fears of death took hold. Screaming in rage and pain, it cursed Yakumo before bursting into a purple chakra that disbursed to the heavens.

A moment later Yakumo was also surrounded by the same purple chakra as it left her body. Collapsing in the wake of it she smiled as she saw the chains holding Kurenai disappear and the woman run up to her. Before everything went dark she heard, "I knew you could do it Yakumo."

* * *

Outside the tower Tsunade watched as it began to collapse. Having gathered what forces she could she had set up a command center nearby. Hoping that the falling tower was signaling the end of the crisis as opposed to the birth of one, she waited for her scouts to report in. She didn't have to wait long as a Hyuuga named Ko ran up to report. "All those that were inside the tower have escaped safely my lady."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Are there any casualties?"

"No," Ko answered, "Yakumo seems to be unconscious but her heart is still beating."

A short time later those that had been in the tower arrived at her command center. Kurenai handed Yakumo to one of the medics Tsunade had assembled to treat the wounded Kurama as well as her Anbu who had been under a genjutsu.

Focusing her gaze of Unkai she was about to lay into him when he dropped to his knees saying, "I know what you are going to say Milady. I accept full responsibility for my actions and ask that you spare my men who were merely following orders."

Ignoring the man for a moment turned her attention to Kurenai asking, "Is the creature secure?"

"It has been destroyed," Kurenai answered.

"I see," directing her gaze to Unkai again the Hokage said, "You and your men's fate will be decided by the head of the Kurama Clan. For your sake, I hope she can forgive that you attempted to kill her." Giving a dismissive wave, her Anbu came to lead Unkai away to a prison cell where he would be held until Yakumo decided what to do with him.

She was about to order the others to get some rest when she smiled noticing Kurenai was already asleep in a chair near Yakumo's bed. She saw Sakura giving Hinata some pointers on how to deal with snakebites and was glad to see the two girls pushing each other to be better. Looking out at the rubble that had used to be the Kurama Villa Tsunade sighed wondering how much paper work that would be generated for her as a result of the mess. Sighing she wondered where she could find a drink, but smiled upon remembering that Jiraiya should be getting her letter shortly.

* * *

Jiraiya was currently waiting for Naruto to finish patrolling the area of the Kumo forest that his contacts had reported a band of thieves called the Forest Ghosts. He had been almost as surprised as Naruto to learn that the two Jinchuriki of Kumogakure were not only well known. But, well respected. However, that posed its own problems for them in regards to making contact. Since the jinchuriki were so well regarded in Kumo, Naruto and he couldn't just approach the pair. Killer Bee especially, since he was the Raikage's brother and was watched constantly. Although, if what the rumors he heard about Bee were true it was almost as much to keep him out of trouble as to protect him.

Yugito Nii, on the other hand was a well respected Jounin that was often sent to deal with high profile missions or matters of securing Kumo's borders. Therefore in order to meet with her, Jiraiya had been supplying Kumo with locations of the various bandit groups that operated in its borders. To do so he had in effect created a new alias and discreetly supplied Kumo the information. However his plan wasn't without some drawbacks as the Raikage naturally wouldn't send out one of his best jounin on a tip from a source he didn't know.

Thus far he and Naruto had located four such bandit groups. They had started with small groups at first, since if he guessed how Ē would respond correctly, it would probably be with some genin team. They had then found larger and larger groups with the Forest Ghosts being the largest. As the size of the groups got larger so too did the skill of the shinobi the Raikage sent. If everything went well then this time Ē would send one of his two jinchuriki and if he was a betting man it would be Yugito.

With a little free time before Naruto was expected to return Jiraiya decided to accept his fate and see just how angry Tsunade was about the mess that had happened in Waterfall Country. Although Naruto hadn't gone into all the details he knew Tsunade probably could read between the lines. Opening the letter he read,

_Jiraiya,_

_I don't know how you convinced Naruto to hold back what REALLY happened to him in Waterfall, but considering he seems willing to cover for you I suppose I can overlook it. I have Tenzo looking in my families Archives for the information you seek. Furthermore, Kakashi was able to read more of the tablet located under the Uchiha shrine. It seems to substantiate what you have learned of the Ten-Tailed beast. However in order to read more it says we need the eyes of the father of ninjutsu. So it appears to be a dead end. Please take care of him and yourself as well as it worries me to have you two reckless fools out there causing trouble._

_Sincerely Tsunade_

Jiraiya was surprised that he seemed to have been granted a stay of execution. Although he had been worried as this time he only received one letter from Tsunade. Recently he had felt as if their correspondences with each other had helped them to build a stronger connection between the two of them. Looking over the letter again he noticed that above where she had written sincerely was a black splotch were she had scribbled out what at first appeared to be a mistake. But, looking harder he believed covered what she had first begun to write. Holding it up to the light he believed the word had started with 'Lo…' Of course he knew what he wanted the word to be but after so long truly doubted Tsunade thought of him like that.

Looking at the seal at the bottom of the letter he channeled his chakra into it causing several items to appear. The first he recognized as the report on what the Research Department had learned from his first two seals that he had come up with for Tayuya. He would study it later to see what improvements he could make. What caught his eye was a brown manila envelope that had Tsunade's handwriting on it.

Reading what was written which was, "_For taking such good care of Naruto pull it out slowly_."

Intrigued the Toad Sannin did as instructed grabbing a hold of what was inside and pulled it out nice and slow. First to appear was a blue sky and in the corner was a small imprint of lipstick from where Tsunade had kissed it. Already liking where things were going he resisted the temptation to yank it out. Pulling it out even slower to tantalize himself he caught a glimpse of the creamy skin that was Tsunade's arm that appeared to be held behind her head. He had guessed right as it was followed by her golden mane. When her face appeared she was looking at the camera with her lips puckered up as if blowing him a kiss. Not believing his luck Jiraiya caught a glimpse of her shoulder which revealed that she was wearing a Bikini of some sort.

However, just as he was reaching her chest and due to the genjutsu she had placed on the picture which released as a certain amount of it was exposed. It began to change much to his horror into a picture of a hard bodied man, flexing in a thong. Reacting on pure instinct to preserve his eyes and sanity he set the picture aflame with a weak fire jutsu. But Tsunade having guessed that would be his response had placed a second genjutsu on the picture which reacted to the heat causing it to morph back into the picture of her in her pinup pose. Jiraiya noticed the picture shifted again catching a glimpse of Tsunade sitting on the ground her legs tilted sideways, her back arched, and with her arm behind her head while blowing him a kiss before the flame consumed it. Needless to say when Naruto arrived an hour later Jiraiya was still trying to come up with a jutsu to reconstruct the picture from the ashes while sobbing.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata arrived at their shared apartment to see that another picture had been delivered. A mini scuffle broke out for it which Hinata won, causing Sakura to glower but the desire to see what Sai drew surpassed their rivalry. Especially since it had been so long since his last one, pulling it out of the envelop they saw that they had received two pages as opposed to the usual one. The first one depicted the faceless boy. The picture made it seem as if he had been forced away from his home. Since the village was drawn in the distance, with his body turned towards it. It didn't look like Konoha but both girls knew that Sai was at the very least using Naruto as the inspiration for his tale.

The next picture made it all the more apparent as the faceless boy met a demon and if they had to guess an Ice Maiden. Both snickered at how Haku would react if he knew that Sai had made the character he based the feminine looking boy on was a girl. Placing the pictures away they hoped that the next one wouldn't take nearly as long.

* * *

Sai's Ink clone landed a solid hit against Kushina causing her to stagger back. Sai smiled to himself that she was getting sloppier in her movements instead of crispier. But at the same time he was worried as soon Danzou would want a progress report about how she was doing. He thought about lying but couldn't risk Danzou learning the truth. He could say his recent habit of having the clones speaking to Kushina sounding like her son was a type of emotional conditioning. However, he worried about the woman's safety now. As he believed if she broke down, Danzou wouldn't hesitate to kill her as he had his team.

Giving the clone a signal it resumed its old none verbal habits which caused Kushina to easily focus on destroying it. Once it was dispelled Kushina said, "What giving up on trying to stop me from killing him?"

Sai kept the smile from his face at Kushina refraining from calling Naruto, it or Kyuubi. She didn't seem to really realize that she wasn't doing it anymore which filled him with hope. Instead Sai said, "I'm afraid your recent progress has been suffering as a result and if Danzou believes you are no longer of any use against Naruto he will kill you."

Kushina stared at Sai in shock before saying, "You are playing a dangerous game aren't you Sai. What with trying to balance sabotaging my training while making me useful enough not to be killed? But what about you, one slip up by you and you're dead?"

Sai gave a small smile saying, "I would be far worse than dead if not for your son, Kushina. I would be one of Danzou's minions."

Kushina smiled but then a blank look appeared in her eyes a moment later. Sai looked on worried as the smile faltered and she said almost in a trance, "My son is dead. The Kyuubi saw to that." Returning to where she normally started from she assumed her taijutsu stance and awaited the next ink clone.

Sai wondered for a moment what he had just seen. Was Kushina's desire to kill her son even her own? As for a moment it almost seemed like she was under some sort of hypnotic suggestion that automatically reasserted itself whenever she began to question what she had come to believe about her son and the Kyuubi. If so, then who had put it there? He doubted it was Danzou as whoever had done it had been able to get close to the woman shortly after the Kyuubi attack. Although Kushina was willing to believe Danzou had the means to return her to the illusion she craved. He knew she would never drop her guard around the man. She hated him, of that there was no doubt, and the only reason she believed him stemmed more from the desperation to return to her fantasy than anything else.

It had to be somebody she had trusted. But why would they want her to kill her son? Especially since they couldn't have planned for the Kyuubi attack, could they have? Thinking about it as he created another clone he remembered that in his research to learn more about Naruto, he had read that some believed the Uchiha had somehow been responsible for the attack. Had they been and when the Fourth Hokage sealed it in his son compelled Kushina to kill Naruto in order to release it again? That theory seemed lacking somehow, as having seen the casualty reports many Uchiha had died in the Kyuubi's rampage as well. Looking at Kushina he wondered if somebody close to her in the past had betrayed her. Also, he still wondered what she had meant when she said she knew the Kyuubi better than anyone, because as far as he knew, nobody knew what had happened to the Kyuubi after the battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha.

However if Kushina's desire to kill Naruto wasn't her own than Sai felt confident that when the two inevitably met that her son would be able to get through to her. As to his unanswered questions he reasoned that it may be risk, but perhaps another trip to the compound's file room was in order.

* * *

Danzou sat in his study above ground for a change. Looking out over the forest he had witnessed the tower collapse somewhat amused. A short time later Fu had appeared to report what had happened.

"The Mujina has been defeated Lord Danzou."

"Indeed it has," Danzou said hardly concerned, "What of the Kurama heir?"

"She has apparently destroyed it completely," Fu responded. "What that means for her I cannot say."

"It doesn't matter," Danzou said already losing interest.

"Sir," Fu said looking surprised at the revelation in light of how long it had taken him to learn the Anbu patterns.

"I suppose you want to know what it was all about then," Danzou said as close to amused as he ever seemed to get when his plans came to fruition.

"If you don't mind sir, as near as I can tell this mission was a failure."

"True, however you must never forget that we who operate in the shadows have to make sure our moves allow for more than one outcome. For instance, while on the surface this is a failure it succeeded in many respects. It distracted the Hokage and her forces long enough for Torune to make a seemingly small and insignificant file disappear."

"If the file wasn't important couldn't we have simply taken it?" Fu asked.

"Perhaps, but there may have been questions asked if people noticed a blank record. As a result of the Mujina's little rampage we were able to replace the record with something trivial without arousing suspicion. But again that was merely where the mission succeeded. Granted had the Mujina survived it would have been a grander success, but depending on where the file leads we may gain something far more valuable."

"What was in the file?"

"A report about the Kyuubi's chakra that blanketed the village after its rampage," Danzou said but seeing Fu was confused clarified, "Or more accurately it detailed sections of the village that should have been covered but weren't, almost like someone gathered it up."

"I understand," Fu said, "And whoever gathered it up may have turned it into a weapon."

"Exactly," Danzou said allowing a corner of his lip to rise in an effigy of a smile, "A weapon that given time Root will find and harness. But even in failure this mission served the added purpose of protecting our home from a threat that those that think like Sarutobi would have otherwise left for me to deal with later. Better to have Tsunade clean it up for me and had the mujina survived it would undoubtedly have eventually needed to seek me out to help it against the combined might of Konoha. Which would thereby, secure me another ally to throw against the nine-tail Jinchuriki."

Fu wasn't surprised at the many facets of Danzou's plan. Bowing his head he asked, "What are my orders Lord Danzou?"

"For now I want you, Dajimu, and Tera to begin searching for who gathered the Kyuubi chakra. Begin by looking at the old traveler's logs."

Acknowledging his orders, Fu left Danzou to stare out the window of his study confident that whatever it was the missing chakra was being used for would one day be used to move his ambition forward.

* * *

Kurenai was picking through her apartment as the sun fell over the village. Anko had just left having helped for most of the day. Anko had also been giving her a hard time as well. As the jounin had said upon seeing Kurenai's apartment, "Just because you weren't able to find a man didn't mean you had to burn down our home."

Kurenai had accepted the ribbing good naturedly, but was glad when Anko finally called it quits for the night as it meant she would enjoy some quiet. Although there was quite a bit of damage the apartment was repairable and most of her more treasured possessions had been stored in her safe. Walking into the living room where most of the damage was she moved to her window. As she looked out of it she saw Gai walking on his hands. Raising an eyebrow at the jounin especially in light of how much he had done during the day she decided to talk to him.

Gai was on his seventeenth circuit through the village when he saw a pair of beautiful legs blocking his path. Following them up to the equally beautiful face of Kurenai he flipped back to his feet resting on his haunches and asked, "Kurenai, what is it I can help you with."

Smiling at the seemingly inexhaustible man she said, "I was curious as to what you are doing out here. Surely after the day we've had, training is the last thing you need."

Standing Gai said while giving his impossibly white smile, "I suppose normally I would agree with you. However before all this craziness started I was in the middle of this exercise since I did not manage to score a second date."

"Okay," Kurenai replied, "but don't you think fighting your way up a tower excludes you from it."

Giving a thumbs up, Gai said, "When a man goes around strutting like a peacock the least he can do is honor his word. I promised to do twenty laps if I failed to garner a second date and should honor the bargain I made with myself."

Hearing pretty much how she wanted Asuma to act when he had said they would talk Kurenai said, "Gai wait. It really isn't necessary."

Gai having already returned to his handstand turned and asked, "What do you mean Kurenai?"

With cheeks blushing she knelt down in front of Gai saying, "Well to be honest I was considering giving you my information but didn't because of what I had with Asuma. However, this whole affair has highlighted quite a few things I was unhappy with…That isn't quite right as I was unhappy before which is why I was at that dating circuit. I guess what I'm saying is would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Dropping back down Gai said, "Really Kurenai you don't need to feel bad for me as…"

"It isn't that," Kurenai said, "You're passionate and sure of yourself. You care greatly for those around you and you deal with everything head on."

"I would be honored," Gai said without any of his usual boastfulness mixed in, "But perhaps we should wait till Asuma returns so you can clarify your position with him."

Kurenai was again surprised with Gai; since it was obvious he was giving Asuma another chance to set things right with her. Kurenai nodded her head so Gai said, "Well then Kurenai. I'll wait to hear from you one way or the other."

He began walking away on his hands again causing Kurenai to just shake her head. She figured he was simply the type that once he started a task he always saw it through to the end. Watching him disappear around a corner she couldn't help but think that was a great quality for any man to possess. Turning she began heading back in since she would be staying with Anko while her apartment was being rebuilt, but before she entered the building she found herself looking in the direction Gai had disappeared.


	44. Chapter 44 Forging Alliances

**An: **Again I would like to thank the people who take the time to review, they are really appreciated. S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 44: Forging Alliances**

Yakumo wasn't aware of how long she was asleep but she awoke slowly to the sound of people talking about her.

"…it really is remarkable," an unidentified female voice said.

"What is, Lady Hokage?" a voice she recognized as Kurenai's said.

"Ever since the mujina has been destroyed her body has been responding to her treatments far better than I would imagine considering her condition."

"Are you saying that her body is regaining the strength that it lost due to the sealing," Kurenai said.

"It's a little early to say, but that may be exactly what is happening," Tsunade replied, "If we continue to see results like this she will probably be as hearty as any other child her age."

"Does that mean she could enter the shinobi program?"

Tsunade noticed the girl's reaction to that question despite her still attempting to pretend to be asleep. Smiling she said, "Angling for a new member for your squad?"

"Well with Ami learning in Suna I thought …"

"To reconnect with your former pupil," Tsunade said before adding amused, "What do you think Yakumo?"

Making a small squeak of surprise Yakumo said, "Forgive me Lady Hokage."

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade replied.

"Can I really join Kurenai-sensei's team?" she asked hopefully.

"Well it's a little early to say for certain. However, if you continue to regain your strength at this rate it is possible. I'll like to run some tests before coming to a final conclusion as we don't know what exactly to expect. You may find that you do not even have a talent for genjutsu anymore."

"I would still like to learn from Kurenai-sensei, please," Yakumo said looking at her old teacher warmly.

"I'll take that under advisement," Tsunade said, "In the mean time, get some more rest."

"Actually, I would like to know what happened to my Uncle and his jounin," Yakumo said.

"I thought you might," Tsunade said before explaining where she was keeping him at.

* * *

Suna had been without a Kage since the failed invasion over a year previous. The Suna council was currently meeting to rectify the situation. Baki was only listening with half an ear as it was an argument that the council had been fighting over for almost the entire year.

"We need to pick one," an older councilor said angrily, "We are sending the message that we are weak if we cannot find a suitable candidate from our own ranks."

"Agreed," another said, "but who would you pick?"

"Perhaps Baki," Yura a relatively new councilor suggested.

Baki leaned forward saying, "I appreciate the vote of confidence. However, might I make a suggestion?"

The many councilors nodded so Baki said, "I think we should nominate Gaara for the position."

He watched as many of the councilors looked at him agape. Sighing in his head Baki began counting down in his head. He had just reached one when the first councilor to speak said, "You have got to be joking."

"Not at all councilor," Baki said standing. Walking around the table the others were sitting at he made his case saying, "While we have been bickering behind closed doors for the past year Gaara has been fighting alongside his fellow shinobi. He has also been working tirelessly to secure our borders."

He could see a few of his fellow councilors nodding in agreement but wasn't surprised when Joseki one of the more senior members of the council said, "While it is good to finally see our jinchuriki acting stable you cannot seriously expect us to chose him as Kazekage."

"And why is that?" Baki said directing his gaze at the councilor.

"What kind of message would we send if we appointed a Kazekage as young as him?" Joseki said, "We would be the laughing stock of the other Five Great Nations."

"Tell me councilor, who among the village do you think could best Gaara?" Baki asked causing many of the councilors to shift uncomfortably. Grinning at his point hitting home he said, "Exactly. However it isn't just his strength as I don't think you are truly aware of just how popular he has become among our youngest recruits and those just graduating. I think it is time to face facts that time has passed our generation by as it was us that almost led the village to ruin by attacking our allies the Leaf. What better message to send then one that shows that we have turned the village over to a generation that doesn't bear responsibility for our decisions. But, to one of the shinobi that aided in their own crisis with the Uchiha."

He could see Joseki about to argue more but beat him to the punch by adding, "Also let us not forget what happened six months ago when those troublemakers from the Takumi Village kidnapped that academy student Matsuri. The old Gaara would have left her to die. However he fought all four of them and returned the girl home safely."

Again Joseki was about to argue, except this time he was interrupted by Yura who said, "Perhaps the best way to settle this is with a test."

Intrigued, Baki said while retaking his seat, "What do you mean?"

"Well as you all know, we have recently received a communiqué from Konoha regarding the recent desire of Kirigakure to enter the Shinobi Alliance." Directing his attention to Baki he said, "While Gaara is strong, a Kazekage needs to be able to work with his fellow Kages as Joseki has said. What better way to test his ability then to allow him to be our representative for the upcoming negotiations?"

"Now you must be joking?" Joseki said, "We can't have such an important meeting overseen by an amateur."

"I disagree," Yura replied evenly, "Let us not forget this is Konoha's Alliance especially in light of our recent betrayal. Instead of punishing us they have fixed the rules that had allowed our Daimyo to undercut us, by making it so that their prices when accepting jobs from him reflect ours. They are also kind enough to allow us to sit at the table for this negotiation despite the fact that Kiri has not asked us."

Baki understood what Yura was getting at so getting to the point said, "Basically you are saying that there is very little hope for us to achieve any great concessions from them."

"Exactly right," Yura said nodding, "In truth, if we negotiate too hard. They may just ask Konoha to form a separate one with them."

Baki saw that many of the councilors hadn't considered that but now that it had been said, agreed. Figuring that all that could be said on the matter had been, Baki called for a vote. After a straight up and down vote the motion carried so he said, "I will inform Gaara of his selection for the upcoming meeting, but not tell him why."

The councilors began filing out but Baki stopped Yura saying, "Thank you. Because of your idea if Gaara does well we may finally have a Kazekage."

"No thanks are necessary," Yura replied his tone friendly, "I too have noticed how much he has done for the village. The number of missions he has taken since the invasion made it so that despite our horrendous losses we haven't really lost any income. I believe such dedication is an absolute in any man we would nominate to the position."

Baki began chuckling prompting the younger man to ask, "What?"

"Sorry," he said, "It's just you actually sound like you believe what you just said." Before the man could take offense he added, "Please forgive how rude that sounded. It's just I have dealt with many of those councilors for years and as I'm sure you will learn they speak flowery, but in truth worry about only money and power. The council can use more good men like you."

"Thank you," Yura replied humbly, "I should probably get a move on. As I'm sure you want to send the message to Gaara as soon as possible."

Baki watched the young man leave confident that as long as more men like Yura found their way to the council the Sand Village would be in good hands. Especially once Gaara was made Kazekage, as he had seen the change that had come over his onetime pupil in the past year.

* * *

Unkai knelt in the center of the cell refusing to use any of the furniture in an act of self punishment for his role in the attack on his niece. It had been almost a week since the Mujina had been expelled. A part of him wouldn't be surprised if she had already signed the order for his death, which was why he was surprised when his cell door opened and his niece stepped in. She looked far healthier and he figured that it must be due to the destruction of the Mujina due to the seal having used a good deal of her vitality to bind the creature to her since they had not used a human sacrifice.

Nodding to the Torture and Interrogation Chunin that had opened the door he was surprised the man had not only left, but had not shut the door as well. Bowing his head until it touched the ground Unkai said, "Please except an old man's apology for what I put you through."

When he raised his head he was surprised to find that his niece kneeling in front of him. Before he could speak she hugged him saying,"I have missed you Uncle Unkai. I have already had our fellow clansmen released. You are free to leave as well."

At a loss for words, he finally said, "Yakumo, I deserve to be here…"

However his niece shook her head no before saying, "Uncle, I know you made the decision that you thought was best. In a sense you were right, I was a danger to the village and clan. Also, I have taken this time to read the notes you had left of your previous encounters with the creature. I know you did not undertake your actions lightly."

"I do not know what to say."

Standing she said holding her hand out to help him up, "Come Uncle, there is much to be done if we are going to resurrect our clan."

Accepting the hand up, he followed his niece from the cell. After returning to the compound for the first time in years Yakumo informed all the clan members to adjourn in the meeting hall were the clan head would often conduct business.

After freshening up Unkai made his way to the hall. He noticed that Yakumo had assembled every member of the clan even those that were not shinobi. After they had all knelt before the slightly raised dais Yakumo stepped out before them. Since she had never held a meeting before most of them had no idea as to what she would say, which is why they were all surprised when she started off by bowing deeply and saying, "I'm sorry." The room mulled uncomfortably before she clarified, "Although I was named the clan head due to my father's death. I have not acted as such, and even with my medical condition should have done something to prevent our decline. With that said, I am proud to say that I will be entering the Shinobi Program as a member of Team Kurenai."

Many of the children and even the adults began clapping for their leader's good fortune. Even though many of them were denied such a role in Konoha due to the clan's old rule of only those who had a talent for genjutsu could enter the academy. Holding up her hand to indicate silence she waited until the noise died down before saying, "Also, as I have been given a second chance at my dream. I believe that everyone deserves one. Therefore, we will be revealing the truth that our clan did not have a Kekkei Genkai and as such all who wish to pursue a shinobi career may do so even if they do not have a talent for genjutsu."

Unkai noticed that many of the younger children, especially those who had or would have been denied a chance at the academy, were especially pleased by her last statement. As the latest round of clapping came to a close Yakumo said, "Finally, since I will not be capable of dedicating all my time to the position I have named my Uncle Unkai as the acting clan head.

Unkai was blindsided by his niece's decree. However, all the Kurama clan members present began clapping for him in light of the fact that he had pretty much been the one holding the clan together. With his niece's support he would now be able attend council meetings thereby retaking some of the power that the civilian councilors in the district the Kurama compound was in had taken for themselves. He bowed deeply to his niece who smiled before further outlining her plans to restore the clan to prominence.

* * *

Shino entered his clan's compounds lower level where they stored the specialized food for the hives before they were implanted into the members of the Aburame Clan. His and his father's work had been slow going and thus far had generated quite a few spectacular failures. In such cases the hive would be sterilized so that new beetles could not be born and they would be taken care of until the hive died out. Unfortunately, due to this practice they had been running out of the food and his father had not been able to secure more as a result of his black market sources running out. Furthermore, those that still had the special ingredient that took the place of chakra till the beetles could enter a body were charging exorbitant fees for it making purchasing more discreetly all but impossible.

Therefore, Shino's father and him have been taking it directly from the Aburame Compound where the Clan grew the plant necessary, thereby making dependence on outside sources unnecessary. Sadly for them however was that the Aburame kept careful records of how much they had. Naturally some still went missing as there were often hundreds of hives being attended to at any one time. But if enough went missing it would raise a red flag, which would prompt people to ask questions.

Those questions luckily enough would be directed to his father, but that still didn't mean they could afford to be careless. Shino entered the storage room and was surprised to see an Aburame named Torune standing in it. Torune was something of a prodigy in the clan due to his ability to use the Nano-sized poisonous insects. However it was also due to his skill and standing in the clan that Shino was surprised to find him in the storage room and more to the point doing inventory.

Torune turned towards him saying, "What are you doing here?"

Thinking quickly Shino said, "I was about to ask you the same thing as I did not know it was your responsibility to do inventory."

"It isn't, but recently I've noticed an unusual amount of food has gone missing," Torune replied evenly.

Shino found that rather strange as to why someone of Torune's stature within the clan was paying any attention to the amount of food used by the clan. Torune pointedly said, "Why are you here?"

"To carry out the task that you are doing as my father has noticed as well," Shino lied expertly, "Why did you not bring your concerns to him?"

Torune gave no outward appearance that he was bothered by his question merely saying, "Here if your father wants you to check into it by all means. I already checked that rack there."

Handing Shino the clipboard he left the storage room. Sighing at the added work he now had to do Shino set about completing his new task. As he worked he began to suspect that Torune was one of the Aburame that his father had warned him of who were loyal to Danzou. Shino also wondered if Torune's father was a part of this Root Organization that his father and Ibiki had told him about. If he was that meant his father and him had to be extra careful as Shikuro Aburame was currently an elder of the clan.

After completing the inventory Shino was positive that Torune was keeping tabs on his clan for Danzou as only a minuscule amount of food was missing according to the numbers he was working with. He knew that it should read that as his father was adjusting the numbers for the amount received so that it would look like they would have less than they actually did when the plants were harvested. Therefore Torune must be working with his own set of numbers, and that spelled trouble for his father's hybrid hives.

He headed out mindful that he wasn't followed. Arriving at the candy store in the Uchiha district, he made his way towards the secret room. Stepping in, his father raised an eyebrow at how long his task had taken as well as the fact that he did not bring any food with him. Responding to his father's unasked question he said, "We have a problem, as I believe Torune is working for Danzou."

"What do you base your hypothesis on?" Shibi said evenly.

Shino filled his father in on what had accrued earlier in the storage room. When he was done his father said, "This is most problematic as I have not been able to secure a new supplier for the plants that are the key ingredient to the food. Furthermore we will not be able to take anymore from the compound storeroom as that may tip off Danzou to the existence of a hive he is unaware of." His father thought for a moment before saying, "I suppose I will have to speak to Him about it."

Shino raised an eyebrow at what his father suggested as that was often how his father referred to the man who ran the group working against Danzou. Although Shino still had no idea who ran the show,the fact that his father was going to talk to him showed how worried he was about the lack of supplies and how close their project was to failure. Before leaving his father said, "You've done well Shino," and then took off in search of him.

* * *

Asuma was tired as he reached his home and just wanted to get some sleep. He'd head to the flowershop early the next day to buy some flowers for Kurenai to help soothe her ruffled feathers. In truth, he had no idea what he was going to say to her, as he really didn't understand why she wanted to announce their relationship to the world all of the sudden. Everything was going fine until Kakashi and Shizune had begun dating.

The reason he didn't want to announce his relationship to the beautiful woman was because of who his father was. He just didn't want to deal with the hassle of everyone poking their noses in his business. That was one of the reason he had joined the Twelve Ninja Guardians and that was to get from out of his father's shadow. And even though he knew it was unfair to Kurenai he didn't think she would understand just how much attention being his girlfriend would garner.

Sitting down on his couch he lit a cigarette, thinking about what he would say to Kurenai. However a knock at his door pulled him to the present and getting up cursed when he saw through the peephole that his visitor was Kurenai. Opening the door he said, "Kurenai, I just got back."

"I know and I wanted to have that talk with you," she said just shy of demanding.

"Do you mind if we have it tomorrow as I'm beat," Asuma said but the narrowing of her eyes told him that she would indeed mind waiting further. Opening he beckoned her in and closed it behind her. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked slightly embarrassed at the state of his apartment.

"No thank you," Kurenai said taking a seat. Crossing her legs as she stared him down before asking, "So how was the mission that you requested?"

Asuma grimaced figuring he should have guessed that one way or another word would reach Kurenai about how he had received the mission Team Ten had spent the past month on. Knowing that he was busted he decided to come clean saying, "Yeah sorry about that. It's just I wasn't sure on what to say so I sort of panicked."

"Well…"

"Well what?" Asuma replied confused.

"You must have thought about why you don't want to announce our relationship to anyone in all the time you've spent away from the village," Kurenai said flatly.

"I did and I just don't want who I'm seeing to become a big deal. Why do you need to let everyone know anyway?"

"Because I'm a grown woman telling people that see us together I'm running errands for Anko," Kurenai said heatedly, "and the best you can come up with is you want to keep it private because you're afraid that it will become a big deal."

"Trust me it will," Asuma said, "Everyone will be giving us their two cents on our relationship due to who my father is."

"And…"

"I don't want to have to deal with that kind of hassle," Asuma said, but instantly knew that was exactly the wrong thing to say.

Kurenai stood saying, "Then why bother sneaking around at all."

She began heading towards the door, but Asuma caught her arm saying, "Kurenai, I'm sorry. You just don't understand."

"I understand perfectly fine," Kurenai said unemotionally having already had a good idea that the discussion would turn out like it was. "I understand that what you want is to not have to deal with the pressures of being your father's son. That's fine. But you need to understand something as well and that is I was willing too. What I don't want to have to do is one day hear that you died and have people wonder why I'm taking it so hard. We live dangerous lives and I want to spend my days with the man I love hand in hand where people can see." Pulling her arm free Kurenai said, "Therefore, this is me saying good-bye Asuma. I hope you can one day find the woman that doesn't mind being with you in the shadows."

She made her way to the front door sending a grim smile back towards him before opening it and stepping out of the apartment. When the door closed it hit Asuma pretty hard that he had probably made a huge mistake it letting Kurenai leave. However, he pushed it down confident that given a few days Kurenai would calm down and that he would be able to mend their relationship as he had done a few times in the past.

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting in an upper level of the Akimichi restaurant operated by Chouko Akimichi who was the wife of Chouza Akimichi and was mother to Chouji. Sarutobi took a sip of the tea the woman had made for him. He was here on business as he tried to find a solution to Shibi's problem. As he waited for the woman to return having left to deal with some minor emergency in the kitchen.

He had to smile at his current role in Konoha. He had little doubt that Danzou merely thought of him now as some minor annoyance that stood between him and directly learning what Tsunade was up to, not as the secret mastermind of the underground organization that was moving against Root. It was just how Danzou's mind worked; all that he saw was threats to his desire to be Hokage. Since Sarutobi had moved on and accepted a new position in the government he had fallen from the top space on Danzou's threat list. It was a foolish mistake on Danzou's part and was what he often felt was one of the most preeminent things lacking in Danzou's plans. That being that to him in order to be a threat required power either in position or jutsu. However, he underestimated people that would simply raise up to protect their homes. People like the woman he was waiting on.

Chouko while not a shinobi was head of the largest black market operation in all of Fire Country. All shinobi villages had them as they were a necessity. After all, a village like Suna might craft a deadly poison from a rare flower found in its borders and the antidote would come from an equally rare flower. Thus why the existence of the Black Market was necessary, which was to ensure that Konoha could get its hands on such rare items. The matriarch of the Akimichi was in the perfect position to run such a market as she could easily travel and did so often. Claiming to be looking for new and interesting dishes and ingredients.

The large woman reentered the room saying, "Please forgive the interruption elder Sarutobi. Where were we?"

"I believe we were discussing how young Chouji is doing," Sarutobi said having yet to brooch the subject he wished to.

"Yes, he's doing well glad to be doing missions again and finally back at a healthy weight," Chouko said. "I really wish the doctors of this village would begin taking into account the Akimichi's unique physiology when they come up with meals for us while we are in the hospital."

"Indeed," Sarutobi chuckled before adding, "Although I think the other patients would complain due to their eating such bland meals compared what you would be providing for your family."

The woman laughed good naturedly at his small jest before asking, "Does your tea meet with your expectations?"

Sarutobi put the cup down before saying, "It is quite good but I'm afraid it needs something."

The woman inclined her head recognizing that Sarutobi was talking about more than tea. "Please tell me. How is it lacking?"

"I'm afraid that compared to the tea I recently had at Shibi Aburame's it is need of some of the rare herbs he often goes on about," Sarutobi said which basically translated that 'Shibi Aburame was in need of the rare plants that made up the food that the hives consumed before being implanted into the Aburame.'

Although Chouko was a part of Sarutobi's underground movement. She had no idea what Shibi needed them for, but once when a rare fungus had decimated the Aburame's supply of the plant. She had needed to find a source for them until they could sustain themselves. Getting up she walked to a shelf pulling a book of ingredients which in reality was a book of where and how she made contact with her various sources. After searching through it she said sadly, "I'm afraid Shibi will have to conserve what few herbs he has left as procuring more will be almost impossible."

"Why's that," Sarutobi asked concerned since he didn't want Shibi's project to fail. "I know they come from Sea Country but it shouldn't be that hard to get more."

"Under normal circumstances you would be right," Chouko said, "But recently Sea Country's ships have been coming under attack and from what I've heard by some sort of sea creature. Normally they would simply send a request to Kiri, but the village has been swamped by missions and lacks the shinobi to take care of them all."

"What if the problem is taken care of?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well then the next time you stopped by for tea, I'm sure you would find it more to your liking," the woman said standing as he did.

Thanking the woman for her hospitality Sarutobi made his way out of the restaurant. He found himself in a rather difficult bind especially due to the Mizukage's upcoming visit to negotiate joining the alliance. The timing couldn't be worse as that meant sending a team could upset the leader of Kiri since it was practically in her backyard. Accepting the job even if it had been offered to Konoha would hurt the talks before they even started since in effect it would be taking money from Kiri's coffers. What he needed was a way to send a team that even though they may solve the problem it would appear to be merely a byproduct of the team's being there. He would have to talk to Tsunade and hope she could think of a reason to send a team to Sea Country that wouldn't upset the Mizukage or disturb the upcoming negotiations.

* * *

Gaara entered Baki's small apartment silently as he was wont to do, several days after recieving the message to return. He found his sensei praying in front of a cabinet. Before announcing himself he noticed that inside the cabinet was a small shrine and resting on it was a Katana that had the Leaf Symbol on it. Although curious he felt he was intruding so said, "Baki…"

Baki was surprised to have been snuck up on and quickly closed the door to the cabinet. "Gaara, good," he said giving no inclination his students stealthy arrival bothered him. "I'm sure you are curious as to why you were summoned, so let's get right to the matter. Shall we?"

Gaara inclined his head still being a boy of few words so Baki said, "Recently Kiri has decided to negotiate with Konoha about joining the Shinobi Alliance. Normally the Kage would handle the talks but since we have been without one we need to select somebody to go. During the course of our discussion your name came up."

"Who will I be guarding?" Gaara asked not quite getting where Baki was going.

Chuckling the Sand Jounin said, "You misunderstood. Your name came up to lead the talks."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise and for a second a look of worry crossed his face before his normal stoicism took over. "Why would the council want me?"

"Well boy, you've made quite the name for yourself recently among our shinobi and therefore we felt it would be best if you were seen representing Sand's desires for the upcoming talks. Don't worry as a councilor named Joseki will accompany as will I."

Gaara nodded before asking, "When do we leave?"

"In two more weeks' time," Baki informed him. "Don't worry. By then we will have you prepared for what to expect."

Gaara merely inclined his head slightly before heading towards the window and shunshined away. Once alone Baki thought with a smile, "_And after these talks I believe we'll finally have a Kazekage worth following again_."

* * *

Tayuya and Kin were heading to the Hokage's office having received a summons to report to the leader of the village. Kin had been on cloud nine since returning to their apartment from morning training. Although the pair had been afraid at first as the lock had been picked. They had been afraid that Anko was staging another of her surprise assaults. However after bursting into the room they scared a small flightless bird that had been sitting on the couch waiting for them before scurrying off.

The creature had been wearing a red and white wool hat with a little ball at the top of it. When it had taken off running it had started by giving a little hop. Tayuya had chased it around the apartment failing epically to catch the bird that was much faster than it appeared. Kin had merely gone to the couch and saw a letter on it with her name written in Haku's handwriting.

Quickly opening the letter she read that the penguin was called Chilly and that he couldn't speak but would act as a messenger for the two of them. Kin called to Tayuya to stop chasing the summons and had to stop herself from laughing as the penguin had somehow managed to hit her in the face with a bag of flour.

"You could give me a fucking hand," her roommate had said reentering the living room from the kitchen.

Smiling Kin held up the letter saying, "If I helped you kill him I might not get another letter."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow as Kin read her letter and growled menacingly when a few moments later the penguin hopped onto the couch next to Kin. Kin smiled at the bird before picking it up and giving it a kiss which caused it to turn red. She then retreated to her room to compose a reply letter. When she came out of her room almost an hour later she handed her letter to the penguin who hopped in the air a little before disappearing.

Shortly after, an Anbu had knocked at the door telling them to head to the Hokage's office. As they walked to the Hokage Mansion Tayuya said, "We need some better fucking locks."

Kin smiled but asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tired of our apartment getting broken into," Tayuya said. "First there was when Anko broke into the apartment to fill our packs when she had us go with Gai-sensei and Lee to Demon Country. Now even birds are getting inside."

Kin merely shrugged her shoulders saying, "I suppose that's a hazard of living in a shinobi village."

Tayuya muttered under her breath about birds and people that didn't understand boundaries before letting it go. Arriving at the Hokage's office they were waved in by the secretary on duty. Upon entering the office they saw a beaten up Sasame lying on a couch to the side as Anko hadn't dismissed her when she let Tayuya and Kin leave.

Tsunade upon noticing them said, "Good, now we can begin. Recently ships have been coming under attack in Sea Country. Your mission is to investigate whether or not Orochimaru is involved."

"Are you sure that's wise Lady Hokage?" Anko asked feeling uneasy about returning to Sea Country. "What with the talks with Kiri that are scheduled to start tomorrow, should we really be taking jobs from a country that usually sends its business to them?"

"Normally I would agree with you Anko," Tsunade said watching the woman making sure that was the only reason she didn't want to return to Sea Country. "However, I have reason to believe that Orochimaru is behind these attacks so am taking the initiative. I will explain my position to the Mizukage upon her arrival tomorrow. Is there another more pressing reason why you don't want to go?"

"No, Lady Hokage," Anko said truthfully. "What makes you think Orochimaru is behind it?"

"When I first returned to the village I was sent on a mission to cure a plague. It was a rouse so that they could force me to heal one of his henchmen, a boy by the name of Kimimaro. The disease that he had was located in Sea Country. I can't be positive of course, but the disease is rare enough that I doubt he caught it somewhere else."

Anko nodded her head in understanding before saying, "What are our orders?"

"Ascertain whether Orochimaru is operating in the area and if so shut it down," Tsunade said. Cautioning Anko she added, "However, if Orochimaru is in the area I want you to summon help first before proceeding. Understand?"

"Roger," Anko said cheerfully moving to grab Sasame by the ankle and drag her out of the room.

Tayuya followed her lead but Kin remained behind for a moment. When the room had cleared Tsunade asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Milady, would it be okay if after the mission I head to Water Country?"

"Why," Tsunade asked leaning forward.

"Haku sent me a letter and told me where he is training at. If I'm going to…"

"Yes go right ahead," Tsunade said not willing to stand in the way of young love. "I'll also appreciate it if you can ask him for an estimate of when we can expect him to return. I'll expect you back a month after the mission is over. Clear?"

Although she said the last part sternly Tsunade was unable to keep the smile from her face when Kin began bowing repeatedly as she made her way to the door her elation and excitement clear to see. "Crystal Milady," Kin said reaching the door of the office before opening it and shouting a, "Thank you," into the office as she left.

With a smile on her face Tsunade reached for the letter she had received from Jiraiya wondering what he had thought of the picture she had sent.

* * *

An hour later Team Anko was on their way to the Land of Waves to charter a boat to Sea Country. They could run to the Land of Tea and hop on a boat to Sea, but Anko was sure that would be a route that Orochimaru would watch. As most shinobi did not enjoy long boat rides not liking their fates to be in anyone's hands but their own, Also, a shipping company located in the country offered rather cheap rates for moving Konoha shinobi and cargo.

As they moved through the trees with Sasame still out of it and riding on Tayuya's back due to the harsh training Anko was putting her through, Anko couldn't help but feel uneasy about returning to Sea Country. Something her team easily picked up on. Finally Tayuya blurted out, "Are you going to fucking tell us what has your panties in a twist?"

Looking back at the red-head Anko said, "Sea Country was where they found me after Orochimaru abandoned me."

Kin and Tayuya shared a look before Kin said, "But that doesn't explain why you seem so hesitant to return."

"I know," Anko said, "it's just… I can't remember what happened there. All I get are glimpses occasionally. But I get the feeling that whatever is attacking these boats. I know what it is."

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked shifting Sasame who mumbled sleepily about how uncomfortable her bed was.

"I get flashes of some sort of creature floating in a tank, and an island. Everything else is just jumbled together and doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Is that really it?" Kin asked concerned.

Anko really wished her girls weren't so observant sometimes but figured she should be honest and said, "I guess sometimes I worry about what really happened there. About whether I left him or if he let me go."

"Why does it fucking matter?"

"Because whatever he was doing there was probably quite inhuman," Anko said sounding pained, "And if he left me, what does that say about me?"

Unfortunately neither girl had an answer. Although it was easy to hate Orochimaru for how he abandoned each of them. They all lived with the fear of what would they have become if he hadn't. Would they have become monsters just like him? Anko couldn't answer that for herself and knew both her girls couldn't either. However Anko hoped maybe on one of the islands that made up Sea Country she would find the answer to the question that had haunted her for years.

* * *

Tsunade was standing in front of the Hokage mansion decked out in her full regalia. She really hated the robes, which was why she rarely ever wore them. Although she was glad for the hat at least for today as she still had not been able to get the smile she had been wearing after reading Jiraiya's letter off of her face. Shaking her head she had to amend herself as letter wasn't really the right word as all that had been written on the paper over and over again was "Please send me another picture."

Knowing that Jiraiya still desired her at least physically was something of an ego boost to the woman. She was tempted to do so but feared he would do something foolish with it, and the last thing she needed was for a pinup picture of her to start floating around. The only reason she had sent that one was she was positive that it would be destroyed.

Focusing on more important matters Tsunade saw that all of Konoha had turned out to see the Mizukage's arrival. She couldn't blame them since it was the first time in Konoha's long history that a Kage other than the Kazekage had entered the village. It was also a rather big deal in part due to Konoha's and Kiri's long bloody history. After all it was Kiri that had started the Second Great Shinobi War, and been responsible for the destruction of the Land of Whirlpools.

However that was in the past and she was sure that the many villagers that lined the street hoped the Mizukage's arrival heralded a brighter future. Although Tsunade shared that hope she was positive that if would only happen after another round of bloody conflict especially with an organization like Akatsuki hiding in the shadows.

"Do you feel the history about to unfold my child?" Sarutobi asked who was standing beside her.

Turning her head to look at her old Sensei she could see out of the corner of her eye the three other elders lined up behind him. Her eyes landed on Danzou for a moment making her again glad for the mask as the scowl replaced the smile she had previously worn. Answering the question she said, "Not at the moment Sarutobi-sensei as we haven't signed an agreement yet, but hopefully soon."

Chuckling, the Head Elder said, "Trust me my dear if you had been in my position back during the Second Shinobi War, the Mizukage stepping foot in the village in anything other than chains would be quite impossible to imagine. The fact that she is here to talk peace is a direct result of your actions as Hokage take pride in that."

Tsunade inclined her head at Sarutobi's compliment but remained silent as confetti began streaming from the windows at the end of the street marking the Mizukage's progress through the village. Able to see her party clearly Tsunade saw that Mei was in the lead waving to the villagers as she passed also wearing the robes of her office. Just behind her and to her right was Zabuza who was wearing his Jounin-uniform however his sword was curiously absent but Tsunade figured that Mei didn't want to make a bad impression by having one of her bodyguards wearing such a large weapon. Tsunade imagined that Zabuza had probably not been too happy with such a decision. The other man she didn't recognize. He wore the standard outfit of the Kiri Hunter-Division and an eye-patch over his right eye. Hanging from his ears were earrings that looked like paper sutras.

Tsunade took a moment to look at the people standing around her before the Mizukage's party reached them. Gaara was standing off to the left the two advisors he had brought with him standing to either side of him. She had been surprised to learn that Sand had sent the boy as their envoy. When she had asked Sarutobi what he thought the man had simply said, "It appears that the times are indeed changing."

Behind the Sand stood the envoys of Waterfall and Grass, looking at the shaky leader of Waterfall, Tsunade made a mental note to discuss the country's treatment of Fū. Judging by the two severe looking councilors behind the man she doubted the young man was actually in charge.

The Mizukage reaching the gate of the Hokage Mansion called for her attention. Walking the final few feet she said, "Mizukage welcome to Konoha."

"I thank you for agreeing to these talks Fifth Hokage," Mei said.

"Konoha is always prepared to listen to those who wish to talk of peace," Tsunade said politely. "You must be tired after your journey. Would you like to be shown your accommodations?"

Normally asking such was considered a politeness as it was generally agreed upon that negotiations would start the day after all parties arrived. However Mei surprised everyone by saying, "Actually, I would prefer it if we could begin right away."

Tsunade smiled beneath the cloth that covered her face understanding now why the Mizukage's group had arrived a day after the other envoy's. It had been to throw them off guard since they thought they would have another day to prepare. As the last to arrive it was within her right to decline the rest, but by the uncomfortable shifting of the parties from Suna, Taki, and Kusa they had clearly expected the talks to start the next day. Although catching Gaara out of her eye she noted he didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Tsunade wondered for a moment why the Mizukage was trying to make the others uncomfortable. She knew Mei wasn't trying to play games with her as Konoha was the most powerful Shinobi Village of those present. Therefore, Tsunade doubted the Mizukage wanted to rile her up. But then she realized that although Konoha had the greatest bargaining strength undoubtedly the other countries were hoping to in some way force Kiri to agree to concessions in favor of them. By keeping them off balance, Mei was sending the message that Kiri wasn't going to play their games.

Since all Tsunade truly wanted was Kiri to join them in the fight against Akatsuki she saw no reason not to play along saying, "If you feel you are up to it then by all means let us get these talks underway."

* * *

Team Anko came to rest in front the bridge that led to the Land of Waves. The large sign above it proclaimed it the Three Demon Bridge, although beneath it was a smaller hand painted sign calling it the Great Naruto Bridge. "Why is there a second sign underneath the big one?" Sasame asked staring up at it.

Kin smiled saying, "When Haku and his team fought her before joining Konoha. His teammate Naruto was under an assumed name. Tazuna originally wanted to name the bridge after him but couldn't. So he called it the Three Demon's Bridge, but when he wanted to change the name later the town liked it too much. He called for a vote and lost. Apparently Tazuna isn't the type to take losing lying down."

"Enough lollygagging around you two," Anko called back towards already starting across the bridge. "Don't forget Kinnie, the sooner we end this mission the sooner you can be in your beau's arms again."

Tayuya said from a little ahead of Anko, "Ah, you just want to fucking be in your own beau's arms."

"Don't be jealous, Tayuya," Anko said blushing a little, "I'm sure even someone like you can find a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tayuya said with a glare.

"Nothing," Anko said whistling as she walked by her student with her hands clamped behind her back.

"You meant something by it," Tayuya said following behind her teacher.

"No I didn't," Anko replied simply enjoying pushing her student's buttons from time to time.

Tayuya settled for sending a glare at the back of her sensei's head till they reached the Shipping Company's office. The company was called The Kaiza Shipping Company. Underneath the sign was a motto that said "Use the damn bridge. But if you have to ship it by boat we'll protect your cargo with our own two arms if we must."

Stepping inside they saw that the office area looked rather tidy. The reason why became apparent when an attractive woman with black hair and wearing a pink shirt stepped up to the counter Team Anko was standing in front of. Looking every inch the homemaker the clean office suggested she was she said, "Hello my name is Tsunami. How may I be of assistance?"

"We need passage to Sea Country," Anko said but frowned when she saw a look of concern appear on the woman's face. "Is that a problem?"

"Normally yes," But recognizing them as Konoha shinobi, Tsunami said, "However for shinobi of Konoha I'm sure we can find a captain willing to chance running into the sea monster that has been attacking boats that leave Sea Country."

"Thank you," Anko said inclining her head to the woman, "We'll see that the crew is adequately compensated."

Tsunami left for the back of the building to find a crew that would be willing to risk a confrontation with the creature reported to be destroying ships. As she expected the many of the sailors that worked for her were more than willing to go to help Konoha Shinobi. Returning to the front she informed Team Anko that the ship would be ready to go within in the hour. She was about to leave for her office when Kin said, "That's an unusual motto for a shipping company."

Smiling the woman said, "Indeed, it was my father's idea. After Gato's death and subsequent destruction of his headquarters the Land of Wave's Daimyo bequeathed the company to my father. He has no desire to run it as he enjoys carpentry too much. The first part of the motto is all my father, of course, but the second part is my dead husband's whose name this company bears."

Kin nodded saying, "He must have been a real stand up kind of man."

"He was," Tsunami said, "Now please make yourselves comfortable and we'll have you on your way in no time."

While they waited, Anko let her thoughts turn to Iruka and was glad that she had decided to find somebody. In the month the two had been dating Anko had never been happier. Iruka she was sure was pretty close to the perfect man at least as far as she was concerned. Thinking of her own romantic ups made her think of Kurenai's own romantic concerns.

She remembered the night the red-eyed jounin had come home distraught after Asuma came back. She had almost taken off that night to do something drastic to the man, but Kurenai had stopped her. Although Kurenai had moped around her apartment the next day. By the day after she seemed better than new. When Anko had asked why Kurenai had given a cryptic smile but not told her why she was in higher spirits. It had only been the day before that Anko got a glimpse of why Kurenai not only seemed to smile more but had turned Asuma down flat when he showed up at their apartment with a bouquet of flowers. That reason had to be Maito Gai as she had seen him leaving with her temporary roommate when she had been heading back to pack for the mission.

What Anko didn't understand was why now Kurenai wanted to be so secretive about her relationship. After all Anko didn't think Asuma was the insanely jealous type. But Anko figured that Kurenai didn't want it to appear to Asuma that the relationship she had started with Gai had been going on while she and he had been dating. Anko was glad for her friend as she was quickly learning a good man could make life a lot better.

* * *

"Absolutely not," one of the councilors from Grass said rejecting a lowball offer on tariffs that Kiri would agree to pay them for selling in their markets.

Tsunade stifled a yawn having been trapped in the room with the other leaders for well over five hours with only a half-hour lunch of peace and quiet. In truth this was what she hated about her job the most. Paperwork was a pain, but nothing compared to career politicians. Everything was a fight with them ever concession a hard fought battle and what was worse was when they caved easily it made her wonder why. Grass was proving that having fought the Mizukage on almost every issue.

Looking at the seats that had been occupied by Waterfall she had to amend that position as at least they had stayed. The Taki delegation had stormed out when it became apparent that Kiri considered them bit players in the negotiations. Tsunade couldn't fault Kiri for their position though, as some of the demands had been rather outrageous.

Tsunade's opinion of Mei however kept growing as it became apparent that the woman was taking the talks the same way Tsunade had. Tsunade had come up with several things she wanted from Kiri most preeminent being the sharing of information on groups deemed dangerous to the collective good i.e. Akatsuki. As to the other things such as tariffs she had made her position known and had been surprised when Mei quickly agreed. Tsunade supposed that it was because what she had asked for had been just above market value as opposed to the three times that Grass demanded. She knew why Grass's offer was so high and that was to try and pressure Kiri into accepting bad terms as they probably sensed that the Mist Village was desperate for the alliance to work. However their strategy faltered slightly when Tsunade unveiled her demands and fell apart completely when Suna quickly concurred with Konoha.

Finally the Grass councilor accepted an offer of just under market value. Tsunade felt it served him right as she wanted the alliance to be for making each of the participating villages stronger not for lining the pockets of those who ran them. Hoping that they were at least done for the day Tsunade said, "Well I believe that should be enough for the day."

"Actually Lady Hokage, I was hoping to discuss two more points of business if you don't mind," the Mizukage said. Looking at the group of Grass councilors she politely, but with a hint of disdain, continued, "I didn't mean to take so much time haggling over prices and feel these two things are quite important to my home and one of the reasons I'm hoping to make this alliance work."

"By all means then Mizukage," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her.

Smiling politely Mei said, "The first is that due to my husband's time as a Leaf Jounin he left with a thorough appreciation of your academy structure. As you may know we now believe that Yagura was under the previous Mizukage's control." Mei stopped talking looking at Grass blankly making it apparent that she didn't trust them enough to unveil that Kiri and Konoha also believed the Third Mizukage was also behind Akatsuki. Something that Tsunade could appreciate so wasn't surprised that Mei made no mention of them as she continued saying, "However, for whatever reason he also seemed fit to sabotage our own Academy Program. Therefore, I would like to ask that Konoha send us an instructor to help get our program back on the right track so to speak."

"If I refuse," Tsunade said, causing a look of concern to appear on Mei's face showing just how much she wanted it.

"That is your right," Mei said flatly, "I will not throw a tantrum and derail all the work we have put forth so far. However I ask that you at least consider it."

Sarutobi who had been quiet most of the day said, "Perhaps if you tell us why, it will help the Hokage decide. Although our systems aren't exactly confidential it does beg to question why you want one of our instructors."

"I'm hoping to start the whole system from scratch," Mei said after giving the matter some thought, "But what I fear is that old hatreds and fears will derail my plans for the school. That is why I hope to have an outsider in charge of the Academy at least for the first group of students."

"Someone without those old prejudices," Sarutobi supplied.

"Exactly," Mei said excitedly showing her passion for her vision of the academy.

"I can't speak for the Hokage," the elder said, "But I am for the idea and have an idea of who would be perfect for this job should she agree."

Tsunade smiled at her old teacher before saying, "Konoha agrees as stronger generations of shinobi will only benefit the alliance in the future. Now what is the second item you wish to discuss?"

The gratitude on Mei's face was easy to see before it faded as she said, "I know it is rather forward of us to request since we would only just be joining the Shinobi Alliance. But would you please consider allowing Kiri to hold the Chunin exams in three months."

Tsunade frowned as she said, "I'm afraid that is not for me to decide as Suna is to be the site to host the next Chunin Exams."

Mei nodded and judging by the two councilors behind the emotionless boy knew that the answer was no. Which was why she was surprised when Gaara said, "Suna does not have a problem with Kiri being the site of the next Chunin Exams."

However before Mei could thank him the older councilor whose name she recalled was Joseki said, "You have overstepped your bounds boy. Of course, we have a problem with losing the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Gaara merely turned to the man who was sitting behind him and said, "The point of this Alliance is to make each other stronger. The Mizukage asked first for an instructor to strengthen her future generations. I believe she asks to be the host of the Exams for similar reasons, most likely to generate much needed income as it is likely that the previous Mizukage has also been rather remiss with the village's funds."

"You are correct," Mei confessed, "That is why we hope to be the site of the upcoming Exams to help stimulate our economy."

Gaara nodded his head but said, "Suna agrees to allow you to host the exams. However, I would like it if you will allow vendors from Suna to also set up shop in the village for the event."

"That could be arranged," Mei said, "We can discuss the details tomorrow as I'm sure everyone is tired."

Everyone agreed to pick up the talks the next day. Tsunade hoped to reach the Taki delegations before they left the village, but needed to talk to Mei first so said, "Lady Mizukage would you mind waiting a moment?"

Mei nodded to her husband who made for the exit Ao following behind him. When the two ladies were alone Tsunade said, "The reason I wish to speak to you is because recently I sent a team of shinobi to Sea Country in response to the sea creature that has been sinking ships."

"I understand," Mei said surprising the Sanin. Which showed as she laughed lightly before saying, "Does it surprise you I'm not upset? While I'll miss the money that the job would have generated, I'm facing a severe manpower shortage. I can't handle all the jobs we have now."

Leaning against a desk Tsunade said, "Perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement then."

"I would appreciate any suggestions," Mei said earnestly, "as I think many of my shinobi are going to drop dead from exhaustion."

"Well what if we work out a system, where we loan you shinobi for a cut of the money on whatever jobs they do?"

"How much of a cut?" Mei asked a little guardedly.

"Twenty percent," Tsunade replied.

Mei smiled before saying, "I believe that is acceptable. But may I ask? Why are you being so accommodating to us? It isn't like Kiri and Konoha have a history of cooperation."

"What has transpired between us is the past. I'm hoping for a better future," Tsunade said before grimly adding, "But we may not have a future if Akatsuki isn't stopped of that I'm sure."

Making her way to the door Mei said, "Well till tomorrow," and then left Tsunade who moved to the window. Watching the setting sun Tsunade smiled before deciding to indulge herself in a little sake and who knew maybe work up the courage to send Jiraiya another photo.

* * *

Yugito Nii was proud of what she was, a jinchuriki of Kumo. She owed it all to Killer Bee, who although a fool, had found the way to tame the beast within them. She was currently on a mission to destroy a group of bandits called the Forest Ghosts. Recently an anonymous source who called himself Mr. J had been supplying the village with intel on various bandit groups. Although the Raikage had blown the information off at first, he had come around eventually. Yugito was being sent because the Forest Ghosts were by far the largest and most brazen of the bandits Mr. J had served up thus far.

Stopping on a branch she saw a rundown castle that had once belonged to a prominent member of the Land of Lightning Daimyo's family. However that had been a long time ago and eventually the fortress had been abandoned. Eventually the forest had reclaimed the structure before being claimed by the bandits. She was about to move in when a voice said, "Well, well the Raikage finally sent you out."

Yugito instantly spun to face the voice pulling a kunai which she held in front of her. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who has been providing your Raikage with all that great information on the criminal organizations that have been operating around his village?"

"You're Mr. J?"

"Actually, you can simply call me Jiraiya."

Tensing Yugito said, "Jiraiya of the Sannin. So this was all a trick to lure me out in retaliation for the attempt on the Hyuuga."

"Hardly, although it was all to lure you out I admit," Jiraiya said turning towards the castle.

Yugito turned to look where Jiraiya was staring and was surprised to see herself jump into the castle through a window. A moment later the sound of battle could be heard coming from within it. Returning her gaze to Jiraiya she asked, "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I needed to get you out where I could talk to you alone," Jiraiya said, "The boy that is currently pretending to be you is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. We are on a mission to locate and inform the other jinchuriki of a threat that seems to be targeting them. It's a group of S-class criminals that call themselves the Akatsuki. I don't know what their goal is, only that for right now it seems to involve locating all the jinchuriki. I would like it if you would pass that information along to your Raikage and Killer Bee, who is currently at the Valley of Clouds and Lightning."

Yugito couldn't keep the surprise that Jiraiya knew where Bee was from her face saying, "How can you possible know that?"

"Because I am a sage," Jiraiya couldn't resist replying.

Scowling the woman said, "Why should I believe any of this?"

"Trust me, nine missing-nin don't get together to perform tricks at kids birthday parties. But if you need a selfish reason then that boy down there is my godson and whatever Akatsuki is planning involves him." To punctuate his sentence a loud crash could be heard.

Turning towards the castle Yugito said, "Should we help him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Jiraiya said nonchalantly causing the woman to sweat drop at his casual dismissal of his godson's safety. But he was proven correct when the last bandit tried to escape through the gate only for Naruto to kick him into the frame of it.

Yugito said, "Not bad, I suppose," but a vein appeared on her forehead when Naruto still henged as Yugito began jumping up and down all girly giving a peace sign every third hop.

"I don't behave like that," she shouted down from the tree at the henged boy.

"That's not what Jiraiya said," Naruto replied causing the woman to spin around to confront the man but instead only found a silly looking doll with a note pinned to it that said, "_Consider my warning. Also, I will never use the Mr. J alias again. So if somebody is claiming otherwise consider it a trap_."

Turning back to where her doppelganger had been standing, she saw that he was gone as well. Going to round up the bandits for the long journey to Kumo she wondered what this group Akatsuki would want the jinchuriki for. But, she was confident that if they ever came for her, that she would send them packing.

"So where to now Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked having released the henge.

"Well due to the picture the Mizukage provided to us, one of my contacts has spotted the Six-tails in the Land of Birds. So that will be our next stop."

"What kind of training will I be doing and it better not be any more of that standing still stuff," Naruto said as they dropped down to a road that led out of the country.

"_Well it was fun while it lasted_," Jiraiya thought since Naruto had gotten fed up with his meditative training since he hadn't been seeing any results. However Jiraiya didn't truly mind as Naruto was rather close and any more would be in danger of possibly channeling Natural Energy accidentally. He would hate to have to return to Konoha and explain how the toad statue he was carrying had used to be Naruto.

The last jinchuriki besides Gaara was obviously going to be the most difficult as he could be hiding anywhere in the world. Since he had left the village after his master had died trying to pull the tailed beast out of him and if what he had heard was true was under the impression his master had tried to kill him.

Therefore Jiraiya didn't harbor any doubts that Utakata would be a difficult man to run down. He highly doubted that he would be willing to be accommodating enough to stay in cities and towns so probably spent most of his time living in the forests. In any case he decided if the journey took too long that he would take Naruto to Mount Myoboku. If Naruto refused to master the Kyuubi then the boy would just have to become a sage.

Answering Naruto's question Jiraiya said, "No, you got those exercises down enough that it might not be safe for you to do it any further. We'll be working on ninjutsu and taijutsu at least until after we find Utakata or we are forced to give up."

"Alright," Naruto said his usual excited self when it came to new jutsu, "I want to learn something really powerful and destructive."

"What, no way kid," Jiraiya said enjoying riling his student up, "You're way to reckless."

"Come on Pervy Sage… (poof)…Please."

Hearing the throaty whisper of Naruto's new sexy jutsu Jiraiya began poking his fingers together saying, "Well maybe if you promise to train like that."

Dropping the henge, Naruto shouted, "You are such a perv."

Spinning around Jiraiya said "Hey, I didn't even get to see her this time bring her back."

"No"

"Then no jutsu for you," Jiraiya said.

"Ahhhhh, why do you have to be such a perv," Naruto said chasing after Jiraiya who was walking away.


	45. Chapter 45 The Kaima

**An:** Thank you to the people that take the time to review. They really make my day and provide me with inspiration to continue going at my pace. So again thank you, S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 45: The Kaima**

It took another week of vigorous negotiations to finally get Kiri approved to join the Shinobi Alliance. Although Taki had yet to sign the treaty due to their leaving the village on the first day and Rain had withdrawn from the alliance some months before. Tsunade was pleased with the end results. Now it was time to come through on some of the points that they had agreed upon, most notably the instructor that would remake the Kiri Shinobi Academy.

When Tsunade had asked who Sarutobi had in mind she hadn't been surprised when he had told her his choice. The thing was she couldn't think of anyone better. Having summoned the man she made small talk with the Mizukage who was anxious to meet her future head instructor.

Prompt as she would expect, Iruka arrived fifteen minutes later saying, "You sent for me Lady Hokage."

"Yes Iruka I did. Allow for me to introduce you to the Fifth Mizukage."

Iruka bowed respectfully to the woman saying, "It is an honor Milady." Returning his attention to the Hokage he asked, "How may I be of assistance?"

"During the talks the Mizukage has requested that an instructor from the Leaf Village be sent to Kiri to overhaul their curriculum. You were the one we chose." However a slight grimace appeared on Iruka's face prompting the Hokage to ask, "Is that a problem?"

"No…no milady, well it's just I recently started a relationship and this sounds like it is a long term mission."

"At least until the first batch of students graduate," Tsunade said before adding, "Although we plan for the first couple of years to be rather accelerated. So it will probably be a two year course until they get enough Shinobi."

Mei taking over said, "Please, Mr. Umino. You have come highly recommended by both your current and previous Hokages. I consider this to be vital to the future relations between our two villages."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment of the praise Iruka said, "I'm just a chunin. Surely this task isn't that…"

"Don't sell yourself short, Iruka," Tsunade said. "Mei's idea is brilliant. You must remember there is a lot of bad history between our two villages. By having an upcoming generation learn from a Leaf Instructor. She is hoping to instill a sense of friendship between Mist and the Leaf, as many students often remember their academy teachers fondly."

Smiling Mei continued, "I take it the person you are seeing is a shinobi?"

"Yes, Anko Mitarashi to be exact," Iruka said smiling at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem as the Hokage and I have worked out a deal where Leaf Shinobi will be picking up our excess missions. Therefore she could stay in the village under this program."

"Thank you," Iruka said, "What will my duties be?"

"You are to restructure the academy from the ground up. The new semester starts in three months so I hope you will be able to begin right away."

"Yes of course Milady," Iruka said. "I trust you have the guidelines that you wish for the new program to follow?"

"Yes, I'll have them sent to you right away."

Iruka nodded before saying, "I'll get right on it. But may I ask a favor?"

The Mizukage nodded so he said, "Anko is currently out of town on a mission. I'll give you an outline of what I would hope to accomplish tomorrow. But would it be acceptable if I work out the program in more detail while assisting her in Sea Country."

Mei turned to Tsunade who nodded so answered, "Of course, I look forward to seeing what you come up with," before leaving the room.

Smiling Tsunade asked, "Hoping to break the news early?"

"That and hoping to make sure she hears of it from me first," Iruka said slightly worried about how Anko will handle the news. Bowing to his leader he left the office to head to his bank to make a rather large withdrawal hoping to bring as many dumplings as he could carry with him when he broke the news.

* * *

Temari dropped the heavy bucket after helping Yoshino take care of the deer. She was truly enjoying her time at the Nara household. Even the choirs, which Yoshino had told her she didn't need to help out with but Temari had insisted, helped instill a sense of normalcy that her own upbringing had lacked. Wiping the sweat from her brow she was surprised to hear, "Do the people you are staying with not know you are the daughter of a Kage?"

Recognizing the voice she turned with a grin saying, "They know. I just like helping out. It is good to see you Baki-sensei." Noticing a dark circle under his visible eye she asked worriedly, "Is everything alright you look like you've been up for days?"

"I'm fine," Baki said, "It merely has been a long and tiresome week as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I bet," Temari replied, "Gaara stopped by earlier and said he found politics to be rather annoying. But I think most of his ire was directed towards the Kusa group."

"I imagine so, as they fought Kiri on almost every issue. Did he say anything else about the experience?"

"Not much, only that he was glad to be of assistance. Why?"

"Well we have decided on a new Kazekage," Baki said with a proud smile which widened as Temari's surprise registered on her face. But he began chuckling when Temari's jaw dropped when she realized who it was.

But she quickly smiled saying, "That's excellent. But why didn't he tell me?"

"He doesn't know yet, hence my visit," Baki said. "We will be telling him once we arrive in Suna. Since our delegation is leaving tomorrow I thought it would be prudent if you return home."

"Of course, but the Hokage…"

"…is already aware. She has even given you permission to take along a traveling companion."

Temari smiled, before directing her gaze to the Nara currently lying in the middle of the field sleeping. "We'll see you there," Temari said excitedly before heading into the Nara house to clean up for the journey. She would also casually mention to Yoshino that she would ask Shikamaru to accompany her. Positive that the older woman would just so happen to be near when she asked the boy herself so when he inevitably replied it was too troublesome the older woman could brow beat him into going.

Baki smiled for a moment before it faded once his student had entered the house. The truth was that being in Konoha had stirred up a great deal of guilt over the death of the jounin he had killed. Although he had only been doing his duty, learning that he had been helping Orochimaru had stung. While he had been in the village he had taken a moment to stop by the Memorial Stone.

It was there that he had run into a purple haired woman caring flowers as he was leaving. Although she was quite beautiful her eyes appeared baggy and her hair unkempt. He had stopped a moment inclining his head in greeting which had prompted the woman to narrow her eyes before she asked, "What are you doing here scum?"

"Merely paying my respects," he had said calmly.

The woman had pushed by him slamming her shoulder into his. He accepted that she had a reason to be angry at his presence there so let the insult pass. However as he was walking away he heard the woman say, "I swear Hayate, one day I'll find your killer and make him pay."

That had stopped Baki, but only for a moment which he hoped the woman didn't notice. He breathed a little easier when he noticed that she seemed oblivious to the world as she grieved. However from that night on the guilt that had prompted him to build the shrine to the Leaf proctor he had killed had intensified. He had almost gone looking for the woman on several occasions to admit he had killed Hayate, but with the talks occurring he knew that a death, either his or hers would prove catastrophic and possible edge Kohona and Suna towards war when they were hoping for peace.

As he walked away from the Nara compound expecting another sleepless night, he only hoped that the ghost that haunted him would fade once he returned to Suna.

* * *

It had been a week since they had arrived in Sea Country and there still had been no sign of the creature much to Anko and Kin's disappointment. The reason for the lack of sightings was because of the horrendous losses so shipping had slowed to a halt. With no new ships setting sail there was almost no chance of finding the creature. Even searches of the other islands that made up Sea Country yielded no results. Nor did the old compound on Jiro Island where Orochimaru had branded Anko with her curse mark.

Team Anko was currently sitting in front of their hotel, The White Chrysanthemum. It was located in the largest port city on Haha Island which was the main island of the several that made up Sea Country. Looking from the table the four women were sitting around they could see all the ships sitting in the harbor for fear of the creature that was attacking anything that left. Although the boat they had ridden to the island had left unharmed but that was probably due to it not picking up any cargo for the return trip.

What made Team Anko's job doubly hard were all the differing accounts from those who had survived the creatures' wrath. A sailor on a gold ship which was to send a payment to its neighbor Water Country had reported that his ship had been attacked by a human like fish creature that had sunk the ship after all the sailors had made it to the life boats. However a sailor on another ship that had carried some special plants bound for Fire Country had claimed that the creature that attacked his ship had been almost thirty feet long and looked like a massive fish with legs.

Faced with two differing accounts that had been repeated by the various sailors they talked too. Team Anko was at a loss on to how to deal with the problem. "Gah..." Anko said venting her frustration as she ran her hand back and forth through her hair. "How the hell are we supposed to find this thing if they won't send any ships out? No ships will head out because of the monster, but the monster won't come out because there are no ships." She then crossed her arms in front of her on the table and laid her head on them.

"Maybe we should hire a ship to take us out," Kin suggested hoping to solve the problem soon so she could go see Haku. Especially since if the mission took too long the Chunin Exams in another few months would be beginning and she may miss her chance.

"It won't do any good," Tayuya said sipping her drink, "Ships have gone out before looking for the creature, but it only attacks if they are caring valuable cargo. It might come to us if the ship we were on had something it wanted but…"

"You make it sound like the creature is intelligent," Sasame said, "Don't forget that the large creature sunk lots of ships whose cargo they carried would be ruined by sea water."

"Granted," Tayuya said, "But the human-sized one only has ever attacked ships carrying gold."

"So…" Sasame said.

"So fucking gold doesn't care if it gets wet or not," Tayuya replied.

"Are you suggesting that this is all for the gold shipments bound for the Water Country's Daimyo?" Anko asked looking up from her arms.

"It seems reasonable," Tayuya said.

"Except all shipping has stopped," Kin said poking a hole in Tayuya theory.

"Actually, Sea Country is merely condensing the weekly shipments into one large one," a male voice said from behind Anko drawing all the women's attention. But especially Anko's who spun around exclaiming, "Iruka," as she launched herself from her chair and latching her arms around his neck causing him to spin around.

Coming to a stop he said, "Hey Anko…," but was silenced by a kiss from her.

Pulling back she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Looking a mixture of bashful and afraid he said, "Can I talk to you about that in private?"

A worried look appeared on Anko's face but she nodded. The couple moved to sit at a nearby table to talk. While Iruka began explaining why he was there Anko's students began straining to hear what the pair was saying. However that proved to be unnecessary when Anko shouted, "What…"

Iruka's reply was hard to hear but it became clear what they were talking about when Anko said loudly, "Since when did Konoha begin exporting its men?"

"Anko it isn't like that," Iruka said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"It certainly sounds like it," Anko said crossing her arms in front of her, "You come all the way here to tell me you're being transferred to Kiri for the next two years as some part of deal they reached during the talks."

"Well I guess if you put it like that it sort of sounds like it," Iruka said. "But it is an important mission to help build a bridge of friendship between our two villages."

"I don't see the Mizukage giving up her man," Anko said with a small pout turning away from him.

"Well he isn't exactly a teacher now, is he?" Iruka said reaching for a scroll he had prepared for the current conversation. "Besides the Mizukage will be accepting teams from Konoha to help ease the mission load the village has. Your team could stay in Kiri as a part of that program and get a leg up on the next Chunin Exam."

Iruka could see Anko turn a little so with a smile pulled the scroll out. When Anko noticed that Iruka was smiling at her she turned away again. She heard a poof sound and then was greeted by the familiar smell of her favorite snack and most likely from her favorite shop in Konoha. Unable to resist the temptation she turned and was greeted by a plate full of dumplings.

Mouth watering she reached for one but Iruka pulled the plate back out of her reach. She glared at him for a moment but couldn't muster any of the anger she had felt moment before so said, "I trust you brought the forms necessary for me to request a position in Kiri."

"That and…" Iruka said sliding the plate forward, "A couple tickets for a cruise to Kiri when we leave."

Anko picked up the plate looking like a happy child saying, "It's a good thing you're so cute."

Her three girls sweat dropped watching their sensei's sudden shift in mood figuring it was due to her being bribed by her favorite snack. "How fucking pathetic," Tayuya said.

"I think it's kind of cute," Sasame said, "He knew that what he was going to say would upset her so was prepared."

Kin nodded saying to her teacher, "I take it we aren't going to need to dispose of his body right Anko-sensei?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep him around for a while," Anko replied already through half the plate. Returning to the table with her students Anko had to move her plate out of Tayuya's grasp when she made a play for one of her dumplings. Iruka chuckled before pulling the scroll out and unsealing another plate which he put in the center of the table. He had to pull his hand back quickly as all three girls began snatching the treats much to his amusement.

"I take it you are here to help us with this mission then," Anko said having finished the last dumpling on her plate and taking the last two from the plate on the table.

"Yes," Iruka said, "On my way here I stopped by the governor's office to inform him that we would be operating here with Kiri's permission. He told me that at the end of the week they would be sending a large fleet to Water Country with enough gold for the month."

"Why does Sea Country send gold to the Daimyo of Water Country?" Sasame asked.

Licking her fingers Tayuya said, "Water Country provides protection to Sea Country in the form of its Navy. Without that protection this region would probably be filled with pirates."

"Exactly, which is why they need to chance sending a fleet," Iruka said.

"Still it's rather stupid putting all their eggs in one basket," Kin said.

"I doubt they are," Anko chimed in.

"You're right," Iruka said leaning back in his seat, "They will be sending out three fleets but only one will be carrying the gold."

"That still is a stupid plan," Tayuya said, "If the creature is smart enough to know the difference between cargos then it will be smart enough to know which boat is carrying the gold."

"How do you figure that?" Iruka asked.

"By how much of the ship is submerged," Tayuya replied. "A ship loaded down with gold will have more of its hull submerged than one that doesn't."

"Very clever," Iruka complimented the red-head causing her to blush.

Anko noticing her student's red cheeks said, "Don't be getting any ideas Red. He's taken."

Tayuya began stuttering so Iruka said, "We should tell the Governor to load down the ships not carrying gold with lead that should confuse the creature if it uses how deep the hull is submerged to tell which ships to attack."

Pouting that Iruka was letting Tayuya off the hook she said, "You're no fun," before turning serious and saying, "What if pirates are behind this?"

"What do you mean? Like it's some sort of big scam," Kin asked.

"It's a rather convoluted plan," Iruka said "Not to mention that I doubt many pirate groups would have the resources to get to the gold they already sent to the bottom."

"True, but maybe they are thinking big picture," Anko replied, "The amount they sunk would pale in comparision to what they could take if Kiri stopped patrolling the area."

"Are we saying that Orochimaru isn't behind this?" Sasame asked. "What about those visions you had of a creature in a tank? You said it matched the description of the one that would appear on the ships' decks."

"Mm-hmmm," Anko hummed her agreement before saying, "Orochimaru being behind this does make more sense than pirates."

"It doesn't matter," Kin suddenly said, "If pirates or Orochimaru are behind it then they haft to have eyes on the docks. If we find the people watching the dock, they'll lead us right to whoever is behind the attacks."

Anko agreed saying, "Alright we'll take shifts watching the dock. If you spot anything suspicious then call in the reinforcements and we'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Sakura was tired having long since mastered the early phases of her medical training she was now pulling shifts at the hospital. Having just finished one she was surprised at how often normally competent shinobi hurt themselves just training. She guessed it was merely the price that had to be paid to increase ones skill having had to visit the infirmary on more than one occasion herself.

A part of Sakura wanted to simply go home and wash away the day's grim, before climbing into bed. However she was missing Naruto a little more than usual so decided to head to Ichiraku. Ordering a bowl of ramen she wondered how Naruto was doing in his training. But soon found her thoughts drifting to a matter that had been bothering her of late and that was the CRA act. The truth was she didn't know how to feel about it, especially if the Hyuuga that had said the Uzumaki had been granted Clan status but had never had it implemented was telling the truth. As that would make Naruto the only male heir of the Uzumaki and while right now he might not be viewed as the most eligible bachelor in Konoha. Sakura didn't harbor any doubts that it would remain that way. Especially after seeing the dedication that Koyuki had put in the end of her new Princess Gale movie.

It had basically said, "In honor of my hero," before flashing to the picture of the bandaged Naruto being kissed on the cheek by the princess slash actor. That was what worried her as Naruto traveled which was whether or not he was out there charming nobles and other woman who would flock to Konoha should he invoke the CRA. Where would she fit into the hierarchy of women, would she even be chosen? She was no Koyuki after all.

The only thing that brought her a little comfort was that Hinata seemed to be as worried as her. The last letter they had received also added fuel to their doubts as he had talked about the girl he had met Fū. Although he had described her as a new friend both Hinata and her had the feeling that he had not told them all that had happened. Needless to say both girls had been more than a little relieved when he had moved on.

She wondered why when she had been chasing Sasuke she had never heard about the CRA or if she had, had she blown it off. The only reason she came up with was because back then she had always thought of it as a fairy tale where she would be chosen against all odds. But with Naruto it was different and she was really afraid of losing him. Especially to some harlot that came out of nowhere to seduce him.

Finishing her bowl, Sakura decided to call it a night and headed to her apartment. Entering she found that Hinata had already turned in for the night but what caught her attention was a letter addressed to her from Naruto. Grabbing it she forgot all about her previous fears as she began to read it. Because despite her previous concerns she doubted Naruto was the type to merely select women to populate a clan but would want to have some connection to them. However if Jiraiya changed that about him she promised herself that she would go Tsunade on his ass.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on the roof of the residence that Temari lived at with her two siblings in Suna. Apparently being the child of a former Kage and brother to the new one had its perks as it was a mansion. But it had a good view of the sky so he was content. The celebration of Gaara's selection was still going full force down below, but he had retired up here to be alone. Well alone was perhaps too strong of a word, in truth he was hoping she decided to come up here as well. But he figured it would still be awhile as she mingled with her family and friends.

He didn't know when he had begun to actually crave Temari's company but he had. So much so that when she had asked him to go to Suna with her, he had actually agreed. Something which must have surprised his mother, as she had fallen into the room obviously eavesdropping on the two of them. The trip to Suna had been rather a pain as they had run almost the entire way, but seeing Temari's joy had made it worth it when Gaara's party had arrived a day later taking a more leisurely pace.

Gaara was obviously surprised to see almost the entire village gathered at the entrance upon his arrival. The Council had then walked up to the stoic boy and informed him that from that moment on he was going to be Kazekage. Although Shikamaru was sure that the look on Gaara's face would have been something to see, he had been staring at Temari who had tears in her eyes. When she noticed he was looking at her. Temari had quickly wiped them, yet instead of being embarrassed had smiled at him. Shikamaru couldn't explain why he did it but had grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. Temari had been almost as surprised as him by the small sign of affection but didn't let go.

The party that was currently going on within the house had been all Temari's doing. He had stayed long enough not to appear rude but had eventually decided to leave since Temari was busy catching up with her friends. Closing his eyes and basking in the few remaining rays of sunlight before it disappeared for the night. A shadow appearing over his face made him open his eyes to see that Temari had joined him.

Kneeling next his head she asked, "Is this really the image you want to send to the rest of Suna, that Konoha's chunin are slackers always looking for their next nap?"

"Well it beats being downstairs looking silly standing off by myself," Shikamaru said sitting up.

"Thank you for coming," Temari said a light tint coloring her cheeks.

"Well I have the feeling that if I didn't my mom would have made my life a living hell," Shikamaru said causing Temari to scowl a little before he added, "But despite how troublesome it was to run here I'm glad I came. So why did you want me to come?"

"For a man who's so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes," Temari said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

She pulled back and her eyes closed slightly before leaning in for what appeared to be another kiss except this time on the lips but she stopped with her eyes going wide when she heard, "Temari…"

Turning behind her she said, "Gaara, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to thank you again," her brother replied.

Getting up Temari said cheerfully, "You don't need to thank me. This is what families do for one another."

Gaara inclined his head before saying, "Also, Baki said he needed to speak to you."

Temari sent one last look to Shikamaru before saying, "Okay," and heading downstairs.

Left alone on the roof, Shikamaru felt trapped as Gaara stood there staring at him for what seemed like forever. Before he turned to follow his elder sister he said, "It would appear that my sister has feelings for you."

"Yeah…"

"If you hurt her they'll never find your body," Gaara said before entering the doorway that led down.

Laying his head back down Shikamaru asked the nighttime sky, "Why is my life filled with troublesome women?"

* * *

A heavy storm was pounding the inn when Anko awoke due to another nightmare. Although they had happened in the past every now and then, they had faded for the most part after Jiraiya had removed her Curse Mark. She figured being near the compound were Orochimaru had given it to her in the first place was affecting her. She threw on a robe and left her room to go get a glass of milk. As she made her way to the inns kitchen she noticed that the light in Iruka's room was still on.

Knocking, she heard footsteps approach before the door opened partly so Iruka could peek out. Seeing Anko he opened it the rest of the way asking, "Is everything alright?"

"Can't sleep," she said still a little shaky due to her nightmare, "Mind if I come in here for a while?"

"Not at all," he answered stepping to the side to let her in. After Anko made herself comfortable on his bed he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Anko replied. Seeing the look of concern that appeared on his face she said, "It's just I've talked to councilors and any other number of people about it already."

"I understand," Iruka said moving to the desk he was working at, "But just know that I'll be here to listen if you ever feel like it."

Curious as to what Iruka was doing Anko pulled one of her knees up to her chest before asking, "What are you working on so late?"

Iruka turned to answer, but due to how Anko was holding her leg caught a glimpse of her panties. Spinning back around to busy himself with his work he said, "I have to retool the entire Kiri academy's curriculum, so I have to study a great deal of Kiri's history and other subjects to get my plan ready in time for the start of the new semester."

Anko wondered why Iruka had turned away from her so quickly till she realized what he had seen. Grinning she got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind before asking, "Did you like what you saw?"

"No…" Iruka quickly responded but just as fast said, "Yes," when Anko frowned before just trailing off.

Laughing as she let him go and moved back to the bed Anko said, "I don't mind," while moving a finger down the inside of her robe revealing more cleavage for the chunin to see.

Standing Iruka made his way to the jounin and said in a questioning voice, "Anko…"

But she silenced him with a kiss which she quickly deepened and then pulled him down onto the bed with her. After making out for a while and as Iruka moved to begin kissing her neck she felt her robe open revealing that she often slept topless.

As Anko began to let herself go, she tensed suddenly as she once more began seeing images from her past. "Iruka…please stop," she said her mood effectively killed.

"What's the matter," Iruka said stopping his ministrations and pulling back to look at her.

Anko looked away closing her robe saying, "Nothing, I'm just not ready."

"Okay," he replied laying back down.

"I'm sorry," she said noticing the tent rising from the shorts he slept in.

Noticing where she was staring he said rather bashfully, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing a quick shower wouldn't fix."

He was about to take care of his problem by the method he had described when Anko grabbed him. Sensing she needed comfort more than him, he settled in as she laid her head on his chest. After a moment she asked, "Iruka…do you…do you think I'm a good person?"

"Where's this coming from," he asked.

However Anko lifted her head from his chest to look at him and sternly said, "Please just answer the question."

"You know I do Anko," Iruka said, "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Laying her head back on his chest she said, "When I fought that crystal user in Sound she said that I left Orochimaru. But I'm afraid that it's a lie. That he left me and if I ever remember that day, I'll find out that he discarded me for whatever reason." Turning to look at him again she asked, "What would that say about me?"

Moving his hand to cup her cheek Iruka asked, "Why would she lie though?"

"Because that's the way he is," Anko replied leaning into Iruka's hand feeling tears at the corner of her eyes that fell as she closed them, "I don't think he cared who walked away from our fight and it would be just like him to do something like that merely to twist the knife his betrayal left in me." Her voice sounding scared and a little desperate she asked, "What does that say about me if I would have kept on serving him in spite of what he's become?"

"Anko," Iruka said his tone soft and caring. Once she opened her eyes he continued, "I know that you left him. What makes it all the more powerful is how much you respected and admired him, and despite those feelings I know you would never choose to follow him as he is now."

"Thank you," she said gratefully laying her head back down.

"If you want to know why I think you can't remember it's because you are afraid to. Have faith in yourself Anko and I'm sure you'll see I'm right." He could feel Anko nodded her head on his chest, but figured she still needed a little pick me up so reached into the nightstand near his bed and unsealed another plate of Anko's favorite treat.

Smelling the Dango she smiled saying, "How many of those plates did you bring?"

"About a paychecks worth," Iruka said smiling as she began gobbling up her treat, "I'm actually surprised it only took one to calm you down earlier."

"Well if I had known you had that many I would have held out for more," she said, some of her cheer returning.

"Don't worry they're all for you," he said and laughed when she held her hands out like a toddler looking for a treat from a parent. "I think I'll hold onto the scroll," he said again laughing as she pouted, "If I give you the scroll, you'll gorge yourself and don't forget you have to relieve Tayuya in a few hours."

"Meanie…" she said before cuddling up to Iruka and allowing his heartbeat to loll her to sleep. Iruka stayed up for a little while longer watching her sleep before he joined her.

* * *

Sasame yawned as she waited for Kin to relieve her missing the familiar weight and comfort that her headband afforded here. Since they were hoping to catch a spy they couldn't wear them so as not to alert anyone of their intentions. It was the fourth morning since Team Anko had placed the dock under surveillance and thus far nobody stood out as a possible spy for whoever was attacking the gold shipments. All she had seen was a sad looking girl wearing bandages and a basket on her back filled with diverse kinds of seafood she had caught and was trying to sell to the various merchants and restaurants that lined the seafront.

However, she apparently wasn't well liked as Sasame had seen her run out of more than one shop. Finally the girl seemed to wilt with a miserable sigh and went to a restaurant where the man who ran it bought her wares but from what Sasame could see far cheaper then what the delicacies would normally garner. With her money the girl bought some groceries quickly under the distrustful gaze of the shop owner. Lost in thought as to why the girl was so disliked she didn't notice Kin until she placed her hand on Sasame's shoulder saying teasingly, "You are lucky I'm not Anko-sensei or else you'd be in for a rude awakening."

Turning to her teammate Sasame, "Sorry," before asking, "By the way, do you know why that girl is treated so badly."

Following Sasame's gaze Kin said, "Apparently she is one of the people that has been spirited away. But she is the only one to return so the townspeople keep their distance fearing she'll bring whatever is behind the kidnappings down on them."

"How do you know all that?" Sasame asked feeling a little of intimidated that she often did around her two more experienced teammates.

"When we were first gathering information on what was happening here I heard about her. I tried to talk to her but she stonewalled me. I guess she doesn't trust anyone anymore. Can't say I blame her, what with how everyone here treats her."

Sasame watched the girl before saying, "Still she may have information on what really is going on here."

"Agreed, but she isn't talking and we can't force her to either so we're kind of at an impasse. But if you want to take a crack at her go ahead."

With Kin there to watch the docks Sasame took off after the girl. She found her a few blocks away being pelted by rocks by a group of young kids. One of the rocks caught her in the head causing her to stagger and drop her groceries.

"Hey cut it out," Sasame shouted as she ran up scaring the youngsters away. Watching the way the kids ran warily she turned to help the girl who was silently picking up her spilled groceries. Kneeling down she tried to help but the girl snatched what she was reaching for from the ground hurriedly shoving the few remaining items in her bag before standing. Trying to make a quick departure the girl hastily made her way around Sasame.

"Wait," Sasame said but the girl didn't stop so she moved in front of her holding her arms out in front of her blocking her path. "Um… my name's Sasame," she said when the girl stopped.

"I don't care," she coldly replied, "Now get out of the way." Before Sasame could reply, the girl pushed by her. Deciding on a less confrontational tactic Sasame followed behind her.

After another block the girl turned slightly exasperated asking, "What do you want?"

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me your name," Sasame said as friendly as she could.

"Isaribi, now leave me alone."

Turning on her heel Isaribi began walking away again only for Sasame to continue following her. Stopping Isaribi asked without turning, "Now what?"

"Well I was wondering if you had anymore of the seafood you were selling and was hoping to buy some," Sasame said.

Isaribi looked at her trying to gauge how truthful Sasame was being before placing her groceries down and pulling the basket off of her back. Opening it Sasame was surprised that the girl hadn't been able to offload all of the delectable and fresh seafood. Commenting on that Isaribi replied, "It's because I wouldn't accept the pittance the restaurant manager offered for these," holding up two rather large crabs that were still moving.

"How much?"

Isaribi gave her a number that although high was rather reasonable. Isaribi actually smiled as Sasame reached for her wallet without haggling with her. Once the transaction took place Isaribi grabbed her groceries and began leaving. Before Isaribi got too far away Sasame said, "Would you like to eat them with me?"

Isaribi turned obviously surprised before saying suspiciously, "What are you after?"

Deciding to tell the truth Sasame said, "I admit I wanted to ask you about your abduction, but to tell you the truth you really look like you could use a friend."

"I don't need your pity."

Shaking her head Sasame said, "It isn't pity. Trust me; I know what it's like to need somebody."

Isaribi appeared torn. Obviously she wanted to accept but was afraid that it was merely some horrible trick. But the desire for friendship won out. "Fine," she said guardedly when Sasame began heading to her hotel Isaribi asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my hotel, I'm sure we can use the kitchen there to cook the crab."

"I wouldn't be welcome…" Isaribi said before suggesting, "We can go to my home."

"Okay," Sasame said before wondering if she should check in. But since Anko hadn't made it mandatory, decided against it in favor of not making the girl uncomfortable by remaining in the city.

A short time later they arrived at a small shack on the beach outside the village and was marred in graffiti. Isaribi prepared the crab in a fire pit out front and the two talked. Although Sasame avoided the topic of her abduction she was confident that once the girl felt a little more at ease around her she would open up.

After finishing the meal Isaribi caught Sasame staring at the bandaged side of her face while she washed the pot out. Isaribi quickly turned away in response. Sasame realizing she had been staring said, "Sorry."

"Forget about it. I know how I must look."

"Is it a result of your disappearance?" Sasame asked tentatively afraid to upset her. However a small smile appeared when Isaribi mutely nodded. "Can I see?" Sasame asked.

Isaribi said, "No…don't worry soon I'll be back to normal soon."

A look of concern appeared on her face when she glanced behind Sasame. Wondering what prompted the concern Sasame looked behind her and saw two men approaching them. One of them had a muscular build and had shades covering his eyes. The other one was leaner and wore glasses.

Turning to Isaribi, she asked, "Do you know them?"

"Yes, stay here," Isaribi said getting up from where she sat and walked to the pair. Although they were far enough away that Sasame couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that the two were displeased with her. Isaribi tried to say something but the more muscular one backhanded her knocking her to the ground.

Sasame shot up and began running at them. The muscular man smirked preparing to do the same to her, but was caught by surprise when Sasame leapt into the air catching him in the chest with a kick which knocked him on his back. The other man responded quickly reaching for her, but pulled it back in order to prevent losing his hand as Sasame pulled the two daggers Anko bought for her. Holding them in front of her protectively she watched her two opponents.

The one she had knocked down stood saying, "No way this girl is just some civilian, Misumi."

"Obviously, tell me something I don't know Yoroi," the man called Misumi said. "Maybe Isaribi has decided to turn on us."

"I didn't know," Isaribi said, "Please just let her go. She doesn't know anything."

"You're after the gold aren't you?" Sasame said adjusting her stance.

"Hm, doesn't know anything," Yoroi said stepping into a horse stance, "So shinobi are looking into what's been going on down here. What village do you belong to?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," Sasame said preparing to attack. Running at the large man she swiped at him with the blade in her right hand. But Yoroi jumped back and Misumi attacked her from the side. Spinning her body around she ducked under the punch he threw slicing into his side with her blade. Misumi pulled back clutching his wound saying, "Watch it this bitch is quick."

"Or maybe you are just weak," Yoroi said closing the distance with the girl. When he swung at her she avoided the punch and tried to cut him with her dagger but he moved out of range of it. When she missed he quickly spun back in catching her in the cheek with the back of his closed fist. Sasame tumbled to the ground but rolled to her feet.

Grinning savagely Yoroi said, "You got moves kid. Maybe Amachi could use you."

"I like the way you think," Misumi said still clutching his side, "He can probably use her for one of his freaky experiments."

"Is he the one behind the creature that has been attacking the ships?"

"Yep, but the real kicker is that you have been chatting with his first success. Go ahead show her Isaribi."

Sasame watched Isaribi take the bandages off of her face revealing the green scales that marred her skin beneath them. "Isaribi…what have they done to you?"

"I…"

"Come on show her," Yoroi said before Isaribi could respond.

Isaribi's shoulders slumped before she channeled her chakra turning into her Kaima Form. Sasame stared at her obviously shocked but her features softened as she said, "I don't know what they did to you Isaribi but I'll find a way to help you I promise."

Isaribi looked at her in surprise before looking away saying, "Get out of here. I don't need your help."

"No, I can't allow you or these clods to continue to attack the gold shipments," Sasame said holding her daggers in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll beat them and we can take you to my village to get help." Running at Yoroi she prepared to take him out but was caught by surprise when a large stream of water hit her which caught her in the chest sending her flying into the rock wall that surrounded the hut. She banged the back of her head on the rock as she hit it and was held up against the wall by the water pressure. The last thing she saw was that the person shooting the water at her was Isaribi.

Once she was unconscious Isaribi let the water jutsu she was projecting at the girl end. Sasame fell to the floor and despite her being unable to hear her Isaribi said, "I'm sorry, but I already have made arrangements for myself."

"Alright let's go and take her with," Yoroi ordered while walking to the water.

"Okay," Isaribi replied moving to pick Sasame up to bring her to Amachi.

* * *

Hinata was making her way to the courtyard of the Hyuuga compound. As she walked she was thinking of the dedication that Koyuki had put in her last movie. While it bothered her she was relieved to how know that it bothered Sakura as well as the girl had broken the arm rest of the chair she had been sitting in at the theater. Although Ami had said that the CRA made it easier for people to get married despite clan or even village allegiances, Hinata knew that it would be just the opposite for her. There was no way that the Main Family elders would allow her to be with Naruto if the Clan Restoration Act was instituted for him as they would never willing concede to a marriage in which she was just one among many as they would see it as lowering the Hyuuga name.

She supposed she may be worrying over nothing as even though Naruto was the last of his clan it had yet to receive its place on the council. But Hinata didn't doubt that when Naruto returned the council would eventually beg him to take his place among them. Therefore, she had to win his heart before that happened.

Arriving at the courtyard she put her thoughts of how she was going to proceed on hold as she sensed a thick tension in the area. Approaching her father she asked, "What is going on Father?"

"Hideki has been pushing me to brand Hanabi with the Caged Bird mark," Hiashi said and although his face remained impassive she could sense the worry he felt.

"Why, surely the reason she hasn't received it is still valid as I'm taking missions," Hinata said looking around the courtyard as it filled with Hyuuga of both branches.

"Yes, but he has gained a considerable following among the Main Family. Enough so that he thinks that if she is branded he can arrange a marriage between Hanabi and his son."

"And should anything happen to me…"

"Exactly his grandchildren will assume leadership of the Hyuuga," Hiashi said, "With him possibly running things from behind the scenes."

"How can we stop him?" Hinata asked with concern for her sister.

"I'm afraid it is all in Hanabi's hands now," Hiashi said calmly despite his inner turmoil. "I was able to persuade the elders that it would be a waste to move Hanabi to the Branch Family in light of how skilled she is. However Hideki has issued a challenge to prove that Hanabi isn't nearly as skilled as I have made her out to be. She is to fight his son and should she lose…"

"She won't father," Hinata said confidently turning to see Hideki walking to the courtyard with his son. Upon seeing the boy Hinata asked, "How is it fair she has to fight someone older than her and by the looks of him quite a bit."

"He isn't," Neji said joining his family.

Hinata looked at him to clarify but it was her father who said, "Hideki doesn't treat his son as family but as a tool for his ascension. Therefore, the boy is trained harshly and is given many hormones to promote growth."

Hinata nodded before heading into the small building Hanabi was preparing in. "How are you Hanabi?"

"I am fine sister," Hanabi said trying to project confidence but Hinata could see the worry in her sister's eyes. Walking up to her sister she wrapped her in a hug. Hanabi at first went rigid but then melted into the warmth her sister was offering before saying, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Hanabi. You'll triumph I'm sure."

Hanabi pulled back giving her sister a grim smile but kept quite settling for nodding her head. From outside they could hear Hideki say, "Alright Hiashi, it's time to show you that you can't flaunt our traditions any longer."

"And what tradition would that be, Hideki?" the sisters heard their father say as they made their way outside.

"Your youngest should have been branded as soon as she reached the proper age," Hideki said with a snarl.

"Just because I unlike you have not used my daughters as a means to further my goals does not me I am not aware of my duty as Clan Head."

Frowning at Hiashi mentioning how he had branded and arranged marriages for his three elder daughters for political favors within the clan he said, "Yet you don't understand that as a Main Family member you should share in the responsibly of having to insure that the hierarchy remains clear do you not."

"I see, so despite you having three daughters before your son. I am to believe you marked them with the seal to set an example of how a Main Branch Family member should act. However, I choose to believe you did so since Branch Family members that have a Main Family member as a parent can be pushed into arrange marriages." Hiashi pointedly looked where Hideki's eldest daughter was standing next to her husband a man twice her age, despite just turning seventeen. The man was also one of the Main Branch members that had forced Hiashi's hand into accepting Hideki's challenge. Ignoring the glare the man and Hideki sent his way Hiashi said, "Despite the case you have attempted to make, there is no rule that states that I am bound to bind my daughters. Instead it is a practice to ensure a clear line of ascension. My daughter Hinata will be clan head unless of course she dies or becomes Hokage as she has often professed as her goal. Hanabi shall be next in line, should either of those two occasions occur. So this is merely a farce to get your own progeny in that line of ascension. After all if Hanabi is marked she will be ineligible. I wonder who would humbly step in to fill her place."

"If you do not feel the need to brand her then why accept the challenge," Hideki asked with barely restrained contempt.

"Because I know my daughter will win and silence any of her critics," Hiashi said smiling as Hanabi looked up at him wide eyed.

"We'll see," Hideki replied.

An elder stepped forward saying, "The challenge has been issued and accepted. Both parties send forward your champion."

Hanabi gulped nervously but moved forward stopping near the elder. Hiromitsu, Hideki's son, also walked forward and despite being nearly the same age towered over her. Also unlike most Hyuuga he had the physique of a bodybuilder. Once both children were in place the Elder said, "This is a standard match. Chakra will not be used for strikes; however points will be awarded based on where on your opponent your strikes land. Remember that a strike to one of the lethal points will result in an automatic victory. Good Luck."

The Elder stepped back so both children activated their Byakugans. They watched each other for the slightest opening for several minutes. Hiromitsu believed he saw one first charging forward and despite his bulk moved incredibly fast. Hanabi took a step back and to the side, as he struck at her chest pushing his arm to the side. When she moved to counter Hiromitsu did the same to her. The two exchange blows like this several times till Hiromitsu caught Hanabi in the shoulder. Despite the blow lacking chakra he hit hard enough to spin her around. When he went to strike at her exposed back probably aiming for the lethal point of either her heart or mind. She lashed out with a kick that he nimbly dodged and hit two points on her leg.

Rolling forward to create some room, Hanabi turned to face her opponent who watched her calmly. Hanabi was scared that she couldn't beat the boy in front of her as he seemed almost inhuman. As if his whole purpose in life was to merely do his father's bidding. The idea that should she be stripped of her Main Family status, that she would in some way be forced to marry him to further Hideki's ambition made her sick to her stomach.

As lately she had been thinking of Konohamaru in a different light. At first she had liked him merely because he had been kind to her, yet lately it was becoming more and more clear that there was something different about the way she liked him. After all, she liked Udon but he had never given her the same butterfly fluttering in her stomach feeling that Konohamaru did, or the slight feeling of anger that would appear when Moegi was too close to him for her tastes. But it did help her to understand something about her sister as she felt she finally understood why Hinata liked the color orange so much. It was because of Konohamaru's boss, and the special feelings that Hinata possessed for him. Those feelings were also what gave her strength, not the color, which she felt silly about now for believing.

Her will to win hardening Hanabi straightened her stance feeling the fear she had felt moments earlier fading as she vowed to herself to win so that she would be free to pursue who she wished. Her opponent seemed to sense her emotional shift but gave no indication it worried him. She watched for an opening but his stance was almost perfect, she didn't doubt that her cousin Neji may have a difficult time with the boy in front of her, although she was positive he would win in the end. Figuring if she was going to win she would need to go on the offensive Hanabi rushed in.

Hiromitsu prepared himself for her charge and looked like he had gauged her timing fairly accurately so that he would be able to turn her own attack against her. Well he was in for a surprise as she channeled chakra into her legs increasing her speed.

"Where did she learn that?" Neji asked watching the fight with his Byakugan active.

"I have an idea," Hiashi said with a tight smile guessing that the time his youngest daughter was spending with Sarutobi's grandson was having a similar affect on her as Naruto had on Hinata. Sparing a moment to look at Hinata, he wondered if soon Hanabi would be sporting yellow and blue as her new favorite colors since it seemed to be the young Sarutobi's.

Hanabi reached her opponent quicker than he had expected which was highlighted by his slight widening of his eyes. Hanabi made a mental note to thank Konohamaru for all the lessons that he was giving her. He had taught her tree walking much as Naruto had taught him. That was another thing that she was grateful to Konohamaru for and that was when he learned why she couldn't attend the academy he had taken it upon himself to teach her all the stuff she had missed.

Striking out with a quick strike to her opponent's stomach he was forced to block which in a Jyuuken fight was a huge mistake. Hanabi managed to score a quick succession of strikes there by taking the lead. Before she could press her advantage further Hiromitsu began spinning while emitting chakra from his tenketsu points. Catching the brunt of Rotation full on Hanabi was thrown back landing hard near her family.

Hinata wanted to run to her sister but was restrained by Hiashi placing a hand on her shoulder. Feeling her relax he said, "I thought this was a traditional match?"

"I will allow it," the elder said, "Although it is frowned upon using jutsu is not expressly forbidden."

Hiashi frowned wondering if the elder was another of the people supporting Hideki. He looked on proudly as Hanabi picked herself up although unsteadily. Hiromitsu allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he began running towards Hanabi to finish her.

Hanabi shook her head to clear the cob webs and spotted Hiromitsu charging towards her. Wondering what Konohamaru would do, she smiled as she made a hand sign disappearing in a puff of smoke. What stood in her place was a far older looking Hanabi, minus the clothes but whose naughty bits were obscured by strategically placed clouds. Striking a pose she said, "Is this what you are hoping to win?"

Hiromitsu was taught to ignore pain, or any other number of things that one would encounter in a fight. Never in all the scenarios had he ever been told how to ignore his own raging hormones no doubt amplified by the treatments his father had arranged for him. Seeing the beautiful woman that now stood in front of him his jaw dropped in surprise as his brain shutdown the combat portion of his mind for more primal urges.

Which was why, he was caught flat-footed when Hanabi used her longer limbs, as a result of the henge, to kick Hiromitsu in the jaw. As he was sent flying, the smoke around Hanabi thinned enough to show that the girl wasn't as nude as she appeared but wore a rather revealing bikini. Hanabi dropped the henge and closed with her opponent who was attempting to pick himself back up. Stopping near his head she raised her leg almost vertically before bringing it down on the back of his skull and smashing his forehead into the ground winning the fight.

As soon as it became apparent that Hiromitsu wasn't getting up, Hideki shouted, "She cheated."

"How so," Hiashi said smugly, "While it may be frowned upon, using jutsu isn't forbidden. Now is it?" The last part of his sentence was directed towards the elder with the hint of a challenge almost daring him to say otherwise.

The elder merely nodded in recognition of Hiashi's point before declaring Hanabi the winner. Hinata immediately ran to her sister to congratulate her while Hideki had his servants collect his son not even staying to see if he was injured. Sighing in relief that at least the current situation was surpassed he spent a moment to watch Hideki leave confident the man was already scheming on a new way to claim the position he had long coveted. Confident that with his immediate family's backing, as well as with the support of the Branch family , he would continue to remain in his position Hiashi moved to congratulate his daughter and to find out what other things young Sarutobi had been teaching her.

* * *

"Any sign of her," Anko asked worried as Tayuya ran up to her.

"No," the red-head replied, "Kin said the last time she saw her was this morning and that she was talking about trying to find out what that girl that disappeared knew."

"Do you think the girl is a part of this?" Iruka asked trying to comfort Anko by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," Anko answered, "But I should have squeezed the girl dry for information."

"Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down," Anko snapped, "It's been almost five hours since anyone has seen her. For all we know Orochimaru has her and Kami only knows what he'll do to her." Turning to Tayuya she said, "Tell Kin this takes precedence. I want you to find where this Isaribi lives we'll start our search there."

"Right," Tayuya said taking off to go get Kin.

As soon as Tayuya was out of sight Anko said, "Are you going to tell me I'm making a mistake putting Sasame before the mission?"

"No, I would be reacting similarly if one of my students went missing" Iruka said kindly pulling her into a comforting hug, "But you need to calm down. If Orochimaru is behind this then you may already have the answer to where she is."

Anko looked at him saying, "You're right. Damn it, why can't I remember where his lab is at?"

"You're afraid too," Iruka said, "Face what it is you are afraid of remembering and I'm sure it'll come back to you."

"I don't know if I can do that," Anko said her voice showing how vulnerable she was at the moment.

"I know you can and don't worry we'll find her."

"But will she still be human when we do?" Anko said to which Iruka had no answer.


	46. Chapter 46 Being Human

**An:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed as always they make my day. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 46: Being Human**

Tayuya after collecting Kin made straight for the restaurant that often bought food from Isaribi. Marching in, she found the slightly pudgy owner chatting with one of his clientele. The restaurant was rather upscale as made evident by the fancy decorations and well dressed patrons. The man who seated the guests tried to bar their entrance but a smoldering gaze from Tayuya mixed with a smidge of her Killer Intent was enough to stop him in his tracks.

The owner seeing the two plainly dressed young women began walking to them saying, "No, no, no this simply won't do we have a dress code here." Placing a hand on Tayuya, he said, "I'm afraid you two will have to…urk."

Unable to finish his sentence as Tayuya grabbed his arm twisting and locking it she slammed his head on the table where he had been chatting with the patron. Growling to him she said, "I'm not here to eat in this shitty restaurant, fuckhead. This morning you bought some seafood from a girl wearing bandages…"

The patron at the table angrily said, "You fed me food caught by…"

"Shut the fuck up," Tayuya said directing her ire at the snooty man for a moment. When the owner tried to say that he didn't, she gave his arm a little twist promptly silencing his false denial. "Unless you want to learn what it's like to go through life one handed. You better fucking tell me where she lives."

"Outside the village," the man said weakly as his arm was near its breaking point. "There's a little hut about a half-mile west of the village on the beach. That's all I know I swear."

"You better be telling the truth," Tayuya said letting his arm go, "I won't ask nearly as nicely next time."

The man nodded holding his abused arm and remained silent so the two kunoichi left following the directions he gave them. Sure enough the shack was exactly where he said it would be. Tayuya searched inside finding nothing while Kin made a search of the surrounding area.

"Tayuya," Kin shouted urgently finding the signs of the recent battle.

Appearing from the small hut Tayuya approached asking, "What've you got?"

"Blood," Kin said finding splotches of the drying liquid. The two kunoichi saw that there had been a scuffle recently and saw that the winners had walked to the ocean. However one set of footprints led towards the rock wall that surrounded the area. However they became deeper as they headed towards the sea following the other two. Indicating that whatever left them had been carrying something heavy. Strangely the footprints didn't appear human.

"Do you think the Kaima attacked them?" Kin asked looking over the area.

"I think the Kaima was working for the two people Sasame was fighting," Tayuya answered before bending over near the wall to pick up something. When she turned towards Kin she was holding Sasame's daggers in her hands. Tucking them in her pouch she said, "We need to find out where they are going somehow."

Before Kin could ask how the kunoichi caught sight of Iruka who was running to join them. Coming to a stop he asked, "Did you find her?"

Shaking her head Tayuya said, "No, but she was definitely here." After filling Iruka in about everything they found she asked, "Where's Anko-sensei?"

"She's pursuing her own lead," Iruka said vaguely although the girls could easily read between the lines.

"We'll never find her in time," Kin said worried for her teammate.

"Don't be so sure," Iruka said going over the area again to form his own idea of what happened. More experienced at reading a scene he said, "I'd wager that the creature that appeared was Isaribi."

"How do you fucking know that?" Tayuya asked.

"Well if I'm reading these footprints right, the fight started here," he replied ignoring Tayuya's crass language and moving to where it was apparent someone had been knocked to the ground. "Most likely as a result of the two newcomers that showed up and apparently had words with Isaribi who met them here."

"How do you know it was Isaribi?" Kin asked watching in amazement as Iruka broke down the scene easily since he had taught dozens of classes on the subject.

"I'll get to that in a moment," Iruka answered. "Sasame apparently took affront to them hitting Isaribi and ran to the girl's defense," he said pointing out the longer strides indicating somebody was running. "She fought the two men, but then the Kaima appeared and it did so exactly where Isaribi had been standing," pointing out the footprints that appeared smudged but with Iruka's analyst were in fact where Isaribi had transformed.

"Still unless you can read where they went after they entered the ocean then…" Kin said trailing off as she let the worry she felt enter her voice.

"Not necessary," Iruka said, "I already know where they went."

"Where," both girls asked at the same time.

"Kikai Island," Iruka said with certainty.

"We already searched it," Tayuya said disappointed.

"I know, however you only searched the top of the island," Iruka said beginning to head back to the village the girls falling into step behind him, "and while there may be an entrance on the island it is most likely camouflaged. However I'm willing to bet that if this Kaima is Isaribi and she can breathe underwater hen there is probably a passage to and from whatever base is on the island that won't be hidden nearly as well."

"But how can you be sure that is the island?" Tayuya asked.

"Simple, Orochimaru likes to pray on peoples' fears. What better way to secure your base from nosey locals then to spread a legend of a sea creature that spirits people away and to grab the brave few that ignore those tales to use for experiments."

Picking up the pace Iruka began running back to the village planning to rent a boat and some oxygen tanks to perform a more thorough search of Kikai island. As he ran he hoped that the inner demons Anko was facing would also help them in the search for Sasame.

* * *

Anko dropped out of the tree from where she had been overlooking the compound Orochimaru used to have on Jiro Island. Time had apparently been kind to the place as it was in remarkably good condition despite being abandoned for almost a decade. Walking through the compound she felt more than saw visions of some of her experiences from her time there.

Although colored by her current feelings of hate for Orochimaru she was surprised that not all of the feelings here were bad. Mainly just ghost like feelings of pleasure when Orochimaru would praise her for doing well in training. However alone in the back of the compound was a building that held nothing but bad memories for her. For it was the building where she woke up alone, scared, confused, and marked with the Seal of Heaven.

Reaching the front of it she paused for a moment wishing that she hadn't sent Iruka to support her girls. But pushing past her fears opened the door and stepped in. Closing them behind her she made her way to the center of the room surrounded by total darkness. Sitting cross-legged she tried to remember her time here and in Sea Country. She didn't know how long she sat there in the darkness but eventually she felt a phantom pain where her mark had been. Instead of pushing it away as she usually did she embraced it and was rewarded with a vision.

_Orochimaru had just bitten her, she didn't know why only that if felt like fire was spreading from the wound through her veins. "Lord Orochimaru what's happening?" she asked afraid, a hand pressed to the wound._

"_I've merely given you a gift," Orochimaru said closing the door behind him as she began rolling around on the floor in pain._

_As she convulsed she began remembering some of the things she had been since coming to Sea Country with her sensei and the questions that they raised in her about Orochimaru. The work he had been conducting with that man, Amachi. Time seemed to blend together for her as she rolled on the ground in pain, but eventually she stopped staring out with a blank look the tears still leaking from her eyes. Amachi had stood above her first turning to Orochimaru saying, "She's still alive," the surprise he felt evident in his tone._

"_Well one out of ten," Orochimaru said walking to look down at his disciple. "I believe I'll be leaving after this."_

"_But my lord the research we've been conducting here, I'm sure we're close to a breakthrough," Amachi had said._

"_Then by all means do what you like with it," Orochimaru said turning to leave, "I've lost interest with that."_

_Anko grabbed Orochimaru's foot begging to know, "Why Lord Orochimaru, I've always respected you?"_

_Turning and lowering himself to her level he said, "You lack the drive to power the gift I gave you. But perhaps you may still serve a purpose in my ambition. Well Anko how about it?"_

_Young Anko stared into the eyes of her master that she had been positive used to look at her with warmth but now all they showed was the sinister intent that lurked within them. Unable to find the words she merely looked away betrayed by what he showed himself to truly be. "Fair enough," Orochimaru had said before leaving Amachi leading the way opening and closing the door for him, leaving her in darkness once again._

Anko realized that the blanking of her memories must have happened later. But she was pleased to know she left him. That deep down she hadn't been able to follow him down the dark path he chose. She also realized that the memory she had just witnessed had been the crossroad for not just her, but Orochimaru as well. Perhaps that was why he hadn't simply killed her as another failed experiment but had allowed her to live as the last kind act of a man that had done much good in his life.

Making her way to the door she decided she could analyze her recovered memories later as she remembered where Amachi had conducted his research into creating the ultimate underwater warrior.

* * *

Amachi watched as the two shinobi that Orochimaru had lent him as bodyguards and enforcers pulled themselves out of the water. Staring at Misumi who was holding his side he asked, "What happened to you?"

However it was Yoroi who said, "He was owned by a kunoichi looking into the Kaima attacks."

"I see, so our activities have brought us some unwanted attention then," Amachi said walking towards the man inspecting the wound. "Very well, head to the medical bay have one of my assistants look at it."

Masumi nodded leaving the room. Yoroi said before leaving as well, "We also brought you the kunoichi Isaribi is on her way with the girl now. Your little experiment was talking to her when we arrived."

"Was she now?"

Amachi waited a few moments for the girl to arrive, which happened shortly after Yoroi left as Isaribi jumped from the water the girl in her arms. Once on dry land she returned to her normal appearance before setting Sasame down.

"Isaribi, what's this I heard about you talking to enemy shinobi?"

"I didn't know she was one," Isaribi said defending herself, "I didn't tell her anything."

"Hmm, alright I suppose I can believe that. Now what of the gold shipment?"

"I don't know which ship it's on," she said stepping back as a dark look appeared on his face quickly adding, "They have loaded all the ships with similar looking boxes and the cargo seems to be all about the same weight."

Cursing Amachi said, "Probably our shinobi's doing no doubt. Very well, I'll have Yoroi and Misumi handle finding out things from here. Take the prisoner to the cells."

"What are you going to do with her?" Isaribi asked trying to sound merely curious and not concerned.

"I suppose I'll perform the Kaima procedure on her," Amachi said disinterested.

Which changed when Isaribi said, "You can't."

Wheeling on the girl he said angrily, "Excuse me."

"You can't do that to her please," Isaribi pleaded but was silenced when Amachi hit her across the face.

"Listen here girl, if you ever want to be normal again. You will never tell me what I can and cannot do again. I was going to turn you back to normal should the procedure bear results but perhaps I should simply leave you as the freak you are."

Isaribi's eyes lit up with hope but frowned when he said it was dependent on giving Sasame her curse. However she meekly replied, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Fine, take her to the cells and be quick about it," Amachi said leaving the room.

Although she felt guilty about betraying Sasame and in effect cursing her to become a freak, for the chance to become human again she dutifully picked the girl up to carry out Amachi's orders.

* * *

Iruka surfaced near the boat they had rented pulling the rebreather from his mouth. Pulling himself in, he said, "I found a cave that leads to the base."

"Should we get Anko-sensei?" Kin asked.

"There isn't time to go back," Tayuya said worried for her teammate.

"Agreed," Iruka said adding, "I'm sure Anko is already on her way in any case. Hopefully we'll have this wrapped by the time she arrives."

The two girls agreed before putting their own rebreathers in their mouths and followed the chunin into the murky depths of the cave.

* * *

Sasame awoke someplace damp. Opening her eyes she felt the back of her head where she felt a rather large bump. Remembering what happened to her she sat upright quickly which her head protested by throbbing painfully. Taking in her surroundings she saw she was in a cage and that the nearby walls seemed to be made of rock. Figuring she was in the lair of whoever was behind the attacks she got to her feet and made her way to the bars. She checked them carefully afraid that a seal may have been placed on them to discourage tampering. However she didn't spot one so she began testing their strength and after several minutes concluded they were pretty solid.

Sighing she tried to pry the chakra suppression seal off of her but found that it was one of the ones that required an outside chakra source to release it. After several hours and reaching the point she was considering gnawing on the bars she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Assuming a sitting position at the back of the cell she glared when Isaribi appeared in front of her without her bandages.

Returning Sasame look with a blank one Isaribi said, "It's your own fault you are in this predicament."

"Forgive me for trying to help someone," Sasame said crossing her arms in front of her. Isaribi looked away guiltily so Sasame asked, "What's going to happen to me now."

"Most likely you'll be experimented on," Isaribi replied still unable to make eye contact with the girl.

"I guess that's not too bad all things considered," Sasame said lightly.

But to Isaribi it was no laughing matter as she shouted, "How can you say that? Look at me! I'm a freak."

Sasame shook her head before sadly saying, "Maybe, maybe not. But you are a monster."

"What!" the girl replied her jaw dropping, "How could you say that?"

"You are helping the very people that did this to you," Sasame said harshly. "It doesn't matter what your outsides, insides, or any combination of the two look like. All that matters is what and why you do something. You're so caught up in your own problem that you ignore the fact that by helping these people you're aiding them in destroying a country and a whole way of life."

It was Isaribi's turn to glare as she said, "Let's see how high and mighty you are when you are the monster."

Sasame sadly replied, "They may do the same thing to me that's been done to you Isaribi but I won't have to throw away my humanity."

"And why's that? What makes you so much better than me?"

"I have friends who will help me," Sasame said with a smile, "Something I was hoping to be to you."

Isaribi stared at the girl before looking away and saying, "Your friends can't help you now."

"We'll see," Sasame said confidently as Isaribi left the room.

* * *

Anko arrived at Haha Island and saw something that she knew would make her job harder. Running up to the Admiral in charge of the fleet about to set sail she shouted, "Hey what the hell is going on you're supposed to leave port two days from now?"

Turning to the irate woman he said, "Our plans changed I'm afraid. The governor feels we are as prepared as we are going to get so wants us to set sail."

"Damn it, can you delay launching for a few hours I believe I know where the kaima is," Anko said afraid that if the ships left Amachi would simply move on once he attacked the massive fleet.

"I'm afraid I can't, orders from the top," the admiral said genuinely sorry since if the shinobi took care of the creature then his men would be safe. But the governor was anxious to get the payment to the Water Country Daimyo. "However we aren't scheduled to leave for another hour so make the time count," the man said motioning to a small boat sitting on the dock.

Thanking the man she ran to the boat he had mentioned and quickly pushed off hoping to arrive in time to save her student.

* * *

Isaribi wasn't able to get what Sasame had said out of her mind. While at first it was easy to blow Sasame off as being naïve it became more difficult as she remembered the girl's eyes. As they carried a sadness that told Isaribi that the girl knew a great deal about pain and suffering and was willing to bet they even paled in comparison to her own. Isaribi's mind then turned to the night she was spirited away.

Isaribi remembered sitting around the dinner table with her mother and father around supper time the night she was taken. Her father had been telling her about his days catch being one of the most skilled divers on the island when the door to their home had been kicked in. Her mother was grabbed first being pulled out of the hut kicking and screaming. Her father had gone to her aid but was overpowered and dragged out as well. Whatever it was came for her next rendering her unconscious before taking her as well.

The events that happened next were a blur but she would get glimpses from time to time, mostly of herself floating in a tank, Amachi staring up at her writing something down on a clipboard. She could also see people in various stages of being turned into Kaima in the tanks behind him. The next time she was fully conscious she had managed to escape getting away from one of Amachi's assistants when he was studying her on a table. She had managed to get to the underground pool that led out of the base instinctually transforming into her Kaima form once in the water. When she pulled herself ashore she was horrified to see that that she had become some sort of monster. Eventually she had learned how to change back except for the sections of her skin that remained marred by the scales.

When she had first appeared in public again she had expected some sort of warm greeting even with the bandages. But instead found only disdain, it had been a few months later when Amachi had showed up at her hut telling her that he would change her back in exchange for her assistance in his plans. Isaribi supposed that moment was when she had truly become something less than human as she had put herself above the people that Amachi plans had hurt.

Getting out of the cot that she had been trying to sleep in she made her way back down to the cell where Sasame was. Sasame was sitting in the back of the cell again probably having moved when she heard someone approaching. Sasame didn't say anything this time merely looking at the girl sadly. An image of what she would look like if she underwent the Kaima process superimposed itself over her for a moment. In truth Isaribi wasn't the only person transformed ,but was the only one that still had a human mind. Afraid that the first person to show her a little kindness would suffer the same fate as the other people Amachi had experimented on she grabbed the key from the lock box and opened Sasame's cell door.

Sasame stared at her in confusion before asking, "Is it time?"

"Time to get you out of here," Isaribi replied.

"What about…"

"It doesn't matter let's go," Isaribi said. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth Sasame got up to follow behind the girl mindful that it may be a trick of some sort.

* * *

Amachi was furious as he received the report from his spy in the governor's office who had informed him that the fleets were getting ready to sail. He still had no idea which of the three fleets would be the one carrying the gold. He reasoned that he could attack all three but that would spread him rather thin and the fleets would be heavily guarded.

He was so fixated on the current situation that he hadn't even had time to begin to experiment on the new test subject. He reasoned that he should probably interrogate her but figured it was a waste of time after all he already knew why she was in Sea Country. Besides he wasn't an interrogator and his two shinobi were more thugs than anything else so he doubted they would succeed in learning anything.

He supposed he could let the fleet go, which would probably return shipping to normal if a few ships made it to their destinations. However, the kunoichi represented the reason why he wanted to grab the gold and that was he was running out of time. One kunoichi meant there were undoubtedly more out there and it was only a matter of time before they found his base of operations. Furthermore, Orochimaru hadn't responded to his request for a new location despite the generous amount of gold he had sent the snake Sannin.

"_The bastard is probably too busy with his new toy_," Amachi thought bitterly. He supposed he could strike out on his own as his research had finally come to fruition and he owed it all to Isaribi. When the girl had escaped he hadn't been too worried as he knew that she would return in time when her human mind broke down. They always did as it was an instinctual response that on some level they saw Kikai Island as their home. However as the weeks turned into months and she didn't return and there were no stories of a creature on a rampage he began to worry. That was until he had heard rumors of the girl that had returned from being spirited away.

He had to marvel at human nature, since if someone had offered the girl a little compassion he had no doubt the Sea Country's modest navy would be breathing down his neck. But no one did and so all it had took for him to get the girl to return was some vague promise to cure her once he was done with his experiments. "_So sad really_," he thought mockingly, especially since he had no intention of curing her and every intention of dissecting her.

But that was for later as due to her contributions his goal had been achieved and he was the walking proof of that. He entertained the thought of showing Orochimaru his new power, but decided it would be enough to sell the data to one of the Sannin's enemies. He smiled as he thought of a way to use the kunoichi to further his new goal. "_Why not throw here into a life or death battle with the kaima and video tape it_?" he thought figuring it would be better than turning her into a creature. That way when he went to sell the data he could show it as proof of their skill in battle. Granted they were simply mindless beasts but they were extremely territorial. All he would have to do was throw her in the cave they had taken as their own and then watch as they ripped her to pieces.

Deciding on that course of action he turned to his monitors to see who was closest to the cells but noticed that it was empty. Quickly searching through his screens he saw that not only was Isaribi aiding the kunoichi but that he had uninvited guests most likely the kunoichi's teammates. Summoning Yoroi and Misumi he decided to simply let the Kaima loose to claim the island as their own. That way he could dispose of his staff having no further use for them and insure that they didn't fall into the shinobis' hands. Entering the command that would raise the heavy door that segregated the creatures from the rest of the island he began moving to his secret dock to escape.

* * *

The sound of something heavy lifting into place put Iruka and the rest of Team Anko on guard. "What was that?" Kin asked having pulled several senbon out.

"I don't know," Tayuya said, "But it kind of sounded like that one scene in the newest Princess Gale movie."

Kin looked at Tayuya confused so she said clarifying, "You know when Gale and her remaining vassals enter the labyrinth of High Priest Mao and he releases the beasts."

Iruka staring into the darkness got a really bad feeling especially as he began to hear the sound of something approaching. Tayuya put her description of the beasts in the movie on hold as she began to hear the noises as well.

"You and your big mouth," Kin said focusing her attention on whatever it was that was coming towards them.

"Don't fucking put this off on me," Tayuya shot back.

The three tensed as the noises grew closer and as the tension reached a boiling point it almost exploded into action, despite the fact that Sasame was the one that appeared from the darkness. Blowing out a held breath Tayuya said, "You fucking bitch you scared us half to death."

"Tayuya…" Sasame said surprised but then quickly grabbed the girl into a hug.

"We don't have time for this," Isaribi said quickly, "The kaima…"

"Save it we already know you are the Kaima," Tayuya said angrily prying her teammate off of her to pound the girl into the ground.

"No…I mean I'm one too, but not the ones we have to be afraid of," Isaribi said hurriedly.

"Like we're going to trust you," Kin said irately, "You kidnapped our teammate."

"Guys she was helping me to escape," Sasame said to her friends moving in front of Isaribi to protect her from their ire.

Iruka taking charge said, "Regardless we can settle this later. Right now we have to go after whoever is behind this."

"You don't understand," Isaribi said beginning to pull Sasame towards the way Iruka and the others had come, "If he has released the Kaima then Amachi is already on his way out of this base. They aren't human anymore and will attack whatever they come across."

Sasame allowed herself to be pulled along, so with no other choice Iruka nodded his head to the other two girls to signal they should follow. The trip back to the pool that led out of the base was without incident but as soon as they made it to their gear three large scaled creatures sprang from the water landing in front of them. Once the Kaimas' gazes settled on them a large fin on the back of the biggest one sprang up as it roared at them.

Attacking Iruka since he was the biggest the creature ran at him while the other two seemed to settle for watching. Iruka tried to reason with the creature first saying, "We are here to help." However a look into its yellow pupil-less eyes showed that even though it had started as a human it had long since ceased being one.

Avoiding the swipe of the kaima's webbed-hand which ended in sharp nails Iruka threw a kunai at its exposed back. However the creature spun around snatching the kunai out of the air and tossed it aside. Team Anko moved to help which seemed to be all the other Kaima needed to jump into the fight as well.

Tayuya tossed Sasame's daggers to her who deftly caught them as she ran to meet the charging creatures alongside the red-head. Tayuya caught the creature she targeted by surprise opting to tackle the creature bodily. She continued along her forward trajectory leaving the kaima behind as she rolled back to her feet. The creature scrambled back to its feet targeting the red-head again leaving its back open to attack by the senbons that Kin threw. All of which buried themselves into the creatures vital organs killing it.

Sasame targeted the other one avoiding a claw swipe before lashing out with her dagger taking the hand off at the wrist. The creature struck out with a kick despite the pain which Sasame blocked by crossing her daggers in front of her. Still the kick packed enough power to knock her back several feet but before it could capitalize Tayuya ran by hitting the creature with a clothesline that caused the creature to spin in the air for a moment. When it crashed down to the ground Sasame ran by it slashing its throat before it could recover.

Iruka was knocked back by the largest Kaima but recovered flipping away several times. Looking behind it he noticed that several more kaima were appearing from the pool. He dodged the creatures follow up attack slapping an exploding tag onto its arm as he grabbed it and spun throwing the creature towards its fellows. It slammed into several of them knocking them into the water. Activating the exploding tag he saw a geyser of water erupt.

However a few seconds later several new creatures jumped out of the pool. Turning to Isaribi, Iruka asked, "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's a hidden entrance that leads to a dock a few levels above us," Isaribi said as they moved back towards the exit of the room. Clearing the doorway Tayuya slapped an exploding tag on one side of it with Kin placing another one directly opposite. When the creatures moving to follow them crossed the tags, they exploded killing the creatures and collapsing the doorway.

"Anko-sensei's missing one hell of a party," Tayuya said to Kin as they followed Isaribi to the exit she had mentioned.

Smiling despite the danger Kin replied, "I'm sure she'll show up you know how she likes to make an entrance.

* * *

Anko arrived at the island just as things were going to hell. Almost as soon as her boat had hit the shore several creatures had burst from the water. She had made short work of them but more had appeared. Disengaging she made her way to the disguised entrance doing her best to stay ahead and away from the kaima that appeared to be covering the island.

As she almost reached the entrance she heard the sound of rocks sliding against each other. Moving towards the source she saw a large hanger like door sliding open on the side of the island. From out of the exposed entrance a small skiff appeared. Standing above the now open door she recognized Amachi who was looking away from the island with a smug look on his face. Also onboard were two men that looked familiar but she couldn't place them. Getting a running start she leapt from the cliff above the boat landing on the skiff right behind Amachi.

The look on his face as he spun around was priceless especially as she said, "Going somewhere?"

"Anko…how," he began, but was silenced as her leg rose up connecting with his jaw knocking him to the front of the boat.

Anko next attacked Yoroi who was steering the boat by raising her hand and sending several serpents to wrap around him, which appeared from her sleeve. They succeeded in snagging the man but before she could capitalize, an arm wrapped around her throat almost like a snake as Misumi used his ability to dislocate his joints. She saw Yoroi getting back to his feet, the snakes that had been wrapped around him all dead as he had drained them of chakra.

Recognizing the two men's abilities she said despite the arm around her throat, "You two… are the punks that were teammates with Kabuto. I guess since you got owned Orochimaru recognized you as the pair of losers you are and handed you off to Amachi."

"Laugh while you can bitch because you're about to be killed by a pair of losers," Misumi said into her ear.

Amachi agitated that with nobody manning the sail the boat was stopping shouted, "Forget about your pride you fools we have to get away from the island."

Yoroi who had been closing with Anko stopped to look at Amachi but ignored his saying, "Relax, this'll be over in a moment."

However a moment was longer than they had as the Kaima closed with the ship. Suddenly several of the berserker kaima sprung out of the water onto the deck. Anko took the opportunity to kick off Yoroi flipping over Misumi who had relaxed his grip enough for her to get loose. As she passed over Misumi's head she grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him over the side of the skiff as well.

Once in the water Misumi tried to get away from Anko to get back to the ship recognizing the danger they were in. Several Kaima began to circle them as Anko struggled with the man. Finally one of the larger creatures closed with her so Anko kicked her opponent in the stomach pushing off of him while shoving him in the creature's direction.

The Kaima cut into Masumi's side with its claw as he floated near. The blood entering the water excited the creature causing it to begin ripping into him in a frenzy which in turn excited the other creatures. The creatures nearest her began circling wanting a victim of their own. Recognizing she was at a disadvantage Anko bit her thumb as the kaima stopped circling to attack.

Sticking her hand in front of her after performing the hand-signs necessary for the summoning jutsu, Anko disappeared in a large mass of bubbles before a sea-green blur shot out with Anko holding to the darker green head of the sea snake she summoned. After it broke the surface of the water the snake said, "It would seem that someone should post a sign here that says to stay out of the water."

Smiling Anko said, "I'll take that under advisement."

Spotting Amachi's boat sailing away Anko was tempted to go after him, however with the kaima on the loose knew that they needed to be stopped before they chose to spread to Haha Island. "Umihebi, I need you to patrol the island make sure none of these things escape."

"Okay, but what about you," the snake asked.

"Drop me off on the island we'll stop them there," Anko said riding on top of Umihebi's head as he responded to his commands. When the snake passed close enough to the island Anko leapt off making her way to the revealed entrance.

* * *

Iruka was breathing hard but marveled as the three girls seemed hardly phased by the hard fight they had just gone through to reach the hidden dock. However they seemed to wilt slightly as they saw that there wasn't a way off the island.

"Can we run across the water?" Kin asked.

"We may have the chakra," Iruka answered, "but I doubt we'll be able to run as fast as these things can swim. Plus we may lead them to Haha Island endangering the inhabitants."

"So what do we do?" Sasame asked getting worried.

"We blow up the Island?" a voice said from above causing everyone to look up.

"Anko-sensei," her team said happy to see their leader.

Dropping down Anko took in Iruka's more haggard appearance and said, "Looks like being a teacher made you a bit out of shape."

"So it would seem," Iruka said grinning. "I take it you remember…"

"Yeah," Anko replied calmly showing Iruka she was at peace with whatever she learned. "Thanks," she said before slugging him.

"What was that for," Iruka asked surprised.

"I know what you were planning," Anko said angrily. "You planned to get my girls off the island before charging back in all macho looking for a way to bring this island down."

"What would you have had me do?" Iruka asked not bothering to deny Anko's assessment.

"You lead them into the island like the kunoichi they are," Anko replied proudly. "They know the stakes and you shouldn't coddle them."

Turning to the girls he noticed them standing a little straighter due to Anko's proud way of speaking about them. Anko turning her attention to Isaribi said, "You're not a shinobi so you are free to do what you like. We'll handle things here."

Isaribi looked conflicted for a moment before turning into her kaima form and with a simple, "Good luck, turned to dive into the water. However before she did so Anko said, "Be careful I have a summons making sure the rest of the creatures don't escape."

Isaribi nodded before diving into the water. Turning to her team Anko said, "This maybe a one way trip for us so if you want to chance making it for the boat I reached the island with be my guest."

"We're with you Anko-sensei," Kin said for her team with a serious look mirrored on her teammates' faces.

A predatory smile appeared on Anko's face as she said, "Good, well then this ought to be fun."

Iruka just shook his head saying, "I think we need to talk about your idea of fun."

"You only live once, Iruka," Anko said playfully.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I plan to live a little longer," Iruka said jokingly.

"Who knows you may get your wish," Anko replied before heading back to the door that led into the base.

* * *

As Isaribi swam away she couldn't get the three kunoichi out of her head especially the scared and determined look that they had all sported. It made her feel even worse about herself for helping Amachi. There they were about to stay behind and possibly die to clean up a mess she had helped to reach its current point and she was swimming away from it.

Shaking her head she kept going having already made it pass the snake which was swallowing the kaima that tried to get to Haha Island whole. Stopping she looked back the way she came certain that if Team Anko did find a way to destroy the island they would probably be trapped there.

Underneath the water Isaribi's hearing was far superior to her normal hearing which was why she picked up the sound of a body hitting the water. She could also smell the fresh blood as well as the muttering of Amachi as he said, "Useless, absolutely useless," while dumping the body of Yoroi who had been killed by the creatures that had piled onto the skiff.

Actually growling to herself that the bastard responsible not only for her pain and suffering but for so many others' was going to get away she made straight for his skiff. She caught up just as he was dumping the last dead body, a kaima. She could see that his jacket was gone and that his clothes appeared to be ripped but not by claw marks. He just rolled the body over the side when she sprung out of the water tackling him to the deck. He recognized her instantly saying, "Isaribi you traitorous little…" which was as far as he got as she used her increased strength to toss him bodily from the boat before making for the rudder turning it around and hoping that one or two creatures found him before he swam to shore.

* * *

The trip through the base was exactly as horrible and tough as Team Anko expected since most of the staff of the base were not shinobi so offered very little resistance to the Kaima. In some places the walls were literally painted with blood and gore. Furthermore it appeared that the creatures were carnivorous and liked the taste of people.

Using Anko's recovered memories they easily found the throne room where they hazarded to guess the self destruct mechanism that Orochimaru seemed to build into all his bases would be. However a careful search of the room revealed nothing.

"Fuck," Tayuya shouted in frustration. Sending a weary look to the door that led out of the room as several Kaima pounded on it to get in. "Where the fuck else could it be?"

"I don't think it matters," Kin said sitting against a wall to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed vowing to definitely step up his own training program since he was badly out of shape it would seem at least by active shinobi standards.

"What do you mean?" Sasame asked.

"Well you remember the base in Sound, it wasn't rigged to blow but to collapse. I'm willing to bet this base is rigged to do the same thing," Kin answered.

Seeing where her student was going Anko said, "Which wouldn't do us too much good against these creatures since they could survive underwater."

"Exactly," Kin said standing.

"You could've had that thought before we fought all the way here," Tayuya said.

"At least I had it," Kin snapped back.

"Hey you two settle down," Anko said feeling the strain herself. But what was worse for her was that she may be taking her girls on a one way trip. While she had meant what she said, she couldn't help but feel that she failed them in some way. Iruka must have sensed her thoughts as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Placing her hand on his she closed her eyes and leaned into him basking in his warmth.

The lights flickered just then prompting Tayuya to exclaim, "That's it."

"What's it," Sasame asked for the group.

"Anko-sensei, where's the power coming from?" Tayuya asked.

"From generators a level below us. Why?" Anko said confused.

"Would that be below sea level?" Tayuya asked ignoring Anko's question in favor of her own getting more and more excited.

"Yeah, they are in a special r…" Anko replied trailing off as where Tayuya was going became apparent. Her smile reappeared as she said, "They're in a special room so water can't get in."

A grin appeared on her other girls' faces as they got it too with Kin saying, "I imagine it would be quite catastrophic if they were to get wet."

"We won't know until we try," Sasame said her own grin splitting her face.

Watching the members of Team Anko all grinning at each other as they talked about causing a massive explosion Iruka thought, "_Kami help me_."

Tayuya moved to the door that led out getting ready to open it as the others pulled out their weapons. Pulling it open, the first kaima stumbled in but quickly fell due to the senbon that Kin threw hitting it in the eyes. The next two however made it into the room one targeting Iruka who made quick work of it by stabbing it in the throat with a kunai. The last one fell to Anko who after avoiding its initial strike maneuvered around it slashing the back of its knees with a kunai. It was dead before it hit the ground as Anko almost as an afterthought spun away from the creature throwing her kunai into the back of the creature's skull.

Moving into the hall they killed the few creatures that came between them and the generator room. Entering it they saw that a few creatures had apparently made it their new home but they made quick work of them. Having just finished off her opponent by breaking its neck Tayuya asked, "Which wall is the ocean behind?"

Anko pointed to the one farthest from the glass encased generators. Tayuya moved towards it as did Kin and Sasame slapping several exploding tags against it. "How long should we give ourselves?" Kin asked wanting to know how long to charge the delay built into the tags.

"Ten minutes," Anko said as Iruka and she weakened the glass so that when the wall blew the water would finish the job. Setting the tags to blow the five of them quickly made their way to the surface only to see that the boat Anko had brought had been destroyed by some of the rampaging creatures.

"Hurry we'll run for it" Anko shouted planning to run across the water hoping that Umihebi had taken care of the creatures beneath the surface. However the call of, "Sasame," directed her attention to the boat that was passing by the island. Seeing Isaribi at the rudder driving it Anko said, "On second thought I don't feel like running."

The skiff passed close enough that the shinobi could easily leap from the island onto the boat as it moved so as not to make a target for the kaima. Landing Sasame said, "You came back."

"I…" Isaribi said but was cut off by Sasame's simple, "Thanks."

Smiling at the first friend she had in almost two years Isaribi simply nodded as she directed the boat away. A moment later the wall in the generator room blew causing water to quickly fill the room. Once it was completely filled the pressure buckled the glass causing the generators to explode as they were exposed to the sea water. Most of the island was vaporized as the powerful generators released their energy.

Watching what remained of the island burn Tayuya said, "I hope our next mission doesn't have a daring escape from a facility in danger of being destroyed."

"What's a matter Red," Anko said teasingly, "Too much excitement for you?"

"I'm just saying it's getting pretty fucking old," Tayuya replied.

A groaning from the water attracted their attention so looking over the side of the boat they saw Anko's summon floating in the water its body bloated with all the kaima it had eaten. Noticing the woman staring at it Umihebi said, "I never thought I'd ever get sick of seafood."

"You did good, thanks" Anko said bowing slightly to the snake. Inclining its own head at the show of respect Umihebi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where too?" Isaribi asked. But before Anko could answer the skiff was rocked violently before picking up speed heading for Haha Island. They all held on for dear life as they cut through the water while wondering what was happening, except Isaribi who had been surprised by the initial hit and fell into the water. Reaching a deserted beach on the island the boat was tossed into the air hitting the beach before flipping end over end several times.

Anko was first to recover, spotting her girls and Iruka lying on the beach, the hold of the small skiff split open to reveal the gold that had been stored in it. Looking around for the missing Isaribi, she directed her attention to the water where she saw what had pushed them ashore was most likely the creature that the sailors had described which had attacked the ships not carrying gold. Standing atop its head looking arrogantly at her was Amachi.

"Well done Anko well done," Amachi said mockingly having summoned his sea monster, a product of his experiments, after Isaribi had tossed him into the water, "You managed to save Haha from being swarmed by the Kaima, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

Getting to her feet catching that Iruka was doing the same as well Anko said, "Come down here and say that to my face."

"No thanks," Amachi said crossing his arms in front of him, "I think I'll let my creature handle the likes of you." The creature in response took a step out of the water revealing that although the head resembled some ancient type of fish with a rounded armored skull and a mouth full of sharp teeth as well as a body which resembled a large Koi's covered in black and white scales, could move on land as it had four legs that looked like they belonged to an alligator. The creature took another step towards the recovered Shinobi but before it fully emerged from the water Isaribi appeared leaping out of the sea and tackling Amachi into the water.

The creature didn't seem to care about its master plight as he disappeared beneath the waves instead almost using it as the sign to attack suddenly rushing out of the water towards Team Anko and Iruka. Jumping in separate directions to confuse and make the creature chose who to focus on it seemed to follow Iruka. Anko landing next to Tayuya said, "Is this a big enough change of pace for you?"

"Fuck, it's enough to make me miss the exploding bases," Tayuya quipped.

Smiling Anko bit her thumb before placing her hand on the ground summoning Naga. Taking a look at the giant fish hybrid the summons said hissing her s's, "Awww, I was hoping to eat some of those tasty creatures Umihebi was describing."

"Maybe later," Anko said figuring a few may have survived that may cause trouble later. Naga moved to intercept the creature with Anko and Tayuya on her head. The sea monster sensing the greater threat turned towards the fast approaching snake. Opening its mouth a pair of glands began spraying a liquid at the summons which ignited into flame upon contact with the air.

"Fuck," Tayuya said having to increase her chakra to remain on the Naga's head as she quickly changed course to avoid the fire. Naga came in at the side of the creature which seemed unable to turn quickly to follow her. Coming up around its belly Naga began wrapping her body around the creature's midsection while her two passengers jumped off. Recognizing the danger it was in the creature began rolling about trying to dislodge the snake. Eventually, it rolled into the ocean hoping to drown the snake before it could be squeezed to death.

Sasame watched as Anko and Iruka followed the summons into the ocean in order to aid it against the creature. She wondered if she should follow but stopped when Isaribi flew from the water. Landing hard the fish girl rolled to a stop and attempted to pick herself up. Directing an angry gaze towards the water she shouted, "You mastered your procedure but never intended to turn me back."

Sasame wondered who she was talking to until a kaima appeared grinning maliciously at her as it made its way towards the beach. "Sorry, I simply strung you along to get you to return. You see you were the missing piece to the puzzle as some part of your D.N.A allowed you to retain your humanity. Eventually, I managed to isolate it and ta-da here I stand the ultimate underwater warrior, far superior to a prototype like you."

"I'll never be human again," Isaribi said sadly but looked up when Sasame said, "You never stopped being human Isaribi."

"Sasame…" Isaribi said staring at the girl her eyes conveying the gratitude she felt at Sasame's words.

"Ha-ha, how droll," Amachi said snidely, "Do you truly think you can stand before me? I told you I'm the pinnacle of my research."

"But you're still just some punk lab jockey," Tayuya shouted coming up from behind Amachi running along the water. Reaching him she kicked the half submerged merman in the chin launching him out of the water and onto the beach. Amachi rolled to his feet preparing to meet Tayuya's next attack which showed how much of an amateur he was since there were three angry young women behind him as well. Sasame reached him first slashing along his side with her dagger but was surprised when it failed to cut into him due to the scales.

Despite being surprise Amachi recovered quickly smashing his fist into her back sending her towards Tayuya who caught her. Kin leapt in next but was blown away when Amachi turned towards her opening his mouth and expelling water which hit with all the force of a fire hose. Isaribi did the same but her jutsu wasn't as powerful as his only causing him to stagger a few steps. It was enough to cause him to end his jutsu and to by time for Tayuya to close with him. He spun around in time to catch Tayuya's punch and her follow up one causing the two to struggle against one another.

Smirking he said as he began to win their test of might, "You can actually believe you are a match for me in raw strength."

Tayuya gave a dangerous smile in return saying, "No, I know I'm stronger," she then tapped into the prototype seal that she had been given as a result of Jiraiya's research. Although still a work in progress it did allow her to change at will and thus far maintain her transformation for ten minutes. Hearing her bandana rip away she cursed since it was her favorite. But she considered the surprise on Amachi's face worth the destruction of it especially as he began to struggle against her increased strength.

Pulling him off balance she grabbed him around the midsection before lifting him in the air and power-bombing him into the ground hard enough that it sent up a dust cloud. Kin watched as Tayuya jumped out of the cloud and taking a deep breath blew a stream of fire into it which lasted for a minute.

Once the dust and fire settled the girls were surprised to see Amachi still standing but he collapsed to his knees weakly saying, "Is that the best you got?" With a last ditch effort he charged at the girls. Pulling a scroll from her pouch Sasame unsealed a Fuuma shuriken. Spreading the shuriken's blades she said, "Here Isaribi throw this."

Doing as instructed and despite not being particularly skilled the shuriken flew true. Amachi probably could have avoided it but put faith in the defense his scales provided. However due to the stress of the fire they had just been subjected to and Isaribi's strength the shuriken caught him in the chest, piercing it and causing him to stop dead in his tracks to stare down at it before toppling over dead.

The girls stared at each other about to pat themselves on the pack until Tayuya said, "Fuck Anko-sensei." However before they could reach the water several large explosions went off and a minute later the creature floated to the surface belly up like a dead goldfish. Pulling herself onto the dead corpse and helping a panting Iruka, Anko said, "See all the fun stuff you don't get to experience by simply staying a chunin instructor."

"I think I can live without almost being eaten by a thirty-foot sea monster," Iruka said dryly. Earning himself a, "Part-pooper," in reply from his girlfriend.

Naga poked her head out of the ocean saying, "I think I'll be returning now. Do call me if there is something to eat next time."

"Sure thing," Anko replied chipperly before the summons disappeared.

Left alone Anko leaned done and kissed Iruka prompting several catcalls from the beach. "What's that for?" Iruka asked ignoring the teasing girls.

"For believing in me," Anko said referring to the things Iruka had told her about believing she left Orochimaru.

Standing she said, "When you start teaching those brats in Kiri you should start them off with a paper about what they did over the summer."

Laughing Iruka asked, "Why's that?"

"That way you can tell them how you killed a sea monster," Anko said, "give them a taste of what real shinobi do for a living."

"Iruka monster slayer does have a nice ring to it," he said, "but I doubt they'll believe me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Anko said noticing a fleet of ships approaching.

Unable to get close to land a small rowboat disengaged from the lead ship. Recognizing the admiral Anko shouted, "I thought you had a gold shipment to deliver."

"I managed to convince the governor that we should help save our land instead simply letting you shinobi get all the glory," the admiral said good-naturedly.

The admiral spotted Isaribi who despite reverting to human was missing her bandages so her scaled sections of skin were exposed. Watching her warily he asked, "I take it you found the kaima that was attacking my ships."

Following his gaze Anko stepped in front of him blocking his view and said, "Yep, he's right over there," while pointing to the corpse of Amachi. The admiral looked at Anko for a moment showing that he knew that wasn't entirely the case before saying, "Good enough for me."

He then motioned for his men to signal the ships to send a landing party to secure the gold as well as corpse before saying, "Allow me to take you back to Haha please."

Anko nodded stepping from the dead creatures belly into his boat while waving her girls forward. Running over the water they joined their sensei in finally relaxing in the back of the boat now that they were all together again.

* * *

Yoshino watched as her son and Temari returned from Suna. Although they weren't holding hands or anything so overt she could tell that something had changed between them. She smiled as she recalled what her mother-in-law told her when she joined the family. "One day you're going to find a young woman showing up on your doorstep. That'll probably be the girl that your boy marries."

She had wondered how the woman had known she would have a boy but apparently the Nara were predisposed to having male children. Therefore most of the women of the clan were outsiders like her. But she had instantly known that Temari was the girl her mother-in-law was referring too. As she thought about it, the similarities between her and the Suna kunoichi were rather striking.

When she had been a kunoichi she had been in the same graduation class as her future husband. They had even taken the chunin exams at the same time and had faced each other in the last match of the final round. Despite the fact that she had been the heavy favorite to win she had lost to him. The loss had eaten away at her till the point that she had showed up at the Nara's household. She had demanded a rematch which he had lazily refused. Sure enough her future mother-in-law had brow beaten her boy into accepting. From that match, which she had won, but knew that he had thrown simply so that she would leave him alone a grudging respect had been born. That respect had blossomed into admiration and eventually love but now she understood that it had all been a part of her mother-in-laws master plan.

Walking out of the house she greeted them saying, "How was the trip?"

"Troublesome," her son said walking into the house probably to take a nap.

She was about to lay into him but Temari said, "It was fantastic. They not only made Gaara the Kazekage, but me a chunin."

"Congratulations dear," Yoshino said genuinely pleased, "This calls for a celebration lets all head down to the Akimichi Restaurant to celebrate." Turning she shouted into the house. "Shikamaru, Shikaku get ready to head to the Akimichi district we're celebrating." She heard a pair of groans so more insistent and with an undercurrent of anger that promised painful consequences if disobeyed she yelled, "You both better be ready in forty-five minutes or Kami help the both of you." Hearing the heavy footprints of her husband as he rushed to comply followed by the slower and still shuffling footprints of her son, she turned to her guest slash future daughter-in-law, if she had her way that was, who was looking at her in wonder and said sagely, "Remember dear, all men need a strict guiding hand. Nara men just need it more than most."

Nodding at the pearl of wisdom Temari followed the woman into the house to get ready herself probably only needing a fraction of the time the two males of the household would. Before jumping into the shower she truly wished she could remain at the Nara residence forever.

* * *

Anko was standing on the docks in a sundress with one of the big brimmed hats that women going on cruises always seemed to wear. Standing before her were Sasame, Isaribi, and Tayuya. Kin had left the day before heading to surprise Haku at the island he was training on. Before the large sail boat that would take her and Iuka to Water Country, on the cruise Iruka had promised, left she was giving some last minute instructions to her team.

"So remember your mission is to escort Isaribi safely to Konoha and also to deliver the forms that will transfer us temporarily to Kiri to the Hokage. Think you can handle it?" Anko said with a mischievous smile that had her girls on edge.

"Piece of cake its only a C-ranked mission," Tayuya replied.

"Actually I'm bumping it up to an A-ranked one," Anko said far too innocently.

"Why," Sasame asked confused, "Are the papers that valuable?"

"Nope," Anko said making her way to the boat as it was about to leave, "You'll find out soon enough." Boarding she moved to the end and began waving cheerfully as the boat set sail.

"I wonder what she meant," Sasame said to Tayuya as they made their way to the end of the pier.

"She was probably just blowing smoke up our asses," Tayuya said waving it off. "Come on lets go buy some tickets for the ferry to Tea Country." However as she reached for her money pouch she found that it was missing. Instantly knowing where to look she spun around to see Anko dangling it in front of her along with what she assumed were Isaribi and Sasame's. Running down the pier she said, "Give it back you crazy-ass-bitch. How are we supposed to buy a ticket without any fucking money?"

"You're a kunoichi figure it out," Anko said turning away from the still cussing Tayuya.

Bringing her a drink Iruka said, "What was the point of that display if I might ask?"

Giving a smirk before sipping her drink Anko replied, "Why to teach them to keep a better eye on their money of course."

The ship had just slipped below the horizon when Tayuya had finally stopped cussing, "Crazy bitch stranding us here. How are we supposed to pay for a ferry, let alone afford a hotel if we can't get enough?"

"Uhm," Isaribi said shyly, "Iruka gave me this," holding up a wallet that both Tayuya and Sasame recognized as Anko's. Both girls smiled vowing to travel in style all the way back to Konoha at their sensei's expense. Heading off to purchase a expensive cruise ticket that would take them to Wave instead of the ferry they were going to take, Isaribi remembered what Iruka told her as he gave her the wallet.

"_Here," he said thrusting it into her hands._

"_What's this for," Isaribi asked confused, "You'll find out later. But make sure Anko's not around when you pull it out." As she nodded he asked, "So have you thought about what you'll do in the future."_

"_Right now I just want to be cured," Isaribi said._

"_I understand and if anyone can do it the Hokage can. But perhaps you'll consider another path?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well with that data we found in the skiff I'm sure Tsunade will be able to complete the procedure." Before she could argue he said, "It's your choice Isaribi nut it isn't necessarily a curse but a gift."_

"_A gift that cost me my old life and friends," she replied with anger._

"_True, but one that led you to a new one and friends who will stand with you to the end," saying the last part while directing his gaze to Sasame and Tayuya. Following his line of sight she smiled. Iruka patted her shoulder saying, "Think about it," before walking off to board the ship._

Isaribi wasn't sure what she would do if given the choice but she did look forward to what the future held something she hadn't done it quite a while.

* * *

Hinata arrived home from a day of filling in on a genin team as they performed their tasks due to an injury. Apparently the new genin teams had been selected from the academy according to the kunoichi of the team she was helping and Fuki was among them. Wondering if that would pose a problem for Ami in the future she wondered if she should inform her old teammate, who was studying in Suna. Figuring it was for the best she promised to write a letter later when she noticed something on the counter.

Seeing that it was another picture from Sai and that Sakura must have left it out for her. She picked it up to study it. This picture had the faceless boy acquiring the traits of the demon it had met in the last one. While she still believed Sai was using Naruto as a reference she couldn't help but wonder if it meant the boy was turning evil as a result of being forced out of his village.

She also wondered if that was all Sai was trying to tell them something that Sakura had brought up before. For some reason neither of them could shake the feeling there was more to the pictures than they were seeing. The newest picture seemed to confirm that as why would Sai tell a story and base it off of Naruto if the boy turned evil. Of course it could simply mean he was acquiring the traits of the man he was learning from. Much like Naruto wore the face wraps around his mouth like Zabuza did.

Bringing out the bin Hinata noticed that Sakura had done the same thing she was planning to do which was look at the pictures that had come before in more detail. However one thing bothered her still which were the pictures with the mother in them. Why put them into a story you were basing on an orphan at all, it kind of was like rubbing salt into a wound and even though Sai could be rather socially inept he wasn't cruel or heartless. Whatever she was doing in them, Hinata was positive she was the key to understanding the story.


	47. Chapter 47 Shadow Players

An:

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed as always. Thank you for your feedback they really help keep me going, sincerely S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 47: Shadow Players**

Kin arrived at a sleepy town at the edge of Water Country. Off in the distance she could just make out the island that Haku had described. Walking to the worn pier she asked an old man sitting near a rowboat, "I would like to go to that Island. Who would I see about taking this boat there?"

"You'd see me," the man replied, "But this boat isn't going anywhere near that cursed place. Especially since one of those damn shinobi has taken up residence there."

Kin supposed that the hatred this country felt towards its shinobi was still pretty strong especially since the town was far removed from Kiri she said, "Please there has to be a way."

Eyeing her suspiciously the man finally said, "I may have a boat to sell you but it won't be cheap."

"Deal," Kin quickly agreed.

An hour later she was half-way to her destination but grumbled as boat had been too kind of a description for what she was currently rowing to the island. A loose collection of wood that leaked would have been more accurate and it had almost bankrupted her to boot. However looking at the island she calmed knowing it would all be worth it once she could see Haku again.

Arriving at the island Kin found the small abandoned fishing village and let her boat get claimed by the sea as it finally sunk beneath the water. Walking towards the edge of the village she saw a penguin peek out from behind a building. When it saw that it had been noticed it took off running. Following it discreetly she allowed it to lead her right to her man. Once she spotted the fortress she quickly managed to get ahead of it. Hoping Haku was there she wasn't disappointed as she spotted him immediately as he was practicing in the courtyard of the fortress having climbed the wall surrounding it.

Having not seen him in almost a year in a half Kin marveled at the changes as he became a little more muscular than he had been, which was easily seen since he was without a shirt despite the cold weather. Haku still hadn't noticed her till the penguin ran into the courtyard shouting, "Haku….a girl has arrived on the island."

"Do you have a description of her Genin," Haku said but saw Kin standing on the wall. Genin began giving a description unaware the girl was above him. "Well she had long black her, and was rather fit I believe she may be a kunoichi."

"You left out absolutely stunning," Haku said.

Kin blushed until the penguin said, "Ah, she was rather plain looking to me."

"What," Kin said glaring down at the flightless bird.

"Intruder," Genin said preparing to defend the fortress but Haku stepped in front of him saying, "It's alright Genin she doesn't mean any harm." But realizing she might be perturbed that he never came back from Kiri added, "I hope." However his fears were silenced as she leapt from the wall sealing her lips to his.

Watching the two kiss, Genin said, "I'll just keep patrolling the island," needless to say neither said anything in reply.

* * *

Shikamaru was summoned to the Hokage's office. He had been enjoying a nice relaxing day of cloud watching trying to understand what was bothering Temari. Whatever it was it had to do with the scroll that had been delivered to her that morning. After reading it she had wanted to be alone something that when she first arrived he would have been fine with but ever since they had almost kiss he had to admit to himself he liked her. Although things between them hadn't reached that point again in the three months since returning to Konoha they had come close on several occasions.

Reaching the Hokage's office he was granted entrance and saw Temari, Lee, Tenten, and Neji also standing in front of the desk. Sakura was standing behind it and to the side of her master. Smiling the Hokage said, "Good now we can begin. I'm not sure if you know this but it's time for the race to the Todoroki Shrine. For those of you who don't it is a race held every four years to dedicate jewels to the shrine in hopes of keeping the sea calm."

"That's interesting and all," Shikamaru said, "But if this is about us entering it I'm going to have to refuse."

"Oh you'll be running the race alright just not as participants," Tsunade said.

"I don't understand," Temari said, "Why run it if we aren't going to be in it?"

"The race is an anything goes type of affair. You'll be guarding the runner of the Wasabi Family as he runs the race," Tsunade said.

"So even shinobi interference is allowed?" Neji said questioning.

"That's right," Tsunade answered, "Which is how the Wagarashi Family gained control of Degrashi port four years ago."

"I see, so whoever's runner wins the race gains controlling interest then," Neji said.

"Correct," the Hokage said.

"I still don't see why Konoha is getting involved in a dispute between semi-legal gangsters," Shikamaru said, his tone tinged slightly with distaste he felt since he saw it as almost working for men like Gato.

"Jirocho might be a gangster but he is also a man of honor," Tsunade said of her friend. "Furthermore you may not be aware of this chunin, but the lower half of Fire Country has been in the midst of a war on drugs ever since the Wagarashi Family took power. Do you know why that is?"

Shikamaru sensing he offended the Hokage tried to say, "I'm sorry f…"

But was cutoff as Tsunade said, "The reason for that is the Wasabi Family for all their gambling houses and other places of ill dispute do not traffic in drugs. Therefore, your mission is to make sure that the Wasabi win this race and to make sure they take control of the port. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Hokage," they all said.

Being dismissed by their leader they left the office. Once outside the building Neji asked, "May I assume you will be in charge of this mission Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked to Temari who nodded but he said, "Actually I think both me and Temari will be calling the shots. She'll be the overall commander thou."

Temari looked surprised since although making chunin months earlier she hadn't been given a mission to lead since she was from Suna. Something that had bothered her but hadn't mentioned. The fact that Shikamaru not only picked up on that, but was letting her have tactical command meant a great deal to her. Unable to keep the smile off her face she said, "We'll leave in an hour so get ready." The others nodded to prepare for the upcoming mission.

As they walked back to the Nara compound she said, "Thank you."

"For what," Shikamaru said playing that he was confused.

Leaning in she kissed his cheek saying, "For being you," and left it at that feeling far better despite the sad news that she would be returning to Suna after this mission. Something she had yet to tell Shikamaru yet as she was afraid he would simply blow it off. However his kind gesture made her wonder if she meant as much to him as he had come to mean to her. Maybe the answered would be found on the mission at least she hoped so.

* * *

It was an hour after Shikamaru and the others left her office and Tsunade was still rather annoyed with Shikamaru's comment about Jirocho. However she supposed she could understand his opinion somewhat. Yet he didn't realize that if you turned back the clocks over a hundred years being a ninja wasn't such a good thing either. Before the Senju and Uchiha founded Konoha most shinobi clans were viewed with distain, good enough to perform various tasks for nobles and the like, but not the type of people that they would associate with. Gangsters like Jirocho straddled that line still, except they stood more in the light then the shinobi of old did. If the people of Degrashi Port had a problem they saw him not the regional governor or even the Daimyo. That was why the Tea Country Daimyo started the race to prevent the more gangster like elements of fighting for turf to disrupt the flow of money not only into his coffers but into the village they used as a base and therefore the country.

An Anbu appearing before her desk forced her to turn her focus on more pressing business. "Yes what is it?" she asked hoping another emergency wasn't in the process of brewing.

The Anbu replied, "There is a team from Kumogakure here on orders from the Raikage to speak to you. Do you want me to send them away?"

Tsunade was surprised since Kumo had not sent shinobi to Konoha, officially that was, since the Head Ninja from the peace treaty signing nine years previous had been killed by Hiashi. That they sent one now could mean anything from another round of meaningless talks to possibly declaring war. "Did they say what they wanted?" Tsunade asked.

"They wish to talk about Konoha's recent crossing into their borders," the Anbu replied.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she thought, "_Is that bastard going to try and force another standoff with us for the Byakugan using Jiraiya and Naruto as an excuse?"_ To the Anbu she said, "Tell me. What is your opinion of the group he sent?"

"Milady?" the Anbu replied obviously confused why she would care for his opinion.

"Do you think they are here to cause trouble for us?" Tsunade said clarifying what she meant.

"Well to be honest milady I think their reason for being here is mere posturing," the Anbu replied.

"So you do think they are here for a more sinister purpose?"

"No, I mean I believe they want to sound like they are here due to Lord Jiraiya's appearing in their lands but wish to speak to you on another matter possibly related or even for a different matter entirely."

Intrigued Tsunade asked, "Why do you believe that?"

"Well, the leader of the team seems rather cold and collected despite being in her late teens or possibly early twenties. Her two teammates however have been arguing constantly over ridiculous matters. Not a team I would expect the Raikage to send if he truly was upset."

"Agreed," Tsunade said, "Very well, you may escort them here."

* * *

Kurenai raised an eyebrow as a team from Kumo passed by the open air café she was currently eating at. Her curiosity was peaked but not nearly as much as the group of gossiping women a few tables down. Although they leaned in conspiratorially they left a lot to be desired about discussing matters in secret especially since her love life had been the topic of discussion a few moments earlier. She sighed in regret when the Kumo shinobi didn't provide enough entertainment as they returned to the subject of her and Gai.

"I just don't understand what she sees in him," one of the woman said. "He acts like a buffoon half the time and those jumpsuits he wears, ugh."

"Tell me about it," another one said who she recognized as Ami's mother. "I even heard she dumped the Third Hokage's son for him."

"Is she nuts? He's far better looking than Gai," a third lady chimed in.

Kurenai kept her face clear of the anger she felt, but guessed the women didn't believe that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. In any case, when Gai showed up she was sure they would be singing a different tune. They had agreed to both not taking a mission today seeing as tonight was supposed to be a rather rare lunar eclipse. However Kurenai had also managed to secure a pair of tickets to a football match between the Konoha Fire and the Tanzaku Gamblers for the Fire Country Cup being held in the Chunin Exam Arena. Gai was a huge fan of anything that as he said it displayed Youthful Competition and she would admit that even she was beginning to enjoy the game, that although far more popular in Suna, was gaining a following in Konoha. After all a sport where people knocked each other around while kicking a ball around was almost as entertaining as watching shinobi fight. It may be a rather mean trick but she was going to let him decide what they did tonight. If he chose the football game well it would prove he was human after all as the past three months with him had been even better than she thought.

Gai was a wonderfully attentive boyfriend and while there were times when she felt embarrassment at his antics at least he didn't read porn while holding her hand as she had seen Kakashi do from time to time. Why Shizune let him read those novels in public still she couldn't say. She just figured it was part of Kakashi's charm much like Gai's boisterous ways was a part of his.

The three women were chatting about her and Gai still till one of them stopped talking her jaw dropping a little before closing and licking her lips. Having a good idea why Kurenai turned to see that Gai was walking towards the café holding a picnic basket for their date tonight. Instead of the unflattering jumpsuit he was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with horizontal white strips. It also had a collar which was unbuttoned. The shirt did nothing to hide the hard muscles that his vest and baggy jumpsuit normally hid and was complimented by the tan pants he had on.

Walking to her table he kissed her cheek before sitting down and saying, "Are you ready for our most youthful date?"

"Yes," Kurenai replied with a smile, "But perhaps you would like to do something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I managed to get two tickets to the match tonight," Kurenai said seeing a little fire light up in his eyes. She sighed internally figuring she should have guessed he would want to go to that instead of watching the stars and eclipse.

However he laughed saying, "A most tempting idea, however I said we would see tonight's eclipse so believe we should continue with our original plans. Besides you could probably sell those tickets quite easily and put them to the far better use of purchasing those chakra weights for Yakumo. The Chunin Exams are next month and although her Taijutsu has improved she does need more speed and power." He finished up his statement with his bright smile and she smiled in return but especially since the three women behind him were staring at him with stars in their eyes now. After all she doubted if their men had been offered a chance out of watching stars in favor of a sporting event then they would have grabbed it.

Standing she said, "Well shall we?"

Getting to his feet he held his arm out allowing her to hook hers into it and lay her head on his shoulder as they walked to the arena to get rid of the tickets before selecting a spot to enjoy the stars and each other's company.

* * *

The three Kumo shinobi before her looked rather nervous well the two dark skinned ones behind the blonde woman did. The woman who had introduced herself as Samui looked almost bored. Finally she said, "I believe you said you are here to talk about some of our shinobi appearing in Lightning Country."

"In a sense," Samui said calmly, "In truth, we were sent to learn more about a group that Lord Jiraiya mentioned."

"Is that right," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her, "What pray tell makes you think we'll just give you this information?"

"Why else send Jiraiya to…" Samui began to say, but was stopped when Tsunade said, "What Jiraiya does during his training trip is his business. He was there to warn the jinchuriki of a possible threat. I don't believe he told you we were going to hand over anything. Frankly, I find it rather pompous of your leader to send you here especially in light of the way he tried to use the peace-talks nine years ago. "

"Listen here b…" Karui was about to say, but was silenced by a glare from Samui.

The blonde woman composed herself before finally saying, "You may be right in saying it is rather forward of us to ask anything of you in light of our past history. However, a threat against Jinchuriki is a threat against the Raikage's brother and our former sensei." Bowing almost completely in half Samui said, "Will you please consider our request?" She noticed that it was a gesture that was mirrored by the two shinobi behind Samui as well.

"You love your master so I'm willing to consider your request," Tsunade said after a moment. "However I don't know how much you are capable of negotiating but this information will not be free."

Straightening Samui said, "What is it we must provide?"

"Information, most likely," Tsunade said, "If we hand over this file then should Kumo learn anything of value on Akatsuki I want the second person to know about it besides the Raikage to be me."

"We will have to travel back to Kumo to relay your demands to the Raikage," Samui said after thinking for a moment.

"I look forward to his reply," Tsunade said dismissing the Kumo shinobi.

In truth she would have given it to them for nothing considering that a Kumo on guard against Akatsuki would hopefully thwart the group's plans for the jinchuriki. However in light of Konoha's past history she reasoned that giving them the information for free would make Kumo either suspicious or they wouldn't place as much value on it that Tsunade wanted them too. If playing hardball helped sell the idea of how dangerous Akatsuki was then so be it. Figuring she should tell Sakura to get her and Hinata's letters ready since she wanted to let Jiraiya know about the Raikage's interest she also pulled out two photos. One was akin to the pinup that she had first sent. However she hid that one in favor of one that had her dressed in her normal clothes leaning forward and blowing the camera a kiss. Placing her lips to the corner of it she blushed slightly as she sealed it in the envelop wondering what he would think when he saw it, before going in search of her apprentice.

* * *

"Sir, a team from Kumo has just left the village after meeting with the Hokage," Torune reported.

"Do we know what they wanted?" Danzou replied stopping his calligraphy.

"I'm afraid not sir," the Aburame replied, "One of Tsunade's Anbu spoke to them directly before ushering them to the office. Their meeting was short and they left immediately after."

"No matter then," Danzou said. "A meeting that short could produce nothing of true value, but we'll keep our eye on the situation. Now onto the matter of the upcoming race in Tea Country."

"Ah yes sir," Danzou assistant said, "Our agent has been in place for a while now, and all he wants to know is. Who do you favor to win?"

"Tell him the honorable son is to win," Danzou said giving the code for which family was to come in first.

"Right away sir," the assistant said to prepare a messenger rat.

"Sir?" Torune said his tone questioning and confused.

"What is it?"

"Why did we bother to tell his competition to hire the Rain-nin if we want Jirocho to win the race?" Torune said but quickly said, "Forgive me sir, I don't mean to question you."

Waving Torune's concerns off the Root Leader replied, "Your concerns are understandable after all we did set up the Wagarashi family to replace the Wasabi. However, that fool Kyuroku is proof that even if a man trades in more profitable items a bad business man is a bad business man."

"I understand," Torune said guessing that in the competition between Wagarashi and Wasabi, which Root acted as a silent partner with both, since the families provided the organization with the capital it used to run itself, the Wagarashi had lost. Therefore, Danzou was correcting the mistake he had made in installing the Wagarashi. "But that doesn't explain why you wished for them to hire the Rain-nin. Our agent is more than able to ensure Jirocho wins the race."

"Indeed he is," Danzou said, "However, there is another mistake I wish to correct."

"Ah the attempted assassination of Ibiki," Torune said referring to the incident that resulted in the sword of the Thunder God being stolen and Aoi defecting from the village."

"Right, had Ibiki been killed as I wished I would have considered the loss of the sword and scroll a small trade off for removing one of Sarutobi's most loyal pawns," Danzou said. "However, Aoi's failure to act as expected means he is not worthy of caring the blade. No sense in leaving it in such unworthy hands."

"What of the team the Hokage sent to protect Jirocho's interests?" Torune asked.

"IF anything they should make our man's job easier but if they get in his way he'll know what to do," Danzou said returning to his calligraphy.

* * *

Temari finished giving the greeting to the head of the Wasabi family. The man smiled saying, "Welcome, welcome. It's good to see that Leaf and Suna are working together again."

"I agree sir," Temari said sincerely, "Now may we hear the details of our mission?"

"Please call me Jirocho, well it started…" Jirocho went into the history of the race and how his family lost it four years ago conceding control of Degrashi port to their rivals. "Apparently they have once again hired a shinobi to make sure their runner wins the race. You are here to protect ours."

"It would be easier and faster to take theirs out though sir," Temari said hypothetically.

"Yes," Jirocho agreed, "However I would rather win the race fairly then not." Temari caught a look of surprise appear on Shikamaru's face who she noticed seemed rather conflicted about the mission, possibly the reason he conceded command to her. Something which made her a little sad as she had been hoping it had to do with the feelings he may have had for her.

She pushed aside those thoughts saying, "Very well si…I mean Jirocho. But we'll need to talk to your runner to get an idea of the route he wishes to take in order to come up with a workable defense."

Jirocho clapped his hands, a screen that led outside slid open to reveal a handsome young man who was kneeling with his head down. When he looked up Temari actually felt her cheeks heat up as the handsome man's brown eyes met hers. He gave a charming smile before saying, "I know I was against you hiring these ninja sir, but if you had told me they would be led by such an attractive young woman I wouldn't have put up such a fuss."

Laughing Jirocho made the introductions. Something about the young man instantly put Shikamaru on edge. He couldn't describe what it was exactly, a sense of familiarity coupled with the way he was staring at Temari perhaps.

Temari unaware of Shikamaru's thoughts said fighting down her blush, "We will need to talk about the route you are going to take for the race."

"Why," Idate said sounding confused, "Aren't you going to simply follow me?"

"That is a possibility however along your path there will be places that a shinobi may set up traps. My basic plan so far is to split the team in three. The first team will act as advanced scouts dealing with any traps or shinobi lying in wait. The middle team will be guarding Idate's person and the last team will prevent anyone from coming up behind to attack.

"Wow, beauty and brains," Idate said giving a tight smile that again caused Temari's cheeks to heat up, "Well if you want to talk to me about my route how about tonight over dinner."

Temari sent a quick look towards Shikamaru who despite the anger and turmoil he felt appeared disinterested. Her gaze hardened since she figured that if some girl was hitting on him she'd at least manage to look upset so said, "That sounds alright." Since she looked away to answer the questions she didn't see the look on Shikamaru's face switch from disinterested to shocked. However it only lasted a moment before he began pondering what it was about this Idate that bothered him so, outside of his interest in Temari.

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," Idate said shutting the screen to the room.

Temari shifted her mind back to business saying, "If you don't mind, we'd like to be shown our rooms now."

Jirocho clapped his hands and a servant girl led Team Temari to the rooms they'd be staying in while they prepared for the race.

* * *

Haku was practicing in the courtyard again expecting another visit from Kin. It had been almost three months since she had visited to inform him that her team would be doing missions in Kiri for a while. The month she had stayed had been far too short for both their tastes. Her last letter had said that they had been incredibly busy with missions to help the Leaf's new allies. However due to the upcoming Chunin Exams, her sensei was giving them a little time off to relax before training would resume.

Part of the training that one of the scrolls he had found suggested was practicing his kata's outside in the cold. It had taken a while to get used to but now it was almost second nature to him. Another of his advancements had been learning to summon the various penguins. Although he still lacked the chakra to call on any of the larger ones he felt he was close.

"Did anyone tell you that training in the cold without a shirt is a good way to catch a cold?" Kin said.

Smiling Haku turned towards her saying, "It sounds vaguely familiar." Taking in his girlfriend's appearance he noticed that she was wearing a belt made of Sound headbands with X's carved into them.

Noticing where he was looking she gave a spin which raised her trench coat showing that the metal bands went all the way around. Finishing her spin she asked, "You like?"

"It's you," Haku said stepping closer to capture her lips. Feeling her shiver a little and not just from the cold outside but probably from how cold he was he said, "Let's go inside and warm you up."

"I was about to suggest the same thing."

* * *

Temari was scowling at Shikamaru who was lying in the corner with his back turned. Tenten who despite losing to her in the preliminaries last year had proved to be a good sport about it after talking to her during the mission, had quickly become a confidant about her semi-relationship with the Nara.

She was currently dressed for her date tonight in a nice kimono that sported several deer on it which she had brought for a night out with Shikamaru. When she had pulled it out she had almost sent a message to Idate to cancel but was afraid it would upset him and she figured having the runner they were supposed to protect angry would be harmful to the mission.

She had asked Tenten, in front of Shikamaru, what she thought she should wear hoping for some sign that her upcoming date bothered him. But Shikamaru hadn't even flinched, prompting Tenten to say she should dress up. What was worse was after changing and entering the room where her team was sitting everyone but Shikamaru complimented her even the stoic Neji.

A quick knock at the door announced the arrival of her date for the evening. Answering it Temari smiled saying, "Would you like to come in for a moment to meet everyone?"

"Sure if that's what you want," Idate said, "but it's not really necessary as I know with you in charge I'll be in excellent hands."

Temari stepped aside to introduce the team to Idate. Each of them courteously stepped forward as they greeted him except Shikamaru who didn't move from the corner. Growling Temari said, "The lump in the corner is the lazy bum who is the co-captain of the team."

"Well it makes me doubly glad that you're the one calling the shots then," Idate said giving a charming smile that made Temari blush. Sticking his arm out he said, "Shall we?"

Temari took his arm and the two left the room leaving the rest of the team behind. No sooner had they left then Tenten moved to Shikamaru and kicked the arm the lazy chunin was resting his head on. "Hey what's your problem," he said.

"What's yours in case you didn't notice Temari left with that gigolo?" Tenten snapped upset knowing how much Temari had come to care for Shikamaru and that she had bought the Kimono especially for him.

Getting up Shikamaru said, "I noticed, she's a big girl she can do what she wants," before leaving the room.

Tenten wasn't about to give up but was stopped by Neji who was sitting cross-legged in a corner, "That is enough Tenten." Tenten rounded on him but Neji said, "It does bother Shikamaru, however something else is eating away at him as well."

"Like what?" Lee asked wisely remaining on the sidelines.

"I'm not sure," Neji said standing as well.

"Now where are you going?" Tenten said as Neji began to leave the room as well.

"For a walk."

Tenten turned to Lee expecting him to leave as well so she wasn't too surprised when he leapt up saying excitedly, "Let us too see what this town has to offer."

Smiling Tenten held her hand out which Lee grabbed but was surprised when she took him to the room she was going to share with Temari saying, "Let's stay in and find a way to entertain ourselves." Lee's cheeks turning red told her that he understood her innuendo as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

* * *

Shikamaru had found a rough part of town and it wasn't five minutes before somebody tried to pick his pocket. He stopped the thief, who was a boy about his age, using his shadow possession jutsu. Realizing he was caught the boy begged for him not to call the authorities. Shikamaru told him he wouldn't if he did a little errand for him, to which the thief quickly agreed.

Heading to the restaurant that he had overheard Temari tell Tenten she would be at he hid in an alley watching as she chatted with the runner. He finally realized what it was about him that bothered him and that was he reminded him of the proctor of the Chunin Exam, Ibiki Morino. But, why he really wasn't sure. Yet, that wasn't the whole reason he was on edge about the man he carried himself like a shinobi, but was going out of his way not to show it. Which was the point of his little trip to find his thief.

Watching Temari he had to admit she looked beautiful in the kimono. For a while he had been convinced his whole reason for hating the young man they were supposed to guard stemmed from jealousy. However when he had come to pick up Temari it had confirmed for him the man was more than he seemed. Temari for the most part was a level-headed woman and this Idate was playing her. While there were plenty of stories of Kunoichi who used their feminine wiles to get information from their male targets, there were men who could do the same. He had the distinct feeling Idate was one of them. He could tell just from watching Temari as sometimes her face would scrunch up telling him that the young man had asked a question she felt uncomfortable answering. By her body language he could tell it wasn't a personal question but one related to the mission.

He was glad when the dinner finally came to a close and was pleased to see that Temari was walking a few steps away from her date. Unlike when she was with him where she'd be so closed they'd bump from time to time. They walked by the alley he was hiding in and when they passed he sent his thief to pick Idate's pocket. Watching the thief work he bumped into the runner, quickly apologizing for his clumsiness, before running off into another alley.

Shikamaru let him go already having told him he could keep what was in it as he had learned everything he needed to know. Idate was a shinobi and a pretty good one too. Shrinking into the alley he heard, "I see, so that was the point of your finding a pickpocket."

"Did you have reservations about our client's runner as well Neji," Shikamaru said turning towards the Hyuuga.

"I admit that whatever you saw I missed," Neji said calmly and without embarrassment. "However your little experiment makes it quite apparent Idate is more than a simple runner. How did you know he would let the pickpocket go?"

"Simple whatever he is doing here, he's trying to remain low key. If he stopped the thief it would call into question just how skilled he is. But as I'm sure you could tell even pretending to not notice what the thief was up too marks him as somebody that bears watching."

"But, what does his having sensed the pickpocket's attempt, and still let him take the wallet tell you?"

"That there's more going on behind the scenes then we know," Shikamaru said walking back to the Wasabi compound.

* * *

Temari entered the room that had been provided to the Team having skillfully avoided being kissed by Idate at the door and then going for a walk by herself after he left. Finding the room was dark when she returned she turned on the light and was surprised to see Shikamaru still up and sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Enjoy your date," he asked.

Temari was tempted to lie and say she did, but didn't want to play any more games with Shikamaru so instead settled for, "What do you care?" As she made her way to the room she shared with Tenten.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Shikamaru said.

Causing Temari to turn and ask, "Why's that?"

"I think Tenten tied that ribbon to the door as a warning," he replied.

Looking at the door Temari sure enough spotted the ribbon that was tied to the handle of the door. "Great where am I suppose to sleep?"

While she was staring at the door she missed Shikamaru coming up behind her saying, "I didn't like it you know."

Turning to look at him she said, "Like what?"

"Watching you with him," he replied.

Temari's eyes went wide as she said, "That pickpocket, you sent him."

"That's right, glad to see that you weren't too smitten with Idate to drop your guard," Shikamaru said amused while returning to his chair. "I take it you came to the same conclusion as me when he allowed the thief to take his wallet."

"Before actually," Temari replied which didn't surprise Shikamaru, "He kept asking questions about whether or not there was another reason for us to be here. I think he's a missing-nin."

"What makes you think that?"

Pulling the wallet with a smile she tossed it to him. Giving a cryptic smile of his own he said, "So you already knew I sent the thief."

"Yep," she said sitting in a chair next to him, "I found your thief after Idate dropped me off. He told me a lazy slacker told him to do it. Look at the I.D."

Pulling it out he read, "Idate Morino."

"Well that answers why he reminds me of Ibiki, they're brothers." Shikamaru said. "But I don't think your idea he's a missing-nin is entirely accurate."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch," Shikamaru replied, "But if he was a missing-nin I think he'd be a lot more nervous about shinobi from Konoha being here. Furthermore, why work for a man with close ties with the Hokage."

"Should we ask him?" Temari asked concerned.

"No, we'll observe him and report back to the Hokage after the mission. If he is a missing-nin hiding in plain sight then scaring him now would result in Jirocho possibly losing by default if he takes off," Shikamaru suggested standing and yawning.

Temari nodded her head agreeing with Shikamaru. Looking at the door of the room she was supposed to sleep in she said, "Um, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Well if you want you can bunk with Neji," Shikamaru said causing Temari to scowl and cross her arms. Chuckling he said, "What don't want to try and make me jealous again."

Temari blushed at being caught yet said, "I'm sorry, it's just sometimes I wish I knew what you thought of me."

"Just ask," Shikamaru replied, "But if you really want to know, I think you're probably the most troublesome woman I've ever met. But for some reason I don't really mind. Come on you can sleep in my room I'll sleep out here."

"But…" Temari said not wanting to put him out.

"Temari, I once fell asleep during taijutsu practice standing up. I'll be fine."

Seeing his point, she got up to walk past him into the room but before closing the door said, "Thank you Shikamaru. For everything." She leaned in kissing his cheek and then closed the door leaning against it wishing she had been a little bolder.

* * *

Neji kept the amusement he felt to himself as Temari glared at Tenten for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. Normally he would be the one put out by the antics of his two lovebird teammates. So it was nice to see it happen to someone else from time to time. He had been the first to awaken the next day after Temari's date to find Shikamaru asleep on the small sofa in the common room half on it and half off. He wondered why until Tenten had awoken looking like the cat that ate the canary wearing an oversized T-shirt.

Figuring that his teammates had stayed in, he wisely did not inquire why Lee had not joined him in the room they were supposed to share. When Temari had awakened she had been less than pleased at the sudden change in sleeping arrangements to which Tenten merely shrugged.

Lee who it turned out had actually been the first one up but was running around the village for training had joined them shortly after. Confident that Shikamaru had stayed up to talk to Temari about his concerns and figuring if they waited for the chunin to awaken it would be closer to lunch then breakfast Neji asked, "Did Shikamaru share his concerns with you?"

Tenten took it the wrong way saying, "So he did talk to you about how he was feeling how sweet. Was he jealous?"

"I meant about Idate, Tenten."

"So did I, Neji." Tenten said her tone telling him she didn't see what else they could be talking about.

Temari smiled saying, "He means Shikamaru had concerns about who Idate really was." Tenten and Lee both looked confused so she shared everything that the pair had learned and how they decided to handle it.

As they nodded their understanding Temari pulled out a map and said, "Okay, here's our plan of attack for the race. We have three days and Idate told me the route he wants to take."

She began drawing on the map which immediately prompted a question from Neji as he asked, "He doesn't intend to start from the port."

"No he claims the currents from this point here," she replied pointing to a beach on the map, "are faster. Since I doubt our expected opposition knows of this, I plan for you and Tenten to start on Nagi Island at the Modoroki Shrine. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Lee, and I will follow him to his boat where we will provide close support for Idate."

"So Tenten and I will be the team traveling ahead looking for ambushes," Neji said in understanding.

"Exactly, although the best place for an ambush I believe will be the suspension bridge between Nagi and O'uzu Island," Temari said. "Lee once we reach Nagi you'll probably be the only one that can keep up with Idate so you'll be the one nearest him at all times."

"Yosh, I will not let you down."

"Good, let's get ready then I'll want to run the race ourselves to see if there are any other good ambush points that the map doesn't cover."

"What about him?" Tenten said while jerking a thumb at the still sleeping Nara.

"Leave him to me," Temari said with a smile moving to wake him up in a similar manner as his mom.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto were sparing in the courtyard of the Daimyo of Bird Country. Naruto and he had been Toki's guests since Naruto had defeated the Watari, the group of wandering ninja that had tried to take over the country. Their leader, Hoki, had posed as a chancellor and secretly poisoned Toki's father, the previous Daimyo, and her brother. Jiraiya had allowed Naruto to fight each of the leaders of the group on his own considering it training. The group had escaped with their lives but they knew they had been in a fight.

Toki was watching them along with many of her retainers. They had remained in bird country for the past three months because Jiraiya's contacts had yet to catch wind of the six-tail jinchuriki. So instead of running around hoping to find the man and possibly tip him off he had people after him they had remained in one spot concentrating on Naruto's training. They had concentrated on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu much as he had originally planned. Now they were working on combining both to create a new fighting style. The first part of the training had been creating a one handed sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That way while Naruto was fighting if he threw a punch with the other hand he could create the clone that would attack at the vulnerable spots of his target. In effect it was almost like the Flying Thundergod Technique as a Naruto could suddenly appear out of nowhere to attack.

Jiraiya smiled as he blocked an attack only to have to quickly roll away as Naruto tried to kick the back of his knee with the clone he created. In a sense it was like fighting Kushina and Minato at the same time. Preparing to meet Naruto's next charge Jiraiya smiled as he saw an image of the boy's parents behind him.

Naruto came in again but Jiraiya was ready striking out with a kick that caught Naruto in the chest but he was also sent to the side as the clone appeared to his right kicking him in the side. Rubbing the ribs the boy had hit he said, "Alright Naruto that's enough."

"Okay Pervy Sage," Naruto said causing some of the young women watching the boy to giggle.

"Stop calling me that," Jiraiya said halfheartedly knowing that the day Naruto stopped it was probably the end of the world. "Any way, finish packing we'll be leaving in a few hours."

"So where are we heading?" Naruto asked since Jiraiya had been less than forthcoming with the information thus far.

"Well I was hoping we'd have heard something about Utakata's movements by now but he's being cautious."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about that," Naruto said. "Why were you able to find Zabuza so fast but this guy is almost impossible for your contacts to find?"

"Well that's because Zabuza while trying to stay hidden was also trying to make money leaving a trail for me to follow. Not to mention I had a starting point and a good idea of where he was heading. Utakata simply wants to disappear. I doubt he even goes near most cities, so him popping up is quite rare. Anyhow, it's time we begin putting all that meditation training to good use. I'll keep looking for him on my own as I'll turn you over to Fukasaku for the next year and a half."

"Who's that?"

"He's the toad that trained me in the Sage arts," Jiraiya replied, "So hurry up it'll take a little under a month to get there from here."

"A month isn't there a faster way," Naruto asked since he was anxious to get started.

"There is," Jiraiya replied, "but who knows we may run into Utakata along the way so there's no need to rush. Trust me, when you finally get there and have Shima's cooking you'll wish it took longer."

Jiraiya smiled as he watched Naruto try to hurry off to pack but was stopped by the group of girls including Toki who often gathered when they trained. Watching as many of them told the boy how they wished he could stay longer made Jiraiya happy especially in light of his godson's early years. Even if he didn't get any decent research out of it, because the boy refused to take advantage.

"Hey Jiraiya," the red toad that often acted as a messenger Kosuke said.

"Is everything alright?" Jiraiya asked since the toad generally was the one Tsunade used for emergency contacts.

"As far as I know," the toad replied pulling the scroll from his back after removing his goggles. "I think something important happened but she didn't seem stressed by it."

"Very well, thanks," Jiraiya said taking the scroll. The toad then disappeared in a cloud of smoke so Jiraiya figuring he had time before Naruto was ready opened it. Unsealing the letters for Naruto he placed them in the inner pocket of his jacket. Unsealing and opening the first letter to him as it was the one Tsunade wrote what was going on in. He was surprised to learn that his trip to Kumo had bore some unexpected fruit in the form of the Raikage asking about Akatsuki. He would have been happy with them simply keeping an eye out for the group. But going as far as asking Konoha about them meant the Raikage was taking the threat extremely seriously

Unsealing the file at the end of the message he skimmed it seeing that it was a report on the findings of the seal he had come up with for Tayuya. Already from the simple skimming of it he saw a few ways he could tweak it for better results.

Reading the more personal letter next he smiled as Tsunade described how proud she was of her students, as they were pushing themselves to be ready for the fight against Akatsuki. She went into quite a bit of detail about how she was feeling watching them wondering if she had wasted her life with her running from her problems for so long. That was something for Jiraiya to still get used to as he had often tried to be there for Tsunade but she never took advantage. However over the course of the past year and a half she had really opened up. She had even ended the letter saying she couldn't wait to see him again. At the end of the letter was a seal with a note next to it saying, "Because you asked so fervently."

Jiraiya knew what he hoped it was but was afraid that it was another trick. Unsealing it he found another brown envelop. Opening it he yanked the picture out quickly hoping to memorize all the details in case it turned into another hard body picture. However after several seconds and nothing happened he began to study it in more detail. Tsunade was standing in front in a grassy field and although full dressed she was bending forward slightly revealing a good dose of her cleavage while blowing the camera a kiss. The way she had one eye closed as she did it added to the almost pinup like effect and the imprint of her lips in the corner was the cherry on top.

He didn't realize it but he had stood there motionlessly watching the picture for an hour when Naruto came to get him asking why he wasn't ready. Shaking himself back to the real world. He stuffed Naruto's letters into the boy's hands and ran to his room ignoring the annoyed blonde's grumbling when he told him they'd leave tomorrow as he had inspiration on his side and needed to write.

* * *

As Tsunade made her way to the hospital she wondered about what the Raikage's response would be to her demands. It had been three days since the Cloud Shinobi had left the village depending on what the Raikage wanted she expected them back within the next couple of weeks. Jiraiya's response had been prompt yet she had been a little worried since he didn't mention the picture she sent. However Naruto's letter more than made up for it as he complained that after getting the letter Jiraiya had locked himself in his room and delayed their leaving for his new training.

Reaching the hospital she headed to the room she had asked Isaribi to meet her at. In the past three months Tsunade and her two apprentices had studied the girl's condition in great detail. The research was further helped by the notes that had been recovered from Amachi's skiff. Tsunade was now confident that she could either finish the process or cure her. Personally Tsunade would prefer to see the young girl chose to complete the process as she was positive that the girl would be a welcome addition to her forces.

Entering the room she saw Sakura running a scan over Isaribi to make sure the drugs they had given her in preparation for the process she was about to go through had run their course. "Well?" she asked her pink-haired apprentice.

"The gene therapy medication we've given her seems to have been absorbed Milady," Sakura replied writing her findings in the medical file of the young girl.

"What does that mean?" Isaribi asked obviously nervous around doctor type's still which Tsunade couldn't fault her. Amachi was lucky he was dead as Tsunade truly could not stand those who experimented on other human beings just to further medicine.

"What that means is that we can cure your condition if you so chose. Or, we can complete the process," Tsunade said having moved to a window and watching Isaribi's reaction to her statement. She saw the look of hope on her face at being cured, but there was also a thoughtful look upon knowing her process could be completed. "Well have you decided?"

"I'm…I'm tired of being a freak, Lady Hokage," Isaribi said after a moment, "I want you to cu…"

"Sakura, head up to the surgical bay and prepare for the procedure," Tsunade said cutting Isaribi off. Her apprentice nodded not needing to know what to prepare as the procedure was virtually the same in either case.

After Sakura left Tsunade said as she made her way to the door, "Follow me and please take those bandages off."

Isaribi looked uncomfortable but complied. Leaving the hospital Isaribi couldn't help shifting uncomfortably whenever someone looked at her. As they walked Isaribi said, "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Tell me," Tsunade said ignoring the challenge in the girls voice, "Are people looking at you like a freak now?"

"A few," she said noticing a few looks that fit the description.

"But most are merely curious are they not?"

"Yes," Isaribi conceded wondering how the Hokage seemed to be able to see despite not turning her head as they walked down the street.

They stopped in front of a section of the village where all the buildings seemed to be vaguely the same. Furthermore the people Isaribi spotted in the area all seemed to favor shades and coats with high collars to them. Curious she asked, "Where are we?"

"This is the Aburame compound," Tsunade answered. "What do you know of them?"

"Nothing milady."

"Well they are walking hives in a sense as the insects they use for battle live within them," Tsunade said noticing that Isaribi seemed a little nervous at that. "Does that bother you?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Do you see them as freaks?"

"No…merely different," Isaribi said honestly.

"Exactly, but despite serving this village faithfully for years there are still many that would and do," Tsunade said, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really," Isaribi answered understanding what the Hokage was saying but not seeing the correlation.

"The point is…people will judge you based solely on their own biases. I simply think it is a waste to see the abilities that you have to be wasted because you worry about what closed minded people think," Tsunade said beginning to walk back to the hospital. "Now let's get you cured."

"Actually maybe you could tell me what finishing the Kaima process would entail?"

Keeping her smile to herself Tsunade said, "I'd love too."

* * *

Kin awoke nude as had been her habit since returning to the island where Haku was training. With the Chunin Exams a month away and knowing that her first was supposed to end in her death she decided to take her relationship with Haku to the next level. She was laying on a fur blanket that had once belonged to a pack of wolves that had tried to kill Haku. Telling her the story he was convinced that they had attempted to even the score for the one his summons had killed when he had first signed the contract.

She wasn't surprised to see that Haku was already awake and probably already training. Although he hadn't told her what he was worried about that was coming she knew it was serious just by how hard he often pushed himself. Dressing she made her way down to the courtyard again marveling that despite it being so cold that it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"It's enough to make a girl jealous that you feel training is more important than lying next to her in bed," Kin said causing Haku to stumble a little in his Kata.

"Well if I didn't come out here to train I don't think we'd ever leave," Haku said walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek before moving on to her lips.

As he pulled back, Kin opened her eyes saying, "Now there's an idea."

"Haku, Haku," shouted the slightly panicked voice of Genin as he ran through the gate. Turning to the young penguin whose boss Gunso left him behind in order to act as a sentry for Haku, the young man asked, "Yes what is it?"

"A man rowed up to the island and he has a wounded girl with him," the penguin said reporting what he spotted.

Haku ran inside quickly getting dressed and grabbing some medical supplies. Running outside he found Kin also ready holding Genin in her arms. Following the directions that the summons gave them they arrived at the fishing village. They found the two in a building with the old man whispering to the young woman, as she lay on an old couch, that she'd be alright. He stood to get up but the daughter grabbed his arm saying, "Please, don't leave me father."

"I'll be right back, the shinobi maybe in that old fortress. Save your strength," the old man said patting her arm.

"That will not be necessary," Haku said entering with Kin behind him. Despite the man having said he was going to search for him. He still appeared scared to see Haku.

"What happened to her?" Haku asked moving towards the girl and holding up his bag of medical supplies.

"Our village…the village has been overrun by pirates. They took it over a few days ago and have been doing as they please. My daughter…she fought one of them off but he stabbed her."

"Have you tried to get word to Kiri," Kin asked while Haku looked at the woman's wound.

"A few people tried to get a message off to them but…they…the pirates found out…" the man trailed off but they didn't need him to say what happened figuring that the pirates probably made an example out of them. "How did you get away?"

"We didn't. Those bastards let me row her away probably figuring she'd die before I got her anywhere." Dropping to his knees the man said, "Please lord shinobi save my daughter and home. I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness."

"Your daughter will live," Haku said having patched her up using some of the extra knowledge he had learned from his clan's libraries. Turning to the man who was still on his knees he continued, "You need not beg for our assistance we will gladly lend you our aid."

The man looked up his eyes shining with unshed tears at the generosity of the shinobi who he had treated so badly before. Haku walked by placing a hand on the man's shoulder as he passed. Reaching the boat that Kin had used to reach the island he bit his thumb and summoned Gunso and the rest of his squad.

Gunso who had grown bored with the beaches of Moon Country especially in light of the fact he had a summoner who hopefully would be getting into mischief soon asked, "I hope you have a reason for summoning me."

"I need those skills you are so proud of," Haku said calmly despite the anger he felt.

Giving as close to a smile as his beak allowed Gunso turned to his squad saying, "Boys it's time to start some havoc. Riko weapons." Responding to the command the silent penguin spit up a few rolled up paper bombs.

Getting slightly worried at the number of weapons being produced Haku said, "We have to tread carefully they have hostages." The four penguins looked up at him with varying looks of disappointment before shoving the more harmful weapons they had back in Riko's throat, for the time being that was.

Holding a kunai in his flipper using chakra Gunso said, "Well let's go save the day then." Piling in the boat they set course to save the village and maybe change some people's ideas about ninjas.

* * *

The people had lined up to watch the two runners begin the race. Temari could tell the people were anxious for Jirocho to win. Having learned how the Wagarashi did things she couldn't fault them. She turned to see Lee who was almost as excited to begin and probably wished he was running the race himself. Shikamaru was waiting by the boat Idate had stashed at the beach where he would launch from. He said it was to make sure nobody tampered with it but Temari knew it was because he found it too troublesome to run.

The person they were supposed to protect though was definitely a shinobi, therefore probably able to take care of himself to a degree and he also seemed to be loyal to a fault to the leader of the Wasabi family. However Temari knew loyalty to a man could easily simply be loyalty to a cause. So the bigger question was, what was an ex-shinobi doing in a gangsters employ and not as an enforcer? Jirocho had no idea of Idate's true skill set as he had told her the story of how they first met and about the knife that Idate seemed to cherish.

Also the fact that he hadn't asked for another date or talked about the one they had made her positive he had been looking for information. Possibly to find out if they were a threat to him, it may have been simply that he was a missing-nin and he was worried they were onto him. But Temari had begun to believe that Shikamaru was right, there was something bigger afoot. However, right now they needed to concentrate on making sure Idate won the race as the other matters could be solved later.

The leader of the Wagarashi family stopped in front of a spectator with green hair wearing a wool cap. "Are you sure you can pull this off?" he asked noticing the three young men behind the man he was talking to bristle a little.

"Don't worry, Idate may be quick but he's also quick to fold under pressure. We'll easily scare him off despite his bodyguards and if not there's always the more permanent solution."

"Very good Aoi," Kyuroku Wagarashi said with a dark smile, "I'll leave it in your capable hands." Before joining Jirocho, the Tea Daimyo, and various ministers, one of whom was in his pocket, on the platform as the race was about to commence.

Nearby at the boat that would take Idate to Nagi Island Shikamaru watched some dark clouds gather over their destination and said, "Something tells me today's going to be one of the ones where I wish I stayed in bed."


	48. Chapter 48 The Knight and the Pawn

**An**: I would like to thank my reviewers as always they keep me going strong. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 48: The Knight and the Pawn**

Temari felt her blood begin to boil as they arrived at the beach where Idate had stashed his ship only to see Shikamaru asleep. She was about to pound him awake when he said, "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Temari was surprised, but then noticed his hand was closed. Looking closely, she caught the glint of a wire with the rest of it being buried in the sand. Looking around she spotted various traps that would launch kunai at whoever moved to attack him if he pulled it. "I guess even you can be serious," she said her tone light.

Shikamaru sat up rubbing sand out of his hair replying, "When the occasion calls for it. Any trouble?"

"Somebody laid a genjutsu on us as we ran here," Temari answered.

Standing, he noticed Idate watching them as he readied the boat so he turned away so the young man couldn't see what he said, "What about him?"

"Well if he did sense it he's willing to almost run off a cliff to prove he didn't," Temari said.

That worried Shikamaru almost as much as the way he had been watching them. It had almost seemed like he was seeing if he could use them against each other. Temari sensed something was bothering him but before she could ask Idate said, "Hey you two, the boats ready come on I have a race to win."

Temari nodded towards him grabbing Shikamaru's hand to drag him to the boat. Although the gesture wasn't new it was still rare enough that Shikamaru felt a little uneasy by it which was compounded by a light that seemed to register in Idate's eyes.

They boarded the ship after pushing it off of the beach and began the journey to Nagi Island. Along the way Shikamaru continued to observe Idate closely. He was about to say to hell with his earlier decision of leaving the questions of the boy's past till later when Lee shouted, "There's a boat approaching us."

Following his line of sight Temari said, "I doubt they are here for the fishing."

"Agreed," Shikamaru said forming a plan. Seeing that the Island was close Shikamaru said, "Lee, you and Idate run to the island." Temari stared at him with a look that said, "_What the hell do you think you're doing?_"

"I can't…"

"Save it," Shikamaru said, "I know you're the brother of the proctor that was at our Chunin Exam. I also know you have some skill as a shinobi. I can tell you right now we aren't here for you and we'll save figuring out your past till after the race."

Idate surprised him though saying, "My brother's alive?"

"You didn't know?" Shikamaru said confused.

Idate shook his head but before Shikamaru could ask more Temari said, "If you want them to run for it they better hurry."

"Go," Shikamaru said, "We can talk about it later."

Idate nodded, but followed Lee over the front of the boat using it to hide themselves from the enemy. Shikamaru created two normal Bunshin which took the form of Lee and Idate.

As soon as they were gone Temari said angrily, "What was that about? We talked about this."

"I know, but when you grabbed my hand I didn't like the way he looked at us," Shikamaru replied watching the approaching boat.

"How was that?" Temari asked concerned trusting Shikamaru's instincts.

"Like somebody who found a chink in my armor," Shikamaru said.

Despite the situation Temari couldn't help asking, "Did he?"

Shikamaru knew it was a loaded question that she was basically asking if he cared for her enough that she could be used against him. He also knew that she desperately wanted to know, that she needed to know. That desperation silenced the part of him that usually responded sarcastically to her. Calmly he said, "No," her face dropped at that till he added, "He found something I'd die to protect."

The look she sent him told Shikamaru he had said the right thing. However a look of sadness appeared on her face as she looked away before she whispered, "I'm leaving."

Shikamaru felt as if he had been punched in the stomach and for the first time in his life truly hated his slacker outlook on life. There had been chemistry between them almost from the beginning ,but he kept telling himself there was always tomorrow and now it seemed that he had decided to admit his feelings too late. All he could say was, "When?"

"After the mission," she replied still unable to meet his eyes.

"Can't say much for your timing," he said trying to make a joke.

But Temari didn't find it to be a laughing matter. "Me…" Temari said her temper flaring, "Maybe if…"

However an arrow hitting the deck between them launched from a crossbow one of the three Rain-nin was holding cut the brewing argument short. Pulling her fan she sent a Wind Scythe that the three young men, who were all wearing white body-suits with breathing apparatus in their mouths, had to avoid. However it hit her true target which was the mast of their sail easily cutting it so that their sail toppled into the water.

The three Genin decided to abandon the boat quickly running over the water to catch up. Temari sent a massive gust of wind at them but they simply cut the chakra to their feet sinking beneath the waves. A moment later, they reappeared once again trying to catch the boat. Temari threw another Wind Scythe that caught one of them in the torso cutting him in half. However, before either half hit the ground a new upper and lower body sprung from the halves forming two new identical shinobi.

"What the hell, is that some kind of water clone?" Temari asked having never seen a jutsu like it before.

"How unlucky," the apparent leader of the three and the one who Temari had cut in half said as he and his team rose from the center of the ship causing the two to turn towards them. "It would seem you aren't the only ones that allowed a clone to capture your attention," Oboro said referring to the clones of Idate and Lee.

Shikamaru quickly spun back the other direction though targeting the two other shinobi following the leader's clones. He launched a kunai at them and as he expected the two men cut the chakra to their feet disappearing beneath the water. He heard the leader make a sound of anger that his strategy had been guessed, which had been to distract them while the other two closed with them from behind.

Temari for her part simply allowed a wolfish smile to appear on her face before throwing a wind scythe that caused Oboro to jump in the water. The two clones took the hit splitting and multiplying.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Shikamaru said moving to Temari's back as more clones appeared.

Beneath the boat Oboro gave his two teammates a sign to go and catch up with Idate and that he would deal with the two. They nodded quickly swimming towards land while Oboro waited beneath the boat for the two shinobi to tire so he could make his move.

* * *

Hitting land Lee was impressed with the speed that Idate was capable of. Saying so he said, "You must train in speed quite regularly."

"Yeah, I wear weights," Idate said surprised the Leaf Shinobi was indeed keeping up with him as Temari claimed.

"Yes a most excellent way to train," Lee said, "Are you still wearing them?"

"No," Idate said incredulously.

"Ah," Lee said disappointed since he was.

Picking up on Lee's disappointment Idate said unbelievingly, "You're still wearing weights?"

"Yes, it is all part of my youthful training," Lee said.

"Humph you must be one of Gai's students," Idate said turning to watch the road.

"Indeed do you know Gai-sensei?" Lee said always happy to talk about his teacher.

"I've heard of him," Idate said being truthful but guarded.

Lee suddenly sensed a disturbance so stopped both himself and Idate. "What is it?" Idate asked.

"Someone has placed a genjutsu on us," Lee said concentrating on stopping his chakra flow something easily achieved by the young man. Breaking the genjutsu and doing the same for Idate. Standing before them was a man with green hair.

"Hello Idate," Aoi said the former chunin now jounin Rain-nin said smarmily.

"Aoi," Idate said sounding to Lee slightly afraid.

"Go on ahead, Idate," Lee said calmly moving to face the man. "You only need to make it to the shrine before you will meet up with Tenten and Neji."

Idate didn't even ask if he would be alright before simply doing as Lee suggested causing Aoi to say, "Same old Idate, he was always exceptional at running away. Do you truly wish to die for such a man?"

"My mission is to ensure that Idate reaches the finish line. If my life is the cost for such an outcome then so be it."

"My, it seems the Leaf's Will of Fire is burning as brightly as ever. Almost makes me nostalgic, almost," Aoi said tossing his umbrella up into the air lazily clearly feeling he was superior to the genin he faced. As it began to spin and the senbon it released homed in on the boy, Aoi gave a mocking smile knowing that even if he survived the attack the poison on the senbon would finish him. The smile lasted until Lee disappeared right in front of him. Before his eyes could track him, the boy reappeared delivering a vicious uppercut to his chin.

Hitting the ground hard Aoi rolled to his feet blocking the follow-up kick but missed the backhand that slipped into his guard catching him in the chin. Spinning away from the boy as a result of the blow he reached behind him as Lee came in again drawing the Sword of the Thundergod that although Lee dodged the attack he was close enough to the purely electrical blade that an arc of electricity hit him shocking his system and allowing Aoi to kick him away.

"Fascinating this blade isn't it," Aoi said walking to Lee who still convulsed from the electricity that he had been hit with. "It was held by the Second Hokage himself. You know I often wondered if he had been carrying this sword on the day he died would he have emerged victorious against the Kinkaku Force that ultimately claimed his life. Who knows what impelled him to leave it behind that day. Perhaps he knew his time had come and simply didn't want it to fall into Kumo's hands. Instead, it fell into mine and I owe it all to Idate." Dropping to his haunches near the genin's head he gloated, "It was almost like fate brought the two of us together so that the sword would become mine. He's the one that originally gave me the idea after all although he doesn't know it. I overheard him one day saying he wished there was an easier way to pass the Chunin Exams. It hit me then that I had found the perfect patsy to commit the crime as I had already been in contact with Rain about defecting. But I suppose that's a story for another time."

Still crouched near the boys head he brought the sword up before spinning it and pointing it down about to bury it into Lee's skull. However at the last moment he decided, "No, you know what? I think I'll let you live knowing that you failed to protect dear Idate. Just kidding."

As he brought the sword down Lee did a handstand moving his head out of the way and kicking Aoi in the face in turn. "Playing possum you little punk."

"Indeed, I must say I do not understand the point of telling your life's story to someone you intended to kill. You must truly enjoy the sound of your own voice," Lee said assuming his stance.

"Not as much as I'll enjoy the sound of your screams," Aoi shouted before charging the genin.

However a shout of, "Where are you," that was suddenly cutoff mid-yell caught both their attentions. Aoi recognizing the voice said, "This isn't over punk." Performing the Shunshins Jutsu he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Mubi and Kagari had caught up to Idate and the genin protecting him as Aoi delayed them. They used the opportunity to get around and in front of the runner confident that the genin would take off leaving his guard to deal with the jounin. Setting up an ambush Mubi took aim with his crossbow as Idate appeared on the forested path leading to Modoroki Shrine where the jewels where stored. Taking aim he felt almost guilty about how easy it was. Firing he was surprised though when Idate disappeared from the path.

Jumping out of the tree he had been crouching in he landed next to Kagari. "How the hell did he move so fast," he asked upon landing.

"Aoi said he participated in the chunin exams so he has to have some skill," Kagari said cautiously. "He didn't get by us. He must be in the woods."

Trusting in Kagari senses since his hearing was above average which was why he wore the cloth over his eyes, Mubi said, "Alright then we'll split up and deal with him in the woods." His teammate nodded so they split up carefully searching the surrounding area.

Kagari stopped his search in the middle of a clearing straining his hearing hoping to pick up some sound that would reveal his target. The only hint he had that he had been killed was the sudden gust of wind that passed by him. He didn't even feel the knife that slashed the side of his neck only knowing he had been attacked when he felt the warm liquid of his own blood running down his chest. Pressing a hand to the wound he tried to call for help but couldn't, thereby collapsing and letting the darkness claim him.

Mubi heard a strangled moaning sound before the sound of a body hitting the ground. Running to the area he found his teammate one side of the white clothes he wore stained red with his blood. Wondering who or what could do that to Kagari he shouted, "Where are you?"

He never found out, but did sense it as the killer appeared behind him jamming a knife in the back of his skill. Pulling the knife free, the killer folded it back up before hiding it in the woods in a spot that only a man from his organization would know where to look following the clues he left. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps he reasoned that it was Aoi, a part of him was tempted to kill the traitor as his master wanted, but he decided to let the Konoha shinobi handle it. If he was lucky perhaps a few of them would die in the process.

Taking off he began running towards the shrine as there was still a race to be won. He looked forward to the completion of the mission as he had been away from home for too long. Luckily there was already a team in play setting up his eventually withdrawal from the country.

* * *

Haku navigated the boat towards a shore away from the village. They still had a ways to go which was probably why Gunso said, "Can't you paddle any faster?"

"It doesn't matter how soon we arrive we'll still need to gather intel on the village," Haku said.

"Roger," Gunso said jumping into the water followed by his three squad mates. Before Haku could stop them they were already half-way to the village. Hoping that they were only planning to gather information he began to row a little faster just in case.

Gunso peeked out of the water the kunai he had held in his mouth. Seeing that the pirates weren't even bothering to watch the coast he gave a snort of disgust. Raising his flipper he motioned Genin forward first who ran until he reached the top of the sand dune. Gazing over he could see a few of the pirates walking about the town although most seemed to congregating in a tavern. Waving the next one forward he was joined by Kowaski who upon joining him said, "Typical pirates, they give no thought to proper defenses." Noticing that one of the pirates was walking around a particular building he added, "I believe that is the building the hostages are at."

"Alright then," Gunso said having joined them with the ever silent Riko, "Genin and I will scout it out. Kowaski you stay here and watch the village report to Haku anything of value. Riko, scout out their ship and prepare a warm welcome for them should they run for it." The silent penguin began backtracking to the ocean in order to swim to the pirate's ship.

Cresting the hill behind Gunso, Genin said a little nervously, "I don't think Haku will be happy if we go into the village without him."

"We're just having a peek," Gunso said, "Besides fortune favors the bold."

"But if we're just looking why do we have to be bold," Genin asked. Earning a quick, "Bother me not with details," in response. Sighing he simply followed behind his leader.

Sliding up to a corner at the back of the house Gunso motioned for Genin to stand under a window. Climbing on his fellow penguins shoulders Gunso looked through the window spotting a bunch of people huddled together. However he saw no sign of any pirates so he figured they were in the front somewhere. Dropping down they heard gravel crunching under boots. Most likely the pirate who was walking the perimeter of the house. Gunso using chakra ran up the house while Genin simply fell down playing dead.

"Huh! What's this?" The pirate said noticing the penguin. Bending over to take a closer look Gunso cut his chakra jumping from the house and pulling the kunai he had placed on his back buried it in the back of the pirate's skull allowing gravity to do the work.

"Nicely done sir," Genin said having rolled out of the way of the dead man as he fell.

"Grab a boot Genin," Gunso said grabbing one of the dead pirates legs when Genin complied they began dragging the body to some nearby bushes to stash.

* * *

Having seen Gunso kill the pirate Kowaski said, "I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Haku said surprising him by how quietly the boy approached.

"That Gunso is unable to do a simple recon mission without a body count of some kind," the penguin replied.

Watching the two penguins as they finished hiding the dead pirate, Haku asked, "Is that where the hostages are?"

"Gunso verified that villagers were inside," Kowaski answered. "I believe outside of any villagers that the pirates have in the tavern to entertain them. The majority are there as it was the only building with a guard."

Haku nodded. Kin noticing that they were missing one of the summons asked, "Where's Riko?"

"Taking care of the pirate's ship," the summons answered.

Gunso looked back towards them before moving his flipper as if to communicate. "What's he doing?" Kin asked.

"He says he's going to secure the building," Kowaski answered.

"Can he do it?" Haku asked concerned.

"Do not worry, he may be gung-ho but if he says he can do, it he can," the penguin said.

Deciding to trust his summons Haku said, "Alright Kin and I will handle the pirates in the tavern." Kowaski relayed the message causing Gunso to respond. Haku didn't need to ask as Kowaski translated, "He understands and I'm to move about the village handling any stragglers."

Kin and Haku moved through the village quickly and silently which probably wasn't necessary as the pirates raised a ruckus that would probably drown out a contingent of samurai marching through the village. However it paid to be careful as although it wasn't often talked about most pirates of some skill had at one time been either Ninja or Samurai. While most of the crew was often run of the mill sailors, the leaders of the crew were the ones to watch out for.

Haku and Kin made their way to the back entrance where the kitchen was. There they found several pirates having fun rolling dice against the back of the wall while gambling on the outcome. Tied to the back of a tree was a young woman although still dressed, her torn clothes made it apparent the men had been less than civil towards her. Listening to the pirates talk as they made their bets it became apparent that she was the grand prize to be won. If Haku had needed a reason not to hold back that had been it which was why the pirates never even heard the sound that killed them as senbon buried themselves in various kill points.

The young woman was torn between screaming and thanking Kami that her future assailants were dead. She almost let out a scream when the hunter-nin stepped into the light but was stopped by the hand of a Kin who had come up behind her. Kin whispered, "We are here to save your village. I need you to remain silent understand." The young woman nodded so Kin removed her hand and cut her loose. Haku opened the door a crack looking into the taverns kitchen but only saw a few men and older woman working hard cooking the various meals for the pirates.

While Haku watched the kitchen Kin busied herself using the headhunter jutsu to hide the evidence of the dead pirates. She figured that even though they probably had been the guards to make sure the kitchen staff stayed put that whoever came by would figure they had left to have fun with their captive.

Haku moved into the kitchen swiftly, and stopped one of the cooks from bolting from the kitchen. He could tell his presence wasn't considered a step up by the men and one older woman. But when the lady laid eyes on the girl they helped she immediately bolted to her grabbing her up in a hug. Guessing that the woman was her mother they explained they were there to help, which the girl verified telling how they saved her. Haku moved to the door to the kitchen but had to immediately stand to the side as a topless woman burst in.

No sooner had the door closed than Haku had a hand around her mouth. Guessing she was a villager that the pirates had acting as a waitress. The girl was naturally frightened at first but quickly calmed. Haku moved back to the door seeing women of the village waiting on the pirates in various forms of dress. Hatching a plan he created an Ice Clone of the girl which took her tray filled it with the items her table wanted and then proceeded to play the part of a terrified villager. He did the same as the other women made their way to the kitchen. He and Kin settled into wait confident that sooner or later all the women would make their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Gunso and Genin had made their way into the house via a second story window. They guessed the house was probably a village leader's as it was easily the largest in the small village. Moving quietly about the upstairs they found the top floor deserted except for a pirate that was sleeping. Making sure the pirate wasn't going to get back up again they proceeded to move downstairs.

They found three pirates spread throughout the downstairs. As they searched they also heard the quiet murmuring of the terrified villagers. Peaking inside the room they saw that it was some sort of meeting hall probably where the villagers came for town meetings. Gunso pointed to Genin indicating they were going to use the "Quiet Down Routine." Genin tried to shake his head no but Gunso pushed him into the room.

Now that he was in the room several children noticed him gathering around him so he began doing a little dance that caused the children to laugh much to the parents' dismay. As it expected one of pirates watching the villagers moved from the room he had been relaxing in came shouting in the room, "What part of shut up do you bastards not understand?"

When he saw the cause for the children's amusement he grabbed the bird taking it with him out of the room. Holding it to his face he said, "Now where did you come from?"

"An egg," Genin replied, shocking the pirate who suddenly found himself being attacked by the bird as he released it.

Inside the room of villagers they heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. They then heard one of their guards saying, "Hey what the hell's going on back there?" His heavy boot falls making it clear he was angry causing a few of the villagers to wince as they came closer. There was a loud crash followed by the sound of a scuffle before it went silent again.

The last pirate tried to make a run for it to the tavern to warn his crew of the unseen attackers since neither of his associates had returned. Running for the front door he was blocked by Gunso. "Get out of my way you," he said planning to boot the strange bird but was sent flying by an air bullet that smashed him into a far wall. The last thing he saw after sinking to the floor was the bird rushing him with a kunai it had procured from somewhere.

* * *

Haku had identified three men among the crew of pirates that gave him some pause. The captain was obviously a shinobi at some point of his life. Although he was dirty with unkempt hair he still carried himself with an air of competency that he had come to know meant deadly skill. He sat away from his crew watching them revel with a vague interest. He also picked a corner to quietly drink making it almost impossible for him to be snuck up upon.

The next man Haku wasn't sure what position he held within the crew. He wasn't as much a fighter as the captain being almost scrawny. If Haku were to guess he would pick the ship's doctor, while that didn't make him any less dangerous. The fact that he was drinking as heartily as the rest of the crew allowed Haku to drop him down a few pegs on his threat board.

The final man he believed to have shinobi training was probably the most dangerous. He stood near the captain. Right half of his head was covered in a metal mask. Since it had no eye hole, Haku believed the man to have lost it at some time in his shinobi or pirate career. He still dressed like a shinobi though unlike the captain and doctor favoring an Iwa flak jacket that he wore without a shirt and with shorts. His shoes were standard issue Shinobi sandals. The way he watched the crew with arms crossed showed that he didn't trust any of them as far as he could throw them. Also the way he stood made it apparent that if the crew did turn against the captain they would have to get by him.

Having switched the last of the women with an Ice Clone he waited for the right moment to begin. That happened when one of the pirates grabbed one of his ice clones saying, "My you're freezing how about I warm you up."

"How about not," the clone said before exploding followed by the other ones which had been scattered around the room.

As the chaos erupted Haku noticed that the captain's bodyguard had created a mud wall that protected his leader. The captain scanned the room seeing that many of his men were already dead and that the ones that survived weren't going to be of much use against their unseen adversaries. "All hands on me," the captain shouted making his way out of the tavern his bodyguard and doctor following behind him along with the few men that had escaped the worse of the blasts.

As they ran several senbon landed in front of the retreating pirates the bells attached to them rung causing the pirates to see snakes sprout up from the ground attempting to bite them and inject their poison. The three shinobi pirates as expected quickly dispelled it but it became apparent their men were lost causes. Leaving them to their fate they made for the dock as they ran the doctor asked, "How is it possible that Kiri has sent shinobi already."

The masked one said, "I told you it was a mistake to let that man leave with his daughter."

"There no way he could have reached help before we left tomorrow," the captain said angrily.

"But he did," Haku said appearing before the three men.

"A hunter-nin, damn it," the doctor shouted reaching for his pouch but three senbon buried themselves in his arm.

"He's too young to be a hunter-nin," the masked shinobi said pulling a vicious sword from behind his shoulder. "Return to the ship captain. I'll deal with this."

Haku held his hand out and the shinobi watched as the air seemed to actually freeze until he held an ice replica of Zabuza's sword. The masked shinobi didn't need an invitation closing with Haku who parried the man's attack. The captain quickly took off the doctor following in his wake.

Haku was pushed back by the strength of the man he faced. Parrying the man's next attack Haku brought the Kori sword he wielded down which forced the pirate to guard. Kicking the man in the chest he was forced to dodge a flame jutsu that took the shape of a bird. When the bird came back around Haku created an Ice Wall which the bird hit not even leaving a mark as it unleashed its energy against it.

"I see perhaps I was wrong about you," the man said. "I have heard tales of shinobi with the Kekkei Genkai that controlled ice. I have heard that things had changed in Kiri but to see it with my own eyes it truly was foolish of the captain to allow that man to leave."

"Cruel, is the word I would use," Haku replied coldly.

"Ha, such words have no meaning to us. There are only two types of people in this world. Those with power and those who suffer at the hands of the first," the masked man said.

"You are wrong," Haku said placing the ice blade on his shoulder in a manner similar to Zabuza. "The world is made up of many types of people. However scum is scum. But there will always be those who willing stand against scum such as you."

"Brave words boy."

"Hardly," Haku replied matter of factly, "bravery is not necessary against those who pick on innocent people who are weaker than them." Slamming his sword into the ground he used it to conceal his hand-signs. The sword began freezing the ground in a circle around the pirate. The pirate attempted to escape but a wall of ice sprouted up in front of him.

Naming the jutsu he said, "Ice Style: House of Mirrors."

Inside the dome of ice, the pirate found that the space was infinitely larger than the circle that it had sprouted from suggested as a result of the mirrors. Running through the mirrors he tried to find the wall to try and melt his way out. However he seemed to make no progress stopping for a moment he heard the boy he fought say, "There is no escape for you." The boy then stepped out of a mirror in front of him. Acting quickly the man stabbed the boy in the heart with his blade. Yet no sooner had he buried it to the hilt then he found the boy turning to ice which spread from the sword to his arm. He managed to let go but that didn't stop the ice from spreading and a short time later the man was a statue made of ice. The real Haku stepped out of the dome which began to shatter as he made his way in search of the captain.

* * *

Kin allowed Haku to deal with the bodyguard. She wondered why they would run from a single hunter-nin but figured the life of a pirate had made them prefer fleeing to fighting. She was running along the rooftops of the village as they made for the dock. They turned down the street to it when Kin jumped overhead throwing a line of senbon in front of them these however sported exploding tags which immediately went off blowing them back.

Getting to their feet they found their path blocked by Kin. Spotting the headband she wore the captain said, "The Leaf? What the hell is a Leaf Shinobi doing here?"

"I was visiting my boyfriend if you must know and I'm very displeased that my time with him is being cut into by your antics."

"Well how about you let us pass and we'll let you get back to him?" the captain said trying to bargain with the girl.

"Or I could simply take your lives as compensation for the annoyance," Kin replied warningly

"You face long odds missy. In case it has escaped your notice we outnumber you two to one," the Doctor said reaching into his pouch.

"Are you saying you want more men?" Kin said mockingly.

A scowl appeared on the doctor's face but he didn't respond instead opting to throw several pellets at the young woman. However they didn't reach their target as Kin matched his throw with one of her own and the senbon she launched caught each pellet piercing it causing the contents to release prematurely.

"Get back," the doctor yelled to the captain as the poison spread between them and the girl. As the cloud spread they watched for some sign of her but were caught off guard when she sprung up between them using the head hunter jutsu. She lashed out with a kick that caught the doctor in the back knocking him towards the spreading cloud of poison which engulfed him. When she tried to do the same to the captain he caught her kick before pulling her off her feet and smashing his palm into her chest.

Knocked onto her back, the captain said eyeing her figure, "Am I to understand that hunter-nin is your lover? Well bitch after I finish with you, you'll barely remember his name."

Scowling at what he suggested she raised her arm sending snakes to wrap around him. The captain didn't move but it became apparent why when electricity surrounded him causing the snakes to convulse in pain. Canceling the jutsu they disappeared freeing the captain to charge her still covered in electricity. Kin avoided his punch but was caught by a kick that although a glancing blow still packed a wallop due to the charge surrounding him.

Reaching into her pouch she fastened a string to two of the senbon she used for her bells. Throwing one of them at the captain she wasn't too surprised he avoided it which was why she pulled the string attempting to hit him in the back as it returned. However he spun allowing it to wrap around his arm which suited Kin fine as she threw the second senbon into the earth in effect grounding him. Before he realized that his jutsu was of little use she closed with him unleashing a devastating combo that she finished by performing a handstand in which she wrapped her ankles around his head and pulled him off his feet smashing his head into the ground breaking his neck.

Haku joined her just as the captain's body hit the ground. He helped her to her feet saying, "Are you alright?"

Kin nodded but noticed that the poison had dispersed but instead of a dead doctor as she expected found only an empty street. Cursing she said, "Dammit, that doctor must have been immune."

"Sloppy girl," Gunso said having left Genin to watch over the villagers.

Kin looked insulted but before she could lay into the summons Haku said, "We should pursue."

"Eh, that isn't necessary," Gunso replied but nevertheless followed them to the docks.

As they arrived at the pier the doctor waved to them saying, "Thanks for taking care of those two for me as I think I'll try my hand as captain for a while."

Kin was upset and contemplated running across the water to catch the ship but Haku placed a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. Gunso chuckled saying, "It'll be a short tenure as Captain for him. Riko!"

The penguin in question shot from the water landing on the dock saluting. "I trust there are no innocents aboard that ship," Gunso inquired. Receiving a nod he said, "Well by all means."

Haku was about to ask what Gunso meant but Riko flared his chakra causing the ship to explode in a large fireball as a result of the exploding tags the penguin had covered the ship with. Surprised at the size of the explosion Kin said, "Ever here of the word overkill."

Gunso looked up at her saying, "Sweetheart, there's no such thing. There's dead and then there's not dead enough. This overkill word you speak of simply ensures the enemy never falls into the latter."

"Don't call me sweetheart," Kin said.

Earning a, "Whatever you say doll," in response, which almost resulted in him being booted off the pier but luckily for Gunso who was watching the ship burn Haku stopped her. The sound of townspeople entering the street caused Haku to lead Kin back to the center of the village where the villagers began to thank their saviors.

Watching as the ship sunk beneath the surface of the water Gunso said, "I love it when a plan comes together." To which Riko nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

It quickly became apparent to the two chunin that two of the genin they face had left in pursuit of Lee and Idate. This was because although they easily determined that the clones were a marginal threat. What they really had to watch out for was the attack from their blind spots that would appear suddenly when a clone occupied them. But since only one attack ever came in response to the various openings they gave their opponent they deduced they were being delayed.

"He's a one trick pony," Temari said using her fan to block the kunai that had been thrown at her exposed back.

"Nor is he very creative in his pattern of attack," Shikamaru said smashing a clone but sighed as two more appeared. Temari shifted her stance to allow Shikamaru to press up against her back so they could watch the whole boat as well as the clones that covered it.

Holding her fan in front of her to block her person from view she said, "Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he's at the bow which will mean the next attack will come from there," Shikamaru answered. "That means he's waiting for you…"

"I know you don't have to explain it to me," Temari said cutting him off, "That means, he'll attack me next and when it misses he'll move to the stern looking for a way to attack you."

"I guess then you don't need me to explain what to do?"

Replying with a smile neither man could see she suddenly lashed out at a clone that came too close to her from her left. Smashing it into nothingness with her closed fan, as expected a kunai shot out from the front of the ship which she countered by quickly opening her fan and blowing it away. Of course the strength of Temari's attacks was even when she was defending she could attack so not only did she deflect the kunai but blew several clones off of the ship as well.

More clones moved into attack but they all suddenly froze as Shikamaru watching the side he had expected the real Rain-nin to appear at, spotted the genin's arrival among his clones. Ensnaring the man with his shadow was relatively easy as he was overconfident that he couldn't be found among his clones.

"How," Oboro asked questioningly his voice distorted by his rebreather.

"Your tactic was good but your execution was flawed," Shikamaru replied vaguely. "Temari…"

"Bye, Bye," Temari said pulling her fan, the Suna kunoichi sent a small cyclone towards the frozen shinobi which grew in intensity as it hit him spinning the man around as it continued on its path before throwing him a few hundred feet away from the boat.

Left alone on the ship Shikamaru moved to steer it towards land. "Shikamaru…" Temari said sadly wishing to discuss her leaving.

"We'll talk later Temari. I promise," Shikamaru said not sure what there was to be said. Receiving a sad nod in reply they beached the small boat finding signs of a battle before following the trail into the forest.

* * *

It had been raining for an hour as the Wagarashi runner entered the shrine to collect the jewel that he would carry to the Todoroki Shrine. Tenten watched anxiously hoping that Lee would be appearing soon as well. The Wagarashi runner picked up his jewel and headed to a small building to get out of weather. She found the arrogance unsettling as it made it apparent that he believed Idate wouldn't be catching up and by default Lee.

"I'm sure they have merely been delayed," Neji said seeing the worry his teammate displayed.

Tenten smiled at him due to the gesture but since she quickly turned back to the steps that led up to the shrine he knew that although she probably believed him only confirmation would put her at ease. Hearing the sound of women giggling coming from the hut the Wagarashi runner was in he saw that Tenten was tempted to go in there and do something drastic to the young man. Considering the way the swords on her back glowed for a moment he doubted it would be something a non-shinobi could survive.

Luckily for the runner the sound of people cheering distracted Tenten from her darker thoughts as Idate crested the stairs making straight for the shrine. The pair disappeared from the crowd knowing that the path from the shrine to where they planned to meet Idate was clear of traps. As they ran Neji could see the worry that appeared on Tenten's face as there was no sign of Lee.

* * *

Oboro pulled himself ashore near where the two chunin had beached their boat. Having used most of his chakra to create the clones that delayed the two he had needed to swim to shore as he was almost tapped of chakra. After panting on the rocky ground for a moment he became aware of two pair of feet by his head. Looking up he saw what appeared to be two of the Leaf's Anbu black ops.

One of them grabbed him by his hair pulling him to his feet saying, "Well Tera looks like we found what we need."

"Indeed Dajimu," the second Anbu said pressing an injector to the young man's neck. As soon as the contents entered his blood stream it felt as if his body was boiling.

"What did you do to me?" Oboro rasped.

"Painful I know," the Root operative that held him said, "I imagine having your DNA rewritten is going to be quite excruciating. But you only need to suffer until after the race try and hold on until then would you."

The next injection he received sent him into a fevered dream. Letting the boy go the Anbu Dajimu began taking the boy's mask and headgear off. Stepping back as he marveled at the changes he said, "Inu has outdone herself with this."

"I still don't trust her," Tera said. "That she insists on that dog mask shows how much she clings to her past."

"More like it reminds her of what she is running from," Dajimu said lifting the boy's body and placing it on a shoulder. "It shouldn't matter as I'm sure Lord Danzou is more than capable of foreseeing any possible betrayals she may be capable of."

"I suppose," Tera replied, "Let's get moving there is that other item we need to pick up." Following behind as Tera made for the forest, Daiju spent a moment wondering what the outcome would be when the dog masked Root agent met the former dog masked Anbu one. Whatever the outcome, he imagined that Danzou would make it work to his advantage. Shaking such thoughts off as wasteful he began to head to the forest as well.

* * *

Shikamaru still couldn't shake the sight of the two dead Rain-nin from his head, especially the cold and quick way they had been killed. The one whose neck had almost been severed obviously had been caught by surprise since there were no signs of a fight. What bothered him most however was the one that had been stabbed in the back of the head as he had been prepared but still had been snuck up upon. The wound itself bothered him as it hadn't been made by a kunai as only one edge of the wound showed signs of a sharpened blade entering. Also it hadn't been deep enough to be a sword or ninjato which left a knife as the likely culprit. A knife that he believed he knew the wielder.

Temari apparently had the same idea but wasn't as concerned saying, "He all but admitted he had shinobi training you know."

"Perhaps, but the skill that was displayed back there was way above the level I would imagine a missing-nin his age would possess," Shikamaru countered. "The first attack severed the genin's jugular, but the attack happened so fast, the assailant actually managed not to be hit by the arterial spray. The only person I know that fast is Lee but he isn't nearly as cold-blooded as those Rain-nin's killer was and he definitely wouldn't go for the kill without introducing himself properly."

"Well I don't see how it matters," Temari replied, "It may or may not have been Idate but those two would have killed him."

"Agreed, but it does matter of that I'm sure," Shikamaru said deciding to drop the subject figuring he'd ask the man himself after the race.

* * *

Idate easily left his competition in the dust since unlike the fool he was racing he had no aversion to running in the rain. It had been rather amusing when the young man came scrambling out of the building he was entertaining some girls in upon his arrival. So caught up was he in his impending victory he was caught by surprise by a kick that caught him in the side in a style reminiscent of Gai's Dynamic Entry.

The girl wearing pink who delivered the blow had him propped up against a tree seconds later shouting, "Where is he you bastard?"

"Tenten," Neji said placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. Tenten let him go but continued to glower at him. Calmly Neji said, "I suggest you answer her question."

"Is this how the Leaf guards its client's interests?" Idate asked flinching slightly when Tenten went for her blade quickly adding, "He's dead in all likelihood we ran into a Leaf Defector and Rain Jounin named Aoi."

Neji didn't like the way Idate seemed to take a bit of satisfaction in delivering his statement. However despite his personal preference of allowing Tenten loose on the man he said, "Tenten, double back I'll be able to watch after the runner on my own."

Tenten looked conflicted knowing that the safety of Idate came first. However she was unable to ignore that the man she had come to love was or had faced a Jounin on his own. Without a word she took off back down the path Idate had taken as swiftly as her feet would carry her.

Giving a smug smile Idate said, "It would seem that things had changed in the Leaf since I was there. What happened to the mission comes first?"

"It still does," Neji said calmly despite the anger the runner's words raised in him, "That is why I have remained. But a word of warning should Lee have perished I would refrain from speaking after the race as I will not stop my teammate should she decided to make her anger known to you."

"Duly noted, now if you don't mind I have a race to finish."

* * *

Lee was just beginning to really move again when he arrived at the shrine to find that since the runners had already left it had returned to its less crowded state of being. He had just cleared the shrine and turned a corner when he was set upon in a less violent form of the Dynamic Entry when a flying Tenten caught him with a flying tackle slash hug.

He was surprised as he stared up into Tenten's watery eyes. Despite the rain he knew she had been crying. "Tenten…" he began confused but was silenced as she kissed him. After the kiss she helped him sit back up before clobbering him.

"What's the big idea taking on a jounin by yourself?" she said angrily.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Lee said causing a ghost of a smile to appear on her face. Getting back to his feet he added, "We must get going we heard the end of a battle of some sort and the Jounin disengaged Tenten. He's carrying some sort of sword that he claims belonged to the Second Hokage."

"The Sword of the Thundergod," she said having heard of the legendary lost weapon, "it was stolen several years back."

"Yes and apparently Idate was the one who stole it," Lee supplied.

"I knew there was something about him that I didn't like," Tenten said hating the idea a legendary weapon of Konoha ended up in the hands of an enemy due to the man they were supposed to protect.

"We can sort that out later," Lee said pulling the weights off his legs, "It is most likely that Aoi has moved to intercept Idate at some later part of the race."

Tenten got behind Lee wrapping her arms around his neck while he grabbed the back of her knees. Taking off at full speed he planned to catch up with Aoi to show him the strength of the Leaf's Handsome Green Beast."

* * *

Neji and Idate arrived at the bridge that connected the two islands only to find that it was blocked by Aoi. Upon spotting the two boys he sneered since it would have been so much easier to simply cut the rope bridge once the Wagarashi runner had made it across. Cursing the foolish boy for squandering the lead he had been given, Aoi prepared to meet the young men. While he waited he wondered what was going on in his new village. However it was apparent that the legendary Hanzo was no more. His job during the civil war had been to keep up appearances that everything was normal back home. Luckily for him he imagined since he had heard tales that those who had stood with Hanzo directly had been killed as had their families and closest associates. In the end he figured that whoever was now running the village figured a man like him simply didn't care who ran the village so long as he was paid and therefore not worth killing. Smiling he assumed his stance to meet the two charging young men.

Neji was well aware that the Jounin was waiting for them well before he revealed himself. Neji made right for the man but Aoi pushed aside his attack allowing him to get by him in favor of striking at Idate. However unlike the genin he remembered this Idate easily blocked his attack before striking him twice in the arm causing it to go numb. "_What the devil_," he thought recognizing the stance as one favored by the Hyuuga. A sneaking suspicion overtook him so he directed his gaze to the Hyuuga that had got by him sure enough Idate was already across the bridge. Turning back around he watched as the Idate he faced disappeared into smoke only to reveal the Hyuuga.

"How a man like you became a jounin is beyond my understanding," Neji said calmly.

"Would you like to see," Aoi said pulling his legendary blade. Swinging it at the Hyuuga he was impressed when the boy repelled his attack with Rotation. As soon as the jutsu ended Neji was closing with him. He managed to avoid two strikes but was caught by one to the wrist of his free arm. Cursing his opponent being a Hyuuga he again swiped at him with the famous blade.

Neji avoided the blade but barely which is why he was caught up in the wake of the swords electricity blowing him away as it hit him. Getting to his feet he prepared to defend himself against the Rain Jounin but apparently Aoi had other plans as he turned to leave and make his way across the bridge.

As Aoi was about to set foot on the bridge a shout of, "Severe Leaf Hurricane," attracted his attention as Lee appeared to his side hitting him with a spinning kick that launched him away from the bridge.

Growling as he rolled to his feet Aoi said, "I'm going to kill you nice and slow boy. I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time."

Holding the sword in front of him he charged Lee who stood his ground waiting until the last moment to fall backwards pulling his knees to his chest as he rolled back as he planted his feet in Aoi's stomach and launched him further away from the bridge as he used his legs to push the man. Scrambling back to his feet he snatched up his blade using it to parry the swing of one of Tenten's Dragon Fangs. As they locked blades Aoi channeled some electricity and pumped it into Tenten's blade. Earning a, "That tickles," in response.

Pushing off of him to create some space Tenten held her swords in front of her as an electric arc began sparking across them before a ball of energy formed which she launched at Aoi. The Rain-nin sliced the ball in half easily. "Looks like I'll be adding some new blades to my collection."

Tenten didn't respond to the taunt simply focusing on Aoi's style. However it quickly became apparent that Aoi had no skill with a blade instead relying on the special abilities of the sword he wielded. Deciding on a taunt of her own she said, "I see why you had to leave the Leaf Village. It's probably the only way a loser like you could ever make Jounin."

"You'll pay for those words with your life bitch," Aoi snapped swinging at Tenten.

The Leaf Kunoichi was prepared however and lashed out with a strike of her own. Aoi was surprised as he completed his swing expecting it to have hit the girl's blade. However he saw why he missed a second later as his arm with the blade still held in it spun away from him having been severed at the elbow by Tenten's second blade while he had focused on the other one. He stood there for a moment before reaching for the umbrella at his back but Tenten didn't allow him to pull it hitting him with a second Lightning Ball that propelled him backwards smashing him into a tree his chest caved in by the jutsu. His Rain headband fell from his head falling into his lap to reveal the scar he had received from Ibiki years previously.

Tenten walked towards the severed limb pulling the hand from the hilt of the blade before sticking it in her pouch to return to her idol. "Well done," Neji said having been impressed with Tenten's skill with her blades.

"Thanks," she said before being lifted into the air by Lee who spun her around causing the girl to laugh. Watching the light moment between the two Neji couldn't help but wonder if he would have been as happy as Lee, had he been less of a jerk to Tenten. However, he guessed that although that door closed for him he couldn't bemoan the pair their moment, but said regardless, "As proud of her as you are Lee perhaps now isn't the best time to celebrate her victory."

Tenten pouted a little but Lee said, "You are right of course Neji. Let us go and ensure Idate reaches the goal line."

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the finish line in the midst of a party as the people celebrated Idate's victory. The festive attitude was further added too by the complete destruction of the Wagarashi family based on evidence that the Tea Daimyo had been gathering in the four years since they took power. Jirocho welcomed them warmly stating how pleased he was with their protection of Idate. The runner was currently sitting in on a feast when Temari and Shikamaru rejoined the rest of their squad.

Tenten was glowering at the boy still her anger having not diminished in the least at the cold way he spoke of Lee's supposed death. Neji was also watching the boy with suspicion. The only one who wasn't was Lee who kept trying to get the boy to engage him in a footrace. Shikamaru's distrust of the boy rose when he heard the tale of how Aoi ended up with the Sword of the Thundergod.

He waited until Idate got up to head towards his quarters having told two ladies to meet him there. Shikamaru was waiting for him in the hall that led to his room. Idate was honestly surprised to find his way barred by Shikamaru saying, "Your jobs finished here shinobi now if you don't mind I have some celebrating to do."

"As to my job being finished here," Shikamaru said calmly, "let's just say that's going to be determined by the Hokage once I tell her a former shinobi of hers stole property that belonged to the Senju. Not to mention that despite your seeming loyalty to Jirocho I just can't help shaking the feeling you're up to no good."

For a moment Shikamaru felt a Killing Intent as potent as any jounin's. But since the party was still going on next door it must have been completely focused on him. In that moment he saw that Idate would kill him if he continued to push. Temari entering the hall searching for Shikamaru cut the assault of his senses off.

"What's going on here?" she asked subtly placing a hand on her fan.

"Nothing," Idate said turning away fully to head towards the room Jirocho had supplied for the party. "But your boyfriend has a big mouth and should learn to watch it."

He entered the room leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone. "What was that about Shikamaru?"

"I'm not quite sure," Shikamaru said regaining his bearings, "but I'm going to find out." Temari looked afraid for him having sensed just a fraction of what was directed towards the Nara. Sensing her unease he said, "But later and with a contingent of Anbu at my back."

* * *

Isaribi was nervous as the Fifth Hokage led her to the training grounds. She had opted to have the procedure completed figuring the Hokage was right. The people that had rejected her had simply allowed their own ideas to dictate their treatment of her. She was actually grateful to the Hokage although as they had made their way back to the hospital she had accused the woman of not wanting to let her abilities go to waste after hearing about how to complete the procedure.

_She had been surprised when The Fifth had smiled before saying, "You're absolutely right. You have to understand that at the end of the day my duty is to make Konoha as strong as possible. To do this I've taken in shinobi of enemies of the village."_

"_So what makes you better than Amachi?" Isaribi had asked._

"_That I'm giving you a choice," Tsunade answered. "Also all I wanted for you to realize is that people fear and ostracize things they don't understand and I wanted you to think on the matter instead of blindly throwing away what you have due to those prejudices. I mean really, there must have been moments when you enjoyed your abilities. I can only imagine how incredible it must have been to swim as freely as fish do in the ocean."_

_Isaribi had to admit to that as there had been times where she just let herself go. Amachi always found a way to ruin them, but they had been nice since a part of her always felt at home in the water. _

In the end she had completed the procedure and signed up to join Konoha as a sponsored Shinobi. The Hokage was leading her to meet the team who had an opening for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Arriving at Training Ground Fifteen she spotted a jounin who had a cigarette in his mouth as he watched his students spar.

"Asuma," the Hokage called out causing the man to turn as they approached. Stopping in front of him she said, "Allow me to introduce you to Isaribi. She'll be filling Shikamaru's spot for the Chunin Exams. I trust you still intend to nominate Chouji and Ino."

"That's the plan Lady Hokage," he replied.

"Good, then I'll leave Isaribi in your care," Tsunade said before smiling at the girl and returning to her office.

Asuma watched the girl for a moment before saying, "Before I introduce you to the others how about you give me an estimate of what you need help with."

"I'm not really sure what you mean sir," Isaribi replied, "I know a few water jutsu but that's it."

"Well I've worked with less," Asuma said, good naturedly as she admitted to her lack of official training. Sticking two of his fingers in his mouth he blew a shrill whistle.

Stopping immediately Ino and Chouji came to stand behind their sensei. He walked behind Isaribi and giving her a gentle nudge she moved closer to her future teammates. Bowing she said, "My name is Isaribi. I will try not to let you both down."

"You don't have to be so formal," Ino said smiling as she took in the girl's appearance.

Isaribi had traded in her old clothes for something better suited to her abilities. The clothes consisted of a one piece black and blue swimsuit that left her back exposed. She wore a pair of shorts that were covered by a Sarong which left a slit exposing most of her right leg. The outfit was completed by a pair of sandals that were modified to allow for her transformation without being destroyed.

Giving an abbreviated introduction Asuma said, "Allow me to introduce you two Ino and Chouji. Ino's from the Yamanaka Clan…"

"They have the ability to enter their opponents mind correct," Isaribi said recalling some of the information she had been given regarding Konoha shinobi.

"Yes…" Asuma said, "Well how about you tell us what the Akimichi's abilities are then."

"They have the ability to increase their body mass in order to expand the size of themselves and their limbs right?"

"Again correct," Asuma said, "Alright how about you show them your own ability then."

Isaribi paused for a moment still a little afraid of being rejected but she had actually come to view her completed Kaima form as rather beautiful. Channeling her chakra she felt the changes as they began she didn't need to see a mirror to know what was happening having study the process in great detail in private. What she liked best about the finished transformation was the color of the scales which were now a beautiful sea blue-green like a tropical fish also unlike before her form was more symmetrical and feminine. Also her eyes turned a deep blue glowing with a internal light of their own. The last change that she found pleasant was her hair which in her previous form simply bunched together before overgrowing with scales. The completed form allowed her hair to flow freely all in all she found she almost resembled a mermaid.

"So pretty," Ino said as her form changed.

Isaribi smiled at the compliment causing Asuma to say, "I'm going to need both of your help to make sure she is ready for the Chunin Exams. She's never entered a real academy so I'll have to concentrate on her Chakra Control. Ino, will you be able to get your father to help out with your training?"

"No problem Asuma-sensei," Ino said.

"Good," the chain smoking jounin said, "How about you Chouji?"

"I'm sure my dad has a few things he wants to teach me," Chouji answered.

"Good, alright then Isaribi I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree then," Asuma said prompting the girl to look like she was about to say how she already could so he added, "Without using your hands." Isaribi sent him a funny look causing him to say, "Ino would you be so kind as to demonstrate." Receiving a chipper reply Ino ran up a tree much to Isaribi's amazement. Watching as his team began helping its newest member to catch up Asuma was confident he'd have them ready to make waves in Kiri in no time. It would also serve as a distraction from the foolish mistake he made in letting Kurenai get away.

* * *

Ami smiled as she crossed the gate of Konoha although she had enjoyed her time in Suna she had missed the more temperate weather of her home. She had changed her outfit while away but it had more to do with the item on her back wrapped in bandages then any fashion desire. She truly couldn't wait for the Chunin Exams to test it out figuring it would give her a nice edge when the time came.

Walking through the village she stopped at the tea shop where Hinata had confronted her about her preference for women. She was thinking of asking the waitress out but stopped when she saw the way she lingered near a waitress that she didn't remember working their over a year ago. Sighing at the missed opportunity she went about her business not too bothered as she had meet a few girls in Suna that shared her desires and had even had a fling with one. However it had ended upon her return to Konoha since both of them wanted to be free to pursue other relationships.

Reaching the Hokage's office she knocked receiving a brisk; "Enter," in response. Doing as instructed she was again struck at how beautiful her village leader was but pushed it aside to say, "Ami reporting back for duty, Milady."

"Good," the village leader said, "I trust your time in Suna was beneficial, yes?"

"Yes Milady."

"Very good, The Chunin Exams will be held in Kiri this year as I'm sure you've heard." When Ami nodded that she had Tsunade said, "Your spot on Team Eight's roster has been filled, however so for the foreseeable future you will be in the shinobi pool. But this will not bar you from entering the exams unless you don't want to."

"I do Milady."

Smiling Tsunade said, "I thought you might." A moment later Shizune entered dressed in her Jounin gear prompting the Hokage to say, "Shizune here will be your sensei for the duration of the exams. Your teammates will be Hinata and Sakura. I trust this will be acceptable."

"More than…"

Shizune smiled saying, "Excellent, then I'll be expecting you early tomorrow morning for practice at Training Ground Five."

Ami acknowledged Shizune's instructions before being dismissed. Turning to her first apprentice Tsunade said, "I trust you'll have them ready in time."

"I imagine that Sakura and Hinata will be hard pressed not to make the finals considering how hard they train Lady Tsunade."

"Indeed," Tsunade said proudly, "However that's on an individual basis something that I don't think these Kiri exams are going to focus on."

"Lady Tsunade…?" Shizune said questioningly.

"Call it a hunch," the Hokage said, "Any word from Kumo yet?"

"None, would you like to send an envoy?"

"No, we'll let this play out on the Raikage's timetable," Tsunade said turning to the window. "I expect great things from that Team Shizune so much so that they could survive even me betting on them."

"I'm sure they'll surpass your expectations, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

The party had been going on for a week still and there were no signs of it letting up anytime soon. The people were that excited over Jirocho regain control of the port. The Leaf Shinobi had left a few days ago allowing Idate to enjoy the spotlight of being the Hero of Tea in all its glory. The two naked fangirls spread out of his bed were proof of that.

A small gust of wind was all the warning that he received that he had visitors. "Idate shut the window," one of the females said sleepily.

"I see you've been enjoying your hero status," one of the masked men said.

"Merely keeping with my cover identity," he replied standing up not ashamed of his nudeness. Spotting the canvas one of the men was holding he said, "I trust that's my replacement."

"You knew this day would come," Tera said, "Don't tell me you've grown accustomed to this life?"

"Hardly," Idate replied.

"Idate what's going on?" one of his two admires asked having woken up.

"Nothing," Idate said holding up his hand. Tera placed the knife he had stashed during the race in it prompting Idate to say, "It's merely a bad dream," before running the blade over her throat. Giving the other girl a similar treatment he said, "I trust you two can handle the rest," before leaving to get dressed after handing the knife back to Tera.

Placing his Root mask on after so long felt good to Idate. He had made a great fuss over how he lost the knife while being attacked during the race so much so that Jirocho had promised to buy him an exact replica. He had said it could never be replaced due to the memories attached to it but in truth he had simply wanted to make it look like the remnants of the Wagarashi were striking back at the cause of their clan's downfall. When one of Jircoho's servants came looking for him in the morning they'd find the grisly scene of the two murdered girls along with the body of his double who would be missing his hands, feet, and head leaving only DNA to identify him. The body would pass that test since he had been injected with a compound that changed the DNA to his using a method Inu had derived from DNA stolen from one of the Sound Five during the Uchiha fiasco.

Leaving his two fellow Root members to do their work he began the long trek home his time spent in Tea already in the process of being forgotten in order to focus on the next mission.

* * *

Shikamaru stood near gate with Temari as she prepared to return to Suna. "I guess this is it," she said sadly.

"I guess so," Shikamaru said although they had talked during the return trip and admitted their shared feelings he was still embarrassed to show them in public. He knew that disappointed Temari a little as she was probably hoping for a kiss good-bye. The two stood there simply staring at each other for a few moments.

Figuring that he wasn't going to show his affection for her in public she smiled one last time saying, "I'll see you around Shikamaru." Before turning and moving to the gate to sign out of the village.

Shikamaru turned and began walking to the Hokage mansion kicking himself for his inaction. He was so caught up in his thoughts he missed that he was walking by his teacher who was at the same open air café that Kurenai enjoyed and had only managed to get him to go to once when they had dated. Since her breaking up with him, Asuma had become a regular fixture even running into Gai and Kurenai from time to time. Although it had been rather awkward he couldn't get angry as he knew he had been the one to mess up.

Watching his student making the same mistake he had he called out, "Shikamaru."

His student turned surprised to find his sensei sitting at a table near him. Before he could say anything his teacher said, "Take it from someone who knows. Don't put off letting her know the depths of your feelings till tomorrow."

Shikamaru didn't need to ask what his teacher was talking about. Looking Temari's direction he caught her sending a wistful look his direction before turning back towards the line she was waiting in. Taking his teacher's words to heart he began making his way to the gate.

Temari had just finished signing her name in the travel book that she was leaving when she heard her name called. Before she could reply she found herself spun around and lips pressed to hers. Recognizing that the voice had been Shikamaru she closed her eyes allowing him to deepen the kiss.

The two chunin on duty at the gate watched the two kiss along with the other travelers waiting to sign in and out. Kotetsu leaned towards his partner and friend Izumo and said, "I don't know whether to cheer him or salute his bravery.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's making out with the Kazekage's sister in broad daylight."

Chuckling Izumo said, "I guess we should simply cheer his stupidity then," eliciting a nod from his friend.

As the kiss ended Temari leaned her forehead against his saying, "It's about time."

"Sorry, I figured a bossy woman like you would have taken it upon herself to take what she wanted," Shikamaru replied.

"Sometimes though I simply want to be a lady," Temari said causing a look to appear in Shikamaru's eyes as he remembered what his dad had said about his mom. How even the most overbearing and tough women could be gentle and demure around the men they cared for.

"_I guess he knew what he was talking about_," Shikamaru thought.

Sadly the moment ended as Temari said, "I have to go."

"Yeah, we'll see each other again," Shikamaru said before letting Temari go. She nodded and began walking away. After she disappeared from sight he ignored the few jokes at his expense that the chunin on duty made and decided to see if there was some task he could perform that would involve travel, helping with the upcoming Chunin Exam perhaps.

* * *

It had been several days since the mutilated body of Idate Morino had been found with his precious knife sticking out of his chest buried to the hilt. Ibiki was standing in front of that corpse now since Tsunade had insisted it be sent to Konoha. Due to the state of the body the only way to identify it had been a DNA test. Tsunade was running it personally. He had asked her to run it against his to make sure that it wasn't a similar case as Kushina's. Although unlike the woman he knew his brother, if he was still alive that was, had chosen his path.

Entering the room Tsunade said, "I'm sorry Ibiki…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lady Hokage," Ibiki said gruffly. "Is there a way to fake DNA results?"

"There may be, it would require a reagent that would strip away a person's DNA in order to replace it with another." Tsunade said, "But why would you suspect that in this case?"

"My brother was a traitor," Ibiki said without remorse.

"He made a mistake…"

"That's what I used to think back then," Ibiki said. "However now I know the truth. The path he walked was always bathed in shadow."

"You can't mean," Tsunade said trailing off not wanting to mention the organization Ibiki believed his brother was a part of.

"Why else mutilate the body to such an extent? Leaving a dead body that Jirocho could easily identify would be a more powerful message would it not?" I should be thankful though."

"Why's that," Tsunade asked.

"I've seen this trick before, only a few details are different. With your permission I'd like to look into Jirocho's finances."

"Jirocho wouldn't be a part of this," Tsunade said defending her friend.

"Perhaps not directly, but if Danzou is Idate's master then he had a reason to be there," Ibiki said turning to look at his leader. Forced to concede the point she nodded.

"I'll be in my office, tell me what you need when you're ready."

Ibiki nodded before returning his attention to the corpse. An hour later he was still there trying to give the impression that his brother's death bothered him to use as a means to perhaps lure the bastard into making a mistake. What pulled his attention away from the matter of his upcoming investigation was that he wasn't alone.

"Come to pay your respects to the dead," he said.

"Can't say that the thought crossed my mind," Shikamaru said stepping out of the shadows having heard of the boy's supposed death. "In fact, I can't say I'm sad to see him gone. But something tells me he isn't, is he?"

"You're a dangerous man Shikamaru," Ibiki said turning to face the young Nara. He was forced to concede that Shikaku had a point in suggesting they add his son to the Third's Anti-Root movement. What had held Ibiki back from making an offer was the boy's youth. Shino had been a necessity, one that paid off since they had been able to identify Torune as a probable Root Agent, but he was still wary of the younger generation.

"And you don't seem too broken up over your brother's death," was the Nara's reply.

"I suppose that's because as far as I'm concerned I don't have a brother," Ibiki said. "Tell me, do you know of a group called Root."

Shikamaru did of course having heard of it in the Academy. Rattling off what he knew he finished by asking, "What does a disbanded group have to do with all this?"

"Let me ask you a question. Why do you think the Third Disbanded a group as skilled as Root? After all they had a reputation as fearsome as the Seven Swordsmen, or Kumo's own Kinkaku Force." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders not having an answer so Ibiki supplied his own, "It was their philosophy that prompted the Third's decision. Root believes the mission is all that matters. Kill a few hundred civvies to eliminate a target of interest, no problem. Sacrifice friends and family to complete the mission, why not? It's a philosophy that I've come to despise but one Idate embraced. Do you know I was his proctor during his Chunin Exam? The tenth question for that test was, 'Were you confident enough to in your test answers to proceed while sacrificing one of your teammates' chances to ever take the exam again.'

"I take it he failed," Shikamaru said.

"Only one person passed the test that year," Ibiki said proud of his record setting question. "Idate accused me of stacking the test against him and he was right. I didn't like what I saw in him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ask your father," Ibiki said leaving the morgue, "Tell him that you seek enlightenment. He'll explain the rest."

Moving to his office, Ibiki opened his desk seeing a picture of him and his brother taken before either of them were shinobi. Reaching past it he pulled out his bottle of liquor and placed it on his desk. Then reaching back into the desk he pulled out two Shogi pieces. The first was a knight which he placed on the board on the side he represented as the movement he was a part of. The other was a simple pawn which he placed on the side of his opponent.

A grim smile appeared on his face as he looked at the board, finding amusement that his opponent was playing the game with mostly pawns. Ultimately he believed that when the battle for Konoha's soul finally did happen, the fact that when he added a piece to the board it was something of value like how he viewed Shikamaru, a knight able to move over opposing forces due to his keen intellect. Yet his opponent worked with pawns, pieces that while necessary were often easily sacrificed for some grander scheme.

What Danzou didn't realize though was it didn't matter how many pawns you had a single knight could easily bypass the whole lot of them and put the king in check. Placing the knight he thought of as Shikamaru and the pawn that represented Idate directly across from one another he said, "Your move," before returning to his desk to pour himself a drink.


	49. Chapter 49 Kiri Exams

**An**: I would like to thank all the people that reviewed as always. Well this is the Kiri Chunin exams, but I kind of condensed it all into one chapter instead of the two I originally planned. The reason for that is there will be an almost year and a half time skip before the start of the Star Village Arc. The reason for that is it will feature an Uzumaki. But not Naruto. After that it'll be the start of Shippuden timeframe, so again thanks for reviewing. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit. Also, if you say to yourself I recognize those students you know I don't own them either.**

**Chapter 49: Kiri Exams**

Temari arrived in Suna three days after leaving Konoha. She had sported a smile the entire time. Arriving at the entrance to the village she was ushered to the Kazekage's office in order to report herself ready for active duty. As she moved through the Mansion to his office she saw many of the changes that had already been made. Gone were the desks for assistants to handle the unimportant details, as her father had called them, of running a village. Sadly what her dad had thought of as unimportant had been many of the matters that the civilians of the village would wish to be considered. As such Suna had one of the smallest Shinobi to civilian ratios which led to why it had the weakest economy and relied so heavily on missions. The problem had been compounded by the fact that the people he had assigned to seeing to those matters had been corrupt, and thus saw fit to dip into the budgets allotted to them.

Temari vaguely wondered what had been the fate of the corrupted bastards that had contributed to the weakening of her home, but decided it didn't matter. Entering Gaara's office she half expected him to be buried in paperwork but apparently never sleeping meant he stayed ahead of the downside of being a Kage.

"Lord Kazekage," she said bowing not really sure of how to address him now, as he had changed so much since his defeat at Naruto's hands.

Reading her discomfort he said, "Titles are not necessary Temari."

Smiling she said, "I've returned from my time in the Leaf, Gaara. And I'm ready to resume my duties."

"Did you enjoy your time there?"

"It's different," Temari said, "But yes I did."

"And the Nara you seem to be interested in?"

Actually blushing she said, "I'll…I'll miss him, but we'll stay in touch."

"I see," Gaara said. "Then perhaps you'll be interested to know I have created an Ambassador Position."

Temari's eyes did light up at that but asked, "Who have you selected to fill it?"

"Unfortunately you cannot as you are now," Gaara said noticing how Temari seemed to deflate at that. Continuing he said, "Which is why I have summoned you here. The position requires you to be a jounin; however you have yet to lead a team since making chunin. Therefore I can't simply promote you, hence the reason for your return."

"But I did just lead a mission in Tea," Temari supplied.

"I have not received that mission report yet," Gaara said, "besides one mission for the Leaf will not silence any protests about unfair promotions."

Recognizing his point she said, "I take it there is a solution then?"

"You will lead one of our teams in the Chunin Exam," Gaara said. "I would also recommend doing a few missions in the month between now and then. Here's the file of your team. You can meet them tomorrow."

"Actually I think today will be as good as any day to start," Temari said smiling when she saw that that Kankurou was on the team with two girl's from the Academy. Bowing she left the room to collect her team. In the next month she'd have them well prepared for the Chunin Exams so that when she did get her promotion and position nobody would think to question why.

Gaara felt the corner of his lip rise a fraction of an inch indicating his amusement at his sister. He supposed he should thank Yoshino Nara for suggesting the idea. He wondered why it had never occurred to the villages before to create such a position but figured it was because they had not been committed to true peace but simply having an ally when war broke out again. He knew that the woman's ulterior motive was to keep her son and his sister together. That was why she even had dedicated a small guest house to be the future ambassador's residence. In any case, he believed that strengthening the ties that linked the two villages would only lead to good things so wished the Nara Matriarch plan to succeed. Besides he had never seen his sister look so happy and hoped to maintain her joy.

* * *

"Welcome back, Idate."

"Thank you Lord Danzou," the young Morino said kneeling before his leader.

"An excellent job as always," Danzou said, "The sword had been returned to Tsunade. Jirocho controls Degrashi port and another traitor has been dealt with. You do Root proud."

"You are too kind my Lord," Idate said before hesitatingly asking, "My Lord…why was I not informed of Ibiki's survival?"

"It was unnecessary to inform you of such a trivial matter," Danzou said, "Does his survival bother you?"

"Only that it meant the mission was a failure," Idate said.

"Do not worry. It did not reflect negatively on you," Danzou said. "That fool Aoi simply should have killed him as planned instead of getting greedy and trying to open the scroll himself. He should have handed over the scroll to Rain as planned. However that doesn't matter, for now your task is to remain at the compound to help train our next group of applicants for the Chunin Exam."

"Understood," Idate said standing to begin his next task.

Danzou watched Idate leave a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. Idate was another of his recruits that was meant to act as a weakness to those who would align themselves with Sarutobi's idea of what Konoha should be.

Thinking of his primary weapon against the Sarutobi philosophy, as he thought of his enemies, he believed her training was progressing nicely. The status reports Sai sent him seemed promising. If Sai continued to perform admirably he may find himself promoted to the Inner Circle of which Fu and Torune were members. His intelligence alone made him an asset, as he had asked if his charge was under some sort of brainwashing. When Danzou had asked how he picked up on that, Sai had said she seemed conflicted by killing Naruto when the clones he made acted as the boy would. That Sai was considering such matters showed his intelligence and ability to think for himself which while Danzou did not encourage, he had to admit at times came in handy. He of course did not tell Sai how he suspected she had been brainwashed, but he had confirmed it.

But despite how well Sai seemed to be doing, Danzou would still require a test before he placed mother and son against each other. He already had scouted out several sites for the inevitable confrontation and the plan was set. All he needed was the boy to return and then the jinchuriki would be removed from play. It was a shame Konoha's weapon needed to be destroyed, but he had men looking into the boy's replacement. Soon Konoha would be on the true path it was always destined for and no weak-willed simpering fools would stand in his way to seeing that vision come to pass.

* * *

Hinata marked down on her calendar another day had passed. According to Tsunade, the date of Naruto's return was set in stone now. Apparently Jiraiya had given up on locating the last Jinchuriki with Naruto and he was taking him to a place where they could conduct special training. According to Tsunade she only needed to wait another year and a half before Naruto's return. At times it almost felt like she couldn't wait that long but knowing the expected date helped.

Tomorrow they would be leaving to compete in the Chunin Exams in Kiri and she was rather nervous, especially due to how her first had ended. She felt ready, but knowing who Konoha planned to send she couldn't help but feel a little underprepared. Team Gai had been nominated as had Teams Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and her own. According to that morning's training so had another group of rookie teams to which Tsunade had grouched that that their jounin-sensei were simply trying to match the year before outstanding class. Instead of considering what was best for their students. It could also have been all the extra paperwork it had generated for the Hokage.

Thinking of paperwork made Hinata think of the new pictures they had received from Sai. There had been three. The first was of the demon boy facing off against a group of shinobi. There had been three, one was an ugly woman and the other two were male with their faces covered. One of whom was hefty and the other almost appeared to be asleep. Knowing what she did of Naruto's past she figured this was his confrontation with Team Ten. Her guess was helped by the smoke that the shinobi emitted obviously meant to represent Asuma. In the background there were a bunch of dead people obviously killed by the Demon they had come to think represented Zabuza due to its standing in the midst of all the corpses. Judging by the level of carnage Hinata supposed that Sai was trying to make the boy appear evil which she couldn't understand why.

The next one they had received had the boy facing a larger demon. The two girls from the picture with the killer again made an appearance, as did the sleepy ninja from the previous picture. This picture Sakura guessed and Hinata came to believe, represented his fight with Gaara. She also supposed that the sleepy ninja had been Shikamaru and his inclusion was meant to show the survival of Team Ten from the previous one.

The last picture represented him leaving with Jiraiya as it showed him walking with a dirty hermit who looked almost like a toad himself. The Demon Boy's eyes had the square like pupils that she remembered seeing Naruto's summons sported. She began to wonder if since Sai didn't know what Naruto was up too on his trip, would they stop receiving pictures. Sai's letter which had accompanied the last picture had been as vague as all the others so didn't say anything on the matter. But, if there were more on the way she wondered whose story they would tell.

* * *

Iruka was walking to the class where he would spend the next two years imparting his knowledge to a generation of Kiri shinobi. He was rather excited to begin since he had redone the whole curriculum from scratch. Having delved into the original academy's history, it did become apparent that there had been a lessening of the effort put into keeping the academy viable during the reigns of the Third and Fourth Mizukage.

He modeled his plans off of the Leaf's own style of teaching mixing it with the history and skills that Kiri valued. He passed a group of students who were sporting Bokken something that took a little getting used to for the teacher, since almost every student carried one. Well at least the male half, as he noticed a group of girls fawning over one of the boys. Chuckling he guessed fan girls were a problem for all shinobi villages. He supposed they'd grow out of it eventually.

Reaching the door to his new class he opened it and saw a sight that made all teachers' blood run cold, a classroom that had erupted into chaos. Unlike the normal chaos of children throwing things this was due to two of his students seemingly trying to do their best to kill each other.

"Think you're a bad ass, don't cha," the one student said sporting a red shirt with a white triangle on the back. He sported the blue bands of a member of the Ryukyu Islands to the south that the Third Mizukage had set up as a prison colony. He had wild unruly hair which seemed to match the untamed look in his eyes.

The boy he fought was his complete opposite as he seemed to favor the dress of a samurai. His shirt was blue which sported a large white rhombus shape that was split up into four smaller ones. The symbol marked him as a student of the Muju style of swordsmanship. Also since he already knew a great detail about his students he recognized the spectacled boy as Jin Enshirou adopted son of the current headmaster of the dojo that taught it.

As the Bokken clashed against each other Iruka could see that Jin was surprised that he had yet to defeat the boy he faced. Iruka though wasn't, as the boy almost seemed to be chaos personified his style was none existent to the point that he figured the boy was fighting on pure instinct. The other students were cheering the boys on although most seemed to be rooting for Jin.

"All right that's enough," he said to absolutely no effect. Sighing that he would have to use that jutsu he placed the class under a genjutsu and then shouted, "I said that's enough." The jutsu did the trick as his head appeared to grow until it was almost as big as the rest of his body and the volume of his voice rose to a window shaking boom.

The whole class stopped what they were doing as did the two fighting students. Approaching the two he asked, "Alright who started this?" before either could answer the whole class pointed to the boy in red.

Generally he wouldn't take a group of students he didn't know at face value but he asked, "Is this true?"

He expected a quick denial as most kids often offered fearing punishment which was why he was surprised when the boy said, "Damn right I did, that four eyed bastard thinks he's better than me."

"You are the lowest of the low," Jin said put off by his fellow student's poor manners.

"You bastard," the boy said moving to attack again, but was stopped when Iruka snatched his Bokken in mid-swing.

"Look…um…"

"Mugen"

"Mugen, you can't go around attacking your fellow students simple because they don't like you. You don't act like that at home do you?"

"Hell yeah I do," Mugen said proudly, "Ain't no way I'd let some bastard get away with disrespecting me."

"Well regardless you will not act like that here, understand?" Iruka said holding the Bokken for Mugen to take back.

"Tsk, fine," Mugen said before retrieving the wooden sword.

Moving to his desk as the two boys took seats thankful as far from each other as possible. He began taking attendance from the sign in sheet he had left on his desk calling out the names to make sure the children were still in the room, "Fuu Kasumi…" As he called out the rest he had a feeling it would be a long two years.

* * *

Tsunade had seen Team Shizune off as well as all the other participants of the Leaf. Although to be honest she believed the teams that had participated in the previous Chunin Exams were the only ones with a chance of making it to the finals. Perhaps it was blatant favoritism but the Rookie Teams that had been nominated this year just didn't seem to stack up.

Walking by the Academy she saw Ebisu leading the class in a short run around the academy. She had heard from Sarutobi that Konohamaru hadn't been pleased to find his old trainer was going to be his teacher. Mainly because when the man had caught Naruto teaching jutsu to the young Sarutobi he had been easily defeat by that ridiculous Sexy Jutsu which Konohamaru had just mastered. As Konohamaru put it, "How was he supposed to learn from someone he easily beat?"

Apparently the two had found away to get by as Konohamaru led the pack of Academy students. She spotted a girl wearing a light blue shirt in the Hyuuga style with a yellow scarf hiding behind a tree watching them as well. Recognizing her as Hinata's younger sister she smiled as the girl ducked behind the tree as the students ran towards it only to reappear after they began heading away. Tsunade smiled as it became apparent that the girl's sudden shyness around the boy was due to a deeper understanding of her feelings. Luckily, it wasn't a crippling shyness as she had seen them still enjoying each other's company after school. However, she did sense a rivalry brewing between Moegi and her.

Sighing at the antics of youth, she made her way to the Hokage Mansion where piles of papers needed her signature. Entering her office she was reminded by her new secretary, the old one having retired, that she had an appointment in twenty minutes.

At the appointed time she put the file she was working on down and the secretary opened the door allowing the man in. Instantly Tsunade knew the man was anything but the merchant that he had made the meeting pretending to be. His dark eyes were the eyes of a shinobi and judging by his blonde hair and pale complexion she believed she was about to receive her answer from the Raikage. He stopped in front of her desk bowing as deeply as custom dictated as to not to appear rude and upon straightening said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is C and the Raikage sent me here to inform you of his decision."

"Before we get to that, why the deception?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's just say there are elements in Kumogakure that may not be pleased with a relaxing of the tensions between our two villages," C replied a little harshly.

"I take it you are one of them?" Tsunade questioned based on the man's tone.

"My opinion doesn't matter, only the Raikage's will," C answered.

"And that would be?"

"The Raikage wonders if you will be attending the Chunin Exams," C said.

"I intended to yes. I'll be leaving in the next few days to arrive during the end of the second exam. Why?"

"The Raikage recommends your path take you to Thunder Plains Village," C said before bowing again and leaving.

Tsunade sat there in shock upon realizing what that meant. The Raikage wanted to meet in person and bad enough that he would sneak into Fire Country. The village he picked would be slightly out of her path but not enough that it would go noticed by anyone expecting her arrival in Kiri. It worried her that there may be elements in Kumo that didn't want the two villages to be at peace, but was also thankful as the deception may have thrown Danzou off as well. Preparing a duplicate of the Akatsuki file she thought of the shinobi she would have to escort her to the meeting place. Once decided she sent a summons for Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura was excited as she stepped into the mist covered village of Kiri. The boat ride had been fun but standing inside Kirigakure was an experience most Konoha shinobi never would have expected to enjoy. The teams from Konoha had been greeted at the gate by Iruka, who had proceeded to take them to the hotel they would be staying in.

As Sakura unpacked her stuff she wondered how Naruto was doing since Jiraiya had forbade any letters to pass between them while Naruto trained. According to Tsunade it was because Jiraiya didn't want anyone to know what he was learning as he considered it Naruto's trump card. So for the next year and a half they could expect little to no new information on him.

However, when he came back she was sure he would be surprised by her as she spent a second to look in the mirror, liking what she saw. However, she frowned as she remembered her visit with her mom right before she left. Sakura tried to talk to the elder Haruno on several occasions, but they always degenerated into yelling matches. Her mother just couldn't accept Naruto as anything but the Kyuubi incarnate. She finally understood why though, as Sakura's father had supposedly been a victim of the Bijuu. Before the Kyuubi's showing up in Konoha, a village had been wiped out at the Land of Fire's border with River Country. Sakura's dad was a relief worker who had been dispatched along with quite a few shinobi to help the village's survivors, of which there were very few. Nobody knows what happened after that, but it was widely believed the Kyuubi had still been nearby and had simply finished off what it had started a few days later.

Her mother had told her that no doubt with the intention of making Sakura hate Naruto, but all it did was prove to her why Konoha owed him so much. Nevertheless her mom had wished her the best and they had parted on less hostile terms then some of their previous meetings.

She finished putting away the last of her things and ran to the training grounds assigned to visiting shinobi to meet up with her team as Shizune wanted them to be ready for the tests so insisted that they use the last day for training. Meeting up with them she wondered when Ami would unveil whatever it was she was hiding in the bundle on her back. Whatever it was she was quite proud of it. Watching as Hinata sparred with Shizune she vowed that she wouldn't be left behind by her rival and that everyone had better watch out in the finals.

* * *

Hinata had been wary entering the building assigned for the first test the day after arriving. However unlike in Konoha there didn't seem to be a pretest. Also unlike Konoha, the test takers weren't all put in one room, but were instead spread throughout the building. Inside the room they had been assigned was a single table that had a three dimensional puzzle on it. The three girls looked at each other in confusion before moving to the table. In the corner was a closed circuit camera that was probably how the proctors were watching them.

Since they had some time before the test was supposed to start they began inspecting the puzzle. At the appointed time the buildings P.A. system turned on. A calm voice announced himself saying, "Good Morning Chunin hopefuls. My name is Ao, and I will be your first proctor. As you may have noticed there should be a puzzle in front of you. Your task is simple. Put it together. That's it. Now for the rules, direct combat between teams is forbidden there are cameras to monitor you. Any team caught fighting will fail. You have one hour to complete your task. Upon completion bring the finished puzzle to room one hundred and one, good luck."

As soon as the PA system turned off, Ami said, "Why would we need to fight each other to complete this puzzle?"

Sakura who had been studying the puzzle longest provided the answer saying, "Because we don't have all the pieces to complete it."

"Why wouldn't they…" Ami started to say but the reason hitting her caused her to say, "That's why the rule against fighting, we have to get them from the other teams."

"Exactly," Sakura said already putting the puzzle together, "I'm counting pieces from three sets. I'll put together the puzzle that we have the most pieces for. That should give us the idea for the shapes of the ones we need."

"So how are we going to get the ones we need if we can't fight?" Ami asked.

"Probably the same way that we got the answers for the test in the first exam," Hinata said watching Sakura power through the puzzle.

As the puzzle took shape Ami could see the shapes of the pieces that they were missing giving Hinata a description of them the Hyuuga activated her bloodline ability to scan the building. Marking the three teams that had the pieces they needed they formulated a plan of attack. Sakura would remain in the room to guard their puzzle while Ami and Hinata moved to secure the pieces they needed.

The first piece was easy to procure as the group that had it didn't even realize the true objective to the test which was to get the pieces they needed without resorting to violence or being caught resorting to violence as the halls were free of cameras or proctors. Ami simply henged herself to look like a Kiri proctor walking into the room she informed them they had been given the wrong piece. She left them one of theirs but didn't know if that helped them or not.

The next piece proved more difficult as a pair of Taki shinobi tried to ambush them while on their way to it. Despite fighting being technically against the rules only the rooms and some of the hallways had cameras and since there appeared to be no proctors in the building it meant entering the halls opened you to being attacked. Luckily the Taki team proved no match for the pair of Kunoichi.

As they made their way to the next team Hinata began to understand the reason for the test. The first being to see how things fit together, a chunin was expected to be able to function on the bare minimum of information. The team that they had taken their first piece from proved that they weren't chunin material because they hadn't seen that they weren't even working with the same pieces of the same puzzle. The next part was how to go about getting the pieces that the chunin hopefuls needed to complete their own puzzles. Naturally most of the participants would see the true purpose of the test and would be looking for ways to complete their own sets. There were undoubtedly countless ways in which to pull that off. Trickery, bartering, and simply taking without being caught, was just three of the ways in which they could go about it. The final part was to protect your own puzzle much the way a chunin would be expected to protect documents or other important items. Hinata didn't doubt that there were teams waiting near the room they needed to bring their puzzle to. Hoping to take the easy way out by stealing others hard work.

"Hello Hinata," the even tone of her cousin cut through her thoughts.

"Neji," Hinata said calmly but tensed in case he was there for a piece they carried and wanted to fight for it. "What is it?"

"I need one of the pieces you carry," Neji replied calmly before asking, "May I have it?"

"Okay," she said handing it over without a fuss.

"Thank you," Neji said, "a word of warning, a Taki team is attacking the other participants regardless of whether they need their pieces or not, figuring to eliminate future competition. I ran into a few teams that had the misfortune of running into them."

Sharing a look with Ami, Hinata smiled saying, "I doubt they'll be bothering anyone else for a while."

The corner of his mouth raised slightly prompting Neji to say, "Well good luck with collecting the rest of your puzzle."

"You too cousin," Hinata said before parting ways.

Arriving at the room where the next piece was located Ami asked, "How do you want to handle this?"

Activating her Byakugan Hinata watched the Kiri team occupying the room for a moment before the boy of the team looked at her almost like he was staring through the wall. His eyes began to glow before Hinata's vision of the room was blocked. The surprise must have shown on her face because Ami asked, "What is it?"

"He blocked my vision," Hinata said confused, "and they know we are here."

"Shit," Ami said since they may have to find a way to get their piece from an adversary on guard. "Maybe we can lure one out and I can use my Human Puppet Jutsu."

"Let's try another approach," Hinata reasoned sliding the door open and stepping in with Ami following her lead.

The team in the room consisted of the boy who appeared to have a dojutsu that could interfere with her Byakugan. A blonde kunoichi who seemed to favor buttoned blouses but wore them partially unbuttoned showing off her cleavage and a miniskirts. The last member was also a kunoichi but kind of reminded Hinata of herself before Naruto's leaving the village as she appeared to be rather shy and timid.

The blonde much as her choice of clothes suggested was pretty forward as she said, "What do you want?"

Hinata noticed that their puzzle was mostly finished as well, with the three pieces that didn't belong being off to the side. Hinata figured that meant they wanted to get the puzzle as completed as they could before moving as a team with it to secure the pieces they needed instead of splitting up as they had chosen. Getting to the chase Hinata said, "You have a piece we need, we would like it if you give it to us."

"Sorry honey, but I'm going to have to refuse," the girl said.

"Isako," the timid kunoichi said peeking out from behind the boy, "we don't need the piece we should give it to them."

"Forget it, Saya," Isako said a little harshly causing the girl to duck behind her male teammate. "However how about you go get us a piece of ours and then we'll trade."

"I'm afraid not," Hinata said eyeing the clock, "We have only a half-hour left and still need to secure one of ours." Activating her Byakugan Hinata scanned the building saying, "A team a floor above us has a piece you need."

"So," Isako said crossing her arms, "Can you give us a piece they need to trade for ours?"

"No," Hinata replied, "but I can provide you with the information that will lead them to one of their pieces."

"I think that is a fair trade," Ranmaru said activating his own Kekkei Genkai. Asking Hinata for the directions he confirmed that her information panned out so handed over the piece.

The last piece was almost as easy to procure as the first since the team that had it had left it behind as they made their way to the room to drop off their puzzle. The kunoichi figured they must have left them behind to insure they wouldn't be attacked by teams looking to complete their sets. Grabbing theirs, of the three spread out on the table, they had to take a long way back to their room as proctors appeared to physically removed two teams that had been foolish enough to get caught fighting on camera.

They were just about to their room when they heard Sakura shout, "Shannero," before expelling two shinobi from the room. Running in they found Sakura in the process of smashing the last ones head into a wall.

"What the hell," Ami shouted, "We're going to get kicked out now."

"Calm down," Sakura said pointing to their room camera. When they noticed the light that indicated it was on and running was off, she said, "I think now that time is running out the proctor is upping the ante by creating blind spots in the rooms. I've heard other battles breaking out around us and not just in the halls."

"Why did they attack us though?"

"I think they gave up on assembling their own, and since ours was most of the way done and you two were missing they…"

"Decided to take you out and lay in wait for our return with the missing pieces," Hinata said finishing. A moment later the light to the camera came back on. Using the time it bought them to assemble the puzzle in peace Sakura finished it quickly. With their completed objective they began to move to Room 101. Along the way they bumped into Team Asuma, since both their puzzles were done they headed to the room together. Reaching the room they dropped it off with a blue haired man who was in the room which was filled with monitors watching the various rooms. Even though he was facing away he called into the mike he wore spotting another team breaking his rule which made Hinata wondered if the patch he wore over his eye hid a dojutsu.

Before she could inquire he handed each of them a coin. Each team received a set of three which depicted a sword, a brain, or a torso. The two teams looked confused but the proctor simply informed them to take the coins to the village gate where they would be led to the next test.

* * *

Ino stood on a dock along with two thirds of the rest of the chunin hopefuls that passed the first test. After heading to the gate they were met by Zabuza who was the proctor of the second test. He led them from Kiri to the crown of Tang Mountain, a decent size extinct volcano located near the village. The crater of the dead volcano was now a lake in which a large island rested. Scattered all around the crater were docks which housed boats. The boats kind of looked demonic with the image being helped by the hooded figures in black that would row them.

The island itself looked like some blasted and cursed piece of earth. She could almost imagine that the beaches were covered in the bones of dead animals and possibly even people. However at the center of the island past all the dead trees she could just make out a lush forest. It was at that point that Zabuza had begun to speak.

"Welcome to the Island of the Damned," Zabuza said enjoying the slightly fearful looks being sent his way. "Each of you was given a coin in a set. Your goal is to protect that coin for seven days. Your team will need the entire set in order to buy passage from the island in order to continue on in your bid to become chunin. Now step forward to take a number and head to the dock that matches. You'll be taken over one at a time from your dock." Chuckling darkly he had finished with a, "Have fun."

The Grass shinobi that had been assigned to her pier had insisted on going first. Not willing to fight over it she and the Sand shinobi had agreed to allow him to go. The Sand-nin had then conceded to let her go next. While she waited she put her father's training to use. He had taught her the Yamanaka's particular fighting style which was much more reliant on in close fighting than the one taught by the academy. However it also relied on studying an opponent's psychological weak points.

The example her father gave was that although a fighter may recover from a broken arm he still tended to nurse it years after the fact. Her father had taught her the art of seeking out those points and then how best to attack him. Attacking the same point on a person arm that he had previous broken would make him more defensive giving the advantage to her.

The boat's return caused her to put her recollections on hold as she stepped aboard. The boat made for the same section of the island as it had on its first trip. Upon disembarking from the boat which began heading back to the pier to pick up the last shinobi, Ino immediately noticed that there were footprints all about the beach making it apparent that someone had been waiting impatiently.

Keeping her smile from her lips she began walking but suddenly jumped back from where the shinobi burst from the ground. Recognizing the Grass-nin who had left before her Ino frowned when he said, "I'm glad I decided to hang around. Now, how about you hand over your coin girlie?"

Smirking at the muscular older boy she said, "How about you try and take it?"

"With pleasure," he said charging in.

Shifting her stance she noticed that the man seemed to be wary of an attack to his left ribs. He threw a punch which Ino avoided before lashing out and attacking his ribs. He got in close which Ino was hoping for and used her elbows to devastating effect. Bringing her left elbow up, she smashed his chin and then spun around catching him in the ribs with the same one. She found out why he was wary of strikes to his ribs when she felt one give way probably as a result of a previous training accident or injury. Finding out that being in close to the girl was a mistake he tried to create room. As he leapt back Ino did a flipping kick which caught him in the chin knocking him on his back.

Dazed the man sat up only to be knocked out as Ino leapt at the man spinning like a corkscrew and caught him in the face with both feet. Landing beyond him she walked up to his unconscious form and after rifling through his pouch found his coin and took it. Ino moved on from the beach and was making her way to the center when she stopped tensing as she sensed a presence.

She relaxes slightly when she recognized Sakura's voice as she said, "Not bad Ino."

"You act surprised Sakura," Ino said turning towards her friend. "You haven' surpassed me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sakura said walking towards the blonde. However her completely relaxed way made Ino confident Sakura wasn't there to attack her.

"What's up?" Ino asked wondering why Sakura was there.

"I don't think there's any reason to fight in this test. So how about we link up our teams and ride out the week," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?"

"Basically we already have all the coins we need."

"And?"

"And, I think the real test is going to happen after the seven days. Right now is about just getting us to wear ourselves out."

"Sounds good," Ino said, "But I still have to find my team."

"So do I," Sakura replied, "We'll meet back here after linking up with them. Also pass the word to other teams from the Leaf that way if we form a big enough group, we should be left alone."

"Got it," Ino said taking off in the direction Isaribi's boat should have landed confident Chouji could take care of himself.

* * *

Tsunade stepped into Thunder Plains Village which was located halfway between Konoha and the country that divided the Land of Fire and Lighting. The village was rather small not much more than a one street town, making it an ideal spot for her meeting with the Raikage. As she had no doubt strangers were instantly recognizable by the way the villagers reacted. It was also how she knew where to look for the Raikage as the few villagers out and about kept looking at the tavern. Most likely due to the descriptions she had heard of him made him a rather intimidating man.

Walking calmly through the town she garnered a few second glances herself, but she doubted that they knew who she was. Especially since Kakashi while watching her, was making an effort not to be seen. Entering the tavern she made her way to the back spotting the man that although missing the robes of his station still gave off the air of a leader.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

In mid sip of a saucer of sake, he waited a few moments no doubt trying to test Tsunade's patience. However if anything her countless hours of meetings had made her willing to wait not willing to give her fellow Kage an advantage by being flustered. Taking the cup away from his lips he said, "By all means."

Wanting to show that he wasn't the only one able to throw an opponent off balance Tsunade slide him the Akatsuki file as soon as she sat. Her tactic worked as his eyes widened in surprise before he was able to school his features. Looking at the smirking blonde woman with a scowl the Raikage said, "Why make me jump through your hoops if you were willing to hand this over so easily?"

"I simply wanted to make sure you took the warning to heart," Tsunade said. The Raikage was about to reply but stopped when the young waitress approached to take Tsunade's order.

When she left he said, "Fair enough, now what makes you so certain they are after the jinchuriki?"

Tsunade considered telling him about Itachi's showing up in Konoha looking for Naruto, but instead settled for saying, "As I'm sure you are aware Jiraiya has probably one of the most comprehensive spy networks in the shinobi world."

"Yes, we reaped the benefits of it while he set up his Mr. J alias." The Raikage responded. The conversation was once again put on hold while the waitress brought Tsunade's bottle of sake.

"Well one of his contacts attempted to sell him information in exchange for knowledge on Naruto," Tsunade said causing the Raikage again to register surprise.

The Raikage chuckled for a few moments making Tsunade arch an eyebrow. Raising a hand he said, "Excuse me, it's just I've dealt with so many people that see the jinchuriki as simple weapons it is refreshing to see people treat them as human beings."

"Which is why we need to join forces against the Akatsuki," Tsunade said.

"I agree," The Raikage replied, "but I'm afraid as things stand my council and advisors will never allow it."

"The Akatsuki is a threat that needs to be taken care of now," Tsunade said earnestly.

"Again I agree. However your opinion is in the minority at the moment. You may not be aware of this but a group of foreigners attempted to stir up trouble in northern Lightning looking for something called the Stone of Gelel. Apparently a nomadic tribe had some connection to it. They were defended by men wearing Black Cloaks with Red Clouds." He paused to allow Tsunade to absorb the information before continuing, "To make matters worse the tale has spread making them something of local heroes to the people of Lightening."

"But obviously you don't believe them to be so benevolent," Tsunade said her tone making it a statement and not a question.

"Let's simply say… I'm a big believer of if something is too good to be true it probably is," the Raikage replied. "They keep their identities a secret, charge the bare minimum for their services, and if your information is correct are made up of S-class criminals. If that doesn't spell a recipe for disaster I'm not sure what does."

"Then stuff what your councilors say," Tsunade said getting agitated.

"Tell me would you find that so easy to say if our positions were reversed," the Raikage said angrily.

Sighing Tsunade conceded, "No I suppose not."

Standing the Raikage said, "For now we will simply have to agree to help each other in secret. As a token of good faith take this." He slid a file on the table before leaving enough to cover both their bills and made his way for the exit.

Waiting till he left Tsunade opened the file after making sure nobody was watching her. Inside the file was the bio on a terrorist from Iwa named Deidara. According to the file a member of an insurgent group based in the Land of Lightening that had been captured claimed the man had been working for them on a job, but had needed to bow out after being approached by men wearing the Akatsuki cloaks. A few months later the insurgent group was destroyed by Akatsuki hired by a local governor and one of the jutsus described matched the kinjutsu that Deidara was supposed to have stolen from Iwa.

Feeling a presence in front of her she looked up from the file to see Kakashi watching her. "Was it worth the trip?" he asked giving an eye-smile.

"At least as far as information goes it was," Tsunade answered, "But in securing another alliance… not so much. However his willingness to help us, even under the table as it were, is a positive sign for the future."

Nodding Kakashi said, "Well he seemed to trust you as he only brought two bodyguards to watch over the meeting."

"Have you given anymore thought to my proposal?" Tsunade asked.

"I have, but I have to decline," Kakashi said looking away, "I guess I'm just not Team Leader material."

"Okay," Tsunade said, "Then consider it an order."

Looking shocked Kakashi looked like he was about to argue till Tsunade cut in saying, "Listen Kakashi, you're one of my best jounin period. Your last team fell apart because of a traitorous piece of garbage, not through any fault of yours. I need somebody with your experience leading the team I have in mind because it will be facing Akatsuki. Besides according to Sarutobi-sensei you asked for Naruto to be put on your team once."

"Yeah, but a lots happened since then."

"Well man up and face it," Tsunade said standing, "Because when he comes back you'll be acting as his Jounin-sensei."

* * *

Naruto was awed by the home of the toads after climbing the mountain it sat atop of. "Wow this place is so cool Pervy Sage."

"Ha-ha isn't it," Jiraiya said, "Well it's going to be your home for the foreseeable future so I'm glad you like it."

"I still don't understand why I can't simply learn this technique from you while we travel though," Naruto said as they walked through the valley.

"That's because to learn the sage arts outside of this mountain would be far more dangerous," a voice said from above them.

"Mater Fukasaku," Jiraiya said bowing slightly.

"Who's this Pervy Sage?"

"Show some respect. This is the elder toad that taught me the sage arts," Jiraiya said embarrassed by his student's poor manners.

However the elder only laughed saying, "Pervy Sage, a name that suits you Jiraiya-boy." As Jiraiya hung his head the toad continued, "So this is young Naruto. You must have a lot of faith in him if you believe he can master our techniques."

"I do," Jiraiya said sincerely, "I also believe he is the one that the Great Sage Toad told me about."

Fukasaku looked surprise before eyeing the boy more sternly before saying, "You've believed that before."

"Well third time's the charm right," Jiraiya responded causing the toad to nod slightly while keeping his eye on Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya ignored him saying, "Anyway, I'll be leaving him in your care for the time being. You'll find him a bit dimwitted, but his work ethic more than makes up for it."

"I'm not dimwitted," Naruto shouted.

"Come on kid face facts. You once made me explain the difference between elemental and normal chakra for six hours and only got it when I made some vague reference to ramen flavors." He smiled as Naruto crossed his arms before saying, "Regardless of that, you'll find him to be an excellent student. Now I'll be taking my leave looking into Akatsuki's movements for a while."

"Why the rush, I'm sure Shima wouldn't mind making extra for dinner," the elder toad said prompting the Sannin to shiver in remembrance of some of the meals.

"I think I'll be okay," Jiraiya said, "Give my regards to her for me."

As he walked away Jiraiya heard Naruto say, "He probably wants to get some research done," in response to Fukasaku's question. While that was certainly true, it seemed that Akatsuki had been quiet as of late popping up from time to time before disappearing again. An altercation in Lightening being the most recent. He'd look into it as well as the Stone of Gelel that seemed to be at the center of it as it may be one of the items of power that he had heard about Akatsuki searching for besides the jinchuriki. Not to mention he didn't think his stomach could survive any of the elder toad's wives's cooking as he wasn't as young as he used to be. Giving his apprentice one last wave Jiraiya took off down the mountain confident that the Sage techniques Naruto would learn would serve him well in the coming fight with Akatsuki.

* * *

The Leaf Genin arrived at the only pier on the island on the seventh day looking considerably better than most of their fellow genin. Sakura's idea to combine forces really paid off as almost all of the Leaf teams joined up thereby insuring they were left alone. The Suna team of Kankurou and his two kunoichi teammates Sari and Matsuri had also joined. The only other team from another village had been Team Dosu.

Ami turned to see her old friend Fuki glaring at her. The girl and her team had joined Sakura's alliance as it was called but had then turned around and bullied Ami. Fuki had traded in her spiky hair in favor of shaving the left half of her head while the right side was combed down. She wore black lipstick and eyeliner giving her a dark look. Which her outfit matched being made up of dark blue shirt much like Sasuke used to wear. The black shorts she wore completed the outfit.

Her anger was a result of running into Sakura bad side as a result of her mocking the former bully. Sakura had told her to stop once and when Fuki made a snide remark saying, "What are you going to do about it Foreheadasaurus?" Sakura had responded by attempting to set a distance record using the girl's body as the thrown object. Naturally, Fuki had wanted to fight but Hinata rendering her unable to move took care of that. So with arguably the two strongest young kunoichi in the Leaf standing up for her Fuki had been forced to vent her anger through dark looks.

A large boat arrived at the pier from which Zabuza disembarked with several proctors who collected the coins before allowing the genin passage. Once all the Teams who still had their set of coins were aboard the boat began heading for its dock. Upon arriving the genin found that this one had stairs that led down the volcano side. Following the trail the stairs let out on they arrived at a menacing field that was fenced in by a concrete wall with a steel fence and barb wire on top of that. Entering the area, they found their sensei's standing in the bleachers that surrounded the field.

Standing at the edge of the field on a raised platform was the Mizukage who was flanked by the Hokage and Kazekage. Ami smiled hearing the two girls on Kankurou's team speaking about how great the Kazekage was, imagining the puppeteer rolling his eyes as he had complained about the two constantly for the entire time they had been on the island. She also spotted some other official looking people and imagined that they were people of importance in the other shinobi nations.

Once all the genin had gathered in front of her the Mizukage said, "Welcome Chunin hopefuls. Not long ago this village was called the Village of the Bloody Mist. The reason for that is simple, in this very field genin hopefuls were forced to fight each other in order to graduate the academy."

"What," one of the genin shouted. Ami recognized him from the Chunin Exam that had been held in Konoha. He was a Waterfall shinobi named Hoki. Although he hadn't been a part of Sakura's alliance they had seen his handy work as he had demolished several teams taking their coins. "We've been fighting for seven days and now you tell us we have to do so again."

The Mizukage gave a slight smile saying, "Why did you fight for those seven days?"

"Because that was the test," the genin said.

"Really, I believe the test was to hold onto your coin for seven days while surviving on an island. Since you already had a coin there was no reason to fight."

The genin groused at that under his breath, but Mizukage ignored it in favor of saying, "This is the true test to determine who has what it takes to be a Chunin. There are a limited number of spots and only those left standing will fill them. You may begin."

The genin stood around for several seconds but Hoki understood first, sucker punching one of his own teammates before moving to attack the other.

* * *

Tsunade watched the genin beginning to attack one another. She was proud of the fact that most of her Leaf genin were only attacking those from outside villages and was making mental notes of the few that seemed not to care as those to keep an eye on. She had heard from the proctors watching the island how most of her genin had banded together to make sure they weren't picked off by enemies.

She watched as Sakura moved to cover Tayuya of Anko's team back from a Grass shinobi that had wanted to take advantage while she dealt with a Suna one. Smiling she said to the Mizukage, "It would seem my shinobi have seen through your ruse."

Giving a smile of her own, Mei responded, "So it would seem. Although to be fair I don't think they have. Only that they have been taught to behave that way for years."

Tsunade inclined her head at the point. A councilor from Taki and a man Tsunade was tempted to send into orbit for the way he spoke of their jinchuriki when she had approached him asked, "What are you talking about. Those Leaf genin are not fighting like this is a melee."

"Of course they are," Mei said, "They just aren't willing to attack their own in order to advance." Although proud of all her genin, she was a little disappointed that only Team Dosu seemed to be working together in order to advance. Her proctor's were keeping track not of the number of people but of teams that remained.

Her own count was interrupted when the Taki councilor said, "So what do you plan to do if the Leaf eliminates all the other villages but refuses to attack each other."

Giving a cryptic smile Mei said, "I don't know. Recommend them for promotion I suppose." The councilor scowled but Mei ignored it, noticing that only ten teams were left. Giving her husband a signal to wait until the number fell to nine she watched as Team Dosu took out the last member of a Grass team.

Zabuza called for the Teams to stop and began taking roll call of the remaining teams. Left standing intact for the Leaf was the Teams of Anko, Asuma, Shizune, Kurenai, and Gai. Preventing no team from Kiri appearing in the finals was Team Dosu. The Taki Genin that had spoken out earlier and had attacked his own team was still standing as were two members of a Leaf Team with a rather sever looking girl as well as another kunoichi that dressed like her. Finally Team Temari also made it to the finals intact.

Smiling at the finalist Mei said, "Well done, you do your villages proud. The final round will be held in one month's time. It will consist of Team on Team battles. However only those of you who remain standing right now will be allowed to compete." Mei paused as the Waterfall Genin complained, but she ignored it not feeling it necessary to explain why that was a rule in light of him attacking his own teammates. "I look forward to your performances in the finals good luck."

* * *

Ami watched as the Mizukage made her way down to compliment the Team from Kiri that made it. She watched as the Hokage also congratulated her teams before she noticed Fuki glaring at her again. The kunoichi ran a finger across her throat obviously indicating what she wanted to do to her.

Ignoring the threat she made her way to Sakura, Shizune, and Hinata who were standing in front of the Hokage. She arrived just as Sakura asked, "Why weren't we told which team we'll face off against in the finals?"

"The Mizukage feels you've had enough time to learn the weaknesses and strengths of the various teams. She wants there to be an element of surprise in the finals so will only post them a week before the matches," was the Hokage's reply.

Addressing Hinata, Tsunade asked, "What are your plans for the month of training Hinata?"

"My father is on his way to train Neji and me for the finals," Hinata answered.

Nodding she turned her head to Ami who said, "I don't really have anything planned."

"Alright Shizune and Kakashi should be free to watch over your training," Tsunade said. Before adding, "That is if they can keep their hands off each other." Having been awakened in the middle of the night by her first apprentice as she tried to sneak into the room she shared with the Hokage.

Blushing Shizune said, "I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you what you'll be doing for the month Sakura," Tsunade said.

Looking a little sickly since she imagined that Tsunade was going to be even harder on her than normal Sakura nodded her head. "Alright, let's get started," she said dragging a protesting Sakura away.

* * *

It was two weeks into the training with Sakura when Tsunade received a visit from Yamato. Telling Sakura to take a run into the town near where they were training for some supplies. "Did you find anything on the mater I asked you too?" The Hokage asked hoping for a break.

"No Lady Hokage," Yamato answered, "However I did uncover something intriguing."

"Well what is it?"

"Perhaps you should read it for yourself," Yamato said holding a scroll up for her. On it was the Uzumaki crest.

Looking up from it at the Anbu she asked, "You found this in my Grandfather's library?"

"No milady, it was hidden in the great tree in the foyer of the Senju compound," Yamato said, "It was written by your grandmother."

Opening the scroll Tsunade read:

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I write this letter knowing the date of my death is set. There is so much I wish to tell you, but find myself unable to say to you. I know the death of Nawaki and Dan has hurt you so much, as such I do not wish to burden you with the details of my own. Better to let you think it a sudden passing after a long and blessed life._

At that Tsunade paused wondering how her Grandmother could consider her life to be blessed considering she had lost her husband shortly after Madara's betrayal and had been bedridden since the fateful battle. Figuring the answer was in the scroll she continued to read:

_You must be asking yourself how I can consider my life blessed especially in light of your own tragedies. The answer to that is simple, Konoha still stands. I know it must be different for you. But you grew up in the village and so I don't think you realize just how different your grandfather's dream has made the world of shinobi. True, it didn't end the fighting. However, it did bring about stability for many. I suppose that is how I can live with all the dead friends and family knowing that through their sacrifices Konoha has survived the many attempts to snuff the Will of Fire out. I can say that even as I write this the only remaining soul in a compound that once echoed with the joy and laughter of the Senju. Confident that even should the light of Senju fade from this world after your own passing that what they built will stand the test of time_.

Tsunade felt tears gather in her eyes and looked up to the letter to see Yamato had left her alone probably knowing it would affect her so. Thanking the man for his courtesy she delved back in.

_But listen to me going on about such melancholy things. The reason for this letter is to inform you of the truth behind my death. You see dear, I am what they call a jinchuriki. As a result of my Uzumaki upbringing I was always skilled in Fuuinjutsu. When Hashirama and Madara battled as I'm sure you know that traitorous scum tried to use the Kyuubi. What you may not know is, I was there and sealed the Kyuubi into my own body. That is the reason I have always appeared so sickly child. Oh how it used to both please and pain me to listen to you say how you were going to become a great medic to heal me. But despite reaching your dream, I'm afraid you could never heal the damage I did to myself in sealing the nine-tails into me. That is why children are used after all, as I was lucky to survive. Regardless, this letter is to let you know a new vessel for the beast has been chosen. I will not tell you her name, only because I wouldn't want you to bear her a grudge for taking me away from you and will hid this scroll away confident it will one day find its way into your hands. But if you do meet her and learn of her burden please treat her with love as she must already shoulder the burden of containing a being filled with an incredible amount of hate. Besides it may be distant but she would be family to you as well._

_Love, Mito Uzumaki Senju _

_P.S. If you need someone to help you carry the burden of pain you shoulder you really shouldn't need to look any further than that fool that follows you around. You should know by now he thinks the world of you. Love Nana._

Tsunade laughed despite the tears running down her face at her grandmother's description of Jiraiya. Seeing the words of her grandmother after so long truly did help ease some of the pain she had felt at the woman's death. Gaining control of her emotions she wiped her eyes free of tears and began to think of all she had learned. What had happened to the Kyuubi had remained a mystery after the fated battle at the Valley of the End. Learning her Grandmother had been the host of the beast was quite the shock. It also raised so many questions, she had always assumed that the Kyuubi had simply decided to attack one day, but know that called everything into question. Had the host after her lost control of the beast letting it loose? She had heard tales of that happening in the other shinobi villages Kumo especially. Or maybe the host had died and the creature simply reformed? But that seemed equally as unlikely as she doubted Sarutobi or Minato would be caught so flat-footed. But thinking of her teacher made her realize he must have known the truth behind not only her Grandmother's death but who had been chosen to carry her burden.

There was a moment of anger at him but she pushed passed it sure it was due to her Grandmother's wishes as the Kyuubi had been seen as something horrible and evil even before its attack on Konoha. Simply for its association with the event that weakened her Grandfather to the point that he died shortly after.

The question was who did the Kyuubi get sealed into and then it hit her, Kushina. After all if she remembered correctly Kushina had joined the village about the same time her grandmother had passed. Not to mention she was the only Uzumaki she knew who as her Grandmother put it may be distant family. Had she been brought in specifically to house the creature? It also made a sort of sense about how the Kyuubi had attacked on the same day as Naruto's birth. Had something gone wrong with the pregnancy resulting in the beast's freedom? She'd have to ask Jiraiya, but imagined that he would be as surprised as her to learn that Kushina may have been a jinchuriki.

But it also left more questions such as how did Kushina survive having the Kyuubi escape. As hosts that lost their Bijuu always died. Some could hang on for a while, but for most it was over instantly. Something told her Kushina could hang on longer than most. Yet, she should still be dead. Although, it may explain why Sarutobi had though she suffered a nervous breakdown as it would have been an incredible strain on her.

Seeing her apprentice returning she put the scroll away. First, she'd see to getting Sakura ready for the finals and then after the Chunin Exams she'd talk to Sarutobi. Talk was probably too light of a word as demand would be more fitting. She understood her predecessor had to make a lot of tough decisions but she was getting tired of learning about them from other sources or when things blew up in her face.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other as they stood in the newly erected stadium that had been built to house the Chunin Exam finals. Unlike Konoha's however, instead of a grassy area with trees lining the area. It was filled with water with several small islands, some with a few trees or others simply being nothing more than a sand bar.

It had been the week before that they learned their first match would be against Fuki and her remaining teammate. Whoever emerged victorious between Team Anko and the only Waterfall-nin to make it to the finals would face the victor of their match. Naturally, Team Shizune believed they would be the victors of their match, and they expected Team Anko to make quick work of the Taki genin, since he would be facing three on one odds.

Team Asuma would be facing the Kiri Team Dosu in their first match. While Team Gai would be facing Team Kurenai in the first round. The winner of the Team Gai versus Team Kurenai match would then have to immediately fight again against Team Temari before getting a rest.

The proctor for the match was a jounin named Minaka Takahara. She was probably the most muscular woman Sakura had ever seen. As she looked like she could crush a man's skull between her forearm and bicep if she wanted. The proctor directed her attention to the Kage box where Sakura saw the Mizukage appear flanked by the Kazekage and her master.

Addressing the crowd the Mizukage said, "Welcome honored guests. I would like to begin by thanking Suna for allowing us the honor of hosting the Chunin Exams. Where this stadium stands once stood the headquarters of the Anbu Black Ops and Death Squads behind the purges. Let us think of these exams not as a means to forget our past, but to move forward along with our allies. With that said I now announce the finals to commence."

Minaka taking over said, addressing the teams, "The Finals is a Team on Team match. If your teammates were defeated in the second exam then you will be fighting at a disadvantage as all three members of a team can attack if they chose. If during a match a member of a team is incapacitate but that team wins then that person is eliminated. Will the participants of the first match remain while the others take their place in the waiting box?"

Ami stood across from Fuki flanked by Hinata and Sakura. Watching Fuki take her place across from them Sakura marveled at how much the girl had changed. Also her teammate seemed to dress similarly. All Tsunade had told her was the girl's name was Tu not wishing to give her apprentice an unfair advantage.

"I'm going to look forward to pounding your face in bitch," Fuki said her hands going to the two whips rolled up on her side.

"I'll like to see you try," Ami responded with a snare.

"Ah did your two girlfriends give you some confidence. How sweet." Fuki said glaring at the girls behind her old friend. "I guess it's easy to pretend to be tough with an apprentice of the Hokage and Former Rookie of the Year on your team."

"You seem to forget you followed me around like a little puppy bitch," Ami shot back.

"Not anymore."

"Fine I'll take you both on," Ami said angrily.

"Ami…" Hinata said concerned.

"I can take her and her little tag along," Ami said looking at Hinata who nodded.

Both Kunoichi jumped back giving Ami room as she removed the bundle from her back as the proctor announced the start of the first fight. As soon as the proctor said, "Begin," Ami was jumping back the bandages falling away from the puppet they concealed. The puppet looked almost like a suit of Samurai Armor made up of a few of the items she had taken from enemies during her shinobi career. The back of the puppet was the chakra armor she had taken from the snow ninja she had beaten. With the gauntlets of the puppets hands being the ones she took from the Demon Brothers.

"A puppet," Fuki said pulling her whips which had small metal plates running along them, "How pathetic." Channeling her lighting elemental chakra into the whips they began crackling with energy.

"_Crap_," Ami thought realizing that if she tried to run across the water she'd probably get fried. Moving her fingers the puppet responded raising its right arm and fired a kunai from the gauntlet which she had modified.

"Too easy," Fuki taunted hitting the kunai out of the air with a whip.

Ami was forced to dodge as Fuki's teammate raised the sleeves of her shirt to reveal she wore two gauntlets. Atop them were small narrow tubes which began spitting out senbon rather quickly. The attack forced Ami back towards the water of the large island they fought on. Both of her opponents slide apart leaving the area between them wide open but Ami knew it was a method of drawing her in.

Eyeing the nearest island she could probably just make leaping to it but was afraid the Fuki could catch her with her whips and hitting the water would pretty much end her. Cursing her pride for getting her into the two on one fight, since she hadn't want to reveal her trump card so soon. She sighed, but decided to hell with it.

Moving all her fingers she separated the puppet into several pieces. Fuki and Tu obviously heard about how a puppeteer could control them all as they stepped back waiting for all the weapons to deploy. However that didn't happen as the inside of the puppet was hollow. Pulling them towards her the pieces slipped on over the one piece jumpsuit she had worn since coming back. Looking through the crying woman face plate of her puppet/suit she said, "Let's play bitch."

To respond Tu raised both her gauntleted hands firing a large number of senbon but wings sprouted from the chakra armor on her back allowing Ami to take flight. Although the anti jutsu element of the armor had long since stopped working, being as temperamental as Kakashi had said, the wings worked just fine.

Swooping down she raised he right arm firing several kunai at Tu, who dodged them, trying to get a bead on Ami while firing her gauntlets. Avoiding the senbon, she raised her left arm and from it a cord shot out which wrapped around the girls arm. Flying away from the island she dragged the girl behind her almost making her ski as she hit the water. Disengaging the cord the girl skidded across the water landing on the sand of the island they had been flying towards. As she tried to pick herself up Ami hovered over her cutting the chakra to the wings causing her to drop right on the girls back. The girl collapsed under her, coughing up blood before sagging into unconsciousness.

Ami turned to see Fuki closing with her running over the water. The whips weren't sparking as she ran indicating she wasn't pumping them with chakra. Fuki reached back cracking one of the whips at her which Ami caught. Fuki smiled obviously sure that Ami had made a mistake as she charged it with chakra. Ami was blown off her feet as the electricity hit her.

Getting in close as Ami tried to get back up Fuki said confidently, "Any last words before I peel you out of the suit with my whips."

"Sure," Ami said stopping her struggling, "Good night." From nozzles on the bottom of her feet a cloud of smoke blew out sweeping over her opponent. Fuki tottered for a moment before falling over passing out from the sleep gas she had been hit with.

Getting back up without any problem she walked over to the downed Fuki picking up her whips saying, "Oh I like. Thanks Fuki," before walking to join her two teammates as Minaka called the match. Joining her teammates who congratulated her on her victory Ami decided to remain in her suit.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as Team Anko made its way down proud of Team Shizune, although she wished they had all fought since she really wanted Sakura and Hinata to make chunin. However she understood sometimes exams such as these were sometimes the places where bad blood spilled over.

She tried to ignore the Taki councilor that was once again complaining about the unfairness that Waterfall's prized genin was forced to fight a three on one battle. However his complaint fell short as Team Anko began playing rock, paper, scissors, to determine who would fight the boy. Tayuya won grinning victoriously as she approached the proctor and lined up across from him.

As soon as the fight began Tayuya shot forward probably catching Hoki a little by surprise but he recovered quickly blocking her punch and striking out with a kick in retaliation. Tayuya was caught in the stomach causing her to fall back a little. Hoki followed up with a punch to her chin that sent her to the ground. But he was surprised as she almost immediately got back up hitting him with a right cross of her own.

Shaking his head, Hoki believed that outside of his sensei, he had never been hit so hard in his life. Her follow up was a spinning kick to his stomach that practically folded him around her foot before he flew backwards even skipping over the water he hit once.

"Water Style: Water Snake Jutsu," Hoki shouted upon regaining his footing on the water causing a large and fast moving snake to shoot from the water at Tayuya. Opening its mouth it appeared to want to swallow her and would then probably trap her in some sort of water prison if Tayuya had to guess. Rolling out of the way at the last second. The snake swallowed a piece of the ground where she had just been standing. The snake rounded around ready to make another pass, but exploded as the tag Tayuya made placed on the bit of earth it swallowed did its thing.

Cursing Hoki performed the hard water jutsu creating a sword and closed with the smirking Tayuya who pulled a kunai. The two made several passes against each other but eventually Hoki gained an advantage by knocking her kunai away.

Grabbing her from behind, he held across the chest with one arm and held the point of his blade against her chin. "Not bad, you almost made me break a sweat," he said smugly into her ear, "Now be a good bitch and surrender for you team and I'll show you a real good time later." The end of his sentence was punctuated by him rubbing his groin against her rear loosening the grip he had on her slightly.

Feeling her temper boil she said, "I don't know about the cunts from where you come from," pushing the tip of sword away she spun in his arms glaring at the boy, "but don't ever underestimate a leaf kunoichi." She ended her sentence by throwing his arms of her using her own and then grabbing a hold of him brought her knee up using all her strength smashing the offending appendage that he had been rubbing against her moments before.

Zabuza watching the fight from behind his sitting wife winced saying, "That's too much."

Moments later the high pitched scream was heard from the Taki genin as his hands shoot to his package and he wondered why he couldn't feel the two items that should have been hanging there. Minaka called the match on account of her doubting the boy would be standing anytime soon.

* * *

Ino made her way down watching as the medics carted the Taki genin from the arena thinking it served him right for the fresh way he had held Tayuya. Lining up across from the Kiri team she frowned angrily when the Blonde girl of the opposing team said eyeing Chouji, "Aw, I was hoping to fight that hard bodied hunk Lee. Not this fatass."

Before Chouji could snap or even ask her what she said, Ino snapped, "He's not fat, he's husky."

Chouji was clearly surprised but focused again on the opposing team as the blonde girl leaned in saying, "Aw does somebody have feelings for fattie."

"I'm going to knock your face in," Ino said getting into her stance.

"Oh yeah honey, I'd like to see you try," Isako said getting into her own stance.

Chouji guessing that was who Ino planned to fight was going to pick the boy but saw Isaribi target him. He felt kind of guilty lining up against the small timid girl, but guessed she was probably there for a reason so prepared for the proctor to call, begin.

As soon as the sign was given Ino charged right at the girl Isako getting in close. She was force to move back as she realized that the girl's fighting style relied primarily on grappling. As soon as she created some distance between them Isako taunted her by leaning forward exposing more of her cleavage saying, "Let me guess you're one of those phony kunoichi that's afraid to mix it up."

"No, I'm just not some brainless floozy like you," Ino replied. "I recognize that in close you would have the advantage."

"Honey, I have the advantage no matter the range," Isako said disappearing before appearing behind her using a burst of speed. Isako hit Ino with a backhand causing her to spin away before reassuming her stance and preparing for the next attack.

Chouji cursed as he watched Ino get hit, but had his own problems having to avoid a plant in the shape of a lion that had grown from in front of the girl he had been preparing to fight. Growing his arms to longer lengths, he caught it as it pounced at him and then ripped it in half. Tossing the two pieces away he was about to move against the girl, when she raised her hands again with her eyes growing green. He sighed as two more sprouts grew from the ground before growing more vines which took the shape of some sort of giant prehistoric lizards that towered over him.

Both creatures roared angrily before charging at him opening their wide mouths as they came. Popping a food pill he grew to a similar size and smashed one of the creatures' heads into the ground before catching the other one by the jaws of its mouth. Forcing the plant creature's jaws wider apart he pulled the top part of its head off throwing it away as the creature wilted. Moments later he was hit across the back by the other ones tail, knocking his headband loose causing his hair to spill out which he wore longer know due to some of the jutsus his dad taught him.

Using one of those jutsu he shouted, "Spiky Human Boulder." His longer hair grew pointy and spinning he tucked into a ball, he headed straight for the creature which he shredded into mulch as they hit. Continuing on towards the girl who put her hands to her head turning away as she fell to her knees and said, "I'm sorry," as if that would stop the large human boulder coming at her.

Chouji did swerve out of the way stopping behind her before returning to normal size and asked, "Are you giving up?"

"I'm sorry," Saya responded her eyes turning green again.

Chouji guessed that was a no and winced as he bopped the girl on the head causing her to wobble slightly before losing conciseness. Turning away he looked to see which of his teammates needed help more.

Isaribi couldn't see or hear but she could still feel despite the genjutsu that Ranmaru put her under. As they were standing on the water at the time, she cut the chakra to her feet sinking beneath the surface before transforming into her Kaima form. Focusing her abilities to feel in the water much the same way a shark could to feel a floundering fish she swam towards were Ranmaru was standing

While Ranmaru could move he was unable to use his abilities to track her while using the genjutsu, so it came as a surprised when he felt a hand grab around his ankle. Looking down in shock he cut the genjutsu. But before he could attempt to break free Isaribi used an ability of her completed Kaima form charging herself with electricity like an eel thereby taking Ranmaru out of the fight.

Ino and Isako parted again after exchanging another round of blows. Breathing heavy Isako said, "Guess you aren't as useless as you look."

Ino gave a simple grin in response. Since, although she was loathe to admit it, the girl was pretty good. But she took some measure in pride in knowing that if they had met in the first chunin exams she'd probably have been taken out already.

Suddenly Isako was caught in the large hands of Chouji who shouted, "Do it Ino." Forming the unique hand-sign of her family's jutsu Ino projected her spirit into the girl. As soon as her body sagged to the ground Chouji let go.

Isako stood there for a moment before raising her hand and saying, "Proctor I wish to forfeit."

Minaka looked a little down at that but nodded saying, "Team Asuma advances. Will the next two teams please come down?"

Ino was helped back to her feet by Chouji after she released he jutsu. Noticing he was no longer wearing his bandana and liking the way the longer hair looked on him said, "I like. You shouldn't wear that bandana anymore."

"Really," Chouji said, "Why?"

"Well it kind of makes you look like your wearing underwear on your head," Ino said causing Chouji to blush in embarrassment. It intensified as she added, "Besides you look cuter without it."

* * *

Kurenai leaned against Gai saying, "Well looks like this is it." Although she had been a little worried that their two teams fighting in the finals would ruffle some feathers depending on who's won. She admitted that she was a little curious to see whose protégé won, and by proxy whose team, as Yakumo had been taking after her almost as much as Lee took after Gai.

"It will be a most youthful contest," Gai said simply caught up in the competition of it all.

"It won't matter," Anko chimed in, "Because whoever's team wins is going to get creamed by mine."

"Aren't you being a little hasty?" Shizune asked sitting with her fellow sensei as Kakashi was up in the Hokage's box as a bodyguard, "They still have to get by mine."

"I know they've got Tsunade's apprentice and the Hyuuga princess, but they're going down," Anko said with a smile. She wished Iruka was there to cheer her girls on, but he was stuck in the Academy as it was still a school day.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shizune said with a smile of her own.

"Oh yeah, do they have another trump card like that puppet?" Anko asked curious.

Nodding Shizune said, "Yes."

"What would that be?" Kurenai asked getting curious as well since she imagined her team may be facing Team Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade's track record with gambling," Shizune answered with a smile. "Before the matches started she placed bets on all of the teams but mine."

All of the other sensei stared at Shizune and her too pleased smile before Anko shouted, "What, that's not fair. How are they supposed to overcome that?"

Up in the Kage's box Tsunade looked at another of her losing tickets with a smile before tearing it up. She watched Mei sag a little in her chair at the defeat of Kiri's only participant in the finals no doubt having hoped for a Kiri team to emerge victorious in the first Chunin Exam held by them. But she had little doubt that the top spot was going to be claimed by Team Shizune. As the proctor started the next match Tsunade focused on the fighting genin.

* * *

Lee avoided the two fang over fang that tried to hit him from opposite directions. Although far faster than the genin he was sporting a few cuts and bruises as Kiba and Akamaru's teamwork more than made up for it. He would also find from time to time that when he committed to an attack that if it was Akamaru the puppy would drop his henge throwing him off balance allowing Kiba to take advantage.

Catching the claw swipe by Kiba by the wrist he lashed out with a kick that sent the genin flying but was immediately put on the defensive by Akamaru in henged form. Blocking several of the nin-dogs attacks he dodged a claw swipe that over extended the puppy and before it could drop the henge he hit it with an elbow in the side of the head that sent it skittering across the island they fought on. The henge dropped and the puppy, which was twice as big as it used to be, attempted to stand before collapsing. Confident it was out of the fight Lee was sure that defeating Kiba would only be a matter of time.

Neji found Shino to be a difficult opponent to read. Although his Byakugan allowed him to see the many ways that the insects had attempted to surround and entrap him, he was having a difficult time closing the distance with him. Charging the Aburame he leapt over the pit his bugs had dug while he was forced to defend himself with rotation. Shino wasn't surprised no doubt having fought Hinata many times as a wall of insects appeared in front of him, which tried to collapse on top of him. Using Rotation Neji threw them off, but was forced to retreat again as the jutsu ended. Wondering how Hinata would beat him he realized that it was probably through ninjutsu as he was finding it difficult to find a way using strictly Taijutsu.

Tenten was lost in an endless forest which she knew was impossible but when she had tried to break the genjutsu it had simply reformed moments later. Wondering how she was going to break the genjutsu a skeletal hand broke free of the ground followed by many more. As the undead skeletons began converging on her she smiled as she figured Yakumo was going to make her move. Concentrating the Dragon Fangs began glowing before she pointed them straight into the air. A moment later electricity began traveling around her passing through many of the skeletons before hitting one that reacted.

The genjutsu faded replacing the skeleton with a singed and panting Yakumo that brought her kunai up. However Tenten quickly disarmed her before bring the hilt of her blade down on the girl's neck knocking her out.

Shino watched Yakumo fall followed shortly by Kiba. Although the other Leaf Teams had sat back allowing for one on one matches when appropriate. He knew he could not defeat all three concurrently so creating some space between him and Neji held up his hand before forfeiting the match.

* * *

Kankurou rolled his eyes a habit he was forming as he listened to Sari and Matsuri argue over who Gaara liked more. Having to face the team he just watched fight, he turned to them annoyed and said, "I doubt he likes either of you, so can you simply concentrate on the match." He took a step back in fear as the two Gaara fan club members glared at him darkly.

"Hmph," Sari said pushing past him, "Excuse me, I'm going to impress my future husband."

"Oh no you don't," Matsuri said, also shoving by the still frozen Kankurou, "Besides, he saved me when I was taken hostage, so it's obvious he likes me better."

Kankurou could just make out the reply of, "No way the Kazekage would want a woman that needs saving." Getting his feet moving he really hoped that he would be made chunin as he didn't think he would survive being on those two girls' team much longer.

Tsunade watched as Team Gai once again handed another team a defeat. Although Kankurou had put up a terrific fight, his two teammates had shown that they were still relatively fresh from the academy. Leaning towards the Kazekage she asked, "Why not simply promote your brother to chunin the same way you did Temari?"

"I had no hand in Temari's promotion to chunin," Gaara replied. "But I suppose that they hoped Kankurou would be able to carry his teammates into the finals since there was a lack of quality teams."

"So I take it he will probably be promoted then." Tsunade said. "Yet, what of those two kunoichi?"

Tsunade thought she detected a hint of a blush on the boys face and the way he looked away made it clear that something was up but he calmed himself saying, "They are still too new, but they have potential."

Nodding Tsunade focused on Team Shizune as they entered the arena along with Team Anko. Apparently the girls had selected their opponents while they had waited and as soon as the match begun charged their respective opponent. Tsunade frowned as she had been attempting to drill into Sakura and Hinata a sense of teamwork. Seeing them fighting solo was a rather harsh blow since she may have to revaluate the team she had planned for Naruto's return.

Ami and Sasame ended up fighting each other with Sakura taking Tayuya and Hinata fighting Kin. Ami using her puppet suit scored a glancing hit with a kunai launched from her gauntlet but was in turn hit by one of the daggers thrown by Sasame. The dagger hit her arm and appeared to pierce just far enough that the tip hit flesh. Sasame began to wobble a little making Tsunade guess the kunai had poison on it. After her opponent collapsed Ami removed the dagger tossing it aside before staggering a little herself before falling apparently poisoned as well.

All the kunoichi separated before asking the proctor to allow medical personnel to see to their poisoned teammates. Sakura and Hinata moved next to each other but didn't talk unlike Tayuya and Kin. However, as soon as the match began again only Hinata ran to engage the two kunoichi.

The fight was fierce and eventually moved over the water as Hinata did her best to keep the two women occupied. Sakura however simply moved towards the edge of the island before shouting out to Hinata. Spinning in Rotation Hinata knocked both girl back before leaping to Sakura's side. Kin and Tayuya recovered and were about to charge but Sakura punched the ground causing a huge wave of water to rise up due to the seismic wave that it created. The water picked up and slammed the two members of Team Anko against the far wall of the arena. As the water pulled back it was easy to see that they wouldn't be getting back up.

The next match also proved impressive but was a little disconcerting for Tsunade as all of Team Gai managed to make it to the finals aided by Neji's gentle fist which after defeating Ino with it, freed him to aid the others. Chouji was the last to fall but proved no match against the combined might of all three members of Team Gai despite growing to a monstrous size. Hoping her rotten gambling luck held up she told Kakashi to go place a bet on Team Gai for her.

* * *

Hinata smiled as her cousin said, "It must be fate that we meet again in the finals Hinata."

"I guess, although I hope it does not end the same way our last meeting turned out," Hinata said assuming her Gentle Fist stance.

Mirroring it Neji said, "Prepare yourself," before charging his cousin.

Sakura was growing annoyed with having to fight Lee and Tenten at the same time avoiding a lightening ball from Tenten. Before she even finished coming up from her roll she found Lee in her face. Blocking the several punches he threw, she managed to kick him away, but had to avoid the dozen or so kunai that Tenten threw at her.

Sakura snatched one of the kunai up blocking Tenten's sword strike with it. Noticing the blade beginning to glow she pushed Tenten off balanced, but before she could exploit the opening was forced to avoid Lee as he charged to the rescue. Swing at him with a fist he avoided the blow completely obviously fearing what even a glancing blow could due.

Sakura had to hand it Tsunade's training which was the only reason she was faring as well as she was. Putting all of the avoidance training to use she dodged all of the thrown weapons that Tenten lobbed at her.

Going on the offensive she punched the ground throwing up a huge dust cloud to obscure her movements. Tenten and Lee immediately went back to back to wait for Sakura's next move. Now close together as she expected Sakura appeared out of the smoke charging the pair. Tenten reacted immediately lashing out with her blade catching Sakura in the chest who didn't even try to avoid it. Both Genin stared in shock till the girl smiled at them bursting into smoke and dropping the pellets she held in her hands. The pellets exploded into a sleeping gas that engulfed and rendered the pair asleep in seconds. As the dust and gas cleared Sakura laughed as Tenten and Lee fell asleep hugging each other. Turning her attention to Hinata she decided to sit back and observe to let the cousins finish their delayed mach from the previous Chunin Exams.

Hinata hated to admit it, but Neji was stronger than her in the gentle fist. Although she could attempt to fight him using the Hard Fist it would open her more to his attacks against her Tenketsu Points. Pushing one of his attacks to the side, she leapt back hoping to create some room to think up a strategy. Neji however, obviously figured that if he could keep the pressure on her she'd make a mistake first so quickly closed. Hinata remained on the defensive pushing Neji's attacks away. Neji opened a slight gap in his defenses that Hinata was almost positive was an attempt to lure her in.

Instead of biting, she fell back and forming the hand-signs brought a hand to her lips before breathing fire at him. She heard Neji curse as he couldn't dodge instead forced to use rotation which while good against almost any attack was weak against a constant fire jutsus like the one she was using. The reason for that was the spinning, which caused the fire to begin following along the outside of the chakra and could be whipped up into a mini-firestorm that would suck the oxygen from the center.

The fire jutsu ended and Neji quickly ended his jutsu. Sweating he leap towards the wall of flames using an air-born rotation that he canceled as soon as he was through. Landing in front of Hinata he found her in the stance to perform Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms.

Smirking he got into it as well saying, "I'm afraid you lose cousin. You've misjudged the distance between us and my divination is slightly larger than yours."

She returned the smile saying, "I'm afraid you are the one that miscalculated cousin as my jutsu covers a larger area then yours."

To prove her point three other Hinata's appeared around him as they dropped the henge to look like rocks and were all in the same stance as Hinata. He realized this was the true trap and the fire was to blind him while she created the clones. But he still had a chance, since he figured if he could get to Hinata before the clones got to him. Charging his cousin as she charged him he batted aside her attack hitting her with the jutsu. He hit her three times before she burst into smoke. He didn't have long to revel in surprise as moments later the other Hinatas converged hitting him over and over again. His points shut down, he remained conscious long enough to see that the Hinata that had been behind him had been the real one before toppling over but was caught by Hinata.

Hinata helped place Neji on a stretcher before standing in front of the Kage box with Sakura as the Mizukage thanked the people and participants. Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura as they celebrated their victory feeling closer to their goal of protecting Naruto from Akatsuki.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at the letter from Tsunade. Although it contained a great deal of news, he couldn't help but smile at the pride which with she wrote of Hinata and Sakura. Leaning against the tree he was sitting against, he guessed it all made a sort of sense about Kushina being a jinchuriki. He remembered a short time after the fiery red-head had been kidnapped by Kumo and Minato alone had found her. Jiraiya had been working on a seal when Minato had approached him in his home.

"_What are you working on Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked staring at the items which had rested on his table._

_Smiling at the boy Jiraiya said holding up a pair of glasses with paper seals in the lenses. The seal was in the shape of repeating circles with each one getting smaller as they moved towards the center. "I'm working on a way to see through objects using these seals, similar to the Byakugan," Jiraiya said. "He-he, and through Tsunade's clothes," which had been the thought that ran through his head._

"_Seals are truly incredible things are they not Jiraiya-sensei," Minato had said, no doubt suspecting his true motive while sitting at the table with him._

_He had been surprised since Minato had never shown interest in the sealing arts before. Saying so he asked, "Why the sudden interest?"_

"_I…I guess…I suppose I just always took them for granted," Minato had said appearing a little uncomfortable._

"_Well that's easy to do since most people use them for simple things," Jiraiya had said sitting back in his chair. "But they are capable of so much more."_

"_Tell me about it," Minato had said with a weak smile. Getting serious he said, "Jiraiya-sensei will you teach me about Fuuinjutsu."_

_Laughing in his over the top manner Jiraiya said, "Boy I told you. All's you need is the drive to never give up and I'll make you into a Hokage like no other. Hell I'll make you a Seal Master to boot." _

Looking back on it, Jiraiya was sure Kushina had told Minato of her burden which is what prompted his desire to learn about seals. Granted the boy was a true genius and had quickly surpassed anything he had ever dreamed of accomplishing with them. Although the glasses might have worked had he been able to keep his pervetedness in check as they had attempted to focus in on Tsunade. But she had sensed he had been up to know good and pounded him into the ground. Unfortunately, since he hadn't wanted to create a paper trail, he had kept the formula in his head and the beating had caused him to forget.

Getting back on topic, he guessed that there was a possibility the seal failed due to the pregnancy since it was weakest for female jinchuriki at the moment of birth. But he rejected that as foolish. There was no way Minato would let something happen to Kushina, unless someone had interfered. Going over what he remembered of that night, having arrived after the incident. If he remembered correctly Minato had been the last to arrive. Which if Kushina had been the jinchuriki of the nine-tails would have been completely backwards. Not to mention, it had appeared in the middle of the village. Was it summoned by whoever took the nine-tails from Kushina? Her survival was also a mystery? Had she been kidnapped by whoever was behind the Kyuubi attack? He rejected that theory quickly as he doubted they would have a use for the mother.

But who could have known about where the nine-tails had been kept? The only people had been Minato and apparently Sarutobi and his wife. Even he hadn't been told. Was the masked man who controlled Yagura behind it? Unfortunately, there was only one witness who knew what happened that night and she was under a genjutsu. Not to mention they didn't know who had taken her. He'd dedicate some more time to locating the last jinchuriki and tracking the few reports of Akatsuki that he received, since it appeared the group had gone to ground for a while. If he received no new information on that however, he'd begin directing his attention to finding Kushina before retrieving Naruto. Now with a plan for the next year and a half he ignored the scantily clad women playing in the waterfall behind him to begin placing feelers out for any information on Kushina.

* * *

Sai looked smiled at the picture in the next arc of his story. It was relatively simple featuring the mother figure from his first one. She was laying in a bed much as she had been in the few she had shown up in before except this time it was a close-up of her face. Also unlike the others her eyes were open. Placing it into the large envelop he got up to bring it to the root officer in charge of the ingoing and outgoing mail.

As he walked he wondered what was going on in Kushina's head. There were moments of doubt that appeared every now and then but they quickly faded as a result of whatever hypnotic suggestion had been placed on her. What he truly hoped was that when mother and son met it would be at one of those moments. Otherwise one may be forced to kill the other and he believed that would destroy them both in the end.


	50. Ch 50 Clouds gather on a starry night

**An:** Well here is chapter 50 and I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and given me their support and feedback. Since I'm releasing this so early this week the next chapter won't come out till about Thursday or Friday of the following week. Again thanks for reviewing S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 50: Clouds gather on a starry night**

Hinata and Sakura looked over the pictures that they had received over the past year and five months since the Chunin Exam, since they had just received a new one. As they laid out the pictures Hinata thought about all that had happened in that span of time.

Both girls had been promoted to chunin as had, Ami, Chouji, Tayuya, Kin, Shino, and all of Team Gai. Kiba had grouched about having been passed over, but had managed to get promoted in the Suna Exams that had been held six months later as had the rest of their friends. Shikamaru had actually been promoted to jounin no doubt due to as he said, "The constant nagging of that troublesome woman." Neji had also been promoted to jounin. Hinata could have possibly been made a jounin by now as well, but feared it would interfere with her chances to be put on Naruto's team.

Thinking of some of the things that had happened in her friends' personal lives Hinata wondered what she should get Tenten and Lee for a house warming gift as they had recently bought an apartment together. Ami had also recently told her parents about her preference for women and although she had been worried how they would take it. Both had been supportive. Kiba was still unlucky in love having set his sights on Ino, but was gently let down as she claimed she already had feelings for someone. Who that was only Sakura knew and she wasn't telling.

While happy for her friends, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she wondered if Naruto would return her feelings when he returned. As tales of some of the adventures he had while training with Jiraiya had begun filtering into the village. To Sakura and her, it had seemed that for a while it had almost sounded like Naruto was always saving a princess or noble. All of whom the rumors said would fall madly in love with him. Hoping that he remained as dense to the ways of a woman's heart in his travels as he had been while in the village, Hinata prayed their wasn't some line of women that would flock to Konoha if the CRA was ever put into effect.

Sighing, Hinata ran a hand through her longer hair, which she had grown to differentiate herself from her friend and rival as Sakura finished laying out the last picture before placing the new one next to it. The story had changed right after the chunin exams by focusing on the woman that had been in the first picture with the baby that had grown to be the demon child. The first one they had received had the woman waking.

The next one had shown her looking rather weak and gaunt making Hinata guess that she had spent years asleep. Perhaps the entire time the first half of the story had been taking place. The next picture showed her having regained some of her vitality as she fought against what appeared to be miniature demons. The demons appeared to be smaller versions of the demon boy from the first half of the story.

The next picture focused on the return of the Demon boy having gained more toad-like traits. The two girls from the previous pictures stood at the end of the road obviously looking older indicating some time had passed. But the happy homecoming didn't appear to happen as the picture that followed that showed the woman attacking the demon boy.

The picture they had just received showed the woman and demon standing just beyond one another. Their backs were pointed towards each other. They each held a kunai in hand which was held up at chest level their poses could be read as either defending one another, or they had just past each other trying to inflict a fatal blow. There was a drop of blood that dripped from each kunai making it impossible to say who had won.

The only thing that had stopped the girls from bringing the pictures to the Hokage to ask where Sai was had been his letter. It had been vague as always, but he promised the final picture would make the story clear. If not he'd give them a gift. Both girls had been confused, however they decided to wait and see hoping the last picture somehow contained a happy ending.

* * *

Danzou had not been pleased for the past year as none of his sponsored-nin had made it to the finals in the last two Chunin Exams. However, despite that minor setback all his strategies were beginning to bore fruit. The minor pieces he was putting into place in a nearby country would give him a second base of operations far away from the prying eyes of Ibiki.

Apparently the supposed death of his brother had prompted him to investigate Jirocho and he had almost learned of Root's connection to the money the gangster generated. With no other choice he had been forced to cut his hidden ties with the man and kill quite a few assets.

But, on the plus side the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was due to return soon and therefore would be dealt with. The only thing that remained was to test the weapon they had spent the past three years forging. As any solider or shinobi knew only fools entered the field without first testing the weapons upon which their fates relied.

Standing, he left his study quickly being flanked by two of his Root agents as he made his way to the training grounds where Kushina was. Entering he saw that today Sai was sparring with the woman personally. Sai was using several large Fu dogs to help keep the woman off balance. Charging in, he attempted to slash her with his tanto but was swiped off his feet by the woman. Before she could press her advantage as he flipped away to recover one of the ink beasts attacked, yet was destroyed as Kushina leapt over it procuring a kunai from her pouch and throwing it at the ink beast's head.

Landing, she ran at Sai her long hair flowing behind her. Sai prepared to meet her attack blocking the kunai several times before getting caught with a kick that hit him hard enough to send him crashing against a wall. The two remaining beasts attacked but Kushina created two shadow clones that dealt with them. Once the beasts were destroyed she dispelled them as she walked up to the still prone Sai and helped him to his feet.

"Well done Kushina," Danzou said walking to the pair.

Sai detected a slight rolling of the woman's eyes before she turned towards the Root leader. "What," she said hostilely. Sai was pleased that in all the time spent in the Root compound that the woman never once lost her hostile attitude to Danzou or his ilk.

Ignoring the woman's tone the Root leader said, "It's time for you to prove yourself."

"I told you, I'm not becoming one of your puppets Danzou," Kushina said angrily. "I'll kill the Kyuubi but after that you're returning me to my family."

"I know our arrangement," Danzou replied calmly. "However, I need to be sure you are up to the task. While Sai has done an admirable job he is still young and can't provide me with the feedback that a mission can."

Kushina kept her eyes on Danzou but cautiously asked, "What would you have me do?"

"Simple, there has been a threat to Konoha brewing for some time and I want you to deal with it," Danzou said.

"Stop playing games, tell me what the threat is," Kushina demanded.

'The Third Hoshikage died sometime ago," Danzou said smiling as a look of distaste appeared on Kushina's face. "I see your opinion of that village taking the title Kage matches mine."

"It's pure arrogance," Kushina conceded, "But they aren't a threat."

"Don't be so sure," Danzou said, "Any village that would so ambitiously proclaim themselves to be worthy of a Kage have eyes on one day taking what they feel they deserve."

"Still they are allied with Konoha," Kushina said.

"Perhaps," Danzou replied, "But my sources say that recently the star they rely on for power has been stolen. Regardless of that, the man that would claim to be the third Hoshikage died under mysterious circumstances."

"What's your point?"

"The point is things are stirring up in the village. The only reason one would have to kill the third would be to get the star training he banned restated. That is most likely also why someone made off with the star, as that was exactly what his replacement did. Therefore, the mission I would assign to you is twofold. Remind these Hoshi shinobi of their place and recover the star."

"No doubt for your use," Kushina said distrustfully.

"What do you care?" Danzou countered, "Soon the Kyuubi will be dead and you'll be free to return to your illusion."

Sai again felt a small measure of pleasure when instead of snapping like all the other times Danzou called the dream world she was trying to get too exactly that, she remained silent. She remained so for several minutes before saying, "When do I leave?"

"You and Sai will leave tomorrow night," Danzou said, "We'll smuggle you out using the east tunnel. Until then prepare. Sai will take care of arranging for you both to reach the Land of Bears."

* * *

Several holographic figures began to appear in a cave in Rain Country. Although the shapes remained hazy the figures knew each other. "My how nostalgic. What's it been three years?" said the voice of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"I see your sense of humor remains the same, hmm."

"What's taking Leader so long? I hate waiting."

"Probably giving it to his fucking angel. Fuck this is boring."

"Shut up, I was forced to pass up on a bounty to attend this meeting the last thing I want to hear is you complaining."

Watching the exchanges with a pair of Sharingan Itachi truly wondered if Pain could bring harmony to the world if he couldn't even keep his men in line. Not to mention the man that was truly running things. Although he didn't doubt that if anyone could stop Madara it was pain

"That's enough," cut in the smooth and calm voice of the man who stepped out of the shadows. Immediately all the side conversations ceased as the Akatsuki leader stepped out of the shadows in person. "The time has come to begin focusing on our true agenda. To that end you know your assignments. Itachi, Kisame you remain behind for a moment."

The other forms began fading out leaving only the two requested. After a few seconds of silence Pain said, "Kisame, I'm changing your target from the four tails to the nine."

Itachi's eyes widened, but otherwise he remained silent trusting in his inquisitive partner to ask. He wasn't disappointed as Kisame said, "Why the change? I thought Itachi's eyes were supposed to be the trump card against that jinchuriki."

"For the past three years Jiraiya has acted as the boy's protector. Therefore we cannot assume that when the time comes to collect him that he'll be easily captured. We need to make him reckless and what better way to do that then to kill someone he cares for."

"I get it," Kisame said giving a shark-tooth grin, "you want me to kill Zabuza."

"Exactly," Pain replied stoically, "I'm sure you don't mind resolving your unfinished business with Zabuza do you?"

"Not at all," Kisame said, "But I'll need your assistance to make the invitation."

"Tell me what you have in mind," was Pain's reply.

* * *

Kushina hated doing anything to her hair, especially dyeing it. Despising the dark black that it now was she followed Sai to Wave. It felt nostalgic to be heading back to her homeland as they entered the morning mist. She never truly understood why they had changed the name from Whirlpool to Wave. She assumed the Daimyo of the time simply wished to forget the devastating defeat that Kiri had handed the country during the Second Great Shinobi War.

Guessing it didn't matter as the Uzumaki had scattered to the wind after it she decided on trying to figure out Sai's angle in taking her this way. Arriving at a bridge she didn't remember existing during her time or being built in the genjutsu world she had spent thirteen years apart of, she asked, "When did they build this?"

Turning Sai said, "A little over three years ago. It became necessary when a gangster took over all the shipping companies of the country and almost bleed the country dry."

Hearing that, Kushina felt rage, but calmed realizing the bridge meant he had been stopped. Not able to read the large sign over it yet due to the mist she asked, "What's it called?"

"It has two names," Sai said, "The first is the Three Demon Bridge. That's the more common since that was the name it was given first."

Why would it have two?"

"Well at the time one of the participants of the battle was travelling under a false name and it would bring unwanted attention to him had they given the bridge his name."

"Oh, so what did the builder want to call it?"

"The Great Naruto Bridge," Sai said smiling back at her noticing that Kushina stopped and was looking at the smaller sign painted underneath the main one. Noticing she looked conflicted no doubt due to the hypnotic suggestion that made her hate and want to kill her son, clashing with her desire to know why her homeland would want to name a bridge after said boy. He decided to tell her. "At the time your son was learning under Zabuza. They ended up working for the gangster trying to destroy the country's economy. Although loyal to Zabuza he hated working for a man like Gato and eventually managed to convince his sensei to adopt a wait and see attitude in regards to killing the bridge builder."

He smiled when Kushina didn't correct him for using the term your son. Eventually she said, "But he would have killed the bridge builder if Gato had come through."

"Probably," Sai answered truthfully. "Naruto gave his word to help Zabuza topple the Mizukage. Helping Zabuza secure the capital to do that was part of honoring that word."

"It doesn't change the fact he would work for a criminal," Kushina said.

"You seem to be looking at things rather conveniently," Sai said as they began crossing the bridge.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, despite his status as an elder of Konoha. If it was learned that Root still existed. I can't help but feel he would be considered a criminal. Yet you serve him in hopes of gaining a chance to kill Naruto," Sai said giving his false smile to the woman.

"That's different. It…it isn't Naruto. My…my baby died at birth…taken over by that monster…" Kushina said her face scrunching up in pain whether from the recollection or the suggestion repeating itself Sai couldn't say.

Not wanting to push the woman he said, "Well anyway. Zabuza ended up killing Gato and a good portion of his men and the bridge builder lived so they decided to name the bridge after him. Would you indulge me a question?"

"Sure," Kushina said hoping it wasn't about Naruto.

"Well during a dinner at the Hyuuga's in Naruto's honor…" Sai stopped a moment seeing Kushina look at him in surprise. She obviously wanted to ask why the stuck up Hyuuga's would hold a dinner for Naruto but this time she quickly schooled her features into a mask. Taking that to mean she didn't wish to hear the details Sai continued, "…a Hyuuga said that the Uzumaki were considered a clan in Konoha. The reason that he gave was for sacrifices made during the Third Great Shinobi War. But how is that possible as the Whirling Tides Village was destroyed during the Second."

"It was," Kushina said, "But the sacrifice that the Hyuuga was talking about was made by a band of wandering Uzumaki that held up a contingent of the Iwa forces long enough to evacuate a base in Grass that was going to be overrun. They didn't need to as they weren't aligned with Konoha but remembering the old ties between the villages decided to stay and fight to the last man. They were all killed." She paused remembering the deaths of her kinsmen before saying, "After that a motion was entered to give the Uzumaki Clan status in the council. It took years. But it eventually passed, yet before it could be implemented the Kyuubi escaped."

Sai's eyes widened and he was glad he had moved a few feet in front of Kushina as she explained as he was unable to the surprise from his face. "Escaped…" he said hoping she would elaborate.

However she ignored it in favor of saying, "That's why I never took Minato's last name. As the only Uzumaki in the village I was going to be the clan head. Couldn't exactly do that as a Namikaze could I?"

"Is that why Naruto wasn't given it as well, since there isn't a Namikaze Clan?"

"That was the intention," Kushina said, "Minato was a civilian that graduated from the Academy. I think that was another reason people loved him as the Hokage so much. He showed them you didn't need to be from a clan to achieve greatness."

The two lapsed into silence until half-way across the bridge Kushina asked, "Is that why you brought me here to show me what Naruto did for my homeland?"

"Partly," Sai said, "However due to the Land of Bears being on the other side of Earth Country. The fastest way there without cutting through the Land of Earth is by boat. So I figured we could kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm still going to kill him," Kushina said flatly, "to me this world is simply a long dream."

"I suppose I can understand that," Sai said a little disappointed, "but this is the only world that I have to work with, so I have to keep trying."

* * *

Mei was in her office when one of her chunin burst in shouting, "Milady…at the front gate, it's Kisame."

"What," she replied standing quickly and knocking her chair back. The chunin blinked and she was gone already taking off through the village. Approaching the closed front gate she saw close to a hundred of her shinobi of all ranks had gathered. They all appeared nervous and considering the tales that surrounded the man she couldn't blame them. Quickly running up the gate she leapt over the top landing smoothly in front of the grinning rogue-nin.

"Well if it isn't little Mei," Kisame said his blade held on his shoulder. "So they made you the Kage after Yagura. Well wish I could say I saw that coming."

"Bastard," she snarled, "You'll pay for your crimes with your life."

"Do you accept rain checks," Kisame said.

Mei was about to attack when the shout of, "Hold it," interrupted her. The gate of Kiri began to open and walking towards them with his blade held on his shoulder was Zabuza.

Kisame's grin grew larger as his fellow swordsmen came into view, "Zabuza Momochi, it's been ages. Heard you killed Raiga. How'd it feel, maybe we can compare notes?"

He walked past his wife who said, "Darling together…"

"Relax Mei," Zabuza said, "He's an overconfident and arrogant bastard. But even he wouldn't show up here announcing himself like he owned the place."

"I'm afraid Zabuza is right milady," Ao said dropping down beside her. "His chakra although large isn't at the same level as the Kisame I remember. Also I can detect a second source within him."

"That would be the poor schmuck this body belongs to," Kisame said.

"So what do you want?" Zabuza asked sorely tempted to carve the shark looking man up.

"You and I have some unfinished business. So I'm calling you out and offering an official challenge," Kisame said.

"Forget it," Mei said cutting in, "The Seven Swordsmen have been disbanded. He isn't obligated to accept anything from you."

"What was it that old buzzard used to say?" Kisame said, "Give me a moment it'll come to me…"

"Once a swordsman always a swordsman," Zabuza said calmly.

"That's it. Sorry remembering shredding him to pieces kind of distracted me," Kisame said laughingly. "But that's why you haven't reformed them have you. I'm still out here, and regardless of the matter of me being a rogue-nin you won't be able to fill my spot till I'm dead."

Mei expected some sort of response from Zabuza. A moment later the wraps from around his face fell and although he didn't give voice to what he said Kisame said, "Got it. I'll see you there then, at the appointed time."

Before anyone could question what he meant Zabuza moved cutting the head off of Kisame but before it hit the ground it had already returned to the minor Akatsuki member whose body the jutsu used. Turning Zabuza wasn't surprised when Mei said, "You are not going."

'Of course I am with a squad of Anbu," Zabuza said, "Now I'm going to the training grounds."

Although outwardly pleased, she knew her husband so after he left said, "Ao, follow him."

"Yes milady," was the hunter's response before disappearing.

* * *

Arriving at a small port village in the Land of Bears they made it halfway to the village when they were stopped by an Anbu in a dog mask. "Welcome Sai, Lady Kushina," Inu said.

Kushina tilted her head slightly finding something about the voice familiar. Not to mention the purple strips on the dog mask. It showed as the Anbu said, "Is something the matter?"

"Sorry, it's just you remind me of the kunoichi on my…who was on Minato's team."

Removing the mask Rin said, "That is because I was her, Lady Kushina."

Cheerfully Kushina said, "Rin," and tried to hug the girl but she stepped back.

As cold as ice Rin said, "Please remain on point Lady Kushina. I said I was her. That weak girl doesn't exist anymore. Please call me by my codename Inu."

"Rin…" Kushina said weakly not understanding how the sweet girl she remembered could align herself with someone like Danzou.

"Perhaps you should heed your own advice," Sai said. "It was unnecessary to reveal yourself to her."

"Are you sure?" Rin said.

Sai understood what the Root agent was implying; it was another of the many tests that Kushina needed to endure. But this one didn't so much have to do with Naruto, but in determining Kushina's fate after she killed him. It was to determine whether or not she could be molded like the Root Agent before him. While she may be willing to temporarily align with the elder. It was only with the intention of being returned to her genjutsu. But Sai believed that Danzou lacked the ability to do so. Therefore, he was hoping to see if she could be converted, if she would be willing to forgo emotion.

Kushina's reaction indicated that wasn't appearing to be a possibility as she lashed out slapping the girl. Rin raised a hand to her cheek, and her eyes gave a small reaction when Kushina said, "Minato would be ashamed."

"What would he be thinking of you I wonder?" Rin replied calmly.

"He would understand," Kushina said but it sounded weak. Her face went blank for a moment indicating the suggestion was reimplanting itself before she said stronger this time, "He would understand that the seal failed. Our child is already dead."

"Are you really doing it to put pour Naruto out of his semi-existence or for yourself, to get back to your genjutsu?" Rin asked unemotionally. "Either way…"

"It doesn't matter," Sai said firmly, "We have a mission to do. You can have your reunion later. Now is there a reason you are here?"

"Yes," Rin said putting her mask back into place. Handing him some papers she said, "These are your identities while in the Land of Bears. You are traveling merchants hoping to off load some shinobi tools. The cart is behind those trees."

Sai nodded to the woman as Inu sent one last look Kushina's way before Shunshining away. Looking through the papers he saw that Kushina was the merchant and he was a simple assistant. As they grabbed the cart and began heading to the bridge that led to Hoshigakure, Sai couldn't escape the feeling that once Kushina killed Naruto she'd have outlived her usefulness.

* * *

Kushina was walking about the small village after another day of selling weapons. Simply walking through the village annoyed her due to its arrogance. As it bothered her a great deal the village's attempt to claim the title Kage. Even Uzushiogakure, which had strong ties to the Konoha had never attempted to claim the title. So what right did this small village have to attempt to call its leader it?

Pushing past her annoyance, she tried to focus on the task of finding the star but still couldn't especially after her run in with Rin. Was Rin right, would Minato be disappointed in her for joining Danzou even to destroy the Kyuubi? There were times when she thought about destroying Root and seeing Rin, one of Minato's precious students, acting like one of his drones almost made her do it. But the desire to see her family again, to hold her son in her arms proved too overpowering.

The thing she couldn't shake though was memory of them bringing Naruto to her after waking up in the hospital surprised to be alive. It was so clear. She had been standing at the window looking over the village. She didn't remember how she got there, but she heard the door open. Turning she saw Jiraiya holding her baby followed by Sarutobi. They had both looked sad and she couldn't blame them feeling the emptiness of losing Minato. But seeing her son alive gave her something to carry on for. She was about to take a step towards them when Naruto's blue eyes turned red and a twisted smile that never belonged on Naruto's face appeared.

In the Kyuubi's voice he said, "It would seem your precious husband failed Kushina. I think I'll get used to this new body for a while before I destroy your village. What was that old goal of yours? To be Hokage wasn't it? Yes I think I'll be Hokage and then crush all these bugs after they pin their hopes on me. HAhahahahaha."

She had looked up surprised that Jiraiya or the Third hadn't reacted. But knowing what needed to be done she snatched a kunai, which had been conveniently on a table between her and the door, and attempted to strike down the beast before it could grow powerful enough to do what it said.

Jiraiya had handed the creature to Sarutobi before intercepting her. She had tried to reason with them. Tried to tell them what was in store but in her frantic state they refused to believe her. After Jiraiya had rendered her unconscious she dreamed horrible dreams of Konoha in flames until she awoke in bed to find Minato dotting on her having just given birth. A part of her knew that it wasn't real, but she did her best to forget and had until waking up in the Root base.

But what truly bothered her was that Sai was so convinced Naruto wasn't a demon. The Kyuubi was many things, but it wasn't overly subtle something the plan it had told her about would require. But every time she stopped to question her decision the memory of the hospital always came back to her to strengthen her resolve.

She had stopped walking as she remembered that day and was vaguely aware that the young shinobi of the village were coming down from the crater, training being over for the day. The star may be missing but it had forced the shinobi to adapt, and they still practiced the methods to pull the strange energy from the star should it ever be recovered.

Watching as some of the children met up with their parents Kushina felt tears enter her eyes as she tried to remember doing that with her Naruto. She could, but it felt more and more like a dream each day. That was the greatest torture of being in this world and that was there were no reminders or pictures of the years she spent within the genjutsu. She sometimes wondered what would happen when she got back. Would she find that time had stopped and that her son was still the cool and collected boy that graduated from the Academy at the top of his class? Or, would time have moved on like she had been in a coma? She sometimes wondered if Naruto had made jounin by now since he had easily made chunin in his first exam.

However her standing there watching the children with tears slowly leaking from her eyes apparently attracted the wrong kind of attention as two adults approached her saying, "Oi, what's your interest in those kids?"

Turning to the men she saw they were Hoshi shinobi. One of them was bald with a round face while the other had a thinner build and his dark hair was parted down the middle. Recognizing them as the two lackeys that traveled around with the man that claimed to be the Fourth Hoshikage she said, "I was simply lost in thought. Mind your own business."

"Really," the thinner man said and for a moment his gaze drifted to one of the older students who looked to be about the same age as Naruto would be, "well I suggest you move along. The star crater is off limits to outsiders."

"Didn't want to see it anyway," Kushina said walking past them. "_Why did they seem to care if I was interested in that boy_," Kushina thought as she walked back to the hotel she was staying at.

Upon entering the village they had begun looking into who could have made off with the star. According to Danzou's contacts it hadn't showed up on any of the black markets and none of the five Great Shinobi villages had sudden sported abilities that would suggest they had stolen it. Therefore, he believed it was located nearby. Most likely stolen as a result of the star training having been started up again after the third Hoshikage's death.

It was a theory that seemed to be right as the current Hoshikage seemed to be hiring bounty hunters to search the surrounding area. Thus far quite a few had ended up dead. Was the thief somehow related to the boy that those men had thought she was interested in and if so were they watching him in order to see if the thief came to visit? With a lead, she ducked into an alley creating a shadow clone that henged itself into a shinobi of the village to follow the two shinobi who had confronted her.

Returning to the hotel room she found Sai reading a book. Looking up from it he asked, "I'm afraid I haven't been able to find anything of value from the village records. However, I did hear an interesting tale about how the star was almost taken thirteen years ago."

"Yes, I've heard that one too," Kushina said sighing as she looked into the mirror missing her red hair. "But why do you find it interesting?" Kushina asked.

"Because apparently it was after that incident that the star training ended," Sai replied. "Not to mention, the two guardians that were killed left behind a son. Who appears to be one of the villages best up and coming shinobi."

"Really," Kushina said. "When the star was taken where was it recovered?"

"Is that relevant?"

"It may be," Kushina said wondering if the boy the two men had been observing was the one whose parents were killed.

"Why?"

"Well the story always has the parents being killed by a foreign ninja, but it never says what village the ninja was from," Kushina said. "If they recovered it they must have had some idea. But instead all they say is a vague foreign ninja took it. Also, why did they end the training after recovering it?"

Sai sat back in the chair he was in before saying, "A cover up does make more sense. I suppose it's possible that the culprits were the guardians of the star. Perhaps they took it to end the training, but the Hoshikage couldn't let their betrayal go completely unpunished."

Thinking of a mother who was taken from her son she said, "They weren't they were banished."

Sai stared at the woman who seemed so certain of her theory, "A painful punishment indeed especially if they had a child to leave behind. No doubt they would like to keep a close eye on the village and if the training started back up…"

"Would take steps to prevent it," Kushina said moving to look out the window.

"So what should we do?"

"The current leader of the village seems to be thinking along the same lines," Kushina said staring at the building with the giant symbol for star on it. "So we'll keep an eye on this…"

"Sumaru," Sai said supplying the name of the boy in question.

"Sumaru, it's a good name," Kushina said her voice tinged with sadness. Shaking it off she continued, "I have no doubt that if his parents are alive that they took the star because of the rumored side effects of the training.

* * *

The shadow clone of Kushina followed the two men easily. Entering the large building that housed the leader as well as the medical ward, the clone began sneaking through the building until it arrived at the office of the village leader. Moving to an adjacent room the clone slipped outside and began eavesdropping on the three men inside.

"So let me get this straight," Akahoshi said glaring at the two men, "You approach some women who seemed interested in the boy and then you let her go because she said she wasn't."

The bald man said, "She wasn't under a henge and I recognize her as the merchant that arrived a few days ago. I've bought a few of the things she's sold, she's legit."

"Still, she may be associated with either of them and might be here to observe their child," the self proclaimed fourth Hoshikage said.

"Do you want me to put some Anbu on her?" the bald man asked.

"Forget it Yotaka," Akahoshi said calming. "I simply lost my temper, as another of the Bounty Hunters turned up dead today near Hell's Canyon."

"If the thief is Natsuhi or Hotarubi then why not simply use their boy as bait?" the brown haired man said crossing his arms and leaning against the window near the clone.

"We tried that already Shiso, remember," Akahoshi said frustrated. "But not only did the thief not show, but the Leaf Genin we hired might have noticed that the death of Mizura was due to the star training he had been conducting. The Hokage has refused to send us anymore genin and the thief is too clever to fall for any of our tactics."

"How about we hire Iwa?" Yotaka suggested.

"Because Iwa has been looking to annex the Land of Bears for years and the moment they find out the star is gone there will be nothing to stop them," Akahoshi said annoyed.

"For now keep Sumaru under surveillance and for Kami sake the next time somebody appears to be observing him follow discretely to see if they meet up with our star thief," Akahoshi said dismissing his men. Getting far enough away from the building the clone dispelled to send its memories back to its creator.

* * *

Kushina's already low opinion of the village dropped a few degrees when the surveillance on the boy let the woman at the small restaurant leave without anyone following her. Kushina had been watching Sumaru for almost three weeks without any luck. But she was confident she had just hit pay dirt. It had only been a moment, a slight longing and sadness that appeared as Sumaru appeared from the crater talking to some girl that Kushina had pegged as his girlfriend. For a brief moment she had lost focus wondering if Naruto had a girlfriend but was surprised when the Naruto she pictured was the one with the lower half of his face wrapped having seen Sai's team photo. When she shook the image from her mind she noticed the woman was gone.

Cursing her stupidity, she moved from the stall she had set up at the corner to observe Sumaru and dashed into a nearby alley to create a clone and ditch the merchant gear for Root armor and a mask. Moving through the city silently like a ghost and losing more and more respect for the Village that dared to try and field a Kage, she caught up to her target at the edge of town.

The woman was a professional she was sure as she careful slipped through the village's defenses. Following her lead she tailed the woman, but knew something was wrong when the woman dropped her guard. Not taking the bait she wasn't surprised when the woman dropped her henge to reveal she was wearing a gas mask like many shinobi of the country favored when traveling outside the village. The woman called out, "You're not as foolish as the last hunter Akahoshi sent after me."

Dropping down behind the woman Kushina was about to talk when the woman's chakra flared. Kushina had been briefed on what to expect from the Mysterious Peacock Method of the Star Village but was surprised that the chakra was blue instead of the purple that the reports said. However it acted the same as it took the form of a beast forcing Kushina to dodge.

Natsuhi was surprised as the woman avoided her Pure Peacock Jutsu: Beast that she had spent the last thirteen years perfecting. While not nearly as powerful as the one that relied on the star it had been more than a match for the few bounty hunters and Rogue-nin she had faced thus far. The woman in a mask that was painted to resemble some kabuki actor was proving to be quite nimble.

"_Enough of this_," Kushina thought forming the cross hand sign of the shadow clone jutsu. Forming twenty she could tell the woman was surprised. Charging the suspected thief half her clones were destroyed before she made it half way with another five being destroyed as they attacked. Kushina herself went in for a hit but the chakra feathers behind the woman wrapped around her blocking her punch. Flipping away as the woman's chakra attempted to stab her, Kushina tried to think up an attack that would get past the woman's defenses. Smiling as one dawned on her. She created another thirty clones that all began to pull kunai once the smoke cleared. Letting them fly the clones weren't surprised as the woman's chakra again surrounded her blocking all the kunai. It then took the form of the beast again launching itself at the clones and tearing into their ranks.

The thief staggered back in surprise though when one of the kunai at her feet turned into Kushina who delivered an uppercut to the woman's chin that knocked her mask off. Walking up to the woman while clapping her hands of dirt she said, "That's what you shinobi that rely on a single set of jutsu get."

"Do your worse bounty hunter, for the future of the Star village. I'll never hand over the star to Akahoshi," the woman said glaring up at her.

"Then hand it over to me," Kushina said, "I don't work for Akahoshi."

"Never, the stars power is too great," Natsuhi said. "I can't let it fall into anyone's hands." Before Kushina could reply both women sensed a group of shinobi approaching, Natsuhi gave a small smile saying, "It looks like Akahoshi has sensed our battle."

"Can you move?" Kushina asked.

"I will not be able to escape without the power of the star. The Pure Peacock renders me rather weak for a few moments after battle," Natsuhi said and was surprised when the woman in a mask picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass," Kushina said beginning to run through the woods. "I told you, I don't work for Akahoshi. I'm here for two reasons the first is the star."

"And the second…"

"To destroy the Star Village."

Natsuhi began to struggle saying, "I'll never allow that."

Smiling under her mask Kushina said, "Actually, if you'll give me some time to explain. I think you'll help me."

* * *

Tayuya and Kin were on Gate duty and bored out of their minds. Naturally, Tayuya had no problems voicing that opinion. "This fucking sucks," Tayuya said with her feet on the desk. "We bust our asses to become chunin and for what, desk duty."

"Relax," Kin said, "Anko-sensei said it was only for the one day so she could give Sasame some one-on-one training. Besides do you really want to be in Sasame's place right now?"

Giving a little shiver that meant she didn't Tayuya said, "No, but still she could have simply given us the day off. I bet she lost a bet with those two jokers that normal do this."

"It's possible," Kin said before addressing a group of travelers. "Hello welcome to Konoha. Would you please sign in?"

The travelers all made for the small desk. Although must could simply enter and leave if they were citizens. Visitors almost always needed to sign the travel books. One of the travelers was wearing a large brimmed straw hat. His lower face was covered by a blue mempo that had slits in it. His shirt was a dark blue and he wore black combat pants and shinobi slippers.

"Are you a visiting shinobi?" she asked unable to see his eyes.

Chuckling, the man said, "Actually I'm returning home."

As soon as he pulled the hat off, Kin instantly recognized Haku. Leaping the desk she was behind she hugged herself to him before removing the mempo and kissing him. As they kissed one of the travelers said, "It's been a while since I've been here. Where's my kiss?"

"I don't know," Tayuya replied since the man was looking at her, "But if you're looking for a foot up your ass you've come to the right place."

"Take over," Kin said leading Haku into the village and leaving a complaining Tayuya behind. As they walked she asked, "Why didn't you say you were coming home in your letter."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Haku said smiling at her, "Although I did inform your sensei hoping she'd give you the day off."

Kin smiled saying, "I guess she did in a way."

"Is your teammate going to be angry?"

"No more than normal I imagine," Kin said.

Before they could talk more a shout of, "Eternal Rival," interrupted them. Running up to them was Lee with Tenten following behind. "It is you Haku. You appear to be much stronger. Let us test your flames of youth."

"But Lee you promised we'd go out to buy some stuff for our apartment," Tenten said.

"I know Tenten, but surely you can understand that this is an opportunity I cannot simply allow to slip away."

Haku was about to point out that he was going anywhere anytime soon, and they could have a spar later but Tenten knew how to handle her boyfriend. Sliding up to him she whispered into his ear, "Are you sure you would rather spar then go with me? Because afterwards, I was going to take a nice hot bath before slipping into it."

A shiver ran down his spine as he turned his head to her saying, "It…even the leg warmers."

Getting even closer she gave his ear a nibble saying, "Especially the leg warmers."

Turning to his rival Lee said, "I am sorry Haku, we must put our youthful match on hold. I did promise Tenten after all."

"I understand," Haku said, "Perhaps some other time."

"Indeed," Lee said bowing slightly before following Tenten.

"So…" Kin said, "Do you need to see the Hokage?"

"Well I figured I would see to you first," Haku said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kin said. "Now how about we continue this conversation in bed?" Haku smiled and blushed slightly before allowing himself to be pulled along as it sounded like a fantastic idea.

* * *

Sai was working on a picture having heard the alarm that had been raised. He figured that much like her son, the woman had a knack for causing trouble. He wasn't worried however, as he doubted the village had anyone on par with Kushina. Furthermore, he knew that since the shinobi were leaving the village the best place to be was in it. His instincts proved to be correct when a shadow clone of the woman came to report all that had happened. It informed him to remain put, and she'd call him if she needed him before dispelling.

Therefore, with nothing to do he continued working on the current picture. However, it wasn't a part of his picture book. This picture was for Kushina. On the boat ride to the Land of Bears she had admitted that the worst part of the three year wait was the lack of tangle pictures or other memorabilia. She had lived thirteen years with a family that seemed to be fading each day like a dream. The picture he created showed that family, except the Naruto was the Naruto of this world.

It had Kushina sitting in a chair smiling gently with Naruto giving one of his trademark ones. Behind the pair was a ghostly Minato with his hands on the shoulder of both his loved ones. He was slightly afraid that Kushina would get angry, but he wanted to show her that she could have something along those lines here in the real world.

However he has come to accept that the fight between mother and son would happen. He did his best but all he could hope was that when Naruto saw the message in his pictures it prepared him for that confrontation. He had been tempted to send the final picture but mail outside of Konoha was spotty at best and he couldn't be positive it would reach the village before Naruto arrived. Not to mention he was positive that Rin was around watching them and reporting to Danzou. An unauthorized letter would undoubtedly attract the wrong kind of attention, so he decided to wait until he returned to the village.

Putting the picture he had been working on away, since he planned to give it to her after the mission Sai decided to turn in for the night. Now that it was approaching the end, Sai wondered if there was more he could have done. He was sure there was, but it would have almost certainly exposed him to Danzou. As it was, he was surprised the Root leader still seemed to be none the wiser. Before going to sleep he thought one last time of the picture he had just finished and said, "I hope that is a prediction of the future," before closing his eyes and wondering what the older Uzumaki was planning.


	51. Chapter 51 Demon vs Monster

**An:** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed as always your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 51: Demon vs. Monster**

Two men wearing cloaks with red clouds approached a crossroad having entered Fire Country. Reaching the split in the road the smaller of the two asked, "Are you sure you wish to handle this alone?"

"I don't need help to deal with Zabuza," Kisame said sounding offended. "Besides when you have it out with that little punk brother of yours, you said for me to stay out of it."

Itachi's nod was barely noticeable but years of being partners made it easy for Kisame to see. Hearing the grin in the former Kiri shinobi's voice he listened as Kisame said, "Besides I thought you had something of your own to take care of."

Itachi didn't respond so the man said, "Don't be getting all emotional on me now Itachi. In a week's time Zabuza will be dead and we'll be able to capture the four-tails you were assigned."

"Don't underestimate him, Kisame," Itachi cautioned, "He's been looking forward to killing you for a long time and is bound to be prepared. Not to mention he was the one that selected the battle ground."

"Let Zabuza prepare all he likes," Kisame said unconcerned, "He had the weakest sword of the group. He'll need all the tricks he can muster just to get me to break a sweat. Well, I'm heading this way have fun." Splitting up as Kisame headed to Wave, Itachi watched his partner go before heading deeper into Fire Country to visit a man he once looked up too.

* * *

Kushina stood in the modest hideout of Natsuhi, her star thief. Upon noticing the second bed of stone that was carved into the wall she asked, "Where's your husband?"

"He died shortly after our exile," Natsuhi said sadly looking towards her husband's bed. "The star training having begun to take its toll on him is what prompted us to steal the star. But the Hoshikage's men…" Kushina tensing a little at her mentioning of what they called the village leader prompted Natsuhi to say, "You must be from one of the Five Great Villages."

Making sure her mask was still in place Kushina said, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"The way you react to the title Hoshikage," Natsuhi replied.

"I could simply be from a minor village that feels it's arrogant for a speck of a village like this one to claim the title Kage for itself," Kushina replied dryly. "Regardless of my personal distaste for the title you've given your leader, where is the star."

"It's safe from all who would misuse it."

"Well in order for you to receive my help, I'm going to need that star," Kushina said.

"I'm not sure I want your help," Natsuhi said warily. "For all I know you are working with Akahoshi and this is simply a cleverer trap then his usual attempts."

"Fair enough," Kushina said, "However, as I said part of my mission is to destroy Hoshigakure as well."

"Yes, let's skip to that. Why is it that you think I'll allow you to destroy the village?"

"Simple, you wish to see it done as well," Kushina said matter of factly.

Standing quickly Natsuhi said, "Take that back, me and my husband have sacrificed everything for the village."

"No you didn't," Kushina said calmly but with a hint of sadness, "You did it for your son."

Picking up on the sadness she heard Natsuhi said, "You've lost a child yourself."

"Twice," Kushina said referring to the death of Naruto to the Kyuubi and the loss of her genjutsu. "However, by completing this mission, I'll be a step closer to getting him back."

"Still, I can't allow you to do it," Natsuhi said standing. "I'll fight you if I must."

"Actually I'm counting on that," the masked Kushina replied causing the woman to stare back at her in confusion. Continuing she said, "My mission is to destroy the village. Not the people…"

"The people are the village," Natsuhi countered.

"Let's just say the man I'm doing this for views things differently."

"And you expect me to hand the star over to such a man?"

"You won't be handing it to him. You'll be handing it to me. I promise he won't touch it," Kushina said. "But anyways, you'll also need Akahoshi and his ilk to be removed from power. I can handle that."

"I'm beginning to see what it is you have planned but I can't participate in it," Natsuhi said sadly standing and leaving the hideout.

Following she saw the woman standing at the edge of the canyon her hideout overlooked. Kushina asked her, "Why? Don't you wish to see your son again?"

"Of course I do," Natsuhi said spinning to face the masked woman, "more than anything in this world. But I was banished to watch over the village from afar. Instead of forcing our child to live in exile with us the story that we had been killed by a foreign shinobi was concocted. What do I tell him if I go through with your plan? Sorry Sumaru, I've been here all along, but couldn't tell you so you'd have some semblance of a normal life."

For a moment Kushina thought of the real Naruto a child she had never actually gotten to hold. Feeling an iron grip of pain around her heart she said, "At least you can tell him that. My son was taken from me at birth and all I was left with was a dream that has been getting less and less clear since I've been pulled from it." She paused and cursed Sai for a moment as she replayed herself calling the genjutsu a dream. Pushing on she said, "I'd give anything to tell my son I love him. What you're afraid of is he'll hate you for the deception, but he may come to understand your reasons if you explain to him how toxic the star training truly is."

"Don't you think I've told myself that a thousand times?" Natsuhi asked. Sighing she said, "I used to think the exile was a form of mercy the third Hoshikage gave my husband and me. Now I understand it was the worse punishment imaginable. Sitting here watching Sumaru growing up without me has been like a knife wound that only grows deeper and never heals."

Again Kushina felt her heart begin to hurt as she imagined the other side of the coin. The child that grew up without a parent, however she vehemently thought to herself, "_It isn't Naruto. It's the Kyuubi the thing deserves to be alone_." But deep inside her, a part of her that had been growing stronger due to Sai's training rebelled at the thought. Fighting the feeling back down, she pushed on saying, "He'll understand, especially since you'll be fulfilling the role of guardian that the third set you up as."

* * *

Zabuza stared up at the full moon from the bogus site he had given his wife where Kisame and he were due to have their battle. She had insisted on accompanying him of course along with Ao and two squads of Anbu. He was playing a dangerous game to be sure, as he didn't doubt that even if he made it to Wave and beat Kisame he might not survive his wife's anger. Tonight was the night he was going to make his move and leave, but first he needed to handle his babysitter.

"Are you going to sit in the shadows all night?" he asked.

"Depends, are you going to continue to pretend this is where Kisame is coming too?" Ao responded stepping from behind a tree.

"Can't slip anything by you, can I?"

"Actually, it's the Mizukage that knows. However perhaps you can explain something to me?"

"What would that be?" Zabuza said surprised.

"You have returned home a hero. You are husband to the Mizukage, and could return the Seven to its former glory. Why attempt to skulk away in the middle of the night to face a man like Kisame alone?"

"You're a hunter-nin, so I don't expect you t understand," Zabuza replied.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ao said insulted. "I joined your wife's cause despite being a hunter-nin."

"Agreed, but the Hunters were created by the Third Mizukage and has always been an organization with one purpose to hunt down and eliminate people that defected since they no longer could stomach what Kiri was becoming." Pausing a moment Zabuza said, "By contrast the Seven Swordsmen was a group that always had a reputation for honor and skill. That was only tarnished by the inclusion of Kisame and then Raiga. They did all they could to tear the group down. Kisame was right. Like a broken sword, I can't reforge it, until the reason for its breaking is taken care of."

"I suppose you are right," Ao admitted, "I can't understand your reasoning."

"Well that's because of how your group started they can easily be reformed into something greater. For the Swordsmen it will only be a returning to the lofty heights its founder envisioned." Zabuza began to chuckle a little before adding, "Let's not also forget Kisame is targeting a boy that I've raised since he was six years old. Killing Kisame will hurt Akatsuki, therefore it is worth doing."

"Then let us help," Ao said.

"Sorry, but even Kisame is going to show up alone, if only because admitting he needs help to kill me would hurt his pride."

"He isn't the only one," Ao said.

"You're right," Zabuza admitted.

"Still you have to know the second you leave we'll be right behind you," Ao replied.

Zabuza didn't reply instead stepping on a twig which activated the trap he had prepared earlier in the day when he wasn't being watched. A kunai shot out of the brush and Ao reacted as expected turning to the perceived threat. Zabuza moved quickly slamming an injector of the sedative Haku made during the fight against the Leaf in Wave. Ao went slack almost instantly. Placing a seal on his forehead which would keep him asleep well after the sedative wore off he left for Wave. He didn't doubt they'd be able to break the seal, but it would buy him time. He just hoped it was enough that should he fail to kill Kisame that the man and his wife wouldn't meet.

* * *

Sai landed next to the still masked Kushina as the sun began to set having put on his own root mask and armor."Have you secured the star?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kushina replied, "But I made a deal with the thief. She'll make it so I can get my hands on it while I take care of Akahoshi and his men."

"Can we trust her?" Sai asked.

"I suppose we'll find out," Kushina said not all that concerned.

"How do you wish to proceed?"

"I'll handle this," Kushina said. "You stay here." Before Sai could complain Kushina flashed through six hand-signs and a bevy of clouds began to form in the night sky which began to produce rain. Closing her eyes she then began to allow her senses to expand so that she could sense all the chakra signatures in the rain storm. Opening them she took off down the hill side they had been standing on running through the forest. Deciding on the direct approach, she made for the path that led to the front gate. As soon as she appeared she heard the guards shout for her to stop, but handled them quickly. Picking up one of the guards she threw him through the gate.

As expected many of the village's jounin had responded to the alarm and not surprisingly Akahoshi and his two stooges weren't among them. Allowing the rain storm to pinpoint the three in question she found them near the building that served as the village's town hall. Guessing that trying to reason with the Hoshi-nin was pointless, she charged right into their midst.

Ducking under the punch of the first shinobi she reached. She responded with an upward palm strike to his chin. As he staggered back, she grabbed him tossing the man into a kunoichi that was trying to come up behind her. She swept another ninja off of his feet before coming up and kicking a fourth in the stomach.

Jumping back to prevent herself from being surrounded she heard one of the shinobi say, "If it's the star you are after it's already been stolen."

Trying to sound as menacing as possible she said, "Pathetic. This is the level of skill this village is capable without the star to protect it. I'm going to wipe this village off the face of the earth for daring to take the title Kage."

Naturally many of the shinobi spines straightened at the insult. However, her purpose was to show the people here that taking the title of Kage was about more than just respect. It also came with a measure of responsibility. A responsibility, which had led many great men to their deaths, in order to protect all that the Kage held dear.

A few of the braver shinobi attempted to attack her for her remarks but minus the Mysterious Peacock Jutsu that the village had become so reliant on they proved to be no match for her. They apparently were some of the best the village had to offer as the other shinobi became more hesitant upon watching their defeat. Placing her foot on one of the defeated shinobi's chest she shouted, "Where is the man that claims the title of Fourth Hoshikage?"

The shinobi of the village still standing began looking at each other obviously feeling that was a very good question. Walking over the defeated man she said, "It doesn't matter, I'll take this village apart piece by piece until I find him." Creating a cross hand sign a hundred copies of her sprung into being. Sticking her hand out and ordering her clones like she would an army she said, "Take this village apart." The clones tore into the Hoshi ranks to do exactly that, watching as her clones caused chaos among the village she hoped Natsuhi upheld her end of the plan.

* * *

Natsuhi stood in the center of the star crater having returned it to the pedestal where the star had rested before she stole it. She knew that village's protocol would have the younger shinobi helping to evacuate the citizens of Hoshigakure to the crater as a last line of defense to protect them. However knowing Akahoshi's character she knew he would arrive here first. No doubt to claim he would protect the citizens himself while secretly hoping some other shinobi dealt with the threat that assaulted the village. Seeing him coming down the stairs that led down into the crater she was tempted to handle the man herself. However, decided to follow the masked woman's plans.

Natsuhi couldn't explain what it was about the woman that caused her to trust her. Perhaps the shared pain of losing a son, as she felt the emotion in the masked woman's voice couldn't be faked, was responsible. But whatever the reason she decided to have faith in her since if everything went according to plan she may very well return to the village in a way that would allow her to explain to her son why it was so important that she did what she did.

One of Akahoshi's men spotted her standing in front of the hut that housed the star. Following the plan, instead of confronting him, she simply shunshined away. He'd no doubt search inside and probably upon finding the star back in the village would move to confront the woman attacking confident with the star's power he would win. Natsuhi only hoped the masked woman was as good as she claimed she was.

* * *

Samaru was helping an elderly couple to the stairs that led up to the crater along with his girlfriend Hokuto. As they passed them to the genin on top of the stairs to help them the rest of the way Hokuto said, "Do you think we'll be able to stop this invader without the star?"

Before he could answer the Akahoshi walking up the stairs said, "Luckily we won't need to find out." Holding it in front of him many of the villagers' hopes were renewed along with the shinobi. "Children continue to see to our people's safety. Come Yotaka, Shiso, we'll send this invader packing."

* * *

Kushina caught the punch of a Hoshi-nin saying, "You reliance on the star makes you weak." Smashing her fist in his chest she sent him flying into the wall of a house and right through it. A family stared at her in fear, before she had to avoid several shuriken thrown by a group of genin hoping to drive her away to get the family to the crater. Allowing herself to fall back, she almost smiled as she felt the star's chakra getting closer to her, due to the rain laced with her own.

Dealing with another shinobi she sent him skidding along the street, but then had to avoid a purple looking beast made of chakra. Landing in the middle of the muddy street she said mockingly, "So the famed Hoshikage finally decides to make an appearance."

"I don't know who sent you fiend, but now that the star has been found, prepare to face the full might of Hoshigakure," Akahoshi said flanked by his two lackeys each with a chakra beast of their own hovering above them.

"Good," Kushina replied charging the trio. However the beasts moved too quickly and forced her to retreat. Landing on the roof of a nearby house she said, "If this is the famed power of the star, I'm not impressed."

Akahoshi smirked up at her, but it was his two men that acted disappearing quickly and reappearing behind her on the roof. Jumping from it as the beast they created tried to capture her she was caught by Akahoshi's which smashed her straight through a house. Landing on the other side of the structure she moved out of the way as Yotaka landed where she had just been lying. Pulling a kunai she threw it past the man hitting near the hole she just made as Akahoshi came towards her through it. The tag attached exploded collapsing the house on the man leaving her to deal with the lackeys.

Creating another hundred clones she became aware of the fact, due to the rain, that the shinobi of the village were gathering around the battlefield. Hiding among her clones which were avoiding the two men's attacks as skillfully as her, she waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Finding it when Yotaka's attention was focused on one of her clones she threw a kunai which buried itself into the side of his neck. As he grasped the wound and sunk to his knees, Kushina made her way from the clones grabbing the handle and pulling the blade the rest of the way across his throat.

Tossing the bloodied blade away she said to Shiso, "You're next."

However Shiso's time was up without her aid as he attempted to call on more of the star's chakra. Although his chakra flared for a moment he suddenly grabbed his chest in pain as angry purple blotches began to appear on his skin. "What's happening?" he croaked out as his chakra failed him.

"The downside of the star training," Kushina responded unemotionally. Walking past the dying man she stood in front of the collapsed house waiting for Akahoshi to emerge. He didn't fail to disappoint as the house seemed to explode in the purple energy of the star. A moment later he emerged looking more beefed up with longer hair and the star merged with his chest.

Taking a step towards the woman he was stopped by one of his shinobi saying, "Lord Akahoshi you must stop. Look what it did to Shiso."

Staring at his man Akahoshi coldly said, "What of it? He wasn't strong enough to handle the stars power and deserves to die. This is what I killed the old fool who stopped the star training for."

Stepping back the man said, "You killed the Hoshikage."

"Of course I did," Akahoshi said, "His policy of suspending the star training was weakening the village. Look at me, I'm a god now."

"A god," Kushina said cutting in, "This village's arrogance truly knows no bounds. So be it, I'm just going to have to crush that arrogance out of you."

"Come then," Akahoshi said.

Kushina charged but a serpent like dragon of chakra surrounded him. However unlike the beasts before this chakra construct could shoot a powerful blast of chakra. It caught her, blasting her across the battleground. His follow up blast she managed to avoid by flipping over it and landing on her feet.

As she created more clones Akahoshi said, "Clones, is that all you know what to do?"

The clones began running at the leader who fired several blasts into their ranks but a good portion made it to him. The first clone reared back like it was going to punch him, but surprised the man by exploding in his face. Sent staggering back the next one reached him doing the same. Over and over again it happened, until the area was covered in dust so that Akahoshi couldn't see more than a few feet in front of his face. The only thing keeping him standing was the purple chakra which had protected him from a good portion of the damage. However within the smoke he could see a blue light which seemed to make the dust swirl around it as it got closer. Firing a blast at it he smiled as it disappeared followed by a poof, but heard a, "You missed," from behind him.

Turning he saw the woman holding the swirling ball of chakra which she slammed into his stomach. Feeling the excruciating pain as the jutsu tore apart his abdomen, he was sent flying before smashing into the Hoshikage building collapsing a good portion of it.

Kushina allowed the dust to clear before making her way towards the dead leader of the village. She walked slowly almost daring the now cowering shinobi to attack. Reaching the man's corpse she pulled it from the wreckage throwing it closer to the shinobi gathered. Again walking towards it, she then flipped the corpse onto his back with her foot before placing said foot on his chest. Reaching down she yanked the star loose from his chest.

As she inspected the star one of the shinobi said, "You have the star, please leave us in peace."

Shaking her head, Kushina said, "My beef with this village isn't due to this." To punctuate her point she tightened her grip on the star causing it to crack and break into dust. The shinobi of the village all stood back in fear causing Kushina to say, getting into her villain role, "My attack on this village stems from the simple fact you dared to call your leader a Kage. But look at you, you're nothing and without your precious star you are even less. I'm going to enjoy wiping this speck of dirt off the map."

A shout of, "We'll stop you. You'll regret picking a fight with Hoshigakure." Looking in the direction it came from Kushina wasn't surprised to see Sumaru standing there looking defiant, for a moment the image of the real Naruto superimposed itself over the boy. She actually took a step back causing the boy to charge, her instincts taking over she blocked the boys punch before bringing a knee up into his midsection. As he grabbed his stomach, she placed a leg behind his and pushed him back tripping him. Placing a foot on his throat she again saw the image of Naruto and was torn between crushing his throat and letting go. Leaving it in place, she said, "With that kind of spirit you might one day be worthy of such a title. Too bad I'm going to crush that spirit today."

"Get away from him," Natsuhi said wearing her gas mask and swooping in on her chakra wings much to the amazement of her fellow Hoshi shinobi.

Landing in front of Kushina, the woman's blue chakra wings folded and turned into a chakra beast that charged at the woman forcing her to jump away and to land on the roof of the Town Hall. "Sumaru," Natsuhi said helping her son sit up. She sent a glare at the masked woman, but stopped as her son said, "Who are you?"

Pulling the mask off Natsuhi said, "It's me Sumaru. It's your mother." To prove it she reached under the collar of her vest and held up the necklace she had worn and whose mate had been given to Sumaru by the Third Hoshikage."

"It can't be," Sumaru said, "You were killed when someone tried to steal the star ten years ago."

Shaking her head Natsuhi said, "No, I'm afraid that's a lie. We were banished by the Hoshikage ten years ago for trying to take the star."

The shinobi behind her began mulling and whispering to each other. "I'm sorry," Natsuhi said dejected to her son, "But when we learned the harm the star did to people… all we could think of was to get rid of it. We failed, and the Third tasked us with watching over the village from outside it. So you wouldn't share in our shame we told him to tell you we were killed."

Sumaru stared at his mother his face not giving away anything of what he was feeling, till he suddenly lurched up and began to hug his mother. Natsuhi was shocked at first, but quickly responded in kind hugging her son tightly. Kushina found the sight touching but getting back into character said, "Hello, this is touching and all, but I'm sort of here to kill you and the village remember."

Standing, Natsuhi said, "I'll defeat you."

"How? I've destroyed your precious star," Kushina said.

"With my own power," Natsuhi replied her chakra flaring like a peacock's feathers behind her.

"Well at least try to entertain me please," Kushina said leaping off her perch heading straight for Natsuhi. Pulling a kunai she attempted to stab the woman several times but was rebuffed by Natsuhi's chakra. The chakra turned into a beast that attempted to grab a hold of the woman, but Kushina proved too nimble. When Kushina came in a second time, she was surprised when Natsuhi dropped her jutsu to engage her in taijutsu. Trading blows they skidded away from each other.

Natsuhi seemed to recover first flaring her chakra and turning it into the beast again. The jutsu caught the masked Kushina dead center blasting her through another building where she landed on the street that led out of the village. By the time Natsuhi and the rest of the Hoshi shinobi arrived all that they found was the painted mask the woman had been wearing.

Natsuhi turned to see the other shinobi staring at her before one of them dropped to his knee with his head held down. Many others followed, "What are you doing?" she asked.

The first man to kneel said, "It is obvious, you are the only one with the power to claim the title Hoshikage. Please, lend us that power."

Staring at the kneeling shinobi she said, "If I'm to be leader then the title of Hoshikage dies here." The shinobi looked up shocked, but she continued saying, "Take a look at our village. One shinobi did this."

"But you sent her packing," one of the kunoichi shouted.

Picking up the mask the woman had worn Natsuhi said, "No, she had simply made her point. We aren't a village worthy of that title yet. But one day we will stand among the Five Great Shinobi Villages as an equal. On that day, let the leader wear the title with pride."

Many of the shinobi nodded so she began organizing them to perform the tasks necessary to get the village back on its feet. Turning she saw her son and smiled gently. Holding her arms up she was glad when he responded by hugging her. "Once we finish helping the others we'll catch up. There is so much I want to tell you."

Stepping back, her son said, "What should I do to help?"

"Help the civilians return to their homes," Natsuhi said proudly.

"Yes mother," he said running off his girlfriend following him.

Looking at the mask in her hand she whispered softly, "Thank you," and then proceeded to help her fellow shinobi after sticking it in her pouch.

* * *

Kushina was limping a little as her and Sai made their way out of the Land of Bears. However, she considered the pain a small price to pay for the reunion of the mother and son. They had just crossed one of the bridges that passed over Hell's Valley when their path was blocked by Rin.

"What do you call that?" Rin asked wearing her dog mask.

"I call that a happy ending," Kushina said sending a small glare at the younger woman.

"Yet, it was a failure of a mission," Rin stated dangerously. "The star was destroyed and the village still stands."

"My mission was to remind the Hoshi shinobi of their place. The new leader has agreed to remove the Hoshikage title. As to the star, well accidents happen."

"You did it on purpose," Rin said.

"True, but Danzou really should be thanking me as the star was poisonous to those who used it," Kushina said.

"That wasn't for you to decide," Rin countered.

"Excuse me," Kushina said her own voice gaining an element of danger to it, "I'm not Root. If he wanted this mission carried out to his satisfaction, he should have sent little ass kissers like you."

Despite her emotional training Rin took a step towards her old sensei's wife. Kushina simply smiled in response almost daring her to. However, Rin calmed and said, "Whatever, Sai you are to return to Konoha. You did an excellent job. Kushina is to come with me."

"Why?"

The Kyuubi is due to return shortly," Rin said. The attack will happen outside of Konoha; therefore it will be best if we are stationed outside of it."

Sai kept his face calm, but felt slightly panicked at the news. Nodding, he handed Kushina her pack having been carrying it due to her tweaked ankle. Before he gave it to her though he slipped the picture he had been working on into it.

Placing the pack on her shoulders, Sai could see there was a lot she wanted to say. He wondered if she was conflicted about her mission, if he had done enough to get her to question it. However all he received was a simple, "Thank you Sai."

Rin looking at Kushina said, "Will you be able to keep up with that ankle?"

"Just set the pace. I'll be fine."

Rin nodded jumping into the trees. Kushina sent one last look towards him before following.

* * *

Sarutobi was sitting on the porch of his home petting Tora. There were times when he had considered giving the cat a Leaf headband due to all the money it generated for the village in leaner times. In mid stroke Tora suddenly reared up on its legs while arching its back before darting off into the woods.

"I've always suspected you had some sort of alliance with that cat," said a voice Sarutobi never thought he'd hear again.

"I find animals can be more trustworthy companions then people," he replied. "Not to mention they are far better at reading people, Itachi."

The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows of Sarutobi's porch appearing fully in the mid-afternoon sun. Staring at the young man's emotionless face he asked, "Have you come to kill me. I assure you even if I am old I don't plan to go down easily."

"No," Itachi said, "Merely to talk one last time."

"I see," Sarutobi said, "it seems to me that you believe one of us is bound to meet his end soon. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"I looked up to you like no other, so wished to explain my current course of action," Itachi said.

"What is there to discuss?" Sarutobi said, "You've seem to have joined an organization that plans to take the jinchuriki and plunge the world into war."

"Not war," Itachi said, "But peace. The current Shinobi system is flawed. By spreading the Bijuu out the First Hokage made it so that each country felt secure in its own power. Secure enough that they had no problem waging war on each other. Removing the jinchuriki from play and concentrating their power in one place will strip away that security."

"Doing so will only unite the Shinobi world against you," Sarutobi said. "What will you do then?'

"Unleash that power crushing the current shinobi world in favor of a new one. One in which they fear going to war again," Itachi said.

Shaking his head sadly Sarutobi said, "Fear will only lead to a short term peace. Even a cornered mouse will attack a cat. The reason for this isn't because it doesn't feel fear, but because it can't feel more."

"Wasn't it fear of the Uchiha that led to me being ordered to destroy them?" Itachi asked. "Has Konoha not enjoyed nearly seven years of peace as a result of that fear?"

"No Itachi," Sarutobi said, "It has only lead to more problems. Your brother is now working for Orochimaru. You a loyal son of Konoha were forced to abandon your home and seem to have lost your way. These things are now coming back to roost, and will inevitably lead to more bloodshed and death. Something you would have once worked diligently to avoid."

For a moment a look of pain crossed Itachi's face at the mention of his brother's defection, "I had not accounted for Orochimaru's ambition for the Sharingan," he said after schooling his features.

"I wish I could say that it was entirely Orochimaru's doing behind Sasuke's defection," Sarutobi said sadly. "However I believe it would have happened regardless."

"Sasuke is still pure and can go either way," Itachi said.

"Pure," Sarutobi scoffed, "Your vision is clouded Itachi. The boy abandoned his village; he tried to kill one of his fellow genin."

"Was it any different when I was forced…"

"Yes goddamit it is," Sarutobi roared glad his home was empty, "Kiba was not embroiled in a conflict between his village and clan. He was trying to return a boy he thought of as a friend and he was almost killed because of some suggestion that you put in Sasuke's head. What is your end game, to use your brother to raise the Uchiha back to prominence? Well I'm sorry to report that it has failed. No matter what great things your brother may achieve, he will always be a traitor who would bask in the blood of his allies to accomplish his goals."

"That may very well be," Itachi said, "but seeing as how the shinobi world Konoha built is about to come crashing down what your or the village's opinion of my brother is does not matter."

"Has it come to this Itachi," the elder said sadly, "Have you come to hate the village you sacrificed so much for that you would gladly see it destroyed."

"Gladly? No I think not," Itachi replied, "However much as my clan's destruction was required to maintain the peace for the good of the many. Konoha's destruction may be necessary for the world the Leader has envisioned."

"Why bother telling me all of this?"

"Sadly even within Akatsuki there are people working behind the scenes against us. Although on the surface the Leader is in charge, there is another force at work. One which may pervert our goals to his own ends."

"Considering where it seems your ends would leave Konoha you may be informing me of a potential ally," Sarutobi said.

"Unfortunately, should you learn of him. I'm afraid you'll find him to be a far graver threat," Itachi replied. "I will be taking my leave now. I trust I will be allowed to leave as peacefully as I arrived?"

"Yes, Konoha does owe you much," Sarutobi said. "However know this, should you move against Naruto again Itachi. No matter the debt owed to you, I will end you myself." Recognizing that despite his new view in a sense he was warning Konoha of a threat greater than him Sarutobi said, "There is one last thing Itachi. Find something worth living for."

"I'm no longer worthy of such things," Itachi said disappearing back into the shadows.

* * *

Using the Executioner's Blade, Zabuza carved an X into the ground at almost the exact center of the Three Demon Bridge. He had already warned Tazuna to not let anyone use it from the Wave side as he doubted anyone would from the Land of Fire since that was where he planned to meet Kisame at. The X was part of his fall back plan and if he needed to retreat there he was pretty much screwed.

Placing the sword on his shoulder he began walking towards the Land of Fire's side of the bridge feeling the fog covering the area was a perfect touch to his and Kisame's confrontation. As he made his way down the bridge Zabuza felt almost a surreal feeling of stepping through the past as images that had led him to this point appeared within the fog. Such as his meeting Heishiro-sensei after killing a graduation class to become a shinobi. The countless hours of training with the old buzzard where he pounded his three rules into Zabuza's head, first of which was never become too over dependent on whatever special abilities are gained or born with. His second rule was, always be mindful of the surrounding area especially if the enemy picked the spot where you are to do combat. His final rule was, to remember that anyone can kill anyone in the shinobi world, since titles didn't mean strength. While unlikely a genin could kill a jounin if the conditions were right.

Walking deeper into the fog he saw others that had an effect on his life, his first meeting with Mei, finding Haku in the street alone and starving, and finally Naruto's showing up with Haku in the forest. He realized that it was the meeting with Naruto that probably had the greatest effect on the direction his life had taken. While both Mei and Haku were god sends, Naruto was the piece that made everything come together. He gave Haku a desire to be more than a tool, and had even made him the Demon of Mist strive to be a better man then a hired thug for scumbags. Ultimately he believed that had fate led him to this bridge without Naruto three years ago he most likely would be dead today. Seeing all the images of times spent with his boys as well as the newer one with his wife imposed over the fog brought a smile to his face. But seeing the shadowy image of Kisame further in the fog forced him to concentrate on the task at hand.

Stepping closer to the image he heard, "I have to admit, you've chosen the spot of your death rather well."

"Well if you must know Kisame," Zabuza said seeing that Kisame was standing right at the beginning of the bridge, "I chose it so that after I take your head I can simply kick your body into the river and be done with it."

"My how cold," Kisame said coolly, "and here I thought we could catch up on old times."

"No thanks, I save the reunion for when we're all in hell together," Zabuza said.

"Well guess there's no point in delaying this any further," Kisame said taking his blade from his back.

"No, guess there isn't," Zabuza said.

Both men charged at each other swing there blades and locking them. Fighting for position Kisame said smiling, "Give it up Zabuza you could never beat me."

"I've never needed to beat you before," Zabuza countered straining. "But if I don't stop you here you'll go after Naruto."

"Even if you managed to kill me they'd simply send someone else," Kisame said pushing Zabuza away easily. "It's almost a shame I have to kill you. I'd much rather leave you alive to feel the pain of knowing you failed to protect him."

Roaring Zabuza charged back in swinging his blade recklessly forcing Kisame on the defensive. Kisame stepped out of the way of an overhead swing and lashed out with a backhanded fist that knocked his fellow swordsmen back several steps. Zabuza shook his head to clear it and placing the Executioners Blade on his back formed over twenty hand-signs, having cut the number he used to need in half due to training, to create a powerful water dragon that began to rise on the side of the bridge.

Shaking his head Kisame said, while swing Samehada, "Is this the first time you've face me Zabuza. You should know better." However his eyes widened in surprise when nothing happened but Zabuza's blade glowing blue for a moment before fading. A moment later he was setting flying as the dragon hit him dead center. The dragon then rose up with Kisame still pinned to the front of it and dove into the ground before destroying itself as it piled more and more pressure on him.

Once the jutsu abated Kisame pulled himself out of the ground leaving behind an imprint of his body behind. Staring questioningly at Zabuza he asked, "How?"

Zabuza pulled the blade from his back saying, "Everyone always assumed my blade was simple a lump of metal. But its name describes exactly what it is meant for. It is a blade meant for executions and who most often deserves to be executed." Kisame didn't say anything so he continued, "Traitors, that's who. This blade was meant to be used to kill traitors to the Seven Swordsmen as well as Kiri. So its ability is simple, it robs your blade of its ability to eat chakra so just like a prisoner being led to his execution you are powerless."

Standing Kisame said, "Funny I didn't hear about you using that little ability against Raiga."

Snaring at the larger man Zabuza said, "Rule one: don't become so over depended on a skill that everyone can begin to plan how to counter it."

"Hahahahaha, what is with you and following that old buzzard's rules?"

"Because they work," Zabuza said, "I've had a long time to plan how I was going to kill you and that's why I've never used this ability in all the spars against Raiga and you. I've saved it for today so when I unleashed it you would have no way to counter it."

Losing the constant grin Kisame said, "Don't get ahead of yourself, boy. I don't need to use Samehada to kill you. I have way more chakra then you."

"True," Zabuza said with a tight grin, "But all your jutsu require huge amounts of chakra. Let's see how well you do without the ability to replenish your own supplies for a change."

Zabuza took a small amount of pleasure in seeing a bit of hesitance enter Kisame's eyes. But Kisame was confident enough in his own abilities with a blade to push pass his fear and charge Zabuza. The Demon of Mist and Monster of Hidden Mist clashed blades several times till Kisame managed to slam Samehada against Zabuza's side. Pulling the great blade towards him he shredded Zabuza's flak jacket as well as causing some superficial wounds to the man's side.

Jumping back Zabuza bought some room between them. Grinning again as his blade moved under its wraps Kisame said, "Samehada's upset he won't be able to feast on your chakra."

Studying his opponent, Zabuza said, "I'll try and shed a few tears for it later."

"Oh you'll shed more than tears," Kisame said before clapping his hands together and then spitting up a huge amount of water. The water then took on the form of a giant wave that began traveling straight at him.

"Shit," Zabuza cursed as the wave crested over him.

Kisame began chuckling as he searched for Zabuza wondering if perhaps he'd been thrown over the side of the bridge. He was just about to leap into the ocean below to search for him when he sensed an attack from behind. Blocking with Samehada he smiled, saying, "Clever, you hid in the water itself and emerged from one of these puddles."

Zabuza pushed off of Kisame saying, "The old tricks are some of the best ones," before swing at his midsection while the Akatsuki member was off balance. His blade bit into flesh but Kisame managed to avoid the worse of it.

Creating space he shouted, "Water Style: Water Shark Feeding Frenzy." From out of the ocean literally hundreds of Water Sharks appeared. Zabuza began retreating deeper and deeper across the bridge as he avoided or smash all of the sharks coming at him. Finally one connected blasting him into the railing. Holding his side positive that a rib or two was broken he turned to see the smiling Kisame walking closer a few dozen of the sharks hovering behind him.

Resorting to a jutsu he had only recently mastered he shouted, "Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu." A large column of water rose from the ocean below and landing in front of him before taking the shape of a large four legged beast with a long neck. The watery head looked like some great and terrible dragon with fins that sprouted from the side of its head. The head shot formed attempting to capture Kisame in its jaws but he easily decapitated it. But instead of the jutsu ending two more heads sprouted from the creature as the neck split. Kisame sent the rest of his sharks against the water jutsu only for them to be destroyed or damaging a head resulting in two more appearing.

As the last of his sharks was destroyed Kisame was faced with a water creature with over twenty heads that suddenly began attacking him directly. Realizing that destroying them was only making the jutsu stronger he created as much distance as he could between them. Placing Samehada on his back he called, "Water Style: Super Shark Bomb."

A giant water shark appeared in front of him which shot towards the Hydra which sent all of its heads at the jutsu at once. However as they collided the Hydra began to get smaller as the shark bomb drained Zabuza's jutsu of chakra and grew stronger itself. Zabuza attempted to get out of the way as it smashed into the spot where he had been standing but he was caught up in the violent release of the jutsu's energy.

"That was an impressive technique Zabuza," Kisame said walking towards the bruised and bloodied swordsmen. "However, not all of my chakra draining abilities were due to Samehada. Still, I haven't needed to use that jutsu in a long time so take a small measure of pride in that."

Zabuza managed to work his way to his feet prompting Kisame to taunt him saying, "Give it up Zabuza. I outclass you in every way possible."

"Rule number three," Zabuza said, "Anyone can ki…"

"Can kill anyone," Kisame said with the smile that Zabuza really hated, "Well I hate to break the news to you. But today I'm killing you. Feel free to try again in the next life."

Kisame ran at Zabuza closing the distance swinging his great sword. Zabuza managed to block but as weak and drained as he was from using the Water Hydra was batter back. Again and again Kisame hit Zabuza's own blade forcing the battered jounin to retreat more and more. Zabuza attempted a swing of his own but was caught in the stomach by a kick which knocked him on his back. Digging deep he rolled backwards out of the way of Kisame's downward strike and leapt to his feet.

Holding his blade in front of him, he took several more steps back until he felt the X that he had carved into bridge. Staring at Kisame who had placed Samehada on his shoulder and was calmly walking towards him taking his time. He waited for the man to get closer before relaxing his guard.

Zabuza tossed his blade behind him causing Kisame to ask, "Giving up? Got to say I'm a little disappointed."

"Nah," Zabuza said, "I've already killed you. Remember rule number two?"

"Rule number two?" Kisame said thinking for a moment before saying, "Always mind your surroundings. I'm on a bridge what am I supposed to be mindful of?"

"How about the fact you walked into the Perimeter Barrier Jutsu," Zabuza said before making a hand sign to activate the four exploding tags.

Kisame noticed the weak genjutsu dropping as the tags revealed themselves fashioned to the supports of the bridge. Two in front of him and two in back all of them directed so that their blasts would blow inwards. He only had enough time to say, "You son of a Bit…" before the section of bridge exploded.

Zabuza was blown on his back as the section of bridge ceased to exist. Looking up at the sunny blue sky as the fog had lifted sometime during the fight, he wondered how pissed Mei would be. "Probably won't get out of this one by taking her to a fancy restaurant," Zabuza thought trying to move but feeling drained. A creaking noise attracted his attention before the section of bridge he was on began to tilt towards the ocean. Grabbing a hold of the groove he cut, he looked down seeing the water and only one thought came to mind, "Shit." The piece of bridge gave way and seeing as he could barely move he accepted this was probably the end for him right before he hit the water.

Feeling as weak as a newborn he tried to swim to the surface but simply couldn't find the energy. Looking down in the depths he thought he caught site of Kisame but shook it off as his oxygen starved brain sending him hallucinations. Just before he took the big gulp of water as he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he could of sworn he felt a tug on his collar but couldn't be sure as he passed out.

* * *

Itachi was almost to Wave when he felt a shifting in the wind. Almost positive he knew what he meant he said, "So this is how you meet your end Kisame. A pity." Wondering if he should even bother to finish the trip to Wave he felt a presence hiding close by.

"It is pointless to continue hiding," he called out.

"I see you're still as difficult to sneak up on as you were when you were younger," was the mechanical reply of Fan as the helmeted figure stepped from behind a tree.

Staring at the figure whose helmet reminded him of the Uchiha fan he briefly wondered if the person standing before him was an ally of Madara. "You speak as if you know me," he said calmly.

"I thought I did," Fan replied.

"I take it you are not here to catch up then?"

"No, no I am not," Fan replied throwing the hooded cloak back. As Fan did this it revealed the light armor that was underneath, which made identifying whether the person beneath it was male or female all but impossible. Fan got into a fighting stance which resembled the Interceptor Fist of the Uchiha except instead of standing there with closed fist they were open. At the end of each pinkie finger of the cloaked person resided a large ornate but fake fingernail.

"I take it a fight is inevitable between us," Itachi said calmly opening his own cloak to prepare for battle.

"Don't tell me you shy away from shedding blood now traitor," Fan replied before charging.

Itachi blocked or avoided the swiping hand movements that Fan made before lashing out with a kick that caught the helmeted individual in the chest. Creating a shadow clone that followed up the attack he was surprised when Fan performed the Phoenix Flower Jutsu destroying it. He countered by opening his cloak and a flock of crows emerged from it hoping to make a connection with Fan's eyes to place the helmeted person in a genjutsu.

However he was surprised to learn that he was already in a genjutsu when Fan disappeared into crows. Breaking it, he found Fan had already closed the distance between them. He avoided most of the swipe the cloak figured made at his face but was scratched by the long fake finger nail. Responding he brought his hand to his mouth blowing a stream of fire that his attacker didn't entirely avoid as the left side of the cloak caught on fire.

Taking the burning cloak off Fan threw it at Itachi who fired several fireballs. They hit the cloak easily passing through it and hitting the forest behind it. Itachi scanned the forest looking for his opponent and asked, "Am I to take it you have had enough?"

Hiding behind a nearby tree Fan held an arm to the shouldering exposed flesh due to Itachi's jutsu and replied, "I've already succeeded in doing what I wanted too."

Before Itachi could respond he felt a burning in the cut he received which suddenly almost crippled him in pain. Dropping to his knees and resisting the urge to vomit he heard Fan say, "It's a poison called the Wasting Disease. While there is a cure it was known to only one person, me."

"This was unnecessary," Itachi said getting back to his feet, "My destiny was always to die at Sasuke's hands."

"Oh you still will," Fan said, "The Wasting Disease effects can be postponed using herbs. But using Chakra will hasten your demise. I've come to learn that when a person is faced with death. They may choose to avoid it at the last moment, this way regardless of what you choose when you face Sasuke you will die. By the way, you did an excellent job of turning Sasuke into the weapon you were always meant to be."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Perhaps not, but I'm sure when it comes time to destroy Konoha, he'll do so happily thanks to you, Itachi," Fan said preparing to leave. "How does it feel to be such a failure in everything you attempted to do?"

Itachi didn't answer as he got back to his feet feeling the poison spread through his system. Shutting down as much of his chakra as was possible, he began to head to one of the Akatsuki facilities nearby. As he stumbled in its direction he wondered if there had been a better way to create the world and clan he had envisioned.

* * *

As Mei approached the Three Demon Bridge she looked towards Ao who pointed ahead. She didn't really need the hint as the area obviously had seen signs of battle. Moving across the bridge they came across some of the villagers checking out the damage done to their structure.

"Zabuza was definitely here," she said to Ao. "Is he still nearby?"

"Yes, he's stationery about a half kilometer ahead. But milady if he died recently…"

"He isn't dead," Mei said knowing what Ao was going to imply which was if his death was still fresh there would still be some amount of chakra for him to sense.

Leaping across the gapping hole in the bridge she landed among some of the civilians. Most appeared fearful but one appeared more annoyed then anything saying, "Great more shinobi of Kiri. Going to blow up the rest of my bridge?"

"Speak to the Mizukage with respect," one of her Anbu shouted landing next to her.

"Mizukage eh," Tazuna said, "Take it you're here looking for that Zabuza fellow."

"Yes," Mei said her voice tinged with hope, "Is he…"

"Alive, yeah thanks to my foolish grandson who rowed a boat out here wanting to see a real shinobi fight. Saved the damn fool from drowning. Come on he's at my home."

"Thank you, I'm in your debt," Mei said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't think I don't know that and you can start paying that debt by paying for the repairs to the bridge," Tazuna said leading them to his home.

Arriving he introduced him to his family before pointing her up to the room. Ao followed and when she opened the door saw Zabuza lying on a bed swathed in bandages. His blade was lying in a corner against a wall. Turning to Ao, she said, "Stay out here."

Obeying he imagined his Mizukage having a tearful reunion with her husband as he knew how worried she had been. But it wasn't to be as he heard the sound of a slap followed by a howl of pain as Zabuza shouted, "Damn you woman these bandages aren't for show."

"Don't worry darling," Mei replied stressing the word darling, "I'll have you up and about in no time only so I can put you right back in the hospital."

A moment later the door opened and the Mizukage said, "Ao, see to my husband." Pointing to one of her Anbu she ordered the man to see about securing a ride back to Kiri, adding to make sure the ship made the trip extra bumpy.

Stepping into the room Zabuza asked, "So how pissed is she?"

"Well not quite enough to kill you, but probably enough to make the next few years of your life a punishment for surviving."

"Great," Zabuza said annoyed, "She plans to make me a jounin-sensei." Ao simply nodded before leaving to stand outside the door as Zabuza contemplated having to train another group of brats.

* * *

Jiraiya had been on his way to pick up Naruto when he heard of the damage done to Hoshigakure. Hearing that one person had been behind it he decided to investigate. Sneaking into the village he found it in the midst of repairing itself. Entering the building that served as the village leader's headquarters he saw the woman giving orders to her men. She smiled at the youngest of them proudly, undoubtedly her child, before they all left to fulfill their tasks. She then headed up to her office where Jiraiya had hidden himself.

She sat at her desk before saying, "You have three seconds to reveal yourself before I call my guards."

"That won't be necessary," he said stepping from out of the shadows.

"Lord Jiraiya," the woman said recognizing him from his previous times in the village, "Why have you come?"

'Well I heard the village was attacked by a single individual strong enough to take on almost all of your shinobi at once. Fearing it was an organization I've been looking into I decided to investigate."

"Why would this organization attack us?" Natsuhi asked.

"For the star," Jiraiya replied, "They've been after objects of power for quite some time."

"Well if it was this group they'll be disappointed since their agent destroyed the star," Natsuhi said. "However she made it sound like she was working for an individual not a group."

"Interesting," Jiraiya said, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Natsuhi admitted, "She hated the title Hoshikage. She claimed to have lost a son at some point and was proficient in the Shadow Clone Jutsu to the point she could make hundreds of them."

"What?" Jiraiya said paling a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" Jiraiya said wondering if it was possible that Kushina had been responsible for the attack.

"You seemed to know quite a bit about her," Jiraiya said.

"I admit that she helped me remove Akahoshi from power. It was her plan after all."

"What of the attack on the village?"

"Also part of her plan, hoping to show the people of this village dependence on the star was weakening us not the other way around. She only killed the three ring leaders behind the Third's death."

"I see, thank you for your time."

"Wait," Natsuhi said reaching into her desk, "She left this behind."

Taking the painted mask Jiraiya stared at it wondering why it seemed familiar before flashing back to a visit to Minato's. It had been shortly after his being told that Kushina was pregnant. He was dropping off the book he had written that would serve as the inspiration for Naruto's name when he noticed a picture on the mantle. Getting up he noticed that Kushina looked embarrassed. It was a collage of pictures, but one of them stood out which had been the picture of a painted up Kushina as she took her shinobi I.D. picture. In it she was painted as a Kabuki actor, if he remembered correctly the Third Hokage had made her take it over again. Naturally being the fiery red-head that she was, she tried to get away with various different combinations of make-up. But the Kabuki one had been Minato's favorite which was why it featured so prominently in the collage.

Thanking the Natsuhi, he left the village as quietly as he entered before summoning a toad and telling it to reverse-summon him to the mountain. He was positive the masked woman was Kushina. There were literally hundreds of questions floating around in his head, but first he had to get Naruto back to Konoha. Then he would dedicate his resources to finding the woman and the mysterious person she seemed to be working for.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the Root Base located in the Land of Birds. According to Rin, who insisted that Kushina call her Inu to which she refused, while at the base they would wait for the signal to attack Naruto. Once the signal was given they would head to one of the preselected battlefields where the blonde and most likely his team would be lured to somehow.

Entering the small room, with a single cot, she had been assigned. She began searching through her bag for some clothes to change into when she felt the paper envelope she guessed Sai had slipped in there. Having felt it before during the trip to the base, she decided to open it now that she was alone. Gently pulling it from the brown envelope she saw a beautifully drawn picture of her sitting in a chair with a gentle smile, Naruto knelt next to her giving a large one that she had never seen appear on the face of the Naruto from the genjutsu. Standing behind them was the ghostly image of her husband giving the smile she remembered so well, making her wonder how Sai captured it. He had a hand placed on each of their shoulders.

Seeing the picture of the family that never was, she couldn't help the tears that appeared in her eyes or began to leak down her face. Dropping the picture she pulled her knees to her chest wondering, why she felt so conflicted about what she needed to do to return to her dream. She knew what she saw in the hospital that day, so why was she fighting so hard against herself to go through with it now that it was time to kill the Kyuubi. Allowing herself to cry, she prayed that someone would show her which was the right path she was supposed to take.


	52. Chapter 52 The Return

**An:** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed as always. Also, I will not be able to update this story at my normal week a chapter for the next couple of weeks. Sorry, especially since Naruto had finally returned in this chapter but a lot has happened recently and while it was good. It will be taking time away from writing so again sorry but I'll do my best to still release the story at least biweekly. Hopefully things will calm down by December. So as always thanks for reviewing your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 52: The Return**

Sai probably set a speed record that Lee would have a hard time beating on his return trip to Konoha from the Land of Bears. His fear upon returning was that Naruto would have already arrived and that Danzou would have put his plan into motion. Luckily that hadn't seemed to be the case. However, his speed had to do with more than Naruto's return but also with the compound's outgoing mail. So after being debriefed by Danzou personally, he went straight to his modest room. Heading to his desk, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper hoping Sakura would understand what it meant and stuck it into a brown envelop. Taking off his headband he also placed it in the envelope, since back during the founding of Konoha giving a headband or other personal possession along with a document or letter, was meant to signify the importance of the item. However, while Sai didn't doubt that the man that checked his mail had become complacent, he couldn't be sure about the person that checked the censor's work was the same. Therefore, he needed to make sure that after his mail was turned in; it was already on its way out. Hence, the reason for his speedy return to the compound as the mail was due to leave within the hour.

Heading to the mail room, he stepped up to the counter, not surprised to find nobody else waiting since Root agents didn't have many ties to the outside world. Occasionally they did however, since Danzou sent them out much like he did to Sai, to build a bond which the man could later exploit. Danzou naturally was aware that those bonds could go both ways though so made sure all outgoing mail was looked over.

Stepping to the counter he handed the unsealed envelop over to the Root member in charge. He opened the envelope and read over the attached letter looking for anything that Sai would have to change. Seeing nothing, the man put the letter back and pulled out the blank page. Also upon feeling the weight of the headband upturned the envelope dumping it on the counter.

Looking at Sai in confusion the man asked, "What's this about?"

"I promised in my last letter to send a gift if I couldn't finish my picture book. Sadly my muse seems to have left me and since I don't have much in the ways of possessions decided to send my Leaf Headband as the gift I promised," Sai said calmly giving his fake smile at the end.

"A pity," the censor said, "It was one of the highpoints of my job. I was really looking forward to seeing what happened next." Sai nodded, but began to panic as he saw one of the other mailroom Root members grabbing the bin of outgoing mail. The man almost made it out of the door when the censor said, "Hey, hold up." Hurryingly he scribbled the contents of what was being sent out in his book and then sealed the items into the envelope and placed it into the bin. Turning back to Sai he said, "When you think of an ending let me know."

Sai again nodded before leaving for his room blowing out a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight. While he was glad he had been right about the censor he didn't doubt that one of the higher ups would see the hidden message his headband was meant to be and that a quick look into the censor's records would show them just how dangerous his pictures had been.

Figuring his remaining time in this world could be measured in days if not hours he headed to his room to prepare. Having a sudden flash of inspiration Sai also decided to draw what could perhaps be his final picture.

* * *

Holographic figures began shimmering and appearing in front of Pain. When the last one phased into existence he said, "Kisame has been felled in battle."

"Are we certain?" Itachi said still at the Akatsuki base he had stumbled to upon being poisoned.

Pain shrugged saying, "As certain as we can be. His body and sword have yet to be found and he hasn't checked in at any of our hidden bases. We'll have to operate under the assumption that he is dead."

"So what does this fuck'n mean for the rest of us?" one of the holographic images asked.

"It means two things Hidan," Pain replied his patience with the Jashin believer fading. "The first is due to us missing his massive chakra reserves it will take longer to seal each of the beasts. The second is due to his missing ring we'll be unable to replace him."

"Wouldn't it also mean one of us needs to take on a second jinchuriki?" Kakuzu asked.

"Indeed," Pain replied, "however we will worry about that later. For now, continue with your assigned targets. Sasori, what is the status of yours."

"We have collected the Five-tails as ordered and are in route with him," Sasori responded. "If what you said about the time it takes to seal the beast being longer now, it will force us to push back our attack on Suna."

"No," Pain said firmly, "The rest of us will see to sealing the beast. You and Deidara continue on as planned."

"Shit, that means we'll be sitting around for days," Hidan complained.

"Although I find his complaining annoying," Kakuzu said aggravated he had to agree with his partner he continued, "This delay will cost us quite a bit of money, as well as making Itachi's assignment harder to carry out now that Iwa will be on guard."

"Your concern is touching," Itachi said dryly, "However, I doubt Iwa will take too many steps to secure the Four-tails, due to how they view their jinchuriki."

"Still when the time comes you will need someone to help capture the jinchuriki," Pain said calmly. Turning to the woman in the shadows behind him he added, "Konan, you will become Itachi's partner while he secures the Four-tails."

"Yes Nag…Pain" Konan said reluctantly.

"Good," Pain said. Addressing the rest of Akatsuki he added, "Do not get tied up. Sasori will be dropping off his captive soon and the rest of us will begin extracting it."

As the connections faded, Pain turned away noting that despite her outward calm she was annoyed and commenting upon it said, "Are you upset to be paired with Itachi?"

Keeping her face stoic she said, "He is an Uchiha and considering all Madara seems to be up to while playing at being that fool Tobi, I feel they may have designs on taking over Akatsuki."

"Trust me Konan," Nagato said surely, wearing Yahiko body, "If anyone wants Madara dead more than you, it is Itachi."

That gave Konan some pause as she nodded and asked, "When should I leave?"

"As soon as we've successful sealed the one tail after Deidara secures it," Pain replied as they walked out of the old throne room of Hanzou having succeeded in killing the man two years ago and making Ame theirs.

* * *

Hinata avoided a punch by dodging backwards allowing her attacker's fist to bury itself in the ground, which began to crack and explode as Sakura released the chakra her punch had contained. Hinata tried and succeeded in maintaining her balance, riding out the mini-earthquake before charging her opponent to try and score a few hits.

Hoping to connect, she swung at Sakura with a variety of strikes but the girl nimbly managed to avoid them all. Sakura tried to connect with a spinning kick that Hinata avoided by bending almost horizontally backwards gripping the ground with chakra. Straightening, she lashed out with a strike to Sakura's back but the pinkette managed to grab the arm and pulled Hinata off her feet tossing her over her shoulder. Landing hard on her back she stared up as Sakura's fist began to descend downwards. Hinata knocked the punch to the side before lashing up with a kick that forced Sakura to jump back or receive a kick to the face.

Sakura landed and narrowed her eyes as Hinata leapt back to her feet returning the glare. There was no need to say anything. Since they knew, they had both almost crossed the line of their agreed upon stipulation to the training they were engaging in, which was no strikes to the face. The Hokage had given both girls the day off from training since Naruto was due to return later that day. However to work off the nervousness they felt, they decided to do a little anyway. Both girls had won a spar apiece so naturally needed to have a tie-breaker. But the third match had been going on for a half-hour and the time of Naruto's return was rapidly approaching adding to the pressure.

Each girl had considered calling the match since they wanted to get to the apartment they shared and get ready. But they rejected it seeing as they wanted this small achievement going into the more important one of competing for Naruto's affection.

As if realizing the next pass would be the last both girls nodded to each other before sprinting towards one another. Sakura struck first due to her being slightly faster than Hinata. However, the Hyuuga had expected that, so having planted herself seconds before Sakura threw her punch. Hinata placed her left hand along the side of Sakura's arm and pushed it to the side away from her. She then brought up her right hand in a palm strike stopping it inches from Sakura's chest.

Sakura sagged a little having long since learned the rules to Jyuuken sparring so Hinata wouldn't really need to channel chakra into her blows so recognized the lethal blow that signaled her defeat. Sakura stepped back as did Hinata before giving a small bow of respect to each other.

"Damn," Sakura said straightening, "I was sure I had you."

Smiling Hinata said, "There were a few spots were you almost did," as she walked over to her bag and pulled a towel and water bottle out. Turning to Sakura who didn't bring one she asked, "Do you want some water."

"No thanks," Sakura said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Wondering why Sakura didn't bring her bag the Hyuuga princess asked, "Why didn't you bring your stuff along?"

"Well to be honest I didn't think we'd spend all morning training for one," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded saying, "Yeah, however I'm sort of glad we did so we wouldn't be stressing over what Naruto will think of how much we've matured. But is there another reason?"

"Yep," Sakura replied with a smile, "I didn't want anything slowing me down when we raced to see who the first one home to take a shower was." As soon as she finished her sentence Sakura was running towards the exit of the training field.

Hinata cursed as she hurriedly stuffed the things in her bag to chase after the laughing pinkette. By the time she had her bag secured she had lost sight of the girl. Jumping to the rooftops she activated her Byakugan catching sight of Sakura as she leapt into the apartment window. Hinata returned her vision to normal but continued to hurry. Arriving at the apartment she smiled as she headed to Sakura's room to activate the jutsu she had prepared the night before. Heading to her room she stripped completely and wrapping a towel around her went to the living room to wait for Sakura to finish. After twenty minutes she was getting impatient and began to bang on the bathroom door for Sakura to hurry.

* * *

Sakura snickered to herself quietly as Hinata began to bang on the bathroom door unaware that her roommate had shunshined to her bedroom directly from the shower. Drying, she looked at the outfit that she had picked out the night before after her shift at the hospital ended. Not wanting a repeat of what happened as Naruto left three years ago. Therefore they were a lot like her normal civilian clothes, except she didn't wear an undershirt with the red one and it wasn't as baggy. The blue skirt was perhaps a tad shorter than her normal one, but nothing as drastic as what she wore three years ago.

Sakura heard the bathroom door open after hearing Hinata utter a small curse. Guessing her friend and rival had used the Byakugan to see what was taking her so long and therefore had discovered Sakura's trick figured she had better hurry if she wanted to arrive at the gate first. Getting dressed, she headed to her bedroom door and turned the handle. However when she tried to push it open she found it wouldn't budge. Wondering what was going on, she tried again but couldn't open the door. Turning to her window she saw why as a small energy field covered the window due to a seal in the exact center of it that had appeared upon the jutsu's activation. Guessing there was one on the door as well she cursed as she set about trying to get it open.

* * *

Hinata laughed gently to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom watching the door to Sakura's room try to open. Moving to her own room, she pulled out the clothes that she planned to wear. Much like Sakura she opted to tone down her attire, opting for her normal shinobi clothes except her jacket hugged her figure instead of the baggy one she normally wore. Getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror happy with what she saw.

Exiting her room, she smiled as the door almost opened since Sakura must have gotten a running start. The seal barrier would release fifteen minutes after Naruto was set to arrive giving Hinata a small advantage in gaining his heart. She was just about to step out the front door when she heard, "Shannaro."

Having a good idea what that meant she turned back in time to see the wall of Sakura's room explode into dust. Stepping through the hole she made, Sakura looked at her before narrowing her eyes which Hinata quickly returned. They then both headed out their chosen exits, with Hinata using the door and Sakura the window on the race towards being at the gate first when Naruto arrived.

* * *

Naruto smiled as the gate of Konoha came into view. He and Jiraiya had been reversed summoned to Tanzaku Town not wanting the Akatsuki to have an idea of where Naruto had truly been for the past year and a half. Jiraiya had for the most part traveled with a henged shadow clone giving the appearance that Naruto had been with him.

"Man, it's good to be back," Naruto said, "especially eating normal human food again."

Laughing Jiraiya said, "Yeah, getting used to Ma's cooking is a feat in itself."

"I was afraid of the day when I did get used to it," Naruto said sending a grin his sensei's way.

"Ha, I suppose if you did it would mean you were doing poorly in your training," Jiraiya said referring to the fact that failing the Sage training turned a person into toad before becoming a statue. Getting serious Jiraiya said, "Now don't forget what we talked about."

Sighing Naruto said, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Don't use the awesome jutsu I've been learning for over the past year."

"We've discussed this Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"I know," Naruto said, "Like Zabuza always said, the best jutsu are the ones where your opponents never seen before."

Jiraiya nodded, before looking up and seeing the older versions of the two girls he remembered had seen Naruto off, and said, "Well kid looks like you have a welcoming committee."

Naruto looked up, his eyes showing how happy he was to see them, although Jiraiya believed there was something else there as well. Naruto began running towards them. Upon stopping he was surprised when both girls hugged him at the exact same time. All three were blushing as they pulled back from each other.

The girls took the moment of silence to check out the changes that Naruto had gone through over the years. He still wore bandages over his face like he did when he was younger. He also wore a black flak-jacked that had his blade fastened down the center of his back. Underneath the flak jacket was a black t-shirt. He had traded the bandages he wore around his hands in for a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. He also still sported the orange cargo pants that he favored.

Sakura spoke first saying, "Wow, you've grown. I think you're taller than me now."

"Yeah, finally hit that growth spurt," he said smiling.

"What about me Naruto, am I more womanly know?" Sakura asked blushing lightly.

"You look fine, you haven't changed at all," Naruto said giving a thumbs up to her.

Sakura humphed crossing her arms and turned away slightly causing Hinata to smile slightly as she thought, "_I doubt he'd be able to say that if I asked_."

"Wow Hinata," Naruto said trailing off causing both girls hearts to leap into their throats for different reasons, but they settled down when he continued, "You look like when it comes time to pick a new Hokage you'll give me a run for my money."

Although Hinata smiled, pleased that he recognized her strength, it wasn't exactly the compliment that she wanted. However, it was still enough to elicit a small blush from her as she said, "To tell you the truth Naruto that isn't my goal anymore."

"Oh, what is it," Naruto asked.

"To become the wife of the Hokage," Hinata said her facing going almost completely red. Sakura for her part couldn't believe Hinata's boldness.

Naruto stood there for a moment before saying his own face turning red, "Really, I don't think Granny Tsunade is into girls though."

As Hinata also crossed her arms and hmphed, Jiraiya sat there shaking his head as he thought disappointedly, "_After three years he still doesn't realize when he's being hit on. I'm a failure as a teacher_."

Hinata stood there thinking, "_How could he think… I mean…_"

Sakura did a little victory dance in her head thinking, "_Thank you Naruto cluelessness_."

Jiraiya for his part got an image of his princess enjoying a woman's company and felt like he could possibly die of blood loss as he turned away from the youngsters to bring a hand up to his nose.

Before Hinata could correct Naruto's misconception though an Anbu appeared saying, "Lord Jiraiya, welcome back."

"Tsunade must be in a hurry to see us then huh?" Jiraiya said seriously turning to the Anbu.

"Actually she wishes to see all of you," the Anbu replied.

Hinata and Sakura left first with a quick turn, their hair flying behind them feeling upset that after waiting three years it appeared Naruto hadn't matured from the clueless boy he had been before. Jiraiya walked by placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder as he walked by giving a small shake of his head. Left alone for a moment, Naruto suppressed the sigh he felt and was surprised he had been able to tell the girls what he said with a straight face.

He also couldn't believe that Hinata had been so bold as to tell him her intention was to marry him. Following behind the girls, he could tell they were torn between being mad or disappointed. But he hardened his resolve. Due to the fact, that during the three years he had been away he hadn't been able to decide between the two. The truth was. He knew he loved them both and the only thing that would separate who he may spend the rest of his life with would be the simple matter of who managed to get a date from him first.

However, he also knew that if he did give in to one of the girls' desires to advance their relationship it would change things and he couldn't be sure it would change for the better. The way Sakura had looked when Hinata had told him she wanted to marry the Hokage had shown a little bit of fear, which had turned to elation when Naruto had responded. Also, Hinata had been pleased when he said he didn't notice how much Sakura had matured in the three years. All in all, it proved that their feelings for him had been behind some of the tension he had felt when they had been together three years ago. He could defuse it by choosing one of them, but Naruto found it too hard to do, especially if choosing one meant losing the other. Therefore, he decided to play up the cluelessness that he had displayed before he left. He knew that at best it was a delaying tactic and at worse could cost him both of his precious people. But, to him it was almost like choosing which arm he would like to lose.

Deciding that the complications with his two precious friends were too depressing to concentrate on, he instead began focused on the walk to the Hokage's office. He noticed that they had carved Tsunade's face into the mountain commenting on it he was surprised that Sakura and Hinata had apparently decided to look past his less than stellar greeting.

Sakura nodded saying, "Yeah, it was done shortly after you left."

Hinata said, "It was rather neat to watch actually. They had a shinobi who was adept at Earth jutsu do it. It was almost like her face appeared from the mountain."

"Guess I'll see it first hand when I become Hokage," Naruto said with a smile. Catching up, the three chatted about many of the changes that had happened over the years.

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage's office, they were met by Haku, who was sitting outside the office. "Hello Naruto," Haku said warmly upon seeing the boy he thought of as a younger brother.

Haku stuck his hand out which Naruto grabbed before pulling him into a brotherly hug. Letting it go Naruto saw how Haku was dressed and said, "Finally traded in those old Hunter-nin clothes for something a little more you."

"I always thought I did the uniform justice," Haku said with a smile. "However, these clothes are in the tradition of my clan and since I've been training so hard in mastering its jutsu thought I should honor them by wearing these."

Naruto nodded, before asking, "Have you heard from Sai?" Sakura and Hinata shared a look wondering if they should tell Naruto, but since they hadn't received the last picture yet, decided to keep quiet about it for the moment.

Haku shook his head no, saying, "He may still be training for the shinobi that sponsored him."

"The Hokage will see you now," the secretary said from her desk.

Entering the office Naruto smiled at Tsunade, who was looking at him with an appraising eye and said, "Hey Granny Tsunade, did you miss me?"

"At times," Tsunade said a little peeved at his greeting, "I certainly didn't miss being called Granny though."

Turning to Jiraiya she said, "Was his training productive?"

"Extremely," Jiraiya said proudly.

"Good, I have the feeling he'll need every trick you taught him," Tsunade said sadly.

"Why," Jiraiya sad worriedly.

Tsunade handed a folder to Jiraiya who quickly scanned it. Shocked by what he read he asked, "Is this verified?"

"It's still hearsay," Tsunade replied, "However our agent has managed to secure herself a position in the Earth daimyo's court as a musician. Apparently, the nobles of that country don't have problems talking about things like that in front of outsiders."

"What is it Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked concerned.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded, so with the Hokage's permission he said, "Han has been abducted by Akatsuki."

Although they had fought Naruto immediately said, "We're going to go after him right?"

"No," Tsunade said shaking her head.

"But…"

"Naruto, if it was up to me we would," Tsunade said cutting him off, "Unfortunately, relations with Earth Country are still tense. The report Jiraiya is holding goes on further to explain that rumors are circulating that we are behind the abduction due to your time in the country. If we send shinobi into Earth Country without permission, it would only be a matter of time before we are in a full blown war with them."

Naruto didn't like it, but he accepted the Hokage's reasoning. He was further tested when Tsunade said, "I have more news on what Akatsuki has been up too. They have also attacked Zabuza." Tsunade paused as both Haku and Naruto reacted to the news. Since there wasn't an outburst she continued, "He survived and managed to possibly kill Kisame Hoshigaki. Although, surviving his wife's anger may be the real challenge as he snuck off to fight him alone."

Both boys smiled at the Hokage's joke, but getting serious Naruto said, "They did it to try and draw me out didn't they."

"It looks that way," Tsunade responded with a nod.

"You're not going to hide me away are you?" Naruto asked, "Because if they are going after my friends then there's no way that's going to happen."

"I didn't allow you to go away to train for three years to hide you away," Tsunade said with a tight grin. "I'm a firm believer in going on the offensive when we can. That's why you are all here." Turning to her window she yelled, "Kakashi get in here."

The one-eyed jounin smiled beneath his mask giving a wave as he entered through the window. Addressing all the chunin, she said, "Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Sakura you'll be operating under Kakashi here as a four man team."

"What about Sai?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have to see once Danzou is done with him," Tsunade said unsure of whether the boy could be trusted or not.

Sakura cut in before she could start again asking, "I thought three man teams with a jounin-sensei were the preferred method."

Giving a teasing grin Tsunade asked, "Would you like to be placed on a different team then?"

"No, milady," the pinkette replied quickly.

"Good," Tsunade said allowing her grin to fade, "The reason for the beefed up squad, is in all likelihood you'll be facing a pair of S-class shinobi as your missions will be to fight Akatsuki head on."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Jiraiya asked. "You'll be dangling Naruto out there for them to grab."

"I know," Tsunade replied, "But, Akatsuki will find him sooner rather than later. More importantly, if we try to hide him away, when they move will be when they have had all the time they need to prepare for whatever we set up to stop them. This way, we'll be the ones hunting them."

Jiraiya nodded so she continued, "In addition to the reinforced squad, I've changed around a few of the other teams to better aid you guys."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked surprised at the revelation.

Folding her hands in front of her the Hokage said, "Basically your team will be assisted by other squads depending on the situation. Team Kurenai, will be used to help locate Akatsuki bases or members. Team Gai, will be called in to help pacify them once found, or Team Asuma, to capture a prisoner for interrogation. Unfortunately, unless we go to war they'll still need to do mission, but I'll pull them should the situation warrant it."

Slamming his fist into his hand, Naruto said, "Alright, it sounds like we're serious about handling these chumps."

"As serious as it gets," Tsunade said, "Jiraiya, the Mizukage has informed me that she has men searching for Utakata…"

Jiraiya held up a hand saying, "Let's talk about it later over drinks," since he didn't want to mention what he learned about Kushina in front of Naruto.

Tsunade blushed a little at the idea, but nodded. Kakashi taking charge said, "Alright then Team Kakashi let's go get ourselves a training field to test just how much we've all grown."

"Wait Kakashi," Naruto said digging into his pouch. "Jiraiya gave this to me saying I'd know what to do with it when the time comes. I guess he had some idea of what Granny was up to and I remember you are into this sort of thing."

Kakashi's lone eye got wide as he said, "That's… that's, oh Naruto, you're my new favorite student." Taking the newest book of the Make-out series from Naruto he opened it reverently saying, "Uhm, maybe we should…"

Sensing that all the females in the room were directing a murderous glare at him since the last thing they wanted was the training session to be canceled so he could read his porn he instead said, "Never mind. I'll see you there," before leaping out the window.

Tsunade shouted, "You better be first if you know what's good for you."

Sakura sighed a little at her sensei's antics wondering how Shizune put up with him, but took Naruto by the arm glaring at Hinata as she did the same. At the same time they said, "Let's go Naruto." But Tsunade stopped them saying, "Sakura, Hinata you two stay, let the boys catch up."

Frowning, they let go and watched as Haku and Naruto left out the door to the room, followed by Jiraiya. When they were alone Tsunade said, "Look, I know you both have feelings for him. So let me make this perfectly clear. If I hear of one incident where you let that desire interfere with a mission, I'll have the pair of you booted off the team so fast your heads will spin. Am I clear?"

Both girls swallowed hard, but nodded to the Hokage before following after the boys. Tsunade hoped that they found a way to make things work in a way that everyone was happy with as she knew the pain of a broken heart. Thinking of her own romantic possibilities, she smiled and wondered if she could mix a little business with pleasure herself tonight.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled as he watched the new Team Kakashi try and get the bells from Kakashi who was showing off why he was a jounin. Naruto was currently engaging him in a taijutsu match demonstrating the new fighting style they had worked on. Kakashi caught on quickly that Naruto was creating the clones one-handedly. But when he tried to tie up Naruto's hands he seemed to forget that with Naruto's chakra his clones could make clones receiving a kick to his chest from one.

As Haku burst out of the woods to help Naruto, the Toad Sannin turned away confident the team would find a way to get the bells away from Kakashi. Heading to the Uchiha district, he wanted to see the stone slab that resided in the basement. Moving the floorboard in the shrine he began to descend the narrow steps arriving he found that the torches in the area were already lit.

Stepping into the light he was surprised to see Tsunade waiting on him. Giving a lecherous grin he said, "I thought you'd be watching your new team fighting Kakashi. Don't tell me my charms have worn you down to the point where you needed to be alone with me."

Controlling the blush that his words threatened to make appear on her cheeks, she said, "I did need to meet alone with you, remember? Now what is it that you learned that you couldn't say in front of the others?"

"Have you heard about what happened to Hoshigakure?"

"Yes, some agent pretty much singlehandedly brought the whole village to its knees," Tsunade replied.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said grimly, "The thing is, that agent may have been Kushina."

"What?"

"The attacker was proficient with the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu," Jiraiya said, "The only person that can use it besides Naruto would be the woman that invented it."

"But who is she working for?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya said, "The new leader of the village made it sound like Kushina was working for a person. But she could still be an agent of Akatsuki especially in light of their attack on Zabuza. I'm going to dedicate some time to that for now. Whoever took her must be planning to point her at Naruto."

"You think Kushina would attack Naruto again?"

Before Jiraiya could respond a voice said, "I'd bank on it."

Tsunade spun to see Sarutobi entering the room joining his two former students. Sighing gravely he said, "I feared this day would come ever since we learned she was still alive."

Tsunade growled saying, "Then we should simply kick down Danzou's door. That is who Ibiki believes have her."

"We can't," Jiraiya said surprising Tsunade, "While I would love to believe it is Danzou. The old bastard wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he suspected we thought he did and were coming."

"I'm talking about the three of us right now," Tsunade said. "Thanks to Shibi and his son we've all but proven that Root still exists."

"That may be, but the problem is Kushina herself," Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean?" the current Hokage asked.

"He means Kushina may very well be working for Danzou willingly," Sarutobi said.

"I have a hard time believing that. Kushina hated Danzou," Tsunade said remembering all the times she listened to the woman complain about the Warhawk and his constant attempts to convince Minato to attack the enemies of Konoha.

"True…" Sarutobi began but added, "You weren't there Tsunade. She was completely convinced the sealing of the Kyuubi failed. That Naruto had become the Kyuubi incarnate."

"But if she was the previous host surely she would know better," Tsunade said her tone still a little peeved her sensei hadn't told her about her grandmother or the red-heads being the previous jinchuriki.

Sighing and figuring he was about to anger both his students the elder said, "Which led me to believe she was being used somehow. That some sort of suggestion was placed on her to make her believe that."

"But who…" Tsunade began.

However Jiraiya narrowed his eyes saying angrily, "That's why you placed her in that genjutsu. You never wanted her to wake up."

Nodding sadly Sarutobi sad, "The Kurama clan Genjutsu created a paradise for whoever was targeted by it. A paradise that the person trapped never wanted to escape from."

Getting angry Tsunade said, "Why? Why would you deprive Naruto of his mother like that? Surely if it was a hypnotic suggestion there were better ways."

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "We searched her memories but the Yamanaka couldn't find anything of that night. It was like she was blocking them off or someone covered their tracks."

"But still, there had to be a way to help her."

"There may have," Sarutobi replied sadly, "But whoever chose her did so knowing that she was one of the most dangerous and unpredictable shinobi of her time. Simply locking her away in a cell wouldn't have stopped her from eventually getting loose and then getting to Naruto. I did what I did to prevent that. To bring some small measurement of peace to the woman, hoping that she would remain in the genjutsu and not kill the very child she brought into this world."

"So what do we do now?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, even if Danzou is behind this. He isn't going to set her loose inside the village. Therefore it'll be a mission, we'll have to go over any requests for Team Kakashi carefully," Jiraiya said. "That means even missions that sound like it will hurt Akatsuki should be carefully screened. Meanwhile, I'll begin searching for her using Hoshigakure as a starting point."

Sarutobi nodded saying, "I'll step up preparations to take care of Root," before leaving his students.

"When will you leave?" Tsunade asked.

"Tomorrow," Jiraiya replied preparing to get some rest.

"How about we get that drink?" Tsunade said surprising Jiraiya.

"Sure," was his simple reply.

* * *

Naruto was walking slightly ahead of the others with a smile on his face since he had thought of the tactic that had caused Kakashi to drop his guard long enough for them to get the bells from him. Commenting on it Sakura said, "I had really hoped he matured in the three years since I was last on his team."

Hinata nodded saying, "Let's just hope he finishes the book by the time Akatsuki shows up."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, "He isn't really coming up with team formations. He's probably going home to read. He'll have that book finished by morning."

As they entered Ichiraku, Ayame came running around the counter excitedly hugging Naruto. Guiding her favorite customer to a stool, she served him a free bowl of Miso. Naruto enjoyed the attention telling his friends about some of his adventures. When Hinata asked him where he was for the past year and a half he wisely skipped over it. Instead, downing what was left in his bowl before asking for more.

Haku left shortly after since he was going to meet up with Kin. After twelve bowls Naruto, and the two girls left the stand heading to their apartment building. As they walked Hinata asked, "So you can't tell us where you were huh?"

"Sorry," Naruto said wishing he could, "but Jiraiya doesn't want anyone to know."

"It must be an amazing technique you learned if you can't even say where you were," Hinata said linking her arm through Naruto's.

"I really wish you could see it," Naruto said proudly.

Sakura not one to be outdone grabbed his free arm saying, "Well hopefully we'll never need to see it."

"Aw man, that would be depressing," Naruto said with a slight pout, "It would mean I got hit over the head for nothing."

Both girls looked at him confused but he didn't elaborate. Entering the hall for their apartments Naruto was going to peek into the girls'. However, both Sakura and Hinata stepped in front of the door. Naruto pouted a little saying, "Aw, I was kind of wondering what you've done with the place."

Giggling nervously the girls looked at each other before Sakura said, "We're sort of remodeling right now."

"Oh okay," Naruto said before heading to his own apartment sending one last look at the two girls he cared so much for who made sure he entered his apartment before opening theirs to the sight of the trashed wall .

* * *

Tsunade put her hand over her cup again stopping the waitress from filling it with sake something she had been doing all day. Jiraiya noticed saying, "Wow, I don't think I've seen you turn down a drink in years. You must be quite upset about what we discussed earlier."

"No…" Tsunade said but when Jiraiya raised an eyebrow she corrected herself, "Well I am. But that isn't the reason why." Before he could inquire she turned the subject asking, "So is this jutsu you've taught Naruto the one you always refused to show me?"

"Ha-ha, yeah," Jiraiya said proudly, "but he won't refuse to use it for a the same reason as me. He's mastered it to an amazing level. His parents would be so proud of him."

"We should simply kick down Danzou's door and squeeze him until he talks," Tsunade said angrily.

"That old warhawk wouldn't talk," Jiraiya said, "no matter how hard you squeezed princess."

Tsunade blushed at Jiraiya's nickname for her while sending him a dazzling smile. He stared at her lost in her smile before downing the rest of his cup. "Whoa, this sake is pretty good. If I'm going to leave tomorrow I better stop."

Leaving some money behind to cover both of them although Tsunade didn't drink he stood swaying slightly. As they left the restaurant Tsunade frowned as he began heading the opposite way from her, commenting on it she said, "You know there was a time when you would have offered to walk me home."

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow but said, "Sure, I'd love to."

As they walked he watched Tsunade out of the corner of his eye wondering why she was acting so weird. As a kid he'd often asked to walk her home, but she always insisted that the Senju princess didn't need an escort home. Nearing the Hokage's residence he walked her up to the front before saying his tone light, "Well here you are safe and sound." Turning serious he said, "I'll let you know if I learn anything."

Tsunade kept her back to him standing in front of her door, wondering if she was alright he placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Earth to Tsuna…" However the rest of his sentence was swallowed by Tsunade's lips as she spun and kissed him. She put all the feelings that she had for the Toad Sannin that the three years of letters between them had only made stronger. She was worried for a moment when Jiraiya didn't respond, fearing that he wouldn't want an older woman like her, when he could still seduce younger ones. But those fears were put to rest, as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer.

Pulling back for air Jiraiya said, "While truly a dream come true, I have to ask. Where'd this come from?"

Staring into his eyes she said, "I'm tired of being alone. But I realized that I never truly was. You've always been there for me, by my side, and you've never asked anything of me in return. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that."

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said softly, "I never needed anything from you, but for you to be happy."

"Then stay with me tonight," Tsunade said placing her head on his chest feeling the hard muscles beneath his clothes.

"I…I hope you know what you're getting into," Jiraiya said, "Because if I have you once, I'll never let you go."

Pulling her head back she said, "You don't remember what you said to me three years ago on the Hokage monument do you."

"I remember we talked about Naruto and Sasuke's defection," Jiraiya said confused.

"We also talked about the time I tried to seduce you. You said that you refused me because when I fell for your charm you didn't want it to be because of the sake. Well Jiraiya I haven't had a drink all day."

Smiling Jiraiya lifted her into his arms saying, "No princess I guess you didn't. I hope you don't have any early morning meetings tomorrow because I think you're going to miss them." With that he managed to open the door and proceeded to carry her to her bedroom where he showed her all the things he dreamed of doing with her for over forty years.

* * *

Across town Kakashi sat up in bed his senses tingling with excitement. Moaning next to him Shizune asked, "What is it Kakashi?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, "it's this feeling that Make-out Paradise is going to get even better."

Grabbing him by his nightshirt Shizune said, "Now listen here. It's bad enough that you read that book straight through in bed. But now you're waking me up in the middle of the night talking about the stupid thing."

Running his hand along her side Kakashi asked, "Is someone feeling neglected?" Before she could reply he kissed her which quickly deepened. Pulling back Kakashi said, "I'll take that as a yes." Setting about correcting his girlfriend's problem he decided to try the position described on page ninety –three of his newest book.

* * *

Jiraiya had the feeling that he was missing some great research as he lay in bed next to the sleeping beauty that was Tsunade. He was lying under the blanket with it up to his chin as he stared at the ceiling. He guessed it was closer to morning than not and although he was tired, feared falling asleep only to find that the night of bliss he had experienced was simply a dream.

Tsunade began to stir and noticing the circles under his eyes sat up to say, "I figured you'd be out like a light considering the number of times you managed to rise to the occasion."

"I'm afraid, this is simply a highly realistic dream," he said.

Tsunade smiled which turned a bit more lecherous as Jiraiya's body react to seeing her own nude form. Climbing atop him she positioned him to enter her once more. Sinking down and after he entered her completely she said, "Consider it a dream come true." Moving slowly it wasn't long before Jiraiya got involved and proved that his research was good for more than writing. When they both reached their crescendo she smiled down seeing him sleeping with the biggest and goofiest grin that he possessed on his face. Sliding off of him she snuggled into his side and prayed that this gamble paid off and she wouldn't have to bury another man she loved.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the delicious aroma of eggs and bacon being cooked. Wondering if he was dreaming the smell, he got out of bed and upon entering his kitchen area was surprised to see Hinata cooking for him. Giving him a brilliant smile she said, "Morning Naruto."

One of the pans on the stove needed her attention, so she turned away and Naruto wondered if this was another one of his dreams where he had married Sakura or Hinata. He pinched himself but since the world didn't dissolve guessed it was really happening. Now that he knew it wasn't a dream, he was glad he didn't respond the way he normally did, when he had been dreaming.

"Good morning Hinata," Naruto said pleasantly, "What's going on?"

"I'm cooking you breakfast," she replied sweetly.

"But why?"

"Because I missed you and wanted to do something nice for you," Hinata replied scooping the eggs onto a plate, followed by the bacon and some toast.

Naruto felt a warm feeling for her at the gesture as well as slightly guilty for still playing the fool about her feelings. But since he believed it was for the best decided to continue. Hearing Hinata say, "Sit down Naruto," pulled him from his thoughts.

Doing as instructed, he sat and smiled up happily at Hinata as she placed the plate in front of him. "Dig in," she said confident that the fastest way to his heart was through his stomach.

Naruto took a bite and immediately began shoveling the rest into his face taking enough time to swallow and say, "This is delicious Hinata."

"I'm glad you like it," Hinata said watching him eat from across the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No I'm fine, Naruto," Hinata replied with a small smile on her face pleased he enjoyed her cooking.

Naruto nodded before returning to his plate already feeling his resolve to keep his heart away from the two girls fading.

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she returned to the apartment carrying the supplies she needed to repair the hole she had made in the wall. She bet Hinata was with Naruto right now. Stepping into the hall she saw an envelope sitting in front of the door. Wondering who it was from, she opened the door and after setting down the stuff brought the envelope in. Seeing that it bore the address, that all of Sai's other pictures had come from, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. For a brief moment she wondered why it was heavier than his other packages.

With trembling fingers, she opened the envelope and dumped the contents on the counter top she was standing in front of. She picked up the headband first wondering why Sai would send it unless it was the gift he had mentioned in his last letter. Going next for the picture she flipped it over and was surprised to see it was blank. However the feeling of dread she was experiencing grew worse as she believed she new why it was blank, which was because the events haven't happened yet. Hoping Sai's letter would explain more she opened it to read:

_Hello again Sakura,_

_I'm sorry to say that it seems my inspiration to draw has left me. But, since I promised to finish this or give you a gift. I have included my headband. Please give it to Naruto upon his return, as he's always placed an exorbitant amount of meaning into his headband. Regardless, I have included the blank sheet of paper for you to hopefully draw the happy ending I'm sure you hoped the last picture would have portrayed. _

_Sincerely Sai_

Sakura felt that Sai was writing a good-bye letter like he didn't expect to live much longer. Sakura placed it down before grabbing the blank sheet of paper feeling tears threaten to spill from her eyes wondering what she should do. She understood now that the pictures were a warning for Naruto and that the threat was most likely the woman the second half of the story portrayed. The previous picture was meant to show that when Naruto and her met they would fight or it had represented a hope of Sai's that they would defend each other from a threat that was off panel. The blank sheet of paper was meant to show it could go either way.

But who was the woman? Was she what she and Hinata suspected, which was Naruto's mother? That was the question that had bothered them the most and although they believed it was his mother. They couldn't understand why she would want to kill her son, unless she believed him to be the Kyuubi. Sakura decided Naruto needed to know so grabbing the bin containing the other pictures she headed to his apartment.

Entering without knocking she saw Hinata and him sitting at the kitchen table. Naruto apparently was eating some of Hinata's cooking. Hinata turned towards her to glare slightly at being interrupted by her rival but stopped when she saw the look on Sakura's face. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Sakura held up the piece of paper she received, which caused Hinata's eyes to widen in surprise. Flipping it around to show that the other side was just as blank the Hyuuga whispered, "Oh no."

Naruto was confused at the sudden fear Hinata was displaying that was matched by Sakura's own. Setting the bin on the table Sakura said, "Naruto, while you've been gone, Sai's been sending us pictures. He claimed it was supposed to be a gift for you and asked me to hold onto them for him. He also asked that I keep it a secret, but I showed Hinata because I was going out on a mission once and wanted someone to collect them."

Naruto nodded wondering why they appeared so freaked out over pictures. Hinata took over saying, "We began to suspect that he was trying to tell you something with them."

Sakura nodded handing him the bin. Taking it he began scanning the pictures. The first one of the baby and woman brought a smile to his face despite the devastation going on outside the window. The next made him sad remembering being the lonely kid that people ignored, while the one after sort of made his chest stick out remembering how he saved Hinata and Sakura from the Cloud-nin. As he looked over them he continued to wonder what the girls were talking about because they simply seemed to be snapshots of his life. But then the story changed when the woman he assumed Sai had meant to be his mom from the first began to star in the pictures. Seeing that she was training to kill miniature versions of the boy Sai was using to represent him filled him with questions. When he got to the blank one he said, "Why's the last one blank?"

The girls shared a look before Hinata said, "Because it hasn't happened yet."

"That's ridiculous my mom's…" but he trailed off realizing he didn't really know what had happened to his mother. Every time he had asked Jiraiya the Sannin had changed the subject or said he didn't know. Which left the question that he gave voice to which was, "How would Sai know my mom?"

Sakura responded saying, "I don't know. But the pictures make it appear that she was asleep for a long time."

Naruto stood abruptly feeling angry as he headed back to his room to change. A few moments later he reappeared dressed in his normal ninja gear fully decked out with all his weapons. Concerned Sakura asked, "Naruto where are you going?"

"To get some answers," he replied moving for the door.

Hinata quickly moved in front of him saying, "You can't, Danzou is an elder of Konoha. I understand you want answers but attacking him will…"

"I'm not going to attack him," Naruto cut her off. "He isn't the person I'm going to go see. Now please move."

Hinata did so, causing Naruto to leave the apartment. She was surprised when Sakura said, while gathering up the pictures, "Go after him Hinata. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Nodding the Hyuuga princess asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show these to the Hokage," Sakura said hurriedly, "Hopefully, she'll know what to do."

* * *

Sarutobi was again on his porch when he spotted Naruto heading towards him. He could tell something was bothering the boy simply by the way he walked. Hinata who was following behind him sending worried looks his way helped as well.

When Naruto stopped Sarutobi said, "Ah, Naruto it's good to see…"

"Where's my mother?" Naruto asked his tone slightly above a harsh growl.

"What," Sarutobi asked surprised, "Well you see…"

"Don't jerk me around," Naruto said angrily causing Hinata to say his name surprised. Ignoring her he continued, "I understand that there are things you couldn't tell me because you didn't think I was ready to hear then. But letting me think she was dead, that's too cruel."

"How…"

"Sai seems to have met her or somehow knows she is training to kill me," Naruto said noticing the way Sarutobi's eyes lit up.

"I want the truth," Naruto said causing Sarutobi to sigh in defeat.

"The truth is Naruto; I don't know where she is. I did, up until the Chunin Exams that is. But the safehouse where she was being kept was raided."

"Kept," Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, she was placed in a genjutsu to keep her asleep," Sarutobi replied.

Naruto turned to leave causing Sarutobi to get out of his rocker saying, "Where are you going?"

"This Danzou bastard has my mom," Naruto said, "I going to get her back."

"Wait," Sarutobi said quickly before asking, "How do you know that?"

Hinata stepped in explaining how over the past three years Sai had been sending pictures to Sakura. Sarutobi nodded saying, "Naruto, I know you don't have much reason to have faith in me at the moment. However, please refrain from doing anything reckless."

"But…"

"Listen to me, my boy," Sarutobi said stopping him, "Danzou is a dangerous and slippery opponent. We've been preparing to move against him for years. With these pictures we finally have the proof we need to go forward. But if we act recklessly, he may kill her and Sai simply to cover his tracks. Then there is the problem of your mother herself."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting back down he ran a hand over his face feeling everyone of his advanced years saying, "There is a lot about the night of your birth that I can't say just yet. I'm not even sure about a great deal of what happened myself, but shortly after your birth she tried to kill you."

Hinata gasped brining her hands to her mouth while Naruto was too stunned to react. Finally he said, "She hated me because of the Kyuubi didn't she?"

"She believed the seal had failed Naruto, although we don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say…your mother had a more intimate relation with seals then most people," Sarutobi replied after a moment of thought.

Before Naruto could inquire more Sakura came running down the path shouting, "Naruto, Hinata, we have a mission."

"Not now Sakura," Naruto said.

"It's Gaara," Sakura said sadly, "He's been attacked and taken by Akatsuki."

Naruto felt his anger on the verge of exploding wondering why Kami was dumping so much crap on him so soon after returning. He calmed slightly as Sarutobi said while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, you have my word, we'll have this taken care of by the time you return from saving Gaara."

Naruto stared up at him for a few moments before nodding and saying, "Thanks, I'm counting on you Old Man," before taking off down the path to the Hokage mansion.

Sarutobi watched the new generation march off to battle feeling sad that the scales between war and peace were once more tilting towards war. Standing, he prepared to marshal his forces as it was time to pull out and expose Root once and for all.

* * *

"Lord Danzou, we may have a problem."

Looking up from the document he was looking over Danzou stared at the masked face of Hyo, one of his most loyal soldiers. Hyo normally acted as a messenger between him and his agents in the field and was one of his most reliable and brightest men. He also oversaw the censors that monitored all outgoing mail. Knowing that if the man was concerned it didn't bode well for Root he said, "Report."

"It appears that we have been betrayed," Hyo said handing a book to Danzou's assistant who handed it to him in turn.

Looking at the highlighted passage, Danzou asked, "Why wasn't this caught sooner?"

"I'm afraid the censor didn't realize the significance of the pictures due to his not knowing about Operation: Filicide. I admit that I didn't see the relevance until his last package was sent which consisted of a blank sheet of paper along with his headband and a letter. The letter didn't appear to contain any hidden significance. However, he was obviously trying to tell this Sakura Haruno something through the use of images. It was only by going back over all the pictures that he sent over the past three years…"

"Be silent," Danzou said harshly. "What does Inu's report on Kushina indicate?"

"She appears conflicted but by all accounts is ready to proceed with the mission," Hyo responded not giving any indication of being bothered by how harshly he had been cutoff. "Do you believe that Sai has been hampering her training?"

"Most likely, however the suggestion seems to be holding…"

"Lord Danzou…" another of his agents said bursting into the room before dropping to his knees.

Fearing that it was Konoha going to destroy him he asked, "What is it?"

"The Kazekage has been abducted by Akatsuki," the agent reported. "We have had this confirmed by agents within Suna. Furthermore, it appears that Tsunade is sending our jinchuriki to go after him."

"Reckless," Danzou said, "but it would appear that Tsunade isn't aware of our being in possession of Kushina despite Sai's betrayal or otherwise she'd be banging down our door. This could also give us the break we need to put Operation: Filicide into motion."

Hyo nodded but said, "What about Kushina, she may turn against us or merely be playing along?"

"Which is why I'll be paying a visit to her directly," Danzou said standing. Addressing the man that had just entered, he said "Prepare to move all Root personnel off premise. Leave no trace behind. Put Idate in charge of that. We'll be operating Root from Site Ogre. Also, Sai is to be apprehended and tortured. I want to know everything he intended for these pictures to say and what other secrets he may have attempted to let out of the bag."

Bowing his head the agent backed out of the room to fulfill his orders. Danzou motioned for Hyo and his assistant to follow him saying to his assistant, "You will be operating in your role as a body double while I'm gone should Konoha move against me."

The man nodded, leaving to perform the jutsu that Root had recently required from the land that Site Ogre resided. A jutsu in which the man could turn himself into a fully functional copy of the Root Leader right down to the cellular level.

With only Hyo following him he said, "I want ten squads of my finest soldiers ready to leave in the hour."

"Yes sir, what is their mission?"

"Simple, once Kushina succeeds or fails to kill the jinchuriki, we'll sweep in and finish off the survivors. That way all Konoha will have against me is the word of a shinobi who we can easily make look like he betrayed the village."

"Yes sir," Hyo said going to fulfill his orders.

Moving to one of the lower levels Danzou entered a cell of a man they had caught trying to enter the village almost three years prior, in part due to Root's going over the old travel books in order to find who had gathered up some of the Kyuubi's chakra. The old man that occupied the room looked up from his cross-legged position on the floor saying, "So you finally have a use for me Danzou."

Lifting the bandage that covered the eye that he had recovered from Shisui, after Itachi killed him, he said, "That's right Genno of Kagero Village. Today is the day you take your long awaited revenge on Konoha."

Genno was mesmerized by the Sharingan eye and was proud that at the cost of his life, he would finally get the chance to do some damage to the village that he blamed for the destruction of his home and death of his son.

A few moments later, Danzou left the cell confident that Genno would perform his role beautifully which would make sure that once the Kyuubi boy left the village that Konoha would be unable to communicate with him by messenger bird. He'd let the boy fight Akatsuki first, hoping that they killed each other. But if not, he'd send Kushina in and then win or lose kill whoever was left standing provided they weren't loyal to him of course.

* * *

Tsunade hadn't felt better than she had that morning in years, which should have made her realize that it couldn't last. When Sakura had shown her the pictures Sai had sent her, she had felt a small measure of guilt at doubting the boy. But it paled in comparison to the fear that had welled up her chest at what Naruto would do. That was why despite the horrendous conditions when the woman who decrypted messages from their allies burst in telling her the Kazekage had been kidnapped. She felt the mission was a godsend, as it would allow them to handle Root while Naruto took care of Akatsuki. Not to mention her fear that Kushina would attempt to kill her son again.

That was why she was almost glad for the mission. As she was confident it was the only thing that would distract Naruto long enough for Sarutobi's Anti-Root movement to prepare for the organizations destruction, since they would need time to get the pieces into place without being discovered.

Standing in front of her desk was Team Kakashi, waiting for her official orders. She was waiting on one last person before beginning. A few moments later an obviously distraught Temari entered the office having heard the news already. "Now that we are all here let me begin by saying, that Konoha will do all in its power to rescue the Kazekage, Temari."

"I thank you Lady Hokage," Temari said but then added, "However I must ask that you refrain from sending Naruto."

"What!" Naruto exploded.

"I'm meant no disrespect Naruto. I'm only doing my duty as ambassador. Gaara would not want a fellow jinchuriki to risk himself in such a manner."

"Tough," Naruto said, "He's my friend and I'm going. Right Granny?"

"That's correct," Tsunade said, "I appreciate your concern, but Naruto's role isn't going to be to sit this conflict out. This team was made for the express purpose of fighting Akatsuki. We'll do all in our power to bring Gaara back safely. I trust you'll wish to go with them to Suna"

Temari nodded saying, "I'm ready to go now."

"As are we," Kakashi said.

"Excellent, then you are free to go. Kakashi we'll be sending some backup as soon as it frees up."

The jounin nodded before following in his teams wake. Getting up from her desk, Tsunade watched as the team leap across the rooftops making its way to the gate and hoped that they would arrive in Suna in time to make a difference. Sensing a presence behind her she said, "You seem rather pleased with yourself all things considered."

Sarutobi who was examining the pictures that Sakura had left with her said, "Well I am a little. When I placed Sai on Naruto's team it was with just such a hope in mind. Now because of him we finally have what we need to move forward. It's almost like watching an investment payoff."

"Do you think he is still alive? By sending his headband he may have tipped his hand."

"I hope so," Sarutobi said. "But if not we can only do our best to make sure his is the last life Danzou takes."

"How long will you need?"

"Your Anbu are already in the process of moving into position to watch the hidden Sleeper Root Agents that Shibi's new beetles have identified. They'll keep them under observation until tomorrow night to make sure Root doesn't suddenly burst into a flurry of activity indicating they know we are onto them because of Sai. After that, it will be Danzou's turn to experience a night like the Uchiha did," Sarutobi said, his tone indicating how sad he felt it was necessary.

Tsunade nodded, but blushed as her former teacher said, "By the way have you seen Jiraiya. I went to his Hotel but they said he never checked out but that he didn't return last night."

Glad she was facing the window as she was sure her entire face was red she said, "I think I know where to look for him."

"Ah yes, the hot springs," Sarutobi said, "I'm sure he'll grow out of that one day."

Having been thinking that Jiraiya was still in her bed, she thought to herself, "_He better still be in my bed and not peeking at the hot springs or Kami help him he'll wish I killed him when I caught him that one time_."

Unaware of his former student's thoughts he said, "Be ready for my sign for when it's time to move in. I'll leave informing Jiraiya to you."

* * *

Sai placed the finishing touches on what he suspected would be his last painting. Smiling at the picture, it had started with him standing by himself giving a smile. He had then painted in the team he had trained with while growing up in Root on one side of him. He had found it fitting, as although he didn't truly realize it at the time, they had formed bonds with each other. If he did have a regret, it was that he never got the chance to tell them how much those bonds had meant to him. Next he had drawn in Naruto, followed by the rest of Team Zabuza.

As he had drawn Team Zabuza in, Sai remembered when he had wanted to abandon the other teams as they had fought Orochimaru, and how Naruto had told him that Konoha shinobi stood by their companions no matter the cost. He hoped Naruto would be proud of him for adopting that philosophy as his own and hoped he would be reunited happily with his mother.

After finishing Team Zabuza in the picture, he realized that he had formed bounds with other people simply by being a part of Konoha. Therefore he added in the Third Hokage, Sakura, Hinata, and Kakashi. He smiled gently as he added the last person seeing the many threads that connected him to something greater than Root.

He was glad he finished as he sensed the shinobi preparing to enter his room. Guessing his time was out he smiled as he thought of something Zabuza had once told him. "Sometimes death is almost certain and in those times I believe the best way to possible go out would be to take as many poor saps with you as you can. I mean seriously, why should you die alone?"

Putting his brush down he smiled as he prepared to put his sensei's words into action. After all, every Root member he killed here would be one less threat against his friends later.


	53. Chapter 53 A Partial Success

An: Thank you for all the reviews as always. I'm glad to see the last chapter was so well received. I hope to continue meeting with such success as the story continues. Sincerely your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 53: A Partial Success**

Sai could feel the men slowly lining up on either side of his door getting ready to use the button hook technique for entering his room. He had a mental picture of the leader giving the hand-sign to get ready and then begin counting down from three. Just as he imagined the leader was hitting one he blew the exploding tags that he had lined against the wall. He had directed the power into the wall so as the dust cleared he saw dead and injured Root members lying in the hall. With his wall gone he ran towards the corner of his room through the opening there and pulled his tanto, slashing the throat of the dazed root member that had caught the tail end of the blast.

He cut down two more who hadn't expected him to emerge so soon before hearing a shout behind him. Turning he deflected a kunai and made a one handed sign activating his super beast scroll technique. The people he had drawn in his picture came to life jumping from the paper to attack the root members approaching from behind him.

He saw a squad round a corner, so he took the first left he came across, hoping to avoid them, as well as praying that they were simple coming to investigate the commotion and didn't know about his betrayal yet. The shinobi ran past the entrance of the hall he had turned down, so he guessed that Danzou had hoped to quietly eliminate him therefore he hadn't made his betrayal well-known.

Glad for that, he tried to come up with a plan out of the compound. Heading to the surface entrance would be suicide as it would undoubtedly be well guarded. He consequently planned to make his way to the secret sewer exits that allowed Root to move unhindered under the village. They would be well guarded as well, but since there were multiple ways to access them, they presented the most viable exit strategy.

Heading down a level his luck began to turn bad as he ran straight into a group looking for him. Between a combination of kenjutsu and ninjutsu, he was able to quickly move past them relatively quickly. However it only highlighted the fact that his window of escape was closing rapidly.

He arrived at one of the access points for the sewer and was surprised that it was unguarded. He wondered for a moment if the team he had just taken out had been on there way to watch it. Deciding it didn't matter, he ran down the corridor towards the exit. He made it halfway, when his senses began to scream at him to turn back. For a moment he was torn between ignoring his instincts, or listening to them, but decided to turn back.

He almost made it back, when he sensed the attack. It was only a fleeting warning that he received, but he reacted immediately. Which was why instead of losing his leg, he merely suffered a deep cut along it. He managed to block the next attack even though his opponent was moving faster than his eyes could follow by pure instinct. The next attack though cut along his back, and opened him up for the follow up pass, which cut along his side. The next attack cut the back of his knees sending him to the floor. He noticed a pair of feet in front of him, but when he tried to look at who they belonged to he received a kick to his jaw that flipped him onto his back. Staring up at his attacker, he recognized the young man as one of the trainers that had been helping the new Root recruits train for the Chunin Exams.

Two other shinobi walked up behind Idate who motioned for them to grab Sai while saying, "Pick that scum up."

The two Root members did as instructed holding Sai between them, who stared at his attacker with a blank look. Idate shook his head looking behind Sai and said, "Almost made it too. What I can't understand is why. Why would you betray Lord Danzou?"

Sai shrugged as best he could, before saying, "If you can't understand it, then I doubt me explaining it to you would help. However let's just say that I have come to believe in something purer than Root."

"And that would be?"

Sai smiled replying, "My friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"Your friend is going to die soon and you right along with him. But trust me; it will only be after we extract every secret that you've been trying to keep for the past three years."

Sai's smile didn't falter as he replied, "Naruto won't die in Danzou's trap. And while I may, I am sure he'll eventually learn of my fate and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes then."

"We'll see scum, but in the meantime I look forward to seeing how long it'll take to break you. Take him away," Idate said and watched the guards carry the young man away. He frowned slightly after Sai was gone, as he had heard such boasts before, but Sai had made it sound like a fact, not a threat.

* * *

Naruto had set a grueling pace to Suna, and often needed to be told to slow down by Kakashi. However, he'd soon be ahead of the rest of his team again. As a result, they managed to cut the trip down to a little less than two and a half days. As they arrived towards the opening in the stone walls that surrounded the village they found quite few chunin still in the process of cleaning out the Rocks that the Akatsuki had brought down to cover their escape.

One of the chunin spotted Temari and ran up to her saying, "Lady Temari, thank goodness."

"What's the status of the teams tracking Gaara?" Temari asked quickly.

"I'm afraid there aren't any," the chunin replied, "Only Kankurou managed to get after them and I'm afraid he's been poisoned."

"What!" Temari said shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it isn't good. Baki's brought the sibling elders but even Lady Chiyo hasn't been able to find an antidote."

"Oh no," Temari said.

Sakura stepped forward saying, "Can you take me to him? Maybe I can help."

The chunin's face reflected what she thought the odds of that happening were, but Temari snapping, "Well you heard her, show us the way," made the chunin snap to attention quickly making her way towards the Suna hospital.

Stepping into the room where Kankurou was being treated at, they could hear as the Suna jounin screamed in pain as the poison slowly killed him. Sakura was about to make her way to the table when they heard an elderly lady shout, "White Fang of Konoha you'll pay for the death of my son."

Kakashi immediately tried to say he wasn't his father but the old woman was already in the air to attack him. Slightly afraid of hitting an elder of an allied village he was resigned to taking the hit, but Naruto leapt in front of him catching the old lady's fist. She quickly leapt back to attack again, when an old man stepped up to her saying, "Sister, look closer. He only looks like the White Fang."

"Hmm," Chiyo said leaning forward slightly before saying, "Oh I knew that I was only playing. Bwa ha ha ha."

Naruto shook his hand saying, "It didn't feel like she was only playing."

Kakashi smiled and was about to thank Naruto but the blonde was mesmerized as he watched Sakura who had already taken over Kankurou's treatment. Moving on to business Kakashi stepped up to Baki saying, "What have you managed to learn thus far?"

"I'm afraid not much," Baki replied, "We aren't sure how the Akatsuki managed to bypass our defenses so completely. Nor do we know where they are heading I'm afraid."

"H-hold…up," Kankurou said stopping Sakura from pulling more poison from his wound, "My…my puppet Crow, check one of his hands…"

Sakura pushed him back down to pull more poison out so Kakashi did as instructed finding a scrap of cloth gripped tightly in one of them. "Exactly what I would expect from a Suna shinobi," Kakashi said before summoning his nin-dogs.

"What's up, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked for the assembled dogs.

"Akatsuki has abducted the Kazekage," Kakashi replied, "I need you to do your best and track this scent."

"We're on it," Pakkun replied and then after smelling the cloth the dogs took off to see it they could find it. Turning back to Baki, he asked, "Now, what can you tell me about who we are up against?"

Naruto watched as Sakura easily took charge of the other medics some much older than her like she'd been doing it for years. "She has been," he heard from his right and slightly behind him.

Turning towards Hinata he asked, "She has been what?"

Giving him a smile Hinata said, "You just seem so amazed by how Sakura's taken charge. That I assumed you are wondering how long she's been doing it."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Naruto said surprised, "but she's only been training for three years."

"So have you silly," Hinata replied, "Besides many think that Sakura is the second coming of Tsunade. Not to mentions, she's been training really hard ever since she's learned of Akatsuki. We both have."

"I was really stupid to try and keep that from you guys," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded saying, "True…but I can understand why you would want to. But please remember, you're dear to us as well Naruto…so we want to know things that would affect you."

"Don't worry, Hinata," Naruto said giving her a smile, "Lesson learned."

Kakashi stepped up waving over Haku who asked, "What have you learned Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well it seems the people behind the attack were Deidara of Iwa, and a Suna-nin named, Sasori of the Red Sand. Luckily there's plenty of information on both so we'll be able to prepare somewhat for them when we go after the Kazekage," Kakashi said. "In the meantime get some rest; we'll need to go as soon as one of my nin-dogs picks up the scent."

* * *

Sakura was looking through a microscope analyzing a sample of the poison she had extract and was surprised that Lady Chiyo was staring at her. Turning to one of the medics she said, "I believe I can create an antidote but need to know where you keep your medical plants."

The medic said, "Of course, they're in a greenhouse on site."

"Good," Sakura said about to follow the medic but stopped when Chiyo spoke.

"You remind me of that slug lady Tsunade."

"Thank you," Sakura said, "she's my teacher." She then left to follow after the medic.

Chiyo's brother noticed the look that crossed his sisters face so stepped up saying, "What is it Chiyo?"

"I was so sure that the Leaf would send us useless bumblers," Chiyo said not liking to admit she was wrong. "But that girl, she's far above even my level of healing and that boy who stopped my attack…these Leaf shinobi are quite skilled."

"Perhaps the times truly have changed sister," Ebizo said.

"I'll have to see for myself," she said leaving to return to her home to gather the supplies she'd need, "Besides I think it's time I see my dear grandchild again."

* * *

Teuchi was cooking a pot of Ramen when Ayame said, "Aww, how cute."

Looking where his daughter was staring, he saw a small monkey in a red jacket, wearing a small Shriner's hat sitting across the street. The monkey pulled its hat off nodding its head which Teuchi returned. "Ayame, can you mind the shop for me for the rest of the day?"

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"I need to run some errands," he replied quickly moving towards the back of the shop.

Heading towards a corner he pulled away a piece of floor trim from the wall to reveal a small recess. Pulling the case out, he opened it to reveal an Anbu mask as well as some of the items he used to use when he was a shinobi before retiring to take over his father's Ramen stand upon the man's death. Although proud of his shinobi services he loved cooking far more and as a father was glad that Ayame had followed that path. Donning his equipment he slide his two golden cleavers into their holsters and exited out the back of his stand as the Iron Chef responded to the call to gather.

* * *

Yuugao heard a tapping at her window. Putting the Sake bottle down, she saw a monkey standing there with what appeared to be a cigar in its mouth and wearing a derby on its head. She knew what it meant and although not having considered herself a part of Sarutobi's alliance in years was tempted to go if only because she thought Danzou may have played a part in Hayate's death. However in the end she simply shut the blinds to her window as she had long since stopped caring what happened outside of her tiny apartment.

* * *

Shikamaru stepped out of the Suna consulate, aka Temari's small guest house; he was worried about her in light of what happened to her brother. The truth was he was hoping the Hokage would pull him from his duties of preparing for the Chunin Exams with Temari to send him and a team to Suna. However noticing a monkey near the shogi board he often used to play against Temari, he knew it was unlikely. The monkey made a move before looking up at him. Sighing that his day just got way more troublesome he headed to his room to inform his father and get ready for night fall.

* * *

Tsunade was agonizing over her decision of not sending any back-up for Team Kakashi, as all the teams she trusted had members who were a part of Sarutobi's Alliance and may be needed to counteract any Root activities depending on how they acted when Sarutobi's group moved. In the end she had little choice but to trust in her handpicked team to handle the situation on its own. She had just sent a message when a pebble hit the window behind her. Turning she saw a baboon sitting on a building across from her window.

A feral smile appeared on her face as she'd finally get to do something that would take her mind off of the fear she felt for her team and if everything went well, it would allow her to send the reinforcements she had promised. Moving for the door she truly hoped that their actions tonight put an end to the threat that Danzou represented to not just Konoha but Naruto as well, and that with any luck they would find Kushina before Naruto.

* * *

All throughout Konoha the scenario played out over and over as the members of the Sarutobi Alliance saw the summons of the Third Hokage. As for the man himself, Sarutobi stood in a field overlooking Danzou's compound. The sun had set a few hours earlier and he already had Shibi scouting the place. As he waited for the Aburame clan-head to return he thought of all that had passed between himself and the man he planned to end tonight. Although they had been rivals at an early age, they had come to respect one another, for their shared ambition of becoming Hokage. The death of the second Hokage had been the catalyst for their eventually becoming bitter rivals; however they had initially been closely allied in the wake of his death.

Danzou had initially requested that he be allowed to create a force similar to the Kinkaku Force to which Sarutobi had agreed. It was during the Second Shinobi World War that the group became known as Root. It was at the end of the First World War though that Danzou turned away from him as an ally. The cause for the rift was because at the war's end Konoha could have wiped Kumogakure off the face of the earth; however when the Raikage had asked for an end of hostilities Sarutobi had agreed. He still remembered the bitter fight they had over the matter.

"_Stop being a fool Sarutobi," Danzou had said angrily waving his right arm after slamming his left hand on his desk. The eye patch he wore to cover his recently lose eye being a new to his outfit._

"_I'm not being a fool Danzou," Sarutobi had replied calmly, "The Raikage wishes peace. Kiri has been defeated. Iwa has pulled out of Grass and Rain while Suna was defeated by Iwa the war is over let it go."_

"_The war isn't over," Danzou spat out, "It's only been postponed. The Next Great Shinobi War is but a misstep away. Kumo is on the ropes. Give me a battalion and I'll end the threat they pose once and for all."_

_Rubbing his eyes Sarutobi replied, "I'm afraid it's too late for such things. A peace envoy is already being escorted here by my teammates."_

_Growling, Danzou said, "So that's it then. You've forgotten how they killed your predecessor."_

_Glaring harshly at Danzou, the Third said, "Hardly, however I intend to live as he has taught me and to not punish enemies who stop fighting."_

"_You'll regret this Sarutobi of that I assure you," Danzou said before leaving the office_.

Although Kumo did eventually attack them again in the Third Great Shinobi War as allies of Iwa he never truly regretted sparing them at the end of the First. Danzou simply didn't understand that even if he had destroyed the village, whatever spirit that the Shinobi of that country carried wouldn't have simply died out. No, instead they would simply carry on while planning to one day return and gain vengeance on Konoha. Even if Danzou managed to stomp out all the other villages, the enemies of Konoha would not simply disappear as hatred only bred more hated after all.

A cloud passed over the moon covering the field in darkness and when it passed Sarutobi saw that he was surrounded by the many shinobi that thought as he did. Addressing them he said, "Thank you all for coming. I am sorry that it has come to this, but Danzou must be stopped. Tsunade it may be best if you stay out of this due to your status as Hokage."

"Forget it," Tsunade said standing near Jiraiya, "I told that bastard I'd end him personally if I found out he was scheming behind my back. You wouldn't want me to be a liar now, would you?"

Sarutobi smiled saying, "No, I suppose not."

"Lord Sarutobi," Shibi said returning.

"What is it?"

"The boy you asked me to locate is inside the compound," the Aburame head said his son standing behind him. "He is alive," holding a beetle up its wings flapped in a set pattern prompting the man to add, "But if his vitals are anything to go by he will not last until we are ready to move."

"Then we move now," Sarutobi said before pulling the headband that Sai had sent to Sakura. Tossing it to Tsume he said, "He is an ally of Naruto's and a friend. I leave his rescue to the Inuzuka."

Tsume caught the headband bringing it to her nose. After getting the scent she said, "We'll bring the boy back from hell if need be." Passing it to her daughter and son they also got the scent as did their canine companions before disappearing from the field to link-up with the rest of their clan.

Sarutobi was positive the woman wasn't bluffing as she still felt indebted to Naruto for the role he played in saving Kiba's life. Turning to the rest of his members he said, "Let us go and put an end to this." Although it was the first time all the members were together in one place they had each been given a piece of the overall strategy and knew their roles by heart. Moments after giving the order Sarutobi found himself alone again, looking up to the stars he asked his deceased wife and Hokage's to watch over him in battle as he hoped to end the insanity that was Danzou.

* * *

There were two guards on duty at the main gate of Danzou's compound. They immediately went on guard the moment Tsunade stepped out of the woods, but were rendered unconscious moments later as two poison laced needles slipped into their necks courtesy of Shizune. Seeing the men drop, Tsunade broke out into a run and slammed her fist into the heavy Iron and wood gate smashing it off its hinges.

More Root members appeared responding to the attack throwing Kunai at Tsunade but Jiraiya landed in back of her and wrapping the pair of them in his hair as he used the Needle Jizo to protect them. Holding her close, he said, "Now isn't this comfy. Let's say we stay like this for a while."

"Stop being a fool," she snapped getting a little annoyed before smiling slightly as she added, "But if you take out more Root members then me, I'll dress up in that ridiculous outfit you bought."

Dropping the jutsu and with visions of a Tsunade dressed in a schoolgirl uniform floating before him, he tore into the Root members like a man possessed. Watching Jiraiya go she felt a little nervous as she may actually have to go through with it if she didn't step it up as well.

* * *

As soon as the fighting outside started Idate made his way to the security center. Watching as the Root forces responded he knew that the compound would fall. "_There's no way this is a spur of the moment response to Sai's pictures_," Idate thought watching as Shikamaru caught two Root shinobi in his shadow and then had them pull kunai and slit their own throats through one of the compounds cameras.

Frowning he reached for the communication mike to order the interrogator to kill Sai, but only received static. Looking towards the camera he wondered why until the screen began to flicker, before dying completely as bugs began eating their way through the equipment. Biting back a curse he escaped the room before it completely filled with insects moving quickly through the halls to give the order in person as well as to destroy any remaining files in the record room.

* * *

Sai had lost track of time he had been tortured, but his spirit never broke something the man working on him was beginning to get frustrated by he was sure. News of the battle outside reached them rather quickly and despite knowing that meant he was in all likelihood about to die, since Root would kill any prisoners they had to prevent them from talking. He still found it impossible not to smile as he was positive it meant his pictures had gotten through to those on the outside. The interrogator tried to reach Idate but only received static in response. The man knew that meant even the command center had fallen or Idate, so knew what he had to do. Pulling a kunai, he made his way to Sai, but froze as the room began to shake.

The cause of the disturbance became apparent a moment later as a pair of spinning vortexes smashed through the ceiling above. One of them angled for the Root shinobi catching him into the chest and carrying him through the wall into the hall. The spinning shinobi stopped flipping backwards back into the room and landed next to Sai.

Tsume Inuzuka took in Sai's condition and knew he had been through hell. Kuromaru began growling his nose pointed towards the hole in the wall. Taking a whiff, she could smell a Root member just outside it, but as he began retreating almost immediately let him flee as Sai was her top priority. Knowing that he needed medical attention she shouted, "Hana get your bony ass down here."

Her daughter quickly responded moving towards Sai to go over his vitals. Hana after watching her brother almost die during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission had decided to increase her own skill in the medical arts, by attending many of Tsunade's many seminars. Running a scan over him she said, "I can stabilize him, but he needs to get to the hospital."

"Do what you can for him," Tsume ordered.

"Wait…Naruto…" Sai tried to say.

Yet he was stopped by Tsume who said, "Rest pup, we've heard your warning loud and clear."

Sai seemed to sag in relief as he passed out with a smile on his lips. Tsume looked towards her daughter worriedly but Hana assured her it was only from exhaustion. Putting her fingers to her mouth Tsume blew a shrill whistle and almost immediately dozens of Inuzuka's appeared. Addressing her clansmen she said, "The bastard that leads these weaklings has plotted against a clan we have sworn to protect. Show him the Inuzuka's resolve. Don't allow yourselves to die until the last Root bastard has fallen, understand?"

Her clansmen howled in response along with their nin-dog partners, before taking off through the hole she had made using the interrogators body to do exactly as she ordered.

* * *

Idate had reached the interrogation room first when something crashed through the wall. Recognizing the interrogator he had left Sai with he recognized his killer as Tsume as she flipped back into the room. Guessing that coupled with the bugs of the Aburame almost all of Konoha was represented in the attack he decided to head towards the file room before abandoning the base.

Reaching the room, he was glad to see that it hadn't fallen into enemy hands yet, as although most of the important stuff had been moved to Site Ogre there was always the possibility that the enemy could gleam something of importance from what remained. Moving towards the back of the room he began to activate the tag that would set the room ablaze. However he stopped when a man said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning he saw an older looking copy of Rock Lee standing in the door way. "Sorry, I don't listen to fools," Idate sneered quickly activating the tag. Almost immediately many of the cabinets began to smolder as the fire tags began to activate. Thinking quickly Gai slammed his hands together creating a shockwave that not only blew the fledgling fires out but Idate off his feet as well.

Idate smashed into one of the cabinets and felt something give way, most likely a rib. Gai was about to advance on him when a Squad of Root shinobi entered the room. Getting to his feet Idate allowed his fellow Root members to delay the Green Beast while he made his escape as Danzou needed to be told that Konoha had attempted to destroy him.

* * *

Sarutobi strolled into the room at the heart of the compound where Danzou resided. Two of his shinobi lay dead in front of the door. He gripped Enma tighter preparing for the inevitable battle. He didn't have to wait long as a large Root member attempted to attack him from behind. Reacting quickly Sarutobi brought Enma around smashing him into the ribs of the man. Quickly spinning around the Root member, he extended Enma catching the shinobi in the back and carrying him through the very doors he was guarding.

Calmly walking into the chamber he saw Danzou kneeling before him. "So you've finally grown a spine Sarutobi," Danzou said. "A pity it's taken so long."

"Where is Danzou?" Sarutobi said not fooled by the man playing at being his old rival.

A small look of nervousness appeared on Danzou's face. It was a quick slip but enough to confirm what his instincts had told him upon gazing on the man. Closing the distance Sarutobi hit the false Danzou in the chin with the transformed Enma before kicking him into the far wall. The man hit hard enough to create an imprint, but before he collapsed Sarutobi was in front of him. Placing his staff across the man's throat he said, "I tire of the games. Where is he?"

The fake Danzou allowed a smile to appear on his lips as he said, "It doesn't matter. You've failed. Root will exist so long as Lord Danzou is there to lead us. Do your worse, I'll never talk."

"We'll see," Sarutobi said pulling Enma away from the man's throat. "However, I believe Ibiki will take that as a challenge." Two of Sarutobi's Anbu appeared behind him so he ordered, "Take him away." When he was alone Sarutobi closed his eyes before saying, "When will it finally end Danzou?"

* * *

Idate had managed to get out using one of the secret tunnels that lead out of Konoha. Taking a course that would lead him to Wind Country; he did his best to ignore the pain in his side as he ran. He was going a reasonable speed when he suddenly had to drop into a roll as a kunai tried to catch him in the throat.

Rolling to his feet he pulled a folding knife similar to the one that Jiroucho had given to him and holding it in front of him shouted, "Whose there?"

"It's been a long time, Idate," Ibiki said stepping out from one of the trees in front of him his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Ibiki," Idate said cautiously, "How…"

"Did I know you'd come this way?" Ibiki finished for him. "Well to be honest it was an educated guess. You haven't changed after all, still a coward only good for running. So if things went south and Danzou wasn't in the compound it would mean he was busy overseeing his mission to destroy Naruto." Narrowing his eyes, Ibiki asked, "Where is Kushina?"

Gloating Idate said, "Well if everything's gone to plan. Then she's probably busy killing her son right now."

"I hope for your sake you're bluffing," Ibiki said. "Otherwise there is no limit to the hell I will put you through before finally ending your life."

"Try it big brother," Idate snarled before charging.

Ibiki dodged the swipe of the knife, not even bothering to pull his hands from his jacket. Idate growled swinging at his brother again and again, but met with similar results. Idate swung at Ibiki's face but the special jounin pulled back enough for the knife to miss before bringing his head forward smashing it into Idate's. The younger brother staggered back and received a kick to the chest that sent him into a tree.

Idate slid down the tree his ribs feeling on fire and stared at his older brother who calmly approached him. "Why do you care so much for that bitch but didn't even get worked up at my death?"

"Because she unlike you is a true hero of this village," Ibiki said. "Also, I was never fooled by your supposed death. I've suspected all along you worked for Danzou and suspected that your role was to be a chink in my armor. That's why I killed my heart as far as you are concerned. I don't have a brother." Pulling his hands from his pocket, Ibiki held up the actual knife that had been Idate's. Unfolding it he said, "Now at least have enough courage to meet your end like a shinobi."

Idate saw death in his brother's eyes and panicked. Scrabbling to his feet he began to run as fast as he could away from Ibiki. He ran blindly which was why he failed to notice when he entered a Perimeter Barrier. Ibiki watched mercilessly as the jutsu activated disintegrating the area his brother entered.

Walking towards the lump in the center he kicked it over to see a substitution doll lying in the place his brother's corpse should be. "Not bad Idate," Ibiki conceded. Directing his attention towards the woman standing in the tree's behind him he asked, "Do you think you can track him down?"

Anko dropped to the ground followed by the rest of her team giving a predatory smile as she answered, "Don't worry; we'll track him to the rat he answers to. "

"Good," Ibiki said heading towards the tunnel his brother appeared from. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Oh and Anko."

"Yeah," Anko replied.

"When you do catch him, feel free to feed him to those summons of yours," Ibiki said.

Anko simply gave a mock salute before leaping up into the trees her girls quickly following behind her.

* * *

Genno was so very tired, as he made his way into the messenger bird tower. He only wanted to rest but was caught up in his hatred of Konoha. He wasn't sure why he believed destroying the tower would hurt the village. After all he had left hundreds of tags all over the village and was positive that detonating them would be more satisfactory. However he couldn't ignore the compulsion running through his mind.

He had killed two genin to get this far and was standing outside the door where the hawks all resided. Pushing open the door one of the shinobi on duty spun in the chair he was sitting in wondering who it was. Upon catching site of the unfamiliar man he stood saying, "Hey you can't be in he…"

Genno pulled open his vest revealing the exploding tags that covered his chest. The explosion destroyed the entire top of the tower as well as killing every living thing inside the top floor. Also an explosion across town went off as well destroying the backup facility effectively cutting off Konoha's ability to quickly communicate with any teams that were in the field.

* * *

Haku was worried about Naruto as he followed the young man. Looking behind him he could tell that Hinata and Sakura were as well as the group entered the Land of Rivers following the trail that Pakkun had found. However, thus far none of them had been able to get the young man to open up. Not that Haku could blame him as Naruto certainly had a lot to deal with emotionally, what with Gaara's abduction as well as learning his mother was alive and probably wanted him dead.

Having almost died at the hands of a parent Haku wondered what was going through Naruto's head. As when it happened to him it had been a surprise. But Haku didn't know how he would have felt knowing beforehand that his father had planned to kill him. But knowing the boy he thought of as a younger brother he knew that Naruto was thinking of ways in which to save his mother from whatever hatred for him that gripped her.

Knowing that she was being used as a weapon against Naruto, filled Haku with a rage that he felt Zabuza would have wished he felt when he was younger. Haku promised himself that should Naruto have to do the unthinkable and kill his mother that he would let nothing stand between him and the elder responsible. However he shook himself free of such thoughts as he knew he needed to concentrate on the tasks in front of them.

Looking to his right he saw that the Lady Chiyo was once again staring at Naruto's back. She looked to her right and asked Kakashi something. Haku couldn't hear what the Jounin said in response so directed his attention to the two girls following behind them. Despite everything going on he allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he found it rather amusing that Gaara had two girls chasing after him much the same way Naruto did.

Sari and Matsuri had ignored the orders of the council to allow the Leaf to handle the situation in favor of shoring up the country's borders. They had tried to discreetly follow the group, but had been found by Kakashi. When the Jounin and even the elder Chiyo had ordered them back they had refused, going so far as telling them that they would accept whatever punishment that they earned upon returning to the village, preferable with the Kazekage. Even Chiyo telling them that it would in all very likely be a punishment of death didn't sway them.

Not willing to waste any more time on the matter Kakashi had reluctantly agreed to allow them to follow. Something Haku believed he was secretly pleased by, especially after receiving a message from Konoha claiming that they were on their own.

Haku noticed that Matsuri stumbled slightly as she landed on a branch. Taking a look at the rest of the team he knew that only Naruto was still going strong. Kakashi appeared to sense the same thing saying, "Naruto, we're taking a break."

Naruto landed on a branch leaving indentations of his feet in the branch. "I'll go on…"

"No Naruto," Hinata said quickly, "We'll all go together. Please just give us a moment to catch our breaths."

"We should keep going," Matsuri said trying to push herself, "We can't afford to wait around. Gaara needs us." Sari nodded her agreement.

Strangely that was what convinced Naruto to concede Haku could tell. He wondered briefly if the blonde was also seeing Hinata and Sakura reflected in the two girls as Haku was sure they would be acting similarly if Naruto had been abducted. "No we'll rest here," Naruto said dropping to the ground.

The Suna girls looked like they wanted to argue but figured that if the person that was pushing himself the hardest to save Gaara was willing to rest they should as well and followed him to the ground. Haku could see that Sakura and Hinata were breathing a little easier and figured that they hoped it meant he was calming. But that didn't appear to be the case as he went to sit by himself immediately pulling his ninjato and began sharpening it.

Haku decided to leave him be, hoping that they arrived in time to save Gaara in order to spare Naruto the pain of losing someone he so easily identified with.

* * *

The Akatsuki stood on the fingers of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Yet, truthfully only two of the members were there in person. The sealing of the one Tails was proceeding relatively well considering the group's recent loss of Kisame. However, Zetsu appeared from the wall of the cavern where the sealing was taking place and bearing bad news he reported, "It would appear that the Leaf has decided to stage a rescue attempt of the Kazekage. They are being accompanied by a small Squad of Suna shinobi led by the elder Chiyo."

"Granny Chiyo…" Sasori muttered almost absentmindedly.

The holographic form of Pain replied, "Do they know where we are?"

"It would seem so as they are heading directly here," Zetsu said. "I'd say that at their current rate they'd probably arrive in about six hours."

"I see," Pain said. He contemplated using his shapeshifting technique to send some of his associates to delay the approaching Leaf shinobi. He rejected the idea figuring that it wouldn't delay them nearly enough. Coming to a decision he said, "Deidara, Sasori why don't you greet our guests in person. Make sure they don't bother us."

"Fine," Sasori said moving for the entrance. "I was growing tired of waiting anyway."

"One other thing," Zetsu said, "it appears the nine tails is with them."

"Very well," Pain said, "Sasori and Deidara be wary of harming the nine-tails. His chakra must be added last so no harm must come to him."

Sasori stopped before asking, "Should we capture him then?"

"If possible," Pain replied before turning back to the statue and the sealing of the one-tail.

Deidara frowned saying, "Looks like we're going to be the workhorse of this group, Hmmm."

"Who cares," Sasori replied as the giant boulder slide open, "If you don't want to capture a second one then stay out of my way."

"How heatless, Sasori," Deidara said jokingly, "Besides, I can't let you have the honor of capturing two jinchuriki as that'll make you the better artist, hmmm." Sasori simply ignored his rambling partner wondering if any of the shinobi that he was about to face would be worthy of being added to his collection.

* * *

"I want some answers god damnit," Tsunade shouted at the team responsible for monitoring the traffic in and out of Konoha. "How does a terrorist from almost thirty years ago waltz into the middle of our village and destroy our means of communication."

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage," the leader of the Barrier team said, "however there was no unusual traffic as of late. Furthermore, the last time a man matching the description of this Genno entered the village was three years ago. According to our files he never left."

"So he's been living here for three years then?" Tsunade asked, not understanding why the damage that he caused was so light in comparison. The man nodded but she simply said, "You're dismissed."

The man left quickly, no doubt relieved to be out of her presence. "Kind of harsh weren't you princess," Jiraiya called into the room from the window sill, "I mean nobody could know a ghost from thirty years ago would suddenly show up."

As Jiraiya entered the room Tsunade said, "I'm not upset that he showed up, but with his timing."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he began to knead them saying, "Are you suggesting that he was allied with Danzou in some way."

"I don't know," Tsunade said relaxing as a result of his strong grip. "But the fact that Genno was here and the only thing he destroyed was our means to communicate with Naruto…"

"There are more teams in the field then Naruto's you know," Jiraiya cautioned her.

"Yeah, well how many of them are being targeted by a bastard as slippery as Danzou," Tsunade countered. "The one we captured is Danzou as far as every conceivable test I've run says and Sarutobi is positive that it isn't him. What's worse is I'm inclined to believe him."

"Well it's not all bad," Jiraiya said, "we know for a fact that the incident with the Kazekage is real…"

Tsunade suddenly shot forward shouting for her secretary. When the woman entered she immediately asked, "Find Ibiki tell him to try and see if the bird I sent to Suna has returned."

After the woman left Jiraiya asked, "Hoping that it wasn't caught in the explosion?"

"No…I'm hoping it was," Tsunade replied. Seeing her lover's confusion she said, "If Danzou is behind this he's going to need a way to divert Naruto to a place of his choosing. The best way…"

Jiraiya caught on as the color drained from his face as he finished her sentence, "Is to use our own means of communication against us. Damn it."

Tsunade nodded but noticing Jiraiya was leaving said, "Where are you going?"

"To Suna," Jiraiya responded.

"Don't bother," Tsunade responded before he could protest she said, "Grab Tsume and try and pick up his trail. He more than likely isn't in the village any longer." Jiraiya nodded leaving Tsunade alone with her fears that it was already too late.

* * *

Team Kakashi entered a clearing. Forced to drop to the ground they tried to cross it quickly, but a shout of, "Scatter," from Hinata dashed that hope. From above several birds dived bomb into the ground where the shinobi had been. When the smoke and dust cleared it revealed two men standing in front of them.

Chiyo instantly recognized the puppet Hiruko. Despite her aging Sasori recognized her as well saying, "Well if it isn't Granny Chiyo. Still kicking I see."

"I held on long enough to see you one last time Sasori," she replied sadly.

"Fitting," the younger puppet master said, "as I'll be the cause of your death."

Naruto glared at the pair of Akatsuki shouting, "Give back Gaara you bastards."

"Hmmm, you must be the nine-tails jinchuriki," Deidara said staring at the boy. "You can have him as soon as we're done with him. Naturally he'll be dead so I can't imagine there's much point in continuing on. Unless you're in a hurry to be captured as well."

Naruto growled reaching for his sword but was stopped by Kakashi. Naruto stared at him but Kakashi said, "Calm down Naruto. I know you want to save Gaara but the only reason these two would show themselves is to delay us, which means the sealing has already begun."

"Agreed," Chiyo said stepping forward, "You all carry on. I'll delay these two here myself."

"Now, now," Kakashi said, "I know you are a spry young spring chick, but they might be a bit much for even you to handle Lady Chiyo."

"That's why we'll stay with her," Sakura said speaking for Hinata and her.

That surprised Naruto a little as he wasn't sure he wanted them to stay behind. Sensing that Hinata said, "Don't worry Naruto. Concentrate on reaching Gaara. We'll be fine."

Naruto was still unsure but nodded seeing the resolve in the girls' eyes as they stepped to either side of Chiyo. Deidara mockingly said, "How rude, do you honestly expect to get by us so easily, hmmm?"

Sakura approached a large rock near her position before saying, "Actually we do." Kicking it she sent it flying directly at the pair, who were forced to move. Naruto and the others used the Rock as cover following behind it as it cleared the path for them.

Growling Sasori said, "Get after them Deidara. I'll handle these three."

"Tsk fine," Deidara said creating a clay bird before leaping onto it as it grew, "I'll show them my art. Have fun with the family reunion."

Sasori ignored his partner as he took off to follow the others. Staring at the three woman Sasori said, "It'll be fun killing you three and adding you to my collection. I doubt we'll capture the jinchuriki today but maybe I'll volunteer to go after him and use you as my puppets when it happens."

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

Chiyo sighed saying, "Sasori has mastered the art of making puppets out of people. It's a forbidden jutsu of the puppet master."

Hinata having been scanning the area for the real Sasori said, "I can't find where he is manipulating the puppet from."

Surprised Chiyo said, "Surely you can see through the puppet? He's inside."

"There is something inside the puppet but I don't think its human," Hinata said focusing on the core in the things chest she corrected herself adding, "Although, a portion of the puppet inside may have been once."

"I see, so you've mastered that jutsu as well and turned yourself into a puppet as well," Chiyo said addressing her Grandson.

Chuckling Sasori said, "A shame you peaked as I would have liked to see your face if you forced me to use myself. However let's get on with it; I'm getting tired of waiting."

Chiyo wasn't inclined to fold to her grandson's demands moving closer to the two girls to whisper their strategy. Sasori could see the girls nodding to what his grandmother said, so deciding to disrupt them launched the metal tail of his puppet at them. The Hyuuga jumped in front of the group and used Rotation deflecting his tail. Chiyo appeared from behind the spinning girl throwing a volley of kunai that he easily deflected by retracting the tail to cover him.

Sakura appeared from behind Hinata as well since her role in Chiyo strategy was to be the one that destroyed Hiruko. However Sasori wasn't about to simply to allow that to happen as he directed his attention towards the pink haired girl. Opening the puppets mouth he launched a volley of senbon at her. To his amazement she didn't simply dodge them but actually dodged through the needles as she continued towards him.

Sasori raised the puppets left arm to fire the senbon launcher. Smoke began to billow from it as he fired it, but he cursed as the Hyuuga intercepted it destroying the device by slicing it to ribbons with a variation of Rotation he never saw before, where she stood still and simply used her arms to admit chakra. So caught up was he in the destruction of his weapon he almost failed to register Sakura's approach until it was too late. Forced to abandon his puppet or share its fate he leapt from it as the pink-haired girl buried her fist in Hiruko destroying it completely.

Hinata watched as Sasori pulled the cloth of Hiruko's cloak from his head. She was surprised at just how lifelike he looked considering she knew he was a puppet. Pushing that aside it was time for her to shine as now she was the one that needed to step up in Chiyo's plan. Her target was the core that she could see pulsing beneath the Akatsuki cloak that Sasori wore.

She watched for an opening as Chiyo taunted her grandson saying, "So decided to use yourself already huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Sasori said his voice no longer gruff like it had been when talking as Hiruko, instead sounding light and smooth. "After all who goes into battle with only two puppets?" Pulling a scroll he held it in front of him and disappeared behind the smoke as he summoned whatever the scroll held.

Chiyo's face changed to one of shock as the puppet appeared saying, "So it was you behind the Third Kazekage's disappearance."

"That's right," Sasori said, "Feel honored that your life will end in such away as it's been a long time since I've ever needed to use this puppet's Iron Sand."

* * *

Haku caught Sari looking behind them again probably afraid that Sasori was coming to join his partner. Naruto despite having not looked back once said, "Stop it! Hinata and Sakura will stop him. They also have the help of that Granny Chiyo."

Haku smiled at the confidence in Naruto's voice although he was sure the blonde was worried for the two girls as well. They were moving quickly through the forest as Deidara hunted for them. Apparently though the Akatsuki member refused to enter into the forest as it was terrain close range fighters like Naruto thrived in. That meant the man was looking for clearings for them to appear in. They had avoided the few that they could but the trees were thinning out again meaning another was approaching. However this time it didn't look like they could simply go around without costing them too much time.

Kakashi called for them to stop raising his hand. As they came to a rest he said, "We're going to have to charge through, and if I'm reading our opponent correctly he'll have been searching for a spot like this to ambush us."

"What's the game plan then," Naruto said in a hurry to get on with it.

"I'll stay here and distract him…"

"Wait Kakashi," Haku said interrupting the team leader, "I'll fight him."

"Haku…" Naruto said surprised and slightly afraid.

Giving his friend a reassuring smile Haku said, "Surely you don't think I'm so weak that I can't fight the Akatsuki like Hinata and Sakura."

Naruto shook his head saying, "But they aren't fighting alone…"

"Don't worry Naruto. Besides of everyone here I may be best suited to fighting against Deidara," Haku said looking to Kakashi who nodded his head.

"Alright we'll leave him to you…" Kakashi said before explaining his plan of how he wanted to get past Deidara.

* * *

Deidara was beginning to think that Sasori was beginning to rub off on him as he was getting bored of waiting for his targets to appear. Having flown over the field he had seeded it with his clay landmines. A risky proposition to be sure as it was entirely possible the nine-tails may be the one to stumble onto one of them. However he found he almost hoped the boy did as he, sure his death would be rather artistic.

He was just about to fly over the forest again and drop some explosives into it to flush them out when a literal army of the blonde jinchuriki appeared rushing from the line of trees attempting to make it to the opposite side. Over and over again they died as they set off his clay creations causing the field to disappear in smoke. Cursing that his trap had been used against him in such a way he had his clay bird begin flapping its wings. However, just as it began to hover, an Ice Lance shot out of the smoke hitting the bird in the chest and almost impaling him as well. The bird began to freeze and Deidara shouted out as the bird fell to the earth shattering upon impact.

Quickly scrambling to his feet as best he could with the wounded arm he suffered in his battle with Gaara he saw a dark-haired youth staring at him his lower face covered in a demon mempo. The boy's long hair was blowing behind him slightly in the wind. Deidara found it a rather artistic sight one that could only be improved upon by one of his explosions. "So I take it you'll be my opponent, Hmmm?" the clay bomber said calmly, "This ought to be interesting. Tell me, why are you fighting so hard for that jinchuriki? The one we captured in Iwa died all alone."

Haku narrowed his eyes angrily saying, "I suppose I could tell you I see him as family. However even knowing my reasons I doubt a creature such as yourself will be capable of understanding them."

"My how cold," Deidara replied.

"It will only get colder," Haku responded charging him forming a Kori blade that resembled Zabuza's.

Deidara leapt back throwing several of his clay creations at Haku who stopped long enough to create several senbon of ice. Throwing them at the creatures the senbon hit dead center freezing them and preventing the Akatsuki member from igniting them.

Deidara cursed as he avoided having his head cleaved from his shoulders by the Ice Blade as Haku closed with him. Trying to get away from the boy he created a flock of clay birds that flew at Haku who was forced to break off his attack creating an Ice dome that absorbed the explosions. Deidara used the opportunity to create his C2 dragon that he leapt on to once more take to the air.

Inside the dome Haku summoned Gunso and the others. The penguin looked up at Haku saying, "I knew making you our summoner was going to make our lives more exciting. What is it this time?"

"I need your help with an explosives expert," Haku said.

"Kid when it comes to explosions there is no higher expert then us," Gunso said, "and I'll have words with anyone that claims otherwise."

An explosion outside the dome caused it to crack causing Haku to say, "Well he's right outside, shall we?"

"Impressive," Deidara said from his flying perch as the Ice Dome absorbed another of his small Dragon missiles. He was about to fire another one when the Dome cracked and Haku ran out with two flightless birds clinging to just behind his shoulders with chakra.

Haku quickly caught site of his opponent hover in the air. Pointing it out to Gunso and Genin on his shoulders he watched as several smaller dragons emerged from the mouth of the larger one. As they approached Gunso and Genin began shooting water from their mouths in a powerful spray which hit the dragons dissolving them.

Deidara was growing angry as his artistic creations met their ends at the water jutsu of the birds protecting Haku. Locking in on the Leaf Chunin he began to fly in closer to give the birds less time to target his creations.

As Deidara closed with his target he was unaware he was being targeted as well as Kowaski lined Deidara up using the slingshot he and Riko had constructed. Pulling the string taunt he watched as Riko placed the large ball covered in exploding tags into the launcher before moving to the string holding it in place.

Kowaski held a flipper up as Deidara flew into range saying, "Almost there…almost there…now." Riko used his beak to cut the string launching the ball.

Deidara was barreling down on the running Haku, when a round object launched from the tree line above Haku. The ball almost seemed to stop right in front of him for a moment before exploding sending him crashing into the ground his ruined dragon cushioning his fall.

He tried to get back to his feet when Haku kicked him up against the ruined dragon. Haku stared at the beaten man coldly saying, "Surrender or I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me…you'll kill me…" Deidara said sounding manic, "As if I'd ever allow myself to reach such an inartistic end such as that." Biting off a chunk of clay from the dragon he said, "Behold my ultimate art."

Haku took a step back as Deidara began to grow causing Gunso to say, "Kid I've got a bad feeling about this."

Haku quickly spun picking up Riko and Kowaski who had appeared from the trees as he passed them. When Deidara exploded it became apparent they weren't going to escape the blast radius. Creating an Ice Mirror in front of him he ignored Gunso who was shouting, "It's…It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," as the explosive energy closed on them. Haku just managed to make the mirror as it washed over them.

* * *

Hinata turned to see the large explosion that was rising over the forest, and felt her heart clench in fear that Naruto was caught in it. Sakura was treating Chiyo, who had been poisoned, as they stood among the ruined hundred puppet army. She felt a little disappointed with how the battle had turned out as Sakura had been the one that destroyed the Third Kazekage puppet and had pinned the puppet Sasori to the tree using the seal that Chiyo had given her.

The reason Sakura had been so influential in the battle had been because Sasori seemed to recognize that Hinata had posed the great threat to him as a single Jyuuken strike to his core would end him. Therefore he had concentrated most on keeping her away, something Sakura had been able to use to great effect.

However Hinata still knew she had a part to play especially as Sasori, who had managed to implant his core into another puppet, rose from behind Sakura using the explosion as cover for his surprise attack. He planned to cut down both Sakura and Chiyo, but was stopped by Hinata who easily battered aside the blade and stuck the core.

"Damn," Sasori said falling to his knees feeling the life draining from his puppet body, "I guess those eyes weren't fooled in the slightest. A pity, as I planned to handle Orochimaru after this…"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise saying, "What does Orochimaru have to do with this?"

"He was my partner…betrayed Akatsuki…still plans to betray us more according to my spy…tell you what…as a gift for defeating me I'll tell you where to meet him…Tenchi Bridge in Grass Country…be there in a three weeks time…"

Chiyo watched as her grandson fell to the ground clattering lifelessly. Looking away she smiled as Sakura said, "I'm sorry Lady Chiyo."

"Don't be child," Chiyo said, "He was a traitor as well as a monster the sweet grandson I remember died long before now."

"Sakura can we move her," Hinata asked anxious to get moving.

Laughing spryly the old woman said, "I'm more than capable of moving myself young lady. But it's true we need to get moving if only to make sure that sweet young Naruto is still alive and kicking ehh."

Both girls blushed at Chiyo's words but nodded causing the young woman to laugh again despite thinking sadly as she looked once more at her grandson, "_And just maybe allow me to do something right after getting it wrong for so long_."

Standing Chiyo said, "Alright ladies lets go."

* * *

They had arrived at the cliff over-looking the Akatsuki hideout when the explosion went off behind them. Naruto spun watching the cloud raise to the sky. He almost turned to run but was stopped as Kakashi grabbed his arm.

Naruto was about to shout at him to let go, but Kakashi calmly said, "Naruto, have faith Haku is okay. But if he isn't…well we still have a mission to fulfill. We'll get vengeance later."

Naruto nodded before dropping to the water and seeing the tag atop the boulder blocking the entrance said, "So how do we get inside?"

"There should be four more scattered around the area," Kakashi replied, "we'll have to search for them."

"Leave that to me," Naruto said creating enough clones to search the area quickly. Pairing them up so that one could dispel when a tag was found he set them to work.

* * *

Haku rose from the Ice Mirror he created, which survived the blast although it had been blown onto its side. Putting Riko and Kowaski down he knelt to allow the two penguins on his back off. Gunso said addressing his fellow penguins, "Boys we will not rest until we can make an explosion like that."

Haku was about to caution Gunso since it appeared Deidara had killed himself to achieve it. But the penguins disappeared before he could say anything. Feeling a small amount of dread at what they would be up to in their quest for a bigger bang. He decided to worry about it later in favor of rejoining Naruto and the others.

* * *

Naruto easily found the tags within moments and timing the removal of them pulled his tag from the boulder before landing in front of it. Seconds later he created a massive water dragon that smashed into the boulder destroying it and allowing them entry.

Kakashi entered quickly and noticed Gaara was still in the air but the last of the Bijuu chakra drained from him in that moment entering the statue. Gaara's lifeless body fell to the ground eliciting a gasp from the two Suna Kunoichi with them. One of the shimmering figures standing on the hands of the statue turned towards them and Kakashi took a step back in dread recognizing the legendary eyes of the Rinnegan staring at him.

"Ah, Kakashi Hatake, and the nine tails," Pain said calmly. "I'm afraid you have arrived too late."

"You bastard," Naruto shouted.

"Do you hate me now little jinchuriki?" Pain asked. "A shame, but rejoice in the fact his death will lead to peace."

"I'll stop you," Naruto shouted angrily, "Whatever this demented notion of peace you believe in is, I'll make sure it never comes true."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Pain asked confident the boy was no threat.

"By doing this," a voice called from behind the Leader.

Turning in shock, Pain saw the statue covered in several clones each holding a Rasengan. The boy slammed them into the statue, but what was most distressing was that several of them targeted the eyes of the great statue. "How…?" Pain said but figured the boy had made them during the confusion of his entry into the cavern.

The statue opened its mouth in a silent scream as four of its eyes were destroyed. Pain quickly returned the statue towards its resting place needing to stabilize the energy threatening to escape. But before disappearing said, "Your time will come boy."

"I'll be waiting," Naruto shot back before the Akatsuki disappeared.

* * *

Chiyo arrived to find the two Suna kunoichi crying over Gaara. She could see Naruto off to the side and by the way his shoulders moved she could tell he was weeping as well. The older boy Haku seemed inclined to let him be with his grief but Sakura and Hinata moved towards him to try and comfort him. The boy allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace by the two before openly crying for the deceased Gaara.

Moved by the open display of grief for a boy from her own village Chiyo decided to use the technique she had created for her grandsons benefit. Kneeling near the deceased Kazekage, Matsuri and Sari asked, "What are you doing elder Chiyo?" as the woman placed her glowing blue hands on his chest.

"I'm returning the Kazekage to life," the woman answered.

"But how…" Sakura said but was stopped as Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder having activated her Byakugan.

Informing everyone of what she saw the Hyuuga said, "She's using her own life force."

"Yes," Chiyo said giving a tight smile, "This jutsu was originally intended for Sasori benefit. But I find it fitting that I can finally use it by correcting a mistake from so long ago. You see I sealed the one-tailed into Gaara. At the time I felt it necessary as our village needed a weapon. I didn't care that he would grow up alone and hated…" Staring at Naruto she remembered what Kakashi said about how the boy had suffered similarly. Continuing she said, "But despite having every reason to hate his home he has become its greatest protector."

"But you'll die," Sakura said.

"We all die dear; at least this way…I won't die a complete failure." However due to her over usage of chakra in the fight against her grandson she felt herself growing too weak to complete the jutsu.

It must have shown as suddenly Sari and Matsuri both placed their hands on hers saying, "Please let us help too."

Smiling the older woman nodded before addressing everyone present saying, "You've all grown into such outstanding shinobi. It makes me pleased that I'll be leaving the world in such good hands…"

* * *

Gaara felt weak as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that Naruto was kneeling over him. "Hey buddy," he said helping Gaara sit up.

"What happened…is the village safe…," Gaara asked confused.

"The Kazekage's alright," a voice he recognized as one of his shinobi said, before a cheer went up.

Being helped to his feet, Naruto showed Gaara a good portion of his shinobi were around him having ignored the council's orders before saying, "Yeah, they're all safe and wanted to come and rescue you."

"The Shukaku is gone though," Gaara said feeling the absence, "Shouldn't I be dead?"

Naruto nodded before pointing towards Chiyo who was being held by Sari and Matsuri. "She sacrificed herself for you, using some jutsu. She had a little help from those two, though," he added giving his friend a nudge.

Gaara knelt in front of Chiyo and the two kunoichi saying, "Thank you." The two girls stuttered a response that didn't really make any sense causing many of the shinobi present to smile. Standing Gaara said, "Let us pray for Lady Chiyo," before bowing his head.

* * *

As the Sand Shinobi obeyed their leader's orders, Fu Yamanaka watched giving the messenger Hawk he had caught a little pet. Watching the group begin to return to Suna he decided to allow the Jinchuriki to get a little closer to Wind Country before sending the bird that would bear the message leading to his death.


	54. Chapter 54 A Son's Love

**An:** Well here it is, sorry for the wait but hopeful in a few more weeks things should settle down. Also as always thanks for the reviews they really keep me charged up to write, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 54: A Son's Love**

The trip back to Suna processed rather slowly, especially by ninja standards, as they had traveled like normal civilians. One reason was because Gaara had not fully recovered, but the other was because they had carried Elder Chiyo, on a plank after wrapping her in bandages that would preserve her for the trip. The reason for this was so that as they passed through Wind Country the various people would be able to pay their respects.

Naruto had found it strange at first, at least until they had passed a caravan leaving Wind Country and entering the Land of Rivers. Upon seeing the group of Suna shinobi the caravan had pulled to the side the members of it getting out of their wagons and bowed their heads as the plank carrying the body of the elder puppeteer passed.

Nearing the border of Wind Country, Kakashi looked up and saw one of Konoha's hawks circling overhead. He stopped, which prompted the rest of the group to as well. Holding his arm up, the Hawk responded diving quickly to land on the jounin so he could grab the canister attached to its leg. After pulling it free the Hawk took off. Kakashi pressed his thumb to the seal on the canister causing it to glow as it analyzed his thumb print. The seal recognized him as the recipient of the letter which caused the case to pop open allowing him to pull the note free.

Verifying that the pass code at the top was one of the dozen he was given before the mission should Konoha need to contact him, he began to read.

_Kakashi, recent information has caused us to believe that the Akatsuki members that attacked Suna cane from these coordinates_.

Kakashi looked them over and recognized that they lay within Suna's border. Returning to the letter he continued reading.

_We believe this is also where they sealed the Five-tails at. We have arrived at this conclusion since Iwa would hesitate to enter Wind Country due to the bad blood between them. If this letter has reached you in the midst of your rescue attempt on the Kazekage ignore it. If not, as long as the Kazekage is safe and you believe your team is up to it check out the location. _

_Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage_

"What is it?" Naruto asked stepping up to him as did the rest of his team. Gaara also joined them.

Responding to the question Kakashi said, "The Hokage believes that they have learned of the whereabouts of an Akatsuki base. It's possible that it is also the location that they took the Five Tails to after kidnapping him."

"Then what are we waiting for," Naruto said excitedly, "this is our chance to hit them where it hurts."

Gaara cautioned Naruto saying, "If they did take Han there Naruto, it is unlikely that anything of value remains. I believe that the places they perform the sealing at are only to be used once."

"Agreed," Kakashi said, "But we can't overlook the fact that they may have left something of value behind which may lead us to their main base of operations." Gaara nodded in acknowledgement of the jounin's point. Kakashi also noticed that Naruto grew excited again believing that meant they were going to check it out.

Kakashi also believed that it could be nothing but a smokescreen, most likely to keep Naruto distracted and out of Konoha in order to give the Sarutobi Alliance more time to wipe out Root. He hoped that was the case as something rang false with him about the message, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He could simple follow the Suna group back to their village where he could send a messenger hawk to Konoha to ask for confirmation. But if he did that and the message was real it would give Akatsuki that much more time to cover their tracks.

"Lord Kazekage," the jounin said hoping more information would help him come to a decision, "I was given some coordinates but outside of them being inside Wind Country. I don't know anything else about the area, perhaps you do."

Gaara looked at the note but said, "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't. However…"

He then waved over Elder Ebizo who said, "Yes Lord Kazekage?"

"Elder Ebizo, do you recognize these coordinates?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm," the elder said squinting at them for a moment before mumbling, "Yes…I believe they used to be quite important. Now why was that? Ah, that's right it was a town where we used to manufacture siege engines for use during the First Great Shinobi War. Over the years we began to outsource most of such construction and the town was abandoned."

"Do you think it could act as an Akatsuki base?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh quite easily, especially if the privacy barriers still work," the elder answered.

"Privacy Barriers," Haku said his tone showing his confusion.

"Why yes, they are used to prevent people from spying on what is going on inside the buildings. Why they could even block the Byakugan," the elder said proudly, "I was the one that designed them."

Gaara noticed that Kakashi appeared uneasy about the location. He motioned for the jounin to step away from the group. Once far enough away although Kakashi had needed to tell Naruto to stay, Gaara asked, "Does something about this make you worried?"

"Very perceptive of you Lord Kazekage," Kakashi said giving an eye smile, "and yes. Before learning of your capture Naruto became aware that his mother may be alive and is in the hands of a man plotting against him."

"You fear this may be a trap by this man?"

"Well yes a little, but I imagine even he would have a hard time getting his hands on the code words I was given for this mission but it isn't impossible. However, I can't ignore that this may be a genuine mission given by the Hokage. If it is, it could be that the information was real meaning we stand to gain some insight into how Akatsuki operates, or if it isn't the mission was designed to keep Naruto distracted for a little while longer."

"If it eases your burden I can assign my shinobi to check it out, while having you continue to act as our escorts to Suna," Gaara suggested.

"Thanks, and I appreciate the offer, but Naruto is already chomping at the bit to go. Refusing this mission will only drag his attention back to the matter of his mother."

Gaara nodded saying, "So you've decided."

"Yeah, we'll check it out. If we learn anything we'll pass it along," Kakashi said beginning to head back to his team.

"Alright guys we're going to check it out," Kakashi said, he noted that Sakura, Hinata, and Haku all appeared to be a little uneasy about the mission.

However Naruto was raring to go, he was about to take off in a run when Gaara stopped him saying, "Naruto wait."

Naruto did so, turning to the former jinchuriki who appeared nervous. Bowing slightly he said, "Thank you."

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment saying, "Aw come on man, you don't need to thank me. It's what friends do."

Gaara held his hand out and Naruto looked at it saying, "Good-byes aren't really my strong suit." Sakura and Hinata remembering how he went catatonic on them when they saw him off three years ago shared a look that said, 'Tell me about it.'

However, Gaara controlled some sand to grab the boys hand and raised it until he could grab it and shake it. He then said, "Be careful and don't forget that they are targeting you."

"I won't, but they're the ones that should be afraid," Naruto said giving a grin.

Gaara nodded, and as soon as he let go Naruto turned running in the direction the coordinates pointed. His team waved farewell before taking off after the blonde. Gaara watched his friend leave and was confident that whatever they encountered the Blonde boy would once again find a way to triumph due to his inability to ever give up.

* * *

Danzou entered the base near the Bird Country border that had served for the staging area of the mission to destroy the Kyuubi container. He was flanked by the ten squads of Root Anbu that he had brought with him as well as Hyo. Telling the Anbu to remain at the entrance he had Hyo follow him into the inner rooms.

Entering the war chamber he found the Team that he had assembled to help destroy the Nine-tails container standing around a model mockup of the village that Team Kakashi was to be lured to. Upon entering all of the Root members snapped to attention. Telling them to relax and seeing Fu among them he said, "I take it the bait has been set."

"Yes, Lord Danzou," Fu said, "Set and taken. Team Kakashi is on their way there. They are about a day away. We'll easily beat them there."

"Good," he said looking around and noticing the lynch pin of his plan missing so asked, "Where's Kushina?"

"In her room," Rin said after sharing a look with the rest of the assembled Root members.

"Is she refusing to participate?"

"Only in this," Rin said quickly, "She doesn't believe another rehearsal is necessary."

Danzou didn't like the way Rin had quickly defended her former master's wife. He eyed her for a moment, till Torune asked, his insects having sensed the forty shinobi that Danzou brought with him, "Lord Danzou do we no longer need the former host to deal with the jinchuriki? Are we free to eliminate her?"

Since Rin didn't seem to be upset about Torune's casual mentioning of killing Kushina he was put back at ease about her loyalties. He supposed Sai's betrayal had affected him more than he thought, but if he began seeing enemies everywhere he would be unprepared for when they actually appeared. Directing his attention to the Aburame he said, "Not yet, while Sai's betrayal may have compromised her as a viable Root candidate. The suggestion the Uchiha placed on her still appears to be holding, I'll strengthen it before you leave."

Torune nodded. "We don't need her to handle that brat or his team, Lord Danzou," said the booming voice of Riyan. The large root members mask made him to look like a large death machine, the image was further enhanced by the pods he wore on his back which would launch rockets at his enemies.

Of all his Root members Riyan was probably the most headstrong and violent, more of a thug then a soldier. However even men such as that had their places in the battlefield, and Riyan had been instrumental in preparing the country that Site Ogre resided in for Root's eventual takeover. The large man had been causing chaos in the country by destroying villages causing unrest among the populace due to the leader of the country's inability to stop him.

But that headstrongness did have its detractors namely his questioning his orders in front of others. Glaring at the man Danzou said, "Do not underestimate this target. He has been trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin, and depending on what he has learned in the past three years, once he gets going he may easily crush all of us. The only person he may not go full out against is Kushina."

"Then what's with the shinobi you brought," Riyan said almost challenging.

Guessing the Riyan may have been on his own too long and may need to be eliminated, Danzou said, "They are here to take care of Kushina or the jinchuriki should she fail, and any of the shinobi that your own carelessness leave behind. Don't lower your guard against any of them and we won't need to step in. Clear?"

"Yes sir," they all said at once.

"Good, get ready to go," Danzou said, "Inu, you stay." After Torune, Riyan, and Fu left Danzou watched Rin for a moment. Finally he said, "Kakashi will be among them."

"I know Lord Danzou and he is my target," Rin said unemotionally.

"As I expected, kill him and you will finally complete your training," Danzou said watching the young woman closely.

"Y-yes Lord Danzou."

However, the small inflection in her voice caused Danzou to once again question her loyalties."Good, you may go," he said keeping his thoughts to himself. Once she was gone he said addressing Hyo, "Take a squad and watch her battle with Kakashi. If it appears that she falters, kill her."

"As you command," Hyo responded having no problem killing fellow Root members having needed to do it in order to complete his own training, and then it had been a man he had seen as a brother.

Danzou then prepared to meet with Kushina, and made his way to her room. Opening the door without knocking, he wasn't surprised by the glare he received upon entering. Activating his Sharingan he said, "Kushina, it's time."

The glare softened as she repeated softly, "It's time."

"That's right," Danzou said finding it hard to keep his face from smiling, "It's time for you to kill the Kyuubi that has taken over your son."

"It's time to kill the Kyuubi," Kushina repeated.

Deactivating the Sharingan he waited till the glare returned and she said, "What do you want?"

"It's time," Danzou said, smiling internally as the suggestion took hold.

Without missing a beat Kushina said, "Fine, but once I've killed the Kyuubi you'll return me to my dream."

Danzou nodded and only years of practice kept the frown from his face as he heard Kushina call the genjutsu a dream. As she had always been most insistent that the genjutsu was her reality, he cursed Sai, but let the woman walk past him. He was positive that the suggestion would hold but would be ready to act if it did indeed fail.

* * *

Jiraiya watched Shizune who appeared on the verge of panic. He wondered briefly if he should have brought her, but had needed a medic in case there were injuries among Team Kakashi if they arrived too late. Besides, he had to admit he wasn't in much better shape, as only his confidence in the training Naruto received was keeping him calm. However, that didn't mean he shouldn't try and remind her to keep her composure which was why he said, "Shizune, you need to calm down."

"Calm down," Shizune said agitated, "You saw that hawk the only reason they would kill it is because it has delivered its message."

"I know that," Jiraiya said keeping his cool. He could understand her worry especially after seeing the messenger hawk that Tsunade had sent to Suna with the efficient knife wound to its heart. Upon finding it Tsume had sent taken off with her children to find the trail of the man that had killed it.

He heard a howl which was the signal to link back up, and Jiraiya wasn't surprised when Shizune took off running almost immediately. Arriving at where Tsume was waiting and he immediately asked, "Where's Kiba and Hana?"

"They're following the trail of the group heading to Suna," Tsume responded. "Team Kakashi's scent was among it. Hopefully they are still with it. I followed the scent of the man that was tailing them with the bird, but after killing it he used some sort of jutsu to cover his scent."

They heard another howl and Tsume said, "That's Akamaru," before taking off towards the sound. The three shinobi and one nin-dog arrived to see Kiba waiting by himself. As soon as they appeared Kiba ran towards them saying, "Team Kakashi broke off from the group here while the Suna group continued heading towards the village. Gaara's scent was among them and it appeared fresh so they must have succeeded in saving him."

Jiraiya absorbed the information and asked, "Kiba which way is Kakashi heading?"

"Into Wind Country and if they are heading in a straight line near Bird Country's border with Wind," the boy answered.

"Alright it appears Danzou's making his move," Jiraiya said, "Kiba get after the Suna group and find out what you can from them. Also see about maybe getting some reinforcements from them. I assume Hana's keeping after Kakashi's group?"

"Yeah"

"Good, let's go," he said addressing the two woman with him and then followed Tsume as she followed the trail her daughter was leaving.

Shizune followed and the only reason she wasn't leading the group was she wasn't a capable tracker like Tsume. But she couldn't shake the feeling of dread welling up inside her and truly hoped she wasn't going to lose her lover as her master had lost hers.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the long abandoned looking village, but since the shifting Sands hadn't swallowed it up, it did tend to lend credence to the message they had received. He ducked back down beneath the rock he had been observing from putting the looking glass back in his pouch. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he should turn back, but looking at Naruto doubted that would go over well. The rest of his team though seemed to feel the same unease he did though, although for different reasons.

He guessed that Hinata and Sakura were worried that Naruto would let his emotions get him into trouble as it was obvious he wanted to give the Akatsuki a little payback. He would have to remind the blonde that this mission was a simple sneak n' peak before they went in. Haku though, was probably thinking along the same lines as him and that it may be a trap.

Kakashi was really beginning to wish he had accepted Gaara's offer to check the village out. It wasn't the mission itself but the lack of response from Konoha. It had taken two days to arrive at the village more than enough time for Konoha to send word about what happened to Danzou or to send more information after receiving his reply of accepting the mission. That lack of a response had him on edge, after all while there was a chance that Akatsuki was long gone. There was also one of them running right into the group and considering his team held Naruto, he figured that Tsunade would have at least freed up some reinforcements by now.

Allowing none of the concern he felt to reach his voice he asked, "Hinata has your Byakugan picked up any signs of life?"

"None I'm afraid," Hinata said nervously, "but the barriers are active so the building can be teaming with people and I wouldn't be able to see them."

"We should call this off," Haku said.

"What no way," Naruto quickly chimed in.

Sighing the older boy said, "Naruto, those barriers make this an ideal place to spring a trap on us. Also there isn't a lot of cover between us and the village. Not to mention…"

"I got it you're scared," Naruto said annoyed.

Haku glared at his friend but realized that Naruto was emotionally charged, so calmed before saying, "Concerned is more like it. This is a set-up and if you were thinking clearly I think you would see that as well. Remember what Zabuza taught us about setting traps."

"What about it?" Naruto said.

"He taught us that the best traps use bait that is irresistible to the target," Haku said.

"So…"

"So Naruto, of all of us here you are the only one that finds going into that town too hard to resist," Haku said cutting the blonde off. "The rest of us feel at least a small amount of trepidation about going into it."

Naruto looked at the rest of his team and could see Haku was right as the others looked nervous. All accept Kakashi who was staring at a sand lizard. He focused back on Haku as he said, "Let us also consider that you are being targeted by both Danzou and the Akatsuki, so even if that base truly is one of the Akatsuki's it could be a trap to get you into their grasps."

"But, it may be where they sealed Han at and…"

"Naruto," Sakura said sadly, "Han was grabbed before Gaara. It's unlikely that he's still alive even if he is there. What do you think Kakashi-sen…"

Kakashi suddenly moved throwing a kunai at the lizard hitting it dead center, all but confirming his suspicions. "Move," he shouted as they heard the sound of rockets being launched at their position."

* * *

Fu shot forward clutching his chest having ended the jutsu just before the kunai had hit him in the lizard's body. "They know we are here," he said addressing Inu

"Riyan, now," Rin called into her radio. Seconds later rockets shot overhead flying over Team Kakashi's position before splitting apart and seeding the area with small bomblets that began going off as they hit the ground leaving the Leaf shinobi no choice but to retreat towards the village. Rin moved towards a window to watch as Kakashi got his team safely into the village.

"Kushina," Rin said, "you're up."

She didn't get a response nor did she expect one considering that Kushina had been rather intolerant of her choices in life. But the red-head still performed her part of the plan as hundreds of copies of her appeared from out of the buildings to attack Team Kakashi.

* * *

"_Damn it no_," Kakashi thought as the masked red-heads appeared from around them. Not only because they were surrounded but because there was only one person he had ever met that could make that many clones and still be standing, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kakashi-sensei, they're all real," Hinata shouted in warning.

"I know," Kakashi responded hoping his Sharingan would show him an opening, before his team was wiped out by the legion of clones. Sadly he didn't see one so knew it would be up to him to make one most likely leaving him open to attack but hopefully his team would escape. He was about to use the strongest fire jutsu he knew but stopped when he heard a weak, "Mom."

* * *

When the clones appeared Naruto prepared to counter with clones of his own but then a memory of his encounter with Han replayed itself. Looking over the sea of red heads he remembered that his mother was the creator of the Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu. What's more it was easy to see how she had earned the name Kushina of the Red Legion.

Naruto gazed over the sea of clones and despite never having truly met her before locked eyes with the real Kushina and whispered, "Mom."

He didn't say it loud enough that he thought she would hear it but nevertheless she took a step back like she had been hit. As if some signal had been given the clones swarmed in to attack. Kakashi reacted firing a large fireball into the clones' ranks, and shouted for his team to move. They did except for Naruto who created his own army of clones to carve a path through them towards the retreating form of the one he had marked as his mother.

* * *

"Shit," Kakashi said almost as much because of Naruto as because of the punch he avoided from a clone. He backhanded it into another causing them both to dispel. However he was kicked in the chest away from the rest of his team and before he could recover and join his team the clones blocked off the hole they had made for him.

He found that odd since it would be far more effect to have surrounded them to finish him and his team off, but guessed that maybe Kushina wasn't completely under Danzou control. If she believed Naruto was the Kyuubi that may have been one thing, but he doubted she would willingly kill Leaf Shinobi.

Hoping to reach the woman that was driving him further and further from his team he said, "Lady Kushina, please stop this. The sealing was a success. That's your son."

"Shut up Kakashi," one of them snapped, "you don't know anything about the Kyuubi."

"Perhaps not, but I knew Minato and he would never use a jutsu on Naruto that had any chance of failing," Kakashi countered taking her response as a positive sign.

"That's what I would like to believe," a clone said, "but you weren't there. I was. Now stop worrying about him, and worry more for yourself."

"You won't kill me," Kakashi said positive of his words.

He was grabbed from behind and as the clone fell backwards and planting its foot into Kakashi back to launch him into a building he heard it say, "You should worry more about her killing you then me."

The door to the building snapped shut. Kakashi picked himself up and took in his surroundings in the darkened building, the only light coming from the few working light fixtures above. The inside of the building was a large storehouse most likely where they kept the completed siege engines. However at present it was filled with crates that seemed better suited for smaller weapons. Breaking one open he found that it was filled with kunai.

Before he could open another crate he heard the sound of someone approaching. When the figure began to appear in one of the cones of light he could tell it was a woman simply by the legs that appeared. But he felt uneasy as the woman stepped more into the light and a white apron appeared covering her torso. He half-expected the loose black blouse to appear next but was disappointed to find that the woman was wearing the armor associated with the Anbu. When the dog mask appeared with the two purple marks on the cheeks, he grew angry saying, "Is this supposed to be some sick joke?"

"This is no joke Kakashi," the masked woman said in a voice that he couldn't possible forget.

"No it can…it can't be," he said taking a step back from the woman, "Rin…"

"I prefer Inu now," she said pulling the mask from her face. Holding up a Root tanto she smiled saying, "Don't look so surprised. Surely you knew I was still out there to be found."

"I hoped," Kakashi said, "I looked for months…why did you… would you join Root?" Kakashi found it hard to focus having hundreds of questions he wanted to ask.

"To be free," Rin said unemotionally.

"Free…free of what?"

"You," she replied charging at him and slashing at his throat with the blade.

Avoiding the blade, he back peddled but couldn't bring himself to attacking his old teammate. "Rin please, stop this. Sensei's son is…"

"None of your concern," Rin said spinning her blade calmly.

"Why…How can you of all people say that?"

"What is it you are feeling Kakashi? Confused, lost, hopeless," Rin said walking towards him causing the jounin to step back. "I used to feel like that too. But then Lord Danzou found me and offered me something better, freedom from emotion and the pain they cause."

"That isn't freedom Rin," Kakashi said feeling his back press up against a crate.

"Oh yes it is, Kakashi. Admit it weren't there times when you stood in front of the memorial stone that you wished you could be free of the memories of us. Almost every day you went there. What did you pray for forgiveness, maybe?"

"Yes"

"And what drove you to that, hmm? Feelings of guilt," Rin said as she stopped walking. "Lord Danzou freed me of my guilt and killing you will free me of you," no sooner had she finished her sentence then she broke out into a run swiftly closing the distance with her old teammate.

Kakashi had closed his eyes and when he heard her approaching reached into his pouch. Rin was surprised that her swing was blocked by the kunai that Kakashi had pulled. He opened his eyes looking into hers with the remorse he felt and said, "Rin I'm sorry I failed you. That I couldn't provide the support you needed. But I have to stop you here, to protect my team and Sensei's Legacy."

Rin leapt back as Kakashi swiped at her breaking eye contact with him and staring at his feet. "Have you killed your emotions for me Kakashi? Good, looks like one way or the other one of his will finally be free of the tragedy that was Team Minato."

* * *

"Shannero," Sakura shouted smashing her fist into the ground. Instead of the earth cracking and splitting the sand blew away from the girl blowing the clones away from her. Looking around her position she saw Hinata ending her rotation her shout being the warning Hinata needed to know what she was planning.

Sakura ran up to her saying, "Can you see the others?"

"No," Hinata said sadly, "The buildings don't just block my ability to see inside them, but pass them as well."

Sakura nodded wondering why the clones weren't returning, as she believed it was too much to hope that they had all dispelled. Hinata and her had almost immediately recognized that the clones were trying to separate the members of Team Kakashi. It was a testimate to their training that they hadn't been as both had covered each other much as Tsunade had wanted.

"Sakura," Hinata said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," Sakura said figuring what Hinata wanted to say. Which was if the clones weren't returning that meant the two of them had been led to wherever the clones had wanted them. "Do you see anything?"

"Top of the building to your right," Hinata replied keeping her stare away from the area she indicated. "Get ready," the Hyuuga said reaching into her pouch and spinning threw a kunai with several exploding tags at the pair watching them.

The explosion engulfed the roof causing Sakura to say, "Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"Says the girl whose punches create large divots in the earth when she misses," Hinata responded dryly. "But sadly it wasn't enough," she said as Sakura and her were forced to evade the Root members return volley.

Emerging from the smoke of Hinata's attack were two maskless Root members. The first was covered almost from head to toe. The only points of visible skin were the hole of his mask around his mouth and where his hair came out as well as the toes of his sandals. Hinata could see that inside him was a colony marking him as an Aburame, but unlike the normal beetles of the clan these were much smaller. If Hinata remembered correctly Shino had talked about what she was seeing once and if they were the nano-sized insects, which their sized certainly indicated they were, then they were in trouble. The second was an Auburn-haired man wearing a white gi and over that the midriff-shirt that Sai wore.

Hinata wasn't sure of his abilities but she knew he was probably as dangerous as the first. "Sakura, the man wearing the mask is an Aburame," Hinata said watching the two men carefully, "He's mastered a dangerous jutsu don't touch him and leave him to me."

"Okay, guess that leaves blondie to me," Sakura said but instead of charging waited for them to close so she could back-up Hinata and vice-versa. However she frowned as she noticed that the two men were doing the same thing.

Hinata smiled though saying, "Looks like this battle is going to be decided by whoever's teamwork is better."

Sakura nodded before taking off right at the Aburame, who prepared to meet her charge. But at the last second she jumped backwards flipping over Hinata who had been following in her wake. Hinata engaged the Aburame making sure to keep her hands moving as she tried to strike the man's Tenketsu points. But her opponent was a capable taijutsu expert and blocked her attacks by sweeping her arms away from his body. But he was expecting her to fight using the Gentle fist switching to her Hard Fist stance in mid step she battered past his defenses and landed several shots to his ribs.

Torune tried to break off to pull his shirt off and free the insects that lied within him since he needed to make contact with his opponent to unleash them. However the Hyuuga apparently suspected that so did not allow him too. Instead, she kept close forcing him to change his strategy. However when he assumed a stance better suited to blocking the Hyuuga's he again found himself off balance as she almost seamlessly switched back to the Gentle Fist. Cursing his luck in fighting a Hyuuga that actually practiced something other than Jyuuken he tried to find a game plan that would allow him to turn the tables on her.

As soon as Sakura landed from her flip she found the other man closing with her. For a moment she was afraid that it was because they had read through Hinata's and her movements. But she could tell by the slight widening of his eyes that he had been expecting to close with Hinata.

She blocked his first strike and responded with a clenched fist of her own but he dodged it. He quickly pulled his tanto slashing at her, but Sakura nimbly dodged it putting Tsunade's lessons on avoidance to work. He slashed at her again scraping along one of her arms but it was an insignificant cut. For a moment she feared poison but feeling none of the normal symptoms of the more fast acting ones used in battle pushed it out of her mind. She attempted to catch him with a haymaker but the man ducked under it bringing his sword back around aiming for her legs. Sakura, backed-flipped over his swing, and tried to connect with his chin with her foot as she did so. She succeeded slightly as he dodged most of it but she did catch him with the very edge of her toe. Although she couldn't send people sailing with a flick of her finger yet she stood could cause some serious damage even with minimal contact with an opponent.

His jaw closed with enough force to crack several teeth and stood him up straight. He tried to shake the bells from his head, and did so in time to see Sakura closing on him fist held behind her as she aimed for his chest. Pulling his tanto in front of him, he held it flat side facing Sakura in hopes of catching her punch with it. He succeeded for the most part, but paid a price as it shattered due to the release of chakra. He felt some of the shattered metal enter his body, and to make matters worse Sakura's punch still had enough energy to send him skidding across the battlefield.

Sakura quickly moved towards the man struggling to get up hoping to finish him quick and back-up Hinata. Although, she didn't seem to need it at the moment. She jumped into the air hoping to land a kick that would crush his skull but he managed to flip onto his back and as she fell, she saw him holding a hand-sign that she had seen Ino use dozens of time. Her mind went blank then as Fu's soul entered hers as a result of the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

* * *

Haku realized that he was being herded by the clones. He had heard Naruto whisper, "mom," towards one of the clones and been surprised when it had reacted as if she had been hit by lightening before retreating. He was positive that if these clones were Kushina and Danzou believed that she could kill Naruto then she should have had no problem wiping them out when they were surrounded.

Believing that Kushina was herding them to Root members who didn't have a problem killing Leaf Shinobi he stopped defending himself. A kunai flew at him but missed landing several feet behind him after flying through his waving hair.

"What are you doing?" a clone asked.

"I don't believe you want to kill Leaf shinobi," Haku said looking at the kunai that missed him he added, "it would appear that I was right."

"Then please leave, and let me do what needs to be done," another clone said pleading.

"What would that be?"

"To kill the Kyuubi," Kushina's clone said agitated.

"But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi," Haku said.

"It's got you all fooled, I should know, it often tried to trick its way lose when I held it," a clone said.

Learning that Kushina was the nine-tails previous container was a shock, but removing his mempo he said, "I see, it's a burden you both shared. Therefore you should understand your son better than anyone…"

"He…it's not my son…"

Haku smiled upon hearing that Kushina was confused so said, "The first time I met Naruto was just after he was chased out of Konoha." He paused as the clones reacted to learning Naruto had been chased out of Konoha, so continued his tale, "We met in Water Country, and he learned how to be a shinobi from Zabuza Momochi."

He stopped for a moment as a clone said, "I don't want to hear this," and covered its ears but for everyone that did that one didn't listened to his story. "He was brash and fool-hardy and even though he was chased out of his village still swore he would become Hokage." Haku noticed several of the clones remove their hands from their ears at that and begin listening. "The first time your son used the Kyuubi's chakra he did it to save my life, as well as Zabuza's. Afterwards he was scared we would reject and…"

He heard a whistling sound as did the clones, which looked up in time to see the missiles land among them. When the smoke cleared Haku picked himself up having created an ice dome to protect him. But, due to the lack of humidity in the air, it hadn't been strong enough to withstand all of the blast.

As he got back to his feet ears ringing he saw a large man approaching, as he did so the man wagged his finger at Haku. Despite struggling to do so, he could hear as the man said, "Sorry can't have you convincing mommy not to kill her baby."

Haku felt his blood boil as he was sure his words were reaching Kushina. Focusing on the man in front of him he promised that he would show the man that the most horrible hells are the frozen ones.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she felt a rib give way as she landed a punch to her opponent's body. Normally she would give the man a chance to give up but knew it was very likely that he would simply use it to remove his shirt. She believed that if he managed to do so as long as her Jyuuken strikes were pinpoint accurate they would kill the bugs were she touched but naturally didn't want to test her theory if she didn't have too.

Using her Byakugan she saw Sakura land over her downed opponent and was half surprised that she didn't disappear in dust and smoke. But she knew something was wrong as the pinkette turned and began running at her. Hinata ducked under Sakura's punch but was kicked in the chest by her opponent. Getting to her feet quickly she watched as Sakura took up a defensive stance in front of the Aburame and said, "I think its time you unleashed your little friends, don't you Torune?"

"Agreed," Torune said, pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his gloves.

"I see," Hinata said believing she understood what happened and looked back towards the man Sakura was fighting, "you're a Yamanaka."

"Precisely," Fu said using Sakura's body, "now unless you want Torune her to infect your friend killing her you'll surrender."

"Won't you just kill me regardless?" Hinata asked hoping to by some time to come up with a plan.

"Believe it or not we don't want to kill you. Our master only wants what's best for Konoha and removing the flawed jinchuriki is precisely that."

"Flawed," Hinata said dangerously, "Naruto is not flawed."

"Yes he is, he was supposed to be the village's ultimate weapon instead he's merely another shinobi. With his death the Kyuubi will be freed to be placed into a more suitable host, one that will destroy the village's enemies without hesitation or remorse. Now surrender."

Hinata could tell that Fu wouldn't ask again as Torune came closer to Sakura so decided to bluff. "Actually I think killing her might actually work in my favor," Hinata said coldly.

Torune though, was skeptical saying, "You can't bluff your way out of this Hyuuga. We know you've trained with her for three years."

But since they were talking Hinata decided to continue saying, "That was only so I could watch her, after all we both love the same man. So killing her is really doing me a big favor. After all I'm sure once Naruto kills all of you I'll be there to help him with the pain of losing poor Sakura."

Torune smiled coldly saying, "Nice try." But Hinata kept her smile in place especially as she noticed Sakura's body language shift slightly.

Fu thought to himself, "_What does she think she gains by delaying as I'm sure she's bluffing? All our psyche profiles never even hinted at such a coldblooded streak." _

His thoughts were interrupted by a yell of, "_That bitch_."

The Yamanaka's astral form looked all around him in confusion noticing that the mindscape was turning from a clear field with cherry blossom trees to a barren wasteland and that the sky was turning from a calm blue to an angry red. As the grass died and the ground dried up, cracks of glowing energy began to appear from all around him until a giant hand shot up. The hand nearly smashed him as it slammed into the ground following the hand was a giant avatar of the girl that he had taken over. Written on her forehead were the words 'Inner Sakura."

The giant Sakura pulled herself the rest of the way free before standing and dusting off her clothes. She then looked around her and upon spotting the Yamanaka glowered saying, "You want to hurt my Naruto and make that bitch look good in front of him. Not on my fucking watch."

"What…what are you?" Fu said never having encountered a being capable of overriding his jutsu.

"Your worst nightmare," Inner Sakura said raising her foot to step on the insignificant man. Fu managed to avoid the foot irritating Inner Sakura who said, "Just stay still and get squashed like a good boy." The girl then brought her hand down adjusting for the dodging man who in a moment of clarity ended the jutsu. Inner Sakura frowned not feeling the satisfaction of the man squishing, and confirmed he got away by looking at the palm of her hand.

With the invader gone Sakura's mindscape began to return to normal so before she was locked away again Inner Sakura shouted, "You better not lose our Naruto to that Hyuuga, Cha!"

Sakura came too, hearing Torune say, "Nice try." He reached towards Sakura's face slowly. Obviously unaware that she was at the controls again and probably expecting Hinata to surrender at any moment. "The first thing your friend will fell is her face breaking out into boils as my insects…"

"Like Hell!" Sakura shouted backhanding the surprised Aburame in the side of the head with a closed fist. Her blow literally turned everything inside his head to liquid as he shot away from the girl.

She was just about to dust her hands off when a shout of, "Die you freaky gorilla beast," caught her attention. She spun to see Fu descending towards her a pair of Kama in his hands behind him which he was going to bury into her skull.

But before he could reach his target he was hit by a fireball that blew him away from the stunned girl. Turning to her savior Sakura said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hinata said before nervously adding, "About what I said…"

"Hey forget it, turns out it was the push I needed to break that jutsu," Sakura said, "But for the record Naruto would be far too devastated by my death to start a relationship with you."

"Oh yeah," Hinata replied, "Well maybe the next time you leave yourself wide open I should put that theory to the test."

Both girls glared at each other before smiling, but knowing Naruto was still in danger dampened their good mood so they took off hoping to find him. As they moved out to find Naruto or link up with the rest of their team, Hinata stopped catching sight of a woman watching her from the top of one of the buildings out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to face the new possible threat she was surprised to see the woman was gone. But what she had seen of her didn't fit with a Root agent, as it had been a beautiful woman with long black hair. Her skin had been as white as snow and she had worn a beautifully crafted kimono that was white with red trim. On the chest of her kimono had been a red dot that she had taken to represent the sun.

She tried to see if she could find her but Sakura saying, "Hey are you alright?"

"Um…yeah fine."

"Okay then let's go," Sakura said watching her friend a moment longer before taking off in the direction Naruto had headed off in. Hinata sent one last look towards the rooftop before following behind her friend wondering if she was hallucinating, but pushed it out of her mind as she prayed that Naruto would be okay.

* * *

Haku glared at the masked man, but took a small measure of pride in seeing him breathing hard as well despite his Ice Jutsu not being at their strongest. Picking himself up off the ground as he had been forced to dodge another of the man's rockets, but he had been close enough that it blew him off his feet as it exploded. Yet it had been worth it as he believed he had lured his opponent to an area where he had the advantage. He ran down the narrow street flanked on both sides by apartments that Haku believed used to house the workers of the village.

"What a shame, what a shame," the man said sounding infinitely pleased with himself as he gloated, appearing around the corner. "Three years of training and you find yourself fighting in an area that doesn't lend itself to those Ice Jutsu's of yours."

"You seem rather well informed of my movements as well as rather loose lipped for being one of Danzou's men," Haku said watching the man carefully.

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "Guess my talkativeness is due to my being on my own for awhile. Being away from the compound has a way of opening your eyes, I guess. That's how you fools turned Sai after all."

"And you're not afraid Danzou will eliminate you?"

"What like he did Sai? Nah…" the man said.

"Sai's dead," Haku said interrupting Riyan, his tone took on a quiet, dangerous tone.

"Maybe, maybe not," Riyan said sounding amused at Haku's anger, "He might be alive if he hasn't talked, but once he does game over." Shifting his shoulders the man aimed them at Haku saying, "You shouldn't fret about it too much you'll be joining him soon."

The man fired several of his rockets at Haku who made several one handed signs. After making the last one a large funnel of wind appeared in front of him traveling down the street towards a surprised Riyan.

The root shinobi took a step back as his rockets were blown off course smashing into several building before detonating. He was picked up as well and tossed about before smashing through a window and landing in one of the apartments. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Apparently your information about me isn't as complete as you thought," Haku said appearing in front of the man. When Riyan tried to bring one of the rockets on his arm to bear on the boy, Haku made a wave of his hand and his arm was bisected at the elbow.

"Ah, you little punk," Riyan screamed holding the stump of his arm and falling to his knees. "What the fuck was that?"

"My Kekkei Genkai is created by a mixture of Wind and Water Chakra," Haku said darkly as he closed with the man, "The Clan that I hail from were assassins and I assure you they were proficient at killing using more than Ice."

Pulling his hand from the stump of his arm he aimed his other hand at Haku shouting, "Well you should have gone for the kill then," and fired. He smirked when as the dust cleared nothing remained until he felt a cold pain stab him in the back. Looking down he saw the tip of an Ice Blade sticking out of his stomach.

He turned his head to see Haku standing behind him holding the end of the sword having stabbed it downward through his upper back. "Damn," Riyan said, "Our… information said you were…some kind of pacifist."

Haku looked down at the man saying, "I do not enjoy killing. But when people threaten my family even I can become merciless." Haku broke the end of the sword off leaving the blade buried in the Root member's body and began walking towards the hole in the apartment wall.

"We weren't aware of any blood relation between you and the jinchuriki," Riyan said as Haku crossed in front of him.

Haku stared sadly at the man saying, "A family is more than just the blood in your veins," and turned his back on the man.

Riyan frowned bringing his good arm up to fire again saying, "Regardless, you still have trouble taking the kill shot though don't you."

"No," Haku said not looking back, "I already killed you. The human body is after all sixty percent water."

"What!" Riyan said as his wound began to burn, but not from heat but cold as he began to freeze from the inside out. Haku dropped to the street below leaving a statue of ice behind as he went in search of the boy who had become his brother.

* * *

Kushina tried to forget what her clones had been told by Haku, but it proved impossible as it had been joined by Sai's and all his insistences that Naruto was not the Kyuubi. However the memory of the hospital and the taunts of the nine-tails began to play as well. They grew louder and more insistent as they warred within her to choice one way or the other. To kill her son, or to believe that she was somehow mistaken about what she had seen.

They grew louder and louder until all she wanted was silence, which she received as she heard, "Mom." The voice of Naruto cut through her and her confusion like a machete. She stood there for a moment looking around the ancient foundry that she had hidden in so as not to have to see the face of Naruto. But eventually she knew she had to, if only to make a decision.

Turning slowly like a cornered animal she shouted, "Get away."

"Mom, it me, it's Naruto," he said his voice pleading.

"No, no you're not," Kushina said backing up. She stopped though as she began to feel a sense of clarity sweep over her, "You're the Kyuubi. My son is going to be Hokage, inheriting it from his father, damn it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused trying to keep the hurt he felt at being thought of as the Kyuubi from his face, "Granny Tsunade is the Hokage."

"I know that," Kushina shouted, "But that's here, in this reality. But it isn't mine. In mine… in mine my boy doesn't get possessed by you." Deciding to believe in her memory and not third hand accounts of what her son may or not be, she charged Naruto pulling a kunai from her pouch.

Naruto defended himself pushing the blade away from his chest but jumped back not willing to strike her. Kushina charged again swiping at him again but Naruto blocked and grabbed her wrist hoping to disarm her. She allowed him to kicking him in the chest and knocking him away from her. Grabbing another from her pouch she came at him but this time her kunai was parried by the one Naruto had taken.

As they fought for position Naruto said pleading, "Mom, I don't want to fight you."

"Then you're going to die," Kushina said pushing him back off balance. As he fell backwards she threw the kunai catching the off balance blonde in the throat. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke replaced with an ancient mop bucket.

Searching her surroundings she climbed onto a catwalk, moving cautiously and said, "How much longer are you going to keep this up Kyuubi? Or did you forget how you taunted that you were going to use my son to destroy the village."

"I'm not the Kyuubi," Naruto said from his hiding spot, "Please believe me mom."

"Stop calling me that you bastard," Kushina said getting agitated by the fox's game, but began moving towards were the voice had come from, "Just face me like a man. Stop your god damn mind games and let me return to my home."

"Fine," Naruto said landing behind her startling the elder Uzumaki at just how quiet he was. Pulling his ninjato Naruto said, "I guess I know where I inherited my stubborn streak. But if the only way for you to listen to reason is to beat you in a fight well, you can ground me later."

Kushina responded by throwing her kunai and watched as Naruto sliced it in half so that the two pieces sailed on either side of his head. Closing with her he sheathed his sword and engaged her in taijutsu. Kushina blocked his kick only for another Naruto to pop into existence and kick her in the chest. Stagger back she blocked Naruto's punch and another one came into being hitting her in the side of the face before dispelling. Kushina felt the mask she wore crack under the blow.

Naruto stopped his assault as she reached up calmly pulling it away. Seeing his mother's face for the first time he said, "Mom please, it doesn't have to be this way."

Kushina closed her eyes practically feeling the pain in Naruto's voice before saying, "Yes it does. Don't you understand? I don't belong here. My family… my family was taken from me. My son was a chunin at age eight… he's one of the most gifted children of his generation. I don't know what you are anymore, did I dream the whole thing in the hospital. Is this simply some game the Kyuubi is playing? But none of that matters, the only way home that I have starts with your death. Please let me return to my dream."

Naruto could see tears threatening to spill from his mother's eyes, but he sadly said, "I'm afraid I have too many dreams of my own to just lie down and die."

"Then you will have to kill me," Kushina said calmly.

Naruto gave her a cheerful smile that she could see even through the face wraps saying, "I'll find a better way. Just you wait and see."

Kushina almost found herself believing that it was possible, and was surprised since it was a smile that the Naruto of the genjutsu had never used before. If she had been forced to describe the Naruto she was trying to get back to she would say he was a model shinobi. When faced with a choice like she had just given the real Naruto he would have chosen the most efficient, namely which ever outcome he could achieve first through either her death or capture. In the smile the real Naruto was giving her. She saw neither of those outcomes were acceptable to him. The only one he would accept would be the one where she could smile back at him in turn.

For a moment she flashed back to when Minato and she had chosen the name Naruto after reading Jiraiya's book. She could so easily remember her favorite scene where the hero tells the man he had just defeated that he would find a way to change the shinobi world. She leapt over the railing of the catwalk surprising Naruto. She wanted to believe in that smile, but remembering the thirteen years devoted to her dream found that she couldn't on blind faith.

Landing she said, "I'm sorry, but I need to return home."

Her primary element was water, naturally in a desert that put her at a disadvantage. However, Kushina knew that just because you couldn't see water didn't mean it wasn't there. Flashing through hand signs the ground began to shake as the most massive water dragon that Naruto ever saw sprouted from the ground as she tapped into the underground river. Naruto cursed as the dragon slammed into the catwalk destroying it.

Kushina felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as she saw the unmoving form of Naruto laying face down in the water that had been trapped inside the building and was slowly draining. So caught up in the pain was she that she failed to notice a thick fog appearing inside the building until it had engulfed her. She heard the telltale poof of the shadow clone. Realizing she had been had, she was torn between embarrassment and pride.

She then heard, "Eight spots…" Naruto then began calling out the eight spots that Zabuza used to taunt his prey when using the silent killing technique. As he did Kushina felt the feather light touch of his sheathed blade as it ran along those spots. She marveled that she couldn't hear a thing as he moved over the water, as he passed her again and again.

As he called another, his seventh, she charged her fist with chakra slamming it into the water at her feet. The release of chakra created a wave of water that traveled in all directions around her catching the closing Naruto in its wake and slamming him against a piece of machinery.

Naruto fought to get up the fog disappearing as a result of his lack of focus. Kushina spun yelling at him accusingly for not going for the kill, "What were you seeking to prove huh?"

"That I could kill you but won't," Naruto said the wraps around his face falling away.

Seeing this Naruto's full face for the first time she found it surprising just how much it differed from the genjutsu ones. The whisker marks were an obvious difference since the fake Naruto had never become a jinchuriki, but the half smile on his lips was the biggest difference. The fake Naruto never felt anything in battle, not anger, or fear. He faced ever challenge with a face better suited on a stuck up Hyuuga or Uchiha.

Finding the smile on Naruto's face both fitting and upsetting she said, "Grow up, being a shinobi means making a choice. Life or death that is how the shinobi world works."

"I have made a choice," Naruto said, "I'll keep coming until I achieve my desired goal."

"Naruto…" Kushina said holding up her hand and forming a Rasengan, "I'm sorry, but the world doesn't work that way."

"Then I'll make it work that way," Naruto said matching her movements.

The two Uzumaki then dropped into a run, charging at each other and slamming their jutsu into one another. As the Rasengans clashed mother and son could feel what each other felt at that moment. Kushina felt her son's desperation to hold onto a bond that he had with her for no other reason than she had carried him to term. Naruto felt his mother's confusion, her having been so sure he was the Kyuubi incarnate but finding him to be nothing like the beast.

As the jutsu died out they passed one another and stayed in their poses of hands held in front of them. Kushina looked at her hand seeing it badly burned by chakra and was assaulted by another memory.

_She was about eight months pregnant and was sitting on the porch of her and Minato's home. A home that in two months time would be filled with the sounds of their growing family. She was waiting for Minato to come home from some training with Kakashi when she caught site of them. Her husband was holding his hand in front of him and Kakashi looked rather guilty. Running up as best she could she said, "What happened?"_

"_Oh this, this is nothing just a small training mishap," Minato said as she took his hand to look at it._

"_I'm sorry again sensei," Kakashi said._

"_Don't worry about it Kakashi," Minato said as Kushina took him into the house._

_Grabbing the first aid kit she asked, "How did Kakashi do this?"_

"_I taught him the Rasengan," Minato said proudly, "We decided to show off a little and well…"_

_Seeing the smile on his face she said, "What are you smiling about you almost lost a hand?"_

_Minato looked at her saying, "Kakashi surpassed me in a jutsu that I created. It's always a reason to smile when a student surpasses his master." Kushina just shook her head in exasperation, but then Minato placed his hand on her stomach saying, "I suppose it just makes me excited for the day when this little guy surpasses us both."_

Kushina stared at her burnt hand as tears began pouring from her eyes as she thought, "_He did it Minato… and I wasn't there to see any of it_." Hit by an incredible feeling of remorse she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollable as it hit her that she hadn't been there to see any of it. Not his first steps, his first words, the first time he kicked the crap out of some kid for teasing him, or even the day he learned his first jutsu. She had seen them all of the fake Naruto true, but she realized that it wasn't the Naruto that both her and Minato had pinned their hopes of the future on. Or the one that Minato had sacrificed everything for. So caught up in her regret was she that she failed to register the giant fire jutsu heading right for her.

Naruto didn't though, as he snatched her into his arms and moved her out of harms ways. Kushina was shocked that her son could even stomach being in the same room as her let alone save her, due to her feelings of guilt. Naruto sent a small smile down to her as he placed her on the ground and he glared up at their attackers. Standing in the center of twenty Anbu was Danzou who calmly said, "I'm afraid that as touching as this reunion is, I'm going to have to ask that you both die here for the future of Konoha."


	55. Chapter 55 A Mother's Love

**An:** I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed as always. Also I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so long on this chapter. Things are finally settling down for me, so hopefully no more month long waits in-between chapters. Again, thanks for the reviews, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 55: A Mother's Love**

Kakashi ducked under a sword swipe by Rin which cut a groove along the cement wall that he had been backed up against. He punched her in the chest knocking her back slightly, using the moment to retreat down a corridor of boxes. He spared a moment to look at the hand he had used, which had been his left. Looking at his right hand he saw the kunai he had clutched in it. Had he attacked using that hand, the fight would have been over.

"_Damn it_," he thought angrily, "_Pull it together Kakashi. She isn't the Rin you used to know_." Yet, despite the number of times he had told himself that, it didn't change the fact that she had been. Or that every time he found a small opening in her stance he could exploit he froze as he remembered the way she used to smile at him.

Despite how sure he had sounded of himself only moments before the fight, it had only taken a single pass for him to realize he was incapable of killing her. Running a hand along the slash in his vest it was a sentiment that Rin didn't seem to share.

Up ahead he saw the corridor of boxes opened up into some kind of intersection. Guessing that if he went right it would take him to the wall that he planned to destroy using exploding tags, which would lead him deeper into the village and most likely to Naruto, prepared to head that way. It was only years of combat experience that allowed him to dodge the sword slash as Rin appeared coming from his left having taken a faster route.

Avoiding several of her sword swipes, he blocked her last one using a kunai and begged, "Please, Rin stop this. Don't you care that Sensei's son is in danger?"

"You're the one that doesn't care Kakashi," she said unemotionally. "If you did, you would kill me and move on to help him. Yet your emotions make you weak and unable to do what needs to be done."

"Rin snap out of it, this isn't you," Kakashi said trying to reach his teammate.

Rin's stare hardened showing the first sliver of emotion that he had seen in her since their reunion as she bitterly said, "Like you would know the real me," before punching him in the side of the head. He staggered back only for her to follow up with a slash that cut him from hip to shoulder. However the two pieces of him turned into smoke revealing it to be one of the crates that the foundry turned warehouse was storing. As the kunai inside of the crate spilled over the floor she gazed at the numbers on it and used them to pinpoint where in the warehouse he had appeared at when he had used the replacement jutsu.

Arriving at the spot, she found a box missing from the organized rows as well as a blood trail that indicated her last strike had at least grazed him. Following it, she thought of the truth that Kakashi failed to grasp. That only one of them was going to put the tragedy that had been Team Minato behind them but the only way to do that was for one of them to cut the ties that bound them by killing the last member themselves.

* * *

Kushina fell to her knees feeling weak as the fact that the son she had dedicated the past three years to killing had saved her. She looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her protectively and felt tears enter her vision as he said, "You're the bastard that took her from her home."

"Ah, you must be referring to the genjutsu that Sarutobi placed on her," Danzou said smugly from the catwalk along the wall that he and his Root shinobi were standing on, "Yes that would be me."

"Place her back in it," Naruto demanded angrily, "You had no right to make her unhappy."

Kushina couldn't stand to hear that her son cared so much about her happiness considering what she had just tried to do. Her pain was further enhanced as Danzou said, "That is impossible. The genjutsu was a powerful forbidden technique of the Kurama Clan. However currently there are no Kurama with the ability to perform it."

Kushina put her hands to her ears squeezing her head in anguish, wishing she could make the pain and guilt she felt go away. "_How… how could I be so stupid as to trust that bastard?_" she thought before looking up at her son again thinking, "_How could I have thought you were the Kyuubi._"

Her eyes landed on an old rusty kunai that lay by her. Snatching it up she said, "Naruto, I'm sorry." She then flipped it in her hands and straightening her kneeling stance moved to plunge it into her throat. She had closed her eyes and felt warm blood hit her before a hand clamped over hers where the kunai had been sticking out from. She then felt a warm presence hug her from behind.

Opening her eyes, she could see that she had stabbed the kunai through Naruto's hand and that he was holding her hands away from her throat. Gasping she let go of the knife and Naruto moved it and his wounded hand away as he said, "Please don't listen to that bastard mom. I don't know what happened back then but I do know that for nine months you carried me and protected me. I know it's weird, but growing up I never doubted that you and dad loved me. So if there's a way to return you to the place where you were happiest, I promise I will find it."

Kushina stiffened as Naruto's words made her remember how as they had been stabbed through the chest by the Kyuubi, she and Minato had poured all their love into their son. Bittersweetly she thought, "_Our feelings reached him Minato_."

Before she could allow the guilt she felt overpower her again Naruto said, "Stay here Mom, I'll handle this."

As he stood, pulling the kunai from his hand and tossing it as far from them as possible, he said addressing Danzou, "I'm going to make you pay for hurting her."

"Is that right, boy?" Danzou said calmly, "Apparently Jiraiya didn't teach you tactics on your trip, we hold the high ground and a numbers advantage. But before we kill you, perhaps you will indulge me. What do you hope to gain by trying to ease the pain she feels? There is no benefit in it. She's already broken. She's a weapon that has lost its edge. She failed as a mother and wife, and even as the weapon to destroy the Kyuubi."

Kushina wrapped her arms around herself hearing Danzou's estimate of her. She noticed that Naruto who had been shaking with rage moments before seemed to be completely still. It was almost an unnatural stillness. But the despair she felt trying to grip her again seemed to be pushed away as Naruto said, "She's my mom, that's all the reason I need."

Danzou took a step back when the jinchuriki met his eyes, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. As according to his sources the boy's eyes would turn red when calling on the Kyuubi not yellow. "What…" was as far as he got, before he felt a sledgehammer like force delivered to his chest that smashed him into and through the wall.

Danzou recovered in midair. Landing he cut a path through the sand, taking in his surroundings he found that he was on the outskirts of the village. He cursed himself a fool, for underestimating the jinchuriki as he set about releasing the seals on his arm hoping his men would buy him enough time to do so.

Naruto glared out the hole he had made using Danzou as he saw the bastard recover from his attack. Occupying the space that the Root leader had moments before Naruto looked to his right and left seeing he had ten Root agents on either side of him. The man to his left recovered from his surprise first going for his tanto, but Naruto's draw was faster.

Naruto cut the man from shoulder to hip, but as a result of using his sage chakra his reach was considerably extended. So he didn't just cut through the man but the wall to his left, the man behind him, as well as the catwalk they were standing on.

The man behind Naruto tried to attack his exposed back, but wasn't prepared for the catwalk to lurch as a result of the damage it had sustained. Naruto was, and lashed out with a foot that hit him in the chest with enough force to send him into the far wall hard enough to leave an impression. From the red splotch that appeared where his head had hit Naruto knew the man wasn't going to ever get back up.

With the horrible screech of twisting metal the catwalk gave way, but only one Anbu had been unprepared for that, as all the rest including Naruto leap to different areas of the foundry. Naruto looked down to see the Anbu was pinned under the debris and as a pool of blood spread from beneath him figured he was down for the count as well.

Kushina watched transfixed as Naruto cut another Anbu down. But her heart leapt into her throat as it appeared for a moment that he had fallen for a trap as the rest of the Anbu who had taken up positions around the man he had killed threw hundreds of shuriken at him. However she relaxed as a wall of wind that moved around him almost like the Hyuuga's rotation appeared battering them away. To respond Naruto threw fifteen shuriken, one at each of the remaining Root members, flying through the hand signs the shuriken multiplied into thousands. The Root agents were caught in the hail of blades as they had expected to only need to dodge or batter away one not the thousands that had appeared.

As the last Root members body feel from the ceiling Naruto jumped to the hole he had made and smiling at her said, "Mom, I'm going to go kill that bastard who made you cry. I'll be right back."

He then leapt away. Looking around at the carnage Naruto had left Kushina wanted to make a flippant remark along the lines of, "That's my boy." However, considering everything, felt unworthy of making such a statement.

Danzou saw the blonde leap from the hole and cursed as he worked on the last seal. He felt further panicked as Naruto created a clone in the air that threw him at the struggling elder. As the jinchuriki descended towards him, the elder could see that he was holding a Rasengan behind him. Naruto still a dozen feet or so away brought his hand forward and the Rasengan expanded to engulf everything in front of him just as the last seal on Danzou's arm fell away.

When the jutsu ended Naruto looked around with a grim smile as he saw the crater his jutsu had created. He was about to return to his mom when he heard, "Impressive, it's a shame Sarutobi refused to hone you into Konoha's weapon.

Naruto spun but was kicked away as Danzou's leg connected with his side. Naruto skidded away and pulling his ninjato channeled his chakra into it creating a massive blade of wind and burying it where the smirking elder was standing. His attack left a deep scar in the ground, but he frowned when he spotted no remains.

Naruto sensed the attack this time jumping away from another kick landing a dozen feet away from the elder. Getting his first good look at Danzou since releasing his right arm Naruto noticed the multiple Sharingan eyes. Counting ten he wondered why one suddenly closed but before he could dedicate any real brain power to it was forced to react as Danzou fired an air bullet at him. Naruto countered with one of his own and the two attacks canceled each other out.

Glaring at the elder, Naruto asked, "Why are you so hell bent on destroying me?"

"There is no need to take it personally," Danzou said calmly. "I bear you and your mother no animosity. You are both simply obstacles that stand in my way of turning Konoha into what it was always meant to be."

"What would that be?"

"The only Shinobi village left standing," Danzou said. "For too long we've suffered from foolish decisions that have let our enemies thrive instead crushing them beneath our heels."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't expect you to understand. You've never tasted war and have been indoctrinated with Sarutobi's philosophy. But that philosophy in turn led to your exile. Had we crushed Kumo at the end of the Second Great War, they would not have been able to send the shinobi that had attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga. Had we simply wiped them out, as I had wanted, your life would have been completely different. But instead Sarutobi was weak and chose peace, never understanding that all peace is the time our enemies use to prepare for their next attempt to wipe out Konoha."

"Better to be wiped out standing for something greater, than to last forever killing endlessly," Naruto countered.

"To hear that coming from what should have been Konoha's ultimate weapon only confirms that you need to be removed from the board," Danzou said. "But through your death Konoha will gain new strength."

"For some reason that doesn't exactly fill me with joy, especially if an ass like you is the one calling the shots," Naruto said preparing to attack again.

Danzou readied himself for the charge by pulling a kunai. Exhaling wind chakra onto it, he extended its reach and made it appear almost like a scimitar. Naruto charged catching Danzou wind blade and was surprised that the merely chakra blade held against his own. Exchanging several blows, Naruto took a slash along his back but spinning caught Danzou across the neck. Danzou's head went flying but then disappeared like mist. Naruto only had a second to gawk before he almost lost his own head as Danzou picked up where he left off as if nothing had happened.

Although the swipe of his Kunai missed, Danzou caught Naruto in the side of the head with a punch, and as Naruto's head moved towards the ground followed up with a knee that knocked him back several steps. Naruto quickly recovered but Danzou smirked as he noticed that Naruto's eyes had returned to their normal blue.

"It would seem that whatever that technique was, it has run its course," Danzou said closing with the blonde.

Although the loss of his sage mode worried him, Naruto hadn't become so over reliant on it that he feared mixing it up with Danzou without it. Creating a hundred shadow clones, he had them attack from all sides. Danzou responded by taking a deep breath and moving his head exhaled a large wind blade about him which destroyed a good portion of the clones. However the few that remained responded in kind with Wind Cutters of their own. Danzou avoided most of them, but one hit him directly down the center splitting him in two.

However, again reality seemed to rearrange itself so that Danzou appeared to the side of the jutsu that had just killed him. Danzou buried his kunai into the surprised Naruto in front of him which puffed into smoke and turning threw it into the one coming up behind him. The real Naruto appeared from the ground slashing upwards vaguely noticing that a third eye had closed and smiled as his blade hit home but was sent stumbling back as instead of a neatly bisected Danzou he was attacked by an uninjured one who buried his fist into Naruto's stomach.

"How are you doing this?" Naruto shouted feeling his rage getting the better of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Danzou replied smarmily, "but unless you figure it out soon. You'll be dead and your mother shortly after you."

"You leave her alone," Naruto roared, allowing the first tail to appear as he sent a chakra arm forward burying it deep into a surprised Danzou's chest.

"Make me," Danzou said before fading into mist again to reappear moments later unharmed.

* * *

Kushina moved to the hole Naruto had made and witnessed his battle with Danzou. She was trying to understand how it was Danzou was cheating death. But then she felt the familiar chakra of the Kyuubi as Naruto roared his response to something Danzou had said. The wind had carried it to her and she was quite sure that his roar of, "Leave her alone," had been about her. Knowing Danzou, he had most likely threatened her again.

She frowned as she noticed Danzou kept taunting Naruto all the while avoiding his attacks. She wondered at what the elder was playing at till she noticed a second tail form. She suspected that Danzou was hoping that making Naruto mad and letting him draw on the Kyuubi's chakra more would cause him to make a mistake that the elder could capitalize on. But when Naruto surprised Danzou, having sent a claw into the ground that had attacked from behind, and the elder had defended himself by creating a wooden barrier, Kushina arrived at the shocking truth.

"_He's trying to get him angry enough that the nine-tail can escape and has somehow melded the Sharingan and first Hokage's jutsu in order to control it_," she thought panicked. Dropping from the hole in the wall, she headed in their direction in order to try and calm Naruto down.

* * *

Danzou almost smiled as the third tail formed and the boy lost more of himself to the beast that he carried. He didn't know how many tails he would need to appear, but was confident that once the nine-tails took over he would be able to control it. Taking stock of his situation he felt that despite losing four of the ten Sharingan mounted in his arm that if he could gain control of the Kyuubi it would all be worth it.

He was already thinking of which of the many candidates among his newest Root recruits he could transfer the creature to when the fourth tail formed due to Naruto's anger and frustration. However, unlike the previous tails, this one didn't simply appear but when it did so created a massive burst of energy. It caused Danzou to stumble and raise his Sharingan covered arm to protect his eyes from the large amount of dust it kicked up.

From the dust a chakra arm appeared gripping Danzou's own tightly before pulling him off his feet and smashing him into the ground. What Danzou saw as the dust settled was that Naruto was covered in chakra so dense he was no longer visible. Two horrible white eyes gazed at him before the boy reared back his head to roar. The Kyuubi grinned at him and retracted the arm that it still had clamped around his own.

As Danzou came to a stop in front of him, the boy that had been Naruto leapt into the air, and landed on the elder's chest. He coughed up blood, unable to believe how much weight was being brought to bear on him. The creature raised its clawed hand and Danzou prepared to use Izanagi again. But instead of burying its claw into him, the Kyuubi began to smash its fists into his face over and over again. Almost as if it knew that by going for the kill it would trigger the jutsu which had allowed him to avoid a fatal blow thus far.

Danzou began to panic as he took more damage from the Kyuubi possessed boy. His fear stemmed from knowing that even if he used Izanagi he would simply reappear fully healed beneath the Kyuubi. He tried to think of some way to get from under the creature but due to the horrendous punishment he had already taken found thinking clearly rather difficult. Strangely the memory of the day the Second Hokage died appeared before him and he realized that much like then, the fear of death was overpowering.

"_Is that why you choose Sarutobi_?" Danzou questioned the old memory of his Hokage.

But much as he expected there was no answer. Yet he felt a rumbling beneath him and moments later a spear of water burst from his chest slamming into the Kyuubi and lifted it several hundred feet away. As he reappeared unharmed as a result of Izanagi, he noticed that Kushina was running past him her long red-hair blowing behind her.

Having lost a fifth Sharingan, the elder took stock of his chakra levels and was forced to make the decision to withdraw. Even if he could still control the Kyuubi, he doubted he'd be able to do so long enough to contain it. Looking at the battle between Kyuubi and Kushina, he smiled as it was possible that one or the other would be destroyed since when most jinchuriki lost control of their Bijuu the only recourse was to destroy it. Moving deeper into the village he would gather up the rest of his Root agents before setting up another ambush attempt before Team Kakashi could return to Konoha.

* * *

Kushina was feeling drained as she created a powerful Wall of Water between her and the Kyuubi. Creating so much water in such an arid environment was taking its toll on even her large reserves. However, she shook it off unwilling to fail her child now when he needed her most. She knew what the Kyuubi was doing to Naruto having almost fallen into the same trap once. But knowing and stopping were two different things. The Kyuubi's chakra claw smashed into the water wall, and although the water slowed the attack down it didn't stop it.

But as the water collapsed around the outstretched arm the Kyuubi noted that Kushina was nowhere to be seen. It narrowed its eyes as it tried to locate its previous host, but didn't need to as she shouted, "Looking for someone."

The creature turned its head towards her and was hit directly in the face by a Rasengan. The attack caused the Kyuubi to skid back several feet as she hadn't used her full power afraid she'd hurt Naruto. The creature grinned maliciously at her, and she knew that she had to act fast to prevent the next attack as little black and white dots began rising from the chakra surrounding her son.

In desperation Kushina called on her special chakra and formed metal chains which shot from her back into the ground. The chains then appeared around the Kyuubi crisscrossing it and holding it down. Already weakened, Kushina knew at best it was a delaying tactic since she would only get weaker while using the jutsu. As the chakra the Kyuubi admitted began to explode prematurely she lost sight of it for a moment.

She felt a measure of panic as red chakra began traveling towards her from the chains. She almost let go of her jutsu fearing the Kyuubi had found a counter but refused to abandon her son again. When the red chakra reached her it felt almost like pure adrenaline had been poured into her. Feeling her strength returning, she lifted her shirt to see the seal on her stomach that had been used to contain the nine-tails was visible. However, its design was different and recognizing some of symbols realized that in his final moments Minato had altered it.

In the three years she had trained in the Root base she had often wondered how and why Minato had been so prepared to face the Kyuubi. She still didn't have any answers to that, but felt she understood what her role was supposed to be upon seeing the seal. Minato had altered it so that she could drain away the Kyuubi's chakra and as the dust from the small explosions began to settle, she could see that was exactly what was happening as the beasts chakra was slowly siphoned away and into her. She figured as a former jinchuriki she was perhaps the perfect vessel for the malicious chakra. She also understood why Minato had done so and that so Naruto could train in mastering the Kyuubi's yang chakra without fear of it taking him over.

As the last of the Kyuubi's chakra was drained away Naruto collapsed into a heap. Disengaging her jutsu she ran to him and bit back a curse seeing him so badly burned. She gently flipped him over and cradled his head in her lap as she tried to apply the limited first aid jutsu that she knew. Remembering that one of Naruto's teammates had demonstrated Tsunade's freaky strength, as she had used to tease the older woman , figured she may also know some of her healing jutsu as well so as carefully as possible picked her son up to go in search of her.

* * *

Kakashi felt the Kyuubi's chakra pass over the warehouse. He cursed as he held his side where Rin's blade had cut him. Unsure of the situation, Kakashi knew that it had to be extremely bad if Naruto was falling back on the Kyuubi. But he only needed to take stock of his own situation to know that things were not going his team's way. At least as far as he and Naruto were concerned since they were facing people they had bonds with.

He only hoped the rest of his team was doing better as although he hated to admit it he was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it out of here alive without help. It wasn't that he suddenly felt the guilt that had been such a huge part of his life for so long returning. But that Rin seemed so hellbent on killing him, and his own inability to kill her. He never imagined that the words Obito had told him that day when they rescued her would come back to haunt him like this, but he felt that if he killed Rin he would become trash, that he would have truly abandoned her when she needed him most.

He could hear her approaching although he knew that she wasn't trying to approach stealthily as she had decided to use taunting in order to draw him out. "Tell me Kakashi," she said approaching near his position, "Are you beginning to regret saving me from those Iwa –Nin, hmmm?" Kakashi closed his eyes biting his tongue and holding back the denial of what she said. "Come now, don't be shy. You can be honest with me. Didn't you ever think, 'If only Obito had listened to me, things would have turned out better? I know I have."

Kakashi opened his eyes in shock hearing that Rin wished they had left her to die. "Maybe then things would be better for everyone."

Kakashi wanted to reply, to tell her that she was wrong as if they hadn't have saved her. Obito would have been unable to forgive himself and he may have become something horrible as well, a shinobi that cared for nothing but the mission. Which in essence, was exactly what Root was.

Rin suddenly threw a kunai in his direction flushing Kakashi from his hiding spot behind several crates. She cut off his escape and charged him bringing her tanto down in an overhead strike. Kakashi dodged it by stepping to the side. He then grabbed her hands by the hilt of the blade; pulling her towards him, he buried the sword into a crate behind him before swiftly snapping it by pressing his weight into it.

Kakashi then spun, kicking her in the stomach which knocked her back several steps. He closed with her exchanging blows, in which most of them ended up being blocked. He marveled that it was almost like fighting Gai as she refused to meet his eyes. However, her style relied less on brute force and speed as it did feints and counters. He had his world rocked by one such feint that turned into a full on kick that connected with the side of his head. But when she tried to press her advantage Kakashi blocked her punch and caught her in the cheek with an elbow. He then kicked her in the chest causing her to fall back but she quickly rolled to her feet. However Kakashi threw down a flash bomb blinding her and retreated down another corridor of boxes.

Hitting the back wall, he darted down the length of it slapping several exploding tags along it before leaping up and over the boxes into the next aisle hoping that if Rin was looking for him she wouldn't disarm the tags before he could blow them.

Finding a suitable spot to detonate them, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to fade as did Rin who said, "Looks like that fight is over. I wonder who won."

Kakashi knew that it didn't matter as it was a fight that could have no true winner. He knew deep down that whatever controls Danzou had in place on Kushina would snap if she killed her son. And he didn't even want to think of what Naruto would go through if he had emerged victorious at the cost of his mother's life.

Knowing that as team leader he needed to be the one to shoulder such a burden. He swallowed down the revulsion he felt and blew the wall he had placed his exploding tags against. Quickly making his way through the hole, he took up a crouched position behind the rubble preparing for Rin to show. In the distance he could see a squad approaching and feared more of Danzou's men were on their way. But he pushed that aside for the moment as Rin quickly made her way to the opening peering out into the bright sun looking for signs of where he had escaped too.

Kakashi sprang from his hiding spot, channeling his chakra into his right hand using his Raikiri. Rin blinded by the sun nevertheless heard the jutsu as he closed with her. Backing up, she bumped into a crate and brought her hand up in front of her as if to ward off the blow channeling chakra to them. She knew it was over as Kakashi had her dead to rights and closed her eyes. Memories of her life on Team Minato flashed before them and then she heard the jutsu hit. However she didn't feel the pain she believed would be associated with dying.

Kakashi saw Rin accept her death, but saw memories of the woman from their time as teammates. Her showing up to practice always with a smile for him, or the many times she would make a lunch big enough for two with the hopes that one day he'd forget his and she could share hers with him. He also saw her after Obitio's death, looking sad and lonely. Despite knowing a simple kind word from him could have made all the difference in her life he had refused to give it. Since, he had felt unworthy of her affections, not only because Obito had cherished her, but because he had been willing to leave her to die. But as he closed with her, his hand held back about to plunge it into her chest, he saw the smiling teammate she used to be and couldn't bring himself to do it. Slamming the Raikiri into the boxes next to her, he wanted to say something to help break her out of her Root conditioning but found his ability to speak impaired.

He gazed down to see that the reason for it was Rin had called upon her medical ninjutsu and that her hand was currently pressed against his chest. Looking up he could see that Rin's eyes, which had appeared devoid of emotion before, were now wide with horror.

Feeling the life fade from him, he gave her a reassuring eye-smile and tried to say he didn't blame her, but found his strength failed him as he slowly collapsed. As the world went black, he could have sworn he heard Shizune screaming his name.

* * *

Danzou frowned upon feeling the Kyuubi's chakra fading, as the way it slowly tapered off told him that either some seal had been placed on the boy or he had found a way to overpower the beast. Neither of which made him very happy. He only hoped that the boy and his mother were sufficiently weakened so that his next ambush would prove too much for them. He was making a list of the various Root bases he could draw the necessary forces from when he heard a shout of, "Lord Danzou."

Turning to the sound he saw Idate running towards him with several squads of his Anbu from the Land of River's base. "Idate," he said confused but pleased figuring he could crush the Uzumaki with the extra manpower, "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Danzou," the boy said dropping to his knees, "Konoha has risen up against you. Your compound was attacked, the assault was led by Sarutobi and almost every clan was represented in the attack. I'm afraid you have been marked as a traitor and are to be arrested or killed on sight. We were followed here by a squad of kunoichi and I set a squad back to deal with them, but since they haven't returned it's possible that more Konoha shinobi are on the way."

Danzou at first was stunned, but then hearing that the home that he had dedicated over sixty years of service too, had so completely rejected him and his philosophy was taken over by a fury he had never known before. He could almost feel the Sharingan he had implanted in him begin to pulse as a result. But focusing on the kneeling boy said calmly despite the fury he felt, "Fine, if Konoha wishes to remain weak so be it. We'll show them the error of their ways by razing the village to the ground. For now we'll retreat to Site Ogre."

Idate nodded before pulling out a flare that he shot into the air. It burst into a green flame which the surviving Root squads knew meant they needed to pull out. As Danzou led the retreat he began planning for the future. He already was trying to make his complete defeat into a positive as he thought, "_Its better this way. I'll be able to start fresh and once at Site Ogre we'll begin establishing a true shinobi village, one that will have the strength to wipe the rest of these so called villages from the face of the earth."_

* * *

Shizune had seen the shinobi charge into the building after the wall had blown. Seeing the electricity sparking from his hand she had been sure it was Kakashi. She picked up her pace only to be greeted by the sight of Kakashi standing with his back to her and his hand buried in some boxes. She had a hard time imaging him missing but as he collapsed felt her heart stop in terror. She focused on what may have been his killer only to see Rin standing there looking almost as shocked as she imagined she did.

Rin's eyes focused on her and widened in surprise and for a moment she looked like she wanted to say something. Her mouth moved wordlessly several times and Shizune got the feeling she wanted to say it was an accident. But, instead Rin jumped up landing on the boxes behind her and she tried to jump away but Jiraiya having appeared said, "Oh no you don't." His ponytail shot forward to try and snag the young woman but was pinned to the ground by several kunai.

Rin landed next to Hyo, who had watched the fight as instructed. Still in a bit of shock she said, "I-I killed him."

"We saw," Hyo said unemotionally, "Congratulations." The woman didn't respond, nor did he expect her to, as almost all Root members went into shock after completing their final test. He had as well, but had emerged stronger. Rin may still go either way, but having completed her task and upon seeing the flare in the sky said, "It's time to go, Inu." The young woman just weakly nodded. She sent one last glance at Kakashi, but found her view of him blocked by Shizune who was desperately trying to save his life.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata upon feeling the Kyuubi's chakra had made their way in that direction, but hearing an explosion nearby had decided to investigate not willing to leave a teammate behind. Finding the hole they stepped inside to see a frantic Shizune using her medical jutsu on Kakashi.

Sakura immediately went into medic mode running up to them saying, "What happened?"

Shizune didn't respond and Sakura could see tears leaking from her fellow medics eyes. Jiraiya responded saying his voice tinged with sadness, "He was attacked by a medic. We believe she used a chakra scalpel on his heart."

Sakura nodded running a scan to see exactly what Shizune had healed and what damage remained. She could see Hinata standing near the hole still, biting her lip and she knew that although she was worried about Kakashi. With Naruto still out there in an unknown condition was probably desperate to go searching for him. "Hinata you can't really do anything here. Go find Naruto."

Hinata nodded and as she began to leave. Sakura noticed that Jiraiya also left with her, leaving Tsume and Hana behind to protect the two medics. Focusing on saving her sensei, she noticed that in her panic that Shizune was healing the massive bleeding, yet was overlooking the smaller and more sinister damage to the surrounding area.

Pulling Shizune's hands away the older woman looked up saying, "Stop it, I have to save him."

"I understand," Sakura said leaning over his chest and began healing him, "But you aren't thinking clearly. If you aren't careful you'll heal his heart, but if you don't take care of the damage around it, he'll still bleed out when the weakened arteries give way."

Shizune looked surprised and running a scan found that Sakura's diagnosis was right. Had she not been stopped she would have, saved him only to kill him. "Sakura…"

"I know," Sakura cut her off, "It can't be easy to have to heal someone you love. Just sit back and leave this to me."

Shizune nodded and took Kakashi's hand feeling reassured as Kakashi gave a weak squeeze back almost instinctively. As the color began to return to him Shizune popped a blood pill into his mouth and noticed that Sakura gawked a little as she pulled down his mask. When Sakura had pronounced that the worse of the damage was repaired Shizune thanked her. Sakura waved off the praise, and asked if Shizune could handle the rest as she helped search for Naruto. Shizune nodded and as the pinkette left she wondered how it was that Rin, someone that she had seen as a rival for Kakashi, could have brought herself to hurt him so.

* * *

Kushina was cautious as she carried Naruto, afraid that more of Danzou's men would be nearby. He grimaced in pain and although she wanted to run in search of the medic fought down the urge as he was already healing so didn't want to risk his safety by getting careless. But despite her careful approach towards where her clones had herded the two girls she was still surprised as a calm voice said, "It would seem you have come around."

Kushina spun to see Haku stepping from an Ice Mirror that at first she had assumed was a reflective window. Kushina nodded, but thinking of her son's condition said, "Where's the medic of your team. He isn't in any danger but..."

"Yes, I imagine were he conscious he would be quite uncomfortable." Then in a way that Kushina could almost see the smile on the mempo wearing boy's face said, "But I also imagine he would be content as well." Kushina smiled gently down at her son and Haku said, "Follow me," before stepping into the mirror.

* * *

Jiraiya had noticed the mirrors that appeared against several of the buildings. Figuring that meant Haku had not only won his fight, but was keeping tabs on the rest of the village took that as a good sign. He could tell the disappearance of the Kyuubi's chakra was bothering the young Hyuuga running beside him so said, "Don't worry, the brat's fine." Hinata didn't look too convinced so he added, "Trust me, the way the chakra died tells me that at the very least he's still alive."

"How can you be sure?"

"If he had been killed while in that state it would have suddenly stopped not slowly lessoned."

Hinata nodded but then asked, "The woman who attacked us. She was Naruto's mother, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Jiraiya answered sadly.

"Why would she wish to see Naruto dead?"

"I'm not sure," Jiraiya answered, "But I'm hoping we'll get to ask her."

"You will," Haku said appearing from one of his mirrors, "Naruto's feelings have reached her and she is with him and Sakura now."

"Why, what happened?" Jiraiya asked since he figured Sakura was behind them.

"Danzou was here in person," Haku answered, "He attempted to kill Kushina. Naruto defeated him and twenty of his men, but Danzou managed to anger him to the point that the Kyuubi almost escaped. As a result he's badly burned but Sakura is healing him."

Before Haku retreated back into the mirror Hinata asked, "What about Danzou?"

"It appears they have abandoned the village as I haven't seen any of them through my mirrors," Haku answered stepping into the mirror with Hinata and Jiraiya following.

They appeared in a small apartment with Naruto resting on an old couch and Sakura standing nearby monitoring him as he rested. Kushina was standing in a corner by herself looking relieved, nervous, and scared. Undoubtedly she was worried about what to expect upon his waking up.

Hinata quickly moved to the couch, where she and Sakura gently fought for position hoping to be the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up. Jiraiya moved to Kushina who upon noticing the Sannin lurched forward hugging the familiar man saying as she cried, "I should have listened to you and Sarutobi. I can't believe that I could be so stupid as to believe Minato would seal the Kyuubi into him if he wasn't sure."

"Shh, it's alright," Jiraiya said leaving out that they believed she was being controlled.

Naruto awoke smiling at the two girls that filled his vision but hearing the crying called out, "Mom."

Kushina stiffened but Jiraiya pointed her towards Naruto. She approached the couch wiping her tears away as Hinata and Sakura made way for her. Kneeling she took his hand and began to say, "Naruto…"

But she was cut off as he said, "Mom, I meant what I said back there. I'll find a way to return you to your genjutsu."

Kushina felt the tears threatening to return. She fought them down but couldn't speak for a moment so shook her head. Naruto looked at her confused. When she recovered her ability to speak she said, "I've wasted so much time with you. I've missed so much of your life. I know I have no right to ask, but please…please let me be a mother to you."

"Did you ever stop?" he said causing her to break down and cry as she said, "Thank you," over and over again.

The other watched with gentle smiles as Naruto kept trying to find something reassuring to say to make her stop crying, but instead succeeded in making her cry harder. Eventually he settled for hugging her which she happily returned until she ran out of tears.

* * *

"Now that is surprising," said the deceptively childlike man in white who was as old as the Sannin.

"What is, Hiruko" Pain asked standing behind the Leaf Missing-nin as he examined the statue used to contain the Bijuu.

"Oh nothing," Hiruko replied quickly.

The Deva path of Pain narrowed his eyes taking a step closer but Hiruko's three shinobi Ichi, Nii, and San moved to block him. However, they backed off as Hiruko held up his hand indicating it wasn't necessary. "I was simply surprised to see that the statue was in such a condition. Although I suppose I shouldn't be considering the tales I've heard about the Rasengan."

"Indeed," Pain said dryly, "Now perhaps if you would be so kind, what is the extent of the damage?"

Hiruko gazed up at the statue and its damaged eyes again as he thought of how best to respond. As he did so he smiled slightly beneath the bandages covering his lower face that the great Akatsuki organization needed his aide in learning about what happened to the statue. Akatsuki had sent two of its members who he believed names had been Hidan and Kakuzu. He had let his shinobi fight the pair. After the Akatsuki members had emerged victorious and he had collected valuable information on their abilities he had made his own appearance.

Despite Hidan's wanting to sacrifice him to his heathen god, he had followed them as requested only to see an actual artifact left by the Sage of the Six Paths. In his quest to create the Chimera Jutsu, he had learned of the Sage's separating the mythical Ten-Tailed Beast into the nine beasts. He figured that if it was possible to separate something as powerful as that it must be equally possible to merge all the Kekkei Genkai into one body. Therefore a good portion of his early research was in artifacts left from the time of the Six Path Sage.

Turning to Pain he doubted the man knew what the true purpose of the Statue was so said diplomatically, "Perhaps, if you tell me what you intend to use the Bijuu it contains for I can best answer your question."

"I plan to create a jutsu of such devastation and horror it will end war. At least until they stop fearing it at which point it will inevitably be used again."

"Ah I see," Hiruko said, "Well in that regards you shouldn't worry. However, I'm afraid if you intend to capture all the Bijuu you'll only be able to store five of them. With four of the eyes destroyed holding and containing all the Bijuu is now impossible."

Pain stared up at the statue before saying, "What of the nine-tails? Its power was to be added last, can it still be added to the statue."

"Yes," Hiruko answered, "But I would add it last as before and it may be more challenging for you to contain the chakra as the other beasts were meant to act as a counter weight to its so to speak."

Pain waved a hand to two of his men standing in the shadows. Hiruko looked over to see a blonde man his long hair covering one of his eyes. He could make out what appeared to be mouths on his hand and standing next to him was a man in a mask with a single eye opening. The masked man looked up at the statue saying, "Ohh spooky, do we really have to be around such creepy stuff Deidara."

"Don't you ever shut up Tobi," Deidara said his patience with his new partner already at its limit.

Pain ignored the pair saying, "Thank you for your time Hiruko. We'll see that you are well compensated."

"That is quite alright," Hiruko replied following behind the blonde Akatsuki member his team following behind him, "Getting the chance to study an actual artifact from the time of the first shinobi was all the reward I need."

As he left Hiruko noticed that the masked man had remained behind, as did his partner who said, "Hey Tobi let's go."

"But I want to look at the pretty statue," Tobi replied.

"You just said it was spooky a moment ago," the blonde shouted.

"That doesn't sound like me Deidara, you shouldn't make up things like that."

Deidara began cursing, but continued to lead Hiruko away from the chamber. As he followed Deidara he thought, "_Yes seeing that statue was indeed all the reward I needed as my benefactor will be quite pleased to know what it is that I learned from this visit. That the chakra chambers have been damaged and as a result the Bijuu it already contains as well as those to be added will merge into one new being_." On an unrelated subject he thought, "_The Rinnegan will make an excellent addition to my perfect body, but after I add your Sharingan, Kakashi_."

As soon as Deidara as well as Hiruko and his group left Madara turned on Pain shouting, "You fool. Do you have any idea what your carelessness cost us?"

Pain stared calmly at Madara saying, "I was unaware that we needed all nine Bijuu in order to create our superweapon."

Madara calmed not wishing to let his true plan be learned of said, "We don't, but what do you intend to do with the four Bijuu we can no longer contain. If we leave them in their respective villages, the Shinobi world will not come to fear the jutsu as much as you hope."

Waving of Madara's concern Pain said, "No matter, we will still take the jinchuriki even if we don't seal their Bijuu into the statue. All that this changes is the order in which we target them, and for now we should leave that be. Hidan and Kakuzu are already laying the ground work to capture the two-tails, while Itachi and Konan will soon take the four-tails."

"Tch, fine," Madara said knowing that further complaining would only tip Nagato off to the fact they had different goals. "I'll begin looking for signs of the Three-tails return," the ancient Uchiha said while thinking, "_While trying to find a way to best turn this to my advantage_."

* * *

Once Kushina finally calmed Jiraiya stepped forward saying, "Well kid, I'm impressed that you sent Danzou and his cronies packing. But what happened to not using the Kyuubi."

Naruto winced and it wasn't from pain as he said, "I…I didn't use the Kyuubi until after my Sage Chakra ran out."

Jiraiya stood there for a moment before hitting him on the head saying, "What did I tell you that was supposed…"

When he had bopped Naruto both Sakura and Hinata had glared at the Sannin wanting to do the same in turn to the man. Haku had seen Naruto receive numerous such hits delivered by Zabuza so just brushed it off. Kushina however hit Jiraiya hard enough to smash the Sannin's head into the floorboards leaving a small impression. With her anger spiked, her hair rose and waved behind her like nine-tails as she said, "He's injured, so unless you want to join him in that category refrain from touching him."

"I think I already did," Jiraiya said rubbing the bump on the back of his head. Standing again he wobbled a little before saying, "But seriously Naruto, that was supposed to be your ace in the hole. Even if Akatsuki doesn't know about it, Danzou does and he'll be ready for you next time."

"I know, Pervy Sage," Naruto said, "But I couldn't stand back and let him hurt mom anymore."

"Well I hate to say it but we're probably going to have to train in mastering the Kyuubi's chakra now," the Toad Sannin said.

"What, are you nuts? What if I lose control again?"

Kushina took Naruto's hand saying, "Naruto…Jiraiya's right. Your father sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into you so you could one day master it I'm sure."

Naruto nodded until he realized, "My father… Dad was the Fourth Hokage!" Hearing that his childhood hero and the man he often wished had been his dad, even after learning that the man had sealed the Kyuubi into him, was truly his father Naruto passed out.

"Naruto," Kushina said, before spinning on Jiraiya, "Didn't you tell him anything?"

Jiraiya took a step back seeing her hair rising again said, "Hey now, don't blame me for this one. That was Sarutobi-sensei's bright idea." As Kushina's ire switched to Sarutobi the man in question felt a slight chill run down his spine.

* * *

Hinata smiled as they followed the procession back to Konoha. They had an escort from Suna, since once Kiba had caught up to Gaara's group and explained the situation the Kazekage had led a group himself to come to Naruto's aid. Kakashi was being carried on a strecher by a pair of Suna-nin with Shizune at his side constantly monitoring him.

Team Anko had arrived shortly after looking a little worn down and explained that Danzou's little lackey Idate had sent some Root agents to slow down their pursuit. Thinking of Danzou, Hinata frowned as there had been no clues as to where the traitorous elder had disappeared too. Even the Inuzuka hadn't been able to pick up any signs.

Her smile returned as she once more gazed at the chatting Blonde and his mother. Despite their initial worry at Kakashi's state Naruto and his mother were currently trading stories and generally getting to know one another. She truly felt happy for Naruto knowing that she herself would give almost anything to have her mother back. She laughed gently to herself remembering that as one of the Konoha shinobi sent to help them had seen Kushina said, "Dear Kami, the Bloody Habanero."

Naturally, that had led to her explaining how she earned the nickname by beating up several boys who had mocked her dream of being the first female Hokage. Naruto had then asked how he and his mom first fell in love. The story had left both her and Sakura seeing little hearts in their eyes, but felt it was no different then why they had come to love Naruto.

But as she walked behind the mother and son she knew that Naruto's life was probably going to go through quite a few upheavals in the coming weeks. She began to wonder if now was the best time to begin a relationship with him and as she thought that felt a presence besides her. Looking up to see her friend and rival, she was about to ask what she wanted, but Sakura made a small head gesture to follow her.

Moving to the back of the group she asked, "What is it Sakura?"

Slightly nervous the pink-haired girl said, "Well I was just thinking that now's not the best time to pursue Naruto."

Hinata smiled as the only reason she would have kept after him despite her reservations would have been because of her fear of losing ground to Sakura. Nodding her head she said, "I agree. I think we should give him time to adjust to having a mom and learning who his dad was." Sakura quickly agreed so the two agreed to a temprary cease-fire in the battle for the blonde's heart.

* * *

Itachi walked the gravel path that led to the hovel that his target resided in. He wasn't surprised to find his target waiting for him sure that the man had sensed the flaring of chakra as Konan handled the Iwa Anbu guards that had protected the area. He was surprised to find the man calmly waiting for him in a meditative position.

The man looked up at him calmly saying, "Ah, so it is you."

"Pardon," Itachi said cautiously approaching.

"Two or so years ago I had some visitors who warned me of your group," Roshi said rising from the ground smoothly.

"I see and despite the advanced warning you received due to the guards protecting you decided to stay to confront us," Itachi said removing his straw hat and unbuttoning the cloak he wore in preparation of the coming fight.

"Protect," Roshi said with some mirth, "No they are here merely to prevent the beast from falling into someone else's hands. Whether I live or die is inconsequential to them."

"Then why stay?" Itachi asked his manner sounding vaguely interested.

"For one regardless of how people feel about me, this is still my home. My other reason is that he may have been boorish and a brute. But Han was a colleague and I was probably as close to a friend as he had. He deserved better than to die by the likes of you."

"His as well as your own death will lead to peace," Itachi said believing in Nagato's vision.

"I have lived my whole life without knowing true peace. As a child I was denied it due to my status as a jinchuriki. Growing up I learned that there is no such thing as true peace, that it was a fairy tale. Even alone in my hermitage I could not find it. Therefore the only peace I expect to know is that of the grave, so what do I care what happens to this world after I'm gone."

"Then come quietly," Itachi said.

"Sorry, I owe it to Han to at least make you sweat a little," Roshi said dropping into his stance. The Iwa-nin then took off quickly closing the distance between them. Roshi's threw several jabs that Itachi avoided moving only enough to ensure that they missed. Roshi then attempted a spinning kick that prompted Itachi to leap back several feet.

Despite himself Roshi was impressed saying, "You are everything the rumors say you are, Itachi Uchiha. A shame you've seemed to have lost your way."

Intrigued Itachi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your fists lack conviction. Almost as if you are already dead. How can a man that has given up on life himself bring about peace?"

"I assure you I am committed to my cause," Itachi replied surprised at himself since normally he would let such a statement pass without comment.

"I doubt that," Roshi said with a knowing smile, "If that were true you would plan to live to see it come to fruition."

Itachi's eyes widened that the man before him had read his future intentions so well. Although the poison currently passing through his system had certainly sealed his fate, he was forced to admit that he never truly planned to live long enough to see the world Pain promised to build. "Regardless of whether I'm there to see it or not, I plan to set the world on the path to peace."

"And I plan to destroy your organization one by one," Roshi said widening his stance and bringing his closed fists in front of him.

"Then let us see who is more committed to his goal," Itachi said charging the jinchuriki. But before he reached him geysers of lava began erupting around them.

One such geyser erupted right beneath Itachi but as the shadow of the man disappeared within the column of molten rock Roshi knew that it hadn't finished him. His eyes widened in surprise as he was stabbed in the back by the Akatsuki member who was wielding a kunai. But Itachi was forced to jump back as his kunai began to melt as the Lava clone began to lose cohesion.

Itachi searched the area but found no sign of his target until a hand grabbed his ankle from below. Roshi attempted to pull the Uchiha into the ground, since the molten rock that was running through the ground would almost certainly kill him. But Itachi burst into a flock of crows that flew away.

Pulling himself from the ground it was Roshi's turn to search for his opponent. The flock of crows returned flying straight at him. Calling upon his Lava Release he spit a stream of molten rock at the birds incinerating several of them. But a good portion managed to get in close to him, as they flew by him Roshi happened to make eye contact with one and noticed that it bore the Sharingan. He cursed knowing that it meant he may already be under a genjutsu but then the Sharingan changed to a variation he had never seen before.

The world around him changed into one with a blood red sky and looking at his hands he noticed he appeared to be grey. As he pondered what was happening he heard Itachi say, "Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi . Here I control all and you will be tortured for the next seventy-two hours."

The next thing he knew Roshi found himself strapped to a chair, and before he could wonder what was in store for him an electrical shock passed through his body. He lost track of how long it lasted but lost hope when Itachi said, "Good now only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go."

Konan having finished off the last of the Iwa Anbu found Itachi on his knees coughing severely. Although she still didn't trust him, she was willing to admit he was no Madara Uchiha. As she found the quiet sadness that he seemed to carry himself with rather disarming. And even though he barely spoke during the entire journey to Iwa found herself rather curious about him.

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding as unemotional as ever.

Straightening Itachi weakly made his way to the comatose Roshi but before he could lift him found the man was being covered in paper. Itachi was surprised as the jinchuriki began rising from the ground figuring Konan would force him to carry the man. Feeling the strain of using Tsukuyomi as well as the poison working its way through him faster due to his using chakra said, "It doesn't matter. I only need to last a little longer."

Konan raised her eyebrow wondering what it was Itachi meant and as well as what it was that he hoped to achieve in this cursed world.


	56. Chapter 56 Answers and more Questions

**An:** Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed as always. They really keep me going even if my pace has slowed somewhat. I'm truly sorry for that but work is quite busy. Again I thank you for your understanding and patience, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 56: Answers and more Questions**

Kushina stood at the kitchen sink in the apartment she now shared with Naruto. It was in the same apartment that Naruto had occupied since his return to Konoha. He had eagerly offered her one of the bedrooms that had remained unused. It had been a month since her homecoming to Konoha and in many regards her senses.

For most of that time, except for the buzz her showing up had caused, it had been relatively peaceful in the village. That peace had recently been disrupted by the return of a demon called Moryo. While most of the village's shinobi were assembled to stop the stone army's march, Naruto was a part of the team to protect the priestess Shion.

Kushina had volunteered to help but was denied until she passed the required tests to prove she was ready to assume shinobi duties. In the end, it turned out her help wasn't necessary as the demon was destroyed and the army stopped. If the rumors Kushina had heard were true then Naruto had played a key role in the demons final defeat.

Sighing in boredom, she moved to the large window the apartment supported and could see several groups of shinobi that had been assigned to confront the stone army returning. Figuring that meant Naruto would be coming home within the next few days she made a list of things to get from the store in order to make sure he had a good meal waiting for him for when he did get back.

As she began thinking over what to get she allowed her mind to wander to her first few days back in the village. Her entry into the village had been performed under the cover of night, primarily to limit those who would see her and to give time for a good cover story of her whereabouts to be concocted.

She had been taken to the Hokage's office where she waited with her son while the rest of his team had been sent home. Kakashi had been taken to the hospital where Tsunade looked him over while Jiraiya went in search of Sarutobi. Jiraiya had arrived first but as he stood in the doorway Kushina couldn't see any sign of Sarutobi so had asked, "_Where is that old bag of bones?_"

"_Bag of bones," Sarutobi said indignantly peeking out from behind his student who was serving as a human shield between him and the woman he heard was quite upset with some of his decisions. _

"_Ah there you are," she said pleasantly as she stood but all thoughts of a warm welcome went out the window as she cracked her knuckles. Stepping forward she said, "You have until I reach you to tell me why it is you didn't tell Naruto who his father was."_

_The legendary professor actually took a step back as she stepped forward which gave the equally legendary Jiraiya all the opportunity he needed to jump to the side giving Kushina a clear line of sight at his teacher. Sarutobi in order to blunt her anger and give himself a few moments to think said, "I notice you didn't include yourself in that my dear."_

_She looked away sadly saying "I think we both know why that is."_

_Sarutobi nodded but said, "It was my fondest wish that I would one day be able to tell him all about the pair of you. But two things prevented me from doing so."_

"_That being?" she asked some of her anger returning. While she truly had understood why she wouldn't be mentioned, Minato had deserved to have his son know of him._

_Taking a seat Sarutobi had said, "The first is that despite the genjutsu I had placed on you I hoped that you would one day wake to tell him yourself."_

"_I was told the genjutsu was supposed to keep me in a paradise thereby preventing me from escaping it," Kushina said in a huff crossing her arms._

"_Very true," Sarutobi replied with a light smile as he added, "However, I had hoped that whatever madness afflicted you was temporary and that should you realize your true son was out there alone you'd find a way. A small hope, yet one nonetheless._

_Kushina stared at him her eyes narrowing as she said, "I hope your second reason is better or else Tsunade is going to be looking for a new head elder."_

_Sarutobi swallowed heavily but said, "My second reason has to do with your son and how I hoped he would turn out."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked neutrally sitting against the Hokage's desk._

"_As I'm sure you are quiet aware while the Hokage is the final authority there are lots of individual powerbases at play such as clans jockeying for position, councilors trying to bring more wealth into the village and their districts." He paused a moment before adding, "And others," his tone making it apparent he was talking about Root. "My hope was that if it was believed that Naruto was simply some orphan that Minato sealed the Kyuubi into then he would slip under these people's attention."_

"_Why," Kushina asked her tone thoughtful._

"_To prevent them from manipulating him to their ends," Sarutobi said standing moving past the woman to look out the window in the Hokage's office and onto the sleeping village. "I know Minato would have wished that the village see Naruto as its savior."_

"_By telling them he sealed the beast into his son would have ensured that," Kushina said rounding on the elder. _

_She frowned when she saw his reflection smile in the glass before he turned towards her saying, "Exactly, yet since they disregarded his wishes when they thought him a lone Uzumaki. I decided to keep his parentage to myself. I feared telling people the truth would have led to him being surrounded by people who would fill his head with false platitudes expecting great things from the son of the Fourth Hokage. I hoped that should Naruto achieve his dream of being Hokage it would be with him surrounded by people who viewed him as Naruto, not by who either of his parents were."_

_Kushina smiled tightly before saying, "You're still a crafty old bastard." Bowing she said, "Thank you for all you've done for my family."_

"_Now, now," Sarutobi said, "I've made plenty of mistakes. It's only by some twist of fate that he's turned into the fine young man that I envisioned."_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as they talked about him like he wasn't in the room. Jiraiya smiled placing a hand on his shoulder before saying, "I think we should still keep who is Naruto's father just between us and his team though."_

_Kushina looked like she was about to protest but was cut off by Tsunade who entering the office said, "I agree."_

"_What," Kushina said rounding on the current Hokage, "He deserves to claim that his father was the man who saved the village."_

"_I agree," Tsunade said moving to sit behind her desk, "Unfortunately the rest of the shinobi world might not be ready for such news. Especially Iwa, who in light of losing their second Jinchuriki might take the sudden appearance of the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Legion as an act of war."_

"_What happened?" Jiraiya asked gravelly._

"_Roshi has been taken by Akatsuki," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her. "What's worse is that this time one of the attackers was identified as Itachi Uchiha."_

"_I still can't believe Mikoto's Itachi would betray the village and his family," Kushina said having a difficult time picturing the boy that had cherished his baby brother as the cold blooded killer Danzou's reports on the state of the village had made him out to be._

_Tsunade closed her eyes before saying, "I'm afraid that is both true and not." Directing her attention to Naruto she said, "Naruto, I'm about to reveal sensitive information. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." _

_Naruto stared at her before moving his gaze to the rest of the adults in the room. Tsunade expected some outburst but instead he sent his mom a smile and said, "Guess it's over my pay grade huh?" Tsunade nodded, so he stood saying, "I'll be out in the lobby mom to take you home when you're done."_

_Kushina smiled as he left before directing her gaze to the current Hokage. Taking a seat she asked, "Why am I privy to this information?"_

"_Normally you wouldn't be," Tsunade answered, "But, considering your status as the former Kyuubi jinchuriki. I know you can keep a secret."_

"_I'm sorry I never told you about your grandmother," Kushina said looking away sadly._

"_I know," Tsunade said holding up a hand, "She asked you to keep it from me. Before we get to the Uchiha massacre can you tell us what happened the night of Naruto's birth? You'll be free to repeat this to Naruto later, but I would like to hear the tale first."_

_Kushina nodded closing her eyes to remember before saying, "My first clear memory of that day ironically enough was of talking to Mikoto about my pregnancy. Biwako and I were on our way out of the village when we ran into her with Sasuke." Looking at Sarutobi she said, "I'm sorry about your loss."_

"_Thank you, but she died in service to the village. While not knowing about the circumstances has bothered me, I always took comfort in that simple fact."_

_Kushina nodded before continuing, "Well Biwako quickly dragged me away and reprimanded me for being too talkative. I won't bore you with the details of the preparations but, during the childbirth Minato was a wreck. Biwako had to keep him focused on keeping the nine-tails contained." Wiping away a few tears she added, "I only got to see Naruto for a minute or so before he came."_

"_Who," Sarutobi asked leaning forward._

"_A masked man with only one eye-hole," Kushina said angrily, "He killed Biwako and Taji before threatening to do the same to Naruto. He then covered Naruto in exploding tags but Minato managed to save him. However I was his true target all along, he extracted the Kyuubi and even managed to order it around."_

"_What," Tsunade said, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," Kushina answered, "He commented on my surviving having the beast being pulled out of me before ordering it to kill me. Minato saved me before the Kyuubi could fulfill the order and teleported me to his training field where he had taken Naruto. I'm not sure what happened after he left but he returned soon enough with that furry bastard in tow."_

"_Yes," Sarutobi said, "I arrived shortly after but he'd erected a barrier before then. What happened inside?"_

"_He told me he found a way for me to be there for Naruto, and that he was going to seal half the nine-tails into Naruto."_

"_Half," Jiraiya said surprised._

"_He sealed the yang chakra into Naruto and used the dead demon seal to seal the yin into himself," Kushina said. "Come to think of it he said something about you mentioning a coming disaster and that the masked man was probably the one who was going to bring it about."_

"_He must have been referring to when I though he was the child I was prophesized to have trained that would either destroy the world or remake it," Jiraiya said thoughtfully. "He must have been banking on Naruto however."_

"_He was," Kushina confirmed."I still don't know how I survived being impaled by the nine-tails though."_

"_That is easy enough to explain," Sarutobi said now understanding why the fox had shrunk during the battle between the fourth and it._

_All eyes turned to him expectantly so he said addressing Kushina, "The message Jiraiya sent earlier as you traveled here indicated that you witnessed Danzou survive several fatal attacks from Naruto." When Kushina nodded he said, "Naruto also noted that several of those Sharingan eyes that covered his arm closed over the course of the battle."_

"_Yes, but what does it mean," Tsunade asked impatiently._

"_What Kushina witnessed was an Uchiha forbidden jutsu called Izanagi," Sarutobi answered. "Danzou learned of it from the same source I did. His teammate Kagami Uchiha, the two of them often boasted of their abilities. It was during the mission we lost my sensei that Kagami in a flippant remark said he could even cheat death if necessary. Torirama-sensei had chuckled at that, but told him the price for such a jutsu was his vision. Danzou appeared most interested in that and had asked him for more details but sensei remained quiet on the matter."_

"_Still Minato wasn't an Uchiha," Tsunade pointed out._

"_He didn't need to be," Jiraiya said stepping in, "If I'm thinking along the same lines as Sarutobi-sensei then this jutsu was a yin-yang release based one."_

"_Indeed," Sarutobi said, "Yin is the power over imagination able to give form to dreams. Yang is the life giving energy that gave the illusion form. When Minato absorbed the yin portion of the Kyuubi's chakra he was probably able to harness that power to heal you completely. He must have used some of his remaining yang chakra to bring that form to life. In other words to heal you completely."_

"_That's not all he did," Kushina said, "He's modified my seal so that I can drain the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto. I believe it was so he could gain mastery of it."_

_Jiraiya nodded along with Sarutobi as he said, "That's sounds just like him, especially if he believed Naruto is going to be the one that defeats this masked man who by all accounts is probably the Third Mizukage."_

"_I think his treachery may even go back further than that," Sarutobi said gravely. "Considering his ability to move about inside the village, his control of the Kyuubi, and his ability to take on a whole platoon of the Anbu I had guarding the birthing room I think it is entirely possible this masked man may be Madara Uchiha."_

"_You can't be serious," Tsunade said disbelievingly._

"_Quite serious," Sarutobi said, "I know it sounds impossible but who else had the power besides the first Hokage to control the tailed-beasts. The third Mizukage appeared shortly after the battle between Madara and the First Hokage. Kiri attacked Whirlpool after that setting off the second Shinobi World War."_

"_It does fit," Jiraiya admitted, "Perhaps Madara mastered some sort of jutsu along the same lines as Orochimaru."_

"_Perhaps," Tsunade said her tone still doubtful but changing the subject she asked, "The bigger question though is. How was Minato so prepared for dealing with the Kyuubi?" _

"_Not to rain on your parade Tsunade, but what makes you sure he was prepared?" Jiraiya asked raising his eyebrow at her._

"_You're telling me that Minato simply came up with using the yin chakra of a tailed beast to save his wife on the fly using a variation of Uchiha technique most people never even heard of. Or that he just so happened to do so while changing Kushina's seal to drain the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto if he loses control."_

_Jiraiya didn't really know what to say to that but Kushina said, "He did seem preoccupied with Yin-yang jutsu for a while after that mission to Rouran."_

_Sarutobi nodded saying, "I remember something of that mission. But Minato's report was rather vague on what happened. They did stop the puppet army though so I didn't think anything of it. What are you suggesting though Kushina?"_

"_I'm not sure," Kushina admitted, "It's just, the only time I saw him acting similarly was after I told him about my being a jinchuriki. He became fascinated by seals after that."_

"_That is true," Jiraiya said, "You told him shortly after Kumo tried to kidnap you correct?"_

"_Yes, how did you know?"_

"_He came to see me shortly after the attempt," Jiraiya said crossing his arms over his chest, "Perhaps Minato was given a glimpse of the future during that mission."_

"_Then why not avoid the Kyuubi attack all together then?" Tsunade asked._

"_I think the answer to that may lie within Kakashi. He was on that mission as well was he not?"_

"_Yes," Sarutobi admitted._

"_Well it will have to wait until after he is healed," Tsunade said putting her foot down on that matter._

_A knock at the door attracted their attention. Tsunade told the man he could enter and wasn't surprised when Inoichi entered having sent for him. Bowing he said, "You wished to see me Lady Hokage?" _

_Tsunade nodded before addressing Kushina saying, "Kushina, we were unable to retrieve your memories of that day due to some sort of mental block put on you. At the time we thought it may have been a result of your stress, but perhaps it wasn't. Would you submit to a scan? If for no other reason as to make sure all the details match what you told us._

"_No, I don't mind," Kushina said._

"_Good," the Hokage said, "Inoichi anything you learn is to be classified as an S-class secret, understand?"_

"_Yes, milady," he said moving up to Kushina. Placing a hand on her head he began to scan her mind for all that had happened that night in order to make sure it had matched what she had told the others._

* * *

Iruka entered his classroom for what was probably going to be the last time. His long term mission to develop a curriculum for the Kiri academy was going to end with the graduation of the future genin sitting before him. "Good morning class, I hope everyone is ready for their final exam," he said good naturedly to his students.

Taking his seat he began to take attendance. When he reached the m's he called out, "Mugen…," looking up from his check list he frowned at the lack of response. Feeling the all too familiar sensation that his student was up to no good he quickly finished taking attendance before leaving a shadow clone to keep the class occupied while he searched for his wayward student.

As he moved quickly over the village he allowed his mind to wander to other concerns, primarily to how Anko was doing. He had received a letter from her that told him she was in the hospital. The letter had quickly assured him that she was fine as otherwise he'd be in Konoha. The reason had to do with a mission that had resulted from the Kazekage's kidnapping and the knowledge that Akatsuki had a spy in Sound. Anko, her team, and an ex-Anbu name Yamato had been tapped to follow up on the information and to capture him if possible.

The spy had turned out to be Kabuto but the reason for Anko's hospital visit had been Orochimaru who had known all along and had planned to kill his former partner Sasori. She hadn't gone into all the details but he got the feeling that Anko and Yamato had attacked Orochimaru while her team handled Kabuto. He imagined when he returned to the village she'd give him all the details then.

Hearing yelling, he sighed as the loudest of the people gathered was his missing student who was leaning over a log with the rest of the people as they gambled on which of the two beetles would push the other off.

"Come on you bastard," Mugen shouted as his beetle began to be pushed back.

"Mugen," Iruka shouted loudly enough to cause one of the men to jump towards the tree stump knocking it over.

"No dammit," Mugen shouted, "my beetle was going to win."

Iruka's anger spiked at being ignored grabbed Mugen by the ear pulling him from the group of gamblers. "Hey, what's the big idea, Iruka? I'm trying to make some money here."

"You should be concentrating on today's final exam instead," Iruka said dragging the protesting boy along who despite the many incredible skills he had developed over the years still couldn't escape his teachers grasp. Reaching the classroom he tossed his student in before dispelling his clone. "Good now that we are all here," he said watching as a grumbling Mugen took his seat, "who would like to go first for their exam." Iruka wasn't surprised when Jin was the first to raise his hand, smiling at his first expected graduate he said, "All right Jin front and center."

* * *

Kushina was walking through the market as she shopped for some vegetables to go along with the meal she wanted to make for Naruto's return. She had been horrified to learn that all Naruto had in his apartment to eat was ramen. While she enjoyed it as well and was known to gorge herself on it, no mother would allow it to be a daily part of her son's meals. Although remembering the first time she had eaten at Ichiraku with her son she was sure that Teuchi had dreamed of such days as they had practically eaten all of his stock.

She ignored a couple of gossips who began to speak about her being the Kyuubi vessel's mother and why she had disappeared. The official story was that she had been at ground zero when the Kyuubi attacked and had been so afflicted by it that she had been placed in a medical coma for her own sake. A true enough story she supposed, but still there were some that believed she had abandoned him.

Moving on after paying for her purchase she made her way to the home she shared with Naruto as she remembered what else happened the night of her return. Inoichi had confirmed much of what she had said but then asked, "_Kushina do you remember waking up in the hospital?"_

"_Of course", she had answered immediately. However since Inoichi was standing behind her she couldn't see the frown that appeared on his face._

_Tsunade did asking, "Is that not true?"_

"_It is and isn't," Inoichi said, "She remembers being in the hospital, but according to her memories that I can see not waking in it. Her memory goes frown the Fourth sealing the Kyuubi to standing in front of a window in her hospital room just before Elder Sarutobi and Lord Jiraiya enter with Naruto."_

"_What do you think it means?" Tsunade asked._

"_That is difficult to gauge," Inoichi answered. "It could be that she was still a little out of it. Considering what happens next that is a possibility. But I'm hesitant to believe that."_

"_Why?" Sarutobi asked lighting his pipe._

"_Because if she was out of it, her memories might not be clear but they would still be there. Almost like a person in a daze after being too close to an explosion. However Kushina goes directly from the sealing to the hospital window."_

"_Like the memories were erased," Sarutobi said his voice making it sound like a guess._

"_I would say blocked is more likely," Inoichi said his face tightened as he began to concentrate. Inside Kushina's mind the replay of her memories stopped and instead took on the form of a hallway with many doors. Most of them were open indicating that he had witnessed what they held. However between two open doors was a closed one with many chains and seals in place. Some of which were put in place by an outside influence, but had since been reinforced by Kushina herself. Ending his jutsu Inoichi said, "I believe that the missing time is the result of someone's tampering." Directing his gaze at Kushina he added, "However, whatever happened she subconsciously views it to be such a betrayal that she doesn't want to remember it herself."_

_Looking at each of the people in the room Kushina asked, "Are you saying someone put me up to attacking Naruto?"_

_Sarutobi nodded sadly saying, "It is something I've believed for quite some time. We tried to read your memories but it was impossible due to the stress you had been under or more likely blocked by an outside influence controlling your actions. This missing time seems to suggest the later being behind it and your overcoming your desire to hurt Naruto has weakened most of whatever they had left behind to cover their tracks."_

_Asking Inoichi she asked, "Can you open that door or whatever it is blocking my memories?"_

"_No," Inoichi answered, "Only you can do that. But I think it should be done at a later date."_

"_Why," Tsunade had asked concerned._

"_As I said, it's a memory that is painful to her. Considering all that she has gone through over the years it may be detrimental to her mental health to open it too soon. I think we should give her time to adjust."_

"_Agreed," Tsunade said to which everyone else nodded even Kushina. A knock at the door attracted their attention causing Tsunade to frown not expecting more people as she asked, "Who is it?"_

"_Shizune and Kakashi," Shizune called through the door making Tsunade frown. Giving them permission to enter the room, she immediately said, "Kakashi, you should be resting."_

_Nodding in agreement weakly he replied, "Something Shizune has been telling me the entire way here .But there is something I need to tell you about the apparent leader of Akatsuki."_

"_You could have told Shizune," Tsunade reprimanded him for his behavior._

"_I had the feeling that you would want to talk to me directly because I still find it hard to believe," Kakashi said wearily as he sat down in a chair Shizune had grabbed for him. _

_Tsunade nodded before saying, "Inoichi thank you for your help." Recognizing he was being dismissed the Yamanaka head bowed slightly before leaving the office freeing Tsunade to say, "Alright out with it." _

"_Shouldn't I leave as well?" Kushina asked._

"_Considering that this concerns someone after your son I'll allow you to hear it," Tsunade answered before returning her gaze to Kakashi._

_Nodding his head at the unsaid command to speak Kakashi said, "The man that appeared to be in charge of Akatsuki possessed the Rinnegan."_

"_What," Jiraiya said his face going ashen._

"_I know how it sounds…," Kakashi said sounding defensive._

_Tsunade though tuned out what else Kakashi said as she watched her teammate and lover. She could tell that Jiraiya wasn't listening either even though he said, "I'm not questioning you Kakashi. If you said the man possesses the Rinnegan, I'm inclined to believe you. I'll begin researching all that I can on it immediately." Jiraiya quickly made his way to the door in order to supposedly perform his research but Tsunade had the distinct feeling that he already knew all there was to know about the eye._

_Kushina raised her hand saying, "Sorry, I'm sure maybe the academy taught us about it. But what exactly is the Rinnegan?"_

Kushina smiled as she remembered the professor admonishing her for her poor study habits. But it didn't last as she thought of the implications that a man with such a strong dojutsu was after her son. She only hoped that her request to be returned to active duty was granted soon. She knew part of what was standing in her way was the missing time in her memories. Deciding to take care of it soon as she felt she had enough time to adjust to her new life she began to focus on more pleasant matters. Namely her son.

Her son, she just couldn't get used to saying it even to herself. Granted there were the occasional road bumps but that was to be expected she figured. One such one was on the morning after her return she had made Naruto breakfast. His favorite at least that was what she had thought. But upon sitting down at the table he had said as she sat the food down, "This isn't Miso Ramen."

She had berated herself for making the Genjutsu Naruto's favorite without considering that Naruto hadn't had a mother to cook him breakfast. She had grabbed the plate apologizing for her thoughtlessness, but he had stopped her forcing her to leave it. He had eaten the meal all the while smiling and telling her how good it was.

It had warmed her heart to see him trying so hard to enjoy the meal especially since she could tell the vegetables made him want to gag. That was something she was finding surprising about the true Naruto which was he was nothing like the one the genjutsu had provided. While in hindsight it was rather obvious why that was, since the jutsu had no real memories by which to create the genjutsu Naruto it had simply supplied what she must have imagined the perfect son would be. Still she found it lacking compared to the real Naruto and she was just beginning to understand why. The genjutsu Naruto had reminded her of her father.

Her father was the man that upon hearing the call for an Uzumaki to contain the Kyuubi had moved his family to Konoha. His reason for doing so was so that in time his clan would earn a seat on the village council. Something that was about to happen within the next few days, as she was scheduled to be sworn in. Thinking of her father always brought the image of the stern looking and somewhat cold man that he had been. She still remembered him berating her for beating up the boys that had made fun of her dream of being Hokage as being hurtful of his ultimate goal. Yet, she admitted he was a good father and probably an even better shinobi. She supposed that was why the genjutsu had based its Naruto after him. As the genjutsu Naruto had been just as calm and focused, but somewhat emotionally distant

The perfect illustration of that had occurred in both the real and the genjutsu world. Every couple of weeks the chunin of the village spent a day going over the various reports compiled from the numerous functions they performed in the village, from monitoring foot traffic into and out of it to ordering more supplies for the armory. It was during one such meeting that each Naruto had forgotten a lunch she had made for them to take. She frowned as she figured that the real Naruto had forgotten since he was unused to such things. Naturally being the good mother she was she had brought it to them. Just as naturally some of the other chunin had teased them for needing their mommy to bring them their lunches.

The genjutsu Naruto had thanked her, but later told her not to do such a thing again, since if he was going to be Hokage he needed to project an air of independence and didn't need to be seen as absent minded. The real Naruto though had thrown an arm around her hugging her close as he turned the teasing around on the chunin by saying they were just jealous because their moms didn't seem to care if they had a good meal or not. Just before the mess with Moryo another meeting had taken place and Naruto had again left the lunch she had prepared, but this time she had the feeling it was on purpose.

That simple act had highlighted the difference between the two Naruto with the genjutsu Naruto being perfect but flawed, while the real Naruto was flawed perfectedly. He could be dense, something she sadly admitted he picked up from her. But he always led with his heart something she believed would make Naruto a great Hokage. Just like his father.

* * *

Iruka waited in front of the door to the Mizukage's office for permission to enter. The door suddenly opened and a glowering Zabuza stepped past him quickly making his way down the stairs leading up to village leader's office. Iruka tried not to smile since he wasn't sure the man wouldn't cleave him in half but found it rather difficult. Especially since many of the rumors going around the village had the recently recovered Zabuza performing tasks better suited to fresh from the academy genin. Picturing the man walking dogs dressed in full combat gear was quite a mental picture.

He caught the Mizukage waving him into her office out of the corner of his eye due to his gaze still being directed in the direction that Zabuza went. Stepping in he asked, "Is everything alright Milady?"

"Oh don't worry about him," she answered talking about Zabuza. "He's just upset about what his new role in the village is going to be. I trust those are the results of today's exams."

"Yes, I've also taken the liberty of forming some team suggestion if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said taking the folder from him. Although she appeared equally invested in all the children that appeared in the folder, Iruka knew she was looking for one name in particular. Finding it she smiled saying, "A rather interesting team suggestion."

"Well I figure that those two will push each other to excel. If they don't kill each other that is," Iruka said adding the second part rather softly. "Plus it fits a mold we have in the Leaf where the best student is placed on the same team as the worst's."

"I thought Mugen was as skilled as Jin," Mei said a small frown on her face.

"He is," Iruka said quickly, "However when it came to actually doing his class work it was another matter entirely."

The frown disappeared instead being replaced with a small grin as she thought of the man that Mugen reminded her of, "I think these team suggestions are quite good and we'll implement them. Now have you given any thought as to who should replace you as the headmaster of the Academy?"

"Yes Lady Mizukage," Iruka said pausing a moment before saying, "I think Bundai-sensei should be the new headmaster."

"Really," Mei said her tone surprised since the man that Iruka suggested was rather eccentric.

"Absolutely, he has the spirit to never give up on a student no matter how thick headed. He's also the one that actually got Mugen to learn how to read when it became apparent he couldn't."

"Sounds perfect," Mei said standing. Sticking her hand out, she said, "Thank you for all your hard work Iruka."

"It was my pleasure Lady Mizukage," Iruka said taking the hand, "May your future shinobi all have illustrious careers."

"Thank you and may the Leaf's Will of Fire continue to burn brightly."

* * *

Kushina sat down looking around quickly to make sure she was alone. Confident she was, she smiled as she pulled the lid off of the ramen container now that the torturous three minute wait was over. Although she had reprimanded Naruto for only having ramen in the apartment she had eaten it for dinner almost every night that he had been gone.

As she dined on her noodles contently she remembered what had happened after Jiraiya had left the Hokage's office. Chiefly, that they had told her that the Uchiha had been engaged in preparing to turn against Konoha. She still had a hard time believing that a founding clan of the village would turn against the place they helped to build. Or that people she had counted as friends may have been involved.

Still her heart broke for poor Itachi, who had been put into a position to choose between his family and his village. She wondered if Mikoto had known or if she had been just been caught up in the elder's fear of what an Uchiha rebellion would mean to the village's stability.

Thinking of her own stability she knew she needed to confront the matter of her missing time. Finishing her meal she decided a month had been more than enough time to adjust. Locking the apartment she made her way to the Hokage's mansion. Waiting for Tsunade's secretary to let her into the office she felt a little nervous about what she stood to learn.

The secretary beckoned her to enter the office. Stepping past the young woman she fixed the dress she wore as she stepped inside. "Ah, Kushina if you're looking for a status update on Naruto he should be home soon."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, but I'm actually here on another matter. I…I want to address the matter of the time I lost in the hospital."

Tsunade looked uncomfortable saying, "I can understand that it bothers you, but you don't need to rush this."

"I feel I've had all the time that I need to adjust," Kushina said, "But I need to know what happened that night."

Sighing Tsunade stood saying, "Alright let's go." Kushina followed Tsunade to the Interrogation department. They entered Inoichi's office who looked up surprised seeing the two women.

"Lady Hokage, Kushina to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Kushina is ready to undergo that jutsu you spoke of," Tsunade said sending a worrying glance the red-head's way.

"Are you sure she is ready, milady?"

"Honestly no," Tsunade said, but before Kushina could protest added, "but she's as stubborn as her son so I know she won't accept no for an answer."

"In that case please be seated," Inoichi said indicating two chairs in his office. Placing one in the middle of the room he told Kushina take it. Standing behind her and placing his hand on her head he said, "Kushina, you'll be the one who witnesses what happened that night. I'm merely providing the connection by which you'll be viewing your mind."

"I understand." She swallowed heavily before saying, "I'm ready."

Inoichi didn't say anything in response but she suddenly felt a pull and found herself in a hallway with many closed doors. Walking down the corridor she decided to peek inside one of them. As soon as the door opened she found herself standing in the room where she had met Mito Uzumaki on the day she had told her about filling the vessel of the Kyuubi with Love. She felt indebted to the woman that had calmed the frightened young girl who clutched the older woman desperately as her current self watched on. When the memory ended Kushina found herself inside the hallway again as the door swung shut.

Focusing on the task she had entered her mind for she continued to walk until she came to the only door that was covered in chains and seals. She bit her lip for a moment in a fit of nerves before tentatively reaching her hand forward. As she did so most of the chains and seals fell away responding to her desire to know what lay beyond. However one remained in place and tried to repel her from opening the door. Fighting against it, she began to pull the door open. It opened slowly the seal in place acting as the force that tried to push it close. But eventually the seal gave way flaring out of existence as the door suddenly slammed open.

She found herself in a dark area after the light that had exploded out of the room washed over her. Putting her shinobi training to work she could hear the rhythmic breathing of several people in the room. She heard one of them stir and recognized that the person stirring was her. As the younger her began to awaken the dark room began gaining details to reveal it was the hospital room she had occupied after the Kyuubi attack. First to appear in the room with her was a bed followed by a younger version of her. As the younger version became more aware of her surroundings the details of the room became clearer and more furniture appeared to fill the room.

_The younger Kushina rubbed her eyes before shooting forward shouting, "Naruto…"_

_A hand appeared out of nowhere to push her back into the bed and the familiar voice of Mikoto said, "Relax Kushina. Naruto is safe and is being taken care of by both Jiraiya and Sarutobi."_

_As Mikoto spoke more and more of her became visible to reveal her sitting next to the bed of her friend. "Mikoto…what…what happened to Minato?"_

_"I'm sorry," Mikoto said, "He died during the sealing."_

_Kushina sat up, but nodded having known that would happen. But, feeling her chest and not finding a massive hole had held out a small hope that he had cheated death as well. Although Mikoto was probably her closest friend even she didn't know that she had contained the Kyuubi. She frowned slightly knowing that Naruto bearing the burden of the Kyuubi appeared to be common knowledge already._

_"You seem to be taking his death rather well," Mikoto said surprised. "I think if I was in your situation I'd be a complete basket case."_

_"I have to hold it together for Naruto, don't I?" Kushina said sadly looking at her sheets feeling the tears that threatened to overwhelm her._

_"That's very brave," Mikoto said, "By the way have you met Shisui?"_

_Kushina looked up at her friend surprised by the sudden change of subject and focusing behind her saw a boy a few years older than Itachi. The current Kushina watched her younger self stare at the boy an obvious question on her lips that suddenly died as she met his eyes._

_Kushina watched her younger self's eyes go blank as she stared into Shisui's active Sharingan eyes before she slowly got up and went to the window that she remembered standing in front of when Sarutobi and Jiraiya entered. She half expected the memory to end which in turn would have been merciful but even though she had been under a trance her mind still on some level had known what was happening around her. Therefore it felt like a knife wound had opened in her heart when Mikoto dispassionately asked, "Is the suggestion in place?"_

_"Yes, she'll awake from the trance upon seeing her son. She'll believe that the sealing failed and that the Kyuubi is in control."_

_Mikoto nodded moving to a desk and from her kimono procured a kunai that she placed on the desk between the window and the door Naruto would enter with Sarutobi and Jiraiya. As she placed it on the desk she said a hint of sadness in her voice, "Sorry Kushina, but it looks like Naruto and Sasuke will not get the chance to be friends like you had hoped." As she made for the doorway Mikoto said, "Make sure none of the hospital staff remembers we were here."_

_Shisui responded by saying, "it's already taken care of. But why is this necessary?"_

_"To ensure the Uchiha are finally given the respect they deserve," Mikoto said leaving the room closing the door behind her._

As soon as the door closed Kushina felt a pull on her and awoke to find herself in Inoichi's office again. As she looked around the room she felt her blood begin to boil and some of the residual chakra that she had drained from Naruto begin to respond to her anger. She stood beginning to pace back and forth while the other two occupants of the room watched. She stopped near a wall and suddenly lashed out with a fist punching it hard enough to leave a hole.

"Kushina," Tsunade said snapping Kushina out of her anger. But the Hokage was just as surprised when the woman began to cry. Directing her attention to Inoichi, the blonde woman asked, "What's happening?"

"She's coming to grips with what she learned," he answered observing the woman carefully.

Tsunade made her way to woman and put an arm around her saying, "Shh, it's alright now."

Kushina nodded into her shoulder before saying dejectedly, "It was Mikoto…and a boy she introduced as Shisui."

"Mikoto Uchiha," Inoichi said surprised, "Why would the wife of the head of police place a suggestion to kill Naruto inside of his mother?"

"I'm afraid the answer to that is classified, Inoichi," Tsunade said helping steady the woman. "Do not let that knowledge leave this room?"

"As you command," Inoichi said stiffly.

Leading the woman from the office Tsunade asked, "Did Mikoto say why she did it?"

Kushina nodded replying, "She said it was so the Uchiha would receive the respect they deserved. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

Hiruko was staring at his latest experiment in perfecting the chimera technique when he sensed a presence behind him. "Ah, I see you've gotten my message," he said turning away from it as the mass that represented his chimera technique swallowed a snake before taking on its properties.

"Indeed," Fan said stepping into the light. Tossing the young woman Fan had carried towards the small man, the cloaked person said, "And I come bearing gifts."

Chuckling, the Leaf missing-nin said, "As do I," his eyes going wide upon recognizing the woman with the scorch Kekkei Genkai that would allow his perfect body to master the Swift Technique.

"Do tell," Fan said, the curiosity the masked person felt easy to hear despite the voice modulator.

"Akatsuki recently contacted me in order to check the damage the nine-tail jinchuriki did to the sealing statue. The apparent leader a man named pain doesn't seem to understand what the statue is truly for though."

"Pain is but a tool for Akatsuki's true leader," Fan said, "I trust you didn't contact me for this."

"Not at all," Hiruko said his childlike voice carrying a hint of amusement. "As I said Pain doesn't know which leads me to believe this true force behind the group does and I thought you would like to know that his ultimate goal now appears impossible."

"That does warm my heart," Fan said. "Is that it?"

"No, although the statue can no longer contain all nine Bijuu and thus no longer resurrect the Ten-Tails. The statue is serving as an egg from which a new being may be born containing the power equal to the Bijuu it houses when it hatches."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well think of it like this," Hiruko said walking towards a small board. "The statue currently houses the Five and One tails. Therefore should it hatch now it will contain the power of both Bijuu that had been housed in it."

"So it would be as strong as the six tails?"

"Yes but you aren't quite getting it," Hiruko said with a hint of admonishment. "Each tailed beast was but a fraction of the true power held by the ten-tails. Therefore, as the statue is now, the being inside of it is as strong as the six tails. Once you get enough tails inside that it equals over nine you'll come closer to equaling the Ten-tails."

"Therefore, Akatsuki has to pick and choose which Jinchuriki to extract into the statue in order to maximize the amount of strength this new being will contain?"

"Exactly, at least that would be the case if I had told Pain the truth of the matter. But his goal is simply to use the energy the statue contains to create some super jutsu. I figured the information would be better put to use by you."

"I'll try and justify your faith in me," Fan said turning to leave.

As the Suna kunoichi began to stir Hiruko asked, "Would you indulge me a question?"

"What?"

"Well you know my ultimate goal is to possess the Sharingan Kakashi was given."

"What of it?"

"Considering your dress I have come to the conclusion that at some point in time your own loyalties lied with the Leaf and specifically the Uchiha. Does my goal not bother you?"

Fan chuckled before saying, "From what I understand of your research your chimera technique simply uses the Kekkei Genkai your victims possess to create a new one. The way I view it if you take Kakashi's Sharingan you'll be doing me a favor and correcting the mistake Obito made in giving it to him. Regardless of whether you succeed or not, you will weaken Konoha making it easier for me to extract my own brand of revenge on it."

"Well thank you for indulging my curiosity," Hiruko said noting that Fan had already left his citadel.

* * *

Tsunade was getting rather annoyed with Jiraiya. After the talk with Kushina and the revelation that the leader possessed the Rinnegan the toad Sage had left the village only leaving a note to explain he was looking for clues to the dojutsu user. But what truly had her upset was that he had snuck back into the village and had yet to see her. It was only because she had scattered slugs around the village that she knew he had returned.

Looking outside she saw that it was dark so slipped into the ridiculous outfit Jiraiya had bought her. If he didn't respond to what she wore she'd know that whatever was eating at him was no small matter. Slipping through the village praying that nobody saw her she arrived at the Uchiha shrine and slowly made her way down to where the stone slab resided.

Reaching the doorway she said, "Oh Jiraiya, I'm wearing that outfit you bought," as she henged herself to look a few years younger than normal with pig-tails.

"That's nice," he said calmly not taking his eyes from the slab.

Feeling a vein pop from her forehead she said, "I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit despite you taking off out of the blue and you can't even spare me a look."

Jiraiya turned towards her and despite his eyes traveling over her body and a ghost of his smile returning he remained serious saying, "You look just as good as I imagined you would." Sighing he said, "Sorry if my reaction doesn't meet your expectations."

"It does," Tsunade said surprising him, "It does if something is bothering you so spit it out already." Placing a hand on his cheek she said, "Let me shoulder some of the burden you feel like you did for me."

Jiraiya nodded before saying, "Sorry for taking off on you. The reason for that was so I could move some assets I had searching for Kushina into looking for Akatsuki."

"There is more to it than that though," Tsunade said her tone making it clear it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Jiraiya confirmed before leaning against the slab. He took several minutes to compose his thoughts before saying, "You remember those brats we came across in Rain Country during the Second Shinobi War."

"The ones you stayed behind to train?" Tsunade said her tone letting Jiraiya know she wasn't sure what they had to do with anything.

"I'm afraid so."

"Afraid?" Tsunade said feeling dread well up inside of her.

Jiraiya nodded before saying, "I'm afraid because if what Kakashi says is true then it's possible the leader of Akatsuki was trained by me." Jiraiya then went into everything that happened during his time among the three Ame orphans and especially the boy that he had first thought may have been, the child of prophesy.

* * *

As Team Neji which was basically Team Kakashi minus Kakashi made its way back to Konoha. Naruto tried not to sigh as he felt Sakura and Hinata glaring at his back. "_Of all the stupid times to develop foot in mouth disease_," he thought thinking back to the reason both girls were glaring at him.

That being the priestess Shion who after destroying Moryo with his help and turning the mountain where his body had been stored into a volcano had asked Naruto for his help in passing her powers along. He had agreed all too quickly not realizing that she was basically asking him to be the father of her child. Luckily she had graciously accepted his refusal when he did come to that conclusion with the help of Haku, but the damage had already been done.

"_And everything was going so well_," he thought giving into the sigh he felt. The reason being that ever since his mom had returned, the rivalry that Sakura and Hinata often seemed to engage in around him had disappeared. Turning to look over his shoulder he quickly turned back around as both girls narrowed their eyes.

He supposed he couldn't blame them as he had attempted to keep both girls from making such an overt declaration of love by using his past obliviousness to often deflect them. Yet there he was walking right into a similar one by a girl he had known for a single mission. He wanted to explain to the girls following behind him that it wasn't his fault. After all who honestly asks to be knocked up right after a life or death battle? But obviously Kami was getting back at him for his earlier tricks on his two female teammates.

Neji followed at the rear of the group trying to understand what it was that most of the women he had encountered on this mission saw in Naruto. Although brave he didn't seem to be all that bright considering his response to the priestess. However it was easy to see that both kunoichi on the team he was temporarily in charge of were both infatuated by the boy. Looking to the only other male on the team he could tell Haku was amused by the whole exchange. Wondering why it was the Shion's proposal was even bothering him Neji put it out of his mind. If his past history was anything to go by it was obvious he didn't understand women.

Sakura still couldn't believe the floozy priestess had actually asked Naruto to impregnate her. But it simply highlighted something that she knew both her and Hinata feared. That it was possible that the days when they were the only two interested in Naruto were coming to an end. A fact that with the CRA out there for every princess or kunoichi of the week to take advantage of meant that it was possible they may be sharing Naruto with a long list of women. Although it was doubtful Naruto would take advantage of it since neither girl could imagine him simply taking a lover to procreate without feeling anything for them. They still feared the outside chance of such a thing happening, especially since he had spent three years with the self proclaimed pervert Jiraiya. Sakura took a moment to take her eyes off of Naruto's back to look at her chief rival for his heart.

Hinata for her part had more than just Shion's proposal to worry about but a fear that she was losing her mind. During a lull in the fight with the Dark Medical Ninja that the demon had tasked with killing Shion, her cousin had ordered Naruto to take the priestess on ahead. Naturally neither she nor Sakura had been pleased considering the priestess's earlier prediction that he would die. But Neji had argued that based on how her future vision worked it had to be Naruto. She could see that much like her that Sakura wanted to tell Naruto that she loved him especially since it was possible they would never get the chance. The only thing that had stopped them was Naruto's declaration not to worry as he wasn't dying until long after he became Hokage.

They had tried to put on brave faces and had for the most part succeeded since he had made it sound like his death was an impossibility until he met his goal. But as he was taking off and they set up to meet the four shinobi hounding them Hinata had once again caught a glimpse of the woman that had observed her during the battle against Root in Wind Country. Except this time the woman had disappeared right as she was looking at her. After the battle in which they had emerged victorious Hinata had broken off from all the others to search the area but found no sign anyone had been standing there.

Before she could think on the matter further she felt eyes on her. Meeting the jade orbs of Sakura she could tell exactly what her friend and rival was thinking. "_The truce is over. It's on_." Hinata nodded and decided to worry about her mental stability and why she kept seeing this mystery woman later. After all, there was a heart to be captured and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from succeeding, least of all Naruto.


	57. Chapter 57 The Times They are AChangin

**An:** Thank you for all the reviews as always. They are what keep writing so rewarding. Your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 57: The Times They are A-Changin **

"Mikoto Uchiha"

A nude Tsunade rose slightly leaning over Jiraiya to say, "I am not comfortable with the idea of you thinking about other women while in my bed."

Jiraiya who after having confided in Tsunade about his time with the Ame orphans had felt considerable better. Enough so that he had finally reacted to Tsunade dressing in a schoolgirl uniform. Having shunshined them to her home he had truly proved he was back to his old self.

"Sorry," he said aware of just how painful her ire could be, "I still find it difficult to believe she was the one behind Kushina's madness."

"It wasn't madness, but attempted murder except the weapon they used was the child's mother," Tsunade spat angrily.

"I know princess," Jiraiya said trying to calm her. "I guess I'm trying to understand why. They used to be as thick as thieves those two." Tsunade nodded, but Jiraiya further continued asking, "How's Kushina taking it?"

Tsunade got out of bed throwing a robe over herself saying, "How do you think she's taking it? She found out her best friend cost her sixteen years with her son. I imagine it's a good thing Mikoto is dead. Otherwise, I don't think there is anything in the world that would stop Kushina from killing her nice and slow." Despite the serious topic she smiled as Jiraiya pouted at her covering up before saying, "Pervert."

Jiraiya smiled saying, "Hey, my being a pervert had you singing my praises a little while ago."

Tsunade blushed as she recalled some of the memories but the light moment didn't last as she said, "Jiraiya…"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Danzou and the other elders were right in eliminating the Uchiha?"

Jiraiya sighed before saying, "I suppose that is the eight hundred pound gorilla in the room, now isn't it?"

Tsunade was staring at him from the mirror on her dresser so after thinking for a while asked, "What does Sarutobi-sensei think on the matter?"

Tsunade turned to look at him and crossing her arms said, "That's why I'm asking as I think he's beginning to question himself."

Jiraiya sat up resting against the headboard of her bed before saying, "I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. But no I don't think they were right."

"Why," Tsunade said wondering how Jiraiya could sound so sure, as she had been having doubts recently.

"For one, despite Danzou being right about the Uchiha, he's probably done far more horrible things while hiding under the disguise of protecting Konoha. That alone means we should never follow his example. Two, what has the Uchiha Massacre truly accomplished?"

"The village has enjoyed peace because of it. Instead of descending into civil war," Tsunade answered.

"True, but at what cost. Itachi was sacrificed, a man that I now believe Minato and even Sarutobi would have chosen to replace them as Hokage, and Kami only knows what Sasuke will become should he ever learn about it."

"I know that on a mental level. But on an emotional one, I still can't help but feel in this case that Danzou was right."

Jiraiya frowned as she turned away from him again to face the mirror with her eyes closed. Jiraiya felt it might be because she felt he may have been disgusted with her. Getting out of the bed he hugged his princess from behind and asked, "Why?"

Opening her eyes and meeting his in the reflective surface she answered, "Because that the Uchiha moved against Kushina means they were plotting something even before the Kyuubi attack not as a result of it."

"Yeah," Jiraiya breathed out pensively, "I never bought the reasoning that they felt prejudiced against. Hell, they were the ones that asked for their own district."

"I know, but that leaves us with the question of what did they hope to have achieved by having Kushina kill Naruto?"

Jiraiya rested his chin on Tsunade's shoulder before saying, "Maybe they hoped to have an ultimate weapon of their own when they moved against Konoha."

"What do you mean?"

"According to the slab in their basement the way to unlocking the Sharingan lay in killing your best friend. If Kushina killed Naruto it would have destroyed her and I don't think any of us would have looked too hard into her death if it appeared like it was a suicide."

"You think Mikoto betrayed Kushina to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"It's as good as a theory as any. But it also begs another question though?" Jiraiya said letting Tsunade go to walk towards a window to stare at the Hokage monument.

"And that is?"

"Well if the Kyuubi wasn't the event that set the Uchiha off on their path to destroy Konoha. Then what did?"

"Kushina said that Mikoto mentioned her betrayal was to ensure the Uchiha got the respect they deserved."

Jiraiya nodded but didn't respond as he wanted to drop the subject for a little while lest he begin to believe that maybe Danzou hadn't been wrong after all.

* * *

Ibiki was shifting through more of the files that they had captured when they had driven Root out of the village. It was late at night and it had become something of a joke among his department that Ibiki no longer slept. Sadly at times it felt like it wasn't a joke. Despite a good portion of the files being junk there were a few nuggets of gold tucked away which made him worry and thus led to his sleepless nights. The unease was due to if Danzou considered some of these unimportant, then what had the important ones contained?

The file he was currently looking at contained information on Danzou's dealings with Jirocho. It made Ibiki pleased to know that Danzou had been forced to cut his hidden ties with the semi-gangster due to his investigation into Root. While on a personal level it was rather satisfying it did little to explain exactly where the fugitive elder was now. Sighing at the lack of information, he grabbed the next file in his stack and frowned. At first he thought one of his shinobi had entered his office and just threw a file from the village's archives into his stack since it was in the folder the village used and had differed from the ones found in the Root base. However, he quickly realized that didn't make sense as it wasn't on top of the stack but stuck about half way down.

Looking inside the folder he found a report about areas the nine-tail had rampaged in but had none of the beast's chakra signatures. It indicated that the chakra had been purged or gathered from the area by someone. Staring at the folder, he wondered why Danzou would even bother with it as it was more a curiosity then bothersome. He doubted that there had even been an investigation into it. Yet, if Danzou was interested in it then it was something that bore investigating. Looking at the number on the file he decided to visit the archives. Leaving his office he wandered the empty streets of Konoha heading to the archive located inside the mountain of the Hokage Monument where the village records were kept. Entering he was recognized by the chunin on guard duty and signed in. Taking a quick look at the list he saw that nobody else was there. Not surprising considering the late hour and that the building was closed to the public at night.

Finding the section the file was supposed to have come from he noticed that a duplicate was in its place. However the duplicate was about an upsurge in the vermin population. Wondering when the switch had been made, Ibiki realized the file he held was undoubtedly tied to something that could spell trouble for Konoha in the near future.

He was on his way out of the archives to return to his office when a light caught his attention. Moving stealthily to it, he peaked through a small window in the door. He saw Inoichi sitting there obviously engrossed in whatever he was reading. Ibiki was going to leave him be since the man had the clearance to be there that late at night. Yet he stopped as he realized he hadn't seen his name on the sign in sheet. As he wondered why, the sound of the chunin guarding the archives making his patrol caught his attention.

It apparently caught Inoichi's as well as he turned off the small light he had been using. Ibiki frowned as while he could pass off the Yamanaka's not signing in as either laziness or forgetfulness. His desire to hide his presence could be far more sinister, especially since Root had converted several members from the man's clan. He noticed movement in the darkened room and guessed that perhaps with the chunin making his rounds Inoichi had decided to be on his way.

Ibiki made his way to the exit quickly and signed out figuring that Inoichi would take far longer to leave the building if he wasn't going to be seen. He made his way to the roof of a nearby building to watch for Inoichi's exit. As expected it took him almost ten minutes to leave and he did so from the front door since the chunin was probably patrolling the interior. But the way he kept looking over his shoulder made it clear he was making sure no one noticed.

Ibiki considered tailing Inoichi but factoring in the man's abilities as a sensor and the lack of activity on the street figured he'd be spotted. Going with the direct approach he shunshined in front of the man.

* * *

Inoichi would have to suggest surprise security assessments be scheduled as it appeared that many of the chunin weren't taking their duties seriously. At least in the Archives as the chunin on duty would probably have missed an entire military parade of Iron Country Samurai in full armor. Not to mention all the noise the young chunin had made on his patrol telling Inoichi exactly where he was. But he supposed he would have to include himself in letting his guard down as the chunin had still almost startled him when he had begun moving about the grounds.

But he'd let the matter drop for the moment to think about what had him sneaking around at night and that was namely the Uchiha. He knew if it was learned that he was looking into the clan it would raise a few eyebrows. But he was afraid if word reached the Hokage, she'd shut down his impromptu investigation. Ever since learning of Mikoto's role in the madness that afflicted Kushina Uzumaki he had been unable to let the matter drop.

Looking into the clan he had noticed a disturbing trend which was after establishing their own district many Uchiha businesses had begun making purchases that while at first glance appeared innocent. When taken together were decidedly less so. One such example he had come across was a weapon store buying metal to forge kunai. Which wasn't exactly earth shattering, but it had bought enough to produce kunai for the entire district several times over, as had the other two stores that dealt in shinobi equipment. Also, a drug store had suddenly begun to buy up almost every available medicine on the market.

It hadn't happened over night but slowly over several years with it stopping almost completely after the Kyuubi attack. This led Inoichi to one conclusion; the Uchiha had been gearing up for a major offensive. That it had tapered off after the Kyuubi incident led Inoichi to believe the attack had forced the Uchiha to lay low. To allow the heat and the fact that some had believed them behind it to die down. That fact alone had pinpointed what the Uchiha had been planning to attack, Konoha.

Coming to that conclusion caused Inoichi to realize that the Uchiha Massacre wasn't the work of one madman but had in fact been a preemptive strike. He had a difficult time imagining Sarutobi giving the order or using Itachi. But he must have known since he obviously had been complicit in the cover up. He understood why the cover-up had been necessary as even years after the Kyuubi attack. Konoha hadn't been at top strength and if the other villages had learned a founding clan was planning to overthrow the very government they helped build. The other Shinobi villages would have begun probing Konoha for weaknesses they could exploit.

All that had turned what he thought he understood upside down but what he believed he had learned tonight left a cold lump in his stomach. He was coming to a decision on what to do with his knowledge when a body suddenly flickered in front of him. He leapt back on instinct reaching for a tool pouch that he wasn't wearing before recognizing the man that had appeared.

Blowing out a breath, he said, "Ibiki! Kami man, you damn near gave me a heart attack."

Ibiki kept his face impassive saying, "Rather jumpy tonight Inoichi. A sign of a guilty conscious, perhaps?"

Inoichi kept the frown he felt from his face and said, "Or perhaps a result of a hard edged and pushy individual appearing in front of me." He then began to move past him but Ibiki reached into his coat and the Yamanaka froze sure that unlike him Ibiki wasn't unarmed.

"You might call it being pushy, but I call it being careful. Since, one never can tell where traitors will pop up. Now perhaps you can tell me just why you were sneaking around the archives?"

Inoichi barely prevented the grimace from appearing on his face. He considered lying but rejected it saying, "I will, but since it's probably going to reach the Hokage's ears anyway. Let's wait till tomorrow."

"Better yet, let's go now," Ibiki said his voice hardening letting Inoichi know it wasn't a request.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade said her displeasure at her time with Jiraiya being interrupted being easy to hear, "I tell you something is classified and you immediately decide to begin investigating into the matter."

"Not immediately milady," Inoichi said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes making the man gulp heavily. Sitting back in her chair since the two men were standing at attention in her living room she calmed herself. "Fine, then let's hear what it is you learned," she said having interrupted with her outburst as soon as the man had mentioned the Uchiha.

"Well for starters, I now believe that the Uchiha Massacre was to prevent them from rebelling," Inoichi said, noting that Tsunade's eyes widened at his learning of it. However, he frowned when Ibiki remained calm. Directing his attention to the man he asked, "You already knew?"

"Of course," Ibiki said, "I was Elder Sarutobi's right hand man for most of his second term in office and subsequent Anti-Root movement."

Inoichi was forced to concede the point although a part of him still felt upset at being lied to. But before he could respond Tsunade said, "Still, I would like to know exactly why you began searching into this."

"Due to my viewing Kushina's memories, I couldn't understand why Mikoto would betray her right after her husband's death and the birth of her son. "

"We believe we have a theory as to that," Tsunade said absentmindedly.

"We…" Inoichi said with a frown before blurting, "Ah, that must be why Lord Jiraiya is in your…" He trailed off before he could say, 'bedroom' noting that his Hokage was blushing.

"Looks like we've been found out, Princess," Jiraiya said, entering the area. He was fully dressed, but it didn't take a Nara to figure out that was a recent change of events.

Ibiki as unflappable as ever simply said, "I'd like to be privy to this theory if you don't mind."

"We believe Mikoto was hoping to engineer a mental breakdown for Kushina. If Naruto had died by his mother's hand we believe that Mikoto would use their friendship to petition that Kushina be turned over to her care…"

"Where she would no doubt supposedly die by taking her own life," Ibiki finished.

Tsunade nodded but Inoichi didn't understand what the others were talking about. Saying so, he asked, "Why, and why the subterfuge though? If they wanted Kushina dead why not do it in the hospital?"

"Are you aware of Itachi's return to the village shortly after the Sound Invasion?" Tsunade asked.

"Only what was reported," Inoichi responded, "That Kakashi confronted him and his partner. During the fight Itachi activated some unheard form of the Sharingan putting him into a coma."

"That jutsu was the result of something called the Mangekyou Sharingan," Jiraiya said gravely. "As you believe the Uchiha were moving against Konoha. We believe they wanted to kill Kushina since in order to awaken this evolved Sharingan you need to kill your best friend."

"This Mangekyou Sharingan must be quite formidable. Even more so then what Kakashi has been able to awaken" Ibiki said assuming a thinking pose.

"I would imagine so," Tsunade said her voice heavy with concern since Madara Uchiha was said to possess it as well.

Inoichi though asked, "Do you think the condition to activate it would still be viable between Mikoto and Kushina?"

"What does that matter?" asked Tsunade getting a sudden feeling of dread.

"Because my research leads me to believe that Mikoto may still be alive," Inoichi said noting his words filled the room with a heavy silence.

Jiraiya sighed deeply before sitting at a couch and leaning forward asked, "What do you base that off of?"

"Most of those killed, were killed by sword strikes. I'm still not sure why Itachi took the eyes, but regardless there was one exception. His mother, she was probably poisoned."

"I read the report though," Ibiki said, "She was confirmed dead with the actual cause of death to be determined pending a full autopsy."

"True," Inoichi said, "however before giving birth to Itachi, she was a jounin who was quite proficient in poisons."

Tsunade could see that Jiraiya and Ibiki didn't quite see the correlation. She figured Inoichi did since he had a background in flowers and probably the many poisons that could be made from them. "You believe that she poisoned herself with one she may have been immune too."

"No not exactly," Inoichi said. "I believe that Itachi unaware of his mother's shinobi career since she retired after his birth gave her the option to perform Jigai. He probably supplied the poison and with little choice she drank it hoping it would be one she was immune too."

"Still we found her body among the dead," Ibiki said.

"True, but the autopsy was never performed since her body went missing. The coroner simply assumed that there had been a mistake and she had been cremated along with the rest of her clan."

Tsunade didn't want to believe it and was about to say they were jumping at ghosts but Jiraiya beat her to the punch saying, "It makes sense."

She frowned before saying, "Jiraiya get real. We can't simply jump to the conclusion she's out there somewhere. In all likelihood the coroner was right and she's a pile of dust."

"I'm afraid as much as we all might like to believe that, I don't think that's the case. Remember the person that interfered in Naruto and Sasuke's match at the Valley of the End."

"You can't mean…" Tsunade said her jaw dropping slightly.

Jiraiya nodded gravely saying, "Yeah…"

Ibiki cut in saying, "But still if that person was Mikoto why hand over her son to Orochimaru. Sasuke is with him currently."

"True, but if you are Mikoto being thought of as dead is a huge advantage which would disappear if Sasuke didn't turn up in Orochimaru's camp. As things stood, we just assumed it to be another of his lackeys had caught up and interfered. But let us consider that this person was Mikoto. Then she could give Sasuke to Orochimaru to train him up while still pursuing her own agenda."

"What about Orochimaru's ambition for Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. "Don't you think that would stop her from simply handing him over?"

"Who can say," Jiraiya replied, "but she may be willing to take the chance if it meant bringing Sasuke up to Itachi's level."

Tsunade began rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock saw that it was past midnight. Feeling tired she said, "And today was supposed to be a good day. Alright gentlemen for now consider everything we discussed tonight classified." Leveling a hard glare at Inoichi she said, "And I do mean it this time."

"Yes Milady," Inoichi said quickly.

Both men were about to leave, but Jiraiya stopped them asking, "By the way, why were you in the Archives, Ibiki?"

"I was pursuing a lead on Danzou. However, all this talk of secret weapons has given me an idea of what he may be after. Let me do a little research and I'll have a report ready for both of you in a few days."

Tsunade nodded and watched them go from her chair. Sighing after they left she said, "Jiraiya…"

"Yes Princess."

"I could really use a drink," Tsunade said wearily.

* * *

Temari extracted herself carefully from her bed in the Suna Consulate aka the Nara's guesthouse she now occupied. Pulling a robe over her nude frame she was about to head towards the kitchen when a tapping at her window caught her attention. Seeing a small messenger bird there she opened it and retrieved the scroll case tied to its leg. Sitting at the chair in front of her desk she began reading the message.

Upon learning what it contained she gasped which almost turned into a scream when the man occupying her bed asked, "Trouble at home."

Temari calmed down frowning at Shikamaru's ability to wake up without alerting her. Most people upon waking up their breathing would change usually getting deeper. Shikamaru's didn't, and she often joked that it was because he went through life asleep. In his more romantic movements he would say that it was because, "If this life's the dream, why would I want to wake up from it when I have you?" It almost made up for all the times he called her a troublesome woman instead.

Before answering she spent a moment to think about what lead them up to the point that they were sharing a bed. After accepting the ambassadorship and returning to Konoha she realized that Shikamaru had no ambition to rise up the ranks. It took months of subtle pressure, but when the next Jounin exams came up he surprised everyone by taking them. He hadn't told anyone. They had all learned later that night when Shikaku came back and mentioned he saw his name on the list of recently promoted shinobi. Shikamaru had simply shrugged saying he expected it would quiet down the two women that had been nagging him. Instead of getting upset Yoshino and her had wanted to go out and celebrate. The event had turned into an Ino-Shika-Cho event with all three families showing up to celebrate. Even Asuma had shown up. Halfway through the dinner though, Shikamaru and her had broken off from the others. They had found themselves back at the guest house where he told her that he had taken the exams for her, since she appeared to want it so bad.

Before she knew it they were falling onto her bed where she learned that apparently the reason the men of the Nara clan were so lethargic was so they could save their energy for when it really mattered. The next morning Temari had woken up first and although still pleased with events worried it would damage her relationship with his mother. That turned out to not be the case as Yoshino had been waiting for her in the kitchen of the main house, looking like she had enjoyed a night much like Temari had. The woman had simply said, "He's your responsibility now," before getting up to return to her bedroom. With the true head of the household's tacit permission Temari had followed suit and returned to her bed to snuggle with the still sleeping Nara.

Shaking off the happy memory, she said, "Pakura, one of our elite Jounin has gone M. I. A. The team she was with was found dead, but there is no sign of where she is."

Shikamaru sat up in the bed his long hair currently hanging around his shoulders. "Is it possible she defected and went rogue?"

"I don't think so," Temari replied, "She has a Kekkei Genkai that makes those she kills rather easy to identify."

"That may very well be," Shikamaru said, "but if she wanted to defect, killing her team using such an easy means of identifying her as the attacker would be rather stupid."

Temari conceded the point but said, "Still Pakura is one of the old guard. I don't think she would defect."

Shikamaru nodded saying, "In that case, I guess I should tell you the same thing happened to a shinobi with a Kekkei Genkai in Waterfall. There is also a rumor that one was abducted from Iwa as well."

Temari eyes went wide before asking, "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Taki wanted to keep it quiet," Shikamaru said standing as he began to pull his clothes on. "The only reason we've heard about it was because they wanted our help to search for the shinobi."

Although she had a good idea of the answer she still asked, "How did the Hokage respond?"

"Well she basically told them to get bent until they were willing to talk about their treatment of their jinchuriki," Shikamaru replied. "Although, her response wasn't nearly that polite."

"No, I imagine it wasn't," Temari said with a smile. "Is the jinchuriki still safe?"

"As far as we know," he said pulling his shirt over his head. "Naruto keeps in touch with her using his summons to write her letters. She's been responding so Akatsuki hasn't moved against her yet. I think the Hokage is getting rather anxious that Taki is still stonewalling her, even after her offering to guard the kunoichi for them."

Shikamaru slid a pair of the same trench knives Asuma used into the holsters he wore on his hip. It had been the Jounin's gift to Shikamaru upon joining him at the same rank. Walking up to the still sitting Temari, he placed a kiss on her cheek saying, "You should mention this to Lady Tsunade. Once things calm down from this Mōryō incident, I'm sure she'll spare a few shinobi to help look into Pakura's disappearance."

"I will, have fun training with Asuma," she said, already composing a reply letter to Gaara in her head as Shikamaru left the room.

* * *

Sai was working on a painting finding being on light duty to be extremely boring. After the destruction of the Root forces in Konoha, he had wondered exactly what his role would now be in the village. It had been an extremely disconcerting matter for him since the only thing he had known was now gone. However, upon their return to Konoha both Naruto and Kushina had assured him that he would always have a place to belong. Putting the finishing touches on his latest creation he indulged in the memory of Kushina's return.

_The fiery redhead had barged into his hospital room sometime after meeting with the Hokage. Upon seeing him she said, "You poor thing." Her concern would have been touching if she hadn't given him a bone crushing hug. Only years of Root conditioning had prevented him from screaming in pain as the surprisingly strong woman hugged him to her. His pain was compounded by Naruto who decided to pat him on the back joining his mother in the room. With tears in his eyes, he used his free hand to trigger the pain medicine while the other patted Kushina on the back._

_When she let go Sai saw that there were tears in her eyes and she said, "Sai, thank you so much for all you've done for me."_

"_Us," Naruto said causing his mother to smile and nod._

_Finally and mercifully he was allowed to lie back in his bed as he said, "Thanks are not necessary. Naruto once told me that friends stick by each other no matter what. I have simply adopted this nindo as my own."_

_Mother and son looked at each other before smiling and saying, "Well we've been talking and…"_

A banging on his wall pulled Sai from out of the memory. Knowing that meant breakfast was ready he put his brush down and left the apartment he shared with Haku. A floorboard squeaked as he approached the door to Naruto and Kushina's apartment. He frowned as he entered since he suspected that Naruto was the one to rig the floorboard to give him advance warning that Sakura and Hinata were approaching.

It had been three days since the mission to Demon Country which was when the floorboard began squeaking. Also, since the mission Haku had confided in him that it appeared that Naruto was going out of his way not to be alone with either girl. This included taking off from breakfast sometimes with food in his mouth whenever the floorboard squeaked. All in all, both boys were convinced that despite the sometimes idiotic things that came out of his mouth whenever the girls tried to talk about romantic things Naruto was well aware of their feelings. Sai believed that the jinchuriki reason for acting like the fool he had once been was because he didn't want to hurt one girl by choosing the other.

Focusing on said blonde he could see Naruto was ready for another day of training. He was wearing his black chunin vest and shirt along with the orange pants he favored. Due in part to his mom's preference to seeing his face he no longer wore bandages around his face instead opting for a mask similar to Kakashi's which he could quickly pull up when entering battle.

Kushina smiled at him as he took a seat at the table and placed a plate down in front of him. He thanked the woman noting that she was wearing a dress that made her fit the definition of a mother. Sitting at the table with them she said, "Naruto, don't forget I want you at the swearing in today."

"Don't worry mom," Naruto replied a piece of bacon pausing in its trip to his mouth, "Yamato only scheduled a half day of training for today."

"Good," Kushina said taking the plate the bacon had been on to the sink as it was empty. Once the plate was deposited she grabbed the two bags that were sitting on the counter and placed them in front of the two boys.

"What's this?" Naruto asked since it wasn't his birthday.

"A little something I want you two to wear today when I'm sworn into the Clan Council," she replied trying to keep the smile she felt from her face. "Open yours first Sai."

Sai reached into the bag past the decorative paper and felt cloth inside. Pulling it out he unfolded it to see that it was a shirt with writing on the front. Reading it, he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked causing Sai to turn the shirt around so the blonde could read it. Reading aloud Naruto said, "I was adopted into the Uzumaki clan and all I got was this stupid T-shirt."

Naruto laughed, while Sai found it fitting since his recollection of the event in which he had been asked to join the Uzumaki clan as an adopted member had been interrupted. Although it wouldn't take effect until after the Clan was sworn in later that day, he already thought of himself as Sai Uzumaki.

Kushina and Naruto had also made the same offer to Haku. However, the boy appeared to have hopes of raising his own clan's banner in Konoha so politely refused. With the revelation that the apartment building had been bought and refurbished by Jiraiya for the sole purpose of serving as the Uzumaki Clan's place of residence was about to fill that purpose. The non-Uzumaki members that lived there namely, Kin, Tayuya, Hinata, and Sakura were afraid they were going to be asked to leave. Kushina had quickly put them at ease telling them she wanted the place to be filled with people and laughter.

Sai was pulled back to the present by Naruto rummaging through his gift bag. Pulling out what was inside; Naruto stared in awe at the red jacket that had black flames going around the bottom edge of it. "Look at the back," Kushina said pleased at his reaction.

Doing as instructed Naruto flipped the coat around to see kanji that read, "Future Hokage."

"Its great mom," Naruto said getting up to try it on and then quickly gave his mother a hug.

Sai though said pragmatically, "I don't think the Hokage is going to be pleased with your gift Kushina."

Waving off Sai's concerns as she sat at the table while Naruto went to a mirror to admire his coat more, she said, "I agreed not to tell people about Naruto's father. However, if people jump to the conclusion that Minato may have been more than the man that sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto from a simple gift. Well who am I to complain."

Sai shook his head in amusement. While Kushina had agreed to keep the truth of Naruto's father quiet, it was only because when Tsunade had asked it was just shy of being an order. However, it appeared that Kushina was going to do everything she could to point it out just short of coming out and saying it. Sai supposed he could understand as she probably thought by now that the truth of her marriage to Minato and the birth of their child should have been public knowledge, Iwa be damned.

The floorboard outside the apartment creaked and Naruto paused in his self admiration to stare at the door. Looking at a clock he said, "Damn, I better get going. I'll see you later mom." He kissed Kushina on the cheek before snatching up his lunch and leaving via the window. Sai caught a slight frown on Kushina's face as she got up to open the apartment door but found nobody there.

* * *

The reason for that was because Hinata had dispelled the shadow clone she had created to trigger the floorboard. She had begun to suspect that it served for warning Naruto of her or Sakura's arrival so he could quickly leave. From her vantage point outside, she saw Naruto leap from the window to make his way to the training grounds. Heading the same way, although at a far slower pace, Hinata tried not to get too upset at Naruto as she was forced to admit that since returning to the village her rivalry with Sakura had picked up significantly.

Even the temporary squad leader Yamato had commented on it and using a rather creepy face had discreetly mentioned how he was sure Tsunade would want to hear about it. That had calmed the pair down but only during training as they knew exactly what the Hokage would do if she was brought into the matter. But once training ended it was a different matter and it was only exasperated due to Naruto making sure that when he was with one of them the other was present.

But on the bright side, Hinata realized that if Naruto was taking such steps to make sure both she and Sakura had equal access to him. That it meant on some level he was aware of their feelings for him, despite his acting clueless about them. Confident that the key to winning his heart was to get him alone and ask for a date first, Hinata was simply waiting for him to make that one critical mistake that she needed. As she neared the training field Hinata was unaware that her rival had been aware of her creating the shadow clone to flush out Naruto and had observed him taking off as well. Or that the pink haired girl was following behind her equally lost in thought but thinking along the same lines.

* * *

"Therefore, it is my great pleasure that I announce this to be the first graduating class of Kirigakure's New Shinobi program," the Mizukage said while standing at the head of the class as she finished announcing the team assignments.

Mugen didn't care for any of that though, even if he did owe the lady for getting him into the shinobi program and for providing him with clothes and food. All he cared about at the moment was finding out who his sensei was. He hoped it was someone badass because his team sucked. It was bad enough his team was saddled with the pain in the ass kunoichi Fuu, but he was also stuck with the four eyed bastard Jin. Despite the crappy team arrangement he felt a small feral grin on his threaten to split his face. The reason being that regardless of how calm he looked, he knew Jin was just as displeased as he was at being on the same team.

Mugen believed that it was because in all their spars during their time in the academy they had never settled who was better. Their rivalry became something of a legend in the school since whenever they sparred the matches could last all day with neither landing a decisive hit. One reason Mugen had hoped to be placed on a different team was because he would have viewed his team doing better than Jin's as proof that he was the better shinobi. He was confident Jin felt the same way.

Heavy footsteps approaching the classroom door attracted his attention as did the sound of bells tinkling. The door slammed open and in walked a large man with his hair styled into spikes the ends of which were tipped by bells. He wore a white sleeveless coat over a black long sleeve shirt which was opened to reveal his scarred chest. Adorning his feet were tabi and straw sandals which the man favored over normal shinobi footwear. Also, unlike most shinobi he didn't wear a headband anywhere on him instead the insignia of the village he served was printed on the back of his coat. Furthermore, his right eye was covered by a black patch and if some of the rumors Mugen had heard about the man were true then there was nothing wrong with the eye. He simply wore it to give the opponents he faced a fighting chance.

Staring at the man, Mugen hoped he was going to be his sensei. As even though Kenpachi Zaraki had only joined the village shortly after the death of the previous Mizukage, many already considered him a legend. Especially since he had attacked the village head on, and with his rampage only stopping when he had come face to face with the Mizukage and Zabuza. The reason he had stopped being that he believed he had sufficiently demonstrated his skill. After it was revealed that everyone he had beaten along his route were still alive the Mizukage had quickly accepted his offer. Rumors were also circulating that when Zabuza did eventually reform the Seven Swordsmen of Mist, Kenpachi would be one of the first asked.

Mugen's hopes of the man being his sensei were dashed when a shout of, "Kenny," was heard from the back of the class. The young girl quickly leapt from her seat running along the heads of several of her classmates. Landing on the floor, she scrambled up his back before peeking out from above his left shoulder. The girl's name was Yachiru Kusanjishi, and she had set the record for youngest person graduating at only nine years old. More amazingly even during Kenpachi's assault on the village she had been hanging on his shoulder laughing the entire time.

Ignoring the girl's presence Kenpachi said, "Squad Eleven let's go."

"Yah let's go. Come on Yun-yun, Cueball," Yachiru said cheerfully using the nicknames she had given her teammates.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ikkaku Madarame said angrily standing to follow after his sensei, who hadn't remained to see if they followed. Snatching up the sword that the graduating class had received along with their headbands the bald boy dashed out of the room. Ikkaku despite being only thirteen, as most of the graduating class was, had no hair on his head. Although he maintained that it was because he shaved his head, most believed he had no choice in his hairstyle. Still only a select few could get away with commenting on his lack of hair follicles. Mugen was one, but only because the boy had yet to force him to stop by beating him. Strangely the other was Yachiru leading many to believe despite her childish exterior she may actually be stronger than both of her teammates.

Mugen knew it to be true though. Not because he had seen it but because in order to survive around a man like Kenpachi she'd need to possess strength of her own. Not to mention at times he could almost smell the bloodlust that radiate behind her cheerful façade. She probably sensed his as well which was why they tended to give each other a wide berth.

The last member of Squad Eleven was the pretty boy Yumichika Ayasegawa. Despite his flowery outside appearance he too had a joy of fighting that had probably resulted in their squad being given Kenpachi as a sensei. He left quietly shaking his head at his new team's antics, and Mugen was positive the vain boy was thinking on what getup would best show off his new station in life. With nothing left to do but wait Mugen directed his focus to thinking of ways on how best to kill Jin.

* * *

Shikamaru dodged backwards having to do so to a greater degree than he normally would have due to his opponent's greater reach, even though they were using the same weapons. Asuma loosened his stance in order to pull his cigarette from out of his mouth to flick the ash from the end of it. "Very good, Shikamaru," his sensei said with a measure of pride.

Keeping his own stance up since he knew the more experienced jounin could easily switch back onto offensive in a moment's notice. Shikamaru said, "It took a while, but I'm finally able to tell when you're channeling chakra into your knives."

"Really," Asuma said holding the blade up, "how so?"

"They vibrate slightly," Shikamaru answered.

"Still despite that, I can tell your mind really isn't into today's training. Care to talk about it?"

Sitting Shikamaru said, "You know those Kekkei Genkai disappearances?" When Asuma nodded his head the Nara continued, "Suna had one of theirs go missing. If we include the one we suspect that was taken in Iwa that's three."

"Oh the one in Iwa was definitely taken," Asuma said surprising his student.

"Have we received confirmation of that?" Shikamaru said surprised since he hadn't heard anything from his dad.

"No, but the last time things were this tense between Konoha and Iwa ,was just before the breakout of the Third Great War." Asuma took a heavy drag of his cigarette before continuing, "It's easy to see why they may blame us for this Gari's abduction, considering how Itachi did take the Four-tails."

"I'm not sure how the two events are connected," Shikamaru said, "and if they are going to use the actions of a rogue-nin against us. Maybe someone should point out a rogue-nin of their own was working with Akatsuki."

Asuma chuckled saying, "Like that matters. Iwa always had a mad on for Konoha. They aren't going to let a little thing like logic get in the way of settling the score." Holding his hand out he added, "I've got to get going. The Hokage wants to see me about something."

Accepting the hand up Shikamaru said, "Mind if I tag along? I think I'll mention Temari will be stopping by and the reason."

"Sure," Asuma said pulling his student to his feet."How are things between you two?"

Shikamaru shrugged saying, "She's stopped nagging me as much since my making Jounin. She almost sounds dare I say, proud."

Asuma laughed lightly saying, "Well that's what a good woman does. Forces you to be the best you can be, but doesn't come out and say it when you do reach her expectations just to keep you on your toes."

Shikamaru heard something wistful in his teacher voice and commenting on it said, "You know Asuma it's been three years. Don't you think it's time you jump back in the dating pool?"

"Maybe someday," Asuma said.

"Asuma…"

"Hey look at it like this. If I hadn't made the mistake I did you wouldn't have reaped the benefit of learning from it. So let's drop it for now."

Shikamaru complied with Asuma's request and the rest of the trip was made in silence. Approaching Tsunade's office they were waved in by the secretary. Spotting the two Jounin, Tsunade arched an eyebrow said, "I don't recall sending for you Shikamaru."

"Sorry if my presence upsets you Lady Tsunade. I just wanted to let you know that another Kekkei Genkai disappearance has occurred. This time a Suna-nin has gone missing. Temari should be by later to ask for assistance."

"Dammit," Tsunade cursed, "Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to make time for her. You can stay if you want, since you'll learn of it eventually" Directing her attention to the elder Jounin, she said, "Asuma, I want you to form a team to locate the Three Tails. It's already past the third anniversary of the Fourth Mizukage's death and it should be reforming soon."

"Any idea where?"

"No sadly," Tsunade said. "Jiraiya suggests that you begin your search around bodies of water with tragic histories. It's likely one of them is connected to the beast, and may clue you in to where it was originally located before being locked away in a host."

"Okay, and once we locate it?"

"Establish a defensive perimeter around it in order to prevent Akatsuki from capturing it."

"I take it Shikamaru is off of my list of potential team members," Asuma said since Tsunade made it sound like his student would have learned of his mission from a third party.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed, "Also, since Chouji is already promised to a client he and Ino will not be available. But once the mission is over I'll send them to you if you want."

Asuma nodded saying, "I'll have a list on your desk in a few days."

"Good," Tsunade said standing, "Now if you'll excuse me I have someplace to be."

* * *

Sadly for Tsunade who had arrived early to the event in which the Uzumaki clan would be sworn into the council. One civilian councilor was doing her level best to prevent that from happening. "Furthermore, she fully admits to being under Danzou's control in a bid to kill her son," Misaki Haruno said having yet to run out of things to say despite droning on for several hours.

Tsunade winced since Kushina had insisted that at least some of the truth about the past three years come out. Her reason being to let it be known the role Sai had played in bringing about Root's removal from Konoha. Despite the councilor's tirade against her Kushina remained calm with a self-satisfied smile on her face. Tsunade felt some annoyance that it was due to the murmur that had arisen in the chamber when Naruto had entered wearing a jacket so closely associated with the Forth Hokage. That was the last thing she needed to get out since the red-head's own resurrection was contributing to the hostility Iwa was directing towards Konoha.

Directing her gaze to Naruto, she half expected him to be chomping at the bit at some of the things Sakura's mom had said. Instead though he seemed down as if realizing that he was one of the reasons Sakura had moved out of her mother's house. Searching for her apprentice she found her among some of the spectators looking very much like she wanted to shut her mother up with her fist. Positive the elder Haruno wouldn't survive such a means of persuasion to be quiet, Tsunade cut into the woman's filibuster saying, "Councilwoman Haruno, this chamber has listened to your complaints for long enough. In case you have forgotten Kushina Uzumaki's mental stability was testified upon by the Yamanaka Clan head. Now let us not pretend that the only reason you are trying to deny this vote is due to the Uzumaki Clan being given joint jurisdiction over the area of Konoha you represent. Need I also remind you that many among your peers in the civilian council have to work with their Clan Head counterparts in the districts said clans take up residence?"

"Why shouldn't I be upset?" Misaki said, "I built that district up from nothing to make it one of the most profitable in the village. To see all that hard work handed…"

"It hasn't been handed away," Tsunade said cutting the woman off, "Instead it will be up to the two of you to insure that it remains so. Now I believe this has gone on long enough so I call for a vote."

Hiashi Hyuuga stood saying, "The Hyuuga clan votes for the inclusion of the Uzumaki," before sitting down.

Moving down the line from him the next man to stand was Unkai Kurama who represented his niece's will on the council who said, "The Kurama also vote in favor of the Uzumaki."

The next seat was where the Uchiha normally had sat and it was with some satisfaction that Tsunade had it removed for the proceedings. If she had her way then it would also be where the Uzumaki sat from now on. The next to stand was Shikaku Nara who also voted in favor of the Uzumaki. Who was followed by his teammates and fellow clan heads who also voted for the Uzumaki.

"The Sarutobi clan votes in favor," Tsunade's predecessor said before sitting back down.

Tsume didn't even bother to stand saying, "Do you even need to ask?"

Standing herself Tsunade said, "Shibi Aburame is away on clan business but made his opinion known and that it was in favor of the Uzumaki. As the last of the Senju and Hokage I too vote in their favor. Let it be known that by unanimous decision the Uzumaki are now one of the great clans of Konoha." Despite it not being necessary, Tsunade gave the Civilian Council the opportunity to vote. Although she partly did it so that members of the council wouldn't feel slighted she also did it so Kushina could see which councilors would probably be opposing her in the near future. Sadly the one she would be working with the most was one of the third of the council that had opposed the Uzumaki inclusion. Still Tsunade saw it as a bright sign since it showed more people were looking on Naruto more favorably than three years ago.

At an after party Tsunade sought out her apprentice. Finding her hovering near Naruto along with her rival she said, "Sakura, starting tomorrow after team practice I'm going to need you to begin training with me again."

Sakura sent a quick glance Naruto's and by extension Hinata's way and Tsunade didn't need to be a mind-reader to know the girl was afraid her rival would use that time to move in on Naruto. Frowning since word had reached her of the two's recent revival of their rivalry she was about to rebuke her when with a sigh Sakura said, "I understand."

"Good," Tsunade said proud of her student. Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder she said, "Trust me. If we are right about this new threat, this training may put you in a position as the only one able to protect him and his family."

Sakura's eyes widened at her words and with a heavy gulp of nervousness nodded her head. But behind her green eyes was a determination not to fail him. She left her student who quickly retook her place at Naruto's side. She'd wait until later to tell her what the training consisted of which was on how to counter the many poisons used by the Uchiha including the one that had stolen her grandfather's life.

* * *

Time progressed more slowly after Squad Eleven had left and to Mugen it appeared the Mizukage was getting more and more upset. Eventually his was the only team left in the room and the Mizukage was quietly stewing in her own rage, when the door slid open harshly.

His attention on his wife Zabuza said, "I'm here for the bastards that are supposed to make my life miserable for the next couple of years."

Glaring at her husband, Mei pointed towards the desks. Zabuza directed his gaze in the direction and only saw three kids remaining. "Well that narrows it down," he said before shouting, "Get your asses in gear Squad One." Then just as quickly as he arrived, he turned to leave shutting the door behind him. Fuu followed first shouting for her sensei to slow down, her two teammates traveling at a more leisurely pace using the sound of their teammate's yells to tell them in which direction to head.

Zabuza took them to one of the new training fields that Mei had commissioned to be built using profits from the Chunin Exam. One of the features unique to the fields in Kiri was that instead of simply being fields with different landscapes. Some of them were themed. One of the more unique themed ones was of a burnt out town that looked like a battle had just taken place. Zabuza had bypassed those however since many of the other new sensei had used them. Plus he really didn't see the point in using them for this evaluation since Mei had prohibited any of the sensei from failing their students. She had then leveled her gaze at him saying, "And no killing them either."

Luckily before he could respond Kenpachi had asked, "Why not?" unaware that Mei hadn't been talking to him.

Mei had rubbed at her forehead an action that told Zabuza she was annoyed before saying, "For the same reason I am forbidding you from failing them accept for gross incompetence. We need all the shinobi we can muster in the field. We'll pick and choose who passes when we can afford too."

Taking in his students' appearances as he leaned against a tree as they joined him in the wooded field with a stream running through it, Zabuza was forced to admit that Kiri needed the shinobi pretty badly if they were letting these brats pass. He hadn't read their files or bothered to learn anything about them. Not as a show of defiance against his wife, but because he wanted his first impression to be pure.

The sun was setting and the kunoichi a little fearfully asked, "W-what are we doing out here sensei?"

"Simple," Zabuza answered reaching for his blade, "dying."

Pulling The Executioner's Blade from his back, he launched himself from the tree towards the girl. He bisected her along the torso and he continued on his path towards the two boys that had taken their time in showing up. He heard the telltale poof followed by wood hitting the ground telling him that despite his surprise attack she had managed to use a substitution jutsu. Reaching the boys his downward strike was parried by Jin's sword who was brought to his knees by the power behind the blow. Pulling his sword back quickly, he lashed out with a kick that sent the spectacled boy skidding across the field.

He used his blade to block a strike at his back made by Mugen. Commenting on the boy's tactic Zabuza said, "Good no hesitation."

"Hell no, I know the score. It's kill or be killed," Mugen responded.

Forcing the boy back Zabuza said, "Wrong, for you there is only being killed." He then swung at the boy brazenly leaving plenty of openings in his own defense. However, due to the overwhelming offense displayed by Zabuza, the boy couldn't take advantage of any of them. Still Zabuza was impressed by the wild and unpredictable way the boy avoided his strikes, even if he wasn't really trying. Deciding enough was enough, he waited for the boy to leap over one of his strikes in order to hit him with the flat part of the blade hard enough to send Mugen flying off into the bushes.

He then stepped forward avoiding a slash to his back made by Jin. Placing his sword on his shoulder in a mocking fashion he had a hard time keeping the smile from his face as Jin narrowed his eyes. Jin charged again swinging at him in a controlled manner but much like him moments before had abandoned defense in place of using an overwhelming offense. Overwhelming at least to the academy students he had face but to Zabuza little more than a highly intricate dance as he avoided the strikes, his blade remaining in place on his shoulder.

Jin overreached himself missing with a downward strike and as soon as the blade was facing the ground he brought his knee up smashing it into the boy's face. Spinning around behind the boy, he hit him in a similar fashion as he had Mugen sending him off into the brush as well. He was just about to place his blade on his shoulder again when a hail of shuriken flew from the canopy of a tree. Zabuza easily battered them away. Knocking the last one into the ground he said, "Almost forgot about you." Making the necessary hand-signs a water dragon appeared from the river smashing into the tree and flushing Fuu out. Zabuza smirked to see that she had ditched her full length pink kimono in favor of a shorter one that came down to about mid-thigh with fishnet stockings covering her legs. Held in her hand was a small tanto that had several items hanging from its hilt.

Pointing his blade at her, he said, "Here I thought you were the smart one and were on your way back to the village. Oh well, it simply saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down later."

He was about to charge the girl when a shout of, "I'm fucking going to kill you. You bastard," pulled his attention away. Although strangely enough, a younger version of him burst out of the bushes instead of one of the two boys. Shaking the image off he saw the shouter was Mugen and despite his moment's hesitation he still easily battered the boy away with his blade. He was forced to leap away as both Fuu and Jin tried to take advantage of his dealing with Mugen by striking at his back.

Mugen got back to his feet saying, "Back off ,I don't need your help killing him."

Fuu retorted, "Keeping dreaming you jerk. He's a full fledge jounin and the only survivor of the Swordsmen. All three of us will be lucky to see tomorrow."

"It pains me to say it, but Fuu is right," Jin said calmly. "Up till now he's simply been toying with us."

Mugen spit on the ground saying, "I'll kill this bastard just you watch." Again Zabuza saw himself imposed on the boy and understood why it was Mei had invested so much into the boy.

Smiling beneath his wraps Zabuza said menacingly, "You're going to kill me huh? A lot better then you have tried and failed. Fine then, let's take the kiddy gloves off." Creating three water clones from the river behind him he sent them at the kids. As expected they didn't last long against them.

All three kids were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Each clone stood behind one of them, their blades held poised ready to strike them down. Standing in front of them, Zabuza said, "Any last words before you die?"

"None you'd want to hear," Mugen said staring up at him with no fear in his eyes.

Jin chuckled, saying, "Well said. At least in death you have some redeeming qualities."

Fuu remained silent not as at peace with her fate as her two teammates, but determined to face it bravely. "Fair enough," Zabuza said walking away. Snapping his fingers the clones swung their blades cutting the rope that bound their hands. They then dispelled turning into the water that had given birth to them.

All three were surprised at the change of events but Mugen found his tongue first shouting, "Oi, I thought you said you were going to kill us."

"I did," Zabuza said back not turning to face them, "Most shinobi die young. By letting you continue on this path you've all died today. The only thing left to be determined is when the corpses that you are will stop moving. Meet me here tomorrow morning for your first mission."

Zabuza took a slow pace back home in no hurry to face his wife's anger. Entering the Mizukage mansion he was surprised she wasn't waiting for him. Making his way to the bedroom he found her sleeping. Grabbing his pillow, he headed to the study and couch that had been his bed since his fight with Kisame. Before reaching the door she stirred saying, "Did you kill them?"

"No need, the profession will do that soon enough for me," Zabuza replied.

Mei smiled saying, "Come to bed Zabuza."

"That's where I was going," Zabuza replied opening the door.

"I said come to bed. Not go to it," Mei countered.

Following his wife's orders, he admitted it had been to long since sharing the same bed with her. Something she obviously felt as well saying, "I've missed you."

"Feel like showing me how much?"

Climbing atop him she said, "Gladly."

* * *

In battle, all great generals often face opponents that have studied their methods and found the weakness in their strategy. This too often happens in battles for the heart. Sadly, whether in war or love when this happens defeat is inevitable. For Naruto, his defeat came on a day where he learned when your mother gives you chores it is sometimes best to do them instead of passing them off.

Especially, when you pass them off to clones that at times seem to have a mind of their own. Kushina had asked Naruto to handle the grocery shopping two days after being sworn into the council, since she was finding establishing the clan's place in Konoha was becoming a fulltime job. Naruto had readily agreed and then in turn created several clones to handle the job for him. Unbeknownst to him this was exactly what two kunoichi were waiting for.

Both Sakura and Hinata from observing Naruto had come to the decision that if he was going to be the roadblock to their moving their relationship with him forward. Then they'd simply remove him from the decision making process. Both girls had been enjoying the peaceful day off when they heard the floorboard Naruto had rigged squeak several times as footsteps left his apartment. Since they hadn't heard the noise before they knew that the large numbers of people leaving were clones. Making excuses both girls fled to their rooms to change clothes.

Hinata emerged first heading out the door calling to Sakura she was going out. She was wearing a purple sundress with a matching hat. Sakura emerged moments later leaving via the window wearing a blue skirt and red halter top vest. She found her target picking through some vegetables at the market. The clone spotted her and looked nervous but admired her figure. Feeling emboldened Sakura closed with it quickly. The clone tried to say, "I'm a …"

But was stopped by Sakura's hand as she said, "Naruto, I'm tired of playing games. I love you and want to move past our current relationship to a more open and sharing one." Leaning close to the now blushing clone she said, "Don't you agree that's a good idea?"

The clone nodded its head causing her to say, "Good, then I'll expect you to take me on a date on our next day off. Okay?"

She removed her hand and in a daze at her close proximity the clone said, "S-sure thing Sakura." With a bright smile she grabbed the clone kissing it chastely on the lips before taking off her mission accomplished.

At roughly the same time Hinata found hers just leaving the store having completed its task having the easy job of buying ramen. Coming up behind it she placed her hands over the clone's mouth whispering in its ear, "Naruto, I've been getting the feeling you've been avoiding me." To emphasize her point she pressed her well endowed chest into his back. The clone shook its head back and forth causing her to say, "Are you saying I imagined it?" Flustered the clone shook its head no again prompting her to say, "I'm confused, I either didn't imagine the feeling or you were avoiding me." The clone went stiff afraid it had made her angry. Smiling she said, "You know what will make it up to me?" The clone once more shook its head prompting her to say, "I want you to take me out on our next day off." Leaning even closer to his ear, and as cutely as possible she added pausing after each word, "Because. I. Love. You."

Sliding away from the clone she slipped into the crowd to prevent it from finding her after it came to its senses. Unaware that she was sharing the same thought as her rival, "_And with that victory is mine_."

Naruto was talking with Sai and Haku when the first clone reached his apartment. From the bag it carried he could see all it bought had been ramen. "Just leave it on the counter I'll put it away." The clone sheepishly nodded moving to fulfill the order.

Sai pulled Naruto's attention from it saying, "Why not have the clone do it for you? They did everything else."

"Because then it would be like I didn't listen to my mom," Naruto said, "it's a thin line but it's there."

Sai looked to Haku who simply shrugged saying, "It makes sense to him." As soon as the clone dispersed though Haku noticed that Naruto went completely stiff and paled considerably. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

Receiving the memories of the clone, Naruto replied, "I have a date with Hinata."

"I see," Haku said. But before he could comment further another clone entered looking just as pale as Naruto with a similar sheepish look as the first clone. Putting the groceries in the same place the first had it dispelled causing Naruto to say, "Oh crap."

"What?" Haku asked having a feeling he already knew.

"I have a date with Sakura, too."

Haku nodded getting up and making his way to the door prompting Naruto to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To go get that pink Kimono let out for you to be buried in," Haku said having held onto it to remind him of the revenge he planned to have against the blonde.

"That's so cold," Naruto said as Haku shut the door.

Sai placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder saying, "I will do everything in my power to make it so that Kushina gets over your death as quickly as possible."

"That isn't helping," Naruto shouted.

"Are you saying you want her to grieve as long as possible then?" Sai asked confused. "Well I'll read more on it later. I'll leave you to contemplate on your fate."

Left alone Naruto could only think of one thing to say, "I'm a dead man."

* * *

Jiraiya was putting his finishing touches on the last few pages of his newest book. The title was, "Make Out Paradise: Victory." As far as he was concerned it was the sweeping conclusion of the story for the main character as he had finally landed the blonde beauty his heart had always belonged to. Despite his womanizing ways. He only hoped Tsunade never read it as he was fearful what would happen to him if she learned some of the spicier elements of the book had been based on his research in which she had participated.

Placing his pen down, he began thinking of the title of his newest book as it was time to retire the old characters in favor of some new blood. A flash of inspiration hit him and he snatched up his pen to write on top of the blank sheet of paper, "Make Out Paradise: Hitting the Jackpot." It would be the tale of a young man being pursued by two beauties whom both held places in his heart. Perhaps he could use the old main character as a sort of guiding inspiration to the young man. Smelling a future best seller he began flushing out the details while trying to come up with a name for the new lead in the story.


	58. Chapter 58 Conflicting Plans

**An:** Sorry for the late update. Time just seems to be moving faster and faster. Again thank you to everyone that takes the time to review as always, your humble author S. o. t. A. Also as a sidenote while I'm glad for the most part adding the Bleach characters did go over well there were a few who didn't. To explain my reasoning to those who didn't review, let me just say, I don't like creating O. C's. Granted they are sometimes necessary after all take this story for example which will focus on Kiri. There are currently only like three or four main characters of that village, not exactly believable as far as a major shinobi village is concerned. Therefore as a word of warning to those who don't like the idea of bleach characters showing up as shinobi but sorry you can expect more. They will like many of the characters that have shown up from other sources of course be shinobi not death gods or substitute shingami. My reason for this is mainly nobody will care for any O.C.'s that I create to the same extent as me. Also to be honest in my opinion of them there tends to be a overpowering of them if you will. But if I say that Kenpachi were to fight Kisame and come out the winner there are quite a few people who would say that is a acceptable outcome. But if I create an O.C that does the samething I think most people just roll their eyes saying to themselves, "Oh boy here we go another gary or mary sue." Plus lets face it we are all here because we love the world of anime and if I'm going to take the time to create my own character I think it'll be in a world of my creation. Well I guess this was just basically a long winded way of saying, if you liked it you can expect to see more and if not I hope it's not a dealbreaker and that you'll still enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 58: Conflicting Plans**

Kushina left Inoichi's office feeling a little disappointed. Tsunade had finally given approval for the Yamanaka to look inside Kakashi's mind. When they had first mentioned the Rouran mission, Kakashi hadn't even remembered it. Therefore, they had questioned both Shibi Aburame and Chouza Akimichi. But neither clan head had remembered the mission either. When Inoichi had mind-walked the two men he had found a powerful seal created by Minato blocking off the memories. The seal had taken the form of a door with massive chains hanging in front of it. Thus far all the attempts made to break down the seal had failed. When Inoichi had allowed Kushina to view the seal she had been amazed at how intricate it was. While she had some skill with them and had even taught Minato some things when he had first started out, he had soon completely outpaced her ability. But what she did realize after looking at the seal design was that they were tied together.

Having seen the one in Kakashi's mind she realized that his held the lock to release all three. When Inoichi had first entered Kakashi's mind he had come to the door and much like the two clan head's had found it barred by a seal. But unlike in the other men's this one had a handprint in the very center of it. When Inoichi had pressed his hand to it, he had been expelled from Kakashi's mind so violently he was sent across the room from the backlash.

Naturally after seeing that, Kushina had been a little hesitant to try next when Inoichi had recovered. Still she had allowed Inoichi to use his jutsu so she could view what they believed to be the memory of the Rouran mission that Minato had sealed. When she had approached it though she was just glad she had been alone since when she had touched the pad she had stood as far back as possible and winced as her hand made contact. Thankfully, she wasn't rejected like Inoichi, but the door hadn't unsealed either. Instead the chains holding it closed had slackened for a moment. As a result Inoichi had theorized that either she wasn't meant to view it at the moment, or she wasn't the key. Since the seal would only respond to the person meant to open it and Minato would need a sample of that person's chakra to power the seal they had tried Jiraiya next. Unfortunately for Jiraiya, he had been expelled as violently as Inoichi.

With plans to ask Sarutobi next, they had agreed to try again at a later date to see if it would react to Kushina differently to see if more of the chains would fall away indicating they were getting closer to the time when the memory would be unlocked since up to that point it had reacted to her the most favorably. Before she left the office, Kakashi had stopped her to ask that she help out with what he had planned for Naruto once he retook command of his team. When she had asked what he had in mind, he had told her that he wanted to complete the Rasengan.

When she had mentioned that Minato had believed that he'd need a hundred years to fully complete it, Kakashi had simply smiled at her from beneath his mask before saying, "Perhaps, but I believe Naruto is the man to surpass him. I have an idea of how, but I'm going to need your and Yamato's help." She had nodded grateful to have a role in helping make Naruto strong enough to defend himself from Akatsuki.

As she made her way to the Academy, she began to wonder what the future held in store for her family. But her mind quickly switched to another matter that had been bothering her, which was if Minato had been granted a glimpse of the future and had know enough of his own fate to leave a clue in Kakashi. Then surely he would have left something behind for Naruto. She had already asked Sarutobi, but he had told her that Minato had left no will behind. Not to mention the home they had moved into towards the end of her pregnancy had been destroyed by the Kyuubi. Still, she knew Minato would have found a way to be sure Naruto would have had something of him to be remembered by, or at the very least, something to make him strong enough to defend himself from Madara.

Then there was the theory Kakashi had brought up. Which had been, that if Minato had been given a glimpse of the future, then he had also probably used the same memory altering jutsu on himself. After all, the temptation to meddle in events to bring out a better outcome may have been impossible to ignore and the results of such meddling could have been far too catastrophic to take the chance. Kushina had been forced to agree with the theory since after returning from the mission Minato had seemed burdened by a great weight. But a few weeks later had seemed almost as light spirited as always. Although the burden did seem to appear and disappear at random after he had become Hokage, with the frequency increasing after she had become pregnant. At the time she had simply assumed it a result of his duties and impending fatherhood. But now believed whatever seal he had placed on himself released itself to let Minato view coming events and to best make minor preparations for them. This all but assured her there was something out there for her to find related to Naruto, resulting in a feeling that she was forgetting something important.

Setting foot in the Academy filled her with a great deal of nostalgia. Such as introducing herself to the class on her first day, and then promptly kicking the crap out of several members of the class for teasing her dream of being the Hokage. First laying eyes on Minato and writing him off as a wimp, especially when she learned he shared the same dream as her. Then there had been the day she had met Mikoto. Kushina pushed the memory away feeling her nails digging into the palms of her hands as a result of her anger. She swore on the day she joined Minato in the afterlife she'd storm into whatever hell Kami was keeping the traitorous bitch, and when they did meet again whatever torture she had endured to that point would seem like pleasure when she was done.

Arriving at classroom two hundred and one, Kushina slid the door open and smiled at the man who had been waiting for her. Sarutobi returned the smile patting a large stack of papers next to him before saying, "Ready for your recertification test, my dear?" Kushina gulped, having never liked written tests but determined to join her son in the many battles to come, nodded before taking her seat.

* * *

Anko sat in her hospital bed staring at the cast on her leg. A knock at the door of her room pulled her attention away for her to see Iruka enter the room. "Hey," she said cheerfully trying to put him at ease do to her battered state. She was aware that he had returned to the village sometime the night before. Her nurse must have liked the man as she had let him in despite it being past visiting hours. Unfortunately she had been asleep and he hadn't wanted to bother her but had left her a note saying he'd see her the next morning. He tried to keep the concern he felt at seeing her like that from his face, but he failed causing her to say, "You should see the other guy."

He smiled despite himself and after kissing her said, "I'm just glad you are alright. Very few people get to walk away from a fight with Orochimaru."

Anko stared at her broken leg before saying, "Well I won't be doing much walking for a while."

Iruka nodded but kept his peace that a part of him was glad she'd be remaining in the village for a while to himself as he knew Anko would think he was coddling her. "Look on the bright side though. You'll have me around to help take your mind off that."

Anko's smile turned mischievous before she said, "Maybe you'd like to get an early start on helping me forget then?" As she spoke she began running a finger along the neck of her hospital gown pulling it away as if she was hot.

Iruka instantly blushed shooting a look to the door of her room saying, "Anko, as much as I like what you're suggesting…"

Anko began laughing saying, "Iruka you're too easy. I'm just teasing. As much as I would like to, I'm not anymore eager to be caught in the middle of the hospital." When Iruka nodded, she added, "Although it might be fun…"

"Anko!"

Waving her hand she said, "I kid, I kid." Iruka stared at her like he would one of his students who were misbehaving causing her to cross her arms as she said, "You're no fun."

Getting serious Iruka asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure, if that'll make you feel better," Anko said, not nearly as bothered by the event as she knew Iruka thought she might be. Her face took on a distant look as she began to recall the events that landed her in the hospital. "Let's see where to begin…"

_Team Anko and Yamato landed near the bridge that they would be meeting the spy at a full day earlier than when the meeting would be taking place. Once they were sure the spy wasn't there earlier as well they gathered around to plan a strategy. Deferring to Yamato, due to his role being the one that would make contact she asked, "Since it's your bacon on the line, what's the plan?"_

_Kneeling down, Yamato began drawing in the dirt an outline of the bridge with his finger. When it was complete he said, "From my talks with Sakura and Hinata I believe I can accurately portray Sasori for a short time."_

_Kin stopped him asking, "Doesn't he have some sort of code phrase or something for the spy to verify you are who you say you are?"_

"_Not as far as they were able to inform me. However, since we never learned who helped Akatsuki get into Suna there is a chance they have a spy in their midst as well still. This suggests to me some sort of puppet or deep cover jutsu."_

"_What do you mean?" Sasame asked looking up from the dirt drawing._

_Anko explained it saying, "He means that there exists a jutsu that allows enemy spies to assume whole other identities. They are used to lower the chance that a spy will be caught. If anything it increases their effectiveness since this identity might be completely loyal to whatever village he has been tasked with infiltrating."_

_Yamato nodded picking up the explanation saying, "Exactly, as such they tend to rise higher in the ranks then normal spies do and are entrusted with more important tasks. When the spymaster activates them though the original personality takes over retaining all the information they have learned. Therefore if this spy is on his way here he must have already been activated meaning he'll be expecting Sasori, and not need to worry about a code phrase."_

_Sasame nodded so Tayuya said, "The spy might be pissed to learn his master is dead though so we can probably expect a fight either way."_

"_Yes," Yamato agreed, "Once I make contact. I'll quickly attempt to subdue him after he tells me any relevant information about Sound." Looking at Anko he said, "If things don't go as planned and the spy gets away I'll give the signal and we'll attempt to catch him before he can escape."_

"_We'll make sure to nab him," Anko said confidently._

"_Good, let's stage a few drills to get a lay of the land before turning in."_

_After a few light drills in which her girls had impressed the ex-Anbu, Anko had them turn and take turns on watch through the night. She had told Yamato not to bother since the man would need to be a hundred percent focused on the coming task of that she was sure. Sitting in a tree that looked over her team and offered a clear shot of the bridge Anko couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the set-up. She wasn't sure what was eating at her, but just knew the mission wouldn't be as simple as advertised. She supposed it was because she knew that Orochimaru didn't have a habit of trusting anyone. Therefore to get into his good graces the person would have to be immensely loyal and even then Orochimaru had a habit of conducting experiments that would probably reveal a jutsu such as the one Yamato had theorized Sasori had probably used. Watching the sun rise she supposed it didn't matter as soon they'd be on their way home with a captive in tow or corpses strewn over the ground, as the alternative to that was even worse._

_As morning turned to afternoon Anko could feel her team getting restless. Staring at Yamato who was disguised as Sasori and waiting in the middle of the bridge, she admitted to herself she was beginning to feel that way as well. She felt it ease a little at the sight of a cloaked man approaching the bridge. As he stopped in front of Yamato and threw back his head she heard Tayuya say, "I don't fucking believe it."_

_Shushing her, she watched as Yamato began speaking to the supposed spy Kabuto. She cursed due to her inability to hear what was being said. However, that all faded to being unimportant as the area was suddenly bathed in a massive Killing Intent she knew almost as well as her own chakra signature._

_Focusing on the man that was appearing from the ground on the opposite side of the bridge she felt the burning desire to charge right into battle. But to Yamato's credit he kept his cool and treated the new arrival almost like he expected him. Kabuto though had taken up a position defending what he thought of as his Akatsuki master._

"_Ah, how long has it been Sasori," Orochimaru said walking onto the bridge closing the distance between Kabuto and the false Sasori._

"_Not long enough," Yamato said in the gravelly voice of Sasori having had Hinata and Sakura imitate it for him when they had henged into the man._

_Orochimaru chuckled and stopped just outside of striking distance of Kabuto before saying, "True, it's a shame I'll never get to thank you for giving me such a valuable associate as Kabuto."_

_Kabuto struck suddenly spinning around and channeling a chakra scalpel into his hand sliced through the puppet's head and body revealing Yamato who leapt out landing behind his wooden construct. Orochimaru stared at the empty shell for a moment before saying, "How interesting." Turning his attention to Kabuto, he continued, "It would seem that the rumors were true and the Leaf has managed to kill my old partner."_

_Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto said, "A shame really, I was looking forward to ending his life."_

"_Nevertheless, today had been one full of surprises," Orochimaru said eyeing Yamato, "and here I thought all my experiments into passing on the genes of the First Hokage had failed. Sarutobi was wise to hide you away. Perhaps we can pick up where I left off? After, we kill the little mice hiding behind you of course."_

_Yamato raised his hand giving the sign to spring into action. Anko leapt first her girls' right behind her. They landed between Yamato and the two Sound-nin. Upon their landing Orochimaru said, "Anko what a pleasant surprise." Directing his gaze to her girls his smile grew as he said, "Tayuya and Kin, my so Anko has been picking up my discarded trash after all."_

_Both girls tensed to attack but Anko raised her hand saying, "That's your problem Orochimaru. You never had a good eye for talent."_

"_Is that right? Well I suppose you can't help being a little biased against me since you fall into the category of trash as well."_

_Anko stare hardened further amusing her old teacher, but Yamato's voice entering the conversation calmed her as he said, "Since it appears that you came here to kill Sasori, it seems if only for the moment our goals are aligned in seeing Akatsuki destroyed. Perhaps, it would be best if we avoid weakening each other in light of that."_

_Orochimaru directed his attention to his old experiment before saying, "An interesting proposal, but I'm afraid the temptation to put my house in order is just too great to pass up."_

_Orochimaru charged at Anko who leapt backwards along with her team and Yamato. All four kunoichi threw kunai at the Sannin who effortlessly slipped between them taking on the form of a slithering snake. Anko landed first just at the start of the bridge and Orochimaru closed with her. Getting back to his feet he dodged the punch his old student threw before backhanding her into the support of the bridge. Before he could capitalize though, Yamato attacked using his Wood style to cause several sharp wooden poles to launch from the ground at him. Orochimaru dodged them but was forced away from Anko who slowly got back to her feet._

_Kabuto made straight for the former Anbu who had attacked his master, yet was forced to change course as several senbon attempted to bury themselves into his legs. Rolling away from the attack, he got to his feet only to be hit in the side of the head by Tayuya. Allowing the punch to spin him around he swept her feet from under her._

_Tayuya hit the ground hard, but rolled away from the man before getting back to her feet. Sasame took the opportunity to close with Kabuto having pulled her daggers from their sheaths. She swung at Kabuto who dodged her swipes while retreating backwards. Kabuto caught one of her wrists and pulling his hand back formed a chakra scalpel and was about to jam it into her chest when a senbon flew inches from Sasame's head burying itself into his shoulder forcing him to let go of her. Sasame spun downwards running her daggers against Kabuto's thigh opening a deep gash along it._

_Cursing, he leapt back feeling a burning sensation that told him the blade had been poisoned. Glaring at the three kunoichi, he kept his guard up as he reached into his pouch to pull out a vile that he quickly drank. Feeling the all purpose antidote staving off the effects of the poison temporarily he knew he'd have to analyze and neutralize the poison more thoroughly once he returned to base._

_Tayuya stepped forward saying, "Make it easy on yourself and give up."_

"_Sorry, I have my pride after all and surrendering to someone so unimportant to Lord Orochimaru's plan that he turned her into a walking bomb is beneath me." Kabuto smiled as Tayuya stepped forward menacingly at his taunt. _

_Kin though stopped her teammate saying, "Don't."_

_Shaking the hand off Tayuya said, "He's practically crippled. Let's just finish him off."_

_Kin responded by throwing a senbon. Kabuto tracked it and gauging it wouldn't kill him prepared himself to take the hit. However, Kin flashed through several hand-signs and suddenly the one senbon multiplied into a hundred as she used the Shuriken Kage Bushing technique. Kabuto was forced to reveal he was playing possum and had healed the cuts to his legs by quickly leaping out of the way._

_Kin gave him a knowing smile before saying, "Don't forget that this chump went against Lady Tsunade and took a full on punch to the face from her but was able to still limp away."_

"_Very astute Kin," Kabuto said wiping the blood from his legs to reveal healed skin. "Looks like I might actually be forced to break a sweat after all."_

_Before any of the three kunoichi could respond a large cloud of smoke erupted from inside the forest behind them revealing Manda._

* * *

_Anko stared up at the giant purple reptile. When the giant creature settled his gaze on her and Yamato, he said, "You've summoned me for this. I should eat you myself."_

"_Come now Manda, don't tell me you aren't feeling a little nostalgic at seeing Anko again. Feel free to dine on her as the first of a hundred sacrifices for my summoning you."_

"_Very well, Orochimaru," the Boss summons said before rearing its head back to launch itself forward._

_As the snake charged forward Anko jumped out of the way. The snake quickly rounded on her causing her to curse but it was forced to alter its course as a large block of wood sprouted from the ground and slammed into its side._

_Anko took the opportunity that Yamato gave her to summon Naga. In the three years since first signing the Snake contract with Naga's faction the green constrictor had grown in size until she was almost as big as Manda. The two serpents stared each other down before Manda said, "So that old serpent did have an offspring after all. Well child interested in meeting the same fate as your father."_

"_You'll be the one taking the trip to the afterlife," Naga countered._

"_You little whelp," Manda shouted before charging at Naga. Instead of also charging forward though, Naga dove underground forcing Manda to come to a stop in order to better prepare himself for her attack. He didn't need to wait long as the ground began to shake. _

_Orochimaru looked about spotting the spot where the ground was distorting as the serpent made its way to the surface. Manda saw it as well turning to face it but Naga's tail appeared causing both to turn behind them as the green summon's head shot from the ground behind them. Naga clamped her jaws around Manda's throat and began trying to coil her body around the purple snake._

_Orochimaru prepared a fire jutsu to burn the snake off his summons, but hearing a shout of, "Orochimaru!" turned in time to see his old student charging up the back of Manda's head. Caught out of position he took a vicious punch from her to the head and was knocked from his perch. _

_Anko leapt after her old teacher and sticking her hand out sent dozens of small snakes after him. They bit into Orochimaru's flesh causing him to grimace in pain. Pulling her hand back she pulled him towards her and then lashed out with a kick knocking him downwards to the ground. _

_As he fell away though Orochimaru opened his mouth and his tongue shot forth wrapping around her ankle pulling her down with him. Orochimaru hit the ground but merged with it slipping beneath the grass. Anko wasn't so lucky instead hitting hard and sending up a large dust cloud. Cutting the part of the tongue still around her ankle off she kicked it away disgusted as it turned into a snake. _

_She pulled herself from the crater she had created and crawled along the ground trying to get back to her feet. Orochimaru appeared from behind her saying, "Is this it Anko? Is this the limit of your ability after all this time devoted to killing me? I'm insulted."_

_Orochimaru opened his mouth and his tongue again shot forward but turned into a snake that in turn opened its own to reveal the Kusanagi sword. It pieced Anko directly in the back pinning her to the ground. Walking forward Orochimaru pulled it from Anko's corpse but said, "Very good. I remember only showing you that jutsu once." Kicking the corpse, Orochimaru expected it to shatter into dried dirt. But he was shocked as hundreds of snakes burst forth. One of which sunk its poisoned fangs into his leg. _

_Orochimaru cursed angrily, leaping back and landed heavily and glared as Anko rose up from the center of the mass of snakes. "Clever," he said standing, "but poison won't work on me." _

"_How about wood?" she asked, before several large stakes shot out of the ground impaling him from several angles. A look of surprise appeared on his face before sending her a smile which widened grotesquely before a pair of hands opened the mouth and an uninjured Orochimaru slithered out._

_Yamato landed near her saying, "This is bad. We should attempt to link up with your team and withdraw."_

_Despite the sound suggestion Anko noticed that Orochimaru appeared to be breathing harder then he should. "I doubt he's going to let us go and I'd rather face him now then later," she replied charging forward. _

_Orochimaru waited until the last second to avoid Anko's punch bringing his knee up into her midsection. Lashing out with a kick next he sent her skidding back. He jumped into the air calling his blade to him. It sailed up from where it had lain next to his shed skin landing smoothly into his outstretched hand. He then attempted to bury it into Anko's skull but a wooden barrier rose up in front of her. Still the blade effortlessly slid through makeshift shield only stopping when it hit the hilt. _

_Anko stared up at the sword which only stopped about an inch from burying itself into its target, her skull. The blade then seemed to shrink back a moment causing Anko eyes to widen as she rolled out of the way as it shot forward the blade elongating until it buried itself into the ground. Orochimaru pulled his blade free in time to cut a pillar of wood that sprouted from Yamato's arm in half, but was knocked off his feet by a sweep from Anko who appeared from around the wooden barrier._

_Rolling backwards the Sannin came to a stop crouched and using his sword to support his weight. Now obviously breathing heavily, Anko said, "Look at you. You're pathetic a few years ago you'd have mopped the floor with both of us. Is this the price you are willing to pay to be immortal?"_

_Glaring at his student Orochimaru said angrily, "We'll see how unimpressed you and the rest of the Leaf are when I've taken over Sasuke's body."_

"_That's not going to happen," Anko said running towards her former mentor with the sole purpose of ending his life. Orochimaru brought his blade up to defend himself, but Anko kicked it from his grasp. Hitting him next with an uppercut that sent him flying up and backwards she tried to press her advantage. Orochimaru landed on his feet blocking her next kick and brought his elbow down on her lower leg breaking the bone._

_Anko cried out in pain and was sent flying backwards by a palm strike to her stomach. Orochimaru smiled as her backward trajectory sent her right towards his blade that was flying towards him to return to his hand. The smile faded though as Yamato tackled her to the side and out of its path. He caught the blade and prepared to charge but stopped when Yamato created a wood clone to tend to Anko._

_He heard the sound of a large poof of smoke and heard Anko's summons shout, "Coward." Cursing Manda for abandoning the battle, Orochimaru said, "We'll meet again after my accession." He then began to disappear as a fire began engulfing his feet and traveled upwards like it would with a piece of paper as he retreated._

_Yamato helped Anko stand after setting the bone and creating a split for her leg. A few moments later a bruised and bloodied Team Anko appeared as Naga dispelled herself. Taking in her team's haggard appearance she asked, "Kabuto?"_

"_The fucker ran when he saw Manda unsummon himself," Tayuya said taking her sensei from Yamato._

_Anko nodded her head, figuring as much, before looking towards Yamato and saying, "Sorry, for losing my head like that."_

"_Forget it," Yamato said, "Our job was to gather information. Thanks to your pushing Orochimaru we've learned he's getting weaker and will soon make his move on Sasuke."_

"_But we are no closer to preventing it."_

"_True, but now at least we can prepare for the worst case scenario," Yamato said. "We should report this to the Hokage."_

"And that's basically it," Anko said.

Standing from his chair Iruka kissed her forehead saying, "I'm just glad you're safe." Turning towards the door he said, "I'll be back later, but I have to grade a recertification test."

As his hand touched the knob Anko said, "If Orochimaru succeeds it isn't your fault."

Iruka stopped and looking over his shoulder said, "I've never said that it was."

Anko looked at him sadly before saying, "You don't have too. You hide it well, but deep down you wonder if graduating Sasuke was a mistake."

Iruka stared at her before admitting, "He never hid his ambition and his desire to go it alone. It was foolish of me not to hold him back until he learned the value of teamwork."

"Do you really think holding him back would have changed anything? If anything doing that would have made the problem worse. All that kid ever wanted was one thing and one thing only."

"Yeah…" Iruka admitted before opening the door. Stepping through he added, "What worries me is what he'll become after he achieves it."

* * *

Naruto frowned as Yamato called an end to the days training. Before he could approach Sakura and Hinata both girls took off waving and heading in opposite directions. Sighing, he began to head to the village taking a leisurely pace and was soon joined by Haku.

"Seeing as you aren't dead yet, I guess you haven't told either of them that you have a date with both of them," Haku said teasingly.

"Ha-ha," Naruto said dryly, pulling his mask down, "Keep it up and I'll die laughing before they can get to me."

"Seriously Naruto you should tell them," Haku said seeing his friend's somber mood. "What happened was an accident, explain it to them and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm not so sure it was," Naruto said. "Haven't you noticed they never spend time with me after training and do everything in their power to prevent being alone with me. I've thought about bringing it up during training but don't really want to embarrass them in front of Yamato. I'm beginning to think they knew that they asked my clones out."

"What do you plan to do?"

"That's the hundred million Ryo question now isn't it?" Naruto tried to think of a response but since he had yet to come to a conclusion turned to his tried and true; W. W. Z. D. Sadly much as he imagined Zabuza would react to solving the current crisis in his love-life. Chibi-Zabuza simply shrugged his shoulders before walking away.

Feeling desperate he then turned to the chibi-version of the man he spent the past three years with by asking himself W. W. J. D or What Would Jiraiya Do?" To answer that question Chibi-Jiraiya was asked on a date by two chibi-versions of the many women that worked in the clubs that Jiraiya liked to frequent. Gladly accepting Chibi-Jiraiya had a grand time until running into a Chibi-Tsunade who cracked her knuckles and then attacked. A dust cloud surrounded them until it disappeared to reveal Chibi-Tsunade walking away and a grave stone marking where Chibi-Jiraiya laid.

Naruto shook his head wondering why a Chibi-Tsunade had appeared in his imagination and was so angry at Chibi-Jiraiya. He thought about continuing but figured that the only two sensei he had left were Kakashi and Yamato. He figured he knew how useless their chibi versions would be as he could easily picture Chibi-Kakashi blushing behind his book and Chibi-Yamato giving him a creepy look.

Noticing Haku looking at him funny, he finally said, "I guess I'll give them what they want before telling them why we can't do it again."

"Are you sure? In time they may find themselves happy with someone else. Will that not that hurt as well?"

Naruto nodded but said, "If that happens, I probably should consider it a punishment for not being able to decide between them. But all I want is for them both to be happy, in the end that's all that matters." Coming to his decision Naruto seemed to cheer up if only a little before saying, "I'll see you later. If I'm going to do this I guess I need to go all out." With that Naruto took off running determined to make the dates as special as possible, hoping that at the very least he avoided a fate similar to Chibi-Jiraiya.

* * *

Team Ebisu neared the gates of Konoha. Konohamaru was both glad and a little apprehensive about his return to the village. Glad because he'd get to see Hanabi again, but the apprehensive stemmed from the fact that so would Moegi. He just didn't understand what was with his two female bestfriends. Things would seem fine and then out of the blue they'd be firing snide comments off at each other.

He supposed if he thought about it the bitterness between them began shortly after Hanabi had asked who he liked best. Although Udon had been there he didn't seem to be hanging on to his answer as breathlessly as the two girls had been. Without thinking he said, "Aw that's not important guys I like everyone the same." The two girls had been less than thrilled with his answer crossing their arms and turning away from him. He had looked to Udon who simply shrugged as confused by the two girls as he was.

Entering the gates of the village Ebisu said, "Well Team I'll go make my report to the Hokage. Well done on the mission."

"What's there to report," Konohamaru said sarcastically, "All we did was pick up pieces of the stone army. We didn't get to see any action."

"Now, now Konohamaru," Ebisu said, "Being picked to leave the village on such a mission is a high honor for recently graduated genin."

"Great, I'm sure that garbage pickeruper will look great on my resume when I apply to be Hokage. I'm sure the council will pick me over Naruto, freaking demon slayer."

"I'm sure Naruto's role in the mission was just blown up…" Ebisu tried to say but stopped when he realized Konohamaru wasn't listening instead counting off other achievements of his rival.

"…then there's rescuer of the Kazekage, savior of the snow princess, and less we forget he has a bridge named after him."

"Well you were named after a village," Moegi supplied helpfully.

"Not the same thing," Konohamaru said rounding on where his sensei had been standing he noticed his teacher had left. Grumbling about lame missions Konohamaru was surprised when Moegi grabbed his arm saying, "How about we train to catch up to the Boss?"

Konohamaru was about to agree that it was a good idea but heard his name being called. Turning to the caller he saw Hanabi running towards him waving. Coming to a stop she asked, "Did you just get back?"

"Obviously," Moegi said snidely prompting a glare from Hanabi.

Trying to play peacemaker Konohamaru said, "Uhm, yeah. We were just about to go training, do you want to come?"

"But Konohamaru, I thought it was going to just be the two of us," Moegi said holding his arm tighter.

"Udon wanted to come too, right Udon?"

But Udon instead of helping said, "Sorry can't," having spotted who he was hoping to see. Taking off, he waved to his friends as he approached his target.

"Guess it'll just be the three of us," Konohamaru said lamely noticing that the two girls were glaring at each other. Noticing that Moegi had let go of his arm he quietly slipped off in search of his Boss hoping he could explain the mysteries of girls to him.

Tired of glaring at her rival Moegi said, "We'll be going now," and reached back for Konohamaru only to grab ahold of air. Turning she saw that Konohamaru had left and rounded on Hanabi saying, "Why can't you catch a hint and realize he doesn't think of you like that?"

"This coming from the girl who just came back from a mission with him but the only thing he wants to do with you is train," Hanabi countered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We were busy during the mission," Moegi said weakly.

"Really," Hanabi said with a small smile.

Crossing her arms Moegi said, "It's not like you've managed to get some grand love confession from him."

Hanabi felt her own smile slip before turning on her heal saying, "Just you watch I'll get it out of him right now."

Following in the Hyuuga's wake Moegi said, "Oh no you don't. I'm going to get it from him first."

* * *

Team Anko minus their leader was returning from the mission that saw the defeat of Moryu. Their role had been to act in conjunction with the force tasked to stop the Stone Army. Unfortunately the many traps they had laid at Shikamaru's command had proved to be almost worthless. Still after the demons defeat they had been tasked with overseeing the clean-up efforts by acting as deterrents to possible looters. The three young women were going to visit their sensei when a shout of, "Sasame," was heard. All three turned to see the young glasses wearing genin running up to them.

Elbowing the girl in question Tayuya teased, "Look out here comes your admirer."

Taking it in stride Sasame said, "At least I have one. What can I do for you Udon?"

Blushing, the boy began digging in his backpack and pulling out a stone head of Moryu's army said, "I got this for you as a souvenir."

Both Kin and Tayuya giggled but Sasame took it saying sweetly, "Thank you, that's very nice. I'll be sure to cherish it."

Udon nodded digging his toe into the ground and his blush intensified when his crush kissed his cheek. He opened and closed his mouth several times before simply taking off causing Tayuya and Kin to burst out into laughter.

"Don't tell me you are going to keep that thing," Tayuya said.

"Of course I am," Sasame said, "I told him I would."

"A little young don't you think," Kin said jokingly.

Shrugging Sasame said, "For now. But who knows how he'll turn out in a few years. Besides I don't want to end up an old maid like Tayuya."

"What did you say bitch," Tayuya said.

Sasame skipped forward a few steps before turning and pulled the skin down near her eye saying, "I don't think it needs repeating." She then took off running as Tayuya chased her shouting obscenities. Kin for her part just shook her head as she considered asking Haku if he knew anyone he could introduce to her teammate.

* * *

Naruto was lying on a roof staring up at the clouds finalizing his plans for Operation: Dating Two Very Dangerous Kunoichi Who Will Probably Kill Me. Since his operation hadn't already ended in failure he was positive that the two girls hadn't told each other yet. That all but told him that at the very least on some level they understood the same thing as him. That by dating one it would change the dynamics between all three of them. Naruto didn't want that, but as Haku pointed out he could simply lose both of them anyway.

He wanted them to be happy but at the same time didn't want to be the cause of destroying the friendship the two girls shared with each other. Therefore he'd show them each the time of their lives before telling them why it wouldn't work between them afterwards.

He was forced to put his thoughts on hold as the sun was blocked out. Directing his gaze to the obstruction he said, "What's up Konohamaru?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Well I know a guy and there are these two girls. He likes both of them, but lately I… I mean he can't spend time with them without them trying to bite each other's head off. "

Sitting up Naruto rubbed his forehead in annoyance saying, "Did Haku send you to razz me?"

"What no, this is a serious question boss," Konohamaru said unaware of Naruto's own mounting problem.

Standing and waving behind him as he walked off sure that Konohamaru was part of some trick by Haku he said, "Well whatever you do, don't promise to get some foreign priestess pregnant otherwise things will just get worse."

"Huh," Konohamaru said making a confused face before realizing his rival was leaving. "What kind of advice is that?"

"The best kind, believe it."

* * *

Kushina watched patiently as her test was graded by the Chunin that had entered as she took it. Finally the young man looked up and said, "Lady Kushina?"

"Yes,"

"Um, I hate to ask this but you did become a chunin right?"

"I was a jounin by the time of the Kyuubi attack. Why do you ask?"

"Well while you did pass. Some of these questions appeared on the chunin exam and you only got one of them right."

Blushing in embarrassment she said, "Really again. Damn I really thought I answered the one about throwing in a kunai in a tree right this time around."

Iruka's eyes went wide as he flipped to the question and holding it up showed a stick person in a tree and a line that indicated the path of the kunai with another stick figure who the kunai was imbedded in before he said, "You drew a picture."

"Well…if the situation the question described were to happen, do you really think I'd be sitting there calculating wind speed and all that other nonsense? I'd just throw the kunai."

"That nonsense is what I try and impart to my students," Iruka said.

"Well it's still silly if you ask me," Kushina replied with a shrug. "You should have the kids go outside and throw the kunai instead."

Sarutobi chuckled at the exchange before saying, "Still the poor student as always Kushina. Did she manage to pass this written exam?"

"Yes…but barely sir. Perhaps it would be best if she remains a civilian for the time being."

"What! Passing is still passing," Kushina said.

"That may be but…"

Holding up his hand Sarutobi said, "Iruka, trust me although her book skills are low if you watch her in action it will silence all doubts as to her true ability."

Kushina stood excitedly saying, "Alright I'll see you there."

Kushina quickly left the room heading to the Academy locker-room to strip out of her dress. Reaching into a bag she pulled out a blue and black jumpsuit. She had seen an orange one just like it that she had almost bought for Naruto so they could match but in the end had only bought the one. Pulling it on she smiled at the comfortable fit and admiring herself in the mirror struck a pin-up girl pose for a moment before blowing herself a kiss. Giggling she gathered up her things to head to the training field and the physical portion of her test.

* * *

Kotohime felt good as she exited the shower as it had been too long since she had been able to enjoy one at home. For most of the past three years she had been a key member in Jiraiya's spy network. She had been the one that had passed the information of Iwa's jinchuriki being kidnapped to Konoha having attained a position as a court musician in the Land of Earth Daimyo's court. She had only recently been called back to shift her focus on Ame at Jiraiya's behest. However, she had stopped in the village for a little downtime before needing to get back on the road again.

All Jiraiya had said about the mission was to locate one of three people of interest. He had given vague descriptions of them, but had said they could be radically different as it had been years since he had seen any of them. Still if they were out there Kotohime vowed to find them not willing to let her adopted home down, since although Jiraiya hadn't said why he wanted them found had been antsy enough that she knew it was important.

Dressing in a thin robe, she heard knocking at her door so went to answer it. Opening the door, she came face to face with Naruto Uzumaki who said, "Hey, um…do you have a minute?" Nodding, she opened the door to let him in.

* * *

Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see that Gai still appeared to be rather pale. She directed her attention to the two chunin with them, Izumo and Kotetsu, who also noted her boyfriend's condition. Following his line of sight, she saw him staring at their opponent who was standing on the opposite side of the field stretching. Wondering why the red-head was affecting him so she asked, "Guy, what's wrong?"

"This is bad," he said sounding as grave as when he'd talk about Lee accidently ingesting alcohol.

"I know it seems unfair for her to face two jounin and chunin," she said soothingly, "but she was the one that wanted the physical part of her recert test to be the Gauntlet."

"That isn't what I mean," Gai said near hysterically surprising Kurenai as well as the chunin. "We don't have nearly enough people to make this test even partially fair."

Both chunin snorted with Kotetsu saying, "Come on Guy. She's going to be lucky to score high enough that they consider letting her rejoin as a genin."

Guy noticed that Kushina stiffened causing him to say fearfully, "I…I think she heard you."

The two chunin waved it off as Guy being eccentric but Kurenai had seen him face enemies that she doubted even Kakashi could defeat as easily as Guy had. Getting close to him she asked, "She's only one woman. I'm sure you can take her."

Calming slightly he replied, "I know most of her history is classified but she would show up to train with Team Minato from time to time." Shivering slightly he continued, "Sometimes I would participate due to my rivalry with Kakashi and when she would appear well…" For a brief moment he saw Kushina standing in a center of the training field the battered and broken bodies of Team Minato as well as his own scattered about around her. Her eyes seemed to be glowing white and her hair was waving around like tails causing him to shiver again as he said, "She lacks the ability to hold back and fights like a demon."

Proving that she could hear what they were saying Kushina said, "You still say the sweetest things Guy."

"Oh Kami," Guy said fearfully. Turning towards the two chunin he said, "Do you have your Kunai blades and mace."

"Yeah, but…" Izumo began to say.

Only to be cut off by Gai as he said, "Trust me you are going to need them." Getting into his fighting stance he straightened and turning serious said, "Lady Kushina, I too cannot hold back here."

"I'd be angry if you did," she replied sweetly causing the jounin to gulp.

A sudden shout of, "You can do it mom," washed over the training field.

Kushina smiled but didn't take her eyes off Guy saying, "My son is watching and I can't bear the idea of looking uncool in front of him."

Gai nodded sensing the rest of the team meant to defeat her taking up positions around him. Sarutobi raised his hand near the other spectators and the moment he dropped it Kushina was charging the team much to their surprise.

Gai though recovered quickly charging as well but Kushina created a clone that tossed her over him before engaging the jounin. Kushina landed in front of Kurenai with the two chunin on either side of her. Kurenai reacted first throwing a punch that Kushina caught around the wrist and sensing her clones defeat tossed her at the Jounin who was charging to reengage her.

Guy caught Kurenai and winced in sympathy as Kushina backhanded Kotetsu with her closed fist sending him spinning away. Izumo jumped away attempting to unseal the weapons that he carried and as Guy had suggested. However, Kushina wasn't about to allow that to happen. Flashing several hand-signs a whip of water appeared in her hand. She then cracked it and wrapped it around Izumo's wrist before pulling him towards her. As he flew in the air, she leapt at him as well catching him in the chest with a kick. She landed on his chest causing Izumo's limbs to flop into the air before falling back to the ground.

As she stepped off of him, she said spinning the water whip around, "That's one."

Kotetsu landed next to Kurenai and Gai saying, "Shouldn't someone remind her that we're all from the same village."

"She knows," Gai said taking in Izumo's unconscious form, "That's why he's not dead."

Smiling sweetly Kushina said, "Well is one chunin enough to be considered a genin. Guess I'll take out both to make sure."

Kotetsu tried to say, "About before…"

But Kushina made a cross hand-sign and disappeared in the smoke from which several clones shot forward. Kurenai and Gai moved to engage them since it appeared as she had said she was targeting Kotetsu. The chunin watched as the clones engaged the two jounin in battle. Looking around the battlefield he saw the scroll that Izumo had dropped as the red-head had attacked him. He rushed forward and almost made it but tripped just out of reach of it.

Starring at his foot he saw a hand around it and screamed as it pulled him into the ground up to his chin. Kushina appeared in front of him saying, "That's two."

She dispelled her remaining clones allowing Gai to focus on her. The Green Beast of Battle charged her while Kurenai took up a position behind him flashing through multiple hand signs. Kushina focused on Gai positive the woman was about to use a genjutsu on her. She blocked Gai's punch before lashing out with one of her own. Gai caught it though and attempted to kick her in return. The kick connected sending her skidding over the ground.

As she regained her footing she suddenly became aware of a tree sprouting from behind her. The tree grew branches which grabbed her pulling her close to the trunk binding her to it. A moment later Kurenai appeared above her from the trunk of the tree saying, "Yield."

"Why, when I have you right where I want you?"

Kurenai felt a light-headed sensation before shaking it off to see that they had switched places, "How…"

"How did someone with no talent in genjutsu cast a genjutsu reflection? For the answer to that, look to your wrist."

Doing as instructed Kurenai could see a seal that she assumed Kushina had placed on her when she had grabbed her earlier. She looked up in surprise just in time to see Kushina bring her hand down knocking her out.

Gai had watched as both women stiffen and confident that Kurenai had the upper hand waited for the fight to end. Needless to say, he was surprised when Kurenai was the one to fall to the ground. Kushina shook her head and getting her bearings locked eyes with Guy.

Gai prepared to meet his end bravely but before Kushina could charge Sarutobi said, "I believe that Kushina has adequately shown she is worthy of rejoining the ranks of her fellow shinobi." Guy blew out a breath before moving to Kurenai to make sure she was alright.

Kushina was quickly hugged by Naruto who said, "You rocked mom. You completely floored those guys."

"Indeed," Sarutobi said joining them. Watching as Iruka helped Kotetsu from the ground he said, "You still have something to learn about restraint though. I shudder to think of what tortures you have inflicted onto Guy in the past to make him react to you like that. Come to think of it Kakashi was also hesitant to participate despite his recent clean bill of health."

Blushing in embarrassment Kushina said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Smiling knowingly Sarutobi said, "Well regardless, report to the photographer to have your I.D. photo updated tomorrow."

Kurenai allowed Gai to help her to her feet. Leaning on him, she said, "I'm glad she's on our side." Gai simply nodded before smiling at her. Directing her attention to the two Uzumaki who were walking away talking animatedly she thought of her father and his request he made of her on the night of the Kyuubi attack. Looking up at the man she was against she began to consider finally fulfilling it.

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe how cool you were back there," Naruto said walking back to the village with his mom.

"You don't think your father was the only talented shinobi in our family do you," Kushina asked giving a mock pout.

"No," Naruto said quickly causing his mother to laugh.

Naruto smiled at his mom but feeling the sensation of one of the clones he had left with Kotohime dispelling felt his good mood slip a little bit. Kushina sensed it and wanting to broach him about the reason she suspected said, "It's a shame Sakura and Hinata couldn't come." As she expected Naruto's smile slipped further so she asked, "You aren't fighting with them, are you?"

"No…not exactly," Naruto admitted before adding almost silently, "At least not yet."

Not catching the last part Kushina said, "Naruto, you can tell me anything you know."

Naruto nodded, but unsure of how to put his problem instead asked, "Mom, how did you know dad was the one?"

Kushina blushed but answered saying, "Well after he rescued me from Kumo… nobody really stood out in my eyes."

"Were there a lot of girls after him?"

"Tons, but I sent those hussies packing, believe it," Kushina said grabbing her wrist in a gesture Naruto had come to recognize as his mom recalling her beating up on people. Calming, Kushina added, "Although to be honest they only showed up after your dad became a war hero. By then we were already together."

"Really," Naruto replied honestly surprised.

"Oh yeah, your father didn't stand out until during the war. Jiraiya and Sarutobi knew he was destined for big things. But Minato was really humble and didn't try to draw attention to himself, therefore a lot of girls passed him over for the more flashy shinobi of the day. Does that help any?"

Seeing the hopeful look on his mom's face Naruto said, "Tons, thanks mom. I'll see you at home."

Kushina watched her son take off down the path and although positive that her recalling the past with Minato didn't help solve Naruto's problem, hoped everything turned out alright for him.

* * *

Sakura was looking over the book on Uchiha poisons that Tsunade had provided for her to study from. She could hear Hinata in the kitchen area humming to herself as she prepared dinner for them. Looking up from the book Sakura felt a small pang of guilt that tomorrow she and Naruto would be going on a date and if everything went well she'd no doubt be responsible for some pain in her friend's life. Still, she was hard pressed not to feel the same lightheartedness as her roommate, although she had yet to find a way to broach the subject.

Putting that matter away for the moment Sakura again studied the book trying to process all that Tsunade had told her. Although she was positive her mentor wasn't being entirely truthful about why she suddenly felt it necessary to have Sakura study poisons associated with Sasuke's clan. She was hard pressed to deny it was a precaution worth pursuing, especially after learning about some of the poisons the Uchiha had come up with.

The book Sakura was studying from was a copy of the actual one that rested in the Senju compound. The original had been pieced together from the many notes accumulated from the centuries of battle between the two clans. While many knew of the ancient enmity the two clans had held for each other as well as it being the cause of Madara Uchiha's betrayal. Sakura had only learned yesterday that the First Hokage's life had been stolen by a poison that was listed in the book, the Wasting Disease.

_When Sakura had asked if that meant it had no cure, Tsunade had said, "It didn't during the time of my grandfather. At least the Senju didn't have one and when we implored the Uchiha for help they claimed none had existed." As she had spoken Sakura noticed that her teacher's hands had been clenched into painful looking fists that shook with her rage. Calming only slightly Tsunade said, "But truthfully I believe that they did, but that they viewed this poison as their ultimate trump card so were unwilling to hand over an antidote."_

_Sakura nodded and although saddened by the idea, knew that despite the peace Konoha's founding had brought about many clans still kept secrets from one another. "I take it there is one now though," Sakura said pressing on._

"_Yes," Tsunade said sporting a unfamiliar blush of embarrassment as she added, "Back when Team Hiruzen was still whole Orochimaru approached me with the idea of finding a cure for it."_

"_I find that hard to believe," Sakura said skeptically._

"_You'd be surprised," Tsunade said with a hint of a mild rebuke. "Not all monsters show their true nature so early in life, just as some heroes give off the air of buffoonery before showing their true nature." Although Sakura couldn't be positive she had the distinct impression Tsunade was referring to Jiraiya, causing her to wonder why her teacher's cheeks were turning redder. Getting ahold of herself, Tsunade continued, "Anyway, it was all a ploy to gain access to my grandfather's DNA. Still with his help I was able to come up with a cure, although it has never been actually tested."_

_Sakura nodded but asked, "Why have me learn this now though? Do you believe Sasuke would use such things? I know he might be lost to Konoha, but poisons seem beneath him for some reason."_

"_Perhaps, but perhaps not," Tsunade said before adding, "But consider this. Despite going over every inch of the Uchiha district recently due to those uncovered tunnels, we have found no trace of how to make any of the poisons you will find in that book. Therefore someone has access to them and will no doubt use them, most likely against Naruto or those he cares for."_

"_How can you be sure of that?"_

"_Experience," Tsunade said before telling her to flip to the first page to begin her lesson._

Sakura shivered a little at how sure Tsunade had sounded and was glad when Hinata said, "Dinner," to distract her from her thoughts. Closing the book Sakura made her way to the table and sitting was surprised to see it lined with her favorite dishes.

"I wasn't aware that it was my birthday," Sakura said teasingly.

Hinata smiled but Sakura noted it didn't reach her eyes as she said, "I just thought it would be nice to make a dinner I'd know you'd enjoy._"_

* * *

After Naruto had left, Konohamaru had spent the day training in stealth and avoidance although he doubted the two girls looking for him would appreciate him thinking of it that way. Unfortunately it was proving quite difficult to remain hidden as one of his pursuers was a Hyuuga. He had no idea why Hanabi and Moegi were suddenly working together but was positive that if they caught him it would be bad for him in the long run. Suddenly from his vantage point on a nearby rooftop he saw Moegi create two shadow clones. They then ran in opposite directions from the two girls. Eyes going wide, he realized that the clones were trying to get around him.

Moving quickly he took the only path available to him and could almost feel the two girls give pursuit. Dropping down from a rooftop, he cursed realizing he was trapped right back where he started the day which was the Main Gate of Konoha. Considering how late it was getting he doubted the guards would let him leave without a mission authorization pass. He heard two sets of feet hitting the ground behind him so spinning said, "Ha-ha, guess you caught me."

"Konohamaru," the two girls said dangerously.

Taking a step back and praying to whatever gods would listen that some miracle would happen his wish was granted in the form of a demure voice saying, "Konohamaru?"

Spinning he saw a familiar looking girl and for a moment imagined her a few years younger. Recognizing her he said, "Kaede?"

Smiling brightly the girl said, "It is you Konohamaru. I had trouble recognizing you because you cover your face with the scarf now."

Pulling it down below his chin Konohamaru said, "I wear it like that because of the boss."

Tilting her head Kaede said confused, "Boss?"

"I'll explain it as we catch up," Konohamaru said walking towards her.

"What about your friends?"

Almost forgetting the two girls he turned to see them staring at him and Kaede in confusion so said, "Hanabi, Moegi, this is Kaede Yoshino she is a friend of mine. Her parents were transferred out of Konoha on a mission shortly before the Sound-Sand invasion."

"A close friend, right Konohamaru," Kaede said getting closer to the boy causing him to blush. "You did get me a fabled red four lea clover to make my wish come true."

Konohamaru smiled at the memory saying, "Yeah, boy was grandpa mad when he had to rescue me from the training field they were at."

"By the way, where are your parents?"

"Oh they're still on their mission. I'm here to get things ready for their return."

"You're moving back that's great Kaede," Konohamaru said excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kaede replied with a shy smile, "I'll see you later then Konohamaru, so we can catch up. I still have to attend to some things."

"Sure," Konohamaru said waving to her as she left with a bright smile. Turning to Moegi and Hanabi he said, "I'll see you two later," and then began running in the direction of his house.

Standing there feeling like they had been blindsided by fate Moegi asked, "What was that?"

Shaking her head, Hanabi said, "I don't know."

* * *

Naruto admired his reflection one last time in the mirror. Swallowing heavily he turned to gaze upon his desk where the various preparations he had made for the night laid. Among them was a script to a popular new play that had opened recently in the theater district as well as a Koto he had borrowed from Kotohime after learning to play it from her. There was also a map since he knew that he'd have to be careful to make sure that the path his clones would take while escorting the girls wouldn't converge. All in all he knew he'd have to handle the night with careful timing.

He made his way out of his room to find his mom wasn't home, no doubt arguing with Sakura's about some matter related to the district. It was just as well though since Naruto still wasn't sure how to bring up the matter with her. Especially as after breakfast a note had been slid under the door and his mom had opened it. It had been from Sakura and told him to pick her up at Ino's. She had teased him asking if it was a date. When he had confirmed as much she had then asked, "What about Hinata?"

That had surprised Naruto since he hadn't been aware his mom knew about the two girls' feelings. But instead of telling her he had a date with her as well said, "I'll talk to her." He knew his mom suspected there was more going on but she nodded on the way to have her picture taken for her I.D before heading to the council chambers.

Focusing on the present, he created two clones with one using the door to pick up Hinata and the other used the window to pick up Sakura. After his clone escorted Hinata out of the apartment building he then took the window heading to his first location.

Hinata was blindfolded as she took the forest path outside of Konoha with Naruto guiding her along. To get outside the village they had taken one of the lesser gates that generally didn't have guards at them during the night. Naruto had then pulled out the blind fold asking if she mind. She didn't, but getting a little restless finally asked, "Are we there yet?"

Naruto chuckled, before saying, "Yeah," and removed the cloth from her eyes. What awaited her was a clearing surrounded by paper lanterns. A small table was set up by which a clone of Naruto dressed as a waiter waited holding a cloth napkin over his forearm. To the side another clone this one a dressed version of Naruto in his sexy jutsu knelt next to a Koto.

Naruto walked her to the table pulling out her chair for her before taking his own seat. "Naruto," she said blown away by all the preparations he made, "this is incredible."

Naruto smiled saying, "Thanks…but see if you feel the same after the same song is played for the hundredth time."

Hinata giggled as the clone began playing the instrument, "I didn't know you played an instrument."

"I didn't, at least until yesterday," Naruto said with a smile, "sadly even with a hundred clones all I managed to learn was one song and that I have no talent for music."

The waiter clone came up to the table handing a menu to Hinata saying, "I believe I'll know what you'll be having sir, but how about you my dear."

Hinata giggled at the snotty voice Naruto's clone was using before taking the menu. Opening it she saw that it was filled with dishes from several different restaurants since where it would come from was listed next to each meal. Telling the waiter what she wanted, she watched as it went to another clone passing on the information. The clone then dispelled no doubt informing another clone waiting in the village, where it would then place the order and deliver the meal.

Hinata turned back to Naruto asking, "What about you?"

"Ramen, of course," Naruto said sending her a bright smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded saying, "Of course," before making small talk confident tonight was going to be a memorable one.

* * *

Sakura thanked Naruto as he held open the door to the Academy for her before taking her arm again. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Naruto said giving her a bright smile.

Making their way through the quiet halls she asked, "Is it really alright for us to be here?"

Reaching the auditorium door Naruto held it open for her and Sakura was surprised to see a bunch of people standing on the stage practicing. "What's this?"

"Well I was going to take you to that new play, but wouldn't you know it the thing was sold out. So I decide to put it on for you myself," Naruto said brightly.

Naruto led her to a table at the front of the stage and pulled out her chair. After pushing it back in he took his own seat and smiled as he told her to pick what she wanted to eat from the menu sitting in front of her. She told him what she wanted and Naruto relayed it to a clone that dispelled itself to pass the message on.

As they waited the curtain on the stage closed and Sakura could hear the sound of the clones moving about. When it opened again she saw several people standing on the stage and could only assume they were henged to look like the actors. As the clones began reciting their lines Sakura watched on positive the night would be a memorable one.

* * *

Naruto was running towards the restaurant that Hinata had ordered from. As he made his way there he paused a moment to receive Sakura's order as well. He spent a moment looking over the river that ran through Konoha. As he looked at it he thought it'd be a romantic spot to visit sometime. Shaking the thought off he hurried on his way glad that thus far things seemed to be going his way.

* * *

Hinata snuggled a little closer into his side as they reentered the village. The clone blushed at the contact and feeling rather romantic decided on a path towards where Naruto was waiting that would take them past the river having received an image of it during the night. As they walked the clone Naruto said, "Sorry, I'm sure hearing the same song over and over again seemed a little repetitive."

"Not at all," Hinata said. But receiving a skeptical look from Naruto admitted, "Well maybe a little. But you played it well."

Naruto chuckled causing Hinata to relax afraid she had offended him. Snuggling once again into his side she loved the way the moon played off the water of the river. Looking away from it she could see another pair of young lovers making their way down the path towards them. Losing herself in the moment she closed her eyes allowing Naruto to guide her along and only opened them when she felt Naruto stiffen. Wondering what was behind his sudden apprehension she focused on the two coming towards them only to wonder why it was Naruto who was with Sakura.

"What…" she began but stopped as her Naruto said, while moving closer to his counterpart, "Hey what's the big idea you're supposed to be taking another path."

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura's Naruto replied getting in his doppelganger's face, "You aren't supposed to be here either."

"I wanted to give Hinata a romantic night."

"Well Sakura deserved one also."

The two clones continued arguing until a deathly sounding, "Naruto," emitted from behind each of them. Spinning they went back to back only to see their two dates closing with them. Sakura was cracking her knuckles while Hinata approached with the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. Fearfully a clone said, "Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea. The boss is on his own." Puffing into smoke he was soon followed by his counterpart.

As the two clones disappeared, both Sakura and Hinata glared at one another. However, they both calmed before Sakura said, "I guess we both sort of had this coming huh?"

Hinata nodded saying, "Sorry…I should have told you. I was going to during dinner last night but chickened out."

Sakura nodded but said, "Well I should have too. Sorry, I just didn't know how to put it where you wouldn't be hurt."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know, but I just want to go home and to bed."

Hinata nodded and followed next to Sakura as they neared their home she asked, "What about Naruto?"

"I'm not sure, can we talk about it later."

"That's not what I mean, his clones were pretty scared. He might be afraid we are hunting him down right now."

Placing the key in the apartment door and opening it slightly, Sakura said, "Yeah, maybe we should go find him."

She was about to shut the door when Naruto said from inside the apartment, "That's alright. But we need to talk."

Sakura opened the door fully to reveal Naruto sitting on their couch. Unlike his clones from earlier he appeared a little haggard and they guessed it was because he had pretended to be the clone that had delivered the food. Standing he said, "I'm sorry you found out like this. I was going to wait till morning, but I guess with all the creating of clones and what not, things got a little confusing."

"They said they felt we deserved a romantic night," Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"You do," Naruto said, "I just wish I could be the one that gave it to you."

"You did," Hinata quickly said, "I mean the dinner was lovely and…"

"That's not what I mean," Naruto said gently cutting her off. "I mean I care deeply for you," directing his gaze to Sakura he added, "both of you. And it makes me sad when you fight and my being the reason behind it." Rubbing his hair in frustration he said, "I really wish I was good at this kind of thing… but despite how much I care for you both it would be a bad idea for me to pursue a relationship with either of you."

"Why," Sakura said, "I mean…"

"Because Sakura," Naruto said again interrupting, "Despite both of you living under the same roof you didn't talk to each other. I think you both know why and that is if I chose one and exclude the other then somebody's feeling are going to get hurt. Maybe some would say that is the way things are supposed to be, but I don't want to be the reason behind it. You are important to each other just like you are important to me." Making his way to the door he said over his shoulder, "I'm sorry if that disappoints you two. But I really don't see any alternative but to keep things between us strictly platonic. Good night."

After Naruto left Hinata and Sakura stood there for a few minutes before making their way to their rooms. Before entering them, they shared a sad look before turning in for the night.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling terrible, since sleep had been hard to come by. Deciding that despite feeling that it was the last thing she wanted to do, getting out of bed was necessary. She groggily pulled herself from the comfortable covers. Making her way to the shower she turned on the water hoping the hot water would give her some energy by which to face the day.

Although it did temporarily, by the time she got dressed she felt the same dark cloud settle above her. Plopping on the couch she wondered if it would be alright to eat the pint of ice cream sitting in the fridge to help her get over the events of the previous night. But the ice cream was granted a reprieve by a knock at the door. Sighing, she pulled herself from the couch to answer the door only to see Haku on the other side.

Smiling cheerfully he said, "Do you mind if I come in?" Hinata considered telling him that she did but motioned him inside before retaking her place on the couch. Looking around Haku asked, "Is Sakura here?"

"No, I heard her leave earlier."

Nodding he took a chair by her saying, "I take it Naruto came clean about his feelings."

"Only so far as he said dating me was a bad idea," Hinata said leaning her head back against the couch to stare up at the ceiling.

"I think you mean you and Sakura, don't you," Haku said, trying to keep a smile from his face as Hinata's head shot up.

Hinata glared at him but it softened as she nodded her acceptance of the correction. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Hinata shook her head so Haku asked, "Well would you be alright with him dating Sakura?"

"Why… did he say he wanted too?"

"No," Haku said quickly, "and from your reaction I think you would be bothered by it. Perhaps if he had chosen her it would make you wonder what was wrong with you. Am I correct?"

"No, I'd…be happy for them." However even to her own ears Hinata had to admit it sounded like a lie.

Smiling sadly Haku said, "I know you'd try, but I don't imagine it would be easy." Continuing he added, "Still only Naruto would think it was a good idea to give you a taste of what you wanted before telling you why it's a bad idea. You know for as long as I've known him. He's held both of you in a special place in his heart. Despite all the hardships our lives as missing-nin piled on us, he was never sad or complained about it. I think it was because as long as he believed the two of you were safe he could take on anything." Standing Haku said, "I know I speak the truth when I say all Naruto wants is for the both of you to be happy, and he'd rather both of you be happy with someone else then only one of you with him. Perhaps in time one of you will find someone freeing the other to date Naruto if you still desired too."

As Haku left, Hinata stared at Sakura's door for a while before deciding that they needed to talk.

* * *

"And then I found out I was dating a clone …" Sakura said trailing off as she filled Ino in on her date.

"That jerk," Ino said but was surprised when Sakura shook her head.

"It's not entirely his fault. Both Hinata and I purposely asked a clone out in order to get our date. I guess Naruto only figured it was fair that we spent the night with one."

"Still…"

"It's alright Ino," Sakura said calmly, "I guess Naruto was also right about why it's a bad idea for us to date."

Before Ino could respond, the bell to the front door of her shop sounded causing both girls to direct their attention to Hinata as she entered. Smiling gently Hinata said, "Ino, I need to speak with Sakura."

Sakura dropped down from the counter saying, "I'll see you later, Ino," before following the Hyuuga outside.

The two walked in silence before Hinata asked, "How was your date with Naruto?"

Sakura was surprised at the topic but recalled, "It was great. Although the clones kept getting the lines of the play wrong, it somehow made the night more enjoyable and memorable. Especially the way Naruto kept blushing when they'd screw up. What about you?"

"Naruto set up a romantic dinner outside of Konoha with a Koto playing clone that only knew one song," Hinata said smiling at the memory. "I could tell by the end of dinner Naruto was getting quite sick of it, but it didn't bother me since he told me that he learned it for the occasion."

"I guess he couldn't learn more because he was trying to learn the lines to the play," Sakura said.

"Or he couldn't get the play exactly right in order to get one song correct." When Sakura nodded, Hinata asked, "Would you go on another date if he asked you?"

Sakura looked at her in surprised but asked, "Would you?"

"Yes," Hinata said without hesitation.

"Me too."

Hinata nodded already suspecting as much before saying, "Do you remember our promise?"

"That we'd stand out of the way of whoever landed Naruto and would wish the victor nothing but happiness," Sakura said remembering the day in the hospital shortly after Hinata's woke up from the injuries she sustained during the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Yes, to be honest I think we were a little naïve then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think I could be happy for you if you ended up with Naruto."

Sakura looked surprised at the confession but said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess Naruto was right in saying it was a bad idea."

A half smile appeared on Hinata's face before she said, "Actually, he was only partially right." Sakura looked at her in confusion so she said, "What I'm proposing might sound a little different but I think it's the best solution to our problem."

* * *

"Um, so to get this straight your asking me to implement the CRA in order to allow both of you to date Naruto," Kushina said eyeing the two girls kneeling in front of her.

"That's not entirely correct," Sakura said smiling at the way Kushina was lounging on the dais she was sitting on as it reminded her of how disrespectful Naruto had sat in the presence of Shion, "While we're asking for your blessing for both of us dating Naruto. We're actually asking you to make sure nobody can use the CRA to muscle into our relationship."

Hinata nodded saying, "The CRA, was created to clear the way for multiple marriages to a lone male survivor of a clan. It was a way to clear away all the politics in case the marriages were to members of different clans or countries. Truthfully it was also authored with the idea that the male was also the head of the clan. Your own survival means you have the right to deny its use."

Scratching her cheek Kushina said, "Granted, I think it's a rule that only a pervert like Jiraiya would love but still I don't exactly feel I have the right to deny Naruto the opportunity to use it if he wanted too. Besides wouldn't you need it Hinata, since I can't imagine your clan would be pleased at the idea of you dating someone outside your clan?"

"No, and while rare, marriages outside the clan do happen, and since my father is well aware of my feelings for your son and has done nothing to discourage me from pursuing a relationship. I can only feel he will support me in my endeavors, despite this probably unforeseen outcome. But things for me may become noticeably harder if the CRA was active since although the elder's of my clan will no doubt not be thrilled with me being in such a relationship. They will definitely not stand for one where I am but one of many brides as it will diminish the importance of the Hyuuga in their eyes."

"Besides, Lady Kushina," Sakura said, "Naruto already told us that he couldn't date us because he couldn't bear the idea of hurting one of us. That means that as far as he is concerned the idea of dating multiple girls is just a pipedream. I honestly don't think Naruto would take advantage of it even if he knew of it. For all we know he'll turn us down as well, but we just want your permission to go ahead with talking to him about it really."

"While I agree with you about him, what if I refused to not implement it?"

Hinata and Sakura smiled at each other before saying, "Then we'd just have to make sure he'd never have a reason to look elsewhere."

Kushina smiled before saying, "Then I guess the only thing for me to say is good luck."

* * *

Lying on his father's head on the Hokage monument Naruto once again stared up at the sky. In truth he had been nothing but a bundle of nerves all day. Although it had only occurred to him after leaving the girls' apartment he realized that for all he knew they'd want nothing to do with him as a result of his speech. He was hoping his father would send him some sign that everything would turn out alright but thus far all he had gotten was hungry. He was about to sit up and leave when the sun was blocked. Focusing on the reason he sat up quickly and turned to face the two girls. He was about to get up to his feet while saying, "Hinata, Sakura…" when both Hinata and Sakura dropped to their knees placing their fingers on his lips.

Hinata went first saying, "You said plenty last night it's our turn."

Sakura then said, "Naruto, both Hinata and I care for you deeply. So much so, that the thought of you with another woman makes us unbearably sad."

Hinata nodded as she continued adding, "But you also had a point since we even saw each other as rivals. And the idea of one of us dating you and not being that person also would hurt."

"Therefore we've decided that if you are willing we'd both like to date you," Sakura said inching closer to his face.

Pulling her finger away Hinata asked, "Well what do you think?"

"I-I'm not sure I understand what you're saying?"

"What we're saying…," Sakura said aware that Hinata was mirroring her actions as she kissed his cheek.

Pulling her lips away Hinata finished Sakura's sentence adding, "Is that Naruto, you've hit the jackpot."

Naruto just moved his gaze to stare at both girls who simply stared back waiting to hear his reply. Eventually a big grin broke across his face giving both girls all the answer they needed. Meanwhile in the back of Naruto's mind at a lonely grave that marked the final resting place of Chibi-Jiraiya a hand burst forth from the ground.

* * *

A man looked over his shoulder at his apprentice before shouting, "Come on Amaru. I know it's hard but keep up. We need to reach Konoha if we're going to help your village."

"I'm trying master. Are you sure those shinobi will help?"

"Quite, don't forget the Hokage herself is in my debt. I'm sure she'll honor it by lending us some aid."

"Will it be enough?"

Smiling sinisterly while facing away from his apprentice he said sounding ever the optimistic medic, "Oh I'm positive it'll be more than enough."


	59. Chapter 59 Tora, Tora, Tora

**An:** Again sorry for the wait. But work is eating up a lot of my free time. Let me thank all those who review as always, your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 59: Tora, Tora, Tora**

Zabuza leaned against a tree the comforting sound of swords clanging against each other washing over the training field his team was using. Making sure the clash between Mugen and Jin didn't suddenly spiral into another attempt at killing each other, he allowed his mind to wander to the first two brats he had trained. He had received a pair of letters from them the day before and although he had made great fanfare of not carrying what they contained. The smile his wife had sported as he took them and stashed them roughly in his Kiri vest told him that she knew otherwise. He had read them privately that morning before Squad One had showed up for morning training.

Although he had known what recent events in his boys lives they would contain, and as far as he was concerned they were still his boys. As when Naruto made Hokage and Haku became a big shot clan head or whatever laid in his future. Zabuza fully planned to brag about how he was the one that started them on their paths to greatness, at least when he was an old man and no longer wanted to maintain his feared image.

He had heard about Danzou's attempt on Naruto, and the return of his mother from Mei long before the letters arrived, due to the constant stream of information being passed between Konoha, Suna, and Kirigakure. Hearing of them in Naruto or Haku's words made them seem more real. Naruto naturally put a positive spin on it focusing on how his mother had been returned to him. Haku though being more inclined to worry about the younger boy that he saw as a brother spoke more openly about his concerns that Danzou's escape meant he would make another attempt at killing Naruto.

Zabuza didn't doubt for a moment that was a possibility. The fact he contained the nine-tails all but guaranteed that Danzou would need to remove him from the board for whatever scheme of revenge he had planned against his former home. What bothered him about the fugitive elder's escape was that how effortlessly he had disappeared. That he could do so in what should have been a devastating turn of events for him told Zabuza that the man had already had something big in the works.

Mei's Anbu were working overtime to make sure that not only had Danzou not escaped to Kiri. But also attempting to locate the Sanbi, which was due to reform soon, as well as trying to find Utakata. He knew that Konoha was also looking for the Sanbi, and it was agreed that should they find it first that they would contact Kiri to help defend it from Akatsuki. He knew that Mei was also toying with the idea of creating a new jinchuriki with it, but he wasn't sure if she would go through with it. Mainly he felt she might not because a future host would need to be a very young child who in turn would have to be defended from those after the beast.

Utakata in Zabuza's estimates was a long shot of turning up anytime soon however. For one, Jiraiya's network of spies had turned up very little in the way of the man's movements. That told him that the Jinchuriki was keeping to himself and if he did appear in towns then they were probably little backwoods ones that had barely any outside contact with the world at large.

Zabuza had worked with the Jinchuriki on several occasions and had been impressed with his skill. He also knew the man had a deep love for his sensei Harusame. It had been after his failed attempt to kill Yagura that word had reached Zabuza's ears that Utakata had defected. It wouldn't be until his return to the village that he would learn why. That being that the jinchuriki believed his Master had attempted to kill him by removing his Bijuu. Most of Kiri had believed that to be true as well, popular opinion being that Yagura had ordered it for one reason or another.

However after Mei had taken office and in hopes of luring Utakata back to the village. She had ordered an investigation into the incident. Tsurugi, the hunter-nin in charge of locating Utakata, turned the popular theory upside down though when he uncovered notes that Harusame had left behind and Yagura had hidden away in the archives. In truth, Harusame had began to suspect that Yagura was being controlled and believed what was making it possible was the Bijuu he had sealed inside him. While unaware of whom the puppet master was, but afraid the man would begin to control his own beloved apprentice. He attempted to remove the Bijuu at a site simply known as The Henge. Sadly though Harusame's attempt failed and Utakata transformed in his Bijuu before killing his master in his berserker state.

Strangely enough The Henge remained all but unscathed. Leaving many to believe that the reason Harusame had selected the sight for his attempt were the rumors that it was created by the Sage of the Six Paths.

Zabuza shrugged such thoughts away as for the moment at least it wasn't his problem. Instead he focused on what was, making his team into a powerful force for his village. After passing them, Zabuza had read each of his students' files and although it confirmed much of what he had learned from the test. They had also told him what motivated each of them.

His eyes landed on Mugen, who was knocked to the ground by Jin but he blocked the bespectacled boy's next sword strike, who was using a dull sword of course, with the metal plates he had affixed to the bottom of his geta. Jin was forced to step back when Mugen swung at his leg giving the wild looking boy the opportunity to spin back to his feet.

Zabuza smiled beneath his wraps as Mugen resumed attacking. He knew the boy got by purely on instinct and the skill that could only be earned by a lifetime of fighting. If Zabuza could impart into him focus, he had little doubt the boy would become an unstoppable force. In truth though Zabuza hadn't needed to look at Mugen's file to learn what motivated him. The same thing had once motivated Zabuza after all. It was a desire to force an uncaring world that seemed hellbent on removing him from it, into recognizing that he was there to stay. Zabuza had little doubt that Mugen had already bathed in the blood of many who had seeked out his death. Growing up on the Ryukyu Islands as he did, Zabuza knew even the innocent born there had to become killers to survive. Whether or not Mugen would ever come to care about those around him remained to be seen Zabuza supposed.

The file on Jin was relatively simple as he was the adoptive child of Mariya Enshirou. Expectations were high that he would have a great shinobi career. What motivated Jin was hard to say as while being a son of a prominent man, Zabuza was left with the impression that it left him feeling conflicted. In part that while indebted to him, Zabuza believed that Jin resented his adopted father as well. Or perhaps a system were a good man like Mariya, would be forced to work for the monster Yagura appeared to be. Zabuza believed that Jin was looking for someone to whom he could wholeheartedly dedicate his sword to. That at times worried Zabuza, as there was no guarantee that his wife would be that person.

Fuu Kasumi, if Zabuza was to be honest had been the hardest to read from how she had acted during the test. Therefore her file had provided him with the greatest amount of insight. Of course he had needed to look no further than her family name for it, as she was the daughter of Seizo Kasumi. As a result she was what could be considered a member of a fallen clan and carried a great deal of resentment against the man that had caused her family's fall from grace, her father. Although Zabuza's rebellion had been the largest, it was by no means the last. A group of likeminded individuals lead by Fuu's father had attempted to ambush Yagura once while he had personally overseen the destruction of a village that had been suspected of harboring a Kekkei Genkai user.

Yagura had easily defeated the men and had then made an example of their families. The Kasumi clan had been razed, leaving only Seizo's wife and daughter alive to live with the shame. However, Yagura to further dishearten future attempts at rebellion stripped them of everything while allowing the mother to complete only the most menial tasks by which to support her daughter. Sadly she had died shortly before Mei's rebellion leaving Fuu nursing a hatred of her father for putting his honor before his family.

Seeing that the sparring match was reaching the point where the two boys would probably begin striking at each to seriously hurt one another he called, "Alright that's enough. Go pack your gear. I want to be on the road just after lunch."

Fuu quickly nodded leaving to follow his order. Mugen and Jin continued staring at each other as if expecting the other to strike if either of them dropped their guard. "Don't make me come over there," Zabuza warned. Although they listened, they lowered their practice blades slowly, as they knew all too well if they didn't that Zabuza had no problem seeing his threats through.

Convinced that Jin wouldn't attack him with Zabuza standing there, Mugen turned saying, "Oi, this C-ranked mission better be the real deal, and not more of these shit ones we have been getting."

Zabuza chuckled saying, "Who knows, but you will be put up against a ninja."

"Hell yeah," Mugen said excitedly snatching up his gear to get ready. Jin spent a moment more to study Zabuza before bowing and leaving.

Zabuza's smile grew even larger under his wraps since he doubted when Mugen learned what the mission entailed that he wouldn't be nearly as excited. Still he was forced to admit that being a Jounin-sensei again was growing on him much the same way it had during Naruto and Haku's time with him.

* * *

As opposed to the day before, Hinata had awoken that morning feeling as if she was as light as a cloud. So much so that even the task she was about to perform couldn't dampen her spirits, namely telling her father that she was dating the man of her dreams and sharing him with her best friend. After Sakura and she had approached Naruto with the suggestion and his agreeing, Hinata had asked that they keep it quiet if only to give her enough time to tell her father. She knew he would support her in her relationship, even one as unorthodox as the one she now found herself in, but was also aware that the Hyuuga Main Branch elders would no doubt raise some objections to it. Not that she cared. But she wanted to give her dad time to prepare himself for their inevitable complaints and demands.

Nodding to the two Branch Family members standing guard over the entrance to the Hyuuga compound she proceeded to head to her father's study. Knocking at the door, she waited for his permission before entering. Receiving it, she slid the door open to see him looking over some documents.

Hiashi upon laying eyes on his eldest daughter smiled slightly before saying, "Ah Hinata," noticing her beaming smile he added, "You appear to be in high spirits this morning."

Hinata nodded before asking, "Do you have a moment?"

"Always," he replied pushing the documents to the side. "What is on your mind?"

Feeling a bit nervous, Hinata began poking her fingers together while she tried to think of how best to put the news she was there to deliver. Her father watched her with a tight smile beginning to guess at the reason as she exhibited a nervousness that he hadn't seen in her in years. Finally, working up her nerve she said, "As I'm sure you are aware I've had something of a crush on Naruto."

Eyeing her orange jacket the smile on Hiashi's face turned playful as he said, "True, despite how well you havehid it."

Hinata blushed at her father's teasing but continued saying, "Yes well, I thought it prudent to tell you that I have begun dating Naruto."

Hiashi felt a small bit of nerves hit him as well. He knew the day would come when his daughter's would come to him bearing such news. But despite knowing such a day would come, still felt that it would be better if it had been decades from now. Reaching for his tea, he began to take a sip to calm himself when Hinata hit him with some knowledge that he never expected to hear as she said, "Sakura and I have also agreed to share him so she is dating Naruto as well."

"Mmhmm," Hiashi said as he sipped his team listening but not really. A moment later though his brain did process what his daughter said causing him to spit his tea in a fine spray as he stood saying, "What!"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said," Hiashi said cutting her off. Calming, he sat rubbing his temples as he said, "Hinata, do you really think the elders will let such a relationship stand. It'll be hard enough to convince them to let you date a boy from outside the clan."

Hiashi actually sat back in his chair as Hinata's smile faded to be replaced with a frown and a glare that made him think of his wife from when he'd put his foot in his mouth around her. Her voice sounded calm but carried an undercurrent of ice with it as she said, "Father, I came to you to tell you this not as a member of the Hyuuga but as your daughter. Also, I understand the pressure that the Elders will put on you, but let me be clear. I don't care what they think. I will not allow them or even you to get in the way of my relationship with him."

With that said, Hinata rounded on her heel about to storm off. Feeling bad about ruining her good mood he quickly said, "Hinata."

She stopped at the door, her hand resting on it to slide it open. Guessing she was waiting to hear what he said before continuing to storm off or to stay in the room he said, "I'm sorry I reacted poorly. I am glad that you have achieved one of your dreams, even if the way you went about it was rather unusual. I will do all that I can to support you. But don't underestimate just how far the elders will go to make you submit to their will on this matter."

Hinata turned from the door saying, "I don't understand. You are the clan head."

"True and I remain such despite the fact that many would see me removed due to the support of the Branch Family. But if the elders were to all turn against me then without any allies in the Main Family. Chances are they would remove me for someone who would make you submit to their wishes."

Hinata nodded, but her refusal to back down was evident especially as she said, "Then you should make new allies."

With a polite bow, she exited the room leaving a stunned Hiashi to sink back into his chair. Shaking his head, he looked at a picture of his family from when his wife and brother were still alive. Despite the rather tenuous position he now found himself in. He smirked as he said aloud to himself, "They grow up so fast."

"Who does father?" The voice of his youngest daughter said surprising him. Looking up from the picture he saw Hanabi looking at him in confusion. Noticing that she was wearing a yellow shirt for much the same reason Hinata had worn orange he said, "It doesn't matter. Is something troubling you?"

Although something did seem to be bothering her, Hanabi shook her head saying, "No, but it is five minutes past our scheduled training session."

Surprised, Hiashi looked up at a clock to see that Hanabi was right. Guessing he had been lost in thought he told his daughter, "Let us cancel it for the day. Why don't you go out and play with your friends."

Hanabi nodded, but she didn't smile as he expected as she left the room. Guessing it had to do with young Konohamaru; he frowned realizing that much like Hinata had only a short time before. The day when Hanabi would come to him in a similar manner was getting closer not farther away. And if much like Hinata, she decided to pursue someone outside the clan it in all likelihood would remove her from a position where she could take over his spot as Clan Head. Not willing to deny his daughters the chance to follow their hearts, he decided that Hinata was right. He did need new allies in order to enact the plan he had begun formulating should his daughters decisions to pursue the boys they had set their hearts disqualified them from leading the clan to ensure that a fool like Hideki didn't assume leadership if he was left with no viable heirs. Remembering an incident in the past when he had first had his arrogance at being a Main House member beaten out of him, he decided that perhaps outside the clan would be an excellent place to begin gathering the allies he needed.

* * *

Asuma entered the Akimichi restaurant that Chouji's mother ran in search of two of his former students. Truthfully though, he had known they were there before he had crossed the threshold due in part to the enthusiastic cheering of the kunoichi of what had been Team Ten.

"Come on Chouji kick their asses," Ino shouted as Asuma caught sight of her cheering from among a group of spectators.

The people were watching five people lined up on one side of a table gorging themselves on eel rice bowls. Chouji was sitting in the center surrounded by two of his kin while the two people at the edges appeared to be simply taking advantage of the free food from Ino's training regiment for Chouji's upcoming mission of entering the Port City Big Eaters Contest. The contest was an annual event in which sponsored Big Eaters could enter to win rather large rewards for winning the contest. And much like any contest in which it wasn't against the rules for shinobi to enter people often did hire them to either sabotage their rivals or in Chouji's case win the event through a healthy appetite. As the reigning champ for the past three years, he was the man to beat, and due to his shinobi training it was very difficult for other ninja to get one up on him through cheating.

Ino went along to make sure that she caught anything that did escape Chouji's notice. Watching her as she continued to cheer, Asuma got the feeling that somewhere along the way her feelings for Chouji had changed from friendship to something stronger. Yet, for some reason she refused to act on them. Dressed similarly to how she had been when she had first been assigned to Team Ten, he knew that to Chouji though she had always been the girl of his dreams. It had made Asuma proud when he had heard how hard the Akimichi had fought to protect her during the prison break Mizuki had masterminded. It had also probably been the point in time when Ino's own feelings had changed. As she had stopped commenting on his weight and at times even insisted that he ate more.

Asuma chuckled as he switched his attention from Ino to Chouji as the blonde's encouragement had spurned some rather impressive changes in the Akimichi. Although still rather heavyset, it was easy to see that he had become quite muscular as well. Due to how hard he trained and the control he had achieved in the Calorie Control Jutsu made it all the more striking when the fat he did build up was converted to chakra.

Crossing his arms, Asuma leaned against a post in the restaurant watching as the contest came to an end. The two non-Akimichi had given up during his studying his former students. Although Chouji's fellow clansmen were giving him a run for his money it became apparent that Chouji was going to be the winner as the other two men's chopsticks were beginning to slow. One gave up shortly after with the final man trying to finish one more bowl but was unable as he collapsed backwards. Chouji finished the one he was on placing the bowl among his empties before standing and basking in the crowds' applause and was almost knocked over by Ino who was the first to congratulate him.

Moving towards them, Asuma heard Ino saying, "Great job Chouji. You were only one bowl away from what you ate during last year's contest. Keep that pace and you're a shoe in."

"Thanks to you Ino," Chouji said causing the blonde's cheeks to color slightly.

The color intensified as she noticed their old sensei approaching causing her to say, "Asuma-sensei?"

Chouji turned to greet him by nodding his head which Asuma returned. "Hey guys, you two got a moment?" When they nodded he said, "I've been picked to lead a team to look for the three tails."

Asuma noticed that Ino's face fell at that as she realized that he was probably there to tell them that they would be accompanying him. Ino looked to Chouji quickly to gauge his reaction and although he seemed disappointed appeared resigned to missing the contest. Much as he expected Ino wasn't willing to let go of something she wanted without putting a few words in saying, "Um, we have a mission already."

Chuckling Asuma said, "I'm aware, and far be it from me to interfere. You'll be joining my team after you return from Port City. Hopefully by then we'll have found it and you'll be helping us to secure it from Akatsuki."

Both teens' faces hardened at the mention of the organization as they grimly nodded. Bidding them good day he caught Ino saying, "Don't think this is letting you off the hook for taking me bathing suit shopping after you win."

Asuma shook his head as he stepped out to look at the sky raising his hand as he though he caught something approaching in the sky but was being hidden by the sun, while thinking that maybe Ino wasn't holding back on her feelings as much as he had thought.

* * *

"Take it again."

"What!"

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose at the petulant sounding reply before glaring at the person seated across from her. Much to her annoyance the woman didn't wilt under her glare so she said, "Take your Shinobi I. D. photo again."

"Why?" Kushina asked. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Looking at the card in her hand it showed Kushina except her face was done up in Kabuki face-paint. Feeling that the conversation she was currently engaged in should be with someone fresh out of the academy not a decorated jounin she said, "These cards are meant to identify the shinobi in question. How are we supposed to do so if your picture is of you in clown make-up?"

Kushina huffed but said, "Come on. You'd identify me by my lovely long red hair or gorgeous eyes. Of course, the whole point is moot if I'm beheaded in combat which would mean the card would be useless anyway."

Feeling the onset of a massive headache, Tsunade was about to put her foot down when an explosion went off in the middle of the village. She turned back to see Kushina right in front of her only to hear the woman say, "Yoink," as she took her I.D. card from her before running off to help repel the invaders.

Making her way to the window, Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she saw the people responsible for attacking her village were Sky Ninja as they flew about above Konoha. One of the invaders began hovering in front of the building and strafing the windows. When he reached the one she was behind she caught the kunai his contraption had fired and then with all the strength she possessed tossed it back at him. The kunai easily passed through both man and glider catching another Sky ninja as he passed behind his compatriot. Leaping through the window, she kicked a third into the ground before picking him up and tossing him and his glider into one of their larger flying devices that she knew could deliver powerful blasts to the village if left unchecked.

As the bomber began crashing to the ground she became aware that she had attracted several squads' worth of attention. As they bore down on her, she smiled knowing that everyone of them that targeted her was one less that targeted her shinobi and was determined to show them why she bore the title Hokage.

* * *

Kushina tucked her I. D. card into her pocket as she ran from the office and made her way to the roof. She had recognized the gliders almost immediately having encountered them during the Third Great Shinobi war alongside Minato. Although the country had been destroyed by Konoha in the Second, many of the shinobi or their descendents had survived to become semi-mercenaries in the employ of Iwa during the Third. Iwa had hoped that with their abilities to mold their chakra into a mist, which kept the gliders afloat, the shinobi would be able to strike Konoha thus crippling it. Much the same way the destruction of Kannabi Bridge by Team Minato had hampered Iwa's war efforts. The Fourth Tsuchikage, who had instigated the war, had hoped the Sky country assault would give Iwa time to regroup in order to launch a new offensive.

However, she and Minato had literally stumbled right on top of the fleet as it was restocking to attack Konoha. She smiled as she remembered the carnage they had wrought on the group of ships and although many had managed to escape. The advance warning they had been able to give Konoha assured that a follow up attack by a team led by her and Minato, due to her using one of the gliders to sneak aboard to throw one of his kunai, ended any chance of such an attack. Looking at the destruction being delivered to the village, she was positive that luck had been on their side that day. She only hoped it would be there today as they drove out the invaders. She reached the roof and from her vantage point could see the teacher who had graded her recertification test trying to get his panicked students to the shelters.

She watched as Iruka looked away as the first of his students made it to the path so missed one of the ones in back tripping and falling. An enemy glider didn't though and began making a dive on the scared students. Iruka looked back before following after the students to see one of his the first years holding his knee and crying. Stifling back a curse he charged forward to snatch up the student as the kunai launcher began launching its bladed projectiles at the child no doubt hoping to catch the teacher as well. Iruka reached his student but knew he probably wouldn't make it back as the kunai began impacting the earth near his position working their way towards him. Turning his back to the enemy to take the impacts himself, Iruka was surprised when he was suddenly hit from the side.

Directing his gaze to what had slammed into him, he saw Kushina already rolling to her feet taking up a position between him and the glider, which was banking away to make another pass. As it came around in another dive, he got to his feet as well carrying his student towards the path that would lead to the shelters. As he ran, he looked over his shoulders and saw the red-head standing her ground as the enemy's kunai launcher began firing at her. He wondered what she was playing at as the kunai began impacting the ground tracing a deadly path towards her.

At the last second however, she pivoted out of the way. As she did so she reached into a kunai holster on her leg and pulling the blade out by the ring. She spun it on her finger using the eyelet and then threw it up at the enemy as he passed above her catching him in the throat causing him to crash into the playground. Iruka watched stunned as it had happened so seamlessly that it appeared almost like a dance. The student he carried was also stunned saying, "Wow, did she really do all those calculations like wind speed and angles in her head."

Iruka was just glad that he was far enough away that she probably didn't hear the question. As the last thing he needed was for her to reply that she probably hadn't. Reaching the path he saw another chunin instructor heading towards him saying, "Iruka, are you alright?"

"Yes, my class?"

"Don't worry the rest of them are on their way to the shelters. When they said you came under attack, I came back to see if you were alright."

"Thanks," Iruka said handing his student to the man, "Can you make sure he gets there in one piece. I'll follow behind shortly."

The instructor nodded heading back the way he came so Iruka approached Kushina who was unhooking the glider from the dead Sky-nin. "Thank you," he said as she straightened placing the glider on her back.

"You're welcome," Kushina replied fastening the harnesses to herself.

"Can you actually fly that thing?"

"I'm sure it's like riding a bike," she replied having done so during the Third War once. Creating a hand-sign Kushina began turning her Water Chakra into mist and Iruka was surprised that she generated so much that he had trouble standing next to her. With a sudden powerful push that propelled Kushina upwards and Iruka skidding away along the ground, she shouted, "Sorry." As she flew off far faster than any of the Sky ninja seemed capable of traveling.

As she zeroed in on a group of enemy ninja, she promised to make them regret not learning the lesson of not messing with Konoha.

* * *

Naruto had long since come to realize that life as a ninja was filled with moments of strong emotional peaks and valleys. He just wished that sometimes the plateaus lasted a little longer as he only had a single night to bask in the simple fact that despite not knowing how he achieved it. He was dating the two young women that had always had a hold on his heart.

Unfortunately before he could think on the matter more, the current crisis demanded his attention as he avoided several kunai that had been fired at him by a passing squad. Cursing aloud, he pulled his sword and fired off a Wind Cutter that caught one of the men in the torso slicing him and his glider in half. The other three broke off their attack so Naruto looked around for another target. He spotted a low flying glider that was firing down the street at some civilians, but was unfortunately out of his jumping range. He created a clone that grabbed him and spinning tossed him at the shinobi.

"What the he…" the man began to say as Naruto landed on the back of his flying device. But he was silenced as Naruto charged his blade with wind chakra and then bisected the top half of the craft, man's head included. Before the glider fully lost power he was already running across it and leaping, jumped to the roof of a building. Landing roughly, he rolled to his feet as several more gliders began to converge on his position.

Naruto prepared himself as best he could ready to use the shadow clone jutsu to confuse them and to absorb some of the many kunai about to head his way. Just as he could see the shinobi bringing their weapons to bear a shout of, "Naruto," caught his attention.

Looking in the yeller's direction he said confused at what he was seeing, "Mom," as she was flying towards him at a high rate of speed. Getting over his surprise, he stuck his hand out and she grabbed it as she passed over the roof.

Kushina tossed him up towards the back of her glider where using chakra he hung on for dear life. Avoiding the fire of the gliders that had banked after them as they whizzed through the buildings of Konoha, Naruto asked, "How do you even know how to fly one of these things?"

Concentrating ahead she nonetheless replied, "They simply turn their water chakra into a mist. Me and your father had a run in with them during the Third War. I took one of their gliders to their ships where using one of the kunai Minato gave me. I summoned him and a task force to sink them before they could attack Konoha."

Before Naruto could comment he felt his stomach lurch as Kushina suddenly rounded a building sharply needing to avoid the kunai being launched at them. When one of the gliders appeared around the corner as well Naruto threw a kunai that impacted and dug into the man's glider seemingly harmlessly. His mother having seen it commented, "Perhaps I should take you to the throwing ranges to show you how it is done."

"Hey," Naruto said indignantly at his mother's teasing. But when the glider reformed with his squad, a devious smile appeared on his face as he made the hand-sign to ignite the exploding tag he had wrapped around the handle. The explosion engulfed two of the other gliders, and caused the third to be blown into a building where it carved a groove, no doubt killing the pilot as well.

"I take it back," Kushina said proudly.

"Like Zabuza always said, try and make sure your actions can take out as many chumps as possible," Naruto said looking over his shoulder to make sure nothing else was following them.

Kushina looked ahead sadly at that and at the fact Naruto needed to leave the village to find a teacher who had valued him during his childhood. Shaking off the melancholy as wasteful, since she had vowed to make up for all the lost time with her son, she regardless made a promise to thank the man for the job he had done in making sure Naruto was ready to face the challenges that came with being a shinobi.

"Hey mom, what's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the strangely shaped flying device in the middle of a pack of gliders.

Recognizing it as a bomber and aware of the damage it could do, she replied, "Its trouble and about to become scrap." Directing the glider towards it and with the help of her son, Kushina set about to make her words a reality.

* * *

A Sky Ninja smiled beneath his mask as he lined up a shot at a shinobi carrying one of his wounded compatriots. Just before he could pull the trigger that would launch the kunai something heavy landed on the back of his glider. Looking over his shoulder, he saw what appeared to be a puppet. But when it said, "I'll take that," before it pulled his kunai launcher out of his grasp, he realized there was a person inside.

His life ended when Ami asked, "Now how do you work this thing?" Accidently triggering the device it discharged in the gawking man's face causing the glider to dip suddenly throwing her off its back. Spreading the wings of her suit she shouted, "Sorry," behind her despite the man obviously being dead.

Coming up behind two gliders she used the kunai launcher she had procured peppering the backs of their gliders in kunai. One kunai hit something important as the glider suddenly began shooting out black smoke before crashing into the ground. His partner banked sharply but Ami followed behind him catching up. Firing the launcher again it spit out two more kunai before running dry. Cursing she threw it to the side, planning to pick up more for another suit she was working on.

Her target apparently thought that her being out of kunai meant she was no longer a threat so pulled upwards and turned to face her. Ami smiled beneath the crying woman image her mask was at the man's foolishness. He brought his launcher up and began firing at her. But she effortlessly slid between the kunai and just before they passed each other pressed a button in her gauntlet that triggered the whips she had taken from Fuki during their match at her second Chunin Exam. Charging them with her chakra nature, she cracked it and watched as the whip passed effortlessly through man and machine due to her wind nature.

Letting go of the button she had pressed, the whips coiled back into the bottom of her gauntlet. Angling upwards, she climbed higher into the sky to get a good vantage point of the battle. Catching sight of a target of opportunity, she depressed another button inside the gauntlet that caused a kunai to shoot from the top of it.

The kunoichi the kunai hit grabbed at her neck causing her to crash into another of her fellow shinobi causing them both to crash into the earth. The two remaining gliders spotted her and turned to attack. Diving, Ami planned to use her greater maneuverability to lose them by flying through the village.

* * *

Haku created a mirror above a squad of shinobi as they guarded a bomber. Stepping through it he allowed gravity to do the rest as it pulled him to the earth. As he passed through the group he formed an Ice Blade that resembled Zabuza's sword. Cutting through two shinobi at once, as he passed between them, he then threw two senbon that buried themselves into vital areas of the other two members of the squad. Landing on the top of the bomber he cut away one of the wings keeping it afloat. As the flying device began spinning wildly, Haku leapt off and then created another mirror in midair which he fell into. Appearing at the roof he had started from, he skidded to a stop needing to kill his momentum.

He caught sight of Ami diving down the street near the building he was on top of. Knowing she would pass near him and that the two gliders following behind her would as well he created an ice clone. The clone ran towards the end of the roof and as the gliders passed by jumped onto the back of one of them. The clone then froze glider and pilot solid causing them to smash into the street below and shattering into pieces. His partner spared a moment to look behind him to see what had happened, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Looking forward the man began screaming and threw his arms up as if to ward off the coming blow, but still died as he crashed headlong into the building as the street ended.

Haku watched as Ami tossed him a salute after having pulled up, before going in search of more targets. Following suit, Haku began running along the rooftops but was glad it appeared the enemy's numbers were thinning.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense," Shikamaru said from inside a building that had suffered heavily under the air assault. An enemy shinobi was hovering near the opening firing into it hoping to hit the shadow user with a lucky hit.

Unluckily for him, the kunoichi with him wasn't nearly as patient as Shikamaru was. Pulling her fan Temari sent a wind scythe at the flying shinobi that caught him in the midsection separating his legs from his torso. As the dead enemy fell to the ground she asked, "What doesn't?"

"This whole attack," Shikamaru said. "What purpose does it serve?"

Temari shrugged saying, "Perhaps they are hoping to soften Konoha up for an invading ground force."

Shikamaru nodded but replied, "But where is it going to come from. We're days from any enemy border and the chances that they could get here before we prepared defenses is pretty much impossible."

Temari nodded but countered, "Unless they plan to keep pounding the village until the ground forces arrive."

"A possibility true," Shikamaru conceded, "But it doesn't feel like it. Not to mention they've lost close to half of their attacking force it appears. Unless they have massive reserves they'd spend themselves before we did." Dropping to the ground from the second floor of the building he began running towards the Hyuuga district.

"Where are you going," Temari called after him.

"To find a Hyuuga," was the reply.

Confused, Temari dropped down as well to follow after him to find out what Shikamaru had planned.

* * *

As Sakura worked to repair a cut artery in the wounded civilian she was trying to save, she spared a moment to think about how this was the one part of her chosen field of expertise that she didn't like. Which was that during an invasion or battle, she was expected to remain in the rear while her friends put themselves at risk. However, upon mending the artery she knew it was a necessity in order to save lives.

Calling out she was finished two orderlies took the man away and she was surprised that another person wasn't immediately put in front of her. Looking up at the nurse in charge of the triage in confusion, she asked, "Don't tell me this is all?"

The nurse nodded saying, "The rest of the patients that have been shipped here appear to already have received medical attention."

Getting up from her work area, she moved to where the incoming patients were kept and was surprised to see the nurse wasn't exaggerating. Moving to a man with a tube sticking out of his chest Sakura knew it was to allow the man to breathe. Taking a moment to examine the techniques, she knew that it wasn't the work of a medical-nin of Konoha as none of the methods had used chakra.

Looking around the room in confusion she wondered who was responsible but a sudden influx of wounded from a different district forced Sakura to let the matter drop. Moving back to her work area she wondered if the benevolent healer was helping because he was in the right place at the wrong time, or if he was doing so with the idea of receiving something in return.

* * *

Tsunade stood atop a pile of wreckage of the gliders and pilots who had come seeking her life. Sensing another approaching from behind she allowed the man to think she was unaware to lure him in closer. However it proved unnecessary as a mane of hair in the form of a mouth grabbed ahold of the glider before tossing it away.

Jiraiya dropped down near her and knew better than to think she had been caught unaware by the pilot so remained silent. Still the smile he was giving her caused Tsunade to say, "That wasn't necessary I had him right where I wanted him."

"I know Princess," Jiraiya said smile still in place both aggravating and charming her. Raising his hand to his eyes he said, "It looks like they've had their fill."

Tsunade followed Jiraiya's line of sight and was glad to see that the retreating enemy had considerably less shinobi then they had arrived with. Directing her gaze back to Jiraiya, she said, "Still unless they have a ground force nearby this attack avails them nothing."

"If invasion is their goal," Jiraiya said, "It could just be them giving Konoha the middle finger for their defeats during the Second and Third War."

Tsunade nodded but said angrily, "Then I'm going to break it off." Dropping down from the wreckage she began heading to the hospital to help in the healing. As she made her way towards it Shikaku appeared in front of the two Sannin. "Shikaku, I want a team to follow these bastards back to their base. We'll form a counter attack unit as soon as they report back."

"That would be a waste of time I'm afraid, milady. If they launched this attack from those ships they used during the Third Shinobi War. They'd no doubt have moved long before our assault arrived."

"Damn it," Tsunade immediately replied wanting to destroy something.

Sensing his Hokage's anger, Shikaku quickly supplied, "Although, perhaps instead of sending a team to follow them, sending the assault team instead would be preferable."

"A team able to keep pace would arrive unable to do anything because of fatigue," Tsunade said directing her gaze to the elder Nara.

"True, if the team needed to keep up with them. But thanks to Shikamaru's foresight he managed to calculate where the enemy is heading."

"How?"

"He had the Hyuuga gauge how much chakra the enemy needed to keep in order to make it back to where they came from. Coupled with how long the battle lasted and their direction of retreat, he's positive they are somewhere near the Southern Coast near the River Country border. If we send a team immediately, they should arrive before the enemy moves or can launch a second assault."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Put your son in charge of the team. He's to pull any shinobi he feels will put these bastards down. Also you're to prepare Konoha to repel them in case they already have more forces on the way."

"As ordered," Shikaku said leaving to fulfill his Hokage's orders.

Tsunade began moving towards the hospital again. Jiraiya quickly fell in step with her. Although she hoped she was jumping at shadows, but due to Sky's past history of working for a village that tension was currently high with. She said, "Jiraiya."

"Yes Princess?"

"I want you to find out what prompted this attack. If it's just a bitter enemy looking to settle the score then fine."

"If not…" Jiraiya said leaving the sentence open knowing what she was thinking. That Iwa may have been pulling Sky's strings.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it," Tsunade replied heavily. Jiraiya nodded and leaning in gave her a quick kiss and a grope before running away.

Too tired to raise much of a fuss, she shook her head as she continued on her way. By the time she reached the hospital, she'd already received dozens of status reports. Pleased that the village had escaped with relatively light causalities despite the damage it had suffered, she stepped into the hospital finding it to be in a state of the organized chaos she would expect. Almost immediately Shizune approached her giving her updates on how dealing with the wounded was progressing. She was surprised when Shizune told her reports were coming in that the medical teams tasked with finding the wounded were coming across people that had already been treated.

Before she could ask if there were any ideas on who it was. The doors to the hospital were pushed open. Directing her gaze to the young person holding it open she found herself struck with a feeling of recognition. Realizing that she was probably having difficulty due to the person being at the age where features changed rather quickly, she found her gaze moving to who the door was being held open for. Having no difficulty recognizing the man, she said, "Shinno?" her surprise easy to hear. Her gaze traveled from him to the young man that he was carrying.

Motioning to one of the nurses the woman quickly brought a stretcher forward and Shinno placed the wounded but treated civilian down. Again her gaze moved to his young charge and with the information of who her master was Tsunade realized the person was Amaru. However, instead of having blossomed into a beautiful young woman it seemed to Tsunade that she was trying to downplay she was a girl by wearing unflattering clothes.

Focusing on the traveling doctor she said, "I appreciate your assistance. But why do I get the feeling you're about to make matters worse for me?"

Shinno looked regretful but said, "I know this couldn't come at a worse time. But I need to call in that favor you owe me."

"What do you need?"

"Recently Amaru's village came under attack. We aren't sure by whom, but I was hoping you could lend us some shinobi. Naruto perhaps would be willing to lend us his aid."

At the mention of Naruto, Tsunade's eyes hardened and she feared the attack on the village was all a ploy to get at Naruto while her direction was focused elsewhere. She knew she didn't hide it as the man quickly said, "It's a matter of your choice of course. I just was left with a healthy respect for his abilities due to our first encounter."

Tsunade nodded, and guessed she did overreact since Naruto did tend to leave a lasting impression with people. She was about to okay Naruto's going along with Hinata and Sakura when Shikamaru entered the hospital. Quickly closing with the Hokage, he handed her a list. Reading over the names she smiled but addressing Shinno said, "Sorry, but Naruto's talents are going to be needed elsewhere. But I'll make sure the team, I assign to you is just as capable." Tsunade fought down a frown as something passed over Shinno's face. He reined it in almost immediately, but still it had been there and although she couldn't be sure exactly of what it had been. Felt it was probably disappointment and perhaps a little anger. Still when Shinno thanked her, he made sure to sound polite and gracious.

Telling Shinno to prepare for his return trip and promising the shinobi she sent would meet him soon she motioned Shikamaru to follow her. When they were far enough away that she was sure nobody could overhear her, she said, "Your team has the go ahead. Make sure these bastards know what happens when they pick a fight with Konoha."

As Shikamaru took off to gather his team, Tsunade smiled at who the Nara had picked. She was sure that if Sky Country had regretted facing one Uzumaki the last time they had appeared. Going up against three was going to make them regret crawling out from under whatever rock they had been hiding beneath all these years.

* * *

Hinata waited patiently next to the Main Gate of Konoha with Sakura and their client. She was also trying her best to ignore the dark looks Amaru was sending their way. She wondered briefly what her problem was, and if her hostility was against the two kunoichi or their profession. Before she could ask she noticed a third person making their way towards them. She smiled at the kunoichi in recognition saying teasingly, "It's nice of you to join us Ami."

"I thought so too," Ami replied good-naturedly, "But I wanted to collect some of the toys these clowns left behind before it was all gathered up."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Ami shrugged saying, "Never know when it'll come in handy." Turning towards the client she said, "Hi nice to meet you."

Shinno inclined his head while Amaru continued to glare. Not nearly as polite as Sakura and Hinata, and wondering why some boy was staring her down, Ami asked, "What the fuck are you staring at?"

"A killer," Amaru responded gruffly.

"Why you motherfucker," Ami said taking a step forward but was restrained by the other two kunoichi.

Chuckling attracted everyone's attention causing Sakura and Hinata to smile as they let go of Ami. Naruto stepped up saying, "It seems you're still as warm and friendly as I remember Amaru."

"And your still just a paid thug," Amaru replied angrily, "Not to mention last time all the trouble that surrounded that village came about to draw your precious Hokage out."

"True," Naruto conceded with a shrug, "But we dealt with it."

"Wrong," Amaru quickly countered, "Master Shinno did. You and Tsunade were too busy fighting and killing."

"I suppose you have a point," Naruto said, "How are you old man?"

Shinno chuckled as Amaru sputtered at the disrespectful way Naruto addressed him. Sounding kindly he said, "Well, Naruto. But I do admit I would feel better if you were coming with us."

"Don't worry, you have two of our best kunoichi with you," Naruto said directing a smile at his girlfriends.

Ami shouted, "Hey," when he didn't include her in the count.

Naruto ignored her as he got close enough to whisper, "You two be careful. Amaru's village is South of here so it's possible these assholes are causing her village problems too."

"We will," Sakura said.

"But don't forget you're actually part of the group that is going to fight them," Hinata supplied.

Naruto smiled saying, "Don't worry they won't know what hit them." His girlfriends nodded, and despite not having told anyone yet both leaned in kissing his cheeks. All three sported blushes afterwards, but Ami stared on with her mouth hanging open. She turned her attention to Amaru who was also sporting a blush but when she felt eyes on her focused on Ami. Both of them quickly turned away from each other.

Having watched it all Shinno felt a dark smile wanting to form as he thought, "_My, how very interesting_."

* * *

Kushina teased Naruto upon his arrival to where the Assault team was meeting, although she made sure only he could hear it since she wasn't sure if Hinata had informed her father yet. Watching on was Sai who stood back behind them several feet with a smile.

Shikamaru cleared his throat saying, "Alright, now that we are all here, let me explain the plan. Basically the goal is simple; we cripple any chance they have of attacking us again." Directing his gaze to Shino as well as his clansman Muta Aburame, Shikamaru said, "Your task will be to take out the enemy ships if they are indeed using them."

The two Aburame nodded causing Kushina to ask indicating her clan, "And our role."

Smiling Shikamaru said, "Is to make sure the enemy is too busy to notice his fleet being eaten from underneath him."

Kushina nodded, but asked, "What if they aren't using a fleet but based their attack from land?"

"Then I guess your role is still the same. Just do as much damage as you can."

The way Kushina and her son smiled at each other caused Shikamaru to feel a small pang of sympathy for the Sky Ninja. As something told him that when they put their minds to it, the Mother and Son team would be fully capable of fulfilling his order. Perhaps to an extent that even he couldn't truly imagine.

* * *

A wheezing cough filled the small chamber as Kabuto watched his weakened Master. "Lord Orochimaru, it's time we consider preparing for your ascension."

"All in good time Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "Now have you managed to get in contact with the good doctor as I asked."

"Yes, however he refused Tsukino's request that he come here to meet with you. He told her that his goal was finally within reach, so couldn't be bothered."

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to insist. With his help I'll be able to master to my Reincarnation Jutsu to such a level that this tiresome need to change bodies every few years will be a thing of the past. I'll be able to live forever in my perfect host body. Make it happen, Kabuto."

"I already have," Kabuto said sounding pleased with himself for guessing Orochimaru's will on the matter. "I've sent Sasuke to retrieve the good doctor. Although our last report put Sasuke's target in the vicinity of Konoha, I directed Sasuke to wait near the village he kept returning too."

"Good. Soon Kabuto…cough…I'll have everything I've ever desired."

"As well it should be Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said leaving the room to grab some more medicine for his master. As he entered the hall, Kabuto hoped everything happened as his Master expected, as he truly doubted that Sasuke was going to just hand over his body to Orochimaru when the time came.

Pushing past his doubts, Kabuto headed to his lab to fetch the medicine. Then once Orochimaru's condition stabilized he'd have to meet with the detestable woman Guren in order to inform her of Orochimaru's plans for her involving the Sanbi. Shaking his head that there never seemed to be enough time in the day for all that needed to be done. He smirked as soon Orochimaru would have all the time in the world to impart his will on the Shinobi Countries.


	60. Chapter 60 Waking the Sleeping Giant

**An:** Sorry for the long wait. Work has been busy, which isn't a bad thing but my time for writing has suffered. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, since this story has grown from its initial focus of Naruto and Hinata, to encompass pretty much every character. I've decided to change the filter from Naruto and Hinata to just Naruto. As always, thank you to all those that take the time to review your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 60: Waking the Sleeping Giant**

Hinata pushed away some of the dense foliage of the rainforest they were traveling through on what was their third day heading towards Amaru's village. She was acting as the scout of the team made up of her, Sakura, and Ami while they lead Shinno and Amaru back to the girl's village. Although no team leader was assigned to the squad it wasn't presenting a problem since each of the girls knew what role they were to fulfill. Hinata was to lead the team to the village safely and once there, scout it out for enemies using her Byakugan. Sakura, who was following behind her at the moment, was to help any injured civilians as well as keep the team healthy. She could also switch to an attack role due to her ability to use the taijutsu taught to her by the Hokage. But, that was only in the worse case scenarios. Ami was at the very end of the line they had formed behind the two civilians covering the rear. Her role once they reached the village was to be the front line fighter. To facilitate that role she had three scrolls held in one of the puppet scroll backpacks that Suna-nin used. If Hinata had to guess it meant that Ami had at least two more Armor-Puppets that she had made since they worked together during the Kiri Chunin Exams.

Hinata held up her hand calling for the group to stop as they approached a large fallen tree. Activating her bloodline limit, she did a quick scan all around the area to make sure she hadn't missed anything or that nobody was on the other side of the obstacle in front of them. Confident that they were still undetected by whoever was causing trouble for Amaru's village she gave the sign to start moving again. She jumped atop the tree that was blocking her path to get over it and then waited till Sakura leapt up to help up the two civilians before leaping down. Moving on, she looked back to see Sakura help Shinno to the top. She fought back the frown she felt as she looked at the large powerfully built man.

It was a gesture she had been fighting since shortly after the mission started. She couldn't place why, but she just didn't like something about him. He seemed to be a decent man, but there was an aura about him that made her unable to relax around him. As he helped his student up over the log, Hinata had a small flash of insight to what was bothering her about him. If she had to guess, she would suppose it was because despite how he claimed to cherish his apprentice. When he looked at her the warmth never seemed to reach his eyes. She supposed she could be reading more into it then was truly there. But, having seen the way Jiraiya looked at Naruto or Tsunade's close relationship with Sakura, believed that at the very least Shinno didn't care for Amaru nearly as much as he claimed.

She heard two sets of feet hit the ground and looked back to see that the master and apprentice both had leapt to the ground at the same time. While Ami could no doubt easily leap the tree, it just highlighted another thing she didn't like about the man. Which was he almost seemed to be fostering Amaru's negative feelings towards the present kunoichi. He never said anything overtly, but sometimes when Amaru would rant against them calling them hired killers. Hinata would notice a small smile on Shinno's face. She knew it could mean many harmless things, but to Hinata it seemed to be giving Amaru tacit permission to continue.

Before looking ahead again she caught Sakura's eyes, who also noted what had just happened and also shared her concerns about the man. The two of them had talked at length on their second night of the mission away from the camp so as to not be overheard. In the end, all they had been able to do was assure each other they'd keep an eye on him since they couldn't just abandon the mission on a hunch.

Ami just leapt the whole tree landing noisily, for a kunoichi at least, grumbling about unappreciative boys. Hinata wondered briefly why Ami kept calling Amaru a boy, especially since it was obviously apparent that she wasn't bothered by the insult. Shrugging, she put it out of her mind and just wished the whole mission would end quietly. As all she really wanted to do was return to Konoha and spend time with her boyfriend.

* * *

Shikamaru stared out over the ocean and could just make out the silhouettes of the ships due to the full moon. The Jounin pulled back to the small camp his team had set up. He entered into it silently but nevertheless all the members had noticed his arrival and put away the various weapons they had pulled. Although they were sitting around in a circle there was no fire going so as to not give away their position to the enemy. They had heard several gliders pass nearby during the night and the ships would occasionally launch flares to light up the surrounding area so Shikamaru had decided to wait for daybreak to launch their assault.

Taking a position between the Aburame and Uzumaki contingents of his team, he said, "I don't like it."

"I thought you would be pleased to know your calculations were correct," Shino said still wearing his dark glasses despite it being nighttime.

"I would be…" Shikamaru said before pausing to stare up at the night sky. Refocusing on the Aburame he continued, "But something is off about them just sitting there."

"I'm afraid I don't see what is bothering you," Muta Aburame said sounding as calm and rational as his clansmen. "You almost sound like you wanted them to be long gone. I had heard tales of Nara lethargy but to actually want our enemies to escape in order to take a na…"

"That isn't what he means," Kushina said cutting the Aburame off, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions about our team leader just because he set such a slow pace. Shikamaru is referring to the matter that the greatest asset of those carriers is that they are mobile bases. Since his calculations were so on the money it stands to reason they haven't moved since their attack on Konoha. That is probably what is weighing on Shikamaru's mind."

"I thought the whole point of this was to catch them before they moved though," Naruto said confused since he had been told their team was supposed to catch the enemy in just such a position.

Kushina again answered saying, "Due to the distance and speed at which those gliders can travel, it would have been wishful thinking to catch them just sitting here. But to cut down on time of the gliders arrival and the distance they could move from this spot. We were sent instead of a tracking team. That they are still anchored here and haven't sent another attack wave at Konoha begs that the question, why be asked.

Despite the small dig at the pace he had set, which had driven two of the Uzumaki crazy as they often needed to be reined in and told to slow down. Shikamaru nodded saying, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. There are only a handful of reasons for them to stay put. The two most prevalent being they wanted to launch multiple assaults on Konoha and didn't want to waste time changing their positions."

"Which we didn't see," Naruto said speaking up.

"Exactly, which leaves me to believe it's the second reason," Shikamaru said stopping to take a quick swig of water.

Naruto who naturally lacked patience asked, "Which is?"

"They are waiting for something," Kushina said before Shikamaru could. He confirmed that the elder Uzumaki had guessed right by nodding.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said gravely. "Still it doesn't change anything. If what they are waiting for hasn't arrived by morning we'll attack like planned. Just keep in mind that we may be up against a clock so we'll have to try and take them down quickly." He directed the second part to the two Aburame since they were the ones who would be responsible for taking the ships down. If they took too long the Uzumaki who were the diversionary part of his plan could find themselves out in the open if whoever the Sky Shinobi were waiting on showed. From the two mute nods he received, he knew that Shino and his clansman understood the situation clearly.

Standing Shikamaru began heading back the way he came towards the edge of camp saying, "Alright, you guys get some rest. I'll take the watch tonight. I want you all sharp and ready to go by sunrise."

* * *

Tsunade sighed as it didn't take long for her paperwork to accumulate into large stacks. She just didn't understand how with the village still in a state of high alert and with most civilians and shinobi busy repairing the damage that there were still people around who spent their days typing up the never ending stacks of paper that required her signature.

Rubbing her eyes to relieve the strain of reading them all, she turned from her desk to stare out onto the village. As she did so her eyes stopped on the small copy of Katsuyu sitting on her desk. From the way the slug remained slack she knew her summons hadn't completed the task she had asked of her. Guessing the time was closer to morning then night, she thought worriedly, "_Four days, just what the hell are they up to_?"

She wasn't worried about the teams she had in the field, as she knew that if they were going at the pace she expected they would only just be reaching their destinations. Her worry stemmed from the matter that in those four days Sky country hadn't attacked again. On one hand she was grateful and hoped that it meant Konoha had hurt its attackers more than they had thought. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that Sky Country was up to something more devious then her advisors had guessed at. And that she may have inadvertently walked into it.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Katsuyu quietly saying, "Milady."

"Did you get him," she said turning to face her summons.

"Yes"

Blushing slightly she said, "Can you tell me what he says using his voice."

"Of course, Milady."

"Hey is this thing on," Jiraiya's voice said suddenly giving her the impression that he was shaking the slug's clone as he talked to it.

"I'm here Jiraiya," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her face as she hid her smile.

The smile was due in part to the surprise she imagined Jiraiya's face would show when her voice emanated from the slug. "Neat trick," Jiraiya replied, "Have they attacked again?"

"No," Tsunade said her smile fading as a result of the subject. "Have you learned anything?"

"Some whispers have reached my ears that some small villages in Iwa where survivors of Sky country had taken residence after the wars, have suddenly lost a good portion of their populations. But that just may mean they were answering whoever is leading them now call to arms."

"I take it then you don't believe Iwa sent them."

There was a long pause in which Tsunade could picture her lover leaning against a tree with the slug on his shoulder and his arms crossed while deep in thought. Finally he said, "My gut tells me no. But their forces are scrambling."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she said both worriedly and excitedly, "You mean they are preparing to try and take advantage of our current state."

"No," Jiraiya replied calmly, "I mean I think they may have been aware Sky Country still had a fleet about. They may have even provided it a safe port. I think whatever Sky Country is up to, they didn't include Iwa in it, but the Tsuchikage fears we may blame them for the attack due to their past ties."

Tsunade sagged in relief that they weren't going to need to repel an invasion on top of everything else. Jiraiya surprised her saying, "How about you tell me what's really bothering you now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know if I had learned anything of importance that you would be the first to know," Jiraiya said his voice holding a mild rebuke that she felt she needed an official reason to come to him.

"I can't help thinking that there is something that we just aren't seeing," Tsunade said glad she had decided to pursue a relationship with Jiraiya.

"What do Sarutobi-sensei and Shikaku think about Sky Country's not attacking again?"

"They have several theories the strongest being they think maybe the attack was a ploy to keep us hunkered down inside the village while they accomplish some unknown goal."

"But, you think there's more to it," Jiraiya said sounding positive he knew his woman.

Getting up from her chair she moved to the window before saying, "I know it's silly but I just can't shake the feeling that Shinno's showing up is somehow related to this. Granted his apprentice's village is close to where Shikamaru's squad believes the…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jiraiya said cutting her off, "Who the hell is this Shinno guy?"

Tsunade smiled despite herself at the jealous tone in Jiraiya's voice while replying, "He was a man I owed a favor too. He helped during the Plague incident that Orochimaru arranged to lure me out to heal his Kaguya."

"He just so happened to show up now to collect," Jiraiya said aloud to himself more than her and despite his previous jealousy Tsunade knew he was analyzing the matter clearly.

"What are you getting at, Jiraiya?"

Instead of answering her question he asked, "I take it he was here to collect on this favor."

"Yes," Tsunade asked wondering where he was going with his question. "His apprentice's village was attacked. It's likely Sky Country was behind it trying to restock their supplies." But as soon as she actually said it aloud she felt something slid into place as she said, "Why would Sky Country attack a village then wait four days before attacking Konoha."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said. But his voice turned grave as he asked, "Tsunade where exactly is the village that was attacked?"

Looking through the pile of papers on her desk quickly she pulled the mission request and gave him the coordinates."Damn," Jiraiya cursed.

"What!" Tsunade asked feeling the puzzle coming together but felt she was missing the last piece.

Jiraiya supplied it saying, "Do you remember how Sky Country was knocked out of the Second war?"

"Of course I do," Tsunade said indignantly, "We stormed that flying fortress of theirs and…"

"And destroyed that green stone that was powering it," Jiraiya said finishing for her as she sat back in her chair numbly. "If memory serves me the crash site was around there somewhere. We didn't worry about it since even they didn't know where the stone came from and we didn't have the shinobi to secure the fortress during the war. By the time the war ended the surrounding jungle had swallowed it up. Still without a power source it's pretty much useless."

Until Jiraiya said that she had been entertaining the idea that Shinno and Amaru had just been two people caught up in a bad situation. But getting a sinking feeling and remembering how Shinno had casually asked for Naruto, Tsunade said, "They may be looking for a replacement for the stone in Naruto."

"What makes you say that?" Filling Jiraiya in on her thoughts she wasn't surprised when Jiraiya said, "I'll head there immediately."

"Be careful."

"Hey it's me," Jiraiya said playfully trying to distract Tsunade from the worry she felt about putting three of her kunoichi with a possible Sky Shinobi.

After breaking the connection Tsunade said, "That's why I said it."

* * *

Ami sank down into the warm water of the hotsprings that they were camping near and although it was still dark it was almost morning. Although she knew it was rather foolish considering their nearby proximity to Amaru's village. The days of traveling through the jungle had left her feeling too dirty not to take advantage. Luckily, the two other kunoichi agreed with her, which was why they had conspired to get up early to use it. She had acted as a lookout for Sakura and Hinata as they bathed despite the fact that they had told her they could all bathe together. She had been tempted to do so, but since she pretty much knew she'd spend the time gawking had decided not to. Still as she kept watch it had been pretty hard not to peek.

Letting her mind wander, confident that her two teammates would alert her to any trouble with plenty of time, she tried to puzzle out what was happening between Naruto and the two kunoichi. However, both girls had refused to comment about the public display of affection. She had let it drop when Hinata had sent her a pointed look, the way her eyes had stopped on their client made her feel that he was why they didn't want to talk about it.

Although they had shared their fears about the client with her, Ami admitted that she didn't see it herself. She partially blamed it on Shinno's apprentice. Thinking of the boy made Ami's cheeks color which she quickly stamped down on. "_Shit_," she thought feeling her body heat up regardless, "_It was bad enough in the academy wondering why I didn't get all excited about boys like the rest of my class. But here I am going through it all over again except now it is one." _

It would really piss her off to go through all the mental anguish and feud with Fuki in order to feel comfortable with her sexuality only to find it all thrown out a window for some attractive red-head. Granted at times she admitted Amaru did look rather feminine, but Shinno's apprentice didn't act the part. As she thought of some of the insults they had fired at each other during the journey, Ami wondered just what Amaru's problem with shinobi was.

Naturally she knew the primary reason Amaru hated shinobi was because they tended to leave behind the people that needed to treated, when their battles erupted in populated areas. Not all Shinobi were as careful around civilians as Konoha's attempted to be. But regardless, surely Ami felt that Amaru should admit to being a hypocrite since Shinno had in fact turned to shinobi for help. But Ami reasoned that Shinno's asking shinobi for help was just a small flaw in a man that Amaru otherwise thought was perfect.

Hearing pebbles scattering, she briefly feared that her team had been taken out and she was about to join them. But as the dark silhouette, came into focus she would almost have preferred that scenario. "W-what are you doing here?" Ami asked feeling embarrassed as the full-dressed Amaru stepped up to the edge of the water.

"Taking advantage of the hot-springs," Amaru said as if talking to an idiot before adding, "Or do you feel only shinobi should be able to use it."

"N-no…but at least let me get out first," Ami said feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not stopping you. I'd actually prefer it if you leave."

"Listen here you son of a…." Ami began but trailed off as Amaru removed the thick vest that she had worn over her blue shirt. Next to go was the bandana and as her long hair spilled down her back Ami was forced to revaluate what she had accepted up to that point. Of course she was helped by Amaru's continued stripping in order to enjoy the hotsprings. Shooting up out of the water as Amaru's shorts hit the ground she said, "Wait, you mean to tell me you're a girl."

Amaru realizing that Ami's barbs had meant she actually believed her a boy said angrily, "Well duh. You're not much of a ninja if you couldn't figure that out."

"Hey you bitch. Who could tell with how you dressed. I know you have a serious case of, I love sensei, but still to go so far as want to pretend to be a man is pretty pathetic."

"Bitch, congratulations you finally used an insult that was actually right. Besides, who was pretending to be a man? Just because I don't dress like a whore, which by the way that skintight suit isn't very flattering especially around your rear, doesn't mean I wanted to be perceived as a man. I think you were the only one thrown off by my "clever" disguise."

Seeing Amaru doing the quotation marks gesture as she said clever really pissed Ami off. Throwing an accusing finger at her the kunoichi said, "Well I noticed you didn't deny being in love with your sensei."

"What's not to love," Amaru said as if she felt sorry Ami couldn't see the reasons herself. "He's kind, caring, and saved my life when everyone else wrote me off."

Before Ami could respond a quiet voice said, "Ami, Amaru…"

"What," both girls shouted turning to face Hinata as she approached the water's edge. From their positions Hinata guessed that during their heated argument the two girls had been moving closer and closer to each other. Now only about a foot apart and at the center of the hot-springs they both blushed as Hinata said, "I don't think now is the best time to argue out your differences. There may be Sky shinobi about and I don't think you'd want to give away our positions while you are both naked."

Realizing how close they were and suddenly feeling a surge of embarrassment the two girls quickly spun away from each other dropping down into the water. Hinata turned away hearing Ami as she made her way to the edge saying, "I think I've been in long enough."

* * *

As Hinata made her way back to camp she frowned. She had been keeping watch as Ami bathed and had let Amaru join her simply because she figured the other girl had the right to clean up as well. But hearing her feelings for her teacher couldn't help but feel they had been heaped onto a falsehood. Knowing that mentioning her doubts to the girl in question would only foster more negativity towards the present kunoichi, decided it would be best to keep her opinion to herself. She just couldn't understand why the man wouldn't set Amaru straight on the fact he didn't return them. Watching the sun peak out from between the trees, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that when they reached the village the situation they'd find would be a lot graver then they had been led to believe.

* * *

Vega was a large, powerfully built man who was acting Admiral in charge of the Sky Country Fleet. He had differed with Shinno over the strategy of attacking Konoha, feeling that they didn't need to play such games. He was confident that their powerful air raid would be enough to crush the village into the earth and that they'd then be able to raise Ancor Vantian by using the nine-tail's stolen chakra as the power source. However, Shinno had pointed out that with such an overwhelming assault there was still a chance that their target would be killed. Therefore, it would be better to lure the boy out to where the creature he had implanted into his apprentice could drain the nine-tails. Still experience told him that when provoked the Leaf's response tended to be well thought out and final. As a result, the last thing he wanted to be doing when Konoha's assault force reached them was sitting at their current location hoping Shinno had successful lured out the Kyuubi jinchuriki and raised Ancor Vantian.

"Sir," his captain said sounding slightly panicked pulling him from his thoughts.

Turning to the man he noted that the sun was rising as he asked, "What is it? Have we heard from Shinno yet?"

"Not yet," the captain responded, "But Indomitable is signaling that they've spotted something approaching from straight ahead."

Directing his attention to the windows of the control room he could see a man moving flags about in a set pattern on the ship in question. Pulling his spy glass, he brought it to his eye to look out over the water and spotted a large white bird. Immediately he noted that it wasn't a natural creature as it appeared to almost be a moving drawing. Figuring it to be some sort of jutsu he directed his attention to the shinobi riding on its back. He couldn't make out much of the two people behind the pale young man guiding the creature but guessed that he was looking at the tracking team the Leaf village had no doubt sent after his gliders.

"It seems the Leaf has found us," Vega said addressing his captain. "Tell the fleet we are to harass them but let them escape."

"Sir!"

"I don't like it either. But Shinno wants to draw as many Konoha-nin here as possible so that Ancor Vantian can destroy them."

"Understood," his captain replied moving to the voice box to pass the order along to the flagman who would inform the rest of the fleet of the orders.

As Vega listened to his captain pass the order along, he couldn't help but feel concern at the plan he was being told to follow. The Leaf was known for many things, chief among them was their highly skilled strategists and powerful shinobi. He heard the glider launcher's telltale scream as it gave two of his gliders the push they needed to get airborne.

Focusing on the incoming bird he saw it nimbly dart away from the many kunai being fired at it from the ship that had spotted it. He doubted his men would have been able to hit the jutsu even if they had been ordered to do so. He frowned though when the bird which had been trying to stay close to the water in order to allow only the Indomitable a clean shot at it suddenly closed with the ship. At the last second it pulled up passing above it by a mere hands width of room. It continued to climb causing his frown to deepen as while its current height may have been in order to get an accurate visual of his forces. It also allowed all of his ships the opportunity to fire at the living drawing.

He was trying to figure out what the scout was up to since it would have been better for it to make a circle around the fleet to limit the number of projectiles it would need to avoid when two of the shinobi leapt from the bird's back. As he focused his gaze on one of them, he felt his blood turn to ice as suddenly he was fifteen again and was a young freshly minted chunin in the Sky Country Fleet. They were on their way towards Konoha after surviving a near disastrous run in with the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who had stumbled onto them as they resupplied. Still the admiral in charge at the time was determined to complete the mission given to them by the Fourth Tsuchikage. As he helped repair the ships of the damage they had sustained, he remembered seeing a glider pass by his ship. He remembered blushing at first as he had thought for a moment the women had been an angel. But then she threw something at the lead ship and then all hell broke loose as a Konoha assault team appeared with the future Fourth Hokage in a yellow flash. The woman he had thought of as an angel also dropped down to support her fellow Leaf Shinobi and forever changed a young man's opinion of what demons looked liked as she tore into the Sky Country forces.

He was pulled from his recollections by his captain saying dismissively, "What fools, they're leaping to their doom all to delay us for the rest of their forces."

Rounding on the man, he shouted at his captain feeling that all his doubts and concerns for the plan he had felt before were about to become a reality, "I want everything we got to kill them both right now."

"But sir, the plan…"

"Now god dammit," Vega shouted startling the captain at his rare outburst.

Before the captain could relay the order one of his control officers cursed, "Holy Shit!"

Turning towards the window he felt a cold lump of fear settle into his stomach as the sky was suddenly filled with copies of the two falling shinobi. As many of the clones landed on the various ships any hope of them being mere clones faded as one of the copies of the blond passed one of his flight officers pulling a blade that separated the man's arm from the rest of his body. The follow up kick by the red-head he recognized as Kushina, which sent the screaming man over the edge confirmed his fears. He then noticed that the clones that had landed in the water were climbing up the sides of his ships to help their fellows.

"What kind of scouting party is this?" his captain said alarmed.

"This is no scouting team. This is the Leaf's full response to our attack." Vega turned to his crew before adding in an attempt to try and stir up some resolve in his men, "Let us show these Konoha dogs what it means to attack us on the sea." His words had the desired effect, but it quickly faded as a body smashed into the glass window of the control room having been sent there by a Rasengan from one of the masked blonds. Swallowing heavily, Vega began snapping orders to repel the boarders but secretly feared that when it came to facing the Leaf that Sky Country would be three time losers.

* * *

Naruto smiled beneath his mask as his Rasengan sent his opponent flying. He noticed a man targeting him with one of Sky County's kunai launchers. Before the man could depress the trigger, his mom landed behind him. Grabbing him by the chin and back of the head, she broke his neck effortlessly and snatched up the launcher from the dean man's hand. Pointing it at several men making a break for their gliders, she fired the device peppering their bodies with kunai.

A large man tried to attack her from behind while she fired but Naruto stopped him by pulling his ninjato and throwing it at him. The blade sheathed itself in the man's chest causing him to stumble back several steps as he stared at it. Kushina tossed the launcher away as it ran dry before reaching behind her pulling the blade from the man's chest. Sending him to the ground with a kick, she leapt over him at several more Sky-nin using her son's blade to cut them down.

Naruto then began darting across the flight deck as three shinobi attempted to hit him with kunai. As he slipped between the many projectiles he could almost feel the men's panic rising as he got closer and closer. It naturally had the effect of making the men's aim even worse as they began to back up fearfully. Reaching them, he kicked the launcher of the man in between his compatriots causing it to point at the man to his left. Still firing it sent several kunai into him. Naruto focused his attention on the man to the right then, grabbing the launcher and twisting it free of the man's grasp. Throwing it at the shocked but recovering shinobi whose launcher he had kicked he watched as it knocked the man onto his back. Redirecting his attention to his current opponent, he sent a kick into the man's gut causing him to stumble back right into the grasp of one of his mother's clones. The clone wrapped her arms around the man's chest before bending backwards and suplexing him into the ground. From the crunching of the man's neck snapping as his head hit the metal flight deck he knew he wasn't getting back up.

Naruto refocused on the last man who stared up at him fearfully. A large gust of wind blew across the ship causing his new jacket to flap behind him. The Sky Ninja having heard tales of his village's defeat during the Third War was suddenly positive he knew who the masked ninja was. With a fearful whisper of, "It's…It's the Fourth." He darted to his feet and leapt over the side of the ship into the water.

Naruto stared after the man for a moment wondering what got into him but soon redirected his attention to causing more havoc as they waited for the Aburame to finish their task.

* * *

Hinata scanned the silent village with her Byakugan from some foliage at the edge of the rainforest. Finding no villagers, she returned to her team and clients. "There's no one there," she said worriedly. Before focusing on Shinno and asking, "The villagers were in the village when you left for the Leaf, weren't they?"

"Of course they were," Amaru said her tone hostile not liking the Hyuuga's questioning tone.

"Calm down, Amaru," Shinno said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's a fair question considering everything. Yes, after treating the injured we left them in the town hall while we went for help. Perhaps our attackers returned."

"Why take the villagers this time though?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I can't answer that," Shinno said calmly despite the situation. "The attackers may not have taken them though. Perhaps the villagers scattered into the forest when they returned."

Sakura's frown told Hinata what the pink-haired girl thought the odds of that were. Hinata doubted it as well; since she couldn't picture that all the civilians there would so easily escape from the village. Not to mention that her scouting the village left her with the impression of a ghost town that had been abandoned. Had the attackers returned she figured that they would they have looted and plundered the place. "I suppose it's possible," Hinata said diplomatically, "Let's search the town hall for clues. Shinno, perhaps the two of you should remain here."

"I can take care of myself," Shinno replied standing as did his apprentice. The two darted towards the town moving carefully among the buildings.

Hinata fought back a frown, since she believed they should all stick together if Shinno insisted on going with them and was about to follow but stopped noticing Ami, who moved to follow after the two civilians saying, "I'll go with them."

Left alone, Sakura and Hinata decided to take a different way to the building hoping to pick up signs of where the villagers were. As they reached the town and rested along the back of the buildings Sakura said, "I don't like this."

"I know," Hinata agreed activating her bloodline. With it she could make out the group making its way for the central building she assumed was the town hall. Her Byakugan told her it was as empty as all the rest of the buildings so she wasn't too concerned her clients would be in danger. "We should scout the perimeter before regrouping," Hinata said causing Sakura to nod in agreement.

Hinata took point and with Byakugan active, she and Sakura made a quick circuit around the small village. They found a set of tracks leading from the village but what concerned them was they were calm and orderly. "Do you suppose the villagers were taken prisoner?" Hinata asked as she looked over the tracks.

"Why bother," Sakura said kneeling next to the tracks, "Unless the attackers weren't Sky Ninja in which case we could be dealing with bandits or slave traders." Standing the medic looked into the forest where they disappeared before saying, "However, if that was the case, they tend to kill all the men."

Hinata nodded and from her years on Team Eight could tell something else about them. Informing her friend she said, "Plus they are too orderly."

"What do you mean?"

"These aren't the footprints of people who have been taken prisoner. They're the footprints of soldiers moving to a new location."

Before Sakura could comment the sudden yell of a man being attacked cut through the air. Both girls turned towards the village from where it had come with Hinata activating her Byakugan. The town hall which she had been able to see through before was dark almost like a privacy seal had been activated. Fearing Ami and the civilians had walked into a trap both girls took off for the center of the village.

* * *

Ami was beginning to see what Hinata and Sakura didn't like about the older man. Although a part of her was forced to admit it may be due to Amaru's infatuation with him. Looking behind her at her butt she was still bothered by Amaru's comment about it. Her concerns only grew due to when she had asked Hinata and Sakura if her bodysuit did make her butt look big they had told her no but in the way that people often did when they didn't care or were being nice.

Shaking her head she refocused on the feelings of distrust she was feeling towards the older man. As he moved from building to building he did so in a way that told her he was confident that they wouldn't be attacked. Granted Hinata had cleared the village, but there was always the fear she may have missed something. She certainly felt it every time she came to a rest at the corner of some building to scan her surroundings before darting to the next. Shinno just seemed too calm, plus she didn't like how he had let Amaru tag along. If the man was supposed to care for her and she truly had no combat training then shouldn't he have been the one insisting that she stay back. But for all Ami knew Amaru had been in many combat situations as a medic. However, as Amaru came to a rest behind her master she could tell the girl was scared. Running to them and seeing the stark contrast in their fear levels all but confirmed to her that at the very least Shinno hadn't spent much time in warzones with his apprentice.

Sliding up behind the girl, she asked Shinno, "Do you see anything?"

"No," the man answered calmly machete in hand, "However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

"Right," Ami said moving to the front of the group, "I'll go first the two of you follow me." Ami took off running for the double doors of the building. Reaching them, she came to a rest against the wall. Pulling a kunai from her pouch, she held it in a ready position before pushing the door open. Finding the main hall deserted she waved towards the two civilians.

Amaru ran forward first followed swiftly by Shinno. When Shinno entered Ami asked, "Where were the villagers when you left them?"

"In the meeting hall in back," Shinno replied moving to the back of the room.

Ami gave Amaru a little push to get her moving to alert her they were moving before following behind the civilians. Reaching the door at the back of the main hall and before opening it Shinno gave his apprentice a smile as he met her eyes. Amaru took comfort in the gesture as her teacher opened the door but gasped at what lay on the other side.

"No," Amaru gasped as she saw the faces of the dead villagers. Although they had never treated her well often teasing her about her infatuation with Shinno, the last thing she had ever wished on them was to die. She felt tears entering her eyes as she stepped into the room repeating the word, "No," over and over again.

Ami stared at the girl in confusion as she entered the empty room muttering no to herself. "What's wrong with her," Ami said staring at the girl's sensei.

"I don't know," the man replied. However he made no move to help his distraught apprentice as she sunk to her knees hugging herself.

Ami grabbed the girl saying, "Hey pull it together. We already knew nobody was going to be here."

Amaru made no reply so Ami was about to pull her hand back and slap her hoping she'd come back to reality when a sudden blow to the back of the head sent her to the ground. Confused as to where the attack came from, she tried to get to her feet but was rendered unconscious by the follow up attack of a foot to the back of her head.

* * *

Shinno smiled as he stared at the unconscious girl and his apprentice who was suffering from the genjutsu he had placed on her when their eyes met. Turning from them, he pulled his machete out and cutting his wrist screamed as loudly as he could to draw in the other two kunoichi. Confident that once the genjutsu ran its course, Amaru upon seeing the area covered in his blood would then come to the conclusion that he had been attacked and possibly killed, would then put the blame on the kunoichi and the resulting negative feelings would empower the false Bijuu inside her.

Once the Zero-tails, as the man that had created it, had called the creature awoken then a whole world of possibilities would be within his reach. Making sure the area was properly set up for his apprentice's benefit Shinno healed his wounds. He then moved to a secret door in the meeting hall to exit the building without being seen in order to join the rest of his comrades.

* * *

Sakura reached the building first and using her strength punched a hole through the back wall. She moved to the side giving Hinata a chance to scan the room for hostiles. "Clear," the Hyuuga said before leaping into the room. Following Sakura paused upon seeing Ami lying next to clearly distraught Amaru. For a second she feared that all her fears about their client had come to pass.

Hinata blew a small hole in her theory when she said, "She's under some sort of genjutsu."

Nodding Sakura said, "I'll see to Ami."

Hinata nodded as she moved to the girl in order to release the genjutsu. Quickly moving towards Ami, Sakura flipped the girl onto her back as she began to scan her injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief finding them to be rather insignificant. She began healing her head wound causing the girl to moan slightly in discomfort. As she worked she noticed the large amount of blood leading from the room and feared that Shinno was dead. Confident Ami was okay, she moved to follow the blood trail and frowned as it tampered off and disappeared.

Walking back as Ami began stirring Sakura said, "Hey take it easy."

"What hit me?"

Looking at Hinata, Sakura said, "We're hoping you could tell us."

Before Ami could answer Amaru pushed Hinata away shouting, "Where is he? Where is Shinno-sensei?" Looking around frantically she spotted the blood and her gaze quickly moved to the recovering Ami. Scrambling to her feet Amaru grabbed Ami by her clothes saying darkly, "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure," Ami said unable to meet the girl's eyes feeling she let her down. "You began freaking out and the next thing I know I'm eating floor."

"You were supposed to protect him," Amaru shouted angrily, "What good are you?"

"Hey," Sakura snapped pushing Amaru's arm away, "Don't blame Ami. We'll find him okay."

"You'll find him…" Amaru said her voice taking on a deeper tone.

"Sakura get away," Hinata shouted with her Byakugan active and unable to explain the strange chakra beginning to flow from the girl.

Obeying her friend's warning Sakura grabbed Ami and leapt away from the girl just as she buried her fist into the floor where they had been sitting. Amaru looked up with her eyes glowing red as she said as if possessed, "Since he's probably dead from your incompetence. Let me send you to hell to begin your search."

Sakura shared a look with Hinata and both girls nodded to each other before leaping out of the hole they had made to enter. Putting Ami down Sakura walked up to Hinata whose gaze never left the hole to ask, "What's going on in there?"

"Do you remember Lady Kushina's description of her fight with Naruto when he used four tails of power?" Hinata asked her concern easy to hear. Getting a bad feeling Sakura nodded so Hinata said, "I think we're about to have a similar experience. Here it comes."

Almost immediately the girls were on the defensive as the creature shot from the hole and buried its fist in the ground where they had been standing. Although it missed two more hands shot from its body hitting the girls. Sakura smashed into a building, while Hinata skidded along the ground. Getting to her knees Sakura stared at the creature as it slowly turned to face her. Guessing the creature to be some sort of giant leech wearing a Noh mask she fought back her revulsion as she saw a giant mouth smile at her from the edges behind the mask. The mask then split apart so that its smile spread across the creature's whole face.

Getting to her feet she shouted, "What are you smiling at?" as she charged at the creature. To respond to the threat more hands appeared from the creature's body in order to smash her away. However Sakura was prepared grabbing ahold of one of them and pulled the creature towards her. She thought she could detect a hint of surprise in its smile as it flew towards her.

Smashing her fist into the creature's face she sent it flying towards a building where it crashed through the wall. "Hey," Ami shouted landing next to her, "Don't forget our client is in that thing."

"Don't take this the wrong way Ami. But your girlfriend is sort of a monster bitch," Sakura said charging at it again as the creature pulled itself from the building.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ami shouted after the pink-haired girl before following after her.

Sakura felt the creature was hurt from the way it shook its head and hoped to finish it quickly. However, it showed that it was merely playing possum when an arm erupted the ground beneath her. Sakura was hit in the chin and sent flying but the arm caught her ankle and smashed her into the ground.

The Zero-tails closed with the prone girl to finish her off. But, Hinata landed in front of Sakura and repelled the creature using Rotation causing it to smash into the ground away from them. Hinata helped Sakura to her feet asking her, "Do you have any ideas on how to beat that thing?"

Shaking her head to clear it of the dizziness she felt, Sakura replied, "Why, is smashing it not working?"

Watching as the creature righted itself again Hinata said, "Perhaps not as well as you were hoping."

"Alright then, let's try fire."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Why not it's a giant leech right," Sakura said standing under her own power, "try lobbing some fire jutsu at this thing."

Hinata nodded and waited for the creature to charge before bringing her hand to her mouth and fired several fireballs at the creature. The creature reared back in pain as several hit but due to the relative weakness of the jutsu was able to repair the damage quickly. Both girls were forced to dodge again as the more arms sprouted from the creature's body smashing into the ground around them.

The creature reared back in pain as an armored figure landed in front of it and raising its arms fired to streams of fire from nozzles on the bottom of its wrists at it. The creature began slithering away making its way quickly to the rainforest where it disappeared. Sakura noted that the creature headed in the direction where all the footprints they had found were.

Directing her attention to Ami, she noted that the armored mask she wore bore a resemblance to the gas masks of Star Country. Attached to the girl's back were two tanks which she guessed was where the fuel for the flamethrowers was stored due to the tubes running from them to the nozzles on her wr. With a popping sound the armor began to separate revealing the chunin beneath. The armor then reassembled but was being manipulated by the strings running from them to Ami's fingertips on one hand. Walking to her scroll holder she pulled the bottom one and unrolled it. Sealing the armor into the scroll the word scorch appeared in Kanji. Putting the scroll back in place she fastened the backpack to her and said upon noticing Hinata and Sakura seemed to be rooted in place, "We have to go save her."

"Ami," Hinata said cautiously, "We still don't know what happened here. Charging off foolishly would be dangerous."

"Fine, I'll go myself then."

"Look we aren't saying that we will not come with you," Sakura said calmly, "But all the villagers' footprints left in that direction…"

"Just spit it out will you," Ami said angrily.

"I'm saying this may very well be a trap and she might be a part of it."

"No way, you saw all the blood back there. Her sensei is dead and there's no way she'd be a part of that."

"We can't be sure that he is," Sakura countered, "Yes there was a lot of blood. But there are jutsu that can heal a person on death's door and this might be a variation on that. Plus, why kill him but leave you and Amaru behind."

Ami was forced to admit Sakura was making sense. Focusing on Hinata she asked, "Do you agree?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata said surprising Sakura. "This may be a trap but Amaru's anguish was real. Plus, it was her anger and hate that feed the creature. It's possible she is being used as well. Still, we should proceed with caution."

"That's what I've been saying," Sakura said her tone light. Waving in the direction the creature had retreated Sakura said, "Well shall we?"

Both kunoichi nodded so they carefully proceeded down the trail with two of them wondering if Naruto's mission was going any better.

* * *

Naruto rolled away barely avoiding the giant hammer that the opponent he faced smashed into the ground. He swept the man's feet from beneath him and getting to his own picked the hammer up. The shinobi rolled away back to his own feet as Naruto smashed it into the ground. However his target hadn't been the man but the button that triggered the slide that launched the gliders the hammer was used for. The way the man's eyes widened in surprise made Naruto chuckle as the slide slammed into the Sky-nin launching him from the ship.

Looking around he could see many of his clones had already been destroyed but they had fulfilled their primary role of distraction. He wondered how much longer the Aburame would be but guessed if worse came to worse they'd finish the jobs themselves.

Kushina landed next to her son and almost immediately both of them had to leap away from each other as a large water dragon slammed into the deck of the ship they had just been occupying. Both Uzumaki glared up at a large man who was standing at the entrance of the control room.

"I've waited a long time to face you in battle, Kushina Uzumaki. I had almost feared the chance had been stolen from me by a quirk of fate when you had disappeared for all these years." Vega said stepping out into the open. Leaping over the railing he landed between the mother and son.

"Sorry do I know you," Kushina said confused.

"Perhaps not," Vega said angrily, "But I know you and I look forward to ending your existence." Several Sky-Nin landed behind him carrying an assortment of weapons. Not taking his eyes from the red-head he told his men, "The bitch is mine. Deal with the trash accompanying her."

A dark and violent aura surrounded the woman causing many of his men to step back in fright. It faded almost completely as she addressed her son saying, "Naruto, sweetie, stay out of this. Mommy has to teach this disrespectful punk a lesson in manners."

"Sure thing mom," Naruto said now more confident that he understood why Kiba and Shikamaru often talked about their mothers with tones of fear.

Vega merely crossed his arms daring the woman to come at him. Kushina didn't disappoint charging the man. As she did so man's group charged Naruto causing him to sigh in annoyance that he had to deal with the underlings. Making a mental note that he'd be the one to fight the next enemy leader he charged his opponents to quickly dispatch them in case his mother needed help.

* * *

Reaching a clearing, Hinata could make out some ruins buried into the ground. She tried to focus her Byakugan on them but found chakra to be running through the ruins that was buried under the ground not allowing her to see past it.

As she tried to figure out what it was she was seeing Ami said, "There's Amaru." The girl then took off running towards the prone girl lying just outside the entrance.

"Ami wait," Sakura said trying to caution the girl but nevertheless followed behind her when Ami didn't listen.

Hinata followed behind scanning the area but outside of the chakra running through the ruins couldn't see any sign of Sky-nin or the villagers.

Reaching Amaru, Ami knelt down next to the girl but gave Sakura room to check her over. "She doesn't seem injured," Sakura said completing her scan.

Hinata ran one of her own using the Byakugan looking for any sign of the strange chakra that had appeared before the Leech had manifested. Although finding none there was a strange chakra anomaly around her stomach. As it faded away, Hinata was left with the impression that it was residue of something that had passed through the area. "I think whatever that creature was has been extracted," Hinata said informing her teammates.

"Why," Sakura asked standing and looking down the hall that led from the entrance deeper into the ruins.

Sakura received an answer as the ground began to shake and was about to run from the entrance but was stopped by Hinata who pulled her deeper into the ruins as Ami did the same for Amaru. "What is it?" Sakura asked confused.

"You'll never make it," Hinata said calmly despite the shaking.

Before Sakura could inquire as to what Hinata meant the ground began cracking apart as parts of the buried ruins began to appear. "Why are the ruins growing from the ground?" Ami asked holding the still unconscious Amaru in her arms.

"They aren't," Hinata said, "They're rising."

"That's what I said."

Sakura understanding what Hinata meant said disbelievingly, "You mean this thing is about to take off." Sakura's answer came in the form of the rest of the clearing erupting into dirt and stone. With a sudden lurch that caused all three kunoichi to fall to the ground the Sky Country weapon Ancor Vaitain took to the sky once more.

* * *

Shinno smiled sitting in the throne room of Sky Country's leader or as it would soon be known his empire's throne room. As he felt the fortress powered by the Dark Chakra of the Zero's tails break free of its earthly tomb he marveled at the power of human emotion. In truth he had only thought to manipulate Amaru's bond with him as an afterthought to strengthen his Body Revival Technique to the point that he could create the perfect body form himself. Since his true goal had been to use the Nine-tail's jinchuriki. However, Amaru's negative emotions in the wake of his "death" had empowered the creature to such a point that not only could they resurrect their ultimate weapon, but he was well on his way to becoming one himself.

Feeling the dark chakra flowing into him, he couldn't wait to test it against a worthy opponent. Pressing a button on his throne he said, "Sky Commander, set a course for the fleet."

"As ordered, Lord Shinno." The voice of the man in charge of directing Ancor Vaitan replied. Moments later Shinno felt the floating fortress beginning to turn towards the ocean. Confident that nothing could stop Sky Country now, he closed his eyes to imagine Konoha in flames which would quickly cause the world to once more explode into another Shinobi War. A war that would only end when all of the Shinobi Nations had been reduced to ash.


	61. Chapter 61 Falling Hard

**An:** Thanks to those that reviewed as always your humble author S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit**

**Chapter 61: Falling Hard**

"No, Shinno-sensei watch out!" Amaru shouted sitting up suddenly as the three kunoichi of the Leaf strategized on what to do next. Blinking several times, the dream began to fade as she became aware of her surroundings and seeing the three young women said, "Oh it's you three."

"Yeah missed you too," Sakura said before turning back to Hinata.

Ami though moved to crouch next to the girl but before she could say anything Amaru aware that she was no longer in the meeting room of the town hall asked, "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

Ami looked back at Sakura and Hinata wondering if she should tell the girl what had transpired once she transformed. Sakura stepped forward saying, "Let's see. You flipped out on us before transforming into a giant leech like creature and then tried to kill us. As to where you are, you are standing in the ruins near your village which are currently flying in the air. So the real question is, just what are you playing at?"

"What? That's insane are you on med…"

Sakura roughly grabbed the girl by the arm pulling her to her feet which caused Ami to say perturbed, "What are you doing Sakura?" She was about to go to Amaru's defense when Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amaru meanwhile said, "Get your hands off me," as Sakura pulled her towards the entrance of the floating ruins.

Sakura whipped the girl in front of her forcefully and held Amaru out the entrance so that her feet dangled in the air. Dangerously the young kunoichi said, "Now listen up. I don't care if you hate us ninja or not, but I've had it up to here with your attitude. Everything about this mission seems to be a lie and you're either a part of it and an enemy. Or, someone who is being used by our enemies." Sakura pulled her back into the floating ruins allowing her to rest against the wall before saying, "Now start making with some answers or we cut you loose."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amaru replied frightened and confused.

"She's telling the truth Sakura," Hinata said having watched carefully to ensure the red-head wasn't an enemy aware that Sakura was being so forceful so that she could observe Amaru's reactions.

"Fine," Sakura said, "However, I still want some answers." The last part was directed towards Amaru with a glare to let the young woman know she was on thin ice.

Understandably more cooperative Amaru asked, "Like what?"

"While we were scouting the village's perimeter we picked up footprints. They weren't the scattered running of scared villagers but those of calm soldiers."

M-maybe they were the people that attacked us footprints," Amaru replied cautiously.

"Try again," Sakura said losing her patience, "They started from the village. That means in all likelihood they were the villagers. Which means your village was probably founded by the Sky Ninja that attacked our village, most likely to watch over these ruins in order to make them airworthy again. If I had to guess whatever that creature was that was sealed in you is. It's what they are using to power the ruins and I'm willing to bet its first target is going to be Konoha. Now tell us what's going on."

"I don't know," Amaru replied and when Sakura moved towards her she said, "It's the truth. I never knew my parents and was an orphan. I was always alone till I got sick and Master Shinno saved my life. If the villagers were Sky-nin they never told me, all I know is that they treated me with disdain even when Master Shinno was around, but he always told me not to let it get me down."

Sakura nodded moving away from the girl feeling sorry for her due to her similarity to Naruto and her appearing to be on the verge of tears. Ami wanted to comfort her but feeling awkward instead said, "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked deactivating her Byakugan having hoped to scout the floating fortress but found her vision blocked by all the chakra running through it.

"It doesn't make sense," Ami replied shifting her gaze from Amaru, "If they planned to use the creature to power this place. Why bother to attack Konoha in the first place then?"

"To lure out Naruto," Sakura said looking down the corridor that led deeper into the floating fortress.

"What makes you say that?" Hinata asked obviously concerned.

"Shinno…"

"Master Shinno had nothing to do with this," Amaru shouted interrupting Sakura which caused all the kunoichi to wince at the noise, "He…"

Ami moved quickly clamping her hand over the civilian's mouth to say, "Be quiet. It's very likely we're surrounded by Sky-nin."

Amaru nodded so Sakura continued, "Listen, I know it may be hard to believe, but Shinno asked for Naruto to go on this mission. Since the ruins began to lift off after the creature was taken from you it's probably the power source. Therefore using it as such was not part of his original plan and it was meant to be used for something else. The simple truth is everything began to fall apart after he disappeared…"

"You mean was murdered," Amaru said challenging.

Carrying on like she hadn't heard her but replying to what she said, Sakura countered, "And there are countless ways to stage a scene to make it look like a person is gravely injured when he isn't. Especially if he's a shinobi playing at being a civilian."

Amaru looked like she was about to retort but Hinata kindly interrupted saying, "In any case, we won't learn anything just standing here. If Sakura is right I'm sure he's around here somewhere. If not, we'll apologize for tarnishing his name later."

With that said, the three kunoichi proceeded to move deeper into the fortress. Amaru paused afraid of what secrets the interior held, but ultimately decided to stick with them in order to prove they were wrong about her master.

* * *

Kushina flipped backwards as Vega buried his fist into the metal plating of the deck. She frowned when she saw it dented under the impact as she tried to analyze her opponent's jutsu. She didn't get very far in her analyst due to his charging her far faster then she had expected. He connected with a punch to her midsection that folded her around his fist, but was far less forceful then she expected. Staggering back several steps, her back hit the metal wall of the control tower as she noticed him rearing back for another punch. Ducking beneath it, she rolled forward into a somersault to create some room and heard the fist connect with the metal wall. The metal once more dented under the blow, which surprised her since his previous attack had lacked that kind of power.

Rolling to her feet, she began to form a hypothesis which was supported when Vega swiftly closed the gap between them and lashed out with another punch. Expecting an attack along that line, Kushina caught Vega's fist with one hand before striking out with a backhanded fist of her own. Vega took the hit well his head already moving as the blow connected to lessen the impact but Kushina followed up with a kick to the sternum that sent him backpedaling on the balls of his feet.

She could see the surprise in Vega's eyes as he recovered so she taunted, "Not bad, but I believe I have your technique figured out. You use chakra to strengthen your blows or to speed up, but you can't do both."

Glaring at his hated enemy Vega growled, "What does knowing that gain you?"

"Oh you'll see when I beat you," Kushina replied with a smile that infuriated the man even further.

With an angry growl Vega pushed off from the ground using chakra to increase his speed. Although far faster than her, Kushina doubted he was aware of the weakness his jutsu possessed. Waiting to the last second, she pivoted to the side slightly barely avoiding his punch and allowed him to fly past her. Raising her hand, she created a water whip that she lashed out at the man with, wrapping it around his throat. His own speed choked him as the whip went taut. Pulling back on it, she pulled him off his feet towards her and then sent him airborne as she fell onto her back in order to use both feet to kick him upwards.

Creating a shadow clone, she reached a hand up which the clone grabbed in order to throw her into the air after him. Passing him as he fell back to the earth, Kushina spun in mid-air kicking him down right into the waiting arms of her clone who caught him and then spinning threw him into the metal wall of the control tower.

Hitting hard, Vega fell to the floor in a heap and attempted to pick himself up. He had just managed to regain his footing when Kushina and her clone charged and leapt into the air landing a jumpkick to his chest. The four feet sent him back up against the wall which he slid down slowly feeling as if his chest was on fire. Staring up at the woman he said, "You think you've won. Ha, you don't even know what the real end game is. Soon Ancor Vantian will once more take to the air and all the elemental nations will fall before us."

Before Kushina could respond she noticed black blotches appearing from in-between the welds in the metal. Smiling at her opponent she replied, "That may very well be, but you aren't going to be there to see it."

Vega looked confused right up until a waterfall of insects fell from a hole the Aburame's beetles ate through the side of the control tower. His scream was cut off as the bugs drained him of chakra. Turning Kushina began running for the edge of the ship doing her best to avoid the many pitfalls that were opening up all along the deck.

"Mom," her son called causing her to direct her attention upwards to see Naruto and Sai riding an Ink bird the former Root Anbu had made. It dived down from the air passing along the side of the ship just as Kushina reached the edge and leapt off.

Landing behind her son, she said, "Sai, take us up."

Sai nodded directing the ink jutsu to fly higher into the air as Naruto asked, "What's up mom, shouldn't we regroup with the others?"

"First, I want to see something," Kushina replied scanning all around the surrounding area fearing what she may see. For several moments all she could see were the remains of the Sky-nin fleet as it broke apart due to the insects dining on the metal.

Her attention was pulled from the doomed fleet by her son as he pointed off to the horizon and shouted excitedly, "What the fuck is that?"

"Language young man," Kushina replied, but felt her blood turn to ice as she saw what Naruto was pointing at as it appeared from amongst a cloud bank. "It's a relic from the Second Shinobi War named Ancor Vantian."

"What should we do?" Sai asked watching as the massive floating fortress slowly made its way towards them, "I don't think they're going to be too happy when they see what we've done to their fleet."

Kushina was about to tell Sai t take them back towards Shikamaru for orders but hearing a smile in Naruto's voice as he said, "Then they're going to be really pissed when we're done wrecking that thing," changed her mind.

Instead she said, "Sai take me and Naruto in. Then let Shikamaru know about what's coming this way."

Sai nodded before asking, "How do you plan to stop it with just the two of you?"

Kushina smiled as she remembered a history lesson about Sky Country's defeat at the hands of the Sannin and said, "I never said it would be just the two of us. Once you advise Shikamaru. I fully expect you to come back and help. Since if the Sannin could take that thing down then it should be no problem for three Uzumaki."

Sai smiled warmly at his adopted kin before pulling the bird up into the sun so the fortress wouldn't see them approach until it was too late. Once he was high enough, he dived down towards the massive fortress while looking for an entrance. Not finding one on his first pass, several turrets began tracking the bird and then opened fire shooting kunai into the air some of which had exploding tags attached which exploded filling the air with flak. Dodging, Sai was about to take the bird up higher again to try another pass but Kushina said, "Don't worry about it. We'll find a way in even if we have to make it." Complying with the order, Sai brought the bird back in close enough for the two Uzumaki to leap off.

Looking over his shoulder Sai saw that before leaping Naruto had created two clones. One noticed his questioning gaze so said, "We're the boss's insurance policy in case it gets really hairy in there." Nodding, he was forced to turn his attention to their survival as a kunai passed too close for comfort to his ink creation. As he dodged the many flying blades, Sai marveled that despite all the movement, the clones seemed to give off a sense of stillness.

* * *

Naruto landed next to his mom and pulling a kunai from his pouch deflected one that would have otherwise ruined his day. His mother then took off towards the turret, a pair of water whips whirring through the air deflecting the kunai the turret was spitting out at her. Several more began tracking towards her so Naruto was about to charge one of the closest ones when she shouted, "Don't! Stay near me."

Instantly following her order he winced as all the turrets that could target them leveled their barrels at them. However just before they opened up Naruto heard what sounded like metal digging into stone from behind him. Turning he saw chakra incased chains that started from his mom's back and entered into the stone of the fortress. The chains then emerged from various points around them crisscrossing one another to form a large dome around them.

The turrets opened fire but it became apparent nothing was getting through as the energy field that expanded from the chains deflected the many kunai. "Wow, that's so cool mom."

"Thanks," Kushina said, "but what do you say you get started on making us that entrance."

Naruto nodded forming a Rasengan and directing it at the ground watched as the jutsu began cutting away at the stone much the same way in which Jiraiya had shown him once. The stone of the fortress proved to offer no more resistance then the tree. Just as he finished his hole a kunai shot out towards his face. Falling back onto his rear Naruto said, "You bastard," before creating several clones that began dropping into the hole. Pulling his ninjato, Naruto followed suit and upon landing found his clones had done an excellent job of slicing through the waiting enemy.

A moment later his mother joined him and seeing two paths for them to take suggested, "I'll head this way."

Indicating the other end of the hall with his head, Naruto nodded saying, "Okay guess I'll go this way. However mom since you got the last bad guy if you run into the guy behind this he's mine this time."

Smiling Kushina took off down her path as she called over her shoulder, "Sorry, I can't promise that. The last guy was all bluster so I barely worked up a sweat."

"Mom," he called out after her with a bit of a whine in his tone as she disappeared around a corner. She apparently ran right into a group of Sky-nin as Naruto heard a man call out, "Shit, its Kus…" but put it out of his mind as he saw a squad appear in the direction he needed to go. Charging them, he promised himself that he'd reach the main villain first since he couldn't let his mom have all the fun.

* * *

"They're inside the base," a voice called in the mechanical way that told the three kunoichi it was coming from a speaker device.

The man that responded sounded familiar to the four women but his voice lacked the kind and friendly overtones that it had been filled with before as it said, "Deal with these annoyances Security Commander."

"I'm trying, but one of them appears to be Kush…" the voice was cut off by a loud explosion which was followed by a voice that said, "Oh god it's her... ack," before it was cutoff.

A heavy fist slammed onto something metal which crumpled under the blow causing the kunoichi to believe that whatever else was happening in the fortress was not making the man happy. Making eye contact, the three nodded in agreement that they'd do their part to make things worse. Waiting for Hinata's signal they then charged into the room with the Hyuuga on point and followed by Ami and Sakura to the sides.

Shinno looked up from the smoking communications device he had smashed in his anger and seeing the three kunoichi said, "Ah, more visitors to the party. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you three snuck aboard considering the beating the Zero tails took."

He stood opening his arms wide as if ready to receive a hug which surprised the three until Amaru charged past them shouting, "Master Shinno, you're alive."

Ami tried to grab at her saying, "Hey, wait," but Amaru's speed carried her past the three kunoichi before she could react.

Wrapping his arms around the girl he said, his voice filled with the warmth he used when addressing his apprentice, "Ah Amaru, it's good to see you again," as she buried her head in his chest with tears of joy leaking down her face. However the warm hug turned cold as he grabbed her by the top of the head easily lifting her in the air saying, "It was rather cold of me to leave you outside to die when it's only because of your blind loyalty and the depth of your feelings for me that Ancor Vantian has taken to the sky once more." Tossing the girl away, he held onto the bandana he had given her as a gift and looked at it mockingly.

Luckily for Amaru, Ami moved into her path and easily caught the girl in her arms who after she was put on the ground collapsed towards the floor saying, "Master Shinno what's wrong with you." Looking up at the kunoichi she said, "Please help him there's some sort of spell over him."

The tearing of cloth attracted her attention and her eyes went wide as she saw him ripping the bandana to pieces as he said, "Ha, something indeed was wrong with me my dear. Playing that fool doctor you've looked up to all these years has truly been grating on my nerves. But the time for games is over now, and you four will be but the first of many corpses that I step over on my path of conquest."

Seeing the affect that Shinno's words were having on his apprentice Ami reached towards her back for one of her scrolls and before charging said, "I'll make you eat those words you bastard."

However before she took a single step, Hinata appeared in front of her with Byakugan active holding her arm out as she said, "Ami wait."

"What! Why?"

Directing her head upwards Hinata replied, "Because we have another person we may need to worry about. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn," the Leaf traitor said dispassionately as he dropped down from the ceiling his back facing the three Leaf kunoichi.

Smirking Shinno said, "Hmph, it appears Orochimaru is as impatient as ever. What do you want boy?"

"Orochimaru sent a summons for you. I'm here to make sure you don't ignore it."

"This is what you abandoned your village and friends for, to be Orochimaru's errand boy?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said looking over his shoulder, "I left you alive merely on a whim. Don't make me regret it."

Smiling sweetly in a way that Hinata knew meant her friend was contemplating extreme violence, Sakura said, "Don't worry Sasuke, you won't have to live with the regret very long." Sakura then moved quickly closing the distance with Sasuke faster than the Uchiha expected, but he managed to jump out of the way as she jumped into the air to bring her leg down where he was standing.

As the floor cracked and splintered from the attack Sasuke sounding as dispassionate as ever said, "Impressive, but it doesn't mean much if you don't connect."

However he nearly ate his words when he was sent flying by a gale punch from Hinata that knocked him into some of the large rocks that hadn't been cleared from the room before the takeoff of the fortress. Standing straight Sakura said, "I wasn't trying to hit you but to drive you." Sasuke sat up glaring at his former teammate who upon noticing the unique scar on his chest smiled and said, "What's the matter Sasuke. Orochimaru couldn't fix up the little reminder Naruto left you when he kicked your ass."

Standing Sasuke pulled his loose fitting white shirt over the marred skin saying, "The next time me and that bastard meet things will be different. But I'm going to leave him your corpses as a motivational aid so I'll be sure to face him at his best."

Hinata stepped up to the pinkette saying, "You needn't worry about that. Naruto never brings anything less. You on the other hand are not going to be leaving this fortress unless it's as our prisoner so don't be making any long term plans."

Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga and pulling his sword said, "Weak words from a weak kunoichi from a weaker clan."

"Alright will you two kill him already? I'll take the good doctor," Ami said stepping towards Shinno who was watching on amused.

Without taking her eyes off of Sasuke, Hinata asked, "Are you sure you can handle him? We don't know just how strong he truly is."

"Look at him," Ami said keeping her own gaze leveled on Shinno. "He's like fifty years old and hasn't been able to keep up with his training to keep his cover. I'll mop the floor with him. Besides it's not like we have much of a choice unless you think Sasuke going to be helping us for old time's sake."

Looking at the glaring Sasuke, Hinata doubted that was going to happen so said, "Alright be careful."

Sasuke smirked before directing his gaze to Shinno saying, "Once I finish these two I'll be back for you," before leaping back onto the rock behind him before leaping up towards the hanging fixture at the top of the room before slipping through the crack he had used to enter.

"I look forward to it," Shinno called after him as the two kunoichi gave chase. Directing his gaze at the one that remained he said, "I find it strange that you are so keen of facing me. It's almost like you are trying to even the score for poor Amaru."

"Killing you ain't going to do that," Ami said angrily. "No she may even come to hate me for doing it. But I'll be damned before I let you twist the knife your betrayal has left in her anymore."

Mockingly Shinno said, "Oh has someone played with your feelings so you understand her pain."

"Luckily no," Ami said smiling as she thought of Hinata and how she reached out to her. "I found someone who no matter how much I pushed her away, kept on trying to be my friend. When she found out why I was being such a jerk, she didn't react with scorn like my other so called friends but told me it didn't matter." Sparing a moment to look at Amaru, she continued, "Accepting her friendship was like stepping out on a ledge because if she had been pretending it would have destroyed me." Refocusing on Shinno she finished, "That's why I'm taking you down; it's the only way to limit the pain you've caused her."

"Ami," Amaru said wide-eyed at the girl's words considering the disdain she had treated the kunoichi with.

Shinno merely laughed, "Such cute words…ha-ha-ha….the sad thing is you don't have a prayer of defeating me. The creature I implanted into Amaru has become charged with the dark negative feelings I've fostered in her all these years. In truth using the Zero Tails to power Ancor Vantian was merely my fallback plan. I doubted it would have the power to do so, let alone have so much to spare, no Iintended for Naruto to power the fortress while I used the Zero Tails to perfect my Body Revival technique."

Ami didn't like the sound of that so immediately charged the old man who smiled saying, "Cute but futile." As she leapt into the air he was surrounded by a dark pillar of chakra which sent her flying back and smashed her up against a wall. Sliding down it she noticed that Shinno's gray hair began turning black as his shirt ripped due to the height and muscles he gained. Pulling his ruined shirt from his chest he said, "Now, let's see if you can live up to the lofty goal of killing me that you set for yourself."

Ami stood and reaching behind her pulled a scroll from its holder on her back. Hitting the quick disconnects for it the holder fell to the ground as she unraveled the scroll and biting her thumb pressed it against the paper. She disappeared in a puff of smoke and to Shinno's surprise a large heavily armored puppet charged out of it. The puppet was as tall as him and looked like a big bulky humanoid with a domed head.

"A puppet," Shinno said amused, "I'm as close to an ultimate human being as one can get and you attack me with a puppet."

He took a moment to see if he could spot the strings animating the puppet so he could find the puppeteer, which was why he was surprised when the puppet raised its right arm and opened its hand to shoot several chakra strings from it. The strings wrapped around him binding him tightly as the puppet continued to close with him. Flexing his chest Shinno snapped the strings easily and avoided the right-cross thrown by the puppet by ducking under it. Rising up, he nailed it in the chest with an uppercut and was surprised by how solid it felt.

The puppet staggered back but grabbed his arm saying, "Gotcha!"

Shinno realizing the truth was surprised as a whirring sound began which increased Ami's strength allowing her to pull Shinno off his feet and over her head where she smashed him into the ground behind her. Raising her heavy boot she attempted to bring it down on his face, but the doctor managed to flip to his feet. Jumping forward onto his hands he mule kicked backwards catching Ami in the chest and to her concern cracked the hardened plastic of her puppet armor as well as sent her flying across the room.

Landing on her back, she skidded across the floor until coming to rest near the edge of the room. Getting to her feet, she grabbed a man sized rock left over from the excavation of the fortress. The motors inside the joints of her suit began whirring to increase her strength and with a small amount of effort tossed it at her opponent. To her shock Shinno merely waved at it in a wide arc and a mass of dark chakra appeared which upon hitting the rock shattered it.

"Do you begin to understand why no mere toy will be a match for me," Shinno asked smugly as he slowly walked towards her.

"Oh go fuck yourself," Ami shouted raising both arms with her fists closed. From the top of her armored forearms a hidden compartment popped up on each and two kunai shot out with exploding tags affixed to them.

A look of amusement appeared on Shinno's face just as the tags exploded. "Ami, look out behind you," Amaru shouted.

Spinning towards the threat she was shocked to see Shinno there crouched and in his hand was a dark ball of chakra surrounded by two rings. He slammed it into her chest causing a massive explosion to envelope her. "Ami!" Amaru shouted as she disappeared in the smoke and dust.

Shinno for his part began chuckling before outright laughing but it ended abruptly when from the smoke Ami's armored fist connected with his face. Keeping up the pressure Ami breathed a little prayer that the chakra armor she had installed in the puppet armor she called Behemoth worked. In truth it was for the most part the reason for the puppet's large size since she realized the reason the original Snow Country Chakra Armor was so temperamental was due to their attempt to make the components as small as possible. However despite it working she had heard the crystal that powered it crack, which meant she probably couldn't take another hit from that jutsu.

Doing her best to keep Shinno off balance she was wondering how it was that the man was taking her augmented punches but wouldn't fall. She got her answer when Shinno caught one of her fists and despite the whirring of the motors telling her they were working overtime in increasing her strength easily held the fist in place. Smiling mockingly he said, "I told you, no toy is going to defeat this body." To prove his point he lashed out with his foot catching Ami in the chest again crushing the armor beneath.

Sent flying, she landed on her back but this time Shinno didn't give her a chance to recover instead leaping after her and landing on the puppets chest. Ami felt it as the abused armor gave way smashing down into her. "Oh what's this," Shinno said pulling the chest plate away and grabbing her by her body suit pulled her and the puppet up. Reaching forward, he gripped the domed helmet of the puppet ripping it free and tossing it away. Grinning maliciously and in amusement he said, "Not so tough without your toy now are you. However your ingenuity has impressed me. Serve me as a weapon's designer and I'll let you live."

Ami's answer was to spit in his face. Anger appearing on his face, Shinno backhanded Ami so hard she saw stars. He followed the blow up with several to the chest and stomach which had Ami coughing up blood. "Stop it please Shinno-sensei," Amaru said charging towards the two shinobi.

Carelessly, he tossed Ami away towards the girl who tried to catch her but fell back as a result. Sitting up, she cradled Ami's head in her lap and with tears in her eyes asked, "Why…why are you doing this? What happened to all the lessens you taught me about how precious life is?"

Mockingly Shinno replied, "Don't you understand that none of it was true? It was all a game to make you so fixated on me that you'd empower the Zero-tails with your negative feelings. All the pain and loneliness of your youth was engineered by me. Even the sickness I saved you from. All for the glorious moment that losing the one person who seemed to care for you and to whom you dedicated everything too was taken from you and thus would awaken the darkness inside you. Now that it has you're worthless to me."

Hearing Shinno thought so little of her broke Amaru who hung her head and whose tears began to fall onto Ami's face. Ami focused on the girl whose closed eyes still leaked her tears and reached up to cup her cheek saying, "You aren't worthless Amaru and if he can't see that he can go fuck himself and even if he doesn't believe in them, the things he taught you are good and right to believe in."

Opening her eyes Amaru whispered, "Ami…"

"Still a little fight left in you eh?" Shrugging Shinno added before charging the pair, "No matter. However I've grown bored with the two of you and I'll send you off together."

Ami tried to stand but couldn't find the strength while Amaru simply accepted there was nothing she could do to stop him so closed her eyes while pulling Ami closer. However both girls were shocked when Shinno was kicked away from them. Staring up at the back of their savior who was standing between them and Shinno they could read, "Future Hokage," written on the back of his red jacket.

"Naruto," both exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey," he replied looking over his shoulder. "Where's Hinata and Sakura?" he asked a touch of concern appearing in his voice.

Amaru helped Ami to stand before replying, "Someone named Sasuke appeared and they took off to capture him."

"I can't imagine they'd do that if they thought you'd get your ass kicked Ami."

"Yeah, the bastard waited till they left to power-up using something he calls Dark Chakra. He sealed some sort of Bijuu in Amaru to collect it over the years."

Naruto nodded and directing his gaze on Shinno said, "I guess this isn't a sudden change of heart and you've always pretty much been a bastard then."

"That's right. That time we first met during that plague outbreak I was working for Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded saying, "Good."

"Good," Shinno repeated confused, "I thought for sure you'd be upset to know I was part of the scheme to lure out Tsunade."

Naruto shook his head no saying, "Nah, I'm just glad you're not some misguided soul who I'd otherwise need to take it easy on." Before Shinno could respond Naruto created a dozen clones that all charged the Sky-nin doctor and hid himself in their midst's.

Shinno easily battered them all away dispelling them and connected with the real Naruto last with a punch to the chest that sent him flying.

* * *

Sai was in the process of waiting for Shikamaru to formulate a plan after he had regrouped with the jounin and the rest of the squad. He was getting rather antsy to get airborne and back to the floating fortress to support his adoptive family but knew it was best to wait for orders. Hearing a poofing sound he turned to look over his shoulder to see one of the two meditating Naruto clones had dispelled itself. Having a good idea what that meant he said, "I would hurry in my planning if I were you as I doubt there'll be much of a fortress left otherwise." The rest of the squad looked at him confused to which Sai just gave his normal fake smile.

* * *

Shinno was about to mock the jinchuriki when the flying boy gripped the floor with his hand and using chakra pulled himself forward launching himself at the man. Naruto then hit him in the chest hard enough to send him backwards through the air where after smashing through the backrest of his his throne he continued on until hitting the wall on the opposite side.

Ami's eyes went wide in surprise at the power the boy displayed and as he looked over his shoulder immediately noticed the yellow eyes and square pupils. "Ami," he said calmly, "There are people in trouble three floors down from here. I think they're the villagers."

Shaking her head, Ami said, "The village was a sham Naruto. It was a Sky-nin front to be near this fortress."

"That might be, but over time innocent people may have moved there. Either way, they are scared and need help. I'll handle things here."

Ami nodded, and with Amaru's help moved to collect her scroll holder before the two left the room to follow Naruto's request. Shinno got back to his feet wearing a pleased expression on his face, making Naruto ask, "What are you so happy about?"

"I was hoping for a worthy challenge for this form. It appears one has appeared and to make matters even better once I defeat you I'll hook you up to the Zero-tails and increase Ancor Vantian power ten-fold."

"You haven't beaten me yet," Naruto replied challengingly.

"Well let me correct that oversight then," Shinno said charging the blond who smiled beneath his mask having gotten what he wanted too.

* * *

"How do you plan to kill us if all you are doing is running Sasuke," Sakura asked following the Avenger as he dashed through the halls of the fortress. "Is this how you plan to kill Itachi by hoping he'll have a heart-attack as he chases after you?"

Sakura felt like smiling as she saw her insult hit home as Sasuke bristled at her remark. Still it didn't stop him from easily and almost without breaking stride kill two Sky-nin that appeared in the hallway from a room as they looked for intruders with his sword. Sakura and Hinata jumped over the two corpses wondering what it was Sasuke was looking for.

He found it after making several turns as the corridor opened up into large chamber that had various statues of shinobi scattered around the perimeter of it. Taking several steps into the room, he spun and raising his hand a Chidori appeared that elongated as it attempted to impale Sakura. Hinata jumped in front of her friend and using her Rotation blocked the jutsu which caused sparks as the two jutsu met. Sakura leapt over Hinata as her jutsu battled Sasuke's and attempted to bury her fist into his face. Sasuke was forced to cancel the jutsu in order to leap back to avoid the attack which caused Sakura's fist to smash into the ground. Instead of a massive explosion though only a few cracks appeared and as Sasuke moved to attack her she used the hand on the ground to pivot in order to lash out with a kick.

Sasuke abandoned his attack in order to cross his arms in front of his chest as the kick connected lifting him off his feet and smash him into a wall hard enough to crack it. He was pushed the rest of the way through the wall by Hinata who used the Empty Palm technique again to use a burst of air to hit him at a distance.

Sakura instead of pursuing, instead began raising and lower her leg slowly, feeling a tingling sensation causing Hinata to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think he used a lightning jutsu to mess up my kick."

Hinata with Byakugan active so was able to see what happened nodded saying, "He did. He admitted a small burst of lightning chakra just as your kick connected."

Both girls noticed a pair of angry red eyes staring at them from the darkness of the room they had knocked Sasuke into. Getting back into their stances, they prepared to meet his inevitable charge but were both shocked as he stepped into the light to reveal his Curse Mark Level Two Form. As he spread the two hand-like wings on his back, Sakura said, "Eh, I had a crush on that."

Hinata giggled saying, "Well your tastes have improved since then."

"Laugh it up bitches," Sasuke sneered angrily, "Soon you'll be begging for mercy only to find I have none."

"We'll try to remember that as we're cleaning the blood off our clothes," Sakura said causing Sasuke to roar in anger as he charged the two kunoichi. Sasuke moved quickly but both Sakura and Hinata had years of practice working together and had long worked on a strategy in case they should face Sasuke. Therefore with practice ease Sakura stepped back as Hinata moved in front of her using rotation again.

"This again," Sasuke said dismissively as he closed with the spinning Hyuuga preparing to leap over it to attack his former teammate.

However in his zest he didn't realize that the reason Hinata was using Rotation was to prevent Sasuke from seeing behind the jutsu. As a result he was momentarily surprised when three Sakura's appeared from behind the jutsu. One each came from behind the sides of the jutsu while the third leapt over it. Sasuke recovered quickly and began smiling at Sakura blunder. Jumping into the air, he created a Chidori which he buried into her chest.

A look of surprise appeared on Sakura's face as he said darkly while hovering in the air, "These eyes can see chakra. Did you really think a pair of normal Bunshin would confuse me?"

"So can the Byakugan," a voice said from above and behind him that sounded like it was getting closer. "Did you really think we didn't take that into account?"

Spinning in the air, he saw Sakura falling from the ceiling and as the Shadow Clone he had attacked burst into smoke lost sight of her. He had a moment to realize that she had sunshined to the ceiling but then found thinking to be too difficult as her punch connected with his face. Although he had once again channeled his Lightning Chakra around him, the punch still sent him smashing into the ground where he created a sizeable crater.

Pulling himself out of it slowly, he stood and then felt a presence standing beside him. Again spinning to face the perceived threat, he saw Hinata standing in a stance he found familiar. Suddenly a memory of the Third Round of the Chunin Exam in Konoha implanted itself over the kunoichi to replace her with her cousin Neji. Realizing she was in the same stance he had used to defeat the Suna Kunoichi Temari he wrapped his wings around him in a hope to protect his Tenketsu Points.

As he weathered the assault of Hinata's attack it felt like the wings of his second form began to feel heavier and heavier. After Hinata finished he couldn't even hold them up anymore under his own power, as they fell to the floor he decided to revert back to his normal form, hoping that it would undo the effects. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't realize that when he changed forms it didn't add Tenketsu Points but merely shifted where they were on his body. As a result when he reverted he suddenly found it difficult to move both his arms as well as to channel chakra at all which caused his Sharingan to fade.

"Shannero," Sakura yelled causing Sasuke to turn in time to see his former teammate's gloved fist about to smash into his face. Desperate to avoid it he used the only jutsu he felt that he could in his weakened state so when Sakura's fist connected with it literally caused the statue's head that he substituted himself with to explode into tiny stone fragments.

Both kunoichi instantly began searching for the place the statue had come from and finding it near a exit to the room Sakura began to give chase. However, Hinata clamped her hand on her friend's shoulder in order to stop her and say, "Sakura we should head back."

"But…"

"I know," Hinata said, "I would like to capture Sasuke too. Yet I'm afraid Ami may be in danger. I've noticed that the flow of Chakra running through the walls seems to be heading to the room where she and Shinno are fighting. This base may be empowering him in some way."

Not liking it but knowing a friend and ally came before avenging Kiba or herself, Sakura nodded and followed after Hinata. But not before directing a smile in the direction Sasuke had escaped, since she knew that needing to run from the two kunoichi must really be eating at him, especially since he had left the village for power, but hadn't been able to best the two of them, so had to be doubting his chances of besting Itachi.

* * *

Kushina kicked out the grating to what she assumed was the power source to the fortress that she had been looking down on. After stumbling onto the Security Office and taking out the men inside she had been forced to avoid the converging groups that had responded to the Security Officer's distress call. During her escape she found herself in what she assumed was the engine room and after taking out the men inside was now going to destroy the large crystal she hoped was allowing the place to fly.

Landing in the room she noticed that the crystal was being held in place by organic looking wires. Guessing that the fastest way to disconnect the crystal from the engine would be through destroying them she began moving towards it. She stopped and went on guard when a voice called her name saying, "_Kushina_."

She looked around surprised and tried to find where it came from but since it had felt like the voice had spoken directly into her mind found it difficult to track it down. "Who's there," she shouted challengingly, "Stop hiding and show yourself."

The voice began laughing mockingly as it said, "_Whose hiding?" You're the one hiding all that delicious hate. Who is it all meant for? Ah…Mikoto._"

"Don't you dare say that name, you bastard. Now come out and face me." Kushina was surprised at just how close to the surface her hatred for Mikoto had been and was wondering if the voice was somehow manipulating her emotions. Looking about the room she turned her back on the crystal but couldn't find any sight of a hidden enemy.

"_As you wish_," the voice replied.

Sensing the attack, she jumped to the side just as several fists passed through the space she had been occupying. Turning to the threat, she was surprised to see that the arms had come from the crystal as they pulled back towards it. Once they disappeared a masked visage appeared before it exited the crystal. Taking a step back in revulsion as the body appeared to be some sort of leech's and watched as two arms appeared from its sides to hold the creature's body off the floor. After about half of it appeared it stopped apparently needing to remain connected to the engine. Again she heard the voice in her mind as it said, "_You'll feed me quite well and power this engine for years_."

"What are you?"

"_The Zero-tails_."

Positive there was no such Bijuu she said, "Never heard of you. Where did you come from?"

Either the creature didn't know or didn't care to answer as suddenly from its body hundreds of yellow hands appeared all grasping for her. Jumping backwards as she avoided them, she pulled a kunai from her pouch and sliced the few that came close. Landing at almost the farthest point she could from the creature in the large room, she created a few dozen shadow clones that immediately began charging the false Bijuu. The Zero-tails responded by creating more arms from its body, but Kushina and her clones easily avoided them. Once they got in close, they then created her Chakra Chains which they all threw around the creature. Pulling them taunt they then began to try and pull the giant leech from the crystal.

The Zero-tails mask split open in a smile and sent some of its Dark Chakra through the chains. Kushina as well as her clones were bombarded with images of Mikoto's betrayal but what made them worse were all the other images mixed in of the good times they had shared leading up to that point. The clones and her all reacted the same grabbing their heads as if in pain as they tried to block the images from their minds. Unable to concentrate the Chakra Chains dissolved allowing the creature to again lash out with the many arms it created. Her clones destroyed, she was hit in the chest by one of the arms which knocked her into the air. Another arm wrapped around her body then, binding her arms as it slowly pulled her towards it. As she approached the mask split apart to reveal a horribly large mouth making her think that the Zero-Tails planned to swallow her.

* * *

Amaru and Ami slowly made their way down to the trapped civilians Naruto said were being held captive. Due to their close proximity since Amaru was helping the badly beaten Ami walk the kunoichi was having a difficult time concentrating on the mission. Shaking her head to clear it of the dizziness she still felt as well as to focus on reaching the civilians she was surprised when Amaru blurted, "I'm sorry."

Focusing on the civilian medic's face she felt a blush threaten to appear on her cheeks but managed to force it down as she replied, "For what?"

Amaru looked at her incredulously before saying, "For all the things I said about you and your friends. Shinno-sensei…he always spoke snidely about shinobi and I guess I just wanted to be like him so began to believe them myself."

Ami nodded but said, "Forget about it. It's natural to emulate a person you look up too."

"But…"

"Hey forget it," Ami said a little more forcefully, "I know what it's like to need to be forgiven for acting like a jerk. It's alright."

"Thanks," Amaru said. Looking a little nervous she asked, "I know it might be prying but why did most of your friends abandon you."

Ami thought a moment before asking, "Well when you were younger did you ever find a certain boy cute."

"Um…not really," Amaru answered. She hastily added, "But it was mainly since everyone in the village kept away from me. There wasn't much point in it, I guess."

Ami had felt her heart speed up a little at the admission but upon the rest of Amaru's answer felt a little disappointed, nevertheless she said, "Well when all the girls in my class were trying and hoping to hook up with a certain boy. I was hoping to hook up with him for all the girls."

Amaru looked confused for a moment until understanding dawned on her. Eyes going wide, her mouth dropped open as she simply said, "Oh…"

"Yeah," Ami said with a smile, "Well anyway a few of my friends found out and were freaked out by it so began treating me with disdain. Luckily Hinata reached out to me otherwise who knows what kind of bitch I'd be right now if she hadn't."

Amaru nodded and the two lapsed into silence again till the civilian said, "I didn't mean what I said." Ami merely looked at her confused till with a blush adorning her cheeks she clarified herself by saying, "About your clothes making your butt look big."

Surprised at the subject and the retraction Ami suddenly felt a large smile want to appear on her face.

* * *

Naruto ducked under Shinno's punch before rising up with a uppercut that stood the man up on his toes as his head rocked back to look up at the ceiling. Spinning around behind him, Naruto kicked him across the lower back in a blow that sent the man flying forward. Crashing into the remains of his throne, Shinno knelt in front of it and slowly raised his head up from the seat of it to glare back at the jinchuriki.

"How are you keeping up with me?" he asked feeling fear seeping into him since the young man didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat.

"I had a couple of great sensei," Naruto replied before disappearing from the man's sight. Appearing above him, Naruto dropped down onto his head and with both feet slammed Shinno's head into the stone seat of the throne smashing him through it.

The doctor picked his face up from the imprint he had made and was sent skidding along the ground by a kick that Naruto delivered which crunched his nose. Getting back to his feet, Shinno smiled as he felt his body healing from the many attacks he had taken thus far. Still despite it meaning his body was growing stronger, something told him the blond could still easily best him. Trying to buy himself some time he said, "If I were you, I'd be worried about those two kunoichi. Sasuke Uchiha is no doubt already mopping the floor with them. As a matter of fac…"

The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him and buried his fist into the man's stomach bending him forward. Bring both fists above his head he interlocked his fingers and brought them down on the middle of Shinno's back. Before he hit the ground though, Naruto kicked up, connecting with Shinno's stomach lifting him back into the air. The blond then hit his chest with a punch that sent Shinno through the air only stopping when nearly sideways he hit a wall.

Calmly and coldly Naruto said, "First, don't talk about Sakura and Hinata like they are weak in front of me. They are easily strong enough to deal with a coward like Sasuke and are already heading here. Considering how far away he is I think Sasuke is doing what he does best which is running. Second…well you don't need to concern yourself with that."

"Why," Shinno asked working his way back to his feet.

Naruto held his arm out and to the side, while Shinno looked on in horror as a Rasengan formed, but one that was easily as big as the man that held it. Glaring at the Sky-nin Naruto said, "Because for attacking my home and manipulating your apprentice and Granny Tsunade you're going to die and don't have any further need to worry about it." Charging forward and moving faster than Shinno could react Naruto slammed the jutsu into his opponent shouting, "Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan."

The jutsu exploded outwards obliterating not only Shinno but the wall he had been standing in front of as well as several other rooms. Naruto having used the last of his Sage Chakra on the jutsu was proud of the fact that he had defeated the man using only one clone. Blinking several times due to the bright sun since the jutsu had destroyed such a large section of the fortress he could look outside to see the clear blue sky. He was about to create another clone to dispel it to inform his remaining one that was gathering Natural Energy to dispel in order to gain some insight into what was going on.

However hearing the two surprised, "Naruto!" turned to see his girlfriends looking at him in disbelief.

Facing them he waved saying, "Hey, I can't leave you two alone for a moment without you finding trouble can I?"

Both Kunoichi smiled before closing the distance between them and threw their arms around him. Eagerly returning the hug, he said, "I'm glad you are both alright."

Pulling back Hinata said, "You didn't think we needed to be rescued did you?"

"The thought never even crossed my mind," Naruto replied smiling and pulling his mask down to show his lower face added. "We should probably go help…"

Suddenly and to the surprise of all three the fortress began to dip as it seemed to lose power for a moment before righting itself. Hinata activated her Byakugan confirming it as she said, "The chakra is beginning to falter that was running through the walls."

"Damn," Naruto said using chakra to remain standing as he quickly summoned and dispelled a clone to alert his remaining one to dispel to take in its Natural Energy in order to get a sense of what was going on. Feeling the panic of the remaining Sky-nin, he nevertheless easily found the people he was concerned about. Grabbing his girlfriends' hands he said, "Come on," before taking them through the hole his Rasengan had made and to the surface of the fortress hoping to link up with his mom.

* * *

Kushina was slowly being pulled towards the mouth of the leech and she suspected it was doing so at such a pace to build up some fear in her. However all it succeeded in doing was giving her time to collect herself and calming one more summoned her Chakra Chains. The chains shot from her back through the creature's arm it had wrapped around her causing it to roar in pain. The chains buried themselves in the stone walls and ceiling of the room allowing her to remain in the air as the Zero-tails let her go. Creating another chain in her hand she threw it so that it buried itself in the wall behind the creature and towards the ceiling, so when she allowed the others to disappear it caused her to swing towards the flailing monster.

As she swung she held the chain with one hand and with her free one created a Rasengan. The Zero-tails got a hold of itself and looked at the woman just as she smashed the jutsu into its masked face. The mask shattered under the power of her husband's jutsu and as it did so seemed to break into little pieces which floated into the air as they disappeared.

"_No_!" the creature screamed in her mind as the rest of it disappeared in a similar matter.

Grabbing the wrist of the fist she held it up in her gesture of victory over her many enemies, some of which included the bullies that used to tease her she said, "Take that you Bijuu wannabe." Turning she began to walk away forgetting that with the creature destroyed the fortress no longer had a power source which meant it was about as airworthy as a rock. A fact she remembered as it suddenly began falling to the ground as it used up what remaining power it had. Easily keeping her balance despite the way the fortress shifted about, Kushina backtracked the way she came hoping to escape and see her son again.

* * *

Ami helped the last civilian into the lifeboat looking flying device. She and Amaru had found them exactly where Naruto had told them they'd be. Stepping up to the cell she could see them surrounded by an energy field that seemed to be draining them of chakra. Guessing that it was some sort of auxiliary power chamber, she believed that Naruto had pegged the situation correctly. In that the Sky-nin had let normal people move in so to add to the illusion that the village wasn't a secret Sky Country base. Since the base was no longer necessary she figured the Sky-nin felt it would be a waste to just kill the people so instead locked them up here to slowly kill them in order to help power their fortress. Ami found that their ability to do something so cruel to people they had lived and worked with for years was the kernel of truth to all the negative feelings Shinno had installed in Amaru over the years.

Still looking at the girl who was doing her best to help the people who probably also treated her with disdain simply because the fake villagers had she knew that what she had said was true. That despite Shinno not believing his lessons that he had taught her, didn't lessen their value or the truth they contained and perhaps because his heart was so dark he knew a brighter light like Amaru would cast a darker shadow. Smiling she turned away from the lifeboat to head towards its launcher.

Her slow limping walk was noticed by Amaru who looking up from the older woman she was treating asked, "What are you doing?"

"My job," Ami said hitting the lever that launched the boat from the fortress.

"Ami," Amaru said as the boat shot from the ramp.

Feeling tired and abused, Ami breathed a sigh as she prepared to head back into the fortress to help the rest of her fellow shinobi when the fortress suddenly dipped. Caught by surprise she hit the ground and rolled down the ramp and off it. She attempted to grab at the edge and although her fingers found purchase the fortress righted itself as backup generators tried to kick on and the sudden movement of the fortress shook her loose.

"Aw crap," Ami cursed as she began falling towards the earth.

Enjoying the feeling of silence as she plummeted to the earth she closed her eyes to bask in it a little longer when she heard, "Ami!"

Looking upwards from her head first plunge she saw Amaru attempting to use one of the spare gliders the lifeboat had been loaded with to grab her out of the air. Unable to control it due to it needing Chakra to power its steering equipment she was unable to stop herself from floating upwards when a large updraft hit her. Desperate to reach her, Amaru unbuckled herself from the glider and falling grabbed Ami who surprised said, "What are you doing?"

"I…I couldn't let you…die alone," Amaru said pulling her into her chest.

"You big dummy," Ami said touched as she reached into her scroll holder. Pulling the one she sought out she added, "I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm a kunoichi." Unsealing her original suit of armor she pulled herself away from Amaru as it affixed itself to her and taking Amaru in her arms spread the wings of her suit as she continued, "I'm generally the one who does the saving. And my services are especially reserved for girls who seem prone to doing stupid things such as jumping out of flying lifeboats."

Amaru just blushed at the comment before noticing two ink birds flying towards the fortress that began struggling to remain in the air again.

* * *

Shikamaru rode behind Sai as the adopted Uzumaki began maneuvering his jutsu towards the base. He had decided to send Muta Aburame back to Konoha to let them know the situation while he, Sai, and Shino attempted to aid the two Uzumaki already inside. They had made it about half–way to their destination when a large explosion appeared from the side of it. Guessing that to be one of the places he'd likely find an Uzumaki he had directed Sai to take them towards it.

A moment later the whole fortress began to struggle to remain airborne and he noticed a life raft shoot away from it. A girl wearing a glider then leapt from it and began a shaky decent towards a falling one. Recognizing Ami, he was about to order Sai to take them towards her when to his surprise the girl dropped from the glider in order to grab onto Ami. Breathing a sigh of relief when Ami donned her puppet armor and he saw it possessed the ability to fly he focused back on the fortress. Remembering the mission in Demon Country and the volcano Naruto had created in helping Shion defeat the demon attempting to take back its body and seeing the fortress again falling towards the ground. Shikamaru got the feeling that destroying things was something of an Uzumaki tradition.

* * *

Kushina stumbled as the base once more gave up on trying to remain airborne. Wishing the place would make up its mind she again began running wondering if she would make it back to where Naruto and her had entered from. She didn't need to worry as a section of the hall's ceiling she was running down blew in. "Mom," Naruto shouted after ending his Rasengan.

Leaping through the exit, she landed next to him and feeling some of the bitterness still of Mikoto's betrayal wrapped her arms around him. Confused, Naruto returned the hug saying, "Mom is everything alright."

"It is now," she replied pushing the last of her negative feelings behind her. Standing she said, "Now how are we going to get off this thing."

Standing next to her, Naruto suggested, "Maybe we can ride it down. It's falling pretty fast but I imagined if it was completely out of power it would be doing so much faster."

Gravity decided to prove him right as with a sudden surge downward the fortress used up the last of its chakra. Three sets of eyes turned towards him causing him to shrug saying, "I suppose that's my fault."

A giant bird landed next to them as Sai on one that was staying airborne said, "If you plan to leave. I suggest doing so now."

Taking the suggestion they scrambled onto the jutsu which took to the air as soon as they were aboard. The bird pulled up next to the other one as Shikamaru shouted, "Oi Naruto, do you have to destroy every place you go to."

"Me," Naruto shouted back, "I just put the one hole in it."

"That's my point," Shikamaru countered, "I knew you were responsible for that explosion."

From behind Naruto, Hinata said, "We may wish he had done a more thorough job of wrecking the place."

Looking down as Ancor Vantian hit the ocean they saw a huge wave raise into the air as it approached land near where the life-raft landed. "Shit," Shikamaru swore asking Sai, "Can we make it before that wave takes out the civilians."

"I don't think so," Sai replied, but regardless took both birds into a dive.

As they approached though a familiar figure leapt from the surrounding jungle in front of the raft and pressing both hands to the ground disappeared in a large plume of smoke. From the smoke several large projectiles of water shot forth hitting the base of the wave. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya standing on the head of Gamabunta with Gamahiro and Gamaken on the toad boss's sides. All three large toads continued directing their jutsu into the base of the wave causing it to crest well away from the shore.

As they were landing Gamabunta began complaining, "You owe me big time Jiraiya. You know I hate being summoned near seawater."

"Hey it was for a good reason," Jiraiya replied with a smirk knowing the toad boss was just trying to look tough in front of the others.

"Hmmph," Gamabunta replied before disappearing with his fellow toads.

"That was awesome Pervy Sage," Naruto said.

Laughing boisterously Jiraiya said, "You sound surprised. I am a pretty awesome guy you know." Turning serious he looked to wear Ancor Vantian sunk beneath the waves saying, "I trust the man behind this mess is done for then."

"Unless he can take a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to the chest and survive he is," Naruto said a little boastful himself.

As Naruto walked off to help Hinata and Sakura attend to the civilians Jiraiya smiled until Kushina stepped up to him asking, "Have you ever heard of something called the Zero-tails?"

"No… why?"

"Because it's what they were using to power their fortress. It had chakra like a Bijuu but I've never heard of such a creature before."

"What happened to it?"

"I destroyed it after shattering its mask," Kushina said remembering the feelings her fight with it had brought to the surface.

"I'll begin looking into it," Jiraiya replied.

Nodding Kushina walked off to help the civilians as well, leaving Jiraiya to stare back towards the sinking base wondering just where such a creature had come from.

* * *

"You sent for me Lord Raikage," Yugito asked stepping into her Kage's office.

"Yes," A said as she stepped in front of his desk. Tossing a letter he had been holding onto the desk towards her she picked it as he continued, "Read that and tell me what you think."

Reading threw it she found that it read vaguely familiar and it gave the location of a bandit group that they had been looking for. Seeing that it was signed, "Mr. J," she said, "Well it's obviously a fake since Jiraiya said he would never use that alias again."

Agreed, the Raikage said nodding, "Which is a fact only the two of us know about. That means this is a trap and if I had to guess one meant for either you or B."

"You believe Akatsuki is making its move then?"

"Precisely," A said as he stood to look out the window of his office with his back turned towards her.

"When do I leave then," Yugito said.

Facing her with a proud look in his eyes he said, "Yugito, you don't have to go. I've already assigned several squads of Anbu to handle it."

"I know sir," Yugito replied, "But a part of you wants me there to handle this or why else bring this to my attention."

A nodded before asking, "Are you sure? You are what they are after."

"I am. They won't know what hit them, trust me."


	62. Chapter 62 Downtime never lasts

**An:** Sorry for the late update but it was an extremely busy month. However that's not important now so let me thank all those who take the time to review

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 62: Downtime never lasts**

Amaru was nervous as she sat inside the bare room where she guessed Konoha did most of its interrogations in. As she waited for whoever was supposed to speak with her, she remembered the trip back to Konoha. She had been surprised by the way both Hinata and Sakura seemed at peace with showing their affections for Naruto, not so much with the other present, but in front of the other gathered shinobi. Strangely the two girls didn't seem to be one upping each other and although they had refused to comment on the strange dynamics between them or talk about their relationship with the blond if there even was one. Amaru got the sense that they were trying to establish some sort of status quo.

She hadn't paid it much mind, although she found the way Jiraiya had continuously scribbled into a notepad while giggling to himself a little disturbing. She had found herself being scrutinized by the man on more than one occasion and strangely enough it was often when she allowed her thoughts to turn to Ami. It gave her the sense that the man possessed some sort of sixth sense when it came to matters of the heart. Although she had that illusion shattered when they passed near a waterfall near a village they were heading to on the way to Konoha and they heard giggling as some local village girls played under the falling water. Suddenly a large lecherous grin appeared on his face as he began to actually skip in the direction of the sounds singing about the joys of research. But before he got out of sight he stiffened before returning to the group with his head down. When Naruto had asked what was wrong, Jiraiya had played it off but Amaru though she caught him mumbling, "If she found out she'd kill me."

Thinking of the many strange characters that Konoha seemed to offer, Amaru was beginning to believe it might be a place where she could settle down. Since it had turned out that most of the people that had lived in her old village had been Sky Shinobi, most of the true villagers had decided to relocate. A few had decided to return but Amaru wasn't one of them. Even though she had been welcomed to come back there were too many memories she would rather leave in her past. Blushing as she thought of another reason to set up shop in Konoha, she was in the middle of working up the courage to broach the subject with the reason when the door to the room opened.

Stepping in was a scarred man wearing a trenchcoat who studied her with a grim demeanor that left her with the feeling he wasn't one to offer comfort. Strangely she found the fact that he didn't offer her a smile or any other kind of soothing gesture rather comforting since it seemed to convey he was a man interested only in the truth and not wasting time in setting up false pretenses.

Sitting across from her the man said, "My name is Ibiki. I've been instructed to tell you that you aren't in any trouble and are free to leave at any time of your choosing."

"Instructed," Amaru asked confused.

"Yes," he replied and although he didn't turn towards the mirror behind him, Amaru was left with the feeling that he was annoyed with whoever had given him the order and was most likely observing them from behind the reflective surface. It was probably due to the fact the man felt it was removing a lever that he could use to pry for the truth. Nodding her head that she understood Ibiki said, "Good, now during the Sky Country incident there was a moment when you transformed into what appeared to be a Bijuu."

"I don't remember that."

"I didn't think you would. What I want to know is, when he sealed the creature inside of you?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know about it till they told me about it possessing me," Amaru said a little tensely since she didn't enjoy the reminder that the man she had traveled with for so long had viewed her as nothing but a means to an end.

"That might be. However, there must have been a time when you felt different or lost track of time."

Not really giving the matter much though she said, "He might have done it when I was sick and he healed me."

"Shinno you mean," Ibiki said unemotionally.

As he expected she winced visibly before staring at the tabletop and answering with a weak, "Yes."

"I don't think so. We already know the creature isn't a true Bijuu. Your survival after its extraction is proof enough of that. Not to mention it seemed to be the source of this dark chakra. That leaves me to believe this creature was a type of new weapons system and if Shinno had the means of creating such a thing then he'd probably have dedicated time to creating more than one. Instead, he attempted to lure out a shinobi of Konoha for the power he possessed. That tells me he wasn't the man that created it."

"But that doesn't mean he didn't seal it in me when I was sick when he first saved me," Amaru replied.

"True, but Shinno…"

"Stop saying his name," Amaru shouted cutting Ibiki off, "Are you trying to keep the pain of his betrayal fresh?"

"Yes," Ibiki replied as calmly as if he had been asked the weather. When Amaru stared at him wide-eyed in surprise he explained, "Coddling you will do neither of us any good. You need to deal with the fact that the man that you looked up to and cared for used you." Giving her a moment to process that before continuing he said, "Furthermore, I need answers since whoever created that creature is dabbling in something that may very well shift the balance of power. And trust me when I say that when that balance does shift war is soon to follow. Now as I was saying, Shinno couldn't know that you'd be so indebted to him after he saved your life. He might have suspected, but not know. Therefore it's unlikely he'd have chosen you then to be the creature's host."

Amaru was about to respond she didn't know when it happened then, until she remembered a time where she had fallen ill again. "T-there was one time where I got sick for a few days… well at least that's what he said. I just remember collapsing and then waking up a few days later."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Um… Water Country, we were helping to cure a horrible pandemic of the flu. Lots of people were dying and there was a lot of misery…Mas…Shinno was convinced someone was behind it. But when I woke up he had stopped the epidemic but never really brought up the fact of there being some hand behind the outbreak again."

"That is most likely the moment of sealing then."

"How can you know that?"

Ibiki smiled then but it wasn't a kindly gesture but one of satisfaction as he said, "Dark Chakra seems to be reliant on negative emotions in order to be created. If someone was conducting experiments in how to create creatures in order to harness it then such an event would be the perfect place to do so. When after becoming his apprentice did the event happen?"

"Several months…"

Ibiki nodded as if he expected such an answer before saying, "It's likely that Shinno had already met his mysterious benafactor then and was returned to your home village in order to make you ill in order to heal you and gain your trust."

"But he made it sound like he'd been planning it for years."

"True and he probably was. I don't doubt Shinno and his partner were at it for years with the flu outbreak probably being a culmination of all their research up to that point. There are two questions that this raises for me."

"What are those?"

"One why did they dissolve their partnership since Shinno appeared to be content with the one success? The other is if the partner is still around then what has he been up to in the years since then?"

Naturally Amaru couldn't answer either question, but she got the feeling that when the answers were learned it would probably be a new problem for Konoha.

* * *

Ibiki followed Amaru out of the room after giving her directions to the employment office of the hospital. Although not a shinobi she did possess enough skill to be hired on as a nurse and if she completed the Konoha medical program could eventually become a civilian doctor. Heading deeper into the building to his office instead of to the observation room where the Hokage and Jiraiya had watched his questioning of Amaru, he collected a file he had been working on and began the trek to the Hokage's office.

Reaching the Hokage's office he was waved in by her secretary and found his village leader sitting behind her desk in the middle of a conversation with Jiraiya who was leaning against her desk next to her. The two paused as he entered and Tsunade asked, "So Ibiki did you learn what you were hoping too?"

"Yes and no, Lady Tsunade," he replied coming to rest in front of her desk. Putting the file in front of her, he continued, "I was hoping that whatever Shinno did to Amaru was somehow connected to what Danzou was looking into with the missing Kyuubi chakra."

"I take it then that you feel there isn't a connection," Jiraiya said crossing his arms as he stood behind Tsunade.

"Not between the two men but there is in the power they hope to harness," Ibiki replied as he opened the folder.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked leaning forwarded and wondered why there were old pictures of a pair of Kumo-nin inside the file folder. The two burly men were carrying several strange items between them the most prominent being a gourde held around one of the men by a strap and a fan.

"Something I've taken to calling Pseudo-Jinchuriki," Ibiki replied and seeing the confusion of how the two Kumo-nin his folder contained tied in added, "These two men were infamous shinobi from Kumo called the Gold and Silver Brothers. They became missing-nin due to their staging a coup d'état while the Second Hokage was meeting with the Second Raikage for a peace ceremony."

Remembering her great uncle returning from Lighting Country on death's door despite the fact that she was still rather young and not truly aware of why it happened at the time said, "Yes, I recall that day. So these were the bastards responsible for changing our relationship with Kumo from potential allies to hostile neighbors. Still what does this have to do with Amaru and what Danzou is after?"

"I believe Amaru and the Zero-tails is a separate issue actually. However there was a chance she was connected to what Danzou is after but from hearing her tale I concluded this wasn't the case. On the other hand the Silver and Gold Brothers may have been the inspiration for whoever gathered the Kyuubi's chakra after its rampage." Ibiki paused to let what he said sink in for a moment before giving his explanation by saying, "After the Second Hokage recovered from the attack he described the battle with the brothers and claimed that at some point they became shrouded in red chakra one of whom had six tails and the other four."

"Wait," Jiraiya said, "Kumo has the two tails and the eight. What the hell were they?"

"I don't know," Ibiki answered before pulling the picture from the file and adding, "But look at the men's faces."

Doing as instructed the Sannin immediately noticed the familiar looking markings of three whisker marks on each cheek that the men bore. Although neither of the two previous Kyuubi jinchuriki bore them themselves considering the topic Jiraiya jumped to a conclusion which he voiced by saying, "These men were able to somehow absorb the Kyuubi's chakra."

"That would be my guess," Ibiki replied taking the picture from Tsunade as she finished looking at it. "We know that before Madara and the First Hokage's battle the Kyuubi was still running free. It's probable that Kumo wasn't content with the two Bijuu they already had and were hoping to capture it for themselves. Unfortunately, only Kumo knows the exact details of what happened to give these men their power and I doubt they'd be willing to share."

"Maybe not as unwilling as you think," Tsunade said leaning forward and rested her elbows on her desk as she folded her hands in front of her face. She could tell that Ibiki was clearly surprised by her revelation since she had not shared the details of her meeting with the Raikage with anyone other than Kakashi and Jiraiya. "I'll ask for the file on them and perhaps the Raikage will be inclined to supply it. Now how exactly do you believe these men factor into what Danzou is after?"

"The best theory that I've come up with is that whoever gathered the chakra then implanted it into a child."

"I take it they used a child for the same reason the Bijuu are sealed into them?" Jiraiya asked although his tone seemed to suggest he believed there was more to it.

"Not exactly," Ibiki replied, "I'm not sure exactly how much residual chakra was gathered since it would be impossible to guess at due to the Kyuubi's chakra coated areas in different amounts depending on how active it was. Therefore we don't know how much of a strain it would put on a person's chakra coils. No, my guess is that the chakra could be considered a poison since many report feeling weaker after facing a jinchuriki that is using a dense beast shroud where the host can no longer be seen. I therefore believe an adult that took the chakra into themselves would probably die from it, but a child would likely be immune or able to adjust to its presence much like they seem to be when sealing a Bijuu into one."

Agreeing with the theory, Jiraiya said, "It would also explain why we haven't heard anything of a shinobi with such an ability popping up."

"Exactly, it's likely if a child was used then they would be around the same age as Naruto."

Tsunade agreed with the theory, but seeing a flaw said, "What about the Silver and Gold brothers though? If they were a part of the force Kumo sent to capture the Nine-tails I doubt they were children at the time."

"True," Ibiki agreed, but having already considered the matter himself answered, "But if their ability to absorb Bijuu chakra was a possibility in most shinobi. I'm fairly certain Kumo would have hundreds of such ninja by now. It's likely they are simply the exception to the rule."

Nodding in agreement, Tsunade then asked, "Okay so how do we prevent this Pseudo-jinchuriki from falling into Danzou's hands?"

"Unfortunately that's far easier said than done," Ibiki said closing the file and tucking it under his arm. "I pulled all the travelers logs from the time just before and after the Kyuubi's rampage and while it's likely the person who gathered the chakra simply entered and left during the chaos afterwards. There was a chance the person was simply in the right place at the right time and was therefore located inside those records."

"But Danzou probably thought of the same thing," Tsunade said and could tell from the grim look of annoyance that crossed Ibiki's face that not only had the disgraced elder done so, he had also made sure to deny Ibiki access to those records.

"I'm afraid you are correct and the records in question are missing. As a result I've sent my subordinates out on various missions to search for rumors of powerful chakra outbursts."

"Very clever," Jiraiya said inclining his head in respect to the special jounin's foresight. "You're betting that using such an untried method to contain so powerful a chakra has certain setbacks which would result in something you can track."

"Precisely, yet there is still the problem of Danzou having such a massive head start. Even if the traveler's logs prove to be a dead-end, it's likely that whatever clues are out there, he's found them and is in a position to deny us from learning of them."

Ibiki could see the open concern about to what use Danzou would put the Pseudo-Jinchuriki if he found it first. But knowing there wasn't a whole lot they could do but hope to get lucky Tsunade said, "Well do your best. Now what did you mean about Amaru and the Zero-tails being a separate issue? Wouldn't she have fallen under this Pseudo-Jinchuriki category?"

"Yes, but whoever was behind her becoming one seems to be concentrating on trying to create a Bijuu and not so much on the jinchuriki aspect of it."

"I take it you believe this will probably become a threat to Konoha at some point," Tsunade said gravely and wasn't surprised in the least at how he answered.

"Doesn't it always?"

* * *

Naruto checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror for the sixth time felling nervous due to the fact that tonight would be his first official date with both Sakura and Hinata. As he groomed himself again trying to insure he looked his best. He was simply glad that he had yet to inform Jiraiya that he was dating both girls as he could imagine his perverted teacher's reaction, and was fairly certain that at some point during the night he'd find the man following them conducting his research. Truthfully, they hadn't told anyone except his mom and Hinata's father, but he suspected that some of the members on Shikamaru's Sky Country reprisal team suspected something. Jiraiya probably would have picked up on them too if he hadn't been so engrossed in the developing relationship between Ami and Amaru.

Checking one last time to make sure that the red dress shirt and black vest were perfect and that his matching black dress pants were crisp. He stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see his mom had apparently left the apartment. Naruto was somewhat glad about that, as he expected his mom to make a big deal of his first date and while he knew it was to her, he didn't really need anything to add to his nervousness.

Entering the building hallway, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves again as he tried to remind himself that he was already dating the two kunoichi that dominated his heart, but his desire for the night to be something they cherished forever and would boast of to their friends made that an impossibility, at least until the night was all said and done. Approaching the door, he knocked and had a hard time not gawking as Hinata opened the door wearing a black strapless dress whose hemline stopped just above her knees. As she smiled softly at him, he gulped heavily before saying, "You look amazing."

Hinata's cheeks began to color at the compliment but before she could reply Sakura said as she came up behind her roommate, "Don't you mean we look amazing."

Naruto nodded as Sakura smiled brilliantly at him as she stepped from behind Hinata wearing a blue dress that had two diamond patches cut from the sides showing her skin there. Feeling emboldened that the two beauties in front of him were willing to go out with him in such a unique relationship, Naruto smiled brightly saying, "May I have the honor of taking you two gorgeous women out tonight."

Both girls smiled demurely at each other before quickly securing their spots on his arms. Walking down the stairs into the part of the building that was designated for the Uzumaki clan to handle its business and meet people the three of them were caught by surprise as a bright flash blinded them. For a moment Naruto feared he had walked into a flash bomb and that some enemy was attacking. However, as the possible attacker cooed, "That was so perfect," which was followed by the sound of a Polaroid spitting out its snapshot. Naruto realized that he had been ambushed, by his mother.

"Mom," he said whiningly causing his girlfriends to giggle. Naruto didn't really mind though as he knew his mother needed this in order to make up for the time she had lost with him. Plus it did the trick of taking away the tension he had felt to make the night perfect. As a result the three of them were soon posing for Kushina as she snapped away.

Having lost track of the time for a moment Naruto noticed a wall clock and said, "Shoot, we have to get going in order to be at the restaurant in time for our reservations." Linking his hands with his dates Naruto shouted back, "Alright, see you later mom."

* * *

"Bye, have fun you three," Kushina replied waving. Stopping after the door shut she said, "You know you could have seen them off too."

Stepping out of an office Kushina used when not meeting guests to the clan building, Hiashi replied, "I'm still not exactly at ease with such a relationship and did not wish to tarnish their night with my misgivings."

Collecting her photos, Kushina walked towards the Hyuuga Clan head and Hinata's father handing him a picture of just Naruto and the Hyuuga princess as she passed. The red-head noticed Hiashi smile down at it and guessed it was due to how happy his daughter looked. Her guess proved accurate as Hiashi said, "Still anything that can make Hinata smile like that can't be a bad thing."

"Wow, what happened to the stuck up Hyuuga I first met when I entered the academy?" Kushina asked as she sat on the front of her desk staring at the Hyuuga's back as he still looked down at the picture.

_Hiashi remembered the day in question as after hearing the red-head's proclamation that she would be the first female Hokage had mockingly said, "Ha, as if some tomato faced foreigner will ever be Hokage." He had been pleased with the way many of the other boys had latched onto the insult, at least until the first recess when she had approached him. Still pleased on how he had put the low class girl without a clan in her place he had asked, "Now what do you want Toma…" However before he could finish the sentence she had clocked him and to this day Hiashi still felt he had never been hit harder._

_Hiashi hadn't been the only bully to be put in his place that day remembering how as a teacher carried the fiery red-head away. She was still threatening to rain death and destruction upon her teasers many of whom were strewn about the playground. As he was being helped to his feet by his brother Hiashi still dazed asked, "How could such a low-born peasant so easily beat me?"_

_He could tell his brother Hizashi had been disappointed by his words much as he had been by his teasing the girl for her dream and had simply replied, "The rank a person is born too brother, does not determine to what heights they will reach."_

Coming back to the present Hiashi said, "Much has happened since then causing me to question a great deal of what I was taught as a child."

"Okay…so what can I do for you?"

"Hinata is unaware of how the Main House will act in response to her deciding to pursue this relationship with Naruto. Although she deserves her happiness she will be barred from taking her rightful place as clan head. This will put her sister in a position where she must assume my position or else it will fall to another upon my retirement."

"I'm guessing her sister doesn't want to be clan head then?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. But Hanabi much like her sister seems interested in a boy outside of the clan and this too will bar her from taking the position."

"Why," Kushina asked confused vowing to make sure her clan did not become like the Hyuuga.

"Because he too hails from another clan and the elders as well as the other influential Main families will never tolerate a Clan Head who is bound in any way to another clan."

"That's like really messed up," Kushina replied, "I couldn't imagine barring Naruto from seeing someone based solely on her being from another clan."

Hiashi gave a grim smile saying, "You say that now. But trust me there are good reasons for such rules especially since relationships between clans can change over time. But that is talk for another time; right now I have to plan for the day the Main Families inevitably move against me."

Shocked Kushina said, "What are you talking about? Surely they wouldn't rebel just because your daughters pursue love outside of the Hyuuga clan."

"I'm afraid that is exactly what I'm talking about. But it isn't solely due to my daughters. No this schism has been a long time coming and my rule as clan head has not exactly been popular among the Main Family. This is due in part to my subtle efforts to combine the two houses back into one. I had hoped that by training Neji and showing his amazing potential was being hampered due to the inferior methods we train the Branch Family with it would cause an outcry for such practices to be banished."

Hiashi moved to a chair that sat in front of Kushina's desk and sitting in it said, "Sadly, there exists a man that has continued to hamper my efforts. As I have tried to bring about unity in the clan. He preaches of the Main Branches magnificence. As you can imagine the Branch Families are loyal to me while the majority of the Main Families are loyal to him. Also if things do come to a head then my allies will not be able to stand for themselves due to that damnable seal. That is why I've come here tonight in hopes of seeking out new allies that can help the Branch family should things proceed as I expect them too once word gets out of Hinata's dating your son."

"Why is that going to be the trigger for this potential rebellion against you?"

"Because it will be the lever Hideki uses to prove his point that I've not taught my daughters about the glory of the Main Family since they are so enamored with men from outside of the clan. In all likelihood he'll uses Hinata's unique relationship to prove I've strayed from how he and others believe the clan should be run. Therefore I'm hoping to call on the potential future bonds that will exist between our families in order to ask for your help."

Leaping from her desk to her feet Kushina said, "Just tell me what you need me to do!"

Smiling at Kushina's exuberance Hiashi said, "Well there are two things. First, Hanabi has been denied an opportunity to attend the ninja academy in order to prevent her from bearing the cage bird seal. She's received some training in the ninja arts from young Konohamaru Sarutobi, but I was hoping you could take her under your wing."

Nodding at the idea, Kushina said, "Sure, what's the second."

Gaining a conspiratorial smile, the Hyuuga clan head said, "I understand you're quite proficient in seals."

Seeing where Hiashi was going with his statement a wide grin began to appear on Kushina's face as she replied, "I've been known to dabble in them."

* * *

Naruto had a hard time not thinking back to his childhood and remembering how he used to wish people would notice him as he walked through the village with his dates on each of his arms. The reason for this was as opposed to then now he had everyone's attention. On the way to the restaurant after leaving his mom not too many people had noticed the trio due to the rush they had been in. However, now as they walked slowly back to the Uzumaki Clan building where their apartments were at, with both Sakura and Hinata hugging the arm they held closely to them, everyone seemed to know that the trio had been out on a date. The reason also could be due to the restaurant they ate at had a dance floor with a live band and each girl made sure to enjoy a slow dance with Naruto which caused a stir among quite a few of the other people present as they gossiped amongst themselves.

Naruto had to admit that he had a tough time not simply strutting due to some of the looks that seemed to ask, "What makes him so special?" That he was receiving from many of the men watching the trio as they made their way home. But ignoring the looks in favor of focusing on his dates, he asked, "I hope tonight lived up to expectations."

"Mm-hmm," Sakura hummed from her spot on Naruto's left.

"It was lovely Naruto," Hinata said before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Sakura simply smiled at the contact not feeling a need to match it any further but noticing that Naruto seemed troubled by something asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

Taking a moment to look at each girl he then looked forward as he said, "Are you both sure you're alright with this? I'm sure us dating like this is going to cause quite the commotion in both of your lives."

Hinata and Sakura smiled at each other before both of them leaned up to kiss a cheek with Sakura saying, "Hey, we're sure."

"Not to mention we'll face any problems it causes together," Hinata added. A look of concern appeared on her face as she said, "Unless you're not sure you're okay with it."

However as a large grin appeared on the jinchuriki's face, she knew that was the furthest thing from the case especially as he added, "You're joking right. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now. I'm just afraid I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream."

* * *

"_Please someone wake me up from this nightmare_," Zabuza thought as he stepped from the boat into Port City in Fire Country.

One of the reasons for his thoughts came bounding down the ramp after him and stopped in front of his sensei with arms held wide as Mugen said, "Oi, so when the hell are we going to start this mission already. I'm starving for some action."

"Good, I'm going to want you plenty hungry when the mission starts. We'll be heading to the village tomorrow so shut up already," Zabuza replied sorely tempted to cleave the boy in half. While Naruto had often been just as much of a pain in the ass as Mugen was during long boat trips at least he hadn't transferred the energy into baiting Haku into fighting like his current student did. And just as thankfully Haku wouldn't have been prone to responding with violence like Jin seemed all too ready to do.

Looking over his shoulder Zabuza saw the ship captain giving him the sourest look the man possessed, which considering his years of being battered by the worse the sea had to offer was saying something. The reason for the look was easily evident due to the battle damage the boat had sustained when his precious students had decided to alleviate their boredom by trying to bury their blades into each other while he was sleeping in his cabin. After breaking the fight up and confiscating their swords, Zabuza had tied the two up and threw them in a closet until morning and upon waking had instructed the captain to make use of them until they reached their destination.

"Hey when are you going to give us our swords back," Mugen asked shifting his glare from his sensei to the bane of his existence and teammate, Jin.

Giving into temptation Zabuza brought his fist down on the top of the boy's head saying, "When I damn well feel like it. Now shut up and let's go." He was about to begin marching his team out of the City in a hurry to get the mission over with when something caught his eye amongst the crowd.

Stopping abruptly, Fuu bumped into him saying, "What's the matter Zabuza-sensei?"

"Nothing," Zabuza said digging into his money pouch and pulling out some cash handed it to her. "Go get something to eat. Don't gorge yourselves, I'm going to want you three lean and mean when the mission begins."

"Sure," Fuu said obviously happy she'd finally get to eat something of her own choosing instead of his as her two teammates eyed the cash with watering mouths due to Zabuza insisting on less than filling meals for them in preparation for the mission to come.

Taking off in the direction of a restaurant district being led by her nose, Zabuza could hear Mugen saying, "Hey it's not all for you."

To which she replied, "I didn't hear him tell me to buy you jerks anything."

Ignoring the string of curses Mugen followed her comment up with Zabuza moved to the corner of a building and leaning against it said, "Been a while Tsurugi. Why do I get the feeling your appearing here isn't a coincidence?"

On the other side of the corner the Hunter-nin said, "The Mizukage told me of your arrival in her response to my last message to her. She suggested that I make use of you should the lead I'm currently following pan out."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I believe I've located Utakata."

"Good, but why drag me into this?"

"I fear and the Mizukage agrees that Utakata will not be in a talking mood should hunter-nin confront him. That would leave us forced to attack him in order to subdue him, not a method we should use if we are hoping to convince him to return to Kirigakure. I believe that if you are there and due to your own reputation as a former missing-nin that he will at least be willing to listen to you."

"What of the current mission my team is on?"

"Continue as planned and we'll contact you when I've verified the information is accurate." Zabuza nodded although Tsurugi was already gone and so pushing off of the wall went in search of his team hoping they had stayed out of trouble during the short time they had been out of his sight.

* * *

Yugito Nii fell back against a tree breathing hard and although her hand was clenched to her side where it felt like she had been stabbed there was no blood to be seen. Still the unseen wound was seriously hampering her as she tried to escape the two men. Pausing a moment to catch her breath, she wondered just how things had turned out so poorly for her and the ambush team that had accompanied her.

_As she thought about the events of the previous day she recalled appearing in the clearing the fake letter from Mr. J had directed her too. Moments later and just as expected two members of Akatsuki appeared on either side of her. She recognized the masked one from the file the Raikage had given her although she didn't know how he had attained information on a man tied to Konoha's past considering he was wanted for an attack on the First Hokage almost a hundred years ago. Yet the silver haired manic was unfamiliar, still it shouldn't have been a problem as she had the assistance of twelve Anbu to deal with the two men. As the two men focused on her, the Anbu had struck from the surrounding forest. The Akatsuki members barely had time to react and although the five Anbu's blades bounced off of Kakuzu due to some hardening jutsu. All six of the men who attacked the silver-haired man hit their mark with their swords which was the man's heart. However, despite his heart being pierced six different ways all he did was curse before burying his scythe in one of the Anbu. _

_As the surviving Anbu jumped away the Silver-haired man shouted, "Jishan take you. Do you fuckers have any idea how much that hurts?"_

_Chuckling Kakuzu said, "Lucky for you they only stabbed you, Hidan. You'd be in far worse shape if they had cut your head off."_

"_Fuck you," Hidan replied before charging at another Anbu._

_Blocking a sword strike with his hardened forearm, Kakuzu kicked the Anbu away before snatching another one out of the air around the throat that he then crushed with his iron grip. Tossing the dead body into another Anbu, the ancient Akatsuki said, "Hidan forget about these small fry. Your target is the two-tails."_

"_I fucking know that," Hidan replied but received a kick across the face from said woman that sent him skidding back several feet._

_Taking control Yugito ordered the Anbu, "Concentrate on Kakuzu. I'll handle his partner."_

"_Interesting," Kakuzu replied to her order realizing that somehow Kumo had information on him that it shouldn't have since the jinchuriki knew his name. Filing the data away for future use he said, "You make it sound so easy though." Throwing his cloak off, he revealed several masks that were on his back which then burst from his back the tendrils connected to them took on monstrous shapes that acted as the mask creature's bodies._

_Yugito put her faith in the Anbu as she concentrated on her opponent and hoped to take him out quickly to aid her fellow Kumo-nin. Charging at Hidan, she side stepped his scythe as he brought it down in an overhead swing and kicking his wrist knocked it from his grasp before following up with a spinning kick to the gut. Hidan folded around the blow falling onto his back but rolled into a crouch. Yugito trying to follow up her attack nearly lost her head as Hidan pulled a cord that was wrapped around his wrist whose other end was attached to his weapon. Ducking forward under the blade at the last second she rolled towards her opponent and once in front of him used her hands to launch into a kick that connected with his chin. As both of them were airborne she flipped forward again before kicking out with both legs this time connecting with Hidan's chest propelling him into the ground hard enough to kick up a cloud of dust._

_Reaching into her pouch she pulled a handful of shuriken and tossed them into the cloud. From the sound of Hidan shouting, "Ahh, you fucking bitch," she guessed a majority of them hit home. She knew it was unlikely they would kill him but at the moment she wanted him mad and careless. As the dust settled she could see that the shuriken achieved a good spread along his body as well as his arms and hoped that even if they didn't kill him that the pain at least would interfere with his movements. Charging the man, she avoided his scythe swing, before grabbing ahold of the handle and slammed the blades into the dirt. Kicking Hidan back, she pulled the handle of the scythe until it was straight and holding the end of the handle kicked at where it connected to the head breaking it free. _

_As Hidan pulled the cord, she let the handle go allowing him to catch it minus its blades. Hidan glared at her, but charged nonetheless using the broken and sharp end of the handle in an attempt to score a hit. Easily avoiding the slow attacks, she pulled a pair of kunai from her pouch as she went on the attack in hopes of slowing him down by either blinding him or cutting ligaments. Sensing her intentions, Hidan stopped attacking recklessly proving that at the very least he was capable of defense when necessary. Still Yugito was far faster and seeing an opening attempted to jab one of her kunai into his eye socket. However, Hidan caught the blade in the middle of his palm which as it bit into his flesh retaliated with a backhand to the side of her face that hurt far more than Yugito thought it should._

_Rolling to a crouched position, Yugito reached a hand to her cheek and was surprised to see she had been cut by the blow. Showing her the hand he had struck her with, she could see one of her shuriken embedded between his knuckles. Smiling darkly Hidan said, "Thanks for the makeshift blade bitch." Licking her blood from the blade his skin turned black and pulling the shuriken free he cut his wrist using the blood that spilled onto the ground to create the Jishan symbol which he then stepped to the center of. Not sure what technique he was about to unleash she prepared to charge him but stopped when he yanked her kunai free of his hand causing her hand to suddenly feel like a knife had been thrust through it in reverse. _

_Hidan's grin grew wider and eviler as he said, "Too late bitch." Using her kunai, he stabbed himself in the kidney tearing a cry from her throat as all he did was smile despite the pain. Sinking to her knees, she looked to the Anbu but to her horror found that the men that had been fighting Kakuzu were dead although they had taken three of the masked beasts with them. _

_Staring at where Hidan had stabbed himself Kakuzu said, "Are you sure that she won't die from such a wound?"_

"_I thought you said her Bijuu should keep her alive," Hidan said moving to lie down on the ground in order to begin his prays feeling the fight was over._

"_True, but so long as you two are linked the Bijuu might not be able to repair the damage and most people die when stabbed in the kidneys."_

_Trying to get back to her feet and succeeding although shakily, Yugito managed to say through gritted teeth, "Don't count me out yet you bastards."_

_Kakuzu looked like he was about to reply but a sword suddenly burst from the front of his chest. The final and youngest Anbu member who had been held in reserve and should have already been on his way back to Kumogakure upon the ambushes failure threw the body to the side. Charging the still prone Hidan he scratched a line through the symbol he laid upon before kicking the man as he attempted to get back to his feet._

_Quickly moving to the two-tailed jinchuriki he helped her stand as he said, "Lady Yugito, we must go."_

"_You should already be away from here," Yugito said harshly._

"_I know, feel free to discipline me when we reach Kumo," the young man said. "But my life is nothing urk…"_

_Yugito eyes went wide in shock as the young Anbu stiffened seeing black tendrils burying themselves in his back as Kakuzu stood back up holding his arm towards them. Trying to cut the youth free, she heard Kakuzu say, "I used to be like that. All that mattered was the mission, then one day I learned the only thing that truly never let you down is money." Pulling his arm back, Yugito watched in horror as the tendrils ripped the youth's heart from his back returning to Kakuzu's arm were the heart disappeared between some stitches._

_Feeling her strength returning somewhat and her own heart heavy with the knowledge that the only thing she could do was run. She allowed the dead youth to slip from her arms and quickly took off into the woods. She had only made it a few hundred yards when a sudden stabbing pain sent her tumbling to the ground. Guessing that Hidan had reestablished his link, she picked herself off the ground and hoped her knowledge of the terrain gave her the advantage she need to stay one step ahead of Akatsuki at least until help arrived from Kumo._

Yugito shook herself awake cursing her almost falling asleep during her recollection due to her fatigue. Focusing her senses, she realized that the forest was almost too quiet indicating that Akatsuki was near. Pushing back up to her feet she ran several yards before a new stabbing sensation caused her legs to collapse from beneath her. Picking herself up she knew the only direction her enemies were allowing her to run was southwest towards Hot Water Country telling her that they'd let her tire herself out while running further and further from Kumo and probably closer to where they planned to extract the Nibi. However, with no other options she continued on aware that she was very likely running towards her doom.

* * *

Kushina tiredly pulled herself from the warm comfort of her bed as a desire for a drink of water became too overpowering. Walking groggily to the kitchen, she cursed not having the foresight to leave a glass of water on her nightstand, but knew if wishes were fishes she'd be queen of the sea. Despite most of her mind being shutdown the part that was conscious thought over the day of Naruto's training she had witnessed. Now that Kakashi was back on active duty he had decided to have Naruto perfect the Rasengan in a way even Minato had been unable by adding his chakra nature to it.

She and Yamato had also been present since Kakashi was planning to use Shadow Clones in order to accelerate the process. But all three of them had been surprised when after explaining that the first step was to cut a leaf in two using his chakra, Naruto had simply bound up the trunk of a tree excitedly and after snatching one from a branch hadn't even waited till he was back on the ground to show he had managed to easily complete the task.

Although Kakashi knew Naruto had knowledge of wind jutsu, as most Jounin knew there was a difference between using wind jutsu and using wind chakra. When Yamato had asked how he learned such an advanced method of molding his chakra, Naruto explained that after Zabuza had given him his Ninjato, the missing-nin had taken the opportunity of a job in Wind Country to capture a Suna jounin in order to teach his charges the finer points of Wind Chakra manipulation, which the man was all too willing to do in order to live except in Suna they tended to use limestone not leaves.

Sadly for Kushina, she felt her importance to help Naruto complete the Rasengan was diminished since it would appear he wouldn't be straining himself to the point where the Kyuubi would take advantage. Still as Yamato created a waterfall in the middle of the training field they were using she had stayed to watch since Naruto and the clones he created did have trouble with splitting the water using his chakra. By lunch time it became apparent that due to the low number of clones he was using for the exercise the fox wasn't going to be a factor.

However before she could feel down about the matter, Sakura and Hinata arrived with a young Hyuuga in tow. She smiled in her almost sleep walking state as she remembered her son enjoying the lunch Hinata had made and the almost teary eyed way he had eaten Sakura's medicine balls, it being easily apparent to see that if he didn't care for her that he'd rather be eating dirt. Kushina also recalled how the young Hanabi had nervously explained how her father had told her that she'd be taking over her training do to what her father had said the developing bonds between their clans. As both Hinata and Naruto blushed at the realization that their parents were talking about their relationship, Kushina was certain that both of them were glad that it appeared Hanabi had no idea as to what she was referring too.

A sudden pain awoke Kushina as she stubbed her toe on the end of a coffee table. Cursing she leapt on one foot for a moment but stopped as she experienced a feeling of Déjà vu that gave way to a memory. Flashing back to it, a two month pregnant Kushina cursed still asleep despite just stabbing her toe on a chair in their old apartment only a block from the Hokage mansion, "_Damn it Minato what's so important that it can't wait till morning_?"

_Her husband smiled back at her although it was with the sad gravity that she had noticed appearing more and more frequently since learning that she was pregnant. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly knowing she was rather testy when disturbed from her slumber, "I just needed to show you this… well you'll know why when you need it."_

_Already feeling the sandman trying to pull her back to bed, she wasn't in any mood for riddles so responded with an eloquent, "Huh?"_

_Moving towards a wall with a round thermostat he said, "In case anything should happen to me. I want to leave something behind for Naruto." Turning the thermostat like he would the combination of a safe he added, "The combination is your birthday seven, ten, and the last two digits of the year of your birth." After entering the last digit a seamless section of the wall popped open showing that it had a hidden recess with a file inside of it_

_Swaying as sleep began to overpower her, she said, "That's nice, but I'm sure you're worrying over nothing. Plus, I'll probably forget in the morning. You should tell me then. Goodnight." Yawning she turned away mumbling about why her husband would install a safe now when he knew they'd be moving to a bigger home once the baby was close to being born._

As the memory faded away Kushina felt her heart begin to race as the question about why Minato would install a safe in a home they were vacating answered itself in light of the knowledge she currently possessed, which was due to the apartment's position so close to the center of the village the Kyuubi rampage would likely not reach it as it would often be the most heavily defended area due to its close placement to the civilian shelters often used in emergency situations. Now fully awake she hurried back to her room, where she quickly dressed before leaving the apartment she shared with her son in order to return to the one she had first shared with her husband.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a grumpy sounding man called towards his door as an insistent banging began gratings on his nerves causing him to really regretting his having signed a long term lease to his current residence due to all the recent emergencies. Granted due to its close proximity to the Hokage mansion it had suffered very little damage during them. But even emergencies in other countries tended to cause chaos in his life since the alarm bells would chime at all hours of the night. Opening his door, the man was confronted by a stunning red-head that under normal circumstances would have taken his breath away but due to his annoyance at being woken from a deep sleep caused him to rudely say, "What ya want?"

Pushing past him the red-head said, "Sorry, I know its rude but I really need to collect something I left here."

"Look Lady, I lived her for several months already and there ain't nuthin here that's yours."

Moving towards his thermostat she began spinning it like a lock combination replying, "Maybe you just didn't look hard enough." When she stopped on the third digit they both heard a pop but due to the tacky wallpaper some other tenant installed the section of wall couldn't pop all the way open. Cutting the paper with her fingernail she grabbed ahold of the section and pulled, ripping a good section of the dry wall away as well. Seeing a folder along with an envelope, she snatched them up clutching it to her chest before running from the room saying, "Sorry, send the bill to the Uzumaki Clan we'll pay for the damages."

Looking at his new wall safe the current tenant could only say, "Well I'll be damned."

* * *

Sitting on the top of her husband's head on the Hokage monument and looking out over the village Kushina with shaky fingers opened the envelope. Seeing the clean and crisp handwriting of Minato she began reading:

_Dearest Kushina, _

_I'm sure you've noticed my increasingly strange behavior and although a good portion of the nervousness and worry is learning that I'll soon be a father. I'm afraid to say it's also because I know I won't be much of one. You see during the Rouran mission I met someone incredible, our son. He was thrown back in time due to the actions of the man behind the incident but in order to keep the timeline pure I can't go into further detail than this. It's only because if I'm right you will already suspect something along these lines that I've said this much._

_I know I should have simply blanked my memories after the incident, but during the mission he used a power that I knew he shouldn't possess if you were to be there with him. I must say our son certainly takes after you in that he is very stubborn as he wouldn't stop trying to warn me of the coming disaster for our family but seeing him using the Kyuubi's chakra it was easy to guess at and when it would occur. Even telling him that he could unravel all he knew of his timeline was barely enough to get him to keep future events to himself. But again he took after you in simply changing the rules…but I'll skip over that in order to explain the seal in Kakashi's mind. Naruto is the key, but you must absolutely make sure not to unlock it until such a time that Naruto and I have met in the past._

_I can already hear you complaining you want to know what is behind it now, but in order to keep you occupied I've left something behind to keep you focused on something else. Teach it to our son for me._

_Until a day when I can once more hold you myself with all my love,_

_Minato_

Kushina fought back the urge to cry but instead did as Minato asked and focused on her son so opened the folder. Despite suspecting what it contained she still felt her breath catch in her throat as on numerous pages and explained in painfully small detail, whether for her benefit or Naruto's she didn't know, was the instructions to learn the technique that had made Minato a shinobi with an active order of flee on sight in all the bingo books, the Hiraishin.

* * *

Looking around the table around who sat all the other clan heads of the village, Tsunade said, "Alright I'd like to call this meeting to order. Shibi Aburame, you have the floor."

Standing Shibi said, "Thank you, as you know I've been conducting clan business outside the village recently. However during that trip I was approached by a man that wishes to remain anonymous for the moment but is placed inside Iwa." Shibi paused as the various clan heads began mulling his revelation over. When the murmur died down he continued, "He's provided me with the various bases that Sky Country set up during its exile in Earth Country."

Shikaku leaned forward in interest asking, "Do you think it's accurate?"

"It is," Tsunade supplied the answer for the Aburame, "Jiraiya had uncovered several of the locations through his own investigation and they match up to several that Shibi provided. The question now is what to do with the information."

"Does Iwa know of these locations?" Yakumo asked from her position sitting next to her uncle who normally ran the clan and thus attend such meetings.

While on the surface a simple question one that a few thought showed her inexperience the majority were surprised when Shibi said, "Not about all of them. It seems that Sky Country kept their allies in the dark about just how many bases they had established. I believe my source took it upon himself to ferret out the rest in order to give me the information in hopes of easing tension between our two villages."

"That's good to know considering just how tense things have gotten as of late," Tsunade said taking a moment to send a glare Kushina's way due to rumors of the Fourth Hokage being alive and well were spreading like wildfire through Iwa. The red-head simply smiled widely back in a look that told her that Iwa would have another reason to buy into such rumors.

Turning her focus from the Hokage, Kushina said, "Let's give Iwa the list then."

"A clever strategy," Shikaku said seconding the idea.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind explaining how that helps," Yakumo said embarrassed at her not understanding.

"By giving Iwa the complete list it will put the pressure on them to handle the matter while at the same time letting them know we don't consider them being the source behind Sky Country's attack. However, if they don't do anything with the information it proves that at the very least those in charge supported it informing us that they may be preparing for a new round of conflicts," Shikaku explained. Turning to Shibi, he asked, "Releasing the list won't expose your contact, will it?"

"No, he was most clear that we were free to use the information in any way we wished."

"And what does your new friend in Iwa wish in return for being so helpful?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm not sure. He merely provided me the list in favor for meeting with him again. I believe however he hopes to head off a new war between our villages. I will be meeting with him shortly to inform him of how we are using his information, I should know more about his intentions after the meeting."

"Good," Tsunade said preparing to move on to the next order of business.

However before she could Shizune burst into the room followed by Jiraiya. Running to her master she handed her a piece of paper. Reading it, Tsunade couldn't keep her reaction from her face causing Tsume to ask, "What is it?"

Addressing the room, Tsunade said, "It's an urgent message from Hot Water Country. The Daimyo is claiming that a large force of Kumo-nin are moving at a rapid pace towards his border. He is requesting our assistance in securing his country and insuring that if it is an invasion force we repel them."

The room went deathly silent as the repercussions of such a mission played through the minds of the clan heads. If Kumo did invade Hot Water Country and Konoha engaged its forces then it would only be a matter of time before a new war broke out. But before a discussion could begin on the matter a member of the Cryptanalyst Squad entered the room. Stepping in front of the Hokage she handed the village leader a parchment that had Kumo's symbol on it.

Reading the communication, Tsunade's eyebrows knitted in confusion causing Jiraiya to ask, "What's it say?"

"The Raikage is thanking you for once more using your Mr. J alias to inform him of some bandit activity. Do you have any idea of what he's talking about?"

Looking up at her lover she could see that he did especially as he said, "Accept the mission."

"What! Why?" Tsunade said surprised.

"It's not an invasion force, it's a search party," Jiraiya answered. Moving to a rack that was filled with rolled up maps he grabbed one that depicted the two countries currently being discussed and moving to the table the clan heads were sitting at unrolled it. Holding down the edges he said, "When Naruto and I were traveling together training, we were also warning the other jinchuriki of Akatsuki. In Kumo we learned their jinchuriki are highly respected so I set up the Mr. J alias to supply the Raikage with information on bandit groups operating in Lightning Country. It took sometime but eventually he sent the jinchuriki of the two-tailed cat to deal with one of the groups. Well with my goal a success and aware another group my try to use the reputation of the fake informant I told her to pass on to the Raikage I'd never use it again."

Catching on, Shikaku Nara stood and began looking over the map as well saying, "You believe Akatsuki attempted to use the alias unaware the Raikage knew you had dropped it."

"Precisely, but I believe he still attempted to use it as a chance to confront the group threatening his jinchuriki. But I'm willing to bet something went wrong."

Nodding in agreement Shikaku said, "Likely and if Akatsuki stays true to form, they will move to a location where Kumo can't search as thoroughly as they would like without drawing the ire of the country's leaders."

"Or in this case Hot Water Country's Daimyo," Jiraiya supplied.

"Are you sure the extraction will take place there?" Tsunade asked joining Jiraiya in looking over the map.

"Positive, if it hasn't already begun. It's the most likely place. However we can't overlook the possibility that the Daimyo may very well be aiding Akatsuki."

Shocked at Jiraiya's inference it was Kushina that asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Depending on the timeline here, I'd guess a day or two of travel for the ambush team. Then depending on how badly it went the Raikage would wait a day maybe two for word on how it turned out. Considering the speed at which their messenger lizards can move its unlikely he'd need two days to realize something was wrong. Therefore at most these Kumo-nin moving to the border are two days out and considering Hot Water Country has no shinobi of its own…"

"Then someone tipped him off they were coming and in order to hire us for such an expensive mission to protect his border. He'd have to know for a fact they were on their way or the information source would have to be highly trusted," Kushina finished for him.

"Exactly and considering Hot Water Country's intelligence network I say it was the former not the latter," Jiraiya said while looking over the map to find likely extraction areas.

"But if the Daimyo is working for Akatsuki then couldn't it be a trap for Naruto as well," Kushina asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure considering the last time they met up Akatsuki will be hoping Naruto is focused on the Kumo-nin and won't do anything to jeopardize keeping ahold of the jinchuriki they already have." Tsunade saw that Kushina did calm at her words so turning to Shizune said, "Pull all available Shinobi for this mission. I want them assembled on the roof in half an hour where I'll be giving them their orders."

Standing Shikaku began to head to his office to formulate a strategy so asked, "What will those orders entail?"

Looking grim she said, "Convince Kumo to keep to its side of the border while doing all in our power to locate their jinchuriki."

Nodding Shikaku said, "I'll begin forming a search grid for the teams tasked with locating any Kumo-nin that have already 'slipped through the border.'

Smiling at the word play, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya about to ask what he had planned. Who guessing at her unasked question said, "I think I'll pay our client a visit. Just to see how on the up and up he is." Turning to Kushina he asked, "Want to tag along? I could use some muscle if he's playing us."

Smiling dangerously Kushina said, "Sure, I could show my new apprentice how we handle uncooperative witnesses where I come from."

Repressing a shiver, Tsunade hoped for the Daimyo's sake he wasn't working with Akatsuki otherwise she didn't doubt an army of Kumo-nin would be the least of his problems.


	63. Chapter 63 Here Kitty, Kitty

**An:** I'm sorry for such a long wait between chapters. But with work, the general hustle and bustle of the holidays. Not to mention a general amount of laziness on my part before I knew it months had flown by instead of the usual weeks. Anyhow, I'll try and get back into the swing of things but can't promise anything since I plan to put in a lot of overtime in order to save up some cash. Let me thank all those who take the time to read and review as always since honestly I feel you're the ones I've let down the most, sincerely S. o. t. A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit, which is sadly why I can't dedicate as much time as I would like to write this**.

**Chapter 63: Here Kitty, Kitty**

Naruto ran to the Hokage mansion as the mobilization alarm continued to blare. Hearing it again so soon after they had dealt with Sky Country made him wonder if the last remnants of the once great mobile nation were staging some sort of suicide attack. Landing on the roof of the Hokage mansion he found it covered in shinobi of all ranks and ages. Seeing his team he took up a spot between Sakura and Hinata asking, "Any idea what this is about?"

Both kunoichi shook their head in the negative with Hinata saying, "No, but there was a clan meeting this morning which has probably just ended. The alert may be related to something that happened during it."

Naruto nodded and seeing Kakashi and Shikamaru talking with Tsunade said, "Well whatever it is we're probably going to be in the thick of it."

Finishing her conversation Tsunade moved from the two jounin, who took up positions behind her, to stand in front of her assembled shinobi. Clearing her throat, she said, "Time is of the essence so I'll be brief. We have received a mission from Hot Water Country to stop a potential invasion from Kumo." Tsunade remained silent as her shinobi began speaking to each other in hushed tones. She knew to expect as much, however she quickly reined them in shouting, "Silence!" They quickly obeyed her order so she continued by saying, "Good. Now before you jump to the conclusion this might be a start of a new war, we believe that it is in fact a search party looking for one of their jinchuriki who may have been abducted by Akatsuki. Still our honor as Leaf-nin demands that we take the Daimyo's request for assistance seriously. But that doesn't mean we're going to let those Akatsuki bastards get what they want. Therefore, you'll be broken into two groups. The group led by Kakashi is to stop Kumo from recklessly crossing the border in a way that might kick off a new shinobi war. Shikamaru will take charge of the squads assigned to search Hot Water Country. You will be doing so under the pretense of searching for advanced scouts or ambush parties while officially you'll be looking for potential sealing sights or Akatsuki bases. Now grab whatever gear you'll need and be prepared to leave in fifteen minutes."

As the other shinobi began to scatter over Konoha to follow Tsunade's orders, Naruto headed straight for Kakashi followed by his team asking, "Kakashi-sensei do we know who the jinchuriki is?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. The message we received didn't go into details and truthfully we aren't even really sure we're reading this situation right. This can get pretty nasty quickly if we're wrong."

"Are we being assigned to your group Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No, I figured Naruto would prefer being assigned to the one searching for the jinchuriki." Seeing Naruto's nod Kakashi added, "But I've found someone to take my place in the squad. He'll be at the gate when we assemble." A moment later Kakashi shunshined away to grab a few more supplies knowing if things did go badly it would be days before reinforcements arrived.

Although already wearing most of his ninja tools Naruto followed Kakashi's example as he began leaping over the buildings on the way to his home. Followed by his girlfriends and teammates he was making a list of what to grab when Haku asked, "Naruto did you ever met the Jinchuriki in Kumo?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Not really. I talked to one of them once, but I was busy pretending to be her as Pervy Sage made contact. They were pretty highly regarded so it wasn't easy to draw them out."

"That could pose a problem then," Sai said as he leapt next to Haku.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.

"I doubt Kumo would risk their jinchuriki foolishly. They are notorious for their lust of bloodlines and legendary weapons. That means Kumogakure must have believed they held the advantage, and if Akatsuki is behind this then they were still able to not only turn the tables but get their hands on the jinchuriki."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Naruto said gravelly, "You weren't with us when we faced Akatsuki but their members are all unbelievably strong."

"It truly doesn't matter," Haku said as the neared the former apartment building that was now the Uzumaki clan building and living quarters where they all lived, "We can't be sure of anything at this point so speculation serves no purpose."

Landing on the roof, Naruto said, "Besides we already know the most important thing."

"What's that Naruto?" Hinata asked sounding a little nervous which Naruto couldn't fault her for considering her history with Kumo.

"That this mission is going to be anything but easy," Naruto replied turning to face his teammates who nodded grimly in agreement. Trying to pick up the mood though he said, "It's just a good thing you guys have me around since I know I'll be able to handle it."

"Naruto, you shouldn't be so cocky," Sakura admonished him although he noticed a small smile on her lips.

"When has he not been overly self-confident?" Sai asked making his way down from the roof.

"Hey," Naruto shouted indignently.

"I can't honestly remember a time," Haku replied as he walked past Naruto noticing the wind being sucked from his friend's sails.

"That's so cold," Naruto said, but a moment later he was surrounded by warmth as Hinata and Sakura each grabbed an arm pressing up against him.

Kissing his cheek, Hinata said, "Come on. I've always enjoyed how confident you are."

"Thanks Hinata."

"But you probably could stand to learn a little humility," she added a moment later which caused Sakura to giggle and him to pout as the kunoichi dragged him along.

After the two kunoichi let him go to enter their apartment, Naruto stepped into his and spotting a note on the table quickly picked it up to read it. The note informed him that his mom had already left the village on a fact finding mission that supported the large one. Smiling at the part that told him to be careful, he put it down and grabbing several scrolls began loading them with everything from more ninja tools to emergency rations. Throwing some clothes into his backpack last he stepped out of his apartment pulling up his mask ready to deliver a serious hurting to Akatsuki.

* * *

"You're going to have to work on your endurance if you're going to be my apprentice," Kushina shouted behind her to a struggling Hanabi.

"Y-yes sensei," she replied redoubling her efforts to keep up with Kushina and Jiraiya as they leapt through the forest on their way to the Hot-Water Village. However despite her wanting to impress her sensei sadly she just didn't have the energy to keep going. As a result her chakra faltered as she landed on a branch causing her to slip and begin to fall towards the earth.

However Kushina was ready for such an outcome leaping from the trees behind the falling Hyuuga and easily caught her in her arms in midair. As they landed on the ground, Hanabi noticed that the Kushina that had yelled at her to keep up disappeared into smoke revealing that it was a clone. Confused, she looked up at the real Kushina, who could see the question in her eyes so said, "It's good you want to impress me, but you shouldn't do so at the expense of your safety or your health. If you were tired you should have said so." Placing her student on the ground Kushina said to Jiraiya as he joined them on the forest floor, "We'll rest here till Hanabi is ready to continue."

"I'm sorry," the Hyuuga said disappointed in herself although as she sunk to the ground she was glad they were resting.

"Don't be," Jiraiya said as he dropped down on a nearby rock, "I expected you to need to rest several miles back. Besides we're only about a day away from the village and will reach it before Kakashi's force reaches the Northern border."

Kushina handed Hanabi a canteen but instead of taking it and drinking she looked lost in thought so the red head asked, "What's the matter?"

"I guess I'm just wondering why you took me along if this mission is so important. I don't have any real experience to speak of. I'll probably just get in the way."

Crouching in front of her, Kushina put a hand on Hanabi's shoulder saying, "You'll do fine. All we need to do is get from the edge of the village to the administration building without being seen. We'll be fine."

"But I've never done anything of this sort before. What if I screw up?"

"Ha-ha don't worry about it," Jiraiya said amused, although still on guard around the girl having never forgotten the demon child that wounded him at the hot-springs several years before, "Learn by doing that's what I've always believed. Why… it takes me back to when I was training Naruto in how to summon. The kid just wasn't getting the hang of it so I threw him off a cliff so that in his desperation he'd…irk.

To Hanabi it almost appeared that Kushina's presence faded from in front of her since the woman moved so fast. Reappearing in front of Jiraiya, she delivered a kick to the side of his head that lifted the man from the rock and deposit him several feet away. Glowing with anger, she approached the Sannin her hair moving of its own accord as she said, "What did you do to my son?" in a voice that Hanabi was sure would give demons nightmares.

Realizing the danger he was in Jiraiya quickly faced the angry mother, "Now Kushina, I was positive the kid would come through. Besides aren't you doing the same thing kind of with Hiashi's daughter?"

"Are you accusing me of being reckless with her life because she's not mine? Do you really think I'm such a horrible mother that I'd risk someone else's baby recklessly?"

"Um…no," Jiraiya said praying he lived to see the next day as he wondered why his life was filled with such horribly violent women.

"Okay…good," Kushina said turning away calmly like the end of a sudden thunderstorm. Facing her student again she smiled at the girl saying, "Don't worry Hanabi. You'll do fine and if we do get caught I'll protect you no matter what."

Hanabi stared up at the smiling woman feeling a sense of calmness descending over her from the way Kushina spoke as if because she said so things would go exactly as she said. She nodded her head, but felt a small sliver of fear go through her spine as Kushina turned to look over her shoulder at Jiraiya who was retaking his spot on the rock he had been sitting on and with a voice once more filled with ice said to the Sannin, "Now let's you and I discuss what other training methods you used on my son." Hanabi couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as the Sannin's eyes grew wide in fear as the woman closed with him cracking her knuckles and hoped she didn't slip up during the mission if only to spare any defenders of Hot-Springs Village from having to face her teacher.

* * *

"Welcome to the annual Big Eaters contest, if you are contestants please sign in," a friendly woman said as Zabuza and his team approached her booth

Oi, what's the big idea," Mugen shouted annoyed at what he perceived as a distraction to his upcoming mission especially as Zabuza walked up to the booth and began writing. "Hey, we don't have time for some stupid contest we got a damn mission to get too."

"This is the mission," Zabuza said amused at the three faces gawking at him although only two of them seemed to be less than pleased.

"Surely you jest," Jin said calmly pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah," Mugen shouted just as displeased becoming even more so at his agreeing with his teammate. "You told us this was a C-ranked mission and that we'd even be facing a shinobi."

"That's right. It is and you are." Zabuza pointed towards a small platform where a ninja was being interviewed by several reporters. "That's Chouji Akimichi and he's won this competition for the past three years running."

"I see," Mugen said a dark grin appearing on his face, "We've been hired to take him out."

Zabuza brought his fist down on top of Mugen's head causing him to bend forward nearly in half. "Don't be a moron," the jounin said angrily, "He's a Konoha-nin. Do you really think the Mizukage would risk the alliance for a paltry C-ranked mission? Your job is to beat him but to do it fairly."

"That's bullshit," Mugen shouted, "I didn't become a shinobi to stuff my face."

Zabuza scoffed but seeing the sentiment mirrored on Jin's face as well asked, "Then why did you become one?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question," Zabuza said walking past the two boys of his squad, "For what purpose did you become Shinobi?" Thinking of his two previous students he said, "The boys I trained before you had dreams and goals they wanted to accomplish. If you can't even answer that question then you'll never discover what it is that will make you stronger. Anyhow, you three are signed up to compete. If you don't the, we'll mark this mission as a failure and you'll be suitably punished by taking more D-ranked ones."

As Zabuza took a place in the stands, Mugen mumbled, "Fuck him. D-ranked missions might suck but at least then we'd know what we were in store for." However looking over his shoulder at where his teammates should have been he saw them already taking their places among the many tables that had been set up. "Oi you bastards wait for me."

* * *

Zabuza chuckled as Mugen ran to join his two teammates. He had been a little surprised by just how fiercely the wild boy had complained, but remembered he hadn't been much different in his youth. Still considering that Zabuza had made the three run along the ground the four days to the village on light rations he figured their hunger would override their pride. Mentally shrugging, he figured in the end it didn't truly matter so long as they got the mission done. He doubted that any of the three would be able to beat the current champ but seeing the three nearly salivating as the cooks prepared the shrimp rice bowls he figured they might be capable of the second place spot which was their actual goal so that a local gambler could make a killing betting on his team.

He cut his mental musing as he felt a presence take a seat behind him in the stands. Despite her trying to do so unnoticed Zabuza felt it would be a cold day in hell before someone from the current generation could get the drop on him. Letting the young woman know she failed he said, "I trust your Hokage has the same principles about attacking allied shinobi as my wife."

Taking her being spotted in stride Ino moved down a seat and sat next to him saying, "She does, but there is more than one way to influence the outcome of this competition."

Looking out the corner of his eye, he could see that she was currently dressed as a civilian wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white tank top. "True," Zabuza conceded before saying, "So you're here as more than just moral support."

Nodding Ino said, "Yeah, some of these other competitors have sponsors and others are hoping to pick one up. Needless to say, there are a lot of people who have the means and money to try and win with shinobi assistance." Eyeing his team she changed the subject saying, "You can't really believe those three have a shot at beating Chouji without your aiding them in some way?"

Zabuza shrugged before saying, "Who can say? But they have a shot at beating everyone else which is the client's true goal."

Ino smiled upon realizing that due in part to Chouji's dominance of the eating tournament over the past three years the person that had hired Zabuza was banking on another shinobi being good enough for second place and by betting on the newcomers planned to make a bundle on what would be considerably higher odds. Seeing that their missions truly didn't concern each other, she said, "Well in that case good luck."

Grunting in response Zabuza focused on his team as one of the two men he guessed were the announcers of the competition began speaking after the starting gong sounded and the contest began. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Big Eater's Competition. I, Ichieimon, will be your announcer today. Sitting beside me is the Fire Temple priest Ingen who is best known for his cook book, "To Hell with Vegetarianism."

After the scrawny spectacled man introduced his thickly built partner, Zabuza listened with half an ear as they introduced the other competitors while he began to observe them. He chuckled despite nearly going deaf due to Ino's yelling when they introduced Chouji. He noticed several of the other contestants pausing in stuffing their faces to scowl at the name before they resumed eating especially as they noticed that the Akimichi was already a bowl ahead of them. One of the jealous competitors was introduced by Ichieimon next as, "One of the few people expected to be capable of taking down the current champ is the Bottomless Gullet Sounosuke. He's been training hard ever since suffering that crushing defeat last year."

"Yes," Ingen said, "I heard he's sequestered himself deep in the Black Woods of Grass Country since then. It will be interesting to see if all his training pays off."

"Indeed…wait what's this one of the competitors has dropped out after one bowl. Why would this strange glasses wearing man even enter?"

"That is enough. I'm already ashamed."

Hearing the announcer and the clipped reply Zabuza could see the first drop out was his student, Jin. He felt a sudden desire to bury his fist into the top of his student's head like he used to with Naruto especially as Ino began snickering. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he disrupted the competition in order to teach his student a lesson. Still seeing Mugen stuffing his face, Zabuza held out some hope his team could complete the mission.

As the competition wore on and several of the other contestants dropped out, Zabuza noticed Sounosuke give one of the people delivering the food a pointed look. Ino noticed it as well sitting a little straighter and said, "Watch my body for me." Zabuza nodded, so she made the handsign for her family's jutsu and sent her soul into the waiter's body just as he was discreetly pulling a small vial from his jacket.

Taking over his body, Ino pulled the stopper of the vial and downed the contents of it. Almost immediately she felt a rumbling in the man's stomach. Ending the jutsu, she smirked as he dropped the bowl he held in order to grab his behind in a vain effort to hold at bay the sudden case of explosive diarrhea he was about to suffer from. Running off into the crowd she heard a woman yell in disgust as he lost his battle of will power.

As the uproar the man caused died down, he asked Ino, "A rather dirty trick."

"Who, me or him?" Ino replied amused.

"Oh definitely him," Zabuza said amused, "especially now. I'm also guessing it was that Glutton guy that hired that loser. So why not see that he ends up eating a bowl laced with that stuff?"

Ino leaned forward as she stared at Chouji and Zabuza could just make out an admiring smile as she replied, "Chouji wouldn't want to win that way." Sitting back lazily she said, "Although it looks like your mission is about to end in failure."

"What!," he said noticing that Mugen's chopsticks were slowing down. Cursing, he tried to will the boy to swallow the stuff already in his mouth but his student proved unable as he suddenly keeled over backwards off his bench. His view of Fuu was blocked by the panicked Sounosuke now that his ace in the hole had failed, but he doubted she was still in it.

However he received a shock when he heard Ichieimon say, "Well it appears it's down to the Glutton Sounosuke or the Champion Chouji. But to my humble eyes it appears it's only a matter of time before…wait a second. I'm sorry folks but it appears that hidden behind these two colossuses of food there appears to be a small waif-like girl and she seems to be holding her own. It's incredible we're nearing the twenty-seven bowl record set by last year's champion and this girl that looks like she could be blown away by a stiff breeze is eating like there's no tomorrow."

Sounding almost sage like the monk Ingen said, "This girl's stomach must be connected to the void that exists within all of us. She must be taking in this energy to help a new cosmos to be brought into existence."

"I don't know about all that," Ichieimon shouted as he stood feeling the energy of the crowd some of whom were now chanting for their favorites, "but I do know that Sounosuke's chopsticks have stopped moving which means if he doesn't get going pretty soon… wait that's it the ref has made the sign. The glutton has been eliminated leaving only Chouji and…" being handed a piece of paper he read the name it held, "Fuu who is a kunoichi from the village of Kirigakure both of whom have just started on their twenty-ninth bowl."

Zabuza watched as Fuu and Chouji ate seven more bowls but growing bored said to Ino, "Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

After explaining his plan Ino bit her lip sending another look towards Chouji before saying, "I don't know he wouldn't want to win through cheating."

"It isn't cheating if she was never supposed to win," Zabuza reasoned. Ino nodded and using the jutsu her family was known for her body slid into Zabuza like she had fallen asleep. A moment later the announcer shouted, "I don't believe it… for a moment I though the champion had met a true equal but it appears this match of epic appetites has ended as Fuu has made the sign of surrender. I'd like to take the time to thank those who've…"

As Ino sat up she quickly went to congratulate Chouji while he slowly moved towards his team. As he walked he noticed the man that had hired them jumping up and down in excitement as Fuu had the highest odds so he stood to make a tidy sum from his bet on her. Shrugging, and missing the days when his village actually took missions that made them ninjas he chuckled to himself as he remembered that being a complaint of Naruto's after he had been blacklisted back during his missing-nin days for killing one of his handlers when the man had betrayed Him, Haku and Naruto. Feeling a little nostalgic for those days he could hear Mugen as he asked his teammate, "Oi, why'd you quit you might have stood a chance of beating that guy?"

"I don't know," Fuu said confused, "I blacked out for a moment and then it was over."

"It was most likely that kunoichi sitting next to Zabuza-sensei." Jin said surprising both his teammates and Zabuza to a certain extent. "She was of the Yamanaka clan was she not sensei?"

"She was," Zabuza answered, "I asked her to do it since our goal was achieved."

"What goal?" Fuu asked and despite eating enough to feed a small battalion of soldiers added, "I'm still hungry."

Arching and eyebrow as well as making a mental note never to reward his team with food he said, "I'll fill you in later and in any case good job, you too Mugen. Jin, you and I are going to have a conversation that you aren't going to enjoy later."

Fuu beamed under the praise while Mugen tried to look like the compliment didn't matter to him and he succeeded for the most part. However Zabuza having been a similar student could pick up the small smirk that did attempt to appear on his face. "I understand," Jin replied dispassionately to the threat of a stern talking too.

Feeling annoyed at the fact that Jin seemed underwhelmed by his threat and missing the days were such a statement was all he needed to get Naruto to fall in line, he let it slide since Chouji and Ino were closing with him and his team. "What can we do for you," he asked as they stopped in front of him.

Chouji gave a warm smile to Zabuza and his team before saying, "Well I wanted to compliment your kunoichi…Fuu was it... on a well fought battle. Also Ino told me what she did and if you wanted I'd be willing to accept a challenge from you some time."

"Really… you'd pay right?" Fuu said practically salivating at the idea.

Chuckling Chouji nodded saying, "Sure, if you're ever in the Leaf then look up my family's restaurant." Turning serious he faced Zabuza again to say, "We also thought you should know that Ino and I will be joining a team led by Asuma-sensei to look for the Three-tails and were wondering if you had heard any rumors about it on your way here."

Shaking his head, Zabuza answered, "Afraid I can't help you there. But if you get a chance to pass a message to your Hokage let her know we may be close to locating Utakata as he's been rumored to be near Mount Katsuragi."

Chouji and Ino nodded at the news with the kunoichi saying, "We'll pass that along to Asuma-sensei. I'm sure he'll be able to get word to Lady Tsunade. "

Zabuza nodded before raising a hand and with a half wave towards his team said, "Alright Squad One let's get going."

Fuu nodded towards the Leaf shinobi before following after her sensei saying, "Can we stop to get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure if you're buying."

"I don't have any money, Zabuza-sensei."

"Looks like you're not eating then."

Ino and Chouji smiled at each other as they watched the two boys silently following their teammates. Ino's smile turned flirtatious as she ran a finger over Chouji's chest after moving in front of him and saying, "Now before we join Asuma-sensei I believe you owe me a day of shopping."

Chouji gulped heavily remembering that one of the things she wanted to buy was a new swimsuit so with a small fantasy of her trying on different ones playing through his head he allowed her to lead him away. Although the fact that their next mission could have them facing Akatsuki was never truly banished from his thoughts despite the pleasant images running through them.

* * *

Kushina landed silently beneath the window where Jiraiya was currently meeting with the Hot-Water Country's Daimyo. The guards that had been stationed on top of the roof of the building had been easily and quickly eliminated by a combination of shadow clones with even Hanabi taking one of the men out. She could tell the young Hyuuga was proud of herself at that as well as making it to the village center undetected. Kushina made a mental note to not let the Hyuuga get a big head because of it by reminding her that Hot Water Village shinobi tended to be nothing but semi-skilled security guards due to the village's switching its focus from tasks usually associated with Hidden Villages to becoming a resort town.

It would probably be a conversation Hanabi took to heart since when the young kunoichi in training landed next to her it wasn't as silent as it could have been. "Hmm, what was that," the Hot Water Daimyo said looking away from Jiraiya to the window behind him.

"What was what?" Jiraiya said looking up from the tea he had been served calmly. Looking past the man to the darkened window since he had timed his arrival to be just before sunset so the two kunoichi could move under the cover of darkness the Sannin asked, "I trust you aren't trying to change the subject."

"Not at all," the Daimyo replied refocusing on his guest, "What were we talking about again? Ah yes, you were asking how it was that I'm so sure Kumo is on the warpath."

"Warpath is a rather strong way of putting it," Jiraiya said after taking another sip of his tea picking up the small smirk on the man's face as he did so, "But considering the cost of hiring Konoha to act as a border force one does tend to wonder what makes you so sure."

"I see and you're here then to see if my village and I are up to no good then?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Jiraiya admitted as he sat his cup down having finished the tea it held which caused a small amount of concern to appear on the Daimyo's face. It wasn't due entirely to the admission though since the man was no doubt surprised he had finished the drink. Deciding to enlighten him Jiraiya said, "It isn't going to work you know."

"B-b-beg your p-pardon," the Daimyo said now quite aware he was sitting across from perhaps one of the shinobi world's greatest fighters and despite putting enough poison in the man's drink to kill an elephant , said shinobi appeared none the worse for wear.

"The poison you laced my tea with." Chuckling as the Daimyo's face broke out into a mask of fear he explained, "A problem with becoming a resort town whose shinobi are more suited to protecting VIP's then doing actual shinobi work is it tends to make you rather lazy. Couple that with the fact that you haven't made a breakthrough in new poisons in years and that Tsunade has had an antidote to your most lethal ones for even longer, well I'm sure you're beginning to see the picture." Standing and with an air of menace about him, Jiraiya said, "But that you would try to poison me already answers most of the questions I would otherwise have."

Feeling slightly emboldened by his position since he doubted Konoha wanted to create an incident between their two countries. Smirking, the man said, "I guess you caught me. But what are you going to do about it? Konoha is far too weak willed to do anything to me for fear of disturbing the balance of power with the lesser shinobi countries."

Jiraiya shrugged before turning from the man who wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief that his bluff worked. "It's true hurting you would likely ruffle a few feathers. But I'm afraid you miscalculated on two things."

As Jiraiya's hand reached the door handle the man asked fearfully, "T-two? What would those be?"

Pausing in his action of opening the door, Jiraiya looked over his shoulder to meet the man's eye saying, "Well the first is assuming that Tsunade would mirror the Third's policy of appeasement with allies that have proven to be untrustworthy."

"T-the other…"

"That you could seemingly ally yourself with Akatsuki without consequence," Jiraiya paused as Kushina who had taken the opportunity to slip in through the window pressed a kunai up against the Daimyo's throat. The Daimyo looked up at the woman surprised and saw that her violet eyes were cold like steel and fearfully he turned back to Jiraiya as the Sannin added, "By the way you should know that your new friends are interested in her son. Therefore, I think I'll leave you two alone to chat since I'm sure before too long you'll tell her all we want to know. Come along squirt."

"W-wait," the Daimiyo said as Hanabi ran pass the man's desk to follow Jiraiya from the room.

As they entered the waiting lounge, they found it full of shinobi who had been waiting for the signal from their leader should the poison not finish Jiraiya off quickly enough. Still it was easily apparent to see the last thing they expected to see was that he appeared to be fine or that at some point he had been joined by a young genin. Looking around the room and counting thirty shinobi, he said, "Well squirt how about you take half and I'll take half." Laughing at the wide-eyed stare the young girl gave him, he jokingly said, "Alright I'll take them all then but only because you asked so nicely." As Jiraiya tore into their ranks the young Hyuuga watched awestruck and wondered how it was that she had ever laid a hand on the Legendary Sannin.

* * *

Yugito was beginning to worry about the fact that she couldn't even feel the pain coursing through her anymore. She didn't know how long she had been running or even when the last time she had eaten was. All she knew was that she was being hunted and that anytime she sat still for more than a half-hour she stood the chance of being caught by the masked black tendril masses that had been hounding her since she escaped from the Akatsuki pair that had turned the tables on her and the Anbu ambush team.

As she ran along the forest floor no longer trusting in her ability to stay up in the trees she hit a patch of moss and tumbled to the ground. Cursing her tired and achy body, she noticed a fast moving stream nearby and carefully approached it to drink some water. As the water passed through her parched throat she felt some of her strength returning but not nearly enough to think she stood a chance against the two men hunting her. Hearing the soothing sounds of the forest, she guessed that for the time being she had lost the masked creatures that acted as the hounds driving her towards the hunters.

She decided that maybe it would be best if she tried to attack the masked creatures in order to get past them and actually head towards Kumo instead of south. Therefore, she climbed under a small ledge of rock to rest and gather her strength for the coming fight. She knew it was a slim chance but was confident that unless she did something soon her slim chance would turn to none so closing her eyes waited to see if luck was on her side.

* * *

"Nervous Kakashi," a familiar voice said from behind him as the masked Jounin observed the forest for the large number of Kumo troops heading for the Leaf's position despite the fact that the sun had set several hours ago. Despite the belief that Kumo wouldn't reach them till morning it wouldn't do for them to let their guard down.

"Hmmm, did you say something," he replied and although it often was a tactic he used to annoy the man that had spoken this time he had meant it having been lost in thought.

Guy must have sensed the difference not replying with his usually passion instead asking, "Is it the mission that has you so worried?"

"I suppose that's part of it," Kakashi said surprised at himself for answering, but figured perhaps it was a result of his relationship with Shizune. "I mean we do have a large number of Kumo-nin heading straight at us and even if they are looking for their missing jinchuriki. I can't imagine they'll be too pleased to find us blocking their path."

Nodding seriously Guy said, "True, but even a sense of urgency doesn't give the Raikage the right to disregard Hot Water Country's borders."

"I know," Kakashi replied, "But can you imagine if it was Naruto that was taken. There isn't a rock Lady Tsunade wouldn't kick over to find him. I'm thinking that's a mentality the Raikage shares with her. I suppose that's admirable in a way."

Hearing something wistful in Kakashi's voice, Guy made a leap of logic saying, "I suppose it would make one question his own dedication to say his old teammate." To his surprise, Kakashi didn't deny it so he continued saying, "Kakashi…Rin made her own choice to go over to Root. There was nothing you could have done to stop her. You looked for her for months after she went…"

"Missing," Kakashi finished for him. "That's the problem…I only really started to care when it was too late. What if I had bothered before Danzou got his hooks into her then…"

Placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder Guy said, "There's no point in what ifs. I trust you shared these thoughts with Shizune."

"She tells me it's not my fault," Kakashi said looking up at the sky as he thought of his lover, "Still she's hardly unbiased when it comes to this matter. She's probably afraid I'll begin moping around the Memorial Stone again."

Laughing boisterously Guy said, "Indeed, but that doesn't mean she's wrong. There'll be a time when we meet up with Danzou and his forces where you'll likely once more face Rin again. Whatever happens from that struggle know that there are those who will support you."

"Hmm, did you say something," Kakashi replied his tone the usual teasing one of his being uninterested.

"Gah, Damn you Kakashi and that hip attitude," Guy shouted before turning to head back to talk with Kurenai.

Before he got completely out of earshot Kakashi said softly, "Guy thanks."

"Hm, what was that Kakashi," Guy said having heard him but decided to turn the tables on his fellow jounin.

Kakashi chuckled in response to which Guy nodded his head before heading back. Alone once more Kakashi looked up at the sky and allowed himself to remember the good times of Team Minato.

* * *

Tsunade read the note that had been delivered by messenger toad several moments ago. Finding that Jiraiya's hunch about the Daimyo was right she regretted accepting the mission since Konoha was still honor bound to defend the Hot-water border. Reading about how Kushina had beaten the man to a pulp before he admitted his involvement with Akatsuki she was glad the red-head had left him alive, and after she had made him admit to his crime in front of his village's elders, they had agreed to select a new Hot Water Daimyo.

Turning her chair to gaze out the window, Tsunade began to worry not just about Naruto but all the Jinchuriki. But she was thinking of one in particular since it appeared that some of the lesser shinobi countries were willing to work with Akatsuki. And while it appeared the Hot-Water Daimyo had done so for money she didn't doubt others could be bullied into doing so as well. It was making her believe that the wall of silence she was receiving from Taki might be more than them being tired of her constant requests to aid them in protecting Fū.

Turning back to her desk she began to draft a plan of action. One in which she would go around those in charge of Taki and offer her aid to the jinchuriki directly and if that meant she had to encourage the young woman to defect then so be it. Knowing that what she had planned could very well lead to war since she'd be in effect stealing away someone Taki considered as their greatest weapon, Tsunade knew she'd need to wait until most of her shinobi returned from the border. Not to mention that she'd need the Clan Council's blessing as well as to inform the other Kage's in the alliance before proceeding so as to limit the impact of her actions.

As she began writing the messages that she would send to Gaara and Mei, Tsunade considered that perhaps the young Kazekage was right and it was time for all five Kage to finally meet in order to discuss what to do about their common enemy, Akatsuki.

* * *

Naruto rolled out of the way as one of Sai's Fu-Dogs tried to pounce on him. Cutting its head off with his blade so that it turned back into ink, he didn't realize that it had been a distraction for the new leader of Team Kakashi, Captain Yamato. As he scanned ahead for more threats several large blocks of wood began growing from the trees behind.

"Look out!" Hinata shouted as she landed behind him shredding the wood as it smashed against the Rotation she had thrown up between Naruto and the jutsu.

Naruto caught sight of the former Anbu and created two clones to attack him but they only made it a handful of steps before being cut down by several senbon thrown by Haku. The masked boy was forced to retreat though as Sakura appeared throwing several shuriken at him.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said as Sakura landed next to them. Pressing their backs against each other they scanned over the surrounding trees but could find no sign of their assailants.

"I believe that I have all the relevant information I need," Yamato said before stepping out of the woods with Haku and Sai following behind. Having paired them up in different grouping to see how they worked together he began to give his impressions, "All of you work well together which considering your team leader is Kakashi is to be expected. Not to mention how long some of you have spent working with each other. But that isn't to say there aren't some problems, Naruto you tend to focus only on the threat in front of you leaving you open to surprise attacks."

"I considered the possibility Sai's attack was a diversion. But with both Sakura and Hinata backing me up I knew they'd protect me," Naruto replied defensively.

Yamato noticed both girls' cheeks coloring at the compliment as well as an amused look which passed between Sai and Haku as a result of the girls' reactions. Guessing that Naruto was the Kakashi of his team having seen the various kunoichi that had worked with the eccentric jounin act similarly he felt a little reserved about going with the team formation he had planned. But sensing none of the usual hostility that resulted from these types of love triangles figured the two kunoichi knew when to be professional. Still he felt it prudent to say, "Having faith in your teammates in good. But you should still be wary." Naruto nodded so he changed the subject saying, "Now that I've seen all of your abilities I think it prudent that I lay out our strategy. Being as we are one of the teams searching for the suspected missing jinchuriki I think you are all aware we stand an excellent chance of facing Akatsuki." He saw the grim faces and knew they stemmed from most of the young shinobi standing around him having already faced off against the group. Glad their victory hadn't filled them with overconfidence in their abilities he said, "Therefore I think it best we have a stratagem in place should such a thing occur. While it appeared that Sasori and Deidara seemed inclined to work independently of one another, we cannot assume this is a matter of course. But it is something we should aim for."

"You mean our goal should be to separate them," Sakura said as she began to understand what Yamato was planning.

"Yes," the temporary leader of Team Kakashi said with a nod of his head. "I don't think I need to explain to anyone here the dangers in facing an S-ranked shinobi let alone how much worse facing two could be. The reason for these exercises that I had us engage in was to get an idea of just how good your teamwork is. It has probably been our greatest strength when going up against Akatsuki." Pleased with the nods of agreement he continued, "Should we encounter them our goal will be simple, divide and conquer. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata will form one team, while Haku and Sai will partner with me in order to drive them apart from each other. Hopefully without the ability to back each other up they will fall as Sasori and Deidara did." Standing the team captain said, "Let's gather our gear and resume searching our quadrant before moving on to the next."

Moving to their respective packs, Hinata had just picked hers up when Naruto said, "Thanks again Hinata. I probably would have been lectured more if you hadn't backed me up."

Hinata smiled up at her boyfriend saying, "You don't need to thank me Naruto. It's what any girlfriend would do for her boyfriend…well unless she was mad at him."

Naruto chuckled, at her joke and making sure Yamato wasn't looking quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Hey," Sakura whispered seeing the small affectionate kiss, "I thought we agreed no public displays of affection while on missions."

"Sorry," Naruto said turning towards his other girlfriend before whispering, "I'll make sure you get one too later."

"Well then it's okay," Sakura said, causing the other two to smile at her.

Naruto slung his pack over one shoulder as he walked with the pink-haired girl to join the others. Hinata took a moment longer to adjust her pack but paused as she saw a figure off in the woods. She quickly looked away but could still feel it staring at her but since it was the woman that had appeared to her from time to time the first one being during Danzou's trap in Suna; she made no move to warn the others or investigate. She knew from experience that anything she did to call attention to it would just make her look crazy since she'd simply disappear. Strangely she got the feeling the woman was amused at her trying to ignore her, but with everything going so right in her life, namely being with the love of her life, she just didn't want to deal with a figment of her imagination.

* * *

Yugito eye's snapped open due to a sudden silence descending onto the area. Seeing that it was almost morning, she cursed at falling asleep for so long. Due to the stillness of the forest, she guessed that the time of confronting the creatures chasing her was upon her. Pulling herself from the small recess where she was hiding Yugito looked around for some sign of where the attack would come from. She didn't have to wait long as a bolt of lightning shot from a canopy of leaves behind her. Nearly avoiding the blast she threw several kunai in retaliation. One of the kunai had an exploding tag wrapped around the handle, but the creature must have sensed as much as it leap to another tree as the top of the one it had just been in exploded.

Cursing, she was hit from behind and blown off her feet by a stream of water. Bouncing and sliding across the ground as the water pushed her along she still managed to notice the creature that used the lightening element maneuvering along the tree tops. Understanding its intention to fire a jutsu into the stream of water to electrocute her, she managed to pull a kunai from her pack and threw it to the side. After it impacted a tree she pulled on the ninja wire attached to it and pulled herself free of the water and rolled behind the tree to block the spray from connecting with her again. The Water Element creature kept the jutsu up blasting the bark from the tree between them. Yugito knew she needed to keep moving or the Lightening Masked creature would simply move to hit her as she was pinned down. Running up the tree she was hiding behind she waited until she reached the top to leap upwards from the canopy of leaves. Spotting the Water Mask she was about to throw another explosive kunai at its face when she was tackled from the side.

The Lightening Mask tried to pull her to the ground but she managed to kick free of it and used the momentum to reach another tree. The two masked creatures began circling around it making Yugito feel like a cat being run up a tree by a pair of dogs. Showing that this cat had claws she took a deep breath and shot a fire jutsu at the creatures below. It took the shape of a mouse which then split into two, before doing so again and again, as the jutsu flew from the tree towards its targets. The two Masks leapt away avoiding the jutsu but the fire mice gave chase. She felt a smile appear on her face as the two masks were herded towards one another and seemingly unaware of their proximity smashed into each other as the fire mice converged on them causing a large explosion.

Dropping down to the ground as the smoke covered the area Yugito was surprised at how moist the air felt. "Shit," she cursed as the smoke cleared enough to show that the creature had melded into one and had used a dome of water to protect itself from her jutsu. Both masks of the now larger creature focused on her and both opened their mouths to prepare a jutsu. Suddenly realizing that it was about to use a combination jutsu, Yugito jumped to the side as a Lightening-Water Combination Bullet flew past her. The jutsu hit a tree behind her causing it to explode and the shrapnel peppered her back with splinters. Managing to get back to her feet, she began to flee but was blown off them again as another jutsu detonated several feet from her. She landed hard skidding in the recently created mud.

The creature began to close with her walking slowly on all fours and she suddenly knew how the mouse felt as the cat played with it before killing it. Trying to get back to her feet, she only managed to get them under her before they slid from under her as she collapsed back to the ground. Hearing the sound of the stream, she quickly rolled into it hoping the water would do what her legs couldn't which was get her away.

The creature took chase as the water carried her away and Yugito panicked as it leapt onto the water. But luckily or unluckily for her the current picked up as the water became rougher opening into a river. Having a bad feeling as she heard the sound of water falling she knew what awaited her at the end of the rough ride. Grabbing onto a large rock with chakra she held tight fighting desperately against the strong current. She had nearly succeeded pulling herself out when she caught sight of the creature, although it seemed to have lost her she knew it would only be a temporary thing since there were two more such creatures chasing her. Not to mention the two Akatsuki. She knew there was no escape and knew what she needed to do. Just as the creature spotted her she let go of the rock and allowed the water to sweep her over the waiting waterfall.

She knew her chances of survival were non-existence, but that wasn't her goal. Denying Akatsuki Nibi was. Closing her eyes as she neared the edge she thought, "_I'm sorry Nibi_."

"_I'm sorry too_," was the last thing she heard before disappearing over the edge.

* * *

"Shit," Kakuzu said as he ended the jutsu that had temporarily allowed him to "see" through one of his masked hearts. Finding that Hidan was holding him against his back by the collar of his cloak as he carried him, he shook free enraged at his partner's disrespect saying, "You foul-mouthed moron. I told you to watch me, not drag me along behind you."

"You're fucking lucky I didn't drag you through the dirt," Hidan replied. "It was boring just sitting there watching you twitch occasionally."

"You should have used the time to pray to that weakling god of yours."

Gripping his scythe dangerously Hidan pointed it at Kakuzu shouting, "Watch it infidel before Jashin calls upon his power to smite you."

"I'll die of old age before that happens," Kakuzu replied annoyed as he began to head in the direction to where Yugito had disappeared over the waterfall.

Hidan cursed his partner several more times before getting the hint Kakuzu was focused on the matter of capturing the jinchuriki. "Has your jutsu located the jinchuriki?"

"Yes, although it seems she's chosen death over surrender."

"What? Fuck, Leader is not going to like that."

Kakuzu shrugged saying, "He'll get over it. Besides we never did seal the Four Tails either. Instead he let Tobi take care of it. Leader never did say what he did with the jinchuriki. For all we know the Two Tails was going to end up in the same place and if so that means the plan has changed. Whatever the nine-tails did to the statue has probably weakened it so that it can no longer hold all the Bijuu so we're going to concentrate on only sealing the most powerful ones from this point on."

"Then why are we heading deeper into Hot-Spring Country? Let's just cut our losses and head to the base in Sound."

Kakuzu glared at Hidan saying, "I said it appears she has chosen death. I do not wish to compound our failure with a false report of her being dead only to find out she is still alive. The goal may no longer be to seal her Bijuu away, but it seems Leader still wishes to deprive Kumo of its services."

"Why?"

"What do you care?" Kakuzu asked, "I doubt even if he explained his reasons you'd understand. Just kill who I tell you too and keep your mouth shut."

Hidan much as Kakuzu expected flew into a litany of curses before following after him. He took a slow pace to the waterfall Yugito had fallen from as he expected his hearts to have fished her out of the water long before he arrived. He was rather glad for the turn of events since it would allow him to gauge exactly how the Leader reacted to Yugito's death. He knew that something was going on behind the scenes and he intended to find out since money was what brought him to Akatsuki not some sort of foolish dogma like Hidan.

He looked back at his partner and felt nothing but contempt for the fool since he probably didn't even realize they were but pawns for the true power broker of Akatsuki. Who that was he couldn't say, however he suspected Tobi may be the link to the person or persons operating from the shadows. His hunch was born from Tobi being put in charge of handling the Four Tails. For a junior member of Akatsuki to be granted such a responsibility meant he had deeper connections to the supposed Leader of Akatsuki. He intended to find out what those were since whoever was pulling the strings of Akatsuki probably viewed him as a pawn as well and Kakuzu knew full well how valuable a pawn was to the man moving the pieces.


	64. Chapter 64 Brighter Vision

**An: Wow, almost a whole year without an update. To the many fans and reviewers of this story I can only say, I'm sorry. I never truly intended for it to be this long, but life just didn't really leave me much time or desire to focus on this story as other projects had pulled me away. Not to mention my new job has me staring at a computer screen all day so coming to do so was a little unappealing. However, from here on out I plan to at least add one chapter a month to this story as well as to The Difference a Kiss can Make. For the foreseeable future, Intentions will be on hiatus at least until I finish this or my other story. But don't worry I do plan to finish all my stories. **

**Now let me take the time to thank those that take the time to review as I feel I let them down the most with my prolonged absence. So again thank you and if I don't get the chance to say it at some other point in the near future Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

**Chapter 64: Brighter Vision**

"I'm sorry too," Nibi called out to its host as the water threw the jinchuriki over the edge. Nibi didn't mean it though as an end of the partnership that they had attained, but because the ancient creature was going to thwart Yugito's desire to deny Akatsuki from extracting the Bijuu. Coating Yugito in its chakra, it protected the woman from smashing against the rocks on her way down as well as from being smashed by the waterfall itself. Still Yugito hit the water hard, losing conscious so it was left to Nibi to exert control. Turning them into their two-tailed cat form Nibi managed to extract them from beneath the crushing water. However the Bijuu didn't make it very far as it was still reeling from the wound it had received from the silver-haired Akatsuki member. Managing to get to the shoreline before collapsing and reverting back to Yugito's form, Nibi began concentrating on healing her wound so she could once more begin healing Yugito. The Bijuu only hoped that Kumo forces were nearby as otherwise all it had done was delay the inevitable as well as denying Yugito her goal of preventing Akatsuki from taking it away.

* * *

Kakashi looked up and could see the Kumo shinobi closing in on his group. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, although his men probably had no idea that he was anything but calm from how he was carrying himself as he was still reading his ever present book. His nervousness faded though as the Kumo-nin got closer due to his training kicking in from his need to take command. He closed his book as the Raikage held up his hand causing his men to stop on the tree branches opposite of Kakashi and the Leaf.

"Kakashi Hatake you're a long way from home," The Raikage said challenging.

Keeping his voice calm and neutral Kakashi said, "The same could be said of you Lord Raikage."

"I don't have time for this. Get out of my way or I'll make you move."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You of all people must realize the waves that are generated when people move hastily. Those waves have brought the Leaf here for the Hot-Water Daimyo fears being overrun by them."

A scoffed as he replied, "I have no interest in this country. Now move."

"I wish I could," Kakashi said sincerely, "But the Leaf is honor bound to protect the border. Now if…"

"I see," A said dangerously, "It seems Tsunade has received my message, but is taking the opportunity to hinder us from saving Yugito." The Raikage's words caused all the assembled Kumo-nin to reach for their weapons an action that was mirrored by the Konoha-nin.

Kakashi sighed as he raised his hand and then lowered it telling his people to put their weapons away. A arched an eyebrow at the move causing Kakashi to say, "Now as I was saying. We were tasked with protecting this border from a large assembly of Kumo shinobi intent on crossing it. But should that assembly agree to say break up into smaller units which will be observed by the Leaf. Then I think the Daimyo's fears should be well appeased and you should be able to cover more ground faster."

A's past experiences tended to make him suspicious of any shinobi from outside of Kumo. However, he put those suspicions aside as Yugito's life hung in the balance and Kakashi's proposal would allow him to spread his force out over a larger area without diluting its power should they encounter Akatsuki. Nodding to Darui, the man yelled for the Kumo-nin to break into pairs. The shinobi quickly did as commanded and once they had split up those pairs were in turn joined by three Konoha-nin.

Kakashi appeared between A and Darui saying, "Lord Raikage, if you wish we can head to our central camp. From there you will be able to oversee our search parties progress and better orientate your own so they aren't rechecking locations we've cleared."

A nodded and as he followed after Kakashi, but couldn't help but wonder what the Leaf hoped to gain by helping Kumo in its hour of need.

* * *

"I'm telling you it isn't a rumor. Sakura and Hinata are dating that idiot Naruto," Kiba said to his teammate angrily.

"I didn't say it was," the calm voice of Shino replied, "I'm merely questioning why you care."

Taken a little by surprise by the rebuttal Kiba stammered slightly, "W-well because it's just not right…"

"Based on what? I still don't understand why you care. Hinata already made it clear she only viewed you as a friend back during the academy and you've never displayed an interest in Sakura as anything other than a teammate. Therefore your being upset is illogical."

Isaribi listened to her teammates before muttering to herself, "Not that he'd noticed even if a girl was interested in him."

Although she had barely given voice to her complaint Kiba still knew she had spoken if not hearing exactly what she had said so asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," the kunoichi replied making sure not to face the boy lest he see the blush she was sporting. Kicking her feet in the stream she was sitting by she tried to get them to change the subject saying, "Don't you think now isn't the proper time to be discussing this? Kumo and Konoha don't have the best of relationships so even if the jinchuriki spots us; they might remain hidden from us as well."

Shino nodded pulling the hood of his jacket back up as he said, "Indeed, considering she has the least experience as a shinobi you should feel ashamed at her professionalism Kiba."

"Hey man, I'm professional. Excuse me for thinking I can talk in the middle of our freaking camp."

Kiba directed a glare at the kunoichi which caused her to think, "_Great, now he dislikes me even more_." Sighing, the newest member of team Kurenai wondered if his dislike was due to her replacing Hinata on the team. She was aware that Kiba had put in for the transfer to it in order to be with his friends in the aftermath of his old team's dissolution. As a result he tended to be rather uncouth towards her making her feel as if she was a poor substitute for Hinata. Which was rather distressing since she had taken a liking to him from the get go.

Focusing back on the water where she was dipping her sandals, which were modified so that the toe area was more exposed to accommodate for her Kaima form's webbed feet, she decided to remain silent less her standing fall even more in Kiba's eyes. However she suddenly felt a massive shock run through her causing her to think, "_Whoa, something strong just entered this river_."

Her standing abruptly caused Shino to ask, "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Isaribi said as she pulled off the sarong that she normally wore around her waist, "But something with a monsterous chakra level just entered the river upstream." Channeling her chakra internally she triggered her kaima form causing her skin to turn scaly, but instead of the ugly green scales that used to appear, her skin reflected the early morning light giving of a multitude of colors.. Her long purple hair grew more fibrous like the soft barbs that appeared on some fish. Finally her dark eyes grew wider taking over the whites of her eyes before turning a dark blue color. Turning to her teammates she said, "I'll go scout it out."

To her surprise it was Kiba that responded forgetting his earlier ire as he said, "We'll be right behind you."

After a quick nod, she dived into the water and was gone in a flash as she easily propelled herself through it. Covering several miles in minutes, she reached the base of a great waterfall. She slowly rose to the surface until only her eyes were above the water looking for some sign of what she had detected. The chakra signature had quickly disappeared as she traveled towards it, but Isaribi knew that simply meant it had left the water as if whoever it had belong to had died she'd still be able to feel it for some time. Scanning the bank at the base of the waterfall she zeroed in on what appeared to be a massive animal print. Quickly making her way towards it, she knelt down to examine it further and found it to be remarkably fresh. Figuring that from the size alone, the paw print could be her chakra source she decided to follow it. Drawing an arrow in the mud with her webbed hand for her teammates to follow she began tracking the creature. The tracks disappeared into some brush but what surprised Isaribi was that they appeared to be getting smaller. Shortly after entering the foliage the kunoichi came to a complete stop as the animal tracks she had been following gave way to a human one. She doubled her pace now fairly certain that what she had been following was a jinchuriki due to the data packet she had been given about what to search for. It had been in a report given by the Fourth Hokage that Kumo's jinchuriki seemed capable of transforming into the beasts that they contained.

She didn't have to follow the tracks far, as only a few dozen yards further she found a blond woman lying face down in the dirt. She quickly made her way towards her, but as she tried to spin her to her back Isaribi needed to leap back as the kunoichi slashed a kunai she had been clutching at the Leaf-nin.

Panting heavily and looking very much like a cornered animal she asked, "What the hell are you?"

Realizing she was still in her Kaima form she reverted back to normal and indicated the buckle of the belt around her hips which contained her waterproof pouch where she stored the items that would be ruined if they got wet. Yugito noticed the Konoha symbol there, but naturally she didn't seem relieved. Having read about the history of her new home and some of its conflicts with the other villages she could understand. Raising her hands in a passive manner she said, "My name is Isaribi. We've received word that you were in peril and were dispatched to search for you."

"Capture me you mean."

Isaribi quickly shook her head no as she said, "We have no interest in taking you prisoner. We are here due to a request from the Raikage. He didn't ask for our help directly but sent a message thanking a Mr. J for information you recently received. We believe that it was a clue that Akatsuki may have snatched you or Lord Bee."

Yugito dropped the hand holding up the kunai more from fatigue than from coming to trust the Leaf-nin. Looking unbelievably tired she said, "He hates being called that. The fool prefers to go by Killer Bee."

Isaribi took a cautious step forward, but stopped as the forest went deathly quiet. Both women tensed as a result causing Isaribi to say, "I think it might be best if we leave." She quickly moved to pick the jinchuriki up throwing one arm over her shoulder.

She had just managed to get Yugito to her feet when the blonde woman tensed saying, "Too late."

Isaribi followed where the older woman was looking to see a masked creature standing to the side of them. Yugito recognized it as one of the two that had been hounding her before her falling over the edge of the waterfall. Considering that it had joined with its counterpart to form one giant creature but that the other mask was no longer a part of it she warned, "There's another one nearby. They were working as a pair before."

Yugito's words were proven correct as suddenly from a canopy of leaves behind the pair of women the other creature leapt towards them. But it overshot its targets when a pair of spinning vortexes slammed into the creature's torso sending it flying over the two women's heads.

Kiba and Akamaru landed in front of the women with the young man shouting, "Wahoo, nice job boy. We really sent that thing packing."

"Don't kid yourself," Yugito said, "If it was that easy I would have had no problem handling it."

Kiba turned to hurl back an insult which died on his tongue as he took in the beautiful woman's face. Isaribi noticed Kiba's starstruck look and felt a twinge of jealous spark to life within her. However, the current situation forced such thoughts away as she shouted, "Look out."

Kiba turned to see the other creature had opened its mouth but just as it began to light up as a jutsu prepared to be blasted at them. The creature suddenly closed its mouth before slamming its side into a tree. Kiba relaxed as it shook more and more violently before hundreds of bugs began swarming from within and throughout the loosening coils of the tendrils that made it up. Relaxing Kiba said, "You took your sweet time."

"Perhaps," Shino said stepping from behind a tree with his hands in his pockets, "Yet despite the lack of flash my technique showed. You could argue it was more effective than yours."

Shino raised his hand to point causing Kiba to turn and see that the creature he had hit was back on its feet. It looked like it was about to attack again but paused as its companion collapsed as the chakra from the heart that powered it was drained. The tendrils began to turn to a liquid state revealing the heart that made it up. Sensing that the odds were against it the creature leapt away.

"Yeah you better run," Kiba shouted.

Meanwhile Shino pulled out a tube which he pointed towards the sky and pulling the string that came out of the end sent a flare into the sky. "Why'd you do that," Yugito said agitated, "You've likely just given Akatsuki our position."

Shino turned towards the woman as he logically explained, "That creature will likely do the same. Plus we have many allies looking for you. Akatsuki would likely be converging on our position regardless of whether or not I used the flare. I prefer it if our allies were doing the same."

"Besides we'll be here to protect you," Kiba said jerking a thumb towards his chest as he spoke.

"Thanks, I feel so much safer already," Yugito said a hint of sarcasm entering her voice. She knew she probably came off as bitchy but considering how tired she was it was hard to reign in the general disdain she had felt for Konoha-nin.

Isaribi smiled expecting Kiba to snap at the jinchuriki due to her attitude. But instead both women were surprised as Kiba said, "I mean it. I promise we'll get you home safe and sound."

Despite herself, Yugito said, "T-thanks," caught up in the brown haired man's sincere expression.

Shino stepped forward saying, "If we are going to keep that promise. It would be prudent to head towards the base camp Shikamaru established."

"Right," Kiba said taking Yugito from an increasingly jealous Isaribi especially as he picked the woman up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" A blushing Yugito asked trying to pull herself from the young man's grip.

"Relax," Kiba said whistling for Akamaru. When his canine companion jotted in front of him, Kiba placed Yugito on top of his partner as he said, "We need to move quickly. Just hang on and leave the rest to us." With that, the large white dog leapt into the trees followed by Kiba and the others.

* * *

Kakuzu hated running. Because in his business it usually inferred that things had gone extremely poorly. That he was now running through the woods with his noisy partner cursing behind him was proof enough of that. He was aware that Kisame had taken to calling him and Hidan the Zombie Combo. Normally being the center of a person's amusement would earn his ire and a quick but painful death. Kakuzu's last few partners could attest to that. However, secretly he had taken a vague sense of pride in the name. His reason was because much like a creature he saw himself in the same light. Slow moving, but unrelenting. The slowness was a sign of professionalism since it showed he wasn't operating on the edge of disaster that so many other shinobi often found themselves.

"What the fuck?" Hidan shouted as he trailed behind his partner. "What the fuck happened to slow and easy to wear the bitch down?"

Kakuzu hadn't stopped to monitor what his masked creatures had seen so wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but he could feel only one of them heading back towards him. That coupled with the green flare that had gone into the air told him there were new players in the game. He was going to ignore his partner but hearing him about to complain again he said, "That flare was a signal to nearby shinobi that they've located something. Considering its location to where I last felt my masks and where one of them died it likely means they've found our jinchuriki."

"Shit, how the fuck did Kumo get in front of us?"

"They didn't," Kakuzu replied, "it's the Leaf."

"What!? That useless fuck of a Daimyo was supposed to have them pointed right at the rescue group coming from Kumo."

"I'm aware of that," Kakuzu snapped at his partner. "It's possible a Leaf patrol stumbled on her. We were hoping she'd try to avoid them as well as us. But it is possible she was too weak and delirious to do so. If we're quick enough, we can take her off their hands before they know what they've got." Kakuzu was glad that it seemed his partner had decided to be quiet to prepare for the coming fight. That was why he was surprised by his saying, "It could also be that the Raikage has asked the Leaf for help."

Kakuzu could tell his partner was surprised by his thinking aloud as he said, "What the fuck are you mumbling about? The Leaf and Cloud hate each other. There is no fucking way they'd agree to help each other."

"I suppose you're right," Kakuzu replied although he flashed back to over a hundred years in the past as he remembered the man that had recently become the first Hokage coming to his recently formed village bearing an offer of peace. A peace which he had hoped to bring about by giving them the Six-Tails. But it was a peace that Kakuzu would never be a part of as shortly after he was assigned the task of assassinating Hashirama Senju and then when he failed was cast out of his village as a traitor even though the go ahead had been given with the village leader's blessing. Shortly after his failure Taki would join Konoha in peaceful co-existence a fact that still angered Kakuzu to this day. He pushed aside his unprofessional stroll down memory lane to focus on the task of recovering the jinchuriki they lost.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps the current Hokage was keeping her grandfather's dream alive and rescuing Kumo's jinchuriki would go a long way to proving her intentions. It would explain why with Kumo probably bearing down on Hot Water Country a group of Leaf-nin would reveal their position. That also meant that if they were aiding Kumo then it was likely more Konoha-nin were converging on that position as well. Kakuzu did not like the situation he and his partner could end up facing, especially since he was beginning to feel more and more like a pawn within Akatsuki. Still, professional pride demanded that he at least make an effort at recovering Hidan's target.

Still his professional pride did take a hit a moment later as they appeared in a clearing and once he crossed the half-way point a large wooden wall sprung up between Hidan and him. "What the fuck is this?!" Hidan shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of the structure.

Kakuzu also stopped and looking behind him over his shoulder said, "Wood style. How nostalgic." Turning forward again, he came face to face with three Konoha-nin . He didn't recognize two of them, but was familiar with the third although the young man's face was covered by a mask favored by shinobi of the Mist. Figuring his partner was staring down Leaf-nin as well he called back to him, "Hidan, are you looking at a blond kid wearing a mask?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll make quick work of him and his two teammates as well."

Fighting back annoyance, he pulled his Akatsuki robe off as he said, "He's the jinchuriki of the nine-tails you idiot. Don't you recognize him from when he interrupted the sealing of the one-tails?"

"I was barely fucking paying attention by then. We'd been sealing the one-tails for days."

"Well don't kill him. If anything, we'll turn this to our advantage and present him to Leader. That should make him up for letting the two-tails get away."

Kakuzu could hear the predatory smile likely on his partner's face as he responded, "Now you're talking."

* * *

Hinata tensed as she heard what the two Akatsuki members had planned. She noticed that Sakura did so as well and felt a small smile appear on her face at their similar reactions. Naruto was standing between them and said, "You talk a big game let's see if you can back it up."

"I'd love too," Hidan shouted as he began running towards the trio with his scythe held behind him.

Naruto pulled his ninjato preparing to meet the charge but Hinata having activated her Byakugan shouted, "Watch out!"

Naruto and Sakura reacted instantly as two mask wearing creatures leapt from the other side of the wooden wall that Yamato had constructed to separate the Akatsuki members. As they cleared the barrier, they each shot a jutsu to where the three had been standing. One was a fire jutsu and the other a wind so when they connected in flight on their way towards the Leaf-nin. The jutsu grew much more powerful and slammed into the ground where it caused a massive explosion that sent dust flying everywhere.

"Stupid fucking creatures," Hidan cursed as he shielded his eyes looking for his targets.

A moment later he raised his weapon to block a sword strike from Naruto as he used the dust like the Hidden Mist jutsu. It did Hidan no good though as Naruto channeled his wind nature chakra into his blade which caused it to shear through the other weapon like a hot knife through butter. Unprepared as he was for his scythe to offer no protection it was little wonder that Naruto's blade also bit into a sizeable portion of Hidan's neck.

Naruto was about to offer up a taunt, but stopped as his instincts cried at him to leap away. Having learned to trust them, he did so causing both Hinata and Sakura to leap to his sides as they watched the creatures come to the wounded Akatsuki's defense. "That's one down," Sakura offered up in relief.

"No, it's not," Naruto replied watching the man as he held a hand to his neck as if to keep his head attached while staggering. Before either of his girlfriends could point out he had likely struck a fatal blow Naruto added, "I've never met a man that could keep a clamp over his neck well enough to prevent any blood from seeping through his fingers."

Having spoken loud enough that Hidan could hear him the three Leaf shinobi watched as the man stopped staggering to give them an amused smiled. Pulling his hand away and despite the gaping wound which was barely bleeding, he said, "Wow, I'm fucking impressed. You wouldn't believe the number of chumps that lower their guard thinking they've scored the decisive blow." His head nearly fell back till one of the masked creatures stitched it back to his neck by sending a tendril from its body like a needle and thread. Rubbing the recently repaired section of his neck Hidan said, "Let's just keep this between us. Kakuzu keeps telling me that I'd lose my head for not keeping my guard up. I'd hate for him to learn he was almost right."

Naruto kept his gaze on Hidan as he replied, "I wouldn't worry about that. Your partner and you aren't walking away from here. Unless you want to surrender, that is?"

"Jashin doesn't allow for surrender. Besides in case it has escaped your notice, you can't kill me."

Naruto smirked beneath his mask as he raised his sword into a ready guard before replying, "As Zabuza would tell me there are ways around every problem."

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan to kill a man that cannot die smartass."

"How about by cutting him into a bunch of easily handled pieces?" Naruto replied charging at Hidan again.

* * *

Haku rolled backwards and as he returned to his feet he threw several senbon at the Akatsuki member. Kakuzu made a large sweep of his arm causing it to separate from his body as the tendrils appeared and intercepted the attack. Haku needed to leap away a moment later as the creature with the lightning mask which had appeared from behind them suddenly fired a lightning bullet at where he was standing. Landing, he formed a Kori blade in his hand and charged towards Kakuzu as several of Sai's ink creations moved against the masked creature.

Yamato raised his hand and a column of wood shot forward towards Kakuzu as Haku continued his charge. However, the Akatsuki raised his arm and slammed his fist into it shattering the wood battering ram. Still Haku managed to get in close and ran his blade along the man's stomach but immediately tried to leap away as he felt the blade meet a stone like resistance. However before he was clear, Haku was grabbed by his ankle and slammed into the ground.

Several ink Fu dogs landed on Kakuzu's back distracting him enough that Haku was able to kick loose of the man's grip. Several tendrils appeared from Kakuzu's back spearing the creations causing them to revert back to ink. Kakuzu charged towards Yamato displaying a speed that surprised those present. Closing with the reassigned Anbu member, he engaged the man in taijutsu as his mask attacked the other two members of Team Kakashi that he faced.

Haku leapt away as the creature released another electic blast toeards him before focusing on Sai's drawn creatures. As Sai engaged mask, Haku watched as Yamato took a blow to the stomach before he was then grabbed and tossed into the very barrier he had created. Creating an ice mirror, he ran into it as the other formed behind Kakuzu. Leaping from the mirror, he stabbed a kunai he had created with his Kekkei Genkai into Kakuzu's neck where it met his shoulder. As he expected, the man's skinned darkened just before his attack connected. He leapt away as tendrils erupted from the stitches of his opponent in an attempt to capture him.

"You're pretty good brat," Kakuzu said turning to face him as Yamato took the opportunity to get away as well as to attack the Lighting mask that had required Haku. "I can almost believe that Zabuza took out Kisame if the brats he trained are as good as you. I haven't had a fight this good since I faced Hashirama Senju."

Haku didn't seemed surprised causing the ancient shinobi to say, "I usually get more of a reaction from those I face when I mention I locked horns with the First Hokage."

Haku simply pulled several senbon from his pouch and holding them in his fists between his fingers said, "We have studied our enemy well and your inclusion in Akatsuki has been suspected for some time."

Kakuzu chuckled before saying, "I was wondering why so many of the bounty offices in the Land of Fire were being raided. But you should have read my file closer. I believe that it use to carry a flee on sight order."

"It did, but your organization is threatening my friend. I cannot run from that."

"What a brave heart you carry in that chest of yours. I'll be sure to add it to my collection." With that said the Akatsuki member charged towards Haku, who much as he stated prepared for the coming assault.

* * *

Naruto leapt back as another blast of fire from one of the masked creatures forced him away from Hidan. Although, he was fairly confident that if not for them he would have already carved the man up he had to admit his teamwork with the creatures was pretty good. Naruto chuckled at the irony that Yamato had been banking on teamwork being the key to their success, but it seemed that they had found a pair that at least understood the importance of it as well. He supposed that was what they deserved for basing a plan off of their one encounter with Sasori and Deidara.

Dusting himself off from the dirt that coated him due to his proximity to the blast, Hidan said, "Man, I can't believe you fuckers managed to kill Sasori and make Deidara run like a pussy."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said caught by surprise by the revelation the Iwa missing-nin was alive. "He blew himself up."

"Really? You fucks fell for that. He's used that trick like several times when shit goes against him. I'd tell that ice using punk to watch his back. Deidara carries a grudge." A large blast of lighting sounded from the other side of the wall causing him to say, "Although I doubt he's going to be around to worry about it for long. Kakuzu is way more dangerous than me so you're both lucky and not so lucky."

Naruto growled hearing that prompting him to say, "Then I guess I better finish you off quick."

"Easier said than done," Hidan replied smugly.

Naruto had to agree since as he watched Sakura and Hinata fend off the masks, he had to admit they were in a tough spot. He knew that if he could simply incapacitate Hidan things would likely turn against Akatsuki since they would be able to deal with the masks. Hinata couldn't see what was motivating them since the tendrils that were making up their bodies were full of chakra. During a moment when they had been back to back she had said it was almost like they were overgrown chakra pathways.

Naruto tried to think of a way to take Hidan out of the fight but couldn't come up with one that didn't put Sakura and Hinata at a disadvantage. He had already tried to use clones but so far the masks would counter by just combining their jutsu to create massive blasts to wipe them out. The Hidden Mist jutsu was also ruled out since he couldn't be sure of how the masks "saw" things so didn't want to put Sakura at a disadvantage. Planning to train more with his girlfriends, so that they would be as comfortable in the dark as him, he considered switching opponents. However, he doubted that would go over any better than it did the first time he had tried it since the masks didn't seem in any hurry to get in close to him or his blade. He supposed whatever was motivating them was smart enough to know that the tendrils seemed more than capable of absorbing Sakura's blows or shifting whatever chakra points they possessed away from Hinata.

Instead the creatures had the girls on the defensive as they used bait and switch tactics to keep them off balance while affording them the opportunity to come to Hidan's aid when Naruto was getting the better of him. The silver haired man seemed to be reading his thoughts as he said, "It really is hopeless. You can surrender anytime you feel like it."

"No thanks; something tells me your piece of shit god Jashin isn't one for mercy."

Hidan's eyes narrowed as he said angrily, "I'm going to rip that blasphemous tongue right out of your skull. Then I'm going to take great delight in sending your friends to meet him but only after granting them a slow and agonizing death."

Naruto kept his cool since although riling up the man was probably not the best of plans. He figured that by pushing Hidan's buttons, he'd be able to throw his teamwork with the creatures supporting off. It seemed to do the trick as Hidan charged him holding the sheared handle of his scythe like a club. He tried to bring it down on Naruto's head, but by the time he completed his downward swing his arm was sailing away having been cut off at the elbow. Before Naruto could follow up though he was forced to backpedal in order to avoid a collapsible spear Hidan pulled with his other hand. Avoiding the worse of the blow, it still cut along his cheek. Almost instantly, the two creatures disengaged from the Kunoichi to land next to Hidan with one of them even stitching his severed arm back to his body.

"What a pity," the silver-haired man said as he consumed the blood on his weapon causing his body to turn black with white markings. Sneering at Naruto, as the two kunoichi took the opportunity to come to his side, he said, "It's time for you play dead for a while." He then stabbed himself in the chest causing his blood to spill along the ground.

Naruto was surprised that the man would suddenly start to bleed not to mention that he would think stabbing himself would achieve anything. But figuring whatever Hidan had planned wouldn't do him any good in the long run began to charge forward. However the masks launched a combined jutsu that landed right in front of the trio causing them to leap back and cover their faces as dirt and dust flew everywhere.

When the dust settled Hidan was standing in a symbol drawn in his blood and smirked as he said, "Thanks for playing." He then stabbed himself again in the stomach and this time Naruto doubled over in pain as he coughed up blood which his mask trapped along his face. He heard Sakura and Hinata scream his name before he tumbled backwards.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find him lying on his back on a floor covered in shallow water. Although he had tried to avoid this place, he instantly recognized where he was. His location was also confirmed by the deep gravelly voice of the room's occupant. "So my prison returns. Come to beg for power?"

Naruto sat up and sent a glare at the Kyuubi before saying, "I've never asked for your power."

"Maybe not with words," the ancient Bijuu replied, "But you have called out for it now haven't you."

Naruto looked away unable to deny that what the Kyuubi said was partially true. His first time using it in order to save Sakura and Hinata being a prime example even if he hadn't know what he was calling upon at the time. Aware that time moved as fast or slow as Kyuubi tended to want it to while he was in the seal, Naruto remained calm despite his fears of how his girlfriends may be fairing now that the odds were three on two with them likely trying to protect his immobile form. Standing, he turned to face the fox as he asked, "What is it you want?"

"To see you broken and despondent would be a nice start. If I just hold back on healing you for a little while I'll probably get that in spades as Akatsuki slaughters your precious friends."

"I doubt you could heal me even if you wanted too," Naruto replied but winced as Kyuubi responded.

"Do you truly think such a blatant attempt to goad me into healing you would work?"

Although his attempt at trickery was detected, he suspected the chakra beast wasn't being entirely truthful in return as he countered, "You can't tell me you really want to take that chance. If my team can't handle these guys they how can you expect me to do any better by myself?"

"Who says you'll be doing the fighting? At that point what will you gain by keeping me contained?"

"The satisfaction of you not being turned loose in order to spread misery and death wherever you please," Naruto shot back earning a glare from Kyuubi. "I'll never just let you go free. My dad died sealing you in me and I'm going to keep you locked safely away until my dying day."

"A day not that far off in the future it seems," Kyuubi said lying down with its head resting on its paws as if it planned to go to sleep.

Naruto sat cross-legged across from his occupant as he said, "Look, I know we don't like each other very much. But you can't really be as relaxed about what Akatsuki has in store for you as you're acting."

One of Kyuubi's eyes opened to stare at the blond as he asked, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Despite my insistence that I never wanted your power, you've given it to me plenty of times when I've been in a bind over the years. That tells me you're afraid of what will happen to you if I die without releasing you. Otherwise you could simply let me die and reappear in a few years."

Kyuubi let his eye close again as he replied dismissively, "Think what you will. At this point it doesn't matter. You're right…whatever your opponent has done is beyond my ability to heal."

Naruto looked surprised at the admission, but nodded as he placed his faith in Hinata and Sakura as well as the rest of his team. Sitting across from the Bijuu he finally asked, "So, what should I call you?"

To his surprise both of Kyuubi's eyes snapped open to stare at him as the Bijuu asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling at the Bijuu as he sensed he had stumbled into an ice-breaker with his occupant he said, "Well I doubt Kyuubi was a name you called yourself. I mean I don't know much about you Bijuu but it's kind of hard to imagine you'd all refer to yourselves by the number of tails you have."

The Bijuu harrumphed before saying, "I doubt you truly care what I call myself. You're probably just hoping to get on my good side so I'll reveal if I'm intentionally not healing you."

"No, I believed you when you said you couldn't. Sakura's as good a medic as Tsunade and if she hasn't healed me yet then I have no reason to believe you could either. I might not understand how it works, but I assume you both work under the same principles." The Bijuu's eyes focused on Naruto again causing him to continue, "Look, we're stuck with each other whether we like it or not. I don't want to die and you apparently can't have that happen either. I'm just as responsible as you for our shitty relationship so let's say we learn to work together. At the very least then we'll be able to devote all our energies to Akatsuki instead against each other."

Kyuubi continued to study the boy before asking, "And what about your old teacher's insistence that you not trust me?"

Remembering how Zabuza used to insist Naruto not trust anything his Bijuu told him due to its desire to escape the blond answered, "Truthfully I think Zabuza said that because he wasn't sure on what steps to take in order to properly train me and was afraid what would happen if I lost control. You've proven that you were more than willing to take advantage of any weakness on my part like when I fought Danzou. But it's not like I tried to get to know you or anything so what choice did you have. I'm just trying to find a way were maybe we can coexist."

"Coexist with a human," the Bijuu said after a moment, "Don't make me laugh. I've never heard anything so foolish."

Naruto sighed, and if he wasn't concerned with what was going on outside the seal he might have pressed harder, as he was sure that there had been something in Kyuubi's voice that wasn't as dismissive of the idea as he had sounded.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha. Is this the best the Leaf has to offer?" Hidan then twisted the spear still in his stomach causing Naruto to spit up blood."

Hinata didn't look back as her Byakugan made it unnecessary. But it still split her focus enough that she barely noticed the fire mask fire another jutsu at her. Picking up the incoming projectile at the last moment she leapt back, but was still caught up in the blast when it impacted the ground. The Hyuuga kunoichi hit the ground hard and heard Sakura shout her name in worry. However, she remained near Naruto as she tried to heal the damage that had mysteriously been done to the young man they both loved.

Hinata rolled back to her feet and focused on the two masked creatures again trying to put Naruto's condition out of her mind. The two Masked Creatures once more settled on either side of Hidan as he made sounds that bordered on pleasure and pain as he occasionally twisted the spear.

"Stop it," Sakura shouted as she felt Naruto's internal injuries worsen.

Hinata tried to focus much on her opponents much as Tsunade had drilled into Sakura and her during the three years Naruto was with Jiraiya for a moment such as now. However, now that she was experiencing the real thing, she found it much harder to focus then when it would be her batting away medicine balls thrown by the Hokage while Sakura would work on a practice dummy.

Taking a calming breath, she began to think logically as it seemed that the creatures were hesitant to attack. Figuring that it was due to her proximity to Naruto, she guessed the creatures were reluctant to fire any jutsu that could kill Naruto before Akatsuki could extract the Nine-Tails. Focusing on Hidan, she also began to suspect that the man was as tethered to his spot as she was to hers due to the symbol he had drawn on the ground. She knew that she couldn't attack the man directly, not that the two creatures flanking him would allow that anyway. But she was beginning to wonder if she did manage to knock him out of it if that would end his ability to harm Naruto through the injuries he sustained. Again she began to track the two creatures aware that any attempt to make Hidan move would only be after she dealt with them.

Confident that the two creatures wouldn't strike at Sakura from a distance as she was working over Naruto, Hinata charged forward. Hidan simply smirked as she closed the distance as his two protectors charged forward as well. The fire mask opened its shooting forth a fireball which Hinata was going to dodge until she noted that it would hit Naruto and Sakura.

Her fellow kunoichi didn't appear to be aware of it due to her focusing so hard on trying to get around whatever curse was preventing her from healing her boyfriend. Aware that the masks were in fact engaging in a game of chicken with her, she began to spin in order to use Rotation to absorb the blast. That was when the second creature which used air opened its mouth having begun to circle around her in order to fire an air bullet. The air jutsu collided with the flame one just before it hit Hinata's Rotation. The force of the blast blew the kunoichi off her feet causing her to land roughly on the ground.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted preparing to move to aid her fellow kunoichi.

"I-I'm okay," Hinata said working herself up to all fours. "Stay with Naruto. I'll handle them." However despite how confident she sounded Hinata was beginning to fear that Naruto would once more be taken from her. Unable to see a way past Hidan's guardians and aware that the battle on the other side of the wall was going poorly she pleaded mentally, "_Someone please help_."

Hinata began to fear she had been more hurt by the blast then she thought when she heard, "_Not all help is free. What would you be willing to give for the power to defeat your enemies?"_

Hinata despite fearing that she had gone over the deep end, now that she was hearing voices along with seeing things, looked up to see that the creatures appeared still. Something that even when standing in one place they never appeared due to the writhing tendrils that made up their bodies. Having the sense that time had seemed to stop she looked back at Naruto and Sakura. She saw that whatever had affected Hidan and the creatures had also extended behind her as Sakura was unmoving with several of her falling tears paused in their decent towards Naruto's jacket.

Guessing if she wasn't crazy or delusional it wouldn't hurt to answer she replied, "I don't wish for such a thing. I just want to protect those dear to me."

Hinata head a light musical laugh come from in front of Hidan. Looking towards him still on all fours, she marveled as the woman she had noticed observing her from time to time appear as if space warped around her. She was stunned by the woman's beauty as she walked slowly towards Hinata in a flowing white kimono while holding an umbrella she twirled behind her. She had long raven black hair which complimented her almost snow white complexion. She paused in front of the Hyuuga and smiled serenely as she said, "I can't tell you how happy hearing you say that makes me."

As the woman lowered herself down without letting her knees hit the ground Hinata asked, "W-who are you?"

The woman simply answered, "You'll find out soon enough I'm sure. Your clan and I once shared a connection. But that is a matter for another time. A heart such as yours is one I have been waiting to be born to the Hyuuga for centuries. Or has it been a millennia already?"

Hinata shook her head as she said, "What do you mean? There's nothing special about me."

The woman laughed gently before saying, "That you believe that is why I have chosen you to bear my gift. Remember that it is your love for that boy which is why I have decided to bestow it upon you and you will be fine." She leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the forehead causing the Hyuuga to feel as if her whole being became supercharged.

Hinata wanted to ask what the woman had done to her but found that she was already gone. Time once more began to progress but her perception of it had changed. For one everything seemed clearer to her now able to easily she the chakra points that Hyuuga's strived to strike when using the Gentle Fist. Hinata had always struggled to see them since unlike the eyes of her cousin or sister, her vision was far weaker. To her the chakra points had always appeared out of focus. She had learned to compensate by simply using less direct strikes, as a result where Neji's were like a scalpel hers could best be described like a club. However, at the moment she could see all that and more.

Including a line of chakra on the ground that extended from where Hidan was standing all the way to Naruto. Still on her hands and knees, she reached for it and channeling chakra to her hand drew her fingers through it. For a brief moment the connection to Naruto was broken causing Hidan's skin to almost return to normal before the connection was reestablished.

As she took in her new clarity of vision, she also noticed that the strain that usually accompanied her using the Byakugan seemed to have vanished. However she pushed that to the side for the moment to focus on her opponents and quickly realized her eyesight wasn't the only thing that had improved. Her new vision also seemed to inform her of what every move the people around her were about to make just before they did. At first she was confused by it, as red auras seemed to appear from all of those present around her just before they moved. They would then be filled in as the people moved as her vision predicted. Somewhere in the back of her mind Hinata theorized that it stemmed from the Byakugan's ability to read muscle movements only it was doing so at an incredible level. She believed the red aura was her mind processing all the tiny movements of her opponent's muscles or in the creatures cases the tendrils that made them up.

Hinata got back to her feet and dropped into her Gentle Fist stance. "This again," Hidan said amused, "Give it up bitch there's no way you can touch me. Hell even if you did you'd only be hurting the bastard laying there." Turning to one of the creatures he added, "By Jashin can you fucking just kill these bitches already. I need to pray for forgiveness for not killing the nine-tail brat."

She watched as chakra gathered within the heart, just behind the mask of the creature with the fire natured chakra, which she now could see easily through the chakra that ran through the tendrils connected to it. As it prepared another fire jutsu, Hinata watched as a red aura shot from the Air masked creature just before it took off running to the side like it was angling to move against Naruto. However, Hinata believed that it was diversion to buy the fire mask time to prepare its jutsu by splitting her focus.

Finding a path through which she believed she could turn tables due to her improved vision and understanding of her enemies' abilities it afforded her. She started her counter-attack just before the Fire mask opened its mouth to let loose its jutsu. Thrusting her palm forward, she sent a vacuum palm towards the creature just as another fireball erupted from its mouth. Hitting the hardened air the projectile exploded sending the creature flying backwards and causing Hidan to raise his arm to shield his eyes from the dust and debris it kicked up.

Hinata charged forward using the dust for cover, her improved sight telling her that the Air masked creature was moving to attack Sakura now that she was no longer standing near the medic and Naruto. The Hyuuga suspected it was a feint to draw Hinata back until the Fire mask recovered, but she had other plans as her vision told her that she would reach Hidan first.

Hidan was obviously surprised by her coming at him but secure in his immortality said, "What are you going to do? Huh, bitch, anything you do to me will be transferred to the Kyuubi bastard." Still despite his words he attempted to swing at the Hyuuga. A movement that was almost painfully slow to Hinata as was all the other movements around her since she first began to attack. Hinata pivoted and pushed his arm away almost gently aware that any damage would hurt Naruto.

She then grabbed Hidan by his Akatsuki robe spinning them so that his back faced in Naruto's direction. As she did this she channeled chakra to her feet and drew a line through the symbol on the ground in a wide arc. She didn't need to see Hidan's skin return to normal as she could see the chakra link that had connected Naruto and the Akatsuki member vanish as she destroyed the symbol. She could also see that Sakura's efforts to heal Naruto's wound suddenly grew more effective.

Knowing that she was now free to harm Hidan as much as she desired to, she hit him right where he had left the spear buried in his stomach. Except she had done so not using the Gentle Fist, but another Vacuum Palm which blew a gaping hole through Hidan's torso and sent the spear flying like a projectile.

To Sakura's credit, she didn't even flinch as the spear impacted the Air masked creature in the face just as it leapt at the young woman and impaled the heart that powered it. Hidan stumbled back holding his wound in ecstasy and pain as he tried to cuss Hinata out as the Air mask thrashed about in its death throes. However, Hinata didn't give him the chance hitting him in all his remaining chakra points. She knocked him onto his back with a round house kick which broke his neck, but much as she expected he didn't die.

Confident he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, she turned towards the Fire mask, but it was already retreating. With the threat they were facing over Hinata ran towards Sakura and Naruto kneeling down next to her boyfriend. Before she could even ask, Sakura said, "He'll be okay. That psychopath knew better than to cause him any serious harm, and I believe the Kyuubi is now adding in my healing him although it doesn't seem to be helping at the moment."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, but felt a moment of concern when Sakura asked, "Is your Byakugan still active?"

Hinata, having forgotten to deactivate her bloodline ability as she didn't feel the usual strain that all Hyuuga did from using it simply nodded as she asked, "Why?"

"The veins around your eyes are gone and… it's almost like your eyes are glowing with an internal soft white light. Are you okay?"

Hinata reached up and touched near her eye to feel that much as Sakura described that the veins that appeared when the Byakugan was active were indeed not raised. Figuring that was why the strain on her eyes was also gone she nodded as she replied, "I'm fine…"

"But for how long you stupid bitch," Hidan said cutting in.

"You've only delayed your deaths and his. You can't kill me and eventually I'll get loose from whatever prison or hole you bury me in and when I do. I'm going to kill you both nice and slow. But only after I fucking help seal the Kyuubi away and deliver you his stiff corpse."

Both kunoichi gazes turned to ice as they shifted to the down Akatsuki member. Sakura stood, closing the distance with Hidan who unaware of the danger of pissing her off further added, "Oh, what the fuck do you think you can do bitch? I'm fucking immor…"Hidan never finished his sentence as Sakura's fist slammed down into his face and unleashing the chakra she had gathered created a small but very deep crater.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and although she couldn't see it, the soft light that Sakura had mentioned faded. As the dust settled Hinata had a hard time believing that Hidan would ever carry out his threat as although the portion of his chest sticking out of the crater which she could see was still moving somehow as if breathing, the fact that his head once resided at the center of the hole that Sakura's fury had created, left little doubt in her mind that the intelligence behind the immortal Hidan was no more.

* * *

Kakuzu, hated to admit it but the youngsters he faced were going to carry the day. He had felt one of his hearts die on the other side of the wall that the cheap copy of The First Hokage had erected to prevent Hidan and him from working together. Promising to kick Hidan's ass later as finding suitable replacements could be a pain especially for the rarer chakra natures like wind, he had his Lightning heart run interference for him so he could "look" in on his partner. He chuckled slightly as his Fire heart watched from a safe distance as the pink haired kunoichi obliterated Hidan's head with a punch. "I should have thought of that," he thought before willing his Fire heart to pull back further.

Calling his Lightning heart back to him, he had his body transform into its long range from in order to keep the Leaf shinobi at bay. His mask then opened its mouth and fired a jutsu at the earth in front of his opponents and then used the dust to cover his escape. As he ran, it brought back the memories of the only other time he had needed to flee which was after his defeat by the First Hokage. He was surprised his current need to flee stung almost as much now as it had then although it was tempered somewhat by his attitude that money was no good to him dead. However, he vowed that in the future should he encounter the Leaf again he would only leave the battlefield after collecting the hearts of those he faced.

* * *

Kakashi watched as A tried to hold back tears as he talked with Yugito his relief that she was alive plain to see. It left the Leaf-nin with the impression the man tended to let his emotions get the best of him. But Kakashi was aware that it could be a double-edge sword as his anger was likely just as quick to arise. That the man had actually crushed the young woman to his chest upon seeing her also left Kakashi with the impression he was prone to actions without thinking through the consequences of them. His reckless charge to the border in pursuit of Yugito could have erupted in hostilities between Cloud and Leaf if not for the ground work done by Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry for letting you down Lord Raikage," Yugito said for the thousandth time.

"Stop feeling like you've let me done," A said looking like a dotting if severe looking Grandfather, "You did well enough in eluding capture when things turned against you."

Kakashi eye smiled at the scene as the woman nodded although she kept her eyes glued to the sheets of the cot she was resting on in the medical tent of the base camp the Leaf had established. Figuring to give the two of them some privacy, he walked out after nodding to Shizune followed by Darui. Kakashi looked back at the man who said, "I hope you don't mind if I tag along. I'd like to know what's going on out there too."

Kakashi nodded as he headed towards the main tent. Holding the flap for his Cloud counterpart, he stepped in after him and said, "Have all the teams reported in yet?"

"Not, yet sir," a Leaf chunin replied, "The only team we've yet to hear from is the team searching grid fourteen-B. Considering this team was closest to the team that located the two-taile…"

"Her name is Yugito," Kakashi said a bit more harshly then he intended as he cut the man off. It was partly a result of his dislike for the term jinchuriki since it did serve to dehumanize those it was applied to, but it also stemmed from the sudden concern he felt upon hearing the team that had yet to check in was his.

Something Darui picked up on as he asked, "Problem?"

"The team that has yet to check in is mine," Kakashi replied wondering if they had saved Yugito only to lose Naruto.

"I see," Darui said, "Are there any other teams in the area? It would be problematic…"

Darui trailed off as he tried to come up with some way to phrase his point while affording Naruto the same respect that Kakashi had paid Yugito. Kakashi put the man's mind at ease as he failed to come up with something as the Leaf Jounin said, "You can say it. It would be problematic if we saved one jinchuriki at the expense of another. It is a sad way of putting it, but sadly that is the reality of the situation and to answer your question, no there are not. Our plan was that whoever found Yugito was to signal it and then retreat here with all haste. The other search teams would begin a more controlled pullback in effect closing the gap the team with Yugito created while also shielding them from pursing Akatsuki."

Darui nodded as he looked at the map of the area and said, "A clever strategy this would also plug the gap created by a team engaging Akatsuki as well. But it has the unfortunate consequence of…"

"Leaving that team alone against a pair of S-ranked shinobi," Kakashi said. "Yeah, but protecting Yugito was our primary mission."

"To which you have Kumo's gratitude," Darui said sincerely. "But with that strategy why would you put Naruto at risk."

Despite the situation Kakashi chuckled as he answered, "Because trying to stop him from going to help would have been too much of a pain."

A genin burst into the tent holding a scroll as he shouted, "Kakashi sir, I have a message from your team."

Kakashi took the scroll and could tell that it had been blank only moments before as the ink had not dried so attribute to Sai. Reading over the report he said, "Well my team is safe although Naruto was injured by the same ability Yugito described."

"What of Akatsuki?" Darui asked.

"It says the one named Kakuzu has fled and that… well they sort of captured the other one."

Darui looked at him confused so he handed the man the scroll so he could read the details. Finding it hard to believe that a decapitated body could still be considered alive he noted, "It appears that this Kakuzu is fleeing back towards Cloud."

"Then that is where he chooses to die," the Raikage said having noticed the genin running through the camp. "Darui prepare Yugito for travel and we'll catch up with this Kakuzu to end the threat he poses permanently."

"You're not going anywhere with my patient," Shizune said pushing past the Raikage. Ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving she asked, "What about Naruto? Is he on his way here?"

"No," Kakashi said, "Sakura has decided to take him back to the village."

"Good, she's likely reasoned that there is little more that can be done out in the field."

"Excuse me," A said getting over his shock at someone telling him no, "But who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my shinobi?"

"Her attending physician," the normally reserved Shizune said calmly and coolly, "Yugito has just spent a week being run to mental and physical exhaustion. If you think I'm going to release her before she has had time to heal then you have another thing coming."

Seeing the Raikage's quick temper flaring, Kakashi having noted a peculiarity in what his girlfriend had said asked, "What do you mean little that Sakura could do in the field?"

Shizune turned from the Raikage to say, "Whatever this ability that Hidan possessed is, it seems to have circumvented the quick healing abilities that all jinchuriki possess. Even now that it has ended the wound is not healing at the rate I would expect. It seems that this time around Naruto is going to have learn patience as he recovers." Turning back to Kumo's village leader she added, "I can tell you Yugito although she appears okay is also still quite heavily injured internally. A hasty return to Kumo could aggravate her injuries further."

"What are you proposing then? That Yugito return to Konohagakure with you."

Shizune nodded as she explained, "You have brought some medics with you. But none of them have the equipment to keep Yugito stable especially for a journey in which you hope to catch up with her attacker."

"I didn't intend for her to accompany that force," A said somewhat defensively, "Although splitting my forces would be unwise considering this man's strength. Very well, Yugito may travel to Konoha with you."

"That was never in doubt," Shizune said walking past the Raikage to prepare her patient for travel.

"Is she always like that, or was it just me," A said looking over his shoulder at Kakashi.

The Leaf jounin chuckled as he replied, "Don't take it personally. It's something she picked up from her master. They don't give up their patients until they are certain that they are healed."

A chuckled but then grew serious as he ordered, "Darui send word to our shinobi to be ready to leave in five minutes." The Kumo jounin bowed before leaving the tent to fulfill his orders. A moved to follow, but stopped as he said, "I'll be coming to Konoha personally to collect Yugito when your doctor feels it is time. I would appreciate it if you could arrange for both the Kazekage and the Mizukage to be in the village as well."

Kakashi's visible eye grew wide as he asked, "Are you going to convene a Council of Kages? I doubt the Tsuchikage will respond though."

"Perhaps, but while that old man is stubborn even he would admit that it is foolish to ignore the movement of the other kages. No, he'll come if for no other reason than to learn what the rest of us are up too."

"Still wouldn't a neutral site be a better choice of venue?"

"Perhaps a more comfortable one for some," A admitted. "But if we are going to deal with Akatsuki then it is time that we move outside our comfort zones. These bastards attack, only to retreat in order to pop up in another country to further their plan. They can do this because there is no concentrated effort among the great shinobi villages to stop them. They even use our distrust of each other to help aid them in their escapes as they did here. The best way to deal with them is to perhaps learn from them."

"What do you mean?"

"Akatsuki is successful because it draws on the experience of dangerous men which hail from the different shinobi villages. How much more dangerous could a force hunting them be if it is based on the same model?"

A stepped out of the tent leaving Kakashi to wonder if Akatsuki had any idea of what its actions may have inadvertently caused to happen. Despite his knowing they were likely still a long way from a potential truce, a small part of him felt a measure of hope. Although it was still tempered by a hollow feeling that if Akatsuki had accounted for such a thing what was it that they had up their sleeve to make them confident enough to take on the whole shinobi world.


End file.
